Fast Lane
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: "Trust is earned, not won". Santana is offered the chance to clean her criminal record by going undercover as a wheelman - but at what cost? She never expected she'd fall for a girl and embed herself deep in the lies in the process. Brittana street racing AU. Slight 'The Fast and the Furious' crossover (Letty/Mia). **ON HIATUS**
1. Prologue - EMAIL

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok, so this is something I've wanted to do for a very long time now and I finally have the time to do so._

_Just a few things before you start reading; I update every Saturday and I don't ask for a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter to be posted, it's just something I do. So, I don't ask for them but I reply to every single one that I get. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I can't wait to get started!_

_I would like to thank my amazing brother, Mechawolfx, who is my co-author on this with me and helping with ideas. Thank you so much and I can't wait to see how this turns out!_

* * *

**[ENCRYPTED EMAIL]**

To: Shelby Corcoran

From: Schue

Time: 8:50 am

Date: 10th March 2014

Subject: PRIZE

_Shelby,_

_I'm just checking in to make sure everything is running smoothly on your end. Less can be said for mine, the scene isn't as hot out here as it was back in Lima. I'm getting used to it though but the racers out here have no respect for their crews, not like when we were racing together._

_Anyway, I managed to change the storage location of the prize. It's hiding the information that we both know is important. Don't worry, it's well hidden and nobody will find it unless I tell them. This car should be a good prize for Race Wars but by then I'll have the data drive out of it. I'll call you in a few weeks to tell you where it's located in case anything happens to me. We can't risk it if anything happens._

_Remember: this is important and you can't tell anybody else where it is. This is between you and me, this information could get us killed if we're not careful._

_Stay safe,_

_Schue_

* * *

TBC


	2. Drafted

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Here we go, the second chapter. Just know that I will try to explain everything I can and as for the cars as they appear I will let you know if I'm posting a pic on my Tumblr or not which is:_

_**Shinodafan94 . Tumblr . Com**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

2 Months later...

**May 10th 13:05pm, Lima Expressway**

* * *

The water of the bay glistened as a helicopter flew above it, the rush of air disrupting any peace it once held in the early afternoon sun. As the large vehicle continued on it's journey it headed straight for the large expansive highway that lead into the city of Lima. It joined the chase with two other copters as a single car weaved in and out of traffic followed by a large group of angry police cars.

The car in question, a pearlescent golden Nissan 350Z, shifted up another gear as it narrowly dodged a large lumber truck. The driver expertly weaved through three more cars, glancing up into her rear-view mirror and smiling when she saw the truck steer violently to the left and spill it's contents across the entire three lanes of the road. Two police cruisers crashed into the stopped truck whilst the rest managed to manoeuvre their way past the obstacle to continue with the chase.

Her focus back on the road, she just managed to avoid getting hit from the side by another waiting cop. Shaking her head she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she continued to gain speed and weave her way through traffic.

She had barely arrived in town for fifteen minutes when she was being chased by police. The last time she checked she wasn't wanted, her car was completely legal and she hadn't done anything wrong. However, the city's cops had decided to chase her on sight and unless she focused and managed to shake them she was in deep trouble.

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator pedal as far as it would go as she sped around the oncoming hard shoulder. Seeing the cops still on her tail in her rear-view she continued for a few moments before she pressed down on both red buttons that were placed on either side of the middle of her steering wheel.

The car shot past traffic at an alarming speed, other drivers wondering how she even managed to keep control of the vehicle that was probably travelling faster than the speed of a bullet. The Nos burned for a good few moments before it slowly wore off and the cops were still having a hard time keeping up.

Santana Lopez, the driver, laughed as their sirens got quieter and quieter before they were gone completely. She breathed in deeply and nearly missed the large police ram that had come out of nowhere. The bulky vehicle clipped the left side of her rear bumper and the car spun out of control. She grit her teeth as she managed to get the car to drift and as it spun a complete 180 degrees she threw it into reverse, her feet working quickly press the pedals down as if her life depended on it.

She was thrown forward in her race harness and she was never more glad she had racing seats strapping her in. She smirked at the ram that was heading straight for her, her foot slamming down on the accelerator as she proceeded to drive in reverse. Her car slowly gained speed as oncoming traffic dodged out of the way, the lane clear of any obstacles. A minute later she counted down the seconds before she slammed the brakes on, spinning the car around and hitting the accelerator once more.

The car flew through it's gears quickly as she worked the gear stick like it it was an extension of her body. By now the ram SUV had flown by her by she quickly gained on it as her car gained speed. Before the cop knew what was happening she had flown by it once more, the chase back on. On the police radio on her dash she could hear their radio chatter as she pulled away from them and weaved through traffic.

"_This one's still moving. Requesting permission to take it off the road"_

"_Permission granted, take them down"_

"_Ok, moving in for a pit manoeuvre"_

She watched in her rear-view as the SUV gained speed until it was right behind her. Knowing that it was close to taking her out she had a split second to think before it clipped her bumper once again. She swerved violently to the right and broke the other cars lock on her, causing it to swerve as it's driver lost a little of it's control. She knew that if she kept going it would just do the same thing so she let it gain on her until she was beside it.

She glanced over briefly to see the cop behind the wheel look straight back at her. Her eyes back on the road she swerved to the left, her car crashing into the other. The SUV lost control once more but quickly regained it as they swerved and dodged more oncoming traffic. Not giving up that easy she rammed into it the second she had overtaken a green minivan. The SUV swerved again and hit into the high wall that was separating both side of the highway. Taking this as her chance to finish him off she swerved again more violently and this time it worked, the ram seemingly flipping over and causing oncoming traffic to crash into it.

She laughed as she watched it disappear in her rear-view mirror and smiled as she continued weaving through traffic. She would probably have to fix the paint work later but the thrill of taking out a large police vehicle was doing a pretty good job justifying the trade in paint.

Before she could celebrate further she found herself rolling to a stop as she seemingly hit something. When she realised what had happened various cruisers and cops on foot were swarming around her car with guns pointed at her. She'd hit a set of spike strips.

"Take the keys out of the ignition and step out of the car now!" An officer nearby yelled.

All she could do was wince. "Shit"

* * *

"With all due respect, none of my missions have ever failed."

"That may be, Miss July, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a dangerous game you're playing. The driver you wanted put fifteen of my men in the hospital this afternoon alone. What makes her so worth the trouble to you?"

"That's unfortunate but she managed to escape everything you threw at her."

"The only reason you have her is because she hit spike strips, Miss July. What makes you think that she wouldn't have gotten away and done this all over again?"

"Please, just giver her a chance. I know she's the one. I've been following her for months"

Roz Washington rubbed her temples. "Are you sure you can do this? That she's even worth all the trouble you put me and my department through today?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes she-"

A knock on the glass door signalled the arrival of said driver. "Let her in" Roz called.

A few moments later a uniform pulled Santana in by the arm and sat her down in the chair at the far end of the conference room glass desk. Roz tipped her head at the uniform and they left, leaving the three woman on their own.

"Miss Lopez, a pleasure we could finally meet. I'm Roz Washington and this is FBI agent Cassandra July." The chief of police smiled, her hands clasping together over the top of the desk.

"Why am I here?"

"That answer is very simple" Cassandra said from her place standing beside Roz.

"Then why don't you tell me why I was arrested for doing nothing wrong?"

"I need a driver"

"Why?"

"I've been following you for two months, Miss Lopez, and let me say I'm impressed. I know you were born here but you left when your grandmother disowned you after raising you your entire life after your mother left. I also know that you just arrived back after eight years, meaning you were nineteen when you left. I've watched you race, you're quite the driver you know. You win every one of your races and you drive with precision"

"So, what's that got to do with anything?"

Cassandra walked up to her, her heels clicking along the floor on the way. She placed both her hands on the table and leant forward. "Today proved that you can handle anything thrown your way and you're just the person I've been looking for my operation. That SUV stunt was quite impressive"

"And dangerous" Roz added from her place at the opposite end of the table.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. "Even so, you're perfect. I want you as my driver and the only way was to bring you in"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Become a wheelman. I need you to go undercover"

"And what if I refuse?"

"You won't when you hear what I can offer you"

"And what might that be?"

"Your record wiped clean. I know you have a few arrests for boosting cars and illegal street racing when you were a teenager, here and out of town. I'm offering to give you a clean slate if you help me"

"What do I have to do?"

"You'll work with me to bring down Noah Puckerman, or better known as 'Puck' on the streets. He's the leader of a local street racing crew that have been causing trouble in the city. My job is to bring them down but I need a driver on the inside to do so. That means you'll need to join a rival crew."

"Is that all?"

"No, he's been suspected of three attempted truck hijackings and black market car part exchanges. He's also becoming more of a problem every day for the police department. We need to end his reign of terror once and for all"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. It's either this or face the repercussions of your actions today out on the expressway. Your choice"

Santana sighed. "My record will be clean?"

Cassandra nodded as she stood up fully. "Your record will be clean"

"What about my car?"

"What about it?"

"I'm gonna need the keys if I'm gonna drive"

Roz stood up and walked over so that she was standing next to Cassandra. "I'm sorry Miss Lopez but we won't be giving you the keys back to your car any time soon"

"Why not?"

"Because you need to start from the bottom and work your way up if you're going to get in" Cassandra said.

"But I put thousands of dollars and hours into that car! I can't just start over!"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm afraid that's the way it has to go. Instead I'm going to be taking you to the local impound lot. There you can pick out a car and I'll work on getting you in."

Santana sighed. "Fine, but I want my car back when this is over"

* * *

20 Minutes later and they had arrived at the local impound lot. Cassandra unlocked the main gate and led Santana inside, her four inch heels clicking along the concrete as she led the Latina further into medium sized open-aired parking lot. The blonde shook her head as Santana's eyes bulged at some of the cars.

"You're car will be in here by the end of the day. Don't worry, me and Miss Washington will make sure that no one is allowed to take it but you."

"Thanks...I guess"

"Here, this is where we keep the impounded street racers. I've picked out three so all you have to do is choose one"

"This is all the choice I get?" Santana asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Take it or leave it Miss Lopez."

The Latina sighed, dropping her duffel bag of clothes onto the floor. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to make do"

Cassandra stepped back and watched as she inspected each of the three cars. The first was the green Nissan 240SX. Santana laughed as she peered in the window.

"This is busted and even though my last car was a Nissan there's no way I'm driving this car even if it was in good condition. Next"

The FBI agent crossed her arms and watched as the Latina moved onto the next car, a red Mazda RX8. Santana knelt down in front of it and inspected the bumper. "What the hell happened to this?"

"Crashed into a cruiser when we were taking in the driver. It came in like this. Consider yourself lucky that all you got was popped tires."

Santana nodded in acknowledgement and stood up. "Anyway, even if I did fix it up it's not powerful enough. It's too girly for me anyway" Cassandra let out a laugh from behind her. "What's so funny?" The Latina asked in confusion.

"_'Too girly'_?"

She cracked a smile in response and shrugged. "I'm a street racer Miss July, I'm not as 'soft' as you may think. I like my cars with a little bit of style and power behind them."

"This one has style"

"That may be but it's not my kind of car. I like something with a bit more aggression. I'm not afraid to trade paint if I have to"

"As we found out today"

"Exactly, and that's why I'm not picking this car"

Cassandra nodded and watched as the Latina turned back to the last car, a mint green Toyota supra with a basic body kit. Santana moved in closer to get a better look and used her hand to wipe some of the dust from the windscreen. She smiled when she examined the interior and then moved around the rest of the car. She nodded her head as she walked back to where Cassandra was waiting.

"I'll take this one"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah"

"Well then Miss Lopez, this is where we start." She reached into her pocket and threw the Latina the keys and the pink slips.

Santana unlocked the car and threw her duffel bag onto the passenger seat before standing with the door open. "What now?"

"I'll get you in, all you have to do is drive."

* * *

Santana spent a week working on the car. She made sure everything was in good working order and left the body and paint as it was until she actually made enough money to upgrade. In the meantime she was staying in a local motel as she had planned to do before she had gotten into this mess.

She was thrown into an undercover operation with no experience and knowledge of exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She had only come back to visit her grandmother who had called her telling her that she needed her and was willing to accept her for who she was, the reason being that they were all the family they had left except for her mother who she had no idea where she was. Not that she really cared. She never got a chance to really know her anyway, she left before she was old enough to remember.

This city always seemed to cause trouble for her and she had done things she wasn't proud of, another one of the reasons why she left. It was choking the life out of her and she needed to get out and experience the world for herself without the baggage of her past weighing on her shoulders and everything reminding her of why she was so depressed all the time.

Now all she knew was that she had a chance to change that at the expense of her car and most of her free will. If there was one thing she had learnt from undercover operations on TV was that she was told where to go and what to do and she had to report back to Cassandra regularly.

When she left Puck was a local everyday street racer that wasn't anything special. Now she guessed that he had made his way up the local racing totem pole and was on top. If so, she hated to think what he was doing to be the most wanted. She just knew that she had to take him out and if she had to face him then so be it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rung beside her. She grabbed it and slid her finger across the screen to unlock and answer. "Hello?"

"_Santana, it's Cassandra. I have something for you"_

"Ok, what is it?"

_"There's a race tomorrow at 9pm. It's downtown. It's for local street racers looking to make a name for themselves, just like you. This is the best chance for you to get spotted. Sometimes local crew leaders appear from time to time to look out for new talent. You win that race and we're in"_

"Ok, text me the location"

"_I will. Is you're car in order?"_

"Yeah, I guess so. It's as good as it's going to get and if this race is for low level drivers I'm not gonna have a problem"

"_Good to hear it. I will text you the location. Bye"_

"Bye"

Santana shook her head as they both hung up. She was really in deep now.

* * *

Music thumped loudly through large trunk speakers as Santana pulled up at the location of the race. They were meeting in a back alley downtown and then driving to the race start. She reversed into an empty space and hopped out of the car, walking out and resting up against the hood. The Supra looked as good as it was going to get before she made some cash and she just hoped that nobody recognized it before she had a chance to change the styling. The last thing she needed were people asking questions about where she got so and so's car.

Her foot tapped against the floor unconsciously to a nearby hip-hop beat as she scanned the crowd for Puck who Cassandra had sent a picture of along with the race location. A distinctive barely-there hair cut and scruffy short facial hair was what she was looking for but hadn't found yet. She hoped she could get a look at him before the race started, that was if he even decided to show up at all.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder and a pre-offered hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine"

"Uh, hi" She replied back awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Santana. I just got into town a week ago"

"Are you looking to race?" He asked, smiling at her.

"That's the plan"

"Nice car"

Santana glanced down at the car she was half sitting-half leaning on. "Thanks"

"Letty and her crew should be here in a few minutes, they're holding the race winnings tonight."

"Cool. Umm, do you know if Puck's gonna be here tonight?"

"Puck? Yeah. We're lucky that both of them are coming tonight. Sometimes it's either one or the other or none at all. I guess that's lucky for you, huh?"

"I guess so"

"Ok well I'm gonna go see what my boyfriend is up to but I will be watching out for you in the race"

Santana nodded and watched him walk away towards a skinny brunette man with what looked like a fashioned quiff of a hairstyle. Shaking her head she went back to scanning the crowd and it was then that she heard someone clap their hands together.

"Oh shit, Letty's here!"

Everybody's gazes seemed to drift towards the oncoming group of cars that were pulling up. Headed by a matt black Plymouth Hemi Cuda were a black and yellow Skyline, a black Ford GT and a Nissan 350Z much like the one Santana had spent years building up from scratch except this one was raven black.

The Plymouth stopped in the middle of the large alleyway and a Latina with black hair and tanned skin stepped out, a petite brunette exiting the passenger side. Cassandra provided commentary in her earpiece, a camera also hidden in the pocket of the blue plaid shirt she was wearing.

"_Letty Ortiz, leader of one of the local race crews. Not as violent as Puck but you don't want to cross her in a race. She's our best bet of joining a crew so impress her and you might just be in her good books. Her passenger; her girlfriend Mia Toretto. She handles the crews day-to-day operations but isn't a serious driver, does it for fun. Don't cross her or you'll have to answer to Letty."_

Santana then watched as two blondes exited the Ford GT, Cassandra continuing to provide commentary.

"_The driver is Dani Harper. Lazy, laid back attitude as if she doesn't care but from what I've heard on the street she's your go-to woman if you need a hard course tackling. Her passenger is Brittany S. Pierce. She's not an official member of Letty's crew but she drives every now and again for fun. She's not crucial to the operation but the crew keep her close."_

Santana's gaze drifted to the woman known as Brittany and she could swear that her heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as it sounded. For those few moments it seemed as if the entire world slowed down and blocked out. The way that her hair fell down over her shoulders in waves matched with a bubbly smile next to such an exotic car was enough to make the Latina go weak in the knees. She couldn't quite make out her eyes but they fit perfectly on her face and from what she could just make out they were crystal blue. In Cassandra's books she wasn't anything to take note of but Santana begged to differ. Before she could ponder on the mysterious blonde any longer Cassandra was yelling at her through the earpiece.

"_Santana!"_

"Sorry, what?"

"_Turn your attentions to the women exiting the Skyline" _Santana did as she was told as she tried to focus back on what Cassandra was talking about. Another blonde exited the vehicle along with a small brunette._ "The blonde is Quinn Fabray. Local body kit expert and quiet. One of Letty's trusted crew members and has been with her ever since the crew started. Definitely one to watch. Her passenger is Rachel Berry. Letty's adoptive sister and long standing crew member you definitely don't to cross her either or else you'll have to answer to Letty. Turn your attentions to black Nissan." _Santana panned the camera over to the last car. The last to get out was a short Asian woman and a slightly taller but skinny brunette.

"_The driver is Tina Cohen-Chang. Serious racer and one of the best scouts in the city. Definitely trusted by Letty and has been a part of the crew as long as Quinn. She's been racing since before she got her licence, much like her girlfriend who is her passenger, Marley Rose. Known to have a little bit of a cocky attitude when racing she definitely lives up to it. Don't cross her or else you're gonna have problems with Tina. For now that's all you need to know about her crew."_

Santana watched as everybody seemed to gather around them, a loud roar of an engine alerting everybody to the arrival of what seemed to be another crew. She stood up from her car and stepped in closer and watched as a black Dodge Charger RT pulled up on the opposite end of the alleyway.

It was followed by a yellow Aston Martin DB9, a yellow Chevrolet Corvette ZO6, a money green Ford Mustang GT and a charcoal grey Shelby GT500. When Puck stepped out of the Charger Santana knew that things were about to get started.

"_There's your mark, Noah Puckerman. The guy behind him is his second-in-command Brody Weston, the driver of the Corvette. Known player, he's someone trying very hard to be a someone. Definitely someone to watch when you cross his path as he's not afraid to trade paint to get ahead, much like Puck. The person stepping out of the green Ford Mustang is Rory Flanagan. The lowest member of the crew he tries very hard to be known but hasn't yet found a way to do so. He also seems to have an obsession with Brittany. Not a serious racer which means he's not really anything important to focus on as we get deeper. The yellow DB9 is driven by local rich boy Sam Evans. A selfish attitude he's one to watch when we focus on taking out Puck's crew. His passenger is girlfriend Mercedes Jones. Spoilt like her boyfriend she has it out for Letty's crew and hates whenever she's beaten, definitely adds to the short temper she seems to have when it comes to anything, especially driving. The last person, who has just stepped out of the Shelby is Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. He's quiet but he's definitely one to watch. For now focus on Puck's interactions with Letty."_

"Let's get this shit started!" Puck yelled, rallying the crowd.

Letty shook her head. "Save it Puckerman. Let's get down to business" The man just smirked in response as he walked up to her and her crew, his own following behind him. "Ok, so now that we're all here can I see all the drivers? Six limit."

Santana stepped up and waited for a response. "So you all know how this goes. You hand over your pink slips and whoever wins gets a choice from the losers. You also get a 15k bank if you win. Who's in?"

Santana raised her hand along with a few others and when Letty had confirmed it she held up a few rolls of money. "My girlfriend Mia will be holding the winnings and my girl Quinn here will place camera's on the dashboard of your car so we can watch. I'll be waiting at the finish line and you'll also have the race coordinates downloaded to your GPS. You ready?" With a round of nods she smiled. "Then let's get ready to race. Quinn will come around and give you a camera in exchange for your pink slips. On my word we move out."

Santana waited patiently for her turn until the blonde who had stepped out of the yellow skyline walked over to her, a camera in hand. "Here, pink slip"

Santana did as she was told and pulled out the pink slip for the Supra from her back pocket. She handed it to Quinn who handed it to the brunette known as Rachel. Santana watched as she took it over to Letty who examined it, the other Latina looking up and over at her before looking back at the documents. A few moments later Quinn was done.

"There. The camera is installed and the GPS coordinates have been put in. I'll see you at the finish line"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde moved onto the final racer. All she had to do now was wait for Letty's command. It wasn't long before she signalled everybody to move out and Santana slid into her car, strapping herself into the race harness and firing it up. She pulled out and made her way to the race start.

20 Minutes later and she had lined herself up with the other cars all the way on the end, watching as two scantily clad girls marked out the start line with red spray paint. Taking this time to prepare herself she made sure her iPod was connected to the basic stereo system and started pumping music throughout the car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and waited for the start of the race.

A knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts. When she rolled it down she was confronted by another barely dressed race girl, a red head who had no problems showing off her cleavage.

"Hey baby" She purred.

Santana tried hard not to roll her eyes at the girl. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can" She purred back, resting her arms on the window and making sure to give Santana ample view of her cleavage.

"I don't think so"

"Are you not into girls?"

Santana sighed. "I only sleep with women but I'm not down for one night stands with race girls any more. No lo hago de todos modos pelirrojas."

Before the girl could react Santana had already started rolling up her window. Sure, she'd had her fair share of one night stands with many a race girl but it had grown old and now she didn't much care, she only really did it when she really needed to release tension from the crazy thing she called her life. She was better on her own and for now that was good enough for her.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Blaine said through his walkie talkie. "The cops are responding to a liquor store robbery on the other side of town so we're clear"

"Good, start the race" Letty replied. Blaine responded with and 'ok' and he stepped into the middle of the group of racers whilst pulling a white bandanna from the back of his jeans.

He glanced over at Santana first and nodded, the Latina replying by nodding along with a rev of her engine. The process was repeated by the five remaining racers and seconds later the flag was lowered, the group rushing off the start line to the crowd cheering.

The other cars pulled in front in the rush but the first turn was a hairpin. She braked into the turn and kept her car tight to the bend, speeding up as she came out and gaining first place. She smiled as she shifted up a gear and easily handled the next corner which was a wide turn. She shifted up another gear as she pulled even further ahead, managing to dodge any oncoming traffic. She weaved in and out of vehicles coming from both sides and sped into a tunnel that lead to another district of the city, her GPS guiding her the entire way. She was then thrown into what seemed to be Chinatown. People watched through her dashboard camera as she braked into a 90 degree right turn and sped out, only managing to just dodge an oncoming bus.

The bus pressed down hardly on it's horn as Santana watched it disappear in her rear view mirror. Moments later as she easily sped around a wide half circle of a turn she saw one of the other racers, a blue Skyline, pull up dangerously close behind her. It sped up and matched her speed, staying next to her as they pulled around another hairpin turn. It wasn't until an oncoming minivan forced her to harshly swerve to the left, throwing her into a side alley which took her up higher than the main road. She watched as the Skyline pulled ahead of her and she knew she had to get back down onto the road if she was gonna win.

"_GPS Re-routing. Take the next left available"_

Santana ignored the annoying piece of equipment and saw a construction site up ahead. Watching the Skyline dodge traffic ahead of her she knew timing had to be everything. Up ahead the short-cut took a harsh left along with the route below and she watched the skyline handle it perfectly before taking off ahead once more. Seeing the construction site get closer and closer she sped up. With another gear shift her time had run out and she turned the car harshly to the right, causing her to fly out and back onto the road.

The people watching the race through the dashboard cameras of both cars watched as Santana's Supra flew out over the top of the Skyline and back onto the road. Sparks flew as her front bumper connected with the tarmac but she managed to keep it in a semi-drift state as she regained control, the car sliding around the 90 degree right turn up ahead. The driver in the Skyline yelled in frustration as she seemingly started to pull away once more, the crowd watching and cheering at the heroic driving move she had just managed to pull off.

"Wooooo! Yes!" She cheered as she handled another right turn.

She quickly advanced to another, this time a left hand 90 degree turn. It was then a straight stretch through a darkened tunnel that led to the next district. She handled the circular turn at a slower speed, maintaining control as she then turned left onto the main road according to her GPS.

She handled the next few turns with ease as she progressed into the heart of the casino district. The other racers were hot in her tail as they weaved through the various traffic in their way and when she glanced at the GPS screen next to her she knew they were coming up on the last leg of the race.

The Skyline came up next to her as they handled the last major turn and it barely pulled ahead of her before pressing the Nos button increasing it's speed.

"_Take one right turn before you reach your destination."_

When she glanced at the screen of her GPS she knew it was now or never and if she didn't win she would blow one of her only chances to get in good with the local crew leaders and she was damned if she let that Skyline win.

They were coming up on the final turn and just as she was about to speed through it she saw the Skyline dodge an oncoming pick-up truck. In a split second she used her most valuable trick. The crowd up ahead watched on their screens and the road as Santana used the momentum of the turn to drift around until she was facing the way she had just come.

As she quickly slammed her car into reverse she smiled at how easily it had slid into it's current position. Oh yes, she was definitely glad she had picked this car. The crowd's jaws all dropped as she sped in reverse towards the quickly approaching finish line and just as the driver in the Skyline thought he was going to win she had pressed her own Nos button, the gas igniting and propelling her across the red spray painted line that marked the end of the race.

As soon as her rear bumper crossed the line people had started cheering and she hit the brakes, using the steering wheel to spin the car around so that it was facing the right way and coming to a complete stop. That was when the entire crowd started surrounding her car as the smoke from her stop started clearing.

The people closest to her started shaking her hand and congratulating her excitedly. They soon moved to the side as Letty approached, her crew following behind.

"Good race. Nice move at the end there" Letty smiled, offering her hand to the younger Latina.

Santana smiled back, shaking the offered hand. "Thanks."

Letty never took her eyes of Santana as she called behind her. "Mia! The race winnings"

Mia smiled as she walked up to them and stood next to her girlfriend, grinning as she handed over the winnings to Santana. "15k, nice race"

"Thanks"

"Now you have the choice of pink slips" Letty said, holding up the mentioned items. Santana briefly considered taking the Skyline but decided against it, shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'd rather just take the cash." She replied as she took the camera off her dashboard and handed it to the crew leader.

"You sure about that?" Letty asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep. I think I'm gonna keep this car" She smiled, tapping the roof of the Supra.

"Ok then. Good job tonight. Keep making an impression on me and I might just invite you to race with us. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Hey, nice race. I've got my eye on you." Puck smirked as he walked over.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Save it Puckerman"

"Why? She's not part of a crew, _yet_" He grinned, turning to Santana. "I've got my eye on you. Cool move at the end there."

"Thanks" Santana smiled awkwardly and he sloppily saluted her with a smirk on his face before turning around and walking away.

"See you later Ortiz"

Letty once again rolled her eyes, this time at the use of her second name and turned to Santana once more. "Do me a favour, don't let him get to you. He's an asshole"

"I will"

"Good. Let's move out before the cops arrive. See you around Santana"

"Yeah, see you around."

Santana slid back into her car and placed the money in her glove compartment before starting it up and driving off. It was then that Cassandra spoke through her earpiece.

"_Nice work, that was quite the début race. Now we're in and you've impressed Letty. Keep working on getting close to her and you'll be in the perfect position to start taking down Puck and his crew. I'll let you know of the next race but in the meantime use that money to start improving your car. You'll definitely need it if you're going to make your way up the racing totem pole. Good luck Santana._"

* * *

TBC

_If you go over to my Tumblr: __**shinodafan94 . Tumblr . Com **__\- I will post pics of the crew's cars as they appear soon so you have a visual._


	3. Upping the Game

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Here's the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The crew all had smiles on their faces as they exited their cars, Quinn's Skyline pulling up onto the last part of the driveway behind Tina's 350Z.

"That was one hell of a race!" Tina grinned, shutting the door of her car as Marley walked around it and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

Her girlfriend grinned. "Damn right, it was amazing"

"I've never seen someone cross the finish line that way" Mia smiled, wrapping an arm around Letty's waist as the Latina wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"It was cool, I'll admit" Quinn said as she followed Letty and Mia into the house, Rachel close behind.

"I could do that" Dani said with a wave of her hand as she entered the house.

"Really? I'd like to see you try" Quinn responded as they entered the kitchen.

"I could"

"Yeah, really"

Dani was about to bite back when Letty cut in from her place leaning up against the counter. "Enough you two. I'm sure Dani could do it but Santana did it in the middle of a race and around a corner and reversed over the line."

Quinn smirked over at the shorter blonde who just huffed and leaned up against the wall next to Brittany.

"What about Puck?" Marley asked.

Letty shrugged as Mia handed her a beer. "What about him?"

"Isn't he going to be a problem? We both need new racers"

"I'm very aware of that"

"What about Santana? Surely with that stunt she pulled tonight he's gonna be on her case. It's not everyday we get racers who do that on their first race" Rachel said.

"I know but I'm one of those people who jump in at one race."

"Yes, which is exactly why you need to break that bad habit just this once" Mia said as she moved to stand in between Letty's legs, the Latina's free arm wrapping around her waist.

"Why's that? Give me one reason why she's worth me going back to watch her again?"

"For once I think you should just trust our instincts as a crew" The woman in her arms replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, not to offend you but you kind of always avoid picking up new racers." Rachel said, looking over at her adoptive older sister.

"That's true" Quinn agree from beside the brunette, taking a gulp of beer in the process.

"I have to agree, you seem to have this thing against expanding our crew" Marley added.

Tina nodded. "Yeah, we're good as we are now, probably one of the best, but we really need someone new to shake things up."

Letty glanced over at Dani and Brittany who nodded and then back at the woman who was resting in her arms. "I just like keeping people close. We're like family and I don't want somebody new coming in, we've been this way for years. I like it the way it is" She shrugged.

Mia sighed. "But babe, maybe this is an exception"

"Why?"

"Because she drove good. Who knows, she might pull something just like that in her next race. We have to take some chances or we're never gonna win in a few months time against Puck. I can guarantee he will be there the next time she races and if she ends up with him who knows what she could do to us. Puck will be unstoppable. We could end up needing her and we won't know until we see her race again"

The crew leader took a few moments to think about her girlfriend's reasons for why she should pay attention to Santana. Sighing she took another gulp of her drink. "Fine. We'll go to the next race but don't expect me to go back after that if she's nothing special."

The crew cheered as she agreed to take a risk. Mia smiled as she turned her head to glance up at her girlfriend. "Thank you"

"This had better be worth it"

The shorter woman's grin grew even wider. "It will be" She whispered before craning her head up for a kiss which Letty happily returned.

"The things you make me do" She whispered against her lips as she rolled her eyes, her arm tightening around her waist.

"Now we have decided that, who wants to play against me on the Playstation?" Quinn asked.

"You're so on!" Dani replied, the others laughing as they followed behind the competitive pair towards the living room.

Letty rolled her eyes once more as Mia pulled away and gripped her hand in her own before dragging her into the living room after them.

* * *

A few days had passed since her first win and Cassandra had shown Santana a place where she could work on her car, a small garage just big enough for only her and the car to fit inside with a few parts along the sides. It wasn't ideal but it was enough to be able to work on her ride if it needed it.

Hip-hop music pumped out of Santana's iPod dock as she worked under the Supra making tweaks, the Latina not hearing someone pull up outside. Cassandra stood at the open entrance of the small garage and saw a pair of overall-clad legs sticking out from under the front of the propped up car.

"Santana?"

Moments later said woman rolled out from under the car on a beat up roller board that had been in the garage prior to her arriving.

"Hey" She greeted, sitting up and pulling out a rag from her pocket where the top half of her overalls were pulled down to and wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, working hard I see."

She glanced behind herself at the car and then back up at the tall blonde. "Yeah...or at least I'm trying too"

"Why, what's wrong?"

Santana stood up and finished wiping off her hands, stuffing the dirty rag back into her back pocket. "This car is good and I've always wanted a Supra but the thing is the driver before me only had basic mods on it and even then they weren't put in very well. They only worked well enough to win me the race barely but if I'm gonna keep winning I'm gonna need better mods and a better garage"

"I'm sure if you keep up the good work you'll be on a crew in no time. You impressed both Letty and Puck the other night and it was pure luck that they both showed up to the same race. Even though Puck's our target keep impressing Letty and she might let you join. Are your winnings not enough to improve it?"

"No. They can buy me basic stuff like a new pair of seats and a new set of rims, maybe even a whole new body kit but it's useless for performance parts, they're expensive and right now 15k isn't getting me anywhere"

"What can you do in the meantime?" Cassandra asked as she walked around the car, her 5 inch heels clicking on the dirty concrete the entire time.

Santana shrugged in response to her question. "Not much. The only thing I can do is tweak the current modifications up to the proper potential in the hopes that it will give me some kind of small boost in the next race. If there's one thing I know how to do is tweak and I guess that's what I'll be doing until I can afford some better parts"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, when I did my research I heard you were one of the bets fine tuners out of everybody. Maybe you could work your magic here and win the next race, which brings me to why I am here"

"Yeah, well let's hope it works. What did you want to talk about?" The Latina asked, walking over to her dock and pressing pause on her iPod.

"I have the details on your next race. A few more and you move up a level. The race is starting from a similar location as last time. Here's the details" She handed her a piece of paper with the address on it. "Head over to this location and you know the rest. Just make sure you win or else the crew bosses will lose interest in you and that's our in. Good luck Santana"

"Yeah, thanks" She replied, watching the blonde walk out of the garage and towards her car, a matte black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series with a red interior.

Shaking her head at the fancy car Santana turned back to her own and smiled as she heard the loud roar of an engine and Cassandra speeding away. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you the best damn tuner in the whole of Lima, even if it kills me"

* * *

Santana strapped herself into the race harness of her seat and fired up her car, the sun just setting over the city and disappearing over the horizon. She plugged in her iPod and drove to the location that Cassandra had provided her with assuming that she was repeating the process she went through with her first race. Luckily it wasn't far from where her small garage was located. It wasn't long before she had pulled into a similar alley to the industrial district like last time, except this one was a lot more quieter than the other districts of the city.

When she pulled in she found a space next to a navy blue Porsche 977 GT3 RS. Once she had turned off her iPod and stepped out of her car she was greeted with the sight of the guy she remembered as Blaine from before.

"Oh, Santana! Hi!"

"Hey"

"This your car?" She asked, motioning to the Porsche.

"Yeah, it's my baby"

"Nice paint job" She smiled, admiring the burgundy accents.

When she looked up a toothy grin was plastered across his face. "Thanks! It's a custom job by my boyfriend"

"He does paint work?"

"Yeah, you need something done?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I was just curious. My cars fine for now but I might need him later, I don't know"

"Well, if you ever need to get hold of him here's his business card. Here's mine too, I work at a local parts shop. Actually it belongs to a friend of Letty's. You should drop by sometime and I can hook you up. I'm sure the more you progress you'll need better parts."

"Yeah, thanks" She smiled, taking the two cards from him.

"We're also race organizers by night so you can always find us here. That's Kurt over there"

Santana followed his gaze over to where he was pointing and she got a better look at the man he had walked towards the other night. Nodding she smiled.

"I'll make sure to call either of you if I need anything" She said, walking around to the other side of the car to place the business cards in her wallet which was safely in her glove box.

"Phew, it's cold tonight" He said whilst rubbing his hands together. Once she had re-emerged from her car at the mention of the cold weather it was as if she suddenly realised just how cold it really was, seeing puffs of cold white air coming from his mouth as he talked.

"Yeah, I guess it is" She agreed, zipping up her hooded jacket at little more.

"We're not gonna have to wait long. Here's Letty and her crew. Puck should be here soon. I heard they were both impressed after your first race and them both being here for a second time in a row means they're interested. I'm not surprised after what you pulled, so good luck"

"Thanks" She smiled shyly, her cheeks tinting a little red even in the current cold weather.

She watched on patiently as Letty's Plymouth pulled into the middle of the road followed by Quinn's Skyline, a dark purple Honda S2000, Tina's Nissan 350Z and Dani's Ford. Curious as to who's car was the Honda's she watched on from a distance before Rachel stepped out along with Brittany. Dani stepped out of her own car and Tina and Marley were next to step out of the 350Z. The last to exit were Letty and Mia out of her Plymouth, Santana briefly wondering what kind of car Mia drove. She was broken out of her thoughts by the arrival of Puck and his crew and that's when she knew things were getting under way.

"Ok, so with the cold weather tonight I'm gonna keep this short. The road outside of this alleyway is the finish line and the racers will go through the same procedure as last time. Mia's holding the race winnings again today and you need to hand over your pink slips for camera's. 15K win like last time. Let's move!"

The crowd dispersed, some already moving towards the race start a few blocks away whilst some stayed where they were. Mia smiled as Letty handed her the money collected for the racers which made up the race winnings.

"Looks like she showed, I told you she would"

Letty glanced backwards to see Santana before turning back to her girlfriend. "That you did. This had better be worth it"

Mia studied her frown and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be. You can't resist my persuasion though"

The Latina chuckled. "That I can't" She stepped closer and opened up her arms. "Come here"

Mia wrapped her arms around her neck and as they started kissing an arrogant laugh came from behind them, pulling them apart. "Keep it in your pants Ortiz"

Mia watched her girlfriend roll her eyes before turning around. "What do you want Puckerman?" She asked, watching the other crew leader with his arms around two blonde race girls shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just to tell you that we're mixing things up"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He grinned. "My boy Brody's racing tonight. Maybe if we put a good racer in we can see if this kid Santana is really worth our time. What do you say?"

Letty pondered the idea for a few moments, Mia stepping up closer and whispering in her ear. "Fine. Do what you want but I'm not gonna be held responsible when he loses and his pink slips are in my hand for the winner."

Before he could reply she had already turned around and walked over to her crew. "What does she mean lose my pink slips?" Brody asked as they watched her walk away.

"It means you're playing by her rules. You'd better not lose your ride, that thing cost me mega bucks that I'm not spending again. The next time you need a car you're on your own. Let's go guys"

Five minutes later and everybody was ready, the racers already on their way to the start line. Quinn handed the pink slips to Letty. "You sure this Brody thing is a good idea?"

"I'm completely sure. I wouldn't have let Puck have his way otherwise."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Quinn, you know as well as I do that muscle cars don't handle corners very well and that's coming from a woman who is strictly all muscle. You know Santana has the advantage with the Supra, it's made for technical tracks like these. Brody's Corvette will be all over the place"

"Yeah, and with any luck it will crash" Rachel grinned from her place leaning up against the hood of her car next to Brittany.

Letty laughed at the woman she considered as her little sister. "You hit the nail on the head hermana."

"Don't you think it's better that we enter one of us?" Marley suggested.

"Why do you say that?" The Latina asked, the entire crew's gaze looking over at the skinny brunette stood next to Tina.

"Maybe it's better to balance things out. Maybe putting one of us in will increase the skill level and make it harder. Think of it as a test. This way we can see if she really has what it takes to go up against members of actual crews"

"I have to admit, she has a point" Rachel agreed.

"Ok, let's vote. All for putting one of us in?" The entire crew's hands shot up, Letty smiling. "You guys really think she's something huh?"

"There's no harm in putting her to the test" Tina shrugged.

"Fine, who wants to race tonight?"

Everybody pointed to either Quinn or Dani. "Why do we always get picked for these races?" Quinn asked as she looked over at Dani who just shrugged.

"It stands to reason. Quinn, you have a car that's made for races like this and you love precision and Dani can handle any track thrown at her, meaning that she can handle a track like this better than anybody" Mia reasoned from where she was lent up against the front of Letty's Plymouth.

"Couldn't have said it better. What do we think?" A few moments later and she had her answer, a tie. "Ok, we'll flip a coin. And the racer is, Quinn. Get a camera on your dashboard and get your ass over to the start line Fabray. The race is gonna start soon."

Quinn huffed as she handed over her pink slip and walked over to her car. "I'll radio Kurt and tell him to stall but I heard the cops are on high alert tonight" Mia said, her hand brushing over her girlfriend's jacket-clad bicep as she headed over to where Blaine was stood by the spray painted finish line.

The crew watched Quinn back out of the alleyway a few moments later before speeding off, Kurt already stalling. Meanwhile, at the start line the other racers were growing antsy at the possibility of the cops showing up at any second. Kurt was trying his best to keep them calm.

"Everybody stay calm. We have another racer last minute. Once they arrive you can start"

Santana shook her head as she glanced to her left, the large bay painted in midnight blues as the water lapped gently at the wall that wasn't very far from the road. When she turned her gaze away from the water she glanced to her right where Brody was smirking at her from behind the window of his Corvette. Shaking her head she turned back to the road in front of her as she waited for the final racer to arrive. She was surprised when Quinn came to a quick stop at the other end of the line. Shrugging she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she mentally prepared herself. The stakes just got a lot higher.

"_This is your chance to prove yourself. You win this and we're in" _Cassandra said, speaking up for the first time into her ear piece.

Meanwhile at the finish line Mia had just got off the radio with Kurt. "Quinn just arrived. You think Santana can do it?"

"She had better. You're the ones who seemed to believe she was worth coming to watch." Letty said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Mia resting up against the hood next to her and letting her head fall onto her shoulder.

"Stop being grouchy"

Letty sighed. "Sorry, I'm cold"

It was then that the small brunette slipped her arm under her jacket and around her waist, pulling the taller woman closer. "Is that better?"

The crew leader smiled as she felt her girlfriends warmth start to melt into her. "Yes"

Mia smiled victoriously as Tina came over with her iPad, stopping next to the couple cuddled together against the hood of one of their cars. Marley soon joined her girlfriend and Rachel, Dani and Brittany following, all ready to watch the race.

Back at the start line Kurt was getting ready to drop the flag for the four racers plus Quinn and Brody. Quinn watched as Kurt finished talking on his radio and a few moments later he was making sure they were ready. With a nod to the race starter Santana started up her music and it wasn't long before he dropped the flag, the six racers speeding off the line.

Santana watched as Brody shot off the line, Quinn not far behind. Shaking her head she knew his speed would mean nothing with the race course they had been given. She managed the first corner at ease in third place behind the experienced racers and Brody started pulling ahead on the short stretch of straight road before they came to a wide turn. They seemed to manage it easily with it being so wide but the large hairpin turn threw Quinn into first and Santana into second.

Brody groaned in frustration as he was forced back when they took a larger hairpin turn once again. A 90 degree turn threw them onto another straight road and Santana pushed her car as much as she could without the use of Nos to catch up with Quinn, just managing to get behind her, however the blonde was unrelenting in letting her past.

Santana growled as she was forced to stay behind the racer in first place, Quinn managing to block her every attempt to pass. Without realising it Brody had caught up and to take her attention away from Quinn and the battle for first place he rammed into the side of her as they turned around the next corner to the left which was heading towards the nearby high school.

The Latina tried as hard as she could to gain control as they were confronted by another wide hairpin turn, Quinn easily passing it with the precision her car provided. Brody pulled out in front as Santana nearly came into contact with an oncoming pick up truck as she followed the two experienced racers around the next left turn but she wasn't giving up that easily, managing to stay extremely close to them even with a less modified car like hers.

At the finish line the crowd were electric as they watched the race on their various devices through the racers dashboard cams.

"That's my girl in front! That's why no one ever beats her, she doesn't let them past!" Letty smiled, watching as Quinn handled yet another turn with ease.

"It's like she has a sixth sense" Tina replied, her gaze fixed on the iPad in her hands.

"Brody's in second though" Dani said as she peered over Marley's shoulder.

"Yeah but Santana's keeping her pace, she's right behind Brody and these turns will kill him with his car." Mia said as she stood huddled next to Tina.

They watched through the dashboard cams as they continued to race by the university, the twists and turns of the road a true test of control and speed which some were handling better than others. A nearby car's horn beeped loudly as Santana narrowly passed in her pursuit to overtake Brody and retake second place. In mere moments he had disappeared through a sudden right turn of a short cut after Quinn and she was forced to take the long way around.

"Go Quinn! I knew she would remember the short cut I told her about!" Tina grinned as they continued to watch their crew member dominate in first place.

Santana growled in frustration as she watched both Quinn and Brody a long way ahead of her. Knowing she wasn't far from the finish line she knew she had to pull this out of the bag if she was going to win and keep Letty's attention. Handling the next corner, the last hard turn of the course, she sped ahead and everybody watched through her camera as she slammed her car into a drift around the next corner, immediately turning her steering wheel in the opposite direction and snapping herself into the next turn.

The crowd cheered as they watched her slowly gain on Brody and Quinn, using her Nos to overtake the Corvette who had lost his gain on Quinn with the hard corners of the road behind them. Brody watched on in surprise as the Latina overtook him and gained quickly on Quinn. Glancing at her GPS she knew she had four turns left before the end and in that time she had to claim first place.

She watched as Quinn handled the next two turns with ease, both extremely close together. Santana managed to handle them the best she could but the blonde kept ahead around the next corner. Knowing this was her last chance to win this race the Latina pushed her foot down on the pedal completely and just as Quinn was turning the last corner she kept her car close to the inside as the blonde went wide, a large blue flame bursting out the back of her Supra's exhaust as she hit the Nos hard as she drifted. She had never been more grateful for her fine tuning in the garage for the entire past week.

Quinn and everybody watched on in awe as she sped around and snapped her car back into a forward motion speeding across the line and winning. When her car came to a stop Quinn's did not too far behind, the crowd cheering and yelling as they surrounded the Latina who had once again came up victorious. As she shook hands with the surrounding people Brody stormed over to her.

"Hey!" She looked up to see him coming towards her at an alarming rate.

Before he could reach her Puck had stepped in and pushed him back. "Calm your shit" He hissed, holding the defeated racer back with a fist to his chest. Then he turned to Santana. "Nice race."

"Thanks" She smiled awkwardly as Letty and her crew approached the winner, Quinn next to their leader.

"Good work" Letty grinned. "Not just anyone can beat my girl Quinn like that at the last second"

"Yeah, you beat me fair and square though. Good job" The blonde smiled, holding out a hand and Santana shaking in response.

"Thanks."

"Mia, the winnings"

The woman in question stepped closer and handed Santana the race winnings. "Take your pick" Letty said, holding out the pink slips to which Santana shook her head. "You really don't want any of these rides?"

"No, I like the one I've got thanks"

Letty nodded as she handed the slips back to their respectful owners, Brody huffing in frustration before storming off.

"Talk about sore loser" Tina grinned, watching as Puck pushed him towards his Corvette.

The members of Letty's crew laughed along with the Asian woman as they watch them walk further away. It was then that Blaine ran towards them.

"COPS!"

The whole crowd sprung into a flurry of action and panic as they dashed towards their cars to disperse. Letty looked at Santana. "I'll see you around"

Santana jumped back into her car and strapped herself in before firing it up and speeding off. She dodged other cars of people from the crowd as she pulled away as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Letty's crew had just reached their own rides when they heard the first sound of police sirens. Mia caught her girlfriends gaze as the rest of the crew jumped into their cars.

"Letty..."

"Go, now!"

Mia took one last worried glance at her girlfriend before jumping into the passenger side of Dani's Ford GT. Letty watched as the blonde Latina wasted no time in pulling out and speeding off to try and escape trouble.

Letty jumped into her own car and sped off towards her cooldown spot to try and lose some of the heat she no doubt now had on her back. She sped through various streets and around turns constantly until she reached her storage garage not far from where the finish line was located. She parked her car and locked it up before pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she stepped into the cool night air of the city.

She had just made it down to the end of the block when a police car approached from behind. "Ortiz! Stop right there!"

Instead of doing as she was told the Latina did the opposite and started running. The police car followed as she ran for her life around the next corner and up into an alley. Moments later she was stopped in her tracks as Santana raced down the alley from the other end and pulled to a stop in front of her, throwing the car door open.

"Get in!"

The older Latina wasted no time in doing as she was told and jumped into the Supra as the police car that tried to stop her entered the alley from where she had entered moments before. Santana sped forwards and out of the alley and onto the road, her car skidding and leaving tire marks as she made a hard turn to the right and then to the left. Letty glanced over her shoulder out the back window and sighed in relief as she saw no flashing lights, Santana continuing to speed along the road as if they were still being chased.

As if having a sixth sense that they were finally out of trouble Santana slowed down a little so that Letty could breathe easy and strap herself into the harness of the passenger seat.

"What was that back there?" She asked once she had finished strapping herself in.

Santana smiled. "Trying to get into your good books?"

"How did you know where I would be?"

"I didn't. I juts happened to see you run and I went to the opposite end of the next alley. I figured if I just left you you'd be caught and this way I'm in your good graces."

Letty shook her head. "Well, you definitely are but that doesn't mean I'm gonna invite you to be part of my crew. You're gonna have to work for that. That is assuming you want to be part of my crew?"

"Surprisingly I don't think I really want to be part of Puck's. You guys seem much more fair and if it wasn't for Puck Brody would have beat my face in."

"That's true. Brody is kind of a loose canon. He once punched Quinn because she beat him like you did her tonight. It's good to know you're interested in the better crew though. Mine seem to think you're something special but until you prove it to me keep working at it. Tonight was a big test and if you keep it up you never know what could happen."

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind, both the Brody thing and working on the racing. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Good. Um, our house isn't far from here. We're having a party of you're interested?"

"Yeah, I'm down for that."

* * *

20 Minutes later and Santana had pulled up behind Quinn's Skyline outside of the house that they called home. Letty then led her inside where the alcohol was flowing freely and people were playing on the Playstation with hip-hop music pumping out of the speakers of their stereo system. The crew was alerted when their leader was followed in by none other than the winner of tonight's race.

"Letty!" Mia cried, running towards her girlfriend and engulfing her in a hug. "I thought you were caught"

"So did I. Why didn't anybody call me or check on me?" The Latina asked, frustration clear in her voice as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"We knew you could look after yourself." Quinn said, a beer in her hand.

Letty sighed. "Fine. You guys enjoy yourself. I'm going upstairs"

"You're not gonna join the party?" Tina asked.

The Latina looked down at Mia and then back up at her crew. "Nah, I think I'm gonna spend some quality time with this beautiful woman in my arms."

They all watched as the couple trudged up the stairs, Letty's arm around Mia's shoulders. "Oh, and Santana?"

The younger Latina looked up at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Feel free to stay and drink some beer. Think of it as a reward for saving me tonight" She smiled, pulling Mia up the rest of the stairs.

Santana nodded and turned back to the rest of Letty's crew, Quinn the closest person to her. "Here, have mine. I'll go get another" She said, wiping the top of the bottle with her shirt before handing it to the tanned woman.

"Thanks" She said awkwardly, watching as Quinn disappeared towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Come and drink with us" Rachel smiled, motioning with her hand for her to come and sit with them.

The Latina did as she was told and sat down on the empty space of the couch next to the small brunette, taking in the rest of the crew. Tina was sat in one of the nearby armchairs with Marley in her lap and a beer in hand whilst Dani was sat on one nearby, Brittany perched on the floor. Quinn soon came back and rested up against the door frame as all eyes fell to the Latina.

"That was pretty cool tonight. I don't think I've ever seen someone drift past someone on the last corner. You seem to have a way of performing amazing finishes"

Santana nodded at Rachel as she talked. "Thanks. I guess I just needed to win and that was my last chance"

"You say it as if it's nothing. None of us have pulled anything like that off before" Tina said.

"That's because it's everyday for me."

"I've never seen somebody drift like that before though, especially with Nos." Brittany added as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Neither have I. Most of the racers in this city don't drift well, if even at all. You would think they would with all the canyons" Quinn said from her place in the doorway.

Santana just shrugged, prompting Marley to ask the next question. "Where are you from?"

"Here actually" She replied, picking at the label of her beer. "I left when I was eighteen for personal reasons and I got into town about a week ago, a few days before my first race"

"Already?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah. I race all the time."

"How come your cars so, not to offend you, but..."

"Crap?" She laughed. "It's ok, I know. I totalled my last one where I used to live and I came back here after I got set up with a new car. Unfortunately buying it second hand it only had basic mods and I haven't had the cash to upgrade it since." She answered, telling them the cover-up reason as to why she didn't have her previous car.

"And you managed to beat Quinn and Brody with it? Even I have to admit that's pretty cool" Marley grinned, taking a sip of her beer as she felt Tina's free hand come up to rest on her thigh.

The Latina just shrugged in response. "I guess my tuning made it go that extra mile tonight. I guess now that I have more money I can start upgrading it. I've always wanted a Supra though."

"When did you start racing?" Quinn asked.

"Since before I got my licence" She laughed, the crew laughing along with her.

"I think that's true for nearly everyone in this room" The blonde replied, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I've been racing ever since and haven't looked back once."

A few moments later Tina spoke up. "Enough about your past, let's talk about what you did for Letty!"

* * *

Santana woke up on the couch the next morning, Rachel passed out next to her. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she saw Brittany lying on the floor and Dani in the same chair as last night. Marley was curled into Tina in the chair in the corner and Quinn was nowhere to be seen, the Latina assuming she had gone upstairs to sleep.

She then stood, picking up her jacket and heading out of the living room. She had just made it to the door when Mia emerged from what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Santana. You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I think I need to go and sleep for a week"

Mia smiled as she held the tray in her hands. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

The Latina nodded. "I'm pretty sure if I'm like this the others are not gonna want any breakfast either so I'm gonna head back to my comfy motel room."

"Ok, well Letty's upstairs asleep but I'll tell her that you left when she wakes up"

Santana nodded. "Thanks"

Mia nodded and watched as the racer exited the house, clicking the door shut softly behind her. As soon as the sunlight hit her face she winced, feeling a headache coming on. Strapping herself into her car and pulling onto the road she wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. Last night she had joked about with the crew and told them how she had saved Letty after everybody had split up. They seemed to like her but only time would tell. For now all she cared about was recovering after her late night of alcohol and talk.

It wasn't long before she pulled into her motel and trudged upstairs, collapsing on her bed. She was just dozing off when her cellphone rung on the night stand.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"_Santana, I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. Are you ok?"_ Cassandra asked, much more awake than the Latina.

"Yeah. I saved Letty and ended up passing out on their couch after too many beers. I'm back at the motel and was just about to sleep it off"

"_Oh, then I will let you do that. Nice work, Miss Lopez. Call me when you're feeling much better"_

"Will do"

Before Cassandra could even reply Santana had hung up the phone and passed out.

* * *

The crew hadn't fared much better either. All apart from Letty and Mia of course, they had spent their time doing 'other things' than drinking the night away like the rest. Letty grinned from her place up against one of the counters as Mia cooked breakfast for the others once they had awoken.

Quinn was the first to emerge and sat up at the breakfast bar. "Hey"

"Hey to you too. You drink as much as they did?" Letty smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah but I slept upstairs."

"I slept on the couch. Where's Santana?" Rachel asked as she sat next to the blonde.

"She left early before you all got up. She went back to her motel to sleep it off. Me and Letty have been up ever since." Mia said as she flipped a pancake before placing it on another plate, handing Rachel and Quinn a plate each.

"God, my fucking head hurts" Dani groaned as she sat next to Rachel, Mia handing her a plate and a black coffee. "Thanks" She replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"Last night was crazy" Marley yawned as Tina and Brittany followed her completing the group.

"I can see that" Mia grinned, handing them all plates. "I'm glad me and Letty went upstairs"

Said woman walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. "So am I" She mumbled against her skin.

"Eww, gross you guys. You're making us all feel sick" Quinn groaned.

Both women laughed. "We're going back upstairs. You guys have my permission to take the day off" Letty grinned, leading her girlfriend out of the room and the crew to recover from their massive hangovers.

* * *

A few days later and Santana had called up Blaine. She needed new parts and she needed them before her next race which she had already received the details for from Mia. If she was going to do this her car in it's current state would definitely not win, nor would it ever and she was pretty sure her opponent would have upgraded since their last meeting.

Grabbing a pair of sunglasses she made sure she had everything she needed; her phone, her list of needed parts, her wallet, and had set out. Glad she had put her hair up into a ponytail she was assaulted with the heat of midday sun as soon as she stepped out of her motel room. She made her way down and threw on the air conditioning as she slipped into her sun-heated car. Deciding to make a pit stop at her small garage she parked up outside and pulled off the removable section of the roof and placed it carefully inside before locking up and setting out. She had never been more grateful for her car having a roof she could take off in this weather.

She typed in the directions to her GPS and she was soon on her way to the parts shop where Blaine worked. When she arrived there were various modified cars parked outside in the diagonal parking spaces including a blue Mazda RX8 parked next to what she recognized as Rachel's Honda S2000 and Dani's Ford GT along with a red Mistubishi Eclipse, a light silver Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and a black Dodge Ram SRT 10. Parking next to the Mazda she stepped out and looked up seeing the name of the place; 'The Racers Edge' in large red writing with a model car placed next to it with various manufacturers stickers all over it. Smiling she headed inside and almost moaned aloud when she felt the cool rush of air from the air conditioning wash over her as she stepped in the door.

Restraining herself she continued her journey over to the front desk where Blaine was standing ready to serve the next customer. His face lit up when he saw the Latina.

"Santana! Hi!"

"Hey" She grinned back, taking of her sunglasses and hooking them in the left pocket of her jeans.

"You finally decided to upgrade?"

"Yeah. I finally have the cash to make some improvements"

"Ok then, let's get you started."

"I have a list of the things I need the most..."

"Hey! Look who it is!" Rachel said, pulling down her sunglasses and hitting Dani on the bicep to make her look up from where she was inspecting various racing seat harnesses.

"Is that Santana?" Brittany asked excitedly as she bounced over to them.

"Geez, a little too excited there Britt" Dani said, her voice void of any emotion.

Rachel shook her head and slapped Dani on the arm who faked hurt at the action. Rachel rolled her eyes as Brittany continued to watch as Blaine and Santana discussed the list of parts she had brought in.

"You think she's finally upgrading?" Rachel asked.

Dani shrugged and went back to what she was doing leaving Rachel and Brittany to watch the Latina across the extremely large room.

"Yeah. Should we tell Letty?"

"Since when did you care about telling Letty stuff?" Rachel questioned, looking over at Brittany who's gaze never left Santana's movements.

Shaking her head she looked at Rachel and shrugged. "I'm not a true member of the crew but I still care. And I'm sure Letty and the other's will care if we let them know Santana's upgrading for her next race."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that way we all know she's at least improving her ride as well as driving really well"

The small brunette turned her gaze back to where Blaine was leading Santana over to the large selection of Nos bottles. "Good point. We'll tell her when we get back to the garage. Come on, let's go. I need to get some new harnesses and we can leave"

Brittany just nodded as she watched Blaine and Santana laugh as they picked out two large Nitrous Oxide bottles.

* * *

Rachel and the other two had arrived back at the garage 20 minutes later armed with various parts to fit into their rides. Letty smiled when she saw her adoptive sister park and get out of her car.

"Hey, how's Holly?"

"She's good" Rachel smiled. "She wants to see us more though."

"I can't help that, we don't need to upgrade that often. What did you get?"

"Some various stuff but you'll never guess who we saw with a list of required parts"

"Who?" Mia asked, walking out of the office and Quinn sliding out from under the car she and Letty were working on.

"Santana" Rachel grinned.

"What was she doing there?" Letty asked, taking the rag Mia had offered and wiping her hands on it.

"As I said, buying parts. Me and Brittany thought you should know ahead of her next race that she's finally upgrading."

"Yeah, the first thing she did was buy two killer Nos bottles, enough to blow herself up" Dani said as she started getting ready to work on the same car as Letty and Quinn.

"When we left she was looking at Sparco t-shirts" Brittany grinned, her hands full of parts for her own car.

Letty nodded. "Thanks for telling me guys. We can worry about how well she uses those parts on the day but right now we have a car to work on. Let's move now or else Burt won't be happy that we're behind on this project."

* * *

When Santana arrived back at her small garage she backed her car into it and prepared herself to work on it. She had a wealth of new engine parts and if she was gonna be ready for her next race in a couple of days time she needed to start now. Luckily she was in that special frame of mind where all she wanted to do was work non-stop.

As she worked on installing the parts she reminisced over the other night when she had spent ages talking to the crew about racing and God knows what and she smiled to herself, actually genuinely liking them as opposed to just putting up with them like Cassandra seemed to think was necessary. She just hoped that she could continue to impress them and eventually become a part of their crew. That's when things would really get started.

* * *

TBC


	4. A Way In

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

Santana was just adjusting the wires of her stereo, having cleaned the dust out of it when her phone alerted her to the fact that it was time to race. She finished up and cleaned everything away, making sure it worked before pulling out and locking up. She then slipped back into the car and pulled onto the road in the direction of the race start.

When she arrived on the highway she travelled for about a minute before seeing Blaine's Porsche parked behind Quinn's Skyline. She pulled up behind it and it wasn't long before her opponent had pulled up behind her. Staying in her car she watched as Blaine got out and walked over to her and wound down the window.

"Hey Blaine"

"Hey Santana. You ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be"

"Good. Take this radio and I'll let you know when the race is going to begin. Quinn will bring over the dash board camera. Can I have your pink slip?"

Santana nodded and leaned over to her glove box. She retrieved the required piece of paper and then handed it to Blaine.

"Thanks. Quinn will put the camera in now. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

He then stepped away and walked over to the car parked behind her. Quinn then opened her passenger side door and slipped in. "Hey."

"Hi"

"You ever done a race like this before?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't this formal. We just went for it. I like this though"

"Good. Just know that the crew are waiting nearby. There aren't as many people watching but know this is important. Both Letty and Puck are watching though. There, all done. This radio is for when Blaine says the race is starting and Kurt is waiting at the finish line with Mia. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

Quinn shot her a small smile before exiting the car and shutting the door behind her. Santana just breathed in deeply as she waited for Blaine's go ahead to start driving. A few minutes later she watched as Quinn hopped into her Skyline, Blaine walking past and sending her a thumbs up.

Once he was in his car Quinn pulled out and he followed, the two racers doing the same. They followed behind them along the highway for about a minute, Santana's nervousness nearly getting the better of her. She had done highway races before and she hated the fact that it was in broad daylight. The cops could easily spot you at this time of the day and the risk of being caught made the race that much more intense. Looking ahead she watched Blaine and Quinn separate to either side of the road and Blaine's voice filled the radio.

"_Go!"_

Moments later and they wasted no time shifting up gears, the two racers shooting off into the distance as Quinn and Blaine turned around to head to where Letty and the others were waiting. Meanwhile Santana saw a noticeable difference in the performance of the Skyline, the newly modified car pulling ahead slightly.

They raced around a wide bend before they were put on a straight and when she pushed down the pedal not only her but the people watching could see that she had the better car. She had just nosed in front of her opponent when they were forced to swerve to either side of a large flat bed truck carrying multiple logs as it's cargo.

The truck sounded it's horn loudly as the to racers sped by and continued weaving through traffic. As they continued to move at a rapid pace it wasn't long before they heard police sirens and flashing lights in their rear view mirrors. Looks like highway patrol had finally caught the message.

Although the fear of getting caught was very real Santana smirked knowing that not very long ago she had gone up against these guys before and won with the only true casualties being a police ram and her tires. She only lost because she hit a set of spike strips. This time was similar, the only difference being that she was in a race and in a different car than the one before.

Knowing she had experience in this type of situation she used that to her advantage as she dodged an oncoming car, the police car behind her swerving and regaining his control at the last minute. Smiling she pushed on ahead and caught up with her opponent who had managed to pull in front of her a little. She was just about to overtake him when she felt her car lurch forward. When she looked back in her rear view mirror she just caught sight of a police car before it rammed her up the back again, the Latina trying her hardest to keep control as she was lurched forward.

Thankful for her race harness she tried to remain calm as the police cruiser gained on her once again, this time positioning itself for a pit manoeuvre. But before it could perform it's desired action she swerved her car sharply to the right at the last minute, her timing being everything. She watched as the cruiser swerved violently to the left to avoid traffic and remain in control only to fail, it's front bumper clipping the central reserves and throwing it up into the air. The car flew a few feet as the momentum of it's speed carried it before gravity took hold and pulled it to the ground, the vehicle and it's passenger being rolled about six times before skidding to a stop and holding up traffic.

Santana took a few moments to enjoy her successful cop take down before focusing back on the race, the Skyline much further ahead than she realized. Even with this setback she pressed down on the pedal as hard as she could to try and catch up time. Oncoming traffic zoomed past her and in front as she dodged, some sounding their horns in frustration as the racer caused trouble for not only them but anybody in their way as the cops continued to chase them.

The crew and anyone who was watching from the dashboard cams saw Santana pull up next to the Skyline as they entered a tunnel. The other driver glanced over at the Latina in confusion, Santana just smirking as she inched ahead once more. Knowing that the other car was more or less matched with hers performance wise she knew that only one thing would set them apart: who was actually better at driving. She pressed on both of the Nos buttons on her steering wheel and sped ahead, the crowd cheering at their screens as they watched the clear favourite take the lead.

Santana smiled as her car was thrown far ahead of her opponent, careful to maintain her focus as she was assaulted by oncoming traffic. Glancing down at the GPS next to her she could see that she didn't have long until the finish line so keeping the pedal as far down to the floor as she could she pushed ahead.

It wasn't until the last leg of the race when another highway patrol car joined the pursuit, both racers having thought they had shook them further back down the highway. She knew she had to finish the race so ignored it until something clipped the back bumper sending her spinning. Everybody watching held their breath as the cop pulled a successful pit manoeuvre on her car. Some gasped as she spun but inside the car she was still keeping control.

Mia and Kurt watched from a distance as she used it to her advantage, Santana pulling hard on the handbrake and drifting a little bit as her tires burnt rubber along the highway. The Latina glanced up and saw how far away she was from the finish line and then glanced to her left to see the Skyline and cop car approaching her at an alarmingly fast rate.

Those few seconds seemed to blur as she used all the skill she had to keep control of her car, her heart beating loudly in her ears as her blood pumped through her veins rapidly in a rush of pure adrenaline. Pressing down on the accelerator she used the handbrake to spin the car until it was facing backwards, the Skyline now a few feet away from her.

The crowd held their breath as they watched through their devices as she hit down hard on both Nos buttons on her steering wheel, propelling the car backwards faster as she hit reverse. Mia and Kurt watched as closely as they could as to anybody else it looked like the two racers crossed the line at the same time.

Santana then used her momentum as the Skyline pulled away to throw her car into a 90 degree angle to the left so she was blocking the center of the highway. She held her breath as the police cruiser neared and just as it was about to slam into the right side of her she pressed down on the accelerator and used her handbrake to spin the car in another 90 degree angle, now facing backwards to the finish line once more. By the grace of God the car seemed to roll over the front left side of her and fly into the nearby wall.

Everybody cheered as the car was disabled and Santana, Mia and Kurt took that as their cue to get out of there when Blaine and Quinn caught up. A few tense moments later and a yellow Skyline appeared next to a navy blue Porsche, both Kurt and Mia sighing in relief. Mia jumped in next to Quinn and as soon as Kurt was in Blaine's car Santana led the pack back to where they were supposed to be meeting the rest of the crews, Mia using Quinn's radio to give her the directions.

When they arrived at the meeting point where the crew were waiting the air seemed to be buzzing with excitement but also nerves. Even though both racers had survived the pursuit and both crossed the line, nobody but Kurt and Mia knew who had actually won.

When Santana pulled up into the center of the highway underpass where everybody was waiting all heads seemed to turn to her. Getting out of the car she caught sight of the Skyline and it's driver before Letty and Puck demanded to know who won.

"Ok guys, settle down" Mia yelled, the crowd calming down considerably into a low whisper. "Me and Kurt caught it on tape and the racer who won was Santana."

The crowd cheered as they congratulated her, Letty walking over and shaking the younger Latina's hand. "Good work, that was close but you somehow pulled it off. Keep it up. Oh, and Santana..."

She looked up from where she was now holding her winnings worth 20k. "Yeah?"

"Nice police disables. I know who to call if I ever need help taking out the heat"

"Thanks" She smiled, Quinn walking over to her.

"That last move was reckless"

"How did you see?"

"I have all the dashboard cams tuned into my Skyline screen. I watched it head towards you. It was reckless but you pulled it off. Here's your pink slips."

Santana nodded and watched the blonde walk over to Letty. Santana was brought out of her thoughts when somebody called her name. "Huh?"

Brittany smiled. "Nice race, that was cool. I'll see you next time"

She just nodded mutely as she watched the tall blonde walk away, Dani joining her. Shaking her head she was just about to get back in her car when Blaine walked over.

"Wow, that was intense" He grinned. "Kurt just told me that if you need your paint fixing up he'd be happy to do it for you. Just give him a call and he'll set you up"

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you in a few days for new parts?"

The Latina smiled and nodded. "You bet"

Blaine just nodded as she slipped back into her car, placing the bundle of cash and her pink slip into the glove compartment before driving off. Letty watched as she left and turned back to Mia.

"So, did that change your mind?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms as she lent up against her Plymouth. "She's still not quite there yet"

"But today was crazy! You saw how she crossed the line and then she took out a cruiser head on. Come on, I was _right _there!"

"I'm not saying she's not good Mia, but I want to take my time with her and make sure she's really worth the time and effort of recruiting. Just give it a few more races and I'll decide, ok?"

The smaller woman pouted for a few moments before relenting and nodding, letting her girlfriend pull her in for a hug with a kiss to the forehead.

Rachel smiled. "I know you guys look really cute right now but we'd better get moving before the cops show up and Shelby isn't gonna be happy if we turn up at the diner for lunch late"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Let's move out guys"

* * *

The next day Cassandra called Santana and told her that she needed to see her, hence for the first time the Latina was seeing her hotel room and base of operations. When she entered the luxurious suite Cassandra was laid out on an expensive looking lounge chair in a short black silk robe that ended halfway up her thighs and fitted as if it was painted on her skin. She was just glad it wasn't see through. That would have been exceptionally awkward.

The blonde looked up at the sound of her door opening and smiled when she saw Santana rubbing her hands together nervously as she looked around the large room. Smiling she stood up and placed the sheets of information she had been over-viewing in the place she'd just vacated.

"Santana, hi"

The Latina looked up and tried to ignore the fact that the blonde was dressed in next to nothing. "Hi" She replied nervously.

"Come over here. We have things to discuss"

Santana did as she was told and made her way across the expensive carpeting and into the area where Cassandra was running their whole operation.

"Take a seat" Once Santana had sat down on the armchair by the window she began. "This is where I've been watching you. Your last few races have been impressive, worthy enough at best but we need to keep up the winning streak or else we're not going to be on a crew any time soon. This computer set up is where I've been watching your driving"

Santana watched her walk over to a large set up of three large screens, a laptop on the desk with a headset she assumed was a microphone as well as various pieces of paper and post-it notes. To the right by the window there was a large whiteboard with pictures of Letty and Puck along with all their crew members and even a picture of herself in the center.

"How?"

"I've been tapping into your dashboard cams through the same channel as the crowd and the crews. I'll give it to Quinn she's smart, but she's not smart enough. That channel was hard to crack without a password but once I solved it I got in. Racers only" She stated, looking back at Santana who nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, enough about how I'm watching you, I called you here for different reasons"

"The important reason why I'm here and not in my garage working on my car before my next race?"

"That's actually why I called you here"

"Ok, what for?"

"I have information on Puck that you may find useful in preparation for your next race."

"Enlighten me"

Cassandra turned back to her screens and clicked a few times before on the far right screen appeared a picture of Rory from the first night she raced. "This is Rory Flanagan, who I assume you remember from your first race?"

"Yeah, something about the runt of the crew"

"Yes, well it seems as if Puck lost a bet to Letty when they last raced and word on the street is that her conditions were that when the race trials next began, which is what you're competing in now, that when it comes to the last few races the best racer of the group would go up against only members of his crew. Miss Ortiz wanted her crew safe and she played it smart meaning that they now run every legit race in this city. That's why Puck wants control and they hardly ever turn up to the same races."

"And this helps me how?"

"It's information that you need to remember when you finally join Letty's crew. You're about to go deep undercover and you need to know what you're up against. Puck's a loose canon, Miss Lopez, and you need to be aware of this before you get yourself hurt or killed."

Santana frowned as she sat forward in her chair. "I understand that but what's all this got to do with Rory Flanagan?"

"He's your next opponent. Once you go up against him you will more or less have a choice of who you want to join. This is our next big break and you need to know your competition. In the meantime while you wait for the race I have a few of his races for you to watch. I understand Mia is going to send you the information about where you need to be?"

"Yeah, I got a text from Blaine and he said Mia would be calling me in a few days with the location and the time"

"Good. These races are strictly under close wraps to Letty and Puck and you won't know what you're doing until you arrive. While you wait see if you can't edge your way closer to them and start improving your ride a little more"

"I'm actually going to see Blaine tomorrow to get some new parts"

"Good, then start there. Good luck Santana"

The Latina stood up and nodded, taking the offered disk of information before heading towards the door. As soon as she was in the elevator and the doors closed she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She definitely had to make sure she didn't lose this. This was the race that could change everything.

No pressure.

* * *

It was mid afternoon the next day when Letty decided to call a crew meeting, glad that they were all at the garage working.

"Ok, crew meeting!" She clapped, her tone all business and leaving no room for argument. They all gathered around and sat on various items and tool boxes, some leaning up against things as they waited for her to begin. "I've been thinking about something"

"Oh God..." Quinn groaned, making some of the others chuckle, even Mia.

Rolling her eyes the crew leader continued. "Anyway, as I was saying...I've been thinking about something important. Santana actually. I know that she's been proving herself but I just wanted to get your opinions on what I should do. Rachel"

The brunette lowered her hand. "I know we've been saying that she's really good and after getting to know her she seems really cool but when I think about it in the long run I think that we should wait a little longer until we actually think about adding her to our crew, if she even chooses us that is. I mean, we're like a family. Do we really want to bring in someone we don't know anything about, all driving skills aside?"

"I agree with Rachel, I think we should wait" Dani said.

Letty nodded. "Anyone else want to add anything?"

Tina put her hand up. "I think she's already good enough. I mean, how many rookies out of this city could pull off some of the moves she's pulled off in her first few races?"

"That may be but it was reckless what she did with that police cruiser" Quinn argued from her place leaning up against the garage door next to Brittany.

"Yeah but that could come in handy later on. Besides from me how many people are actually willing to put their car on the line to take out the police to protect the rest of us?" Marley added.

"Shelby" Mia suggested.

Marley nodded whilst still maintaining her frown. "Yeah but she's not an official member of the crew though"

"Yeah, she only ever helps out if we really need her" Rachel agreed.

"Back to the point, all in favour of waiting to add Santana raise your hands." Quinn, Dani, Rachel, and Letty all held up their hands. "Ok, all in favour of adding Santana now?" Tina, Marley, Brittany, and Mia all held up their hands. "Draw. Ok, hold on. Kurt's in the office. Kurt!"

"Yeah?!"

"We're tied about adding Santana to the crew. What do you think?"

"Wait!"

"I guess that settles it. Sorry guys but I think it's best if we wait until she's at least finished the next race. It's really important."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"You'll find it out on the night"

It was then that Burt came out of the office to find his entire workforce sitting around talking. "Uh guys, you have a car to finish by the end of the week. I would appreciate it if we could actually get it finished before the deadline instead of sitting around and talking all the time. Get to work! What do you think I'm paying you for?"

Letty grinned as she stood up. "You love us really Burt"

"Yeah yeah, just get this car finished" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to contain a smile as he walked away.

"Then let's get back to work. Fabray, Harper, you're with me. We need to head over to The Racer's Edge and pick up the last few parts for the interior. Let's go"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Santana was in that very shop laughing with Blaine as he tallied up her order on the computer.

"Yeah, Brody's a sore loser. Next time he'll be a lot less welcoming when you race him. Just be careful, he loves to trade paint much to Puck's dismay"

Santana felt her laughter die down enough to answer. "I will, he just seems like such a tool though"

"I know-" Blaine was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he smiled. "Oh hey Holly."

"Hey, have you got Letty's order in?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for her to come and pick it up"

"Cool. She just text me to say she's on her way over"

"Ok, I'll get it ready once I've finished serving Santana"

"_The_ Santana?" She asked, looking over at the Latina on the other side of the counter.

"That's me" She replied back nervously.

"Hi, I'm Holly Holiday." She grinned, offering her hand.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez"

"I know, I've heard a lot about you"

"You have?"

"Yes. I hear you're quite the racer. I might have to come and watch you sometime"

"That's really not necessary"

The blonde just smiled, playfully punching her in the shoulder across the counter. "Nonsense. I've seen some of your dashboard camera footage and I can say I'm impressed."

"Really?"

Her grin seemed to grow impossibly wider. "Yeah. You rock dude. Tell you what, because you're Blaine's friend and seem to be making an impression on my girlfriend's adoptive daughter for the first time in like, forever, if you put this order through I'll make sure you get a 20 percent discount on each one of your future parts."

"Oh, wow. Are you sure about that?"

"Hell yeah! It's on the house. Blaine, make sure you add her to my tab."

"Right away" He smiled.

"Thanks"

Holly just waved her hand. "It's my pleasure. I own this place so I can do what I want and I want to award you"

"But you only just met me"

"Pfft, like that matters. What matters is you're making an impression on Letty and that's something no one has ever done before"

"That's true" Blaine agreed as he continued typing up Santana's order.

"How do you know her?"

"I'm dating her adoptive mom, Rachel's real mom"

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah. Hey, you should drop by the diner sometime. It's down on Fortuna Street, you can't miss it"

"I think I might do that"

"Good. Now how is that order coming along Blaine?"

"Done"

"Before you complete it add the discount"

"Ok, done. That's $15,550. How are you paying?"

"Cash as always"

Outside Letty and two other cars pulled up in front of the shop. "Look who's here" Quinn said, stepping out of her car and looking over at the mint green Supra parked a few spaces away next to Blaine's Porsche and Holly's truck.

"Speak of the devil. Let's go" Letty said, slipping on her sunglasses and heading for the door.

On the way in they passed Santana with a large box in her arms. "Hey Santana" The older Latina greeted.

"Hey. Hey guys"

The two blondes nodded in acknowledgement as she walked past them towards the door they had just come through.

"Hey Letty, Dani, Quinn. Here for the order?" Holly asked from her place behind the desk next to Blaine.

The crew leader nodded. "Yep."

"Cool. Blaine can you bring it up and sort it out?"

"I'm already on it."

Holly grinned. "Good man. Now Letty, about Miss Lopez"

"I guess she's cool."

"Oh, come on! You honestly don't think she's just cool do you?"

Letty shrugged. "I guess not. She's better than most rookies"

"From what I've seen she's in another league. Plus she's doing all this mod work by herself."

"I know but the team aren't convinced"

"How so?"

"That last race. The manoeuvre she pulled at the end with the cop car. Us three think it's better if we wait and give her more time"

"It was reckless" Quinn said as she lent up against the counter.

"Seriously guys, how is that not a good thing? She put herself in front of a cop car. Who else is willing to do that?!"

"Marley said that" Letty sighed.

"Look, wait all you like but you have to admit she's a good driver, probably the best that's gonna come your way in a long time, if at all. You don't want to give that advantage to Puck. Tell you what, I'll come to her next race and I'll try and convince Shelby too. I want to see her for myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a voice of reason and if anyone can see potential it's her. Let me talk to her and I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anyway, when is the next race?"

"She won't tell us, she's keeping it to herself" Quinn cut in.

"Oh, it's _that_ kind of race. I see...I'll try and talk to Shelby as soon as I can. You finished with the order Blaine?"

"Yeah. Follow me guys"

* * *

The next morning Santana had worked hard on fitting all her new parts. She didn't know when she'd be called for the race so she was trying her hardest to get everything fitted as soon as possible so she wasn't caught with only half of her new upgrades installed. When her phone alarm went off signalling lunch she decided that her car wasn't ready to drive anywhere until she finished so she decided to just walk to the place Holly had suggested the day before.

She wiped her hands off and made sure they were completely clean before grabbing her wallet and sunglasses, throwing on her snapback baseball cap to complete her look of a simple t-shirt and jeans with black and white converses. Once she had locked up she slipped her keys into her pocket and started her journey.

10 Minutes later she arrived at Shelby's Diner, noting the various modified cars parked up diagonally along the front. She sighed in relief as she stepped out of the hot midday sun and into the cool air conditioned diner, taking off her sunglasses and hat as she was seated at a window booth on the far end of the room.

Rachel tapped Brittany on the shoulder when she didn't respond. "Britt!"

"What?"

"Mia wants to know what you want to eat?"

"Oh, just get me a burger and fries"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Mia who was seated next to her at the front counter. Brittany however never moved her gaze from the woman who had just come into the diner to eat. She watched as a waitress took her order and then left, the Latina gazing out of the window as she waited for her food to be delivered.

"Britt, you ok?" Rachel asked.

The blonde turned back to the small brunette sat next to her. "Yeah"

Rachel lent back in her seat and glanced to where Brittany was staring seeing Santana sat at a booth waiting for food. The brunette sat forwards once more and grinned. "You like her don't you?" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink and avoiding Brittany's gaze.

"No!"

"Who likes who?" Mia jumped in, Letty looking up when her girlfriend joined another conversation.

"Brittany likes Santana"

"You do?"

Brittany turned to her two best friends, the both of them grinning mischievously. "No, I don't"

"Brittany likes who?" Shelby asked, walking up and serving the small group their food.

"Brittany likes the new girl" Mia smiled, her girlfriend rolling her eyes next to her at the mention of the 'new girl'.

"Who's that?" The tall brunette asked as she wiped the empty parts of the counter.

"The woman in the last booth" Letty sighed as she started eating.

Shelby looked up and saw a woman sitting in the booth at the far end. "The Latina?"

"That's the one" Rachel grinned excitedly.

"She's cute. You like her Brittany?"

"No!"

"Yes you do, I can see it. Don't deny it Miss Pierce!"

The others just smiled victoriously as Brittany decided to ignore them and eat. "Oh, Letty, I had an interesting talk with Holly this morning when we woke up in bed."

"Too much information" The Latina replied, wincing at the thought of the two women in bed together.

"Not that kind of way!" She objected, hitting the crew leader over the head with her dishcloth. "She told me that she wants me to come to her next race and it's one of you and Puck's top secret races. Is that true?"

"Yeah but that's not the whole story"

"Oh? And what might the whole story be?"

"She thought it might be a good idea that we bring you along as you can see potential better than anybody else. We need your judgement"

"Really? You're finally including me?" She joked.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Call it what you want but we need you"

"Fine, I'll come the race. Let me know when it is"

"Will do"

"In the meantime, who has any gossip to share?" She asked excitedly, Letty rolling her eyes as Rachel and Mia both lit up at the question.

* * *

Santana pulled up at the location of the first race that very night somewhere in the industrial district. She was extremely lucky she had finished all of her part installations or else she would have had to cancel and this race was important. As she parked up and exited her car she found Letty and Puck already arguing, their crews trying but failing to stop them.

"She has the right to choose!"

"And what makes you think you have the right to more or less draft her to your crew already Ortiz?!"

"Shut up Puck! I'm not drafting her"

"Like hell you are!"

"She has the right to choose what crew she becomes a part of but now I hope she sees your true ugly ass and does choose me just to spite you!"

Santana had watched a white Jaguar XKR-S GT pull up and just as Puck was about to lunge at Letty Holly had stepped in between them.

"Hey, cut the crap you guys! Let Santana choose for herself!" She growled, looking over at Santana when she mentioned her. "For God sakes let the woman choose for herself! Now, are we both cool?"

Letty nodded and took a step back, Puck doing the same. "Good, now let's get this race under way. Blaine?"

The man in question joined his bosses side. "Yep. Santana tonight you're facing Rory" He said, looking up from his clipboard as Rory walked up to Santana.

The Latina knew the drill and pulled out her pink slip from her back pocket, handing it over to the race leader. She then led Quinn over to her car who placed the camera on her dashboard.

"Rules are simple, there aren't any. The first race is a drag and when you've completed it you'll face off in another race. Me and Kurt will be at the finish line to see who wins so good luck. Let's start this. Oh, and it's 25k today due to how important the race is."

Santana glanced over at Rory who was letting Quinn install the camera and then turned back to her own car. As she slid in she gulped as hard as she could to try and rid her throat of the horrible lump she knew was forming. Taking a moment to breathe to herself she let her head fall back against her seat. She had easily won drag races before but as this wasn't her best car, aka her Nissan that had been confiscated until further notice, she knew against a muscle car like Rory's she wasn't gonna win. That much was clear to her before she'd even pulled up to the start line.

Trying to ignore the nervousness that was slowly making itself known in the form of shaking hands she strapped herself in and waited to be called to the start line. After what felt like minutes when it was only mere moments Mia called the two racers over. Santana pulled up in front of the small brunette, Rory to her right.

"Ok guys, just hold on until we've marked out the start line and we can start"

The two just nodded and Santana took these few moments to try and prepare herself. Despite having upgraded her car it wasn't good enough to win a race like this just yet. Trying to occupy her mind she reached over and pressed her GPS screen a few times, a heavy Angel Haze song from her connected iPod pumping through her speakers moments later. She then reached behind her and unscrewed the nozzle of the Nos bottle that sat between her two front seats.

Now that her system was ready to go she reached over to her glove compartment and grabbed the blue and orange energy drink bottle, smiling at the Nos logo and unscrewing the lid that looked much like the one she had just unscrewed. Taking a few more sips she wiped her mouth and re-sealed the cap before sliding it back into where she had got it from.

When she looked up she saw Rory looking over at her from inside his money green Mustang, the newer car than hers looking too bulky and slow. But she knew that wasn't the case. That engine packed a hell of a lot more than hers and she knew that if she didn't win the next race to tie she was screwed, there was so much riding on tonight's events. She briefly considered the fact that she was already telling herself she wouldn't win, knowing it was wrong, but her racer mind knew her car couldn't handle the type of race, at least not until she put more mods on it. Even with the Nos in her car she knew she wouldn't win.

Rory smirked at her again causing her to roll her eyes before he lent out of his window and looked over to where Brittany was stood with the rest of Letty's crew.

"Hey, Brittany!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked over to him with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Yes, Rory?"

"How's about a kiss for good luck?" He grinned, glancing over at Sam and Mercedes who were smiling at him encouragingly before looking back at Brittany.

The blonde sighed. "Why should I kiss you Rory?"

"Because we both know I'm gonna win this race"

"Hmm, that's funny because you just asked for one for good luck. I don't like somebody who changes their mind all the time, plus you just got cocky when I gave you no signs at all that I was even going to give you what you wanted. Instead, I think I might just go and do the opposite of what you asked."

"But Britta-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head before moving around Santana's Supra to the driver's side where the Latina was watching her intently. Before Santana could react the blonde had lent in through her open window and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I know"

Santana blushed deep red as the tall blonde whispered huskily in her ear before walking back over to Letty's crew. The others watched as the Latina continued to sit in complete shock before rolling up her window. Santana could barely think, not knowing how to interpret what the beautiful blonde had just said. Did she know she was undercover? _No, that didn't make sense._ Did she know she was into girls? Did that race girl tell her after she had rejected her at the first race? _No, that really wasn't a good excuse._ Did she knew she had sort of a crush on her? _Maybe, but let's not think about it. I have to race._

Brittany grinned at her over her shoulder one last time before looking back at the people in front of her, not even caring to look at the shocked Irish boy who was sat in his Mustang with a serious case of lockjaw.

"Why'd you do that?" Mia asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I think she deserved it more than Rory. Plus he was being cocky"

"So you cock-blocked him to kiss the new girl on the cheek and make him jealous?" Dani asked as she lent up against the hood of her Ford GT.

The other blonde frowned, Rachel jumping in. "I think it was sweet. I mean, Santana blushed tomato red! She's definitely in to you"

Brittany smiled and stuck her tongue out at Dani who shot the action right back at her, Rachel shaking her head as Mia decided it was time to start.

"Come on, we've tortured her enough" She smiled. "Let's start this before Rory gets any more cocky."

She was just about to move to start the race when Brittany placed her hand on her arm. "Can I do it?"

"Really?" The shorter woman asked.

Brittany nodded in response. "Yeah. I think after what just happened..."

Mia smiled, handing her the flag and her radio. "Go ahead"

"Yay!"

The rest of the crew watched as the blonde hurriedly walked to where she had been a few moments ago, this time with the flag in her hand. The small crowd (only the two crews and their leaders plus Holly, Shelby, Blaine and Kurt) picked up in noise as they cheered for the two racers and when Blaine radioed to tell Brittany he was ready at the finish line the blonde focused on the two cars in front of her.

She looked over to Rory and nodded, the Irish boy revving his powerful engine in acknowledgement that he was ready. He smirked over at Santana who just shook her head and looked forward, Brittany looking over to her for confirmation. The Latina nodded and revved her own engine, a small flame rushing out the back of her exhaust pipe as her engine processed her Nos. Brittany nodded back and winked before smiling as she held up the flag, both cars revving.

A few moments later and the blonde grinned as she dropped to the floor, spinning on her heels as she watched the two cars take off down the road. A shiver ran through her body as she felt the rush of cold air mixed with engine fumes and the slightly sweet tint of Nos, the smell setting her nerves alight as she watched the two racers get further and further away.

Everybody watched through the dashboard cams as Santana's car slowly pulled behind Rory's Mustang, Letty's crew knowing that her car wasn't as powerful as it should be to beat a muscle at this kind of race. The race was over as fast as it began when Santana crossed the line, her head falling back in her seat as she closed her eyes in defeat.

Rory had beaten her before they'd even left the start line and she knew it was a losing battle but it still hurt when she lost for the first time since she'd been back. Taking in a deep breath she knew that losing the next race wasn't an option. She watched on as Puck's crew surrounded Rory's car and celebrated his win. Shaking her head she turned away and waited for the next race.

Quinn walked over to her car, knocking on the window until she wound it down. "Hey, I think we all knew how unfair that race was with his type of car but each leader picked one of the two races. I think you can guess who picked this one?" She asked as she held herself up with a hand on the Latina's roof.

Santana scoffed. "Puck?"

"Exactly. Look, the next race is picked by Letty and if I know her when she picked it she talked to Mia and they came up with a track suited to you and your car, not his" She said, her nose wrinkling up in disgust as she looked over to Rory who had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, what happens if we tie?"

Quinn shrugged. "That's between Letty and Puck so I don't actually know. It surprised me that they actually set this up considering just how much they hate each other. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"You do know you choose which crew you want to be on right?"

"Yeah, I know. They're not forcing me into anything but I kind of already know" She smiled.

"You do?"

"Is it really that hard?"

"Oh..." Quinn smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, I kind of have my mind made up. I don't like racing with cocky racers"

"Gotcha. Here's the location of the next race. Put it in and I'll meet you there"

"Cool, thanks" Santana replied, taking the small piece of paper with the directions on it to the next race start.

"No problem. I supposed I'd better go and give these to the 'race winner'. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

She had just typed in the directions to her GPS when she heard a commotion. She looked up to see Rory harassing Brittany. Not really knowing what came over her her blood seemed to boil at the sight of the boy trying to force himself onto the blonde.

She unbuckled her harness in record time and jumped out of her car, rushing over to where Brittany was trying to fight off the Irish boy. She jumped in and before Rory could reach out and even touch the blonde she had punched him in the face. He winced as he reached his hands up to his nose, blood covering his fingers.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The sight of his own blood enraged him and he lunged forward, gripping Santana's shirt and throwing her up against his car as the rest of his crew jumped backwards, some even cheering for them to keep going.

"She's not yours!" He yelled, his hands moving up to wrap around her neck.

Luckily she ducked at just the right time and he just missed giving her the upper hand. She surged forward and football tackled him into the car with a sickening thump.

"She's not yours either!" When she righted herself she gripped hold of his shirt and punched him multiple times before he kicked her in the stomach.

As Rory pushed her down to the floor Brittany caught sight of a large scar that extended from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm. She didn't have time to ponder it as Letty and Holly had already stepped in, Holly grabbing hold of Rory and tearing him off of the Latina beneath him.

Letty helped Santana up before looking over to Rory who was still being held back by Holly. "Now both of you quit the fucking crap! We have races to finish and we don't need people going to the hospital instead. Rory cool your shit, Santana come with me"

Santana followed the crew leader over to where her car was parked next to Quinn's Skyline and looked over at Mia who Letty was ordering to help her.

"Hey, lean up against this" Before she could protest Mia had gently pushed her up against the hood of Quinn's car. "This is gonna hurt."

Seconds later the brunette had held up an antiseptic wipe to her eyebrow, the Latina wincing at the sudden pain before she released it, wiping away the excess blood.

"It's not gonna need stitches so you should be fine. Just keep some ice on it later on and the swelling should go down in no time. In the meantime I'll put a band-aid over it so you can race"

"How are you so good at this?" She winced as the smaller woman started placing the band-aid over the cut.

"I was training to be a nurse before I joined Letty's crew. I gave it up when I was offered a job at the garage Kurt's dad owns. It's also where we do all of our cars"

"Cool. Thanks"

"No problem. You're lucky you're on Letty's good side or else you'd be like Rory and not treated at all. Good luck Santana."

"Thanks"

Quinn walked over. "Hey, nice fight, not that I'm condoning it or anything. It's just that no ones ever fought on Brittany's behalf before"

"Why?" She asked, watching as Rachel hugged her in the distance.

"Because most people think she's not as bright as everybody else."

"They think she's stupid?"

"Yeah"

"But how's that? She seems pretty smart to me"

"Other people don't see her that way."

"Do you stand up for her?"

"Of course. She's not an official member of the crew but she's still close to us. Plus no one's ever started a fight over Rory harassing her before so we've never had to physically protect her. Anyway, you ok to race?"

"Yeah. Let's go" She said, standing up and heading back over to her car.

Quinn watched on as she sped away, shaking her head she slid into her own car and followed her.

* * *

15 Minutes later and Santana had arrived at Copper Ridge, the location of the next race. Sitting patiently for everybody else to arrive she didn't even have time to think about what had happened with Rory when Cassandra was calling her. Retrieving her phone from her jean pocket she slid it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Santana?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I saw the race. You lost?"_

"Yeah, but I have another one where I can tie it. If that happens I guess it goes to another race where if I win I'm two up and I've won completely." She then hesitated telling her the rest but decided it was better if she told her handler everything, even if it was bad.

"_Santana?"_

"I got into a fight"

"_With who?"_

"Rory Flanagan"

"_Why?"_

"Because he was harassing Brittany"

"_Santana, may I remind you what we're here to do? You can't get attached to people, especially non-essential people like Brittany. Just don't let it happen again. Are you hurt?"_

"I'm good to race"

"_Good, just make sure that you win or our operation may be over before it's even began"_

Before Santana could respond the blonde had already hung up. Sighing she slid her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her drink out of her glove compartment. She took a deep gulp of the energy drink as she rested her head on her hand. Her face was slightly in pain and her stomach hurt from Rory's knee but she was ok to race. She had to be. Taking the few minutes she had to herself whilst she waited for everybody else to arrive she thought about exactly what had happened.

Maybe she had overreacted and jumped in when she shouldn't have. Brittany wasn't anybody's to claim but something inside her made her want to defend her, especially from a person like Rory who couldn't take no for an answer. What didn't help was that he'd just beat her and was acting cockier than was necessary. Knowing she shouldn't have done what she did she also knew that she couldn't help it and despite what Cassandra wanted her to do these were real people with real feelings and she wasn't about to go and disregard that. If anything it helped her get deeper and it was building their trust. To anybody else it would have seemed fake but she was genuinely concerned for Brittany and she wasn't about to stand back and watch a beautiful woman like that get disrespected by a man.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Quinn's Skyline pulled up. Rory trailed not far behind and as Quinn drove past her she jerked her head in an action that told her to follow her. Assuming that she was leading them to the start line she screwed the lid back onto her drink and tossed it onto her passenger seat before pulling out and following the blonde up the road. Checking her rear view mirror Rory wasn't far behind.

When Rachel parked up her car at the finish line Brittany had sort of hoped the Latina who had defended her honour would be there so she could say thank you but she was nowhere in sight. Knowing that Quinn had probably led the two racers up the canyon to the start line she sighed as she rested up against her best friends hood and crossed her arms.

"You ok Britt?" Rachel asked, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's bicep.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you to Santana but I guess she already followed Quinn up the canyon"

"Don't worry Britt, you can say thank you when she gets back down here"

"Yeah, I hope so"

A way up the canyon and Quinn had stopped. She marked out a line with a can of red spray paint and then signalled for the two racers to turn around and drive up to it. Then she stood in the middle of them she clutched a radio tightly within her hand. "Ok, so this is a canyon race. The first person to make it down to the bottom wins. There's no rules, just make it down alive. This is all out and you do whatever it takes to win. Good luck" She then brought the radio up to her mouth. "Blaine, we're all ready up here"

"_Ok, give me a minute"_

Santana took those few moments to shove her drink back into the glove compartment and mentally prepare herself. Judging from what she had seen on the way up this race was full of violent twists and turns downhill to see who could really stand up to the true test of such an intricate choice of track. Smiling she knew Letty had picked this place purely for the fact that her car was better made for this kind of race and she was the better driver on this terrain. She knew she had the upper hand and she knew she would win this to tie and force them to go to a tiebreaker that would decide who won this completely.

"_Ok Quinn, you're good to go"_

Quinn raised her arms and both racers revved their engines. Seconds later she threw them down and they shot off the start line. It wasn't long before they came across the first turn and even after Rory had accelerated into the lead faster than the Latina she had better control and as he struggled to make it she had already overtaken him.

Her Supra handled the corners with what looked like complete ease as she used all of her precision driving skills to navigate the twisting terrain they had been given to race on. The lights of the city twinkled in the distance as she zoomed around a wide turn, her car slightly drifting until she straightened it out. It was then that she was forced with the most difficult turn on the course and it took all the control she had to keep herself balanced at the speed she was going.

The crews watching through her dashboard cam saw her slam her handbrake as she kept her foot down on the accelerator resulting in a perfectly executed drift.

"Damn!" Tina grinned, watching as Santana pulled out of the turn and speed onto the next one.

Brittany smiled at the Latina's actions as she watched her tackle the next one which was very similar but a little smaller.

As Santana sped into what seemed like a 90 degree left hand turn Rory was only just coming out of the hardest turn. The crowds murmurs grew as she sped around the next turn and into the widest and largest of the race. Easily keeping a balance of speed and control she shot around it and it wasn't long before she realised the next few turns were her last.

Despite the fact that her and everybody else knew she was going to win her heart beat fast in her chest. She'd already lost once to Rory, she didn't want to do so again. Luckily for her she saw the crowd in the distance and pressed her pedal right down to the floor as she saw Rory appear in the rear view mirror. Everybody cheered as she shot across the finish line with Rory's green mustang following shortly after along with Quinn close behind.

As she came to a stop Letty's crew surrounded her cheering and congratulating. Brittany barely had time to even get to the Latina before Letty reached her and started talking.

"Now things are tied we're going to a tiebreaker. Each of you will do this course again individually but to decide the winner it will be who reaches the bottom in the fastest time. The rules include no Nos and to make sure you're not using it you're both gonna have a person in the car with you. Blaine you're with Rory. Quinn you're with Santana. Lopez, heads or tails?"

"Tails" She replied as she lent up against the side of her car.

Letty flipped a quarter. "Tails it is. First or second?"

"Second"

"Flanagan looks like you're up first. Assigned second crew members join the racers and we'll see you at the finish line."

Blaine and Quinn nodded and joined the racers. "Hey" The blonde grinned. "I knew you would win"

Santana smiled but winced when her eyebrow stung. "Don't make me smile, it hurts. Thanks though"

"You got it. Let's go"

"Cool"

Santana looked up and glanced over at Brittany who was looking at her and then got into her car, Quinn following. She strapped herself into her harness and waited for Quinn to finish doing the same before following Rory back up the canyon behind Blaine's Porsche which was driven by Kurt who was starting the race in the place of his boyfriend.

Once they had made it up to the top Santana parked a little way back from the start line as Rory went first. Knowing that Blaine would be timing the first driver Kurt got out of his boyfriend's car and made his way a few feet away from the Mustang. He then let Rory rev his car before lowering his arms, the Irish boy shooting off the line.

When Santana pulled up at the start line ready for her turn Quinn took the time they had whilst waiting to give her a pep talk.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"The day you went to Blaine for parts and Me, Letty and Dani arrived we had a team meeting at the garage just before"

"Oh?"

"We talked about what we wanted to do with you. Letty asked us for our opinions and with just the crew alone tied. Some of us, me included, wanted to wait for you to prove yourself a little more after your reckless stunt with the highway patrol car. The rest wanted you to join right away. In the end we decided to wait but after seeing you tonight losing and taking it so well, defending Brittany and then decimating him up here in the canyon I've changed my mind."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded as she clutched the stopwatch Letty had gave her tightly in her hands. "Yeah. It was reckless what you did but you proved to me tonight that you can take losing, even if it wasn't to me" They both chuckled. "Anyway, I just want you to know you're good in my books and when you head off the line in a minute I want you to know that you can do this. If you do, I think Letty might just recruit you as a part-time member. If that's what you want that is"

"Yeah. You know, I told you earlier. I kind of have my mind made up and after tonight I'm definitely gonna take her up on the offer if she gives it to me. Thanks Quinn"

"No problem. Oh, and if you do become a part-time member you know you're gonna have to seriously start upgrading this car don't you?"

Santana laughed. "That I do"

"Good. When you want bodywork done come to me, I'm the best kit builder in the city"

"I will keep that in mind"

Quinn smiled and lent back in her seat as the Latina reached over into her glove compartment, pulling out a bright blue and orange bottle of Nos energy drink in the shape of an actual bottle of Nos. Santana unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp before replacing the lid and sliding it back into her little storage space.

"You like that stuff?"

"Yeah, I needed it tonight. The hot weather earlier today really took it out of me"

"I love it too" The blonde added randomly before they fell into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later and Kurt stood up straight and stepped forward holding up his hands. Santana and Quinn were alerted to this and the Latina started up her car, the twin turbo engine roaring to life. Quinn readied her stopwatch and it wasn't long before they were off the line.

At the bottom Rory had just arrived and Mia was already radioing Kurt to let Santana go. They all waited anxiously as Mia read out the results, writing them down on her clipboard.

"4:15"

All they had to do now was wait for Santana to make her way down. Meanwhile as said Latina raced down as fast as she could Quinn was amazed at how well she kept control over her car whilst going over a hundred mph. It was like she had this insane focus that couldn't be broken. She briefly wondered if this was the look on her face when they had raced each other the night the cops arrived.

Breaking her gaze she focused on the road ahead and she felt her heart rate pick up as Santana drifted around the last corner at a speed that would have put any other racer into the wall but as demonstrated before she kept an almost perfect grip on the car as she straightened up and raced towards the end. As soon as she was across the line Quinn stopped the stopwatch and waited until the car came to a complete stop, smiling over over at the driver.

"That was crazy! I never knew how intense it would to be in the car with you! That was awesome!"

Santana laughed as they both unbuckled the harnesses of the race seats and then got out of the car, Mia walking up to them.

"Hold on"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde ran and met Mia halfway. She whispered into her ear and both crews waited anxiously as the brunette scribbled it down next to Rory's time. With a nod Quinn was given the go-ahead to announce the winner.

"4:05. Santana wins!"

Letty's crew surrounded her and cheered and clapped before Letty walked over to Shelby.

"What do you think?"

"She certainly has skills. I like her"

Letty nodded at her adoptive mother and walked back over to Santana and stood next to Puck, as much as she hated every second of it.

"So, who are you gonna choose?" Puck asked, smirking when he knew she could possibly be on his team.

Santana took a few moments to keep them in suspense, despite the fact she'd made her mind up quite some time ago. Even if she wasn't undercover she would have picked them. A smile broke onto her lips as she stood up straight. "Letty"

Letty's crew congratulated her and pulled her in for endless hugs as Puck frowned. "Hey!" She looked back at him. "You made the wrong choice. You're gonna regret that decision"

They just watched as he stormed off, his crew following and it wasn't long before he was peeling off in his Charger with his crew and a defeated Rory not far behind.

Santana just shrugged as she accepted the congratulations from the various members of Letty's crew including Holly. Shelby kept her distance as the others seemed to beam at the information that they had finally found a good driver to add to their crew.

Holly whistled to get everybody's attention. "First round of drinks at Kitty's is on me!"

* * *

TBC


	5. Introductions

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

"_First round of drinks at Kitty's is on me!"_

20 Minutes later Santana found herself entering a bar named 'Kitty's' at the insistence of her new crew and their leader. Holly walked up to the bar and dragged Santana with her.

"Santana, this is Kitty"

The woman behind the bar was a petite blonde with her hair up in a tight flawless ponytail dressed in a pair of skin-tight jeans and a blue shirt with the bar's logo on the left breast pocket, 'Owner' embroidered on the right side opposite.

"Hi, and you are?"

"Oh, um, I'm Santana"

"She won tonight's race and is officially a part-time crew member" Holly jumped in.

Kitty eyed her suspiciously before putting down the glass she'd been cleaning. "Well, I'm Kitty the owner of this bar." She said, offering her hand to Santana.

The Latina shook it back. "Cool, it's nice to meet you"

"You too. All I need to know is who's buying?"

"A round of drinks on me" Holly grinned.

"I'll put it on your tab. Plus I'll get you some ice for your face"

Santana nodded and watched as Kitty started retrieving bottles of beer from the nearby fridge for the crew, then handing her one along with a bag of ice. "Keep that on there and if it melts come back and ask for a new one"

Holly then led Santana up to where the crew were sat in the seats surrounding a pool table. As soon as the Latina had sat down Letty stood up. "I know we wanted to wait to add her as a crew member, but tonight I would like to make a toast to Santana. She proved tonight she could pull it back and the track was tough but she did it anyway. Here's to Santana picking the right crew and I can't wait to see what she does to become a full crew member. To Santana!"

"To Santana!" Everybody replied, the woman in question blushing as she thanked them.

She sat back as she watched the crew interact and when she felt the ice pack more or less melted she stood up painfully, the fight from earlier finally catching up to her. Taking a deep breath she started to walk and looked around the bar to try and take her mind off of the pain.

It was small but rustic and had a cosy feeling to it. There weren't many people there other than them and it felt a little like a biker bar, probably because it looked like one from outside, but it was for street racers instead. Pictures of Letty and Mia along with the others were on the wall behind the bar as Santana rested up against it waiting to be served. She was broken out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name.

"Santana?"

When she looked up Brittany was stood in a similar shirt to Kitty's from earlier. "You work here?"

The blonde nodded. "Part-time"

"Nice"

"Can I get you something?"

"Oh, yeah. My ice pack melted." She grinned stupidly, holding up the mentioned item.

"Want me to replace it?"

"Please"

Brittany took the bag and tried to ignore the sharp tingle that ran up her entire arm when their hands brushed. She disappeared into the back and returned a minute later with a fresh bag, smiling as she handed it over to the other woman.

"Thanks" She replied, immediately holding it up to her eyebrow.

"Why did you do that tonight?"

"What? Defend you?"

"Yeah"

"No woman deserves to be harassed, especially by a tool like Rory. I don't really know what came over me. You seemed really uncomfortable."

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for that by the way. I wanted to but when we arrived at the canyon you were already on your way up."

"Sorry"

Brittany waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, but thank you for what you did. No one's ever done something for me like that before."

"No problem"

"So, are you gonna be hanging with the crew now?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Maybe"

"It will be nice to see someone else around other than the crew. I think we needed someone to shake things up"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, how do you fit into all of this?"

"You really wanna know?" Santana nodded as Brittany handed her a fresh beer. "Well, I'm not an official member of the crew but I hang around with them all the time."

"So I can expect to see you at their garage when I start upgrading my car?"

Brittany smiled as she wiped the bar down. "Yes, you definitely can."

Santana just smiled as she took another sip of her beer, Quinn walking over. "New girl, game of pool?"

"You're on"

Brittany just smiled as they walked away back to where the crew were still celebrating. Three games later and Santana had just lent her pool cue up against the wall when she decided to lay off the alcohol, not that she'd had very many anyway. In her condition she didn't want to push it so she made her way over to the bar where Brittany and Kitty were serving drinks.

"Another beer?" Brittany asked as she cleaned a glass.

"Nah. I'm gonna lay off the alcohol for the rest of the night. I don't really want to have a hangover in my condition. Plus I know how much you and the others drink"

Brittany laughed. "I know how you feel there. The morning after was crazy. We missed you when we found out you were gone early. Anyway, what do you want to drink instead?"

"You got Dr. Pepper?"

"We sure do. Hang on"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde walked over to the fridge to get her drink. It was then that she turned her head to the left to see Dani and Kitty arguing whilst the rest of the crew just laughed.

"What's with them?" She asked as Brittany handed her her drink, reaching into her pocket to pay for it.

Waving her hand the bartender smiled. "It's on me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for being much more sensible than the others. To answer your question Dani and Kitty are always like that."

"Always?"

"Yeah, they argue all the time. It's like their way of communicating with each other."

Santana nodded as she turned around to watch the two women argue.

"Stop being lazy"

"What do you care?" Dani argued back.

"Who's gonna drive you home again? Me?"

"You always do"

Kitty sighed. "You're so frustrating!"

Dani shrugged in response. "What do you care?"

The owner seemed to growl before storming off making Brittany grin as she joined her behind the bar once again.

"Are you ok?" The taller blonde asked.

Kitty sighed. "She's so frustrating!"

"Let me guess, she's being lazy and drinking way more than she should when she needs to drive home?"

"Exactly, every time! One day she's gonna crash her car and it costs way too much for one single mistake where she's had one more drink than she should have!"

Brittany tried not to smile as Kitty stormed into the back room, both her and Santana giggling as soon as she was out of sight.

"They're like that all the time?"

"Oh yeah, _all the time_!"

* * *

The next day Santana pulled up to Burt's garage thanks to a call from Letty. Knowing she had pleased Cassandra with winning last night and becoming a part-time member of the crew she was free to finally get to hang out with them. When she pulled up at the garage she saw all of the crews cars including a Nissan Silvia. Pulling up by the gate near the Silvia she turned the car off and got out.

Letty smiled when she saw the younger Latina and walked out over to her whilst wiping her dirty hands on a rag she kept in her back pocket. "Santana, hey"

"Hey"

"Now you're sort of a part of our crew we need to start upgrading your car if you're really gonna race with us. We don't want you losing another drag race do we?"

"No, definitely not"

"No, we don't. Come on, everybody's inside. I want to introduce you to everybody properly so you know who the people behind the scenes are if you're gonna be working on your car here. A few rules though."

"Ok"

"You pay for all of your performance parts, as does everybody else and we all help each other out. We all have our individual talents that help make the cars we work on. Once we finish this car in the garage now Burt said that the next project is yours. In the meantime I want you to meet some people."

"Cool"

Letty smiled as they walked into the cool shade of the garage. The crew was dotted around the large room and when she caught Brittany's bright blue eyes the blonde smiled at her making her blush a little.

"Obviously you know who all of these guys are. This is Burt, the owner of the garage and Kurt's dad"

A stocky man in a pair of dirty navy blue overalls wiped his forehead with the back of his hand whilst holding his hat, revealing a very bold head underneath before holding out his hand.

"You must be the famous Santana"

"I wouldn't really say famous" She replied, shaking his hand.

"Nonsense" He grinned. "I've seen some stuff of your races and if my son's constant rambling about you is anything to go on you're well worth the time. I can't wait to see what you do with your car. If you ever need me I'm always out here in the main garage or in the office. Mia handles all the business with me. Now, if you ladies will excuse me I have some stuff to look over"

With a grin he patted Santana on the back and disappeared into the office at the back of the main garage.

"Obviously you know who Kurt is and what he does and in the back is Shelby and Holly. They want to talk to you"

"Ok"

She was then led towards the back of the garage to find Holly cooking up burgers in a small grill whilst Shelby and Rachel sat at a small table.

"Santana, this is Shelby Cocoran, me and Rachel's mom."

"You're sisters?"

Letty smiled and shook her head. "No. Shelby's like an adoptive mom to me"

"Oh" She smiled awkwardly and turned back to Shelby who had stood up. "Hi, I'm Santana" She said, holding out her hand.

Shelby took it and smiled back warmly. "Hi, I'm Shelby. Have a seat, I've heard a lot about you"

"And with that I'm gonna go and find my girlfriend"

Santana watched Letty walk away before sitting down in one of the empty seats at the table, Holly glancing over her shoulder. "Hey Santana!"

"Hey Holly"

"So, Santana. I was at the race last night"

"You were?"

The older brunette nodded. "Yes, and despite your fight with Rory I though you handled your loss very well. Quinn told me about when Rory was setting his time and you were at the top of the canyon in the car together. She didn't give me the complete details on what you talked about but she said no one has ever been more focused than you were. She says that being in the car with you whilst you raced was intense"

"I was just really wanted to win"

Shelby laughed, Rachel grinning. "Somehow I don't believe that. I think you were truly focused on nothing else and that's what I like in a racer. I only wish I could have seen your face on the way down. Watching through your dashboard camera wasn't as good but I can see you have skill, you just need to upgrade right?"

"Definitely. I just wanna focus on upgrading the actual car right now"

"Smart girl. What first?"

"Engine"

"Even smarter" Shelby grinned back. "Holly was right about you. I'm glad to have met you face to face finally. Hopefully I will see you in the diner a lot more now that you're a part-time member of the crew"

"Sure"

"How about this. The next time you come in your meals on me."

"Really?"

"Yes, you deserve it after what you did last night"

"Lunch is up!" Holly smiled, turning around and placing a plate of freshly cooked burgers down in the middle of the table. Santana smiled when she saw her apron which read; 'Queen of the Grill'. "You want something to eat Santana?"

"Nah, I'm good. I ate before I arrived"

"More for me!" The blonde grinned, taking one of the burgers as she sat down in the empty chair.

It was then that Mia emerged from the garage and smiled at Santana. "Letty and Burt are dealing with a customer so she said that I could finish your tour. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana replied, standing up and sliding her chair under the table politely. "It was nice meeting you Shelby."

"You too Santana" The brunette grinned back hauntingly like Rachel.

"I'll see you at the shop Holly."

"See you later dude"

"I'll see you later Rachel"

"Bye Santana"

When Mia had given her the complete full tour of the garage she said that she could wander whilst she waited for Letty so that's what she did. Glad to be out of the intense heat she walked around taking in every inch of the garage before she found Brittany working in the corner. It was then that she recognized the car as the one that was parked at The Racer's Edge when she had first gone in to get parts just after her second race.

"Brittany?"

The blonde turned around and smiled. "Santana, hi"

Santana gulped as she rubbed at the scar on her arm nervously. "Hey"

"Did Mia finish your tour?"

"Yeah, she said I could wander whilst I waited for Letty to finish. Is this your car?"

Brittany glanced at the car in front of her before turning back to Santana. "Yeah. You like?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd be into tuners"

"Why?"

Santana shrugged. "I didn't think you were a serious racer that's all. No offence"

Brittany smiled as she wiped her hands with a rag. "None taken. I don't race like the others, which is why I'm not an official member. I like to do it for fun."

"You mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead"

Brittany watched as Santana slowly made her way around the car. "What model is this?"

"Uh, a 2009 R3 RX8"

"It's nice. I heard this model has a tonne of stock extras"

"You are correct there" The blonde replied as she watched Santana look inside.

"Veilside SE3P VSD1-GT bodykit?" She asked as she walked around to the front.

Brittany smiled in appreciation of the Latina's specific knowledge. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's too sleek to be anything but."

"You know your way around a car don't you?"

"I have to. I'll make an exception for yours"

"Pardon?"

Santana grinned. "I made a comment not too long ago when I picked out my car that an RX8 was 'too girly' for me"

"You said that?"

"Yeah, it's just not my kind of car"

"Then what about you? You don't strike me as a tuner girl. I see you as more of a muscle girl, like a Dodge Charger like Puck"

"I get that a lot. Just because I'm a Latina they automatically assume that I'm a muscle lover"

"And you're not?"

"Nope. I've been driving tuner cars ever since I got my licence."

Brittany regarded her closely as she had taken to leaning up against the side of her car, her arms crossed over her chest. Looking over at the Latina so casually resting up against a Japanese car she realised for the first time that Santana was indeed more suited to that kind of car. At first glance to anyone her choice of car would look out of place but if you really looked and actually talked to her she seemed to be right at home driving a tuner rather than a typical muscle. Now she really did understand the saying of don't judge a book by it's cover.

"So you don't like things girly?"

Santana laughed and shook her head. "No, definitely not. I've always been a tomboy as long as I can remember. I used to hang with all the local street racers who were guys and I've never cared for girly stuff, hence the reason why all I'm wearing right now is a pair jeans, Converses and a Sparco shirt"

Brittany studied her clothes and realised that she really was a tomboy. Shaking her head she didn't really care. "How's your injuries from yesterday?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"They're ok I guess"

"What about your eyebrow?"

"It still hurts but it should be fine"

Brittany nodded and just as she was about to say something Rachel rushed over to them. "Santana!"

"Rachel?"

"Marley's gonna be back in a minute!"

"Ok?"

"Uh oh...I think I know what's coming" Brittany trailed off, Santana glancing over at the blonde lent up on the car next to her before looking back at Rachel for an explanation.

"We can start designing your car!"

"Not just yet little sister!" Letty said as she walked up to the small brunette from behind and placed her hands on both her shoulders.

"But why?!"

"Because she has only just become a part-time crew member!"

"You're no fun!"

"No, I'm being smart. I'm sure Santana, if she's as smart as she seems to be, will agree that it's strictly performance only before anything else, right?"

"Definitely. I just want to do performance upgrades for now"

"Don't worry, we can start as soon as the current project is finished."

Santana nodded. "What's Marley got to do with the designing?"

"She's the artist of the group. She helps Kurt out" Rachel explained just as an orange and black accented Chevrolet Camaro SS pulled up into the large space in front of the garage followed by Tina's Nissan 350Z.

"Hey Santana" Marley greeted as her and Tina walked over to where everybody seemed to be gathered.

"Hey guys"

Burt then came out of his office. "Santana!" He called.

"Yeah?"

Letty moved to the side to make room for Kurt's dad. "Here" He said, throwing her a navy blue work shirt with the garage's logo and her name embroidered on it.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"You now work for me. As part of the crew you work here on whatever project it is we're working on. The next one is yours. I hope to see you here bright and early at eight tomorrow morning"

"Sure"

Letty smiled as he walked off, Marley placing a hand on Santana's shoulder and grinning. "Welcome to the team Santana"

* * *

"_Santana?"_

"Cassandra, hi"

"_What are you doing?"_

"I'm on my way out"

"_To where?"_

"Burt gave me a job. It's my first day working at the garage where the crew do all their car work."

"_Hmm, good work. I know we haven't talked since the other night when you won but I'm happy to say police chief Washington is satisfied with our progress so far. We advanced much quicker than she thought we would. Keep up the good work and make sure you check in regularly. I'm going to be watching."_

"Noted. Is there anything else?"

"_Just get closer"_

Santana raised an eyebrow as the blonde hung up. Shaking her head she pulled on her new garage shirt over a black Sparco shirt and headed out the door of her motel room.

* * *

When Letty came into the garage at 7:45am that morning she found Santana already at work. Smiling she took a sip of her coffee and headed straight for the office.

"When did she get in?" She asked as placed her bag down on Burt's small worn out couch.

The mechanic scratched his head. "Fifteen minutes ago. She showed up with her bag of tools ready to work on anything I gave her. I heard she's into precision tuning so I asked her to take a look at the suspension of our current project. She's a keeper that one, the rest of your crew never turn up this early and get to work, not even my son" He chuckled from behind his desk.

"What are you saying?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just that I think we're gonna finish this project quicker with her now on-board"

Letty grinned as she watched Santana from the doorway of the office before making her way across the small room to sit in the chair opposite him. "Yeah, just remember she's not a full crew member yet. She still has a way to go before she's a permanent addition"

"Yeah, yeah. Just lighten up a little Ortiz, I think she's a good one."

* * *

When the crew finally made it to the garage that morning at 8:30am usual time they found Santana already hard at work.

"Hey new girl, that desperate to get us to work on your car?" Quinn smiled, placing her backpack down near the main door.

Santana rolled out from under the car to see everybody looking at her. "Not quite. I was here at half seven this morning and Burt told me to work on the suspension as I'm into precision tuning"

"Works for me, I hate doing suspension" Tina said, walking past her and over to a nearby toolbox.

Quinn just shook her head and pulled her garage shirt on, Rachel following her lead. Mia smiled down at Santana as she made her way past to meet her girlfriend in the office and as soon as the other members had passed her Brittany was the only one left. Santana sat up and saw that she had a work shirt on like the rest of the crew.

"You work here too?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I work here during the day and at Kitty's during the evening. Anyway, why are you here so early?"

The Latina shrugged. "I'm always up this early working on my car. Otherwise it wouldn't be the best."

Brittany chuckled at the other woman's goofy smile. "'The best'?"

"Yep, nothing less."

"Well then, you had better get to work so we can start working on that amazing car of yours"

They both laughed before Brittany moved towards the back of the garage where the rest of the crew were getting ready. The last thing Brittany saw as she glanced back was Santana sliding back under the car.

* * *

A few days later Santana had been turning up every day at 7:30 on the dot. It wasn't like she minded, it was normal to her but to everybody else they were impressed she pulled herself up out of bed to got to work every morning half an hour early.

It was on her third day of working that they had finished the car earlier than expected. As the customer drove his car out of the front gate Burt turned to Santana.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To start on your car?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your car is next so let's start right now!"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Good work on that last car guys, plus Santana for helping, so let's get started on our next one! Go and get your stuff kid, you're moving in here"

Santana nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket just as Letty tapped her on the shoulder. "Take Quinn and Dani with you. They both need to get out and Dani needs to get off her ass."

Santana smiled. "You sure?"

The older Latina nodded. "Yeah. They're not working right now so go and get everything you need from wherever it is you've been working and let's get started"

Santana then started to make her way out of the garage, passing Brittany who smiled at her on the way. Trying to hide her blush she moved over to her car and waited for Quinn to make her way over to her own car. As she clipped her harness on and waited patiently she saw Letty hand Dani a set of keys and a few moments later she was pulling herself up into a black Dodge Ram SRT-10, exactly the same as Holly's but in black and with Burt's logo on the side.

Quinn followed and got into her car, leaning out the window. "Lead the way and we'll follow"

Santana nodded and started up her car, pulling out the front gate with Quinn and then Dani in tow.

10 Minutes later and the three women had pulled up outside of Santana's little makeshift garage.

"Have you been working here all this time?" Quinn asked as the Latina lifted up the door.

"Yep. I've been upgrading it here by myself"

"That's cool. This place is tiny though, I'm amazed you got anything done at all in this space"

"So am I but I did and it got me to where I am now"

"True, so where do you want to start?"

"Uh, let's load up the main parts I still haven't installed into boxes and then gather up everything else"

"Then let's get started. Come on D"

Half an hour later they had packed up everything into boxes and spread the amount over their three cars, Dani fitting the big stuff into the back of the truck whilst Quinn and Santana took the smaller items. When they arrived back at the garage the rest of the crew were there waiting to get started.

"Is that everything?" Letty asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep."

"Ok then. Unload your car and drive it into the center of the garage and we can start seriously upgrading your ride"

Quinn helped her unload the items and boxes she had put into her car and then everybody watched as she reversed it into the center of the garage. When she got out Letty grinned.

"Where do you wanna start?"

"Let's strip the engine"

* * *

It had been a week since they had started working on her car and having time to think to herself whilst working she knew she had to ask Letty for permission about something.

She had originally come back to Lima to see her grandmother but after being pulled into Cassandra's operation and told to join a crew she hadn't had a chance to take the time to do what she really wanted. She knew this from having called Cassandra the day before.

* * *

"_Cassandra?"_

"_Santana? What can I help you with?"_

"_I just wanted to ask you something"_

"_Go ahead"_

"_The reason I came back to Lima was to see my grandmother. I was just wondering if I could take a day off from all of this and go and see her?"_

_"This isn't good for our operation"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because somebody could see you and this could get much more personal than we had intended it to be"_

"_So you're saying that I can't go and see her?"_

_"No, I'm sorry Santana"_

* * *

That was the first time she had felt insecure whilst talking to the blonde. Sure, it was on the phone but it didn't mean she didn't feel talked down to and being the stubborn Latina she was she wasn't taking no for an answer. She'd gone five years without talking to the woman who had basically raised her and even though she had disowned her, her reason for leaving, didn't mean that she didn't want to see her.

So now she was hoping she could ask Letty for the afternoon off so that she could take some time for herself. In Cassandra's eyes it was being selfish but right now she had done everything she had told her too and she wanted some separation from this double life she was living.

Whilst half the crew were out on a parts run Santana made her way into the office where she knew Letty was working on something alone.

"Letty?" She called, knocking on the door.

"Come in" She looked up and saw Santana nervously stood in front of her. "Santana, what can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something"

"Go ahead" She said, motioning to the chair opposite the desk.

Once Santana was sat down she took a deep breath. "Um, ever since I got back to Lima I haven't had time to go and visit my grandmother."

"And you want time off?"

"I know it's selfish but I would really appreciate it if I could go and see her before my next race"

"Go ahead"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Santana, we all have family and family is exceptionally important to me. The work isn't on a dead line so you can take an afternoon off. When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me. Oh, and in the meantime take these" Santana watched as the crew leader reached into the first draw of the desk. "Here" She threw her a set of keys for a Skyline.

"What are these for? You're not giving me the keys to Quinn's car are you?"

"No" She laughed. "As your car isn't gonna be in any shape to drive tomorrow I want you to take these and drive this car in the mean time. Think of it as a loaner until you get yours back"

"Thanks, I don't know what to say"

"Nothing, it's on the house. Whenever the crew has major work done it's the car they use in the mean time. Go and take a look and get back to work"

"Thank you so much Letty"

"You're welcome" She smiled, leaning back in her chair as she watched the younger woman close the door softly behind her.

Santana then made her way outside and soon found the car she had been temporarily given. She grinned when she saw an all-black Nissan R34 GT-R Skyline parked in the corner of the large open space by the gate. She took a few moments to study it carefully before pocketing the keys and moving back into the garage to continue working.

* * *

The next afternoon was exceptionally hot and as Santana pulled out of the garage in her loaner car Letty pulled Dani to the side.

"What do you need?" The blonde asked.

"For you to come with me"

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a little trip Downtown"

* * *

Santana paused as she pulled up outside her grandmothers house, gulping as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. The last time she saw this house had been when she was kicked out. She had finally admitted not only to herself that she liked girls but to the one person who had raised her ever since her mother had left. That was the night that sent her on a downward spiral. No matter how hard she tried what happened that night always seemed to be fresh in her mind.

* * *

_An 18 year old Santana had just driven over to her grandmother's house with every intention of telling her something she had held in for way too long. She just couldn't keep it in any longer and she knew she had to finally tell somebody the truth about the way she felt. She could think of no other person than the one closest to her, her abuela._

_Jogging up the front steps she smiled when the old woman answered the door._

"_Santana, mija, come in"_

_Alma Lopez closed the door behind her and directed her granddaughter to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"_

"_No, thanks" She replied, sitting down at the kitchen table._

"_So, did you want to talk about anything?"_

"_Yeah, I did actually"_

"_Ok, go ahead"_

_Santana nodded and gulped, taking a few moments to mentally prepare herself. "I have to tell you a secret. I love girls...the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys. I-it's just something that's always been inside of me and I really wanna share it with you because I love you so much. I want you to know me, who I really am. And I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside but everyday just feels like a war and I walk around so mad at the world but I'm really just fighting with myself. I Don't wanna fight any more. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me. Say something...please."_

"_Everyone has secrets, Santana. They're called secrets for a reason. I want you to leave this house. I never want to see you again."_

"_Abuela-"_

"_Go, now"_

"_I'm the same person I was a minute ago!"_

"_You've made your choice and now I've made mine"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable. The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it out loud"_

"_So you're saying it would have been better if I kept this a secret?"_

_She didn't get an answer as the older woman got up out of her seat and started walking away, barely catching her granddaughter whisper out her name as she left._

"_Abuela..."_

_Tears rolled down Santana's face as she felt the rejection of the woman who had raised her wash over her entire body. She let out a choked sob as she stood up, another as she wondered what the hell she was going to do next. Rushing upstairs she packed everything she owned in a duffel bag and rushed out of the house without looking back._

_Throwing the bag onto the passenger seat she slipped into her Nissan and sped off heading straight for the expressway that led out of the city._

* * *

Now she was back at the request of her grandmother, hoping that she had truly called her back here to tell her she was ok with who she was. Ever since that night she had dreamed of the day that she would tell her she loved her but it had taken eight whole years in which a lot had happened to her since she had left, the scar on her left arm one of the results of her anger towards the only woman she had ever truly respected but that was a story for another day.

She had gotten a letter a week before she had arrived back in town from her abuela telling her that she had regretted throwing her out every single day. She had prayed and prayed to understand and it wasn't until recently that she finally did, knowing that she had to make things right with her granddaughter. She had no intentions to die alone and she wanted Santana by her side and to have forgiven her when it finally came to that. So she had swallowed her pride and invited her back.

She had cried upon reading it and wondered if this was some cruel joke somebody was playing on her but when she realised it wasn't she let herself believe this was actually happening. Whatever intentions Cassandra had for her were on hold for the rest of the day. All she wanted to do was get back to being the Santana no one knew about.

Turning off the car she got out and locked it. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way up to the porch and pressed the doorbell, her hands nervously balling into fists in her pockets. After a few seconds she was confronted with the woman she had thought she'd never see again. The world seemed to freeze around them and silence took over and choked the air. Alma was the first one to speak.

"Santana?"

It came out in a bare whisper, one that reminded them both of when Santana whispered her name before they parted ways. Tears welled in both women's eyes before Santana felt herself being pulled into a familiar warmth she hadn't realised she had been craving for so long.

She let out a strangled sob as she was cradled in the older woman's arms, tears running down Alma's face at how much damage she had caused. When they pulled away Santana sniffled and wiped at her eyes, her grandmother catching the large scar that took up her entire left forearm from top to bottom.

"Come inside mija"

Santana wanted to cry at the sound of her old term of endearment, managing to hold herself together as she was led into the foyer of the house she once lived in. She followed the older woman into the living room and sat down on the sofa opposite her grandmother's chair, the same one she had remembered her sitting in her entire life. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before she spoke up, neither of them knowing just how to start.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I kinda had some stuff to take care of"

"It's ok. I understand, you have a life now"

"So..."

"Santana, you know I'm not one for dancing around things so I think I may just say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that night. I was angry and I acted before I really thought things through. I never knew you would leave town"

"I didn't either but I couldn't stay here. It was too painful"

"Where did you go?

"Somewhere that wasn't here. I ended up in another city and I did things that I'm not proud of. I changed a lot in those eight years"

"And I'm sorry that I forced you out and it lead to those things"

"Don't...don't apologise because they made me better. I'm here now so that's all that matters"

"I truly am sorry, mija. I was mad. I thought I was mad at you but it turns out I was mad at myself for not realising it sooner. When I realised that I had made a terrible mistake I prayed that I could have your forgiveness. I never wanted to cast you out Santana, I thought I was protecting you but I was wrong. I'm sorry. Te quiero niña."

"I'm sorry too abuela"

Alma stood up and moved in front of her granddaughter, pulling her in for a hug. Both sobbing they let their emotions run free as they finally reconnected with each other.

"Can I ask for your forgiveness?" The old woman asked softly, Santana feeling her warm hands caress her face and wipe away the tears.

The younger Latina nodded and sniffled. "Yes." She was pulled into another hug in which she accepted gratefully, her arms wrapping tightly around the woman she had missed for the past three years. "I've waited for this day for so long"

Alma smiled before pulling away, kissing her on the forehead. "I promise to make it up to you mija, I promise. Juro"

Santana just nodded as she let herself be pulled into another hug, finally letting herself truly breathe for the first time since that night all those years ago. They had a long way to go but after today she knew that not only her but her abuela was willing to put the work in to make things better between them.

* * *

Whilst Santana was out Letty drove Dani down to the local donut shop, a known cop hangout.

"What are we doing?"

"Putting Santana's initiation into motion."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The blonde asked, watching as an officer got out of his car and entered the shop.

"Yes, now get your ass out of my car and get over there. We need a police car"

"You're actually letting me steal one?"

Letty nodded. "Just this once. When we have it safely at the garage I'll fill everybody in. For now I need you to do the impossible once again. You're the only one I can trust to get away from the cops without fucking up the entire car. Trading paintwork is fine, I just need the on-board computer inside"

"You want me to loose them and get back to the garage with no heat on my ass?"

The older Latina nodded. "Yep, now get over there. I'll see you back at the garage"

Dani nodded and got out of the car, Letty watching her cross the road and then driving off. Now on her own Dani knew she would have no back up if things went wrong, not that she would need it but that was besides the point. Pretending to wait for someone she surveyed the lot outside, looking for her best and easiest way out. Spotting the car at the end she could see that it would be a straight line onto the road. Looking around for any nearby cops outside she made her way casually into the lot.

Swiftly making her way over to her targeted car she had to duck fast to avoid being spotted by a cop exiting the shop. When she was sure he was gone she had to hurriedly figure out a way to actually get into the car. Looking around she spotted a large, jagged looking rock the size of her hand in the nearby flowerbed. Once she had grabbed it and it was gripped tightly in her hand she boldly smashed the window of the drivers side door. She reached inside through the broken glass and opened the door, safely wiping the seat of stray shards of smashed window before sliding in and getting her bearings. Moments later she was already hot-wiring the vehicle, the engine sparking to life with a loud roar along with it's alarm.

"Shit!" She cursed, slamming the door shut and buckling herself in.

Seconds later the first cop had exited the shop and spotted her, Dani never more thankful Letty had told her to wear sunglasses and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Unknown assailant stealing one of the cruisers! I repeat, unknown assailant stealing one of the cruisers! Please respond!" He shouted into his radio, his hand then reaching for his gun. Before he could even think about shooting she was peeling out of the lot.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when two cars pulled up behind her with their sirens blaring. She had to think quickly and threw the car into a sudden left turn, the rear sliding as it lost grip in the speed and quickness of the action.

Regaining control she mashed the accelerator pedal down as far as it would go, the car speeding through traffic. Glancing at the flashing lights in the rear-view mirror she was glad she had picked up the Dodge Charger. Thank God for the cops upgrading their cars.

She fast approached the intersection and was faced with two cars waiting at the stop light. Swerving to the left she had to take a hard right onto the next street to avoid being hit by an oncoming minivan. The car slid across the tarmac as she fought to keep control and she was once again faced with oncoming traffic. She had a split second to dodge an approaching car and watched in her rear view as one of her pursuers crashed into it instead of her. Seconds later the remaining cop was already calling for back up.

"_Unit down, requesting back up!"_

Dani shook her head as she gripped the wheel tightly and keeping her foot down on the accelerator she continued up a steep incline. The engine roared as it was pushed to it's limits and as she reached the top of the hill she temporarily left the tarmac. Seeing two more cruisers heading straight for her she swerved to the left when she finally hit the ground, narrowly missing two collisions from advancing traffic.

Three lanes of commuter traffic on each side gave her more space to evade them but the stream of cars had grown in size making it harder to easily weave in and out of. Speeding down the road she quickly glanced around the cabin of the car and thought what the hell and flicked on the sirens, grinning when cars in front of her started moving out of the way.

As the flow of vehicles in front of her started splitting she pressed down harder on the accelerator, her foot hitting the clutch and quickly switching up a gear as she heard the loud roar of the cars turbo charged engine. However, her enjoyment was short lived when a cruiser had joined her on her right ready to box her in and take her out.

It gradually edged her in next to a large flat-bed truck carrying a large amount of logs as it's cargo and she felt it ram into the side of her. Gritting her teeth she didn't have long to think about her next move before she was really taken out and she sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen any time soon. Her eyes flickering from the truck on her left to the cop car on her right she made a split second decision to try and attempt to do something she'd only ever seen Letty do.

Swerving her car to the right to create some room she then immediately swerved to the left and drove under the truck, lucky that it was high enough for her to fit under. Not caring that she had ruined the lights mounted on the roof she didn't have time to think before she was thrown into the next obstacle.

She had nowhere to go when she emerged and found herself flying down a steep flight of stairs that led to the lower road, a noticeable difference between the heights of the two sides. Trying to keep control she only took minor damage to the front bumper as she swerved from one side of the stairs to the other. She steered to the right as she finally cleared them and found herself on the lower road with the traffic coming towards her. Narrowly missing an oncoming bus she had just managed to gain control when she saw one of her pursuers start driving down the stairs she had just cleared.

Not caring that it had taken damage with it's front bumper now barely hanging on it swerved up next to her on the right. Glancing over at it she had a good idea of what was about to happen but before it could make good on her prediction they had to steer in different directions to miss another oncoming vehicle. Now by a huge plaza the traffic was heavier and when they both finally came to a gap the cop wasted no time in swerving out and then in suddenly ramming her in the side.

"Fuck!" Dani cursed, trying her hardest to keep control as her car swerved at the force of the other cruiser.

She had barley recovered before it hit her again, this time more powerful than the last. Just gaining control she had a split second to think before it would hit her again. Her foot hit the brake pedal, instantly slowing her down and as the cop made to ram her he didn't hit anything, swerving over to her left side. Now that they had switched places when she looked at the mirror to her left it was gone, probably lost earlier along the way. Not caring she looked back to the road but when she glanced to her right she noticed a huge shotgun behind the center console that she hadn't realised was there before.

Grinning she grabbed it and checked the barrel. Switching it over to her left hand she held the wheel tightly before hanging it out the window. The cop in the cruiser next to hers eyes grew wide at the sight of the gun and before he could react Dani had fired, the front right tire popping and sending him out of control. She threw the gun over onto the passenger side seat and gripped hold of her steering wheel with both hands as she watched the cop car flip over.

Grinning she shifted up a gear, dodging more oncoming traffic. Before she could think about being free she saw a cruiser speeding towards her on the opposite side of the road, both high and low roads now having merged together. The cop in the passenger seat lent out of the window armed with a similar shotgun to hers and fired shooting out her sirens, not that they worked anyway after her under-truck move not too long ago.

"Hey! That's not fair! They don't work but that's not the point!" She yelled to herself, gritting her teeth.

Knowing she had to somehow get rid of him before he passed her she swerved onto his side of the road and drove directly towards him. At the last moment he swerved to her left and lost control, the car flipping over and crashing into the cruiser she had shot the front tire of.

Grinning she continued up a slight hill and heard the police scanner.

"_We have road blocks on either side of the road. They have nowhere to go"_

Knowing that stopping wasn't an option she thought about where she was and she knew there was only one way she would ever get out – keep going forward.

When she saw the roadblocks she muttered. "I hope this works"

The cops watched from either side as she kept speeding, showing no signs of stopping at all. Pressing down on the accelerator and shifting up another gear she put the engine to the test as she fast approached the barrier that kept anyone from driving off a cliff, literally. Seeing the highway not too far away Dani prayed to every God she could think of as she sped towards the barrier.

The cops watched on in awe as she smashed through it, her car being thrown into the air. Under the highway a ratty looking homeless man in an old tattered top hat with a battered looking shopping cart screamed for his life as he watched the stolen cruiser seemingly fly through the air. For fear of actually being hit he hurriedly pushed his shopping cart behind one of the large highway supports.

Dani yelled excitedly as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She felt the whole car move with her before she reached the other side, the front bumper taking major damage as she hit the road. Swerving to keep control she accelerated onto the right side of the road through one of the breaks in the central reserves, the front bumper now barely hanging on.

Glancing into the rear view mirror she saw a cruiser that had been following her try and pull off the same move but it crashed into the central reserve instead. Shaking her head she gathered that she had finally lost them and shifted up a gear, heading back towards the garage to deliver the car to her crew leader.

* * *

Letty was talking with Kitty and Mia when a battered Dodge police cruiser pulled up in the middle of the yard outside the garage.

"One sec" She excused herself and made her way over to the car, oily rag in hand.

Mia and Kitty were joined by everybody else as they watched Dani step out. Kitty rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on the other blonde's face directed her way.

"Good work. You actually made it back in one piece"

"I nearly got caught!"

"I knew you'd escape, why do you think I asked you to do it?"

Dani shook her head as Burt walked up to them. "Whatever it is that you're planning, maybe you'd like to do it somewhere where people can't see you? They're probably still looking for this thing so get it inside"

There were no words said as Dani stepped back into the car, firing it up and driving it carefully into the garage and parking it up next to Santana's Supra which was still having work done to it, the Latina in question nowhere in sight. Once she got out of the car again the crew now surrounded it.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I stole it, genius" Dani bit back, motioning to the broken window.

"As if that's not obvious. I meant-" Quinn was cut short by a slap to the shoulder by Rachel. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop it"

"Thank you" Letty grinned.

"No problem" Rachel beamed.

"Would someone please explain to me why I have a stolen cop car in the middle of my garage?" Burt stated, motioning to the Dodge.

"I needed the computer system in it"

"Couldn't you just go and buy one?"

"I could have but I wanted a police-specific one. They're gonna be looking for this car, more specifically it's on-board computer. The rest of the car doesn't matter"

"But why do we need it in the first place?" Tina asked from her place beside Marley.

"I needed it to install in Santana's Supra"

"Why?" Marley asked.

"I'm putting Santana's initiation into motion. You all had your own, it's only right that if Santana is gonna join completely she go through the initiation. The on-board computer is gonna be tracked and when they find it it will be in Santana's car and we'll tip off the cops. Tomorrow we're heading down state and once we're in the tri-city area we're gonna tip them off and leave. If she escapes she's finally one of us, if she doesn't she won't be a part of the crew any longer."

Brittany glanced over at Tina and Marley who both had similar looks of helplessness on their faces.

"Now, before Santana gets back let's get the computer out and into her car without her knowing."

As the crew started splitting up Brittany couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt settle heavily in the pit of her gut. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

TBC


	6. Initiation

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Here we are, first update day! Remember that every Saturday is now when I will be updating it. Thanks to everybody for the reviews and the favs, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D_

* * *

When Letty and Burt had called it a day at the garage Brittany told Marley and Tina to meet her at Shelby's diner. When they pulled their cars up outside next to Brittany's RX8 they headed inside and found her in the booth at the far end of the room.

"Hey Britt, you ok?"

"Yeah, what did you want us for?" Tina asked, sliding into the booth next to her girlfriend.

"It's about what Letty said"

"What, Santana's initiation?" Marley asked, feeling Tina rest her arm by her shoulders along the top of the booth behind her.

The blonde nodded as she played with a napkin, the two other women watching as it turned into ripping the edges.

"Is there something wrong?" Tina asked.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"How?"

"None of you guys had initiations like this. They weren't as hard as what Letty wants Santana to do"

"True but Santana's a really good driver. Maybe Letty knows what she's doing" Marley argued. Tina shot a look at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow and making her sigh. "Fine. Maybe this time she's going a little too far but what can we do about it?"

"I wish there was a way to help" Tina frowned.

They both looked up when they heard Brittany gasp. "I think I might have an idea!"

* * *

Santana had just arrived at the garage and when she walked inside she found the whole crew waiting for her.

"Uh, am I about to get fired?" She asked nervously.

Letty grinned and walked up to her. "No, but we're all going on a road trip. Your car is ok to drive so buckle up and follow us"

Santana did as she was told and moved over to her Supra, Burt throwing her the keys. "Take the shirt off. No work for anybody today" He smiled, making her nod back nervously.

She then moved around to the passenger side and opened the door, depositing her bright blue Nos cooler bag onto the spare seat and pulling off her garage shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath. Seeing as it was hot outside she decided to just leave it as it was, she really didn't want to be all horrible and sweaty whilst driving. Once she had folded it and placed it into her work backpack she closed the door and slipped into the drivers side. She reached over and pulled out a can from her cooler bag and placed it into the makeshift cup holder next to the center console after pulling on the ring pull and taking a sip. She then strapped herself into her race harness and watched as everybody got into their cars.

Mia got into her Nissan Silvia, Santana now finding out what she drove, Quinn got into her Skyline, Dani slipped into her Ford GT with Kitty surprisingly as her passenger, Tina and Marley got into their own cars and Brittany was the last, getting into her RX8. As Letty pulled out of the yard they all followed, Santana at the very back behind Brittany.

Assuming Letty and the others knew where they were going she slipped on her sunglasses and let the air conditioning do it's magic as she followed.

An hour or so later and they had just arrived in the Tri-City area. Letty led them down into the industrial district and when they had parked up in the minor residential area, a small parking lot outside a diner, they all got out.

Finishing her drink Santana followed everybody's leads and exited her car, leaning up against the hood. She glanced over to her left to find Brittany doing the same with her own car before looking back at Letty.

"Today you're racing"

"I am?"

The older Hispanic woman nodded. "Mia's gonna call the other racer now. All we have to do is wait for them."

Santana nodded and crossed her arms, watching as Mia walked off to call the supposed other racer. When she came back she clapped her hands together. "The other racer is on the way."

"We're gonna head to the finish line. You escape you're part of the crew. If you don't you're out."

Santana frowned at the crew leader as she headed towards her Plymouth. The others hopped into their own cars and as they started pulling out of the car lot she heard police sirens in the distance, instantly understanding what Letty had meant by escape. As she rushed into her car, buckling up she realised that Brittany, Tina and Marley had been hanging back.

"Santana!" She looked up to see Brittany at her window. The blonde handed her a radio and started heading back around her RX8. "Stay on the radio!"

Not quite understanding she shrugged and fired up her car, skidding out of the lot and speeding off. Taking a hard left she saw the police cruisers in her rear-view and heard the police mention her as she turned on the police scanner.

_"This has the stolen computer that was reported missing yesterday! Scans confirm it! Female driver, matches description of assailant given by the Lima police department. Get that computer at all costs!"_

Cursing she didn't have time to think about it before her phone was ringing from it's place on her passenger seat. "Shit" She reached over and immediately unlocked it. "Hello?"

_"Santana?"_

"Cassandra? I'm kind of busy right now!"

_"I know, what's happening? I saw your car mentioned on a police call in the Tri-City bay area. What are you doing?"_

"How come my car came up?"

_"I'm tracking you to make sure you don't get caught and our operation goes to shit. It came up as flagged already. What's happening?"_

"I don't exactly know" The Latina replied, switching to speaker and throwing her phone onto the passenger seat as she sped around a large bend. "Letty wants me to escape and if I do I'm in"

_"Completely?"_

"Yes. Why do the cops think I have a stolen computer?"

_"Because you do. Letty must have gotten it into your car yesterday without you knowing. It must be related to the report of the stolen cop car yesterday."_

Santana continued to listen as she dodged traffic, deciding that it was probably better if she didn't mention she was at her grandmother's at the time (something Cassandra had forbade her from doing). However, no matter what had happened it was done now and she was being chased as part of some sort of test.

_"Santana?"_

"Oh yeah, sorry. What?"

_"I said escape at all costs. These aren't our cops so cost to state doesn't matter. Just escape and I'll call you when you're on your own."_

"Cool" She reached across and ended the call before focusing on the road.

_"Santana"_

As she found herself speeding through a tunnel she was suddenly joined by Tina and Marley on either side of her. Picking up the radio she accepted the incoming transmission.

"Tina?"

_"Follow our lead"_

"What?"

_"Just do it"_

As the three of them cleared the tunnel a cop sped down the road from the right and right into their path.

_"Split up!"_

Santana watched as Tina steered to the left and Marley took the road to the right where the cop had just appeared. Swerving to dodge the cruiser she sped right ahead, being thrown into a large oil refinery. Taking a hard right she narrowly missed being hit by a cop driving straight at her from the other side.

"Tina, what's going on?"

_"This is your initiation"_

"But-"

_"Look, wait until we meet up again and I'll explain"_

Santana sighed as she did as she was told, looking up into her rear-view mirror to see the cop who had driven straight at her crash into one of the large pipes, the front end splitting in two all the way up to the front wind-shield. Moments later the cop that had appeared after they had exited the tunnel spun around the corner, not quite expecting the other cop to be there. Not able to swerve around him in time he crashed straight into the right rear tire sending both of them skidding to a stop. A large plume of dust and gravel became smaller and smaller as she drove towards the exit and soon enough she was back on the road, Marley pulling up alongside her.

"What's going on?" Santana asked into her radio, Tina meeting them and pulling ahead slightly.

"_You get out of this you're in the crew, permanently."_

"What about this computer thing?"

"_The cops are looking for it. All you need to know is that Dani stole a cop car yesterday and we put the computer in your car. We shake the heat and you're in"_

"You're helping me?"

"_Yeah. I'm gonna scout ahead and Marley's gonna be your blocker. Brittany's waiting in the canyon for you. Let's do this!"_

Santana watched as Tina sped ahead and took a hard left, following the Asian woman's every move. Marley was close behind Santana but before they could turn a cop car seemed to come out of nowhere and head straight for Santana. Before he could slam into the side of her he was already spinning out of control, Santana catching sight of Marley reversing and then speeding to catch up with her.

"Nice block"

"_Thanks, let's catch up to Tina and get out of here"_

Santana shifted up a gear as she sped to catch up with Tina, Marley keeping her pace perfectly. As they approached the road that led to a series of winding and intertwined dirt roads they were just about to clear the oil refinery when a police SUV sped up the road to the left, heading straight for them. In a matter of seconds Marley had swerved around the back of him and clipped the back left bumper, the car losing control and flipping over.

Santana watched in her rear-view as it hit the central reserves, Marley not far behind. The orange Chevrolet somehow managed to swerve around the crashed car and avoided the same fate, it's driver slamming the accelerator pedal down in an attempt to catch up.

_"To the left!"_

Santana followed Tina's directions and steered into the dirt road to the left, the three cars flowing into a single file row across the dirt. She watched as Tina pulled ahead, the power of her car truly making itself known for the first time, not that she was surprised as she had owned one herself. Moments later the radio buzzed to life in her lap, the Latina picking it up and throwing it onto her passenger seat next to her phone.

_"Follow Marley's lead"_

It was then that Marley overtook her as they entered the next dirt road after Tina, Santana soon finding out exactly what Tina was talking about. The next thing she knew Marley was sliding across the tarmac and blocking off the entire road, her car stopped across the majority of both lanes of traffic. Two cops slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting her and slammed into the reserves at the side of the road instead.

Santana continued to follow Tina, who was way up ahead but still slightly visible. As she steered around the large bend past a small gas station on the corner she heard Tina on the radio.

_"Incoming at the highway entrance!"_ She yelled, Santana seeing her car slide around the next right turn and continue to speed ahead.

She did the same and watched as she turned right once more onto the road that led onto and off the highway. As she slid around onto said road a cop came up on her left side determined to make sure she never made it. Luckily Marley was watching and even though she knew she wouldn't reach them in time to help she decided it was time to give Santana a lesson on how to properly block a cop car.

With a limited amount of time before they had to turn onto the right road she had to think quickly. She grabbed her radio as she watched ahead. _"Santana, keep it steady and don't let him get close! Listen to everything I tell you_"

Santana understood immediately and glanced over at the cop car next to her who was getting ready to ram into the side of her car. With Marley's careful instructions she knew she was about to get her first piece of crew training.

_"Wait for him to get ready to swerve into you and tap your breaks."_

Without needing any further instruction she waited for the right moment and tapped on her brake pedal.

_"Now return the favour"_

Santana did as Marley told her and veered towards the rear end of the cruiser. Her front bumper came into contact with the side of his car and caused him to lose some of his control. Marley watched as Santana slowed down until she was next to her and they both observed his demise, his car losing control and spinning 90 degrees to the right. Two oncoming cars crashed into him and the two drivers steered back onto the right side of the road.

Tina watched on her GPS screen as her girlfriend's car steered onto the road she had just taken. Luckily Letty had agreed to have GPS trackers installed in everyone's cars to make sure they could find them. As Tina was the one in the know-how about these types of things, being the in-car electronics expert, she made sure she was able to keep track of the entire crew at all times, or at least when she needed to. The only other person who kept tabs on everybody was Mia. Back at the garage she made sure that everybody was organised and working as a crew.

Now, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't far behind, Tina slowed down a little and let her car blend into the traffic of the busy highway. She knew Santana wasn't far behind either and aware that she was going to pull this initiation off she made a mental note to install a GPS like everybody else.

"You guys ok?" She asked, picking up her radio.

_"I'm good"_

_"I'm fine baby"_

"Damage?"

_"Santana got a few scratches but Quinn may need to take a look at mine"_

"Again?"

_"Babe, I'm sorry but you should have seen it!"_

"I'm sure it was amazing but Quinn won't be happy, you know she won't"

_"But I do it all the time!"_

"Exactly! Every time you race you have a new dent! I love you but I would rather keep my girlfriend alive"

Santana smiled, listening to the way the couple bantered between each other.

_"Santana you good?"_ Tina asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah"

_"We should be smooth sailing from now"_

She glanced over to her right as the Nissan matched her speed, Marley behind her girlfriend and keeping the pace perfectly.

"Good."

_"I'm gonna scout ahead just to make sure and I'm sure you can make your way along to the canyon to meet Britt"_

Santana watched as Tina shifted up a gear and accelerated ahead, her car weaving in and out of traffic. Marley then fell into pace with the Latina and they continued up the highway following Tina's trail.

_"Roadblock ahead!"_

They had been travelling along the wide open road for a few minutes before Tina had radioed from up ahead, letting them know what was going on. They all knew things wouldn't be that easy.

_"They're parked right across the road holding up traffic. If we're gonna make it to the highway exit we're gonna need to take a detour"_

_"Lead the way babe"_ Marley radioed back.

_"Take the road on the far right. They haven't blocked that for some reason"_

The two racers behind her kept their eyes on the tail lights of her car and trailed up the suggested road behind her. Thinking they had just escaped potentially being caught it was short lived when their police scanners came to life.

_"This must be a crew job. Requesting back up!"_

Moments later as they were half of the way into their detour, just having cleared the first corner, Marley yelled through her radio to Santana to pull ahead. Watching in her rear-view mirror she saw the orange Camaro slow down significantly. In a split second she had rammed into the side of a cruiser that had just sped out of the road that wound down into a canyon and led down to the coastal scenic road.

Tina and Santana continued to drive, making their way back onto the highway and it wasn't long before they could breathe when they saw Marley's distinctive orange paint job glowing brightly in their mirrors.

_"Missed me?"_ She laughed, speeding up alongside them.

Tina sighed. _"I hate when you do that"_

_"What?"_

_"A reckless move"_

_"Tina, babe, we've been racing together since we were teenagers. I think you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not getting caught without a fight. I would rather let them total my car before I get taken in"_

_"I know, but just refrain from mortally wounding yourself in the process, ok? And that means with Quinn. She's gonna gonna go all blood rage on you when she sees your front bumper"_

_"I've done worse"_

_"I know, and that's what worries me."_

_"Tina..."_

_"Don't worry about it ok? We're nearly at the canyon entrance. Santana, you ok to continue on your own? The exit is the next one on the right"_

_"Yeah, sure"_

_"Cool. We'd better get back or Letty will get suspicious if we're gone too long. Brittany's ok 'cause she's not a full crew member but I'd rather not get kicked off the crew just yet"_

"Nah it's fine, you two go ahead. I can handle myself from here."

_"Ok then, we'll see you later"_

"Yeah, and guys?"

_"Yes?"_ They both answered.

"Thanks"

_"No problem Santana. See you back at the garage"_

Santana watched as the two racers pulled onto the road to the right, the one they had originally entered through earlier that afternoon. She continued along the highway and shifted up a gear, approaching a large bend. She cursed as she started driving into it.

"Shit"

The sirens had already started, a highway patrol car picking up on her approaching presence. Her car was probably out on a city-wide APB so no matter what she did she'd be chased. Figuring that it was only one car she didn't worry too much. She didn't have that long to go before she turned off up into the canyon anyway so she shifted up another gear and hoped it wouldn't try anything stupid.

Meanwhile, Brittany was waiting in a nearby parking lot that overlooked the highway and the three sprawled out areas of the bay area. The lookout point was filled with a few cars and a few sightseers taking pictures as she lent up against the hood of her car, her arms crossed as she waited for Santana to arrive. There was no way she could miss her, this was the only road into the canyon.

When she had hopped into her car she had sped away from the group, going in her own direction. Her, Tina and Marley had planned the entire thing out the previous day in Shelby's diner, the three of them all feeling guilty that she was being put through a tough test like this. The others had all had easier initiations, but none had heat of this level.

Sure, they had police tip-offs but the whole computer thing was on a whole other level for their crew leader. It was justified, Santana wasn't the usual everyday street racer, but she didn't deserve a city-wide police chase for something she didn't even do. Brittany just couldn't seem to understand why it was necessary. She had proved herself from the very first race. Wasn't that enough?

Deciding to think about something else whilst she waited she glanced around at the other people milling about the lot. She glanced over at a couple on the far end resting up against the fence in front of their car, the guy stood behind his girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Shaking her head she turned her gaze away seeing another couple, this time the guy sat up against the hood of his car with his girlfriend stood between his legs. Sighing she tried to ignore the fact that she was probably the only person here without a significant other. All she ever wanted was a person she could bring here and make all the other couples jealous of. Pushing down the feeling if insecurity she focused her gaze back on the road in hopes that Santana would arrive sometime soon so that they could get out of here.

She wasn't kept waiting long though when she heard the familiar roar of a high powered engine approaching. Jumping into action she slipped into her car and strapped herself into her harness. Firing up her car and ignoring the stares of the other people in the lot she peeled out just as Santana was approaching, the blonde catching sight of the familiar green paint job.

It was smooth sailing all the way up the first part of the canyon, the climb uneventful as the two racers sped ahead of the police on their tails. Santana's car pulled ahead of hers, obviously the more powerful of the two but as they reached the first tight turn her car's power to handling ratio was off with all of the recently installed upgrades. That put her slightly out of her element as she was put to the test for the first time since installing all of the new parts.

When they came to the third, a wide right turn, her car showed just how out of balance it was. Brittany kept it tight and as Santana went wide, hitting the temporary barrier, the blonde drifted effortlessly around the bend. She watched in her rear-view as she saw the Latina recover but the cop car behind her wasn't so lucky, the rear wheels losing it's battle to get back onto the road and falling over the edge reducing the number down to three, two having followed Santana up from the entrance to the canyon road before she had joined the race.

Shifting up a gear and catching up with Brittany she watched as the blonde drifted around the next corner effortlessly. With what control she had gained of her car in the past few turns Santana adapted and tried to keep grip as she followed, throwing her car into a drift in Brittany's slipstream.

The two cars slid around each corner, lucky there was barely any traffic, keeping in tune with each other as they tried to lose the remaining heat. When they reached the widest turn they both drifted again, a cop coming up next to Santana and forcing her dangerously towards the edge. She knew she had to lose him if she was going to survive the turn so referring back to what Marley had taught her earlier she thought quickly.

Timing it just right Brittany watched from ahead as Santana sent the car into an oncoming minivan. The Latina grinned as she heard it's siren promptly die, the sound making her laugh as she sped to catch up with Brittany.

Behind them the last cop was determined not to suffer the same fate as his comrades, the green Supra in front of him his only target. On the last turn Santana went too wide and the back end of her car slid dangerously around the edge of the canyon road, her rear end destroying the lousy safety barrier. The cop took this as his opportunity and slammed into the side of her, pushing her closer to the edge and probably to her death.

Brittany slowed down and watched as the Latina threw the car up a gear, her foot mashing down on the accelerator and snapping herself back into the road. The cruiser tried the same thing but failed, the car sliding and sending it into the stone reserve where the barrier ended. Moments later it slid down to the side and the two racers watched as it fell deep down into the canyon below.

Breathing a sigh of relief Santana heard her radio flare to life in her passenger seat for the first time since Tina and Marley had left her to meet Brittany.

_"Follow me"_

Nothing else was said as she followed the blonde's car around a few more bends, watching as she effortlessly drifted around them with ease. She would definitely have to ask her about that when they had stopped.

A few minutes later she saw the blonde pull into a familiar parking lot, parking up next to her. She took a few moments to herself to breath without the fear of being caught and let her head rest up against the top of her racing seat. That was close, but she had made it. Now hopefully she could start worrying about taking Puck and his goons down instead of being rejected to join Letty's crew.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she got a text. She reached over to her passenger seat and picked it up, sliding it open to see a text from Cassandra.

**-Cassandra-**

**Good work. Your chase was just abandoned. Probably not a good idea to come back to this particular area any time soon until you've changed the appearance of your car and uninstalled that police computer though. Good work, Miss Lopez. I'll see you when you get back to Lima.**

Guessing that her handler was happy she unbuckled herself from her race harness and got up out of her car, sliding her phone into her pocket and seeing Brittany looking at her.

"Hey" She grinned.

Santana smiled back. "Hey"

"That was intense"

"I should be saying the same thing. Where did you learn to drift like that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I practice when I need some time to myself"

"For real?" The Latina asked, closing the door to her car and locking it up.

Brittany nodded as she did the same with her own. "Yeah. I mostly do it for fun though"

"Seriously? With skills like that you should be a full member of the crew"

"Nah. I'll leave that to you"

"You really should. Do the others know how good you are?"

"Not really. I don't race like they do"

"Maybe you should consider it."

"Maybe"

"Anyway, where are we?" She asked, looking around at where they were.

This area was different from the rest of the canyon, a few large houses on the hill opposite the road and a few shops surrounding the parking lot they were now in.

"Breadstix"

Her head snapped up at the name, now recognising where she was. Mentally slapping herself for not remembering her favourite place to eat she realised they were indeed in the small restaurants parking lot.

"Breadtsix? Are you kidding?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah, I used to eat here all the time before I left!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite food! I was sort of a local legend here"

"Oh really? Well, do you wanna get lunch before we head back to Lima?"

"Of course!"

Brittany smiled at the Latina's excitement and started walking towards the front door. Before she could reach for the handle Santana was already holding the door open for her, making her blush as she entered first. As soon as they were seated and had ordered they started talking to pass the time whilst they waited.

"So, 'local legend' huh?"

Santana grinned and pointed to the cork-board of names and pictures near one of the back booths. "You see the one named 'SNIX'?"

"Yeah?"

"That's me"

"You're the legendary Snix?" She asked excitedly.

Santana nodded as she took a sip of her water. "The one and only. Me and my abuela used to come here all the time when I was younger. I used to eat here every Friday without fail"

"Really? Me too! Every Friday me, my parents and my little sister Abby used to eat here!"

"You don't any more?"

Brittany shook her head, sobering up a little. "No. My sister's busy with senior year and my parent's are always busy. I usually eat here and then go to drift in the canyon. It's where I practice"

Santana nodded, making a mental note to come here again to practice herself after she had talked to Letty about passing her initiation test. "Well, that practice paid off" She said once they had been served their food. "I can't believe the others don't know about your drifting"

"I kind of like keeping it to myself. Not that I don't love the crew but it's just for me. You were pretty good yourself. Apart from those first two turns"

"I admit they weren't my best but I had no idea how fast my car was. I didn't get a chance to test it out before today"

"I know, we finished it up yesterday afternoon before you came back. I guess you wanted to try it out today"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to fine tune it like I usually do. I had no feels of the car but when I got in your slipstream I guess I just fell into it"

"That was cool. I've never had someone to drift with before, especially with someone as good as you"

"Please, I'm definitely not as good as you"

"Hmm, maybe not quite as good as me" Brittany grinned, making Santana laugh. "Nevertheless you were really good. I might just teach you sometime"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tell you what,"

"What?"

"If I teach you how to drift, you can teach me how to drift around a corner at high speed with Nos"

"You liked that huh?"

"Yeah, I really did mean it when I said it was cool you going around a corner like that."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Now, how are you gonna upgrade your car next?..."

Half an hour later they had finished and were making their way back to their cars. "I'm thirsty"

Santana looked up as she fished her keys from her pocket. "I have some energy drink if you want some"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on"

Santana unlocked her car and made her way over to her passenger side door. Brittany lent up against her RX8 and watched as the Latina pulled out her blue Nos cooler bag. Unzipping it she handed a can to Brittany before grabbing one for herself.

"You like Nos?"

"Yeah, both ways" She winked, walking back around to the driver's side of her Supra.

Brittany smiled, popping the ring pull and taking a large gulp from the blue can that was sweating in the heat.

"I do too"

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep. You just made my day that much better."

Santana blushed as she watched the blonde slide into her car, strapping herself into her race harness and rolling down the windows. As she strapped into her own harness and rolled down her own windows Brittany smiled over at her.

"Let's get back to Lima before Letty thinks we both got caught. Just don't tell her we helped you"

* * *

_I am currently working on car designs but they should be up on my Tumblr soon!_

TBC


	7. DQ's Arrival

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, next update! Just to let you know that the car designs are coming along and I'm working really hard to get them finished and put up on my Tumblr for you!_

_I would just like to point out that even though there is no Brittana just yet, I'm taking it slow and things will happen when they happen. With that said I would like people to know that our beloved pairing is coming and I am really enjoying development of the their storyline and of the characters individually._

_Thanks to everybody who is adding to their favourites and alerts and sending me reviews, it's good to know you are all reading it and enjoying it!_

* * *

The crew were all sat around joking when Brittany's RX8 pulled into the yard, Santana's Supra not far behind. Letty was the first to stand up, Quinn and Dani following closely behind. Tina and Marley smiled at the Latina as she stepped out of her car, sending a subtle thumbs up to the both of them as Brittany followed.

"Well, well, well, you escaped?"

"I did"

"Good work Lopez"

"Thanks?"

"You make it sound like you're unsure. You made it in!"

"A police chase though? With a stolen database computer?"

The crew leader grinned. "You made it didn't you?"

"I guess"

"Then you don't need to worry about it!"

Santana just nodded as Quinn walked up to her with a smile on her face. "I didn't think you'd make it back" She stated, shaking the Latina's hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"Really?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, slapping her on the shoulder. Her grin grew even wider as she got a slight smile out of the other racer.

Mia walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Good work. I knew you'd make it"

"Thanks"

The smaller brunette squeezed her tighter before letting her go, Rachel the next one in line to congratulate her. "Well done."

"Thank you" She replied, the small brunette hugging her tightly.

"My pleasure. Maybe we can finally race together now my sister has finally took that stick out of her ass and let you on the crew"

"Hey! I don't have a stick up my ass!"

Rachel was about to reply when Mia cut in, the dark brunette grinning as she turned to her girlfriend. "Yes you do. You may not think so but sometimes it can get really annoying. At least you took it out for just a little bit"

Letty had no comeback as Mia continued smiling, Rachel sticking her tongue out at her from her place next to Dani and Quinn.

"So, the newbie made it out alive?" Dani grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I did"

"Then my handy work is done"

"Huh?"

"I stole that computer dummie"

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I nearly got my ass busted for it."

"Then I guess...thanks?"

Dani just rolled her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Just kidding newbie. Congrats"

Santana just shook her head as she moved onto the next person, Holly.

"Congrats dude."

"Thanks Holly"

"Congratulations Santana" Shelby said, pulling her into a hug when her blonde girlfriend had finished.

"Thank you"

She then moved onto the next one, which just so happened to be Tina. As soon as she was pulled in for yet another hug Marley joined in on the action, the rest of the crew following.

"Group hug!" Marley cried, everybody swarming around them.

Santana squealed as she was mobbed by the other racers, happy that she was finally being welcomed into the crew properly. When she pulled away she walked over to Brittany who smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you." She beamed, pulling the blonde in for a hug. "For everything" She added as a whisper so the rest of the crew didn't hear.

Brittany's grin grew even wider, her eyes closing as she felt Santana's arms tighten around her waist. "No problem"

Santana smiled in appreciation as they pulled away, unable to deny the sparks that ran throughout her entire body as Brittany brushed her arm with her hand. She was broken out of her daze when Letty called from behind her.

"Now that's cleared up let's go celebrate back at the house!"

"Get your Supra into the garage and drive the Skyline" Burt announced. "We can finally start working on this car for real"

Santana nodded and turned back to Brittany. "What?" She questioned, referring to the blonde's unfaltering grin.

"You're one of them now. Be prepared"

The Latina stayed unmoving, her eyes never leaving the spot Brittany had just been occupying. When she shook her head and turned back to the garage the rest of the crew were heading to their cars. She then heard the loud roar of an engine and turned back to see Brittany following Letty out of the yard.

She took that as her cue to head back to her own car and carefully drove it backwards into the garage so that it was how she found it this morning before grabbing all of her stuff, including her Nos cooler bag, and headed over to the black loaner Skyline.

Sliding into the vehicle she strapped herself into the racing harness and started up the car. A few revs later and she was pulling out behind Quinn and heading to the place the crew called home.

She had made it halfway when she got a call from Cassandra. Making a mental note to buy herself a headset she managed to unlock her phone to answer it, throwing the device on the passenger seat as soon as she pressed 'speaker mode'.

"Hello?"

_"Santana?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Where are you now?"_

"Heading back to the crew's house"

_"So you're in?"_

"Yes"

"_Good. I'll keep this brief but tomorrow I want you to come by the police station to give Roz an update on our progress. We can then discuss where we go from here."_

"Fine by me"

"_Then I won't keep you. Have a nice night Santana"_

"Will do"

"_Goodbye"_

"Bye"

Reaching over and ending the call she turned her music up louder and let herself enjoy the feeling of having made it onto the crew completely. No matter what Cassandra said she actually genuinely liked them as people and she couldn't deny her feelings for Brittany. Things may be complex but what she felt was real and for the first time since she'd admitted to herself she liked girls she wanted something more than a one night stand. Today just proved to her how much she really did like the bubbly blonde, not as a racer but as a person. She just hoped Cassandra's operation didn't get in the way of that.

She smiled when she saw the house come into view and a minute later she was pulling up behind Quinn's Skyline, blocking the driveway that currently housed Letty's Plymouth, Mia's Silvia, Tina's 350Z and Marley's Camaro. Turning off the car and getting out she found Brittany's RX8 parked in front of Dani's Ford GT and Quinn's Skyline but behind Holly's Racer's Edge truck, everybody now accounted for. Making sure she had her phone she locked the car and pocketed the keys before heading inside to find Letty and Mia in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Celebratory dinner. I'm cooking" Letty grinned, taking a tray of pre-prepared chicken from Mia.

"Cool"

She watched the Latina exit through the back door before looking over at Mia. "I don't think I've ever seen her this excited."

"Please, she's been waiting all week for this. When she's not racing Letty's like a goddess on the grill. Trust me"

"I'll have to take your word on that"

"You won't be disappointed. Here, have a beer and go and chill with everybody out back. It shouldn't take long"

"Thanks" Santana took the offered beer and exited through the back door finding everybody sat around and relaxing.

With a quick glance at Brittany she walked over to where Quinn was calling her. Plopping herself down in the empty chair she smiled, finally able to relax after a tense day of insane driving.

Music blared from an iPod dock as Letty worked on the grill, smoke rising in curls into the warm summer air from the food she was taking her time perfecting. A few moments later she called out.

"Mia! The chicken's dry already!"

"Alright!" The brunette chuckled as she exited the back door, laughing at something Brittany had said. "I'm coming out already!"

The Latina waited patiently and as soon as she was close enough she wrapped her semi-free arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, Mia laughing as they hugged despite the fact that both their hands were full. With a kiss to the smaller girls forehead Letty accepted the bowl of specially made seasoning sauce and got to work on applying it to their food.

As Letty finished up every seated themselves at the table, a smirk adorning Mia's face as she directed Santana to sit next to Brittany. When Letty had finished and placed the large plate of food down on the table she reached over and held out her arm in front of Dani who was sat opposite Mia.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first here out of everybody to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace"

Dani nodded and held her hands together in front of her face, Kitty smirking from beside her as she did the same. "Dear heavenly..."

"Spirit" Quinn offered when she drew a blank.

"That's good, thank you" The other blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "Um, thank you for providing us with direct port nitrous, uh, injection, four core inter-coolers, ball bearing turbos, and um, titanium off-springs" She finished, clapping her hands together.

"Amen!" Quinn smiled, clapping her own hands together.

"Not bad" Letty grinned, pointing at her before clapping her hands.

"Amen" Santana added from her place beside Kitty.

"Praying to the car gods man" Holly said as she grabbed the salad bowl in front of her, Mia laughing from her seat next to the shop owner.

Santana watched as Letty placed a kiss to the side of her girlfriend's head before reaching in to get a piece of chicken for herself, Holly slapping Quinn on the shoulder.

"Let's eat some grub man"

* * *

As the sun began to set, painting bright oranges across the skies, the crew moved inside to chill and talk. Letty pressed a sweet kiss to Mia's forehead before getting up off the couch, directing Santana outside to where it was now dark.

Santana followed the older Latina out the back door and towards her car, leaning up against the hood which was facing the small garage/shed at the very back of the extended driveway. Letty took a sip of her beer and Santana lent up next to her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, about today"

"Oh," She started, picking at the corner of her bottle label. "Are you kicking me off already?"

"No." The crew leader chuckled. "In fact, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Ok. What about?"

"Today was a bigger test than I ever gave the others."

"I kinda figured that."

"Santana, I needed you"

"How so?"

"I needed a new racer to shake things up"

"I guess you don't just add members to your crew everyday though"

"Exactly. I consider my crew like family, as you know, and I don't just add people all the time. I haven't since I first started the crew. We have a set of races coming up called Race Wars. It's where the top race crews of the city go up against each other to win a prize car at the end. Matter of fact that's where Dani got hers a few years ago"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hence the reason why she has such an expensive car. We won it."

"Cool"

Letty nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "This year Puck's determined to win and I know that despite how good we are we needed someone to help boost us up."

"And that's where I come in?"

"Yes. I want to help you get on your feet and get your car up to our standards and I want to get you racing so that I can start making some money off your ass."

Santana laughed. "So that's how it goes?"

"Uh huh, I just brought you in to make money" Letty replied, laughing as she took a gulp of her drink. "Nah, I believe you were the person I was looking for. I hate changing things up, especially when it comes to family but after today I believe we can win this, with a bit of fine tuning that is. So welcome to the crew"

Santana clinked her bottle with the older Latina's in a sort of salute. "Thank you for having me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house Dani and Kitty were in the kitchen by themselves discussing the day before.

"So you really put yourself through all that just to get the computer inside?"

Dani nodded, taking a sip of her beer. "Yeah, it was worth it though"

"How?"

"To see the look on your face when I drove it into the yard"

"Hey!" She exclaimed, playfully slapping her on the shoulder.

"What? It was cool! You had to be there"

"Oh really? And nearly get myself killed in the process?"

"Hey, I'm not a bad driver!"

"I would beg to differ"

"How?"

"I was in your car today, you nearly ran us off the road when we were heading back to Lima!"

"It was fun though!"

"I don't see how. You nearly crashed head first into a bus!"

"That was because Mia swerved out in front of me!"

"Don't blame someone else! You were going too fast and nearly killed both me and you as well as crashing that expensive car of yours!"

"Oh come on, you love my car!"

"Yeah, when you're not driving like a lunatic and nearly killing me the entire time."

Dani shook her head as she took another sip of beer, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence. For some reason though she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of Kitty's own unique grin. When she looked up and caught sight of Kitty's expression she couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying spending time with her. When Kitty looked over at her, a smile still clear on her face, something in the air seemed to suddenly click into place.

The two of them started drifting in closer and closer until their lips finally connected, their bodies moving closer second by second. Just as Kitty reached her hand up to the taller blonde's jaw, the moment it connected with her skin Dani pulled away as if she had been burned.

"I-I'm sorry"

Kitty was left standing in a daze as Dani rushed out of the room, immediately heading upstairs. All she could do was reach a hand up to her lips and wonder what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Santana laughed as she entered the house once more, Letty heading to the living room to find Mia whilst Brittany met her in the now-empty kitchen, kitty having now retreated back to where the rest of the group were located.

"Hey" The Latina greeted upon seeing the blonde.

"Hey. How was your talk?"

"Good."

"You didn't get kicked off the crew?"

"Nope"

"Well, I guess that's-"

_Meoooooooooooow._

Brittany looked down to see her pet cat waddling into the kitchen.

"Lord Tubbington!" She cried out, reaching down and picking up the freakishly large brown striped cat.

"And this is?"

"Oh, this is Lord T. He's the pet of the house although he only seems to like me and Mia."

"He does?"

"Yeah, but it's only because he doesn't like making friends. He'd rather be smoking cigarette's without my permission"

"Cigarette's?"

"Yeah, cigars too. I've tried to get him to quit but he doesn't listen to me. He's in a gang too"

"Okay..." The Latina replied, taking a sip of her beer as she realised that she was seeing what other people thought of as stupid. To her she saw it as carefree and cute but for other people it wasn't the same story. Deciding to change the subject she took a step closer. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever's cold"

Santana nodded and led the blonde through the house to what she had found out was like a dining room, not that the crew had ever used it. With the hot Lima sun they always preferred to eat outside. She couldn't blame them, she had missed the heat and the beautiful sunsets every day. As she made her way over to the mini-fridge located next to the liquor cabinet Brittany trailed behind with Lord Tubbington in her arms, resting up against the dresser by the door.

"You know, Letty likes you. Usually she doesn't like anybody"

"Yeah, she's a complicated woman"

"Yeah, what about you?"

Santana smirked as she turned around, walking over to the blonde as she opened a cold drink. "I'm simpler"

Brittany chuckled as she took a sip of the cool liquid Santana had offered. "You're a shitty liar"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment" The other racer replied, moving in closer and placing an arm over the back of the dresser behind Brittany and smiling goofily.

"There's a problem" Brittany husked, moving in a little closer.

"What's that?"

"You need to get some sleep and you definitely, definitely need a shower. Come on, I'll walk you to your car"

* * *

Santana was at work early the next morning ready to start working on her car, pulling her Skyline into the yard and parking up behind Dani's black Ford GT. She took off her sunglasses and grabbed her backpack of tools as well as her cooler bag of energy drinks and headed over into the garage where the entire crew were waiting.

"You got the keys?" Letty asked. Santana nodded, fishing out the said items from her jean pocket. "Good. Let's start stripping this thing."

* * *

When Santana returned from lunch at Shelby's with the others Marley called her into a small area at the back of the garage that housed a high-tech computer.

"Hey, you didn't get lunch?"

"I went across the street and got a sandwich. I've been here ever since."

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyway I have something to show you. Sit down"

Santana did as she was told and sat down in the free chair, watching as Marley clicked around a few times on the computer before sitting back a little.

"I sat here and worked on some concepts based on the parts you picked out and this is basically what it could look like when it's finished"

Santana sat forward in her seat and looked at the screen, smiling when she saw what Marley had come up with. "You did this?"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool. Crew vinyls?"

"Yep. Unique but they go with everybody else's."

"Nice. So you'll paint this with Kurt and make the stickers?"

Marley nodded. "Once the car is completely stripped down to the body we'll tape it up and me and Kurt will paint it. In fact I got a text from him not ten minutes ago that him and Blaine are on their way over to help with the deconstruction."

"Nice. You finishing up here?"

"Yep. I'll save it and send both you and Kurt a copy and then I'll be out to help"

"I'll see you in a minute then."

Santana exited the room just in time to see Brittany making her way into the office at the back. Frowning she decided it was none of her business before making her way over to her car where work had already began to start gutting it ready to start a complete remodelling of it.

Brittany wrung her hands together nervously as she entered the office to find Letty pouring over some paperwork.

"Letty?" She asked quietly.

The Latina looked up and smiled. "Hey Britt. Something you need?"

"Yeah, it's something important actually"

"Take a seat and maybe I can help you"

Brittany stepped forward and sat down in one of the seats across the desk, watching as Letty lent back in her own chair.

"What do you need?"

"Yesterday, watching Santana, I had a thought"

"Go ahead"

"I thought that maybe it's time I become a full member of the crew."

"You sure you want that?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm practically a member already, I just don't race as often as you guys. Seeing you initiate Santana kinda gave me that last push and I realised that maybe it's time I commit myself to the crew properly."

"You want in?"

"Yeah"

The Latina took a few moments to think about it before nodding. "If this is what you really want then yeah, you can be part of the crew"

"Just like that?"

"Britt, you're like family. Of course I can get let you in just like that"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead"

"Can I have an initiation?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"I heard from Rachel talking to Mia that Mike Chang is back in town. As he's part of Puck's crew I thought that I could race him like Santana did with Rory so I can show you that I can handle racing someone skilled."

"Good point. Tell you what, I'll let you race Mike but I won't give you an initiation like the others. When do you wanna do it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll call Puckerman and set it up. We'll pick out a track and take the crew out tomorrow without telling them exactly what we're doing until we arrive. That cool with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll get it set up."

"Thank you Letty"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Don't tell the others"

"My lips are sealed"

"Good. Get your car ready when we have some time in between stripping Santana's. Matter of fact, why don't you ask her to take a look? I've heard she's a master at fine tuning. Just don't tell her why you really want her to do it"

"Gotcha."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope, that was it. I'm gonna get back to work"

Letty nodded in acknowledgement, sitting forward in her chair and grabbing her phone. "I'll be out when I've set things up"

"Cool, I'll see you in a minute"

The crew leader nodded and watched as Brittany exited the office before dialling Puck's number.

"_Ortiz, what a surprise. I didn't ever expect to get a call from you after you stole my racer from me..."_

Brittany made her way back into the garage to find Santana preparing to lift the car up onto the scissor lift.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Santana looked up at the sound of Brittany's voice and stood up, wiping her hands on her work rag. "Preparing to lift the car. I need to get at the tires so I can take them off and work on de-constructing the suspension ready for new parts."

"Cool. Have you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me tune up my car. Letty said you're like a fine tuner and I think it might do it some good if it was properly tuned"

"Ok. Well, obviously I'm tied up for the rest of the day but tomorrow morning when I come in the first thing I'll do is take a look at it."

"Thank you!"

Santana barely had time to register what was happening before Brittany had launched herself upon her, wrapping her arms around the Latina and squeezing tightly.

"Excited, huh?" She smiled as they pulled away.

Brittany nodded. "Yep! Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, I need help clearing up before everybody comes back from lunch"

* * *

Just as Santana was packing up for the day, her car now nearly stripped down completely, her phone started ringing. Taking it out of her pocket she headed out into the yard and over to her loaner car, resting up against the hood as she slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Lopez"_

"Cassandra. Anything you need?"

"_Yes. Roz wants to meet with you this evening. Can you make it?"_

Santana glanced over her shoulder and watched as the crew started packing up their tools for the day. "Yeah, I think so" She replied, crossing her free arm across her chest, doing the same with her feet.

"_Are you at work?"_

"Yeah, we're just finishing up for the day. By the end of tomorrow we should have everything stripped down completely ready for the re-do."

_"Good. Keep up the good work. I'll see you as soon as you've finished up"_

"Will do. Bye"

"_Bye Santana"_

Santana ended the call, sliding her phone back into her pocket before standing up straight and heading back over to the garage where Rachel and Dani were watching her.

"Important call?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged. "My abuela wanted me to pick something up for her. Are we nearly finished?" She asked, changing subject.

Rachel glanced over to where the other crew members were packing up. "Yeah. You can go if you want"

"You sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Go ahead. There's nothing more you can do today"

"Thanks"

Santana grabbed her backpack before saying goodbye to everybody. She then fished her keys from the front pocket of the bag and unlocked her Skyline. Throwing the bag onto the passenger seat she buckled herself into the harness and fired the vehicle up, the engine roaring to life and making her smile at the pure power it possessed.

Moments later she was peeling out of the lot and heading straight for the police department downtown. 20 Minutes later she had parked down the street and was heading inside, still in her work clothes which consisted of a dirty pair of jeans, her Converses and her garage work shirt. Right now she couldn't be bothered to change, she just wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible so she could go back to her motel room and relax.

She made her way to the front desk and as soon as she said her name she was given clearance to head upstairs to where Roz and Cassandra were supposedly waiting for her. When she stepped into the room the two women were already sat waiting for her. Well, Roz was. Cassandra on the other hand was stood as usual, her signature whatever inch heels clicking along the floor as she walked over to her and rested up against the desk, crossing her arms.

"Santana, I'm glad you could make it. Please sit" Roz smiled, watching as the Latina sat down on the far end of the table just like the day she had been arrested.

"Hi"

"So, I wanted to call you here to discuss your progress. I've heard good things from Miss July here. As I understand you're now part of Letty Ortiz's crew?"

"That's correct"

"What's next?"

"We're working on my car. Letty wants me to start racing so we're trying to get work under-way so that I can start racing against Puck's crew"

Roz nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. I must say Miss Lopez, you got much further than I anticipated given the time bracket you've been undercover. Keep up the good work and you can be out in no time. Is there anything you require?"

"Uh, yeah. I would like some time to take care of some personal stuff."

"Like?"

"I want some time off to visit my grandmother. I already asked Cassandra but she refused. You see, she's the reason why I even came back to Lima in the first place. Without her I wouldn't have even thought about coming back and I would like some time to spend with her whilst not undercover. I've kinda missed a lot in five years"

Santana gulped hard as Roz took a few silent moments to think about it. When she glanced over at Cassandra's face it was emotionless but she already knew better than to trust it. She knew inside the blonde was fuming at her having asked for something she had already refused her permission to go and do. But she knew she had an advantage over the FBI agent for the first time since they had started working together. She had already been to see her grandmother, granted it had resulted in a stolen computer being put in her car, but she had been able to put her mind at ease for the time being allowing her to focus when it came to the task at hand, her initiation.

After what felt like hours Roz finally answered, sitting forward in her seat. "Ok, permission granted. Just don't let it get in the way of the operation ok?"

"Fine by me"

"Good. Now, on to our next topic of business. Cassandra, I do believe you wanted to announce something?"

The blonde nodded and spoke up for the first time since Santana had entered the room. "Yes. Seeing as you're now part of the crew I want to make sure I can keep track of you at all times instead of waiting for you to be flagged on the police chase calls. I'm going to give you a GPS tracker so that I can keep my eye on you. Here," She handed Santana a small white box. "Inside is a tracking device. Once your car is up and running again make sure you wire this in so I can start watching you as you race against Puck's crew. That means I can help you escape from the police department, no offence Chief Washington"

"None taken, as long as it doesn't kill any of my officers I'm fine with it"

"So, can you do it?" Cassandra asked, turning back to Santana.

"No problem"

* * *

Santana had just changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt when her phone started ringing. Walking over to the night stand she picked it up and slide it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Santana, mija"_

"Abuela. Is everything ok?"

"_Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner. I made your favourite, tacos"_

"Really?"

"_Yes. Do you want to come over?"_

"Sure. I'll be over in ten"

"_I'll see you soon. Bye mija"_

"Bye abuela"

Ending the call she slid her phone into her pocket and slid on her Converses, grabbing her jacket and car keys before heading out of the door and down to her car. Firing it up she headed over to her childhood home, parking up outside and making her way up the front path and knocking on the door. Moments later Alma Lopez was stood in front of her with a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Santana! Come in"

The younger Latina followed her inside and was directed to the kitchen where dinner was laid out for her. Smiling as she sat down she sniffed the air, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Wow, I haven't had a meal like this since well, you know"

"I do" Alma agreed, sitting down in the free chair. "I thought you could do with a proper meal in your stomach. Are you hungry?"

"Definitely"

"Then let's eat"

They ate in content silence, exchanging a few compliments about the food before finishing up and heading into the living room.

"I must admit, I had an ulterior motive to this evening"

"Oh?"

Alma took a sip of her coffee before placing it down on the coffee table and looking over at her granddaughter. "I know you haven't been back in Lima very long but I know you must be staying in a motel so since our talk the other day I thought maybe you would like a better place to stay, maybe here with me"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose"

The older woman waved a hand. "Nonsense, you're my granddaughter, you're family. It wouldn't be a problem at all. Santana, I know I haven't been the best grandmother to you, I kicked you out for being who you are, but I thought that maybe if you stayed here we could really start healing"

"But what about me, you know, are you ok with that?"

"I've made peace with it Santana. I know you are being who you are, just as long as you don't bring any girls home, you know, for..."

Santana blushed bright red. "Definitely not"

"Good, is that a yes?"

The street racer shrugged. "I guess so"

"Good. You can get your things and move in soon"

"Ok"

"Now, is there a girl in your life now?"

Santana shook her head. "No, not really. There is this one girl though, her name's Brittany"

"And you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't you tell me about her whilst clean the dishes away"

"Sure"

* * *

Santana had arrived to work as usual the next morning to try and get as much work done as she could so she could tune Brittany's RX8. She knew it would take about half a day and if she was going to have any chance of finishing it by the end of the day she needed to finish stripping her own car first.

When Brittany pulled in at eight later that morning she smiled when she saw Santana taking off the last part of the car, which just so happened to be the front bumper so now all that was left was the main body of the vehicle and it's basic structure.

"Hey, you're nearly finished?"

Santana placed the bumper down by rear bumper and side skirts off to the side. "Yep, everything's done. All we have to do now is make a list and get the new performance upgrades. Then I can help you with your car"

"There's no rush. Wait until this afternoon and finish organising your stuff first"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You wanna start or wait for the others?"

"Wait for the others."

"Fine by me"

"Matter of fact, let me get a look at your car and I can spend the day thinking out what to do. You ok with that?"

Brittany handed her the keys. "Go ahead."

* * *

Santana had been given the keys to Burt's Dodge Ram truck and Mia got in as her passenger before they started heading over to Holly's. As Santana pulled onto the street Mia played around with her iPod and a few moments later heavy hip hop music was playing through her speakers. Santana smiled at the brunette's unusual selection of music but certainly wasn't complaining.

_"Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin' me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_It's time to ride out_  
_Niggaz stash your cash at the hideout_  
_The Murderous I-N-C's en route_  
_(Y'all hear me) feelin my shit the same_  
_(Y'all fear me) in every definitive way_  
_(I'm really) the nigga that you need to get with_  
_Cuz y'all pop shit nigga, I pop clips nigga_  
_Hot, but not the black four-dot-six nigga_  
_You know the Rule, thug heart nigga_  
_And I don't need no fake friends, broke ties, loose ends_  
_There they go niggaz is at it again_  
_Tryin to befriend the nigga that they claim they love, but hate so much_  
_And really all we got is us_  
_But fuck it, it's the same way they fucked me_  
_Now I'm fuckin your broad in the back of a Humvee, go figure_  
_I'll have your niggaz pourin out liqour_  
_All because you fuckin with the Rule nigga"_

The crew escorted her to The Racer's Edge where Holly and Blaine were waiting for them. Loading all the parts sky high into the back of Burt's truck and tying them down they began their drive back to the garage.

"_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)"_

As Santana was over-viewing her car, watching as Rachel and Quinn laid out all of the parts, Letty walked up to her.

"This is it. I've gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass and Race Wars are where you're gonna do it. I tell you what, when you're not off doing your own thing you're working here. If you can't find a tool in this garage, Miss Lima Heights Adjacent, you don't belong near a car"

Santana watched as Letty grinned and walked out of the garage towards her car, Mia walking over to the new crew member and smirking with a clipboard cradled in her arms.

"She owns you now"

_"Why, would a nigga with so much talent_  
_Want to throw it all away to drugs and violence_  
_I know not the answers but I ask the questions_  
_Do all Muslims really study their lessons?_  
_And how many Christians lie during confessions?_  
_I know I did when I was just a kid_  
_Never told about the guns my uncle hid_  
_Under my bed, and at night I played with them_  
_Kind of grew up to be sort of a loose cannon_  
_Before my sins, I'm asking you to let me in_  
_Lord help me, I been through all the pain_  
_Now I wanna know who loves me"_

That afternoon, as soon as Santana had finished lunch and the crew were taking a rest after working for a solid day and a half on stripping her car she walked over to Brittany.

"Let's take a look at your car"

They spent the entire afternoon working on the blue tuner car, Santana directing the blonde to help things move along quicker. Not that Brittany really minded, she was learning a lot of stuff she hadn't known before and she was sure it would come in handy when it came to her becoming a full member of the crew. All she had to do now was win against Mike.

_"Changes, changes_  
_My mind is going through_  
_Changes, changes_  
_My body's going through_  
_Changes, changes_  
_My life is going through_  
_Changes, changes_

_Yo, looky here_  
_I just wanna fuck all day, live my life_  
_Get high all day, my life_  
_Maybe one day, I'll live right_  
_Fuck the world, it's my life"_

Once Santana was sure she had covered all of the basics of her fine tuning she then told Brittany to strap herself into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked, watching as Santana slid into the driver's seat before buckling herself in.

Looking over at the blonde who was now also secured into her seat she smirked as she slid the keys into the ignition. "For a test drive"

Brittany had no time to reply before Santana was already peeling out of the yard, sliding out onto the road and speeding away from the garage.

"Did you have to do that?"

Santana laughed as she glanced over at the blonde, shifting up a gear as she focused back on the road. "Sit back and relax"

_"Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_  
_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea)_  
_Flip the bird where (in the aiiir)_  
_Fuck the world (we don't caaare)"_

Santana grinned as she pulled back into the yard of the garage, the car coming to a stop before she shut off the engine. "You ok?"

Brittany looked over at her and nodded. "That was cool. I never knew my car could go so fast"

"Neither did I but it's up to my standards, at least enough for the time frame I had. It should be ok for now but when we have some more time I'll go back and really fine tune it"

"Thanks"

"No problem" The Latina replied, unbuckling herself and getting out.

"So, you have plans for tonight?"

"Not that I know of" She replied, locking the car and throwing Brittany her keys.

"You should come over to the house"

"Cool. I think I might just do that."

* * *

That evening, as planned, the crew were all at the house. Quinn, Dani, Santana and Tina were all in the living room taking turns on the Playstation whilst Mia, Brittany, Rachel and Marley were all in the kitchen. Letty finished up on her phone and entered through the back door into the kitchen, clapping her hands together.

"Ok, everybody to their cars!"

"What?" Marley murmured in confusion.

"You all heard me. We're gonna go watch a race. I just got off the phone with Blaine and Kurt. It's a go"

The other racers did as they were told and once they all had some sort of outerwear they made their way outside towards their cars. Letty then made her way into the living room where the remainder of her crew were located.

"Ok lazy scrubs, get up!" The others looked up from what they were doing confused. "That means now! We're going out"

"What?" Dani asked confused.

"We're gonna go and watch a race. The other's are already getting in their cars now as we speak. Come on!"

"Fine, we're coming" The blonde groaned, picking herself up off the floor from where she had been sitting next to Quinn.

Once Letty was satisfied they were getting up she grabbed her car keys before heading out through the back door and over to her own car, seeing the others ready and waiting for the rest of the crew to exit the house.

Once the house was locked up and they all head their keys the remaining crew members headed to their cars, buckling themselves into their race harnesses and firing up their cars. Moments later Dani was the first person to pull away and soon enough the rest of the crew followed. It wasn't long before Letty overtook the cars in her way, due to her being at the very top of the driveway, and took the lead. The crew followed behind, the Latina leading the way to the arranged meeting place, and as they pulled into said location with Santana's added Skyline they looked like a force to be reckoned with, this time every single crew member arriving in their own cars for the first time in a while.

When Letty parked up the other cars followed and as Mia parked next to her girlfriend she was followed by Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Marley, Dani and then Brittany on the end. Little did they know she was there for a reason, hanging back so that she could easily get out and over to the start line.

As they all stepped out of their cars Blaine stepped out of his Porsche which was parked next to Letty's Plymouth, Kurt getting out of the passenger side and joining his boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" There was a mix of replies before he clapped his hands together.

"Ok, so are you guys ready for tonight? Who's racing?" Kurt asked, looking at the group of racers expectantly.

"Mike Chang's back in town" Letty said, hearing Tina sigh.

All eyes turned to the Asian woman, especially Santana. "Oh God, he's back already?" She groaned.

"Who's Mike Chang?" Santana asked curiously.

"First rate ass-hole" Marley offered.

"He can't control what he says, no filter. He's had it out for Tina ever since high school. It doesn't help that they both have the last name 'Chang' either."

Santana nodded at Quinn's explanation, curious to see who this Mike Chang was. "So who's the other racer?" Rachel asked from her place leaning up against Mia's hood.

"That would be me" All eyes turned to Brittany.

"What?!"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm racing tonight"

"But Britt, it's Mike Chang." Tina frowned.

"I know that"

"Then why-"

"Because I'm racing to become a crew member. I asked Letty yesterday and we set this up without you knowing. I knew if I told you before you would have convinced me to back out but I think I'm finally ready to become part of the crew permanently." As she said the last sentence she made sure to look at Santana, seeing the Latina smiling knowingly.

She knew that she was glad she was taking her advice, finally stepping up after years of being afraid to commit to something so huge. Now, with someone else having just joined, especially a person like Santana, it was the jolt she needed to wake her up and see that she was good enough to be one of them. She was broken out of her thoughts by Dani.

"Looks like you're not gonna be the newbie any more!" The blonde laughed, trapping her in a playful headlock.

"She'll always be the newbie to me" Quinn joined in, laughing at Santana's surprised face.

"Ok, enough" Letty grinned, stepping in. "Let's get things ready. I don't particularly feel like talking to Puckerman that much tonight after taking Lopez here for our crew. Let's get ready you guys."

It was then that Puck walked over, smirking with Brody at his side. "Well, look who it is. What's up Ortiz? Enjoying your new driver that you _stole_ from me?"

"I didn't steal her from you, she joined us willingly"

Puck glanced over at Santana who was resting up against the hood of her black loaner Skyline parked next to Quinn. "Where's your car?"

"In the shop"

"You're finally upgrading that rust bucket?"

"No, I'm upgrading it so it can beat your sorry asses"

"We'll see about that. I'll see you on the track when the time comes."

"I look forward to it"

Puck shook his head at the newest member of Letty's crew before glancing over his shoulder. "Mike!"

Moments later the Asian man made himself known, Santana catching sight of him for the first time. He walked over to Puck's side with a smirk on his face, his whole demeanour screaming arrogance. He high fived Sam as he came to a stop beside his crew leader, his gaze falling to Santana.

"Is she the newbie who chose not to join us?"

Puck nodded. "That's the one."

"Then I guess she made a big mistake. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you"

"I'm not racing tonight" The Latina shrugged.

"You're not?"

"Nope, maybe you'd better ask who you're actually racing instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Fine. Who am I racing? Tina?"

The Asian woman in question sighed. "Oh please. Cut the crap Mike, I'm not in the mood"

"Not in the mood? You always love to spar with me"

"Yeah but only because you're an ass-hole!"

Before Mike could retort Letty stepped in. "Mike you're racing Brittany"

"What?! But she's not a crew member!"

"That doesn't matter, you're racing whether you like it or not"

"Fine"

"Hand over the pink slips. Both racers" Mike and Brittany did as they were told, handing the required documents over to the Latina crew leader. "Go and line up at the start line. Quinn will be around with your camera's in a minute. Go"

As she turned back to her crew Puck and his followers headed back over to their cars. She slipped both slips into the back pocket of her jeans and opened her passenger side door, pulling out two dashboard camera's and handing them to Quinn who immediately got to work.

Santana stayed lent up against her car as she watched the blonde work and admired how this time she was on the other end of the racing this evening instead of being the driver. As Quinn walked back over to them Santana took a moment to walk over to Brittany who was lined up next to Mike who was sat in a red and black '06 Subaru Impreza.

"Hey" She greeted, leaning up against the open window.

"Hey"

"I guess you didn't just want me to fine tune for nothing earlier?"

"No, sorry I didn't tell you"

"It's ok"

"Are you sure? I wanted to tell you why but I couldn't. Me and Letty wanted it to be a surprise"

"I'm sure" Santana chuckled. "Anyway, I'm glad I could help. Just maybe next time tell me if you're racing, ok?"

Brittany grinned. "Deal."

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck. I don't know what this guys is like as a racer but he seems like an ass-hole so play it safe. I want you to make it across the finish line in one piece"

"I'll try, and thank you"

"For what?"

"Believing in me"

"No problem. I'll be watching from here so good luck"

"Thanks"

Santana nodded and tapped on the side of the car, Brittany watching as she walked back to the crew to lean up against her Skyline. Taking a deep breath she turned to her right and unscrewed the nozzle on her silver 5lb Nos bottle. When it let out a small hiss she let go and turned to her dashboard, lifting up her cubby hole cover in between her seats and flipped on both switches on either side of her cup holder. She then put the cover back down and faced back to the road, her hands gripping her steering wheel tightly.

It was then that Mia walked over to the center of the road, standing in between the two racers with a white rag in her hand.

"You know the rules, two lap circuit race. Winner gets 15k standard winnings. Mike, you ready?" She turned to the opposing crew member and he nodded with a loud rev of his engine. She then turned to Brittany. "Britt, you ready?" The blonde did the same and nodded, revving her engine loudly. "Ok then, one your marks...get set...go!"

As soon as Mia lowered the flag, falling into a crouching position, both racers were already off the line. The first leg was a good sized straight, Mike's clearly more powerful car pulling ahead. However, Brittany didn't worry. He may have had the more powerful of the two cars but she knew he wouldn't be able to handle the corners like her, despite the fact that he was driving a similar tuner vehicle. Tonight would be the first time she had shown something she had kept for only herself, apart from Santana that is.

As they fast approached the first turn she saw Mike swing wide as he tried to keep his speed. He was desperate not to let her win and it was costing him already. As she approached the turn she braked early and came out fast, making up some distance and coming up feet behind the other racer. As Mike dodged a battered Dodge going in the same direction as them Brittany tried her hardest to keep to his back, the blonde feeling the difference Santana's tuning was already making from earlier that day. When she had been the passenger she hadn't felt it until she took the wheel, a driver's position making all the difference.

Back at the start/finish line the two crews plus a few extra local street racers watched from their phones and tablets as the next turn fast approached. Santana smiled knowingly from her place in between Dani and Quinn as she watched Brittany's dashboard cam, her car sliding around the large bend as she easily handled her speed and control.

"How did she do that?" Tina asked surprised from her place beside her girlfriend.

The rest of the crew, including Santana, didn't answer as they continued to watch one of their own race for a place as a permanent member.

As Brittany caught up to the Asian racer and pulled up beside him he glanced over at her surprised. As they made a slight turn to the left and then suddenly to the right Brittany swung around him, about to take over when he shifted up a gear and sped ahead once more. Growling the blonde shifted up a gear herself and pressed her foot down even more on the accelerator, her car coming up beside Mike's Impreza once more.

Swerving to the right to avoid a brightly coloured work van, as soon as he had cleared it Mike swerved back to the left but instead of stopping beside the blonde he rammed into her, the RX8 losing some control as she struggled to straighten up. When she glanced up she could see him laughing at her, a smirk on his face as he swerved out again and back to try and hit her a second time.

Instead, knowing where she was, Brittany saw the fast approaching right turn and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, her car pushing ahead slightly. Tapping on the brake pedal she threw her steering wheel to the right and as soon as she was in position her timing was perfect as she snapped it into the opposite direction.

Her breath, and everybody watching through both dash cams, seemed to catch as her car slid around the large turn like something from another planet. Her drift was perfect, her many nights of practising paying off and coming to fruition in the race that would secure her welcome permanently to the crew.

As she came out of the turn she checked her rear-view mirror to see Mike struggle around it, the Impreza finding it hard to find the perfect balance between control and speed, Mike now trying his hardest to keep up with Brittany who was pulling ahead. As he came out of the turn he saw the blonde throw her RX8 into a left slide, car and owner drifting seamlessly around the corner. As she cleared the second turn she snapped back into a straight position, shifting up a gear as she sped down the road towards the final turn of the first lap.

Deciding to add a little more flare and keep people impressed she mashed her foot down on the gas pedal as she approached the corner, managing to keep control as she hit the brakes, the car flying into yet another perfectly timed slide. The crew watched from down the road as Brittany kept perfect control on the fastest drift she had ever pulled off.

Santana smiled as her car snapped back into a forward position and sped towards them. She had seen the blonde's drifting for her own eyes days before having been right behind her but seeing her from a distance as she stood with the rest of the crew she was even more impressed.

Seeing the blonde's determined face as she sped past and across the start line to start the second lap she could see that Brittany wasn't just any other driver who raced for fun. She was good but she had preferred to keep herself away from seriously driving for a crew, however Santana had a feeling that tonight that would end, the driver proving that if you put her to the test and actually went up against her she was just as determined to win as any official member of Letty's crew. This was just the point that she took matters into her own hands and proved she was a worthy driver of something more than driving for fun in her free time and on her own and that's what made Santana smile, knowing she had helped Brittany come to the decision to kick things up a notch.

As Brittany sped along the straight strip to the first turn of the second lap she knew that now she could finally let her hair down and tackle it in her own way instead of pretending to handle it like Mike was. She knew she could have drifted around them the first time around but she wanted to keep it tucked away for a turn that she could really show off on, i.e. the one where she had the opportunity to overtake the other racer. Now her secret was out of the bag, at least to everybody else except her and Santana, she was free to do what she did best.

When she slid around the first turn and sped to the next one, as she threw her car around the tight curves in the road she couldn't help but smile. A combination of doing something she loved and high on the adrenaline rush of an initiation race, surprisingly all she could think of was Santana. If it weren't for her she would have never been brave enough to take the step required to become a crew member. She made a mental note as she sped around the last turn before the long straight to thank her for helping her take that step. She had more than earned it.

Fast approaching the large turn where she had overtaken Mike she saw him appear in her rearview mirror, the car close enough for her to see him with anger plastered across his face. Knowing that he was mad that she was close to winning it was crucial that she kept control around the last few turns of the course. But, no matter how much he tried he couldn't keep up with her perfect handling of the corners and despite the fact that he had the better car Brittany had the better control over the course. She had used that to her advantage the entire way around and as she slid around the very last corner it was plain to see who the winner was going to be.

Just as he came around the last turn he saw the RX8 cross the finish line, Mia waving the flag to signify Brittany had won the race. Growling he came to a stop a few feet behind the blonde and watched as the crowd, including the entirety of Letty's crew, surround her car.

"Go Britt!" Rachel cried, pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug as soon as she had unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

"Thanks Rach" Brittany smiled back, tentatively putting her arms around the smaller blonde and hugging back briefly before pulling away.

She then accepted congratulations from the rest of the crew, Letty one of the last people to hug her.

"Welcome aboard Britt"

"Thanks"

Patting Letty on the back she pulled away and finally came to the last person, Santana. Smiling, she pulled the Latina in for a hug, Santana feeling her squeeze her tightly as if she didn't want to let go.

"Thank you" She whispered in her ear only loud enough for the Latina to hear.

"My pleasure" Santana whispered in reply before pulling away, the two of them smiling brightly at each other. Or at least until Rory approached them.

"Brittany"

She didn't even have to turn around to know Santana was glaring at him over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked as she turned around, noting the smirk on his face.

"To congratulate you of course"

Everybody was expecting Santana to pounce on him as soon as he wrapped his arms around her but she kept herself in check, determined to not cause any trouble on Brittany's winning night. When he pulled away Brittany had a thought.

"Rory"

"Yeah?" He replied expectantly, excited that she was talking to him past the simple and forced 'hi' greeting they usually exchanged.

"Where was that place you wanted to take me on a date? What was it called?"

"Breadstix?!"

Brittany smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that was it." She then turned to Santana. "Well, you can take me there. Friday at 7 sound good?"

Santana gulped nervously. "Yeah, that sounds great"

Rory's face fell as the blonde led him on only to ask out his somewhat enemy Santana. Brittany just grinned as she made her way back over to her car.

"Britt!" Just as she reached her car she looked up at the sound of her crew leader's voice. "You want his car?" She asked, referring to Mike's Impreza.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. I'll see you at Kitty's"

Letty watched as the blonde slipped back into her car and buckled up, the tuner speeding off a minute later. When she looked at her girlfriend Mia just shrugged.

"Come on guys, I guess we're going to Kitty's"

Quinn grabbed the camera from Mike as Letty made her way over to her Plymouth, the rest of the crew following her lead. It wasn't long before they were all in their own cars and they were speeding off, Puck and his crew watching as the small fleet of cars followed after their leader to Kitty's to celebrate.

When they were out of sight he turned back to his followers. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" He yelled before storming over to his car, slamming the door as he got inside. He then pulled out his phone and searched his contacts before holding it up to his ear. It wasn't long before the other end was picked up. "We have a problem"

* * *

Brittany had parked along the front outside Kitty's leaning up against the hood as she waited for the rest of the crew to arrive. Letty parked in one of the free spaces ahead of her and then Santana pulled up behind her RX8, the sleek black car looking especially good with the neon light of Kitty's sign bouncing off of it.

When they all started making their way inside Quinn turned to Dani who was stood waiting on the sidewalk.

"You coming D?"

"Oh, yeah. I just need some fresh air"

"Ok, we'll see you inside. I'll get Kitty to keep a beer back for you."

The blonde nodded and watched as Quinn went inside. Leaning up against the hood of her Ford and crossing her arms she seriously considered just going back to the house and locking herself in her room. Despite being a stone-cold adrenaline junkie behind the wheel, when it came to actually facing Kitty after the other night she was terrified.

She'd faced crazy-ass racers and wave upon wave of relentless cops but when she thought about facing the wrath of Kitty it really did make her scared. She'd never been in this position before and that was what was throwing her off. She'd never had relationships and when it came to something like this she was clueless as to what to do.

Knowing that her crew were inside waiting for her and would probably notice if she never came in she decided to swallow her pride and be brave, slipping her car keys into the pocket of her jeans and walked up to the front door. With her hand on the door handle she took a moment to take a deep breath in before pushing. She was immediately assaulted with the laughs and cheerful sounds of her crew as they celebrated adding yet another member, finally making themselves complete all round.

Taking a seat next to Quinn the other blonde handed her a fresh beer and smiled, Dani sending an identical one back at her before taking a large gulp of her drink and relaxing into the cushions of the large sofa.

Sometime later Santana had gotten up off the couch from her place beside Rachel to take a break from their excited energy, heading over to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools. It wasn't long before Brittany noticed the Latina sat on her own and excused herself from her conversation with a very animated Rachel Berry, heading over to join her.

Smiling she sat up on the empty stool next to her. "Hey"

"Hey"

"You ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, I just needed a break from Rachel" She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Brittany watched her carefully as she talked and took a sip of her own drink. "I know what you mean. She can get a little crazy sometimes, especially when she's buzzed on alcohol."

"I know, that girl can drink!"

The newest crew member laughed. "Definitely. In all this time I've known Rachel I still haven't been able to figure out how a woman so small can drink so much. Talking to her when she has a hangover isn't fun though"

"I'm not surprised. I'm glad I left early that morning before you all woke up"

"Yeah, that wasn't a pretty sight"

Santana laughed as she took another sip of her drink, turning to face the crew on her stool. She watched as Rachel had moved on to talking to Quinn, studying the blonde carefully as she placed an arm over the back of the sofa behind Rachel. Raising an eyebrow her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany.

"I know"

"What?"

"I know"

Santana turned back around and looked at the blonde. "What? Quinn and Rachel? What's the deal with them anyway?"

Brittany glanced back at the couple before turning away. "They both like each other. It's so obvious to everybody but them. It's unbelievably frustrating sometimes"

"That's rough"

"Sometimes I wish they would just kiss and put us all out of our misery"

Santana laughed. "Maybe now things are changing that might change too"

Brittany shrugged, watching as Kitty stared over at Dani from behind the bar. Nudging Santana the Latina looked up. Without words she directed her gaze with a shake of her head in the direction of Kitty. Once Santana had realized what the blonde was making her look at she lent in close.

"What?"

"They've been acting weird ever since we got here"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, glancing back at Dani.

"You've seen the way they act. They don't usually avoid each other like the plague"

"Good point"

"Something's not right"

"Nope. I wonder what it is"

Brittany shrugged. "Whatever it is they need to sort it out because I can't stand Kitty when she's moody"

* * *

Kitty had had enough. Throwing her dishcloth down on the bar she stormed over to Dani and pulled the protesting woman up by the arm through the bar and into the back where it was quiet. Brittany and Santana both shared a look as they disappeared, the two new crew members wondering exactly why they were acting the way they were.

Meanwhile, Kitty let go of Dani as soon as they were in the back storage room.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dani protested, rubbing her arm.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Explain"

"What?"

"Explain. Ever since the other night at the house you haven't answered my calls or texts and I wanna know what's going on. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Dani you kissed me!"

"..."

"Tell me!"

The slightly taller blonde growled. "Fine. You wanna know?!"

"Yeah, enlighten me!"

"I kissed you because no matter how annoying you can be I actually really like you. It may seem like I don't care but I do and I don't know what came over me. All I know is I like you and I fucked up!"

Kitty was left standing speechless as she stared at the spot where Dani had just been standing. Although she couldn't move physically her mind was running a mile a minute at the information that Dani may actually like her back.

Things really were changing.

* * *

_Song used: Ja Rule – Life Ain't A Game_

TBC


	8. Date Night

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok, so after this update I'm taking a week off just to recharge and finish up some design stuff but I hope you enjoy this chapter and here's to our pairing back together on the show once again! GO TEAM BRITTANA!_

_Thanks to everybody adding to faves, reviewing and adding to alerts, it really means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story :D_

* * *

_I have to tell you a secret. I love girls...the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys..._

_I Don't wanna fight any more. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me..._

_Everyone has secrets, Santana..._

_I never want to see you again..._

_I'm the same person I was a minute ago!..._

_You've made your choice and now I've made mine..._

_The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it out loud..._

_Abuela..._

Santana awoke with a start, shooting up immediately in her bed as she breathed heavily, sweat engulfing her entire body. With the nightmare fresh in her mind she sighed and let her elbows rest on her knees whilst her hands cradled her head.

"Fuck"

All she could think of was that night, reminding her why she had left Lima in the first place. Her grandmother's voice played over and over in her mind, the same words that had haunted her dreams for the first few months she had spent out of her home city. It had been years since she had had this particular dream, confusing her as to why it was appearing only now.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed she sighed and decided to get out of bed and shower before she headed out for work. Throwing the sheets off her legs and spinning around so that she was sat on the side she paused, feeling a sharp pain in her left arm. Looking down at her scar she felt the pain die down to a barely-there throb. Whenever she thought about that night or the stress it had caused her scar seemed to know it was a result of her grandmother's actions, a physical reminder for the rest of her life for how her world had been thrown upside down for five whole years. Rubbing the large scar she took a deep breath before standing up and heading over to her small shower.

Shedding the boxers and wifebeater she had been wearing she stepped into the hot stream of the water, groaning in relief at the welcome heat. As she let the scolding water run across her skin her mind had nowhere to wander but to the remnants of her nightmare.

When she really thought about all that she had been through in the past few weeks she had found herself being rushed through so many different things; getting picked up by Cassandra and thrown into her operation, joining Letty's crew, seeing her grandmother for the first time in five years, all of it had gone by so fast she was only now realizing that she was rushing something that should have taken time.

The dream she had just experienced put things into perspective and reminded her just how much her grandmother, the woman who had basically raised her, had hurt her, inside and out. Realizing she was agreeing to something before she had really thought it through she decided that when she had finished her shower she would call her sometime later in the day and ask her for time, knowing that it was what she needed for herself if she was going to slow down.

Resting her head up against the tiled shower wall she let out a deep breath, sighing as she realized she was in way over her head and had no way of getting out of it without hurting people she had already come to love. Closing her eyes, clenching them tightly, she knew she didn't have a choice. She had to do this whether she liked it or not and that's what made it feel like she had too much pressing down on her shoulders. She was balancing the weight of two separate lives on them and she knew that she wouldn't be able to physically stop it from falling and crashing to the ground when the time came. She just hoped that was was a while away. She couldn't handle it right now and she didn't want to.

When she had pulled on a fresh pair of black chino's, a t-shirt, her Converses and eventually her garage shirt, she grabbed her backpack of tools, her phone and keys and headed out of the door. Ten minutes later she pulled into the yard behind Mia's Silvia and headed into the garage.

"Hey Santana"

"Hey Mia" She greeted back, hugging the small brunette and placing her bag down by the door. "Where's everybody else?"

"On their way. They all wanna get here before Brittany"

"Why?"

"We wanna congratulate her"

"Good idea"

"Hey Santana, hey Mia"

"Hey Burt" Mia greeted, the bald man making his way over to the truck. Just as he opened the door he paused.

"Give my best to Brittany. I've gotta go and get something from Holly's. I may be a while"

Mia nodded. "We will. I'll let Letty know where you've gone if she needs something"

Burt nodded and pulled himself up into the truck, firing it up and heading out of the yard and towards Holly's shop. Meanwhile Mia and Santana waited for the others to arrive.

"How come is it that you all live in the same house but you seem to all arrive at different times?" Santana pondered, leaning up against the side of her Supra.

The other driver smiled and shrugged. "Beats me. I guess I just like getting up early. The rest of the crew on the other hand, well, let's just say they're not morning people."

"Any of them?"

Mia smirked and shook her head. "Nope, not even Rachel"

"Wow" Santana exhaled, shaking her head. "Now that is surprising"

"I know, right?"

As the both of them laughed said woman pulled into the yard, her purple S2000 hard to miss. As their laughter died down Rachel stepped out and walked over to them, backpack in hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Mia answered, trying not to smile but failing.

Rachel turned to Santana. "Nothing, I swear" She said, holding up her hands in surrender at the brunette's glare.

Rachel just shook her head and walked further into the garage, Santana and Mia laughing as soon as she had walked away. It was then that Quinn's Skyline pulled up behind the purple Honda, the blonde stepping out and walking over to them.

"Hey S" She greeted, holding up her fist, Santana bumping hers with it as the racer walked past her.

"Hey Quinn"

It wasn't long before the rest of the crew had arrived, Letty the last into the yard. When the Latina got out of her Plymouth she let a small smile grace her lips as she saw her crew waiting for her at the garage entrance.

"Hey guys, Britt here yet?"

Quinn shook her head as Letty walked towards them. "Nope"

"Good."

They didn't have to wait long for the blonde to arrive though, all of them including Letty waiting for her. Brittany frowned when she got out of her RX8, the entire crew clapping and smiling as she started walking towards them.

"Am I missing something?" She asked, confusion clear across her face.

"No Britt." Letty beamed. "Just wanted to congratulate our newest member."

"Yeah, the DQ has entered the building!" Rachel smiled, pulling her blonde best friend in for a hug.

"DQ?" Brittany questioned as she pulled away, Tina pulling her in for the next hug.

"Yep. We all came up with the name"

"Drift Queen" Quinn explained as she hugged the newest crew member.

"Really?"

Marley nodded as they embraced. "It's true"

"Yeah, after last night it fits. You basically drifted around every corner of the second lap and outshone Mike the entire time" Mia clapped, taking her turn in congratulating the blonde with a celebratory embrace.

"Who are we kidding? Santana came up with the name" Dani smiled, pulling Brittany in for a sisterly hug, not gone unnoticed by Santana.

Brittany glanced over at the Latina, the only one she hadn't embraced yet. "You did?"

The woman in question shrugged. "I merely suggested it"

"Still, it's a good name" Quinn argued.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't care, it's cool. It makes me feel special" She smiled, pulling Santana in for a tight embrace that lasted a little longer than the rest. "Thank you" She whispered. Santana just replied with a tight squeeze in return before they both pulled apart. Brittany didn't need any more conformation.

"Hey, Letty's the DQ!" Dani suggested, all eyes turning to her.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Drag Queen!"

"Oh, you did not just call me that!" Letty growled.

Dani just smirked, the crew leader lunging for the blonde. Everybody laughed as Letty grabbed her in a playful headlock.

"Say mercy!"

"Never!"

Santana laughed as the two women joked about, Brittany joining her in leaning up against the side of the Supra. They exchanged a sweet smile before turning back to where Letty was slowly winning the fight.

"Say mercy!"

"Fine! Mercy!"

"That's what I thought!" Letty panted, letting go of the blonde Latina.

"You're still the 'Drag Queen' though"

Letty was about to bite back but thought better of it. Shaking her head she waved her hand. "Enough messing around. We've got work to do"

"Cool it Boss Lady" Dani murmured.

"Back to work!" She yelled, trying her hardest to fight off the smile that was tugging at her lips. The crew would eventually be the death of her one day.

* * *

About half an hour later, as they were taping off the windows of the Supra ready for paint Letty made her way over to Brittany.

"Hey"

Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked up at the older woman. "Hey, Letty. Need something?"

"Kind of. I just wanted to let you know that now you're a part of the crew your car could do with a makeover like vinyl's and stuff. You in?"

"Of course. Are you sure?"

The crew leader nodded. "Of course. Talk to Marley when you've got a minute and when we set Santana's car up with her vinyl's we'll do yours. It's better if we have everybody working on the two cars at the same time, we'll get them done quicker"

"Fine by me. Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll let you get back to work"

* * *

"Santana! Holly just called!"

The woman in question looked up at the sound of her name and saw Quinn walking towards her.

"Really? What for?"

"Your body kit just arrived at the shop. She said we could go and pick it up. It's best if we get it as soon as possible so I can fit it on the car ready for Kurt to paint it"

"You wanna go now?"

The blonde just shrugged. "Sure. Better sooner than later"

Now that Burt was back they had the option of the truck and as soon as they were on the road Santana felt as if she needed to ask Quinn, who was driving, something that had been bothering her all morning.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and call me Q"

"Sure, thanks. Uh, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I needed an outsiders opinion on something"

"Go ahead, shoot"

"The reason I came back to Lima was for my grandmother"

"That I know"

"Yeah, well, she kicked me out and I left the city that night and I stayed away for five years until she contacted me"

"I'm sensing this has a lot more to do with something other than her just kicking you out"

"Yeah, you would be correct there. She kicked me out when I came out to her"

"Telling her you liked girls?" The blonde asked, glancing over at her before back to the road.

Santana nodded. "Yep. Anyway, when I got back I kinda just got sucked back into racing, I mean I live for it"

"Is that what you did whilst you were away?"

"Yeah, I haven't stopped. Before I left, whilst I was away, even when I got back to Lima. I didn't have any time to go and see her until I asked Letty for an afternoon off."

"That was the day Dani stole the cop car right? When you were out of the garage?"

"Yeah. I went to see her for the first time in five years"

"And how did it go?"

"It was ok, I guess. It was awkward for the most part but it was good to see her again"

"But I'm sensing something else here"

The new crew member nodded. "I guess it just felt weird. Ever since I left I kinda dreamt of the day when she'd call me back and how things would go down and I guess it didn't live up to my expectations"

"Nothing ever does"

"Funny how that works. All I ever wished for was for my grandmother to love me again and when she called me out of the blue it felt as if it wasn't real, like it was some kind of cruel joke. I mean, she left me on my own and never called for eight years until a letter came out of the blue. The other day she called me over to her house, cooked dinner and asked me to move back in with her and I said yes"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"This morning I woke up from the same nightmare I had for months after I left Lima. I haven't had them since but today I woke up from one and I guess it kind of reminded me of why I left in the first place"

"And?"

"And now I'm doubting just what I actually agreed to. I think I'm still mad at her, I just needed to be reminded of that."

Quinn watched as the tanned woman rubbed at the scar on her left arm but decided to not question her on it. Focusing back on the road she replied, "It's understandable that you're still mad. She kicked you out for being who you are. If advice is what you're looking for, I guess that right now you need to take some time for yourself and refrain from jumping into something as big as moving back in with her. You haven't been back in Lima for very long, just take a bit of time for yourself to sit back and slow down and maybe you might just feel a little differently about your decision. Call her up and tell her you need to think about it"

Santana considered the blonde's advice as they pulled into one of the spaces outside the racer's edge. "I think I may just do that. Thanks for listening"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for. We're members of the same crew now, friends even. If you ever need to talk or need an outsider's opinion I'm here for you"

Santana got out of the truck. "Thanks"

Quinn pulled her in for a hug. "No problem. Just take things slow ok? Trust me, I've been there. Now, have you had any experience with body work?"

"Definitely"

"Good, then you can help me fit this thing as it's your car. We can get it to paint faster that way." She grinned, pushing open the front door to the parts shop.

Blaine was waiting behind the desk, smiling as the two women approached. "Hey girls, here for the new body kit?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep. We need to get it to your boyfriend by the end of the day."

Blaine nodded. "Then follow me. It's out back, Holly's checking orders as we speak"

Santana and Quinn followed him into the back stock room where Holly was indeed counting orders. Looking up the blonde smiled. "Hey dudes, here for the new body kit for the Supra?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, last part before paint"

"Cool beans. Nice to know your crew is getting up off your butts and actually working hard on something for once"

"Hey!"

Holly stood up and waved her hand at Quinn. "Cool it Q, I'm just kidding. You guys always work hard, it's just nice to see you all so dedicated to help Santana get her car up to crew standards. Here, help me and Blaine load this kit into whatever it is you arrived in"

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that they could fit the body kit, the other crew members needing to fit the entirety of the performance parts she had bought to make sure it all fitted perfectly. Before they could do it her and Quinn had to wait, Santana deciding to help Dani as she knelt in the engine bay fitting the inter-cooler at the front of the car. A laid-back hip-hop beat pumped throughout the garage as various members worked on numerous parts ready for final fitting once the car had been painted.

_"Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Back in my review, still a picture perfect you_

_Slow down so I could see, who my passenger should be_

_Lovely your style of light, brought your beauty into my sight_

_Knew my direction and follow the girl in the Mercedes Benz"_

"Got a TR7 here, with a ball-bearing upgrade. What it's gonna do is it's gonna spool up really quick" Rachel explained, her, Letty and Tina working on the engine.

"I've got this set up for 24 psi" Letty added, focusing as she tightened something on the large centrepiece of Santana's car.

Rachel nodded as she glanced over at what her sister was tightening. "Got it"

As Dani slid the inter-cooler into the very front of the car she took the opportunity to speak to Santana whilst she had her to herself. "You got big plans with Britt tomorrow night?"

Santana looked up from where she was wiring something at the side of the engine bay. "Yeah. We're going out to dinner"

As Dani finished slotting the inter-cooler into place she looked over at the other Latina. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck"

Santana paused, looking directly at the blonde. "That's not gonna happen"

_"Didn't care how far she'd go_

_Tank full, top down, come on let's roll_

_Had a girl she was great but I changed direction_

_'Cause the girl in the Benz was my destination"_

* * *

"Quinn, how long are you gonna be with the body kit?"

The blonde checked her watch from where she was knelt down fixing a side skirt onto the car with Santana's help. "It should be ready for the end of the day, maybe two hours at the most?"

"Good. Keep up the good work"

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to what she was doing. "Thanks for the help. Usually I do this stuff on my own and I wouldn't have got it finished in time"

Santana shrugged. "Happy to help. I've done this kind of stuff before so it's not exactly new to me. Plus it's nice to know I actually helped with a major part of building my car"

Quinn chuckled. "I hear you on that. This is a nice kit though. Good choice."

"Thanks, I like the unusual"

"Yeah, but this one is more than unusual. Most racers I know go for the common Supra Veilside body kit. You went for the rarer one, at extra cost might I add"

Santana shrugged. "I don't like my car to look like everyone elses. Plus this body kit when it's finished will look aggressive as hell. It's just nice all round"

"Just do me one favour though"

"What's that?"

"Don't mess it up like Marley does here's on a regular basis. It's a pain in my ass when I have to try and patch it up. Especially with how rare this kit is, I think we may have to order in a spare just in case"

"I'll make sure to talk to Mia later"

"Good. Now come on, Letty'll have our asses if we don't have it ready for paint by the end of the afternoon."

* * *

When the body-kit was finished and everything was more or less ready Kurt called to tell them that the flat-bed truck was ready for pick up so Marley hopped in Santana's Skyline and directed her over to Kurt's shop where it was located. Kurt waved at Santana as she stayed in her car and it wasn't long before they were heading back to Burt's garage, the entire crew helping to load Santana's Supra onto the back and secure it.

Mia smiled as she watched Santana follow carefully behind Marley who was once again driving the large truck, her hand resting on the small of the Latina's back and rubbing. "There it goes"

"Yep, things are coming together"

"And we can start racing again"

Letty smiled, turning her gaze away and looking down at her girlfriend. "Te quiero, niña" She whispered before connecting their lips together.

"I love you too"

When Santana and Marley arrived back at Kurt's Santana actually got out of her car knowing that both painter's would need help with getting the Supra off the truck. That's when she noticed Blaine's Porsche.

"Hey girls, this the car I'm painting?"

Santana and Marley nodded. "Yep. All primed and ready to go. Me and Quinn finished fitting the body-kit only half an hour ago."

"Good"

"Is Blaine here?"

Kurt glanced over to his boyfriend's Porsche before looking back at Santana. "Yes. He's just doing something and he'll be right out."

Marley watched as Blaine came out and started walking over to them. "Speak of the devil"

Santana grinned at the brunette's words before he stopped in front of them. "Hey guys, you ready?"

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, Holly give you the afternoon off?"

"She did indeed. She said she could handle looking after the shop whilst I helped you guys get the car into paint."

"And thank God she did" Kurt smiled. "Now let's get this car ready so I can paint it!"

Once it was off the truck Marley clapped her hands together. "I'm gonna stay here with Kurt and get this thing ready for paint."

"You sure?"

The brunette racer nodded. "Yeah. I'll get a lift back with Blaine, he's gotta stop by the garage anyway"

"Cool, I'll see you later then"

"Sure"

"Bye Marley"

"Bye Santana"

Marley watched as the Latina got into her car, the engine roaring to life before she sped out of the small yard and back towards the garage. Now they could get started on bringing this car to life.

* * *

Santana sighed as she sat on the hood of her car, the bright orange sunset lighting up not only the sky but bathing her and the high powered vehicle in a comforting orange glow. As she let the warm evening air caress the exposed skin of her arms she let her mind wander.

Thoughts fought for dominance over many things, some trivial and some important. Of course she couldn't completely stop thinking about the work on her car but as she was on her own once again, not sure which life she was living any more. Her grandmother didn't take very long to win the war to be number one thought though.

Remembering what Quinn had said earlier that day, she was thankful for the blonde giving her an outside opinion which is exactly what she needed. After making such a rash decision she hadn't thought it through, not wanting to disappoint her grandmother like she had before but now she was older and much wiser than the teenager she was the day she left. Now she had to take a step back and think before she did anything but she'd never really been good at that.

Growing up the way she did in Lima Heights Adjacent and without her mother she had been forced to grow up fast. This was what made her the way she was, sometimes not really thinking through what she was getting into. Although this time it was different, she had no choice but to become part of Cassandra's operation. Even after that when she'd been offered to move back into the house she grew up in she'd answered with no hesitation although now she was starting to regret her decision.

Trying to rationalize it she considered the effects it would have on her life in that current moment. Living two separate lives wasn't easy as some people thought and at the end of the day she needed to be on her own and she wouldn't get that if she lived with her grandmother, at least not properly. On the other hand they'd be able to heal but would she have the time? Being part of the crew as a full member was a massive commitment in it's own and she had to be there whenever they needed her. Plus, after her car was finished and she had her date with Brittany she was pretty sure she'd be closer to them more than ever, probably spending a lot of time at the house outside of work and race hours meaning she wouldn't really get to see her grandmother that much anyway.

As much as that pained her to consider it it was true, she was less likely to see her and for the both of them that was probably best. With flashes of the night she was kicked out still flickering in her mind she was pretty sure she was still angry at her for abandoning her after she'd been truthful and admitted to who she really was. She had wished for so long that she would see the day when her only relative would welcome her back with open arms but she had started losing hope, believing that she would never call and when she did she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Now, agreeing to move in with her she had yet again rushed something that had required some sensible thinking but hey, she'd always lived her life in the fast lane and now it was catching up to her. Knowing that it would continue eating at her it meant that she had to change something.

Pulling out her phone from her pocket she scrolled through the contacts before seeing the familiar name and pressed dial. As the phone wrung on the other end she felt her heart beat increase and could hear the blood rushing through her ears with each tense second that passed until a familiar voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Abuela?"

"_Santana?"_

"Can I talk to you?"

"_Yes, do you want to come over?"_

"¡No, gracias. I just wanted to call you and say that I've been thinking about your offer"

"_You said yes"_

"I know I did but I've been thinking it over and I think I need to take some time for myself right now. I know we have things to talk about but I think I rushed into saying yes without really thinking about it. I really need to be on my own right now, I hope you understand that"

"_Of course I do, estrella. I understand and I hope you may move back one day"_

"So do I. Can I still come over sometimes though?"

"_Of course. Drop by any time, you're always welcome"_

"Thank you. Well, I've gotta go but I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"_Ok, I love you Santana"_

"I love you too abuela."

As Santana ended the call and slid her phone back into her pocket she smiled, sliding off the hood of the car and getting inside. She paused as soon as she was in her race harness and let her head fall back against the seat, her hands gripping the wheel as she took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

* * *

The next day, once everybody was assembled in the garage Letty called a sort of meeting. She was stood up with Mia by her side whilst Dani and Quinn were perched on some nearby crates, Brittany was lent up against the garage door, Santana standing near her, and Rachel and Tina stood together facing their crew leader.

"Ok guys, Marley is over at Kurt's getting a head start on the painting. In the mean time we have nothing to do until the car gets back here so I though we could start work on Brittany's make-over"

Immediately Brittany stood up straight. "You can't"

"Why?"

"I need my car later tonight"

"What for?"

"Me and Santana's date"

"You're not driving?" The older Latina questioned, raising an eyebrow at Santana who just shrugged.

"She insisted, plus she's the one who asked me"

"Good point. Are you sure Britt? We can really get started on this now"

"How long will Santana's car be in paint?"

"Marley told me last night it would be about three to four days depending on how fast they work with no interruptions" Tina offered.

Letty made a face of understanding and turned back to Brittany. "Tell you what, we don't work on it today but first thing tomorrow we get it in here and strip it of it's vinyl's. Is there anything else you want to do with it?"

Brittany thought careful for a few seconds. "Matter of fact there is something..."

And that's how Santana found herself driving Burt's truck over to Holly's later that morning. Brittany had insisted that it was about time she upgrade some of her interior so with Rachel's expert help she had picked out a few things and ordered some parts, Blaine telling them that they were all in stock and he would keep them back for her. When asked who she wanted to take the blonde had immediately asked Santana and now they were on their way over to The Racer's Edge with a list of new stuff they had to pick up courtesy of Brittany's 15k win the other night against Mike.

Santana glanced over at the blonde. "So why did you ask me to come along on this trip?"

"I figured we could spend some time together"

"Ok..."

"Don't make it sound like I'm forcing you to come with me!"

"I'm not" Santana laughed. "It's just that you immediately picked me"

Brittany shrugged. "I actually really like spending time with you"

"You're not just saying that to butter me up for our date tonight right?"

The blonde's face was plastered with mock offence before she reached over and shoved the Latina playfully.

"Hey!" Santana laughed, quickly regaining control of the truck. "I could have crashed!"

"Oh please, like you're such a bad driver you wouldn't have got control of that in time"

"I may not have!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Maybe not but in answer to your question; no, I'm not buttering you up for our date. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

The Latina driver shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I'd might like to find out"

Brittany shook her head at the goofy smile plastered across Santana's face. "Just shut up and drive"

When they arrived at Holly's shop they were both in high spirits, the joking and the banter on the way over putting them both in good moods, much to Holly's amusement making her even happier than she always seemed to be if that were even possible.

The blonde smiled as she watched the two walk in. "Hey chicas, you here to pick up the order from earlier?"

Brittany nodded. "Uh huh"

"Well, Blaine's out on a run right now but I'll bring the order up."

"Do you mind if we have a look at some stuff while we wait? It's just that I wanted pick some of it out in person"

"Of course, go ahead"

As Holly clicked away at the computer behind the counter Santana followed Brittany over to the racing seats.

"Why am I here again?" Santana asked, watching as the blonde street racer started perusing the various models of seats.

Brittany glanced back at the Latina and shrugged. "I kinda guessed that you were into rare and unusual parts."

"How so?" She replied, taking a step closer.

"When I saw you picking out parts for your Supra for after it's painted I kind of liked how you chose unusual parts, like how your seats are being custom made."

"So you want me to help pick out some stuff?"

Brittany nodded. "Exactly. I just thought you could help me fill in the blanks. I'm kinda clueless to some of these hardcore street racer parts that you need when you're a full time driver and crew member"

"Fine by me. Where do you want to start?"

"I was thinking seats"

Santana crossed her arms across her chest. "Obviously. Got a make in mind?"

"Yeah, I have Recaro seats so I kinda want to keep the tradition. The one's in my car aren't serious enough"

"Aren't serious enough?" The Latina chuckled. "Ok, so you wanna keep the current theme; blue?"

"Kind of"

"Ok then, let's take a look"

10 minutes later and a stop by the harness section Brittany had chosen her new seats. She watched as Santana lent up against the counter. "You guys ready to pay for all this?"

"We just need to add some stuff to the list and we can get out of your hair"

Holly tapped away for a few seconds before looking back up. "Fire away"

"Uh, can we have two of the black and blue Recaro SR-7 Lassic seats, this four point blue Sparco harness and these Sparco harness pads?"

On their way back Brittany glanced over at the Latina who was driving. It wasn't long before Santana noticed. "What's that smile for?"

"Nothing"

"Britt..."

"Ok, it's just that you really know your stuff"

"I've got to or else I wouldn't be so good"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Still, you did a really good job helping me pick out stuff. I've never really been good at the details of these kinds of things as I've never-"

"Raced seriously"

"Yeah. It's cool though, I feel like I'm finally becoming a part of the crew"

Santana smiled. "Good."

Brittany never replied but they fell into a comfortable silence as Santana drove back to the garage, the back of the truck now full of Brittany's new purchases ready to install into her car. When they hopped out of the truck Mia walked over to them with her usual clipboard in hand.

"You guys got everything?"

"Yep, everything that Britt had on the list plus some other stuff including new seats"

"Ok well, get it unloaded and store it by the office so we can get to work on it tomorrow"

Santana nodded and caught sight of Quinn out of the corner of her eye. "Fabray, you wanna help with this stuff?!"

The blonde in question looked up from where she was playing on her phone and nodded. "Sure"

Once everything was in the place Mia had specified Letty called everybody around her. "Lunch at Shelby's, let's go. After you can do whatever the hell you want, you have the rest of the day off!"

Santana grabbed her backpack and threw it onto her passenger seat, waiting for the others to clear the way and she followed out as the last behind Brittany.

Shelby smiled when she saw the familiar cars pull up into all of the empty spaces in front of the diner. Letty was the first in and had already taken her usual seat at the counter just as the rest were entering through the front door, Shelby already waiting to take their orders.

"Hi girls. What will it be?"

* * *

Santana was just about to slide into her Skyline when Brittany called to her from the front door, the blonde jogging over to her.

"Something you need Britt?"

"Yeah, can I pick you up at seven?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"At your motel?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll see you then"

The Latina smiled. "Definitely"

* * *

Santana stood in front of the small mirror inside her motel room adjusting her shirt. Pulled on over a black t-shirt was a navy blue button down, the Latina rolling up the sleeves to the elbows. A pair of black chino pants were accompanied by her good pair of Converses (i.e. not her work pair) and a hooded black leather jacket was resting on the bed.

Once she had finished doing up the last button, leaving one or two open at the top, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Checking she had her keys and phone she locked up the room and headed downstairs to lean up against the hood of her Skyline as she waited for Brittany.

Luckily it wasn't very long before the blonde's familiae RX8 pulled into the motel parking lot, stopping beside Santana. The Latina took the initiative and got into the car, strapping herself into the harness of the passenger seat.

"Hi"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, go ahead and drive"

* * *

Santana smiled as they were led to a table, Brittany having booked everything in advance. Luckily she had reserved a booth by the corner in front of the window, the view of Lima's distant city lights definitely something beautiful to see at night time whilst eating a meal there.

"Sorry I'm not wearing anything smarter. I don't really own the type of clothes you go out on dates in"

Brittany waved her hand in dismissal, smiling as she watched the Latina take off her hooded jacket. "It's ok. I don't go on a lot of dates either"

"You don't?"

"That surprises you?"

Santana shrugged. "Kind of, I mean a beautiful woman like you must get asked to go on a lot of dates"

"I admit other than Rory I do get a lot of people begging me to go on a date with them but I haven't really liked any of them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the right one"

"I'm the exception huh?"

Brittany laughed. "I guess you are"

It was then that a waiter came over to take their orders, Santana ending up ordering three whole starter basket's worth of bread stick's before they'd even began their main meal.

"Wow, you must really like Breadstix bread sticks!"

Santana laughed. "More than you'll ever know. After being away so long I can't believe that I forgot I loved them so much. They're so addictive they're like drug's to me, I swear"

Brittany chuckled. "At least I know what to get when I need something from you"

Santana joined in laughing. "I guess so, although anything you ask you know I'll do it without wanting anything in return. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Oh, our food's here"

"So, what is your story Miss Santana Lopez?"

"You don't know already?"

Brittany shrugged, plucking a shrimp from her dish. "I don't know everything. Just bits that you've told the crew every now and again"

"Ok, you sure you wanna know?"

"Hit me"

"Ok, so I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent after my mother left when I was small so my grandmother raised me. I've been street racing since before I got my license. I realized I was gay when I was sixteen. I came out to my grandmother when I was nineteen, I got kicked out that night and I left the city that same evening. I haven't been back at all until a few weeks ago where I started racing again, I met your crew and you know the rest. Other than that my life is kind of boring"

"It's not, I think it's interesting. It makes _you_ interesting"

Santana blushed. "I'm sure it doesn't"

Brittany reached across the table and took the Latina's free hand into her own, rubbing the tanned knuckles soothingly. "It does"

Santana smiled and pulled her hand away, immediately missing the warmth of the other woman's touch. "Any questions?"

"Um, I don't know if this is appropriate to ask on the first date but I was curious about your arm"

Santana immediately knew where this was leading. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later and she was kind of glad that Brittany was the first and only person to have asked about it. Sure, in time the rest of the crew would eventually get too curious and ask her but right now she was glad it was Brittany that was doing the asking first. This wasn't something she told just anybody.

"What do you want to know about it?" She asked, her right hand consciously coming over to rub at it.

"How did it happen?"

"Um..."

"It's ok if you don't want to answer" Brittany reassured, placing another shrimp into her mouth.

"No, I will it's just that it's not something that I usually talk about with people. I normally just let them wonder about it." Moving her hand away from where it was covering the exposed skin she then held up the arm so that Brittany could see it properly.

"Oh my, ouch" She gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "How did you do it?"

Santana shrugged as she looked down at the large scar. "When I left Lima I was angry at my grandmother and there was this guy and we got into it, sort of like a rivalry. We fought behind the steering wheel but one day it just wasn't enough and let's just say it got physical. It was fine until he drew a knife on me and he caught my arm, intentionally dragging it in all directions to make it more painful. I managed to knock him out with a socket wrench before I passed out from blood loss. I was lucky, I nearly lost my arm all because a guy couldn't take that I was better than him behind the wheel."

Brittany let it sink in for a few moments before looking back at the Latina who was eating once more. "So it's ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It throbs when I'm stressed and stuff but I'm okay if I don't overwork it"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Sharing that with me"

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure you or another member of the crew would have asked me sometime or another. Not quite what I expected to be discussing on a first date but hey, anything's possible right?"

"I didn't ruin things?"

Santana shook her head, chuckling. "Of course not. Now it's your turn though"

"Really? My life sounds boring compared to yours"

"I'm sure it's not, tell me"

Brittany took a deep breath, chewing on another shrimp before starting. "Ok, I've lived here all my life. I have a little sister named Abby who's in her senior year at high school, I've been best friends with Rachel since I was in high school, I love to dance and when I was in my senior year I was told I'm some sort of math genius"

"Really?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, they wanted me to go to MIT in Boston but when they told me how far away it was by then I was driving and I was friends with the crew. Plus I didn't want to leave my family behind so I decided to stay and get a job at Kitty's. I've been working and driving in my free time ever since. I can't believe we never met earlier"

"I can."

"How?"

"I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. That's not exactly the most popular place to hang out or race in. The race scene is much more shady and raw there, I grew up around all of that so I didn't really get out of it until I left the city. You and the rest of the crew were definitely on the complete opposite end of the street racing totem pole so I'm not surprised we haven't met before now, not that I'm complaining" She smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You have a good point but I'm glad we're here now"

Santana smiled softly as Brittany reached across the table and held her hand once more. "Me too"

* * *

Brittany laughed as Santana gripped the door handle tightly, the blonde sliding the car around a large bend at particularly high speed.

"When you said drift down the canyon back towards Lima I didn't know you meant at high speed with lots of traffic around!"

The blonde let out a loud chuckle as she threw the car back into another bend. "Lighten up Santana, it's fun!"

"Maybe if I was driving!"

Brittany shook her head as she spun around another corner. "I'll slow down if you let me take you somewhere"

"Fine by me"

5 minutes later and they were pulling into a small closed-in beach that overlooked the distant lights of Lima across the bay. Brittany pulled up onto the sand about half way before putting the car into park and unbuckling her harness.

"Come on"

Santana unclipped her passenger seat harness and got out of the car too, joining the blonde who was already sitting on the hood. Pulling up a leg and resting her right arm on top of it she glanced over at Brittany.

"Is this place special to you?"

"I come here to think sometimes. It's always quiet here so I like to think of it as my little place. Like this is my ocean"

Santana smiled. "Yeah?"

Brittany nodded as she looked at the Latina, then turning her gaze towards the sky. "And this is my sky and my stars"

When she turned her gaze away from said view and back down over at Santana things seemed to click into place. Their bodies started inching closer and closer until their faces were centimetres apart, the both of them feeling each other's warm breaths ghosting over their lips. Santana's eyes flicked up to Brittany's, the crystal blue shining brightly in the moonlight and it wasn't long before they closed the gap between them, their lips connecting together softly for the first time and both their eyes fluttering shut at the tender touch.

Brittany's hand came up to cup the Latina's jaw and as they continued to keep their lips connected she felt Santana's free hand come to rest on her hip, allowing her to pull her closer. Santana's hand gripped tightly and unclenched again much like a cat, Brittany certainly not complaining at the kind of adorable action. An unknown power seemed to ripple through the both of them as they kissed for the first time, neither knowing exactly what it was that was pulling them towards each other like a set of extremely powerful magnets. Not that they cared. The two of them were much too enjoying it to even care, both getting lost in the feel of the other woman so close to them.

When the need for air finally became too much Brittany pulled away with a soft smile, letting her forehead up against Santana's with her hand never leaving her jaw.

"That was nice" Santana whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Mmm, definitely" The blonde replied, her thumb rubbing the Latina's jaw affectionately.

"Can I do it again?"

Brittany chuckled, opening her eyes and looking straight into Santana's chocolate coloured ones. "Of course"

Santana wasted no time in leaning forward, capturing the blonde's lips once more with her own but this time with a little more fervour than before. Brittany certainly had no complaints. In fact, she matched the Latina's growing passion with her own, using her hand to push her down by the shoulder and completely onto the hood of her car.

Santana groaned as her shoulder came into contact with the large contours of the custom hood design, Brittany pulling away slightly to check if she was alright.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hold on" Brittany watched as the other street racer repositioned herself on the hood so that it was a little more comfortable. "Ok"

Brittany wasted no time in diving back in, connecting their lips together once more and enjoying how it felt to finally kiss Santana. Ever since she had seen her for the first time there had been something about her that she had found mysterious and the more she had gotten to know her the more she found herself wanting to kiss her. Santana intrigued her, she had lived a hard life of street racing and rejection but it only made Brittany want her more. There was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on and right now she didn't much care, she was too caught up in the feeling of her lips upon her own that she couldn't get one coherent thought to form. Instead she let Santana pull her in closer by the hip so she was half on top of her and continued to kiss her like nothing else on the planet mattered but them.

* * *

_Song used: Say Yes – 'Mercedes Benz'_

TBC


	9. Growing Closer

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok guys, here's the next update. Sorry for the long wait but as you know I took a week off and as a result I'm super excited to let you guys read this. It's a little longer than usual but I think it self-explains itself so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!_

_(P.S. The car designs are nearly finished so I will have them ready for you ASAP.)_

_Thanks to everybody adding to faves and alerts and reviewing, I appreciate the love and go Team Brittana!_

* * *

When Santana slowly woke up the morning after her date with Brittany it wasn't long before she realised that she was somewhere unfamiliar. As her eyes regained their focus and she woke up a little more she became conscious to the fact that she was definitely not in her motel room but a much brighter and more homey space but before she could comprehend it fully she felt something shift close to her. She mentally scolded herself for not realising earlier that she was not only in a strange room but she was exceptionally close to another person, more importantly that person seemed to be none other than Brittany.

Looking down at their position she was the big spoon, her front flush to Brittany's back as her left arm rested under the blonde's head and her free arm was tightly clutched around the other woman's waist. That's when she remembered that the night before they had gotten in late and had gone straight up to bed and passed out. Apparently that included her cuddling Brittany like they had been doing this for years beforehand. Strangely she was a little alarmed at the idea but on the other hand the fact that it felt right outweighed any other conflicting doubts she may have had.

Suddenly becoming aware to the fact that Brittany was exceptionally warm she snuggled closer, allowing herself the pleasure of nuzzling her nose into the back of the blonde's neck. Taking in a deep pull of Brittany's unique scent, a fruity concoction of what seemed to be mango and lilies, her grin grew even wider when the woman in her arms mumbled as she slowly started to wake up.

A few quite and content moments later the blonde stirred in her arms a little more before her hand came to rest on the one covering her stomach and squeezed. When she felt Santana snuggle into her impossibly closer she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon, she was too excited by the thoughts that were slowly making their way into her brain about what had happened the night before.

Just as Santana placed a kiss to the base of Brittany's neck the blonde spoke up. "Good morning"

"Good morning" The Latina husked back, craning her head further forward to place a kiss to the side of her neck.

Brittany squirmed in her hold with a wide grin across her face, enjoying the attention she was receiving. Before Santana could place another kiss to her neck she had turned around in her arms so that she was facing her.

"Hi"

Santana smiled back as both her arms wrapped tightly around the other woman. "Hi"

Brittany lent forward and pressed their lips together sweetly, her hand resting on the Latina's jaw gently as she felt the arms around her waist tighten at the action. When she made to pull away Santana followed and with a quick breath their lips were sealed together once again in another kiss, this time filled with a little more fervour than before.

As Santana's hands clenched at her waist it wasn't long before they were taking it to the next level, Brittany moving so that she was situated on top of Santana's legs straddling her and that's just how Mia found them when she opened the door.

Knowing that Brittany had gotten home late the night before she wanted to make sure that she was up the same time as everybody else so they could get started on her car make-over. What she didn't expect to see though was her friend straddling their newest crew member and locked in a seriously heated make-out session that looked like it wasn't gonna be ending any time soon.

"O-oh" She stuttered, not quite sure whether to leave and come back later or stand her ground and wait until they pulled apart from each other.

Brittany immediately stopped at the sound of Mia's voice and froze in place. Santana blushed a bright red under her and hoped to God she hadn't scarred Mia for life.

"U-Uh, breakfast is ready. We're then gonna head over to the garage when we're done"

"Cool"

Brittany nodded in agreement with the Latina under her, making no move to pull herself from her lap. "Yeah, cool. We'll be down in a minute"

Mia nodded and smirked as she closed the door, over the initial shock of finding them in such an awkward position and now considering the fact that she had something to tease Brittany with. Meanwhile back in the bedroom Santana grinned back up at said blonde.

"At least we're fully clothed" She shrugged.

Brittany rolled her eyes, smacking the other woman across the stomach. "That may be true but you know she's not gonna let that go now, don't you?"

"Probably but it's not like you weren't enjoying the attention"

Brittany rolled her eyes once more and smiled before pulling herself off of the Latina's lap. "That's not the point"

Just as she had stood up Santana's hand gripped her wrist firmly, pulling her back. She pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away. Sharing a smile they both then proceeded to get changed, all Santana needing to do was pull her shirt on over her t-shirt. As soon as her Converses were on and laced up she decided she was presentable enough to go downstairs and have breakfast with everybody else.

Brittany led them down into the kitchen where everybody was seemingly waiting for them to appear.

"Is it true?"

Brittany looked at Rachel. "Is what true?"

"You two?"

The blonde turned to Santana who shrugged. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Come on, did you really think Mia wouldn't tell us?"

Brittany turned to the other brunette who was serving up breakfast. "You told them?!"

Mia shrugged, a smile on her face. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal"

As her and Brittany playfully argued, Brittany glaring at the crew leader's girlfriend, Quinn slid up beside Santana holding up a fist. As soon as Santana fist bumped the blonde Quinn smiled.

"Congrats"

"On what?"

"Last night. Come on, you got lucky right?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no funny business"

"Whatever. I'm still happy for you"

Just as Quinn playfully shoved her shoulder Brittany turned back to her with two plates in her hands, offering one to the Latina. "Here, let's eat and I'll drop you back at your motel and we can drive to the garage together"

* * *

When Santana had arrived back at her motel room she had quickly showered, changed into her work clothes and made sure she had everything for a long day's work. Meanwhile Brittany had waited the entire time in her RX8 for her, taking the time to ponder exactly what the crew had been told about them that morning.

After they had arrived home last night they had gone straight to bed, both content to fall asleep together rather than commit to something as big as actually sleeping together. They both weren't ready for that and for now she just wanted to enjoy the beginning stages of what she hoped would be something more with Santana. She liked how things had taken their time to slowly develop between them both but she couldn't deny the pull between the two of them that had been there since the moment they had laid eyes on each other.

Despite what the crew thought of her she was determined not to let what they thought of them and their teasing get the better of her. Today was a day she wanted to enjoy. Even though she didn't know what her and Santana exactly where she didn't care, she was content to just let things develop and happen at their own pace and she was pretty sure that neither her or Santana were ready to put a label on what exactly was between them just yet. It had only just started and they both didn't want to rush things, especially something like this.

Speaking of the Latina she watched as she exited her motel room and made her way down to the Skyline that she was parked next to. She watched as she threw her backpack onto the passenger side seat before turning around to face her, giving her the opportunity to ask her what had been brewing in her mind since they had left the house and the rest of the crew.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how we..."

"Kissed?"

"Yeah. I know we're not putting labels on stuff just yet but can I still kiss you whenever I want?"

Santana pondered the question in detail for a few moments, thinking about what exactly this would mean for the both of them. She was pretty sure that neither of them could go back after what they had started the night before but she was also pretty sure that she didn't want to. She was enjoying herself too much and despite the fact that she was the center of a major undercover operation she couldn't help the way that she was feeling which meant she wasn't about to tell Cassandra what she was doing. She liked the way she felt when she was Brittany and she wasn't about to let the complexities of her other life meddle in something that she actually wanted to be real. She knew that she would have to take things slower and not rush major decisions so she decided to let things happen as they were meant to, meaning that she was ok with letting this play out without putting labels on it.

Deciding not to keep the blonde waiting she smiled. "I guess so"

"Really?"

Santana grinned at Brittany's excitement and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Can I now?"

Not wanting to deny the blonde she lent down to the blonde's open window and connected their lips together, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. She then slid into her car, buckled herself into her seat and fired up the engine. Glancing over at Brittany through her own open window she smiled.

"I'll see you at the garage?" Brittany grinned evilly. "Uh oh, I don't like that look. What are you up to?"

"Race"

Before Santana could react the blue RX8 was already pulling away and skidding onto the road at high speed. The Latina shook her head but quickly threw her car into gear and raced to catch up with the blonde.

10 Minutes later at the garage the crew were alerted when they heard the loud roar of oncoming cars. When they looked up at the approaching sound they saw Brittany drift into the center of the large front yard, narrowly stopping in front of Rachel's Honda. The blonde's perfect drift and stop was followed by Santana pulling into the yard behind her moments later. When the Latina's car had stopped she turned it off and stepped out, smiling over at Brittany who was already out of her car and waiting for her.

"That wasn't fair, you drifted around each corner!"

Brittany shrugged. "I can't help you let me have a head start"

"You took off before I even put my foot down on the accelerator!"

Brittany shrugged again, watching as Santana slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way over to her. "I still won. I can't help you never caught up with me"

Santana rolled her eyes but continued to walk up to her. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you won fair and square"

Brittany smiled. "That's what I thought"

The crew watched from a distance as Brittany pulled Santana into a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. When the blonde turned towards the garage where everybody was waiting she grinned.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

After the night before and that morning Santana spent the entire day pondering over what she really wanted with Brittany. When she glanced over at the blonde chatting with Rachel she immediately felt eyes on her and shot Santana a smile before resuming her conversation. Santana blushed and looked back down at what she was working on. With Letty having given her the opportunity to take her time and fine tune Brittany's RX8 completely it had given her the necessary time to think about some things.

The night before had to be one of the best nights she had had in a long time, especially on a date. She'd tried to date whilst she was away but none of the relationships she'd tried lasted past the first date or the rare one-night stand. It had become tiring and she'd given up hope that she'd ever find a girl she'd want to be more than friends with. Until Brittany. As she watched the blonde joke about with Rachel she couldn't help but think that ever since the moment she'd laid eyes on her she'd fallen hard.

She knew it was wrong, especially with everything that had been going on with Cassandra and the operation but she couldn't help the way she felt about her. Something about the other street racer pulled her in and she couldn't resist it. From her bubbly and sometimes strange personality to the way her face lit up when she got excited, everything seemed to just entrance the Latina and as much as she wanted to fight it for the good of both her and Brittany in the long run she couldn't help herself.

In any other circumstance if this wasn't a 'front' as Cassandra called it, she would have already kissed her and asked her to be her girlfriend by now, already feeling that strongly about her. But, as reality would have it she wasn't afforded that luxury. In her current position she had to make sure she played out her relationships carefully and make sure she didn't slip up, making sure that the crew, all of them, trusted her completely not only as a driver but as a friend and it wasn't easy.

That being said, with what Cassandra had warned her about she couldn't help but feel like she wanted this for herself and not for the operation. Everything she had done so far was for Cassandra and the case against Puck but right now, as she watched Brittany smile over something Rachel had said she wanted nothing more than to be selfish at least once. She wanted the pleasure of dating Brittany but what held her back was the fact that in the end, when they found out who she really was, she would want nothing to do with her and with Dani's earlier threat about breaking her neck if she broke her heart she didn't want to test that threat out for real.

But she couldn't go back.

She'd already been on a date with her and she'd already kissed her, more than once, and she'd agreed to let Brittany kiss her whenever she wanted without the complexity of labels. Shaking her head of her thoughts she decided to stop thinking so hard about it and let things happen as they did. She'd never liked branding something and right now all she wanted was to let nature do the work for her. Easier said than done.

Rachel smiled as she glanced over at Santana who was fitting a brand new nitrous system in Brittany's car.

"So, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'?" Brittany frowned, watching as Santana concentrated on fitting some wiring correctly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully punched the blonde in the arm. "Come on, you know what I mean! What's going on with you and Santana? According to Mia you bot seemed very happy this morning when she walked in on you"

Brittany sighed. "She didn't walk in on us, well, she did but it's not what you think. We were just making out."

The brunette frowned unimpressed. "Making out?"

"It's true! We were just making out"

"Clothes on or off?"

"Eww, on!"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Rach, you've known me since high school when we were in Glee club together and we've been best friends ever since. I'm pretty sure you should know if I'm lying by now"

"Ok, ok. I believe you! But really, is she a good kisser?" She looked at Brittany expectantly, knowing that her friend was close to spilling.

"Fine" Brittany sighed, finally cracking under intense look Rachel was giving her. "She's a good kisser"

"So are you two together now?" She inquired, glancing over at Santana as she took a sip of water.

Brittany stole the bottle off of the small brunette and took a sip before handing it back to her. "Wouldn't you like to know"

"You can't just say that. Tell me!"

"God you're so persistent!"

Rachel grinned. "You know me so well"

"No, we're not dating. We're just seeing where it takes us"

"Yeah, like that's exactly what it is"

Before Brittany could reply Letty walked past. "Leave the poor girl alone Rach, it's none of your business"

Brittany smirked as she watched Rachel give way under her adoptive sister's glare. "Fine, but you are so together already no matter how much you deny it"

* * *

That evening as Santana finished up on Brittany's car said blonde approached her.

"Hey, are you finished?"

"No, I think your car is gonna have to stay here tonight so I can finish it on Monday"

"It's really gonna be that long?" She frowned.

Santana shrugged. "I guess I could stay here tonight and work on it. It's a long process though"

"How long?"

"It's hard to say but I could get it finished if I stay over night"

"You've got the loaner car so I kinda need my car"

Santana nodded and crossed her arms. "How about I drive you around?"

"You would do that?"

The tanned woman shrugged. "Fine with me, I'm the one offering anyway."

"You're sure?"

Santana nodded. "Yep"

Before she could react Brittany was pinning her up against the side of the Mazda, her kiss nothing short of intense. When she pulled away, her hands still gripping Santana's garage shirt, she smiled.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Brittany grinned and pressed a quick peck to her lips before pulling away completely. She never verbally replied but left Santana standing there with a wink thrown her way as she left the garage and made her way towards the Skyline Santana had been driving whilst her main car was being worked on.

When Santana realised what had just happened she shook her head, smiling as she grabbed her backpack and made her way outside. She found Brittany leaning up against her Skyline and smiled at the sight. She fished the keys out of her pocket and threw her backpack of tools into the trunk before moving to the driver's side and getting in. As soon as they were both strapped into the racing seats Santana fired up the car.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"The crew are having movie night. Do you wanna go back to your motel and shower and then head over to the house?"

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that they finally got Santana's car back, Marley and Kurt having finished their precision work on painting it to the best of their abilities. The day it was coming back Santana was on her phone to Cassandra.

"_So, you're close to completing it?"_

"You could say that. We'll just need to put the parts in and it should be finished and road worthy in about a week"

"_Good, we can then start the real work of bringing down Puck's crew properly"_

Santana looked up at the sight of a flat-bed truck approaching. "I've gotta go, they're dropping off the car now"

"_Then I will let you get back to work. I'll talk soon"_

"Cool. Bye"

She slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked up as Kurt backed the truck into the open yard. Brittany walked up to her and lent up against the side of her Skyline.

"It's finally coming back"

Santana nodded from her place next to her. "Yep. Then I can finally get this thing on the road and challenge you to a race"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the Latina. "Excuse me?"

Santana shrugged, a smirk on her face as she stood up. "You heard me. I think we need to race each other"

"Oh, it's so on Lopez"

The tanned woman laughed as she started walking towards the truck. "You know it is"

Brittany rolled her eyes but stood up and followed her anyway, the entire crew surrounding the truck that had a tarp covered car on the back.

"You guys ready to see the finish?" Kurt grinned, clapping his hands together.

Letty smiled. "Yeah, get this thing off so we can finally see this thing"

Kurt looked up at Marley who was already stood up on the back and nodded, the brunette taking that as her cue to remove the cover. As she pulled it away they finally saw the car for the first time since they had sent it off to be painted, the sun catching it in just the right way. Santana smiled as she admired the ice blue paint job, the colour scheme matching the body kit and making the car look even better than she thought it would.

"So, Santana, do you like?" Kurt asked, the man literally close to wetting himself with excitement.

All eyes turned to the woman in question. "It's amazing. Thank you" She smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Better than I ever thought it would be"

With another hug, this time with Marley, Santana was ready to get back to work but Letty beat her to the punch. "Ok, let's get this thing off the truck and get this thing in the shop so we can get to work on it. I need to get Lopez racing again"

With a wink to the younger Latina Letty made her way towards the truck to start helping with removing the Supra to get it into the shop. When the car was finally back in the center of the open garage and on the scissor lift how it had been in the first place Letty walked up to Santana who was standing and looking at it.

"Don't stare too long, I need you to get working so you can start racing again"

Santana laughed. "Sure thing boss. I'll get right to it"

"Good. Brittany, get your car in here and we can sort out that interior of yours"

With a nod to Santana Letty made her way over to where Rachel and Tina were discussing what would go into the car first. Santana continued to smile at the car in front of her and felt a hand come to rest on her lower shirt-clad back. She didn't even need to know who it was when a head rested on her shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

Santana nodded. "Definitely. I guess we'd better get to work though"

"I guess so"

With a kiss to the side of Santana's head the blonde made her way back out into the yard and slipped into her car, pulling it in next to Santana's Supra. Now with both cars in the garage side by side they were finally ready to start work on getting them up to full crew standards.

* * *

Later that day as Santana worked on fitting some of the extra gauges to the dashboard of her Supra, Brittany helping with some of it as she was quite adapt at things involving the dash, they were both alerted when they heard someone yelling.

Santana glanced over at Brittany who shrugged and when they looked back they saw both Rachel and Quinn arguing over something. The two women got out of the car and as soon as Brittany was stood by Santana's side they heard the two other women get louder.

"Rach, I need time on the Supra!"

"So do I!"

"I need to work on the roll-bar!"

"Can't you just buy one instead of wasting my time?"

"No, I have to make one and I need time to measure it so I can go and make it!"

"I need time there too!"

"You need to wait, it's better because then I can make it without worrying about messing up your work!"

"I need to have space so I can take measurements too!"

Santana decided that it was time to step in, usually letting Letty take control in these kinds of situations but as she was out for lunch with everybody else other than the four of them she had to take matters into her own hands, with the help of Brittany of course.

Stepping in between the both of them she held her hands up to stop them from lunging at each other. "Cool it guys! You can both work on it, now calm down!"

"You know what? Whatever"

Santana watched as Quinn waved her hands dismissively and made her way over to her black and yellow Skyline, firing it up and driving off. Turning back to Brittany the blonde had an arm wrapped around Rachel.

"Follow after her. I'll stay with Rachel"

Santana nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek before running to her own Skyline and jumping in, rushing to make sure she could keep up with Quinn who was probably already four or five blocks away by now.

Peeling out of the yard she was glad she had seen which way the blonde had gone, desperately pressing her foot down on the accelerator to catch up with her. Catching sight of the uniquely designed Skyline she followed her around various twists and turns across the city, some of it reminding her of her second race where she had faced not only her but Brody and had been introduced to how good of a driver she really was. Considering that she was her crew-mate now she didn't think she'd have to play catch up with her but as she followed her across town she was starting to think the other street race was doing it on purpose. Taking the challenge Santana followed her until she finally stopped at the docks, pulling up beside her and turning off her car.

Taking a few moments to let the other woman make the first move as soon as she was out of the car Santana also exited her own, walking over to her. She knew right now the blonde was fuming, she could tell by her face, but she could also tell that she really couldn't push things with Quinn. You had to take things slowly and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She joined her on the hood of her car and let the silence take over the both of them, content to just let Quinn take her time in answering. About five minutes later her patience paid off and the blonde started talking.

"Thanks for being here"

"No problem"

"It's just that she's so annoying"

"Have you butted heads like this before?"

"Sometimes but never on this scale"

"What made you walk out?"

"I'd had enough"

"Enough? Of what?" Quinn sighed. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me"

"No, it's just that I've had enough of being around her"

"You've had enough of being around her? What do you mean?"

"I can't keep pretending like everything's ok"

"You can tell me Q, it's ok"

The blonde scanned Santana's face to see if she was telling the truth and satisfied knowing that the two of them could trust each other with anything she faced back to the water. "I like Rachel. I have for some time now but everyday at work I just can't keep pretending like I don't. It's getting harder and harder for me"

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because I'm scared she'll reject me. What if she finds out and hates me?"

"She won't hate you Quinn. You never know, you may be surprised. Look at me and Britt"

"Yeah, but you're not dating"

"We're not dating but we're also not _not_ dating, if that makes any sense. Point is, we liked each other and we're going wherever things take us. Maybe it's not such a bad thing telling her how you feel. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"She hates me?"

Santana chuckled and punched the blonde in the arm playfully. "Come on, she won't hate you. It may be a little awkward but it'll get easier. It's not healthy for you to keep this all bottled in, it'll just continue to eat you up inside. For example, when I realised I was gay I kept it inside in the hopes that it would go away and I would be normal like everybody else but it stayed and the feelings inside kept growing and growing until I started acting out at people. I was fighting something that I knew I couldn't win against but I kept doing it anyway, over and over again until I finally gave up. I got tired and I gave in, finally admitting to what I was feeling. When I did that I felt so much better when I told people who I really was. Now, I don't know the exact reasons why you keep these feelings inside and it's none of my business but one thing I do know is that you need to tell her how you feel. You've already started by telling me and now it's probably best if you tell her how you've felt about her all this time"

A few moments of silence followed her speech as Quinn pondered what she had told her. She knew that she probably hadn't told many people that story and she was honoured that Santana considered her close enough to tell her something so personal, which made her consider the possibility that it was finally time to tell Rachel how she felt.

Instead of answering she pulled the Latina into a hug, squeezing tightly as she thanked God for finally giving her a best friend to talk to. "Thanks"

"No problem, just helping"

"Can I ask for a favour?"

Santana nodded as they pulled away. "Sure, go ahead"

"Will you be my best friend?"

Santana grinned, this time the one to initiate the hug. "Of course!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the garage Brittany was talking with Rachel trying to calm her best friend down.

"Rach, calm down!"

"Why? I'm not the one who's wrong!"

"You're both wrong"

The pacing brunette stopped to look at the other racer. "What do you mean?"

"You were both fighting over something when you could have easily took turns. I know we haven't worked on a car from start to finish in a while but come on, you both took it way out of proportion."

"Who was right?"

"From a logical point of view Quinn was. She needs to start work before you do so she doesn't mess up the good job we all know you're gonna do anyway"

"So you're taking sides?"

"No, I'm not taking sides I'm just stating the facts. I'm sensing this is about a lot more than fighting over car work time"

Rachel sighed, knowing that Brittany would have asked sooner or later. She knew it was probably time to come clean with her best friend.

"Rach?"

Brittany watched as she visibly deflated, sitting down next to her on a tool box. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder she waited for her to start talking.

"I don't know if I can do it any more Britt"

"Do what any more?"

"Pretend like I don't have feelings for her"

"You like Quinn?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I've just been trying to try and ignore it but I can't any more and with everything going on adding you and Santana to the crew it's made me think that maybe these feelings I have for her are never going to go away"

"I wondered when you were finally going to admit it"

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning over at her blonde best friend.

Brittany shrugged. "That you like her. We've all known for a while we just didn't know if you were ever gonna admit it out loud"

"You've known all this time?"

"Yeah, I'm your best friend Rach. I'm not stupid, I know when you like someone. The only other time I saw you act this way was in high school with Finn. You have that same twinkle in your eye when you look at Quinn so of course I've known all along"

"You did?"

"Uh huh"

"But what do I do?"

"I don't know, I can't make that decision for you but what I can tell you is that Finn would have wanted you to be happy Rach. I know what happened was bad and no one should have ever had to have gone through what you did but I think we all know that he would want you to be happy and if that's with Quinn, one of his best friends, I think it's pretty obvious what your choice should be. Honestly we've known it all along and when you both became a part of the same crew it's been building up to this. I mean, even Santana noticed it."

"She did?"

"Yep. Remember the night when we went to Kitty's to celebrate after her winning against Rory?"

"Yeah"

"When I joined her at the bar she mentioned it. She kind of guessed it straight away, we were just waiting to see if you two would actually realise it"

Rachel chuckled. "Everybody seemed to know but us"

Brittany nodded and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Pretty much, yeah."

"I bet Santana's talking to Quinn right now like you are here with me"

"Probably, though I wouldn't expect anything less. They're like best friends already"

The brunette looked over at her best friend and sniffled, leaning over and letting her head rest on her shoulder. "You're lucky, you know that right?"

"Why's that?" Brittany quested, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Because you found Santana. You two seem really happy already"

"That's because we're not rushing it and we're letting it take us where it wants"

"No labels?"

"No labels. Anyway, you should probably talk to Quinn and tell her how you feel. I don't think after today what you've been doing is gonna work any more. You need to get this out in the open"

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? You know Quinn"

"I do, but I have a feeling that she might just feel the same way."

The two of them fell into silence, Brittany embracing her friend in a comforting hug as they simply enjoyed the stillness of an empty garage. When Brittany felt a buzzing in her pocket she pulled out her phone with her free hand to see she had a text from Santana.

**-Santana-**

**Talked with Quinn. On our way back to the garage now.**

Brittany smiled and managed to type out a text with only one hand before sliding her phone back into her pocket and resuming her best friend hug with Rachel.

**To:**

**-Santana-**

**Had a talk with Rachel. See you when you get back.**

It wasn't long before they heard the roar of two cars and the both watched as Santana pulled in behind Quinn's Skyline, the two women getting out and instantly spotting the two friends hugging. Santana clapped a hand on Quinn's shoulder as they watched them.

"Go for it. Remember, what's the worst that could happen?"

Quinn nodded and started making her way towards the workshop, Brittany standing up and smiling at Rachel before making her way out. She smiled encouragingly at Quinn and continued until she stopped in front of Santana.

"How did it go?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to see Quinn talking to Rachel.

Santana crossed her arms. "Ok. She admitted that she liked her and after a pep talk I convinced her that telling her how she felt wasn't a bad idea. We then came back here. How did it go with Rachel?"

"She admitted the same thing. I convinced her to tell her how she felt so now all we can do is wait and see what happens"

"I guess so"

Brittany smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips. "Come on, let's give them some privacy"

Quinn watched as Santana linked her and Brittany's hands together before walking out of the yard and away from the garage, making a mental note to thank her new best friend for giving her space to talk to the woman she had slowly fallen for. Turning back to Rachel she sat down in the seat that Brittany had vacated only minutes before, nervous on how to exactly start.

"So..."

Rachel smiled shyly. "So..."

"Rach, I can't do this any more. I can't keep pretending"

"Neither can I"

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Really? What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "I like you Quinn. I haven't liked anybody since Finn and after what happened to him I didn't think I would ever like anybody in the same way but when we became crew-mates I kind of started falling for you and it's just got harder and harder to keep this all inside especially with Santana and Brittany becoming full-time crew members and them starting to date. It's made me think more and more about what I want"

"I like you too Rach"

"You do?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I know Finn was your first love but I really like you, more than anybody I have ever liked before. I just needed that final push to admit it out loud. I guess I have Santana to thank for that."

After a few moments of silence Rachel couldn't wait any more. "So what do we do now?"

Instead of answering Quinn took a deep breath and leant forward, giving Rachel plenty of opportunity to back out. When she didn't she kept leaning forward until their lips finally met and as soon as they did they both seemed to melt into it, Rachel finally kissing back as her hand came up to rest on the back of Quinn's neck to keep her in place.

Years of built up pining and tension dissipated as they moved in sync, the two women finally letting themselves admit their feelings for each other. After what had happened to her first and only boyfriend Finn Rachel had never thought she could ever feel the way she did again but as she kissed Quinn for the first time after pining for her for so long she couldn't help but smile against her lips, finally feeling that spark ignite deep within her soul. After spending so long without someone and a massive hole in her heart it was finally filling as she let herself go.

Quinn felt the same way. She'd never really felt anything the way she did with Rachel and when her best friend had perished she had seen the brunette literally fall apart. If it wasn't for Letty starting the crew she was sure after Finn Rachel would have died. Luckily she had seen her survive but she had never dated anybody since and she new this was a big step for her, letting someone else in after it had been so long. But here in the moment kissing the brunette just felt so right and she felt herself letting go for the first time. Sure, she'd dated before but nothing was ever really serious but right now here with the other racer she was pretty sure this was the way it was supposed to feel. She'd been afraid for so long but now that fear was dissolving as if it had never existed and she thanked God for bringing Santana into her life at the perfect time, eternally thankful for the push she had given her to admit her feelings.

When they pulled apart, resting their heads together, they both smiled. "That was...wow" The blonde exhaled, not quite knowing how to put into words how it really felt to kiss the brunette for the first time.

Rachel smiled right back, her eyes closed as she kept her hand resting on the back of Quinn's neck. "I know...wow"

Quinn chuckled at the similar response and lent in, pressing another kiss to her lips just because she could. When she pulled away she exhaled. "What does this mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "What do you want it to mean?"

"We can't go back can we?"

The shorter racer shook her head and laughed. "Probably not. What do you want to do?"

"It's your choice too, not just mine but if you're asking I don't just want to be friends with you. I don't think I could go back to that after that kiss"

"Neither can I. Do you want to try this?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Do you?"

Rachel also nodded and pulled her in for another kiss just as the crew returned from lunch and a quick parts run to Holly's. Mia smiled as she exited her girlfriend's Plymouth, the others watching both Quinn and Rachel continue to kiss oblivious to their arrival.

"About time" Letty grinned, walking up next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was wondering when they would finally admit they liked each other" Marley stated, joining her crew leader.

"Finally" Dani exhaled, smiling from her place beside Tina and high fiving the Asian woman.

When both Quinn and Rachel looked up they saw the rest of the crew looking at them with smiles on their faces. Santana and Brittany arrived back and joined in. Quinn then turned back to Rachel. "I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?"

Rachel chuckled and nodded. "I guess so"

* * *

The next day Santana was at Shelby's enjoying a quiet lunch to herself to think about some things when Shelby slid into her booth.

"Hey Santana"

"Oh, hey Shelby. Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk. I saw you were all alone. Where's the rest of your crew?"

"Holly's cooking barbecue over at her shop but I just wanted some time to myself"

"I understand. Crew life can get hectic sometimes, huh?"

"You can say that again" Santana chuckled. "It does get crazy, I just needed to get out for a bit"

The older brunette nodded. "I know how you feel"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I used to be in a crew"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was how me and Holly met but you probably don't want to hear about my boring life"

"No, go ahead. I like the company"

Shelby studied the younger woman for a few moments and realised that she was genuinely interested. "You wanna know?"

"Yeah. Tell me"

"Well then, I met Holly back when she first started racing. She came to town one day and ever since we met she hasn't left. We started driving together, we got together, and then we met Schue"

"Schue?"

"Letty hasn't told you?"

"No, not yet. Who are they?"

"Will Schuester is one of the best racer's too have ever graced the Lima race scene and he always will be. We started racing with him and we became part of his crew, just the three of us"

"What happened?"

Shelby shrugged, stealing one of Santana's fries. "Things got intense real fast when one of the other racers started threatening us. Eventually it put his life in danger and to save us the trouble of the situation he left. After that we kinda just got on with our lives and racing took a back seat. I got Rachel a year later and Holly finally opened her shop and I opened my diner. It was as if we suddenly didn't have time for racing any more."

Deciding to ignore the comment about Rachel Santana focused on the other information. "So you and this Schue guy used to race?"

"Yeah, we were the best crew in the city. I guess Letty kind of took our place and she built your crew from the ground up, much bigger than what ours had ever been."

"Did she do a good job?"

The diner owner smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm proud of her. She did the three of us proud. Schue always said she had it in her to be a crew leader and I guess he was right. He had an eye for that kind of thing anyway"

"Who was he?"

"Will was this guy who lived for racing. He's a lot like Letty in the way that he did everything legitimate and structured. He always kept things running and most of all he just loved to race. That's why me and Holly got on so well with him, we all loved to race."

"So you don't race any more?"

Shelby smirked. "I didn't say I didn't race any more"

Santana shook her head as she took a bite of her burger. "So you do?"

"Let's just say that whenever me and Holly aren't working or with you and the crew we're out doing what we love"

The younger driver grinned as she took a sip of her drink. "What car do you run? I know Holly has a Jag but what about you?"

"I run a Chevrolet Camaro."

"What model?"

"2012 ZL1"

"Nice. I'm not into muscle but I know that's one hot car"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm a tuner girl. I always have been"

"Funny. You and Letty are so alike but she's muscle for life. You strike me as a classic American fan"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. People always look at me and are like 'she's a Latina, she must drive a muscle' but I've always had a soft spot for tuners and Japanese cars."

"Fair enough. Has Letty clued you in on Race Wars?"

"Yeah, enough to know that they needed an extra wheelman to compete or else Puck would win"

"Well, I guess it's my job to tell you what it's all about. Before Schue left he set up a set of races called Race Wars. Those races pit the best crews of the city up against each other in hopes to win and take home a prize car."

"Like Dani's?"

"Yeah, like Dani's but they deserved it. They worked really hard that year. Anyway, I think we all knew that the crew needed a new member and they started looking. I think you came along at the perfect time. Letty was starting to think they'd never find anybody good enough. She's picky when it comes to good driver's, hence the reason why she hasn't added anyone in years. Even though Schue isn't here any more he still puts a prize car up for the first place winners and I help organize."

"What's this years prize?"

"Ah, that's the whole point. You don't find out until the first day"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it keeps up the mystery of the tournament"

"And it's legit?"

"Yeah, we have sponsors and everything. Nothings illegal."

"Will you be going?"

"Yep, both me and Holly will be there to support the crew. Holly's sponsoring you guys so she has to be there anyway"

Santana nodded. "It sounds cool"

"It does, that's why you have to get that car of yours out of the shop and racing so you can start getting ready for it."

"Yeah, Letty said that she needs to get me racing again so she can make some money off my ass"

Shelby laughed. "That sounds like her. You know what?"

"What?"

"Finish up your food and meet me in the parking lot. We're gonna go for a drive. Oh, and Santana"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you did for Rachel and Quinn. I never thought Rachel would recover after Finn"

Santana shrugged, deciding not to press the issue of this guy named Finn and let Rachel tell her in her own time. "I was just helping. Quinn's like the best friend I never had growing up"

Shelby smiled. "Good. She needs someone like you to keep her head in the game. Just know that I'm grateful for you and Brittany helping them see the light. Matter of fact, the next time you two come in here to eat the meal's on me. Now finish up and meet me out front"

When Santana had finished eating she paid and made her way outside to her car and waited. She was leaning up against it when she heard a loud and unmistakable roar of a muscle car engine. Moments later a light silver and blue accented Camaro pulled up next to her. She whistled as she admired the car.

"Wow, this car is amazing"

Shelby smiled. "Glad you think so. Get in your car and we'll take a drive"

She did as she was told and as soon as she was secure in her seat she followed Shelby out of the diner parking lot and onto the road, the older racer already picking up speed. Santana didn't mind as she played catch up to the older woman, admiring how she kept perfect control and sped along the city streets like she owned them. She had never guessed how much of a good driver she really was but watching as Shelby let loose on the streets of Lima she guessed this really was what she loved to do, much like her and the other members of Letty's crew.

It sort of felt like an honour to be granted the permission to race with her and as she caught up to the impressive looking Camaro she shifted up a gear, pulling off a perfectly timed drift to slide around it and around a corner at the same time. Shelby smiled at the skill of the young racer and appreciated how she weaved in and out of oncoming traffic as if it was nothing. Shifting up another gear and pressing all the way down on the accelerator she put her engine's full power to use and pulled up beside her, the two cars battling for dominance as they raced down a crowded street of Lima's downtown district.

When Shelby finally led them into the yard of Burt's garage she grinned at the Latina as they both exited their cars. Santana was the first one to speak.

"You're amazing"

"Nah, just doing what I love. I tell you what, when your car over there is finished call me up and we'll race for real. See how good you really are in your own car"

"Speaking of own car are you keeping one of my crew members from working?" Letty asked, exiting the garage and walking towards them.

"I take full responsibility. I asked her to take a drive with me after she finished her lunch at the diner. She can go back to work now"

Letty nodded and grinned as Santana started walking towards her. "Cool. That's good with me. Tell me when you wanna race and I'll let Kurt and Blaine know"

"Fine by me. I've gotta go but I'll see you guys soon"

"Yeah, have a good one Shelby"

"Bye Shelby" Santana said from her place beside her crew leader.

The veteran street racer smiled and got back into her car, the two women watching as she raced out of the yard and back onto the road. When she was gone Letty turned to Santana.

"Now you've had a little fun and finally seen how one of the legend's drives let's get back to work. We need to get you up and running soon"

Santana nodded and watched as the older Latina made her way back into the garage, Brittany passing her on her way out. The blonde smiled sweetly as she approached the woman she was sort of dating and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Did you have fun?"

Santana nodded and kissed the blonde back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I did. You ready to get back to work?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course"

* * *

For the next week as the crew worked to get Santana's Supra finished everybody was growing closer, including Quinn and Rachel.

Santana and Brittany watched from their place at the front of the garage as Quinn worked on the roll bar, Rachel coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Quinn momentarily stopped and glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the brunette as she pressed a kiss to the taller woman's shoulder. In the distance Brittany and Santana high fived as they celebrated on a job well done, knowing that the both of them were responsible for their best friends getting together.

As for them they were just enjoying the feeling of no labels on what they were. In the roles reversed Quinn and Rachel watched from where they were working on some of the interior for the Supra as Santana and Brittany sat inside the car fitting various things into the trunk.

Santana smiled as she helped Brittany secure the two large blue Nos tanks into their brackets in the specially made trunk space just behind where the seats would go. When Brittany had secured the tank on the right Santana pressed a kiss to the side of her head as a well done gesture, Brittany immediately pulling her back to her by the back of the neck into a proper kiss. Santana chuckled against the blonde's lips as they enjoyed the feeling of kissing each other, her body relaxing immediately.

When Brittany pulled back she pressed a quick kiss to the Latina's cheek and got back to work, encouraging her to do the same. Quinn looked back at Rachel and smiled, letting herself lean in to kiss her new girlfriend's lips as they enjoyed the feeling of everybody coming together. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

"I know but we can't keep losing! My guys hate it when they lose! Ok, fine. Just let me know when this shit is gonna end"

Puck hung up the phone and let himself recline back into his seat, his feet resting up on his desk. He barely had any time to think to himself before one of his crew members was barging into his office. He looked up to see that it was Sam.

"What do you want?"

"Someone just texted Mike. Letty's crew are racing tonight"

"Which ones?"

Sam shrugged. "We don't know"

"Ok, get everybody into the garage"

The blonde man nodded and made his way out of his crew leaders office and towards the garage where most of the crew were gathered anyway. When he had managed to find his girlfriend and Rory it was then that Puck appeared pulling on his signature black leather jacket.

"Listen up, tonight we're racing"

"Can't we just watch?" Mercedes asked as she felt Sam placing an arm around her shoulders.

Puck just shook his head. "No. From now on and up until Race Wars we're putting the pressure on them. We need to show them that we're serious about winning"

"What about Santana?" Rory asked.

"Doesn't matter" He replied, shaking his head.

"But-"

"No buts. I don't care about stupid little rivalries you may have, all I care about is us showing not only them but the rest of the city who's the best crew. That starts tonight. Whether you like it or not I'm boss and what I say goes, everything from who's racing and when. Tonight I want you out there challenging because we can't keep losing to these sucker's. Now go, we have a race to get to."

* * *

That night the crew were out celebrating Brittany's car being completed, which in their terms meant racing. With a call to Blaine and Kurt the race had already been set up, they just needed drivers. Everybody taking their own cars they pulled up first and Brittany parked next to the Latina on the end. Her car was close to being completed but it still had a few days more worth of work left on it if it was going to be the best it could be so for now she was still borrowing the loaner Skyline.

As they all exited their cars it wasn't long before they heard a familiar roar and saw Puck's Charger pulling up into the meet location followed by the rest of his crew.

"Can't they ever just let us have a night to ourselves?" Tina asked as she watched them park up.

Letty shook her head. "Somehow I don't think they're gonna be giving us any alone time any time soon"

"Neither do I" Quinn agreed as she watched Puck exit his car.

He then walked up to them, his drivers close behind him. As Rory tagged along at the back he glared at Santana when he saw her hand resting on Brittany's lower back, something having obviously changed between them. Puck smirked when he came to a stop in front of his rival.

"Ortiz, who's racing tonight?"

Letty shrugged. "We're just here to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"Our new crew member"

Puck glanced over at Santana. "But she hasn't even got her own car"

"Not that crew member, another one" He raised an eyebrow. "Brittany you idiot"

He turned his attentions to the blonde in question. "You're a crew member?"

"I raced Mike to become one. Got a problem with it?"

A little taken aback by Brittany's confident tone he shook his head and looked back at Letty. "Whatever, let's race. Two of mine against two of yours"

"You sure you wanna do that?"

He shrugged. "Higher stakes."

"Fine, who wants to race?"

Brittany stuck her hand up. "Ok, as your the one celebrating tonight who do you wanna race with?

The blonde's answer was immediate. "Santana"

"S, you ok with that?" The younger Latina nodded. "Cool. Choose your drivers Puckerman"

The male crew leader turned to his drivers and took a few moments to consider before pointing at Sam and Mercedes. "You're in"

"Ok, tag-team race tonight. One lap, then the other driver takes the next lap. Rules are pretty simple, whoever crosses the finish line first wins. Let's go"

As everybody started dispersing Santana turned to Brittany. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

The blonde nodded. "More than anything, we're like the most awesomest drifter's in this whole city! Now come on, we have a race to win"

Santana smiled as Brittany placed a kiss to her cheek and walked over to her newly designed RX8, the other driver getting into the car and strapping herself in. Santana did the same and as soon as Brittany was convinced that she was ready she fired up her car and led them both to the start line.

To make things easier, whenever they had a tag-team race the two starter drivers pulled into the center of the row whilst the second lap drivers stayed on the edges. When it was chosen who would be starting the race it was simply a case of organising the starting positions. In this particular situation Mercedes and Brittany were the ones to go first so as soon as they were ready Santana and Sam pulled up on either side of them.

Brittany glanced over at Santana and watched as she unscrewed the valve on her silver Nos tank which was settled between the two front seats. When she looked up and saw Brittany staring at her she smiled, letting herself rest back into the racing seat she was buckled into. Brittany smiled back and when all of her own checks were done she was also ready, excited to be driving in a proper race with Santana for the first time.

Marley watched her crew-mates from the sidelines, also watching as Mercedes and Sam smirked at each other on the other side of the road. "You think they can do it?" She asked.

Tina nodded from her place lent up against her Nissan. "Brittany's the Drift Queen and Santana's one of the best at pulling off epic driving moves. I'm pretty sure they can handle it" She said, pulling her girlfriend towards her by the waist and in between her legs. Marley smiled and let herself relax as they waited for the race to start.

When the race finally did start it was clear who was the better driver but Mercedes was having none of it. As they handled the first few corners and Brittany took off in the lead the other woman was keeping the pressure on her, pushing her Mercedes (pun intended) to the limit as she battled to keep up so that her boyfriend had a chance in the next lap. However, Brittany wasn't giving up her lead that easy.

Drifting around another corner at high speed she just managed to dodge an oncoming taxi, watching in the rearview mirror as Mercedes swerved her car around with barely any control to avoid it in her attempts to keep up with the blonde. Brittany didn't have to worry until she approached the last few corners, Mercedes making it exceptionally hard for her to drift around the turns as she kept her car close to hers.

When she felt her car being nudged she glanced to her right to see the diva smirking at her, veering her car out wide before immediately swerving it back into the side. When she didn't hit anything she frowned and before she new it Brittany had pulled on the handbrake, her car skidding to a stop behind her. Shifting up a gear the blonde immediately pressed her foot all the way down on the accelerator pedal to take off past the purple Mercedes and into the lead once more.

She handled the last few turns perfectly, this time able to pull off her signature drifting without having to worry about Mercedes ramming into the side of her. At the start line Santana was waiting patiently and as if knowing what was coming she fired up her car, getting ready for her sort-of girlfriend to appear and give her the green light to take over. When she heard another engine she turned to her right to see Sam grinning at her. Rolling her eyes the Latina turned back to the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly in anticipation.

She had no doubt Brittany was owning the course and not knowing what Mercedes was like as a driver she didn't have much to go on, just that the blonde driver was probably killing it with her drifts.

As if on cue she saw the familiar front lights of her blue RX8 appear in her rearview mirror and watched as the car effortlessly drifted around the final corner at high speed. As soon as Brittany approached her radio flared to life on her passenger seat, Blaine telling her to go.

In seconds she was off the line and already shifting up gears quickly, her high powered car expanding her and Brittany's lead tenfold. About half a minute later Mercedes made it across the line and Sam was off on his catch up to Santana, his Aston Martin DB9 roaring as he put his foot down.

Santana handled the first few corners perfectly before she came to a particularly large hairpin turn. She slowed down considerably to avoid crashing but it had cost her and Brittany's well-earned lead considerably as when she had shifted up a gear to speed away from it she saw the lights of Sam's yellow DB9 appear in her rear-view.

People watched anxiously from the finish line through both racers dashboard camera's as she sped up with Sam hot on her tail. He never let up as she pushed around the last few corners and Brittany crossed her fingers and hoped and prayed that the Latina made it across the line in first place. Just as they reached the last turn Sam had decided to take one last shot at gaining first place.

As Santana pulled into the turn that led to the finish line he clipped the back bumper of her Skyline on purpose and sent her spinning. Everybody's breaths caught in their throats as they watched the Latina lose nearly all of the control she had on the car, the black car spinning around.

Determined that she wasn't going to let him win she knew there was only one way she would win this. Flashes of her first few races came into her mind and she knew what she had to do. The entire crowd watched as she threw the car into reverse and started speeding backwards. A signature of hers they thought she was going to just speed towards the line but she knew that wasn't enough. Sam's car was powerful and she knew she'd never win at the speed she was going so using her slight advantage as he recovered from steering around her she pressed down on both the accelerator pedal and the two Nos buttons in the center of her steering wheel.

Everybody watched on in awe as she sped across the line well ahead of the yellow DB9 and as she slowed down she used her momentum to drift around so that she was facing the right way. A loud cheer erupted around her in awe of what she had just pulled off. Slipping out of her harness and the car all together she braced herself for the oncoming onslaught of congratulations destined for her.

Brittany hardly had chance to congratulate her but when Santana stopped people from hugging her and pushed through the crowd she couldn't help the grin that plastered it's way across her face at the sight of the Latina making her way towards her. As soon as she was close enough Brittany jumped into her arms, Santana spinning her around as they both squealed.

"You won!" She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's neck.

Santana grinned at the blonde's happiness. "No, _WE_ won" She corrected, her arms tightening around the other woman's waist.

Before she could react Brittany had lent in and pressed their lips together, not caring who saw. The world around them slowed down as they got lost in each other and when Santana pulled away breathless to see crystal eyes of blue staring straight back at her she knew this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Be my girlfriend"

For a few moments everything slowed down tenfold and for a few split seconds she was scared she was about to be rejected but Brittany replied with a kiss to her lips.

"Is that a yes?"

Brittany nodded, smiling so sweetly Santana could see her dimples. "Yes" She whispered back.

The Latina let out an exasperated chuckle before pulling the other woman in impossibly closer and kissing her as if nothing else on the planet mattered, which it didn't. In that moment she didn't care about anything or anyone else but Brittany. She was all she could see.

* * *

TBC


	10. Supra Renewed

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, next update. I hope you enjoy as usual but I just wanted to give a shout out to SeaMe for coming up with the perfect ship name for Dani and Kitty. Me and my brother deliberated for a long time what to call them and without even asking she came up with the perfect name, so thank you!_

_Thanks to everybody who are adding to faves and alerts, it really means a lot. That also goes to the people reviewing too, I appreciate it! :D_

* * *

After a weekend of everybody celebrating, i.e. just enjoying being together with the birth of two new couples amongst their tight-knit group, it was back to work on Monday to complete Santana's Supra. The entire day went by smoothly with plenty of joking and laughing throughout the shop, moments that as Santana experienced them felt like she had finally found where she belonged, undercover or not.

As they got to work after lunch Quinn approached Letty who was laying down in the trunk area with Santana perched over the side placing the Nos bottles into their brackets permanently, Santana and Brittany having mocked them and the speaker amps up for Quinn's custom made layout days before.

"So, when we get this thing on the road what's happening?"

Letty looked up at her blonde team mate. "A few races and then we'll discuss what's next"

"Who are you racing first?"

"This pretty rich boy named Josh Coleman?" Santana replied, not quite sure who he was.

"Then you should beat him. I heard he's like Sam"

Santana glanced over at Letty. "How so?"

As she tightened something she looked up at the younger Latina. "He has a fast car his daddy paid for and he's easy pickings. It's the perfect opportunity to test out the Supra for the first time"

Santana nodded just as Mia and Brittany approached, Letty's girlfriend with her signature clipboard nestled in her arms.

"What are we talking about?"

Letty glanced up at her girlfriend. "Josh Coleman"

"That's who you're going up against?" She asked, turning her attentions towards Santana.

She nodded in response. "Apparently"

"Good luck"

"Why do I need luck?"

"She doesn't need luck" Letty cut in. "He's easy pickings"

Santana ignored her leader and turned back to Mia. "Why do I need luck?"

"Because he'll want to get into your pants"

"Excuse me?"

The brunette grinned. "He likes to think he can turn girls like us straight."

"No thank you. I like lady parts, always have and always will"

Dani beamed as she walked behind her. "Word to that sister"

Santana beamed back and they high fived. Brittany then took a few steps forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But he can't have you 'cause you're mine"

Santana turned her head to look at the blonde who was grinning at her. "Good, I'm glad"

Brittany hummed in response as she lent in and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips, the others smiling as they pulled apart.

"Don't worry, he's a tool. You'll beat Josh's ass without a problem" Mia resumed.

Santana looked back up from her new girlfriend. "You sure about that?"

"Trust me, he's lost to all of us. Multiple times" Rachel said as she walked up to where Quinn was stood next to Mia.

"Yeah, can't keep his mouth shut long enough to focus on the race. By the time he's finished bad mouthing us we've already crossed the line and collected the cash" Dani added, coming to lean up against the Supra opposite Santana.

"I agree. Crusty ass prep boy can't keep his mouth closed. We race him just to beat him. It's easy cash" Tina grinned from where she was adjusting one of the lifts nearer the back of the garage with her girlfriend.

Letty laughed along with the rest of the crew as she focused back on screwing down the Nos bottle brackets. "True. He won't know what hit him"

When the laughter died down Mia decided it was time for them to get back to work, most of them surrounding the two women who were working on the trunk space.

"Ok, enough guys. We have to get this car up and running and out of the shop so Burt can start the next project"

Most of them started moving back to what they were doing before but Rachel and Quinn stayed behind along with Brittany. "How come is it when you tell everybody to get back to work they do it but when I tell them they just laugh it off and it takes longer?" Letty questioned, looking up at her girlfriend.

The brunette in question just shrugged and winked. "Because they know I mean business"

Before Letty could reply she had already turned around and started making her way towards where Tina and Marley were working. Santana had to punch her crew leader on the shoulder to get her to focus when she noticed she was staring especially long at her girlfriend's behind. When Letty had regained her focus they got back to work and made sure that their work was completed by the end of the day.

* * *

A day later they had more or less finished and the only thing left to put in was the seats. Once the custom-made blue and black Sparco semi-bucket seats had been fitted and adjusted along with new harnesses and pads it was time to take a test run, i.e. the race with this so called 'Josh Coleman'.

The sun was hot outside as Santana slipped into her car properly for the first time in weeks, glad that they would be driving without the detachable roof on in this heat. Slipping her sunglasses on she waited for Letty as the rest of the crew stood a few feet away from the car grinning and beaming at their completed work. Santana glanced to her right where Letty opened the door and slid in herself, also sporting a pair of sunglasses, aviators to be exact, with an iPad clutched in her arms.

When her door closed the younger Latina looked back to her left and Brittany walked up to her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Good luck"

Santana replied with a smile and a nod, Brittany kissing her cheek and stepping back to her previous place beside Rachel. Tina stepped back from the car after polishing it down one last time as Marley grinned with a hand near the spoiler on the back.

"You ready for this Lopez?" She asked with a grin, patting the finished car.

Santana smiled back at her crew mate and then looked forwards once more, turning the key and firing the engine up.

Both her and Letty watched Dani with smiles as the blonde stepped forwards and pretended to stroke the car's hood as if it were a fine cat. The others laughed and clapped as Santana revved the engine and as soon as they had stepped back she was peeling out of the garage and out onto the road, the car sliding a little as she took a hard left.

20 minutes later, along a large scenic straight next to the ocean, Santana pulled up next to a black Ferrari waiting at a stop light for her. When she looked over there was a brunette guy donning sunglasses with a busty blonde sat next to him. As Letty tapped away at her iPad Santana admired the car.

"Nice car. What's the retail on one of those?"

Josh smirked, revving the high powered engine. "More than you can afford, pal. Ferrari." Santana gulped a little before he spoke up once again. "Maybe I can show it to you sometime?"

Letty studied his usual trademark smirk before snapping the leather cover back over her iPad and glancing over at Santana who's hand was gripping the wheel tightly.

"Smoke him"

With a crystal clear understanding Santana turned her attentions back to the road in front of her. Both engines roared as they revved in preparation for the overhead stop light to turn green. Moments later and they were off the line, both cars showing their true power as they began racing across the long open stretch of coastal highway.

"_Now has come the day_  
_That I take the lead_  
_And I make you follow_  
_Toast your champagne_  
_'Cause I came for greed_  
_And not for tomorrow_  
_If it feels good then it feels good_  
_And I do it all day_  
_You want me to play_  
_You best bring your brain_  
_You best bring your money"_

Two oncoming pick up trucks in both of the two lanes ahead created a minor obstacle for the pair of races but Letty had to grip the top of the wind shield tightly as Santana swerved to the left an onto the opposite side of the road to avoid them before swerving back again still in first place.

"_Yeah!_  
_Make me a superstar_  
_Yeah!_  
_No matter who you are._

_Razorbladed lines_  
_And I walk the line_  
_Without fearing no one_  
_Damn my throat is dry_  
_I can't taste the wine_  
_From these empty bottles_  
_Films and magazines_  
_It's all what I need_  
_And all what I planned on_  
_Where's my limousine?_  
_It's just like a dream_  
_That I won't wake up from_

_Yeah!_  
_Make me a superstar_  
_Yeah!_  
_No matter who you are."_

As Santana shifted up another gear, even more power pouring out from the high powered engine, she dodged a black soft top convertible as Letty glanced behind them to see where Josh was. The high powered Ferrari was way back down the road behind them and Santana hadn't even used Nos yet. As she settled back into her seat and watched as said woman weaved through more traffic she knew she had made the right choice making her a part of her crew. Sure, she was hesitant at first but now she was pretty sure Santana was just what they needed to win at Race Wars. Still gripping on tightly to the roof above the wind shield she made a mental note to set up a race with Rory. Judging by this race she was pretty sure Santana wouldn't be losing to him in a drag race again any time soon.

* * *

After winning an easy race against Josh Letty instructed Santana to keep going once she had collected her winnings so she continued to cruise down the coastal path until Letty told her to pull into a small bar/diner that overlooked the ocean named 'The Blue Anchor'. A few people turned their heads when they heard the loud roar of her engine and moments later she was pulling into one of the empty front diagonally placed parking spaces.

Both her and Letty exited the car and made their way inside, Santana knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her crew boss without any of the others nearby to overhear. Not that she didn't like them, it was just that Cassandra had been pushing to get more information out of Letty and Santana was being forced to rush something she clearly knew took time. Sure, they were now part of the same team and Letty was her boss but their friendship was still growing and if there was one thing Santana had learned lately it was not to rush things, especially with a woman like Letty – hard-headed with a short temper that could clam up if she was pushed too much. She was pretty sure the only person who could push her further than anyone else was Mia, for obvious reasons. However, Cassandra had insisted and despite the fact that both Roz and Santana thought she was asking for too much too soon it was her operation and all they could do was go along with her plans and orders. Apparently she knew what she was doing.

So, as they sat down at a table ready to order Santana knew that this was probably her only chance in a while when she'd have the perfect opportunity to question Letty on some of the things Cassandra had asked her to investigate. As soon as their food had been served Letty beat her to the punch when she had noticed her nervous demeanour.

"So, what's wrong S?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" She lied, picking something out of her small cardboard box of food.

Letty wasn't convinced. "Come on. Obviously something's off" She said, taking off her sunglasses and hooking them on her tank top.

"Fine. I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"It's nothing..."

"Well, it's obviously something or else you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Come on, talk to me"

Santana sighed, Letty watching as she seemed to deflate. "Fine. After these past few weeks doing my car I just kinda got to wondering. I've put nearly all my money into it but I know for a fact that you guys can't be making that much money off of doing tune-ups and random jobs."

"What are you getting at?" The crew leader asked, sticking a shrimp into her mouth.

Santana shrugged, taking a bite of her own shrimp. "I guess I've just gotta make a little extra on the side like you do"

"Like I do?"

"Come on, the crew's cars are expensive. They can't of paid for all of that stuff under the hoods just by racing every now and again. The winnings shouldn't have covered the whole of that by far, even I know that"

Letty eyed her suspiciously for a few moments, wondering if she should tell her. It wasn't very long before she relented and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper she had been carrying ever since Santana had joined the team. Putting it on the table she slid it across the wood to the other racer.

Santana picked it up and eyed it carefully before looking up at her boss. "What's this?"

"It's directions" She replied simply, chewing on another shrimp.

"To what?"

"To a warm up for Race Wars. We'll see how you do there and then we'll talk"

* * *

"Everybody up, we're racing"

Santana looked up from where she was sat on the sofa, Brittany sat between her legs on the floor. Brittany glanced up at Santana and shrugged so the Latina stood up and offered her hand to her girlfriend. When she pulled the blonde up she pressed a soft kiss to her lips before lacing their fingers together and heading towards the back door in front of everybody else.

By now Santana knew from what Brittany had told her that if Letty came in and told them they were racing they were all expected to take their own cars. With a parting kiss the Latina slipped into her Supra which was the third in line, Mia in front of her and Brittany behind her. When Dani pulled out first and headed the pack the rest of the crew slowly joined until Letty took over and took the lead, all of them following her to a supposed race location.

As Santana followed she was glad to finally be in her own car again. Glancing to her right she smiled over at Brittany as they stayed next to each other, happy that things were going well and finally falling into place. As Brittany winked at her she chuckled and faced back on the road in front of her, watching as they followed behind Quinn and Rachel.

When they arrived in the lower part of the city, i.e. the industrial district, they parked up in a diagonal row facing what looked like a massive power plant. Exiting their cars Quinn was the first one to question Letty on what they were doing there.

"What's going on? Where's Kurt and Blaine?"

"We're not doing that tonight" Letty said, leaning up against the hood of her Plymouth.

"Wait, I thought you said we were racing?" Dani frowned.

"We are, just not formally. No cash, no pink slips, just for fun like the old days"

Instead of pushing further Dani stepped back to her place beside Santana. "So who are we racing? Each other?" Rachel asked.

Letty shook her head and smirked. "You'll see"

Moments later they heard the dual roar of two cars and it wasn't long before they caught sight of two cars rushing down the road towards them. Both cars came to a stop on the road in front of where they were parked and Shelby stepped out of her Camaro and Holly stepped out of her Jaguar.

"Ready to race?" Shelby grinned, studying the shocked look plastered across each of the crew's faces.

Letty grinned at her drivers and turned back to the woman she considered her adoptive mother. "We are."

"We're racing you guys? That's not fair" Rachel groaned.

Shelby smiled at her daughter. "Come on, it's not that bad"

"Maybe not to you but it's kinda awkward for me when my mom is a street racing legend"

"I can't help that dear. Now how are we doing this?"

Holly walked around and stood next to her girlfriend. "Yeah, how so? Oh, hey guys"

There was a mix of greetings towards the blonde before Letty could explain. "A mile down the road there will be a barrel. It's a tag team race so one driver from each team will make the run down to the barrel, come around it and make their way back. The second driver can't go until the first one has crossed the line completely. First team to finish is the winner"

"Who's gonna judge the line?" Shelby asked.

"Kurt and Blaine are on their way now"

"Why can't we do it?" Rachel asked.

Letty shrugged. "Not that I don't trust you guys but we need someone outside of our crew to judge. I know what you guys are like when it comes to close calls"

Rachel watched as she winked and huffed, feeling Quinn wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to the side of her head. The brunette soon gave up on the protest at the feel of Quinn's lips and let herself melt into her girlfriend's embrace as they waited for their other friends to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long before they saw Holly's other work truck, a red 1999 Ford F-150 Lightning truck with her shop information decals on the side of each door. Once Blaine had parked up on the end next to Letty's car him and his boyfriend exited the truck and walked up to where everybody was gathered.

"What's going down?"

"We're racing but with no prize. Just for fun. We need you to get that barrel I asked for a mile down the road and I need you two to judge non-biased to determine who crosses the line first"

"Tag team race?"

"Yep"

"Cool. We'll do that now"

"Who are we racing?" Shelby asked.

"Me and Santana"

Santana looked over at her boss at the sound of her name. "You sure?"

"Yep. This is the race Shelby wanted for when your car was finished"

"Yeah, and let me tell you that it looks good"

Santana nodded at the older brunette. "Thanks. Let's do this"

"That's the spirit!" Holly beamed. "Let's go man!"

When it was decided that Letty and Shelby would be the first ones racing the others waited until she was turned around on the road. As Letty watched the experienced brunette reposition her car she turned to Santana who was stood next to her. "I'm thinking save the spray for the return trip. These two are experienced, more so than me and they know what they're doing. Keep your foot down and do what it takes to win. You ready?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"Then let's do this"

With a fist bump Letty walked towards her Plymouth, Santana watching for a few moments before turning around and making her way towards her own car.

"Good luck S" Quinn smiled, patting her on the back as she walked past.

"Yeah, good luck Santana" Rachel added.

"Thanks guys"

With a few more good lucks thrown her way she finally made it to her car where Brittany was lent up against it by the drivers side door. The blonde grinned as the Latina approached her.

"Bet you didn't think you were racing tonight"

"Certainly not but I love it so it's not a problem" She shrugged.

"You're in hot water. You're racing _with_ a legend, and _against_ two legends"

"I think I can handle it" She smiled, stepping into Brittany's personal space.

Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around her neck, Santana's arms going to her waist. "You sure about that?"

Santana chuckled as she inched her face closer to the blonde's. "Pretty sure"

"Liar"

"You wish"

Santana cut off any chance she had to reply by pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, Quinn's voice breaking them apart.

"Keep it in your pants Lopez. You've gotta race"

Brittany smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "She's right but maybe we could continue this later?"

Santana beamed at the idea. "I like the sound of that. Definitely."

With another kiss she pulled away and Brittany moved aside to allow her to enter the car. Once the door was closed she watched as the Latina strapped herself into the seat and prepared herself, leaning in through the open window when she was done.

"Good luck" She whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling away.

Santana smiled at the blonde and started pulling her car out, then repositioning it next to Holly's Jaguar which was facing the road diagonally. The blonde grinned over at the younger racer and winked before looking back to where her girlfriend was lined up next to Letty.

As Blaine finally made it back to where they were all situated he parked up his truck next to Mia's Silvia where Letty's car had been and got out, looking over at the brunette.

"You wanna do the honours?"

"Sure"

Blaine nodded and Mia made her way over to the spray-painted line that Kurt had put down whilst his boyfriend had been placing the barrel marker down the road. Once she was in the middle both cars started revving their powerful engines.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Tina asked to no one in particular.

Her girlfriend shrugged from her place beside her. "I don't know. It's muscle against muscle, new and old. Then you've got Holly and Santana with similar cars. It's anyone's game"

"Fair point"

"You think Santana's a legend in the making?" Dani asked, watching as Mia talked to Letty through the open driver's side window.

"Probably" Quinn answered, the blonde leaning up against the hood of her car with Rachel stood between her legs and her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Maybe, we'll see how she does at Race Wars" Rachel added.

Dani hummed in acknowledgement and looked back to where Mia was holding the white bandanna to start the race. All eyes focused on her when she raised her arms.

"You ready?" She asked, looking over at Shelby. The response she got was a load rev of her engine, prompting her to look over at her girlfriend. "You ready?" Letty nodded and Mia winked at her, the brunette grinning as she held up her arms a little longer for added suspense.

In the few moments she had before the race started Letty looked over at Santana and caught her newest wheelman's eye. They both nodded at each other in understanding and moments later Mia was dropping to the floor to start the race.

Both driver's immediately shot off of the line, their engines roaring as they quickly shifted up gears. Letty watched as Shelby's car pulled ahead slightly on the straight, the Camaro steering over to the right so that she was in Letty's forward line of sight. The older woman grinned as she glimpsed into her side mirror to see the black Plymouth getting further away and smiled as she shifted up yet another gear, her car much more powerful that Letty had once thought.

_'Of course she's ahead already. Show-off'_ she thought, shifting up another gear and pressing her foot down as far as it would go on the pedal in an attempt to keep up with the other woman.

As she came up a few inches behind Shelby she kept the pressure on the older woman as she pressed her foot down as far as it would go, her engine showing it's true power as she managed to keep the pace. As they both sped towards the barrel Blaine had placed in the center of the road Letty made a quick mental note to get Santana to look at her engine to see if she couldn't fine tune it so that she could get a little more out of it in future races.

She knew that she was good at tinkering on her engine and adjusting it now and again, especially with her own muscle engine, but she knew Santana fine tuned things and if she could get that little more out of her car she knew it would make a race like this much more easy.

Right behind her adoptive mother she saw the barrel ahead and knew that she would have to try and keep this tight if she was going to keep up on the return trip. She wasn't one for precision driving and she knew pulling off this turn wouldn't be easy so she put all of her focus into sticking on Shelby like a fly to fly paper. She wasn't gonna let her go easily.

When the turn came up both drivers went wide due to the less adequate handling they had in favour of power in the engine. A necessary flaw in their cars they had to handle it the best the could in hopes that they didn't lose too much speed. Just as Shelby managed to turn Letty had kept true to her word and kept it as tight as she could, just pulling in front long enough to start up a lead for the first time in the race. However, Shelby wasn't having it and she knew that she had to do something or else the younger driver would give Santana a head start on Holly if she made it across the line first.

Shifting up a gear and gaining speed she steered a little to the left and when she was in the perfect position she steered back to the right, clipping the Plymouth on the back bumper and pulling off a perfect pit manoeuvre. As Letty spun out of control and unsuccessfully maintained her lead Shelby smirked over at her as she sped ahead into first place once more.

Letty growled as her car came to a stop and she immediately shifted up and sped back into a forward facing position to try and keep up with the woman who had probably just gained the head start for the second leg.

It wasn't long before Shelby saw her reappear in her rearview mirror and smirked when she knew that Letty was probably pissed that she had took her lead away from her. Hard-headed, she knew that the Latina was more determined than ever to knock her off the top spot and she would stop at nothing to give Santana the edge they needed if they were going to win.

Santana watched from her place next to Holly as the two muscle cars approached the line, Shelby in the lead. Gripping the steering wheel she felt her heart race in anticipation of taking over for her crew. Sure, she had raced with Brittany in a tag team before but it was obvious that they were going to win from the start. Here it was different, Shelby and Holly were legends when it came to driving and she was pretty sure that it was going to be tough the entire race.

She watched as Letty used Nos but it was no use, Shelby had gained a significant lead and crossed the line way before Letty ever could. Holly celebrated as she shot out of her place and sped onto the road as Letty neared the finish line.

Santana's senses were on high alert ready to put her foot down on the pedal as soon as her crew leader crossed the line. Whispering to herself she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Come on Letty."

A few seconds later and she was pulling out of her position, already pressing her foot down and shifting up a gear in an attempt to make up lost time. Letty cursed as she hit her steering wheel with both hands, her head hitting the back of her racing seat.

"Fuck!"

Mia watched as her girlfriend moved to the side so that the other two racers could cross the line without anything in the way. Taking one last look at the rear lights of Santana's Supra she made her way over to the woman she loved in hopes that she could console her in some way.

Meanwhile, Santana was doing her best to push her car as far as it would go in order to catch up with the blonde who had gotten a massive head start on her. Letty knew that her car was powerful, she had won against a Ferrari for God sakes, so both her and Santana knew there was a good chance she could still take the lead and win this thing. She had the tools, she just needed to know how to put them to good use.

Holly caught sight of the blue car in her rearview mirror but kept her calm façade, her normal attitude melting back into one which had taken a back seat in recent years. She felt herself fall back into what she loved to do, soaking up the moment of racing with her girlfriend again. Being the owner of a parts shop she was always busy, and so was Shelby. They hardly had any time to do the thing they loved so tonight they were both letting themselves enjoy the temporary distraction from their usual hectic lives. If that meant winning against people they held close, so be it. She was pretty sure Letty would keep challenging them to races until they finally won and she was ok with that. She really didn't care who won in the end, as long as she got to drive.

Seeing Santana catching up to her she smiled, already knowing that the younger woman was determined to make up for the time she had lost waiting for Letty to cross the line. She wasn't surprised when she caught up to her fast, knowing she had put an exceptional amount of performance parts under the hood to boost it substantially. Combined with her knack for fine tuning she was pretty sure Santana had tuned it just right so that it was one of the best tuner cars in the city. Her own car was powerful, but she was pretty sure that whatever was under the hood would give her Jaguar a run for it's money.

Santana kept pushing and saw Holly make her way around the barrel at the end, the Jaguar passing her as she approached the marker. Holly watched in her rearview as Santana threw the car into a drift around the barrel, impressed at how she snapped the car into a forward facing position without losing speed. Although she wasn't really surprised, knowing that that car she had had allowed her to pull the manoeuvre off with ease.

Santana immediately shifted up a gear and pushed forward once again, smiling at the sound of her highly powered tuner engine as it shifted up a gear. Nothing could beat the sound as she gained on her opponent, all of the finely tuned components her and the crew had spent hours and days putting in all working in perfect harmony with each other.

Seeing her catch up Holly knew by the look on her face that she was determined to win this race for her crew, probably even to prove to them that she was still worthy of being asked to join. Whatever the reason Santana didn't give up and pushed her car to the limit and eventually caught up with Holly just as they reached the halfway mark.

Just as her front bumper edged to the right of Holly's rear end the blonde suddenly swerved to the right. Not quite understanding what she was doing Santana frowned at her, momentarily watching the white car to the right of her. Although Santana may not have understood her sudden move Holly knew exactly what she was doing having seen a small roadworks sign pushed to the side. Using her momentum she swung the car wide and hit the sign, the flimsy piece of metal flying right in Santana's path.

"How'd you like them apples?!" She laughed, watching as Santana violently swerved to avoid being hit by the flying piece of debris.

"Fuck!"

Growling she used all of her skills to regain control and floored the car in an attempt to catch up before it was too late. Just as she was a few feet behind her the white Jaguar got a sudden boost of speed seeing the signature blue flames shooting out of the exhaust pipe. Remembering what Letty had said she knew she was able to use her own liquid speed.

Grinning she pressed down on both buttons in the middle of her steering wheel and was thrown right back into her seat as she was catapulted forward in a rush of speed. She grinned at the feeling of being free, her car quickly catching up with Holly and coming up next to her.

Both cars edged inches ahead of each other back and forth until they eventually crossed the line, everybody watching as Holly came to a quick stop and Santana as she hit the brake and slid her car around to face the other racer. Everybody cheered as the race was finally over but Santana knew that she and her crew leader couldn't relax until they knew who had won.

Santana sighed and unhooked her harness, getting out and walking over to where everybody was gathered around Holly's car. Once she had took her place beside Letty Blaine decided it was time to put everybody out of their misery and tell them who had actually won.

"And the winner's are...Holly and Shelby!"

There were various claps and congratulations from crew members but when the two women saw Letty and Santana's faces they walked up to them and pulled them in for hugs.

"You know it was for fun right?" Shelby questioned as she pulled away from Santana. The Latina shrugged. "Oh, come on! You have to admit it was fun right?"

"I guess..." Shelby grinned at her and it wasn't long before Santana was smiling, Letty lightening up a little too as Holly pulled away from her and the winners switched places.

"How about we go to Kitty's for drinks and we put this behind us? You never know, you might just beat us one day. You had great co-ordination though for your first time racing together" Holly smiled, placing an arm around Santana's shoulders.

Letty looked over at the parts shop owner as Mia wrapped her arms around her waist sideways. "I guess. Let's go guys. Drinks are on Holly"

"Hey, why me?"

The Latina smirked. "Because you offered" She shrugged, walking over to where she had parked her car.

Holly rolled her eyes and squeezed Santana one last time before pulling away, sending her a sympathetic smile and walking over to where her Jag was still parked in the middle of the road. Santana watched as Shelby pressed a quick kiss to her lips before entering her own car, people starting to follow them.

Shaking her head she was just about to make her way to her own car when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around she saw Brittany who flashed her a quick smile before pulling her in for a hug, Santana surprised at how the blonde knew just what she needed.

"You'll win next time, I'm sure"

Santana's arms went to her waist and when Brittany pulled her head away from her shoulder she saw nothing but complete faith in her that next time she would indeed win against the two women who had definitely proved their titles of being street legends tonight against them.

Not replying she simply lent forward and connected their lips together in a kiss she would have liked to have continued for much longer but Brittany had already pulled away. "Come on, let's get to Kitty's"

* * *

Santana and Brittany were the last ones to arrive at the bar and parked in the two empty spaces on the end next to Quinn's unmistakable yellow Skyline. Kitty smiled at them when they entered the bar hand-in hand and greeted them cheerfully as they made themselves comfy on two empty stools at the bar.

"Hey guys, what can I get you? Apparently drinks are on Holly"

"Hey Kitty. I'll have a coke"

"And I'll have the same" Brittany added, smiling at her other boss.

"Coming right up." It wasn't long before the blonde came back and handed them what they had asked for. "Here you go. So, did you guys race tonight?"

"Santana and Letty did."

"And how did it go?"

Brittany shrugged. "They didn't race each other. They did a tag team race."

"Ok, so who did they race?" The blonde asked, glancing over at Santana who was taking another sip from her coke can.

"Holly and Shelby"

"Are you kidding me? Really?" Brittany nodded. "Who won?"

"Who do you think?"

"Don't worry Santana, I'm sure Letty will probably have you in training until you beat them. I've gotta go and make a round for empty glasses but I'll be back in a while. Enjoy your drinks ladies"

Both women nodded and watched as she walked away just as Quinn and Rachel joined them at the bar.

"Hey, have you guys noticed the tension tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Between who?" Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow at her new best friend.

Rachel was the one was to provide the answer. "Dani and Kitty"

Brittany and Santana frowned at each other before looking back at the small brunette. "Are you sure?" Brittany asked her best friend.

"Yeah, take a look" Rachel said as she took a sip of her own drink.

Both Brittany and Santana turned their gazes to where Dani and Kitty were obviously avoiding each other. Turning back to the bar Santana took a sip of her drink. "They kissed"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Santana glanced over at her shoulder once more before turning back around. "I'm sure"

"What should we do?" Quinn asked, watching Kitty as she glared over at Dani before turning away.

"Nothing" Santana answered taking another sip of her drink.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing"

"If there's one thing I've learnt it's not to get involved in other relationships"

Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You did with me and Quinn"

"Yeah but you were different"

"How?"

"I had more knowledge. When it comes to Kitty and Dani I have barely anything to help assist me in bringing them together or working through their differences"

"She has a point" Brittany shrugged.

"Come on guys, they so obviously like each other!"

Santana glanced over at Quinn before looking back at Rachel. "Fine, but if this blows up in our faces the blames on you"

"As long as I have your blessing I'll handle the rest"

"Nope, you're including us" Brittany objected.

"Of course, why wouldn't I include my best friend? I guess this is it then? Operation Kani is on!"

* * *

It wasn't until Monday the next week when Letty called a team meeting, Burt already having them work on their next project. It wasn't major like Santana's Supra so they could relax a little and take their time, meaning that Letty didn't have to keep pushing them to stay on time.

Sitting down next to her girlfriend who had her signature clipboard in her arms Letty studied her crew. Quinn was stood at the entrance of the garage with her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, Marley was sat up on the hood of her car (which was in for a tune-up by Santana) with Tina stood in between her legs, Dani was leant up against a large red snap-on toolbox that was just a little shorter than her and Brittany was sat on Santana's lap, the Latina's arms around her waist with her chin on the blonde's shoulder as she sat on an empty crate next to Mia.

"Ok guys, first complete team meeting. Obviously Santana's back on the road so we can start getting ready for Race Wars. First off we're heading just outside the city and we're gonna meet up with some others and have a day of practising out in the desert. After that we're gonna get a head start on Puck's crew and start racing them. For now let's just focus on practice day. You all know the drill. Pack an overnight bag and be prepared to be driving all day. In the meantime whilst me and Mia arrange it with Kurt and Blaine I want you to make Santana's job as easy as possible. We need her tune-ups if we're gonna win. I think that's it so get back to work"

As everybody started dispersing Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind as she walked over to where she had first been working on Marley's Camaro.

"Need any help?" The blonde asked, peering over Santana's shoulder and down to the engine in front of her.

"Nope."

"Anything at all?"

"I'm fine babe"

"Babe?"

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped out"

Brittany laughed at the Latina's nervousness. "Don't worry. I actually kinda like it"

Santana looked over her shoulder at the other woman. "Really?"

"Yes"

Just as they had pressed their lips together Letty walked past them with a grin on her face. "Get back to work you two"

Santana rolled her eyes and with another peck to Brittany's lips she let the blonde go, grinning as she slapped her on the rear. Brittany turned around in shock but immediately used it against her, winking and making sure to put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away. She smirked when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Santana's wide-eyed expression. She was so whipped already.

* * *

_If you go to my Tumblr the car designs are now finished! Yay! :D – **shinodafan94 . tumblr **_**_.com_**

_Song used: Saliva - 'Superstar'_

TBC


	11. Warm-Up Day

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok guys, long update but it's kinda making up for there being no update last week. I hope you enjoy this one as I worked really hard on it so without further ado, enjoy!_

_Thank you to everybody out there reviewing, adding to faves and alerts, it's good to know that people are out there reading and enjoying it!_

* * *

Santana smiled as she watched the rising morning sun, a cool breeze ghosting over her skin and rustling her hair as she took in a deep breath of ocean air. Sat on the hood of her car she was eating breakfast whilst she watched the sunrise at the docks. It was the Friday of the week when her car was finished and she was enjoying the quiet before she had to head into work. She was broken out of her thoughts when a bear claw was waved in front of her face, grinning as she lent her head forward to take a bite and pressing a kiss to the long slender fingers that were clutching it tightly.

When she heard a giggle she glanced to her left where Brittany was sat next to her, the two of them having decided to get breakfast early and then head to the shop together.

"Hey, that was a big bite!" She protested, seeing the damage Santana had done to her sweet pastry.

"You offered" Santana laughed as she chewed, prompting the blonde to slap her on the bicep playfully before sighing and leaning into her.

When the Latina had finished her mouthful she sat up a little and wrapped her left arm around Brittany's waist, the other woman resting her head on her shoulder as they cuddled together and enjoyed the silence. She heard Brittany sigh in appreciation as she wrapped her arm around her lower back resulting in the blonde cuddling into her even more.

With a kiss to the top of her head Santana decided to question the blonde on something that had been bugging her for weeks. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"When I raced Rory, what was that 'I know' line all about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking a bite of her bearclaw.

"I don't know. It's just that it's been bugging me ever since you said it"

"You wanna know what I meant?" Santana nodded. "Well, I knew you had a crush on me"

"You did?"

"Yep, I was just teasing as well but I knew you liked me"

"Even that early on?"

"Yeah. I know Rory likes me but the way you looked at me was different than anybody else before. It was kind and caring. Not like him, he looks at me like a stalker"

She felt Santana chuckle above her. "So I don't look at you like a stalker?"

"Of course not! I like the way you look at me"

"You do?"

"Hmm"

Brittany reached her now-free hand up to cup Santana's jaw and pulled her in for a kiss, the Latina internally smiling at the remnants of sugar left on her girlfriend's lips. When her phone started ringing in her pocket she growled as she was forced to pull away to answer it. Brittany grinned at the other woman's reaction and curled back into her warmth as she reached into her pocket to retrieve the interruptive object.

Sliding her finger across the screen she lifted it up to her ear whilst her other arm wrapped back around Brittany's waist to hold her close as the blonde rested her head on her shoulder. "Hello?"

"_Santana?"_

"Hey Mia"

"_Hey, you're with Britt right?"_

"Yeah, we wanted to get breakfast together before we headed over to the garage. What's going on?"

"_Letty wants everybody back at the house ready to get out of the city"_

"What for?"

"_It's training day"_

"Ok, when does she need us back by?"

"_In the next hour. I suggest you make sure you've got your bag packed. We're not coming back until tomorrow"_

"Cool. We'll see you soon"

"_Good. Bye Santana"_

"Bye Mia"

When she ended the call Brittany pulled away to look up at her. "What did Mia want?"

"Letty wants us back at the house. It's training day"

"When?"

"In the next hour so I guess we'd better get moving"

"But I don't want to. I wanted to enjoy breakfast with you"

"I know you did, I did too, but we have duties and I really don't want to get my ass kicked by Letty for not arriving on time"

"Good point. Let's go"

With a peck to Santana's lips she slid off the hood and made her way around to the passenger side of the Supra. Making sure that she had all of the rubbish from their food Santana placed it in the trunk before slipping into the car with her girlfriend. Once the couple were buckled in the car was fired up and Santana started pulling out of the dock's area.

She smiled with Brittany reached over and took her right hand into her own as she pulled onto the main road.

"So, is your bag in your motel room?"

"Yep, we've gotta stop by there first and then we can head over to the house. Have you packed?"

"Uh huh. We just have to get yours and we're good to go"

"Cool"

With a kiss to Brittany's knuckles she focused back on the road as the blonde played around with the touch-screen media center that had been installed on her dashboard.

5 minutes later Santana pulled into her motel and ignoring the stares at her car from some of the other residents she kissed Brittany goodbye before exiting, grabbing her trash from the trunk and disposing of it then heading up to the upper level to grab her bag. Brittany smiled sweetly as she watched the Latina exit her room and make her way down to place her duffel bag in the trunk before hopping into the driver's seat once more and handed the blonde her blue Nos cooler bag. Their hands interlinked once more and they were on their way again, this time heading back to the house to meet the others.

When they arrived they found a mass of extra cars parked on either side of the street so Santana pulled up into the free space behind Holly's red Ford truck opposite the house.

"Wow, everybody's here" She said, shutting down the engine as they both surveyed the flurry of activity moving in and out of the house.

As Quinn made her way towards her Skyline with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder she glanced to her right to see Santana and Brittany making their way across the street hand-in-hand. Smiling she stopped just as Rachel walked out of the house.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Q" Santana greeted, fist pumping the blonde as soon as they were close enough.

"Hey S. You got your stuff?"

"Yep, all ready to go"

"Hey guys" Rachel welcomed, a small bag dangling from her left hand.

"Hey Rach" Brittany beamed, her best friend unable to keep the smile from forming on her own lips at her cheery mood.

It was then that Mia and Letty exited the house, the crew leader sending her a small greeting before making her way over to her Plymouth to put something into her trunk. Mia turned her gaze away from her girlfriend to look back at Brittany and Santana.

"Sorry if I interrupted you guys. I know said you wanted to enjoy breakfast alone when you left this morning"

Santana waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, if it's crew stuff we're there. Plus, we managed to have some time to ourselves" She said, glancing to Brittany as she finished and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend before turning back to Mia. "Yep. We got some time so it wasn't all for nothing."

Mia nodded. "Well, now that I know I didn't ruin your morning I guess all we have to do now is finish getting ready"

"How many people are there coming with us?" Santana asked.

"The entire crew plus Shelby, Holly, Kitty, Blaine and Kurt. We're also meeting some friends out there"

"Anything you need help with?"

"Nope, we're nearly done anyway"

Santana nodded and watched Mia walked away before turning her attentions back to the three women surrounding her.

"Is your bag in your car babe?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep, done last night"

"Meoooowwww"

Rachel and Quinn followed the direction of their friends gazes and turned around to see Lord Tubbington waddling across the lawn, the bell on his collar jingling as he moved. Ignoring the three other women he only had eyes for one, meowing appreciatively as Brittany broke free of Santana's hold to pick him up.

The others watched as he purred and rubbed his face up against Brittany's jaw, the large cat happy to be in her arms once again. As she clutched him tightly she called Mia over.

"Mia, where's Lord Tubbington staying? Here?"

"No, he can come if he wants"

She nodded and watched as Mia disappeared back into the house.

"He can?" Santana questioned, eyeing the cat as he nuzzled into Brittany's chest. She strangely felt a tiny ping of jealously over the feline who had her girlfriend's undivided attention.

Said blonde nodded as she stroked his head. "Yeah."

"He comes with us anyway. He's sort of our mascot for days like this" Rachel explained, wrapping both arms around Quinn's waist from the side and snuggling into her girlfriend's warmth.

"So does he just hang around with everybody?"

Quinn nodded as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder's. "Pretty much."

Santana nodded as Holly walked up to them. "Hey dudes. You ready to go?" There were various nods and verbal affirmations from the other women. "Good, Letty told me to tell you to get into your cars. We're heading out in a few minutes. Oh, and Brittany Mia told me to give you this"

When Brittany accepted the small cooler bag of cat stuff they all parted and made their way to their cars. As Santana opened her driver's side door she glanced over at Brittany to see the blonde placing Lord Tubbington onto the passenger side seat of her car. Looking down she unzipped her cooler bag and ran across the road, holding out a can.

"What's this for?"

"I thought you might need a drink on the way there"

"Aww so sweet" She beamed, taking the can and leaning forward to connect their lips together.

When they pulled apart Santana smiled. "Drive safe"

"I will"

Brittany watched as she then leaned down to peer into the car. "Bye Lord T"

With a final peck to the blonde's lips she made her way back across the street to her car and slipped inside, strapping herself into her race harness and firing up the engine. She watched as everybody else got into their cars; Blaine in his Porsche, Kurt in Holly's Ford truck in front of her with Kitty, Shelby into her Camaro and Holly into her Jaguar plus the rest of the crew in their own individual cars. Everybody on the driveway pulled out and waited until Letty had started driving, the crew following with the add-ons behind them.

As they pulled out of the city Mercedes and Sam watched from their cars at a gas station out of sight as they hit the highway. "What do you think they're doing?" The dark skinned woman asked, watching as the convoy turned onto the access road.

Hey boyfriend shrugged as he handed her a can of soda. "Don't know. Think we should call Puck?"

"Yeah, we don't know what they're doing. Let's just hope they finally came to their senses and got their ass out of town before we beat their sorry asses at Race Wars. Hang on"

Sam nodded, his sight never leaving the convoy as he took a sip of his drink. Meanwhile Mercedes had speed dialled her crew leader in the hopes that he wasn't busy.

"_Yeah?"_

"Puck, we just saw Letty and her crew leave town"

"_Where?"_

"The highway. Want us to tail them?"

"_No. They'll notice"_

"You sure? It looks suspicious"

"_How?"_

"They took the whole crew plus Blaine, a pick-up, Shelby and Holly"

"_Stick to what I said. They'll notice you following them for sure"_

"Ok, well, we just wanted to let you know"

"_Thanks"_

Puck sighed as he hung up the phone, taking a few moments to ponder something before dialling a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Puck"

"_What can I do for you?"_

"Ortiz's crew just left town. No doubt they're planning something against my crew"

"_Keep calm, everything will be fine. Just bide your time, they can't be doing anything major"_

"Oh yeah? They took Blaine and Holly and Shelby!"

"_Like I said, play it cool and let them do whatever they have to do. They have it coming to them, you and I both know that"_

"Fine, but if this bites me in the ass the blames on you"

"_Whatever you say. Stay calm and don't do anything we'll regret. Clear?"_

"Clear"

When the person on the end of the line hung up he sighed and spent a few quiet moments pondering over this new information. On the one hand his gut was telling him to round up his crew and follow them but his brain was telling him to wait and bide his time, knowing that he would get them in the long run. All he had to do was wait.

Growling he threw his phone across his desk. "Fucking Ortiz!"

* * *

When the crew reached the desert outside of town, just North of a mountain pass, Letty directed them towards what seemed to be a literal ghost town. Minding to stay with everybody else Santana took a few moments to survey the area, everything deserted and probably left that way for a very long time. Whoever once lived here had packed up and left a long time ago and as to what they were there for, Santana had no clue so she just went along with it and continued to follow her boss regardless.

When Letty pulled up in front of the old gas station the rest of the crew followed, all parking in a line next to her including their tag-alongs. Shutting off their engines it was a sight to see in the middle of a barren desert-like area, so many modified bright and unique cars parked up in a line next to each other, it was as if they had just come off a factory production line and hadn't been driven yet.

Stepping out into the hot desert sun Santana glanced over at Brittany who was parked next to her. They had spent about an hour travelling and had about two more until lunch. So, whatever this warm up thing was she was sure they were going to be jumping right into it. Brittany smiled at her and they both made their way over to where everybody else was gathering, Santana just catching sight of Lord Tubbington fast asleep on her girlfriend's passenger side seat.

"So, what's going on boss?" Marley asked.

"We should be starting soon, we just have to wait for our friends to get here"

They weren't kept waiting for long when a large black tour bus and a truck pulling a towable RV pulled up in front of them, a black woman stepping out along with a small honey brunette. As she studied the large vehicles Santana wondered exactly what they were going to be doing today and exactly how they would fit into those plans.

"Guys, you all know Sugar and Unique. Santana, these are our co-organizers, Unique and Sugar. They always hold a warm-up for us out here and they race with us whenever they're in the city. They're from a place not too far from here"

"So these are the people who are joining us?"

"Correct."

Santana stepped forward and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Santana"

"Nice to meet you too. You're the new crew member right?" Unique asked, her grin exceptionally wide.

"That I am"

"Don't forget me!"

Santana turned and chuckled at the blonde she called her girlfriend. "I know babe. Britt's a crew member too"

"Finally! Hi, I'm Sugar" The shorter woman announced, pulling Santana in for a hug.

"Hi"

Clapping her hands together Letty grinned. "So now that we're introduced let's get started!"

* * *

Once everything was set up and in order Shelby called everybody around the area where people could lounge and chill under the shade and out of the hot sun.

"Ok, there's an odd amount of drivers on the crew so I've asked Blaine to stand in for the day. First thing we need to do is split people up into two teams. To make it interesting it's gonna be couples against couples, with the exceptions of Blaine ans Dani of course" She chuckled, some of the others joining in. "Team one is Letty, Santana, Quinn, Tina and Dani. Team two is Mia, Brittany, Rachel, Marley, and Blaine. Also, we're gonna be racing all types of races. Whoever wins the most of those races overall at the end of the day wins. Now come on, lets move people"

The newly picked teams separated and moved away from each other to talk tactics.

"What do we do first?" Brittany asked.

"I think we should pick a temporary crew leader for the day" Rachel suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. That way we have someone to help lead us. Who should we pick?" Blaine offered.

A few moments later Marley held her hand up. "Mia"

The brunette in question watched as everybody else seemed to agree and hold their hands up, effectively making her the chosen one.

"You guys think I can do this?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course! Knowing the others they'll vote for Letty and who better to be our crew leader than the woman who knows her better than anyone?"

Mia smiled and glanced over her shoulder to see the others huddled around in a circle like they were. No doubt they were also picking their own crew leader.

"So, what do we do?" Santana asked.

"Maybe have someone in charge?" Tina offered.

"Yeah, I think we've got that covered" Dani smiled, looking over at Letty.

The Latina in question glanced around at the others who seemed to agree that she was the perfect choice, not that she wouldn't have been picked anyway but it was good to see they all put their trust in her to lead them on more than one occasion.

"If you think that's best guys..." With a round of various nods she continued. "Ok then, now all we need is a name..."

* * *

"First race: Speedtrap"

Everybody gathered around Shebly as she called out the first type of race. "Ok ladies, first race is a speedtrap. You should know the rules but for those of you that don't it simply means that it doesn't matter who crosses the line, it's who's the fastest in the long run. Like a tag-team race you work together to win. People who aren't part of the teams like me and Holly will be at various points of the course taking your speeds and whoever has the largest total of both drivers combined wins. Unique and Sugar are gonna give you the course maps for your GPS' and then you have to choose who's racing. Unique you're with Letty's team, Sugar you're with Mia's team. Everybody clear? Ok then, let's move it people"

As the two mini crews separated once more Letty was already jumping head first into the task at hand. "Ok guys, speed trap. We need technical drivers who can keep speed. What do you think?"

"Tina's a scout, that's gotta count for something" Quinn suggested, leaning up against her Skyline next to Santana.

"Yeah, I've driven a 350Z, it can hold it's speed and if you're a scout it's even better. You're made for this type of thing"

Letty shook her head in acknowledgement. "Ok, T, you in?"

The Asian woman nodded. "Sure"

"I think it's safe to say now we need a fast car"

"We all have fast cars but who's right for this race?"

"Good point, T. Dani, you're up"

"Cool" The blonde woman grinned and stepped closer to Tina, resting an arm over her shoulder. "What now?"

"We wait until the race starts"

* * *

Tina pulled up into the empty space on the end next to Dani's Ford GT, the other crew only just picking their driver's. She was somewhat thankful that Letty was on point, knowing that the boss lady was efficient when it came to things and situations like this. It came as if it was second nature and thinking about it right now she knew it was definitely a plus that they had over the other crew, hence the reason why they were already ready to go.

It wasn't long before they finally made their mind up and Marley pulled up next to Dani in her bright orange Camaro and Blaine pulled up on the end. Now lined up Marley grinned over at her girlfriend through Dani and over to her, smirking and winking at the same time. Rolling her eyes she smiled and faced forwards, revving her engine as she mentally prepared herself to race. Dani did the same and blocked out everybody else as she took in a deep breath and mentally pictured how she was going to win the race. She had to to be careful and fast at the same time, the driving more important than crossing the line in first place. Marley and Blaine did the same and glanced over at Mia who was waiting on the sideline with the rest of their small crew, both driver's giving her a little salute as they waited for the race to start.

All four engine's revved loudly as Sugar made her way to the center of the road and as soon as she dropped her arms which was clutching a white bandanna they were off the line, a large cloud of dust in their wake.

They were presented with their first obstacle as a hard right turn came up fast, Dani not caring and shifting up another gear as she mapped out in her head how she was going to tackle it. People watched through their dashboard cams (a default accessory when you became part of the crew) as she slid around the corner at high speed, not quite drifting as she took the lead ahead of the other three drivers.

Blaine growled and despite knowing that he didn't have to worry about coming in first he wanted to be there anyway, the position giving any driver a thrill and a boost in confidence. However Dani wasn't letting up, never giving him an inch to make his way past. When she got ahead, she locked it in and it would stay that way until the end of the race.

Tina watched on in front from her position in third place as Blaine battled to get ahead and despite the fact that her girlfriend was battling her for her own position she knew that if she handled the next corner she could come out fast and hit the first trap with a high number.

Marley smiled as she sped ahead of the Nissan but with her car being all-American muscle she was hit with the handling flaw and was forced to slow down, watching as her girlfriend shifted up a gear and hit the first trap at high speed ahead of her. Growling she put her foot down as she worked to catch up, eventually coming up beside her and restarting their battle for third place.

Up ahead Blaine was still trying to get first place but he was stuck, Dani determined to not let him past even when she was working to maintain her speed. She was a tough driver to go up against and that applied to anybody from Blaine to Letty. She wasn't one to be messed with and when it came to something like this that involved high speed and intricate driving she was the perfect driver. Letty had certainly done a good job choosing her to do this race, it meant that her crew practically couldn't lose.

That being said, even though Blaine wasn't as experienced as the other racers he certainly made up for it in determination, his hunger to win and prove himself outweighing the fact that Dani was making it hard for him to pass her into first. As the blonde slid around the next corner it was a close call to increase speed as she passed Kurt, the painter mapping their speeds and quickly calling them into Holly who was waiting at the finish line.

The next trap was a ways ahead, the last of two remaining before they crossed the line. As Santana, Quinn and Letty all waited at the finish line they observed their driver's through their camera's, not quite sure as to who would win. Blaine and Marley were definitely giving them a hard time.

"Who'd you thinks gonna win?" Santana asked, watching as Dani slid around another corner at high speed whilst still keeping Blaine at arms length behind her.

Quinn shrugged. "It's a close one. I just hope Dani and Tina keep it together."

Meanwhile Tina saw a short-cut and took it, cutting a wide triangular-like corner as she sped down an old dirt road behind houses on either side. As she rejoined the others just behind Blaine on the road her girlfriend was only behind her for a few moments before she was back beside her, the brunette somehow managing to always be on par with her even if they were racing together or against each other. Glancing over at the woman in the orange Camaro she growled as she smirked over at her, Marley having this uncanny ability to annoy the living crap out of her girlfriend when it came to racing against each other. She knew now how other driver's felt when going up against her, she annoyed them to death.

It wasn't long before they were approaching the final turn and Kitty was the last one to mark their speeds. She was positioned not too far away from the finish line and the driver's had one last turn to conquer, a hairpin. That meant that their driving had to be on point if they were going to nail the corner and maintain speed as they made the final run towards the finish.

Kitty watched on as Dani sped at high speed around that last corner, her high powered engine roaring as she put her foot down and sped past her at a speed she was sure would have killed anybody else had they tried to keep control of the vehicle. Blaine wasn't far behind and Tina had just managed to get ahead of her girlfriend allowing Kitty to clock both of their scores before they hit the finish line.

Both small crews cheered for their companions as they came to a stop, all of them eager to know who had won the first race. It was a few tense moments as Unique and Sugar added up the totals and whispered them to Shelby.

"The winner's are Team Kawaii!"

Letty's crew groaned as Mia's crew celebrated, not quite sure as to how they lost. "What went wrong guys?" Letty asked, rubbing her temples.

Dani and Tina shrugged. "I kept Blaine behind me the entire race. There's no way he could have gone round those corners faster than me"

"Marley keep the pressure on me the entire time. We kept going back between one being in front and then the other. That's probably what killed it for us."

"Probably but let's stay positive. It's the first race and we still have strong driver's ready to race. Let's go to lunch and pick this up later"

* * *

Santana smiled as she and Brittany finally got away from everybody else. Their hands were gripped tightly together as they approached a small house a few blocks away from where the crew was stationed for the entirety of the day, the two women wanting to be alone after they had been interrupted earlier that morning and forced to head back to the house to start the day. Santana forced open the old gate and let Brittany in first before making her way in behind her, following the blonde over to where she sat down and dangled her feet over the empty spraypainted pool that had seen better days.

She perched herself down next to the blonde and pulled her blue drink cooler bag off of her shoulder, unzipping it and handing a can to the other woman. Brittany smile gratefully and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Santana loving how the blonde was so happy.

"San, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a little hungry"

Brittany nodded and watched as she lifted up the hot-dog Holly had given her to her mouth, just managing to stop her in time. She took note of the Latina's confused expression before chuckling and leaning in to kiss her, her hand cupping her jaw.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to kiss you before you got hot-dog breath"

"Good point. So, what is this place anyway?"

"You know it's funny, we've been training here for a while now but I don't actually know. According to Unique and Sugar this place wasn't that full anyway and a while back a big corporation bought up the entire town and was gonna knock it down and build a luxury spa resort or something but it fell through. It's been abandoned ever since and when Race Wars started Letty took up the opportunity and called both Unique and Sugar and we've been racing here ever since"

Santana nodded as she took another bite of her food. "So what's their deal anyway?"

"What? Unique and Sugar? They've been racing with us since we started back in high school. In fact they went to the same high school as us and they're like master scouts when it comes to finding places to race. When they found this place it all fell into Letty's plan of being structured. If they're not finding places to race they're actually driving. Half the time we don't know where but eventually they turn up just to let us know they're alive."

"I guess this whole Race Wars thing gets pretty crazy, huh?"

"It does, especially right before. Letty gets stressed but that's what makes us so good. It puts pressure on us because we have to perform but on the other hand it's what we love to do. Racings in our blood."

"Are you excited to be going there?"

"I am usually but this year it's even better"

"And whys that?"

Brittany turned to look at her and smiled sweetly. "Because I'm finally a full crew member. I've stood in before but I'm racing for real this time. There is also another reason"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have a super hot girlfriend who's also pretty awesome behind the wheel"

"Just pretty awesome?" Santana asked, watching as the blonde crawled over so that she was straddling either side of her legs.

"Hmm, more than awesome..."

Before she had a chance to reply Brittany had already wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the Latina's arms wrap around her waist to pull her in closer and keep her in place.

And that was just how Rachel and Quinn found them. Hating to break up the happy couple it was time to get back to racing.

"Hey guys"

Brittany and Santana instantly broke apart at the sound of Rachel's voice, looking over and seeing her stood next to a nervous looking Quinn, the blonde definitely giving off the impression that she would rather be anywhere but here intruding on her friend's. Rachel, however wasn't fazed. She had walked in on Brittany and some of her dates as well as her sister and Mia plenty of times before and this was definitely one of the more pleasant sights she had walked in on when it came to her best friend. Not that she enjoyed doing it though.

"Now?" Santana asked, squinting as the sun bore down on them.

The small brunette nodded. "Yep. Letty told me to tell you, and I quote: 'Get your butts back to the gas station now so we can start racing'. Shelby said it's a drag race so the afternoon is about to kick off. We'll see you there"

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute"

Rachel nodded and started walking away, Quinn smiling awkwardly at her best friend. "I'll see you in a minute S"

"Bye Q"

As soon as they were both out of earshot Brittany groaned and lent forward, her head resting against Santana's forehead. The Latina chuckled from beneath her. "I think we need to be careful, it won't be long before people are gonna wish they hadn't walked in on us"

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle the embarrassment"

Santana chuckled. "Me either but I think right now we need to get back before they come looking again"

When they made it back to the gas station Letty was waiting for Santana. "Who's racing?"

"I am"

"Obviously" Dani snorted.

Letty rolled her eyes. "It's kinda obvious. I'm the queen of the drag"

Santana ignored Dani and Tina's giggling and focused back on her leader. "Yeah but have they decided who they're gonna have race you?"

"Not yet but it won't matter. I think we've got this race covered"

Santana smiled and Letty fist bumped her before making her way over to Shelby. It wasn't very long before she was pulling up at the start line on what used to be the main road and Mia pulled up next to her. From her place beside the black muscle car Mia knew what was about to happen but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She was pretty sure if she played it right she had a good chance at winning, she just had to be smart about it. Glancing over at Letty who seemed pretty calm she turned back and readied her Nos tanks, smiling as she revved her high-powered Japanese engine loudly.

Letty rolled her eyes and focused back on the road in front of her, her small crew cheering and drowning out Mia's driver's yells as she revved her own engine, the sound alone enough to put anyone off racing her at all. She smirked at her girlfriend and turned back to the road as Shelby made her way in between them. When she lowered her arms both racers were immediately off the line, Letty's car lifting up a little as she lurched forward.

It was clear to Mia that her girlfriend's car was much more powerful than her own and she knew that this race wasn't going to be easy but she was determined to give it all she had no matter who won. Shifting up a gear she watched as Letty's Plymouth pulled ahead slightly, a small gap between them. The Latina's focus was unbreakable as she pushed her car to go faster, the engine roaring as it was put to proper use for the first time in a while. Despite the fact that she didn't race as much as the rest of her crew the feeling of racing never changed. With the wind rushing in through the open windows she had never felt more free.

She was just about to steer into the middle of the road when Mia's car pulled ahead, making her smirk. Her girlfriend was smart, she'd give her that, but she wasn't _that_ smart. Sure, they didn't have much to go before the end of the race but Letty had a trick of her own, pressing down on both buttons of her steering wheel. Her car lurched forward and she felt the pure rush of speed as she passed Mia's Silvia, the brunette's mouth gaping open as she watched her lover zoom past her towards the rapidly approaching finish line.

She frowned as they crossed it moments later, knowing she had no chance of ever catching up to her. She knew she had lost but watching as her girlfriend's crew surrounded her car, cheering as they evened out the score, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. It was pretty clear from the start who would win but it still hurt, especially when it was your girlfriend who had beat you.

As Shelby announced that the 'Los Bandoleros' had won Letty made her way through the crowd over to the brunette. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her nose into her neck and making her giggle. When she pulled away she smiled down at the smaller woman.

"You know it's just a race right?"

"I know"

"You need to lighten up"

"I do?"

"Hmm"

Before Mia could reply she felt herself melting into the kiss that Letty had placed on her lips, everybody else around them not even mattering. That was until Shelby had to pry them apart.

"Ok, enough you guys. We still have a few more races to go"

"What's next?" Holly asked.

"Drift"

"We all know who's racing" Dani smirked over at Santana.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're racing your girlfriend Lopez"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty clear who's racing who for this one S" Quinn said, clamping a hand over her shoulder and squeezing.

Santana looked over at where Letty was still hugging Mia, her expression asking for confirmation. "Yeah, you're up Lopez"

Mia then looked over at Brittany. "You too Britt"

The blonde grinned evilly over at Santana, clapping her hands together. "Gladly"

"Ok so Unique and Sugar have a course already mapped out for you and today we'll be judging you on three things just as it would be in Race Wars. Unique and Sugar will be judging you on the line of your drift, I'll be judging you on angle and Holly will be judging you on style. We'll give you the map and you have 5 minutes to memorize it. Let's hustle ladies"

As soon as Shelby finished speaking Santana and Brittany were already looking over the map of the drift course. As soon as they were done they were called to the line by Shelby. Confident that she knew the course as best as she could in the given time frame Santana strapped herself into her Supra and watched as Quinn came over and lent in her open driver's side window.

"You've got this S"

"You sure?" She asked, glancing over to where Rachel was talking to Brittany in a similar manner to them.

"You can do this. You and Britt are the best driver's I've ever seen. It's gonna be close, I'll give you that, but you can do this. Stick to the course and hold your own, stay on her like glue"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder as her new girlfriend fist bumped with Santana and turned back to Brittany. "You're gonna wipe the floor with her"

"Yeah but Santana's got better"

"Britt, you're the best drifter I know. At least now I do since you managed to keep this secret from your best friend all these years without letting it slip once. Anyway, you've got this. This race is ours. This is our chance to up the scores and get us back in the lead. I know you can set this course on fire. Kawaii"

"Kawaii"

Rachel stepped back and re-joined Mia's side, looking over as Quinn made her way over to Letty's Plymouth, leaning back on it next to it's owner who looked extremely serious. Then Shelby raised her arms.

"Ok girls, it doesn't matter who crosses the line first, it's who pulls it off the best. You ready? Go!"

In a matter of seconds they were off the line and already speeding towards the first corner. Having installed temporary cameras around the course they were able to watch them, their dashboard cameras gaving them an extra viewpoint.

Despite the fact that they had spent most of their free time that day enjoying their new relationship and being close, when it came to racing the two women in the driver's seats battled as if their lives depended on it. Brittany admired how Santana's skills had improved since the last time they had drifted together and wondered if she had been secretly practising for an occasion such as this. Whatever she had been doing she was giving her a run for her money and even though it didn't matter who crossed the line first, much like the speedtrap race, they enjoyed the thrill of challenging each other for that prized first place.

High speeds mixed with the unique art of drifting, both women seemed to be in sync around every corner despite the fact that they were indeed competing against each other. Santana stayed behind the blonde for most of the race but Brittany wasn't letting up. Speeding around another corner as she threw her RX8 into yet another perfect drift she watched as Santana tried overtaking her by staying close to the inside of the turn. Seeing what she was doing the blonde snapped her car back into a forward facing position as soon as the turn ended and shifted up a gear to stay ahead. Sure, Santana's car was faster than hers but speed meant nothing if you couldn't harness it whilst sliding around a turn at the same time.

Santana watched on from behind as the blonde outsmarted her once again and knew her resistance was futile, pretty sure that she would beat her around every twist, turn, and bend of this course. Something she didn't really mind, except her crew would and that's what made her determined to try and beat her at all costs.

Shelby and her other judges examined Brittany and Santana's turns with precision, just as the Race Wars judges would, and smiled as they both approached the last turn of the course. Although not a really eventful race in terms of driving moves, the technique required was what made it interesting to watch and when it was done right, especially by someone like Brittany, even when judging it it was awe-inspiring.

Watching as the blonde slid around the last large turn of the track, the way she moved her car with complete control and style, was enough to make any driver quiver in fear. She was someone to be messed with and as Shelby examined her in detail she smiled at the fact that she had been able to keep this skill hidden from all of the other's for so long. Though she doubted she did it on purpose to make them jealous. She knew she had probably kept it to herself simply for the fact that it was her thing and she was happy to see the blonde finally coming out of her shell and sharing her talents with the others, no thanks to Santana no less. Shaking her head at the thought of the two women who had recently became a couple she smiled as they both crossed the line, the two of them having outdone themselves. It was going to be tough to call, they were both good.

Telling them that they had to go and converse over their observations Shelby joined her girlfriend and Unique and Sugar in the hopes that they wouldn't keep the two mini crews waiting for very long. When she was ready she rejoined them and clapped her hands together.

"And the winner's are: Kawaii!"

* * *

Quinn smiled as she sat with Rachel under the shade of the old gas station. The others were taking part in some drag races but the only thing she wanted to focus on right now was her girlfriend.

"What's that grin for?" Rachel asked, looking over at the woman next to her who seemed to be entranced.

Quinn shrugged. "I guess I just really like the view in front of me"

"In front of you? The great Quinn Fabray likes something other than racing?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, leaning forward and kissing Rachel's neck. She instantly felt the brunette relax, surprised at how easy things were between them considering that they'd only just got together but neither of them minded, it was about time.

Rachel moaned but pushed Quinn back a little so that they could connect their lips together. She grinned as she tasted the remnants of the blonde's lunch on her lips. "You taste like bacon" She whispered breathlessly as they parted lips for a few moments before connecting them back together.

"You like it" Quinn husked back, her arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hmm, true"

They both smiled into another kiss and pulled the other as close together as possible. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths they let their foreheads rest against one another, both pairs of eyes closed in bliss.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend" Quinn whispered, taking in another deep breath of air.

Rachel smiled as she let her hand play with the hairs at the base of the blonde's neck. "Me too" With a quick press of her lips to Quinn's own she stood up and offered the blonde her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To see what the others are up to"

They walked over to where Santana as lent up against the hood of her Supra next to Brittany talking to Unique and Kurt. It was then that Dani and Blaine pulled up next to them after finishing a drag race against one another.

"Hey guys" Santana greeted as the couple joined them.

"Hey S"

"Hey Santana"

Dani and Blaine then joined them. "Nice race"

Both racers nodded, Dani a little distracted whilst Blaine responded. "Thanks"

Santana frowned at Dani. "D, what's up?"

"Nothing"

"You're staring"

Everybody followed her gaze and watched as she watched Kitty cleaning up some trash from earlier. "Oooh, you've got it bad girl" Unique grinned, turning back to the group.

"I don't!"

"You kinda do D" Brittany said, smiling as she felt Santana wrap an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you do. Trust me, I've been there" Quinn added.

"Fuck you guys"

Everybody watched as she stormed over to her car and drove away, even catching the attention of Kitty who had been watching the other blonde closely all day. Sighing she just hoped that she came back in one piece.

"Should we go after her?" Santana asked, watching as Dani's Ford got smaller and smaller the further she drove away.

"No, she'll be back. She just needs to cool off" Quinn answered, turning back to the group.

Unique shook her head. "She's got it bad. When did this start?"

"We don't know exactly but I think it was the night of Santana's initiation"

Unique frowned over at Rachel. "You do?"

"Yeah, how come?" Brittany added.

The brunette shrugged. "I saw Dani rush out of the kitchen for no reason and then Kitty joined us. Everyone but them was in the living room, except for Letty and Santana that is"

"What do you think happened?"

Rachel shrugged again over at Unique. "I don't know but right now I think we'd better focus on racing instead of relationships. We can figure out a way to get Dani to talk later but for now we've gotta race"

"I like how you think" Santana smiled, standing up straight.

The smaller brunette laughed. "I'm glad you do"

Once everybody was ready Shelby explained the rules of the next race, a sprint, and they chose who was racing. Letty smirked as she clapped her hands together.

"Fabray, Lopez, you're up"

It was then that Mia announced her racers. "Pierce and Berry"

Knowing that this would be an interesting race everybody was excited for it to begin. It would be girlfriend against girlfriend and luckily Dani had arrived just in time to see the start. Despite the fact that she was mad about the whole Kitty situation she was still a crew member and they came first. She had put her anger behind her in favour of supporting Quinn and Santana so with a pat to the shoulder from Letty she smiled and focused on the race.

"We can do this, this race is in the bag. We're both technical drivers, they aren't"

Santana frowned. "What about Britt? She's a good drifter"

Quinn laughed. "Stop worrying so much, we've got this. Come on, let's go"

The two women made their way over to their cars and made their way to the race start a few blocks away. Quinn pulled up on the end whilst Santana pulled up in the middle between her best friend and Rachel. Brittany was on the end mirroring Quinn. Taking a deep breath Santana focused on the road in front of her, knowing that she had to win this race for her team. Quinn felt the same way, this would be the first time she would be racing with Santana properly and not against her like the race involving Brody. In a way she was both calm and excited to get the show on the road. She was gonna show why her and her new best friend kicked ass.

Rachel felt the same way about her and Brittany. She glanced over at the blonde and winked before turning back and glancing over at Santana. She smirked as she faced forwards once more, a determined look on her face. She was gonna win this if it killed her. She knew her girlfriend was feeling confident and that only made her more eager to prove her wrong. She had Brittany on her side and she was feeling more confident than ever. Brittany felt the same way. Even though she had won against Santana earlier she wasn't gonna be cocky about it. She'd seen what that did to people and she wasn't about to let it happen to her. Taking a deep breath she cricked her neck from side to side and gripped the steering wheel tightly hoping that they would get this thing started already.

Holly moved to the center of the road and stepped in between Rachel and Santana. All four engines revved loudly as she raised her arms and it was moments later that she was dropping them.

"Go!"

All four cars sped off the line and down the road and the race began. Santana pulled ahead as her engine was much more high powered than the others, not even needing Nos to take the lead early on. Quinn smiled as she watched the Latina pull into the center of the road and shifted up a gear, pushing her Skyline forward and steering behind her. Santana smiled in satisfaction as she watched Quinn pull up behind her and Rachel growled at the fact that the opposing team had already taken the lead.

As the first corner came up speed took a back seat as Brittany threw her car into a tight drift, laughing as she overtook both Quinn and Santana. "Too wide girls!"

Santana growled and shifted up a gear, already knowing what to do. As Quinn dropped into third place Rachel smirked from behind her, knowing that her girlfriend would be determined to get ahead but keep her in last place at the same time. As they hit another corner she pushed forward and tried to get past the blonde only to be blocked as they hit another corner immediately after.

"Not today Rach!"

"Damn it!"

Up ahead Brittany was easily managing the corners and twists thrown at her but Santana was keeping the pressure on her, the front of her Supra only feet away from her rear bumper. Gripping the steering wheel tightly she struggled to keep ahead and maintain her control at the same time. In the car behind Santana had her own steering wheel gripped tightly in her hands as she tuned herself into the movements of Brittany's RX8, not letting her out of her sight for even a millisecond.

"Come on mamcita, what are you thinking?"

Brittany took a glimpse up at her rearview mirror and managed to catch the determined look on Santana's face. Growling she steeled her expression and focused back on the road and the upcoming turn. She wasn't gonna let Santana past if it killed her, literally.

Behind them Quinn and Rachel were neck and neck, both women fighting for third place. Even though Quinn could keep Rachel behind her with ease the brunette wasn't giving up. Just like Santana she wasn't letting up on her assault to gain a place and she was going to keep the pressure on Quinn as long as it took to make her crack and give it up. However Quinn wasn't having it. Even if she was her girlfriend now she still wasn't about to let her driving skills go out the window just to let her get ahead. Right now she was racing and her and Santana had to win, that was all that mattered.

As they came side by side on a long straight Quinn took one glance to her left over at Rachel before pressing down on one of her Nos buttons. Her car immediately shot forwards and set a space between her and the purple Honda S2000, making the usually calm brunette driver behind the wheel curse as she was put into last place once more.

"Fuck you Fabray!" She yelled, pressing down on one of her own Nos buttons but failing to overtake her in time for the next corner.

Quinn laughed as she sped around the turn and deciding to play with her a little she waited until the other driver had just caught up with her before slamming on the brakes. Just as she had anticipated Rachel served at the last minute, sending her car into a wild frenzy as she struggled to gain control. Laughing she shifted up a gear and pushed forwards to catch up with Brittany and Santana who were still battling for the coveted first place spot.

Santana watched as her girlfriend easily handled the corners but knew she had to get control over this race if her and Quinn where ever going to win for their team. It didn't matter if they both crossed the line at the same time, only one of them in first place needed to in order for them to win overall. So she kept the pressure on right up until the moment she saw Brittany finally crack and slip up.

As soon as she caught the moment she shifted up a gear and slid around the blonde on one of the corners, her drift giving Brittany a run for her money. Holding the car in position as it quickly drifted around the corner she snapped back into a forward facing position and hoped that Quinn took the initiative. It wouldn't be very long until Brittany recovered and her window was closing rapidly.

Luckily Quinn had seen the change in position and thanked whatever God was looking over them for letting her be a few feet behind her. It wasn't long before she squeezed her way past Brittany, shifting up a gear and speeding forwards into second place as another corner fast approached. Brittany cursed in frustration as she watched the blonde speed ahead and knew she couldn't give up just yet so she shifted up a gear in the hopes that she could regain her place behind Santana and give her and Rachel's team a chance to still win this.

Santana yelled out in happiness as Quinn pulled up behind her and smiled up at her rearview mirror, just catching the blonde's matching grin as they finally took the full lead. Both Brittany and Rachel couldn't deny the obvious natural team work between their girlfriends, their unique driving styles coming together and making the perfect combination of precision needed to handle this course and eventually win the race but just because they were out in front and they were behind didn't mean that neither her or Brittany would let them win that easily.

With three turns left in the course they had to think quickly, both shifting up a gear as they fast approached the first of those three corners. Unfortunately both Quinn and Santana were way out front, their high powered cars showing their true capabilities. Luckily Rachel caught up as soon as she was out of the turn and pulled up behind Quinn next to Brittany, signalling over at the blonde that it was time to put combined pressure on her girlfriend in the hopes that she would crack and make a mistake.

Unfortunately for them she had already seen this coming as soon as the purple S2000 started coming up alongside her along with Brittany and knew she just had to keep them off Santana's back for two turns more and this race would be in the bag. Santana saw this through her rearview and as if in a silent confirmation between each other it was decided that if they held them off long enough they would win this.

They fast approached another corner and easily handled it, Brittany almost overtaking Quinn in a sly drift but the blonde in the Skyline caught it just in time, enough to snap her car back and shift upwards. Brittany growled as she was forced back, both her and Rachel knowing that there was only one turn left before the finish line. Just as they were both about to try and take over Quinn once more Santana slowed down and blocked the both of them in as they entered the turn, Brittany unable to drift or overtake as she had planned.

Looking over at one another both Santana and Quinn nodded before facing forwards, each shifting up a gear. Just as they hit the straight they pressed down on their Nos buttons and rocketed forward, now even giving Rachel or Brittany a chance to overtake or catch up to them.

The rest of their team cheered loudly as they crossed the line at the same time, Letty, Tina and Dani surrounding both cars as they came to a stop. Shelby laughed as both Santana and Quinn highfived each other.

"I think we know who's the clear winner here. Los Bandoleros!"

Letty's team cheered loudly again as they congratulated the two winning drivers and it wasn't long before they broke themselves free of their winners circle to go and check on their girlfriends who looked pretty upset they had both lost.

"You're mad aren't you?" Quinn questioned, studying Rachel's downtrodden expression.

"No..."

The blonde rolled her eyes, gripping hold of her girlfriend's arms and pulling them out from where they were defiantly crossed over her chest. "You are"

Rachel sighed. "Ok, I am. It's just that it was our first race as a couple and I kinda wanted to win"

"Rach, you always wanna win!" She laughed.

"I know but..."

"I know"

Not giving the brunette any more room to reply she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll give you a rematch someday, I promise. Just you and me"

"I'm holding you to that"

Santana smiled over at the couple before looking over at Brittany, shoving her hands into her pockets as she sheepishly approached the blonde. "You're not gonna break up with me for this are you?"

Brittany laughed, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her close. "Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you"

"Thank God, I was worried there for a second"

"And so you should be. No ones wins against me and gets away with it!"

Santana raised an eyebrow and was about to throwback a witty comment when Brittany pulled her forwards and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss.

"You'll pay for it later Lopez, trust me"

* * *

Later that night after they had all eaten and were huddled around a small bonfire just after sunset Shelby was ready to tell them who had won after a day full of heated racing. Other than the big races there had been many more and it had all added up.

"Ok, so we've added up all the wins and losses and the winners are...Kawaii!"

Mia's team cheered as they celebrated their win, Rachel highfiving Brittany and Marley fist pumping Blaine. Letty's team sighed as they realised that all their hard work hadn't paid off.

"How the hell did we lose?" Letty said aloud to no one in particular, scratching her head in confusion.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll get them back next year" Quinn sighed, unable to keep up her sad façade as Rachel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Noticing the sad expressions plastered over team Bandoleros' faces Holly decided to speak up. "They may have won but today was much more than winning. It was about warming up. You all gave your all and I'm pretty sure when it comes to race day you'll bring even more to the table. I'm impressed at how well you worked with our two new additions, Santana and Brittany, and I think you all did a really good job. How about we end the day on a good note and share our favorite races?"

"Of all time or today?" Marley asked from her place in Tina's arms.

Holly shrugged. "Any. How about you go first?"

"Sure"

As Marley talked Brittany snuggled up to Santana even more so that she could whisper in her ear. "You did great today"

"Thanks. Congrats on winning by the way. You guys deserved it."

The blonde smiled, cupping the Latina's jaw with one of her hands and pulling her in for a quick peck of the lips. "Thank you"

"It just means I've gotta beat you the next time we race"

"Oh, you're on Miss Lopez."

Santana had no comeback as Brittany kissed her way down her jaw, the blonde smiling in satisfaction as she pulled away. Pressing one last kiss, this time on the lips, she smiled and snuggled back into her arms. Santana just rolled her eyes and kissed the top of her head as she tuned back into the animated story Marley was telling.

Even if she was undercover, she had finally felt like she had found a home with this group. She just wished it could last forever.

* * *

TBC


	12. Rising Tensions

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit of a filler but it fills in some important gaps and it's gonna set us up for the next part of the story so I hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you to my reviewers and everybody still faving and adding to alerts, it still makes me happy every time! :D_

* * *

"The question isn't about Santana, she's doing a great job"

"But-"

"Miss July, you are in MY city and we do things my way. I've already given you everything you could possibly need to help Miss Lopez take down Noah Puckerman so why are you pushing this?"

"Because it's taking too long!"

"May I remind you that all undercover operations take time? You should know that better than anyone. I'm putting my neck out on the line to keep this case running at full speed so that you don't have any problems and you keep insisting on rushing things. Let Santana do the job she's been given. She's getting closer to taking his crew down, just give her a little more time."

"Fine but if she doesn't start racing his team fast I'm stepping in"

"I have no doubt about that but just try to be patient"

"What about her ties to the crew?"

"What do you mean?"

Cassandra sighed, rubbing her temples as she stopped her pacing and sat down at the conference room desk. "She's gone deeper than necessary. As I understand it she's started dating Miss Pierce"

Roz shrugged. "And?"

"It's not going to end well"

"We can't help that Miss July, that's a choice Miss Lopez made for herself and a choice she must face the consequences of when the times comes. Until then if you don't have anything else to discuss with me I have paperwork to fill out."

"I guess we're done here then. Thank you Miss Washington"

Roz just waved a dismissive hand as the blonde stood up and Cassandra took that as her cue to leave. As soon as she was out of the door she plucked her phone from her pocket and speed dialed Santana's phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Santana"

"_Cassandra, hi"_

"Hi, what are you doing right now?"

"_Heading over to the diner for lunch with some of the others. Why? What's up?"_

"I need you to start racing Puck's crew"

"_I've only just did a warm-up day for Race Wars last week. What's the rush?"_

"I think we need to kick things up a notch. The crew trusts you enough that you can start asking for races now, am I correct?"

"_I guess, why? You want me to ask?"_

"Yes. We need to start weakening them ready to take him down at the end."

"_Ok, I'll see if I can ask for a race. Who first?"_

"Mr. Flanagan will do nicely to start"

"_What about Race Wars?"_

"What about it?"

"_We're going up against them there. That's the whole point of the warm-up day last week"_

"If we work fast enough we can take them down before then and you won't have to worry about winning against them because there won't be a crew to race against"

There was a slight pause on the other end, Santana no doubt considering it. But, as usual, she had no choice. _"Fine. I'll talk to Letty later"_

"Good. I'll talk to you later Santana. Keep up the good work."

"_Yeah, yeah. Bye"_

When she heard the Latina hang up she smiled as she slid her phone back into her pocket. She always got her way.

Santana frowned as she threw her phone down onto her passenger seat after she'd hung up with Cassandra. She sighed, using her free hand to rub her temple as thoughts ran rampant in her mind.

Even though Cassandra was pushing to take down Puck's crew she was now feeling hesitant about the plan she had become a part of a few months ago. But that was before she started becoming invested in the various members of Letty's team. They had all started to grow on her, she had a best friend who was a girl for the first time in her life and a girlfriend she wanted more than a one night stand with. She'd never been in a position like this before, where she was conflicted on who to follow. It was either her head or her heart. She genuinely liked hanging out with them and after being a single racer on her own for so many years she'd finally found a crew to race with. On the other hand her head was telling her to do everything Cassandra was telling her. She was an FBI agent who knew what she was doing and every case she had run had never failed and that's what made it hard for her.

She didn't want to be useless in the eyes of her handler over feelings she knew wouldn't be worth anything once the truth had come out but she also didn't want to hurt all these people she had actually come to care about. Steering onto another road behind Quinn she groaned, she had really buried herself in the shit this time and she knew at the end of this nothing good would come of what she had done. She was leading these people on and with the day that the truth came out rapidly approaching she was going to enjoy every second she could before these ties were broken.

A minute later they were pulling up in front of Shelby's diner in a line, Quinn then Santana, Brittany, Dani and then Marley on the end. Brittany smiled over at her girlfriend and when she had locked up her car she walked over to the Latina and pulled her in for a kiss before they all headed inside.

Shelby smiled as she watched the five racers enter the diner and make their way to the front counter, each taking a seat.

"Hey girls. Santana, you cashing in that free lunch?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The girls were enjoying lunch not long after when they heard the loud roar of an engine. Quinn glanced over her shoulder and saw who it was, immediately perking up and tapping Santana on the arm to get her to look as well. When Santana followed her friends gaze and saw the silver Shelby pull up next to Marley's Camaro she sighed knowing that Puck's crew never came here unless they had a bone to pick with Shelby or Letty's crew.

Jake stepped out of the car and as he swaggered towards the front door of the diner Santana wondered what he could possibly be here for. She hadn't really gotten to see what he was about compared to the other members of Puck's crew and he could have been here for any kind of reason, including the one where he was especially angry at something, something that seemed the most plausible the closer he got to the door.

He slammed the front door open and the others at the front counter turned around and tensed up at the sight of the rival street racer. Before they could even question him what he was doing there he cut them off.

"Hey Marley, you scratched my car!"

The brunette snorted. "Give it a rest Jake, there's plenty of space between our cars and I got here first"

"If you say so. Maybe you could make it up to me" He winked, causing Dani to scrunch up her face.

"Eww"

"I have a girlfriend, jackass."

"Maybe, but-"

"Cut the crap and leave her alone Puckerman. What do you want Jake?" Quinn growled, taking control of the conversation before it got out of hand.

"I wanna talk to Santana"

"About what?"

"A race"

Shelby picked the perfect moment to exit the kitchen, the tense atmosphere immediately hitting her like a bus. "Is there a problem here girls?"

Quinn glanced behind at the older brunette. "Nope, I've got it under control. Jake was just leaving"

Waving a hand and mumbling under his breath he left, not wanting to answer to someone such as Shelby. Even for him that was restricted territory. They all watched as he slammed the door closed behind him but as he fished his keys from his pocket he glanced over his shoulder and smirked before dragging them across the side of Marley's Camaro.

They were immediately out of their seats and outside in a matter of seconds, Santana walking over to him just as he was about to get in his car and leave.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?"

Before Santana had a chance to answer Marley was already storming towards him, Dani catching her just in time and holding her back. The brunette struggled against her friends hold as she desperately tried to lunge for the man who had just ruined her unique paintjob.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"Hey, cool it M. It's not worth it" Dani said, holding on tightly to her the best she could.

"Why'd you do that?" Santana questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged. "Maybe the bitch deserved it for choosing that whore of a girlfriend over me!"

"Fuck you, I love Tina!"

"Yeah but you chose her over me!"

"I never liked you Jake. You were an asshole in high school and you're still one now! Nothings changed!"

"Good, maybe now that I've scratched your paint work up you might consider a little remodelling and finally change it to a nicer colour other than this ugly ass orange" He was about to lunge for the brunette when Santana pushed him back by his chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake" She growled.

"Oh, you think you're worthy enough to get in my way? A lower crew member like you? Move aside and let me teach this bitch a lesson once and for all!"

"Step back. I may be new to this crew but I'm not new to fighting. See this scar on my arm? You really don't wanna know where I got that from so I suggest you step back now or I'll show you the hard way. Caminar lejos ahora, hijo de puta."

"Oh yeah? Bring it!"

"I think I might. You know where I'm from maldita perra? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent" Jake gulped. "Oh yeah, and we fight dirty. You asked for it"

In that moment Santana snapped. Sure, she mostly kept to herself but one of the things she couldn't stand was when people bad mouthed her to her face. Something inside of her clicked and she fell into her coping mechanism. What she hadn't told the others when she had been reciting her history was that yes, she street raced with a bunch of guys, but she also fought. Lima Heights Adjacent was the roughest part of the city and she'd been in her fare share of fights growing up. It was how you survived, by being better than the other person challenging you.

As she swung her first towards his face and caught him square in the nose, the others saw for the first time the deep dark side of the woman they thought of as quiet and hard working, as well as being a good driver that is.

Jake growled as he clutched his bleeding nose, standing up straight before gripping her shirt and throwing her up against his Shelby. She groaned as she came into contact with the car and he hit her just above the eye, the force of his punch enough to cut open her eyebrow and draw blood. Taking the few split seconds after she dove down and wrapped her arms around his waist and football tackled him, her sheer surprising amount of strength momentarily overwhelming him and allowing her to push him to the floor. It was then that she started punching over and over until Quinn and Brittany managed to pull her off of him and hold her back just as Shelby exited the diner.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

"Jake scratched my paintwork!"

"And Santana stepped in between them when he challenged her. Things got out of a control" Quinn said, struggling to keep hold of Santana as she growled at the man who was now pulling himself to his feet.

"Jake, I suggest you get out of here now before I let Santana loose on you. The rest of you get back to the garage. Letty won't be happy you started a fight with Puck's brother"

Just as Jake moved towards his car and opened the door he smirked over at Dani, still not finished with his taunts. "Harper, I know about you and Miss Kitty."

"How?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"A friend of yours spilled the beans to someone and I know that someone. Maybe I might go and sample that taste whilst you fumble and fuck around with those stupid feeling's of yours!"

Before Dani could lunge for him Marley reversed the roles and held her back, everybody watching as he pulled onto the road and sped away.

Quinn sighed. "Letty's gonna be pissed."

"Letty's gonna be pissed? Oh, fuck no! I'm gonna kill Unique!"

Dani finally broke free of Marley's grip and before they could stop her she was already in her car and speeding off.

Quinn shook her head. "Fuck. Now Letty _is_ gonna be pissed. Come on guy's, let's go"

* * *

When the four drivers, now minus Dani, arrived back at the garage to say Letty was in a bad mood was an understatement.

"What were you guys thinking?!"

"Jake started it. He scratched up my paint!"

"For what reason?"

Marley shrugged. "He did it when Quinn told him to go home"

"Walk me through it Q. What happened?"

"Jake came to the diner, came in and started trouble and he wanted a race with Santana. When Shelby came out and I told him to go home he scratched up Marley's paint work and Santana got in the way. They had a fight and when we finally broke it up he taunted Dani before speeding off"

"Where is Dani?"

The blonde shrugged. "We don't know. She drove off so we figured it was just best to let her cool off like usual"

"Fuck. Get back to work and we'll decide what to do later"

"I don't think that's gonna happen" Marley said, watching as someone pulled into the yard.

"Why-"

"ORTIZ!"

"Fuck, why today?!"

They all turned to see Puck followed by his entire crew, storm clouds emerging above them. Talk about ironic.

"Ortiz, what did you do to my little brother?"

"I didn't do anything Puckerman"

"That's not what his face says"

He walked right up to her and slammed her up against one of the cars parked in the garage. Looking down at the Latina he felt anger coursing through his veins. He had put up with Letty and her poor excuse for a crew for way too long. Years of repressed anger was boiling just beneath the surface of his skin and stealing Santana from right under his nose was the last straw.

"You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm finished with you."

"Enough! I did it!"

Puck looked over to see Santana stepping away from where Brittany was cleaning up her eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said that I did it. I tried to stop him but he didn't so we got into it outside of the diner"

"And what makes you think that you had the right?" Puck spat, slamming Letty into the car one more time as he let go before approaching the younger Latina much faster than she would have liked.

"He came in demanding a race on our territory and then had the nerve to scratch up one of my fellow crew members paint. He also insulted Dani to the point where she took off and now we don't know where she is. If you ask me he was asking for it."

"Fuck you Lopez!"

The next thing everybody knew he was lunging at her and wrapping his arms around her throat. Brody made his was towards the fighting pair but was stopped cold by a punch to the face from Letty. It then turned into a full blown fight in the middle of the garage, Mercedes grabbing hold of Rachel, Quinn and Sam wrestling for the upper hand, Tina fighting Mike whilst Marley fought Rory, and Mia and Brittany desperately trying to break the hold Puck had on Santana.

Because Burt was out of town taking care of some business it wasn't until Shelby and Holly arrived to break them all up, their legendary street status allowing them to take control of both crews. For some reason they could always smell trouble and be there in the right place at the right time.

"I knew this would happen!" Shelby said, holding back Puck. "I knew you would come over here to pick a fight. Your brother came onto _our_ territory and started trouble with more than one person. I don't wanna hear anything from you Puckerman so save it. Get out of here before I teach you all a lesson you won't soon forget."

Puck growled and left anyway, getting into his car just as it decided to start raining. When Shelby was sure that him and the rest of his followers were gone she turned to Santana and the rest of Letty's crew.

"I don't want to hear it from any of you either. You guys are good and you're smart, I don't expect you to get caught up in petty street fights with people like Puck. You're better than that. From now on I don't want to hear any more from you. Any of you"

And with that the diner owner exited the garage and made her way over to her Camaro, Holly shrugging and sending them a reassuring smile before making her way to her truck, hopping in and following her girlfriend out of the yard and onto the road.

Santana winced as Brittany placed an ice pack to her eyebrow. "Anybody wanna tell me the real reason behind why Puck hates us so much?"

Letty sighed, Mia's comforting rubbing on her lower back helping her calm down enough to speak normally. "Me and Puck used to be in a crew together before things went to shit. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his girlfriend"

* * *

Dani was freaking out. She had been driving for longer than she realized and all she could think about what Kitty. Even though they weren't on speaking terms right now what Jake had said had kicked her up the ass, making her really think about what she wanted. She knew he was a slimy son of a bitch but she didn't want anything to happen to the blonde bar owner, despite how confused she had been about her feelings towards her. She was finally ready to admit to herself that she liked her and she was starting to regret running away from her after that kiss.

She knew Kitty felt the same way about her but she had been a coward. Dani Harper, resident badass, was a coward in the face of a relationship, something she had never had before. It was terrifying as hell and she had never gone past one night stands, always keeping herself distanced from that kind of thing as much as she could but seeing not only Letty and Mia and Tina and Marley but now Quinn and Rachel and Brittany and Santana she was starting to feel left out. She was the only crew member who didn't have someone and for once in her life she wanted that to change. She didn't want to be alone any more. She wanted someone, and that someone was Kitty.

But she was scared, she had never done this before and with the threat of Jake getting to the woman she had fallen for sent a chill straight down her spine. She didn't want him to reach her first and miss her chance. So, ignoring the nagging voice to call her crew and let them know she was ok she shifted up a gear and sped towards the one place she knew Kitty would be, her bar.

When she arrived she saw his Shelby parked outside, unbeknownst to her he had decided against joining his crew in favour of messing around with Dani. Sure, he had the hots for Marley even though she had rejected him on numerous occasions and chosen Tina over him, but he couldn't help himself when he had that bad boy urge to fuck with someone, especially if they were on the opposing crew. Just like his brother he couldn't keep his mouth shut and he was now messing with something Dani had only just realised she wanted and when Dani wants something, she gets it. On or off the track.

Growling she pulled up behind him as the rain poured down heavily and hopped out of her car as quickly as she could, not caring if she got wet. She ran towards the door just in time to hear a scream and when she burst through the front door she saw Jake pushing Kitty up against the bar, his hands fumbling as he tried to unzip her jeans.

Seeing red Dani ran towards him, football tackling him to the ground. Kitty immediately moved backwards to safety as she watched Dani beat the crap out of her attacker, the blonde showing no signs of stopping her assault. Jake managed to grab her hand and flip her over to return the favour before she bucked him off of her lap, the man going flying to the floor and hitting his head. As she groaned Dani grabbed his shirt and threw him forcefully up against the bar to punch him a few times more. Panting she dragged him towards the front door and threw him out, the man hitting the wet sidewalk with a whimper of pain.

Dani growled at him once more as she breathed heavily. "Don't you dare touch her again!"

When Jake had scurried to his car and driven off Dani turned back to Kitty who was stood in the corner nearby shaking. The blonde driver hurried towards her and pulled her into her arms, wrapping them around her tightly. She pulled back a few seconds later to look into her eyes and felt the blonde cup either side of her face with her shaking hands.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Kitty shook her head in response, her eyes closed. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. Open your eyes" When she did as she was told Dani smiled. "It's ok"

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I finally realised what I should have a long time ago. I wanna be with you Kitty, I was just scared. I've never done this before"

"Me either but how did you know he would be here?"

"He said he knew about us and he said whilst I fumbled around with my feeling's he'd come and sample you. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you get hurt either"

"Shhhh..." She silenced the blonde before she could ramble any more and connected their lips together in a soft kiss.

Instead of protesting Dani let herself melt into the kiss, finally able to enjoy the lips that had haunted her since the day they had first touched. All at the same time she had wanted to forget the way they felt against her own and wanted to feel them over and over again. As fate would have it she would never forget them, especially now that she had done it more than once.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Dani's neck and smiled as they continued to kiss, also finally able to show her true feelings in the intimate form of kissing the woman she had fallen for. The two of them had been at each others throats since they had first met but it seemed to be the way they worked and when Kitty really thought about it their relationship had always been intense, much more than any of the others that surrounded them every day.

Kitty had never dreamed that Dani would ever feel the same way as her, always thinking of her as a player and a woman who never cared about anything other than driving and her crew but she had proved her wrong. Dead wrong. Because here she was kissing her after kicking a guys ass for violating her personal space and forcing himself on her. Just the idea that Dani had kicked her butt into gear to rush over to her and take her chance before she lost it created a warm feeling in Kitty's stomach that she was pretty sure she never wanted to leave.

When they pulled away for air Dani smiled, both her eyes closed in bliss. "I'm so glad you're ok"

Taking a few moments to breathe again Kitty also smiled, tightening the hold she had around the other blonde's neck with her arms. "Me too. Although I'd rather you not put yourself in harms way for me again"

"You know what?" Dani smirked, pulling away to look at her. "You can say that as much as you want but I'm not gonna listen to you"

The shorter blonde laughed. "I didn't think you would"

Before they could continue Dani pressed her lips back to Kitty's, cutting off whatever the blonde was going to say in favour of kissing each other again. She had waited way too long and now she had the chance she was going to savour the moment for as long as she could.

When Dani's arms wrapped tightly around her waist Kitty felt herself being lifted, happily complying. Wrapping her legs around the blonde Latina's waist she was surprised by the strength she possessed. Dani however wasn't fazed. Now she had Kitty held onto her she started walking towards a door at the back of the bar, already knowing where it led. Their lips never parted as she kicked the door open and started making her way up the stairs towards the apartment above where Kitty lived.

They both chuckled as they stopped halfway, Dani nearly losing her footing and bumping into the wall. Not caring she smiled into another kiss and hoisted the shorter blonde up on her waist a little more before resuming what she was doing. As soon as they made it to the top of the stairs she bumped into the wall again, this time Kitty's back hitting it and making them smile as their lips bumped together clumsily.

Kitty was glad she was being held up knowing her legs would have buckled instantly at the feeling of Dani's lips in her neck, the street racer not caring that they hadn't even made it inside yet to kick things up a notch.

"Dani..."

It was so quiet anyone else may have missed it. Luckily Dani hadn't and pulled away mere centimetres from the blonde's neck to reply.

"What?"

"We n-need-" She took a few moments to try and compose herself and regain her ability to speak, Dani's lips reattaching to her neck her biggest distraction. "We need t-to g-get inside"

No other words needed to be said, Kitty already feeling the grasp Dani had on her legs tighten before she was pulled away from the wall and carried the short remaining distance to her apartment door.

Their lips connected once more and never left each other as Dani pushed through the front door, kicking it shut behind her with a booted foot.

* * *

Back at the house the crew had taken the rest of the day off to cool down after their encounter with Puck and his crew at the garage. Once they all had beers Letty had promised to tell Santana about her past with Puck. What she didn't know was that she was going to be honest about a lot more than just Puck.

Once they were all settled down in the living room with all the couples sat together Letty began.

"I guess it's time you finally know why me and Puck hate each other so much. As I told you back at the garage I was in a crew with him. Back when we were teenagers we were taken under the wing of a guy called Will Schuester, who Shelby told you about. He wanted to expand his crew other than him, Holly and Shelby so he scouted the local race scene for up and comers. That's how those introduction races started, how we found you. Back in the day me and Puck raced together along with a guy called Finn Hudson when we were seventeen. We were drafted into his crew and with us three the six of us became the first serious crew in Lima on the racing scene."

"But how did things go down?" Santana asked from her place on the other end of the couch, Brittany sat in her lap.

Letty took a sip of her drink before continuing. "It didn't last long before this person started threatening him. We never found out who it was but all we know is he left because of them to keep us all safe. It wasn't until a year later that Rachel arrived and a year after that the three of us left behind started a crew of our own. I was twenty at the time and by then I had started dating Mia and things were going pretty good. Until the accident. Rach do you want me to tell this part?"

The brunette looked up at her adoptive sister and nodded from her place in Quinn's arms. "Yeah, go ahead."

Letty nodded and continued. "There was this race. We were pretty new to the scene as a new crew and by then Quinn and Mia had joined. We were proving ourselves as a team to be messed with but one night we got a call from this racer we had never heard of. Finn stepped up and got behind the wheel, but we never really knew who it was that he went up against. Just that it was a woman and she had blacked out windows. Suspicious, I know, but at the time we didn't care. We just wanted to race and Finn went ahead with it anyway. They raced but when only she made it to the finish line we all started worrying. Until we heard an explosion. We then found out it was Finn's car exploding. He had crashed halfway through the course and we didn't reach him in time. That's why now we all have camera's on our dash if you become a full-time crew member. It prevents us from losing track of you like we did with Finn. After the funeral we were all so distraught we nearly fell apart. Puck considered him a brother, we all did, even me. To Rachel he was a lot more, a boyfriend, but the final straw for Puck was when he found out I slept with his girlfriend back when Schue was still around. By the way that was before I got with Mia. Anyway, he was still so distraught with Finn's death that another problem like that made him snap and we started fighting each other. I went to prison for two years for nearly beating him to death and when I got out everything had really fallen apart."

"What happened next?" Santana asked, feeling Brittany snuggle into her and rest her head on her shoulder.

Letty shrugged. "Mia waited for me for those two long years and Quinn stuck around for the long run too, as well as to keep Mia and Rachel company. We'd all grown up together. As I had stayed pretty close to Shelby after Schue left Rachel came as part of the deal and when I found out that she could drive she joined and we had the crew back together apart from Puck. He was so pissed at me that he had left and started his own crew. He's been at my throat ever since I got out for what happened all those years ago."

"But what about the rest of the crew?"

"We started expanding and Quinn told me about this girl she was close with in high school. When I realised it was Tina Marley came as part of the package deal. They had been racing on their own for a while and were looking for a crew to join and when I offered Tina the position she said she'd only join if Marley joined" The Latina chuckled, Tina and Marley laughing along with her.

"Yep, either both of us or none" Tina smiled, looking up at the woman who was sat on her lap.

"Aww, baby..." Marley cooed, cupping her girlfriend's jaw and pulling her in for a kiss.

Letty grinned and continued. "Anyway, they joined and about a year later we added the final member, Dani. We had heard about this girl who was good at hard to tackle courses and with the first Race Wars coming up we knew we needed one more driver if we were gonna beat Puck. So, we added her to our team and went on to win the first ever Race Wars. That was also the year we won her Ford GT. It proved we had finally made it and were here to stay as a crew in Lima. Schue would have been proud."

"What about Britt?"

"I'll answer that!" The blonde smiled, looking up at her girlfriend. "I became friends with Rachel when she came to Lima when she was fifteen. I was a cheerleader and we joined the Glee club at the same time and we became best friends. It was fun. Then when we both started driving together the accident happened and we kinda stuck around whilst Letty was gone. We hung out with Mia and Quinn and then when Letty came back I never became a full crew member, I just raced with them for fun. I have been ever since, until now that is. Now we're all one big happy crew, even with you" She smiled, bopping the Latina on the nose and making her smile.

Letty laughed at Brittany's innocence. "Yep, nothing major happened until we heard Puck was determined to win Race Wars at all costs this year and we met you for the first time. Now you know our history"

Quinn nodded in agreement with her crew leader. "Yep, and now you're part of it"

Santana smiled in appreciation, somewhat honoured to be considered part of this crews amazing and complex history. But she couldn't shake the feeling she had been getting more and more often over the past few weeks. What would happen when they found out the truth about who she really was and what she was doing there? Shaking her head of these thoughts she focused back on the other people in the room who's spirits had seemed to be lifted after the intense fight with their rival crew.

Mia held up her beer bottle from where she was sat on Letty's lap. "To the crew!"

"To the crew!"

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Dani had returned. Burt had given the team the Friday off and the blonde had driven back to the house to let them all know she was actually alive. She had never been gone for this long with out letting them know she was ok. Putting her car into park behind Brittany's RX8 she sighed, her head falling back against her Sparco racing seat.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

She turned to her left to see Kitty looking straight back at her. Nodding she smiled. "I'm ready"

The two of them got out of the expensive Ford and made their way inside, finding everybody in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey guys"

Everybody turned at the sound of her nervous voice and smiled. "You're alive! We thought you may have been dead Harper"

Dani rolled her eyes at her crew leaders comment. "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"Where were you?" Mia asked.

"I can vouch for that. She was with me. Saving me actually"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Saving?"

The shorter blonde nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she should explain it to you herself"

"Basically after Jake and me left I drove around for a while and when I finally headed over to Kitty's he was...forcing himself on her. I beat the crap out of him and threw him out. Then one thing led to another and..."

This time Rachel was the one to raise an eyebrow. "And?"

For the first time since they had known her Dani blushed, prompting Kitty to take over. Not one to really care what other people thought she just came out with it. "We slept together"

There was a stunned silence throughout the room, none of them really sure just what to say about the new information.

"Umm, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tina asked, the first woman to actually say something in the wake of the new announcement.

"Depends on how you look at it. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Quinn asked, looking over at the two women she had only just noticed holding hands.

Kitty shrugged. "Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah." She then turned back to the crew. "I guess I finally have a girlfriend"

"Thank God!" Marley laughed, the other women in the room joining in with her. "Seriously though, congrats guys."

"Yeah, at least now we can experience an un-grouchy Dani"

Quinn nodded in agreement with the Asian woman. "Yeah, I agree. Congrats though"

"Congratulations guys" Rachel smiled, happy that she wouldn't have to try and get the two women before her together herself. They had done it for them by themselves.

"Finally!" Brittany squealed, pulling the woman she considered like an older sister into a bone crushing hug.

Dani laughed at Brittany's happiness. "Thanks Britt"

When Brittany pulled away from her Santana stepped up in front of them, sending a pointed look at the blonde. Despite not knowing her for long she liked the way Kitty worked and considered her a friend so she found herself worthy of repeating the phrase Dani had laid upon her before she had her date with Brittany. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck"

Dani laughed at their inside comment before pulling Santana in for a hug. "Thanks S"

"No problem. I mean it though, Harper"

"I'm sure"

When Letty and Mia finished by congratulating the new couple Letty's phone wrung. She plucked it from her pocket and upon seeing who was calling her she left the room immediately. It wasn't long before she came back and looked over at Santana.

"You're racing tonight"

"I am?"

She nodded. "Yep. That was Puck. For some reason he still wants you to race Rory. Whatever the stupid jerk wants he shall get so get ready because we're heading out this evening after sundown. You got it?"

"Yes boss"

"Good. Everybody chill until then"

* * *

Later that day as the rain poured down on Lima again Santana was inside on Brittany's bed watching some random Disney film on the blonde's TV with Lord Tubbington sat on her lap.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to use the bathroom for a minute and get some fresh air. Can I get up?"

"Oh, yeah. Hang on"

She nodded and watched as Brittany sat up from where she was snuggling against her and wrapped her arms around the large cat. He protested as she disturbed him but continued anyway.

"I know, you like Santana 'cause she's comfy but she has to pee. I'm sure when she gets back she'll let you sit on her again but we don't really want to cut off circulation to my girlfriend's legs now do we?"

She watched as Santana stood up and smiled at her girlfriend. Santana smiled back and lent down, pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips. "I'll be back in a minute"

Brittany nodded and watched as the Latina pressed a kiss to Lord Tubbington's head, briefly scratching him behind the ears before heading towards the door to the bedroom.

Heading downstairs quickly the Latina made her way outside and towards her car, hopping in and barely getting wet from the rain. She then fished her phone from her pocket and speed dialled Cassandra. Ever since that morning when Letty had told her she was racing once again she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next and there were questions forming in her head that only Cassandra could answer. Luckily the blonde picked up after one ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Cassandra?"

"_Oh, Santana. Hello. What can I do for you?"_

"I'm racing Rory tonight"

"_Ok..."_

"I just wanted to ask you something that's been bugging me"

"_Go ahead"_

"I just wanna know how we're actually gonna start taking them down."

"_Chief Washington is going to increase the heat on local street races so the window to escape will be greatly reduced. Once we have the right person we won't arrest anyone else. We just need to give it some time in between so that they don't start to notice. Santana, I've known you long enough to know that something else is bugging you. If it's something big it's better that you tell me now before the rest of the crew start to notice and start asking you questions."_

Santana took a few moments to consider what the blonde was offering before sighing in surrender. "I got into a fight with Jake. He started it by coming onto our territory and he threatened Kitty whilst Puck arrived at the garage and nearly strangled me to death. Everybody got involved, even Brittany. I guess I just don't know what to do. I now know why things between Letty and Puck are so tense but what do I do? Things are getting intense"

"_Just play it cool and stay your normal calm self, the one that they met the first night you raced in front of them. That calm of yours is your meal ticket. Don't lose your cool, just make sure that you stay away from them, no matter how hard people like Jake, especially Jake, make it. Go to the race tonight and just keep racing as you normally would. I'll know when to call the cops on one of your races or not. Just let me handle it and just worry about fitting in"_

When Santana was done she made her way back into the house to find Brittany still waiting for her. The blonde smiled as she looked up when she heard the door to her bedroom open and as soon as Santana was sat back on the bed she curled into her side, her hand coming up to rest on the Latina's t-shirt-clad stomach.

"Got some fresh air?"

Santana nodded as she fingered the blonde's hair, smiling as she saw Brittany's leg come up to rest high over both of her own. Lord Tubbington glowered at his favourite human before Santana snapped him out of his daze.

"There's enough of me to go around Lord T. Join the party"

Once the cat was settled by her feet she let herself relax and finally enjoy the quality time she was being afforded with her new girlfriend.

* * *

That night the rain had cleared up enough to let them race and although the ground was still wet the race went ahead anyway. Knowing that they were going up against their rival crew they all took their individual cars and arrived early to the race location, both Holly and Shelby tagging along to make sure the peace was kept between both crews after the events of the day before. Now that Kitty was Dani's new girlfriend she tagged along too, riding shotgun with the blonde as they made their way to where Blaine and Kurt had set up the race.

Santana pulled up to the start line and got out of her car, making her way around to the front to lean up against the hood. As she pulled her hooded leather jacket around her to try and keep the warmth in Brittany walked over to her from where she had parked her RX8 next to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Are you ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, just a little confused"

"Why?"

"I just don't know why Puck's putting me up against Rory again"

"Maybe he's doing it so that none of his other crew lose their cars. To him he's expendable. Put it this way, at least it's Rory. It's not that hard and I want to try something"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah" Leaning forward she kissed the spot next to Santana's ear before whispering. "Let's make him jealous"

When Puck and the rest of his crew arrived they parked on the opposite side of the road and Rory pulled up to the line only to see Brittany stood between Santana's legs, the Latina's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and her chin resting on her shoulder. Staying put in his car he watched as Mia came over to the two racers, Santana handing her her pink slip and Rory doing the same. The small brunette then handed the white race bandanna to Brittany and told her to start when she was ready. Brittany nodded and Santana took that as her cue to to get back in her car.

Brittany stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, the two of them stretching it out a little longer than normal on purpose before parting. The rest of Letty's crew smiled knowingly from the side of the road, all of them up for a little bit of teasing to cheer them up after the fight. When Santana was in her car and strapped into her seat Brittany pressed a kiss to her lips through the open window before making her way to the middle of the road and in between both cars. When Santana glanced to her right Rory growled at her and focused back on the road, determined to win this.

This would be the first time he was going up against Santana since she had got her car back and he was determined to win this drag race like he had before. What he didn't anticipate though was the pure extent of the performance upgrades that had been put into the Supra. This went for the rest of Puck's crew. They had no idea how much work and money had been put into upgrading under the hood and she was ready to blow them all away. She also knew now that she had a good chance to beat him at this kind of race and she was feeling pretty confident that she would be crossing the line first. Even if it was Rory though, she was going to treat this race like she did any other. Like it was her last.

Once Brittany was stood at the ready she looked over at her girlfriend who revved the engine in conformation, Rory repeating the action before she dropped to her knees. Both racers were immediately off the line and Rory looked on in shock as Santana pulled ahead early on. Growling he shifted up a gear in the hopes that he could catch up but as the Latina shifted up a gear as well she pulled ahead even more, the power of her engine too much for Rory's un-tuned muscle engine.

It was a lost cause as Santana crossed the line in first, not even sure there was a point to their race tonight. At least she had proved to Puck's crew that she was worth more than a low level crew member. She was worthy of racing the rest of his crew on her own with out the help of her crew (not that she didn't mind the extra firepower).

She slid to a stop and steered her car so that it was crossing the road, Rory crossing the finish line moments later. When the rest of the crew surrounded her she was congratulated but Rory and Puck were a lot less happy about the outcome.

Rory walked over to them and grabbed Brittany's wrist, violently jerking her away from Santana so that he could confront her. "What the hell did you do to your car?"

"Enough to win against you"

"You cheated. No Nos was allowed!"

"I didn't use Nos. I won on power. Maybe you should ask Josh Coleman that. I beat his Ferrari with this car too so maybe you should shut up before I lose my patience with you"

"You cheated!"

Letty decided to cut in, standing in between them. "Look, she didn't cheat, I can assure you. If you want a rematch fine, take it up with Blaine and Kurt, but remember this: It doesn't matter if you win by and inch or a mile, winning's winning"

Puck shook his head. "Whatever you say Ortiz. If that's true maybe we should kick up the difficulty."

"What are you getting at?"

He turned his attentions to Santana. "Seeing as you stole her away from me maybe we should really put her to the test. She's a full crew member now, that means she should be racing like one. Anderson, I'll be calling you soon. Watch your back Lopez, you just got thrown into our world. Whether you come out breathing depends on how well you drive. Let's go guys"

Rory snatched his pink slip from Mia and followed behind his crew leader, Santana once again not choosing to take his car. The crew watched as they all drove away, Letty turning to her newest recruit.

"You're in the frying pan now S. Watch your back. He's not gonna let up on you"

* * *

It was about 1:00am when her phone went off later that night, the Latina immediately reaching for it and taking it downstairs so that she didn't wake up Brittany. Lately she had been staying at the house nearly ever night and although she hadn't gone any further than a heated make out session with the blonde they were at the point where they were happy to share a bed together. Neither wanted to push it and things would happen when they were both ready to take the next step in their relationship. Although Santana liked the idea of taking her time with Brittany she just hoped she had one night to show the blonde just how much she cared for her before the truth came out.

Back to what she was doing she padded into the kitchen in her sweatpants and wifebeater and slid her finger across the screen of her phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Lopez?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Jake Puckerman"_

She frowned. "How did you get this number?"

"_That's not important. What is important is that I wanna race you off the record"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I want to cut the bullshit and get past your friend Blaine's red fucking tape and race you one on one with no one else around. I wanna see what you're really made of"_

"What does the winner get?"

"_Street rep."_

"What happens if I say no?"

"_I'll make sure you don't make it to the end of the week and that precious car of yours will go up in flames. Plus I'll take that pretty blonde girlfriend of yours and let Rory loose on her. Your choice. You either race or you stop breathing"_

Santana took a few moments to think about what he was offering. She knew it was bad to not tell Letty and the rest of the crew what she was doing but on the other hand she didn't want Brittany to get hurt and she didn't even want to think what Rory would do to her if he got his hands on her. Sighing, her decision was already made.

"Fine. When?"

Jake laughed on the other end of the line. _"Meet me at Tex's gas station on the outskirts of town at ten tomorrow evening. You don't show up I'll kill you and give Brittany to Rory."_

Without giving her a chance to reply he hung up, Santana left standing there in shock at what she had just agreed to.

"Shit"

"Santana?"

She immediately spun around and saw a sleepy Brittany standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey"

"Are you ok?" She yawned.

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep is all"

Brittany walked over to her and grabbed her hand, not noticing the other that was clenching her phone and pulled her back upstairs towards the bedroom Brittany had claimed as her own. She pulled the Latina into the bed and as soon as she was settled she curled into Santana's side, feeling the tanned woman's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. At the feeling of Brittany curled up to her she relaxed a little trying to ignore the fact that she was going to go behind her crew's backs for the first time since she had joined. She was now in deeper than ever before and she was starting to regret ever coming back to Lima in the first place.

Feeling Santana's heart racing Brittany placed a soothing hand on her chest and rubbed, instantly calming her down. With a kiss to the Latina's wifebeater-clad chest she smiled sleepily. "It's ok San. You can sleep now."

At the sound of the blonde's voice and her soothing rubbing she found herself relaxing to the point of where she was on the edge of slumber. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she finally fell asleep, Brittany not far behind her.

* * *

TBC


	13. Catalyst

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_IMPORTANT: I forgot to mention last week in the A/N that I've changed the time Santana was away from 5 to 8 years. I realized I had to change it in order for the time-line to work when explaining the crew's history. Anyway I've gone back and adjusted the previous chapters where necessary and I just wanted to let you know so it doesn't confuse you in new updates. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Also, to the 'guest' who wrote me a rather long review and then took it down soon after, I have a copy of it and if you would like to discuss the many points you had about nearly everything in my story, I would love to answer them. But, because you were kind enough to be anonymous I can't, so I would appreciate it if you PM'd me and we can talk. Me and my co-author would be more than happy to explain our choices to you. If you don't, that's fine, but let me give you this for future reference:_

_Next time, if you're coming back to check up on this story, maybe wait until the end when everything has progressed. A story takes time and although I understand we all want Brittana and whatnot, I will not bend to people's wills telling me what to do. This story will come out the way I want it to, when I want it to. Secondly, if you write a review like that again, don't do it anonymously. Next time I won't be so nice. Neither will my co-author, my brother. Oh, and if I didn't mention it before, we go by a saying here on ffnet: 'if you don't like it, don't read it.'. So, if you didn't like it the first time, why read it again?_

_Anyway, to all my other reviewers and people who are alerting and faving this story, thank you for sticking around, I promise you that I will keep up the good work :D Sorry I had to answer that partly in the author's note, I had no other way. Thank you for bearing with me._

* * *

"_You don't show up I'll kill you and give Brittany to Rory"_

The last thing Jake had said to her before hanging up. It was eating at her inside and she didn't know what to do. Now she was caught between lying not only to her crew but her handler as well. Nobody else could know or things may go down the wrong road and her girlfriend may be hurt. She couldn't tell anyone, it just wouldn't end well.

So, that evening she was glad to have opted to stay at her motel. She had lied and said she needed time to think but it really meant that she needed to be on her own so that no one saw her leave and started asking questions. Now, as she looked at her watch she knew her meeting time was fast approaching and by how serious Jake sounded over the phone she was pretty sure that she didn't want to be even a minute late.

She stood up from the end of her bed and grabbed her hooded leather jacket, pocketed her phone and grabbed her car keys before heading out the door and downstairs to her Supra. It wasn't long before she was firing it up and peeling out of the parking lot, heading for the place Jake had asked her to meet him at.

As she drove she couldn't help but feel butterflies forming in her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen but she just hoped that it ran smoothly. Jake was a loose cannon, that much she knew was true, but she had to hold it together. If not for herself but for Brittany. That was the only reason she was doing this. Yes, her life had been threatened but the risk that someone could get hurt because of her and Cassandra's operation was far greater. Despite what Cassandra had said about everybody being disposable she had better morales. She wasn't about to let someone she cared for deeply get caught in the crossfire. If that meant lying to them now for a better outcome in the long run she was willing to run whatever risk that was about to be thrown at her.

However, as soon as she saw Jake leaning up against his charcoal coloured Shelby with a smug look on his face any nervousness or fear dissolved in her gut. Her calm façade was falling into place just when she needed it and she knew that she had to do this whatever the risks or costs might be. Pulling up next to the Shelby he walked over and stopped her from getting out, signalling that she lower the window.

"Follow me"

And with that he made his was over to his car, got in and sped out onto the road. Santana immediately followed behind him and soon they were making their way to the city outskirts not far from the richer neighbourhood. These roads were twisting and deserted at this time of night, perfect for a race you didn't want anybody to know about, crew and cops alike. When he had stopped she pulled up next to him and unrolled her other window, looking over at him.

A few moments of silence passed by before he spoke, his gaze never leaving the road in front of him. "Nice to know you decided to show up. Shows you got balls but the real test begins when you go up against me. You win I'll tell everyone to back off, including my brother, but if you lose I'll make your life a living hell and by the end of next week you'll be dead along with that pretty car of yours. Oh, and Rory will finally get his way with Brittany. We wouldn't want that now would we?" The last part he laughed, glancing over at Santana on purpose. He knew that had hit a nerve and he could tell by the look on her face she wasn't about to let him get his way, him or Rory.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" She asked, her tone clearly irritated as she breathed heavily. Her anger was wearing thin with this guy and she hadn't even known him very long.

Jake laughed and revved his engine. "Of course. First to the bottom wins"

As soon as she saw his car lurch forward the race began, the Latina already shifting up a gear as she put her foot down on the pedal to catch up with him. Knowing she had the advantage on this course she also knew that he had the advantage when it came to speed, even if it was only a little more than her own. She had never raced him before but she knew that if he was Puck's brother and he had this certain car, an icon, it had to have some serious mods under the hood. Many more that the rest of his crew for sure. That being said he probably didn't have the skills needed to tackle these tight corners and she couldn't think for the life of her why he would ever pick a course like this if he wanted to beat her. Unless he thought he could win with the complexity but that just meant he certainly underestimated her skills behind the wheel. Whatever his intentions were she just knew she had to win. For both her and Brittany.

As they came across the next corner she thanked God that her and Brittany had been driving together, her drifting having certainly improved since she had started dating the blonde. Whenever they hadn't been working they had been out driving together, the blonde helping her to refine her skills. She easily transitioned the back end of the car into a semi drift and kept her speed as she handled it easily, shifting it up a gear as soon as she had snapped back into a forward position to catch up with her opponent who was risking crashing at high speed just to keep ahead of her.

They pushed forward and handled another few turns before they reached a sort of straight, Santana taking this opportunity to catch up. Jake was surprised when he looked up in his rearview mirror to see her gone but when he faced back forwards he caught something out of the corner of his eye and just as he glanced to his left she was already pulling forward, the blue Supra accelerating ahead into first place.

He snarled as he shifted up a gear but before he could even think of overtaking her they were thrown into another turn, the guy in the Shelby snarling as he was forced to slow down in order not to crash. Looking up in her rearview mirror Santana smiled as she pulled out of said turn, her powerful engine helping her put some space in between them.

Jake was determined not to give up though and mashed his pedal to the mettle, his own powerful muscle engine helping him keep the pressure on the woman who had claimed first place. As they continued around a few more turns Santana didn't really know where she was going, just that she had to make it to the bottom. Using what memories she had of the area before she had left eight years prior she knew she was close, she just had to keep it together so that Jake didn't get his way and pass her before it was too late.

She knew she could protect Brittany and the rest of the crew would protect her against Jake but she wasn't about to see what would happen if Jake actually won. It was just something she wasn't ready to face, if ever at all.

She had just pulled around another corner when Jake pushed up alongside of her, the dark skinned man smirking over at her as they drove alongside of each other in a battle to gain first place.

What caught him was not the fact that Santana had caused it, but his focus had been turned away from the road at the most critical moment. Being on a small narrow road side by side with not much room to manoeuvre meant that he had no way to dodge the thing that was sticking out into the road directly ahead of him.

Santana slowed down as he seemed to hit something, probably an out-sticking branch from the untamed foliage alongside the road, and flipped over in front of her. As soon as he was thrown into the air she slammed on the brakes, her car sliding until the side was facing him. She immediately got out of the Supra to make her way towards the turned over Shelby but stopped dead in her tracks as an explosion rocked the surrounding area.

She shielded her face from the blast of hot light and shrapnel but as soon as she looked back at the car she could see Jake crawling out of the broken and crushed window. Despite the fact that he had threatened her life and her girlfriend she wasn't about to let someone die. It just wasn't in her nature, even if she did hate him and think he was arrogant. She didn't want someone else's blood on her hands because she decided not to help.

"Jake!" She ran towards him but another small explosion rocked the car, the expensive vehicle quickly going up in flames in front of her with Jake still inside.

He had just freed his top half when she started running towards him again but this time she couldn't help him. A massive explosion engulfed the car as the leaking liquid Nitrous Oxide from the Nos bottle caught alight, Santana just catching the sweet smell of the liquid before being blown back just in front of her car. She groaned as she sat up and felt the heat of the fire wash over her even though she was a good way back from where Jake had rolled to a stop.

When the adrenaline wore off she started panicking. Her opponent had just blow up along with his car and she didn't have much time before the fire department and cops showed up to investigate the scene. Standing up she gasped at the pain in her left leg and grabbed hold of her scarred arm, knowing she must have hit the ground pretty hard when she had been flung back by the force of the explosion.

Her mind running a mile a minute the only thing that seemed to stick out in all the chaos was the urge to run before she was caught and charged for something she hadn't caused. Had she? No matter what had happened she knew she had to get out of there fast.

She immediately made her way around to the drivers side and jumped into the car, firing it up and speeding back the way she came. Despite being in pain she gritted her teeth through it and made sure to get as far away from there as possible. Being part of an undercover operation she didn't want to get taken in and cause problems for Cassandra. She was in just as deep as her handler wanted her and if she got caught now all those months of their hard work would go down the drain for nothing.

She slowed down as she passed a few cops rushing to the scene and as soon as she was back in the city she knew she couldn't go back to the house or the motel. Puck and his crew would look in both places and right now, although she didn't really know what to do, she knew she had to stay away from everyone, her crew and Cassandra alike, just long enough to figure out what her next move was.

Running a frantic hand through her hair Santana hissed. "Fuck!"

* * *

3 Hours Later...

It was completely quiet in the house as the crew slept. They had headed to bed a few hours ago and since Mia had fallen asleep in her girlfriend's arms. She had just snuggled closer into Letty's arms, her nose resting on the Latina's wifebeater-clad chest when she heard something. Mumbling she opened her eyes and heard the sound of an engine get louder and louder until it came to a stop outside of the house. She listened for a few moments longer before everything went quiet.

She felt that something was off so instead of going back to sleep she pulled away from Letty to look up at the older woman.

"Letty" She whispered hoarsely, her voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm..."

"Let, baby"

The woman in question cracked open a sleepy eye, looking down at at the woman still in her arms. "What?"

"I heard a car"

"And? It was probably just someone passing by. Let's go back to sleep." She had just closed her eyes, her last thought wondering why her girlfriend would mention something so trivial when she felt the brunette press a kiss to her lips. The only way Mia knew how to get her attention when she was being stubborn and not listening to her. "Babe, are you ok?"

"No. They stopped outside the house"

Sighing Letty now knew that she would have to get out of bed and investigate. She pulled away from her girlfriend and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes as Mia slipped out of the bed, the younger woman picking up her girlfriend's long-sleeved garage shirt and slipping it on over her tank top-clad torso. Letty then got up and joined her at the window, standing behind her girlfriend and looking down at the street outside their house. Sighing she knew exactly what was coming. Then they both heard a loud knocking on the front door downstairs.

"Fuck. He can't just give us a break can he?"

Mia sent a sympathetic look up at her girlfriend before pressing a comforting kiss to her jaw. She then watched as Letty pulled on a pair of sweats over her boxers and made her way over to the door to their bedroom. Looking around the room she spotted a pair of Letty's basketball shorts folded on the dresser and as soon as she had pulled them on she rushed out of the room and rushed down the stairs behind her girlfriend.

The others in the house, including not only Rachel and Quinn, Brittany, Dani but also Kitty, joined their crew leader as she opened the front door only to jump back as Puck grabbed hold of her by the shirt and pushed her in until she hit the small end table by the stairs.

"Where is she?!"

Letty frowned, using her strength to push Puck from her. Smoothing out her shirt as he stepped back she raised an eyebrow. "Where's who?"

"Santana!"

"Not here. Why? It's half one in the morning"

Puck took in her face, seeing that she was telling the truth before stepping back. "When she shows that ugly ass face of hers here again I'm gonna kill her!"

For a few moments the Latina studied his face, seeing the way that it was mixed with anger and pain. It was the exact same way he had looked just after Finn died. Deciding not to push it she fell into protector mode, puffing up her chest as she took a step closer to her rival.

"Just try it"

Puck didn't respond but huffed before storming out of the house and back over to his car. Just as Mia closed the door Quinn spoke up.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Letty shook her head. "I don't know but if Santana has something to do with his mood she has some serious explaining to do"

"Should we call her?" Rachel asked, leaning into Quinn for some warmth.

Mia nodded. "Let's try"

"I will" Brittany offered, running upstairs to get her phone as quickly as possible. A few moments later she was coming back down dialling Santana's number. She frowned when it went to voice mail. "It went to her voice mail. She must have it turned off."

Letty nodded, thinking for a few moments before speaking. "Keep trying. She's probably ok but just keep checking. It's unlike Santana not to pick up"

* * *

"Argh! This is useless! She should have picked up by now!"

Mia watched as her girlfriend restlessly paced the living room, her temper rising the longer they went without contact from Santana.

"She's probably just handling some stuff Let."

Mia knew she had to be the strong one but even she could admit that she was a little worried about their newest crew member. They hadn't been able to get through her all night. It was now lunch time the next day and they still hadn't heard from her.

"Yeah but she would have told us"

The next thing the younger woman knew Letty was heading towards the back door and to the shed/garage. "Fuck this!"

"Letty, what are you doing?"

The Latina slid open the door to the garage and entered, Mia watching as she made her way to the back. "Something I should have done last night"

"Let..."

When Letty found what she was looking for she turned around and Mia noticed the shotgun in her hands.

"Letty, don't do something stupid"

"I'm not, I'm just gonna teach Puckerman a lesson. No one fucks with my crew. I'm gonna go and look for her and if I can't find her Puckerman is gonna answer to the end of this gun"

Mia couldn't stop her as she made her way determinedly to the end of the driveway, just about to jump into her Plymouth. She was stopped when she heard the roar of an engine and Santana's Supra came to a stop in front of the driveway. It was then that Santana stepped out, obviously sleep deprived and in desperate need of a shower.

"Letty"

"Santana" She threw the shotgun down onto the lawn to her right. "What are you doing man?"

By now everybody had exited the house, now also joined by Holly and Shelby. They had come right over the moment Mia had called them and told them what had happened. Brittany saw the sight of her distraught girlfriend and was about to run to her when Santana spoke.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing Letty. I'm so confused"

"What does Puck want with you?"

Before the younger Latina could reply they heard the sound of a muscle engine fast approaching and when they looked to their right they could all see Puck heading up his crew, all of them coming to a stop in the middle of the road. As soon as the rival crew leader saw Santana he was overtaken by rage.

Santana stood frozen as he approached and not knowing what to do she just let him come towards her. As he walked Brody handed Puck a metal baseball bat and before the rest of her crew could react he had hit her square in the neck, the Latina doubling over in pain. Falling to the floor she was defenceless as Puck let his rage out on her with the metal weapon.

Letty jumped into action and ran towards Puck, deciding that it was better to use fists than her gun and punched him in the face, drawing the attention away from her newest driver. Santana groaned as she clutched her stomach but before she could get away Brody placed a perfect hit to the center of her stomach, making her roll over onto her back. He then kicked her again before Quinn hooked her arms under his and pulled him back, the lieutenant struggling to break free as the blonde pulled him away from her best friend.

Just as he was pulled back Rory made to take his chance at getting his own back on the Latina but he was stopped too, this time by a hard punch to the middle of his face by Dani. As he stumbled back she kicked him in the leg and he stumbled backwards until he fell over. She'd fought dirty before and if there was one thing she knew you never fought someone who couldn't defend themselves and right now Santana was completely defenceless curled up in a foetal position in the middle of the road. As soon as the threat was clear the blonde immediately hauled Santana up onto her feet.

"Come on" Santana groaned in pain at the extra movement and pressure the other woman was putting on her midsection. "I know it hurts but we've gotta get you outta here"

Dani wrapped one of the Latina's arms around her neck and then wrapped one of her own around her waist before half dragging-half carrying her to where Brittany was waiting at the end of the lawn. As soon as she was safely in her girlfriends arms Dani turned around just in time to see Holly holding back Puck who was desperately trying to break free of the blonde's hold.

"What is it this time Puck? What problem have you got now?!" Shelby growled, not amused that he had started yet another fight.

"Let me at her! I'll fucking kill her for what she's done!"

Shelby glanced back to where Brittany was holding the woman in question with the help of Mia. When she turned back to Puck she raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"She fucking killed my brother!"

Everybody went silent, not quite sure what to make of the new information. That was until Letty spoke up. "That's why you stormed over here this morning! What makes you think Santana had anything to do with it?"

"That bitch raced my brother without telling anyone! And he would have won too if she hadn't have flipped him over and blew his fucking car up! Then she ran like a fucking coward!"

Shelby absorbed what he had told them and quickly came up with a plan of action. "Whatever she may have done beating her up won't solve anything. We can talk things out when you've calmed down but for now I think you should leave until we're ready to talk. I know it hurts but you should leave before I lose my patience. I'm getting sick and tired of breaking up your fights"

Puck took one look at Santana and sneered. "Fine. When she's ready I'm gonna make her pay for killing my brother." He then spat as an insult before turning around. "Let's go guys"

As soon as they were gone they turned back to see Santana was barely awake. "What have you done now Lopez?" Letty mumbled, walking up to where Brittany was holding her up. Shaking her head she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. "D, keep an eye on her car. I don't want Puck coming and fucking it up when we're not looking. The rest of you let's go inside and get her cleaned up. We need some answers"

* * *

When Santana woke up she found herself laying on Brittany's bed. She winced as she tried to sit up, feeling a hand immediately pushing her back down. When she glanced over to the other side of the bed she saw Brittany smiling sadly at her.

"Careful. You need to rest"

"Britt? What happened?"

"You passed out after Dani rescued you. How do you feel?"

Laying back down completely the Latina stared up at the ceiling. "I've been better"

Brittany wondered whether she should question her but decided not to, knowing that Letty had wanted to talk to her the moment she woke up. So instead she lent forward and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends head before standing up.

"I'm gonna go and get Letty. She wanted to talk to you"

With an acknowledging nod from Santana she stood up and exited her room, heading downstairs to the living room where Letty was waiting with the rest of the crew.

"She's awake"

That was all she needed to know, immediately getting up and heading upstairs with both Shelby and Holly in tow. As soon as they were all gone Rachel walked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for a comforting hug.

Back upstairs Letty kept her temper in check as the three of them entered Brittany's room. By now Santana was sat up on the bed and Shelby sat at the end whilst Holly stood behind her. Letty remained standing and crossed her arms over her chest in a pose that screamed all business.

"S, what's going on?"

"I raced Jake"

"We know. Did you kill him?"

"No. At least I don't think I did. One minute we were racing and the next he hit something and flipped over. I tried to save him but the car exploded before I could. I then just ran. I didn't know what to do"

"Why did you race him without telling us?" Shelby asked softly, attempting to be the voice of reason despite the fact that not too long ago she had nearly flown off the handle at Puck's pissed off attitude.

Santana sighed. "He threatened to kill me and kidnap Brittany if I didn't do what he said. He said that my car would go up in flames and he'd let Rory loose on her. I couldn't let that happen so that's why I didn't tell you. I just couldn't risk it and when his car went up in flames I ran. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

Shelby's expression softened at the downtrodden tone of voice and lent forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't disappoint us Santana, you just worried us."

"Yeah, we didn't know where you were dude" Holly added, sending her a smile.

When Santana looked up at Letty there was nothing but the question of approval. When it came to something like this, despite the fact that both Shelby and Holly were legends Letty was still her crew leader and the one she ultimately looked up to in times like this.

"It's ok S. We believe you when you say you didn't do anything. We trust you to tell us the truth. We'll get this sorted out. In the mean time rest and we'll come up with a plan for our situation with Puck"

* * *

When Brittany came back up to her room she found Santana laying back down staring at the ceiling. She smiled over at the Latina before joining her on the bed and looking down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've had worse"

"You have?"

Santana nodded, sitting up painfully and clutching at her waist. "Yeah. I grew up in Lima Heights. Trust me, I've had worse"

* * *

Downstairs Letty was sat in the living room with the rest of the crew discussing what they should do about Santana.

"Well, I think she's telling the truth. Why would Santana want to kill Jake? Sure, they had a fight but that's no reason to kill him"

Quinn nodded. "I have to agree with Rach. I think we know Santana well enough now to know she wouldn't kill someone 'cause she's mad at them"

"Yeah, do we really think she's capable of killing someone?" Marley asked.

"She's too good behind the wheel. It's just not like her" Dani added.

Letty nodded at her crew's comments. "Good point. I think Santana's too much of a good driver to slip up like this. She's too clean cut for this."

"Hmm, she's not one to play dirty. At least not to me" Mia added from her place beside the Latina.

"What do you think?" Tina asked, turning to the voices of reason; Shelby and Holly.

"Despite what Puck has said I think we all know Santana well enough by now to know she wouldn't cause this kind of disruption. At least not on purpose. Honesty I don't think she has it in her and whatever happened last night has changed things for good, even if it was bad. For now I think we should lay low until Puck's calmed down and then figure out where to go from there. Now he's going to be even more pissed and use the excuse of Santana 'killing' Jake as fire and ammunition to get back at us. He's going to be relentless but if we handle it right and stay calm we'll win this in the long run"

Mia nodded at Shelby's pep talk. "But what do we do right now?"

"Puck's expecting us to guard Santana at all times but I think the best thing for us is to get her somewhere safe that he doesn't know about. Any ideas?"

* * *

Santana was waiting for Brittany to exit the house. Groaning, she clutched at her side as she tried to make herself comfortable in the passenger seat of her RX8. She wasn't taking her Supra to keep Puck thinking that she was still there. He'd never suspect Brittany's car gone. She was in no shape to drive and despite Mia's worries she had denied getting her injuries checked out professionally. She had told her she'd be fine and then decided what to do. Now all she had to do was wait for her girlfriend to finish packing an overnight bag and exit the house. She sighed in relief when she saw Brittany exit and head for her car and as soon as the blonde was in the drivers seat and strapped in she looked over at her Latina girlfriend.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I will be when I lay down again"

"I'm sure you can hang in there until we get to where we're going."

Santana managed a painful smile as she sat up. "Yeah, I just wish it was under better circumstances though. I hope they look after my baby" She said, glancing over to where her Supra was parked at the very top of the driveway, usually Letty's spot.

Brittany smiled and lent over the center console, pressing a kiss to the other woman's temple. "They will" She whispered before pressing one last kiss to the same spot and sitting back in the drivers seat properly. "Now, I'm gonna need some directions"

"I figured as much"

Brittany reached over and took her free hand into her own, smiling up at the Latina as she pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Lead the way"

* * *

Santana gulped as they pulled up outside of her grandmother's house. As much as she hated the idea of putting this kind of burden on her abuela she had no other choice. Her motel was an obvious place to look and Puck was expecting her to be at the house with the rest of her crew. Cassandra was definitely not an option either. It was a good job that he didn't know about this place. It was somewhere he wasn't expecting. That did nothing to ease the butterflies in her stomach though. This was the first time her abuela would be meeting Brittany. She just wished it was under better circumstances, in particular one that didn't involve a death threat on her head.

In any case she had no choice so she sucked it up and pulled herself painfully out of the blue RX8 that Brittany had parked in the small driveway nestled next to the small house.

"Are you sure my car is safe here?" Brittany asked, looking around at the surrounding area as she got out of the car.

Santana nodded from her place across the hood. "It's Lima Heights, Britt. People know not to mess with me or my abuela but if you wanna keep it safe let me open the garage and you can park it in there"

The blonde nodded so she made her way towards said garage and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, unlocking the padlock and lifting just as she heard the sound of her girlfriend's engine fire up. She then stood back and as soon as Brittany was out of the car and she had pulled her duffel bag from the trunk she locked up the garage.

Brittany then clasped her free hand in her own before letting the Latina lead the way. They made their way towards the front door and after a few knocks it opened revealing Alma Lopez.

"Santana? I didn't know you were coming by"

"I know, I'm sorry to just barge in on you like this but I kinda need to lay low for a few days. Can I stay here?"

"Of course, stay as long as you need"

She watched as her grandmother's gaze turned to Brittany and realized that she had forgotten to mention Brittany was staying with her. "Oh, abuela this is Brittany, my girlfriend."

The older Latina smiled warmly at the blonde. "It's nice to finally meet you. Why don't you two come in? I was just cooking dinner."

They both nodded and Santana led her upstairs towards her bedroom, Alma smiling up at the two women. "I'll call to you when it's ready. In the mean time get settled in"

Santana nodded and the older woman took that as her cue to leave. Brittany turned to her girlfriend. "She seems nice"

"Yeah, she is" She replied, smiling fondly as she placed her duffel bag down by the bed.

"So, this is the place you grew up?" Brittany asked, taking a look around at the bedroom that was decorated with posters of cars, singers and bands.

"Yeah, my entire life. It's funny, when my mom found out she was pregnant my grandmother took her in and we never left. I never left. Even after she abandoned me I never left my grandmother. This house is all I've known. Leaving it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. It still has a special place in my heart though, even now. This is exactly the way I left it eight years ago."

Brittany nodded as she took in the room, listening to Santana at the same time. When she finished talking she saw that the Latina was sat on the end of the bed watching her. Smiling she walked towards her and stood in between her legs as she placed her arms over her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just remembering things"

It was then that Brittany lent forward ever so slowly, Santana feeling her place her lips gently on her forehead. Tender kisses were placed over the expanse of tanned skin and eventually made her way down the side of her face until they reached her lips. Connecting them together softly a few moments later she pulled away and then pulled Santana to her chest. The Latina happily complied and for the first time since the accident with Jake the night before she felt herself relax against Brittany, her head happily resting against her t-shirt-clad chest and hearing the sound of her steady heartbeat.

"Thank you"

Any quieter and Brittany would have missed it. "For what?"

"Being here with me"

Placing a kiss to the top of her head she smiled. "No problem"

* * *

"So, Santana tells me you are a bartender"

Brittany nodded, finishing her mouthful of food before replying. "Hmm, by night. I'm a mechanic during the day at the same garage as Santana"

"So you like cars?"

"Yes"

Alma smiled over at her granddaughter. "Finally Santana has found a woman who loves cars as much as she does"

"Oh?"

The old woman smiled. "Mmm, I swear this girl would choose an engine over anything"

Brittany smiled over at her girlfriend, reaching across the table and taking her free hand into her own. "That's probably true"

Santana blushed at the attention and for a moment it felt like everything was ok. She wasn't being threatened by Puck for doing something she was being falsely accused of and she wasn't undercover. She was herself again. Just a normal woman having dinner with her grandmother and girlfriend. She just hoped that after everything went down she could revisit this scene again without the pressure of pretending what her true intentions are.

* * *

Later that night she had gone out to get something from a small 24 hour market a block away from the house for her grandmother and after a while Brittany was curious as to why she hadn't returned. Heading downstairs she found Santana's grandmother in the living room watching TV.

"Mrs. Lopez?"

The old woman sat up and turned to see Brittany standing in the doorway. "Yes, Brittany? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Santana's been gone a while. Should it usually take this long?"

"No but I'm sure she'll be back in a while. Why don't you call her and ask where she is?"

The blonde nodded and left the room, heading upstairs and grabbing her phone off of her girlfriend's bed. Speed dialling her she waited for her to answer. When it picked up she was about to speak up when she heard heavy breathing.

"Santana? Are you ok?"

Heavy breathing. It was starting to make her panic until she heard a whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

"_Brittany..."_

* * *

TBC


	14. Funeral

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Thank you to everybody for the amazing messages of love and encouragement. I really appreciate it, it helps me carry on with this story as a whole. Anyway, enjoy this next update and the many more to come in the near future!_

_Thanks to everybody still adding to faves and whatnot, I'm happy you all like it so much!_

* * *

"_Brittany"_

* * *

1 Hour earlier...

Santana yelped as she was tackled from behind. She had just finished buying some essentials that her grandmother needed, as well as some snacks for her and Brittany, when she was assaulted out of nowhere. She groaned as her face came into contact with the concrete of the sidewalk and before she knew it a well placed kick met her stomach. As she clutched at the new injury she heard whispers from above her.

"Hey, the boss says we need her alive and untouched!"

"Yeah, but one hit won't kill her. He'll never know!"

"Whatever, get her in the van and bag her. We need to get back before we're killed along with her"

When Santana felt the van stop she was violently pulled out and cried out as her knees came into contact with the rough ground of what seemed to be a yard. She was then pulled to her feet by the two people who had taken her and dragged into a rather large building. It was then that her bag mask was pulled off and she was knelt in front of Puck in a garage surrounded by various cars in different stages of upgrading. However that didn't matter because as she looked around she was not only faced by Puck but the entirety of his crew and they didn't look happy to see her in the least.

"Ah, Lopez. How nice to see you here"

The woman in question turned her gaze back to the man stood in front of her. "If I had my way I wouldn't be here. Why are you doing this?" She asked, although she knew she had a pretty good idea why.

Puck laughed as he circled her. "I thought you'd say that. You gave me no other option"

"How did you find me?"

"Is it so hard to believe that we simply followed you? I told you I'd get you back for what you did Santana, I was just waiting for my perfect opportunity to strike. Now, I'm sure you have plenty of other questions but right now but I'm done talking. It's about time you paid for killing my brother. Chain her up"

Before she could realize what was happening she was being chained up to the roof by Sam and Mike. Now in the perfect position she was open to any attack and she couldn't defend herself. That was when Puck took his first strike. She groaned as her already stinging stomach was hit again but she knew this time her crew wouldn't be there to save her. She just hoped they didn't end up really killing her, she had so much left unsaid.

"This is for choosing that bitch Ortiz over me!" Another hit. "This is for thinking you're better than everybody else!" Another hit. "This is for you not being the one to be killed in that explosion along with that precious cereal box car of yours!" Another hit. "And this is for killing my brother!"

The final hit was much more painful than the rest, the power hitting deep as his fist connected with her eyebrow. She wanted to much to yell out in pain but if there was one thing she had learnt from fighting her way through growing up, it was that she should never show her opponent that she's feeling the pain he's inflicting. So, reverting back to that personality she saved only for people who truly deserved it, she let a smile cross her face in spite of the pain. Snixx was back.

"What are you smiling at?" Puck spat, watching as Santana started laughing.

"You know where I'm from puta? Lima Heights Adjacent. You think you can break me down and make me beg for forgiveness for killing your brother? Sure, go ahead and try but know this, I will never admit to doing something I never had any part in!"

"You did! You were there and you let him die!" He lurched forward and connected a powerful hit with her lip, busting it open.

Smiling and gritting her teeth through the pain she spat out the blood onto the cold concrete floor and looked up at him. "Nothing I ever say will make up for you losing your brother"

"You're damn right!"

She resisted the urge to cry out loud as he punched her in the right eye, the Latina sure there would be a deep dark bruise forming there very soon.

"But why take it out on me?"

Puck never answered, just continuously punched her until he was out of breath. When he pulled back he surveyed his bloody knuckles, not caring that they would most probably be bruised the next day. Surveying the damage done he was temporarily satisfied so he looked over at Rory.

"She's all yours"

Santana watched as the man in question walked eagerly towards her and she felt her body tense up in anticipation for the attack that she knew was surely coming. She wasn't disappointed when she felt a firm kick to her abdomen knocking the wind out of her.

"This is for taking Brittany away from me!"

The Irish man threw a few more punches and kicks to her before pulling back whilst panting heavily. Santana grinned, ignoring the fact that she had probably just gained a broken rib from his foot.

"What's the matter? Are you so small you don't have the energy to keep up with Puck?" She taunted, knowing that it would rile him up. She was not quite sure why she was doing it, but in some form or another she was enjoying taunting the man over the fact that she had something he wanted and could never have.

Yelling Rory lurched forward and wrapped his hands around her neck, steadily choking her and cutting off her air supply. He was forced back by Puck.

"Chill! I think we're done here for tonight. Load her up in the van and get her back. No doubt Ortiz is already missing her puppy. Oh, and here. Take this burn phone and call that girlfriend of hers, taunt her a little bit" He smirked, throwing the phone in Brody's direction. Laughing he made his way back into his office. Maybe now they'd get the message to stop fucking with him.

* * *

Brittany's blood ran cold at the sound of Santana's voice on the end of the line. Then the panic set in.

"Santana? Santana, answer me!"

She huffed and ran over to the dresser where Santana had left her phone. She was just about to pick it up and call Letty when she saw something in the street. Without wasting time she pulled on her Nike's and was already downstairs and outside in under a minute.

"Santana!"

She ran towards the woman she knew as her girlfriend and fell to her knees beside her. She immediately pulled the Latina's head into her lap and cradled her bloody face in her hands. Despite the fact that she now had tears running down her own face she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Letty's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Letty"

"_Britt, what's wrong?"_

"It's Santana"

"_What about her?"_

"She's hurt really bad. Please just get here"

"_Ok, we're on our way"_

It wasn't long before Letty arrived with some of the others in tow, Brittany not moving from her place in the middle of the road for a whole ten minutes. Her Plymouth slid to an abrupt stop and she jumped out followed by Mia and ran towards her friend.

"Britt!"

"We need to get her to a hospital" Mia said, already taking in Santana's injuries.

"Agreed. Britt, how did this happen?"

The blonde shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "I don't know. She called me and when I looked outside I saw her laying the middle of the road. I got to her and called you"

The older Latina nodded and thought for a few moments. "I think I know who did this but we need to get her to the hospital. Come on, let's get her into my Plymouth and into the back seat. Q, help me get her up"

Quinn did as she was told and moved into position, Letty instructing her to lift on three. As soon as they lifted her up though the injured Latina groaned out in agony.

"Make it stop!"

Despite the fact that there were hot tears running down Brittany's face at the sight of Santana in so much pain she took initiative and stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her cheek to make her focus on her.

"It's ok San. I know it hurts, just hold on and we'll get you to the hospital"

Just as Quinn and Letty had made it over to Letty's car Santana's grandmother came rushing out of her house and towards them. She didn't recognize anybody else other than Brittany but that wasn't what worried her, it was the sight of her nearly unconscious granddaughter that made her panic. Brittany saw her coming and made her way over to her, holding her back.

"Brittany? What's going on?"

"Santana's hurt, we need to get her to the hospital"

"Who are these people?" The old woman asked, looking over Brittany's shoulder at the other people surrounding their fallen crew member.

"This is the rest of our crew. We all drive together and I called them when I didn't know what else to do. I know this is all new to you but we really need to go"

"It's true. We really need to get her to the hospital, she's hurt badly." When Letty saw the way she was looking at her she realized she hadn't introduced herself so she held out a hand. "Oh, sorry. I'm Letty Ortiz, crew leader. Sorry I couldn't meet you under better circumstances but as Santana's kind of my responsibility and I'd really like to go now before she dies on me"

Taking a few moments to study the Latina's face Alma then turned to Brittany who was doing nothing but desperately pleading with just her eyes. "Ok, go. Can I come with you?"

Letty nodded. "Of course. Marley should have a free back-seat for you in her Camaro. The orange car"

Once Alma was in Marley's car, Brittany jumped into her crew leaders car and even though the back-seat was cramped she somehow managed to pull Santana back into her lap. Santana, even on the verge of blacking out from the pain, managed to keep herself awake to take in the warmth that Brittany was offering. Right now it didn't matter that she was undercover, these people were helping her and saving her from dying. That meant more to her than anything ever could. It showed just how much they trusted her as one of their own. As for Brittany it meant even more to the injured woman. Feeling her kiss the top of her head whilst tracing the side of her face with a single finger made her feel more comfortable than she could have ever imagined.

Even though the pain from her beating was slowly winning Brittany's comfort was enough to keep her relaxed and comfortable until they reached the hospital. Brittany breathed out a sigh of relief as the building came into view and Letty pulled up in the emergency bay, somebody already approaching them. They placed Santana on a stretcher and wheeled her inside, everybody following her in once they had parked their cars accordingly. As she was tended to all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Santana breathed the warm breeze in deeply, wincing in pain a little as her wounds were still healing. She had barely made it to the hospital and that night had been one of the worst in her life. If it wasn't for the crew she doesn't think she would have made it. She probably would have died and Puck would have got his way, a life for a life. Instead she had survived and she was slowly recovering from the wounds Puck and Rory had both inflicted on her.

She had various bruises covering her torso, her scar on her arm ached nearly every day from the stress, she had one hell of a black eye that was nearly gone and a cut marring her eyebrow that had required stitches. The worst damage had been done to her chest. She had two fractured ribs that had caused the most pain and despite the fact that she had had all of the other injuries before these were the things that were putting her healing ability to the test. She'd never had such debilitating injuries in her entire life and it was annoying her because she couldn't drive at all. Instead Brittany had been driving her everywhere since she had got out of the hospital, not that she had minded though. That's what had made it bearable.

Now, as she lent up against the side of her car with her arms resting at her sides, clad in a black t-shirt, a black pair of chino's, her converses and a pair of aviator sunglasses, she waited for her girlfriend to exit the Supra she had let her drive. If she wasn't going to be able to drive it herself at least let her girlfriend drive her around in it.

Brittany pulled herself out of the driver's seat of her girlfriend's car and made her way towards the hood, Santana joining her. Once the Latina was sat back on the hood she let herself rest in between her legs, feeling her arms wrap around her waist whilst her head rested on her shoulder.

"Is this ok for you? It's not painful?"

Santana grinned, Brittany always asking her if what she was doing was painful. She had been especially careful since the moment she had gotten out of the hospital and where most other people may have gotten annoyed at the close and constant attention Santana was enjoying every second of it, never having had someone who cared so much for her in her entire life.

"Yeah, it's not painful babe."

"Good"

Brittany pressed a kiss to the other woman's lips as another car pulled up in front of them. Letty stepped out clad in a black wifebeater, a black pair of skinny jeans and black boots with a similar pair of aviators to Santana's nestled snugly on her face. Mia got out of the passenger side and was clad in all-black as well, continuing the theme. It wasn't long before the rest of the crew arrived, Tina and Marley in Tina's 350z, Dani and Kitty in Dani's Ford, Quinn and Rachel in Quinn's Skyline, Shelby and Holly in Shelby's Camaro, and Kurt and Blaine in Blaine's Porsche. They were all in black too, the continuous theme now obvious.

Once everybody was surrounding Letty they watched on from a distance as the service began down in the cemetery. They were perched up on a sort of hill with a dirt road and they had gathered to watch Jake's funeral from afar. They had all agreed to attend, even if it was from a distance. Santana hadn't done anything but she was there in his last moments and when Letty had asked her if she wanted to join them she had agreed.

So, here they were. Down where the service was taking place they could see Puck and the entirety of his crew plus all of their cars lined up by the small road not too far from them.

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the life a young man who was taken away from us too soon..."_

"I know he was an asshole to me but maybe now he can finally rest in peace" Marley said from her place in Tina's arms.

Her girlfriend nodded. "Hmm, maybe now he can."

"Do you think there's a body in the coffin?" Blaine asked from his place beside Kurt.

Santana shook her head. "Probably not but they can't just bury nothing. The car exploded, there was no way his body could have survived that"

"Whatever's in there they're burying it" Mia added, placing a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder and squeezing. The Latina looked up and smiled in appreciation which was met by another acknowledging squeeze.

Everybody fell silent once more as they continued watching. The ceremony drew to a close as Puck and the rest of his crew threw handfuls of soil over the lowered coffin before it was fully covered. It was then that Letty turned to her entire crew, extras included.

"Let's get back to the house. We have some important decisions that need to be made"

* * *

When they all arrived back at the house they made their way inside and once they were settled and changed out of their black clothes they situated themselves in the back yard.

"So, what did you wanna talk about Let?" Quinn asked from her place sat at the picnic table with Rachel.

"We need a plan of action. After everything that's happened we need to get back on track and keep getting ready for Race Wars."

"I agree. What happened with Jake was unfortunate but I think that we need to move past that. Any ideas?" Shelby asked, agreeing with Letty's idea.

It wasn't long before Santana held up her hand from her place sat between Brittany's legs up against the large tree in the corner of the yard. "I think we need to set up some races and get back into the habit, at least for me that is, and just focus on nothing but driving"

Quinn nodded. "I agree with S. We need to prove that Puck hasn't beaten us, no pun intended Santana"

"It's ok"

"Anyway, we need to prove that we're still in the running despite what he did to Santana in retaliation"

"What about another warm up day?" Rachel asked.

Dani shook her head. "We've already done our annual one. I think we should keep moving forward and get back to racing on a regular basis. I'm itching to get behind the wheel again."

"Me too" Tina added. "I really wanna get racing again"

"Then I guess it's settled. Blaine, start organizing some races for us and we can finally get back to what we do best. As for now I think this meeting's over. Who's up for barbecue tonight?"

Marley instantly shot her hand up. "Me!"

"I'm in" Santana said, holding up a hand.

Quinn smiled and held her hand up as well. "Count me in too"

"I think it's pretty obvious. I'll go get the stuff for the sauce" Mia smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Letty's head before heading into the kitchen through the back door.

"I love barbecue" Brittany smiled, kissing Santana on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

The Latina sat between her legs smiled. "Me too"

Once they were all sat at the table, all the couples together Letty smiled from her place on the end with Mia in her lap. She held up a beer signalling for everybody else to do the same.

"To family"

"To family" Everybody replied, clicking their beer bottles together with wide smiles spread across all of their faces.

Even though they had witnessed a funeral that afternoon it truly felt like a new beginning. After Santana had been beaten and put into the hospital they were more determined than ever to get back to what they loved the most, driving and racing.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Santana was approached by Blaine.

"Hey Blaine"

"Hey S"

Blaine joined the brunette who was sat at the picnic table drinking beer whilst looking up at the night sky.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking"

"If you don't mind me asking, about what?"

"Nothing much. I was curious though"

"Something I can answer?"

"Probably. You're the best race organizer around here. I was just curious how you guys always manage to avoid the cops. Back before I left Lima the scene was pretty tight and we got chased nearly every time we raced. How come now the reigns seem to be much looser?"

Blaine smiled as he took a sip of beer before answering. "We have a guy in the police department who I work with. We knew each other back in high school so he looks out for us whenever we set up a race. Sure, we get chased sometimes but most of the time we can get in and out without the cops knowing. By the time they know and get there we're long gone. How else do you think I'm one of, if not, the best in the entire city?"

Santana laughed as she drunk from her bottle. "I have to admit, that's clever. So you call him up every time?"

The man shrugged. "Not every time. Just enough so that he doesn't get caught helping us. He comes to our races some times. I'll point him out the next time he's there. Anyway, Brittany sent me out here to check if you were ok. She told me to tell you Lord Tubbington's looking for you. And no, this isn't an excuse to get you inside so she can keep an eye on you, he really is looking for you. I can vouch for that"

Santana smiled as she stood up. "Then I guess I'd better get inside so he can see me. I swear that cat's obsessed with me"

Blaine laughed as he clapped a hand on her shoulder whilst they made their way towards the back door. "I think so too. Probably a little too much if you ask me"

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that Cassandra finally got involved. Or rather, Santana had brought it upon herself. She had been avoiding her whilst she had gotten better after her fatal beating from Puck. So, as she was driving through the down town area of Lima in her Supra after picking something up for Letty she saw an unmarked car pull up behind her. Not thinking much of it she continued on as normal until she heard the warning sound of a siren.

Slowing down she pulled over to the curb and waited to find out what was happening. "God damn it" She cursed, watching in the rearview mirror as two familiar women stepped out of the car.

"Show me your hands. Very good now open the door"

Santana did as Cassandra told her through the loudspeaker and stuck both hands out of her open window, reaching and opening the door as instructed.

"Put your hands on your head. Behind your head" She then instructed, Santana doing exactly as the her handler told her. "Face the front of the vehicle and walk backwards towards the rear"

Although it still hurt considering her injuries were slow healing Santana continued to obey Cassandra's commands, keeping her arms painfully above her head and taking a few steps backwards before stopping.

"Take two steps to your right, stop right there"

She then felt a presence at her back and the next thing she knew Police Chief Roz Washington was searching her.

"What I do?" She asked, her arms still held up behind her head.

"Shut up" Roz said, finishing her search. "She's clean Cassandra"

The blonde nodded and smiled at Santana. "Good. We're taking a ride Miss Lopez."

* * *

Ten minutes later Roz pulled up behind Santana's Supra which Cassandra had taken the liberty of driving whilst the Latina took a ride in the unmarked squad car. They were in one of the expensive houses not to far from where she raced Jake. Ironic. Santana made a mental note to check her car later for things like bugs as Cassandra had a habit of wanting to keep her tracked at all times, especially after she hadn't checked in in the past two weeks.

Roz pulled Santana out of the car. "Dude, will you take these things off? I mean shit, you them on so tight"

Cassandra laughed as she followed them, stopping as she watched Roz take off the handcuffs. The police chief laughed. "I like realism"

Santana rolled her eyes as Cassandra walked past them with a grin of her own on her face. "You never know who's watching Santana"

She led them inside and Santana realized that this must be the new base of operations. "You upgraded from the hotel room?"

The FBI agent nodded as she led them inside. There were pictures of the entire crew, as well as Puck's, plastered over one whole wall near the entrance and Cassandra's computers were set up on the far side. Once the blonde had sat down in one of the chairs in the middle of the room Roz and Santana did the same in their own and it wasn't long before Cassandra jumped right into business.

"Do you know why you're here Santana?"

"Unless it's to show me the new crib then I guess it's about something bad"

"Not bad per say. Just that we wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't checked in for the past two weeks" Roz explained.

Cassandra noticed an immediate change in the Latina's demeanour. "Santana, what happened?"

"Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There was a car explosion two weeks ago"

"I heard about that. What relevance does it have to do with this though?" Roz asked.

Santana sighed. "I was there that night. I was racing that car. The guy in the car was Jake Puckerman"

"What happened?" The blonde asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"He flipped over after hitting something and the car blew up. I couldn't save him. It blew up quickly and with the leaking Nos he never had a chance. Puck blamed me for it and he kidnapped me and beat me up. I barely made it to the hospital and if it wasn't for Letty and the rest of the crew I don't think I would have made it. I felt like death. For the past two weeks I've been recovering from two fractured ribs and too many bruises to count. My eyebrow had to have five stitches."

"And that's why you haven't contacted us?" Roz asked, Santana nodding in reply. "Then I think we can lay off Miss Lopez Cassandra."

The blonde shook her head. "You should have contacted us the minute you were able to"

Santana stood up, feeling her anger rising. Right now the pain was getting to her and she really needed to get back or Letty would be wondering where she was and after what happened that night with Puck they had all been on high alert when it came to the Latina being away for extended amounts of time.

"Look, when I got roped into this I never thought I signed up to be blamed for someone's death. When I contact you I'll do it on my terms from now on. Right now I'm going to go and recover before I do anything else for you."

With that she exited the house and made her way outside as quickly as she could. Roz understood where she was coming from and was willing to wait but Cassandra on the other hand wasn't very happy at the Latina's outburst. In the entire time Santana had been working for them she had not complained once, at least not to their faces, and of there was one thing the police chief could see, it was that the stress was finally getting to her and they both needed to back off if she was going to pull through for them. Unfortunately Cassandra had other ideas.

By the time she made it outside Santana was already pulling out of the driveway and speeding off.

Santana took in a deep breath as she sped out onto the road. For the first time since she had been beaten up she felt a little bit like herself again. Shifting up a gear she smiled, feeling the freedom of driving seeping back into her bones and making her happy. For once she didn't care about her handlers or the pressures of lying to the crew. As she gripped both hands tightly on the steering wheel she felt like her again, Santana Lopez, the woman she knew she was deep inside that had been hidden the past few months due to various things getting in the way.

It had felt liberating to finally tell Cassandra what to do for once and although she still wasn't fully healed, she was willing to bare any pain in favour of being on the open road once more. Pulling onto the highway she rolled down all the windows and smelt the fresh breeze of air that hit her at full force and rustled through the long waves of her dark hair. She reached over and pressed play on her iPod and relaxed into her racing seat as a heavy rock song poured through the powerful speakers she had installed. Pulling on her sunglasses she finally let herself enjoy the roar of the engine and the sounds of the song, singing along to the chorus.

_'And when I get there_  
_It won't be far enough_  
_I'm a renegade_  
_It's in my blood_  
_If ever I get there_  
_It won't be fast enough_  
_I'm a renegade_  
_I always was'_

As she got lost in the song she threw caution to the wind and let herself temporarily forget about everything else, including the night Jake died. She didn't care about anything that was getting to her, the stress dissolved away as she immersed herself in the one constant in her life, something that had been in her blood since birth: driving. All her worries could come back to her tomorrow but for right now she was free.

* * *

_Song used: Paramore – Renegade_

TBC


	15. Back Behind the Wheel

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, not a major eventful update this week but it's better than nothing and as of right now I'm on schedule so I hope you enjoy this and remember that I won't be updating next Saturday as it will still be Swan Queen week, but I will be back the week after so hold on tight!_

_As always, thank you to everybody who are still showing support for this story by reviewing etc. You know it means a lot!_

* * *

Santana and Brittany smiled as a slight breeze washed over them, the two women enjoying the last few minutes of their date night before they had to go and meet with the crew. It had been a week since Santana had told Cassandra that they were gonna do it her way and since that day she had been getting used to being back behind the wheel. Well, it was really just her getting used to the fact that she was still healing. She didn't have any problems getting back behind the wheel, she took to it again like she had been born to do it, an imprint in her DNA that she would never forget.

Tonight was the first night she would be racing again, Blaine having spent an entire week setting up a few races for her and the rest of the crew. So, even though she had a race tonight she refused to ignore the fact that it was date night, determined to at least spend some of the evening with just her girlfriend. So, she had taken her to Breadstix and when the time came they would meet up with the rest of the crew at the determined meet location.

Now, here she was sat on the hood of her car with Brittany curled into her side, the two of them enjoying the bright orange sunset as it engulfed the city of Lima across the water from where they were located on the small beach they had somewhat claimed as their own.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked when she felt Brittany clench her waist a little tighter, the blonde's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Santana shook her head, still amused at how Brittany was still asking if she had hurt her by putting pressure on certain points of her still-healing body. "No babe, but what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Britt..." She drawled out, already knowing when she was holding something back from her.

The slightly taller woman sighed and tightened her grip a little more. "Fine. I'm just worried about you racing tonight"

"Why?" She knew why but she wanted to hear it come out of Brittany's mouth.

She shrugged. "After what happened I don't want Puck to come after you again"

"I know you don't but that won't happen again Britt. Not this time"

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because I have the best damn girlfriend in the whole world and I'm pretty sure that after what happened to me you won't let me out of your sight"

"But I have"

"I know, but I was with Quinn babe. That's different. Anyway, I'll be fine. I promise. Why don't you sit in with me?"

"What? As in be your passenger?"

The Latina smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? I won't be like a third wheel will I?"

Santana laughed. "Of course not. If anything it will make it more interesting"

Brittany pulled away a little bit to look up at her, seeing the seriousness in her girlfriend's eyes. "And you're sure I won't be a third wheel?"

She shook her head. "No"

Brittany replied by cupping her jaw with one hand and pulling her in for a kiss. Santana smiled as she felt the blonde's soft lips against her own plump ones, melting into the feeling of being completely content with just the blonde. Grins adorned both their faces as they pulled apart, the two women resting their foreheads against one another's as they enjoyed the last few moments of it being just them before they had to leave.

As expected Santana's phone buzzed in her pocket and she reluctantly pulled away from Brittany to fish it out, seeing a text from Blaine on the screen.

**-Blaine-**

**I'm ready. Get here soon, the rest of the crew are on their way.**

She didn't need any more prompting. Sitting up she slid her phone back into her pocket and got off the hood, holding out a hand to Brittany. As soon as the other woman was on her feet she pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away.

"Who was that?"

"Blaine. It's time to race"

Despite the fact that Brittany wanted to spend more time alone with her girlfriend she also knew that this race meant a lot to her and she wanted to support her so she made a mental note to get some alone time with her later before moving around the car and getting into the passenger side, buckling up her harness. Santana was quickly done and as soon as she saw that Brittany was buckled in safely she fired up the powerful car, the engine roaring to life as she backed out of the parking lot and turned onto main road.

As soon as she was heading in the right direction she held out a hand to her girlfriend and Brittany happily took it, interlacing their fingers together and squeezing before placing a soft kiss to the Latina's knuckles. Santana flashed a smile over at her girlfriend before focusing back on the road, feeling confident that tonight she was going to have a good night behind the wheel.

* * *

When they arrived at the meet location Letty and the crew were already there waiting for them. Pulling up at the start line they got out of the car and Santana made her way over to where Letty was grinning at her. The crew leader pulled her in for a hug and patted her on the back.

"You ready for this Lopez?"

"More than you could ever know"

"Good, hold on to that. It'll help you win"

Santana turned around at the voice giving her advice and smiled in disbelief as Shelby walked towards them. "Hey, I didn't think you were gonna be here"

The older brunette shrugged and pulled her in for a hug. "We weren't gonna miss your first race back"

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world dude" Holly grinned, pulling her in for a hug as soon as her girlfriend had finished.

"Thanks guys" She replied, feeling Brittany wrap an arm around her hooded jacket-clad waist. "Oh, Blaine. It ok I have a ride along?" She asked, motioning to the blonde.

He nodded, seeing Brittany's eyes light up at his confirmation. "Sure"

"Then I guess we better get ready"

She pulled Brittany along with her and moved to the hood of her car where she lent up against it, pulling Brittany between her legs and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"You seem happy" She commented, resting her hands over the Latina's tanned ones.

Santana nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. "I am. It's good to be back"

Brittany smiled, craning her head around to press a kiss to the side of her head. "It's good to have you back"

Santana replied with a quick squeeze and just let herself enjoy the feeling of having Brittany in her arms. The last time she had done this she had felt the stress finally getting to her but after telling Cassandra they were going to do things her way she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, allowing her to readjust to the situation and think about what was next. Tonight was the start of that and she felt the happiest she had been since she arrived back in Lima for the first time in eight years.

Not too long later a black Mustang pulled up next to Blaine's Porsche, a guy with slightly darker skin than Santana's and short hair with a light beard stepped out and made his way over to her and Brittany.

"Santana?"

The Latina looked up at the sound of her voice. "Yeah?"

He offered a hand. "I'm Matt Rutherford"

She took his hand and shook it. "Hey, Blaine told me about you"

"Yeah, he told me tonight was your first race back after what happened. I took a night off just to come and watch you."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Yep. I've got someone covering this race for me so I could come and see it first hand. You have some fans, especially in the Grove. We're rooting for you so keep up the good work"

"Fans?"

"Yeah, you're doing some good. You're kind of a legend since you've got back so make sure you keep winning and maybe you could give me a chance to race you sometime"

Santana took in the information before glancing behind him to where a Latina in high heels was resting up against his car. "Sweet ride. Maybe I'll take you up on that someday"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Anyway, good luck and kick Mercedes' ass"

Santana laughed and nodded. "Of course"

He nodded and fist bumped her before acknowledging Brittany and making his way back over to his car. Santana just had time to catch Quinn's encouraging nod and wink before Brittany broke her out of her gaze.

"You have fans!"

"Yeah, I guess I do"

"And a few groupies too" Brittany growled, the sudden change in tone catching Santana off guard. Looking up she saw a group of scantily clad race girls waving and winking at her. Shaking her head she pressed a soothing kiss to the top of Brittany's head.

"I only want one groupie"

"Oh, and who's that?"

"You"

Brittany smiled and just managed to press a kiss to the Latina's lips when Mercedes pulled up beside her Supra. The dark skinned woman got out of her car and sneered over at her opposition.

"Nice to see you turned up Lopez"

Santana chuckled at her sour tone. "Of course I did. I'm ready to get behind the wheel and show you and the rest of your crew just who you messed with"

Mercedes huffed and made her way over to Puck who had just parked his car up on the opposite side of the road. He smirked as he walked over to her, Letty and Quinn backing up Santana. "Nice to see you alive Lopez. I hope I didn't do any permanent damage"

"You really wish that you did but unfortunately for you I'm back and I'm ready to race"

"Yeah, and we're not here for any fights so Jones can hand over her pink slips and get ready too. Oh, and if she wants a tag-along she can."

Letty left no room for argument as she turned around and made her way over to her girlfriend, Quinn stepping in front of Mercedes and holding out her hand expectantly. The opposing racer had no way of getting to Santana as Quinn demanded her documents, watching on as Brittany and Santana got into the Supra. She huffed and handed over the pink piece of paper before making her way back around to the drivers side of her car, shouting over to Sam.

"Come on, you're with me baby"

Santana had just got into her car and started securing her harness when she saw Brittany frowning at something. Following her gaze she realized that she was glaring at Rory who looked none too happy that Santana was alive and still with the blonde. Reaching over and placing a hand on her arm she brought her out of her thoughts.

"Babe, you ok?"

"Yeah"

"No you're not. Talk to me"

Brittany sighed and slumped in her seat. "It's just that I can't forget what he did to you"

"Maybe not but I'll tell you one thing I've learnt; you can't dwell on what happened, you just have to be thankful that you're here right now. Britt, I'm right here, touching you, breathing, talking. He didn't win. Puck didn't win."

Brittany focused on the Latina's eyes and could tell she was telling her nothing but the truth and with every single word the way she said them she was all Brittany needed to reassure her. Leaning over she cupped Santana's jaw and pulled her in for a kiss, enjoying the quiet moment they had before finally pulling away. With a smile at her girlfriend she felt a lot more confident, reaching for her harness and strapping herself in. Santana smiled and fired up her car, the engine roaring out loud.

Pressing play on her iPod she glanced over to where Mercedes was strapping herself into her own car, Sam doing the same in the passenger seat. Mercedes glared at her so she turned away and focused back on the road. It wasn't long before Blaine made his way to the middle of the road with a white bandanna stuffed into his back pocket.

"You guys know the rules, point A to B. Once the others arrive at the finish line you can go."

5 Minutes later Mia radioed through and told him that they were all at the finish line and he walked back over to where the two racers were eagerly waiting. Santana glanced over at Brittany.

"You ready for this?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah"

Focusing back on Blaine he held up the bandanna, the two women revving their engines in eager anticipation. Moments later he was dropping to the floor and they were off the line, both cars pushing forwards immediately. Brittany was so shocked at the sudden burst of speed that she gripped her harness tightly for fear of coming loose. Santana just laughed before focusing back on the race, coming up towards the first corner.

Everybody was already watching through their dashboard cameras as Santana shifted up a gear, pushing ahead of the purple Mercedes. With a focus Brittany had never seen before the Latina immediately switched to the brakes and slid around the turn at high speed, surprising the experienced blonde drifter. She had never gone that fast, yet Santana was willing to and although it wasn't the tightest drift line she had ever seen she had handled it with a control that Brittany could only ever hope to possess. Maybe she'd have to try and get her to teach her some day.

Focusing back on what Santana was doing they were thrown into yet another hard turn, this time in the opposite direction. Even though still at high speed Santana handled it easily and thanks to that control she was able to put some crucial space in between her and her opponent before she finished coming out of the turn.

Santana shifted up a gear and internally grinned at the unique sound of the tuner gear shifting up and supplying more power to the engine. The sound could never be beat, something that Brittany couldn't fault either. Although unprepared for just how fast her girlfriend was going she could never imagine her own engine going half this speed. She had underestimated just how much power they had put under the hood of her car, Brittany pretty sure that she could beat anybody in the city, including both Letty and Puck if she put it to good use. Thinking about it her car seemed only a quarter of this cars speed, making a mental note to get her girlfriend to look at it and suggest some modifications later on when they were back in the garage.

She was violently brought out of her thoughts when Santana swerved to the left to narrowly avoid hitting an oncoming bus. The large vehicle blared it's horn at the driver but she just laughed, enjoying the thrill of being back behind the wheel and in a high speed race to the finish line. Heavy music blared through the speakers as she handled another turn, Mercedes hot on her tail.

She had just cleared it when the purple car pulled up behind her, swerving left to right in various failed attempts to try and pass her. Mercedes had her steering wheel in a white knuckle vice-like grip as she growled at the driver in front of her, frustrated at the Latina's uncanny ability to block and predict every single one of her manoeuvre's.

"To the left!"

"Sam! Shut up!"

"I'm tryna help, go to the left!"

"I can't! Bitch keeps blocking me!"

"Then try the right!"

"I am!"

The bickering didn't phase Santana. Instead it motivated her. She used it to her advantage as she came across the next turn and taking a glance at the GPS screen on her dashboard to her right she couldn't quite make out something, glad Brittany was tagging along with her.

"Britt, how much longer?"

Understanding what she had asked she quickly examined the GPS before looking back up at her girlfriend. "Three turns. But Santa-" Before she could warn her girlfriend she felt the car being swerved violently to the left to avoid an oncoming tram. Before Brittany could relax she saw another oncoming obstacle, warning Santana just in time. "Santana, watch out!"

The Latina heard her as soon as she started and fortunately for her she had seen the obstacle as soon as she had narrowly avoided the first. Using all the control she had she swerved to the left even more and barely had time to react as she was thrown into a narrow back alley, sending her further away from the main course. She cursed as her GPS blared over the music.

"_Resetting course"_

Growling she took once glance at it before focusing back on the alley in front of her. She had managed to skip two corners but the last one she had to hope Mercedes hadn't reached it first. Shifting up a gear her engine was thrown into it's highest speed and she pushed it to keep the space she had built over the course of the race so far.

When Brittany took a look at the GPS with the updated route she gulped. She knew what was ahead of them and by the way Santana looked she was pretty sure her girlfriend knew too.

"Santana..." She trailed off warily.

The Latina didn't reply for a few moments, her mind going over what she was about to do. She knew what was ahead and if she had any chance of winning this race she had to pull off a miracle, literally. Keeping her grip on the steering wheel tightly her gaze never left what was ahead of her.

"You may wanna buckle in and hold onto something. This might get a little bumpy"

Mercedes grinned as she tackled the last corner without Santana ahead of her at all. Grinning she reached over to high five her boyfriend who was also grinning at the fact that they were so close to winning.

"Haha! Bitch thought she had this!"

Moments later Santana pulled off something she knew was extremely risky. Mercedes' grin immediately fell at what she saw, Santana and Brittany both yelling as the Supra flew out of the end of the alley.

"Santanaaaaaaaaa!" Brittany yelled, grabbing hold of her girlfriend's arm tightly as the other gripped the door in a death lock.

The Latina gripped the wheel tightly as her car defied gravity, the alley high enough as she flew over the top of Mercedes' car. People at the finish line watched on in awe as the Supra cleared the car which had taken first place and retook it's lead. Santana held on tightly and braced herself as she impacted with the road and with the last shred of control she possessed she managed to turn the car into a slide as she hit the brakes. The car slid across the finish line before coming to a stop, Mercedes staring in disbelief as she crossed moments later.

The crowd erupted into cheers as they surrounded the Supra, some of Puck's crew not quite believing what they had just seen. Turning off the engine Santana turned to her girlfriend who had turned slightly pale at the winning move.

"Britt?"

The blonde turned her gaze to Santana. "What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment to recover. You nearly gave me a heart attack"

Santana grinned and unclipped her harness, stepping out of the car and being swamped by the rest of her crew. They all pulled her in for hugs and congratulations, happy to see her back behind the wheel and doing what she did best, driving.

Blaine fist bumped her and offered her her own pink slip along with the one for Mercedes' car. "Doing the usual tonight?" He asked, already knowing the answer as they had talked about it beforehand.

Santana raised an eyebrow in fake thought for a few moments, drawing it out on purpose as Mercedes squirmed next to Puck. Even though she hadn't been able to drive ever since the night she had been taken and beaten up, in the meantime she had used her recovery time to devise a plan. This had been before she had told Cassandra what she was doing. She just had to figure out a way. So, the idea she had come up with was to turn the table on Puck's crew and every time they raced she wasn't gonna lay down any more. All though in the past she had never cared for taking other peoples cars due to the fact she'd rather drive her own, this time the opposition had made it personal and she was more than ready to give them a taste of their own medicine without actually doing any physical harm.

She had discussed the idea with Letty as she had wanted to run it by her crew leader first, and when the older Latina had agreed she talked to Blaine and he had set the wheels in motion. Now here they were, that plan under way with her first victory since being back and she was going to hit Puck's crew where it hurt: their cars.

So, smirking Santana reached for her own pink slip and just as Mercedes thought Blaine was going to hand her her own back to her Santana turned around as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on in her brain.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna take it"

Blaine grinned and handed her the other pink slip, Santana smiling as she held the documents to both her car and Mercedes'.

"You know what? I always wanted a Mercedes"

The ex-owner of the luxury car growled as Blaine stepped closer to her with his hand outstretched expectantly. "The keys Jones"

She huffed and turned to Puck with a pleading look on her face, her crew leader just shaking his head. Even he knew the rules. Just because he had a bad attitude didn't mean he still respected the laws of street racing. "Hand him the keys Mercedes"

She did as she was told and frowned as she handed Blaine the keys reluctantly. He then handed them to a smiling Santana. Once she had both the keys and pink slips clutched in her hand she stepped closer to Mercedes, her expression changing into one of nothing but complete seriousness. She held up the documents and keys in the other woman's face.

"That's for kidnapping me and placing a bag over my head so that I couldn't breathe."

As soon as she turned her back to Mercedes Letty took over. "Let's go guys. Drinks at Kitty's"

Knowing the history and rivalry between her and Mercedes Santana threw the keys to Rachel. "Berry, have some fun. It's all yours tonight"

It had been such a bold move to take the car in the first place but as Santana threw the shorter brunette the keys to her rival's car Rachel couldn't help but squeal, Quinn just managing to press a quick kiss to her lips before she eagerly ran over to the newly acquired vehicle thanks to Santana. Just as the Latina was about to get back into her Supra along with Brittany Rachel caught her attention.

"Santana!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

She smiled. "No problem. Enjoy"

* * *

When they arrived at Kitty's every body was in high spirits. The rest of the crew were celebrating at their usual spot in the back whilst Santana, Brittany and Dani were sat at the bar talking to Kitty.

"So, what happened tonight?" The blonde bartender asked whilst polishing a glass.

"I took Mercedes' car" Santana answered, taking a sip of her beer.

"You did? No one's done something as bold as that in a while. At least not that I know of"

"How so?"

"No one's been as bold as that. It's kind of a silent agreement that we've never really talked about before. Puck's crew doesn't take our cars and we don't take theirs. I guess after what happened that all changed, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it did"

Santana knew there had been a deeper reason as to why they never took each others cars but after what happened to her they had broken that silent pact and begun something they possible wouldn't be able to control unless they continued winning, unless _she_ continued winning. However, she wasn't phased. She had spent enough time out of action to know she was ready and willing to do all that it took to take these guys down, no matter what the cost would eventually be.

"You should have seen her babe. She killed it in the last possible moment" Dani commented, watching as her girlfriend placed the now-clean glass up on the shelf.

"How?" The blonde asked, leaning up against the bar in front of the other blonde, pressing a quick kiss to her lips just because she could.

"She flew over Mercedes, literally"

"Yeah, and nearly gave me a heart attack!" Brittany added from her place beside Santana.

"Wait, how?" Kitty frowned, looking at Santana for answers.

The Latina grinned as she drunk her beer. "I got detoured into an alley and it ended just after the last turn before the finish line. At the last moment I braced myself and prepared myself for the only way I could win the race. It was as if time slowed down and I flew out of the alleyway and I flew over to top of Mercedes and slid across the finish line, her coming over it a few moments later. I have to say it was one of the best moves I've ever pulled off, and let me tell you, I've pulled off a lot since I started driving"

"I wish I could have been there" Kitty smiled.

"I'll see if Quinn can get a copy for you. My dashboard camera caught the entire race"

"I would love that"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Just make sure you don't kill Britt. She's my best bartender"

Santana laughed, wrapping an arm around the mentioned blonde's waist. "I will. It may not seem like it but she enjoyed it really"

Brittany, who had stayed mostly silent up until now couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Fine, I did but it was scary at the time. I thought I was gonna die! I thought both of us were. Then we crossed the line and realized just how much it took for you to pull that move off and I knew anyone else wouldn't have made it. But I have the best girlfriend in the world and only she could pull it off so I'm starting realize just how good it really was, apart from the thinking I was gonna die of course"

Santana frowned in confusion. "Is that a compliment?"

Brittany grinned and cupped the Latina's jaw, pulling her in for a kiss. "Yes"

* * *

Quinn was working on a random car for Burt through lunch and knew she had to be done by the end of the day. Sure, she could most probably get it done on her own if she focused enough and was left alone but it was better with Santana. She had to admit that after they had added her to their team it was nice to have an extra pair of hands that knew what they were doing when it came to bodykits. She always seemed to be alone in that department up until now. Now she had a friend who knew her way around body's that needed expert attention to be fitted properly, and Quinn knew that she wouldn't mess the job up. Still, Santana was out for lunch and she needed to get as far as she could before the end of the day.

She was sat on the floor of the garage next to the car unwrapping the side skirt when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Over in the corner Rachel was sat with her legs propped up on a toolbox, her slightly tanned skin exposed due to the fact that she was wearing an extremely short pair of Daisy Duke cut-off denim shorts. Despite her laid back appearance she had her headphones in her ears circling random things no doubt for her car in a catalogue she had stolen from Letty. Letting her eyes linger on the brunette who seemed to be extremely at ease Quinn eventually turned back to the side skirt she had yet to finish unwrapping.

Taking it out she held it up to the side of the BMW she was working on and picture in her mind what she had to do next. Once she had done that she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to the brunette a few feet away. She smiled, not just at the thought of how hot she looked in those shorts and her body-hugging garage shirt, but how she was now all hers. Don't get her wrong, she hated when people claimed other people like objects but when it came to Rachel she just couldn't help herself. For the first time in her life, outside of driving that is, she was letting herself be greedy.

Ever since she had seen Rachel when she had started at their high school there had been something about her that seemed to just suck her in over and over again without her permission. Of course she had never wanted to get in between her and her best friend so she had kept to herself resigning to the fact that she would never get the only girl she had ever really fallen for and hoped that those feelings would fade over time the older they got but they hadn't. Instead it had only grew tenfold and ever since Santana had joined the team seeing her and Brittany's relationship grow right in front of her had kicked all these feelings she had tried to bury so deep inside her soul back to the forefront of her heart and mind. In some ways it had made it both easier and harder to come to terms with her feelings for the other woman but if it hadn't been for Santana telling her to come clean with Rachel she doesn't think she would have ever admitted the true way she felt about her.

Now she was indulging herself, enjoying the idea of finally calling her her girlfriend. She had wanted to respect Finn, him being her best friend and all, and had stayed away until Rachel openly admitted that she was moved on, or at least showed some signs that she had. Now she knew that Finn would be smiling down on her for making his first love happy again after he was gone and she sure as hell was going to enjoy the feeling of finally being Rachel's girlfriend after so long of pining for her.

Glancing over at said woman again she smiled and turned back to her work, standing up to move over to her toolbox to grab the tools she needed to fit the next part of the body kit she had just finished unwrapping. It was then, as she studied the tools, that she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist and tighten.

She then felt a kiss to the back of her neck and a head rest against her back. "What are you doing?"

Quinn smiled at the feeling of her girlfriend hugging her. "Getting my tools. I have work to do"

"How much?"

Rachel felt the blonde chuckle in her arms as she continued picking out tools. "Lots"

"And here I was thinking that you stayed back here during lunch so that we could have some alone time"

"Is that true?"

"Yes. I really thought that my girlfriend was going to use this time wisely to spend some time with just me instead of actually working"

"What do you think I meant when I said I was staying back to work?" She asked, turning around in her arms.

Rachel shrugged as the taller woman turned around in her arms. "Like I said, alone time"

Eyeing her carefully for a few moments she smirked and decided that if that was what Rachel wanted, she was going to give it to her. Breaking free of her hold she pretended she was going to go back to work, earning a pout from Rachel, and placed her tools down next to the side skirt she was going to fit next. Instead of sitting down like Rachel expected her to however, she turned quickly and made her way over to the other woman, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in as close as possible.

Rachel tried not to yelp at the sudden assault of the blonde's lips on her own, immediately feeling herself melt into the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Despite the lust that she felt washing over her in waves she couldn't ignore the fact that it just felt right being with Quinn, like every single time her arms wrapped around her waist it felt as if, as cheesy as it sounds, they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle coming together in a perfect fit as if they were made for each other.

She felt the heat building between them quickly and soon enough it felt like a fire was fast burning, pooling in her stomach and igniting parts of her that seemed to ache in the most delicious of ways. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She had never felt a need this strong in her entire life and it just seemed to grow tenfold with every second more she spent connected with Quinn's lips. She couldn't help the moan that gasped through her lips as they parted momentarily at the feel of Quinn's hands lowering to her rear and squeezing.

The blonde smirked in satisfaction as they both took in some much needed air and Rachel jumped up, her shorter but exposed legs wrapping tightly around her waist in an almost desperate attempt to get even closer to her. Keeping her wrapped tightly in her arms Quinn carried her over to the beat up old couch located just by the front of the garage and gently laid her down despite the heated nature of their current actions.

With her legs still tightly wrapped around her girlfriend's waist and her hands gripping her work shirt tightly Rachel was lost in the moment, nothing else mattering other than the blonde currently pressed deliciously on top of her and devouring her neck as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. Before she could control herself Rachel found her hands wandering down to the older woman's waist to fumble with the belt she was wearing. She had just got it free when they both heard a voice that made them freeze with fear.

"Oh, eww!"

"San!"

"What? I think I'm scarred for life!"

The blonde giggled, playfully slapping her on the shoulder and dragged her by the hand deeper into the garage so that Quinn and Rachel could recollect themselves after being awkwardly interrupted.

When Quinn looked down at the brunette still laying beneath her Rachel had turned beet red, a hot blush claiming her face as a physical sign that she was beyond embarrassed at being walked in on whilst heatedly making out with her girlfriend. Now she knew how Brittany must have felt when Mia walked in on her and Santana doing the same thing the morning after their first date. She suddenly regretted picking on her.

As if something suddenly clicked between them Quinn pulled back so that Rachel could sit up, a very visible blush still clear across both their faces. Without saying anything they stood up and moved back towards the car to get back to work now that Santana and Brittany had arrived back from lunch, no doubt the others on the way.

"Sorry" Rachel whispered, feeling slightly guilty for starting this whole thing in the first place.

Quinn turned around and cupped the brunette's face with her hand, smiling. "Don't worry. I think we both got a little carried away"

Brittany and Santana smiled from the back of the garage where they were working on assembling some stuff for the interior as Quinn pulled Rachel slowly to her, kissing her on the forehead softly. Santana noticed the look on her girlfriends face and genuinely felt sorry for walking in on them when they did. Talk about wrong timing.

Quinn sighed happily as she pulled away, pulling Rachel in for a kiss. "Don't worry" She whispered. "We'll finish it later"

The brunette smiled against her girlfriend's chest, feeling a kiss to the top of her head. The embarrassment starting to wear off, she made a mental note to take her up on that when they got back to the house and could lock the door behind them.

* * *

It wasn't until that Friday, a full week after beating Mercedes, that Santana decided to call Cassandra to update her on her progress since the last time they saw each other. In other words the day that she walked out. Lent up against the side of her Supra out in the yard she used her five minute break to fish out her phone from her pocket and call the blonde.

"_Hello?"_

"Cassandra?"

"_Santana. It's good to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"I have a plan"

"_Do tell"_

"I'm taking their cars. They'll be easier for you to take out in the long run. Cross Mercedes off the list"

"_Smart plan. Good work Santana. I'll leave the rest up to you, just make sure you check in from time to time"_

"Noted."

Without saying goodbye she hung up and slid her phone back into her pocket, standing up straight and heading for the cool interior of the garage. Brittany smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she joined her where she was stood in front of Mercedes' car.

Letty wiped her hands on a dirtied rag as she walked towards where they stood, Mia and the rest joining them. Once the whole crew was assembled she looked over at the woman who had won it.

"So, now you have Mercedes' car what are you gonna do with it?"

Santana glanced from her boss to said car, taking in the bright purple paint job. "Store it"

"You sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the simple answer.

Santana laughed. "Of course not. Let's take a look under the hood first and see what Puck's packing in his crew's cars and then I wanna store it along with that cop car for later use. It might come in handy if we ever need a spare"

"Got you. Let's pop the hood"

They all made their way around to the hood of the car and Letty let Santana do the honours, the younger Latina eagerly opening it up and making sure it was held up and secure before standing back. Marley whistled.

"That's one hell of an engine"

"Yeah, but obviously not enough to beat my car. She raked the hell out of it trying to beat me, I wouldn't be surprised if this thing is way out of tune"

"Unlike our cars" Rachel smirked from her place beside Quinn.

Santana nodded. "Exactly. Let's make a few notes of this thing, bumper to bumper, and get it into storage so that we can plot our next move. Mia, you got that clipboard of yours at the ready?" She asked, looking over at said woman.

She nodded with a smile on her face. "Let's go"

About an hour later they had finished and Santana was driving it to the storage lock up. Quinn followed behind her in her Skyline to make sure there was no trouble but to also give Santana a ride back to the garage once the Mercedes was locked up. She waited patiently as they pulled up into the storage garage and watched as her best friend parked the purple car next to the beat up cruiser Dani had stolen not that long before.

Once she was done and was sure it was locked up tight she walked over to the yellow Skyline and hopped into the passenger seat, buckling herself in.

"Let's go home. It's date night"

* * *

TBC


	16. Favor For A Friend

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm back! Finally! I'm sorry it took so long but I ended up taking a lot more time that I hadn't realized I needed. Anyway, I'm back and this story will be getting regular updates again every Saturday so I hope you are all still interested. Anyway, enjoy this update!_

_Thank you to everybody who have been adding this to faves etc. since I went away, it means a lot and I'm glad to be back! :D_

* * *

Santana smiled as the breeze came in through the open window of the truck, surroundings whizzing by as she pressed her foot down a little more on the accelerator. She glanced to her her right and found her passenger with a similar smile plastered on her face.

"What are you grinning about?"

Quinn shook her head with the mentioned grin still plastered on her face. "Nothing, just that I'm proud of you"

"For what?"

"Coming back from what Puck did to you"

"It was nothing" She replied, shaking her head as she focused back on the road.

"It was barely nothing S, you nearly died. Now here you are getting ready for another race"

"I'm just doing what I love"

"And that's why I'm proud"

"Yeah, but how can you be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've barely known me a few months and you're saying you're proud"

Sitting back a little in her seat Quinn took a few silent moments to take in Santana's demeanour. It didn't take an idiot to know how she really felt about the comment. Deciding to make light of the conversation she sat forward, her lips curling up in a bright smile as realization crept across her face.

"Wait a minute, have you never had someone say they were proud of you before?"

The other woman's head snapped up in her direction, her eyes momentarily leaving the road to take in her best friends expression, realizing that she knew, not that she had made any attempt to hide it. It wasn't as if she had people realize this every day and had gotten used to the fact, finding no reason to try and hide this little fact about herself when nobody was even remotely interested. Until now. In moments Quinn had sussed her apprehension and if she was being completely honest she knew it was entirely true. She had never had someone tell her they were genuinely proud of her in a long time and she was caught off guard.

Gulping down she cleared her throat and focused back on the road. "No"

At the simple answer Quinn found her own smile growing even wider. "Come on, seriously?" She snorted, reaching over and playfully shoving her in the shoulder.

Santana couldn't hold in the strange sense of relief at how Quinn was making light of the situation and not pitying her like most people would. Then again, Quinn wasn't most people. It was refreshing and it was a clear sign that she could let go and make light of the situation herself. With that she glanced over at her friend once more before letting a light chuckle tumble from her lips. Once the sound made it free she felt her lips raise in a smile that only served to grow wider with each passing moment until it was a fully blown beam radiating across her face. It was only then that she realized she hadn't answered.

Quinn was ok with it though and was happy to see her loosen up a little after finding that it was a tense subject she had stumbled upon completely by accident. A few moments later, as Santana's grin lessened into a content smile she answered.

"No, sorry. I haven't really had people tell me they're proud of me, unless you count my abuela but we kinda didn't talk for eight years so you know..."

The blonde nodded. "I completely understand, well, as much as I can that is. Look at it on the bright side though, I'm here right now saying I'm proud of you and I'm sure there are a lot of people willing to say they're proud of you other than me, if you know what I mean"

Santana knew exactly who she meant – the crew along with their extended family including Blaine, Holly, Kurt, Kitty and Shelby. Just thinking about it it put her more at ease knowing that now she had some sort of support system, even in they weren't blood related. If there was one thing she had learnt early on it was that this crew was like a real family. A family all connected by the same thing – cars. On that shared mutual love and respect they had built a small group that were one of the most loyal racing crews Santana had ever come across. It was refreshing to be a part of and she was glad to be someone who somehow extended that family. Even if she was undercover for now, no matter how long it was going to last, she felt as if she was finally a part of something good. Something real. She was going to make the most of it as much as she could before that dreaded moment came and they found out what she was really doing, but for now she was content to just enjoy the fact that she had someone sat beside her who was truly proud of her and understood her like a best friend she had always craved and longed for.

Realizing she had spaced out for a moment she shook her head of her heavy-ish thoughts and focused back on the road. "Thanks" She replied lamely, not really knowing what else to say to such a meaningful statement.

Quinn just brushed it off, knowing in the same situation she probably wouldn't have known what to say either and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I'm proud of you for getting back but what's happening next?"

"I've got another race"

"Yep, I know but who are you racing? Blaine wouldn't tell me"

The woman driving smirked as she turned left. "That's because I told him not to."

"But why?"

"Because it's a surprise"

"But I'm your best friend"

Glancing over at the blonde Santana knew she was playing the best friend card and if it was anybody else she probably wouldn't have given in but she took the bait willingly, happy to finally have a best friend to share things with. Grinning as she turned onto another street she glanced over once more at an excited-looking Quinn. Well, she was more than excited. If she was to really put her finger on how the blonde looked she would say she looked like a kid begging their parents to open their presents early on their birthday or Christmas.

Giving in a smile plastered itself across her face. "It's Sam"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you got some tips for me? I know you kind of have beef with him"

"That I do, and you're talking to the right woman, I promise you."

"Ok, spill the beans. What's up with you and pretty rich boy?"

Quinn scoffed at the name but decided to not comment on it and answer the question instead. "Me and Sam have been rivals ever since high school. I guess we were always at each other's throats from the start, he was on the football team where as I was on the basketball team."

"Ok, but surely that's not enough to hate your guts"

The blonde racer let out a breathless chuckle as Santana looked over at her. "Funny thing that"

"Why?"

"The reason Sam hates me so much is because I won against him at a small meet up that was being held by some random guy from Downtown. We had just started up the crew and we were making ourselves known and we raced each other. It wasn't that much of a challenge but then again he was borrowing his daddies car, no matter how expensive it may have been"

"What happened?"

"He underestimated what was under my hood and lost in a drag race. He hasn't forgiven me since"

"Because you beat him whilst he was in his daddies car?"

The other woman nodded as a satisfied grin broke out on her face. "Hell yeah, underestimated how bad exotics really are. Now every time he races me he gets pissed when he's behind. Then again, that's not very often"

"Why not?"

"Puck won't let him race me, not even in a tag team race. Sam gets so riled up that Puck knows he's not thinking straight so he hasn't let me race him in nearly two years"

"Two years?" Santana whistled in question, turning the truck onto another street. "That's a long time"

"I know"

"So, you want me to beat his ass so bad it hurts?"

When she was met with silence she turned her head to see Quinn grinning at her menacingly before she finally responded to her question. "Would I expect anything less?"

At the response Santana laughed as she pulled up outside Holly's shop, putting the car into park before turning it off. "Nope"

"Exactly"

They stepped out of the car and headed inside together, the ice cold blast of the air conditioning assaulting them as soon as they entered. Santana shivered a little but kept in step with her best friend as they started making their way towards the front desk where Holly was waiting for her next customer.

"So do you have any tips for me?"

"Not that I can think of. Just that Sam doesn't like to be behind, but what racer doesn't? Anyway, he likes playing dirty and he won't be afraid to trade paint as his daddies the one paying for the repairs. Just make sure you stay ahead, but not too far."

"Why not?"

Quinn smirked as they came to a stop at the desk. "Because it'll piss him off when he sees your tail-lights and he's not the one in your position. Just play with him a little for me and take off at the last minute to finish with a gap between you"

Santana nodded as she pocketed the keys to the truck, taking in all the information Quinn was feeding her. If anyone knew their stuff about Sam it was Quinn.

It was then that Holly cut in. "What'cha talking about girls?"

"Sam" Quinn replied, leaning up against the counter as Holly smiled.

"For the race on Friday?"

"Yep. I was just asking Quinn for some tips whilst I got filled in on their rivalry behind the wheel"

"Ah, one of the many lovely relationships we share with Puck's crew. Anything useful?"

"Just to make sure he can see for real that I'm ahead of him at all times, give him a nice view of the Supra's rear end whilst I tear up the road ahead"

Holly let out a loud bark as she flung her head back in amusement. "Quinn, you are a sneaky one! Good advice though, he does seem to hate seeing nothing but your rear bumper and spoiler. Anyway, you ladies here to pick up the stuff for the Beamer you're working on?"

"Yeah, Letty's got us on delivery service, even when we had work to do."

Holly smiled knowingly. "Let me guess, Mia was supervising with that little all-knowing clipboard of hers whilst she watched your girlfriends 'working' as well?"

Quinn let out a laugh in response, prompting Santana to join in as the blonde reached beneath the counter for the printed order slip. "Something like that"

"I'm not surprised. Anyhow, follow me to the back ladies and we'll get the parts you need so you can get back to 'work' as soon as possible"

Both women did as told and followed close behind as the store owner led them towards the large stock room that held every car part imaginable.

"So, where's Blaine today?"

"Oh, I gave him the day off" Holly answered as she rummaged around for the first item on the list.

"What for, if you don't mind me asking?"

Holly waved a dismissive hand back at Santana who had asked the question. "He hasn't had any time to spend with Kurt lately so I gave him the day off and they're out of town spending some quality time together, if you know what I mean"

Holly sent them a suggestive set of raised eyebrows before getting back to what she was doing before, leaving the two younger women to share a look with each other at the true meaning behind the comment. They both knew exactly what it meant and were sure that if they were too put in the same position they would jump at the opportunity to spend time alone with their girlfriend's. It was just finding time that was the problem.

A few seconds of staring at each other later Quinn shrugged, effectively ending the silent conversation so that they could focus on the other woman in the room who was still rummaging for some of their order.

"You want some help there H?"

"That would be great Q. S, you wanna help too?"

"Of course"

* * *

Mia looked up from where she was discussing stickers with Marley for another upcoming project. She smiled when she saw Santana and Quinn step out of the garage pick-up truck which had all of the items she had sent them out to get filling up the bed. Excusing herself she discarded her clipboard and made her way over to them where they were now opening the rear of the bed to get at the parts.

"Hey guys, need some help?"

"That would be great Mia"

The brunette smiled at Quinn just as Tina decided to help them as well. Between the four of them they unloaded the truck and as soon as they had all the parts laid out near the front of the garage Mia started assigning tasks to various people, everyone having been waiting on this delivery to finally get started.

* * *

Santana was stood over a small work bench near the back of the garage working on setting up the bracket for a single Nos bottle when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She felt the familiar limbs tighten as a head rested itself on her shoulder, hair much lighter than her own tickling her cheek.

"What'cha doing?"

Santana felt herself smile at the sound of the bubbly voice, continuing to work as she answered. "Getting ready to fit this Nos bracket. What about you?"

"Waiting for you to finish so I can start fitting some of the gauges before Rachel gets started with the upholstery mods."

"So I'm holding you up?"

"No, it just means I get more time to admire you"

"Oh, is that so?" Santana chuckled, finishing what she was doing.

"Something like that. Plus I figured you could help me with the fittings. Two pairs of hands are better than one and if I remember correctly with your Supra we got it done faster than I have ever been able to do just by myself."

Santana turned in her arms. "Well then, I guess you had better help me and we can get started huh?"

Brittany grinned cutely when she felt a kiss pressed to the end of her nose and watched as her girlfriend picked up the bright blue Nos bottle that had to be fixed in.

"Britt, can you grab the bracket?"

Doing as she was told she picked up the important item and followed Santana over to the car that was parked in the main work area by the front of the garage. She slid into the right side back passenger seat of the M5 and Santana slid into the adjacent one across from her.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We're fitting this bracket in between these back two seats. Rach removed them so I could get in and do my thing and she's adjusting the seats as we speak. We have to make it tight and secure. You ready?"

Looking up and over at the Latina she called her girlfriend she nodded and smiled. "Of course"

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

Santana momentarily reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow. It was an exceptionally hot day in the city and she was pretty sure that everybody else in the garage was feeling the heat just as much as she was. Usually it was a lot cooler inside due to the shade but for some reason the heat was getting inside the garage and effecting their work. Today really wasn't the day to be trying to wire a complex Nos system into a car where the space under the hood was crowded by two other people. Both her, Letty and Dani were all trying to do their jobs all at the same time to try and finish before the deadline they had been given but the temperature and close quarters were definitely not helping.

Luckily Brittany had seen this and the moment her girlfriend had stopped momentarily to take a break from her hard work she was bounding over to her with an ice cold drink straight from their drinks refrigerator.

"Baby"

Santana looked up at the sound of her new nickname and smiled when she saw Brittany, clad in a pair of short jean shorts and her garage shirt, bounding over to her with a bright blue can in hand. "Hey, what's this for?"

Brittany handed her the can and waited for her to take a sip before replying. "I wanted to make sure you were hydrated"

Looking up from the ice cold Nos can she let a smile spread across her face before leaning in. "Thank you"

"My pleasure" She responded just as their lips met.

When Santana pulled away she kept her hand firmly planted on Brittany's hip whilst the free one clutched her drink, both women looking out the main door when Quinn pulled up next to her Supra and stepped out alongside Rachel. Both girls linked hands before making their way into the garage to greet the rest of the crew with the food they had just picked up from Shelby's.

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted, in turn being acknowledged by a various round of out-of-sync 'hello's' and 'hi's'.

Once they had handed out the food and enjoyed a well-deserved lunch break Letty waited until the trash had been cleared and they were ready to get back to work to make an announcement.

"Q, grab your car"

She looked at her leader in confusion. "Why?"

"Just get it"

Knowing she left no room for debate the blonde did as she was told and fished her car keys from her pocket before moving back out into the yard to hop into her Skyline. Moments later she was backing it into the empty space to the right of the car they had been working on all day. When she got out she sent a questioning look directed at her leader which only made the Latina laugh loudly.

Chuckling she walked over to the blonde driver and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Q. I just needed to get it in here"

"Yeah, but what for?" She asked, still clearly very confused.

Rachel then decided it was time to step in, walking over and placing a comforting kiss on her cheek. "Because you're racing"

"Wait, I am?" She questioned, her head snapping back around to look at Letty who was grinning at her in amusement.

"Yep. Tonight against Sam"

"But how? I thought Santana was racing"

"I am, but you are too. I asked Letty for permission after our conversation earlier this week. I figured if we bombard Puck with this last minute he can't back out and by then Sam will be desperate to race you."

Quinn gaped at her friend. "Are you sure? I wouldn't be crashing your party right?"

"Hell no. The more the better. Anyway, we haven't really got a chance to properly race together against Puck's crew yet."

"Yep, and now with that sorted let's get to work on these tune-ups. Dani, clear this car out of the way so Santana can back up her Supra next to Quinn's Skyline. This afternoon we're taking a break from our project."

Shrugging at her still-gaping friend Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips and made her way out towards her car, happy that she was able to surprise her best friend. It just proved that she had been listening the other day and she wanted to give Quinn the chance to hack it out with Sam, even if it was a tag team race. This was her thank you for being there for her since she first joined the crew.

* * *

Holly smiled as she heard a familiar engine outside her shop. Looking up from where she was highlighting various items to restock she watched as her girlfriend stepped out of her Camaro with a pair of sunglasses planted firmly on her face, her luscious wavy brunette hair framing her face as the late afternoon glow added to her already blinding looks. She continued to watch as Shelby pocketed her keys and headed for the entrance, stepping into the cool but empty shop, except for Holly that is. Smiling she lent forward and rested her elbows atop the service counter as she approached.

"Can I help you with something Miss...?"

"Corcoran. And yes, you could. I was wondering if my super hot girlfriend was available to talk?"

Holly grinned at the innocent role-play but decided to play along anyway. "Well, I don't know about hot but I'm pretty sure I'm looking at a pretty lady myself"

Shelby smiled at her lover's goofy grin and broke character, "Pretty lady, really?"

The other woman shrugged in response, her happy expression never faltering. "What can I say?" She shrugged, "Just stating the facts"

Rolling her eyes at her cheesy flattery she couldn't help but continue to grin as she lent in to press a sweet kiss to the sappy blonde's lips. "You know you're really sappy right?"

"Hmm, I've been told on many an occasion"

Shelby moved to pull away but was kept in place by a firm hand hooking around the back of her neck, only serving to make her giggle. "Hey! Where are you going?"

The brunette smiled against the blonde's lips. "Hmm, nowhere right now"

Before Holly could respond Shelby had unceremoniously hopped up over the counter so that she was sat right in front of her, the blonde now positioned between her legs.

Her dazed expression didn't last for long though. "Ah, Miss Corcoran. Don't you think things are moving just a little too fast? I mean, we've only just met"

Shelby gripped hold of her girlfriend's face and looked directly into her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me"

* * *

Santana checked her watch as she lent up against the hood of her Supra. Brittany watched from her place next to her as the Latina then adjusted her grey and black snap-back. Once Santana's arms had fallen back down to her sides she slid closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek, drawing a cute smile from the other woman. Santana turned to her girlfriend and placed a quick kiss on her lips just as Quinn walked up, Rachel seemingly attached to her arm.

Quinn frowned. "He's late"

"Don't need to tell me twice" Santana replied as she sat up a little straighter.

"Do you think he chickened out?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think so" Rachel answered, her gaze directed towards Shelby's Camaro that had just pulled up.

When Shelby and Holly had exited the car they waved at Letty before walking over to where the four women were surrounding Santana's Supra.

"Sorry we're late" Shelby apologized, hugging Santana.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't need to come anyway"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Holly grinned, leaning in. "Hi" She whispered as she and the Latina embraced.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world Santana. We said we were gonna be here to support you and that's what we're doing. Who are you racing anyway?"

"Didn't Holly tell you?"

Shelby shot her lover a questioning glance. "No, I don't think she did"

The blonde in question shrugged in response. "I guess it slipped my mind. It's been a busy week"

"That it has. Anyway, wasn't he supposed to be here yet?" Shelby asked, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"He was"

"He is" Rachel reiterated just as Puck's crew were just pulling up.

"Aww, and I was hoping I would get an automatic win." Quinn joked, making everybody laugh.

"Somehow Q, I don't think that was gonna happen" Holly grinned, in turn wrapping an arm around Shelby's shoulders.

The younger blonde shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for hoping"

"True"

It was then that Letty walked over to them with the rest of the crew in tow as Sam pulled up next to the blue Supra at the start line. It wasn't long before Puck walked over to them, his own drivers in tow.

"Good, everybody's here." Blaine started, stepping in between the two crew leaders just in case something happened between them. "First of all, I want pink slips" Sam reached into his pocket from his place beside his girlfriend and handed the race organizer the required documents. Santana did the same before he continued. "Okay, last point of business is a slight change of plans"

Puck frowned. "What do you mean, 'change of plans'?"

Quinn stepped forwards so that she was stood beside Santana. "I'm racing tonight alongside Santana"

"Yes, which means that you have to pick another driver"

"But this wasn't part of the understanding we had!"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you on that. I'm the race organizer and if I want to change things I will. That means that for once Quinn can have a chance to race Sam, something that you would never let her do otherwise. This was the only way to let our drivers have a fair chance at facing each other and maybe they need to hash it out on the track before they end up doing something they'll regret"

"Yeah, and finally I can have a chance at beating her ass" Sam piped up, making Quinn roll her eyes.

Puck sighed and seemed to sag a little. "Fine"

"Just know that any drivers other than Santana and Sam don't have to hand over their pink slips. I'm standing by the original rules but anybody who wasn't part of the original agreement are not abiding by the pink slip rule so I suggest you pick out another driver"

Everybody seemed to notice the immediate change in his demeanour, Santana especially. She could tell he was relieved that his crew might only be losing one car tonight instead of two. If it were up to her she would say he was actually fearful of Letty's crew, her and Quinn especially now that he knew exactly how good she was behind the wheel. She just hoped Sam didn't do anything stupid. That bright yellow DB9 was coming home with her tonight.

It took a few moments before he came to a decision. "Chang you're up"

"Ok, everybody to their cars. Let's get this thing started."

At Blaine's instructions everybody started to disperse and Quinn moved to her car, pulling the yellow Skyline up next to Santana's Supra. Mike did the same beside Sam and when they were ready Santana hopped into her car, rolling down the window as Brittany approached.

The blonde smiled sweetly as she lent in through the window. "Good luck" She whispered, gravitating in for a kiss.

Santana gladly accepted the offer of affection and kissed back. "Thank you"

Meanwhile Rachel glanced over at the other couple before looking back at her own girlfriend, a smile crossing her face at the thought that Quinn was actually her girlfriend now and not just a friend any more. It meant she could do this, pressing a kiss to the other street racers lips. "Good luck Quinn"

"Thanks"

"My pleasure" She whispered, pressing their lips together softly once more just because she could. "Just win tonight"

Quinn nodded as she watched her and Brittany make their way back over to where Letty was stood with Mia, Dani, Blaine and Kurt. Blaine soon made his way over to them and held up a white bandanna. "Who's gonna start the race?"

"I think you should do it" Mia suggested.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Go ahead" Letty reassured just as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Blaine nodded and with a kiss to his cheek from Kurt he smiled and made his way over to the center of the road. Santana and Quinn shared a knowing look with each other, nodding, before the race organizer held up his arm with the bandanna clutched tightly in hand. He turned his gaze to Quinn and pointed, the blonde nodding she was ready before moving on to the next driver, Santana also nodding to signify she was ready to start. He did the same with Sam and Mike and everybody watched from the sidelines as all four cars roared and revved in anticipation for him to wave his flag to finally start the race.

The tension was high and as she glanced over at Sam Santana knew that both him and Mike would make it hard for her and Quinn to get ahead, not that that bothered her much. She was ready for anything and more hyped up than ever. She had never been so eager to prove that she had what it takes to come back from what they had put her through.

That being said, as soon as Blaine started counting down from three to one her heart rate increased, her focus intensifying in a millisecond as the sound of raw engine power rung in her ears and the smell of Nos filled her nose. One hand gripped the wheel tightly whilst the other rested on top of the gear shifter. She was ready.

A few short seconds later and all four cars were racing off the line as Blaine dropped to the floor taking the bandanna with him.

Their cars roared to life as they quickly shifted up gears, all four vehicles clearly showing their power as they already started the immediate for first place. The people back at the start line watched from their phones and tablets as Santana's car pulled around the first corner at high speed, the tuner slightly drifting as the Latina expertly handled the immense power of the car around the tight turn. Sam and Quinn followed close behind, Sam slightly ahead of his rival as Mike took up the rear in last place. Santana watched through her rear-view mirror as Sam caught up on the short straight, the power of his expensive engine rearing it's ugly head as he aimed to get first place.

Luckily there was another turn but as soon as she had pulled through it he was right back beside her, completely ignoring the fact that Quinn was right on his tail, not quite pushing her Skyline to it's true potential. She had a plan and Santana knew it, she just didn't know exactly what it was.

When she pulled onto another straight Santana grabbed the walkie talkie strewn on her passenger seat. Making sure to pay close attention to the race she radioed through to Quinn who was right behind Sam putting on the pressure.

"Q, keep him boxed in. I have an idea"

"_What are you thinking?"_

"Just trust me."

"_Ok"_

Nodding to herself she threw the radio back to the passenger seat and then focused on sliding around another corner, making sure to come out fast onto another straight leg of road. As soon as both Sam and Quinn's headlights appeared back in her rear-view mirror she put her plan into motion. She eased her foot off the accelerator peddle just a little, enough to let Sam catch up to her and as soon as she blocked him in she made sure to stay close as he swerved whilst trying to put her into second place. With her car in position it was if Quinn automatically understood what needed to be done, shifting up a gear and pulling up right behind the yellow DB9. She kept exactly in sync with Sam's movements as he swerved left and right, watching as Santana was unrelenting in letting him past. She could see from how close she was just how pissed of Sam was getting through his rear-view mirror, knowing that any moment he would crack, exactly what Santana had intended.

It was instant. In a split second Sam swerved too far to the right and momentarily lost control, enough to let Quinn take the opportunity presented to her. She knew this was Santana's race, her chance to win pink slips but she was giving up her chance at winning to let Quinn kick her rivals butt. She couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Back to the race at hand, her training kicked in from their practice day, and as if reading the slight movements of Santana's car she could tell she was telling her to take over. So, shifting up a gear she let the true power of her Skyline show as she sped into first place, Santana happily taking second as she watched her friend get a leg up on the competition.

Knowing what she was doing she slowed down and not caring that she had done this on purpose Sam sped past her into second place to chase after Quinn. That's when Santana spotted Mike's Impreza fast approaching, a new job taking precedence over actually winning. She may have given up the top spot for now but she had complete faith in Quinn that she wouldn't let her down.

Now with the new job she picked up her radio once more. "Q, I'll keep Mike out of your hair. Go show Sam what the Los Bandoleros are all about!"

"_Haha, that's what I'm talking about baby! Thanks S, I owe you one"_

"Yeah yeah, just kick his butt"

"_Hell yeah I will!"_

Once they had both signed off Santana focused back on the task at hand as Mike tried overtaking her, the Asian man thinking she was now easy pickings. He laughed as she let him over take her but as they passed around two more corners and he was still laughing, his grin dissipated as she merely shifted up a gear, her car clearly more powerful as it caught up in a matter of a few split seconds.

His grin seemed to fall even further as Santana laughed in his direction as she purposely kept her speed regulated to make sure they drove side by side. Letting out a loud laugh she shook her head as she shifted up, the Supra roaring as she put her foot down to the floor, the car clearly much more powerful than Mike had initially anticipated compared to his baby. The again, the Impreza never had a chance against the Supra that had had so much work and love put into it. Santana guessed that Puck cared more about winning than what his crew had under their hoods, and that's what was making it easy for Letty's team to take the lead whenever they wanted to.

With Santana now back in third place up ahead Quinn was crossing the start line marking that the final lap was under-way. Santana caught up and as she crossed the line herself, her speed catching her crew all off guard on the side of the road as they watched, she caught sight of the rear tail-lights of Sam's DB9 as they turned into a corner. It wasn't until they had cleared a few more turns that Santana grabbed her radio.

"Q, I have an idea"

"_Hit me S"_

"You know how he doesn't like seeing the ass end of your Skyline?"

Although the Latina couldn't see it Quinn smiled knowingly, pretty sure she knew what was coming. _"What do you have in mind?"_

Back on the start line Rachel and Brittany frowned as they watched Quinn and Santana's camera's though an iPad. "What are they doing?" Rachel pondered, watching as both women slowed down, Mike and Sam taking first and second place, Quinn in third and Santana unexpectedly in last.

"There's no way Mike's Impreza is better than Santana's Supra. It's just not."

Rachel nodded along with her best friends comment. "Exactly, especially Quinn's Skyline. They're way better than Sam and Mike's cars"

"You bet your ass they are. Do you think they're having mechanical problems?" Holly asked from her place beside Shelby.

Before anybody could answer the blonde's question Puck laughed over at them from where he was watching the race on his own iPad. "Hey, Ortiz! Looks like your girls aren't as good as you thought they were!"

Ignoring the rival crew boss Letty's face remained emotionless as she watched Santana and Quinn's dashboard cams. Wheels turning in her head she muttered under her breath, "What are you doing girls?"

It was coming up to the last few turns and everybody at the finish line on Letty's crew were getting more and more nervous by the second. Santana and Quinn had stayed solidly in third and fourth place, Sam and Mike now dominating the race that they originally thought they might lose. Now they were ahead and already celebrating, happy to be on top for once. Their ignorance made Santana laugh as she grabbed her radio.

"Fabray, you ready to do this?"

"_Yep, give me the word."_

Pulling up beside her blonde best friend Santana looked over at her as she spoke into the radio. "Let's do this"

Quinn laughed as she glanced over at Santana. _"Hell yes!"_

Nodding Santana kept pace with the Skyline as they both sped up, now only one corner left before the end. Cutting it close they sped up more so that they were right on Mike and Sam's tails as they entered the turn. Santana kept near-perfect control as she pressed her foot down, a power slide Brittany would have been immensely proud of had she not been worried that Santana might actually end up losing her car they had all worked so hard on.

Keeping only the task at hand at the forefront of her mind Santana watched as Quinn kept in sync with her. The Skyline slid into the turn not close behind her and per Santana's instructions instead of going in tightly like she normally would she sped in wide, the two tuner cars sliding around the rival crew at high speed. Knowing the timing had to be perfect though Quinn made sure that she focused on Santana, the rear tail-lights of the Supra the only thing she was really focusing on, the two other cars only mildly keeping her attention so that she didn't crash.

She didn't have to wait very long as in split seconds Santana's voice was bursting through her radio. "Go Q! Go! Go! Go!"

The people at the finish line watched with baited breath as the two women worked together, Santana sliding out of the way as Quinn slid in between Mike and Sam as they came out of the corner. Taking her opportunity as her best friend temporarily set the other two racers back she hammered her foot to the floor, shifting up into a higher gear as she made the final sprint to the finish. Luckily Quinn had kept her control, the yellow Skyline seemingly roaring with unprecedented pride as she she slid back into a straight line around Sam. Her car followed closely behind Santana's and they both crossed the line, the two women taking first and second place whilst Sam came in third and Mike came in last.

Everybody was in shock at the sudden turn around but as the shock quickly wore off they realized it had been their plan all along. Santana and Quinn had purposely fallen behind giving Sam and Mike a false sense of security and just like they had expected they had both fallen for it hook line and sinker, and Puck wasn't happy.

"Hey, what the hell was that?!" He growled, storming over to where Santana was just getting out of her car.

The Latina shrugged in response as she adjusted the snap-back on her head. "Winning"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sure we don't. We won fair and square" Quinn joined, stepping up next to her best friend.

Puck growled as Blaine and the others surrounded them. "She's right, they won fair and square. You also know the rules; Sam hands over the keys."

"Fine"

Looking expectantly at his driver Puck watched on as Sam did as he was told, handing Santana the keys to his prized possession.

Puck growled once again as he pulled out his phone as soon as he was back in his car, quickly entering a number he knew by heart. Glancing over at his rival crew he didn't even give the person on the other end of the line chance to speak. "This had better fucking stop!" He abruptly ended the call split seconds later before firing up his car.

Santana grinned as him and the rest of his crew sped away, then turning to Quinn with the DB9 keys held up. "Here, take it for a test drive"

"You sure?" The blonde grinned back, raising an eyebrow at the proposition.

Nodding Santana placed the keys in the palm of her hand. "Yeah, just be back before bed time"

Quinn laughed and pulled her into a hug before turning to Rachel, throwing her the keys to her Skyline. "Babe, wanna go for a drive?"

Smiling Rachel nodded. "Hell yeah"

Brittany laughed at the other couples cuteness before approaching her own girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Well done. You had me worried there for a minute"

"I did?" Santana teased, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her front flush to her own, not caring about who else was watching.

Brittany nodded as she pressed her lips softly against Santana's, the Latina feeling her smile. "Hmm, but I guess I should have known you had something up your sleeve. You always do"

Santana chuckled as she swayed them slightly on the spot. "Yeah, you have a lot to learn. There's a lot you don't know about me"

"Ha! I guess I'm gonna have to make it my goal to learn then?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

They pressed their lips together once more softly, not caring that they had probably attracted an audience by now. It wasn't until Brittany felt her butt come into contact with the drivers side door of Santana's Supra that they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I'm sorry to break this wonderful show up but I think we'd better get out of here before the cops show up."

Santana frowned over at Blaine, broken out of her intense glare by Dani as the others started making their way back to their cars. "Yeah, keep it in your pants Lopez."

Sticking up a finger at the blonde street racer Santana rolled her eyes. The other woman let out a loud cackle in response as she headed over to where her Ford was parked next to Tina's 350z.

"Lopez, what are you doing now?" Letty asked, her car keys in hand as she stood next to her Plymouth.

Shrugging she tightened her hold on Brittany's waist. "It's date night"

Not needing to hear any more Letty nodded as she unlocked her car. "Ok, well you're free to do what you want but we'll be at the house"

"Cool, we'll see you guys later"

With a nod in Santana and Brittany's direction Letty proceeded to get into her car, Mia following and as soon as the crew had pulled onto the road and they were left on their own Santana smiled at her back at girlfriend, pressing her up against the car once more.

"Date night?"

"Hmm, what do you think?"

"I think you owe me dinner"

"Oh, and whys that?"

"For scaring me. I thought for sure you were gonna lose the Supra"

Smirking into a kiss Santana felt Brittany's arms tighten around her neck, the blonde letting out a small whimper as they were pressed even more intimately together. "I guess that's fair play."

A few moments later Brittany tried pulling away, panting as their lips finally broke their intense dance with each other. "Mmm, as much as I really like this I think we'd better do as Blaine said. The cops may get here any second"

She felt Santana mumble against her neck in response. "I'm kinda content staying just were I am"

Brittany let out a breathy chuckle as she pushed her girlfriend back slightly by the shoulder so that they could speak face to face. "As much as I do too, I think we'd better go. Although, I'd to continue this later after our date, preferably with a bed underneath us and a little more privacy."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You promise?"

"Yes"

The blonde sealed the deal with a soft kiss to the Latina's lips before sliding out from her place up against the door. As much as she hated the sudden loss of heat she was pretty sure that things would be just as intense when they resumed later on as promised. She just hoped she didn't have to wait very long before they did. Before sliding into the passenger seat of the Supra Santana caught her attention.

"Is Breadstix good for you?"

* * *

TBC


	17. Impromptu Challenge

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this update. I know it's a lot longer than last weeks but I think I'm getting back into the swing of things again. Anyway, I haven't really had time to finish reading through the last few parts of the chapter so bare with me as I'll have a better look later on next week but just know that if I do spot any mistakes I will change then before next week._

_A special shout out to __**Blueskkies**__ (aka __**brittanaluv**__ over on Tumblr) for spreading the word about this story and make sure you go and follow them if you wanna have lots and lots of amazing Brittana stuff all over your dashboard, you won't be sorry, trust me!_

_To top off this authors note, thank you to all my new followers and reviewers, here's to another update and thank you for your continued love! :D_

* * *

"Yes, I know abuela. Recuerdo perfectamente bien."

"_Yes but-"_

"Abuela, I may have been gone away for a while but I remember what to bring to dinner. Yes, I know, I can't forget the galletas and cupcakes. I will make sure that they are my top priority before I come over."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, abuela, I'm sure" She laughed, a genuine smile pursed on her lips.

She had been having a conversation for about twenty minutes as she watched the sun come up, sat out in the backyard at the picnic table due to the fact that she couldn't sleep. Well, she did, she just seemed to have one of those mornings where she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She had opted to let Brittany stay sleeping in the bed that they now shared (nothing of the explicit kind) and headed down to the kitchen to grab some coffee. When she looked outside whilst lent up against one of the counters she had a feeling that the weather would be warm later in the day so she padded outside opting to watch the sunrise whilst she waited for the rest of the crew to get up.

That's how she ended up here half an hour later on the phone to her grandmother, the older Latina calling her due to the fact that she was always an early riser herself, attempting to call her granddaughter in the hopes that she get her to come to dinner, something they hadn't really gotten a chance to do since Santana got back into town. Then again, work and other things really weren't all to blame. Part of the reason why they 'hadn't had the chance' was because Santana had purposely made up excuses as to why she couldn't be there. She knew it was wrong when her grandmother was really trying hard to fix things between them but part of her couldn't forget what she had done and it was holding her back from accepting that Alma really did want to change. Her current situation didn't help and the longer this 'operation' went on she felt more and more trapped. She wanted to be on good terms with the woman who had practically raised her but she was in a hard place, a place she was starting to see wasn't all that pretty.

Still, no matter how much she hated it she was using it as a cover for her real life, the real reason why she had come back to Lima in the first place. Part of her couldn't help but think about how things would have been if she hadn't encountered Cassandra the day she got back into the city, how the healing process between grandmother and granddaughter would have been much smoother and probably a lot faster than it had been in reality, but things were the way they were for a reason. Santana just hoped that she would find out that reason soon because it was getting harder and harder to pretend in front of her grandmother and her crew that she didn't live a second life.

This is what she thought about as she hung up the phone, agreeing to come over for dinner at the end of the week. Putting her phone down in front of her and taking a sip of her now-luke warm coffee she felt that underlying guilt in the pit of her stomach start to well up and wash over her. However, she felt it disappear as if it was never there the moment she felt a familiar warmth snuggle into her side, a head resting on her shoulder as blonde hair came into the corner of her vision and an arm looped through hers as she rested her elbows up on the table she was sat at. Feeling a kiss pressed to her cheek she turned her head towards the other person and pressed a loving kiss to the top of the blonde haired beauty.

"Good morning" She whispered against her hair, letting her lips linger for a few more moments before letting her chin rest on top.

Brittany squirmed happily and curled into her girlfriend even more at the kiss, tucking her head into the crook of the Latina's neck as they shared warmth. "Hi. I brought you coffee"

"You did?"

"Yup"

"Good, 'cause mines cold" Santana replied, pushing her old cup away and watching as Brittany pulled away to hand her one of the mugs she had brought out with her. "How are you up? I didn't wake you up did I?"

The blonde shook her head as she took a sip of the steaming hot liquid in her unicorn decorated mug which had her name written on it. "No, I just seemed to wake up when my body realised you weren't there for me to curl into"

Santana raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her own drink. "Is that so?"

"Hmm, you know it's funny"

"What is?"

"Ever since we started dating I can't seem to ignore the fact that when you're not around I kinda miss you"

"You do?"

The blonde nodded as she lowered her mug and clutched it in her hands. "Yeah"

Undercover or not Santana couldn't deny the fact that Brittany was being completely serious and it made her feel warm inside. That familiar warmth she had felt growing rapidly the more time they spent together everyday. It was the feeling she had started to resign to herself she would never experience and that's what made her situation even harder. She was pretty sure she knew what it was that was happening to her but she wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself. That was something that she needed more time to dwell upon but right now she was happy to be content with the fact that she wasn't the only one feeling it. Brittany was special, she could just feel it.

At the sudden pause after she expected a reply Brittany pulled away to study the Latina's face and found nothing but a wide grin staring right back at her. Santana let out a breathless chuckle before leaning in. "Me too"

When their lips pressed together softly warmth enveloped the both of them before they pulled away, Brittany letting Santana rest her head back on top of hers as they focused their attentions back to the sunrise that was just starting to bloom right in front of them.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that their peaceful silence was broken by the back door opening and a sleep-ridden voice called to them.

"What the hell are you two doing out here this early? It's not normal"

Without pulling away completely Santana and Brittany pulled back just enough so that they could peer back over their shoulders to see Dani stood half-in, half-out of the back door clad in nothing but bare-feet, a pair of boxers and an oversized Def Leppard shirt, her hair sticking out and ruffled as if she had literally just stepped out of bed, which she probably had.

Before either woman could reply to her comment they watched as an arm snaked its way around her waist as Kitty appeared behind her new-ish girlfriend. "Sorry guys, she's just woke up and hasn't had coffee yet. Come on D, inside"

Santana laughed as she watched Kitty push the blonde street racer back inside the house, calling to her retreating form as she followed her in. "Don't worry Kitty. Just make sure she doesn't end up like that all day"

"Duly noted"

When Kitty had disappeared completely Santana turned back to Brittany who was smiling at her. "What?"

"I suppose we'd better head inside too so we're not late for work" The blonde replied, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there.

"Yeah, I suppose so"

Pressing another soft kiss on Brittany's head she sighed, standing up. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"_Letty, we have a problem"_

10 Minutes later and Letty had grabbed Santana, Dani and Quinn to head over to Holly's shop. Blaine looked up in relief as he and Holly watched Santana's Supra, Letty's Plymouth, and Dani's Ford pull up. Moments later all four women were heading in through the front door.

"Speak to me Blaine" Letty demanded as she headed straight for the front desk.

"I got a call"

"From who?"

"Mike Chang"

"He wanna race?"

"Yes"

"I feel a 'but' coming" Quinn said, crossing her arms as she stood next to Dani.

"And you would be correct. Mike wants to race and usually I would say ok and set up a date but he made it clear that that's not what he wants"

Letty frowned. "So he wants to race but he doesn't? That doesn't make sense. Get to the point Blaine. It's been a long day and my brain is still stuck in work mode"

Nodding, he knew exactly what she meant. He had spent enough time with her over the years to know that when Letty got into work she really did, immersing herself in it because she loved it. That meant at the end of the day she sometimes couldn't get herself out of that mindset and now was the perfect example of one of those times. Her brain was stuck on mechanics and until she found a way to calm down, which usually included an ice cold beer and Mia or driving, she needed him to get to the point before she punched something out of frustration.

"He wants us to meet him at the docks as soon as possible. Probably now"

Santana decided it was time to cut in. "Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "He wants to race, but he won't tell us unless we're face to face"

"I will never understand why Puckerman picked such stupid fucking drivers for his crew, but if he wants to meet I guess we'd better go. Come on guys, let's go. Anderson, you're rolling with me."

As soon as Letty gave the order and turned around to leave the other women started following almost immediately without question. Nodding at Holly Santana turned around to leave too. "Bye Holly"

"Bye Santana. Good luck girls, and be careful"

"We always are" Letty called back, her form retreating out the front door and already jumping into her car.

Holly watched on, shaking her head as Santana slid into her Supra, Quinn getting into Dani's Ford. When they pulled away behind their crew leader she sighed, hoping to God that this wasn't a set up. Things were already tense and they didn't need Puck pulling any stupid moves on his rival crew so close to Race Wars. She'd give them an hour and if they weren't back before then she'd head out herself. Knowing Letty didn't want any interference, as much as she loved Holly and Shelby, Holly was still willing to lend a hand if it ever came to that. She just hoped it didn't.

* * *

When they arrived at the docks not too long later Puck and Mike were already waiting for them leant up against their cars, arms crossed over their chests trying to look menacing but they were anything but to Letty as she stepped out of her Plymouth, the others following suit as they got out of their own cars.

Dani pushed the aviators she was wearing up on her nose as she stepped up beside Quinn, all of them ready to get this over with before it became a situation they really didn't want to be involved in.

"Ok, we're here. What do you want?"

Puck laughed as he stood up, hooking his own pair of sunglasses on his shirt. "Where's the love Ortiz?"

Deciding to ignore his ignorant attitude the Latina crew leader turned to the man stood beside him. "What did you want Chang?"

"I want to race"

"Yeah, we get that." Dani cut in.

"What's the problem with doing it the normal way?"

"I wanna race now"

Letty let out a breathless chuckle as she shook her head in amusement. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Mike replied back, his face nothing but completely serious.

"We haven't done that for a long time"

"No shit Fabray. You in or not?" Puck asked, turning his attentions from the mentioned blonde back to Letty.

It was a few moments as she decided, Letty sharing a look with Blaine where he replied with a shrug, before she turned back to her rival. Sure, she didn't like being bombarded by the sudden request but the street racer core deep down inside her was itching to accept the challenge. Sometimes it was better to just let go and do things differently and right now with them taking Puck's cars she decided it was a good idea to go with her gut instead of the small voice in the back of her head.

"Fine. When and where?"

Puck let a cunning smile plaster itself across his lips at the acceptance of his offer. "Deadfall Junction. One hour"

With that he turned around and Mike followed his lead, smirking at Santana as he got his way before getting in his Impreza. Puck pulled up beside them and grinned over at Santana, pointing his finger at her.

"Bring your pink slips Lopez"

* * *

Brittany frowned as Santana entered the room that they were now sharing as if she were on an important mission. She and the rest of the crew had received a call from Letty to head back to the house and meet them there. Now she was watching as Santana rushed to change out of her work clothes into fresh ones.

"Baby, are you ok?" She asked, leaning up against the door frame and crossing her arms over her unicorn t-shirt-clad chest.

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans that were in a drawer cleared out especially for her she nodded over at her girlfriend who was watching her carefully. "Of course"

"Ok, but why are you rushing to get changed?"

"I'm driving tonight"

Brittany's frown only seemed to grow as she walked over to the bed to sit down on it, continuing to watch as Santana then pulled on a clean black v-neck shirt. "You are?"

"Uh huh. I think you'd better get ready too" She advised, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling on her black Nike's.

Brittany decided to follow her advice and with a kiss to Santana's cheek she got up and grabbed a pair of white and blue Air Jordan's she had been meaning to put away earlier but never got around to. When she was done tying them up she looked up from her place at the end of the bed to see Santana pulling on her hooded leather jacket and matching beanie. That's when the Latina locked eyes with her as she held her car keys in her hand.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh huh. Just let me grab one thing"

Santana nodded and waited for Brittany to finish, the blonde pulling on a beanie of her own before bounding up to her and placing a brief kiss to her lips. "Let's go"

* * *

"Ok so the plan is set. Santana and Quinn are gonna head to the top of the canyon and get ready so Brittany can start the race and we'll meet you at the bottom. Everybody clear? Ok, let's go"

Following Letty's orders the crew dispersed, Brittany hopping into Santana's Supra before the Latina followed closely behind Quinn's Skyline to where they were supposed to go.

When they all arrived at the canyon Santana headed on up to the top whilst Quinn dropped off Rachel with the rest of the crew where they were setting up the finish line. The blonde stopped her car and waited patiently for Rachel to exit, her brow creasing confusion when the other woman made no move to exit the vehicle. Looking over to her girlfriend she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Rach?" Rachel did nothing but smile at her. "Rach, speak to me. You're starting to freak me out"

After a few tense moments later Rachel couldn't hold it any more and let out a loud laugh, her humour growing more and more when she saw Quinn's confused face.

"Oh, you should see your face!"

Seeming to snap out of her shock Quinn shook her head, a pout plastered across her face as her girlfriend continued to laugh. "If you're quite finished I actually have a race to start"

Rachel seemed to sober up a little at this and as her laughter died down she reached across the center console so that she could press a kiss to Quinn's cheek. "I'm sorry" She whispered, trailing another kiss lower down on her cheek towards the space where her neck met her jaw. "I was just messing with you"

"Yeah, well, your messing seems a lot like it's one-sided"

"I'm sorry." The brunette husked, Quinn feeling a little of her control slipping as Rachel trailed a set of moist kisses down her neck to where her t-shirt blocked the rest of the way. "I'll make it up to you"

"Hmm..." Quinn hummed right back, that last little shred of self-control breaking free and telling her that as much as she enjoyed the feeling of Rachel's lips attached to her neck she had a job to do and there were a lot of people surrounding her car. Not necessarily were they watching them in particular but the fact was that she had to go – now. "Rach..." The other racer continued her assault without even batting an eyelash, too caught up in the feeling of appreciating her girlfriend to care. It was only when Rachel bit down slightly on the soft skin of her neck for the purpose of leaving a physical reminder of presence that Quinn took back her control, no matter how much she wanted things to continue. "RACH!"

Startled out of her stupor by the raising of Quinn's voice she pulled back, Quinn internally groaning at the sight of Rachel's lips slightly swollen and wet from her assault on her neck. "Sorry" She blushed, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson in embarrassment.

Smiling sweetly at her complete one eighty in attitude Quinn reached up and cupped her girlfriend's chin, making her look at her in the eyes. "Babe, don't worry. As much as I was enjoying it I have a job to do"

"I know"

"How about I make you a promise?" Rachel seemed to perk up at this, making Quinn chuckle as she continued to hold her chin. "How about we continue this later on when there aren't so many people around?"

"I like the sound of that"

"I knew you would" And with that Quinn pulled her in for a sweet kiss before Rachel smiled and got out, finally allowing the blonde to start her journey up to where Santana was probably already waiting for her at the start line.

Speak of the devil.

"_Fabray, what's the hold up?"_

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she picked up her walkie talkie that was resting in her cup holder. "Don't worry, I'm on my way up now S."

"_Cool, just get your butt up here quickly. I wanna be able to get this thing over and done with"_

"I hear you. I'm on my way"

* * *

Santana waited patiently as she rested up against the side of her Supra, Brittany stood next to her. Quinn had arrived five minutes ago and now all they were doing was waiting for Mike and Puck to arrive. They didn't have to wait long as Mike soon appeared, lining up next to the Supra at the start line whilst Puck passed the Latina with the window of his Charger rolled down.

"Good luck on the turns Lopez"

Santana and her fellow crew members frowned at his statement as he let out a laugh before speeding away, the three women sharing a look of confusion as soon as he was out of sight. Shaking her head Santana knew it was probably best if she kept that statement close to the front of her mind whilst she raced. Him saying something like that put her on edge. If she had learnt anything in the past few months it was that if Puck said something like that to you you had to watch your back. Not that she didn't anyway but she made sure to be extra vigilant during this race. She was pretty sure Mike wasn't afraid to share paint if he had to in order to make it down to the end of the canyon first.

Focusing back on the situation at hand she watched as Mike strutted up to them. "What's up Lopez?"

Rolling her eyes Santana crossed her arms, deciding to ignore his question in favour of asking her own. "Are you ready to race?"

He shrugged. "Depends, is that tin can of crap that you call a Supra ready?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and standing up straighter.

"You really think that's gonna handle these corners better than my Impreza can?"

"I beat Rory who was in a Mustang didn't I?"

He nodded. "Yes, but he wasn't in an equally matched car. This time it's much more of challenge and unlike against the rest of my crew I don't think your luck is going to be worth anything on a course like this"

"If I seem to remember the last line you faced me we beat your ass, right Quinn?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, so maybe you shouldn't be so convinced you have the upper-hand"

"Whatever. Just know that I'm going to be walking away with that Supra tonight after I cross the line first"

Knowing that Santana's anger was rising, her competitive side starting to make an appearance, Brittany decided that it was better to kill the situation before it turned into something Santana would regret later on. She wasn't thinking straight and if she had learnt anything in the short span they had been dating it was better to stop the Latina before a conflict had any chance of fully blooming and that included now. So, grabbing her girlfriend's arm she lead her around to the driver's side of her car whilst Quinn dealt with Mike. When she saw that Mike was getting into his car Quinn nodded over at her signalling that she could have a few minutes to calm Santana down before she had to start the race.

Turning back to the Latina in question she found anger etched into her expression, forming what seemed an unbreakable frown in her brow. "Santana, look at me" It took a few tense moments but she did as she was told, looking up into her blonde girlfriend's eyes. "That's it. Listen to me, you've got this"

"But-"

Brittany pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from talking any more. "No, I don't want to hear it. You've got this Santana"

When she felt a kiss pressed to the side of her left temple Santana felt her anger instantly dissolve. Regardless of whether she was undercover or not she couldn't deny the fact that for the first time in her life she had found someone who managed to wash away her anger with just the simple press of her lips. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and felt her body sag a little, Brittany knowing that she had effectively managed to stop what could have become a very sticky situation.

Rubbing her hands up and down both of Santana's jacket-clad biceps she smiled. "You've got this"

She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't find the words. When she thought about the race at hand the only thing came to mind was that Santana had this, she just had to make her believe it.

"Come on, let's get ready"

Santana slid into her car and as she was buckling up her race harness Brittany leant in the open window. "Don't worry, you've got all your bases covered. Your cars may be equally matched in the type department but he can't drive his as well as you can yours. If I know anything from working on this Supra and driving with you it's more than capable at decimating his Impreza on this course. Remember, he can't drift, at least not as well as you. He only slides. I know you still have some practising to do," She winked, making the Latina laugh "But you're good enough to blow him out of the water. Just remember to time it right and slide out fast."

Santana couldn't do anything else but smile at the Blonde's advice, the information a fresh change of pace from the usual off-handed and random comments she would usually make around the shop and the house. It was refreshing to have someone who believed in her so much, no matter how much she didn't believe in her own abilities. She took comfort in the fact that her girlfriend believed in her enough to give her a pretty convincing pep talk, and believe her, it was pretty convincing. Enough to just to make her believe it.

"Thank you" She smiled genuinely, watching as the blonde stood at her door blushed.

"I'm just doing my job"

Without saying anything more Santana lent up, indicating she wanted something that Brittany instantly identified. The blonde smiled at her as she lent in the window slightly, kissing her and deepening it a little before pulling away, a huge grin still plastered across her face.

"Now go and do your job"

Both cars roared loudly as Quinn got ready to get the race under-way. A radio clutched in one hand she talked for a few moments with Blaine before lowering it and coming to stand in between both cars. Sharing a look with Brittany who was leant up against Quinn's Skyline at the side of the road Santana quickly turned back to her dashboard and reached forward, quickly tapping at the screen of her in-car entertainment. Moments later a heavy rock song streamed through her powerful speakers from her connected iPod.

_Head high, protest line_  
_"Freedom" scribbled on your sign_  
_Headline, New York Times_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

Quinn raised her arms, both cars roaring their engines loudly in anticipation. Brittany watched anxiously from the sidelines and saw the determined look on Santana's face, internally patting herself on the back that her words had seemed to get through to her. The racer inside her clawed deep within her at the anticipation of waiting for Quinn to start the race. She didn't have to wait long before Quinn finally did, the blonde falling to her feet signalling the start. Brittany felt the rush of air hit her as both cars passed her and made a beeline for the first corner of the track, everything up to Santana now to win and collect another set of keys to add to their growing collection.

_Hey, hey, just obey._  
_Your secrets safe with the NSA_  
_In God we trust or the CIA?_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution_  
_Revolution, revolution, revolution _

Santana felt the heavy beats of the song pump through the seat of her pants even though she was rushing around the first turn at high speed. She could feel the heavy thump of the chorus as she stayed a little behind Mike. She had initially slowed to go in slowly and come out fast and therefore given Mike a slight lead but it wasn't long, not by a long shot. She knew that he had opted to go in fast, meaning he would have to come out slow and just as she expected she had an opening which she took the moment it presented itself to her.

Handling the next two turns was easy, Mike determined to keep up with her but holding himself back by approaching the corners wrong every time. It was sure to be his downfall and Santana had a feeling she knew how this race was going to go, she just had to keep up her strategy around the tight curves and bends of a track that was unrelenting. A track that if you fell off the edge you wouldn't walk away with just scratches, you wouldn't walk away at all.

Ignoring this all Santana was focused on was making it around the turns and putting some space between her and Mike. She hoped it would give her an edge, at least enough to get her to the end first but he was relentless. He had seen too many of his fellow crew members lose to this nobody and as Santana put the pressure on Puck's crew as they lost more and more cars he was unwavering in his assault to stay right on her tail.

The heavy rock song continued to inject heavily into the cabin of the Supra as she slid slightly around a relatively tame corner which she knew lead to a sort of straight that would undoubtedly decide who was probably going to win. Undeterred by this she continued, momentarily glancing up at her rear-view mirror to see Mike right behind her, the Impreza's nose so close it could have touched her if she let it.

_No, we won't give up, we won't go away_  
_'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion_  
_No, we don't wanna hear another word you say_  
_'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion_  
_No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away_  
_'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution_  
_No, we won't lay down and accept this fate_  
_'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution_

Mike wasn't going to let it faze him though. Grinning he shifted up a gear and swerved slightly to the right, too fast for Santana to block him from attempting to pass. This resulted in the Asian street racer coming up right beside her, Mike laughing as her as she looked over at him momentarily. She shook her head but knew that if she didn't reclaim first she would be in big trouble. So, she shifted up a gear and gave the car more power allowing the nose of the Supra to edge forward a little. Mike had the same idea and naturally did the same, the two cars thundering towards the next corner at a pace that surely would have killed them if they kept it up.

Knowing that this wasn't an option Santana reluctantly shifted down a gear, allowing Mike to take the lead around the corner. She knew it was the smart way to go but the racer deep down inside of her screamed for her to speed it up to take back her top spot. Then Brittany's voice entered her head and she knew more than anything the best way to win this race was to play it smart, not aim for being in first the entire way down. She was happy to follow that mindset if it worked, she just hoped to God that it actually did.

_Wall Street, common thief_  
_When they get caught they all go free_  
_A brand new yacht and a finders fee_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Same shit, different day_  
_Can't keep fed if I can't get paid_  
_We'll all be dead if the shit don't change_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution_  
_Revolution, revolution, revolution_

She felt her adrenaline rush through her veins as she approached the next turn, by far the tightest one they had both encountered since the race had started. As she slowed down a little to save herself from crashing she watched as Mike struggled, his speed too fast for a corner so precise. She had studied every bend and turn of this canyon track and she knew that as soon as this turn was cleared you were thrown into another one just as complex and hard to navigate. Three more corners came after this and she knew that this was where it counted.

_No, we won't give up, we won't go away_  
_'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion_  
_No, we don't wanna hear another word you say_  
_'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion_  
_No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away_  
_'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution_  
_No, we won't lay down and accept this fate_  
_'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution_

_We'll all be dead if this shit don't change_  
_Hey hey hey hey_

As the song continued to pound heavily and loudly she saw the split second opening and threw her car into a massive slide, turning it in tight to the inside of the bend as close as she could. She used the momentum of the drift to snap the car in the opposite direction, sliding towards the next corner and as she did Mike attempted his own drift. It was sloppy, she had to admit, but the menacing grin on his face said otherwise as he allowed his car to get so close that he bumped into the side of hers.

Brittany watched from the race start with baited breath as Mike seemingly continued to push her girlfriend more and more. She knew he was attempting to throw her drift out and run her off the edge of the cliff to the rocky canyon below but she knew, even if the view was limited through the dashboard cameras, that Santana was skilled enough in drifting that she could hold it. She just had to make sure she did before she was thrown off balance for good.

Knowing that Brittany was indeed watching this Santana grit her teeth as she continued to keep the drift, the slight straight enough room for her to clear his car a little to throw her own into another drift to tackle the last tight turn. It was the last extreme bend of the track of and she had to get it right.

As Mike edged closer to tap her on the back left bumper in attempt to pit her she suddenly threw the Supra into a fully blown slide, Mike seemingly in shock as she smirked at him, drifting easily around the turn tightly to the center. This was enough to put her back in first and stop any attempt of his that he had planned to try and stop her and she snapped her car back in the opposite direction to hit the last corner, definitely not as extreme but she felt like showing off a little just to spite Mike.

She didn't need to drift it but after an intense few moments of driving she let herself enjoy the feeling of taking the lead by sliding around the corner with an ease that made Brittany smile even watching her through her dashboard camera. When she finally pulled out and powered through the next curve she let herself enjoy the music as she handled the next two obstacles before she hit the second and last straight of the canyon.

_What do we want? We want the change_  
_And how're we gonna get there? Revolution_  
_What do we want? We want the change_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_What do we want? We want the change_  
_And how're we gonna get there? Revolution_  
_What do we want? We want the change_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

When she saw the next corner she knew exactly what she was going to do so she let her body take control, shifting up into a higher gear and spiking the speedometer, smiling as she glanced at all of the gauges that formed the outside of her dashboard as they flickered in the same way. She was ahead and she knew that if she could speed around this without losing control she had six turns left before the end.

Brittany and Quinn watched as Santana approached the turn at high speed and Brittany nearly had heart failure at what happened next. Deciding to live a little dangerously and give Mike a taste of his own medicine to prove she really was better than him she reached to her right as her eyes never left the road, her hands automatically finding the little compartment just south of the handbrake, pressing a button quickly and in a matter of seconds she pressed down on one of the built-in Nos buttons on her steering wheel.

Her car lurched forward and using the last few split seconds she had to try and regain some semblance of control she used it to give her the slight angle she needed if she was going to pull the bold move off. The world outside of the car seemed to disappear as she slid around the corner at high speed, something Brittany never would have attempted, drift queen or not. The blonde felt her heart stop at the sight of her girlfriend through Mike's dashboard camera, the Supra drifting as if it was put on the earth to master that corner, nowhere else in the world but there.

She felt the air refill her lungs as Santana pulled out of the turn and head for the next, her heart beating as if she was in the car with her whilst she was driving. She made a mental note to berate the Latina later for nearly scaring her half to death. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait too long as Santana sped through the next turn, the Latina yelling in celebration as adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart thumped loudly in her chest, which even over the music she could hear. Luckily it wasn't too loud as she heard Quinn's voice cut through both the loud rushing if blood in her ears and the music, making her grab the radio she had strewn on her passenger seat.

"_Santana!"_

"Q, what's happening?" She asked, watching her rear-view carefully as Mike sped up to keep her on her toes.

"_We've got cops converging on the race end and start. I've radioed Blaine down at the finish and Britt and I are on our way down now"_

"Cool"

"_Good luck"_

"Thanks"

Her heart only seemed to speed up at the possibility of potential cops and the thrill kicked in as she approached the finish line. Her music continued to pump hard as she handled the last two bends and watched as Mike sped around the last corner right behind her.

_No, we won't give up, we won't go away_  
_'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion_  
_No, we don't wanna hear another word you say_  
_'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion_  
_No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away_  
_'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution_  
_No, we won't lay down and accept this fate_  
_'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution _

She kept her gaze glancing from her rear-view and to the road as she rapidly approached the finish line, already seeing the fast approaching lights of the people waiting to the sides. When she felt Mike nudge the back of the Supra just a little she knew now was the time to bring out the last of her boost. Taking one last glance up at her mirror she focused back onto the finish line and pressed down on the other button she hadn't pressed earlier.

The blue Supra lurched forward in a pure burst of speed and although it wasn't as impressive as when both buttons were pressed in the current situation it was enough to put her over the line first.

_What do we want? We want the change_  
_And how're we gonna get there? Revolution_  
_What do we want? We want the change_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_What do we want? We want the change_  
_And how're we gonna get there? Revolution_  
_What do we want? We want the change_  
_Standing on the edge of a revolution _

She felt relief flood her veins as she finished in first place but as she was about to stop Blaine's voice cracked through the radio, pulling her out of her winner's haze.

"_Santana, cops! Keep going!"_

She didn't question it and kept going, her heart nearly freezing as she rapidly swerved to avoid and oncoming collision with a police cruiser that was heading straight for her.

"Phew!" She breathed out in relief, wiping her brow with her free hand as she glanced up at her rear-view mirror to see Letty and Quinn not far behind her.

She narrowly avoided another cruiser and as she swerved onto another street she weaved in and out of traffic in an attempt to ditch the cruiser that had started following her. When she had done a full circle her radio flared to life in her lap once more, this time a voice she hadn't expected.

"_Santana, slide right!"_

"What?!"

"_Just do it!"_

Santana decided it was probably better to do as she was told as the other woman knew what she was doing and immediately pulled on the handbrake, sliding the Supra to the right. She desperately fought for control whilst keeping her eyes attached to the cruiser that was still behind her and out of nowhere an orange and black Camaro flew straight into the back left of the police car. Marley sent it flying and Santana snapped the car to the left to get back on track as she watched in her left wing mirror as the police car slid from side to side to regain control before it was too late, eventually being hit by and oncoming bus at the last minute.

A few seconds later and Marley came up behind her, a slight bump in the front of her hood but nothing that couldn't be fixed by Quinn back at the shop. It had been a close call but the brunette had come through and helped her out. She guessed that she had been one of the last ones to come out from the canyon road and been in the right place at the right time. She had taken the opportunity to take out the attacker and it got Santana to make a mental note to thank her and maybe offer up a friendly race with her on a day where they weren't being rushed. She had a funny feeling that Marley had a lot more to her than she let on.

Back to the situation at hand she heard said brunette through her radio as she pulled up beside her Supra. _"You ok San?"_

"Yeah, you?"

"_Hell yes! I live for that stuff man!"_

"Good for you. Thanks for that"

"_Just doing my job. Tina just got a text, we're heading back to the house. We're gonna pick up the Impreza tomorrow"_

"Cool"

"_Yeah, I'll follow you back"_

"Fine by me"

* * *

Ten minutes later and Santana found that she and Marley were the last ones to arrive back at the house, everybody else probably inside due to the fact that all of the lights were on. As Santana parked up behind Brittany's RX8 she turned to see Tina and Marley stepping out of the orange Camaro.

"Wow, seeing it up close you got a pretty good dent there. You think Quinn can fix it?" She asked, pocketing her car keys and nodding to the dent in question.

Marley just waved a hand in dismissal. "Please, it's Quinn we're talking about. She can fix anything. Trust me, it's not the worst dent I've ever got. In fact, it's one of the very small ones"

At that moment Tina decided to inject herself into the conversation, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Trust me, it's not. That Camaro's seen much much worse. Do you know how many inter-coolers we've been through in the last year?" Santana shrugged.

"I probably don't wanna know"

The Asian woman let out a loud chuckle just as the front door opened. "No, you really don't"

"Santana!"

Santana looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when Brittany run down to her. Marley and Tina just smiled at the other couple as they clasped their hands together and headed on inside to give them some privacy.

The Latina let out a chuckle as Brittany tackled her, her flexible body being caught easy as she wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs tightly around the shorter woman's waist.

"Hey Britt"

"You're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That drift was stupid!"

Knowing what she meant by that she slowly lowered her down until she was stood on her feet again, keeping her arms securely around her waist and their fronts flush together.

"You loved it" At the smirk Brittany rolled her eyes. She shook her head and rested their foreheads together for a few silent moments, her eyes closing before she lent her head forward the few inches between them, closing the distance and pressing their lips together slowly and softly.

It was a nice change of pace from the hectic evening they had had but as much as Santana wanted to continue to just stand there and revel in the feeling of Brittany's lips against her own she knew she had business to take care of inside. So, pulling away she smiled and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead before stepping back and clasping their hands together, giving them a slight tug to get Brittany moving and leading her up the path and inside the house where everybody else was waiting.

As she had expected Letty was there, beer in hand whilst stood next to Mia and Blaine. "Good work S" The older Latina smiled, raising her beer in appreciation.

"Yeah, that was an intense race" Mia added, Quinn entering the hallway and handing both Santana and Brittany beers of their own.

"So what happens next?" The winner asked, taking a sip of her cold drink.

Letty shrugged in response. "We go and pick up the car tomorrow morning. I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm for Mike to keep it for one last night"

"I guess so. I wanna get a good look under the hood though before we put it in storage"

"What for?" Rachel asked from her place at the bottom of the stairs, Quinn's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

"He definitely did something to it since the last time we raced"

"But how? We only raced him a few days ago" Quinn frowned.

Santana just shrugged at the blonde. "I don't know. All I know is that he had something serious put under the hood as an attempt to try and win. Whatever it is I wanna get a good look at it."

"Yeah, here's to hopes that Puck doesn't pull it out of the damn thing before we get a good look at it" Dani injected, now also becoming part of the conversation.

"Whatever it is we'll probably find out tomorrow. As for now get a good night's sleep. We've got work in the morning"

At Letty's commanding closing statement everybody started to disperse. With a kiss to the top of Brittany's head Santana led the blonde upstairs close behind Rachel and Quinn. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Santana felt her heart rate increase as she pulled up into the yard of Puck's garage behind Letty, Quinn and Dani. The last time she had been here she had been nearly beaten to death, in and out of consciousness as a bag was thrown back over her bloodied head and she was dragged out over the rough concrete, hitting every sharp rock on the way before being thrown back into the van that had brought her there. The next thing she remembered was Brittany holding her in her lap.

Now, she was fully conscious, her girlfriend sat in the passenger seat clutching Santana's free hand with both of her own. When she felt a soft kiss pressed to her knuckles she was brought out of her deep thoughts, smiling when Brittany smiled reassuringly at her. To thank her she lifted her hand up and pressed a kiss in return to Brittany's knuckles, the blonde smiling and brushing her thumb back and forth across the back of a tan hand.

With a comforting squeeze she waited for Santana to put the car in park before leaning over and giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "You can do this" She whispered before sliding out of the car before Santana did the same.

Quinn came up on Santana's empty side and along with the others, including Blaine, they made their way to the entrance of the garage.

"Puckerman, we're here for the pink slips!" Letty called out, catching the immediate attention of the crew members milling about the garage.

At the sound of his name Puck reluctantly stopped what he was doing. Panting he pulled away and grinned at the person he had seemingly just been enraptured in, maybe a little too much so. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand he stepped back and pulled his jeans up, grinning as he exited his office whilst pulling the zipper up and re-fastening his belt.

Letty rolled her eyes at the obvious implication of what he had just been doing and decided to focus back on the task at hand, making this as painless as possible and collecting the pink slips to their new car so that they could get out of there as soon as possible. She really didn't want Santana to be there longer than she needed to be.

"If you say so. You know, if you had called ahead and told us that you were coming over I would have tidied up the place" He winked, his eyes flickering down to the blood stains on the floor that were positioned near the mouth of the garage. He let out a laugh at Santana's tensed up appearance and turned back to Letty and Blaine.

If Santana wasn't so tense she would have heard Dani growl from beside Brittany but the only thing she could focus on was that spot, her blood stained into the concrete, obviously a jab from Puck by not cleaning it up. It was as if he wanted it there like a sick reminder of almost taking her life in return for taking his brother's. She was just aware enough to feel Brittany's hand slip into hers, the blonde's squeezing tightly and managing to bring her out from her darkening thoughts long enough to see Mike hand over the keys to the Impreza that was parked a few feet away from them next to Brody's Corvette.

As soon as the keys were placed in her hands she turned away, heading straight for her car. As soon as she reached her Supra she turned to Brittany was quickly catching up to her and she threw her the keys.

"Here, take it for a ride"

Before the blonde could reply the keys were thrown to her and she was watching Santana peel off out of the yard and back onto the street, speeding off exceptionally fast. Dani shook her head from her place beside her. If anyone understood what was happening it was her.

"Don't worry Britt, she just needs to cool off. You know, like I do"

She nodded in response just as Letty caught up to them. "Come on guys, let's get this back to the shop"

* * *

Santana sighed as she sat at the picnic table in the back yard. The day had been long, just as she had expected and she had come out here to think and be alone away from the rest of the crew, needing a little time to breathe to herself. When Brittany had saw this she had debated back and forth whether to give her her space or go out there and offer up her comfort. In the end she decided to offer her services as her girlfriend and exited through the back door, sitting down next to the Latina who was completely silent as she looked out at the city night skyline.

Instead of pushing her Brittany decided to let her speak on her own terms and waited in silence for Santana to gather up the courage to speak first. When she did she felt her heart clench tightly in her chest.

"You know, I thought I had moved past what they did to me. I thought I had buried the fact that they had nearly killed me in that garage but seeing it today brought it all back. I nearly died there Britt and they didn't even have the decency to clean up my blood which was stained into the floor. When I saw it all I could think about was the fact that it was there, taunting me, reminding me forever that they nearly damn well killed me all for the sake of getting their revenge of taking a life by accident. And I keep asking myself this question..."

The blonde knew exactly what she was about to say, something she had hoped Santana would never say. "Santana, don't-"

"No, I have to get this out." Brittany nodded silently and a silent moment later Santana continued. "What if I was the one that was supposed to die that night Britt? What if Jake was the one that was supposed to watch me crash and then see me die? Maybe I deserved it"

"Santana, don't say that! You never have and never will deserve that. I know it nearly killed you afterwards but you were supposed to be here. Jake didn't deserve to die, and I would never wish that on anybody, but I think you were sent to be here with me and the crew for a reason."

She didn't know what else to say. It was a hard thing to reply to, your girlfriend saying that she deserved to be the one that died in a fiery car crash in someone else's place. It wasn't something she was prepared to reply to, not even with all the time she had had since it had happened to formulate a well planned answer. Instead she reached up and initiated contact for the first time since she had come outside, grabbing Santana's chin and turning her to face her.

"Santana, look at me"

Reluctantly doing as her girlfriend commanded the moment she looked into her eyes she felt all of her walls that she had built up crumble at her feet as if they were made of nothing but dust. She felt hot tears burn at her eyes and as she kept her eyes locked with Brittany's just for a second longer she felt everything just give way beneath her. Every defence she thought she had evaporated as she fell forwards into Brittany's awaiting arms, a sob tearing through her throat and bubbling out as she finally let everything go. Every pressure she had felt since she had gone undercover and the pain of every lie she had formulated and endured released into the forms of muffled sobs, Brittany's surprisingly warm arms coming up to wrap around her shoulder's as she held her close to her chest.

The blonde felt her own heart clench more painfully than ever before at the sound of Santana's pain, doing the only thing she knew how to do better than anything else, even drifting. Santana seemed to keep all of her emotions bottled up all of the time, never once having expressed any apprehension or fear since they had first met. Now, to be met with the Latina finally releasing all of the pressure that had steadily been building deep within her Brittany felt a relief of her own, happy to be the one that Santana turned to, even if it did make her own heart hurt at the sight of sound of her girlfriend in pain.

All she could do was hold on as tightly as possible, never once showing any sings of letting go.

* * *

_Song used: Nickelback – 'Edge of a Revolution'_

TBC


	18. Hear Me

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Here you go! I hope you like reading this weeks update and I will be back next week!_

_Thank you for the continued support and reviews, I love them and the faves! :D_

* * *

Santana nervously glanced behind her one more time as she closed the door to her car, adjusting the snapback she was wearing before heading for the front door. The last time she had been here she had been recovering from her hospital visit. She didn't want to be here but since she wasn't regularly checking in with her 'handler' she was required to see her and the police chief in person at least once every two weeks. That's why she was now here instead of back at the house lounging around and chilling with her girlfriend.

This just made it all the more real. That life was an illusion, a life she could happily slip into and forget about everything else but she now knew better. She knew with everything going on that she could never truly have that life, where the only things that mattered were friends and driving. Instead this was her life now, she didn't know what the future held but as she walked into the safe house she knew it was becoming and harder to define which one was her real life and which one was the lie.

She pocketed her keys as she entered, seeing Roz and Cassandra sat around talking and pointing to the computer set-up which had various pictures of not only her but the rest of Letty's crew including Puck and his minions. Knowing looking at the pictures would probably make her heart clench in her chest she decided to ignore them and the wall with even more plastered on it behind it and focus on the other two women.

"Ah, Santana. Hi" Cassandra grinned, standing up and walking over to her, a hand outstretched as her heels clicked along the wooden floor along the way.

"Hey" She greeted back, shaking her hand before being met with an identical handshake from the police chief. "So, what am I doing here?" She asked once they had all settled down into their seats.

Cassandra lent forward and crossed her legs, exposing the bare skin of her thighs under her short pencil skirt. Santana briefly ignored the thought that it was on purpose and focused back on the blonde's face. "We think we may have a lead. Direct your attention to the screen on the left. I got a tip from a confidential informant that Puck has something big planned. This picture was taken the day after the cops were called to the canyon race on Monday. From what I've heard about the man he's meeting with, named Phil Lipoff a.k.a. 'Gunshot Slim', a local gang-banger, he's known for organising illegal trades. If we're right and he's planning something with Puckerman we have to move fast and find out what it is he's planning to move."

"So what do you want me to do? I can't just ask him, I'm not exactly on talking terms with Puckerman these days" Santana said, looking at the picture of Puck shaking hands with the 'gang-banger' with the awful nickname.

"That's not what we want, and it's not smart directly approaching him about it. We just want you to pay extra attention to Puck when you see him at race meets. How is that coming along by the way?" Roz asked.

"I have four out of six sets of keys. I'm working on the other two"

"Then you must be close. If we find out what it is Puck's transporting we might just have enough to take him and his crew down for good. One less thorn in my side"

The blonde nodded along with the other woman and turned her gaze to Santana. "Yes. Keep racing against his crew and it might push him to the edge and towards what we want out of him"

"So you just want me to keep racing his crew?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. Maybe physically losing to you might be the last straw and break the camels back. It might just be what we need"

"Cool. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, oh there is just one thing I would like from you"

"What?"

"The keys to all of the cars you've won once this whole thing is over. I'm sure the impound lot would love to have them added to their vast collection"

Rolling her eyes Santana stood up preparing to leave, knowing it wasn't smart to hand them over, even to the authorities. She hadn't had a good look at them herself yet and she wanted to know what was under the hoods before she handed them away. "I'll think about it. For now just know they're somewhere safe. Anyway, I do have one question"

"Ask away" Cassandra smiled.

"How is my car?"

Not giving the FBI agent time to answer Roz stood up and cut in. "It's safe. I have been keeping a close eye on it, trust me. It will be waiting for you when you're ready"

Deciding to leave it at that Santana nodded and fished her car keys out as she began to leave. With the new information swirling around in her head as she slipped into her Supra she knew this could only end in disaster.

Back in the house the two women heard the roar of the tuner engine pull out of the driveway and speed off. Roz turned to Cassandra and raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you sure she can pull this off?"

The blonde looked up as she clutched a surveillance picture of Puck in her hands. "She has no other choice. She'll do it whether she likes it or not"

Roz took a few moments to study the taller woman as she organized some of the files she had dotted around the room. Despite what Cassandra had to say about the woman she was 'handling' she just hoped for Santana's sake that things really didn't end badly. She had seen the types of things other street racers had done to disloyal members of their crews and she she hoped to every holy spirit that Santana made it out of this with only a few bumps and bruises.

* * *

Santana bit into the sub sandwich Brittany had made her for lunch that morning. Despite her protests that she could grab lunch herself the blonde had insisted that she eat something of substance and according to her she was the master of sandwich making. Then again, despite all of her grumbling and protests she couldn't deny the fact that it really was a great sandwich. She swallowed her bite before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek in silent thanks to which Brittany smiled back and pressed a returning kiss to the corner of her mouth.

It was that very moment that Dani decided to walk past, making a face at the two women who were sat next to each other on the couch by the garage door. "Cut it out you two, the sexual tension between you is almost too much that I want to drive myself off one of the canyon cliffs"

Frowning at the blonde Santana was just about to reply when Marley took a few steps back from where she was working on a Lexus with Tina to slap her around the back of the head. "They're not to blame D, and it's none of our business whether they're sexually frustrated. Kitty must have you on such a short lease that you're not getting enough or any at all."

The next thing the brunette knew she was being tackled to the floor by a very pissed off blonde. Brittany watched the two of them playfully fight for a few moments before turning to see Santana tensed up with a light blush dusted across her cheeks. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, it was the fact that she was denying herself one of the most basic things a couple could partake in when they were together. It wasn't as if she was inexperienced either, she had plenty of one-night stands to hone her skills in that department but the thought of depriving Brittany from something that could be so freeing to the both of them suddenly created a heavy weight in her mind amongst other things. God, she must have come across as a teenager who didn't know what it even was let alone having actually done it before.

Then there was Brittany.

It was the gentle kiss that she pressed to her cheek before looking in her eyes that told the Latina everything she needed to know. Brittany was happy to wait, no matter how long Santana put it off. She knew neither her or the brunette were virgins, that was alone enough to set them both at ease, but ever since they had indeed started dating they just hadn't found the right moment. Sure, the heated make-out sessions in Brittany's room with the door locked was unlike anything they had ever experienced before, but when it came to kicking their relationship up to the next level they had held back.

Brittany grinned at her and let her head rest on the Latina's shoulder as she pressed a comforting kiss to her neck, just above the collar of her garage shirt. "Don't worry. She's just jealous she's getting less action than you are"

Despite the weightiness of the situation Santana couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth from her lips, making the blonde mirror the action.

"What's up peoples?! I'm looking for a Miss Lopez?"

Santana's laughs died down a little as she stood up at the sound of Holly calling her name, taking a bite of her sandwich as she walked over to where she and Shelby were stood at the mouth of the garage.

"That would be me. What can I help you with today ladies?"

The two women turned in her direction and smiled at the Latina still eating her lunch, Shelby taking control of the coversation. "We were wondering if we could hire your services"

"Oh?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you could find some time in your busy schedule to take a look at our cars. They're in dire need of tune-ups"

Santana took a few moments to eye the older brunette, seeing that she was completely serious despite the light hearted joking between them. She finished the last bite of her sandwich and rubbed her hands together to get rid of the residual crumbs, a bright smile plastering across her lips.

"I'm happy to help. When would you like me to get started?"

"Does now sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah. We'll get this Lexus out of the way and you can put them on the two free lifts at the back of the garage"

Five minutes later and the Lexus back in place and they were ready to begin. Shelby approached Santana, their façade now gone, and fiddled with her purse.

"How much do we owe you?"

Despite the offer of cash Santana shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "It's free of charge, on the house"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am. You're street racing legends, I've got you covered"

Shelby waited a few moments, now the one to study the other. She could tell that Letty had picked a good one, a woman who had a lot more respect than a lot of other street racers her age. It was refreshing and in that moment she revelled in the warm feeling flooding her chest. Letting a smile crack across her lips into a full blown grin she wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and pulled her close into a one-armed hug.

"Then let's get this started"

* * *

Santana adjusted her shirt sleeve as she sat and waited patiently at the kitchen table. She hadn't wanted to dress up too fancy as she was only having dinner with one person but she wanted to look presentable, a big change from her earlier outfit of a dirty garage shirt and jeans. She rubbed at her scar nervously before looking up when she heard the sound of someone entering the dining room.

"Santana, mija, stop worrying. You look fine."

She blushed a little at the comment but brushed it off, sitting up straighter as Alma placed a freshly opened bottle of beer down in front of her. She moved to protest but the older woman held a hand up to stop her. "Don't even go there Miss Lopez. I will allow you to have a little alcohol in my home on this occasion."

"Thanks" She replied, taking a sip of the mentioned drink as she relaxed into her chair.

Alma smiled at the sight of her granddaughter relaxing and when the table was set she turned around and made her way back to the kitchen where she was finishing dinner.

In the time she was gone Santana took the time to take in the familiar dining room. Even in the time she had been back in Lima after being gone so long she hadn't really had the chance to spend time exploring the house she had once grown up in. It was strange, on the one hand she felt as though she should be a complete stranger here due to the fact that she had been gone for so long, but on the other hand the Lopez in her was creeping up inside and taking over, the sense of familiarity melting into her knowing that she had grown up in this house, almost as if she had never left, like what had happened hadn't and she was just enjoying a Monday night dinner with her grandmother.

Then again, despite the warm feeling growing deep within her chest she felt that coldness fighting for dominance accompanied by thoughts that things would never truly be the same no matter how much they tried to get back to some semblance of normality. Santana knew this, not only because of what had transpired between them in the very next room eight years ago but because of what she was doing right now, the thing that nobody but she knew about. She knew that when the truth came out it would probably blow up all in her face and even if she tried to ignore that eating feeling of waiting for that very day she couldn't deny that things had been a fucked since the moment she first saw those red and blue flashing lights in her rear-view mirror as she pulled onto the Lima expressway.

Luckily she was broken out of her rapidly darkening thoughts by her grandmother carrying two fully loaded plates of food into the room. She instantly sat up straighter at the familiar smell of home cooked food and licked her lips. "Gracias"

Alma smiled as she sat down across from her. "Ha sido un placer, disfrute mija."

Santana nodded as they began eating in a comfortable silence. She felt herself easily slip into a familiar warmth as she enjoyed the feeling of eating a home cooked meal for the fist time in a very long time. It was only when they had just started dessert that Santana couldn't wait any more, desperate to ask about something that had been bugging ever since she had first met up with the old woman again, she just hadn't known the right time to do so. Now she felt as if it was the perfect time, considering how close things were getting to taking Puck down, to get the ball rolling. Better late than never.

"Abuela, can I ask you something?"

Looking up she saw the nervous look on her granddaughter's face, prompting her to lean forward and place a comforting hand on her scarred forearm. "Go ahead. Speak what's on your mind child"

Gulping Santana knew it was now or never. "Have you heard from Mom?"

Even though she knew this was going to come up sooner or later Alma hadn't really expected Santana to ask her about the woman who had abandoned them so soon. Nevertheless she had voiced it out loud and she would have to answer whether she liked it or not. Taking a few moments, which felt like hours to Santana, she sat back and considered exactly how to tell her the truth. It wasn't that it was complicated, it was just finding a way to 'soften the blow'. It wasn't exactly an easy subject between them. It never had been.

"I haven't heard from her since just after you got back."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if you had any money. When I asked why she said that she heard you were racing again and making large amounts of money so she figured that you could lend her some until she could pay you back."

"And what did you say?"

She could tell Santana was getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment but decided to remain calm in the current situation. "I said that you had visited me but we weren;t really talking and seeing each other. She persisted and then asked if I had any money I could lend her and I hung up. Santana..."

"No...just don't..."

Alma had no choice but to sit back and watch helplessly as a rush of emotions washed over her granddaughter's face. It was then that Santana abruptly stood up, excusing herself.

"Abuela, I'm sorry, I have to go"

Without giving her chance to respond Santana exited the room and grabbed her jacket before fishing out her car keys and leaving. She knew it was probably a bad idea to leave and overreact at something so small and trivial as she had asked the question, especially when it had happened after she had left, but it had stirred up emotions she hadn't expected to have to deal with. The subject of her mother and why she left was one thing, but to come to the family she left behind so long ago to fuel her needs (the need to get high the only reason she ever contacted Santana) had ignited an anger that was growing so rapidly she feared that if she didn't get out now she probably would have done or said something she would regret and with everything including Puck still simmering beneath the surface, messing things up with her grandmother was one less thing to worry about. Then again, she had brought it upon herself.

She growled at herself for being so stupid, her mind swirling with thoughts that only resulted in berating herself for being so weak in the face of a subject she thought she had gotten over a long time ago. Alma watched on helplessly as she repeated the actions of the night she left Lima, this time knowing that all her granddaughter really needed was some space and time to think to herself. She knew she wasn't to blame, she had just told the truth, but her heart ached to comfort the woman she had practically raised, differences or not.

It didn't stop her brows creasing in worry as she watched Santana pull away, the blue Supra speeding down the road and sliding ungracefully around the corner until she was out of sight. Sighing, she decided to let her have the space she needed and come to her when she was ready, rather than pushing her and erasing what little progress they had already made. Shaking her head she stepped back into her house and closed the door behind her, hoping that Santana didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

A few days later across town, as the sun was setting two cars sped around corners and bends as they fought for first place.

Rachel glanced up at her rear-view mirror as she watched the yellow Skyline stick to her like glue. She growled, knowing that Quinn wouldn't give up until she had regained first position. However, Rachel wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. She felt as if she had something to prove, ever since warm up day and racing against her girlfriend. Although her team had won she felt as if they could make the team better and the most obvious choice was to request Quinn's help. She knew she wasn't as good as some of the others on the team but she was determined that she was going to make an impression at this years Race Wars and even if that meant frustration right now she was willing to take in everything the other woman was willing to teach her, no matter how much that made her angry.

As soon as Burt had told them to go home for the day the two women had agreed to go out driving together to get a head start before it was too late. It was sort of like a date, but in their own way. That included driving and dinner afterwards. In the meantime Rachel was happy to just bask in unadulterated smugness she was feeling at the sight of Quinn's signature Skyline in her rear-view mirror.

From behind Quinn narrowly dodged a people carrier as she tried to stick close to her girlfriend as she sped around a corner. She expertly kept close to the inside as she carefully studied the way Rachel drove at the same time. The brunette was slightly sloppy in her steering and handling and she could tell she was going way too fast around a corner which meant it left her open to take over and she would come out slow, costing her her earned lead. Quinn didn't take that opportunity though, she wanted to give Rachel a few more minutes to show her what she was doing, especially the way she acted whilst in first place, so that could formulate a way to help her.

She didn't mind though, as much as she wanted to argue with the brunette at how she was being a little more careless than she had to she was happy to let her enjoy the feeling of being out front. She rarely ever got the chance to race and despite the fact that she was sidelined much more than some of the other more prominent members of the crew she had potential to be a really good driver. She just needed to have the chance to prove herself to them that she was ready to step up to the plate.

She could tell as she followed her onto another street in the way she drove that she was determined and it only rolled off in waves onto the blonde, Quinn realising that she had the chance to help the woman she had fallen in love with shine. It would just take time and she was more than ready to embark on that journey.

She smiled as she watched the purple Honda speed around another street and head towards the coastline, the two of them beginning their journey to the place they had agreed to finish at. In the meantime Quinn decided to have some fun with the brunette street racer and as soon as they had pulled onto the expressway she did what she had been itching to do since they had set of from the garage, shifting up a gear as she pressed her foot further down on the accelerator pedal.

Rachel's smirk soon fell from her face as she watched Quinn disappear from her rear-view mirror. She frowned as she tried to work out where she had gone before catching something out of the corner of her eye. Quinn smirked over at her to her left and seemingly laughed before pulling ahead a little. Determined not to let her win Rachel knew the race was on. She had a funny feeling Quinn would try something like this but luckily she was somewhat prepared, enough to allow her to kick her own butt into gear and shift up a gear of her own.

Her Honda growled and rumbled as more power was fed to the engine, Rachel already focusing on the familiar tail-end of the Nissan that seemed to stick out brightly even as it weaved through traffic at high speed. Deciding it was time to give Quinn a lesson of her own she pulled forward as she shifted up a gear, really getting the ball rolling for the first time in a long time.

Although she knew she wasn't appreciated nearly as much as she should be she was a woman with something to prove, the street racer inside itching to make itself known. Despite being raised by two fathers for half of her life she knew that what she had been given from Shelby was a gift, racing somehow passed down through her genetics into her blood and given to her for a reason. She just had to find a way to unlock it and she was pretty sure that now she was finally with Quinn that the blonde was the key she had been searching for for so long.

The late evening sun beat down on the highway road as she pushed even further forward, her Honda showing just how capable it really was in keeping up with Quinn's powerful Skyline. She narrowly slipped through the gap in between an RV and a Cadillac, both drivers causing a grin to pull across her face as they loudly blew their horns in frustration and anger.

Rachel laughed at them before quickly catching up with her girlfriend, both cars now neck and neck as they rapidly approached their destination/finish line. The coastline whizzed past as both cars picked up speed, managing to avoid an oncoming collision as they both focused on the goal of winning this unofficial race.

Rachel's hands gripped her steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white as she increased the pressure, her persona nothing else but determined to come in first. She saw the finish line and as Quinn was pulling slightly ahead she pressed down on one of the buttons in the middle of her steering wheel, Quinn watching as the purple Honda flew forward and a burst of speed and Nos.

Before she really knew what was happening Rachel had crossed the makeshift line first and was already slowing down. Doing the same Quinn eventually caught up with her girlfriend and glanced over to see Rachel laughing at her in victory. Rolling her eyes she continued to drive beside her until they reached the place they had decided would be perfect to enjoy dinner away from the rest of the crew for a night.

Quinn pulled up into one of the spaces and Rachel was right behind, pulling up in the empty space next to her before shutting her Honda off. Getting out of the Skyline Quinn watched as her girlfriend exited her own car and smirked over at her.

"I totally won that!"

Rolling her eyes yet again Quinn shook her head and pocketed her keys and walked over to the brunette who was doing a small victory dance. "You may have won that but your corners were sloppy and you were coming out too slow. Your steering also needs work as well as your inside line. You're going way too wide and it's leaving holes which means I could have overtaken you just like that" She explained, clicking her fingers to emphasize her last point.

It should have deterred her but it didn't. Instead Rachel just smiled and looped her arms through Quinn's, leaning up and pressing a kiss to her cheek as they made their way to the entrance of The Blue Anchor. "You're just mad that I won"

Quinn knew it was important for Rachel to understand where she was going wrong but she couldn't find it in herself to bring that happy smile off her face after winning a race. She knew the feeling of being cut down after winning and she couldn't bare to bring the woman she loved down so she just pushed it away and mapped the information for later whilst she led the shorter woman inside. She could let it slide for just one night.

* * *

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there_  
_You gotta be somewhere_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm waiting_  
_'Cause there are these nights when_  
_I sing myself to sleep_  
_And I'm hopin' my dreams_  
_Bring you close to me_  
_Are you listening? _

Santana blankly stared herself in the mirror of her motel room. She had been here for the past three nights since the incident with her and her grandmother, not having wanted to go back to the crews house as she knew they would be answering questions she really wasn't ready to answer. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was just that she would rather keep this to herself. It was something that knew she had to deal with on her own and it was weighing heavily on her mind.

Her cellphone cut her out of her thoughts and padding over to it where it was strewn in the middle of her bed she read the caller ID. Cassandra was calling her for what seemed the hundredth time in as many days and she had to admit she was getting sick of it along with the constant prodding from her crew members. She had cut herself off from everybody so that it was just herself and she was tired of them calling and texting her asking where she was and why she hadn't called them back to let them know she was ok.

_Hear me_  
_I'm cryin' out_  
_I'm ready now_  
_Turn my world upside down_  
_Find me_  
_I'm lost inside the crowd_  
_It's getting loud_  
_I need you to see_  
_I'm screaming for you to please_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me _

She knew it was only a matter of time before they came to the motel but when she thought about her disconnection from everything in her life so that it was just her she knew it was what she needed. She knew that she needed time away from everything where she was just her, Santana Lopez, without the burden of lying to a group of people she considered her friends, struggling to reconnect with her grandmother after what she had done to her, and working with a woman who changed moods as fast as she could press the Nos button in the center of her steering wheel. This is what she had needed after Jake had died, it had just been delayed as people wouldn't let her out of their sights.

_Hear me_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Hear me _

It was draining, emotionally and physically. It had taken everything out of her and she was feeling the strain of just what she was doing and she knew it wasn't healthy. That's why, other than a few trips outside for food and refreshments, she had locked herself in her motel room to think and ponder just what her life had come to. What felt like years, which in reality was only a few months ago, she was happy. She was doing what she loved and didn't have the stress of lying about a double life she was living. She was content, all until she got that letter from her grandmother convincing her to come back to Lima so that she could apologize for what she had done eight years ago and that thought alone brought her to why she was actually there, the real reason she had just up and left from everything she was trying to balance.

She took one last look at the shadow of the woman she really was in the mirror and headed towards the bathroom, stripping her boxers and wife-beater before stepping under the shower and letting the water cascade over her body. She didn't even flinch as she turned the dial, the water now as hot as she could stand. It would have been painful but in her current state she couldn't care less, the heat of the scalding water somewhat therapy and a hope that it could wash away the troubles that were increasingly clouding her mind like a thick black fog on a stormy day. The statement felt cliché but it felt right and she didn't have the mental energy to find a way to better describe just what was going on in her mind right at that minute.

_I used to be scared of_  
_Letting someone in_  
_But it gets so lonely_  
_Being on my own_  
_No one to talk to_  
_And no one to hold me_  
_I'm not always strong_  
_Oh, I need you here_  
_Are you listening?_

She felt as if life was clasping down on every aspect of her, every nook and cranny of the woman she thought she was and as she took a deep shaky breath in she felt unrelieved and left as if something was missing even as she breathed out, steam already starting to fill the room as if she were in a sauna. She didn't care though, all she cared about was the fact that she felt herself cracking and breaking under the pressure of absolutely everything. Everything that had gone on since she had arrived in the city she had fucking left for a better life.

_Hear me_  
_I'm cryin' out_  
_I'm ready now_  
_Turn my world upside down_  
_Find me_  
_I'm lost inside the crowd_  
_It's getting loud_  
_I need you to see_  
_I'm screaming for you to please_  
_Hear me_

It was then that she realised that whenever she was here she could never be the person she wanted to, stupid shit always backfiring on her and pushing her to her limits. Now wasn't any different and if she was truly being honest with herself she had never felt so low in her entire life. She wasn't depressed, per say, but she was finally feeling everything seeping into her bones and she felt it aching throughout her soul. And it scared her.

It fucking terrified her.

In her mind she continued replaying the conversation from the other night, knowing that this time she had brought it upon herself. She wasn't angry at her grandmother but she was angry at herself for bringing it up in the first place. It had felt right in the moment but she hadn't got the answer she was hoping for. Instead she had gotten the one she had wanted to avoid at all costs and what made it hurt more was that her mother didn't want to reconnect with her, the one person a girl would always need the most. All she wanted to do was feed her drug habit, the thing that had took precedence over her own daughter and left their family permanently broken. It made her heart ache and she couldn't stop the sob that ripped from her throat as she slid down to the bottom of the stall, her back against the wall as the water continued to cascade over her tired and aching body.

_I'm restless and wild_  
_I fall, but I try_  
_I need someone to understand_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_I'm lost in my thoughts_  
_And baby I've fought_  
_For all that I've got_  
_Can you hear me? _

Her heart hurt as she thought about how things were truly fucked up, how they had always been. She found it hard to breathe and realized she had way too much to handle at the same time, her past just as important as her present, and possibly her future. She continued to cry out loud, her whimpers muffled by the sound of the shower gushing down upon her – and she was happy that it did. This outlet of raw emotion was just for her and her only. She needed this, no matter how much it hurt.

_Hear me_  
_I'm cryin' out_  
_I'm ready now_  
_Turn my world upside down_  
_Find me_  
_I'm lost inside the crowd_  
_It's getting loud_  
_I need you to see_  
_I'm screaming for you to please_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me _

It felt like some of the weight had been lifted from her shoulders as the water finally completely cooled down and she stepped out into the small steamy bathroom, wiping away the condensation on the mirror to study herself once again. Her eyes were obviously red but she felt as if she had some breathing space had come back to her. Somehow, she felt just that little bit freer.

_Can you hear me?_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_

* * *

"But babe, you drive a Cadillac!"

Kitty sighed and rubbed her temples. She was currently sat in between her girlfriends legs on her bed whilst she car shopped on her iPad. She had initially asked her for help, taking advantage of the fact that her girlfriend was indeed a street racer, deciding that she was the best person to go for when it came to something like this. She had originally been thinking about getting a new car but ever since they had started seeing each other the want to upgrade had taken over her mind so much she decided that she was in fact going to go ahead and do it. She just had to pick a car that lived up to her girlfriend's high standards.

"I know, and that's why I want something different like you suggested. I just don't know what to get"

Peering over Kitty's shoulder Dani took a quick glance at the screen of the iPad. "Well, do you want an old or new one?"

"I don't know"

"How old is your current one?"

"Ten years old"

"And saying it out loud, what does that bring to your mind?"

"That I kinda want a brand new one"

"Then I guess that's decided. Next, what region?"

"I'm kinda swaying to European"

"Ok, let's have a look"

It took a few minutes but they found a list of affordable cars that were new out and decided this was the best list to choose from. Kitty seemed to like all of the cars featured and instead of pushing her to have a badass car, which would have been undoubtedly out of her price range, Dani settled on the idea to let Kitty pick out a car she really wanted to drive. The image that came to mind of Kitty stood next to a sexy-ass car was extremely appealing and nearly swayed her to go the way she really wanted but her rational mind, which was taking main precedence for once, was the one she ultimately listened to. With this decided she pressed a kiss to the space that connected Kitty's jaw to her neck and sighed as she wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

"You see one you like?"

The smaller blonde nodded, enjoying the warm feeling of Dani's arms around her. "Mmm hmm"

"Which one?"

"Well, I like the BMW and the Audi"

"You know which one I would go for performance-wise"

"I do, the Beamer"

"Exactly, it's in my class, exotics"

"So is the Audi"

"I know but it's the car I would choose, it's more my style" She shrugged. "Anyway, it's your choice"

"I know which one I'm leaning towards though"

"Which one?"

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Go ahead"

"No matter which one I choose, you'd most probably want me to modify it a little wouldn't you?"

"It depends on what you would want done but yes, I probably would. I kinda want you to have a slightly modified version so that if you ever get in trouble you have a car that can help you get out of it. Plus it's quite a good budget car to modify and it's actually relatively good when you've upgraded it a little. It's perfect for someone like you."

Kitty took a few moments to take in what she had said, smiling as she bent her head to look at the woman who was sat behind her. "You do?"

"Yeah"

"Aww, I didn't know you cared"

"I do when it comes to you. You're my girl now, that means I need to make sure you're safe, in and out of your car"

Instead of replying, which she had no words to formulate a reply anyway, Kitty grinned a little wider and used her free hand to pull her girlfriend into an awkward kiss. When they pulled away she squirmed in delight as Dani squeezed her a little tighter, peppering her neck with kisses.

When she was done Dani made sure to keep her nose nuzzled into the other blonde's neck whilst she resumed their conversation. "So, which one would you choose?"

"The TT"

"You sure?"

"Are you? I know you're picky about these kinds of things"

The older woman shrugged as she pressed a residual kiss to her girlfriend's neck. "I usually am but I want you to be happy about this. It's your car"

"Then I guess it's settled. On to other things though..."

Before Dani could react the other woman had had deposited her iPad at the end of the bed and turned around, already straddling her and pressing so close that their noses were touching. When she had realized what was happening her hands came up to rest on her hips, pulling her even closer as their lips crashed together. Kitty's hands cupped her face and kept her in place as they proceeded to start a make-out session, something far from uncommon between them when they were one their own and away from everybody else.

When Kitty felt Dani's hands reflexively start kneading at her hips, signalling her that she was really engrossed in their current activities she suddenly pulled away, effectively putting everything on hold. Yet again, before Dani could do anything she had jumped off of her, quick-walking over to where her bar shirt was placed neatly on her dresser, picking up her Converses and heading for the front door of her apartment.

Dani shook her head of her daze and sat up, watching as the other blonde stopped by front door to look back at her. "What was that for?"

Kitty let out a chuckle at Dani's frazzled expression. "I have to open the bar"

"So you're just going to leave me like this without finishing the job?"

Kitty shrugged as she opened the door, secretly loving the feeling of playing with her girlfriend. "Something like that"

Dani watched as she exited, closing the door behind her. She turned her attentions back to the bed she was currently sat on and ran a hand through her wild hair, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Fuck"

* * *

Shelby had picked up her car the day before as Santana had finally finished her tune-ups after coming back to work from her bender, to which nobody questioned past if she was ok, but now the older street racer was back, pulling Santana and Letty to the side away from the others.

"I have something I need you two for"

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Letty asked, signature serious look plastered across her face.

"I can't here, I have to actually show it to you"

"Ok, but why me and Santana?"

She shrugged. "Because"

"So you're not gonna tell us anything?" Santana asked, jumping into the conversation for the first time since they had been pulled aside.

Shelby nodded. "Yes. I've talked to Burt and Mia's going to keep a watchful eye over everything whilst we're gone. You've got the afternoon off"

"Right now?"

"Yes Letty, right now. Change out of your work clothes and we should be back by night fall. I'll wait by my car."

She left no room for argument and already started making her way towards the Camaro that was parked near the front of the yard. Letty shot a look at Santana to which the younger Latina just shrugged and they both separated to get ready.

Brittany looked up a minute later from what she was doing with Rachel and watched as she shredded her garage shirt and her t-shirt she was wearing underneath. She was unable to stop the blush as she watched Santana put her work clothes into the trunk of her Supra, taking out two fresh pieces from her small go-bag that she had stored in case she ever needed it. Her blush only served to deepen as her eyes stayed glued to the sight of the Latina she called her girlfriend as she stood in the middle of a garage yard next to a hot car in nothing but a pair of jeans and a sports bra, Brittany unconsciously licking her lips and glancing at her intently as she noticed the Latina's boxers peaking out from the top of her jeans.

She knew that she shouldn't be staring but she was finding that she couldn't help herself. She hadn't really seen the Latina so naked before, despite the fact that they had been dating for quite a while now. She was happy to wait but now knowing what was underneath only served the need to take things further with her. As she continued to watch she pulled on a blue shirt over fresh white t-shirt and she made a mental note to try and get the other woman to consider to take things to the next level because the way she looked right now, topping off her outfit with a pair of sunglasses, her mind was starting to wander and imagine things that really weren't suitable in the current situation.

Santana knew she had been watching her and when she looked over in her direction she winked and slid into her car, Letty now finished and doing the same as Mia blew her girlfriend a goodbye kiss.

Rachel heard them start to pull out of the yard and looked over at her best friend. "Saw something you liked?"

Blushing Brittany only just managed to glare at the short brunette and stick her tongue out at her. "Shut up"

Rachel narrowly dodged a dirty rag to the face as she let out a loud cackle.

* * *

They had been driving for a good hour before Shelby finally pulled into what seemed to be a small gas station on the edge of the road that cut through the center of the desert. The sun was hot as she pulled around back, no one but the cashier behind the counter in sight. Letty and Santana pulled their cars up next to her and stepped out, following the older woman towards what looked like a huge storage shed.

Shelby turned to face them as she stopped outside the front of it. "You're probably guessing why I brought you here"

"Well, yeah. You dragged us out into the desert without telling us what we were getting into"

Shelby shook her head at the crew leader. "It's nothing bad. I just needed to discuss something with you without anybody else around."

"Then lead the way" Santana prompted.

Shelby nodded and took a deep breath. "So, Santana, you've probably heard about Schue by now?"

"Yep"

"Then you know me and Holly used to drive under him, much like you do with Letty. Anyway, a few months ago we started discussing this years Race Wars and we've been planning up until now. The main stuff is sorted and there's a few more things we need to plan but the first real thing we came to an agreement on was this years prize, obviously the most important part. I took you two out here because we both finally felt ready to share what it was with someone. Here, take a look."

Shelby turned around and fished a key out of her back pocket and opened the padlock on the front of the large shed. Moments later she was pulling both doors open to reveal a car covered in a large white tarp. She pocketed the keys as Santana and Letty watched her step inside, moving to the front of the car and grabbing the edge of the tarp. Moments later she was pulling it back, both women in awe as they got a first glimpse at a fully modified Audi R8 which was candy red in colour.

"Wow" Santana mumbled as she took a closer look at the car.

Shelby grinned in response. "You like?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get away with this ins secret?" Letty asked, now following Santana's lead and taking a few steps closer to it to get a closer look.

Shelby shrugged in reply and watched as they examined the car. "Me and Schue have been designing it in secret for the past few months. We agreed that when it was finished we'd draft two people to get a look at it"

"But why us?" Santana asked, looking up from where she had been studying the front bumper.

"Because we wanted Letty as she's the crew leader but we wanted a fresh pair of eyes and although Schue has never met you in the flesh he's been impressed with your driving and implementation into the crew. That leads us to right now"

"Ok, so we've seen the car but is that all you brought us out here for?"

Shelby shook her head, her grin growing at Letty's question. "Nope, and I'm glad you asked. Me and Schuester didn't bring you out here just to look at it. We have a job for you. We haven't decided who it will be but closer to the time of when Race Wars starts and we've secured the location we're going to have one of you two deliver it to a predetermined location. We still need time as this is such a sensitive subject, especially as it's this years prize but it is essential that when you get back you keep this between yourselves and don't tell anyone else. Otherwise we can't risk Puck getting his hands on it as it serves as a double purpose"

"What do you mean?" Santana inquired.

"Just know that this car can't be found. If Puck finds it we'll be losing much more than a tournament prize. You two have to promise me that you won't tell anyone"

"You've got me in"

"Santana?"

"Yeah, I'm in too"

"Good, now we can head back. I'll let you know nearer the time when we've chosen who's transporting it."

Letty and Santana both nodded before heading back to their cars. Knowing that she had a feeling that this was much more than what Shelby was letting on to Santana just managed to catch an acceptable picture of the Audi before Shelby closed and locked the doors, effectively shutting it away once again. She now knew she had to call Cassandra. She had a funny feeling this car was certainly much more than a prize and if she was correct she might have just found out what Puck might want to transport.

* * *

_Song used: Kelly Clarkson – 'Hear Me'_

_P.S. - If you want to see the design I picked for the R8 at the end head over to my Tumblr __**shinodafan94 . tumblr . com.**__ And check it out under __**story extras**__!_

TBC


	19. Three Words

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, just to let you know that if you have followed me before, the next two weeks are my usual holiday/vacation so I will try to update if the internet permits. Anyway, enjoy this update and I will hopefully see you next week._

_Another thanks to everybody who has added this story to their alerts and all of the reviews, they still mean a lot!_

* * *

Santana checked her watch as she exited the house. She had gotten back an hour ago but when Brittany sensed that she was nervous and confronted her about it the Latina had told her she needed to go and run an errand which she hadn't had chance to do as she had no other choice but to follow Shelby out into the desert. She knew it was a lie but what else could she tell her?

Brittany had reluctantly agreed but she knew that she would be safe and back to spend the night. Ever since she had left without a word for three days she had been reluctant to let the other woman out of her sight, knowing that she should have been there to help her when she was near breaking point. She knew what had gone down in those three days was none of her business but she couldn't help but be a little curious. As her girlfriend she wanted to know how to make her feel better and she couldn't do that when Santana shut herself off from the world around her. So, she had decided to let her go and try and broach the subject later on when Santana was feeling a little better and willing to speak on the matter.

Brittany watched from her bedroom window as Santana made her way across the street to get into her Supra, firing it up and speeding off. Turning back to her room she decided to finally catch up on her latest Pretty Little Liars DVD that was resting on the dresser by her TV waiting to be watched. Inserting the DVD she pulled off her shirt and grabbed one of Santana's that she had left there and once she had pulled it on she slid into bed and turned the bedside lamp off, deciding to have a quiet early night in to herself whilst she waited for her girlfriend to return.

Meanwhile, Santana sped up into the hills, weaving around the tight turns of the 'rich district' until she reached the familiar house. Punching in the code she had been given at the gate she waited until it opened and pulled in, parking next to Cassandra's Mercedes.

She sighed as she got out and headed into the house to find the blonde on her own sat in a lavish arm chair with a glass of wine in one hand, a manilla file in the other. Cassandra had heard her enter and stood up, turning away from the view of Lima at night and slightly catching Santana off guard with her attire. The FBI agent was clad in nothing but her underwear and a thin black silk robe leaving nothing to the imagination as it sprayed out as she turned.

A grin on her face Cassandra took a few steps towards the Latina, Santana noticing that she was bare foot. She was definitely making herself at home, she thought, clearing her throat as she thought about the urgent matter which had brought her in the first place.

"Santana, what a nice surprise"

"Likewise. I think I have something"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Well, let me get changed into something more appropriate and we'll talk"

Santana nodded in response and Cassandra placed her wine down on the coffee table before heading towards her bedroom. Whilst she changed she called out to the other woman.

"So, how are things coming along as far as obtaining cars?"

"I'm racing Rory in a few days. It shouldn't be that hard though, easy pickings"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I raced him after we finished my car. Trust me when I say it will be uneventful"

"Then I hope for your sake Miss Lopez that he doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves" She replied, coming out of the room now dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, a stark difference from the regal clothes that Santana was used to seeing her in. She motioned for the Latina to take a seat and Santana sat across from her as the blonde gracefully sat down on the leather ottoman. "So, what is it that you have for me?"

"I got back about twenty minutes ago from being out in the desert"

"What for?"

"Shelby took me and Letty out to this place and we were shown the prize for race wars"

"Ok, but what does this have to do with us?"

"She made it especially clear that Puck can't get his hands on the car. Apparently it is much more than the prize so I guess it serves a double purpose. I figured that this might be what Puck is preparing to transport, he just has to steal it first. I thought it was best to tell you in case it was important"

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation, Santana watching as the gears seamed to start turning in Cassandra's head at the new information. A few silent moments later she looked up and locked eyes with the Latina. "You were right to tell me. I think it has a good chance of being what he wants but we need more. Is there anything else you can tell me about it?"

"It's an R8, red in colour and it's completely modified, like it took thousands of dollars to design in a secret lab. Also, Shelby told me and Letty to keep it between ourselves as it's a sensitive subject. She's going to pick one of us to deliver it to specified location but we don't know when"

"Ok, we must assume that it is what Puck wants and he's probably going to want to move it fast. He could illegally trade it and if it's as modified as you say it is I have a feeling that he's going to sell it to the highest bidder. There must be something important about it so we have to hope he makes a move"

Santana frowned in confusion. "We do?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. That way we can pin him for stealing and planning to move something illegally, and knowing Puckerman he's going to have his whole crew in on it so we can bring them in at the same time"

"Ok, but what do you want me to do?"

"Bide your time, as I've said before. Beat Rory and Brody and go for Puck. Meanwhile we'll wait for him to make his move and when he does we'll bring him in on theft charges etc. Then once he's locked up all you have to do is wait for Shelby's go ahead, if you get picked, and transport the car. Then you're job will be done and you'll be free to go"

Her head shot up at the mention of finally being free of this whole undercover thing. "I will?"

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Of course, yes."

Not knowing how else to reply Santana just nodded. "Ok."

"Was that all Miss Lopez?"

"Oh, no. Here, I have a picture of the car"

Santana stood up and made her way over to her as she stood up. She held out her phone and Cassandra took it to get a proper look. She smiled as she handed the phone back to the Latina, clapping a hand to her shoulder and smiling sweetly. "Good work Santana"

In those few silent moments that followed Cassandra started leaning in and as soon as Santana realized what was happening she pulled away as if she had been burned, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck as she pocketed her phone. "I'll see you later"

And with that she quickly turned on her sneaker-clad heels and promptly exited the house, hopping into her car and speeding out onto the road. The feeling of her stomach rumbling temporarily dissolved the thoughts of what had just happened between her and Cassandra and she focused on the fact that she hadn't eaten since lunch earlier that day. She turned down a street to the right and made her way towards the first fast food joint she saw.

When she returned Quinn the others groaned at the fact that she hadn't brought them a share of her greasy order but Santana just waved them off and laughed as she made her way upstairs to her girlfriend's bedroom. She grinned as she opened the door to find Brittany curled up under the sheets watching Pretty Little Liars on her television and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Hey babe, look what I got!"

Brittany looked up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice and smiled, quickly pausing her DVD before turning back to her. She grinned as she hopped out of the bed, bouncing over to the Latina. She wrapped her arms around her neck from the side and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"For us?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, just us"

"You know the way to my heart already" She swooned, clasping a hand over her heart.

The other woman just laughed as she shook her head and placed the two McDonald's bags down on the bed. She turned to the blonde who still her arms locked around her neck and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her flush to her front, placing a soft kiss to Brittany's lips.

"You're wearing my shirt" She whispered once they pulled apart, their noses inches apart as she glanced down at the mentioned item.

Brittany nodded sheepishly, brushing their noses together and nuzzling. "It was there"

Santana raised an eyebrow to which the blonde just shrugged. "Yeah, right...You hungry?"

Brittany nodded and became the one to initiate the kiss, letting it linger for a few more seconds before pulling away completely.

"Do you wanna watch Pretty Little Liars with me?"

Santana smiled as she sat down on the empty side of the bed, watching as Brittany rummaged through the bags of food. She chuckled aloud. "Sure, I'd love to"

* * *

The next day was another rainy day in Lima when the crew enjoyed their normal Saturday off. Today was a day where they could go and cool of and chill doing whatever they wanted. Letty had decided to lock herself and Mia away in their room for some quality time alone. Quinn and Rachel were taking advantage of the wet weather to do some wet training down at the docks (so that she could handled being on a wet surface instead of the normal dry road). Dani had headed over to Kitty's apartment to discuss the next step of her new car plan and to spend some quality time with her as well. Tina and Marley were downstairs currently in between playing the Playstation and discussing how they could make the car GPS system and communication better, as well as stealing impromptu make-out sessions whilst no one was around.

That just left Brittany and Santana. They had decided to opt for Letty's approach and locked themselves away in what had become their room. As the rain poured down heavily outside Santana was sat in between the blonde's legs as she let her hands work out the knots in her tensed up back. Clad in a wife-beater and jeans Santana let Brittany's hands work their magic.

They were sat in a comfortable silence when Brittany decided to finally broach the subject of earlier that week, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to try and get the Latina to talk whilst she was somewhat relaxed.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She knew it was early as she had decided against it the day before but she found she couldn't help herself. Sometimes she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Earlier this week..."

Santana had a sinking feeling that she knew what this was about but instead of letting herself close off she knew that Brittany was someone she could trust with this. In fact, she was the only one. That's why she turned around to face the blonde. Her hands sliding up to Brittany's mid thighs and lifting slightly, signalling for her to lift them up, Brittany did as bade and let her legs raise up over Santana's, getting the idea and shuffling forward, letting them wrap around her waist somewhat loosely whilst Santana's splayed out behind her.

Now in a more comfortable position and face to face Santana took a quick but cleansing breath, readying herself for what she was about to talk about out loud. Brittany let her take the few moments to herself, not wanting to push, and when she felt Santana's hands rest on her hips she knew the Latina was ready to speak.

"I went on a bender. I know, and I'm sorry I didn't call you to let you know I was ok"

With a soft kiss to her tanned forehead Brittany nodded. "It's ok"

Feeling a little more at ease at the feeling of Brittany's lips on her forehead she felt herself a little more confident about opening up.

"What happened?"

"I had dinner with my grandmother and I brought something up that felt right in the moment but it turned out bad and bit me in the ass." She sighed, Brittany waiting patiently as she gathered her thoughts. "I thought it was right but I guess I still wasn't ready"

"What did you do?"

Santana could have cried at how soft Brittany's tone was. "I asked about my mother"

"The same one you haven't heard from since she left you when you were small?"

The other woman nodded. "Yes. I asked if my abuela had heard from her and she said yes, not long after I got back into Lima. It turns out all she wanted was money from me, probably to fuel her drug habit. I'm surprised she hasn't overdosed after all these years. She somehow found out I was making money again and wanted a loan from me and said she'd pay me back. My abuela told me that she then asked her for money before she refused and hung up. That's when I got upset and left"

"You left?"

The Latina nodded, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah, well, I kinda stormed out"

"What do you mean?"

"I did exactly what I did when I left eight years ago Britt. I took it out on my abuela for no reason and now she probably thinks I hate her and we were just starting to get better"

"Ok, but why did you go on a bender? Surely you could have come and talked to me about it?"

She shook her head in response. "That's just it. I didn't want to be a burden to you, Britt. It was my problem and I had to take care of it myself. It wasn't just that though. I had so much more going on in my head I had to get away from everything to just deal with them without any distractions."

Brittany took a few moments to take in what her girlfriend had said. It was then that she leaned forward and pressed a comforting kiss to Santana's lips. "It's ok Santana "She whispered. "You could have come to me but I understand. Just promise me you won't let it get worse. I can handle a few days without you but I don't think I could handle something worse"

Santana knew exactly what she was getting at, immediately cutting in. "Hey" She coaxed, reaching a hand up to Brittany's face to make her look at her. Once they were looking into each others eyes she continued. "I will never let it get that far, I promise. I will never let my mind go there so you never have to worry about that, ok?" When Brittany nodded she wrapped both her hands around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, hearing the blonde whimper in her ear as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

She had thought after admitting what she had she would have been the one to cry but in her mind she knew that Brittany was finally getting her emotions out after what she had done, and that's what made her heart feel as if it froze at the mere thought of it. She had been the one that had caused this pain in Brittany and it managed to coax the tears that had been burning in her eyes ever since she had gotten back from that very bender, knowing that she couldn't share it with anyone. Now she knew she could she let those tears finally fall, the thought of Brittany's broken expression when she had got back fuelling the pain that was underlying her heart as a dull throb. It came back and clenched slightly at the muscle, resulting in her tightening her grip on the blonde as she let a tear run down her face.

She made sure to keep quiet, keeping her sobs withheld as she made sure to stay strong for the woman in her arms. She'd had her turn to break down, now it was Brittany's.

Now, she waited for what would seem like forever to others but she didn't mind in the least. She would wait forever if it meant that Brittany would be ok. And that's how it stayed until the blonde's sobs finally started calming down, Brittany eventually letting her head rest against Santana's collar bone, her silent tears wetting her shirt. As she rested her head atop Brittany's Santana could feel the blonde's hands clutching her shirt just above her stomach, the steady clenching and unclenching matching her breathing as it eventually slowed down back to normal.

When Santana sensed that it was indeed back to normal she pulled away, needing to look gaze at the others woman's face to see what she was feeling. Not that she didn't know, but she felt the irresistible urge to make sure Brittany was actually ok by the look that was now on her face. She felt a warm tear roll down her own cheek as she studied her girlfriend's face, everything heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. Tear stains marred her cheeks and fresh tears rolled down every few seconds like glistening diamonds on a trail to reach her strong jaw. That's where Santana cupped her face, wiping at the tears before reaching her thumb up to catch any new ones that had also fallen. She smiled as Brittany sniffled, the blonde feeling raw and vulnerable under Santana's gaze. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but for the first time she felt safe and able to be that open with someone, something she had never experienced before, with anyone.

She felt her eyes slip closed as Santana's lips connected with her forehead softly, unable to quieten the contented sigh that slipped from her lips at the softest touch she had ever felt. It was a stark contrast from what she had expected to hear next though.

Santana took a deep breath as she felt the moment, her eyes closed, breathing steady, warmth enveloping her as she stayed wrapped up in Brittany's embrace. Everything felt right. It wasn't like the other night when she had talked to her grandmother. Right now, with just the two of them and hearing nothing but their combined breathing and the rain pattering on the windows in a soothing rhythm outside, she felt the most at ease she ever had in her life and what fell from her lips was something she hadn't expected to say and she knew she had no control over it, but the timing was perfect.

"I love you"

If she hadn't been so close, or even listening at all, Brittany would have missed it. But it was crystal clear, the words cutting through her emotion-fuelled haze and sending a shock straight to her heart. Time seemed to freeze around them as her mind took a few moments to process what the other woman had said aloud, eventually lifting her head up to look at the Latina as she let the silence continue a little longer, Brittany needing to take the time to see if what Santana had actually said was true, and it was. She saw nothing but love radiating onto her in that one gaze and she let a smile caress her features as she lent in and connected their lips together slowly, the hand that was clutching Santana's shirt reaching up and joining the other around her neck. She pulled Santana close as she spent those few moments silently communicating that she understood and accepted what she had offered.

When their foreheads relaxed against each other after the need for air became too much Brittany clutched the back of Santana's neck whilst her other slid down to rest over the spot where Santana's heart was, the blonde letting herself feel the steady beat of Santana's heart and letting it calm her before letting another smile grace her lips, eyes closed once more.

"I love you too"

It felt as if something had been set free between them, something finally released out into the open and both felt amazing, like the air had been put back into their lungs at the open admission of their feelings for each other. It had turned around from a tense conversation about an argument between abuela and granddaughter to an open admission of how two women really felt for each other, something that had been a long time coming for the both of them but it was worth it.

It was worth the smile on Brittany's face as Santana took the sight of her in, the way that the blonde's thumbs caressed her jaw as slender fingers cupped her face. Brittany was the one to pull them together again, their lips moulding together softly as they slowed it down, taking every single moment to map the way each others lips felt against one another.

Brittany's smile remained as she pulled away once more, Santana watching as her eyes slipped closed, her hands still cupping the Latina's face. "Say it again" She whispered.

Santana felt a smile of her own pull at her lips at the request and leaned forward those few millimetres to connect their foreheads together once more and whisper. "I love you"

It may have been raining outside but Brittany felt as if she was about to burst at the warm feeling that had gradually manifested within her the moment Santana had started comforting her. It was the best feeling on earth, hearing those three words fall from her lips, knowing that in the way she said it she was being a hundred and ten percent honest with not only herself but Brittany.

She let out a breathy chuckle as a tear fell down her cheek, this time a happy one and enough to rewrite the pain-ridden ones that had fell before it. When Santana heard her she laughed too and lent forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you" She whispered once more, earning a giggle from Brittany as she pushed her back a little playfully.

The blonde let out another giggle as she proceeded to repeat the phrase whilst continually pushing and pulling her back and forth. She didn't even gasp when she felt her back hit the bed, Santana now on top of her. The Latina pulled back momentarily, Brittany watching as she panted slightly and grinned at the same time, looking at the blonde as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I love you" She whispered once more, momentarily reaching up her left hand from where it was supporting her above her girlfriend to reach up and brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Brittany found herself blushing but she didn't care, reaching a hand up to cup Santana's jaw, a loving smile replacing her excited one. "I love you too"

* * *

The race with Rory was uneventful but had gone just as Santana had expected. She hated the fact that she had already considered herself the winner when she hadn't even raced her opponent but everyone else pretty much knew what was going to happen in the end, they just had to get it out of the way so that they could move onto the next one.

Santana was getting closer and she knew it. She had one more let before she could take a shot at Puck and she also knew that was her time frame. After beating him things would probably all click into place and start the ball rolling, meaning that her countdown timer would start ticking and she would have to make the most of the time she had left with the crew the best so far and cherish every moment as she knew that the call, whatever it may be, would be at any second of the day. She had to be prepared to say goodbye for good, even if the people she was saying it to didn't know.

Racing Rory was just another stepping stone, Santana finally getting back at him fully after what Puck had let him do to her. When Rory handed over the keys to his Mustang and Santana handed the keys over to her girlfriend to drive, like she had done with Mike's Impreza, everyone was pretty sure that she was going to be gunning for the top and next on her hit list was Brody and his Corvette. They just had to wait for the call.

* * *

That led to where they were now, all of the crew packed into their small but cosy living room as they watched a movie they had all agreed on earlier. Letty was currently sat up against the front of the couch with Mia in between her legs whilst Quinn sat at one end, Rachel curled up next to her with her legs spread across the empty cushions. Having no choice but to accept Rachel's blatant claiming of the couch Dani and Kitty were perched in one of the arm chairs, Kitty on a rare night off from work deciding to spend it with her girlfriend and the people she had also come to call friends over the years. On the floor next to Mia and Letty were Tina and Marley, both women draped over each other randomly with Kurt and Blaine in a similar position next to them. Then, in the last arm chair in the corner, sat Brittany and Santana, Brittany very much in the same position as Kitty, sat in Santana's lap whilst the Latina's arms rested securely over her legs.

When it came to a point where they decided to take a bathroom and snack break Marley decided to bring up the subject that all of them had been dying to ask, just not knowing how. "S, can I ask you something?"

The Latina looked up from where she was snuggled into Brittany's neck and nodded. "Of course"

Marley glanced around at everybody else, who seemed to agree with her being the one to ask, and then turned back to her. "I think we're all kind of wondering, but when are you racing Brody?"

The tanned woman let out a breathy chuckle as Brittany played with some of the loose strands of her dark hair.

"What are you laughing for?" The brunette frowned from her place snuggled into Tina.

Santana let out a loud bark before calming down some, enough to answer. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me"

"Wait, you did?"

"Of course, I was kinda keeping you all in suspension by making you make the first move. The only other person who knew about it was Britt"

The rest of the crews attention's switched from her to the blonde woman in her lap who was grinning happily. "Britt, you knew?" Rachel asked from her place beside Quinn.

Brittany just shrugged. "Of course, she _is_ my girlfriend."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Tina inquired from the floor.

The woman in question let out a laugh of her own. "You didn't think I'd ignore my girlfriend's plan did you? I came up with it in the first place! Plus, it was fun to watch you squirm all day after she won last night."

"That's mean Britt! We're family!" Rachel protested, the frown clear as day on her face.

She shrugged again. "It was funny"

"Word to that" Santana replied, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Marley watched as she squirmed but accepted the display of affection before getting back to what they were talking about in the first place. "So, when are you racing Brody?"

Letting her amusement die down she took a few moments to calm down before responding. "Blaine can go ahead and call Puckerman. I'll leave it to you man, you're the go-to guy on this and I'm not really bothered when I face Brody. I just wanna get my shot at Puck"

Blaine nodded from his place where Kurt was curled into his side. "Of course. Does a week sound good to you?"

"Cool enough for me"

"Yeah, and it means we can get you ready for it."

Santana sat forward a little so that she could just see Letty. "What do you mean?"

"Brody's a second in command"

"Ok..."

"Which means that it isn't gonna be easy. I know you raced Quinn and him at the same time but he's gonna be gunning for just you. You just need a little shape up that's all"

"Fine by me. What does it involve?"

Letty shook her head. "I'll let you know when Blaine's set a date but all you need is you and your car."

"Cool. Thanks"

"No problem"

"Now that's settled I'm actually hungry. Can I get some popcorn over here?"

Dani turned to the other blonde, frowning at Quinn. "Get your own god damn popcorn!"

Before Quinn could reply Kurt stood up, grabbing the bowl from where it had been resting in between him and Tina. "Before you diva's start an all out verbal sparring match I'll go and make some more. Seriously, what is it with all of you women street racers?"

He rolled his eyes as he walked through to the kitchen whilst Dani stuck her tongue out at Quinn, earning a forceful slap to the bicep from Kitty.

* * *

It wasn't until that weekend that Blaine had finally set a date for her race with Brody. She was now looking forward to it, this week not all all bad. Nothing major had happened but she had been on a high ever since a week previous when she had admitted her feelings out loud. She could have gone on all day about how good it felt to say those words out loud but she knew that now she had had a week of ease that it was time to face the music and own up to the mistake she had made.

Currently sat on the hood of her car watching the sunset at the docks she decided now was a better time than any to do just so and reached into her pocket. Pulling out her phone she brought up her contacts and scrolled to the name she wanted, clicking on it. Her finger hovering over the call button she felt herself freeze up at the thought of the voice on the other end of the line.

All of the memories from that night and the following days flooded and washed over her mind and she thought better of it. She knew she wasn't ready, at least not fully, but she still cursed herself when she slid it back into her pocket. She knew she should have had the strength to call her abuela but she couldn't find it in that moment. So, deciding not to dwell on it, she decided that she was going to enjoy the feeling of ease she had the past week, something she hadn't had since she had come back.

She still had some thinking to do.

* * *

TBC


	20. Sloppy Mods

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys, surprisingly this came out as a really long update but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Things are getting intense and I'm sorry for the day-late update._

_Thank you to everybody who reviewed and faved and whatnot, we still have so much more to enjoy in the coming chapters! :D_

* * *

Two cars sped around a corner at high speed. Both side by side they stayed that way as they fast approached the start line. One of the driver's radios burst to life and they reached over to the passenger seat to quickly grab it whilst they still had the chance.

"_S, the start is fast approaching"_

"Got you Q, I've got my eye on Brody"

"_So have I. I'll see you at the finish line."_

"Got you"

Santana looked up to see Quinn lent up against the side of her Skyline, the woman marking the start of the race. They shared a quick glance as Santana and Brody sped across the makeshift line, Quinn already speaking to her.

"_Knock 'em dead S. Keep it tight"_

"Got it. Santana out"

"_Everybody marking speeds-both drivers are across the line. Be ready"_

Standing up she got into her car and pulled onto the road, heading in the opposite direction. Meanwhile Santana and Brody were just getting started. They weren't really battling, just gaining speed. There were a few twists and turns but it wasn't enough to stop them from gaining the much needed speed that they would need. Santana hardly slowed down as she handled the first corner of the race, already seeing in the fast approaching distance the first speed catcher.

Stood to the side of the road by a white Honda civic was a woman holding up a speedometer, much like traffic cops who sat and watched how fast people were going to decide whether they could chase them or not. Neither of the two racers would know who won until they finished but Santana didn't care. All she had to do was go faster and she knew it wouldn't be that hard of she focused.

That focus was clearer than ever and cemented itself on her face as she passed the first speed marker. Although going at a high speed she knew that if she was going to hit the next one at an acceptable number she was going to have to play it smart. It didn't matter who was ahead so she didn't have the normal pressure of making sure she was in first place at all times. This ease came into play as she slowed down to handle the corner and as she did she watched Brody sloppily slide around it, the yellow Corvette screeching as the ratio of power to handling was thrown in all directions, the other driver having no control as he came out of the turn.

Santana shook her head as she shifted up, immediately picking up speed as she came out of the same corner in complete control of her car. Not letting the knowledge she had to play it safe get to her completely she still made sure to press her foot down as far as it would go, shifting up to gain speed as they both approached the next speed marker.

Parked on the side of the road were two Asian women stood next to a black Honda S2000 with a speedometer. Santana only looked at them briefly before focusing back on the road in front of her, pressing her foot down and hearing her engine growl in response to the boost in power. She knew she had that one in the bag as she had played it smart and Brody hadn't but they were coming up to a busy intersection and if they didn't pay attention to where they were going they could either end up in a collision or on a road going the opposite way they were supposed to.

The Latina's eyes flickered between each of the possible routes and with a final glance to the Corvette to her right she sped towards the path she was supposed to take. Luckily, as she pushed into the turn there was another person waiting to take their speed as they went through the hard shoulder, not the most ideal place for gaining pace. This being said she knew that after this point the next speed marker would be the fastest of the track overall and as soon as she came out of this turn she would have to come out fast and make sure that she avoided any oncoming traffic. She couldn't afford to crash now when she had the chance to set the bar for Brody to try and reach for the rest of the race.

So, as she passed the black and gold Dodge Challenger she felt herself grab the steering wheel tightly with her left hand whilst her other moved the gear stick as if was an extension of her body. Shifting up another gear she glanced to her right to see that she was staying on par with Brody, the Corvette pushing towards its natural top speed but the Supra was managing to hold itself. All the hours of careful modifications made under the hood came into play in perfect harmony with each other as she continued to push it, still not quite at the point where Nos would become necessary. She had faith in her car which was all she needed. If she believed it could keep up, she would and she needed to maintain her focus and control behind the wheel if she was going to give Brody a run for his money. She had no option but to win, she didn't have a choice. It was this or nothing and the reason why she continued to push as they reached the halfway mark between the previous mark and the next.

Her focus only seemed to grow as she shifted up into fifth gear, the Supra roaring at the raw velocity it was being fed, the highly tuned engine sucking in every last drop of power Santana knew it could handle. Unlike the Corvette the Supra's engine knew what to do with it, every last ounce was used and it's what allowed it to nose forward as they fast approached the speed marker.

Santana could see the yellow and black Mustang parked to the side of the road, two guys lent up against it, immediately standing up as they noticed both cars speeding towards them. Held up in the air was the speedometer as they rapidly approached and moments later they were clocking their speeds and sending them to Blaine at the finish line.

Both cars continued to gain in quickness as they shot towards the next speed marker and as she analysed the road in front of her Santana knew that the next one was placed on a hard turn, knowing that there was only one way to go around it. She knew Brody couldn't handle it but she possibly could. She had the car, the control, and she knew how to handle it a high speed (Nos included). There were a few winding turns ahead but this was the most important.

She watched as Brody stayed toe to toe next to her, the other driver looking over at her with a glare on his face. Shrugging it she turned back to the road and watched as the turn rapidly approached. Before Brody could realize what was happening she had shifted up to the final gear, everybody watching through Brody's dashboard camera as she sped ahead just a little, the Supra thrown into a hard slide.

Santana gripped hard on the steering wheel as she counter-steered, Brody not believing what he was seeing as his speed decreased as he tried to handle the large turn. It wasn't working for him in the least bit but Santana hardly lost any speed as she let her car speed past the red RX8 parked off to the side. She paid it no mind though as she continued to stay focused on keeping her car sliding at a perfect angle, an imaginary line in her head guiding her as she stayed ahead of the competition. She knew Nos had been an option and would have given her a definite edge but she knew that this marker was enough to give her a sizeable lead on Brody, the Corvette nowhere near good enough to go around that section of road without losing valuable speed.

It was only when the police scanner came to life in her car that she was brought out of her thoughts, paying equal attention to what was being said and the road at the same time.

"_Illegal street race in progress. All available units respond"_

"_Any identification on the persons involved?"_

"_Only vague. We have reports of a blue Toyota Supra and a yellow Chevrolet Corvette"_

"_Location"_

"_Heading North past the dam. All units be advised that these two aren't looking like they're gonna stop by themselves so proceed with relative force and caution. Looks like they won't give up without a fight first"_

Shaking her head she knew she couldn't focus on them right now, it had to be the race at hand and that's just what she did. Coming out of the turn she watched in her rear-view as Brody's Corvette slid around, smoke bellowing from his rear tires as he fought for control whilst trying to catch up at the same time. She handled the next hard shoulder with ease, this one much wider than the last and sped up as she approached the dam.

Water poured from the massive structure as both cars zoomed past, Santana just catching sight of two red and blue flashing lights up ahead. Brody didn't seem to care though as he overtook, not caring that he was coming up to two hard bends in the road. Grabbing her radio Santana knew that her gut was telling her to warn the people running the race, i.e. the people taking their speeds as they drove past. She had two turns to handle before the next speed marker so she took the opportunity to put the warning out there before any one of them were caught.

"Q, we've got trouble"

_"How so?"_

"5-0. Warn the people taking our speeds, they're in danger of being caught and a cop has just joined up with me and Brody going into the turn before the fifth speed marker"

"_Got it S, I'll warn them"_

"Good. Santana out"

She threw the radio to her passenger seat as she put her car into a drift, rapidly catching up with Brody who was trying to fight off the cop car that had just joined them. Taking in the road a millisecond at a time she saw a slot and threw her car into another slide, this time a little less violently as she let herself overtake the two other cars battling for dominance. She knew from studying the map that she had one last hard turn and she had to gain as much speed as she could to even make it worth it.

She watched the flash of red and blue lights in her rear-view as she pulled out of the turn, mashing her foot down on the peddle and thrusting as much speed into the engine as she possibly could as she passed the blue Plymouth GTX parked on the small space off the side of the crossroads, the Latina smiling happily at the fact that Quinn had worked fast, getting the word out immediately so that they were all ready to leave if they had to so that none of them got caught.

Not taking for granted that she was technically in the lead she focused on heading towards the last speed marker, knowing that this was her last chance to put herself ahead of the competition once and for all. She handled the next few bends with ease, glancing up at her rear-view every now and again to see Brody reasonably keeping up whilst fighting off the cop that had seemed to latch onto them. She made sure to keep her mph steady as she approached the last turn before the speed marker, hearing her radio spark to life next to her.

Without taking her eyes off the road she reached over and grabbed it, making a mental note in her mind to talk to the crew about getting ear pieces so that they didn't have to take their hands off the shifter or the wheel for more than a few seconds. It could make all the difference between winning and losing in those precious seconds.

"_S, you there?"_

"Loud and clear Q, what's happening?"

"_According to Tina there's more cops closing in on your position."_

"I could have guessed that. Two just joined us but they're keeping Brody busy"

She heard Quinn laugh on the other end. _"Haha! Just how it should be! Just play it safe"_

"Got you Q. Gotta go"

Throwing the radio back onto the passenger seat she focused back on the road, another cop waiting to join their chase. Not letting it faze her she just pressed down harder on the accelerator as she fast approached the final marker, seeing Matt parked to the side of his road in his all-black Mustang. She could just see the sight of a random girl, probably his girlfriend or something, holding up the speedometer. Seeing this she shifted up another gear and made sure to give it as much speed as she could whilst still keeping control around the cops and sped past Matt's car, giving him the final speed for her total.

It wasn't until moments later that Quinn was radioing through to her again. "Speak to me Quinn"

"_Blaine just got the last time for both of you. Ignore the cops and go ahead with the plan. We'll be waiting for you on the other side"_

"Got you, I'm nearly there now"

She continued to speed down the straight stretch whilst dodging traffic and cops alike before turning off onto the road that would take her to the next district of the city. As soon as she turned onto said road she could see the red smoke on either side of the road and saw Holly and Shelby sat in the blonde's Jaguar, the two women waiting to radio through to Blaine that they had finished the speedtrap and had started the sprint.

The idea had been that as Brody was a second-in-command they had to make things more interesting than the usual crew races so they had gone for a race that lead straight into another. The first had been relatively easy but now was the real deal, this time a race to the real finish. Now that she knew she was in the coveted first place she sped up, already speeding around the first corner and onto the first and longest stretch of the sprint.

She could see both Brody's Corvette and red and blue lights in her rear-view but she focused back on the road, making sure she avoided an oncoming collision with a station wagon as she glanced at her GPS. She had a pretty good idea of where she was going, having a photographic memory, but the quick reassuring glance at the screen next to her allowed her to feel a little more at ease as she fought to keep her claim on the top spot as a cop seemed to come out of nowhere from her left, the black and white vehicle speeding towards her in an attempt to ram her off the road.

She swerved violently as she struggled to keep up her control, the momentary lapse enough to let Brody catch up on the space she had put between them. He laughed over at her as he overtook, leaving her to deal with the cops as he sped ahead, Santana getting caught in between a group of four cars.

As she watched him pull away she could tell that she was slowing down sognificantly, already recognizing the signature move forming around her. However, she ignored it and pressed her foot down as the cop cars enclosed around hers, the two on either side of her running alongside and just touching enough to scratch the paint. Ahead of her Brody just laughed as he watched his opponent slowly being taken down, shifting up a gear and widening the gap between them even further as he shook his head, an evil grin on his face as he put Santana in what he thought was her rightful place.

She knew that she didn't really have to worry about getting caught, Cassandra and Roz would bail her out within hours, but she didn't really want to have to explain to the crew why she got out so early so as if this were real life, not an undercover job, she drove like being caught wasn't an option. She glanced over to her left and then to her right and just as the gap left in front of her was closing with the rear end of another cop car she put her foot right down to the floor, pressing down on both buttons in the center of her steering wheel. It wasn't the smartest move ever but she had no other choice, the sudden boost of power enough to dislodge her from between the two cop cars and into a freer space, the Latina using the sudden freedom to put some space between her and the cops as she made to catch up with Brody before he crossed the finish line in first instead of second.

She used her speed to slide around the corner at the end of the straight that would lead her into the finishing district and after a few more turns keeping distance between herself and the cops she finally caught sight of the tail-end of Brody's Corvette as he sped around another corner.

The cops kept on the pressure, Santana swerving as Brody managed to keep the lead even as he struggled around the corners at high speed. She ignored the niggling feeling in the back of her mind at the fact that he was so close to winning and instead focused on the fact that her winning would mean she would be one step closer to Puck and one step closer to this entire ordeal ending once and for all.

This is the thought that drove her around the last few crucial turns, the control flowing back to her as she stayed precisely on the mark, sticking to the lines in her head that mapped the perfect way around the track. Thanks to the twists and winding turns they had seemingly lost the rest of the cops that had been following them a few minutes ago and now it was an all out sprint to the finish without the distraction that the law created for them. They may have thrown Santana a little off course but her hands gripped so tightly at her steering wheel that her knuckles turned white, the determination on her face crystal clear as she threw herself around the second to last turn.

She caught sight of Brody and caught up with him as they entered the next bend, only one left before they reached the finish line. It was in those last few moments before that turn that she made a decision, seeing that she still had a little Nos left, enough to let her do what she had in mind. A small plot had formulated in her mind and she had a spilt second to pull it off.

She took one last glance over at Brody, seeing the determined look on his face, before focusing back on the road. Everybody ahead watched with baited breath as she threw her Supra into a hard drift, pressing down on the two Nos buttons in the center of her steering wheel.

Her car picked up speed dangerously and she seemed to thunder towards the finish line still in a drift. Blaine and the others rushed to push back the crowd as she rapidly approached, the Supra sliding across the finish in first place, Brody following moments later in second.

When it came to a stop, smoke from the wheel spin bellowing up around her the crowd seemed to just suck around the Supra like they were magnets, Brody completely lonely as Santana was immediately pulled into hugs and congratulations as soon as she stepped out of her car. She had pulled off the same move as she had last time and this time Brody knew how Quinn felt when she had done it back when she wasn't even an official crew member.

"Hold up, hold up. She hasn't won yet"

Of course Puck had to give his two cents. Her smile fading from her lips Santana watched as he walked over, a frown on his face.

"She won that though" Blaine cut in, effectively stopping Puck in his tracks. With the crew leader held at bay he turned to Mia who had a piece of paper clutched in her hands. With a nod to her she handed it over to the race organiser, then stepping back and into Letty's side embrace. "And I can announce that even though it was close she won the first race as well. That means you need to hand the keys to the Corvette over. That also means that she also gains the right to challenge the crew leader without protest."

He turned to Brody and the man handed over his keys, Blaine happily placing them in Santana's outstretched palm. Puck growled and shook his head, his anger visibly growing with every ticking second. He watched as the Latina slipped the keys into her back pocket before making his move.

He stepped up to her, his forehead against hers as he got up in her face, Santana feeling him breathing heavily. She didn't let it get to her though and took it in stride, puffing up her own chest.

"I don't care whether you have the right to challenge me, we're racing whether you like it or not. You made the wrong choice the day you picked that stupid crew over mine and now you're gonna regret it when we finally go toe to toe"

She raised an eyebrow. "First thing, you don't know the first thing about that crew. I chose them because I wanted to and I haven't regretted it once since I made that choice and I'm surely not going to regret it now. We can go toe to toe, I promise you that but the only thing I'm surprised at is how long it actually took you to get up off your ass and challenge me face to face like a man."

By now Holly and Shelby had arrived and as much as Letty wanted to step in, as well as Blaine, the two women decided that it was probably better that they got this out now verbally. They'd step in when they saw fit but for now they were actually comfortable to see Puck squirming for once, especially since it was someone like Santana doing the provoking.

"You really think I would wait this long?"

"Why else would you wait? You sat back whilst I took the entirety of your crews cars, which has left only you and a bunch of drivers without cars."

"You think you're so smart don't you?"

Crossing her arms Santana nodded. "I must be if I took all those pink slips. All I have left is one: yours, and I'm not going to stop until I have those keys in my back pocket"

"You wait, you'll regret the day you ever chose Ortiz and her stupid little minions over me, just you wait and see"

Now fuming he seemed to make the right choice and turned to leave, heading towards his Charger. His crew followed and hopped into their pick-up truck, now the only vehicle they could use as they had no others to drive individually. Puck grabbed his phone as he started speeding off, hitting speed dial and holding it up to his ear.

"I had better not lose or our deal is off"

With that he threw it at the passenger side door in frustration and pressed his foot down. He was going to beat Santana Lopez no matter the cost.

Back at the finish line Santana and the others were free to celebrate the way they had wanted to before they were interrupted and Letty pulled the younger Latina into an unfamiliar but welcomed hug.

"Congrats. I knew you were ready for this"

Santana smiled shyly as the crew leader kept her arm securely wrapped around her shoulders. "Thanks"

Letty let her go as the others made way to congratulate her and as they all buzzed with the excitement of winning and the grand finale to the race. Brittany let a small smile creep onto her lips as she stepped closer to her girlfriend, making note of the way Santana kept her hands balled into fists in her jean pockets.

"So, that was pretty good"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Only pretty good?"

The blonde shrugged, purposely keeping her smile at bay. "I guess. That move at the end was good but I will say the same thing I did back when you first did it. It was stupid and reckless but..."

"But...?" The other woman prompted, stepping closer to her.

"But...it was right in the moment and it did look pretty damn awesome mid-drift. I think I might have to get a one-on-one lesson from the woman herself"

Santana couldn't help it any more and let her smile blow wide across her lips, stepping right up to her girlfriend. "I think that could be arranged"

"Yeah?"

Smiling the Latina nodded as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Uh huh"

Letting Santana pull her into her embrace Brittany felt herself melt into the other woman's arms. "Then I can't wait"

"Me neither"

Brittany felt herself being drawn in and she let herself, leaning into the kiss and naturally wrapping her arms around her neck as arms wrapped all the way around her waist to pull her in as close as possible. They were only broken out of their daze when they heard Quinn calling to them. Not pulling out of each others arms they parted lips to look at the blonde who was trying to get their attention.

Quinn just shook her head and smiled as she stood next to Rachel. "You two, round of drinks at Kitty's on Letty."

"Ok, we'll see you there" Santana called back, watching as her best friend nodded in acknowledgement before slipping into her Skyline and driving off behind Dani in her Ford.

Before she too got into her car she pulled away slightly from Brittany to look over at Shelby, fishing the Corvette keys from her back pocket. "Shelby, heads up"

Turning her attentions to the younger woman she managed to do so just in time, catching the keys. "What are these for?"

Santana just shrugged. "You drive a Chevy so I guessed you'd wanna give it a test drive. Have fun and I'll see you at Kitty's"

The older street racer turned to Holly who just shrugged, communicating in that simple action that she was up for a drive as well, before turning back to the woman who had thrown her the keys with a nod. "We'll see you at Kitty's"

When she had left with Holly's Jaguar in tow Santana turned to Brittany, placing a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Come on, I feel like celebrating"

* * *

Santana smiled as she entered the otherwise quiet house. Everybody else was still in bed enjoying what little time they had left before they had to go to work but Santana had decided to get up early and grab coffee for both her and Brittany. She could have just gone downstairs to make it but had ended up going out, deciding to enjoy the blooming of the morning, the sun slowly rising and signalling that it was going to be a warm day.

Nothing felt better as she felt the sun on her face as she walked down the street, the high of winning against Brody the night before still clearly evident in her body language. And she didn't care. She had won by the skin of her teeth and nothing felt better than winning by so little when her opponent thought he had already won.

That's what had led her to the choice to get the drinks on foot and from somewhere other than their kitchen, happy to take the walk for once. Now, as she entered the house where everybody was still asleep, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she made her way up stairs towards her and Brittany's bedroom.

She quietly opened the door with her free hand and slid in, clicking it closed as quietly as she could with her foot as she looked towards the bed. Before she could react Brittany had sat up, a smile on her sleepy face as she saw the Latina holding two to-go cups and a small brown bag.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head at Santana's genuine concern. "No. I just couldn't fall back to sleep without you in the bed"

Santana knew exactly what she was talking about, having fallen into a similar routine as they spent more and more time together. It had started to get exceptionally hard to spend a night away from each other since they had started dating, especially after they had said that they loved each other aloud. Now it was impossible for them to sleep without the other in the bed with them, the situation now very relevant. If Brittany woke up and she couldn't feel Santana next to her she found that she couldn't fall back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She had never felt something like this with anybody else she had dated before and that's how she knew that the Latina was different. No matter how much it may have frustrated her it felt right, it made the relationship feel the way every one should have been in the past and it was the one she had been waiting for.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she held out her arms. "You brought me breakfast?"

Santana nodded as she placed the mentioned bag down next to the cups on the night stand. "Uh huh"

Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck, pulling her down towards her. Santana happily complied and smiled into the kiss.

"I love you"

Brittany beamed against her girlfriends lips. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too"

"I love you too"

They pressed their lips back together and continued to kiss until the sound of a stomach rumbling pulled them apart. Santana grinned down at Brittany's stomach, the blonde blushing. "I think someone's hungry"

Brittany felt Santana pull away and watched as the Latina made her way back around the bed until she reached the night stand, grabbing the food and sitting down on top of the bed. Brittany instantly snuggled into her side once she had taken off her jacket and shoes, taking the brown bag from her as soon as she had the opportunity.

"Eager much?" Santana chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany laughed and shrugged as she unrolled the top, taking a look at what was inside. Santana watched as she looked up, the blonde's expression growing excitedly. "You got me breakfast muffins? Banana ones too!"

Santana shrugged. "You mentioned back along that you loved them and I decided to get you some"

"You're amazing"

"I try"

Shaking her head Brittany cupped her jaw with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Once she had handed one to the Latina and had started her own muffin she decided to pick up on something that they still hadn't gotten to talk about. Sure, she would always choose what they had talked about instead over it any day but the truth of the situation was that she knew Santana was putting it off on purpose, also knowing that she hadn't actually called her grandmother when she had said she would. Now, after they had said that they loved each other she figured the other woman would be more open to talking about it. Most people may have called her stupid but she wasn't so blind that she couldn't see what her girlfriend was doing to herself and glancing over at her as she took a bite of her muffin she decided to take it upon herself to help her sort this situation out, even if it was as simple as giving some advice.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Already knowing by the tone in her voice she looked up, a frown on her face. "Go ahead"

"It's about the other day"

"When we..."

"Said we love each other"

"Ok, what about it? You don't regret it do you?"

Immediately on the defensive Brittany shot up in her seat, grasping Santana's jaw with her free hand as she shook her head violently from side to side. "No! No, of course not. I would never regret that it's just that we started something that we haven't finished and I figured we could finally finish it now. I know you're still struggling with it and I wanted to help you"

Seeing how serious Brittany was being Santana nodded and placed her half eaten muffin down next to the two cups of coffee, grabbing one for herself and handing the other to the blonde. Once they were somewhat ready she made sure that she was looking at her.

"I know we didn't finish and I know that you have a right to know what's going on, it's just hard to talk about, especially after what happened to me afterwards. I know it was my own fault but I just couldn't help myself"

"Asking about your mom?"

Santana nodded as she sipped at her coffee. "Yeah. She's been gone so long I guess I just wanted to talk to her and have her tell me she wanted me back"

"But she didn't?"

"No. I shouldn't be surprised but it still hurt. She never called after she left and when she did on the rare occasion it was for money. I guess what hurt me this time more than any other was the fact that she figured I had something to give her in exchange for nothing. My abuela had nothing to do with it but I guess I just took it out on the first available person without thinking. Then again I've seemed to do that my entire life. I do something without thinking it through and it only ever bites me in the ass. The thing is, it does it without fail and I'm getting tired of it"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been moving around so much lately I figured that if I finally came back home I would go back to the way I used to be but it hasn't happened that way. With everything with my grandmother and Puck it's just getting to me. I don't want to break in front of the others but I can feel the cracks inside me and it's starting to scare me. What if I do something that I can't come back from? What if this time the mistake I make I can't get over and it ends up doing something to me that I can't heal from?"

As Brittany watched the Latina she could see the truth finally coming out. Sure, she didn't know the whole truth, boy didn't she, but from what she knew right now she knew Santana was afraid of breaking but who wasn't? The crew were such a unique group of people that sometimes it could seem intimidating to breakdown in front of them but if there was one thing Brittany had learnt from this it was that even if it was just one of them it would make you feel so much better and in this moment if it had to be her then she was happy to be that one person Santana could lean on for support. It wasn't because she was her girlfriend that she felt obligated to be that person, it was because she knew everybody needed someone to vent to no matter what they meant to them personally.

Leaning forward she covered Santana's free hand with her own, brushing her thumbs soothingly over her tanned knuckles. "Santana, I know it's hard but there isn't anything you can't come back from. I may not know exactly what it is you're going through but I know you can come back from it. I'm sure that right now your abuela is worried that you're not okay and that's probably what's making it worse for her, the not knowing rather than the incident itself. I'm pretty sure I would feel the same way if I was in her position. I'm also pretty sure that she's not mad at you, she understands that you're not mad at her but your mom. I can't tell you what to do, even as your girlfriend, but I can tell you what I think you should do. You can do this or not but just consider it. When you have some free time maybe you should go over to her house and say you're sorry. Apologize and she'll probably accept it and you can carry on healing with each other. Just don't do it over the phone, it's better to do it face to face, everybody knows that"

Santana averted the blonde's eyes, staring down at her coffee cup as she shook her head and took in what she had said. Smiling she looked up at her, Brittany mirroring her gaze. "When did you get so smart?" She grinned, Brittany mirroring the expression.

The other woman just shrugged shyly, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "I guess I'm just that awesome"

Shaking her head playfully at her girlfriend's statement she lent in. "I guess you are. Thank you"

"No problem" Brittany whispered back against her lips, sealing the deal a moment later. "I'm just doing my job"

"And you do it so damn well"

* * *

It wasn't until later that afternoon that they got a proper look at Puck's cars. They had just finished their project at the garage and with Burt's permission they had headed over to their storage garage with the additions of Holly and Shelby, both woman having other people cover for them as they couldn't bare to miss the opportunity to get a look under the hoods of the rival crew. Maybe it was the petrol heads in them but their curiosity had been sparked the moment Santana mentioned looking at the cars all at once. Now that moment had come they had happily 'ditched' work and headed on over to meet them to see what Puck was really packing into his crew.

"Wow, these look a lot more expensive than I expected" Shelby whistled as she looked at the engine bay of Sam's DB9.

"I know, it's like they're packed to the brim with modifications" Rachel replied as she stood over what was Mercedes' car.

"They may have had a lot added but it was done sloppily" Tina said as she and Marley stood around Rory's Mustang.

"Yeah, it's like they were rushed"

Tina nodded along with Santana's comment. "Like they were all put in at the same time"

"You think Puck rushed them in an attempt to stop Santana from taking them?"

Shelby nodded along with Marley's question. "It's possible. It wouldn't surprise me though."

Letty nodded from where she was stood next to Mia at Brody's Corvette. "Me either. If anything I'm surprised that these cars survived across the finish line"

"I'm surprised they even made it at all" Dani said as she studied the Mercedes at the start of the line.

"S, something's off"

Santana looked up at Quinn's comment and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Come look at this"

The Latina made her way from where she was studying Mike's Impreza with Brittany and over to where Quinn and Shelby were looking at the DB9. "What am I looking at?"

"When would you say these mods were put in?"

The tanned woman shrugged. "I don't know. Not too long ago I guess"

"Exactly"

"What are you getting at?"

"Wait, I think I see it" Shelby cut in, leaning in to get a closer look. "If you're getting at what I think you're getting at then we should see the same over here"

Now all focused onto the main conversation everybody looked up from what they were doing and watched as Shelby walked over to the Corvette.

"Here, take a look" She waited patiently as Santana took a closer look at the car she had won the night before. "See it?"

"Yeah, I think I do. These mods are fresh and when I say fresh, I would say yesterday morning at the latest"

"But that's not possible" Quinn frowned as she and the others crowded around the newest addition to the 'fleet' of cars Santana had slowly been accumilating.

"It is but that's why the jobs so sloppy. It's not really that hard to miss. I bet if I were to try and tune this up it would be all over the place. Everything's off and I'm surprised he didn't blow the engine last night during the speedtrap when he pushed it"

"He blew the pistons though" Shelby said, crossing her arms. "Last night when I drove it I could tell. He'd pushed this thing to the limits and had only just made it across the line"

"I think he was desperate" Rachel commented.

"I think he was more than desperate" Letty added from beside her adoptive sister. "I bet you Puck ordered him to win at all costs and in return it fucked the engine up pretty good"

"I'll agree with you there" Santana nodded. "This thing isn't anywhere near race ready, even if we were to race with it, which I wouldn't"

"But if you were?" Mia prompted.

Santana shrugged. "The engine has been so modded I can't see any other way than to rip it out and put just the original back in. Even then the work needed to get this back to street racing quality without messing up the entire car would be way too costly and way too time consuming"

"So you think Puck pushed too hard and in return scarred not only the Corvette but every other one of his crews cars?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "I think that if you look at all the cars one after the other the mods get worse."

"So you think the more pressure you put on him the more he grasped at straws in the form of quick fix mods with his crews cars?" Holly asked.

"I guess so, yeah. I would say right now that the Corvette is the worst and would be the most costly to repair if were were gonna race these things"

"Yeah but how did he even afford to get these mods in so fast? Surely all these parts would have cost him much more than he was making from races?" Marley pondered, everybody else thinking about what she had mentioned.

"Good point" Shelby replied.

Letty nodded. "He has to have had something on the side. Santana literally won every time. He couldn't have made the money from racing 'cause he was losing. There's got to be something else"

"Something illegal?" Tina suggested.

"Whatever it is he didn't get these parts from me. They're substandard at best" Holly said, peering over Shelby's shoulder to get a glimpse at the parts.

"Yeah, so wherever he got them from they were bad quality and the installation was rushed." Quinn confirmed.

"Overall a bad job"

"We just need to find out how and where"

"But what for?" Marley asked, turning to Santana.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious as to why he put so much effort into trying to stop me. He's obviously desperate but I think we underestimated just how much he actually was."

"So in other words his cash flow?"

Letty nodded at Dani's suggestion, taking over the conversation. "Yeah, I'm interested to see how exactly he paid for these mods, as well as how they were put in so fast"

"Whatever it is we'll find out sooner or later with the continued pressure which brings us to the next big question; when are you gonna race him?" Shelby asked, hers and everybody else's attentions turning to Santana.

"I was gonna call Blaine tonight and get him to set it up."

"Cool. For now let's leave these as they are and I'll do some digging on his operations. In the mean time lets get home. I feel like chilling for the rest of the day"

Dani grinned as she high fived her leader. "Word to that. Count me in"

"Me too" Santana said, sliding her hand into Brittany's.

The blonde smiled at the action as they put the hoods back down on the cars and pulled the tarps back over the tops. "Yeah, count me in too"

"Just think, soon we'll have a complete collection" Quinn grinned, clapping a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, a Charger to top off the icing on the perfect vehicular cake" Marley smiled as they exited the storage garage and started making their way towards their cars.

"Yeah, but she has to win the damn car first. Let's just get home and we'll come up with a plan on how to make sure that actually happens"

At Letty's final comment they all got into their cars, following behind their leader as they headed back home. However the race against Puck turned out it was sure to be the race of the century.

* * *

Santana stared up at the house she grew up in as she lent up against the side of her Supra. She knew her grandmother was inside but she needed a few minutes to find the courage needed to stand up straight and walk up that path like a real woman. That's when Brittany's voice entered her head.

"_Apologize and she'll probably accept it and you can carry on healing with each other. Just don't do it over the phone, it's better to do it face to face, everybody knows that"_

She knew she was right, in fact she was dead on the money, but stood there just feet away from the front door she felt her nerves kicking in, threatening to take over and push her towards backing out. However, with Brittany's faith now within her she knew that she had no other choice. She had driven all the way here and she was damned if she was going to leave without coming to do what she had originally intended to do.

So, taking a deep breath she stood up from the side of her car and started walking, determined not to stop and run like she really wanted to. Memories of the night she walked out seeped into her mind but she ignored them as she took those final steps up to the front door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

She took a step back and waited anxiously for someone to answer, nervously rubbing at the jacket that was covering her scar. After what seemed like hours the door did finally open and as soon as it did both women seemed to freeze. Alma was the first one to recover from the initial shock and before she could give Santana a chance to ramble like she knew she would she closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug.

Not caring they were on the doorstep Santana happily accepted the action and melted into her grandmothers embrace, instantaneously feeling her worries fizzle away as she fell into that familiar warmth she once again forgot she needed.

Keeping her arms wrapped tightly around the younger Latina Alma pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Why don't you come inside? I did some baking this afternoon"

* * *

TBC


	21. Just One Left

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey guys this update is quite long but I just wanted to warn you that even though it is it doesn't have multiple scenes, it's only really one, but I won't tell you, you need to read it to find out exactly what it's about._

_Anyway, with that said I hope I've done some justice to this and I will be back next week with a very special update so I hope you delight in this intense chapter._

_Thank you to all my reviewers and what not, I still appreciate all of the feedback and love you all still give me! :D_

_(P.S. Just a side note – this chapter hasn't been fully read through yet so if there are any mistakes with spelling and grammar I apologize but that's the reason why. I will probably go through it at some point but for now take it as it is)_

* * *

It was late afternoon as a gathering of cars grew in a familiar back alley Downtown. It was getting close to sunset but despite the fact that night was fast approaching the air in the alley was buzzing. It was electric as more and more people arrived, their cars lining the sides of the road, excited to watch the race of the year, possibly of the decade. Music thumped loudly through a set of large trunk speakers, everybody waiting anxiously as the seconds ticked by and counted down to the arrival of the two racers.

Puck was the first to arrive, the rest of his crew all loaded into their shared pick-up as they followed him into the throng of people. Blaine watched as he parked up at the marked out start line, Kurt stood beside him with his arms crossed and shaking his head. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend as he clutched his walkie talkie tightly in one hand, the other clenched almost painfully at his side. Even though he was usually the perfect picture of calm right now he couldn't help but get a little nervous, it was a big night and he considered Puck's opponent something similar to a sister now. He was worried for her but he was determined not to let Puck and the rest of his crew see that he was even a little nervous or else Puck would get cocky and he knew that would squash Santana's advantage. Right now she had him right where she wanted him, nervous, and she needed that leg up if she was gonna have any chance of winning, not that he doubted her abilities in the least bit.

Speaking of, he watched as Puck leant up against the hood of his Charger, quietly conversing with Brody. When he heard the tell tale sounds of a group of cars approaching he turned to see a familiar sight, although this time there was someone different heading the pack.

At the front of the group of cars, each individual driving their own, was a familiar ice blue Supra, it's engine purring as people parted to make way for their arrival. Puck turned and watched as Santana pulled up next to his car, the Latina stepping out and shaking the hands of some of the people stood near her. She grinned over at him before turning back to her crew, plus Holly and Shelby, now all parked up next to Blaine's Porsche in a perfect row, all ten cars a sight to see as they boasted the fact that they hadn't lost a single race so far, a testament to what was about to go down. Even Kitty had tagged along with Dani to watch the big event. Usually she would have stayed working but tonight was special and she wanted to support Santana any way that she could.

Now all in position Blaine made his way to the front of the two cars that would be going head to head, everybody getting the idea and gathering around him. Santana leant up against her car, mirroring Puck, whilst Brittany stood beside her, an arm wrapped around the blonde's waist whilst she wrapped an arm around the Latina's shoulders in return. Letty stood on the other side of Santana proudly Blaine took it as his cue to begin, unable to stop the grin from forming on his face as he thought about how this had been a long time coming.

A few months ago he was greeting this mystery woman he didn't know and introducing her into their world, watching as she blew away the competition and earned the attentions of the two biggest crews in the city. Now here she was sat waiting for what would surely be her biggest race yet, her biggest challenge yet. She was going up against one of the best, she had worked so hard to make it this far and now here was the beginning. He just hoped for her sake that she could keep that composure behind the wheel. It wasn't going to be easy, especially against someone like Puck.

A stark contrast to those few months ago Santana couldn't help but pay attention to the way that her stomach seemed to knot itself and toss and turn and flip in nervousness. She had the upper hand but it did nothing in the way of assuaging her nerves which had been slowly building over the past week, ever since they had set the date. She had practised as much as she could, running through with Letty what would happen but it was nothing compared to the real thing, right now, Blaine explaining the rule she could probably recite from memory if asked to. Nevertheless her girlfriend's presence beside her was enough to allow her to focus on the talking being done and she tuned herself in in case she missed anything she hadn't been told before.

"So we all know what should be happening and you should be familiar with the rules. First race is a package race. You pick up packages at various points which will be loaded into your GPS' and the first person to make it to the finish with all of their packages is the winner. There's no fixed route and the only rule is finish first. As soon as the directions are loaded into your cars we'll get started. Now, I would like your pink slips."

Santana pulled hers from her back pocket and Blaine took them from her whilst she stayed sat. She watched as Puck did the same from his leaning position before focusing back on Blaine.

"Ok, everybody can talk amongst themselves for a few minutes whilst we get the GPS' in order"

"Good luck S" Quinn smiled, squeezing Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, do me proud" Letty smiled, clapping the younger Latina on the shoulder.

When the crew were done wishing her good luck Brittany took a step back before reaching down to grab her hand and pull her around to the side of her car whilst Blaine and Kurt set up the GPS. Santana frowned as Brittany pushed her backwards, not forcefully, just enough for her to get the idea to lean up against the side. As soon as she was the blonde stepped closer, their fronts almost flush together as she linked her arms around the Latina's neck loosely.

Still frowning Santana wrapped her arms around her waist anyway. "You ok?"

Despite sighing Brittany nodded. "Yeah, there were one too many prying eyes over there"

Santana glanced over the behind the blonde's shoulder not seeing any people and then craned her head around in the direction of Brittany's gaze, spotting Rory staring straight back at her. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head she turned back to her girlfriend, purposely squeezing to get her to look back at her.

"You sure that's the only reason?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany couldn't help but answer at the tone of voice. It was futile to try and keep anything from the other woman, especially since they had said those three words to each other, not that she objected to the idea of sharing everything with the other woman who currently had her wrapped in a tight and loving embrace despite where they were.

"Yes, I just wanted a few moments alone with you before you had to go"

"I know you're worried"

Brittany's head seemed to snap up at the comment, her eyes widening just visibly enough to make Santana laugh. "But how..."

This time Santana let out a full blown laugh. "I know you Britt. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine"

"Yeah, tell me that when you've crossed the line. Do you have to do this?"

"Yes. I have no other choice"

Brittany could see how serious she was being. If it was her she would have backed out but with what had happened, Puck and his crew putting her in the hospital, she knew that Santana was set on doing this and you couldn't convince her otherwise. So, deciding not to drag this out due to limited time and wanting to keep Santana's mind focused she decided to cut the conversation short.

She tightened her arms around the other woman's neck so that they were much closer and pressed their lips together softly. When she pulled away, her own eyes slowly opening she smiled when she saw Santana's opening too. She leant forward once again and connected their lips together once again, this time with a smile planted firmly on them.

Pulling back she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Just be careful ok?"

Santana made she was looking straight into her eyes before replying. "Of course," She whispered, a flutter of a smile on her lips as she squeezed the blonde's waist a second time. "I have something important waiting on the finish line for me"

Brittany giggled at the comment, a sudden shyness coming over her. Before she could respond Blaine was stepping out of the Supra. "It's all ready Santana"

The Latina nodded and waited until he had made his way over to where Kurt was finishing up with Puck's Charger and turned back to her girlfriend. "I guess that's my call huh?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Brittany reluctantly stepped back, immediately missing the warmth that was the other woman and watched as she moved towards the open car door. Santana hesitated though, stopping herself before she slid in and turning as she lent her scarred arm on top of the door. She turned her head back to look at Brittany.

"There is one more thing though..." Brittany looked at her expectantly. "I love you"

Brittany felt her heart flutter at the sound of those three words, unable to keep herself from beaming at the way it made her feel. She was powerless to stop herself from taking those few steps forward, none of her attempts successful at stopping herself as she connected their lips together again, a need deep within her to kiss Santana's lips to show the other woman in a physical way that she loved her. Santana didn't object as she let herself take those few long seconds to enjoy Brittany's lips against her own.

She watched as Brittany pulled away, how she bit her kiss swollen lips as she tried to keep herself from taking things any further for fears that she couldn't stop. Instead she just cupped the Latina's face with both hands and smiled.

"I love you too."

Santana smiled and pecked her forehead before getting into her car, pulling closed the door behind her. As soon as she was in Brittany leant in, her arms crossed over her chest. "Good luck"

Santana nodded with a smile as she buckled up her race harness, gripping the steering wheel in a sign that she was ready. She glanced over at Brittany and nodded again. "Thanks babe"

With that Brittany made her way back over to the crew, standing next to her best friend. "Santana ok?" Rachel asked.

Brittany nodded as she watched the woman she loved getting herself ready. "Yep."

Blaine saw that both Puck and Santana were itching to get going so he moved in front of the cars to his usual starting position, his signature white bandanna clutched in his hands. He looked over at Matt who nodded, the police window clear, and then to the two racers in front of him.

"We'll be at the finish line waiting. Santana, you ready?" A loud rev in response. "Puck, you ready?" Another rev. "Ok, on your marks..."

Santana glanced over at Puck as Blaine began the countdown, both of them revving their engines loudly in preparation of what was to come. They broke their intense staring contest the moment Blaine said go, both racers shooting off the line as if they were bullets from the loaded chamber of a machine gun.

The smell of burning rubber instantly filled the nostrils of everybody stood nearby, all opting to ignore it in favour of watching the two cars pull away at the speed of light, or something very close to it.

Santana subconsciously shifted up a gear, her Supra matching the pace of the Charger. She watched ahead as a station wagon came towards them in the opposite direction. Puck easily dodged it and she followed his line, the car blaring it's horn as she narrowly passed by it. The dash towards the first package pick up was quick, as to get them both on their way for the rest of the race.

Santana squealed to a stop next to Puck, two people (Blaine's usual helpers) threw in a package the size of a book through their open passenger side windows. As soon as it hit the seat Santana was pulling away, Puck seconds behind her. As she took a glance at her GPS and then at the package she had just received she couldn't help but think about how similar it looked to a drug pack, wrapped in nothing but brown tape. Shaking her head she focused back on the road and could see out the corner of her eye as Puck stayed glued to her side.

Two more pick-ups went off without a hitch and as they sharply turned onto another street Santana recounted in her where she was in the race. They were half way through and were both neck and neck, both of them making it hard for the other to even get close to gaining a foothold in first position.

Puck growled as they fast approached the next pick up location, deciding it was now or never to try and get into the lead before Santana got something over him. His eyes flickered over to the blue Toyota to his left, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly before making his move. In an instant he was flipping up the cover, arming the two large blue aluminium bottles in the place of his back seats and pressing down on the fire button.

His car lurched forward in a raw boost of speed and Santana watched as he took the lead, something she had patted herself on the back for not letting him get. Now she knew the race was really on and she had to be the one there, she had to replace him before it was too late. She knew it would have to wait though, deciding to bring the heat when they had picked up the next package.

As soon as she did she was right back on his tail, knowing that if he wasn't swerving to continuously block her she could pull up beside him. It carried on like this towards the next blip on the map. Santana making sure it wasn't easy to maintain his lead, knowing that at some point he would eventually break, she just had to wait patiently no matter how much she hated being in second place, but then again, what street racer didn't?

Brittany watched from their new location at the finish line with baited breath as the two racers came to a quick stop, both of them already on their way to the final location in seconds. It was getting tense the longer Puck stayed in first, the blonde biting her nails nervously as she watched through her girlfriend's dashboard camera as she stayed feet away from the rear of the black Charger. It didn't help that across from them Puck's crew were gathered around their own devices, cheering and jabbing comments over at her and everybody else, especially Letty. The older Latina had learned to brush it off, not even showing any signs at all that it bothered her. She was more interested in watching how Santana was actually doing, keeping up with her rival crew leader and doing a pretty good job of it too.

"Do you think she can pull it off?" Kitty asked.

"Of course she can!" Marley exclaimed, her gaze briefly leaving her girlfriend's iPad to look over at the blonde bartender.

"Hell yeah, Santana has got this in the bag"

Mia nodded along with Quinn. "Of course she has"

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Holly added, effectively closing the line of comments in favour of focusing back on the race.

Santana scanned the GPS and looked back ahead, seeing Puck slowly pulling away. She had two options, keep on him or take a detour. The logical decision was to go ahead and stay stuck to him like glue in the hopes that she'd catch an opening and win at the last minute but when did she ever do anything by the rules when it came to racing, especially when it was for pink slips? She couldn't help but laugh to herself despite how serious the situation was. Tonight she wasn't going to play it safe, no doubt how Puck expected her to play this, instead she was going to push her limits even if it was dangerous. Tonight was the night that she proved you didn't fuck with Santana Lopez, especially when it came to driving.

She knew everybody else would be watching, expecting her predictable move, she swerved to the left onto the opposite street. Puck frowned as she disappeared suddenly but it didn't take long before he just shrugged and grinned, thinking he already had it in the bag. Letty and the crew frowned and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, knowing that she had put everything on the line for a sudden move.

Brittany felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, fearing that it just might explode or beat right out, probably both, if Santana didn't reveal what she was doing. Thinking that he had won Puck laughed as he pressed his foot down, seeing the finishing smoke not that far away from him, probably a quarter mile or so away.

What he didn't see coming was someone flying above him. His brows crinkled in confusion as it quickly revealed itself, swerving violently to the left in the fear of being hit. Timed just right Santana flew down from the alleyway above, much like the night she had raced Mercedes, and used all of her drifting skills to keep from sliding out of control, instead sliding into control. Puck couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the rear end of the tuner car straighten up just in front of him, his Charger much slower than it had been when he thought he was winning when she wasn't in sight. He reacted quickly though, shifting back up into a higher gear, the back end of the Charger sliding violently as he fought for control, managing to get it and pull up beside the other racer.

In this moment, so close from the finish line, he could have ended it there and then and activated his second burst of Nos but he wanted something else. They briefly glanced at each other, the quick look enough to come to a silent agreement, even if they were battling for the top spot. Refraining from activating her own Nos Santana just pressed her foot down further on the pedal as far as it would go instead, both of them deciding to fight for this with raw power without the added help from the Nos bottles they both had installed in their vehicles.

Both cars, tuner and muscle alike, sounded like beasts as they thundered towards the finish line, everybody in the crowd watching with baited breath as they fast approached, the winner not clear. Not a full blown drag race, it was enough to jump Blaine into action, the race organizer rushing to the edge of the side-walk, him and Shelby ready to catch which one actually crossed the line first on camera.

Not caring that anybody else was there watching them, crew and crowd alike, Santana and Puck felt as if it was only them, just the two racers battling for the coveted top spot that would give them the much needed leg up before the next race. Everything became a blur as their speed grew and climbed. It was over in a matter of mere seconds, both racers realizing a few moments later that that had indeed crossed the line.

They came to a quick stop, their performance brakes doing their job as the crowd started quickly making their way towards them despite not knowing who the winner was just yet. It didn't phase Santana though as she got out of her car, Letty and the rest of the crew making their way towards her with Blaine and Shelby in tow visually discussing who had indeed crossed the line first.

It was a tense wait as everybody surrounded the two drivers, Brittany now stood beside her girlfriend, their pinkies linked out of sight of everybody else and squeezing comfortingly every now and again as they waited. It had sort of become their thing over the past few weeks, started by Brittany. She had linked their two smallest fingers briefly as she walked past her whilst she was working in the garage and ever since they had been doing it whenever they were just lazing around or trying to find a moment to themselves in the crazy life that was their crew.

After what seemed like hours Blaine and Shelby made their way into the center of the crowd and held up the iPad. "And the winner is..."

Santana felt the blush rush and pump through her ears like drums as she waited, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Then Blaine said it and her heart dropped.

"Santana!"

The crowd around her erupted into a loud roar of cheers and congratulations, the Latina feeling nothing but numb. She was only broken free from her shock by a kiss to her cheek.

"San, you ok?"

She turned to her girlfriend and nodded, letting what had just been announced sink in. "Yeah, I won?"

Brittany nodded, unable to keep the grin from exploding across her face. Santana watched as she beamed, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You won!"

"I won!"

At that the crowd around her burst into another round of celebration at her realisation, this time Santana actually reacting to to implications of what had just happened. Puck on the other hand just frowned as he looked at the iPad that Blaine was still holding up before stalking over to the other driver, Santana's smile fading a little as he stood inches in front of her.

"It's not over yet Lopez. We still have the canyon. That's where the true fate will be decided. You had better bring your A game or forfeit now while you still have the chance.

She didn't know what it was but she felt her blood start to boil a little, in the inner racer itching to hit back at him, to take the bait shall we say. Nevertheless, whatever it was she wasn't going to back down. She was going to accept the challenge presented to her no matter what it implied. So, balling up her fists by her sides she puffed her chest and moved so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Bring it Puckerman"

* * *

Santana sat waiting patiently at the top of the canyon, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as she waited for her opponent to arrive. By now night had fallen and little splatters of rain started making themselves more apparent on the window in front of her, something inside telling her that things were certainly going to be made interesting. She could smell the rain in the air as it seeped into the cabin of the car through the open window to her right, a slight chill to it as she sat not moving.

She would close it when her opponent arrived, if he ever did. She glanced up, seeing Blaine sat up against the hood of his Porsche to the side of the road, the race organiser also waiting for the second driver to arrive. They shared a split second look before they averted their gazes, both anxious to get this thing started once and for all. There was no doubt that this was the true test, the race everybody had been waiting for. The pick up race before in the city was just getting them warmed up. Right here in the canyon was where legends were made and broken. It could go either way, retaining the legacy of one of beginning another although Santana didn't get her hopes up.

She knew it was going to be a test and she had so much ahead of her to do if she was going to win. The fight had barely started between them and she knew the four minutes on the way day were to be the most important of her life so far, at least as far as her street racing career was concerned.

Deciding not to think about it in the fears that it would plant those seeds of doubt in her mind she focused on taking in her surroundings. She hadn't been on this track before, the terrain foreign to her. They hadn't been told where it was until they had finished the race in the city, Blaine having keep the location to him (and probably Kurt). She'd be stupid not to say it didn't make her nervous but it did. It scared the shit out of her but she wasn't going to let it get to her, not when she was so close to finally conquering something she had set out to do without fail.

Back to taking in her surroundings she knew they were exceptionally high up, mist rolling off the cliff-edges all the way down to where the finish line was, an eager crowd waiting at their pre-determined location in case they ambushed like the last time when she had gone up against Mike.

Things were quiet, almost calm, when she and Blaine both hear the roar of a familiar, yet somewhat unwelcome engine. Santana looked up and watched in her rear-view mirror as a black Charger fast approached. It stopped a few feet in front next to her and then backed up to that the driver could speak to her through their open windows.

"It's your last chance to face reality, and back off!"

Santana was having none of it though, shaking her head with a smirk on her face as she rolled up her window. Puck rolled his eyes, knowing that even though what he had said would put most other street racers off, there was a good 99.9 percent chance Santana would do the complete opposite of what he wanted, the Latina not disappointing him in his predictions.

She stayed exactly where she was, Blaine having heard the threat and waiting to see if she would actually break under the pressure of the crew leader. When he saw the look of determination on her face he knew that he would indeed be starting the race so he made his way to his usual spot in front of them, a radio in his hand.

"Kurt, you ready?"

"_Yeah"_

"Ok, be careful"

"_Will do. We'll be waiting at the bottom"_

With the confirmation he lowered his hand, lifting up the one with the bandanna. Both racers attentions were immediately on him, both cars revving loudly like they had done once before. This time the determination was clear as day on both their faces as Blaine readied himself for what was to come. He was about to start a war behind the wheel, his heart beating rapidly in his chest even though he wasn't even racing. Nevertheless he didn't let it get to him and steeled his features, straightening his posture until he was stood up straight.

Moments later he was dropping to the ground like his life depended on it, spinning on his heels as he watched the two cars leave a plume of smoke behind them as the rubber of their rear tires caused a burnout. He let the smell of burnt rubber and engine fuel surround him as the rear lights became smaller and smaller before they rapidly hit the first corner, both cars then out of sight. Now all he had to do was wait for them to reach the bottom.

Rapid spatters of rain had now made it's way onto the wind shield in front of her as the weather finally started letting itself go. Ironic, she thought, as she turned another tight bend. Of course it would rain on the night she raced Puck. Cliché much?

Even so she didn't let it get to her as she realised that on top of the challenge of facing up against Puck she didn't have a fucking clue about the track she was driving on. She hadn't encountered this part of the canyon before and it terrified her that she didn't know where she was going. Not that she was going to back down from it though. That was the last thing she was going to do and also the reason why now Puck was in first despite the fact that she knew she could better handle these roads.

Swallowing down her fear so that it was a barely noticeable lump in her throat she sped up, she was unwavering in her pursuit to stay almost glued to his ass. She had been in this position before and she had won but right now she needed to keep it up in the hopes that he would mess up, the pressure of keeping control on such a dangerous course also weighing heavy on both their minds. Hopefully it was enough to give her what she needed, first place.

Her heart beat heavily in her chest as she rounded the next to corners, both drivers forced to slow down in case of crashing. Coming out of that turn though was something that Santana didn't need, a flat out straight, but remembering that she had indeed beat him in a similar circumstance in the first race she felt adrenaline start to course through her veins.

She put her foot down and managed to get ahead, drifting around the large bend as if she was made for it, something that would have made Brittany proud, which she was as she watched her through Puck's dashboard camera. Even with the current situation at hand, everybody tense around her, she couldn't help the smile that cracked at the edges of her lips, always amazed at how well Santana could actually pull off high speed slides.

That was until they heard Matt calling to them as he ran over.

"Matt, what is it?" Mia asked, looking up from where she was watching the race from Tina's iPad.

"Cops" He panted out.

Immediately bursting into action Mia handed him her radio, the officer already radioing through to Blaine and Kurt.

"Blaine, we've got cops headed your way"

"_Right now?"_

"Yeah, they caught wind of our race and I just had the person who was covering for me call me and tell me that they're sending all available canyon units to your location. You've gotta start getting out of there man"

"_Got it. I'll let Santana Puck know. Thanks man"_

"No problem."

Handing the radio back to Mia Matt watched along with the others as Puck and Santana flew into another curve, this one a lot tighter than the last. Luckily Santana grabbed the radio in between coming out of this one and heading into the next.

"_Santana, Puck, cops!"_

"What do you expect me to do about it Blaine? I'm kinda in the middle of something here!"

"_Just keep driving"_

"Yeah, I got that"

"_Look, they're heading towards you now. I'm on my way down"_

"Ok, keep it safe"

"_Will do"_

With both racers now informed Blaine focused back onto getting down, following the path that they had taken not too long before. Ironically as Santana threw her radio down her phone started ringing in her pocket.

She snarled in frustration as she all but tore it out of her pocket, sliding her finger across the screen to answer before throwing it down onto then empty passenger side seat next to her.

"Cassandra, I'm kinda busy here!"

"_I know, you're racing, but I heard all canyon units are heading straight for you"_

"I guessed that. What do you want?" She growled through gritted teeth as she slid around the next bend, unable to stop Puck from overtaking her. "SHIT!"

deciding to ignore the Latina's cuss Cassandra proceeded to answer her question. _"Don't get caught. The heat is on because they know Puck's racing you. We can't afford to get caught"_

"I know that!"

With her free hand she quickly retrieved her phone, ending the call before focusing back on Puck who had now gained the lead thanks to Cassandra's innate ability of calling when it was most unappreciated.

Through another two bends she saw a wide one coming up, probably the widest of all of the ones she had encountered thus far. She had a chance to gain her lead again but she had to do it right or else she might lose her last chance at winning this thing.

As soon as they hit it Puck surprisingly threw his car into some semblance of a slide, not a drift, more likely a combination of a loss of control due to the fact that he was going to fast and his muscle car handling. Seeing the opportunity as he was centered in the middle of the turn she put her own car into a drift. The Supra coming up inches away from the side of his car. It was extremely close, extremely dangerous and extremely stupid but in that moment she saw no other choice. It was this or nothing and she had to do something or she would surely lose and that wasn't an option.

Staying nearly glued to his side Puck grit his teeth, snarling over at he as she was unrelenting in separating from him. He knew from watching her race his crew how good of a drifter she was and even with his desire to win so strong he had to give it to her, this was something he knew he couldn't beat her at. That wasn't to say he wasn't going to make it easy for her though.

With this in mind he immediately mashed his foot down to the floor as he came out of the turn, using the advantage of being in first to gain that foothold he needed to stay there and keep her behind him, which to him was were she permanently belonged although Santana wasn't gonna give it up that easy. He could see as he glanced up at her through his rear-view mirror, the expressions on her face as clear as day due to the fact that she was so close to him, still not willing to let him win even though they were getting closer to the end.

That's when the cops finally caught up with them, the black and white police livery unmistakeable even through the rain as their red and blue lights flashed above them as they quickly caught up.

Santana could just make out four of them, seeing a Dodge Charger much like the on Dani had 'acquired', a Corvette next to it, and another Charger and a Mustang behind it. They had probably upgraded to catch up with them but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of the fact that she wasn't going to get caught, even if it nearly killed her. Her number on priority was winning this race and the stakes had been raised just that much higher. She was in second place and they had four cops on their tails in highly modified performance cars. This was going to be interesting.

And interesting it was indeed as she sped up into the next corner instead of slowing down. She was immediately thrown into another, her focus unwavering on Puck as the Police kicked up the heat behind them. Puck pulled slightly ahead as she was forced to swing to the left violently as she narrowly avoided a pit manoeuvre from the Mustang.

Not letting it get to her she knew she didn't have much of the course left to go from the neon green smoke in the distance. Gripping her steering wheel tightly she had to do something before she really did lose this race once and for all. Her mind processed the hazards in a split second, four police cars now caught up with them, bumping into the side of Puck as he rounded the last corner at high speed, nearly being thrown through the temporary banner of the cliff side. Then there was the fact that he was still in first place, and the fact that she had two cops in front of her, one beside her, and one behind her.

Her determination won out though as she was sure she initiated the most stupid plan she had ever come up with. As she got ready to throw herself into the final turn she put herself into a drift, pressing down hard on one of the Nos buttons in the center of her steering wheel as she counter steered in an attempt to stay centered in the middle of the road.

Her heart felt as if it would beat or burst out of her chest any second as she saw her opportunity, a window that was rapidly disappearing as the nature of the drift slowed her down, the Mustang that was beside her catching up. In a split second she pressed down on her accelerator, lurching the car forwards in front of the police car, just catching her tail end enough to clip her and send her swerving.

She fought for control, the muscles in her arms screeching in pain as she spun the Supra around, Puck rapidly swerving to his left to avoid her. Her heart dropped down into her stomach as she realised that this might just be the end but the fact that Puck hadn't crossed the line yet was enough to let her focus on what she was doing, the adrenaline rapidly pumping through her veins enough to allow her to forget the pain in her arms and think about what to do.

It was quick but she figured it out, the idea coming naturally to her, and she swerved back into another slide this time in the opposite direction to the right. Her race harness strained as she was thrown forwards in her seat, luckily still doing it's job as she gained some semblance of control.

Her gaze bolted up to the finishing smoke and back to her steering wheel, knowing that it was her only chance and now or never. She briefly glanced over at Puck who was now beside her as she straightened out and as the Corvette pulled up behind her, positioning itself for the pit manoeuvre that she knew would surely kill any chance at winning she took a deep breath and pressed down on the other button.

The Supra burst forwards in a shot of raw speed and barrelled over the finish line in first place, the fight still not over as all three cop cars still stayed focused on taking them down. She could see Kurt immediately shooting from his spot in Holly's Jaguar, the blonde getting the message to get out of there as soon as they had watched who had won. She had no time to celebrate her narrow win though as the Corvette caught up when her boost started wearing off, the Latina ignoring it in favour of grabbing her radio to ask anyone on the other end for directions. She kne Blaine would be tied up, probably caught up with the cops too on his way down behind them but she still took a shot at it as she tuned herself in.

"Is anyone there?"

"_Santana, it's Mia. What's going on?"_

"We're across the line but we have four cop cars on us, probably more once Blaine catches up but I can't get away from them if I don't know where the fuck I'm going"

Mia could tell that Santana was flustered by the tone in her voice but she decided to stay calm and figure out where she was. Well, she didn't really need to as she knew there was only one way to go after crossing the line. Taking this fact into account she answered the other woman who was desperately trying to avoid being thrown over the cliff edge by the Corvette and the Mustang, the other two on Blaine and Holly.

"_When you get to the bottom there are two ways. Everybody else knows to go left so if you're ahead go through there first. You should then be lead back into the city through a single road and when you hit the top of the city, past the mansion hills you should hit the city street. From there you should know where you're going."_

"Thanks Mia"

"_Just get out of there safe Santana. Mia out"_

Santana turned her attentions back to the road and as Mia had said it continued down, eventually splitting off into two. Ignoring the cops that were unrelenting in taking her out she turned onto the left one, the rain making it easy for her to slide around the slackened bends and curves of the path that would lead her back down into the city.

Luckily for her she managed to somehow get rid of the heat that had been on her, almost burning her, and lost them in the throng of cars and back alleyways. When she realised she had indeed lost the cops her main focus was heading to where everybody else was waiting for her.

When she pulled into the back alleyway she saw her crew and pulled up to where they were stood waiting. It was then that Puck, Blaine and Holly all pulled in, everybody anxiously awaiting the results of who had won such a close race.

Santana slid out of the Supra, Brittany immediately standing next to her as Kurt approached the group.

"So, who won?" Dani asked.

"It was close towards the end but the winner is..." Kurt paused for dramatic effect before continuing "...Santana Lopez!"

She knew she had already won but having it said out loud made it all the more better. The first thing she did was turn to the blonde next to her and wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her in close and ignoring everybody else who was around her.

"You won" Brittany whispered, echoing her words from earlier.

Santana nodded, leaning in. "Of course I did"

They had their lips firmly pressed together for a few lingering moments before the sound of a throat being cleared brought them out of their haze. Brittany blushed whilst Santana stayed cool. Grinning as Blaine looked at her expectantly.

"Puckerman, the keys"

"But-"

"She won Puck, give it up" Letty cut in, definitely not in the mood to deal with a sore loser, especially one like him.

"She's right. Hand over the keys Puck" Blaine reinforced, stepping aside. Usually he would have taken the keys and the pink slips but he figured that it would probably be better that Santana got the keys straight from the person she had beaten. It was bound to be a lot more pleasurable that way.

Shaking his head Puck stepped up to Santana who had an arm wrapped firmly around Brittany's waist, her other free and outstretched towards him expectantly. He forcefully shoved them down into her palm and Santana could have sworn she heard a snarl as he frowned at her.

It was silent for a few moments between them before he spoke.

"You'd better watch your back Lopez. You just made a powerful enemy"

And with that he turned to leave, his crew following behind him as he made his way over to the pick up truck. Clapping a hand on the younger woman's shoulder Letty shook her head.

"Don't take any notice of what he said. We've got your back S. In the meantime, how about we celebrate?"

"Yes! Round of drinks at my bar on me!" Kitty cheered, the rest of the crew audibly cheering at the announcement.

"Come on S, let's go celebrate you kicking Puck's ass once and for all!" Quinn cheered as everybody started moving back towards their cars.

Santana shook her head. "I'll catch up. I think I need a moment to myself to take in that I actually won"

The blonde wasn't stupid. She could tell by the way that her arm was wrapped around Brittany's waist tightly that she wanted some alone time with her girlfriend. "Cool" She nodded. "I'll see you at the bar"

"Definitely"

She watched as Quinn made her way over to her Skyline, pecking Rachel on the lips before getting in.

Santana then called out to Kurt just as he was about to get in Blaine's Porsche. "Hummel"

"Yes Santana?"

"Drive this back to the garage for me and I'll buy you a drink on me"

With that she threw him the keys to Puck's Charger. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course. Maybe Blaine can follow you and then drive you to the bar"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Blaine chipped up, shrugging.

Nodding over at Santana Kurt smiled. "Of course, as long as you don't back out on your offer"

Clutching a mock offended hand to her chest Santana gasped. "Who do you take me for Lady Hummel?" When she broke into laughter the two men did along so did Brittany. When her laughter finally did die down she sighed happily. "Of course, I'm a woman of my word"

"And that I don't doubt" Kurt grinned, making his way over to the car she had just acquired. "I'll see you at Kitty's"

"Got you. See you later Kurt"

Once everybody had pulled out of the alleyway and everybody was gone except for them Santana turned to Brittany.

"I get the feeling that you didn't just want to stay behind and take in that you had won did you?"

Santana shrugged as she wrapped her free arm around Brittany's waist, pulling the other woman flush to her front. "Whatever would make you think that?"

Rolling her eyes Brittany reached her arms up to rest around a tan neck, locking behind and pulling her girlfriend in closer so that their faces were inches apart. "Hmm, I know you"

"That you do" The Latina replied, humming in appreciation as they connected their lips together.

"Now how about we make out for a little longer and then head to the bar. I think you might have a group of people waiting for you"

Pretending to ponder it for a few moments Santana cracked a smile as she answered. "That sounds like a plan to me but I'm happy to extend this so called 'make-out session' if you're offering."

"I'm happy to comply but what about everybody else?"

Shrugging again Santana pecked her girlfriend's lips. "I'm the guest of honour. I think they can wait just a little longer don't you?"

"Hmm, yeah I think so too"

"Just as I thought. I love you"

Brittany beamed at the sound of the three words coming from the other woman's lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

TBC


	22. Completely Together

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Here it is! I'm sorry I had to make you guys wait for this one but it's finally here and it's probably what you think of, and it's nothing but Brittana goodness *wink wink*__. Anyway, have fun reading it and I will be back next week._

_Also, by the way this chapter is better accompanied by the song '__**Sweetest Song'**__ by __**Jessie Ware**__. I definitely recommend you listen to it as you read it as it helps bring the chapter to life._

_Thank you to all the reviewers and followers etc. It still means a lot to me to know you're reading this story! :D_

_(If you haven't already guessed there's gonna be some lady on lady lovin' so after the first scene if you don't like it don't read it)_

* * *

The afternoon sun sat high in the sky as a light blue RX8 and an ice blue Supra slid around the tight bends of the canyon. Both cars were near enough in sync as they lazily drifted with barely any effort, their skills clear as they enjoyed the amazing views and the quiet roads. It was the perfect time to drift, other than night that is, and the road they had once battled for a leg up over the cops on they now conquered at their own pace.

The Supra followed behind the RX8, almost glued to it as the driver in front led them out of the canyon and cliff-side roads towards a small parking lot, a familiar one at that. Pulling into said parking lot the Supra followed obediently and parked up next to it so that both cars were facing the awe inspiring view in front of them.

Santana stepped out of her car, unhooking her sunglasses from her shirt and glancing out at the view before looking over at the other driver who had just stepped out of her car. By the time that she had closed her door and pulled on her own pair of sunglasses Brittany saw Santana lent up against the hood of her car, immediately seeing the opportunity she had been given.

She couldn't help the grin that adorned her face as she stepped up to her girlfriend, pecking her on the lips before situating herself on her lap. She soon felt Santana's arms wrap around her waist and pull her in as close as possible, happily resting her head on her shoulder.

A few short moments later Santana broke the silence. "You didn't just bring me here to have lunch and drift did you?"

Brittany shrugged in her arms. "No, not really."

"Care to explain?"

"Back on your initiation day, when I was waiting for you"

"Ok..."

"I come here to think, the view helps. Anyway, when I was waiting for you I saw all these couples and the only thing I've ever wanted to do since I discovered this place is maybe one day bring my own special someone"

"Own special someone?"

"Hmm"

"Then I'm honoured"

Brittany squirmed happily as Santana peppered her neck with a series of light kisses.

"Hmm... you are my special someone San."

"I'm happy to hear it but I'm guessing that isn't the only reason why you brought me here though"

"You wouldn't be wrong. How did you know though?"

She felt the Latina let out a laugh from behind her. "Call it intuition. I know you well enough by now to know if you're not telling the whole story. No offence"

"None taken. I guess it just caught me off guard that's all"

"Sorry"

Turning her head Brittany cupped Santana's jaw with her free hand, able to see the other woman's eyes despite the fact that she too was wearing sunglasses. "You never have to be sorry"

And with that she pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips, letting it linger for a few moments before pulling away, once again feeling her girlfriend's head on her shoulder.

"Carry on" She prompted, nuzzling her nose into the side of the blonde's neck.

"I also brought you here because I wanted to give you a break away from everything"

"When you say everything, you mean..."

"The crew, Puck, racing, your mom and your abuela, yourself. I wanted to give you an escape and take you to a place that always helps me when I need to get away from everything in my life"

Santana took a few silent moments to ponder what Brittany had just told her. The blonde had gone out of her way to introduce her to a place where she could just forget everything, at least for a few hours. The act in itself was enough to make her heart burst with nothing but love and appreciation, enough of it bleeding out in the form of a soft but passionate kiss to the blonde's jawline, unable to connect their lips in the way she wanted to due to their current positioning. She soon remedied that though and pulled her around by the waist, Brittany's arms almost immediately gravitating towards her neck as their lips finally coupled together.

Brittany felt all of Santana's love for her in that one kiss, finally seeing just how much she cared for her since the first time they had said 'I love you'. Not that back then she didn't feel the truth in the other woman's words but this seemed to lock it all into place, love pouring back and forth from one woman to the other and only adding to the feelings they had felt back on that day. They weren't quite there to matching them but they felt pretty damn close.

Nevertheless they didn't part, only proceeding to deepen the kiss and pull themselves closer to each other, not caring that their bodies were nearly flush with one another in the middle of the parking lot. Lucky for them there weren't that many people but they didn't care, too lost in one another to care about what everybody else thought.

They only parted due to lack of air, their foreheads resting together as Brittany removed both their sunglasses, Santana caressing her hands up and down the slightly taller woman's back soothingly, not quite ready to let go of her just yet. Instead she spoke up in response to the blonde's meaningful statement.

"I love you so much"

Brittany felt herself smile, her arms retracting a little so that she could cup her face and caress her jaw. "I love you too"

There was a comfortable pause before Santana tightened her arms a little, a sure sign that she was going to speak. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For being there for me. I know your life was probably a lot simpler before I came crashing into it, admittedly a lot quieter-"

Before she could continue she was cut off by the tightening of the hands cupping her face, thumbs now soothingly rubbing her cheeks. "Hey, where did this come from?"

She shrugged, not quite sure what to say even when she had been the one to start this course of conversation. Nonetheless she carried on, her eyes finally meeting Brittany's. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to thank you for being there for me through all I've put you and the crew through since I arrived"

Brittany couldn't help but chuckle. "San, you don't have to thank me. Even if we weren't dating I still would have been there for you no matter what. It's what makes our crew so tight-knit. It's why we consider everybody as family instead of just friends and other drivers. We all go through tough times, we have before and you know that. Think about it this way; maybe we needed someone to shake us up. I have to admit we were getting a little comfortable"

Brittany watched as her brow knitted right before her. "So you don't regret any of it?"

"No, of course not!"

Nodding, Santana tightened her grip just that little bit more, just small enough to go unnoticed by anyone else but just noticeable enough that only Brittany would be able to recognize the subtle gesture.

"San, what's wrong?" She asked.

Santana hesitated before deciding that it was better to speak rather than keep it inside. "I know that you've been waiting for me you know, in _that_ way..." Brittany could tell that something had shifted but she decide not to speak, instead letting Santana get to it in her own time. "And it's not because I haven't done it before but everything with Puck and racing I just wanted to make sure my mind was clear before I gave myself to you. What I'm trying to say is that I'm ready to take _us_ to the next level, if you want that that is..."

Brittany felt herself beam brightly at the statement, now knowing for sure that something had definitely shifted between them, she just needed to hear Santana say it out loud. Santana frowned however when all Brittany did was smile at her instead of saying something in return like she had expected.

"Uh... Britt?"

Brittany snapped back to reality at the sound of her name, her arms sliding back around Santana's neck and pulling her towards her.

"Of course" She whispered into the kiss, feeling Santana smile against her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

* * *

The view from the room was amazing as Brittany stood looking out over the bay. The water shone and sparkled blue in the distance and crashed calmly against the rocks far down below. The floor to ceiling sliding glass door that lead out onto the small balcony stayed closed as she stood up against them, her palm flat against the glass as she let her body relax in the atmosphere of the small room. When she felt warm arms wrap around her waist she couldn't help but smile, feeling her heart rate pick up as tanned hands made their way around to the front of her t-shirt, slipping beneath and running softly across the taut muscles of her abs like they had been there thousands of times before when in reality it was only the first.

That being said they expertly caressed her stomach as she felt a pair of plump but warm lips on her neck, already finding her weak spot in the space between the skin of her neck and the back of her ear. She felt as if her lips could buckle at the feeling combined with the caress of warm puffs of air on her neck but the arms around her, although currently occupied with smoothing over her abdomen, never once told her anything other that she would catch her without fail if her knees did indeed buckle beneath her.

Those hands gently tugged at the hem of her shirt and it wasn't long before it was being discarded somewhere behind them.

Santana's hands moved to her hips, gripping and pulling her around. Lips then found each other before her own trailed down to the creamy skin of Brittany's collarbone, biting on the lace of her bra before moving lower until they were kissing just below her belly button. Brittany's hands soon found purchase in Santana's hair, the taller girl having removed it from her ponytail for her not long after they had entered the room. What could she say? She had a secret thing for Santana letting it flow freely and now definitely wasn't an exception.

In fact, it was the perfect time to enjoy time away with her girlfriend without the constant threat of being caught or busted in on. After Santana had admitted that she was ready for the next step the air had changed between them. Not in a bad way, but lust had thickened in the air and it had somewhat intoxicated them enough to make a decision that would surely change their relationship and things between them forever. That's what led to where they are now, a cosy room in small inn not far from Breadstix. They had originally intended to find somewhere back in Lima to spend the night but when they had saw the sign for this place they had both agreed as soon as it first came into sight.

Now the bright red sunset painted itself across the sky through the sliding glass door as Santana made a show of unbuttoning Brittany's denim short shorts, the Latina taking her time in popping open the button and dragging the zip down tooth by tooth. Nevertheless Brittany stepped out of them gracefully as they fell down her long legs to the floor, pooling around her feet before Santana grabbed them, throwing them in a random direction now joining her discarded t-shirt.

When it was Santana's turn, Brittany now in nothing but her underwear, the blonde took the lead, slowly unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, leaving her in a plain white t-shirt. This time it was her turn to discard the others clothing, letting it join her own clothes somewhere in the general direction of where Santana had thrown hers. Santana felt slender fingers slide up underneath her shirt, running over her own abs before Brittany signalled by tugging on the bottom that she wanted it off.

She happily obliged, letting Brittany pull it over her head before letting her continue with what she had been doing. It was then that she felt those soft fingers finger her belt, moving somewhat quickly and expertly as they unbuckled it, moving to the button and the zipper. Although Brittany didn't take the time she had to undo them Santana still found her breath catching in her throat as the looked down, the sight of Brittany's hands in their current position sending a very warm and welcome feeling to the space between her legs.

Brittany however didn't keep them there for long, already tugging down and revealing the boxers she was wearing. Once they had been pooled around her feet she let Brittany lift her legs up, throwing them to the side and coming back up so that they were face to face once more.

Instantly their lips connected and hands started roaming, Santana's finding purchase on Brittany's now-bare hips. Brittany's caressed her collarbone, fingertips dusting over tanned skin as their lips moved lazily with one another, mapping and exploring at the same time as if they were learning each other for the first time. They were in fact seeing each other in a new light, but the way their lips moved against one another was a familiar but completely new dance altogether.

That being said, it slowly faded out as Santana reached down, breaths mingling together as her hands squeezed. Brittany soon enough got the idea, letting Santana pick her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around the Latina's boxer-clad waist as she carried her to the four poster bed a few feet away, her blonde hair flowing gently beneath her and framing her face like the goddess Santana knew she was.

She smiled above her, making Brittany question it aloud, needing to hear whatever she was thinking. "What's going through your mind?"

Santana nuzzled into the hand that now traced the side of her face, sighing out happily. "You're so beautiful. I'm so happy right now"

She couldn't help herself, sitting up on her elbows and drawing her in for a kiss that would surely seal the deal once and for all. Her hand gripped tightly at the back of Santana's neck, keeping her drawn in as they kissed slowly, now past the point of wanting to stop, not that they had anyway. Brittany's enthusiasm was met with an equal amount, Santana slowly pulling away to press soft kisses to the corner of her mouth, down to her neck and down to her collar bone where she spent an extra amount of time lavishing the creamy skin.

Her teeth left a small red mark as she pulled back, her hands coming to rest at Brittany's sides, pushing underneath her. The other woman soon got the message and sat up, her lips instantly attaching to Santana's neck as the Latina worked on her bra, expertly popping it open with one hand before pulling away. Brittany's hands then found purchase in her raven locks as soon as her lips couldn't reach her neck any more, feeling her fingers brushing ever so gently over the skin just below her bra as she reached to grab hold of it. It was then that she pulled on it, the piece of clothing coming away easily as Brittany continued to stay sat up.

Her lips then blazed a trail down to Brittany's abs once more, Santana not wasting any time in re-worshipping the perfectly sculpted muscles that she had fallen in love with on first sight and touch. Brittany's back arched as her mouth reached her panty line, leaving a series of slow, delicately tantalizing presses of her lips, almost imprinting on the skin. Brittany couldn't help but let out a strangled gasp at the feeling, never before having felt something so teasing, sensual and loving all at the same time. Her hand almost immediately gripped hold of Santana's hair for any type of physical anchor, her back arching when she felt her girlfriend's thumbs hook in the top of her pink lace underwear.

It was as if she couldn't breathe.

Santana continued her tortuously slow pace though, her fingers leaving blazing trails all the way down Brittany's legs to her feet as she pulled her underwear down, her eyes seemingly darkening almost to black at the sight of what had laid beneath the item of clothing. Glistening wetness caught in the last shreds of sunlight that poured through the room but she knew that even if there wasn't any light she wouldn't have missed that. It spoke volumes to her and it made her proud that she had been the one to cause it, somehow wondering why she hadn't initiated this situation sooner.

It didn't matter though as she discarded the dampened garment somewhere with the rest of their clothes, never once stopping as she kissed her way back up to Brittany's lips. It was only when they parted for air that Brittany spoke, her voice already quiet but hoarse from an overwhelming but welcome amount of lust.

"You're wearing too many clothes"

Santana couldn't help but laugh despite the rather serious situation. "Is that true?"

Brittany nodded, already reaching up to her back, hands trailing down tanned skin until she reached the bottom of the woman's sports bra. Santana occupied herself with kissing the space between Brittany's shoulder and neck whilst Brittany tugged, Santana not taking very much persuasion to pull away temporarily to allow the piece of clothing to be removed.

Her lips pulled up in a grin as their skin met, torso against torso, but Brittany didn't waist very much time in between, her hands already reaching down to grab hold of the hem of Santana's boxers. Whereas the Latina had drawn her actions out Brittany couldn't help herself, her girlfriend having already worked her up enough to the point that she couldn't help it, she needed her to be equally naked, wanting nothing more than to push things forward.

Some may call her greedy but to some extent Santana found it hot, proud and confident even, enough to make her equally eager to kick things up a notch. As a result Brittany made quick work of her boxers, pushing them down enough so that she got the idea. She used her free hand to reach down, pushing even further until she was able to kick them off behind her, yet again adding another article of clothing to the pile strewn on the soft carpeted floor.

Neither one of them dwelled upon it though, too caught up in their current situation and closeness to worry about being neat.

The heat radiated blazingly between them as they lazily kissed, the feeling of their naked skin finally against one another clouding their senses. The lust subsiding just for a moment, the quick moment to breathe was enough to allow them to remember the real reason why they were here. They couldn't go back now and they didn't want too, their love boiling over until they physically about it. Brittany was the one to verbally confirm it, Santana just needing the confirmation that the blonde really wanted this.

Pulling away from her lips reluctantly Brittany reached up and cupped Santana's face with her hands, a graceful smile covering her lips.

"Make love to me Santana"

That was all she needed, rolling over until she was propped up on her elbow. Brittany followed her as if she couldn't resist, her body naturally gravitating in the direction that Santana had gone. Santana's hand came up to rest on the top of her naked thigh, the two of them a breath apart as the Latina trailed her fingers down until they hooked at the back of her knee, lightly tugging as Brittany followed her lead and hooked it over a tanned hip.

They kissed again, slowly and surely as Santana's right hand moved up from her thigh to her neck, lingering before it started making it's way down her torso, making a bold move and resting on a perked breast. Brittany's breath caught in her throat audibly when she felt Santana's hand grip her, unable to keep back the moan that had been building when she felt a skilled touch knead and tweak the nipple in between a thumb and index finger as if they had been there so many times before.

Yet again Santana was still learning, expertly mapping the feel of the woman she loved in between her fingers. Still, she had much to explore, already trailing her hand down lower and lower until it had Brittany biting her lip in uncontrollable anticipation. Not knowing what to do with her free hand it came up to rest on Santana's shoulder, gripping tightly as the woman moved lower and lower at a devastatingly slow rate, enough for her to practically feel the burn that she was leaving behind with just the tips of her her fingers.

She let out a strangled moan as Santana's hand stopped, lingering just above where she really wanted her the most. She just smirked at the strained expression on Brittany's face, leaning forward and nipping on the soft skin of the blonde's neck, enough to leave a small red mark in her wake as she pressed a soothing kiss afterwards. It only proceeded to draw another small moan out of the taller woman but it wasn't enough to cloud Brittany's mind to the point that she couldn't verbalize what she wanted.

"S-Santana," She stuttered. "Please"

The way that she breathlessly moaned out pleadingly for her to move forward sent a chill down Santana's entire spine despite the fact that she was indeed the woman in control at the moment. Nevertheless, she ignored the sudden rush of wetness to her own intimate area and focused back on the other woman, not that she was able to stay distracted from her for very long.

It was then that she let her hand dip down, brushing over wet curls as she trailed lower and lower until Brittany gasped loudly. Her entire body felt like it was on edge, goosebumps forming on her skin as her skin grew sensitive at the mere touch of Santana's fingers to her lower region. It felt as if she had been waiting much to long to finally feel this but as the Latina's fingers started moving sensuously slow through wet folds she guessed it was better, the gradual building of the sexual tension between them deliciously bitter-sweet but enough to wind her up enough to the point where every movement Santana made seemed to set her off.

She was unable to bite back the moan she had been holding by biting on her bottom lip, leaving a visible indent on kiss-swollen lips as she finally let herself enjoy the fact that it was just them, no interruptions from their friends and their entire focus on each other.

It was this that brought her back to reality, her breathing growing irregular as she felt Santana's fingers speed up as they stroked up and down.

She reached up with the hand that had been holding Santana's shoulder in a tight hold, coming to grip the tanned jaw to make her look at her, their breaths mingling sue to how close they were.

"Santana, please. Don't tease. I don't think I can take it any longer"

This was reaffirmed to the Latina to the sudden rush of wetness that coated her fingers as she brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. It was enough to push her back into action.

"Ok baby" She husked back, kissing the hollow of Brittany's neck as she stroked up and down a few more times before making that final move, the one she had been dying to do ever since they had stripped each other of their clothes.

Her fingers dipped inside pure wet heat, Brittany gasping pleasurably at the feeling of Santana finally entering her. Brittany had here exactly where she wanted her and Santana was finally somewhere she wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world.

She moved slowly in and out, letting Brittany get used to the feeling of her fingers pushing inside. Not that she needed to though, the blonde didn't take long before verbally confirming that she wanted to move forwards.

"Santana..."

"I know" She replied, pressing another kiss to Brittany's throat before speeding up her thrusts.

Brittany moaned loudly as Santana did indeed do as promised, speeding up her thrusts. It was enough to prompt Brittany's thigh curl around her hip to her back, pulling them both closer. Despite the slightly awkward angle she now had to work with Santana ignored it and instead took it in stride, her left arm which was under her girlfriend curling around her body and resting on the small of her back. It stroked affectionately as she continued her ministrations, Brittany feeling herself rapidly approaching the proverbial edge of the cliff. She was teetering on the edge, feeling her release rapidly approaching but not quite there. It was what Santana said next that pushed those last few feet over the edge.

"Come for me baby"

She felt herself scream as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt racked her entire body, waves rushing over her body again and again as she felt herself shake and shiver at the sheer force it thrust upon her. She was entirely breathless as she eventually came down from her Santana-enduced high, the Latina's fingers expertly working her and slowing down at the same time as she guided her down like an expert, as if she had coaxed Brittany through this so many times before. Yet she hadn't. It was her first time and it was if she new exactly what to do to aid Brittany in getting the most out of what had been the most mind blowing orgasm in her entire life.

Her head nestled in the crook of Santana's neck as her fingers slowed to a stop, just resting contently inside her girlfriend. Usually it would have been something she wouldn't have welcomed but right now she couldn't help but feel it was comforting in a sort of crazy way, not quite ready to let the feeling of Santana inside of her disappear. That's why when her hand moved to pull out she gripped hold of her shoulder tightly.

"Don't"

She felt a nod above her and a kiss pressed to the top of her head, sighing contently as she nestled her head back into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, the cuddle-ridden afterglow too precious to pass up. They laid there in comfortable silence as they watched the sun finally set in the distance outside of their room. Brittany felt Santana slowly edge her fingers out, the act in itself enough to get her worked up again, especially when she watched the Latina slowly lick her fingers as if it were the best thing she had ever tasted, and it was.

"You like?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

As the blackness of the early evening started filling their room Santana nodded, huskily whispering "Yes, you're the most amazing thing I've ever fucking tasted"

Brittany felt her insides instantly warm as if Santana was flicking her body on as if it were nothing but a light switch. The action was unknown to her, no one she had ever dated or been with before able to elicit such a reaction within her until now. That's how she knew that this was much more than she ever thought it would be. There was something about Santana, but instead of pondering what on earth it could be she dismissed it, willing to let the mystery linger. It was almost as if she didn't want to find out, more enticed by the cryptic and unidentified way that Santana seemed to know her body and what made her react as if they had been together for much longer than they had been.

She was coaxed out of her thoughts by fingers gripping her chin, lifting up her head until her eyes were level with Santana's. "Hey, where did you go?"

A small shrug. "I was just wandering how you could make me so hot and bothered just like a click of your fingers"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Santana frowned.

Seeing the worried creased in Santana brow and knowing she put it there Brittany was quick to turn the action around, now the one to grip Santana's jaw so that they were looking at each other. "Of course, that was never in doubt. I was just amazed how you make me feel so good with doing barely anything"

"Is that true?"

Brittany let out a breathless chuckle, Santana unable to not smile back. "Hmm, and now I'm gonna show my appreciation"

"Hmm, you are?"

"Definitely" She smirked, Santana knowing exactly what she meant when she pulled away, quickly leaning over her and flicking on the light on the bedside table before pressing a few light kisses to the side of Santana's neck.

The action coaxed a barely there gasp from the Latina, just enough to let Brittany know that she had set things off in the right way. She could decipher from that small sound that Santana indeed wanted this and she continued on with her ministrations.

Her lips trailed softly down the expanse of Santana's torso, lingering on her collar bone before moving lower. She pressed a few soft kisses to the Latina's breasts before continuing, to impatient to spend more time than necessary. In any other situation she probably would have took the time but right now all she wanted was to make her girlfriend feel good after she had given her the best orgasm she had ever felt. That's why her kisses to tanned skin were passionate but short and sweet, enough to leave Santana's skin burning as she moved down towards where Santana rapidly needed her the most.

When she reached the place she wanted to be the most, she decided that she wanted a few moments to work the other woman up to the point where she wad begging her to get on with it. That's why she hooked her hands behind Santana's knees, gripping firmly as she alternated between kissing and nipping with her teeth at her perfectly sculpted thighs. Santana's well defined muscles clenched and flexed tightly back and forth as Brittany seemingly working her magic. Her mouth was so good that Santana was sure she had never felt so hot in her entire life, also sure that she had never been so aroused than she was right now.

The proof of this arousal was enough to let Brittany know she was doing a good job, the wetness shining between her girlfriend legs surely enough for anybody else to just give their girlfriend what they wanted but not her. No, Brittany knew Santana wasn't quite ready despite the fact that all the physical signs were there, her hands clenching the sheets tightly, her back arching ever so subtly when she nipped at her thigh and then licked the skin to sooth the sharpness of the bite, the uneven breathing as she moved her mouth closer to the source of her arousal and her closed eyes clenched shut tightly.

Brittany let a small smirk grace her face at the sight of Santana wound up all because of her, the usually calm and composed street racer swiftly approaching the edge that she had pushed Brittany wonderfully off not that long before. The small and quiet whisper that then graced Santana lips let her know exactly what she needed, that one verbal confirmation she had waited for when their roles had been reversed.

"Britt...baby...please"

Santana gasped loudly when she all of a sudden felt Brittany's lips on her core, moaning at the feeling she had been fantasizing and waiting for for so long. It almost felt surreal as her coherent thoughts dissolved into moans of barely contained pleasure, all those dreams she had woken up from in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavily finally coming true, the feeling real as she gripped the bed sheets below her so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Brittany just took it in stride, happy to take her time and continue to work Santana to the point where she really was begging for her to willingly be pushed of the ledge of ecstasy. She heard her girlfriend moan her name over and over again above her as she continued, her hands gripping toned thighs tightly as she continued to lavish her intimate area as if it were the most treasured place in the world, which to her it was.

She could feel her own wetness start to build between her own thighs once more as she worked on Santana, making her feel things she had never felt before, but ignored it and the heat rushing down there rapidly in favour of giving her full attention to the woman she loved who she also had in her full control.

A few seconds later she felt a hand reach down and tangle in her hair, gripping tightly but not enough that it hurt. In fact it turned her on even more and it prompted her to quicken her actions, her tongue working faster and faster until the point where Santana had lost all coherent thoughts apart from the woman currently between her legs.

Now she didn't care how loud she was being, Brittany was doing things to her that she had never experienced before in her entire life and it was making her feel as if she would burst if she was made to wait for her release any longer than a few more minutes. It was bittersweet torture that she would never actively want but the way that Brittany's tongue moved expertly through her folds she was happy to admit that if this was how frustratingly pleasurable it would always be she would happily call this heaven and vow to die here if she was ever given the option.

That being said, as much as she wanted to reminisce in the feeling of Brittany keeping her firmly rooted to that maddening place between release and teasing arousal she needed to come – bad.

When the blonde felt the tanned hand in her hair grip just that little bit tighter she knew it was time, speeding up her movements until she heard the most bone shaking thrilling moan she had ever heard in her entire life. It sent a shiver down her entire spine and goosebumps popped up all up her arms as Santana cried out her name in ecstasy, Brittany swearing that she had never heard something so sexy and beautiful at the same time.

This was only further confirmed when she felt a sudden rush of wetness hit her tongue, happy to lap it up until it was all gone as she guided her girlfriend down from her orgasm at the same time. She swore that she had never tasted something so sweet in her entire life, the satisfaction of getting her girlfriend off making it that much better.

Up above her Santana felt her breathing start to slow back to normal, her blow slowly falling back to the soft bed beneath her as her hands finally broke free of their death grip they had on the sheets, riding out the waves of her orgasm as she muttered Brittany's name over and over again quietly, never in her life having felt something like she just had whenever a girl had gone down on her before.

When Brittany finally came back up to meet her face to face she smiled as she cupped the blonde's jaw and pulled her in for a slow and languid kiss, tasting remnants of herself on the other woman's lips. Instead of being repulsed by this she ignored it in favour of trading kisses slowly and lovingly, never knowing that the afterglow of a release could feel so amazing.

When they finally pulled apart she bent her head down until she rested her head in the crook of Brittany's neck, feeling the blonde's arms wrap around her tightly and pull her in as close as possible.

"So, did I do good?" Brittany asked, a cocky smirk on her face despite the fact that Santana couldn't see it.

"Uuhhhh..."

"What's that for?" She asked, laughing at the Latina's groan.

"Your tongue is fucking amazing"

It was then that Brittany let out a full blown laugh, making Santana pull back a little and frown at the woman who was laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby" The blonde replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's just that I was that good huh?"

"Don't get cocky Pierce. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight you right now"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah"

"Prove it"

In a matter of seconds Santana had rolled Brittany onto her back, straddling her waist and pinning her hands up above her head. She lent in in close enough that their breaths would mingle.

"It would be my pleasure Miss. Pierce, it would be my pleasure"

* * *

Santana groaned when she heard her phone ring on the bedside table next to her. She rolled over from where she had been comfortable and picked it up to check the caller ID. Usually she would have ignored it but when she saw who it was she rubbed her eyes and slid her finger across the screen to answer as she sat up and dangled her feet over the side of the bed, the blanket covering the tops of her thighs and her waist.

"Yeah?"

"_Puckerman's made the move we were waiting for. Miss July and I have made made our decision, we're gonna move on him and his guys now before he gets away with what he came for. Unless you say otherwise... If you agree just say yes"_

It wasn't a hard decision, she knew this moment would come sooner or later, she just hadn't expected it now of all nights. Still, no matter what she had a job to do so after a few silent moments she answered the police chief with her decision just as she heard a sleep ridden mumble come from behind her along with the dipping of the mattress.

"Yeah"

"Who is that?" Brittany frowned, sleep still heavy on her face as Santana quickly ended the call and put her phone back on the bedside table.

She sat back on her hands so that her left was behind Brittany and quickly made up an excuse, not that she liked that she had to after the night they had just shared with each other.

"Uh, just a wrong number." After a few short moments she felt a smile tug at her lips. "What?" She murmured quietly as Brittany started to grin at her.

There wasn't a reply but there was a slight hint of something that she instantly recognized sparkling just below the surface of her bright blue eyes. Taking it for permission she moved forwards and cupped the blonde's jaw, her hair tickling the tanned skin of her hand. Brittany happily accepted the action as their lips moved languidly against one another, eventually guiding Santana back down to the bed in silent confirmation of what she knew they both wanted.

* * *

TBC


	23. A Choice You Have To Make

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey! Short update this week, I know but it sets it up for next week which will be a crucial chapter in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you next week._

_Thanks to everybody reading, reviewing, and faving this, you know it means a lot! :D_

* * *

"_Puckerman's made the move we were waiting for. Miss July and I have made made our decision, we're gonna move on him and his guys now before he gets away with what he came for. Unless you say otherwise... If you agree just say yes"_

"_Yeah"_

Roz heard the other end of the line go dead, taking that as a sign to slide her phone back into it's specially made holster on the side of her waist opposite her gun. Speaking of guns, she turned to Cassandra and nodded, un-holstering it as their car started moving forwards. It was now or never.

The black SUV came to a stop quickly and seconds later they were hopping out, taking cover behind a door of the police cruiser parked next to them. That's when more and more cars surrounded the small area, quickly securing the storage shed Puck was breaking into. They had been following him ever since he had left Lima and they now had him exactly where they wanted him.

"Noah Puckerman, stop right where you are!"

Puck shot up at the sound of his name over the loudspeaker, glancing over his shoulder to see that him and his crew were surrounded.

"Don't try something stupid. You're completely surrounded"

Puck groaned in frustration as he turned around, literally caught red handed, clutched tightly in his hands a pair of bolt cutters. He squinted as up above a police helicopter set it's beam on him and his comrades, the crew leader squinting as he set eyes on the person speaking through the megaphone.

Cassandra didn't let it phase her though, her demeanour nothing but calm as she tightened her grip on the handle. "Under the suspicion of attempting to steal and illegally sell someone else's property without their knowledge for your own personal gain we're arresting you and the rest of your crew. Turn around and put your hands on the back of your head"

His drivers looked at him, waiting for his confirmation and with a nod of his head they all turned around, doing as they were told. They were then being grabbed from behind and cuffed. Roz was the one to handcuff him and walked him over to one of the police cruisers.

Ducking his head into the car she smiled before closing the door. "Have a nice ride Mr. Puckerman"

* * *

Santana smiled in satisfaction as she stretched her arms above her head, almost like a cat. Or at least that's how Brittany saw it as she watched from beside her, the blonde's head propped up on her hand. Santana groaned in fulfilment as her stretch ended, catching Brittany staring out of the corner of her eye. Instead of saying something she lent over and placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"What's going on it your head?" She then asked, letting herself lay back down and melt into the pillows.

"You look like a cat"

"Oh, do I now?"

Brittany nodded, biting her lip as she playfully grinned at her girlfriend. "Hmm"

"And why do I get the feeling that isn't the only thing that's going on in that mind of yours?"

Brittany continued leaning forward until they were centimetres apart. "Because you're incredibly smart, not to mention sexy. Very, very sexy"

"Oh?"

"Hmm... yes"

Before Santana had any chance to reply her lips were being occupied by Brittany's, feeling the other woman drape her leg over her thigh. Her hand automatically drifted down to meet the limb, a tanned hand trailing over the smooth expanse of well toned skin as they lazily kissed enjoying a quiet Sunday morning on their own. Deft fingers gripped at the back of Brittany's knee, tugging until they hooked around the other woman's thigh. She pulled it high over her hip as their fronts met and it wasn't long until Brittany's hand had cupped Santana's neck, holding her in place as they slowly continued to kiss.

It carried on that way for some time until the need for air became too much. Brittany smiled when she felt Santana's hand caress the small of her back as they reamined in their current position, flush together. As soon as the other woman's hand started moving, trailing softly over her hip towards the space just below her naval she felt the need to voice her thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Santana smirked as she dipped her head to her neck, alternating between kisses and nipping before answering. "Where do you think?"

Brittany couldn't help but chuckle breathily at the comment, feeling her girlfriend's skilled hand start to dip ever so slightly lower. "At this rate I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk"

She felt a smirk clear as day in the kiss that Santana placed at the base of her neck. "Of course, that's the idea"

* * *

Letty looked up from where she was washing Mia's car at the sound of a familiar set of engines. She stood up straight, sponge in hand as she watched Santana pull up behind Brittany and get out. The two women linked hands before making their way over to where she was.

"You two didn't come back last night. Everything good?"

Santana smiled lopsidedly at Brittany. "Yeah, more than good"

"Stop it" Brittany grinned, unable to stop herself from accepting the kiss that Santana placed to her cheek.

"Hmm... somehow I have a feeling there's a little more to it" The crew leader pointed out just as someone exited the house.

"Come on, as if it's not that obvious!" Dani called as she and Kitty made their way over to them. "Lopez got laid major time!"

Said Latina's head snapped up at the sound of her name, glaring over at Dani. "Hey!"

The blonde just shrugged. "Just pointing out the obvious sister."

Rolling her eyes Santana turned back to Letty who had just been joined by Mia, the smaller brunette wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"What's going on?"

"I think it's pretty clear. Lopez got laid" Santana glared but Letty ignored it, laughing and shrugging at the same time. "What? It's true!"

"Took you two damn long enough"

Letty laughed harder at her girlfriends response, turning her head to place a brief but appreciative kiss to her lips before turning back to Santana who was now sporting a full blown pout which only served to make Brittany laugh and place a kiss on her cheek easing it a little.

"Santana and Brittany finally got laid?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel exited the house, making their way over to the growing group.

Rolling her eyes Santana groaned. "Does everybody have to know?"

"Unfortunately something like this isn't something we'd just ignore, it's just the way it goes when you're part of a group like this"

Quinn nodded along with Mia's statement as she came to stand next to her best friend, shaking her head. "It's true S. Consider this mild"

"Mild?"

"Just ignore them. I think it's sweet" Rachel smiled, Santana and Brittany happy for the comment in the place of everybody else's teasing.

"So do I. It's about time that you really made you guys official, I'm happy for you. But instead of talking about our friends love lives let's talk news"

Before Santana had further time to ask about Kitty's statement Shelby exited the house, standing on the porch and shouting over to them.

"Letty, Santana, I need you two – now"

Both said women shared a look and with quick goodbyes to their girlfriends they made their way through the house and out to the backyard.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know?"

"Know what? Has this got something to do with what Kitty was just about to say?"

Shelby nodded. "Yes. Letty already knows but Puck got taken in last night"

"Doing what?"

She already knew what, she just needed to hear Shelby say it. "Trying to steal our car"

"So what do we do?" Letty asked.

"I've still got things under control. Luckily the cars still where I left it but it won't be for long. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be moving it soon, tonight in fact. Me and Holly are gonna drive out, move it, and then it won't be long before the next stage"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"I'll be choosing one of you to deliver it to the final drop off point"

"But why not just do it yourself now you're forced to move it?" Letty questioned.

"It's not that simple. Things need to stay on track, this is just a minor blip in our plan. I just wanted to let you know before I go ahead with moving it because I need you two ready. Now Puck's off the streets and there's no crew challenging you it's the perfect opportunity to move things forward."

Santana frowned. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Just be ready. When the call comes I need you there to move the car as soon as possible. Are you two clear on this?"

"Yes"

Letty nodded along with the younger Latina. "Of course"

"Good then. Let's enjoy the rest of our Sunday ladies"

* * *

Santana stepped outside into the cool night air and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Usually she wouldn't have worried but when she saw the name she had made a quick exit with the excuse that she needed a little air. In all honesty needing a little air was the least of her problems right now.

**-Cassandra-**

**Puck's in custody. We need to meet to discuss the next part of our plan.**

**Meet me at the safehouse by midnight.**

Santana sighed as she read it. Short and sweet, just what she had expected. Still, it meant she would have to come up with another excuse to get out of things, at least for an hour. Doing so however wouldn't be an easy task as it was already nine. So, taking in a deep breath she took a few steps forward and sat down on the top step of the porch. However, her quiet and thinking time didn't last for long when she heard the front door open and saw a familiar body sit down next to her.

"You ok?"

She nodded, her eyes never straying from the road in front of her.

"You know you can talk to me, right San?"

Santana nodded. "I know, I just needed a few minutes to myself"

"Would you like the company or do you wanna be on your own?"

"The company would be great"

She felt Brittany lift her arm up slightly, sliding her own arm through it and pulling her close. Santana just sighed contently and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before resting it next to it. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Watching as the credits started rolling on the DVD Santana glanced over at the night-stand and grabbed her watch. Although the room was dark she could just make out she had half an hour before Cassandra's deadline. Letting her head fall back into the pillow she sighed knowing that she had to get up and leave, she didn't have a choice, especially about something so important. She looked down to see Brittany fast asleep and curled into her side, her arm resting over her stomach. She hated to have to get up and leave the comfort of the blonde but the clock was now ticking.

Making up a quick plan in her head she eased herself out from under Brittany's embrace, watching as the other woman stirred for a few moments before finding Santana's pillow and pulling it to her chest. Santana took a few moments to sigh at how adorable her girlfriend was before putting her plan into motion.

Once she had finished her note she placed it on the night-stand on Brittany's side.

_'Hey B, I've got out to go and get a few snacks as I was hungry and there wasn't anything I really wanted in the house. Be back soon, Santana'_

Satisfied that the note was enough to keep Brittany from asking any further questions she looked around and spotted some of her clean clothes folded on the dresser. Making her way over to them she grabbed them and quickly pulled them on. Now dressed in a pair of jeans, Converses and a button down shirt she placed a kiss to a sleeping Brittany's forehead, took one last glance at her girlfriend and left the room with her car keys in hand.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the safehouse, punching in the numbers on the security gate and pulling into the driveway. She spotted Cassandra's black Mercedes parked near the entrance and what she had come to know as Roz's cherry red BMW M6 Coupé. She parked not far behind Roz's car and stepped out of her Supra, quickly heading towards the front door as she checked her watch.

11:56. Just on time.

"Ah, Santana, glad you could make it!" Cassandra smiled from her place in one of the chairs.

"Good evening Santana" Roz greeted, watching as Santana nodded in acknowledgement and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"So, what do you want to discuss?"

Cassandra stood up and moved over to her computer. "I wanted to let you know that we took in Puck and the rest of his crew"

"Except for one"

Santana frowned over at Roz. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone was there except for Brody"

"So he's free?" She asked, looking back to Cassandra.

"Yes. It's quite possible Puck knew something could possibly go wrong when he attempted to steal Shelby's car. Smart move on his part to leave his second in command behind."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing"

"What?"

"It's not that important now." Roz elaborated. "Me and Miss July here made a choice to not pursue him considering that Shelby would kick things into action"

"Speaking of, has she said anything since she found out about Puck?"

Santana nodded, sitting forward in her seat and resting her elbows on her knees. "As soon as I got back to the house this morning. She pulled me and Letty aside to let us know Puck had been taken in. She didn't say anything about Brody not being one of them"

"Did she say anything else?" The FBI agent inquired.

"She said that she and Holly were moving the car tonight. They've most probably already done it by now"

"Did she say where?"

The Latina shook her head. "Nope. She's keeping it tight lipped"

"Anything about you?" Roz asked.

"Nope just that me and Letty have to wait for the call. It should be soon but it will be on her terms so I'll have to stay ready until she does."

"Then let's hope she chooses you, she has enough reason to pick you now after taking down Puck"

Santana shook her head at the woman lent up against her desk. "It isn't that simple"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm nothing compared to Letty, she's the crew leader and she's had years to prove to Shelby that she's worthy of moving this car without problem"

"Then you have to hope it's you she chooses, you're just as worthy as Miss Ortiz"

Waving a dismissive hand at her handler Santana sighed. "Yeah yeah"

"Santana I need your head in the game for this, we're so close"

"Why do you need this car anyway?"

"It was important to Puck and Shelby wouldn't be taking all these procedures to keep it a secret from everybody if it wasn't to her as well. There's something in that car that's got to be worth all this extreme secrecy. Be ready"

"Yeah, whatever"

Getting up Santana speed walked out, the air in the room making it hard to breathe and nearly choking her. However, when she heard footsteps behind her, not those of an expensive pair of high heels but those of the other woman she had come to genuinely trust Santana stopped and stepped down one of the steps that descended into the swimming pool. Watching the water she sighed heavily as she balled one hand into a fist in her pocket whilst the other ran through her hair.

"It's Puckerman, Santana. It always has been. The rest of his crew are... they're just fumes. I know things are rough, we never said they wouldn't be but we're so close to cracking this. I know it's not just this car delivery thing that's getting to you, it's something else." Santana heard Roz take a few steps closer to her, though she didn't turn around and stayed silent as an indicator for the police chief to continue with what she was saying. "I know that you've been lying about your feelings to Cassandra and I know you've been lying to me too. My question is this: have you been lying to yourself because you can't see past Brittany?"

This time Santana actually turned to the other woman, now only a foot apart. She frowned as she rubbed at her scar. "I can't break her heart. Letty would kill me"

Nodding Roz understood her predicament and if it were her she would have said anything other than what she was about to say. She came to be one of the few people Santana could trust and she knew she had deep feelings for Brittany but at the end of the day she had a job to do. Feelings and friendship were secondary to their goal.

"Well, that's a decision she's going to have to make when she finds out the truth about why you were really in her crew" Santana stayed silent, indicating she didn't want to answer and prompting Roz to take a step forward so that she was stood right next to and looking at her. "There's all kinds of family, Santana. And that's a choice you're gonna to have to make."

And with that the police chief turned and headed back into the house to give her some room to breathe and think it over. Santana sighed as she ran her hand through her hair once more. She guessed she had some thinking to do before it was too late.

* * *

TBC


	24. Delivery

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_It's here! I've literally been waiting to write this chapter since I started this story! It was so good to write so I hope you enjoy it and I will see you next week._

_Thank you to everybody who followed and reviewed this week, continued support of this story is much appreciated! :D_

* * *

Santana's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled over from where she had been participating as the big spoon behind Brittany and threw her arm over her eyes, willing herself to wake up quick enough to grab the offending item before it woke Brittany up too. With that in mind she reached over and clutched the phone into her hand, rubbing her eyes with her free one as she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Santana, it's Shelby"_

"What can I do for you?" She yawned.

"_It's delivery day"_

For a moment Santana's blood ran cold, a shiver coursing through her body at the answer she had been given. It was then that she gulped, her body and mind now far from any sleep she thought she may have been able to reclaim when she had first answered. She realised with a start that she hadn't actually replied.

"Uh, ok. You chose me?"

"_Yes. This is my final test"_

"Final test?"

"_My way of seeing if you're really worthy of being in this crew. Call a street legend like me paranoid but I just wanted to make sure"_

"Yeah, no, I totally understand. What do you want me to do?"

"_Head over to Holly's shop and we'll be there waiting for you to hand you the keys to the R8. I'll give you further instructions when you get here"_

"Ok. Right now?"

"_Yep. We're waiting"_

"Ok, I'll see you soon"

"_Bye Santana"_

"Bye"

As Santana ended the call she lay there for a few moments collecting her thoughts. She was pretty sure today was the day when everything changed, when the crew would finally find out what she had been hiding when she didn't deliver the car like she was supposed to. She was sure that they would hunt her down and demand answers and whether she liked it or not she had no choice in how this went down. She had a job to do, something she had been waiting for all these months but now that she was here, lying in this bed with the woman she was sure she loved sleeping peacefully right next to her she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it. She wasn't sure she wanted too give it all up and it scared her.

She glanced over at Brittany momentarily and watched her sleep soundly. Checking the time on her phone she was just about to cuddle up behind her for a few more minutes, just to savour the feeling of her wrapped in her arms she probably wouldn't ever get to feel again, when the blonde in question stirred. She was unable to pull her eyes away from the other woman as Brittany rolled onto her back and then onto her side to face her.

"Hi" Brittany smiled cutely, her voice thick with sleep as she trailed her hand up Santana's stomach until it came to rest on her chest.

"Hey."

"Who was it?" She asked, motioning to the phone still in Santana's hand.

Santana's gaze momentarily left Brittany to look down at the mentioned item and snapped her head back up, feeling guilt pool heavily in her stomach as she was brought back to reality in a matter of moments. "Oh, Shelby. She wants me to go and do something for her"

"Can't it wait?" She mumbled cutely into Santana's collarbone.

The Latina couldn't help but laugh. "Nope. It's kind of an emergency Britt"

"Fine"

Santana laughed and pressed a kiss to her bed-ridden blonde mop of hair before looking down to see what was most probably a full blown pout formed on her face but obscured by the way it was positioned against her chest.

"Is that a pout I see Miss Pierce?" She grinned knowingly.

"No"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, ok. Whatever you say babe."

Brittany mumbled and tightened her hold on the Latina, showing no signs of letting go any time soon. Not that she didn't want it, because she would have chosen snuggling in bed with Brittany any given opportunity, she had a job to do. That's what prompted her to hook her finger under Brittany's chin, lifting her head up so that she could meet her gaze.

"I have to go" She whispered softly.

Brittany could see the seriousness in her eyes and if what she said was true, that Shelby needed her and it was an emergency, she was going to have to let her go. Not without a proper goodbye first though. She lent up and pressed her lips gently against Santana's, letting the touch linger for a few moments before pulling away and sighing.

"Go"

Nodding her thanks Santana placed a kiss to her forehead before sliding out of the bed and heading over to the dresser. Brittany watched from where she had her head propped up on her hand as Santana pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip on her Converses. Brittany resisted the urge to shuffle forward and cuddle her from behind, instead letting her get on with what she was doing. She didn't know how urgent Shelby's situation was but she had learnt over the years not to keep the older street racer waiting, especially when it was an emergency. When Santana was done she stood up and grabbed her leather jacket which was hung up on the back of the bedroom door. When she turned to look back at Brittany she couldn't help herself, walking back over to her.

She felt the blonde grip hold of her shirt, keeping her in place as they proceeded to slowly but passionately kiss. What Brittany perceived of as another shared expression of love between them was Santana's version of mapping the woman she loved in case she never got the chance to again. That being said when they parted she pressed a kiss lovingly to Brittany's forehead and stood up straight.

Before she could pull away and make her way for the door though Brittany stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist, pulling her back. Before Santana could verbally question the blonde's action she watched as Brittany pressed her lips up against her scar, lingering for what felt like hours when in reality was only a few moments. When she pulled away she smiled up at the brunette, her hand still firmly gripping the other woman's arm.

"Be careful"

"I will" She nodded, finally making her way to the bedroom door, though she hesitated with her hand on the handle unable to resist saying one last thing. Looking back at Brittany she smiled. "Britt..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Brittany's face broke out in a grin. "I love you too"

It was then that Santana finally found the confidence to leave, exiting the room and closing the door behind her with a soft click as to not wake up the rest of the houses sleeping occupants. Taking a step away from the bedroom and the woman she loved she felt a single hot tear burn down across her cheek, splashing onto her Converse below.

This wasn't fair. Not one little bit.

* * *

Her heart started beating noticeably faster the closer she approached The Racer's Edge, unable to ignore the feeling of it sinking into her stomach as she got out of her car. She rubbed at her scar under her jacket nervously whilst heading to the front counter where Shelby and Holly were waiting.

"Morning Santana"

"Hey Holly. Shelby"

The brunette nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hey, you ready?"

"Of course. Let's go"

"I knew I picked you for a reason" She smiled, temporarily breaking out of her serious demeanour, Santana grateful for the break in conversation. However, it didn't last long before Shelby was rounding the desk and holding out a small duffel bag and a set of keys. "Here. Take these and this"

As soon as Santana had both items in her hands she looked up. "What's that for?" She asked, eyeing the earpiece.

"So we can stay in contact whilst you're driving. I'm going to be giving you directions as you go and the last thing I want is you crashing the multiple thousand dollar car me and Schue have spent so much money on just because you were preoccupied with your phone"

"Makes sense. Is that it?"

"Yep. As soon as you pull off I'll give you directions to where we moved the car"

"Cool. I guess I better get going then?"

Shelby nodded and watched as she turned around, already heading for the door. Just as she was about to exit she called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. "Santana"

The woman in question turned her head back in the direction of the desk. "Yeah?"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

"Kill it Lopez"

"I will"

She smiled at Holly's added parting words and turned back and left the shop, Holly and Shelby watching as she threw the duffel bag onto her passenger side seat before getting back into her car. Santana buckled herself in and placed the earpiece in her ear before starting up the Supra and pulling out onto the street. It was then that she first heard Shelby.

"_You ready for this?"_

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"_Ok, turn left at the end of the street"_

* * *

"_Ok, you should be pulling up to the garages now."_

"Yep, 'Blue Light Storage Garages'?"

"_That's the one. Pull up outside garage four and on the keys I gave you there should be one with a blue tag"_

"I see it"

"_Ok, use that to open the garage. Drive on inside and park your Supra in there. Then switch over to the R8 and head out. I'll direct you from there"_

"And I'll be able to pick up my car later?"

"_Of course. Just go ahead and get in the R8. It will be safe Santana, I promise you"_

"Ok"

She pulled up outside what was marked as garage four and stopped, getting out and selecting the key to unlock the door. As she did she glanced around, the sun just peeking up on the horizon as the day slowly began. She was somewhere on the outskirts of town and although she knew this was the best place to keep a car of importance on such short notice after what had happened with Puck trying to steal it she also knew that Shelby knew this was the last place anybody would think to look.

The surrounding area was quiet, the low hum of the city in the distance as she clicked open the padlock at the bottom of the door, guessing that it wasn't very often people came around here as the primary goal was to store their stuff in the long term. No matter what she thought of this place though she still had to complete her goal, turning her attentions back to the garage in front of her.

She reached down and pulled up on the heavy door, managing to slide it up all the way without much difficulty. When she turned however, she needed to stop momentarily to take in the sight that was before her. On one side of the garage was a large blue tarp where she knew the R8 lay beneath. Resisting the urge to pull it off she turned and got back into her own car, pulling into the empty space beside it and getting out. It was then that she held her breath for a few seconds, knowing it would be stolen by the sight of the car beneath the heavy nylon blue sheet she now had a firm grip on.

Just as she had expected the air rushed from her lungs when she caught sight of one of the most beautiful cars she had ever seen in her entire life. Sure, she had seen it before but seeing it again was just as good as the first time and that's when reality hit her. She felt it punch her hard in the gut, leaving her gasping for air as the reality of the situation sunk in. Just seeing what she had to deliver made it all the more real that she was really here doing this, about to turn her back on the crew she had come to know and love. They trusted her with this car, trusted her enough to get it to it's final destination safely and she was about to betray that hard earned and well placed trust.

That's why she shook her head of the heavy and weighing thoughts in favour of turning back to her Supra, smiling at the sight of the car she (and the crew) had put so much time and effort into making one of the best cars in Lima, one of the best she had driven in her life. She knew that even when Shelby said it would be safe and she could pick it up later that wasn't actually an option. This was a one way trip and this was the last time she would be seeing it, probably for a very long time if the crew didn't scrap it the moment they found out what she had been doing to them this entire time.

She knew it wasn't rational in anybody's mind to cry over a car but this was the one she had grown with, faced so many tough racers in, experienced so much and now she was about to leave it behind, the only real physical thing she had left before she got in the R8 and drove away. This is why she sat back in it, a tear rolling down her cheek as she pulled a small notepad she always kept in the glove compartment and a small pen. She scribbled a quick note and took a few seconds to herself whilst she looked around the cabin before stepping out. She made sure she had everything she needed and grabbed the duffel bag before stepping out. She slid the note onto the dashboard just above the steering wheel and closed the door, locking the Supra up for the last time and kissing it on the roof.

"I did it" She whispered hoarsely. "I made you the best tuner in the city. Don't have too much fun without me"

Sniffling she placed it's keys on the hood and turned towards the car next to it, it's beauty still taking her breath away. She whistled and fingered the keys for a few seconds before rounding the drivers side door and unlocking it to get in. She immediately felt the sudden awareness of extreme luxury and couldn't help but feel giddy at the sensation of being in such an expensive car. Once she had gotten over her race girl feels she strapped herself in and started it up. The powerful engine roared to life and filled the small storage garage with what Santana could only describe as something nothing short of beautiful.

It purred as she pulled out and as soon as she closed the garage door, taking one last look at her amazing blue Supra she hopped back in and revved it hard as she pulled out onto the street.

"Shelby, I've got the R8 on the road."

"_The Supra locked up tight?"_

"Yep. Where to now?"

"_Start heading East. Be careful Santana, this car is a lot more important than you know"_

* * *

Sliding her phone from her pocket Santana then quickly typed out a text whilst making sure to keep her attentions keenly focused on the road so that she didn't crash.

**-To: Cassandra-**

**In the R8 now. What do you want me to do?**

Before she could even rest the phone between her legs she had a response buzzing in her hand.

**-Cassandra-**

**Good. Head Downtown and meet me at pier 14. I'm inside waiting. Don't waste any time Santana.**

Santana rolled her eyes at the other women's continued bluntness when it came to telling her what to do via text but she replied anyway.

**-To: Cassandra-**

**I'm on my way.**

A few moments later she heard Shelby's voice in her ear and she took one last breath before pulling it out of her ear and throwing it onto the passenger seat where the duffel bag and her phone now lay side by side. Now there really was no turning back. This was the moment where she cut herself from the second life she had been living and forced herself back into the one she thought she knew.

At least, the one she thought she wanted.

Over the past few months the life she had been living with the crew had turned into something she hadn't expected, a blissful surprise. When she had been taken in by Cassandra and given no choice but to obey the thoughts she had as she drove out of that police car lot in a basic starter car was that she wouldn't enjoy being stuck with a bunch of people she didn't know with a car she didn't trust, all of them much more familiar with this world of racing than she was. It wasn't in the sense that she didn't know anything about the world of street racing it was just that she was coming back to a scene that was barely there eight years ago when she had left, now much more popular and structured than she had ever imagined it would ever get.

She had left a life where her beginnings were managing to beat the other guy across the line alive, let alone in first. Her neighbourhood wasn't exactly pristine. It didn't care that you were racing or just trying to get through each day alive, it was just tough no matter what corner you looked in. Being away for eight long years had taught her a lot about herself, internally and driving-wise but that first night when she stepped into a scene she didn't know for the very first time, no guidance and nobody she knew, she had never remembered being more nervous.

Her thoughts drifted to seeing Letty's crew for the first time, remembering how good they looked as they all stepped out of what she could only describe as a fleet of perfectly tuned cars, all in sync with each other and looking how a real crew should look, how they all seemed to be as one but so individual at the same time.

First came Letty. The brunette crew leader had stepped out of her Plymouth like she owned the scene, and in some sense of the word she did. People flocked to her, Mia shooting glares at any scantily clad race girls that got even a foot too close to her, not that Letty would have paid them any mind anyway. She smiled at the thought, Letty unyieldingly loyal to the woman she loved. She only had eyes for Mia, it was clear to anybody who even just took a momentary glance at them when they were together. Mia not only looked up to her as her girlfriend but a leader and now having spent time with the older Latina she understood why. Letty was a woman with a hardened exterior that held family right next to her heart (along with her car that is) and she had a sense of duty about her that made her the perfect leader to a crew which was probably why they were all so loyal. She kept them all together and they meshed so well because she played things the smart way, the way that wouldn't get them into some serious shit like Puck let his crew do more often than not. Santana understood this, understood why they were all so loyal, every single person under her, and it's what made the situation all that harder to go through with. Having spent time with the older woman who seeped so much love and dedication to a group of people she held as family rather than friends Santana felt the loyalty seep naturally into herself, not even having fought it the deeper and deeper she got into her so called 'lie'. She didn't want to betray her, that was the last thing she wanted, as she had come to respect her as one of the only people she could rely on to have her back no matter what but now here she was, bluntly put stabbing her in the back and she was sure the moment she found out she had turned her back on the crew, _her_ crew, that had welcomed her with nothing but open arms (something which they never did before her) that she would truly try to kill her. And she didn't blame her. Mia probably would too.

Mia had been the most welcoming to her, nothing but nice from the moment she had met her and from what she understood, the crew leaders girlfriend had nothing but total faith and hope in her from the moment she first saw her race. She had routed for her the entire time, swayed Letty when her girlfriend had wanted nothing but to call the whole thing off, not wanting to invite some stranger into the already strong crew, the family she had built from the ground up all by herself, and had been the nicest person ever. Sure, that was cheesy to say but simply put she was. She rattled her brain trying to think of something else to replace it but the effort was fruitless. Despite her loving attitude Mia carried it all on her shoulders, all of the crews day-to-day crap her problem – and she was happy to do it, because she wanted to. She had helped Santana from the start, helped her get her car in order when she got confused by all the complex workings of what it meant to redesign and rework it from the ground up and she was sure that if given the opportunity again the short brunette would do it all again. Her loyalty never ceased to amaze her and even though she hadn't seen her drive, Santana was sure that Mia did a lot more than just take the crews shit on a day to day basis.

That's what brought her to thoughts of a blonde woman, the one who never seemed to want anything more than to drive and look for trouble. Dani. The woman, although rebellious, was someone Santana knew would have your back just like Letty. Yes, she did have her moments and seemed to never care about much more than beer and her car, she had a loyalty to the rest of the crew that screamed anything but going behind their backs and lying. And that's why Santana felt fear pool in her gut, knowing that if-_when_ Dani found out that she had stabbed them in the back she would take it personally. Especially when she put two and two together and realised that she had broken Brittany's heart in the process, something she had told her face to face that she would never do. That's why when she thought about one of the short moments they had spent together whilst working on the engine bay of her Supra together, the blonde vowing to break her neck if she broke Brittany's heart, she had no doubt in her mind that if it came down to it she wouldn't hesitate to fulfil that promise. Santana knew that it would probably hit her the hardest. She didn't know why but she just had a gut feeling that it would.

And that's what brought her to flashes of another blonde she had come to trust as much as she would a sister, if she ever had one that is but it came pretty damn close; Quinn Fabray. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the woman she had come to call her best friend. Although she had some crazy shit going on in her life she had come to realise in the short space of time that they had known each other that she had finally found the person she could call her best friend. Whether that would still stand after today she didn't know but she let herself reminisce in the things she had felt whilst she spent time with her. They shared jokes whilst in the garage working, annoying Dani together and sharing tips on driving tricks that one knew but the other didn't. How she would try and squeeze out of Santana the way to drift with Nos but was always unable to get past the first word as Brittany had always saved her girlfriend from spilling the beans in the nick of time, the drift queen not wanting anybody to know their secret until they were ready to give it away, until they had perfected it together. It was things like these that was what cemented in Santana's mind that Quinn was someone she was probably always meant to meet, even if it did take such a long time to do so. It was also the moments where they were nothing but honest with each other, sharing things they hadn't shared with anybody else the way best friends were supposed to. One in particular was probably the one bit of good she actually did despite all the lying. Bringing her and Rachel together, helping her realize her true feelings for the other woman and making someone happy. It was this moment, wherein she had for the first time in her life realised that Quinn would be that one friend that would stick around. She was the definition of a best friend. Hell, even their girlfriends were best friends. She just hoped she could forgive her when this was all said and done. She truly was someone she was proud to call friend.

Then there was Rachel, a woman so determined to prove herself she could sometimes end up scaring people with it if she wanted to, intentional or not. Sure, she had seen people set their mind something before and get things done as a result but when it came to Rachel Santana was pretty sure that no other woman, or person for that matter, on Earth would ever come close to matching how dedicated she was to getting something done. She was hard-headed, much like Letty in a way, and she was unshakable once she had set a goal which was something that was a very rare trait to find in someone. It's why Santana had come to respect her, hearing from Quinn how determined she had been to improve herself as soon as Santana had joined. They weren't quite as close as they could have been, she mused, but their playful banter and snarky comebacks between each other had become their way of communicating and getting to know each other. She just regretted that they didn't have that much time to see where it really could have gone.

Tina was next. Santana knew she should have spent more time with her but the simple fact of the matter was that Cassandra had been breathing down her neck, increasingly more so leading up to today, and although she knew it was nothing more than an excuse, she would have really loved to just sit down and spend some time with her, pick her brain about how she raced etc. She remembered back to the night they had been introduced to her by way of information, her handler telling her that she was one of the best scouts in the city. She was also the go-to girl for anything involving tech but the knowledge she could have learned from someone who was a scout would have made things a hell of a lot easier. Even though she regretted never truly getting to know her she had some sort of unvoiced respect that she shared with her, eternally thankful to the Asian woman for helping her initiation go a little easier and smoother than it really should have been.

And that's what brought her to her girlfriend, Marley. She also had a respect for her that she couldn't voice out loud. The woman was willing to put her car and her life and safety on the line all in the name of keeping the rest of her crew safe. She had saved her from violently trading paint twice, each time Marley only ever happy and enthusiastic about the encounters. Sure, she knew it scared Tina half to death when Marley put herself willingly in harms way but she didn't even blink when it came to doing it for someone she hadn't known all that well for very long either. That's why despite what she was doing she would be eternally grateful for both of their help, vowing to keep one little piece of information for herself when shit got real, which wasn't that long away. She would keep it to herself, just like she had promised to, the fact that they had helped her get into the crew with a lot more ease than Letty had originally intended. It was the least she could do considering she was stabbing them all in the back.

Then she saw Brittany.

Thoughts of the blonde woman flooded her mind in a sudden influx she couldn't stop even if she wanted to, memories of their time spent together taking precedence over everything including the current situation. Her mind mapped out how their story had begun and remembered how she had slowly fallen for her, but for the life of her she couldn't help but feel that that was the only real thing she had truly lived in these past few months, the only thing that had brought her joy and happiness instead of stress and pain. Brittany had been a breath of fresh air that she never knew she had needed and as soon as she had realised that she was indeed in love with the blonde it hit her in the face, finally knocking the sense into her to push for something she knew would be the only thing that kept her going through everything. That had included supposedly killing someone, getting beaten half to death and put in the hospital as well as dealing with the subject of her disorientated family. It literally broke her heart as she thought about what she was doing, the weight of the situation crushing it ever so slowly more as she drove closer and closer to the place where this would all end. Brittany would find out that she had lied to her and she was pretty sure that she would never want to speak to her the moment the truth left her lips but she allowed herself to take comfort in the fact that she would at least have her memories of the time they spent together, the only true moments where she could truly breathe and be who she was, Santana Lopez.

Tears burnt at the back of her eyes before flooding over and down onto her cheeks in hot streaks, more thoughts of the other people she was leaving behind, people she had come to know as much more than just acquaintances. Kitty, the woman who was always there to reign in Dani and be the voice of reason despite the fact that she had a bar to run 24/7. Blaine, the first guy she had talked to when she pulled up on the scene looking to race and find a crew, a man she considered close to a brother. Then there was Holly and Shelby, two women she knew that given the chance to choose freely she would never turn her back on willingly. They were legends on the road and behind the wheel two of the wisest drivers she would surely ever meet and two women she would have loved the chance to really get to know and pick their brains for knowledge. She had a respect for them that went beyond belief, something she couldn't really put into words. It was something that you just couldn't verbalise, it was just there. Then there was the matter of being trusted to do something and not doing it. She knew, as she drove closer and closer to the docks where she was to turn into, that Shelby had probably been deliberating this choice the moment Letty had brought her into the crew as an official member. That's why she didn't take this lightly. This opportunity she had been given was a gift and a curse, on the one hand having been honoured to be picked over a woman she had known for much longer, even considered as an adoptive daughter, but on the other knowing that it would seal all of their fates as well. It was the result that Cassandra had wanted from day one and despite knowing that she had been the only reason it had actually happened made her sick to her stomach.

At the time she had no idea what she was getting into, had no idea that when Cassandra had told her that Letty's crew was the best chance at getting into the scene to take Puck down that the FBI agent had failed to mention one of the most crucial pieces of information that probably, if she had known, would have saved her, and them, so much heartache and pain.

They were family. Ride or die.

They considered her family in return, Letty having mentioned it not that long ago to her in a passing comment after beating Puck and putting him in his place. It's what made the situation all that more painful and real both at the same time. Especially when she turned into the road that lead down to the warehouses and she started counting from the first that had a worn number '1' painted on the side in a rustic 'off-white' just big enough for her to see.

Her heart pounded faster and faster with every number she counted and nearly gave out when the dreaded '14' came into her line of sight. She bravely drove forward instead of backing out like she really wanted to and turned down along the side of it until she reached the side which faced the water. She knew this was it as she turned into the open warehouse doors, driving in and finally catching sight of the blonde woman who had been waiting for her. She pulled up next to her in the middle of the room, stepping out as soon as she had put it in park.

Cassandra smiled as she stepped up from leaning on the side of her police cruiser, whistling at the sight of the R8 in all of it's modified glory. "Wow, Miss Shelby did a good job. It's even better in person"

"Yeah, well, that picture on my phone was rushed. It's gonna be better in person"

Ignoring the way Santana scratched the back of her neck nervously as she stood out of the drivers side door she peeked in the passenger side window. "Still, it's a magnificent piece of machinery. What was it like to drive?"

Santana shrugged. "I really didn't get a chance to test it out"

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I just did as you asked and drove it here"

"What about that?"

The Latina looked down at the bag she had just pulled out from the passenger side seat, shrugging in response to the blonde's question. "Don't know."

"You mean you didn't peek inside to have a look what you were carrying?"

"Of course not. Shelby just handed it to me and I trust her enough to know it's nothing bad, especially when the car is so valuable. By the way it feels I think it's cash."

"Well, whatever it is she trusted you with it. Enough to not look inside anyway. It's evidence now though as well as the whole car"

"So am I done yet?"

Cassandra laughed. "Of course. Just hand over the bag and the keys and I'll be on my way to the precinct to rendezvous with police chief Washington."

"What about me? What do I do from here?"

"You hand over the keys to the R8, I hand you the keys to this police cruiser and we can go our separate ways. Then you can head down to the precinct any time you want and ask for your original car back and they'll give it to you without any problems. Then you're free to start you life anew like you had first planned when you arrived back in Lima all those many months ago"

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. We promised you that you would get it back as soon as this whole thing started didn't we?"

"I guess"

"Then hand over the keys and we won't ever have to see each other ever again"

There was a pause in between them as Santana considered just what she was doing, just what she was giving up in handing these keys over to the FBI agent that had flipped her life upside down. She could change her mind, jump in the car and turn her back on her handler and everything they had worked for but she found herself unable to stop her hand from reaching out forward, the key fob dangling from her finger tips over the center of the other woman's hand. Trust, family, love and friendship were gone in the space of just a few quick seconds as she decided that she had no choice but to do what Cassandra wanted.

Everything she had worked so hard for disappeared as she let it drop, the deed done and confirmed by the bright smile on Cassandra's face. Wanting to distance herself from exactly what she had just done she rubbed at her scar nervously through her jacket as Cassandra took the bag she had been holding and slung it over her shoulder.

"So, what is so important about this car anyway?"

"It's evidence that Puck wanted to sell someone else's property without their permission"

"But surely there's more to it than that. Shelby gave me express instructions not to even scratch this thing"

"I know" Cassandra replied nonchalantly as Santana watched her survey the car all the way around. "There's something much more important stored within it"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Your job is done Santana, have a nice life"

Before she could reply the FBI agent was throwing her the keys to the Dodge police cruiser behind her. Deciding not to question it she turned around and slid the key into the driver's side door.

"And that's why I have to do this..."

What happened next though was something she had never expected to happen.

Two shots rung out in the large expansive space of the warehouse, the sounds piercing through the quiet stillness of the abandoned building and the early morning sounds of the docks just outside. It was as if two bombs went off in Santana's head, ears ringing as she found herself hitting her head on the hard metal edge where the roof and the door met. She felt her whole body slam into the side of the car and before she could truly realise what was happening she was sliding down to the dirty concrete floor in a pile of useless limbs and flesh. For a split second her whole body went completely numb, her whole world freezing around her before pain ripped throughout her entire being from head to toe.

Then, before she could grasp where the pain was coming from she heard a voice. Looking up her vision was blurry but she could just make out the end of a gun being pointed close to her face.

"Sit up"

Doing her best in her confusion Santana pulled herself up into a sitting position, allowing herself to lean back against the cruiser she had been about to get in. When she remembered the two shots she looked down to see blood staining her hands.

"It won't kill you, at least not until I'm done"

Looking up she found breathing hard as more pain ripped through her body at the slight movement. She panted as she pulled herself up a little more, looking down to see a well placed shot to her left abdomen. It wasn't quite enough to be a graze but it was enough to penetrate the flesh and leave her immobilized and completely at the mercy of the shooter. Speaking of shooters she remembered a second shot and checked her body to find another gunshot wound, this time to her shoulder and both on the same side. This was a situation where she really wished she was anything but left handed.

Looking up her vision had cleared enough to make out her attacker, her whole body locking up at the sight.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because it had to be done"

"But why?"

Cassandra laughed, the gun still pointed firmly at Santana's temple in case she tried anything stupid. Not that she would though, she was in too much pain to move and she could feel it getting worse with every second.

"Because what you thought you knew was nothing. I needed to teach you a lesson"

"For what? What's going on?"

"Are you that transparent?" She laughed again. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now"

"What?"

"What was really going on Santana. God, do you really not know?"

"Why don't you share with the class?" She gritted through her teeth, another pulse of pain tearing through her shoulder and side.

"This wasn't about bringing Puck down Santana. It never was"

"Then what did you want?"

"A way in. I knew about this car a long long time ago and maybe if Shelby paid more attention to better encrypting her emails none of us, including you, would be in this situation right now."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I'm going to humour you and tell you the reason why. This car is much more than a car Santana. Much more than evidence. It has something inside it that I need and I wasn't going to get my hands on it any other way, especially with me and Shelby's history. That's why I spent so much time carefully planning it and I found you: a street racer from the wrong side of the tracks who had left Lima to start a better life. I found you to be the only person capable of possibly getting what I wanted done with relative ease so I watched you before making my move on my plan. I took you in the day you came back and everything had been set into motion"

"So I was just a pawn in your stupid game?"

The blonde nodded, a sadistic smile on her face. "Why of course"

"What the hell is so important about this car?" She grated through her teeth, pain rippling through her body as she nodded to the car behind Cassandra.

Laughing breathlessly Cassandra glanced over to the Audi in question. "I got word that Shelby and Schue were planning on moving information I needed, very important information"

"What in the hell are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that somewhere hidden in that car is information that, if you say, were to fall into the wrong hands, _my_ hands, would end a six year investigation into a lot of people in our dear sweet Lima Police Department and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"That's not it is it?"

"Unfortunately for you it's not. There's information in there implicating me for a murder I committed a very long time ago and I've been waiting years for the opportunity to get a hold of the master copy so that I can finally cover my ass before anybody finds out."

"Murder?"

"Oh yes. You've heard him mentioned before. Uh, Finn is it?"

"As in Finn Hudson? Letty's driver and friend Finn Hudson?"

"Of course! That's the one! Just don't tell Puck"

"Why not?"

"Because he's going to be none the wiser. He's been my eyes and ears on the streets this entire time, telling me from his side of the line exactly what you've been up to when I don't have eyes on you. He's been very useful and he will be again when he gets out on the bail that I pay."

"Fuck"

"I know, confusing isn't it?"

"No, it's fucking stupid. I can't believe you would work with an ass-hole like him"

"Yes, but why turn my back when the sex is good?" She proceeded to laugh at the Latina's discomfort that was written clear across her face. "Anyway, he doesn't have to know about my little run-in with Finn. He was just another little piece of crap that got in my way. Just like Jake"

"What do you mean 'just like Jake'?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"No, please enlighten me"

"Well, if you remember you didn't actually see what flipped his car over did you?"

"No..."

"Exactly, I simply gave him the extra little added trip he needed to crash. The the rest was up to nature"

"You mean you caused his death?"

"Why yes, you're learning fast Miss Lopez"

"But why? Why make me and everybody else think I killed him?"

"Because then Puck would put pressure onto you, causing Shelby to make her mind up about moving that god-damn car over there. I needed him angry at you. I needed a reaction"

"But he nearly beat me to death for something I didn't do!"

"I know, but that was an unfortunate compromise that had to happen. You survived didn't you?"

"Not the point..."

"No, it isn't. That's why you're going to keep this to yourself or else I will come back to finish the job, to put a bullet right between your eyes. This will be our little secret, something else Puck doesn't need to know about. Anyway, I don't have anything more to say to you. Oh, wait...I do! That's right, I have some interesting information about your mother that I think you'd might want to hear"

"So you felt the need to fuck with my real family too?"

"Of course. I do like to have my fingers in a lot of pies Miss Lopez. It's why I'm good at my job. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Just fucking tell me you blonde fucking bitch" She growled, the pain getting the better of her ability to form calm and well reigned sentences.

Cassandra shook her head as she knelt down, pressing the cold barrel of the gun to the Latina's shoulder wound, twisting a little. "I won't tell you with language like that."

At Santana's silence she smiled and carried on as soon soon as she stood up, starting to pace slowly in her signature black high heels in front of the injured Latina even when she heard her breathing in heavily through her nose, probably to deal with the pain but she didn't care, she couldn't. Still, despite the Latina's current state she continued.

"Now, I know you went to visit your grandmother when I explicitly told you not to and I did something to make you pay without knowing it was me who caused it"

"What?" She glared, her hand clutching at her side wound whilst she felt the warm trickle of blood soak into her shirt and down her chest from her shoulder.

"I tracked down your mother. It wasn't easy though, she's more fucked up that I thought she would be. She's on the brink of an overdose any day now and her addiction is getting the better of her. She's basically a dead woman walking so when I tracked her down and told her that her daughter, the one she left behind for a life of drugs and unfulfilled highs with your no-good father, she jumped at the simple mention she was making tons of cash, up to $20,000 per race. That's why I told her to call up that precious abuela of yours and they would lend her any money she needed if she just asked."

"You bitch"

The blonde laughed, the sound reverberating throughout the room. "Oh, I am, believe me I am but lucky for you I don't have to deal with you any more."

"You're just gonna leave?" She asked, growling as the pain ripped through her body as she propped herself up a little more against the police cruiser she was leaning on.

"Yes. I'm going to leave you here today Santana Lopez, and I'm going to watch the chaos I caused. I'm going to watch how Letty and her crew turn their backs on you, I'm going to watch as your so-called friends learn the truth about who they shared their lives with, and I'm going to watch with the utmost pleasure as your precious Brittany finds out that the woman she thought she loved played her like she was nothing but a game. You know, I really didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I have and when I made it even more interesting I couldn't help myself. You may have helped me Santana, and that's the one thing I will thank you for, but when it really comes down to it the last thing I want from you now is to see you suffer"

"But why?"

"Well, it's like this... I got what I wanted in the end the easy way by using someone who could actually get me what I wanted and your emotions were what made you the perfect target, the perfect pawn I could mould into the key to erasing my past. You did everything right, _played_ everything right and in the end I got the one thing I wanted without getting my hands dirty. Not oil, not grime, not grease, but blood. You did all the dirty work and now I'm going to reap the benefits of all that beautiful hard work you put in."

"You're despicable" She growled, her breathing now ragged as the pain started taking complete control of her, black spots appearing at the edges of her vision.

Cassandra laughed as she started making her way towards the R8, Santana powerless to stop her in her current position. "Call me what you want Santana but in the end you got the job done. Have a nice life Miss Lopez, it was a pleasure working with you"

Santana heard the crooked laugh of the woman she once trusted before the drivers side door of the R8 slammed closed. The next thing she saw was it pulling away suddenly and kicking up dirt as it spun around and sped out of the warehouse. When the dust cleared she was unable to stop herself from coughing madly and the last thing she remembered was the early morning light slipping in through the holes in the ceiling and the sound of boats coming into the harbour before she blacked out completely.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_

_(...Please don't hate me!...)_

TBC


	25. Truth

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Update time peoples! I know I left it on a cliffhanger last week but who doesn't like a good one every now and again? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this update and I have some really cool things planned from here on out. Peace!_

_As always, thank you to all my amazing reviewers and favers and followers! I appreciate all of the communication that we share with each other :D_

* * *

"What's the situation?"

"Female gunshot victim, twenty seven years of age, name's Santana Lopez"

"Injuries?"

"Found with two gunshot wounds, one to the left shoulder and one to the left abdomen. We have a possible Bracial Plexus injury to the shoulder with a possible rupture of the spleen and further perforation of the colon. She's already lost a lot of blood on the way here and she's in and out of consciousness."

"And the gunshots?"

"No exit wounds so we're assuming they're still located in the body"

"Ok, get her prepped for surgery. If it's as serious as we think we need to act fast before the damage is fatal."

* * *

_"Pick up, pick up, pick up. Letty!"_

"What's going on? Why do you sound so rushed?"

_"It's Santana"_

"What about Santana?"

_"She's delivering the car and after she picked it up she stopped talking to me. I don't know what to do Letty. We need the crew out looking for her"_

"Ok, ok calm down. Give me five minutes and I'll get everyone up. Where do you want me to meet you?"

_"The Racer's Edge"_

"Ok, I'm on my way" Hanging up the phone she turned to the woman who was lying next to her. "Mia, babe, wake up"

"Huh?"

"We've gotta go. Crew emergency"

"Crew emergency? What for?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll explain when we're on the road"

Taking it as the best she was going to get Mia hopped out of bed, now far from any sleep she thought she may be getting back to. She joined Letty in getting dressed and she was pulling on her boots her girlfriend was already rushing out of the room as she pulled her jacket on.

Letty was immediately knocking on all doors and making herself known. "Everybody up! Crew emergency! Get your asses out of bed and dressed in five minutes. I want you in your cars ASAP!"

The others had no choice but to obey, all pulling themselves out of bed. They didn't protest like they usually would have due to the fact that it was a crew emergency and the best thing was to not question it and just do as Letty said. She had a reason for pulling them out and they would do whatever she wanted them to without question.

Now dressed and pulling on her own jacket Mia was rushing downstairs and out onto the porch. She watched as Letty cursed from inside her car, knowing that she was probably damning herself for being the one to always park on the driveway first. She knew it wasn't practical as crew leader to have her car so inaccessible in a situation like this but she continued to do it anyway. When this was all over Mia vowed to make sure she convinced her girlfriend to park on the street in front of the house instead, no matter how much convincing had to be done.

She was brought from her thoughts when Dani and Kitty rushed past her, the two blondes making a beeline for Dani's Ford which was parked in front of the house. Marley and Tina soon followed.

"M, move your Camaro"

"Already on it babe"

Mia watched as the two women rushed to their individual cars and as soon as the Camaro was out of the way from blocking the driveway Marley was already hopping out and joining her girlfriend in her Nissan. Brittany was next, the blonde already heading for her RX8 which was parked across the street without question. The last to exit the house was Rachel and Quinn and as Mia made sure to lock the house both women dashed for the blonde's Skyline. As soon as Mia had made it to Letty's Plymouth the other two cars that were on the driveway were already pulling out onto the street and before she even had a chance to buckle herself in properly Mia was being thrown forwards as Letty quickly reversed and threw her car forwards.

"Letty!"

Looking over the Latina's expression softened for just a moment, enough for her to reach her hand over and caress Mia's jaw. "Lo sentimos nena. I'm kind of in a rush."

Taking the hand she pressed a kiss to her palm, squeezing tightly for a few moments before letting it go and watching her girlfriend place it back on the steering wheel. Whatever it was that was an emergency had Letty on edge and that was never a good thing.

* * *

Shelby's head snapped up at the sound of engines pulling up outside. Both she and Holly watched as Letty jumped out of her Plymouth followed by the others. Soon enough they were all pouring through the front doors and making their way to the front desk where not only they waited but Blaine and Kurt did too.

"What's the emergency?" Letty asked, coming to a stop.

"Santana went dark about an hour ago"

"She just stopped responding?"

"Yes. I can't contact her, she's not picking up her phone and I don't know what to do"

"Ok. Please tell me you had a tracker on the R8?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Dani asked, her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"Yeah, what R8?" Quinn added.

Letty sighed, looking at Shelby for permission. When she got a nod she turned to the rest of her crew. "Today's delivery day for the prize for Race Wars. Santana and I were the only ones who knew about it and by the looks of it Shelby chose Santana but now it's gone wrong and we can't get hold of her, am I right?" She asked, turning back to the diner owner.

"Yes. The prize was an R8 that me and Schue spent months working on and we decided to choose from two people, Letty or Santana. Until recently it's been locked up tight in the middle of the desert where no one would even suspect of finding it but Puck made a move on the car and that's why he's in jail with the rest of his crew, minus Brody that is. Me and Holly moved it and I asked Schue what he thought was best and we both decided to move it sooner rather than later. Today was supposed to be delivery day but Santana went quiet not long after she got out onto the road in the R8. I haven't been able to contact her since"

"Wait, that emergency she said you had this morning wasn't something normal was it? She knew you were calling about the delivery"

Everybody's heads snapped to where Brittany was standing. "Britt, what do you know?" Shelby asked.

"She left this morning telling me that you had an emergency. I didn't ask questions and I thought she would have been back by now. I thought it was strange that she made a point of telling me she loved me when she left"

"In a normal way?" Quinn asked.

Letty frowned over at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

Quinn just shrugged. "Well, how did she say it? It should have just been normal when she told her"

"She-she hesitated as if it was hard to say" Brittany stuttered, feeling Kitty wrap and arm around her shoulders.

Nodding Letty turned back to Shelby. "Whatever it is we need to find out what's happened. Did you have a tracker on the car?"

"Yes but I didn't think to use it"

Seeing the terrified and embarrassed look on her adopted mother's face Letty steeled her own expression. "Hey, it doesn't matter. We all forget things sometimes so don't beat yourself up over it. Now, where can we access it?"

"I can from my car" Tina piped up.

Letty turned to the Asian woman and nodded. "Ok, get on it."

"Will do. Shelby, you got a number I can enter?"

"Sure"

"Ok everybody, to your cars"

* * *

20 Minutes later and Roz was watching as a Plymouth, a Skyline, a 350Z, a Ford GT, an RX8, a Jaguar and a Porsche pulled up. Knowing exactly who it was she was already prepared to deal with the people she had been watching for months.

Immediately Letty was already stalking towards her. "What happened here?"

"Calm down Miss Ortiz and I will tell you"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Lima Police Department Chief Roz Washington. How I know you isn't important right now but what is is that I've been waiting for you"

"You have?" Mia asked.

"Yes. This morning around an hour ago there was a shooting here that took place. There was one casualty and the assailant was long gone by the time I got here"

"Who was the casualty?" Brittany asked, fearing the worst but needing to voice the most important question.

Roz sighed, knowing that what she said next wasn't going to be easy. "The victim was Miss Lopez. She sustained two gunshot wounds and she's been rushed to the nearest hospital. I was the one who found her"

Without any control a sob ripped its way from Brittany's throat, the blonde already breaking down at the news her girlfriend had been shot. Watching as Rachel wrapped her arms around her best friend Letty turned back to the police chief.

"What was she doing here in the first place?"

"That I can't tell you, it's classified information, but I suggest you head over to the hospital. I was going to go there as soon as you arrived here. Please, don't ask questions, just head to the hospital."

Nodding Letty turned back to her crew, Brittany sobbing at the sight of the police cruiser in the warehouse with blood staining the side of it. "Ok people. Everybody get back in your cars. Rach, you drive Brittany. She's in no condition to drive right now" Rachel nodded. "Everybody clear?" More nods. "Ok then, let's go. Oh, and thanks"

Roz nodded. "No thanks needed, I'm just doing my job. I'll be right behind you"

With that Letty headed back to her Plymouth, Mia sliding in along with her. If it weren't for the situation Roz would have taken more time to admire the fact that Letty came across as a natural born leader, the loyalty of her crew the clearest it had been since she had started getting involved with the case. Now she knew why Santana had had such a hard time choosing what she really wanted. Instead she had been shot in the back, quite literally, for doing what she thought of as right. Shaking her head Roz watched as the crew pulled away and headed over to her BMW to follow them. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

They had been waiting for what felt like days when in reality it was only a few hours. Everybody was crowded into a small waiting room together still waiting for information on Santana. They hadn't heard anything and the longer it went on the more nervous they each seemed to get. The tension was thick as Letty looked around the room, seeing all of the couples sat together.

Dani was sat forward in her seat, Kitty's hand on her knee as she too lent forward to match her girlfriend. Not letting her gaze linger too long she averted it to Tina and Marley who were sat next to each other, Marley resting her head on the Asian girl's shoulder. To her right Letty found Quinn and Rachel, the two women holding hands tightly. When she felt a movement beside her she looked down to find Mia tightening the grip she had on her arm, the younger woman having looped them together and resting her head on her shoulder. Her smile didn't last long though when she looked over and saw Brittany curled into Holly's side. She had known Brittany long enough to know that the blonde was barely keeping it together, although she had never seen her this bad. She had seen her get upset but seeing her now across the room, her eyes devoid of anything but sadness and red rimmed from crying, clinging to Holly as if she was a lifeline, Letty wasn't afraid to admit that it was scaring her. Brittany never acted like this and it's when she realized that maybe Santana really was the best thing Brittany had ever come across. The final person was Santana's grandmother, perched in a seat next to Shelby. She had been quiet the entire time but Letty wasn't stupid, she wasn't blind to the quiet yet intense fire that was flickering behind the older Latina's eyes. She had seen it so many times in Shelby (directed at both her and Rachel) and she could see it now, somewhat something of a mothers love that was burning deeply inside them and betraying them through the eyes. She knew they hadn't really had the best relationship since they had gotten back into town but Letty knew that right now Alma was intensely angry and saddened at the news of her one and only granddaughter fighting for her life. Differences were pushed aside and that passion flowed through everyone in the room, no matter what the connection to the woman in surgery was.

Though when the door to the room opened their heads all snapped up as the doctor came in trailed by Roz.

"I'm assuming you are all friends of Miss Lopez?"

"We're family" Letty corrected as they stood up, the others nodding in agreement at the term.

"Well then, if that's the case I have some news for you" She started, ignoring the polite correction in favour of wanting to deliver the news. "I'm Doctor Mizuhara. I was the doctor assigned to her case. At approximately nine 'o' clock this morning Miss Lopez sustained two gunshot wounds to the shoulder and abdomen. It required immediate surgery to make sure there was no internal bleeding to the spleen as the bullet could have ruptured it and killed her. Luckily it only caught the edge and we were able to stop the bleeding before it became critical. Her shoulder on the other hand was also non lethal. Luckily it didn't cause enough damage to be serious as it just missed the crucial nerves that operate the arm and muscles, but for now I think the best for her is to wait and see if it heals on it's own. The reason why I say this is because there is a very real possibility that it might impede muscle and nerve function and she would require further surgery to correct it and help it heal the way it's supposed to."

"So she'll live?" Quinn asked.

The Asian doctor nodded. "Yes but right now it's very critical. We've moved her to the ICU to give her time to recover due to the fact that when she was brought in she was in and out of consciousness and already lost a lot of blood. Our next steps are critical"

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but only one at a time. We've got her on pain medication to help her rest so she should be asleep for at least a few more hours"

"So we can go in now?" Mia inquired.

The doctor nodded but before they could start debating who went in first Letty cut them all off. "Before you say anything Santana's abuela gets priority. She'll still be there for us later. If that's alright with you though, Mrs. Lopez?"

Alma nodded, genuinely grateful for the thoughtfulness Letty had shared in her favour. "Thank you, that means so much"

"Lo sé. Tome su tiempo." She nodded. "We can wait just a little bit longer to see her"

The older woman nodded. "Thank you"

"Ok, so if that's all decided, follow me Mrs. Lopez"

* * *

Alma nodded to the doctor and quietly entered the room, not quite believing the sight before her of the woman she had practically raised. Santana was still and small in the massive hospital bed, her complexion pale as she lay asleep whilst the steady beep of the heart rate machine sounded quietly in the background noise. Wiping a tear away gracefully she made her way over to the bed, sitting down in the chair beside her and taking her lifeless hand into her own.

Shaking her head she sniffled. "Oh mija, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

The rest of the crew soon followed and although it may have seemed predictable that she go before anyone else due to the fact that she was her girlfriend, Brittany decided to go last, waiting for her turn patiently. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her, it was quite the opposite, but she knew she needed the extra time now that she knew the extent of her injuries to mentally prepare herself for what she might find behind that hospital room door. It terrified her but she had to do it.

She was brought fourth from her thoughts by a hand squeezing her shoulder and when she looked up Mia was smiling down sadly at her.

"Hey, you can go in now"

Reaching up a hand to cover the one on her shoulder she nodded, squeezing before standing up. Mia couldn't help herself when she hugged her but luckily Brittany didn't pull away, instead accepting the affectionate gesture from the other woman and using it as the last little bit of strength she needed to carry herself towards the room where the woman she loved was waiting for her, even if she was asleep due to the painkillers she had been administered.

Mia heard a whispered thank you as Brittany pulled away and watched as she exited the small waiting room, feeling a hand on her own shoulder. Looking up she smiled when she saw that it was Letty. "Do you think she'll be ok?" She asked, watching as Brittany turned a corner out of sight.

Letty nodded. "Yeah, she has us. She'll be fine"

Feeling a kiss to the top of her head she let herself melt into the embrace that her girlfriend was offering, sighing as she felt Letty's arms wrap around her waist. "I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Brittany had stopped outside of Santana's door, not quite sure if she was actually able to do this. She knew that the moment she entered this would all become real. The fear struck at her heart but for some reason she wouldn't let it get to her, she couldn't. No matter what she was feeling she had to do this, had to see for real that Santana was at least breathing let alone shot. That's why she pushed it aside, willing to accept the truth about what had happened and took one last steadying breath before reaching for the door handle. With a firm grip she pushed the door open to reveal what laid before her.

Then the breath got knocked right out of her lungs.

Santana looked unreal in the hospital bed, almost way too small in stark contrast to the bed, tubes sticking out of her arms and hooking her up to machines. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was pale, Brittany just able to see the bandage that was covering her bicep and entire shoulder.

And that's when she found she couldn't move. She felt rooted to the spot, unable to stop the sob that ripped through her throat at the sight of the woman she loved so lifeless and vulnerable. A hand flew up to cover her mouth, muffling the sound of another loud sob, watching as Santana continued to breathe slowly as she lay asleep as if the world around her didn't exist. Still, Brittany knew she couldn't let it get to her, at least not for the moment so she steeled herself, tears running down her face as she made her way over to her slowly step by step.

Each one felt like a mile when in reality there were just a few but she managed it enough to come right up beside the Latina's bedside. Sucking in a shaky breath she felt her knees nearly give out, plopping down into the seat beside the bed and taking her hand. It lacked it's usual warmth but she decided to ignore it, instead focusing on the steady beep of the heart monitor on the other side of the bed. It helped her in more ways than she ever thought it would. It was what cemented in her mind that Santana was actually ok, was actually going to live, but it didn't stop the pain that coursed through her heart when she thought about how close she had come to losing her.

A strangled cry ripped free from her throat as her grip on Santana's hand tightened. She couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of pain that seemed to assault her from every side.

"Santana..."

It almost felt as if she was drowning until all of a sudden she felt the hand in hers grip back. Her head snapped up and to the face that had once been peacefully asleep to see eyes slowly fluttering open. A smile passed over her face at the sight of Santana awake, raw emotion clear as day on her face as she cried and chuckled in relief both at the same time.

"Don't cry" Came the hoarse response from the Latina, her hand still gripping Brittany's tightly.

Sniffling Brittany let out another chuckle as she wiped at the fresh tears with her free hand. "Sorry, I was just really worried"

Looking down at herself, still getting her bearings, Santana remembered Cassandra shooting her. She could feel the very faint throb of pain in her shoulder and side but decided to make the most of the fact that the painkillers weren't due to wear off just yet. Instead she looked back at Brittany.

"I'm in the hospital?"

The blonde nodded. "Uh huh"

When she felt a sharp pain run down through her arm she had to let go of Brittany's hand. "Britt, my arm..."

"Oh, sorry! Do you need me to get the doctor?

"No, it wasn't your fault. It just hurts trying to keep it holding yours"

Instead of responding verbally Brittany just nodded and instead decided to lean forward, sliding her hand underneath the tanned arm and bringing it up high enough for her to kiss the wrist to elbow scar that adorned one side of it. The simple action alone was enough to make Santana want to cry considering what she had done before she had got shot.

"Britt, I need you to get the others"

"But it's only one person at a time. You're in the ICU Santana"

"I know but I need to do something. Please, if they say no just get Roz Washington for me"

"The police chief that brought you in? She's in the waiting room with the others"

"That's good. Can you please just do this for me?"

"Ok" She said, nodding as she stood up. Pressing a soft lingering kiss to Santana's head she turned around to leave, taking one last look at the woman she loved before quietly clicking the door shut behind her.

She managed to gather everybody up, telling Roz what Santana had requested, and as if it were nothing she swayed the doctor into letting them all in the room at the same time. She didn't need to ask Santana to know what she was doing next, it was pretty obvious. It was probably best that she didn't waste any time but she couldn't help feeling that the stubborn Latina should have waited just a little bit longer after she had woken up to tell them the truth about what had been going on. Still, it was her decision so she followed them all down to her room and was the last one to enter, closing the door behind her.

Brittany took up the seat she had vacated not long ago and Alma took the seat opposite her, Santana also noticing Blaine and Kurt's presence as they hadn't been there when everybody had initially came in to see her. She put it down the fact that they were probably closing up their shops. She was grateful that they were there though.

"Hey Santana" Mia greeted, feeling Letty place her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, hey." Kitty smiled from her place beside Dani.

Before anybody else could greet her Santana couldn't afford to sit there and listen to all their verbal greetings and affections for her knowing what she had done so she took a deep breath, which probably wasn't the best idea, and when her coughing fit had died down she took a few moments to herself before speaking.

"Guys, I have something to tell you..."

"Do you really think it's a good idea in your state?" Holly asked from next to Shelby.

Not meeting their eyes Santana stared up at the ceiling. "No, but I don't have a choice. I need to get this out now before I chicken out"

"What is it Santana?" Rachel asked.

Taking a steadying breath and ignoring the pain from her gunshot wounds she steeled herself. "I'm not the person that you think I am. Back when I first came back to Lima my intentions were true, I was here to see my grandmother but I never made it off the expressway. Instead I hit a set of spike strips after the cops jumped me and I was brought into the police department. There I was given no choice but to go along with an FBI investigation into Puck. My job was to find a way to bring him down once and for all. I was then given a new car and sent on my way. My handler got me in and then I met you guys. The idea was that I was to join a crew as it was my best chance at getting to Puck so I raced like I was told to and I joined your crew in the process. Then I had to race against Puck's crew so that the police could eventually bring him in whilst gaining your trust. Once I had that I was to keep going until I found evidence to bring Puck down for good. In the meantime I raced Jake and as we all know he didn't make it to the end of the race. Then came the R8 and the information in it. My handler then kept pushing me until I got chosen by Shelby and lucky for her I was. I got picked, I left, I did as Shelby asked and then the moment I was in the car I contacted my handler. That's when I drove it in the opposite direction and down to the docks. There I handed over the keys and the duffel bag and I was free to go. Although I wasn't. I turned my back to get into the police cruiser and she shot me. Before I passed out she told me how she killed Jake, how she had been working with Puck, and how what I did was never to bring him down, it was just to get some information that would clear her name for something she did a long time ago. Her names Cassandra July and she left me for dead, or rather to suffer the aftermath of the mess I made from lying to you all about who I really was. Police chief Washington was in on it too, she just didn't know about Cassandra's true intentions"

There was a stunned silence in the room as everybody was left in shock, not knowing what to say. It was tense and quiet enough that all Santana could hear was the rapid pounding of her heart in both her ears and through her chest. This however was what snapped everybody else back into reality, the sound of Santana's heart rate monitor signalling the rapid increase of pace through faster beeps.

That's when Letty frowned, rubbing at her temples. "So let me get this straight; you lied to all of us, from the day we me you and then you used us to get what you wanted. Going after Puck wasn't just revenge for what he did to you was it?"

Santana shook her head at Letty. "No, that wasn't the whole story"

"Then please enlighten us"

"Cassandra killed Jake. She was the one that somehow caused his car to flip over and she let Puck blame it on me and I believed it. I believed I killed him but in reality she just wanted him mad at me so that he would make a mistake. We needed to push him but believe me I didn't know until this morning"

"Ok, so you continued on anyway until you were trusted with Shelby's responsibility and you stabbed us all in the back?"

"Trust me I didn't want to. I cried the entire way to the docks thinking about every single one of you. It wasn't easy but I thought I was doing something good. I thought I was doing the right thing only to get stabbed right back... or shot in my case"

"So our friendship didn't mean anything?"

Santana looked over at Quinn, her heart cracking at the sight of the broken and lost look on her face. "Of course it did! I've never had a best friend before and I didn't expect to find them through a situation like this, I promise! If there was one piece of good that came from all this it was bringing you and Rachel together"

"But you couldn't find it in you to tell the truth even after all we went through with Puck and what happened to Jake?"

Her head turned to look at the accusatory look on Tina's face. "I didn't know how to tell you the truth, I wasn't allowed to"

"So I willingly put my ass on the line for you?"

"Marley, I-"

"Save it"

"But-"

"Did you really think we were that stupid that we wouldn't understand if you told us Santana? I thought we were like family?" Rachel accused, feeling Quinn's steadying hand on her lower back.

"How could I? Cassandra had me backed into a corner the entire time"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have told us" Shelby defended. "I trusted you with everything I had to deliver that car. We spent thousands of dollars perfecting it and you lost it in the matter of a few minutes. Gods knows where Cassandra is now with it"

It was at that point that Roz stepped into the conversation. "We're on it. We're waiting for her to bail Puck out"

"It's not the point" Kitty cut in. "She lied to all of us"

"Yeah, and now she has to deal with the consequences" Rachel added.

"I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to come back and visit my grandmother but instead I got lumped with doing all of this and now I have to pay for it whilst Cassandra goes free and takes all the rewards of the work I put in. I never thought it would feel like you were my family but it did and you are the best group of people I have ever met, every single one of you, I just wish we could have met differently"

"Doesn't change the fact that you lied to us Santana" Holly replied.

"I know but I was stuck between betraying an FBI agent who I thought was legit and a group of people I considered the closest thing to family I had ever had in my entire life. I didn't know what to do. Being undercover was one of the worst things I've ever had to do in my life and I would never choose it willingly"

"Do you regret being with me? Was that fake too?"

Santana and everybody else's gazes fell on Brittany who had yet to speak until now. "No, of course not! Everything we shared together was nothing short of the real thing. I love you, that was never in question, I never expected to fall in love and the only reason I continued to have faith in what I was doing was because you loved me. Those moments were real and even if I have to say it aloud you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't want to lie to you but by the time that I wanted to tell you it was too late"

The entire room was quiet at the declaration, no one quite knowing just what to say in response. That was until Dani piped up for the first time in the conversation, her anger clearly fighting to burst out of her.

"So you broke her heart anyway? You're a fucking bitch do you know that? I'm gonna fucking break your neck!"

Before she could lunge at Santana Roz was holding her back, Santana surprised to see the strength that the police chief possessed. "Cool it Harper!"

"Fuck this, let her suffer for what she did to us!"

And with that Dani stormed out of the room, Kitty glaring at Santana one last time before following her girlfriend.

"I agree, let her deal with the mess she made" Marley added, leaving moments later with Tina in tow.

"I really did think you were my best friend. Now I just guess you were just nothing but a phony lying ass-hole, just like everybody else in my life I thought was there for me" Quinn said, her voice thick with emotion, sadness and anger, wiping away a tear as she headed for the door.

"Quinn, ple-"

"Save it Santana. You've already done enough damage" Rachel added, leaving as well with Blaine and Kurt behind her.

"You betrayed us all Santana, and I hope for your sake that car turns up"

Holly shook her head at Santana and Shelby pulled her parter out of the room, a last few people left. Her heart was cracked and she knew that by the time the room had cleared out she wouldn't just be left with two gunshot wounds, she'd be left with a broken heart too.

"Don't ever think you're welcome in this scene again because if you set foot in it I will make sure that you never make any money ever again, let alone joining a crew. You broke our bond of family and trust Santana, and for that I don't think I can ever forgive you"

Letty immediately left the room and Mia shook her head at the helpless woman in the hospital bed, not giving her enough time to answer before she left with tears glinting in her eyes. "Santana, how could you?"

The final straw came from Brittany who had tears running down her cheeks, the broken look on her face finally shattering Santana's heart in her chest. She had hurt the woman she loved and there was nothing she could do to stem the pain that was pouring from her eyes. She had been the cause of this pain and there was nothing she could do but lay there in that bed and watch as the blonde she was in love with cry at the truth she had spilled. Whether she chose to believe her words or not was up to her but Santana knew that everything she had said about being love with her was true. She really did wish this could have gone down differently but it had happened this way and now all she could do was endure the onslaught of guilt that Cassandra had left her to live with.

Getting up without a word Brittany made her way towards the door. She found herself desperately wanting to stop at the sound of Santana's voice calling out for her but she couldn't. Her heart was hurting and the love she had once thought she had felt was now all in question. It's the reason she needed to keep going, the reality of the situation pushing her to follow after the crew she knew as family and leave the woman she thought she loved behind. Whoever said love was easy was a fool.

* * *

Hours later and Santana was passed out from the exhaustion. As soon as Roz had left Alma had stayed and comforted her granddaughter whilst she cried until she eventually passed out, which hadn't really been that long. Having been shot twice and telling everybody the truth just after she had woken up from surgery she had every right to be exhausted. It just meant that she would have to rest and recover a little before her doctor told her exactly what had happened to her.

The next morning Santana's doctor came around as soon as she was awake.

"Ah Santana, nice to see you awake this morning" She beamed, clipboard clutched in her arm.

"Hi"

"So, Roz here told me what happened yesterday and you'll probably want to know what's going to happen to you next"

"Yeah"

"Ok then, you sustained two gunshot wounds, you obviously know where. You required surgery straight away to make sure there was no internal bleeding and luckily there wasn't but it did nick your spleen so it will eventually heal on it's own, you just need to be careful and give it time. Your shoulder wasn't fatal but it did just miss the nerves that control it's muscle function so for now we're going to see if it heals on it's own too. As for now I think bed rest is definitely your best and only option for you to start the healing process and when you're well enough you can go home. I will say this though, your shoulder will require physio therapy but if it doesn't heal properly and the pain gets worse we'll need to make sure that it's not pressing down on those crucial nerves as you'll probably require further surgery to free them up. With that said if you're ok for pain medication I'll be making my rounds and I'll be back to see you this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor"

"My pleasure" She smiled at Roz as she shook her hand before smiling over at Santana's grandmother and her patient before leaving the room.

"Just great" Santana groaned, using her good arm to cover her face.

"It could be worse mija"

"She's right Santana. I think with all things considered it's a miracle you're still here so at least be happy for that. As for everything else we knew it would be hard but we didn't expect it to be with you in a hospital bed dealing with the aftermath. If it helps I've got all my available man power working overtime to find Cassandra but she's skipped town. Probably to let the heat cool off before she comes back to bail out Puck and the rest of his crew. Until then I've got a cop posted on your door around the clock. As per his request Matt Rutherford, who you know already, is gonna be here in about an hour to take the first shift. With Cassandra on the loose, especially with a gun, we don't know how lethal she's gonna be and I want you protected in case she does actually decide she's coming back to finish the job. In the mean time is there anything I can get you?"

Santana shook her head sighing. "No"

Nodding sadly Roz made for the door. "Let me know if I can get her anything" She directed to Alma who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will"

"Good. I'll see you later Santana"

"Whatever"

When Roz had left the room Alma turned back to Santana. "What's wrong mija?"

"What do you think?" She spat.

Raising an eyebrow the elder Latina decided to brush her granddaughters attitude off to the side. "I know it's tough right now but don't push away the people who are still willing to be by your side. I haven't had the chance to say that what happened wasn't something I expected but right now I'm still here Santana. I'm still here whether you like it or not and I will be until you are better"

"But why?"

"Because we're family. I'm your grandmother and it's my job. After what happened eight years ago I'm not willing to make the same mistake twice. I'm going to stay by your side as long as it takes, even if you are sick of me by the end, but I'm not leaving. You can be angry as much as you want but right now the best thing is for you to rest and when you're allowed out of here you're staying in my house, under my roof, until you are a hundred percent. Do you understand me?"

She was just able to keep the smile threatening to cross her face at bay, only a little seeping out. Alma notice the slight movement but ignored it knowing that she had gotten through. "Sí abuela. Entiendo."

"Good, now eat the lovely breakfast they made for you and we can discuss rules for when you are released from here"

Rolling her eyes Santana reached for the bright red jello that was on the tray positioned over her lap. "Por supuesto. Lo que usted diga."

No matter how much she hated her current situation, she was just glad that she was on speaking terms with her grandmother again. It had been way too long.

* * *

It was night-time that evening when Santana had time to think by herself. Her grandmother had left not too long ago to step out and get some fresh air and some food. Meanwhile Santana was here alone and she was thankful for the five minutes of peace that she had found but it wasn't easy. She knew that her body would rather be sleeping but right now she was suppressing the need for pain medication in favour of some clear thinking time. She knew she would be out like a light so she was trying to ignore the throb of pain so that she could consider everything that had happened in the last two days. It wasn't the smartest move but it was needed.

Her head turned painfully to the side to see the city lights of Downtown Lima flickering outside of her window. It was the only real thing she could focus on whilst thoughts of what was going on buzzed around madly in her brain. There was a jumble and even so she still couldn't order them the way she had wanted. She had gone over them again and again and there were even thoughts from before this had all happened, fears and predictions made real. She hadn't counted on being in the hospital.

She now had to think about where she was going. The crew would never take her back and she didn't blame them, she would do the same thing. Then there was moving on from the only woman she had ever loved but that was the one thing she had deemed too painful to think about, at least whilst she had been awake. Knowing she had broken Brittany's heart she didn't know whether she could go on. Sure, she had her grandmother and in a way Roz, but nothing would ever compare to what she really felt when she had been with Brittany. It had seemed as though they had only really just discovered who and what they could be together when it was all ripped out from beneath them. It hurt her to her heart to know she'd never be able to tell her she loved her ever again and as with the rest of the crew if she and Brittany were in reversed positions she probably would have wanted nothing to do with her either.

That's why she considered the thought of leaving town. She had done it before and it had worked until that letter had arrived from her grandmother. Who's to tell that she couldn't do it again? Her life outside of Lima had been good, had been the life she had been sure of that she was supposed to live. Sure, she had an enemy but who didn't? At least she wouldn't have Puck and Cassandra breathing down her neck, she wouldn't have to think so much about every move she made and she could leave this all behind, all the trouble she caused and she would probably just be forgotten, just another memory deep down inside the backs of people's minds. She could live with that, or could she? Life was simpler when all she had to worry about was tuning her car for the next race and not worrying about strings being attached to every move she made. It was all she wanted to do; race.

Then she just had to come back and fuck her entire life up once again. As she lay in that hospital bed gazing emptily out of the window she swore this city had it out for her. It was here that she was born to a drug addict mother, parents who didn't care and left to be raised by her grandmother. Then she had grown up in Lima Heights Adjacent, the roughest part of the entire city where you were lucky just to make it home from school breathing and not riddled with bullet holes from a 187. Then she was knocked again when the one person she had and counted on didn't accept her for being who she truly was, cue leaving the first time. Then she came back and as soon as she hit that expressway she had been caught up in the whirlwind that was her home city once again, not having even been back for five whole minutes when the cops had started chasing her.

Bring it up to speed and that had all led to where she was now, laying in a hospital bed with two gunshot wounds and lucky to be alive, but that was the point wasn't it? Cassandra had done that on purpose, had made sure that she at least had a good chance of surviving so that she could watch from a distance and enjoy the mess that she had created for her. Then again if she left the blonde would have nothing to revel in, unable to take pleasure in her pain. Simply put it was the easy way out.

And that's what stopped her.

The easy way out. She could leave Lima, could try and resume the life she had left behind in another city in favour of facing all this pain and heartache she had caused but it wasn't the way. If there was one thing she had been taught in the past few months it was that she now had responsibilities. She had a grandmother who needed her and actually loved her for who she was and she wasn't about to let go of a relationship that had just begun to heal. She couldn't.

She couldn't let Cassandra win.

She couldn't let her have her way once again, she'd backed down and done everything she had asked for on more than one occasion over the past few months and after what she had done to her she was sure as hell not going to let her have the satisfaction of watching her life fall apart. That's why right there, feeling the painful after effects of what she had done to her body, that she would see things through. Running wasn't an option, not any more. She had done it once before but now she had a reason to stay, more than one in fact. She had her grandmother and she had to prove Cassandra wrong, that she was strong enough to face this like a woman.

It was going to be painful but she was sure as hell gonna try.

* * *

TBC


	26. Aftermath

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hi guys! I'm back! To everybody still here, thank you and I hope this year is going to be a good one. I know this really should have been posted much sooner after the last chapter but life got in the way and kicked my ass. But, I hope you enjoy this update and hopefully our Brittana babies being back on screen, and I will see you next week._

_Also, there's now story cover art (YAY!) and a new summary so if you're interested check that out and I just wanted to reply to a guest reviewer from way back in December last year. I should have made this much clearer but I didn't think to do it at the time. I know there probably isn't a dock in Lima but I don't live in America and I have never actually been to Lima, Ohio. That being said, when I planned this story and wrote it out with my brother we both agreed to base it off of a map online. This map will be linked on my Tumblr (Shinodafan94) and it is a Need For Speed mash-up of game maps (I have played all of the games so it's not just taken randomly), so my Lima is not based on real Lima. Anyway I hope this clears things up but I'm sorry for not linking it at the start of the story. To anybody still reading this, I'm sorry I had to make this note so long, I really do apologize._

_Lastly, I would like to yet again thank my reviewers, favers and followers etc. as you have given me the motivation to continue this story. Enjoy and I will see you soon!_

* * *

**Lima General Hospital Parking Lot, 15:25pm, 4 days earlier...**

* * *

"Dani come on!"

"No, fuck her!"

"But-"

"No, Letty! I've heard enough! I know you're my crew leader but I'm fucking out of here!"

Before Letty could respond, her and the rest of the group were watching as Dani peeled away and out of the parking lot onto the main street. Sighing, Letty turned back to the group.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked.

Her adoptive sister shrugged in response. "I don't know"

"I'm out of here too"

Everybody watched as Marley got in her Camaro, following Dani's path out of the parking lot and onto the street. Before Letty could even stop them, not that she would have, everybody else was getting in their cars and driving off in various directions with no clue as to where they were going.

Once the last person had left she looked over at Mia, her girlfriend uncharacteristically void of any emotion as she stood next to her. Not knowing what else to do she walked over to her car and fished the keys out before getting in. Mia followed her lead and slid into the car and buckled herself up not long before Letty pulled out of the lot in the direction of the house.

* * *

Dani's hands gripped at the steering wheel a little bit tighter as she rounded another corner, yet again not really knowing where she was going. Sure, she had been mad before but today was different. Right now she was so mad she was sure if she squeezed any tighter on the steering wheel it would break in her hands from the pure rage she was feeling. It was threatening to break out at any moment and if you saw her right now in her current state, somewhat of a rarity even though she had a short temper every day and was annoyed easily, you would just be able to catch the tell that signalled she was pretty close to losing it all together.

The tell was nothing short of simple but if you were smart enough to notice it and take the hint to leave her alone you were sure to avoid having your face bashed in. However, it wasn't just normal people who would be stood in front of her that had to be worried, it was everybody on the road. Now she was much more lethal than she would have been with her fists, instead having a fully tuned street racing car as her weapon. That meant that pedestrians and other motorists alike were in danger of feeling her wrath, or at least the cold punch of the carbon fibre front bumper if they didn't get out of her way fast enough.

The rage bubbled underneath her skin like an angry cauldron of emotions. As cheesy as it sounded in her head she had no other way to describe what she was feeling. She had trusted someone and in return they had stabbed her in the back like she never even meant anything to them. To Dani it was even worse when the simple fact of the matter was that she hardly trusted anybody in the first place and when she had been betrayed for putting that well earned trust into her and Santana's friendship she couldn't help but growl and lash out. It almost felt as if she was an animal locked in a small cage, a pissed off tiger with a sore head that was just waiting for that moment when the cage door was opened to unleash it's unholy hell upon the world. And that was the perfect explanation of what she was feeling like, every passing second growing just that little bit more tense.

She growled lowly from her chest as a minivan pulled out in front of her, cursing out loud as she followed behind. Her hands gripped the wheel even tighter, if at all possible, as she came to a stop behind it, using up every last bit of her willpower to not get out of her car and confront the driver in a violent manner. She knew it wasn't a good idea, she knew it wasn't a practical idea in the long run but God did she want to go and rip their throat out. She wanted to take revenge on the first available person so badly it almost hurt but she knew that wasn't fair to them. They didn't know her current situation, couldn't possibly understand what she was going through right now, the myriad of emotions enough to make her want to break down and cry at the pure frustration that was coursing through her body.

Luckily she was saved from herself when the light overhead turned green, the minivan turning right and allowing her to continue going forward. It was then that she wondered about what she was going to do next. Usually in her current state of mind, angry and feeling fucked up, she would drive and drive and drive until she was too tired and headed back to the house to crash out, or she would go and drown her sorrows in alcohol. It was then, as she thought of the very appealing offer of drinking herself into forgetting this day even happened in the first place, that she was reminded of the woman she loved.

She had left Kitty along with the others and it was in that moment that her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She had been there too, had heard Santana spill the truth about what she had done, and she had left it and stormed off without a single reassuring word that she would at least try to be safe. She felt like a terrible girlfriend.

It was that that spurred her into motion, momentarily actually checking where she was before adjusting her course in the direction of the bar. She didn't know what Kitty had been feeling, or least didn't have an inkling as she hadn't looked back as she had stormed out, shouting at her crew leader before peeling off and out onto the road. She hadn't looked back and now she regretted it. She regretted it because now she had someone to share these kinds of things with. They had both been through this and she knew that she had to get to her girlfriend and be with her before she really did do something stupid, whether it be running someone over, crashing her car, or putting herself into the hospital, and that last option was definitely not on her to-do list. She didn't want to be anywhere near her, not even a foot, after what she had done to her and the rest of the crew.

It was this determination that made her drive carefully, or at least what Dani considered 'normal' in her own unique way. She was slightly over the speed limit but if there was one thing she knew she had to do, it was make sure that her girlfriend was ok and to be there for her. If she was going to make it through this without putting herself in harms way, Kitty was the only person who could understand exactly what she was going through in her head.

When she pulled up in front of the bar ten minutes later, it didn't take her long to have hopped out and stormed inside. The bar was closed, as she knew it would be, and she dashed towards the back door, stomping up the stairs two at a time as fast as she could before all but pulling the front door to kitty's apartment off it's hinges in an attempt to get in. Luckily for her it was unlocked and as soon as it was open she could see her blonde girlfriend sat in the middle of her bed emotionless. Dani hadn't expected her to cry but she was pretty sure that this wasn't normal.

When Kitty heard her door slam open she didn't have much time to react before Dani was striding over to her bed and pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. She didn't let it phase her though, instead welcoming the support of the one person she needed the most and returning it by wrapping her arms around her neck with equal tightness. She had half expected her not to come to her at all.

"I thought you were gone" She whispered, her broken voice forcing Dani to pull away.

The older blonde shook her head, her hand coming up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her girlfriend's face. "No" She whispered, her voice hoarse from having growled the entire time she had been in her car, and placed a soft kiss to the other woman's forehead. "I needed you"

In that moment Kitty could see just how serious Dani was, her jaw clenched shut tightly as she looked down at her. Nothing but the truth poured from Dani's eyes and it was then that Kitty knew she wasn't alone in her feelings. Santana had screwed all of them over, even her, and even if she wasn't as important as all of the others, it still hurt to find a woman she had come to know as a good friend had stabbed her in the back all because some rogue FBI agent wanted to bring down Puckerman or some other fucking thing that she really couldn't give a crap about right now. It hurt, oh boy did it hurt, but the way Dani held her as she sobbed into her chest, tears of her own rolling down her cheeks and melting into Kitty's hair, it was just that little bit more ok.

It wasn't the best but as the two women held each other it would have to do. At least it was better than nothing.

* * *

The punching bag swung heavily back and fourth, the chains hanging it up from the ceiling creaking loudly in protest as it was repeatedly hit. No break was given to the worn red leather as it's aggressor continued minute after minute without showing any signs of stopping. Saying the reason it was being made was being put to the test was an understatement. This was more than a simple 'test', the person punching it was punching the shit out of it like it was a real person, a very real person that had good reason to be the focus of the aggressor's anger.

Marley's forehead was covered in sweat, beads rolling down her reddened cheeks as she panted from exertion. She had been at this for a good hour, only having taken one water break before getting right back into it, using the punching bag as an outlet for the true rage she was feeling. She had never felt so betrayed in her entire life.

Sure, she had been hurt before, people saying hurtful things back in high school about her weight etc. but nothing ever mounted up to this. Santana had lied from day one about who she truly was and what she was doing here in Lima but what made it worse, more than the backstabbing itself, was that Marley had put her own life on the line to protect her. She had put both her body and car on the line to make sure that Santana didn't get caught by cops and she had turned around and spat in her face as if that loyalty and trust with one another that they had built meant nothing.

Sure, she hadn't really known her all that well, but the two of them had been getting along well as of late sharing little moments with each other where they would pretend to box with one another in the garage in between working and making suggestions on how to improve her Camaro and the rest of the teams cars so that they could handle more collisions whilst racing and escaping the law. But today that all changed. Their growing friendship had gone out the window in the space of a few minutes, the short time the only time needed to prove why Letty should have never have invited an outsider into their crew in the first place. They were family and the risk Letty had taken had backfired in their faces like they had feared it would the moment they decided they needed an extra member for race wars. A bulk of the crew had known each other since high school, even longer in some cases, and Santana had been new, a mystery that turned out to be a poisoned apple.

Call it cheesy but it was the best and only way she could describe it whilst she continued to punch the shit out of the heavy bag in front of her. It wasn't hard to imagine the focus of her rage standing in front of her and as much as she knew it was wrong, the fact being that she was laying in a hospital bed after being shot at point blank range, she couldn't help but imagine it was Santana she was actually punching.

Her hands bled from the knuckles, blood soaking through the lightly bandaged hands she had bound in hopes of providing a little protection. She had wanted to punch it and feel her hands hitting the bag without the limitations of gloves and as much as she knew Tina wouldn't be happy with her disregard for the safety of her hands and the condition they would be in later on after she was finished she was far from caring. She loved her girlfriend more than life and driving itself but right now she needed to alleviate some of the emotions she was feeling or she was scared that she might do something she would regret. It was better to get this out now and cry later. Rage had clearly won out long before her true emotions even had a chance.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Tina let out a loud scream into the empty garage as she slammed her hands down on the keyboard. She was getting nowhere. She had spent the better part of two hours trying to find a way to fix this, trying to find a shred of hope that she knew was and probably had slipped out of her hands long before she was even remotely aware of it. She took one last look at her computer screen, seeing no trace of the GPS that Shelby had convinced her was installed in the car. For all she knew that bitch Cassandra had probably taken it out by now, not for one second doubting that she had the skill and the common sense to check every inch of that car for any bugs or trackers Shelby may have installed.

But despite the fruits of her labour, even her advanced computer skills couldn't find what had been taken from them. Cassandra had slipped through their hands like fine sand and she knew that she was probably long gone by now, the car hidden and out of sight until eventually they stopped looking. But she was determined not to let that happen. There just had to be something, there just had to be. She knew that as soon as she gave up, as much as she wanted to right in this very moment, that Cassandra would win. She would get her way.

After years of being in this crew Tina wasn't about to let that happen.

She wasn't quite sure what it was that was biting and clawing inside her, but she felt a need, a hunger, to carry on and not stop looking. Even if the rest of her crew broke down around her, she knew it only took one person to change the tide and if she had to be that person then so be it. Never in her life had she felt the need to step up and be the strong one, having always been quiet and one of the followers up until now, but now it was the time to put her feelings aside and be the one person who stayed on top of this.

No matter how angry she was at Santana for betraying them and handing over the car in the first place, unknowing of Cassandra's true intentions or not, she could grieve later. She had time to let her tears fall when she was alone in her bedroom, but right now she had a powerful GPS tracking system sitting right in front of her ready and waiting to be tested to it's true limits. She knew she had the skills to do so and she knew that it was waiting for her. It was why the crew loved her. She had a knack for doing the impossible computer-wise just as much as she was good behind the wheel. She was damned if she was going to let them down now. Tears came later, focus came now.

So, taking off her computer glasses she rubbed at her eyes a few times before taking in a few deep and calming breaths. She was angry, there was no denying that, and it was eating slowly at her the longer she went without a sign, but right now that didn't matter. She had to put it aside. Taking one last breath she slipped on her glasses, took a long gulp of her energy drink, and primed her fingers over the keyboard sitting in front of her. That car had to be somewhere.

* * *

_I breathe in and it fills my lungs_  
_Let it burn in a vacant sun_  
_Cold blood just let it run, let it run_  
_Miles between us, but now I'm here_

Music pumped loudly in her ears, heavy beats and guitar riffs pounding at her brain. It wasn't good for her hearing or her head but she couldn't care less. Right now she needed a release that only she knew she could attain. But it wasn't like that, at least not the way she was thinking. She just needed a way to vent to herself, not needing a release in a sexual way like most people would have assumed with that wording. Quinn wasn't anywhere to be found but Rachel knew that her girlfriend wouldn't do anything stupid.

Even if they had only been dating for a short period of time she knew that Quinn wasn't the type to go out and get herself in trouble. It was part of the reason why she was here, her door locked as she lay in the middle of the bed they shared, heavy rock music pumping through her ears and allowing her that release she knew she needed. She knew the others had their own unique ways of venting but to her this was the best way she knew how to do it without injuring herself or otherwise. Music to her was a way to escape, a way to discharge all of her emotions in a familiar and comforting way. It always had been ever since she could remember.

Sure, she knew the others would have expected her to listen to some of her usual show tunes (her guilty pleasures), to make her feel better, but right now the way the heavy guitar riffs and beating drums melded together in alongside each other were calming her down. She felt rage, hence the music selection, and she felt sadness, but she was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one who's anger was winning out in their current predicament.

They had opened their homes to this woman, trusted them with their most prized possessions, their cars, and what had she done? Lied and stabbed them in the back like they had been nothing but pawns in her twisted little game. Ok, so she had a handler, but she still agreed to continue to lie. Anyone who had half a heart would have told them. It seemed logical in her mind that Santana could have actually told them her true intentions from day one and Cassandra wouldn't have been any the wiser but she had lived with them for months in an unforgivable lie. They could have maybe still been friends if she had come clean early on but now she was paying for her wrongs in a hospital bed with two gunshot wounds.

But Rachel wasn't about to let her anger win out. She liked to think that most of the time she was a level headed person who could always stay calm no matter what was going on around her and it's the reason why right now she was weighing out the reasons why Santana had done what she had done. She had reason to keep it from them, maybe for their own safety, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt because it did. It stung Rachel right to the very core of her heart knowing that she had trusted her with things personal to her, called her a friend, drove with her as if she were a sister like Marley or Tina. It hurt, it burned, and it was confusing. Although weighing out the reasons why Santana did what she did she couldn't say that she wasn't still confused over the whole thing but she reason to be. She'd only found out a few hours before but she knew that she'd probably still be confused even days and weeks later.

Confused as to why a woman who came across as caring and loyal turned out to be a backstabbing traitor who didn't have the heart to come clean when she knew she should have. The only good thing she could deduce from her time spent with their family was that she helped give life to her and Quinn's relationship, a relationship that should have happened so long before that was long overdue. She loved Quinn, she knew that now, but now knowing that the woman who had finally made them see their feelings for each other in their true light was a phoney and a liar only made it hurt more.

But she wasn't going to let that break her, not by a long shot. She was going to stay strong. She had Quinn now, that's all she needed, other than her adoptive sister Letty that is. She had someone who's shoulder she could cry on when the time came but for now she knew that they all needed their space away from one another. It was a given and she understood that they all had their own way of venting. That's why, as she continued to listen to heavy rock from her iPod, she wasn't about to just let her anger go. It wasn't like she could. It was simmering beneath the surface and she knew she needed just a little longer to let it fizzle down until it was a quiet hum at the back of her mind. Instead, she just let a silent tear roll down one cheek, eyes taking one last look up at the ceiling before they both softly closed and she drowned in the melodic lyrics and aggressive melodies of her music.

* * *

Tires squealed loudly and smoke bellowed from the burning rubber as the car slid and swerved around tight corners at an insanely high speed. It had been like this for an hour, moving from one side of the city from the other until they finally arrived at the docks, never once stopping or caring for anybody around them. It had earned a few annoyed honks of car horns but the woman behind the wheel didn't much care. She wanted to forget, she wanted to erase everything she had learned in the past hour and go back to the way it was before they all awoke this morning.

But she knew this couldn't happen. You couldn't turn back time no matter how much you wanted to, no matter how long after it had happened.

Pain radiated from her chest, her heart hurting as she sped up, her foot mashing the pedal as she swerved around yet another corner. After another she ran out of viable road, instead taking the smarter line of thought that it was probably a good time to stop before she hurt herself or someone else. As a result she didn't do it quietly though, or in the least bit calmed down. In fact she suddenly slammed her foot down on the brake ceasing all acceleration and moments later she was battling to control her car. Pulling down on the handbrake she suddenly came to a stop, smoke still bellowing from her burning tires and curling over the uniquely crafted fenders of the Skyline's rear body.

Quinn's heart pounded in her chest and in her ears and she used everything she had to make the most of the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins and giving her that rush she knew she could only ever get from driving. It was something she lived for and right now it was a very welcome change from what she had been feeling moments before, sadness gripping at her heart and squeezing tightly in what felt like a death-lock.

And that's when she felt it again. Gripping, tightening and making it hard for her to breathe.

As soon as it was there it was over, the adrenaline not having lasted long, probably due to the fact that it knew her emotions. She didn't expect anything less though. Her head wasn't in it. If she had been invested in the actual driving like she was on a regular basis it would have lasted much longer but right now, on a once in a blue moon occasion, she was overwhelmed with the urge to just crawl up in a ball and cry until she passed out.

She had only ever felt this way once in her entire life, when she had lost Finn. Losing her best friend had almost killed her. They had been friends since they were kids in daycare and like brother and sister right up until he was killed. It was more than hard. Hard was an understatement. It had felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and mauled by a rabid animal before being shoved back in with utter disregard, and if she had to admit it right now she was feeling something that was pretty damn similar.

Her breathing picked up as she gripped the wheel tightly, the last of the adrenaline finally wearing off as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. She was despondent for a few minutes before she finally snapped back into reality, the truth of the situation hitting her all at once. Sadness crashed down upon her as she unwillingly let her emotions and memories get the better of her.

She'd lost another best friend. Nearly in the same way but this time they were alive and she didn't know right now if that was a good or a bad thing. Santana had lied to her, spun a tale of being part of their family only to turn around and tell them that it had all been false. To her she had seen the Latina's potential from day one, had watched her carefully to make sure she was good enough to drive with them and she had fallen for Santana's ruse every single time. Granted she may be a good driver but her true intentions were the thing that got to Quinn the most.

As the first tear rolled down her face she questioned whether the things she had told her were actually true. Was that story she told her about bottling up her feelings and not being who she really was the actual truth or was it another tale she had weaved to get her way? Was bringing her and Rachel together just a ploy that served a greater purpose? She'd never know, and that's what made her angry.

That anger burned through the hot tears that were now streaming down her face and onto her cheeks, Quinn unable to hold back her emotions any longer. She was usually extremely good at compartmentalizing her feelings in front of others but sat here in her car, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as grey clouds loomed overhead in the place where they had solidified their so-called 'friendship' she just couldn't hold it. She just had to let it all come out, not that she had any choice anyway.

The pain of losing another best friend won out, the blonde cursing herself and asking why she could be so stupid to let herself trust someone enough to call them best friend. It only now served to cement in her mind that Finn was probably the only person she was supposed to be best friends with, a little part of her knowing deep down inside of her that he could never truly be replaced. Now she'd lost another one and she didn't know what to do.

She knew she could go to Rachel, the brunette was in a similar situation, but she also knew that everybody needed to calm down away from each other just like she had to now. It wasn't a choice, it was just the way it was between all of them. That didn't make it that much easier though. It still hurt like a son of a bitch.

For so long Quinn hadn't cried, hadn't let herself feel true sadness but now the floodgates were winning and as she gripped at the steering wheel of her Skyline even tighter than before she let them, her head hitting the center of the wheel as she sobbed and feeling the pain in her heart dig even deeper roots.

* * *

"Shelby, sweetie, sit down you're making me dizzy"

The woman in question immediately spun on her heel to face her lover, a frown immediately taking it's place on her face. "Don't you _'sweetie'_ me, I'm not in the mood!"

"Then at least sit down. I don't think I can take much more of you pacing"

"I can't! I don't know what to do with myself!"

Seeing the distress clear on the other woman's face Holly knew the pain she was feeling. She was going through the same thing but she knew Shelby blamed herself. If she had never have chosen Santana none of this would have happened but here they were. That's why she sighed and stood up, taking those few steps before grabbing Shelby's arm and pulling her into an embrace. At first Shelby resisted, using all of her strength to try and break free but she knew it was useless. If there was one consistent thing that had been there since they had started dating so many years before it was that she could never escape from Holly. The blonde woman seemed to always know just how to stop her from going, emotionally and physically. It's why she knew it was a futile effort right now. She had nowhere else to go and if there was one person she could be with Holly was the best and only option.

In return Holly felt her lover relax in her arms, her grip loosening when she felt the tell tale signs of Shelby's arms moving around her waist. That's when she knew she could release her a little, Shelby wrapping her arms around her in return, that she didn't plan on going anywhere, telling her that she had yet again won.

Instead of her usual playful smirk Holly decided to save it for later, instead letting her head rest on top of the others as her arms moved to wrap around her shoulder's. Pulling the other woman in so that her head was resting on her chest she pressed a kiss to the top of her hair feeling her sigh sadly in her arms. It was then that she slowly started moving them back towards the bed. When the backs of her knees hit something she let herself fall back whilst taking Shelby with her onto the bed. She happily situated herself back against the pillows and held her arms open for the other woman. Shelby obliged without question and snuggled into the taller woman's embrace as she felt her arms wrap around her.

With another kiss to the top of her head she sighed quietly. No words needed to be said, at least not out loud. She knew Holly could tell that she blamed herself but how couldn't she? She had bought Santana's lies and defended her just like she would any other person in their family but in return all she was got was a whole lot of nothing. There was no car, no sign of Cassandra and the woman that had betrayed them was laying in a hospital bed lucky to have her life. She would give her that, she wouldn't wish death upon anyone, but she couldn't help but berate herself for being as stupid as to trust her with such a precious task. The logical decision was to choose Letty and one of her other drivers, someone Shelby had known for much much longer, but no matter how hard she had tried to mull over the viable and smart options at the time her gut had kept telling her that Santana was right for this job, she could do it. Now she doubted that feeling. Her gut had never been wrong before, it's why she was such a good driver, why she was respected amongst the local scene. She was considered wise and now when the truth about Santana got out to everybody across the city how was she supposed to deal with that? People trusted her, with their cars and their lives.

Reputation didn't matter to her, she could deal with the aftermath, but this was eating at her. Surely a mistake like this could be forgiven, right? It wasn't as if she hadn't made mistakes before. It was a part of being a human being but this knocked it out of the ball park for the first time in a very long time. The only other time she felt this worried was when she had given up Rachel when she was born. Yes, she had been a surrogate but that didn't matter, it still hurt to know that she would never see that baby girl again. Yet, here she was eleven years of taking care of her later and that's what gave her hope. It cut through the regret like a knife through soft butter, no matter how small the sliver was, and it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, her gut had been right when she made the decision to bring Santana into the fold with Letty. That this might just pan out in the future. She couldn't tell you how, or even when, but what her gut told her in that moment was that there was something that was going to happen, she just didn't know exactly what it was.

Feeling the arm Shelby had around her waist tighten Holly looked down at her lover, leaning forward to place a kiss to the top of her head once more. The way her breathing became less strained told her that she was at least not as angry as she had been and they could relax in silence. She had time to be angry but right now all the blonde could think about was how confused she was. She knew it probably wouldn't last long but all she could do was question if this day had actually happened or if this was a dream. Whatever it was it wasn't pleasant and she was sure by the end of it she would realise just how much of a nightmare it really was.

* * *

Mia sighed heavily as she threw the dish rag down into the sink with a little more force than necessary. She was angry and the result had been her spending all afternoon cleaning the house from top to bottom and three times over. When she was upset she cleaned and she had worked all of her emotions out to the best of her ability but there were still residual pockets of anger and sadness that she knew would take much longer to work out. Those were the emotions that wouldn't be erased by just one afternoon of cleaning, probably not after several, but they would in time eventually.

In the meantime though they were fresh, now her mind not having anything to keep it distracted images of her friends taking up root in her mind. She didn't know where any of them were, save for Rachel who was still upstairs with the bedroom door locked, and it didn't worry her enough to the point where she was rushing to get out and drive around to locate them. She knew they could all handle themselves and right now she knew it was more important for her to focus on herself.

She wasn't usually one to express her emotions in front of other people unless it was serious but right now was different. Cleaning may have helped her work her emotions out but she knew, even as she was doing it, that it was only a temporary fix where the desired effects would quickly rub off as soon as her mind was free. Right now she had the right to let loose what she had been so desperately holding in and it wasn't long before her hands were gripping the granite counter tightly as her breathing became harder.

Anger poured into her body and coursed through her veins like poison. It was such a foreign concept for her but given her current position and the events of the day she wasn't going to fight it any more. She growled uncharacteristically as her breathing then quickened, not quite knowing what to do with herself. She had never felt like this before and unlike her girlfriend who had a very short temper she didn't have an outlet. Her only way of dealing with it hadn't worked and now all she could think of was the images of Santana telling them the truth about who she was.

She cursed herself inwardly for even having faith in her. She had suggested to Letty that they should try and recruit her over Puck and what had it gotten them? A dead racer, two trips to the hospital, a set of useless and rushed modded cars and a traitor who had walked away with her life after losing their prize, the one thing that Race Wars depended on. She had lost it for all of them, had ripped apart the trust she thought they had built and now she didn't even know what to do with herself. The anger was growing by the second, more and more uncharacteristically, and it was getting painful for her trying to figure out how to stop it.

Now she knew how Letty felt whenever Puck was around. It was consuming and despite Santana's current state, recovering from two gunshot wounds, all Mia wanted to do was punch her. And she swung, she growled loudly and before she knew it she was punching her hand through the drywall of the kitchen. Her heart sank into her chest as she pulled back the limb now covered in dust and cracked paint, now realising just what she had done. She definitely knew how Letty had felt now. When Finn had died she had done something very similar, having put her fist through the wall before really thinking through what she was doing. And now it was too late. Mia looked up from her fist to the hole then back down again, blood already starting to seep out through the cuts on her knuckles.

Pulling it back and stretching out her fingers they started to sting at the movement. She couldn't believe that he had been so angry that she had actually done it, never having comprehended that she could ever be capable of such strong emotion. Sure, she had slapped Letty a few times since they had got together but nothing of this level. And it freaked her out for a second. Her breathing picked up in fear as she turned her hand over and examined her palm before the real reason why she had done it surfaced once more. When she remembered why she had been so angry the actual anger made to surface again but in true Toretto fashion she pushed it down beneath the surface, knowing that if she let herself go again she could possibly put another hole in the wall and injure her hand further, even do something worse.

Instead she breathed in deeply and made her way back over to the sink, running her hand under the water. When she was cleaned up she grabbed the first aid kit, covering the small cuts with a few band-aids before putting it away again, seeing that the damage wasn't too bad. At least not too bad that it didn't warrant a visit to the ER and countless suspicious questions of whether she was assaulting her girlfriend or someone else. Now calmed down enough she made her way to the door and exited in search of the only other crew member that she knew was actually here at the house.

As she expected she saw a pair of familiar legs sticking out from under the Plymouth that was parked in the middle of the driveway behind her Silvia. She had been out here all afternoon, Mia was sure of that, and she would probably be here the rest of the night. It was a well-known fact to her that whenever Letty's mind was restless she would be tinkering with her car. Having spent a whole afternoon out here just tinkering meant that Letty had a lot on her mind but she didn't blame her. She understood, considering that she had just punched a clean hole through the kitchen drywall as a result of the days earlier events.

Instead Mia just took a few steps forward, pulling her hoodie tighter around her as the cold night air started setting in. Normally she would have just left her girlfriend but right now she knew it was better to be with her and have her inside instead of out here catching a cold or something worse. Now stood on the edge of the grass she took a deep breath smelling rain in the air.

"Letty?"

Her voice sounded so small, even to her, but she didn't let it phase her, instead focusing on the legs underneath the Plymouth. Moments later and Letty was rolling out from underneath and looking up at her, grease and oil marring the tanned skin of her face.

"Mia? Precioso? Are you ok? What happened to your hand?"

The younger woman subconsciously looked down at said limb which now adorned six or seven brightly coloured band-aids. She looked back over at her girlfriend sheepishly and blushed. "I hit the drywall?"

Letty frowned as she sat up on her board, wiping her hands on an already dirty rag before pulling herself up to her feet and making her way over to her girlfriend. "The drywall?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and tucking the rag into the back of her jeans.

"Yes"

"But how?"

"I got really angry"

"You stopped cleaning didn't you?"

She knew she was caught. Letty knew her better than anybody and that's why she had already predicted the moment she had started cleaning that once she had stopped the true emotions would come pouring in. She was just surprised that she had been at it this long.

"Maybe..."

"Mia, you know you can tell me anything, it's what I'm here for. I know what happened today, I was there. I don't blame you for getting angry"

"I know" The shorter brunette replied, reaching behind her girlfriend to pull the rag out of Letty's back pocket. "But I shouldn't have done that"

Letty reached up and gripped the wrist, stopping Mia from cleaning more of the grease off her face. She moved her head those few inches and pressed kisses to the accessible band-aids, revelling in the content sigh it drew from her girlfriend. "Mia, amar, it's ok. If you punched the drywall, you punched the drywall. Do you at least feel better?"

Mia blushed and averted her eyes before meeting those of her lover's once more. "Maybe a little"

Letty let out a light chuckle in response, temporarily forgetting that she too was angry at a certain Latina. That was, until Mia called her out on it. "Let, you know you can tell me anything too right?"

"I know, but right now I don't wanna talk about it. I spent an entire afternoon blaming myself for making the wrong decision so right now all I wanna do is just forget it and besides, we have a drywall to fix, don't we?"

Mia knew she was brushing her off but she didn't take it personally. She had known Letty long enough to know that she was speaking the truth. She knew that she would rather bottle it up and she was fine with that but it wasn't like you would expect. Everybody says that bottling up your emotions isn't good for you but what they didn't know that Mia did was that Letty would eventually speak, you just had to give her the right amount of time. Usually Mia could gauge when she was ready to talk and the woman standing before her was far from loosening her lips on the subject matter that had been on their minds for most of the day. That being said she took it in stride and gave the Latina what she wanted, plastering on a smile that they both knew was fake and grabbing the other woman's hand to lead her inside.

"Well, if you're so eager to fix it..."

Letty followed her smirk and pretended to play along, smiling back as she let the other woman pull her inside. There was time for her to talk but right now she would rather fix an angry hole in the drywall instead.

* * *

She couldn't do this. She didn't think she had the strength. Rain started spitting from the night sky above her but the arriving pounding of the droplets on her car roof did little to distract her from her mind and herself. She had been sat here, parked up on a random street in a part of the city she had never visited before, void of all emotion. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel despite the fact that she was parked and had been for hours, but they were loose, almost falling off at the lack of strength she had right now. Blonde hair framed her face as she stared dead ahead, not a soul in sight as the rain started to come down in heavy sheets. It only grew worse the more the seconds ticked by, each beat of her heart and each new sheet of rain quickening her breathing.

She'd been there for too long, she knew that, and there was only one other person who knew where she was. Having dropped Rachel back at the house she had told her that she was going for a drive, possibly back to her parents house, but she had yet to gain the courage to actually start up the car and drive over there. Not when she didn't know what she was doing. In fact, she didn't even know if she felt real right now.

The pain emanating from her chest told her that her heart was definitely not whole like it had been that morning when she had woken up, when she had kissed the woman she had thought she loved and who she thought loved her back. Now she didn't know what was true and what wasn't. Her feelings were a mess that she couldn't untangle, at least not without help. She had once thought Santana to be that person, but she was the very reason her heart was hurting in the first place and as Brittany finally gripped the steering wheel in her hands for what seemed like the first time in nearly five hours, or what ever time she had been there for, she remembered the only other person who could possibly help her.

Her mom.

They were close despite what the other members of the crew thought. She may not talk to her on the phone every day or come home for dinner on a Sunday as often as she should but she could depend on her parents to make her feel better. It was this motivation that pushed her to start the car for the first time in hours, pulling out onto the street. Her mom and dad were the best parents she could have asked for and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she started driving in the direction of their house.

Driving into more familiar neighbourhoods she started thinking about what she was going to say, trying to conjure up an explanation as to why she had red eyes and probably looked like hell. She checked her face in the sun visor before flipping it back up again.

_Yep. Definitely look like shit Britt._

What could she say?

"_Hi, mom. Could you possibly hug me and never let go?"_

"_Hi, can you please hide me away from the world and let me crawl up into a ball and die from the pain I'm feeling in my chest?"_

"_Hey mom, dad, could you possibly tell me why the woman I thought I loved lied to me and broke my heart into pieces without even thinking to tell me the truth before we started dating?"_

It was painful to think about, tears now running down her face and blurring her vision slightly as she turned onto another street. But yet she had so many questions that she knew she would probably never have answered. Why couldn't Santana have just come to her and been straight up? It's not like she would have told anyone. Even after they said 'I love you' Santana had continued to lie and lie and lie until the very end. It made Brittany wonder if what she had ever said to her was true. Did she really love her or was that I love you really just a fake to placate her feelings and make the story more convincing to the others around them? She had doubts on both sides. She doubted that Santana truly loved her but when she thought about that day, just the two of them on their bed, having a heart to heart, it had just felt so natural, so right. Was she wrong to feel these things or were they just for other people's amusement? Was she even interested in her in the first place?

She wondered why on so many things, especially that last question. Did Santana truly ever feel for her or did Cassandra tell her to pursue her in the hopes of getting closer to finding the R8? And why was she so stupid to even fall for her ploy in the first place? Whatever it was, Brittany knew she would never stop asking herself these questions, these silent questions where she would have no one who answered back. She breathed a sigh of relief though when she pulled onto a familiar street, seeing her dads car parked in the driveway and the lights on in her childhood home. This was her escape. Those questions could swirl later when she was alone and hugging onto her pillow wishing today had never happened, but right now she had a chance to forget and she was going to take it. Anger would hit her later but right now her heart was in so much pain all she could do was cry.

And she did.

Tears continued to pour down her face but were instantly invisible as soon as she got out of her car. Rain poured heavily down upon her and the rest of Lima as the night air set in and caused her breath to come out in curling white puffs despite the current weather. She didn't care though. She didn't care for the shiver that ran down her spine as she walked across the road, didn't care about the rain soaking her clothes to the bone as she moved slowly, didn't care that she was openly crying as she walked up the front path to the porch of her parents house.

A press of the doorbell and a few moments later she was being confronted by the beaming face of her mother which soon did a complete opposite rotation into a concerned frown.

"Brittany?"

She looked up, rain dripping off the end of her nose and her eyes red as she sniffled. "Mom...I didn't know where else to go"

Before she knew it she was being scooped into warm arms even though she was completely soaking wet, enough comfort to give her at least a little room to breathe despite her heart having completely crashed down and broken into a million pieces all around her.

* * *

**Garage Somewhere Just Outside Of Lima, 22:05pm, present day...**

* * *

Perfectly manicured five inch heels clicked loudly on the concrete as Cassandra waltzed into the garage, a briefcase in one hand and a bottle of expensive champagne in the other. She continued to strut over to the office at the back of the garage and knocked on the open door.

Puck looked up from where he had his booted feet resting up on the desk and smiled at the sight of the blonde woman.

"I was wondering what took you so long"

"I'm sorry about that. I had a problem tying up some loose ends"

"They taken care of?"

"What do you think"

"Good" He smirked, standing up. "What's in the briefcase?"

"Take a look" She purred, turning the case around so that it was facing him. He took one last glance at her before clicking open the catches and opening it. When he saw what was inside he grinned. "You like what you see?"

"Most definitely. You got the information off of it?"

"Yes"

"What about the keys in here?"

"The cars all yours"

Smiling sadistically he closed the briefcase and looked back at her. "What's the champagne for?"

"I thought we could celebrate"

"Oh, you did now?"

"Hmm, care to join me?"

"Yeah, but I think I wanna do a lot more than join you"

Cassandra grinned as he rounded the desk and backed her up against the wall, their faces inches apart. "Then why don't you just take it?"

His hand trailing up her thigh and hooking the bottom of her pencil skirt he smirked against her neck. "Oh, I'm gonna do a lot more than just take it..."

* * *

_Song used: Emphatic - Do I_

TBC


	27. A Two Sided Letter

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok peoples, this chapter isn't a long update, I will admit, but I think I did a good job considering I had a tooth out and caught a cold at the same time this week (no word of a lie that actually happened!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and know that with what happened this week on the show (I nearly died! Anyone feel the same way?) I would rather be writing anything but sad Brittana but it's the way it's gotta go._

_Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed and faved and etc. I hope you're all enjoying it and I will see you next week! (Oh, and now we've reached 100 reviews! YAY! :D)_

* * *

**3 Months Later/Blue Light Storage Garages/8:05am/January 15****th**** 2015**

* * *

It was a crisp morning in January as a light blue RX8 pulled into the Blue Light Storage Garages, not a soul in sight at the early hour. That's the way she wanted it. The car came to a stop outside garage four. The engine ran with a low hum and was the only sound as she sat there and stared at the door, her hands gripping the steering wheel. It had taken all of her strength to come here but she had to do it. She'd spent three months of pure torture trying to put her heart back together piece by piece and it had almost killed her but ultimately it was why she was here. She needed closure no matter how small it may be or in what form it came in. That meant sucking it up and actually getting in her car and driving over here.

Taking a deep breath and shutting off the car Brittany stepped out and pulled her winter coat closer around her body. Adjusting her beanie she then pulled a set of keys from her back pocket, the blue tag a blazing reminder of just what she was about to do. Looking up from the keys to the door they unlocked she remembered how Shelby had given them to her a month after the R8 went missing. She had told her that if anyone deserved to hold these keys it was her but through all of her heartache and tears she never understood why. That was until now. She now understood as she was standing here in front of the very door that Shelby had given them to her as a sign of moving on. She needed to put this nagging feeling to rest and close the previous chapter of her life to begin a new one. At least, that's what her mom had told her when she had brought the subject of the key up about a week ago when she was at home visiting them.

Now she was here it felt real. She was really doing this. She'd spent three months trying to erase just how much Santana had changed her life, how much she loved her, but the constant sleepless nights and nightmares had made it hard for her to function, if even barely. It had taken it's toll on her both physically and mentally and for the first time since her heart had broken she felt ready to take that first step to moving on. Although, she wasn't going to lie. This wasn't easy. It wasn't easy to take those five or six steps up to the garage door as each one made her want to turn around more and more and just run and never stop. Then again, who said it was gonna be easy in the first place? She had to do it, it was now or never and she was actually here.

Taking a deep breath she made those steps, albeit reluctantly, and slid the key in the lock. Before long she was pulling up the door and her breath caught in her throat as she was confronted with the sight of a car she hadn't seen in three whole months. There, sitting as if it had been waiting for her all along, was Santana's ice blue Supra untouched since the day she had left it there. The day that she flipped not only her whole life on it's head but everybody else's, including Brittany's. Momentarily unable to catch her breath Brittany let her body rest up against the wall, a hand over her mouth as memories started flooding through her mind – memories she had spent way too long trying to bury deep in the very darkest depths of her mind.

She knew she was the first person to see it since Santana had left it here, Shelby had told her she was the only one who had the key and she had given it to her so that she could make a choice and today was that day. Today was the day she chose to put to rest the woman she thought she loved and figure out whether to leave her car here or give it to Letty for her judgement. Right now she didn't have the answer but she wasn't going to leave until she had one.

Once she had composed herself she stood up straight and made her way over to the car whilst pocketing the garage keys back into her back pocket. She trailed her finger over the bright paintwork, still amazing even now in it's slightly dusty state as it was the day it came back from Kurt's shop. Memories of what it was capable of streamed into her mind remembering close shaves and intense races she had never even dreamed of seeing before. She remembered racing alongside it, the way the two women had won without even giving their opponents a chance. It was special this car, it had symbolized Santana's rise into their crew, into their family, and it had cemented her place as the final piece of the puzzle they needed to win Race Wars. Now it symbolized their loss, just what Santana had done to them, to all of them. Still, it would have a special place in her heart but she wasn't ready to make the decision on what to do with it just yet. The sight brought pain and comfort, two emotions and feelings both warring to win and not getting close. Brittany wouldn't let them, not just yet. Not until she was sure.

Her hands continued to trail over the paint work in feather light touches until she came to a stop, seeing the keys placed on the hood. She reached over and grabbed them, taking a moment to examine the small but bright blue Nos bottle key-chain. She remembered giving it to the Latina as a gift on one of their dates. She had seen it and given it to her knowing that the Latina's keys looked bare. Now here she was holding them in her hand debating just what to do with them. Instead – in a spur of the moment decision she took a step towards the door, unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Closing the door she then placed her hands on the steering wheel, her mind trying to fathom exactly how Santana felt behind this wheel as she drove her car to this garage before driving off in what would have been the grand prize to Race Wars.

As much as she wanted to believe that Santana was upset as she drove this car here her anger was clouding her view. That's when she noticed the piece of paper resting on the dashboard in front of her. Reaching for it she found it was addressed to her.

_Brittany,_

_Check the glove compartment_

_-S_

She frowned but did as the note told her despite her inner self screaming at her to do anything but. She was angry at this woman for so many different reasons yet she couldn't stop herself from leaning over and reaching to open said glove compartment. Inside there was an envelope just sitting there, the white of the paper glaring up at her yet she still reached forward and took it, turning it over in her hands and seeing it addressed to her in Santana's neat scripted handwriting. She sat there for what felt like hours staring at it, biting at her lip as she debated whether or not she should open it. She knew she should, Santana had put that note there for a reason so she must have wanted her to read it. In the end her curiosity won out and she turned it back over and slid her finger under the flap. She was then presented with a double sided letter yet again written in Santana's perfectly neat handwriting. Taking a deep breath she braced herself before reading.

_Brittany,_

_If you're reading this then it's happened and you know the truth. If so just hear me out on this or stop reading, it's your choice. If you choose to hear me out then thank you. I spent so many hours trying and failing to figure out how to write this letter and what to say and it wasn't easy. It always came out wrong, that's why this is my last try. If you know the truth by now then you must be in my Supra. I wrote this not that long ago, or at least in my mind I didn't. I had some thinking to do, I know that, I just had to have someone say it out loud. My other 'handler', the police chief, knew I got in too deep and she knew I did it willingly too but I didn't mind, not one bit. I believed everything. Every moment I spent with you and the rest of the crew. No matter what you'll always be the family I always wanted. It felt real and despite the fact that you may never forgive me me, I know that everything I experienced was real, it was the truth. No matter what has happened, if you hate me forever, I know that I wasn't faking it just for the sake of getting to Puck. Like you. You may not read this for months, years, or possibly not ever, but Britt what I felt with you I know in my heart was real. This entire time being under someone's thumb every minute of everyday my life was blurring with the lies but you kept me sane – our love kept me sane. No matter what happens after the truth comes out, even if it has and you never speak to me again I want you to know that our love will always be in my heart. I've never let anyone get close in my life and I don't handle feelings very well, you know that, but you were different. You will always be the one I loved the most. Damn, I'm crying as I write this but I can't help it. You're it for me Brittany, which is why this isn't a declaration of love, it's the God's honest truth. The real truth from the real Santana, or at least the woman I thought I was before my whole life became one huge lie. I may not know just who I am any more but I know everything I felt for you, every moment we shared together, was real. I made the choice to be with you knowing the consequences. I knew what it would do to us but I couldn't deny that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I can't deny it, I just can't lie to myself about it as it would kill me inside for the rest of my life. That's why, a question I know you've probably asked yourself over and over again a thousand times by now. I can't possibly write down all the answers to your questions, there are just too many. Maybe one day you'll let me explain it to you face-to-face, if even at all. If not then it's your choice not to, I totally understand. That's why I suspect that you're reading this now, if you are, because you found it no matter the method how. You always were the smartest person I'd ever met. You're a genius Britt and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Before I finish this, in the glove compartment there's a box. If you look inside there's a pendant. I was going to give it to you when the time was right but I fear that with everything going on around me right now as I write this I might not get the chance. If that is the case and you're looking at it now whilst reading this then it's true. In any case, I saw it and thought of you and Lord Tubbington. I thought it could be something like a good luck charm but if you don't ant it then I understand. I just saw it and saw you. Anyway, the last thing I want to say is something you probably don't want to hear but I'm sorry – for everything. It breaks my heart as I write this to know that I've probably broken your heart in the process of revealing the truth but I had to get it out or else I never would have, you had to know. You had to know that I love you. I love you Brittany S. Pierce, and that will never change._

_I love you, proudly so,_

_Santana_

Everything was silent, as if the world had completely stopped around her and she was the only one on the planet. It felt like all of the air had suddenly been sucked out of her lungs making it hard to breathe as the first hot tear streaked down her face. Her vision had become blurry mid way through reading but she had carried on, a part of her curious as to what else Santana had to say. A part of her wanted her to stop and was now mocking her with _'I told you so'_ but her inquisitive need for answers had won out no matter how hard she had tried to fight it.

Her vision still blurred she looked down at the charm now clutched in her hand. No matter how much she didn't want to she couldn't help but admire the small but unique piece, the way that it was just so her but so Santana at the same time. It was silver in colour and had stripes all over like Lord Tubbington. It's body was shaped like a circle, it's feet curving inwards and meeting at the bottom as if it was stood on a ball. Upon closer inspection it was indeed supposed to look like a ball of wool and it completed the circular shape. It's tale curved upwards back and forth like a winding road and circled enough at the top to form the makeshift clasp that held the piece of metal that allowed a chain to be threaded through. All in all it did remind her of her cat and herself, something quirky she's sure she would have loved wearing had she not found out about it after Santana had told her the truth. She was disgusted with herself when a tiny little part deep inside of her wanted to go back to before everything was turned upside down just so that she could enjoy it and thank the other woman.

Then it hit her. Tears streamed down her face when she came to a realization, a realization she had been constantly fighting and denying since the moment she exited that hospital room. In a twisted and sick way a part of her still loved Santana. And it terrified her. How could this happen? She'd spent three months asking herself the same questions over and over again, angry and confused at her but this one last gesture written before she told her who she really was, reminded her of the woman she thought she had fallen in love with. The woman that she now just realized that she missed. She wanted her back, she wanted her life back. She wanted the time from before, the time before these past three harrowing months of hell that had almost killed her. She wanted to be the Brittany that used to be happy nearly every minute of the day and have someone that she could love all to herself. Now all she had was a letter that clarified the feelings Brittany had been confused about, whether Santana really did love her, and a cat charm that was originally intended to bring her happiness but was now only a reminder of the woman she had lost, of the life she had lost.

She didn't know what to do and it cracked the heart she had only just taped back together. It hadn't fully healed, like it had only just been temporarily stitched like an open wound but the fact that she was even more confused now only served to cut those stitches loose and proceed to start breaking her down once more from the inside out. She gasped out a breath before the sobs racked her entire body full force, pressure forcing itself on her as she started choking out cries and tears. She found it hard to breath and it paralysed her body, the blonde woman falling forwards until her head hit the steering wheel, the cat charm clutched in her hand tightly as she lost complete control of herself.

It took her a while, Brittany not quite sure just how long, but she finally recovered and pulled herself together. A small weight had been lifted off of her shoulders but her feelings were still there, anger and confusion the heaviest. She didn't know what to do about Santana's letter, whether the Latina wanted her to react to it physically (confronting her in person) or even if she remembered it, but she did know one thing. She'd had plenty of time to think and cry it out and as she stepped out of her ex-girlfriend's car she knew that the Supra wasn't going anywhere. Shelby had trusted her to make the decision by herself, knowing what Santana had meant to her, and she decided that maybe just one day she'd have the strength to make the true decision on what to do with it.

For now though she wasn't strong enough, she hadn't healed enough to make the decision with a clear mind, especially after the letter, which is why she took one last look at the car before closing the garage door and locking it up once more. Clutching the letter and the charm in one hand she held her keys in the other and made her way to her car. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Nissan slid violently as it's owner fought to gain control over it's powerful engine. They'd been at this for over an hour trying to regain the fine control they'd once had over it. Hearing their radio flare to life next to them they reached over and brought it to their ear as soon as the car was stopped.

"_Santana, you've got to give it a rest. You've been at this for over an hour! Don't you think that it's about time to relax? I mean, you're not fully healed yet!"_

"Matt, I'm fine!"

"_No you're not, I know you're not. I knew it hurt after the third attempt. That's why I gave you an extra thirty minutes because I knew you'd be stubborn"_

Sighing Santana bumped her head back into the seat, relenting to her friend's reasoning. "Fine" She grumbled. "I guess I could call that it for the day"

Matt smiled as he pulled up next her in his Mustang, rolling down his window so that he could speak to her face to face. "Put it this way" He shrugged. "At least you beat your record from yesterday"

"I guess..."

"Oh come on S, you know as well as I do you're getting better. I mean, you're calling me out on nearly every day I have off to come practice with you. You'll race again, I know you will, but neither me, Roz or your abuela want you pushing and injuring yourself in the process. Its been three months, you'll get it back."

"I know I will, it's just..."

"You're trying to keep yourself occupied"

"Yeah"

"I know, but damaging yourself in the process helps no one. I know how bad you want to get back so that you can start searching for Cassandra but it's gonna take some time. I mean, you did get shot and you did have physio therapy, you still do. Then you insisted on driving as soon as you were able"

"I know, I know. You're right. How much did I beat my time by today?"

He knew she was changing the subject, it wasn't like she hadn't before. He'd spent enough time with her in the past three months to know that it was still a sore subject to talk about, especially when he mentioned that she'd only really just been cleared to drive. Still, it didn't stop her and as much as he seemed to be strict on allowing her to do what she wanted he really did admire her for how quickly she had bounced back. Then again he knew that if he was in her position he'd want to get back into the driving seat as quickly as possible to bring Cassandra down. But he was a cop, and he was her friend and he knew when she was pushing herself, today the perfect example. She was being stubborn but he knew when to play along. If there was one thing Santana needed nowadays it was a friend. That's why he was going to look over the fact that she had just brushed him off in favour of answering her change of subject question.

"By the last attempt you'd beaten it by four seconds."

He watched as she threw he head back against her bucket seat once more whilst sighing frustratedly. "Damn, what attempt was that?"

"Number ten"

"And that was my best one?" He nodded. "Damn it"

He laughed, catching her attention and a glare in the process. "Santana, you've been at this all afternoon, you already beat the set lap time by your third try and you've set a new record in one of the best cars I've ever seen like a bat out of hell! You handled each corner as if they were nothing more than orange cones – they were real storage containers you could have crashed into!"

"I know but-"

"But nothing!" He chuckled. "You are still good, trust me, but if you're not happy at least go home and rest before you attempt to go back at it"

He hand went to her abdomen subconsciously, the pain there even though she had been trying to ignore it to no avail. It had become more apparent since her third try but she had kept going, the pain fuelling her to push herself to try and forget about it but it hadn't worked and she knew that Matt could see it, he just had a sense. He'd helped her the moment he brought her 350z back and she knew it wasn't fair to keep pushing her body when it didn't want to go. She knew that if she kept doing what she was doing it would only prolong getting back into the scene and taking down Cassandra. That's why she sighed and looked over at the police officer.

"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow"

Matt grinned. "Let's go get something to eat. You cool with that?"

"Sure"

"Oh, and S?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't regret telling you that I'd race with you"

She smiled as she watched him start pulling away, the Latina remembering the conversation in question. He'd come by one day with the keys saving her the trouble of collecting it herself. Not that she could anyway. She hadn't been back from the hospital very long but Roz had still sent him over trusting her not to push herself unnecessarily.

* * *

_Santana sat on the porch as she watched her grandmother garden. It was one of the last sunny days of the year and a warm breeze rolled over the young Latina as she happily sipped on a bottle of water. Days like this had been rare even before she left eight years prior and she was making the most of it whilst she could having missed simple moments like this with her grandmother._

_Her hand drifted down to her abdomen which was covered by a t-shirt, the gauze underneath still noticeable if you looked closely enough. She could feel the pad under her hand under the shirt and couldn't stop herself from rubbing it subconsciously with her thumb. She was momentarily lost in thoughts of the past few weeks since she'd left the hospital before being broken from her daze by a familiar sound, one she hadn't heard in months, not since before..._

_Looking up she saw her Nissan drive up and park in the middle of the driveway of her grandmothers small house. She and the older Latina watched curiously as the car was shut off, the two of them curious as to who was driving. She knew her abuela hadn't seen the car since she left Lima eight years ago so she hadn't seen the modifications that had been done to it, so as Santana knew who it could be behind the wheel, to her grandmother some stranger had just driven and parked on her driveway._

_Standing up Santana clutched her water bottle in one hand whilst the other held her side, the injured Latina resting up against one of the porch pillars with her shoulder. It was a few silent moments before the person stepped out and she smiled when she saw Matt, the police officer holding the keys in one hand with a huge smile on his face. He obviously knew how important it was to her to see her car in one piece, especially after what Cassandra had done to her. She'd feared she'd taken this from her too._

_When he spotted Santana stood up on the porch his grin grew even wider but as soon as he started moving to walk towards her she held up a hand, instead making her way down off the porch and crossing the lawn to meet him halfway._

"_Matt, hey"_

"_Hey Santana"_

_She hugged him softly, careful as to avoid bumping her wound, with a smile on her face. When he pulled away he turned to Alma and held his arms open, the older woman happily accepting the hug._

"_Mrs. Lopez"_

"_It's Alma, you know that"_

_He shrugged, chuckling. "Of course, but my respect is ingrained ma'am, you know, being a cop and all"_

_She just waved him off and smiled knowing that he was right. "Still doesn't mean you can't try"_

"_Of course not!" He laughed. "I'll try...Alma"_

_Alma laughed along with him before Santana nodded over to her car. "So, I'm finally getting my car back?"_

_He glanced over his shoulder and then back at Santana. "Yep. Roz told me it was finally time to bring it over here. She wanted to wait until you were a little better. Didn't want you driving so soon after getting out"_

"_I suspected as much. Still, it's nice to see it in one piece"_

"_I know, Roz and me made sure to check it every day, especially once Cassandra slipped under the radar. I hope you don't mind me driving it?"_

"_Nah, it's fine. But you do know I probably wouldn't trust anybody else to drive it other than Roz or you right?"_

"_I know" He smiled._

_It was true. He'd spent everyday until she'd left the hospital outside the door making sure that Cassandra never came back or got to her. Not that it was likely anyway, but it made Santana at least feel some sense of safeness whilst she was recovering. He'd checked on her regularly when her grandmother wasn't there and sneaked her in car magazines to pass the time. He'd even grabbed her stuff from the crew's house (even though they were all too happy to hand it over and already had it boxed when he arrived). Nevertheless he'd been there as a good and close friend no matter his ties to the crew and she had appreciated every second. He had called every now and again since she'd got out and offered to help her in physio therapy since she couldn't drive and needed someone to take her there. Roz had offered too and as soon as she was ready she was sure that she could count on both of them. What mattered the most was that she had people who still cared for her and were on her side and she was thankful for his support. He was like the brother she never had and right now she wad content to say that. He had earned it._

_Still, there was the situation at hand and she laughed at his response. "I'm glad that you know that. That cars my baby. I haven't seen it in so long"_

"_Well, it's been parked up in the place we backed it up into in that impound lot and Roz had the tires changed and before you ask, yes, she had me pick up the exact same tires that were on it before so it's basically the same car it was the day you left it."_

"_The wheels?"_

_Matt turned his attentions to Alma. "Santana hit spike strips. It was the only way Cassandra could get her in to talk to her. Believe it or not Santana's way too good to be caught when she's behind the wheel. She probably would have kept on going if we hadn't burst her tires."_

"_Thank Roz for me"_

"_I will. I also washed it before I brought it over here. Believe it or not that car lot can get exceptionally dusty even after a month or so. I thought you'd appreciate it if it looked the way you remembered it"_

"_I do" She smiled, her hand still clutched against her side. "So it's mine, no strings attached?"_

"_You own it don't you?"_

_She laughed along with his answer. "Yes. Just tell Roz I appreciate her holding up her end of the bargain even when things went down the way they did"_

"_I know but she's been on your side the entire time despite Cassandra's motives. She wanted to make sure that you got it back, just not right after you got out of the hospital. You can't drive it though"_

"_I know. I'll just look at it instead out of my bedroom window"_

_He laughed at her flat tone, Alma joining in. "If that's what you want to do, feel free. In the meantime just get better and before you know it you'll be back behind the wheel."_

"_I know. How are you getting home?"_

"_I'll catch the bus"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Of course." Santana nodded and he handed over the keys. "I believe these belong to you"_

_Santana smiled as she clutched them in her hand. "Thanks"_

"_No problem" He replied, happily returning the hug that she had pulled him into. "Oh, and one more thing"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When you're feeling better and you're able call me up"_

"_What for?"_

"_I'm pretty sure you'll need a training partner to get you used to being back behind the wheel. Think of it as me offering to be your personal punching bag until you're ready to race again"_

"_You'd do that?"_

"_Of course. Plus Roz wants someone to keep an eye on you. She worries about you S"_

"_I know she does. Just tell her that I'll take it easy and when I get back I might take you up on that offer"_

"_Fine by me"_

_Both women watched as he left, the police officer smiling and waving before turning and walking down the street until he was out of sight. Santana then covered the remaining distance until she was stood next to the car. She pocketed the keys in her sweatpant pocket and then ran her hand over the bright golden paintwork._

"_Is this the same car you left in?"_

_Santana nodded as her grandmother stepped up beside her. "Yep. Same one"_

"_It's so different" She mused, looking in the window._

"_I know. Eight years will do that to a car. It's one of a kind."_

"_It's amazing."_

"_Yep. Even better on the road. Maybe I'll take you out for a spin one day"_

"_Oh, no no no"_

_Santana laughed as her grandmother walked back over to the rose bush she had been pruning prior to Matt's arrival. "Come on abuela!"_

"_No!"_

"_You're not even curious? Come on, let your hair down a little!"_

_The older woman paused for a few moments before turning to her grandmother, her expression serious. "On one condition"_

"_Anything"_

"_If you crash that car whilst I'm in it Santana Lopez you will be sorry you even asked me. No demasiado rápido. Probablemente me matarás."_

_Santana laughed as she walked over to her, pressing a comforting kiss to her grandmother's temple. "It'll be fine abuela, I promise. Voy a conducir con cuidado. O por lo menos voy a intentar."_

_Alma rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say mija. Just don't drive it before you're ready."_

"_I know. I won't overdo it, I promise"_

_The older Latina nodded and watched as she turned and made her way back over to the car, Santana clearly happy to see it again. Alma was just happy she was happy. It was becoming a much rarer occurrence these days but she knew that she wasn't going to argue with anyone that if there was one thing that made her granddaughter happy, it was cars._

* * *

Breaking herself free from her thoughts Santana threw the car into gear and quickly caught up with him, the two already playfully racing towards the closest fast food joint/diner.

It wasn't until about an hour later and they were pulling up to where the local race meet was happening. It was some back alley downtown that was secluded enough to temporarily house the large crowd that would soon be gathering but Santana decided that she wasn't up for it just yet. Matt had parked his car off to the side and she was a few feet away, hands gripping the steering wheel as she watched people start to arrive, night having now fallen upon the city.

Matt saw her and made his way over to her open window knowing the look on her face. "You know you can leave if you want to"

She shook herself of her thoughts and looked up at the guy who was smiling down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok. It's just that I don't think I'm ready for this, even if it is just watching"

"I know, which is why you can leave. Maybe it's because you're not a hundred percent behind the wheel yet, I don't know. Maybe once you feel ready to race you'll be able to stay"

"That's the best explanation I've heard so far. You know me so well"

"Yep, and I'm glad I do. It's my job as a bro"

Santana laughed. "That it is"

"Now go ahead and get out of here. I'm sure by now your abuela is wondering where you are"

"Probably. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, one in the afternoon at the docks, not a second late"

Santana smiled and nodded, rolling up the window. Matt barely had time to take a step back before she was already speeding off. Shaking his head and laughing he turned around and spotted Letty and the rest of the crew. Making his way over to them his grin didn't even falter.

"Who was that?" The Latina in charge asked, her jacketed arm around Mia's waist.

"Oh, just a guy I've been helping get into the local race scene around here. He needed someone to race with"

"Nice car" Tina pointed out.

"Yep, one of a kind. Anyway, who's racing tonight?"

"That would be me!" Quinn cut in from her place beside Rachel.

Letty smiled as she pulled her arm back and clapped her hands together. "Then let's do this! Blaine, you ready?"

"Hell yeah"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

(Also, for people who want to see Brittany's charm will be over on my Tumblr - **shinodafan94**)

TBC


	28. Not Quite Ready

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey everyone, enjoy this update!_

_Just a quick little note on updates to come; I'm not updating next week as I'm participating in Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr so I will be back the week after that._

_Welcome to everybody new following this story and thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! :D_

_(Quick sidenote on reviewing, check my profile page as I've posted an important notice for when you want to ask me questions via reviews!)_

* * *

"_Then hand over the keys and we won't ever have to see each other ever again"_

"_Sit up"_

"_This wasn't about bringing Puck down Santana. It never was"_

"_I got word that Shelby and Schue were planning on moving information I needed, very important information"_

"_...were to fall into the wrong hands, my hands, would end a six year investigation"_

"_Exactly, I simply gave him the extra little added trip"_

"_Because then Puck would put pressure onto you, causing Shelby to make her mind up about moving that god-damn car over there."_

"_So you felt the need to fuck with my real family too?"_

"_I'm going to watch with the utmost pleasure as your precious Brittany finds out that the woman she thought she loved played her like she was nothing but a game."_

"_...were what made you the perfect target, the perfect pawn I could mould into the key to erasing my past"_

"_...in the end I got the one thing I wanted without getting my hands dirty"_

"_...it was a pleasure working with you"_

It wasn't much but three months of constant work during every available free moment and Tina had started piecing together the conversation between Cassandra and Santana. It hurt to hear Santana's voice even if it was hearing her being betrayed. She didn't know how long the two had talked for but by the sound of it and what she had found she had the very basis and bare bones of the skeleton already. The rest of the crew knew she was working on it but they also knew that she wouldn't let them hear it unless she was completely confident or ready to. That's why she was here three months after that day with what was shaping up to tell them the complete story of that morning. She just had to keep the motivation up to find and fit the final missing pieces of the puzzle together so that they could finally put it to rest. They believed everything that had come out of Santana's mouth, her betrayal, but Tina knew that deep down inside all of them they wouldn't be completely satisfied until they physically heard the conversation between her and Cassandra that ended up with them losing their prize and Santana getting shot.

Sighing Tina sat back in her chair and slid off her headphones, her computer glasses next and rubbing at her eyes. She'd been at this during the entirety of lunch but it wasn't exactly anything new. She'd been taking any time she could to try and further herself in pursuit of this lost audio. She knew what to do but technology wasn't helping her case. She was the one that designed the basis of their communication system they all shared as a crew, she knew the technology inside out, but now when it meant the most it wasn't playing nice. It hadn't been playing nice for the past three months. She'd originally set it up to back up and record any audio but because she didn't have the earpiece Santana had been wearing that day it made it ten times as hard. Whenever she recovered a piece it was not only small and in chunks but it was bad quality. She'd never wished in her whole life that she'd opted for higher quality over storage more than she did now. It was a nightmare but she was getting there.

Sitting back she knew that she'd have to analyse with a fine tooth comb the small chunk she'd just recovered to understand what part of the conversation she'd unearthed but right now she wanted to do anything else but exactly that. Luckily for her she was saved when her girlfriend walked into the otherwise empty garage, Marley heading straight for her.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Pulling my hair out"

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked as she perched herself comfortably on the edge of the worn desk.

Tina shook her head in response. "Nope. I literally just finished"

"Tina, babe, you have to eat! Lunch is almost over!"

"I know but-"

"I brought you something. I figured you'd be at it again. Here"

Tina watched as she held up the small brown bag with Shelby's logo on it. Instead of reaching over and taking it she rolled her chair to the right until she was in front of the other woman and used her Vans-clad feet to pull herself forwards those last few inches. Marley's legs parted on instinct as soon as Tina's hands cupped her knees, happily allowing her girlfriend to roll herself between them. She watched with an amused smile as Tina grinned up at her, her hands suggestively trailing up her jean-clad thighs. When her hands stopped mid-thigh Marley rolled her eyes and lent forwards, putting the bag down next to them on the desk and cupping the Asian woman's face with her hands. Their lips met slowly but surely, the both of them not caring that lunch break was just ending. Fortunately before they were caught Tina's stomach interrupted them and they both laughed at the loud but hungry grumble that came from it.

Marley laughed, her hands still cupping the other woman's cheeks. "Eat. We'll continue this later"

"You promise?"

"Of course"

Marley pecked Tina's lips once more before pushing the other woman back, the action easy as she was on a computer chair. Marley then hopped off the desk and with a kiss to the top of Tina's head she was heading back out into the garage just as Quinn and Rachel entered. Tina licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend leave before grabbing the to-go bag she had brought her. Smiling at the can of energy drink inside along with a sandwich she thanked the Lord for such a thoughtful girlfriend before tucking in. That's when she realised she was way too hungry.

* * *

Roz used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She panted as she came to a stop with Santana not far behind.

"You ok?" She asked, looking over and seeing Santana bent over with her hands resting on her knees.

"Yeah, I'll be good"

She then watched as the Latina stood up, hands on hips as she breathed in and out heavily. Santana's hand went to the ache in her side which was covered by her Lima PD shirt, the wound still not fully healed just yet.

"It hurt?"

"Yeah but it'll go once I walk it off"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think that extra mile did it for me"

"At least you're doing this much already. I was surprised when you started doing more than they said you would"

Santana shrugged as she took a sip of her water, enjoying the feel of the cool morning air on her skin. "Me too, although I have to admit it feels good to be getting in shape again"

"Same here. You brought life back to an old gal over here"

Santana shook her head and laughed, playfully punching the other woman in the shoulder. "Says you. You're already a fitness nut Miss Police Chief"

"That may be but you run fast for a street racer"

"Hey! Just because spend most of my time behind the wheel doesn't mean a girl can't stay fit when she's not"

Roz rolled her eyes in response and took a gulp of her own water. "Fine, fine, I will agree with you there. Anyway, how is physio going?"

"The doc says I'm nearly done" She replied, pocketing her iPod as they started walking along the path that wound along the coastal edge of the city.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just a few more sessions to make sure I'm relatively back to what I was before I got shot and then I'm free to go."

"Then after that?"

"They said it should continue to heal as fast as it has as long as I keep doing what I've been doing but for the most part I'm in the clear"

Roz eyed her for a few silent moments as they walked. "I'm proud of you"

"Oh, come on, really?"

"Of course! Most of my officers would have taken extended leave after a month and used it as an excuse to turn lazy and watch The Walking Dead re-runs on TV, not that I don't love that show"

"Me either"

"Yes, but my point is that they would have stayed at home doing nothing, occasionally going to therapy every few weeks, but here you are three months later running miles with me nearly every day of the week and finishing your treatment. Apart from your pain you're nearly back to what you were before you were shot and you're not even an officer. For that Santana Lopez, you should be proud. Not many can say they bounced back this quickly"

"Yeah, well, you know I have a reason why"

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that you did what most people couldn't."

"I know, I know, but I'm nowhere near where I need to be"

"And neither am I. That we both have in common"

It was true. They both had goals but neither of them considered themselves to be even remotely close to them. Roz was on the hunt for Cassandra and the missing information that she had taken with her. Her superiors (even though she was police chief) were breathing down her neck every second of every day pushing her to fix what Cassandra had broken. She'd let it happen, albeit even though she was in the same boat as Santana and didn't know until it was too late, and that meant it gave them the freedom to press down on her as much as they wanted. Now that they knew about the sensitive information contained within those files they wanted the rogue FBI agent brought in as soon as possible. That sounded easy to some, they could go and pick her up as she had popped back up in the local racing scene alongside Puck, but it wasn't that simple. Roz knew that if she was going to bring her down she needed that information and wheelman, which is where Santana came in. She needed evidence to prove that Cassandra was guilty and lately it was more of a dream than a goal. It seemed like it was never going to happen.

The same went for Santana. She'd been pushing herself to get physically fit to get back into racing so that she could attack Cassandra that way but even with her training with Matt it still felt like it was miles out of reach. That's why she had lent on Roz as a friend, the two of them staying in contact after the day she was shot. The police chief had looked out for her the moment she had got home from the hospital and as soon as she was given the all clear Santana had called her up and asked her if she was up for helping her get back into shape, the Latina knowing her well enough to know that she was a fitness buff behind closed doors. Ultimately it had resulted in the two discussing Roz's case and seeing as Santana was a key player in how everything had gone down, even when she was given the choice to back out, the younger woman had agreed to help and give a first-hand insight into what she knew about the agent who had stabbed them all in the back.

That's what led them here to a cold but crisp morning at the beginning of February training together as well as discussing where they were currently at with themselves.

"Have you made any progress?"

"I have some of my men working around the clock surveillance on Cassandra since she reappeared but they've come up empty. It seems as though on the surface she's a squeaky clean upstanding citizen of this great city of ours but I just know she's hiding that information somewhere along with that car, I just know it."

"More like a filthy succubus in disguise with a pair of five inch 'fuck me' heels"

Roz laughed loudly. "If I wasn't police chief I would have no problem describing her in that way to my superiors"

"I don't doubt you for a second. It's just a fucking shame we can't bring her in. I mean, she's right there!"

"I know, but you know as well as I do we need that physical evidence. With that we can pin her for not only stealing Shelby's R8 but taking the information with her. The recorded footage from the cop car she drove in isn't enough and she knew that. We need proof that information Shelby stored is real"

"I get that but it's just frustrating. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. You know there's only one other option and as far as I'm concerned until we've exhausted all of our possible leads right now I'm not going through with it. For your sake and theirs"

"I understand. I think they'd kill me if they saw my face again."

"That may be true. Plus I don't think Miss Corcoran would be at all pleased if I came to her asking for a back-up copy that she might have when we were the ones who lost the information in the first place"

"Me either. I'd rather not go down that road unless it's life or death"

"With that I agree on but you know that if it does come down to it I will have to go to her right? I've been stalling my superiors in the hopes of getting Cassandra in another way but they won't wait forever"

"I know. It's hard"

"Nobody said it would be easy but I know that you willingly came back to help me and I know that you want to take her down. What I really want from you is to know that if it comes down to it you'll be willing to take down both Puck and Cassandra whatever the cost."

"I am, you can trust me on that. I just don't think I'm ready right now"

"And I understand. You were shot but you have to be ready for this"

"When the time comes I'll be behind the wheel ready to take down those two sons of bitches without any mercy."

Roz momentarily stopped walking, clasping a hand over Santana's shoulder. "You won't be lying to anybody Santana, you'll be yourself. It won't be easy considering we took so many months to take down Puck the first time around but this time you're you, Santana Lopez"

"I know but seeing everybody again, I don't know what that will do to me or them."

"We have your back Santana – me, your grandmother and Matt. We'll do this and we'll get back at Cassandra."

"I hear you loud and clear. Thank you"

"No problem. I just have one more thing"

"Oh?"

"I just wanted you to know that there's a job waiting for you if you ever need one. It wouldn't be full time but it's something."

"As in work for you at the police department?"

"Yeah"

"But don't I have to train or something?" She asked as they started walking again.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that if you want a job my doors always open. If you want to train to become a police officer that's up to you. The men could use someone good behind the wheel to teach them how to effectively take someone down who's resisting arrest in a high speed chase. Think about it"

"I will, thank you"

"Don't thank me. We still have a job to do. Now I don't know about you but all that running has worked me up an appetite."

"Food sounds good"

"Then you're paying for it if you lose!"

Before Santana could react Roz was already sprinting off ahead down the path. Shaking her head and grinning she immediately started running to catch up with her. She wasn't about to pay for breakfast when the police chief had just suggested it.

* * *

It was a few days before valentine's day when Kitty's new TT was sat in the middle of the garage. It was currently in the process of being modified, the crew having started work on it about a week prior. Like Dani had originally told her she had enlisted the crew's services and they had set to work on upgrading the new car to what specs Dani and her girlfriend had agreed on together.

Dani watched from a distance as Brittany and Rachel sat inside it discussing where things would go, mainly things like dials and pop-up screens etc. She wasn't about to interfere, the two best friends were working on putting her and Kitty's plan into motion. She was alerted to a buzzing in her pocket and smiled when she found a text from said girlfriend.

**-Kitty-**

**How's it going? xxx**

**-To:Kitty-**

**Good, should be finished soon. On your break?**

**-Kitty-**

**Yep. I'll see you tonight after work?**

**-To:Kitty-**

**Sure, I'll swing by as soon as it's over. Love you xxx**

**-Kitty-**

**Love you too baby xxx**

Dani couldn't keep the grin from her face as she slid the phone back into her pocket. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she revelled in the simple reprieves from work when her girlfriend would text her, also still amazed even after four or five months of having been together. She wasn't one to scream how much she loved her from the rooftops for everybody to hear but she was happy to steal a few little moments in the day to herself when no one was looking to relish the thought of the other woman and her together. It was what made her happy and a happy Dani made for a happy crew. That also went for now. She was happy that she was working on her girlfriend's car instead of some random ass street racer who thought they were the bomb but were too lazy to do the work themselves.

She took a few moments to think about what her next task was when Letty walked up to her wiping her hands with an already oil-ridden rag.

"Hey D, what are you thinking?"

"What I gotta do next"

"Which is?"

"The air intakes. I think I might take a trip down to Holly's whilst I'm waiting for you to finish"

"To pick up the parts?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, but before you go I've gotta ask you something"

"Sure, go ahead"

"This car, it's pretty balanced performance-wise right?"

"Yeah"

"Have you thought about what I asked you?"

Dani sighed knowing where this was leading. "Letty, please don't..."

"Have you?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"The answer's no"

"But you know we need another driver"

"Don't you think I know that? I was there Letty! I was there when we lost!"

"Then you know we need all the help we can get!"

"Yeah but you'll have to find it elsewhere. Kitty's not competing and that's the end of it!"

"Come on, you know we need her!"

"You may think you do but I need her more Letty and I'm not about to put her in Puck's line of fire all for the sake of filling the empty space that that bitch left us with thanks to you!"

In a matter of seconds Marley and Quinn were in between them, Quinn holding off Dani whilst Marley held off Letty. The crew leader had made to punch her but luckily Marley was close by and on hand just before things got out of hand and her boss did something she would have regretted. She pushed and struggled against Marley's grip but was unable to get past her, not that Quinn would have let her to Dani anyway. She made to do it again before Marley placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back.

"Hey, that's enough! Take a walk!"

"But-"

"Don't pull that crew leader crap on me this time when you know you're in the wrong! Go. Now!"

Marley's determination was made of steel, Letty knowing that she couldn't fight it. Frowning she collected herself before storming out of the garage. The rest of the crew watched on as she left in her car, having expected this moment for a while. Three months and she hadn't broken, hadn't spoken on what had happened, but right now it was a clear sign that the wait was finally over. Marley turned to Mia who was hovering not too far away. Nodding she took the clipboard from her and watched as she made her way over to her Silvia, already speeding off in pursuit of her girlfriend.

It was then that Marley turned back to the rest of the crew. "Let's get back to work. This car isn't going to modify itself." Then she turned to Dani who Quinn was still stood next to. "You good?"

Dani nodded. "Good. Let's go"

Quinn patted Dani on the shoulder, receiving a barely-there smile before moving back over to where she was working on the body kit designs. Dani shook her head and made her way to the back of the garage to ask Tina about something before she headed out to Holly's shop.

Meanwhile Mia was chasing after her girlfriend. She had a rough idea where she was going but her suspicions were only confirmed when she saw her Plymouth parked mid-way up the driveway. Pulling up to the curb outside of their house she shut her car off and made her way inside. She found a seemingly empty house upon first glance but knew better. Instead of giving up she let her instincts take over, heading upstairs and to their bedroom. The door was closed but she had a feeling that her girlfriend was on the other side and she was correct.

Letty was sat on the end of the bed, her hands folded in her lap and her gaze staring out to nothing in front of her. Mia softly clicked the door closed before walking over to her, quietly calling out to her.

"Letty?" The other woman didn't even react to her name, her whole body numb to everything around her. "Letty? Love, please"

Letty finally looked up, seeing the worry clear across Mia's face. It wasn't hard to miss and it only made her feel worse. "Mia, I..." She didn't know what else to say. She was speechless yet she had so much going on in her head at the same time.

But Mia knew she didn't have to say anything. She had been waiting for this moment since the day it had happened, the day the truth came out, and now she was ready to help in any way she could. She had known Letty for such a long time that she knew she wasn't good at words, wasn't good at verbalising her feelings. That's why instead of trying to coax it out of her she rounded the bed until she was stood in front of her. As she had expected as soon as she was in reach her girlfriend had wrapped her arms around her waist and tugged her close so that she was stood between her legs.

She could hear the Latina's heavy breathing against her stomach but didn't have the heart to pull her away, especially not when she started to feel a warmth soak through her shirt. She knew it was tears and she knew that they were a long time coming. That's why she remained silent and rested her hand on top of the other woman's head instead. As she expected she heard the first sob and soon gasped breaths and heavier tears were signalling that she was finally letting it go. Three months of pain and heartache and guilt were finally flowing out of her and all Mia knew she could do was hold her and let her cry it out. It was how Letty got things off her chest. She would talk, she knew that, but for now she was getting the tears out of the way. The first step to breathing just that little bit easier.

It hadn't been easy. Letty had made herself the rock the crew needed in order for them to stay together in the aftermath of what had happened and she had only done that by burying it all deep down inside of her for no one to see, not even Mia. She'd hidden it in the hopes that she could maintain control and it had worked. They were all still a crew, a family, but it had come at the cost of her own venting. Everyone else had had the chance to come clean and start recovering but she hadn't. And now was the time.

She had been carrying the guilt of letting Santana in in the first place, putting her trust in her only to have her turn around and stab them in the back nearly breaking their tight knit family apart. It had pushed the seams of their friendships to the limits and they had only just managed to survive, barely. On top of that she had to endure the pain of losing at Race Wars which had been especially hard. Puck and Cassandra had entered last minute with no sign of the R8 in sight and they had lost badly to their rival crew, Puck crushing them with his new second-in-command by his side. It made her sick but it hadn't broken her. She knew she had to keep going, she knew that if she could keep it together just that little bit longer then they would have the foundations to start building themselves up from and in the end she had done it. But it had cost her.

She'd paid the price, the stress getting to her finally in the form of nearly punching Dani for something that wasn't her fault and it made her feel worse. She buried her face further into Mia's stomach as she felt regret wash over her for raising a hand to one of her friends, one of her family no less. It brought forth another strangled sob which made her grip on her girlfriend squeeze just that little bit tighter.

She was thankful when Mia placed a kiss to the top of her head, the loving action making her feel a little bit better. "Mia?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"I know. Dani will understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head against her stomach, her voice sounding so broken. "No"

"Ok then. Here, lay with me"

Mia pulled back reluctantly but reached down and grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her onto the bed. It wasn't long before the other woman had her head buried against her chest, Mia's arms around her shoulders as she hugged her close. Pressing a kiss to Letty's head Mia heard a sigh.

"It'll be ok Letty, I promise"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Letty got the chance to pull Dani aside. She had assumed that when she didn't come home with the others she had gone to spend the night with Kitty but she wasn't mad. She understood the other woman's need for space but the guilt was eating her up inside. Never had she turned on one of her own before, especially somebody with such a short temper as Dani. Then again she had been bottling up her feelings for so long it was only a matter of time before they broke free and exploded around her. Unfortunately Dani had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That's why she was here right now. It was early in the morning, the rest of the crew already starting where they left off the day before, and she was stood at the garage door. She felt a comforting hand on her lower back and the soft press of warm lips to her cheek in reassurance before she heard the tell tale signs of Dani's Ford.

"She'll understand" Mia whispered before reluctantly pulling away to go and ask Marley how long it would be before she had the stickers ready for her to apply.

Letty let herself enjoy the reassurance her girlfriend had given her before she focused back on Dani who was now just getting out of her car. Instead of waiting for her to come to her she pulled herself up and started walking towards her, Dani frowning the moment she saw her.

She held up a hand in response. "Don't worry, I'm not here to start anything. I want to apologize"

Dani pocketed her keys and let her gaze linger on her crew leader for a few moments. "Ok"

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, I know. I was just frustrated"

Before she could continue Dani had already stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I get it boss, you don't have to explain. It's about damn time you let it out"

"So we're cool?"

"For now. Just don't try to punch me again or I'll hit you back"

Letty couldn't help but chuckle, Dani joining in as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started leading her into the garage.

"Point taken. You ready to get to this?"

"Of course I am"

"Then let's get back to work man"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Roz smiled as she pulled up in front of a familiar garage a few days later on Friday just as the sun was setting. As soon as she had finished work she had called up Santana to let her know that she had something for her, she just had to find the time to give it to her when she wasn't working. Sure, Matt would have been the most logical option but she wanted to give this to her in person.

Santana pulled up next to the cherry red BMW and got out of her Nissan, adjusting her jacket before closing the door and rounding her car to where Roz was now standing.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Here, help me with the door"

Santana followed her order and helped her pull up the heavy garage door as soon as she had unlocked it. Roz turned on the single light and smiled when she turned to Santana holding up the garage door keys.

"This is for you"

"Why?"

"I know you started here, I know it's where you made sure you won those first few races to get noticed and I figured that if we're going to get Cassandra back you'd just as well have a place to come and get away from everything. We need to be at our best if we're gonna take her down and this was the perfect place to start. This is now your space for as long as you want it"

She looked down at the keys in her hand and then back up at the woman she considered a close friend. "Wow, thanks"

"Don't thank me, just help me catch the bitch"

Santana nodded, taking a look around the starter garage she had worked in once before. "What's with the boards on the wall?"

"I had a feeling that with you running point on this with me you would need a place to keep track of any thoughts you had. Any time you do something or think of details about things you could put them here. Or you could use it as a place to keep track of whatever it is you street racers keep track of"

Taking one last look at the boards taking up the left side of the wall she turned back to the police chief. "It's a neat idea"

"That's good to know. I know this isn't much but at least it's a place to start. If you need anything you call me and I'll get it for you"

Santana smiled as she stopped in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's enough. If I could do it here before I can do it again. I have a few ideas I wanna stew on and then I'll let you know what's happening next"

"Good. Just one last thing before I leave though"

"Yeah?"

"When are you thinking of getting back into racing again?"

"Real soon. Like I said, I'm gonna think on some ideas I've got and keep practising with Matt and I'll go from there but you should know better than anybody I'm not gonna wait too long to get behind the wheel on the streets again"

Roz laughed. "I suppose not. Anyway if that's what you want to do I won't stop you. All I ask is that you don't sit on it too long. The last thing we want is Cassandra getting away."

"I know, and every second I'm not behind the wheel beating their assess is a second that I'm working on taking that bitch down"

"That's good to hear. If that's everything I'll leave you to settle back into here and I'll see you on Monday at the park"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Bye Santana"

"Bye Roz"

She watched as the police chief left and as soon as the BMW was completely gone she glanced at her Nissan before turning back to the empty garage. Dotted about were various non-essential tools she remembered leaving and some other random items. There was now a black leather couch on the other side of the room opposite the boards and enough space in the center to back her Nissan into. She was back at the bottom again but she wasn't going to let that phase her. She'd been here before and she'd gotten out of it. It she had done it once she could do it again. Deciding to call it a night she locked the door and slid back into her car. She'd be back the next morning as soon as the sun rose but right now she had a prior engagement to get to involving her grandmother's home-made food. If you didn't believe it, ask her stomach.

* * *

TBC


	29. First Race Back

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok so here's the new chapter guys, and happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry for not updating last week. was down and I needed an extra week to make this chapter extra good (which is probably why it's so much longer than usual). Anyway, as always, enjoy and I will see you next week! :)_

_Thank you to my loyal reviewers, people following, and everything else in between, it means a lot :D_

_(btw - songs are at the bottom of the chapter and be prepared for some lady on lady lovin')_

* * *

Brittany moaned as lips attacked her neck with avidity, her hands gripping hold of a leather jacket as Santana kicked the door to the motel room closed behind them. The sound she had elicited only motivated her more, kissing her way down to the other woman's pulse point where she nibbled the skin over the steadily beating vein, Brittany feeling her heart rate pick up the second Santana's lips hit the sweet spot. They stayed there, by the door in the darkened room, as Brittany forced their lips together once more, already missing Santana's expert kissing skills. A few short minutes that felt like hours were spent languidly kissing, the lust still there but now a dull throb as they enjoyed a few moments of simple contact that served as a way to quickly reassure that they loved one another.

But soon they both grew restless, knowing that on this particular occasion there was a raw fire burning deep within both of them that was begging to be sated giving them no space to take the care and time that they would have normally taken when they made love. Tonight was different. There was a hunger clawing it's way to the surface that had them pushing and pulling at one another, Santana pushing forward before being pushed back moments later. It was a tug of war as they stayed glued to the spot where they were standing, neither one willing to let the other take control just yet.

Whether they liked to admit it or not, making love was one of their favourite things to do together but when things got a little rough the normal passion they had for each other intensified, things became energetic and fervent and they were consumed by each other. Now was no different. That intensive roughness had Brittany's knuckles turning whiter with every second that passed, her hands holding on Santana's jacket for dear life. Her breath came out in ragged pants as they parted for air, feeling Santana's hands cup her rear end only squeeze hard. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she wanted and Brittany was only to happy to oblige, jumping up and wrapping her legs around a jean-clad waist. She moaned aloud when their clothed centres met, the feeling leaving her wanting more when she realized that they were still fully clothed. But Santana didn't disappoint. She knew what Brittany was thinking, knew too that they were both way too clothed right now when they should have been completely naked.

That's why she set the ball rolling with a tug of her hand, Brittany's legs still wrapped tightly around her waist as she pulled on the blonde's t-shirt. Brittany, although desperate to move things rapidly along, was scared to remove her legs from around the other woman's legs. She wanted to feel Santana's skin upon her own more desperately than anything else but what stopped her was the idea that it just felt so damn good to be so close to the other woman, seeing Santana positioned between her legs the hottest thing she had ever seen, clothed or not.

Alas she had a saviour. Santana had a pretty good idea of what they both needed, speed and time being of the essence. They were desperate and hungry for each other and nothing could come quick enough. That's why she barely gave Brittany time to sit up before she was pulling the blonde's hoodie and shirt up over her head, mindlessly throwing the items of clothing over her shoulder where they connected with the old motel wall next to the TV. It didn't bother her though as Brittany was already propping herself up on her elbows, giving Santana enough indication to get her to back up a bit. Her legs never once faltered from around her waist, her lips incessantly and restlessly smothering Santana's own. Not that the Latina seemed to mind, she was too caught up in the feel of the other woman, feeling Brittany's hands slip under her hooded jacket slowly and up to her shoulders where she proceeded to slip it off until it dropped to the floor below. Now she was jacket-less Brittany pushed it one step further and let her hands drift down to the hem of her t-shirt, tugging at her to lift her arms up. Doing so she felt a brief ache in her left shoulder but ignored it and focused back on her lover, the both of them now in an equal state of dress once more.

Santana pushed the blonde back down to the bed, meeting no resistance to the action as she locked their mouths together again. She felt deft but soft hands trail over the exposed skin of her back as they kissed, a thumb and index finger slipping just under the hem of her sports bra. The fingers lingered for a few silent moments as they continued to kiss, Brittany temporarily lost in the feel of the other woman kissing her lips in that unique Santana Lopez way of hers. When she was finally able to pull away, not wanting to but needing air, she let her other hand come up to cup Santana's neck.

"This needs to come off" She panted, emphasizing her words by tugging on the bottom of her bra.

Santana nodded and pulled back so that she was once again knelt up on her knees. Brittany watched hungrily from her place below her whilst biting and licking her lips. The smooth stretch of skin that was her torso seemed to glow in the moonlight that had peaked it's way through the crack in the curtains, a single bead of sweat reminding Brittany of how hot it had gotten between them. Outside it was practically freezing this late at night, another reminder of just how much fire they were capable of creating with one another. She only seemed to grow hotter though as she watched Santana reach her arm back behind her, the smooth expanse of her abs-laden stomach stretching with her and making Brittany feel even hungrier than before. And it was killing her. The need to touch her became too great, too hard to resist, and when she did she let her fingers brush over the Latina's stomach whilst she discarded her bra somewhere on the floor behind her. Brittany smiled at the sight of the half naked woman above her, very aware that her legs were still wrapped tightly around her waist, and trailed her fingertips to the right, Santana knowing without even having to look at the fingers of Brittany for that matter to know where she was going. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt them connect with the significant spot on her otherwise near-perfect unmarked skin. They lingered, slowly tracing and brushing over the contrasting bump of scar tissue that reminded them both how close she had actually come to dying. Non-killing shot or not it still didn't change the fact that she now had a physical reminder of what she had been through, what she had done.

Luckily for her though the touches ceased and in it's place she felt a soft wetness. Opening her eyes and looking down she saw Brittany's combined index and middle finger resting over the top of it, Santana not even having to ask her to know she was pressing a kiss to it in the only way she could given their current positions. The sentimental moment didn't last for very long though, Brittany's eyes drifting up to the other gunshot scar that rested in the center of her shoulder that was clear as day even in the darkened room. Seconds later Santana brought her back to reality when she felt hands on her thighs and she smiled as the other woman's hands slid teasingly slow up her jean-clad legs towards her center.

Grinning Santana pulled Brittany upwards after slipping her hands around her to her lower back, slightly calloused hands gravitating towards the one piece of clothing that remained on Brittany before they would be equal again. Resuming their earlier kiss Santana proceeded to unclasp the center of her bra, hooking her fingers in the straps and pulling towards her. Soon enough the lacy pink piece of material was joining her own bra on the motel room floor, the two woman now completely half naked.

Staying where she was Brittany let her arms wrap around Santana's neck, their bare chests now connecting with one another, flesh on flesh the feeling they had been waiting so long to feel again. And it only served to fuel the need for more, their lust for one another now back in full force through the rushed back and forth of their kisses. Soon Santana had had enough of where she was, the first one of them pushing things forward. She needed more of Brittany, more of the intoxicating feeling that she was provoking deep inside of her. The need became rushed and as much as she hated it she unhooked the other woman's legs from around her waist, her hands quickly flying to the button above the zipper. In a matter of mere moments Brittany's jeans were unclasped and unzipped, Santana already making light work of the boots that she had been wearing. They fell to the floor at the foot of the bed with a soft thump whilst her hands took hold of her jeans, pulling insistently until they started moving. Brittany helped with the rising of her hips, making Santana's job easier as she tugged them off until she was left with just the lower half of her underwear remaining.

Their lips met again and Santana was pulled forward. Long slender cream coloured legs made to wrap themselves around her waist once more but Brittany knew that if she let herself wrap around her lover again she probably wouldn't want to let go and if there was one thing she needed right now it was for Santana to be pant-less. She needed her in a hungry way and there wasn't a chance she could proceed with what she wanted if they weren't both naked. That's why she pushed the other woman so that she was knelt back up again, this time going with her, and she batted her hands away as she made light work of her belt buckle, her long and slender fingers turning Santana on as she watched them unbutton and unzip her jeans. At the sight of her boxers Brittany couldn't get her jeans off quick enough. Luckily Santana had noticed just how desperate she was and as soon as she freed her feet of her Jordan's she slipped them off as fast as she could, when in reality it wasn't really all but a few seconds. But a few seconds were enough and soon she was back on top of Brittany as if she had never been off.

Their kisses grew more rapid as they rushed to pull the last pieces of clothing off of their bodies, soon joining the rest of their clothes strewn about the entire space of the motel room. Call it cliché but right now their only focus was connecting in a way they knew both of them would enjoy greatly as well as reassuring how they felt about each other.

Thoughts didn't last long though as soon they were both moaning, Brittany more than Santana as she felt kiss swollen lips attach themselves back to her pulse point, firm hands kneading the skin of her hips and thighs. It was much like a happy cat in a way, Brittany reminded of the feline way they would clench and unclench their paws to show how happy they were – but Santana wasn't a cat. She was a very real, very sexy human being that right now was putting to shame everybody in the history of the Earth just how to make someone nearly come by just kissing their neck. It was a skill that she possessed that blew Brittany's mind every time, always catching her by surprise but then doing it so good she nearly passed out and now was no different. She was sucking and nibbling and kissing at that one special spot that no one else had ever seemed to hit, never seemed to quite discover, and it was making her tense. Tense enough to know that if she didn't touch her soon she was sure she would explode from the anticipation she was drawing from her.

It wasn't long to wait. Santana also had a knack for knowing when enough was enough, when Brittany was at just the right point for her to initiate the next phase, the one she had been looking forward since the first moment their lips had met hungrily outside on the balcony. The Latina's lips pressed themselves to hers once again and she moaned into them, Santana swallowing the moan as she let herself enjoy the simple action of kissing the woman she loved. The woman she was hungry for.

The hunger within her made itself known in the form of a ripple in the pit of her stomach, that all too familiar feeling of anticipation of what was to come – and she wanted it bad. Her hand trailed from the hollow of Brittany's neck and down unhurriedly and bit by bit until it reached her bellybutton. Brittany felt her fingers lightly dip into the just-there crevice before they met the barely-there bumps of where her jeans had been pressing at her skin minutes before. They didn't linger though, not that she had expected them too, and before she knew it they were slipping through her folds and her hands flew up to cup the back of her head, Santana not in the least bit minding the rough way in which slender fingers grasped at her hair.

Brittany moaned at the feeling of finally being touched, it was the feeling that she longed for, the roughness of her hands gripping Santana's scalp whilst her fingers started massaging her in a fashion that bordered on almost criminal. It felt wrong, how good Santana was touching her, but at the same time she couldn't resist or deny it. It felt too damn good to tell her no and despite the slow pace it was clear that Santana was just as desperate as she was, that fervour bubbling just below both of their skin, nipping and hungering to be set free, to allow them to let go and bare the passion they bore for each other for the world to see. Or at least, the dark motel room they had chosen to meet at.

The feeling of malnourished need became too much for Brittany, her tugs and scrapes at Santana scalp obviously not enough to push the other woman into understanding what she needed. Instead she pulled her lips away from hers and stared up at her, her chest heaving as she panted for air she had so willingly given up in favour of Santana's lips. "Santana"

It was barely a whisper but she heard it, her eyes dilated but searching Brittany's own for an answer. "Is everything ok?" She husked back, her head dipping to the blonde's neck beneath her.

Brittany moaned involuntarily, Santana's lips now ravishing the other side of her neck. Feeling her nip and then suck it took her a few moments to regain a small shred of her composure to reply. She took a quick breath before pulling Santana's ear to the same height as her mouth, her hands gripping tightly in between the waves of her inky black hair.

"Fuck me Santana"

Without even needing to be further prompting the Latina did just that, her fingers plunging inside of the woman beneath her. Brittany moaned again albeit this time much louder than before and felt her entire body arch up from the bed as Santana brought on that feeling she knew had been building since they first entered the room. She heard the world around her go silent, no passing cars outside, no constant buzz from the neon sign, no rattling air conditioning. Santana and she knew that this was far from making love, this was raw primal need that had been building for way too long a time. Her leg hooked up around Santana's waist. Making sure that she could continue she felt her movements only grow and intensify tenfold. It was a feeling that she hadn't really touched before, not with anybody, and Santana seemed to be the only person who had been capable of pushing and even touching that limit. It was enticing, knowing that the other woman was the only person to have this effect on her, and she made sure to enjoy every single moment of it despite feeling her body slowly slipping further and further into Santana's touch.

It wasn't until a few quick but powerful thrusts of her fingers later that she felt that familiar coil settle itself in the pit of her stomach, rapidly growing the harder Santana went. Her vision blurred, or at least she knew it would, but just like every other time they had been together she had them screwed shut, a sure shot way she knew to disconnect everything else around her in favour of the feeling. Santana continued to push though, lost in the sounds of Brittany's moans and gasps. It was overwhelming but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Knowing that she was the one causing this only urged her on and soon she knew just how close Brittany was. So she kept going. She kept going and going, every thrust harder and more urgent until the last second when she heard Brittany let out a loud groan not caring who would hear. It was only for Santana and they both knew it, Brittany feeling herself tip off the edge of the proverbial cliff. Her hands scratched at Santana's back and scalp as a white light engulfed her vision, the high taking her and engulfing everything that she was. She wanted to scream-

* * *

Brittany gasped as she shot up in bed, her back ramrod straight, her breathing erratic. Her vision was blurred from her deep sleep but it didn't take long to clear when she started to recognize her surroundings. The room was dark but she could make out the familiar objects and furniture of her childhood bedroom. That's when she realised that what she had just conjured up was a dream. Her and Santana hadn't met at a motel on the edge of town and they certainly hadn't gotten intimate with each other. The fact that this wasn't real didn't serve to calm her completely but only leave her with more questions, like why was she dreaming about this in the first place?

Throwing her sweat soaked sheets to the side she slipped out of bed and entered her small bathroom, flipping on the light and running the faucet. Soon enough she was able to splash cold water on her face to wake herself up even more. She couldn't describe it as she gripped the edges of the sink tightly in her hands but there was this kind of haze on her brain. There was deep confusion as to why she had dreamt of her and Santana together but there was also the question of why she wasn't offended by it. Surely after what Santana had put her through, what they went through as a couple, that now after they were broken up she wouldn't have dreams like this. Apparently her subconscious had other ideas. She had no control over her dreams, she knew that, but she also knew that someone had mentioned a long time ago that your dreams were related to things you don't think about actively, they reflected what you wanted, what you desired. Did that mean that somewhere deep down inside of her that she still wanted Santana even when she had broken her heart? Maybe it was the fact that she'd come to her parents house this weekend to try and ignore the fact that she'd be the only member of the crew alone on valentines day, or maybe she was unconsciously longing for something she didn't know she wanted.

Whatever the answer to the question was she was sure she wasn't going to find it tonight. Not when images of Santana kissing her body were flashing through her mind over and over, taunting her and enticing her at the same time. They would be answered in the light of day when she had time to think after being awake for a few hours but right now all she wanted to do was get back into bed. There was a fear, a very strong one at that, that this surely wouldn't be the last one but nevertheless she ignored it in favour of resting. She needed to. She didn't think that she could comprehend any of the thoughts her brain would throw at her if she stayed awake so it was a risk she was willing to take.

Sighing she padded back over to her bed, sliding under the covers but not laying down. Rubbing at her temples she shook her head trying to forget everything that had just happened. Most dreams she forgot within a few minutes of waking up but she had a feeling that this one wouldn't be leaving so quickly. Laying back down and turning the light off she curled up and closed her eyes hoping that her brain would shut up long enough to let her fall back to sleep, at least for a few hours.

* * *

Santana's heart paced rapidly as her eyes flew open, the first thing she saw being the white ceiling of her small garage. Sitting up a few moments later she swung her feet around until they were hanging off of the couch, her sneaker-clad feet hitting the cold grey concrete floor. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and let her head fall into her hands, running them along her face before she rubbed at her tired eyes. She yawned as her body started waking up and after stretching she checked the time on her phone. 1:15am. Her nap had lasted longer that she had anticipated and by the looks of it her body had been much more tired that she'd realised. Enough to put her into a deep enough sleep that she dreamt of her and Brittany.

It wasn't a rare occurrence but it wasn't exactly common either. Ever since she'd gotten out of hospital her nightmares and intense dreams had gradually lessened and they only came at random times, now being one of them. She'd dreamt of Brittany before but it hadn't been this vivid, hadn't been enough to make her sweat and her heart race. It was so intense that it almost felt real, as if she had really been touching her, kissing her. Shaking her head she stretched before she could let the thoughts take root. She knew that once they did that, once they planted those first few seeds, that wherever she looked everything would remind her of the woman she loved and had broken the heart of. She didn't want that. At least not again. She'd only just started getting over her.

Standing up and letting out another yawn she rubbed at her scar on her arm as she tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder and abdomen from sleeping on such an awkward surface. It was her own fault but she guessed she needed the wake up call after the dream she had just had. She should probably get back too. She'd been here since the morning of the day before pushing herself to get her car back up to racing spec ready for her first race. She wouldn't admit to anyone else but herself that it was for much more than that. She had locked herself away from the world for two days straight trying to ignore the fact that she'd fucked up the only one good relationship she'd ever had and broke the other woman's heart. She'd thrown herself into her work to mask the pain of knowing she wouldn't be spending such an important day with her and telling her how much she loved her. It was her own fault, she knew that, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Groaning at the pain from her gunshot abrasions she stretched one last time before yawning again and grabbing her keys and jacket. Pulling on said jacket she locked up the garage and eyed the bus stop down the street. She guessed tonight that by the state of her car she wouldn't be driving anywhere.

* * *

It was a bright sunny Monday morning two days later when Shelby pulled up in the center of the yard of Burt's Garage. Holly's Jag wasn't far behind and soon they were both stepping out into the bright morning sun.

"Miss Ortiz, I have some news"

Letty looked up from where she had been discussing something with Mia. "Only good news I hope?"

Shelby smiled. "You bet"

"Then spit it out"

"Round up your crew and I will"

"Whatever you say Corcoran"

Shelby smiled and watched as the crew leader placed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead before turning to the garage. "Everybody listen up! Shelby has some news so gather round"

It didn't take long for the various crew members to pause what they were doing and head towards the front of the garage where their crew leader was stood. When they had all situated themselves in a semi circle Letty turned to Shelby. "Go ahead"

She nodded in appreciation and clapped her hands together. "Ok so I know after what happened last year you guys are a little tense and I don't blame you. I still am but I wanted you guys to be the first to know that me and Schue have been talking and we've set a date for this years Race Wars!"

There were a few murmurs but at least some of them were smiling. "But what about the prize?"

The older woman smiled over at her daughter who had her arms crossed stood next to Quinn. "I'm glad you asked. We've partnered up with a few dealerships in the area and we're giving away a car of the winners choice."

"So we get to pick?" Quinn inquired.

"Of course. We have a few dealerships on board already and we're waiting on a few more for their reply. In the mean time we wanted to tell you that we set a date"

Letty raised an eyebrow as she lent up against the garage door. "So when is it?"

"June the twenty sixth"

"So we're doing a summer one this year?"

"Yes and before you know it it will be here, but I figure five months is plenty of time for you guys to start getting ready?"

"Of course. We'll be ready"

"Good. You'll need to be if you're going to beat Puck this year"

"We'll do more than beat him, I promise you"

"Keep that fire, you're all gonna need it"

"It's not going out that easy. In the meantime I think that it's time for some celebratory racing tonight! Who's in?" There were a chorus of _me's_ and _I am's_ in response. Letty smiled and clapped her hands together. "Ok then, tonight it is. Everybody back to work and we'll celebrate tonight." Once the crew had dispersed again back to what they were doing before Letty turned to Shelby. "So are you guys coming tonight?"

"We'll be there"

"Yeah man, of course" Holly added with a smile.

"Well ok then. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes. We'll see you at the meet"

* * *

Santana admired her car as she wiped her hands clean of residue grease. It was ready and she was ready. Tonight was the night she'd finally get back into what she loved to do, which is race. But first she had some things she needed to take care of. Throwing the rag down onto the counter against the back wall she walked over to the duffel back that was on one side of the couch. She unzipped it and then pulled her garage shirt and under-shirt off, exchanging them for the blue and white OBEY baseball raglan inside the bag. She then grabbed her jacket and pulled it on before swapping her Converses for the pair of grey DC's, slipping them on and picking out a grey beanie. She zipped up the bag, put on her hat and then grabbed her keys. Sliding into the Nissan she smiled as she fired it up, the fine tuning presenting itself in the form of a perfect purr that you could get only from a tuner engine. Pulling out she stopped and grabbed the small remote from the empty passenger seat, clicking on the button and watching in her rear-view as the door closed automatically. Another little thing she had worked on in between tuning and practising. Now she was ready to go.

* * *

She pulled up at the race meet ten minutes later, the location familiar, and watched from a distance as the throng of people bustled about checking out each others cars. It was only then as she watched the scene she hadn't been a part of for so long that she noticed the familiar group of cars all lined up on one side of the road. Letty's crew.

She'd had no idea that tonight they would be here tonight, let alone all of them. It must have been important if they all had their individual cars, something that wasn't a usual occurrence but Santana knew that it was a risk she had to take. She was dipping back into the scene and she was bound to come into contact with them at some point or another. Luckily for her the only contact she had had with them was from afar, the day that she and Matt had been practising at the docks and they had driven to the meet together before she left. Now though she knew that there wasn't any turning back and she had to do this. She had to get back into racing, rivalries or not. Luckily for her though she spotted Matt's car parked not far away next to somebody else and she pulled up and reversed up next to him. Getting out of the car she pocketed the keys and smiled over at him.

"Matt!"

"Santana!"

From the other side of the road the crew were discussing who would be racing when Tina spotted a gold Nissan pulling up into the meet. She couldn't see the driver in between the masses of people and the tinted windows but she recognized the car.

"Hey guys, isn't that the car we saw not too long ago?"

Letty looked up and followed Tina's gaze. "Yeah, I think it is"

"You think they're racing tonight?" Quinn asked, just as curious as Tina.

Letty shrugged. "If they have the balls"

"That's true" Marley added as they all watched the car pull up and park next to Matt. What they didn't expect though was the person who stepped out of it. "What the-?"

"Fuck"

"Fuck no!"

Letty caught Dani just in time. "Chill Harper!"

"But the bitch had the nerve to show up! You know she's racing!"

"I'm not stupid Dani but I'm not going to let you go and beat her lights out. At least not until we find out what she's doing here"

"But-"

"I said no"

"Baby, calm down"

Dani sighed as her shoulders deflated, the anger still very much clear in her expression ad body language. Turning to Kitty she nodded. "Fine"

Rachel turned to her best friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Britt, you ok?"

"I don't know"

"Do you wanna leave?"

The question snapped the blonde out of her gaze causing her to turn to Rachel and shake her head. "No, I have to be here"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

Nodding Rachel decided to leave it alone. She knew better than to push Brittany, especially on the subject of Santana.

Across the road Santana pulled away from Matt. "So are you finally ready to do this?"

"Yep. As ready as I'll ever be"

"What about the car?"

Santana smiled as she looked back at her 350. "As ready as she'll ever be. She's at peak performance, or at least what she was the day I got taken in"

"So in other words ready to crush your competition?"

"Hell yeah" She laughed.

"Does Roz know you're back?"

"Yeah, I text her this afternoon. She told me to be careful"

"You're gonna need it. Puck's coming tonight"

"So both crews are gonna be here?"

"Yeah. You do know you still have a chance to back out right?"

"I know but this needs to get done. I need to do this at some point. Better now than later. Cassandra gonna be here?"

He nodded. "Likely. The whole of his crew will be. Shelby announced the new date for Race Wars today"

"She did?"

"Yep. June twenty sixth. That's why Letty has the full fleet out tonight. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just itching to get back behind the wheel."

"Then let's head over there."

Nodding she rubbed at her jacket-clad scarred forearm as she followed him over to where Blaine was signing up competitors. She took a deep breath as she pushed past people, eventually coming to the center where all of the main hierarchy were located. Seeing Letty, Puck, Blaine, Shelby, Holly and the crew all stood around waiting for things to get under way she knew she was once part of this sacred inner circle. An inner circle that you could only be a part of if you proved yourself behind the wheel and in the garage. Unfortunately for her she'd squandered any chance of ever being a part of it again so instead she just pushed it to the back of her mind as she focused back on the crowd. Everybody gasped as she came into sight and to a stop next to Matt. Everybody was in shock but by the looks on her former crews faces they were much more than simply shocked that she was there.

A familiar but chilling voice cut the thick tension engulfing the crowd. "Santana Lopez. Good to see you didn't die"

Santana found Cassandra and shook her head. "No thanks to you"

"Keep that lovely underwear of yours in check Miss Lopez. I simply helped you along"

"Whatever"

"Back to what we were discussing beforehand. Everybody who wants to race better speak up now. Anybody?"

"Brody and Sam are racing tonight"

Blaine nodded over at Puck and then over at Letty. "Letty?"

"Quinn and Dani"

"Good. Anybody else?"

"Me"

Blaine looked at Santana. "No, you're not welcome"

"I might not be welcome but I have the cash to buy-in and the pink slips to my car"

Blaine looked over at Shelby who as an icon on the local scene and had even higher authority than he did. She sent him a barely-there nod before he turned back to look at Santana. "Fine, you're in but I want your cash and slips now"

"Done"

"Everybody line up your cars and we'll go"

Santana handed over a roll of money and her pink slips, Blaine adding it to the prize pot before she turned and made her way over to where she had parked her car. She slipped in and started it it up before parking right on the end of the line next to Quinn. She buckled herself into her harness and took a look at her go-pro mounted on the dashboard, adjusting it slightly. It was a new addition but a welcome one, something she had done primarily to learn from whilst she had been practising with Matt. Now however she planned to use it to see how this race turned out and what to do next if she lost. Tonight was a high stakes race considering her opponents but she wasn't going to ignore the idea that she might just lose this, whether it be from her still-recovering injuries or her lack of experience since. Whatever it may be she was going to make sure she learnt from it to come back better the next time around. That's why she grabbed the small device from her glove compartment and hooked up the camera to set it to the usual race frequency courtesy of Matt. Now tuned in on the off chance anybody wanted to watch her (mainly for Matt's sake and Roz later on) she reached over the console in the middle and unscrewed the valve that was connected all the way back to the large Nos tank sitting in the middle of the custom made trunk space at the back of the car (another one of her inventions but this one she had conjured up in her time away from Lima). When she heard the signature pressure release she checked the digital bottle gauge to her left up along the line of the window, then the manual signature Nos one before flipping a few switches that were located on the center console to arm the bottle completely. Pressing a few buttons on the touch screen of the entertainment system above it she let herself relax as music started to fill her car.

_Beats that'll make you break dancers party_

As the music filled the cabin of the car Santana took the moment of brief reprieve to stare out of her window. She found Puck to the left parked up next to Cassandra's Mercedes with the blonde all over his lap in a skin tight dress that barely covered the bottom of her butt, her signature black high heels rubbing up and down the crew leaders legs. A chill went up her spine and she felt a brief ache of pain in her shoulder and abdomen at the sight and thought of the other woman, knowing that she had nearly killed her on purpose and now she was just stood there as if she belonged to be where she was, as if she had earned it when in reality she had done all the work, had gotten her hands dirty and scarred so that she could walk away a free woman. It wasn't fair but it wasn't her focus. Tonight she had to win this race. The challenge was definitely big enough but it was enough for her to prove that she was worthy to be back in this scene. That didn't mean that one day she wouldn't call the blonde out – she just had to wait for the right time.

Across from Puck and his crew were the rest of Letty's, the Latina crew leader chatting with Mia, Shelby and Holly. Next to them Tina and Marley were stood discussing something with Rachel and Brittany. There was no question what it was they were talking about – her. She didn't blame them though. They had every right to be shocked that she'd turned up out of the blue wanting to race again. That didn't make it easier though, she couldn't keep her eyes on Brittany for more than a few split seconds before she blushed and had to look at something else, especially when it only reminded her and flashed images of her dream the other night in her mind. It seemed to be popping up at the most inappropriate moments but now seeing Brittany in the flesh only made it worse. It made it worse because not only was she dreaming out them being together intimately but she also knew that she'd caused the pain she was seeing on her face as she stood and tried to ignore the Latina's presence.

But it was true. Brittany couldn't ignore the fact that Santana was not that far away, that she had turned up out of nowhere to race again. She didn't know what to do with herself. She should have left whilst she had the chance but she didn't. Instead she stayed and she didn't know why. It was confusing and it was starting to make her head hurt. She latched onto that fact and focused back onto what Rachel was saying. She couldn't deal with this right now. She really wanted to forget and she'd take anything she could get.

Back in her car Santana watched as Brittany averted her gaze back to Rachel and she sighed as she let her head fall back into her bucket seat, turning her own gaze more to her right to the person next to her. Quinn noticed her eyes on her and she shook her head with a frown before turning back to the road in front of her. Looking past her to Dani she felt a chill run down her spine when the blonde mimicked slitting her throat. Ignoring the threat that she knew Dani would very much follow through on if she had the chance she watched as Blaine made his way over to the center, or at least the nearest center considering there wasn't an equal number of them racing. Now stood in between Dani and Brody he nodded at all of them to check they were ready, intentionally missing Santana, and raised his arms.

"Three...two...one...go!"

A rush of flames spat out of the exhausts of all five cars as they sped off the line, already getting the race under way. The race track was simple enough – across town and back again. On any given day she would have laughed at how easily she could breeze through it but simply put those days were behind her, at least for now they were. Instead she had to think about not only being ahead of the pack but getting past Quinn, Brody, Dani and Sam to get there as well as being careful enough to not put too much stress on her body. She had a funny feeling with the way Dani had threatened her and Quinn's look of disgust she'd have her work cut out for her. It wasn't going to be easy.

Back on the start line the crew watched the dashboard cameras, huddled around two iPads as they watched Quinn speed past Sam into third and Dani take an early lead ahead of Brody. Tina frowned when she noticed something.

"Hold on guys" A few seconds later and an extra screen was added, no question in any ones minds who it belonged to. "There. The signal was telling me I had another screen logged into the server."

"But didn't we change it?" Rachel asked from where she was huddled around the second iPad with Brittany, Kitty, Shelby and Holly.

The Asian woman nodded and averted her gaze back to the tablet she was holding. "We did but she must have found a way in. I made sure to make it so that everybody had the new access code to get in after Race Wars."

"I gave her the access" Everybody's attentions were momentarily lifted from the two digital screens to Matt who was stood watching on his phone. He shrugged over at them. "She was racing, everybody deserved a fair shot at recording their race. I won't say anything else other than she wanted it for practice and I wanted to watch her"

Letty shook her head and looked back down at the screen. "Whatever the hell she's thinking isn't any of our business any more. Let's just focus back on what Quinn and Dani are doing."

Matt sighed as the last pair of questioning eyes, which belonged to Rachel, left him to focus back on the race. They could hate him all they wanted but the simple fact of the matter was that Santana knew how important this race was even if she did lose. She wanted physical evidence so that she could learn from it and get better. He didn't question it, just gave her the key to open the door.

Back on the roads weaving through traffic Santana was having a hard time passing Sam. Her car wasn't the issue, she knew she could beat him in a heartbeat, but he wasn't letting her past and it was starting to piss her off. She needed to get ahead if she was even going to have a slither of a chance at overtaking both Quinn and Dani for first place on the trip back. That meant stepping it up a gear but Sam wasn't relenting, he was just making her life a lot harder than it had to be.

She took a momentary breath of air as she focused on the back lights of his car, his _new_ car. Obviously to replace his DB9 that she had won prior Cassandra had upgraded him to a golden pearlescent Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, which presented another problem to her. Well, it was rather a small annoyance. It was classed as a super car which meant he was getting off on the power he now thought he held over her as he yet again denied her his place. They came up to another bend in the road and Santana narrowly avoided oncoming traffic as she swerved to get back on the side of the road where the traffic was at least going in the same direction ahead of her. Sam laughed as he watched her through his rear-view mirror, knowing that he was making her sweat. All he cared about was the fact that she was in last place where she belonged.

"Suck on this Lopez" He smirked before pressing down on one of the Nos buttons in the center of his steering wheel.

All of a sudden a blue flame burst from the exhaust pipe and Santana watched on helplessly as he was thrown forwards, leaving her to deal with the aftermath of his traffic disruption. Other drivers honked and beeped at her as she struggled to weave in and out of them whilst keeping speed, the Latina groaning as she only just avoided a mini van whilst turning her body too far to right. Her side ached in sudden pain but she had little time to think about it as she caught sight of his lights once again up ahead. They were coming up to the last few turns before they came upon the second half of the race – the sprint back to the start/finish line. She had to take him over now or she had no chance. Her hands tightening around the wheel her vision focused to the rear lights of the Ferrari, everything else around her blurring. All she saw was his car, her target, and she had it locked on. Sam wasn't finishing above her, not in that typical rich boy car.

She shifted up into fifth gear quickly, the signature sound of the gear stick music to her ears and the whiz of the gear change was enough to throw her ahead, her car's power showing just what it was capable of. She weaved in and out of traffic, Sam's disruption causing drivers ahead of her to turn across the road and weave into the other lane of traffic. Her focus didn't waver though, only strengthened as she saw Quinn's Skyline up ahead. That was her true target, Sam was just in the way. She swerved from left to right and saw the hairpin turn coming up, Quinn just about to enter it. It was now or never. Seeing the only opening she took it, letting her car slide slightly as she suddenly slipped through a gap between oncoming traffic heading towards her and going the same way. Sam and Quinn never saw it coming, watching as she then snapped the back end of the car to the right to avoid another car and then suddenly back to the left into the turn. One hand on the handbrake and the other on the wheel she used all of her drifting skill and knowledge to keep the slide tight and as close to the inside of the turn as possible. She'd taken a risk throwing herself into it, no margin for error as hitting both Quinn and Sam was a very real problem. She could have hit either one of them if she hadn't been fast enough in her speed and timing and ended her chances there, her car and theirs equally in need of repair. Luckily for her though she'd made it and she snapped the car back into a straight line as she began the second leg of the race in third place.

It didn't come without a price though. Having used one arm to control the direction of the car had lit a barely-there throb into a serious issue, the pain radiating with every passing second even with two hands now back controlling the wheel. It wasn't very good but she wasn't about to let it stop her. She was ahead of Quinn and Sam, she only had Brody and Dani standing between her and her first win back on the scene and she was damned if she was going to let a little pain stop her from reclaiming at least a little but of her dignity and credibility. But it wasn't going to be that easy.

Letty swore as she watched Santana drift close to the inside line of the turn taking over both Sam and Quinn. "Fuck" She groaned, a hand coming up to her forehead. "Get it back Quinn"

"She needs to do this!" Tina added, everybody's demeanour instantly shifting to tat in annoyance as Santana overtook one of their best drivers as well as a car that was clearly of a higher class than her Nissan, no matter who was behind the wheel. What they didn't know was how good that car really was.

That's what Matt was thinking as he glanced back from them to the iPhone in his hands, watching as the camera swerved in an all too familiar way. He knew the others wouldn't pick up on the slight sway of the picture but he'd been training with Santana too intensely to have missed it. She was in pain, he knew that much. He'd seen it a lot when she started driving again, watching from the sideline as she sped past, her pain clearly showing in the movements of the car. He knew enough to know that if it was any other car anybody would miss it if they weren't looking hard enough. Most other cars weren't as light as Santana's car. This 350Z was the lightest one he'd ever seen and it was a true testament to Santana's tuning abilities. That still didn't change the fact that she was already struggling though. This ability to see Santana's slightest moments was a gift and a curse for the woman behind the wheel, showing that she was clearly in pain and unable to keep up her newly gained lead. He watched helplessly as he watched both Quinn and her camera's as the blonde overtook and regained third place putting her just ahead of Sam.

"Go Fabray!" Marley cheered, Matt rolling his eyes but never once leaving Santana's dashboard cam.

"Come on Santana, I know you can catch it back. You did it enough with me in practice. Pull it back S" He whispered under his breath, praying to God that the Latina could get it back before it was too late. She had just one chance to show that she was serious about being back in this scene.

Santana knew this too as she watched Quinn get further ahead of her, Sam about two car lengths behind her. Now she had to worry about two things. She was now in the role of keeping the other back, not giving him an inch to pass by her. If he did that she knew her chances of winning were lost but she knew in addition if she didn't claw back that place from Quinn her chances would be dead in the water by the next few turns. That's why she shook her head of any doubts that she would lose and any residual pain in favour of proving herself. She'd done it before and she'd do it again. This resulted in throwing her car into a higher gear, pulling further ahead of Sam and closer to Quinn. She watched as the blonde weaved in and out of the traffic, her signature rear lights Santana's soul focus as she stuck to her like glue. That was the only way she was going to get her chance, she just had to stay on her and wait for the moment the other woman gave her the inch she needed to overtake her.

She knew the Skyline about three cars in front of her, her time spent with the other woman racing against one another giving her enough knowledge to know both what the car was capable of and what the driver behind the wheel would do. As expected Quinn put her signature precision into play and Santana saw her chance as her next song kicked into action through her speakers.

_Push it to the limit_

_Port of Miami (uhh), I'm importin' the candy (uhh)_  
_Ain't got nuttin to lose, we supportin' the family_  
_Never traffic for fun, only traffic for funds_  
_All I seen is the struggle, it's like I'm trapped in the slums_  
_Workers were barely paid, no water, we barely bathe_  
_There better be better days on the way that's on my daddy grave_  
_I'm pushin it hard, I'm pushin it soft_  
_If he pushin a line, he pushin for Ross_  
_I waited and waited, I done ran out of patience_  
_They hated and hated, left him slow dancin' with Satan_  
_Fresh in my white tee, Mac-11, swear to God_  
_I bought my first block, broke it down and tore the block apart _

Pressing her foot flat to the floor she let her car do the rest and with one slight rotation of the steering wheel to the left her car moved as if it was gliding through water, the car's power roaring as she let it gain speed. The engine strained and begged for more power, begged for her to shift expertly into the highest gear but she knew there was time for it and it wasn't quite time. Not yet. Instead she let herself come up right beside Quinn, the blonde frowning over at her quickly as she thought she had left her long behind her. Instead she was wrong and she was unsure of what to do. Santana's gaze was that signature calm, that signature determination and she knew that she was the one that she was focused on. All she had to do was move her arm and she was ahead.

Quinn knew this, knew how Santana would do this and she wasn't sure what to do. Santana was aware of the bad blood between them, the tension, but as she avoided an oncoming car to rejoin Quinn she knew her window was running out. She didn't want to cause any more anger between the two of them but she had to take her shot at winning and unfortunately her former best friend was in the way. Her focus back on the road and already mapping out her route she shifted up into that final gear, not even needing to touch the Nos as she threw her car ahead, Quinn stunned at the pure speed it possessed. She'd definitely underestimated just how good the Latina's former car was and she paid the price in the form of watching her pull ahead into oncoming traffic.

_I push and I push, I ride and I ride_  
_Trying to survive on 95_  
_Put it all on the line every drop of a dime_  
_I be pushin' them whips, yep, three at time_  
_I'm pushin' it, I'm pushin' it_  
_I'm pushin' it, I gotta (push it to the limit)_  
_II'm pushin' it, I'm pushin' it_  
_I'm pushin' it, I gotta (push it to the limit) _

Santana quickly ignored the thoughts of her former friend thought as she focused on her next target, Brody, who was a ways ahead of her. She had catching up to do and it wasn't going to be easy. Brody didn't exactly have an easy car to overtake. As she had done with Sam Cassandra had upgraded Puck's second-in-command in style and given him way to much power that he didn't deserve. In a yellow Koenigsegg Agrera R super car he was sliding around every corner as if he was a bat out of hell, Brody not caring for anybody else on the road as he battled back and forth with Dani for first place. Santana made sure to keep each turn tight as she hit each one at high speed, her wheelman (or wheelwoman in her case) brain putting the pain from her abdomen and shoulder to the back of her mind, the mission at hand much more important than the distress signals that her body was sending to her head. She had to do this and she couldn't worry about anything other than the idiot in front of her that thought he owned the road in his brand new rich boy car.

She watched carefully overtook Dani and then as she overtook him about a turn later. Her time wasn't now, she had time before the end of the race and she had to make sure that she didn't crash if she wasn't going to try to overtake them in such powerful cars. Dani was a stickler for ruthlessness and winning at all costs, her style a mix of both Marley's reckless regard and Quinn's pinpoint precision, this expertise a definite asset to Letty's crew, but it wasn't enough to keep Brody off her back. With the way he was driving, the way he had driven against her in their previous race moths before was amplified ten times by stupidity and a false sense of power. That made for an explosive mix that any street racer knew would cost them their current place or even their life if they weren't careful. Brody was teetering on that very thin edge and Santana had to exploit it in just the right way if she was going to have a chance at taking out Dani.

The Koenigsegg swerved suddenly to the left, tires screeching as smoke bellowed from the tires in protest. He struggled to keep control as he snapped the powerful car suddenly to the right to avoid crashing again and Dani laughed from her rear-view mirror as she pulled ahead slightly and expanded her new lead. Santana was left to deal with the aftermath of his careless driving as she narrowly avoided crashing into an approaching mini cooper. She gasped and groaned in sudden pain as her stomach twisted the wrong way, her body then being thrown in the exact opposite direction moments later as she avoided a bus. Clearing the large vehicle she caught sight of Brody and momentarily checked her map. She didn't have as much time as she thought she did.

_I handle dope like a vandal off the banana boat_  
_Bananas in our rifles, no cyphers, I'm just the man to know_  
_I paid dues, my moves done made news_  
_I'm smooth, my suede shoes they new like..._  
_Nobody used to speak, now e'rybody wave_  
_You duck your momma house, you set your sister straight_  
_I'm buildin' a dream, with elevators in it_

She was running out of track and even though Quinn was momentarily set back by the traffic she'd just avoided she knew that it wouldn't be long before the other woman and Sam caught up with her to reclaim their places. The pain now too noticeable to force to the back of her mind but she knew she had to keep going. She had to win even if it killed her. It was this mindset that she used whilst she grit her teeth, willing the pain away as she applied the same technique she had used to overtake Quinn not that long before.

Up ahead the unique rear end of Brody's Agrera slid back and forth as he battled with both the power of the car and the feather-light steering that it possessed. He'd obviously not practised with it enough to know how to handle at least a fraction of it's power to handling ratio and she was going to exploit this to gain his place. She just had to wait until he was in the perfect position mid-slide to do it. Her eyes flickered between impending traffic heading her way and her target car, watching as it changed as he sped up the road at high speed. Her time was running out and she had to do something or else her chances at battling Dani were over for good and she couldn't let that happen. She needed to force it and it wasn't a smart idea but she didn't have any other options. It was this or nothing.

_Tailor made the linen, no gators got on my hater-vision_  
_I see ya, I see ya suckers, I see ya clear_  
_I know you see me in that Phantom whiter than veneers_  
_Allergic to broke, determined to blow_  
_On the boat we hid the work in detergent and soap_  
_We ship it from Haiti, baby I'm whippin them babies_  
_Let it dry, let it dry, try to whip a Mercedes_  
_Arrangin' my Range, here to rain ya parade_  
_You gotta push it to the limit you wanna be paid_

The music pumping through her veins she took the risk of forcing Brody's hand and shifted up another gear, her car quickly gaining ground on the super car up ahead. This was when the other driver first noticed that she was actually behind him, Brody lost in the feeling of adrenaline and power enough to not realise that she had gained two places since the start of the race. He thought for sure she'd still be in last place until the end of the race. That being said though he was wasn't about to let her win, not when she'd humiliated him twice before. Those days were over and he was sure his new car wouldn't let him down even if he still wasn't a hundred percent behind the wheel of it yet. Santana watched him carefully, their eyes meeting in his rear-view mirror as they approached the next turn. He smirked and she couldn't have missed it even if she wanted to. The difference was though she was heading into this turn smart and he wasn't. He had way too much power under the hood and he made the first mistake you should never make when entering a particularly technical corner. He went in fast and stupid.

_I push and I push, I ride and I ride_  
_Trying to survive on 95_  
_Put it all on the line every drop of a dime_  
_I be pushin' them whips, yep, three at time_  
_I'm pushin' it, I'm pushin' it_  
_I'm pushin' it, I gotta (push it to the limit)_  
_II'm pushin' it, I'm pushin' it_  
_I'm pushin' it, I gotta (push it to the limit)_

She on the other hand smirked back at him and as soon as he activated his Nos button, his car flying into the turn at high speed, she pulled onto the handbrake and slid in smoothly, her car tight on the inside line. The Agrera squealed and struggled under the pressure and lack of control as speed won out, throwing his ability to keep the car in line out the window. The super car slid too far to the right, too much power winning out and allowing Santana the opening she needed. She took it and snapped the car to the left to handle the second part of the 'S' turn, immediately hitting Nos as soon as she reached the exit of the turn. She watched as Brody fell behind, still struggling to keep control of his car as she pressed her foot down to the floor and shifted up a gear to make up the space Dani had previously put behind her. Santana now had one last obstacle to overcome and Dani wasn't going to make it easy, not when she was clearly so close to winning and showing her that she didn't think she belonged back in this scene.

_We started minute, the money matured_  
_My money's secured, I got bundles in Europe_  
_My bubble be pure, it cost like a hundred a pull_  
_The world is yours, hundred million or more_  
_Now I run the streets, they all mine_  
_12 years overdue, call it due time_

Santana was out to prove her wrong though and she was going to do it even if it was by the skin of her teeth. She made a mental image of the quick glance at her map to her right and figured how long she had left before the finish line. Three turns was cutting it close, especially with the space between her and the woman in first place but she wasn't going to let it phase her. She had much more to lose, Dani didn't. She'd paid a cash buy-in too but Santana had her car on the line and she was damned if on her first race back she was going to let anybody take it from her, it was her baby. She's worked long and hard for too many years to get it to where it was today, to make it one of the best, and it was the one last thing she owned that truly reminded her of her past and present. Who knows what Puck or Letty would do to it if they go their hands on it and she wasn't willing to find out. That's why she knew she had to kill Dani's chances at winning before she crossed the line before her.

_I told you never roll on the soul of a soldier_  
_You never know that dishwasher may be your beholder_  
_Whoever thought that fat girl would grow into Oprah_  
_Or that boy Rick Ross would be mouldin' the culture_  
_I push and push, we breakin' the mould_  
_We push and we push, we rake in the hoes _

Quinn wasn't far behind, she knew that, Brody's slip up came with major consequences and now Santana was sandwiched between both of Letty's crew members fighting for first place in an impossibly close race and Dani and Quinn weren't going to make it easy for her, not by a long shot. That's why she had to pull this out of her ass but she needed to be smart about it if she was going to trick Dani into winning. She just had to catch up with her first. The other woman was fast, she'd admit it given her car and where it had come from but her 350Z was just as capable as hers, just as good and powerful enough to keep up. She'd beaten Sam's Ferrari and Brody's Koenigsegg, she could do this.

That's why she used all of her remaining control and the last remnants of strength in her injured arm to stay relatively fast without crashing through the next few turns to claw back space as Dani slowed down to take them easier. Santana predicted this, she had sustained the knowledge of how Dani drove, or at least enough to predict some of her movements. Catching sight of the familiar black and white rear end of Dani's Ford GT and it's huge rear spoiler she had one last chance to challenge her for the top spot. Seeing Quinn gaining in her own rear-view mirror she determinedly pounded her foot to the floor, the engine growling as it was fed with the horsepower it craved. Her eyes darting between the road ahead and the final turn Santana took a deep breath and gripped the wheel before pressing down on the second Nos button in the center. The car slid at high speed as she counter-steered until she was in as tightly as she could go.

Dani was already claiming the inside line so she had little to work with and she was at greater risk of a collision but she couldn't let that stop her, not now. Not when she was so close. Her Nos enhanced the slide to a point where any other driver wouldn't be able to handle it but Santana had done this before. She'd practised and pulled this move off multiple times but despite the fact that it gave her the upper hand in that moment her body wasn't happy about it. She hadn't done it for a while, at least not since before 'that day' and she was paying the price for the reckless move as she slid out of the turn. Dani watched and growled as she temporarily took the lead, the Nissan continuing to drift past traffic. She took her chance as Santana snapped the car back into a straight line and her lead didn't last for long as the blonde was already slipping past her before she had chance to snap fully back into place. Growling Santana shifted up a gear to pull back the speed she'd lost from the drift and Dani laughed as she took her rightful place in first.

_I push and I push, I ride and I ride_  
_Trying to survive on 95_  
_Put it all on the line every drop of a dime_  
_I be pushin' them whips, yep, three at time_  
_I'm pushin' it, I'm pushin' it_  
_I'm pushin' it, I gotta (push it to the limit)_  
_II'm pushin' it, I'm pushin' it_  
_I'm pushin' it, I gotta (push it to the limit)_

Santana wasn't letting her go that easily. The music evoked something deep within her and she used it to take the last opportunity she had before she lost. All the pain her body was feeling melted into the background as she pulled up beside the Ford, the two women now on a level playing field. The road ahead was surprisingly clear as they battled for first, one car pulling ahead and then the other doing the same back and forth. The people up ahead at the finish line all retreated to the sidelines as they fast approached from the fear that at the speed they were going would most likely cause them to crash keeping them at a distance. It was a risk they weren't willing to take especially with how close Dani was pushing it in terms of staying glued to Santana's side. She wasn't going to let her win this easily.

Oncoming traffic forced them to pull apart briefly but it was enough to give Dani the confidence to press down on one of her Nos buttons for the first time in the race, the car lurching forward and closer to the finish line. Feeling as if she was in a drag race Santana could see that her time and the road was rapidly running out so without a seconds glance to the other woman she shifted up to the highest gear and threw her foot down to the floor, the pedal mashed as she used whatever was left in her Nos tanks by pressing down on both buttons. She hadn't expected it to work, not by a long shot, but it did and it slingshot her right back next to Dani and with one last prayer of faith in her cars abilities she felt her Nissan push itself to it's true limits as they approached the finish line. It was unclear who was going to win to the people watching in the distance but Dani knew if she didn't do something she'd lose for sure and she couldn't let that happen.

Pushing her own car to it's limit wasn't enough, she had to do something else so with one last flash of faith she grit her teeth and turned her car slightly to the left. It didn't seem all that much to anybody watching but it was enough to throw Santana's control off. The pain of her arm and stomach was enough to make her want to cry but she used the momentum to slam back into Dani's Ford, her hit more violent than the blonde's. Both cars swerved and the crowd cried as they jumped as far as they possibly could out of the way, both cars hurtling towards the finish line. In a blur of pure luck and control Santana was able to regain that last shred of discipline that Dani could never reach. She felt her injured arm pull in the wrong direction too far as she slid back and forth, Dani narrowly missing her as she too tried to avoid crashing. Both cars slowly lost speed but it wasn't until a ways past the finish line that they did finally come to a stop, smoke bellowing up from the burning rubber of their tires.

Santana just sat there in complete and total shock, her chest heaving heavily as she panted for air and her hands gripped tightly at the wheel. Her mind was blank at what had just happened, sure her life would have flashed in front of her eyes if Dani had pushed her even further. It hadn't been a smart move hitting her back but she would have lost and that wasn't an option. Luckily she'd come to a stop without hitting anything or anyone but she knew what could have happened and that's what brought her back to reality. The pain set in as her breathing returned to some semblance of normal, not quite sure if she had actually won. It had been so close and she wasn't sure if anyone had actually saw who crossed the line first. Looking to her left she saw the crowd and the two main crews now approaching her car.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath, unbuckling her harness with her good arm and sliding out.

Her right hand clutched at her bicep to try and stem the pain that was now radiating down from her shoulder to her scar and finally her hand. She tried to will it to calm down internally to focus on the onslaught she was she was about to endure from an approaching Dani. To say the blonde woman looked pissed was an understatement, more like she was about to explode from so much anger and rage and tear Santana limb from limb. She knew that this hatred and emotion was directed solely at her, she kind of deserved it, but that didn't change the fact that Dani looked terrifying with that rage burning unmistakably clear in her eyes.

"What the fuck! You could have killed me!" She was expecting a response but in all honestly Santana didn't know how to reply and Dani didn't take to the silence well. "Come on, say something you fucking coward!"

It was then that Santana had enough, snapping as both the pain in her arm and stomach finally got to her. "What can I say? You hit me first!"

"Doesn't mean you had to hit me back, bitch! You could have killed us both and everybody watching!"

It was an exaggeration of course, but Santana knew the risks involved when she made the decision to hit her back, crew and car damage alike. Luckily for her though she didn't have to explain herself for Letty cut in before Dani could lunge at her. "Dani, enough! Back off!" She commanded, the blonde Latina huffing in frustration but still eyeing Santana carefully with an eagle eye just as Kitty and the others finally joined them and the rest of the gathered crowd.

"It's true, she could have killed us if she hadn't ended up here" Rachel protested.

"Yeah, who knows what could have happened if she hit Dani harder than she did!" Marley added, the others murmuring in agreement.

"Everybody enough! She didn't kill anyone and that's end of it! Blaine, who won?"

"According to the line camera Santana did"

There was another eruption of murmurs that surged through the crowd just as Matt joined Santana's side, sending her a sympathetic look that Letty didn't miss. "Well then, she's the winner fair and square. Hand over the cash and her pink slips"

"Are you sure about that?" Cassandra piped up, her and Puck making their way to the front of the crowd.

Letty sighed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. "She won, she gets the money and her pink slips back. No beef, a winner's a winner"

"Yeah but how did she beat my guys?"

"Well, maybe you need to get better drivers Puckerman. They were all over the place in those cereal box toys you put them in"

"Hey, those cars are some of the best in the world!"

"So how come she managed to beat you in that car of hers that's supposedly 'lower class' huh?"

"She most probably cheated. It wouldn't surprise me"

"Me either" Cassandra added, her gaze diverting onto said woman. "She probably did"

Santana sighed having had enough of this night, the pain and all their bickering. "I'm stood right here! For your information, _all of you_, this car," She emphasized, pointing to the golden coloured Nissan she was stood in front of. "Is one of the best damn cars in the entire state and I damn well didn't cheat!"

"No need to get snappy Miss Lopez, I was stating a simple fact"

Santana internally rolled her eyes at the use of her old nickname. She couldn't stay here any longer, not when this was the first time she'd seen the blonde woman since the day she shot her and left her for dead. "Look, I didn't cheat, I won fair and square and if you don't like it then next time you could actually get behind the wheel and see for yourself rather than sitting on the sidelines basically dry humping Puckerman. Right now I want my winnings so I can leave"

Cassandra wisely shut up, everybody else not quite knowing how to react to Santana's unusual outburst, her façade always having been calm before. As for the woman herself Santana didn't care what they thought of her. She was too much in pain to care for their thoughts and opinions on whether she cheated or not and all she wanted to do was go home and knock herself out on pain meds. Luckily for her Blaine handed her her winnings, her pink slips included, and even in her anger she didn't miss the hesitancy in his body language. She took it all as best she could and then opened her car door.

"Santana..."

"No Matt, I'm done talking about it"

The police officer was unable to stop her as she slipped into her car, buckling the race harness before starting up the engine. The crowd around it all pulled back to give her room to move and soon they were watching as the gold Nissan sped off and turned sharply onto another street out of sight.

Letty sighed and turned back to everybody else. "Come on guys, round of drinks at Kitty's on me"

* * *

Letty yawned and rubbed at her eyes as she sat on the arm of the couch near the garage entrance. When she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder she smiled when she looked up, seeing Mia stood with a coffee to-go cup in hand. Handing it to the Latina she smiled back and lent down to place a kiss to the top of her head. Letty sighed appreciatively as she took her first sip of coffee and reached up her free hand to cover the more petite one covering her shoulder.

"Thanks"

"No problem love"

Feeling Mia slide her other hand onto her opposite shoulder Letty let herself lean back into her touch as she watched the rest of the crew pull up into the garage yard. They parked up as neatly as they could and as soon as they were ready they all approached their crew leader and her girlfriend. Placing various backpacks and duffel bags of their personal tools down on the concrete floor of the garage they all made themselves comfortable in various positions and on various objects and focused on Letty.

"So, you wanted us to be here for a crew meeting before we started work?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her own coffee as Rachel got herself settled next to her.

Letty nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to know where you were all at"

"This is about last night isn't it?" Marley asked, already sipping at her routine early morning energy drink.

She nodded, her gaze snapping from one crew member to the next as she tried to gauge their emotions, or at least some semblance of how they felt. "Yeah. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm guessing we don't have a choice even if we don't, do we?"

Letty shook her head at Tina. "Nope. You don't have to say much I just wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead" Rachel prompted, speaking up for the first time since she had arrived.

"Ok. I just wanted to know how you all felt about Santana being back again after all that happened. I wanted to know if you were all on some similarity of the same page or if you were going to be distracted from your job. I guess what I'm trying to do is find out if we have any issues and if we are ok with her being back or if we should ban her from racing after she won last night. Anyone wanna start?"

"Why don't we go from left to right?" Mia suggested, looking over at Dani who was the one closest to Letty's left side.

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. She didn't want to speak but she knew for Letty's sake and how she reacted last night she had to. "Ok, well, last night I nearly won but she played dirty at the end"

"To be honest you did hit her first to put her off" Quinn cut in.

"Whatever. She hit me back and we nearly crashed. How in the hell did she get to second place anyway? That car can't be that good. It's nowhere near as powerful as my car let alone a Ferrari or a Koenigsegg. She had to have cheated"

"According to Matt it's the real deal" Mia shrugged.

"Oh please, how can we trust him? He's been helping the bitch since the moment Cassandra shot her. Can we really trust him on something like this?"

Letty sighed. "Matt's been a good guy ever since he introduced himself and he's kept us from getting arrested more times than I can count. I still trust him, even of he has been working with her. That's why I believe him when I trust him not to get us caught"

Mia nodded along with her girlfriend. "No matter who we trust now we all saw what happened last night when she drove. I'm in no way justifying what she did to us but that car packed a bigger punch than we expected which is why we can't deny that she had what she needed to challenge both Quinn and Dani"

"Whatever's under that fucking hood it's probably not legal and the next time the bitch wants to race me I'm taking it out from under her without mercy and I'm going to rip it apart. I'm fucking done talking"

Knowing that Dani was being true to what she said Letty turned her attentions to the woman stood closest to the blonde. "Marley?"

"I don't know. If you ask me Dani's right about the whole car thing, it can't be legal. That's why I want a chance to rip it from her. The traitor needs to lose everything after what she did to us, starting with that car of hers. As for the whole scene thing, at least let us all have a chance at taking her down"

"Ok, Tina?"

"Same as Marley. She needs to pay for lying to us, whatever you may choose her punishment to be"

"Rachel?"

"The only thing I can say is that she doesn't deserve our time. She already wasted enough of it last year for us to never be able to get it back. I say we take the car and make her suffer even more for what she did."

"Yeah, and for what she did to us personally. She cost us Race Wars and now Puck and Cassandra think they own the scene like they're the best damn fucking drivers on the planet. Now we have them and their new cars to compete with let alone what they'll pull at this years Race Wars. I agree that the car needs to go, it's the least compensation we can get after what she did." Quinn agreed, her anger for the Latina woman boiling up once again.

Nodding Letty looked over at Brittany who had been quiet and looking detached ever since the moment she had arrived and sat down. "And Britt?"

She looked up as if waking up out of her daze, trying to figure out where she was and who was talking to her but before she could reply the sound of a highly tuned engine turned all of their attentions to a familiar yet unwelcome car as it pulled up nearer the entrance to the yard. They all stood up immediately, high on alert as they watched Santana unbuckle herself and get out of her car with a manilla folder and a leather portfolio under her right arm, the other free and in a very visible shoulder brace – the result of last nights damage done whilst trying to win the race.

Santana ignored their accusatory glances and death stares as she approached the main door where they were all stood.

"What do you want?" Letty asked, watching from the corner of her eye as Quinn already moved to hold Dani back.

"I have a plan that you might be interested in"

* * *

_Songs used: Digital Assassin's – 'Lock It Down' / Rick Ross – 'Push It'_

TBC


	30. Restitution Plan

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_I'm back! First of all, here's to our pairing getting married! Finally, our babies! Second, I would like to congratulate Miss. Rivera on her amazing baby news this week, she's gonna make a great mom, and finally here we are – 30 chapters. I'm sorry for the late update but I needed extra time on this one and I didn't particularly want to post angsty Brittana right after the wedding. That being said that one shot I mentioned in my last author's note is coming along nicely and should be posted soon, it's about halfway done. So, with all that being said enjoy the update!_

_P.S. Tomorrow will be the one year anniversary of me first posting this story and that's amazingly scary! I would like to thank everybody who gave this story a try from the very start and here's to finally hitting the final story arc! I hope you enjoy it and stick with it! :)_

_Thank you to everybody who has reviewed since the last chapter and welcome to all my new followers and favers, it's great to have you on board and it means a lot that you all continue to love this story. :D_

* * *

"_I have a plan you might be interested in"_

"Get out" Dani growled, Quinn now having to physically hold her back.

Letty glanced from Dani back to Santana. "You're not welcome here"

"I know"

"Then leave"

"Not until you hear me out"

"You heard Letty Santana. We don't want you here" Rachel said, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood protectively next to Brittany.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, trust me, but after last night I couldn't keep it to myself any more"

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly have any more lies" Marley complained, a frown etched across her face.

"I'm not here to tell you anything else other than I have a plan. I told you everything that day in the hospital room. I'm simply here to present you with an opportunity to beat Cassandra and Puck at Race Wars."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Letty asked, a questioning eyebrow raised in her direction.

"Simple: a car for every single one of you"

"And hows that going to help us?"

"It's going to give you the edge against puck's crew, especially with their new cars"

"Stay here. Everybody else follow me"

Grudgingly everybody followed at her request back into the garage, Quinn having to pull Dani forcibly by the arm to get her to stop glaring at Santana and do as their leader said. Santana sighed and watched as they moved to the back of the garage well out of ear shot and decided to move back over to her car, leaning up against the side of it as she waited. Her free hand playing with the hem of the garage shirt she was wearing she couldn't help but feel anxious. She'd been working on this plan from the moment she was up and mobile, or at least behind the wheel of her car again. Still, she'd been thinking about this plan since she'd gotten out of the hospital and now here she was hoping and praying that the crew would take at least a little pity on her and just hear her out. She knew she didn't deserve it and she was ok with that, she understood their reasons for not wanting anything to do with her, but a part of her deep down inside couldn't help but hope they said yes.

Meanwhile at the back of the garage said people weren't happy.

"Why should we give her a chance?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, why after everything she did to us should we hear her out? There's probably a loop hole somewhere"

Marley nodded in agreement with Rachel. "Yeah, knowing her she probably has an angle to this"

"But what if she's telling the truth? What if what she has to offer gives us the edge we need to beat Puck?"

Dani shook her head at Tina. "She's only in it for her own gain. She just wants to take down Cassandra for her own benefit. She's not telling the truth, are you forgetting that she almost killed me and then nearly all of you guys last night?"

"Ok, so this plan might not be full-proof and she might have an angle but I'm willing to do anything to beat Puck. Usually you know I would say that we grind it out for these next few months to beat Puck but the truth is that right now I will take all the help I can get, especially if we don't what to get our asses beaten again. I say we listen to her, hear what she has to say about these cars and then go from there. Are you in?" There was a round of hesitant verbal agreements and physical nods. "Ok then, let's go hear her out"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Rachel grumbled as they began making their way back to the entrance of the garage.

"I know but we need to beat Puck" Letty replied, placing a comforting hand on her adopted sisters shoulder.

"Fine but if this blows up in your face the entire blame's on you"

"I know hermana, I know" When they reached the entrance Letty called over to the woman who was lent up against her car. "Lopez, you have ten minutes and then you have to leave"

Santana nodded and hurried over. She was directed to sit on the arm of the couch and once everybody else was sat down she held up the manilla folder which she had been carrying that had the Lima Police Department logo on it.

"Ok so this is the case file. Police chief Washington allowed me to bring you it so if you say yes you'll have full access, nothing held back – that's the deal. We'd all be on a level playing field when it came to the case. I wouldn't have brought you in if you didn't know everything that was going on. Then there's this," She placed the manilla folder on her lap in exchange for the leather portfolio. "It has absolutely everything detailing every car and how to get them. You'd all know exactly what you were doing"

"Ok, so how about you walk us through it then? Start with the first car we would get"

Luckily Santana has planned for this and arranged the files in a sort of order that would make the most sense to stick to as a guideline. She opened the cover to the first page which was a list of everybody's names and the cars she'd scouted. She didn't need to look at the other files in the folder, she knew them off by heart by now after so much planning and such. "The first car would be Mia's"

"And what would it be?" Letty prompted.

"A 2002 Acura NSX-T"

"And how would we get it?"

"I found out that the owner is moving the car by freight train up country to their new house. This means that we'd have to intercept it on the move. The cars coming from the tri-city area and it's making one stop in Lima to pick up passengers before it continues out of town and towards where it's supposed to be delivered. The plan is to board the train in Lima, wait until it's out of the city and get the car out not long after"

"But how?"

"Disconnecting the trailers."

"Whilst they're in motion?"

"Yes. We disconnect the rear trailers whilst the train is moving, get the car onto a flat-bed truck or something like it and escape before the train driver even knows it's missing it's last few carriages. Bare in mind that the window for this only allows for one chance. That's why as it's timed it's the most urgent one"

Letty eyed the Latina for a few moments curiously before nodding. "Ok, who's next?"

"Marley. One day I was on my way to a training session with Matt when I passed a scrapyard and I had an idea. I did some checking around and asked Roz and she told me that Jake's Shelby had been sent to the scarp heap ready to be crushed. She said that it's mostly just the bare bones of the car left and it would need a hell of a lot of work to get it back up and running"

"Then why even consider it?"

"Because I knew that Jake was the only person that we didn't get a car from. I know he died but I thought seeing as no one, not even Puck, had claimed what was left of the car I could try and put it back together again, especially considering Marley and Jake's history with each other. Plus it would cause an emotional reaction in Puck that might throw him off his game on the day of Race Wars. The amount of work that needs to be done is the reason why I need to get it asap, as well as the fact that it could be crushed any day now. All we'd have to do is break into the scrapyard, locate the car, load it onto a truck and get the hell out of there"

"Hmm, next one"

"Next is Quinn. A 2009 Nissan VSpec R35 Skyline. It's imported but I know somebody who has one that we can get. When I came up with this plan I figured there would be one guy I needed to definitely check out as a possibility. Josh Coleman. I know any one of us could easily beat him but the fun's in the stealing it. Plus I know that he hasn't driven it since I checked his place out and asking him to face off against us in a specific car would raise suspicions. He lives in a gated mansion so we'd have to sneak in at night and try to steal it that way. I can hack the lock on the gate but it would have to be done quickly and we'd drive it out and back to a safe place. This one was chosen next as I figured that we'd have to get Holly to fly in overnight parts from Japan and the tuning would need to be on point and I don't know how long that would take considering that I've never worked on a R35 before"

"Sounds interesting. Which one next?"

"The next would be Rachel. A 1995 SP Mazda RX7. This one is the one that bridges the gap so to speak"

"Why?"

"Because it's kind of urgent but it's not"

"What did you have in mind then?"

"I've seen this Asian guy a few times whilst I've been downtown and he's only ever been there at a specific time or on specific days of the week. He drives like he's on speed and I can't seem to find where he lives or hangs out so we would have to catch him on the move. That's why this is kind of urgent. We'd need to get him on the first try or we could end up spooking him and we'd never see the car again"

"Plan of action?"

"Spend a few afternoons on the days that I've seen him and learn his pattern, as stalker sounding as that is, and then intercept him on one of the guaranteed days. The next thing would be to somehow take control of the car whilst he's on the move and steal it."

"And you have an idea of how that will work?"

"It's all in this folder along with all of the other details"

"Who's on the list next?"

"Dani. This car is a BXR Bailey Blade GTR"

"I've never heard of it"

"That's because it's still relatively new. I only heard about it last month whilst visiting the race track just outside of the city with my abuela. The car's up for standard race track speed testing before it goes into the workshop for team integration. That's our window. If we don't take the opportunity to break in and liberate it the car will be modified to track spec and we won't be able to legally drive it on the road. That's why you'd need to steal it before then."

"Wouldn't a car like that come with a lot of heat? Surely it would stick out being only one if it's kind around here?"

"It would but all you'd really be doing is changing appearance. Roz can manipulate ownership details for the right people _from _the right people. They'd never have to know that we never actually bought the car, we just own one. She has ways of sending them looking for it in a different direction."

"Performance-wise? You said it would only need changing visually?"

"Yes, this one has at least a thousand plus horsepower and that's even without it being modified. That's why it's street legal – all the power without the track-only modifications. It's a step up from the GT to a more race track-like performance car"

"Ok, who's the next one?"

"Uh, Tina. I found a Mitsubishi Evo 9 MR Edition that's being shipped into the country in about a month or so. I have a friend at the docks who let me practice there and he had the low-down on some hot imports that are sure to be on the racing scene within the next few months. He told me the car is arriving in the tri-city harbour and we'd need to find the shipping container, break it out and bring it back. Roz has a way of manipulating the owner who's waiting for it to make him believe it was a shipping error leaving us out of any suspicion we were even ever involved. You'd need a precision driver to get you in and lead you back out so I would suggest a drifter to get you around those tight turns quickly and efficiently. From what I've heard the car is already heavily modified already so all you'd have to do is make a few tweaks and changes here and there but the work is minimal"

"And after that?"

"Brittany. I originally went for the Subaru BRZ but around this area all I could find was a similar production version, the Toyota 86. It's a 2014 model but the guy who owns it is holding open competition for anybody willing to try and beat it. Simply put you race against it for it's pink slips. You win you get the car, you don't he moves onto the next one and you get to keep your current car. I would have said it's one of the easiest to obtain, any one of you could beat it hence the reason why it's not as urgent to act on. Performance would be a breeze, the parts wouldn't really need all that perfecting considering it's such a new car"

Letty nodded. "And me?"

"An Equus Bass 770"

"A what?"

"It's basically a brand new car on the market just like Dani's car, although this one isn't being raced on the track. I was checking in with Matt one day and getting up to speed on the progress of Cassandra's case when they brought in a car into the impound lot. I'd had my ear to the ground since I started this plan and checked all the cars that were coming in. The story is that the car was brought brand new, one of the first of it's kind in the country, and the owner couldn't keep up repayments. They're currently on the run for dodging those payments but the car was left abandoned, much like the story of the super cars over in Dubai. The car was brought in and whilst the owner is on the run up country the car is just sitting in the impound lot getting dusty. All we'd have to do is break in and steal it as there's no way to legally get it released due to the fact that the repayment case is still active. Performance pretty much stands like Dani's. It's fast bordering on the edge of super car territory but it's muscle, your territory, and technology combined. All you'd have to do is make a few tweaks but other than that it's already pretty fast as it is."

"And that's it?"

"Yep, any other details are all in this portfolio"

Letty checked her watch before looking up at Santana impressed. "Impressive but I still don't know. You seem to have everything planned to a point but we still can't trust you"

"I understand. I wouldn't either"

"Then why even come here at all?" Brittany asked, shocking everybody as she spoke up for the first time since Santana had arrived.

Santana shrugged, standing up and trying to ignore that way she felt her heart beat ten times faster when Brittany personally addressed her for the first time in months. "Because you needed a way to beat Puck. I know you lost at Race Wars and I know it was because of me, I will take full responsibility for that but right now, ever since I started getting better I knew that you couldn't go into the next one and let Puck drive all over you. You deserved better than that, all of you. That's why I hatched a plan to pay you back and give you what you needed to crush him and that bitch he calls a girlfriend. You guys can trust me or not but just know that if you say yes I am determined to see this plan through whether it kills me or not. I knew you would be the only ones who could help me and as much as I hated asking for your help I'm asking for it now, for all of us. Cassandra not only fucked me over but she fucked _all_ of us over and she needs to pay and whether you want to go ahead with this plan or not I'm telling you that I'm dedicated. Even if I have to do all the modification work to these cars myself you are going to win Race Wars with or without me on your crew. I can't make up for what I did and I can't say I'm sorry enough but I need you to believe that you can stop Puck and Cassandra. I just need your help doing it. There's not a group of racers that can even amount up to your skill set. Just give it a chance."

The entire group was silent, Santana's taking in a deep breath after her little 'speech'. She hadn't intended to ramble off but it was true. She'd spent the past few months coming up with ways to repay them and this was the closest she came to an acceptable answer. She believed that it could work but the way that Brittany had spoken to her in that ice cold tone sparked something within her that pushed her to verbally defend herself and her idea. Pain searing through her braced shoulder struck her from her thoughts, the force of an impact spinning her around on her heels to see Brittany walking determinedly towards her car.

"Brittany..."

"Save it Santana"

She sighed, her shoulder's deflating at Brittany's stone cold answer as the pain set in and turned back to Letty handing her the leather portfolio. "In here's a copy of everything; every detail and every possible thing you would want to know about each car and their individual plans."

"Thank you" She replied, taking it. "Give us some time to think this over"

"I understand"

"I'll call you with an answer. I couldn't tell you when that would be but once we've made our minds up you'll know"

"Ok. Thank you for at least listening"

With the manilla folder clutched within her good hand Santana made her way over to her car just as Brittany barrelled out of the yard in a flash of speed. She sighed as she slipped into her own car, buckling the harness with her good hand before starting it up and leaving.

* * *

Cassandra pulled up her car outside of her and Puck's garage. Puck wasn't far behind, parking his Charger up next to it as the blonde woman stepped out.

"Nice, that was good"

"Hmm, I seemed to think so" She smirked, watching as he made his way over to her.

"Your car is fast. Maybe it's time you start racing"

"I think so too. Especially now that Miss Lopez is back on the scene"

"Yeah, unfortunately"

"It's not unfortunate, it's just that she could have waited a little longer. I was having fun crushing Letty's pathetic little crew every time they decided to race"

"Me too but the bitch is back and she won her first race"

"She did, but it cost her. She's still not over her injuries"

"Thanks to you"

"I know but at least she's struggling"

"Yeah but how long will that last?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long before it wears off and she's back to one hundred percent? What happens when she starts racing on the regular again?"

"She won't be a problem, I assure you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"If she's smart she'll stick to herself and not even think of joining another crew. She should be especially smart when thinking about it or else I'll shoot her again and this time it won't be non-fatal"

"You'd do that?"

"If she gets in our way, yes, but right now I don't think she's really capable of anything. If the little bitch stays alone she won't be a problem, especially not at Race Wars. Right now though we focus on our plan and keep dominating the scene up until the competition begins. When we get there we're going to crush Letty's crew again like we did last year and maybe then they'll get the message and leave Lima all together"

"But how do we do this? She beat my guys last night like they were nothing and they were in super cars! There's no way her car could have been that good"

"I will admit that when I first took her in that car barely even scratched the surface but after last night we will have to watch her. Even I don't know what it's capable of but the way she acted when she had to start from scratch tells me there's a lot under that hood that we don't know about. In the meantime I think you should get your own crew in order. Their driving was sloppy last night. Sam looked like he was daddy's little rich boy jacked up on God knows what fucking drugs and Brody was sloppy and all over the place, an accident waiting to happen. I suggest we start training immediately if we're going to attempt to keep our hold on this city"

Puck grinned. "I fucking love it when you speak all hot and fucking sexy like that"

"I'm serious Puckerman"

"And I'm serious too. The guys can wait until later. Right now we have the garage to ourselves until they come back"

"Well how could I refuse that tempting one-on-one time offer?"

"You can't"

"Hmm, no. How long do we have?"

Puck checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes"

"Then I guess you'd better make it quick"

"Oh, I plan to"

* * *

Brittany couldn't breathe as her car finally came to a stop in the parking lot of the familiar beach. Her whole body was frozen as a swell of emotions washed over her, keeping her immobile as multiple thoughts bombarded her all at once. Her hands held the wheel in a death grip and she rapidly felt more and more air leaving her lungs and not returning as if it was being sucked out of the interior of the car. Her heart rate picked up, the numbness of the situation now wearing off from being stationary, the motion of the car no longer the distraction she had lost herself in in favour of ignoring the truth about what was happening. In the end getting out was inevitable with her heart beating rapidly in her chest more and more with each passing second. She suddenly felt the need for air become too much, throwing the car door open with more force than was necessary as she fumbled with the harness of her seat. A few exasperated moments of mumbling and fumbling with her fingers later and she had managed to unclip the harness and finally pull herself out of the car.

She gasped desperately for breath as she threw herself into the cold morning air in the search for oxygen. Immediately the sound of crashing ocean waves and the smell of the salt from the sea water assaulted her all her senses at once and made her feel sick. Nausea attacked the pit of her stomach before rising up into the center of her chest, throwing her off balance as she fought to keep control of not only her mind but her body as well. It gripped tight at her chest and she found that she had to grab hold of the top of her car door for balance or else she was sure she would have thrown her guts up at any given second. She didn't trust herself to stand whilst the nausea ripped through her entire body, making her head spin and her chest tight. That's when she forced herself to calm down. Gripping hard at the door she took a deep breath and embraced the sights and smells around her, using them and the knowledge of the familiar surroundings to calm her heart rate and push the feeling of sickness back down to the pit of her stomach where it had originally come from.

Looking up she took in the sight of her beach, the place where she came in dire times of need – to get away from her life no matter what matter it was that was throwing her off. The waves crashed more violently along the shore and the greyed sky only served to tell her that today wasn't going to be sunny, it was going to be quite the opposite. That had been confirmed the moment she had watched that stupid golden Nissan pull up outside of the garage. She could just see the indicators of fog and the wind blew particularly hard over her entire person, goose flesh forming over the exposed skin of her arms that weren't covered by her garage shirt. Hands instinctively came up to rub at opposite sides in the hopes of warming herself up but in the end the effort was futile. It didn't make a difference but she kept at it over and over in the hopes that it would eventually pay off. It was a nice distraction that didn't last long.

Soon enough thoughts of Santana had started flooding her brain in an onslaught of feelings and pain and before she knew it she couldn't hold them back any more. She couldn't hold back everything that she had been boxing in since that day she read her letter and she sure as hell couldn't hold back the tears that now rained down her cheeks at the experience of seeing Santana in the flesh once again, mostly recovered and alive from her gunshot injuries and telling them she had a grand plan to repay them.

_I mean, who the hell does she think she is?_ The blonde pondered, not quite sure on what else to ask herself other than the fact that Santana had no right to walk back into their lives and act as if they would just willingly let her repay them. What made her even more angry was the fact that Santana knew this. She knew that she had no right to just come back and expect a second chance and she was completely honest about it. She was aware and for some unknown God damn reason Brittany couldn't for the life of her understand why on Earth this left her infuriated and enraged more than ever before in her entire life.

She came back as if she was at least somewhat welcome and asked if she could race and then beaten everybody. She was paying the price physically (via the shoulder brace) but as much as the other woman seemed to infuriate her Brittany couldn't find it in her heart to say that she deserved it. That wasn't her, she wouldn't wish pain on anybody, even if that person was someone who had broken her heart. It confused her, the fact that Santana could do this to her, and she didn't know what to do. Her hands shook as she gripped at the car door, Brittany trying to find a reasonable explanation as to why she was feeling all of these different and conflicting emotions. She felt sorry for her, then she felt anger, and then she felt pain in her chest and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to suck it up and be a woman about it or get back in her car and cry against the steering wheel until she was too tired to carry on. The latter was very tempting, the urge to cry sounding more appealing with every passing second but she caught a fleeting thought at the last minute.

She couldn't let Santana win, not this time.

Her letter had broken her, sure, and she had realized that deep down inside of her that a part of her still loved the woman that she had gotten to know but after she had physically come back and walked back into her her life once again she couldn't let her win, not again. Her heart was telling her something familiar deep down inside but her rational mind knew it wasn't right. It wasn't right to feel all these things over a woman who had come in, gained her trust, made her fall in love with her and crushed her tender heart as if it was made of extremely fragile glass. She'd only just managed to put it back together again, the bare bones if you will, and she was slowly arranging all of the broken pieces back into the small gaps and crevices she had created but she wasn't going to let Santana break it again by being back in her life. She had to be strong, she knew that now and as much as her heart screamed at her that there was something about Santana that she couldn't understand nor let go she couldn't listen. Not this time. She'd done that once before and look at where it had gotten her. She had to be a woman and stand up and take it in her stride. That meant clearing her throat, taking a deep breath and heading back to the garage to join the crew.

That plan was thrown out of the window in a matter of moments though when she heard the sound of a highly tuned engine that she was slowly getting to know, a unique sound that wasn't that hard to remember due to the fact that it was so different. She sighed heavily from her chest as both hands gripped the roof of her RX8, not trusting herself to look up at the car that had just pulled up not that far away from her. She heard the sound of the door opening and closing and then sneaker-clad footsteps slowly approaching her. She heard the cautiousness and hesitance in each and every step and a part of her thanked God that the other woman had enough sense to at least proceed with extreme caution, especially with the way that she was feeling right now.

Not looking up she felt her hands clench against the cold metal of her cars roof. "What do you want Santana?"

There was a brief silence, a tense yet hollow break that spoke volumes in the way of showing just how much had changed between the two of them. For a brief moment she didn't know how to respond, the other woman not having answered her but she couldn't blame her. Santana had probably followed her here after she had left without a good reason to and it made her mad.

It made her finally look up to see the other woman nervously wringing her hands together. It only served to fuel her anger more. "What did you do? Follow me here only to just stare at me? What do you want Santana?!"

It seemed to snap the other woman out of her nervous daze, Santana's eyes instantly flickering up to meet hers as she watched as she took an anxious gulp before speaking. "I don't know"

"So you just followed me here?"

"I don't know why I followed you here Brittany"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know!"

"You must have a reason Santana! You know this looks bad!"

"Don't you think I know that?! You left and I had to follow you, I don't know why! Maybe I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, you seemed madder than I've ever seen you before"

That's when Brittany's body turned to face her, the blonde frowning at her as she thought about her words. "You don't get to do that any more Santana, you know that"

"What? I'm not aloud to make sure that you're ok?"

"Exactly!"

"Why?"

"Because you lost that right the moment you broke my heart!"

There was a few fleeting moments as they both let her words sink in, Santana not quite sure as to how to respond. "Brittany..."

"No, don't. I know that tone of voice, like you want me to feel sorry for you but it's not going to happen"

Shaking her head Santana felt the nervousness finally dissolve away and get replaced by mild anger. She couldn't be mad at Brittany, not ever, but she was mad at the current situation. Then again she'd brought this upon herself. "Hey! I never asked you to feel sorry for me, not once"

"Then why act like it?"

"Look, the last thing I want is sympathy, God knows I've had enough of it the past three months ever since Cassandra did this to me, but you're the last person I expect it from, if even at all. Not after what I did to you but Brittany I can't help it!"

"Can't help what?"

"These thoughts I've been having about you ever since the moment you heard the truth leave my lips in that hospital room. I loved you, I won't deny that, but I needed to make sure that after me coming back you didn't do something to hurt yourself. Despite what happened between us I still care about your well-being"

"Wow, coming from you that means a lot"

"What else am I supposed to say Brittany? Should I get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness until you say yes or should I leave completely and never come back? Should I just disregard all these feelings I have inside and go back to where I came from or should I try and make it up, even if it just mends things a little? I don't expect any of you, especially you, to forgive me after what I did but I won't let you make me feel like the bad guy when all I wanted to do was make sure you were ok, friends, girlfriends, or acquaintances alike. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

She didn't know how to respond. She was mad at her, she was pretty sure that wasn't going away any time soon but she couldn't deny that she had a point. What had she expected her to do? Have her grovel until she'd had enough of her sorry excuses? She was angry, but she wasn't that cruel. Instead she decided to slightly change the subject in the hopes that she could spend some alone time later on to think privately about it.

Sighing she rubbed at her temples. "I got your letter you know"

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Santana to realize what she was talking about. "You did?" Her frown softening.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, and it broke my heart"

"Britt..."

"No, you don't get to call me that. That letter hurt me Santana. I spent three months trying to erase the fact that I loved you, that I finally let someone in deeper than ever before only to have my heart broken. You know what it made me feel on top of all the pain and hurt that you put me through?"

"What?"

There was a brief pause and a shallow breath before Brittany continued. What she said next she couldn't take back but she couldn't stop herself. "That a part of me deep down inside, a sick and twisted part of me still wanted you, still loved you. That letter made me realise something that terrified me and I still don't know what to do about it. It reminded me of the woman I knew before she broke my heart by telling me the truth and some part of me wanted to go back to the time before you left me that morning to deliver that car, back to the time when we were together and happy, when I didn't know about your secret double life and I was happy nearly every single second of the day. Back before those three months of harrowing hell that nearly killed me, mentally and physically. I couldn't sleep without having nightmares every single night and I'm now only just getting better but only little by little. I was confused, I still sort of am, but that letter made me realise that I was still feeling something for you, despite what you had done. I was confused and angry and I was denying my feelings, feelings that I didn't want to have but yet again you made me feel anyway without giving me a choice. That's why I can't let you in again, not now even when you're trying to make it up to us. I can't stand the thought that I still have all of these emotions and affections that I can't help but have. I can't control them, not after all this time but even with all of this, all of the things that are making me feel the way that they are right now I simply can't deny it any more. I can't be with you again Santana, we both know that, but I can't deny that I miss my old life, that I miss the person I used to be when we were together and most of all I miss how we were before you told us the truth. I miss you, but I don't miss the way that this is making me feel, the way it made me feel these past few months. I can't trust you, you probably already know that, but I just can't do this. Not now, not when I'm not ready to face it."

"What did you do with it when you were finished?" Santana asked, now the anger between the two of them having dissipated and replaced by a lingering sadness. She understood how Brittany felt and she didn't blame her, she just had to know that even if there wasn't a chance between them she had to have done something with the things she had left behind for her.

And Brittany didn't miss a beat, didn't miss the true question behind the words. "I still have the letter, I'm not ready to let it go. As for the thing you left with it, I'm not sure what to do with that either. I know one thing though, I know that every time I look at it all I can think of is the things that you did to me. It's not happy Santana, every time I look at it it reminds me of what I lost and I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Whatever it is I don't think your original intention will ever make me feel differently. To be honest after I read the letter I didn't know if you even remembered writing it and leaving it for me"

"I remembered it the day I left the car in that garage. I made sure that you would find it. I needed you to read it Brittany, you needed to know how I felt"

"Yes, and it broke my heart all over again. All those stitches I had worked so hard on were for nothing. They all bust wide open the moment I finished reading it."

Not knowing how to respond with words, her vocabulary failing her, Santana stepped forwards and ignored the ache of pain radiating down from her shoulder and engulfing her entire arm as she cupped Brittany's face with both hands. The both of them were surprised that Brittany didn't pull away at the first contact that they had shared since the day the truth had come out but quickly brushed it off in favour of figuring out just exactly what Santana was doing. The air seemed to still between them as they simply looked into each others eyes, the sound of the ocean and the slight breeze of early morning wind forgotten as they lost themselves in one another's gazes. It wasn't romantic, but it felt like understanding. Well, that's what they told themselves. In a surge of confidence for fear that Brittany may pull away at any given moment Santana quickly closed the gap between them but when their lips met it was anything but rushed. They both moved languidly against one another, just feeling, just touching and exploring after months of no contact. Brittany wanted deny the upsurge of emotions and warmth but she couldn't as she was unable to stop herself from momentarily getting lost in the feeling of Santana's lips upon her own – just like she always did.

Without thinking her hands came up to rest upon the other woman's biceps, one covered by a shoulder brace, as she let her entire body sag and melt into something she didn't completely understand. She should have been mad but she couldn't bring herself to pull herself away. She wasn't lying when she said that a part of her still loved Santana, she just didn't expect for it to be thrown at the forefront so soon and so quickly. When Santana pulled away from her though it felt as if the entire world came crashing down around her, reality becoming painfully real. Santana's hands lingered though, still cupping her face as their foreheads naturally gravitated towards each other to gently rest against one another. The silence between them lingered longer than necessary and as they regained the air into their lungs it was a few moments before either one of them spoke. If there was one thing Brittany hadn't expected it was a kiss, and she certainly hadn't expected to enjoy it even with all of her current and conflicting emotions.

"I'm sorry Britt." She paused for a few seconds as if she was trying to find the words before she continued.

Suddenly the warm air that had formed between them was gone and replaced by the cold sea air and Brittany was stepping away back towards her car. She didn't know what point she had exactly moved away from it but now the air was suffocating her once more, this time even out in the open.

"Britt..."

She held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "No, don't. You know this isn't right Santana"

"I know"

"Then why?"

She shrugged, at a loss for how to respond. "I don't know, I just..."

"Didn't think before you acted. Why am I not surprised?"

"Brittany..."

"No"

"But-"

Internally panicking a little Brittany backed right up to her car and made to get in. "I need to go, I can't be around you right now"

Santana watched helplessly as Brittany got into her car and left the parking lot quickly and abruptly. She rubbed at her temples with her good hand and shook her head, not quite knowing what had just happened. She had felt this pull that she couldn't ignore and it was true, she had done it without thinking but even now just after it had happened she was sure she wasn't going to regret it. It was spur of the moment and by the way Brittany had reacted during the kiss she had felt that longing and what they had once been before everything went to shit. Sighing she took a breath in before making her way back over to her own car. Taking one last look at the sea view she had once enjoyed with the other woman she got back into her car and strapped herself into the harness of her bucket seat. It was few silent beats before she started the car, taking a moment to think about the repercussions of what had just happened. She didn't know if Brittany would tell Letty or anyone else for that matter what she had done but she knew her enough to know that she probably wouldn't. That didn't do anything to ease the fear in the pit of her stomach though, the fear that she may have just shot her chances of repaying them dead in the water. Deciding not to think on it at least until later she started up the car and backed up before pulling out of the lot and heading back onto the road.

* * *

_Ahhh! Aye babe this my new shit_

_I'm the black Richie Rich with the roof missing_  
_If it don't make dollars it don't make sense_  
_Z, wake up like I gotta get it_  
_And I got an engine full of trunk space_  
_I get money three ways, fucking bitches three ways_  
_7 different foreigns plus she no hablé_  
_But I make that bitch walk for some cheesecake..._

Some random heavy hip hop beat bumped through the speakers as Santana expertly weaved through the throng of people that led back to her table. Panting a little in exertion of people dodging she placed all three beer bottles down on the small table and slid one each towards the two other people that had been waiting patiently for her return.

"Thanks S"

Santana looked over at Matt and smiled. "No problem. Roz, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking"

"About what?" The Latina asked, taking the first sip of her drink.

"How did it go yesterday?"

"As well as you could have guessed"

"How so?"

"They gave me ten minutes to go over the plan and then leave"

"Ok so did you?"

"Of course I did. I was finished before the time was up."

"Any questions?"

"There were a few here and there but nobody really talked it was just Letty"

"What did she say when she was done?" Matt asked, piping for the first time in the conversation as he took a sip of his own drink.

"She just told me that they'd think about it and they'd call me when they'd made a decision. She told me she didn't know when that would be"

Roz frowned. "So we're waiting for their reply?"

"Pretty much" She replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"What's our plan of action now?" Matt asked, turning towards the off-duty police chief.

Roz shrugged. "We wait"

"That's it?"

"Yes, until we know what they want to do we can't do anything"

"Ok but let's just say that they didn't, what would we do then?"

"We would move forward and continue our investigation without them"

"But hopefully it won't come to that" Santana cut in, licking her lips after taking another gulp of beer. "We really do need them on our side if we're going to go up against Puck and Cassandra whether they like us or not, especially me. The others seemed to stay quiet but Dani looked as if she wanted to rip my throat out and crush my skull with her bare hands"

"Come on, she couldn't have seemed that mad"

"Yeah, but you didn't see her"

"I wouldn't blame her after what happened at the race the other night"

Roz's gaze flickered from Matt back to Santana. "Why? What happened at the race?"

"Just before we crossed the line she nudged me and I nudged her back. I would have lost if I didn't hit her back"

"But you won yes?"

"I did but that didn't stop her from accusing me of nearly killing her and the rest of the crew. It didn't help that Puck and Cassandra got in on it too"

"Anything bad happen with them?"

"No, I just snapped back at them. Though, if you wanna call something bad then it's probably my abuela flipping out at me when she found out that I'd injured myself"

"Santana, what did you do?"

"It wasn't anything major"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that" Matt laughed.

Santana glared at him and Roz frowned at the Latina. "What happened?"

"I just got thrown about a little and twisted my arm the wrong way a few times. It wasn't anything major, I promise"

"For your abuela to flip out and you to be wearing that brace right now I have a feeling it was a lot more serious than you're making it out to be."

"Fine, I had to schedule a few more physical therapies it's no big deal"

The police chief raised a questioning eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling us"

Sighing Santana's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay so my abuela may have demanded that she come along with me to every single one and I don't stop until I'm back to what I was before the race"

"You must have done a number on it if she was that serious" Roz smiled, raising her bottle to her lips.

"Yeah, you could say that. She told me she almost had a heart attack when she saw the amount of pills I dropped when I got back but I guess she's right. I shouldn't have pushed myself like I did but I had to win. This was my fault" She said, looking down at the brace on her shoulder.

"Are you in pain now?"

"It's ok. I'm due to take meds when I get home as long as I don't have more than one of these" She replied, holding up her Corona to emphasize her point.

"Then we'll get out of here after"

"Nah, don't worry. You two can stay and enjoy your night off"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

"You okay to run tomorrow?"

"My arms injured, not my legs. Of course, seven am sharp like always."

"Ok, I'll see you there. In the meantime why don't we make a toast?" Roz smiled, holding up her bottle to the center of the table.

"To what?" Matt questioned.

"To a clean slate"

Santana nodded and held up her bottle to Roz's, Matt's joining soon after. "To a clean slate. Word to that" She smiled, clinking her drink with the other two and then taking a lengthy gulp. It definitely was a clean slate, she just hoped that things would go according to plan.

_We poppin' like ayo_  
_All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down_  
_Screaming like ayo_  
_I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around_  
_Fuck 'em both like ayo_  
_I'm a bougie ass nigga left the roof at home_  
_We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo_  
_But don't be acting like I need you_

* * *

Mia smiled happily as she watched Letty take a sip of her drink as they sat in a booth tucked away in the corner of Shelby's diner. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon as they sat with plates of food which were surrounded by various pieces of paper from the black portfolio that laid out Santana's plan. There were maps, detailed explanations, exact car stats and pictures along with various other pieces of information that they could possibly need. Now that both Shelby and Holly were aware of Santana's plan the couple had decided to sit down and share their thoughts and take a look at it in detail.

"If there's one thing we can't fault her for it's her detail" Letty said, breaking Mia from her thoughts.

"Mmm, she seems to have gone to great lengths to make sure of that. I mean everything's here" She replied, placing a fry into her mouth as she used her other hand to hold up the piece of paper that detailed the possible acquisition of a car for Tina.

"Yeah, it's all here."

"Let, can I ask you something?"

Looking up Letty nodded. "Of course Chica"

"Why did you ask me to help you with this?"

"Besides the fact that you're my girlfriend and I go to you for everything?" Mia nodded. "Well it's simple: you organise things nearly everyday and out of everybody you seem to have the clearest head right now. I figured I could use a lot of clear-minded brains to make this decision."

"Ok but what do we do? I mean, she's obviously planned this out to every detail and she's offered up the opportunity for us to be on the same page as her but can we really do this after everything she put us through?"

Letty sighed as she sat back in her seat, taking another sip from her cup. "I honestly don't know. I like the idea of having new cars, but what petrol head doesn't? Even though she screwed us all royally there's one thing I do know"

"And what's that?"

"I'm not losing to Puckerman at Race Wars again. It's just not happening, especially with that blonde bitch he calls a girlfriend by his side"

Mia reached across the table and intertwined her own hand with Letty's free one. "I know, me neither but do you really think we can trust her again?"

Letty shrugged. "I don't know Mia. I don't know how the rest of the crew would react to having her being around again most of the time. She wouldn't have to be a crew member again but...still, what if it blows up in our faces again? They'd all probably leave if I made the wrong choice"

"I understand, I do" She smiled, grabbing her hand and rubbing her thumb soothingly over Letty's knuckles. "But maybe you don't need to make this decision on your own, or right now for that matter"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean love, is that maybe you should wait until we get back to the house, call a crew meeting and all make the decision together. We are a family after all"

Instead of responding verbally there was a slight pause as a grateful smile formed on the crew leaders lips. She looked over at the woman she loved with nothing but pure love and adoration before sliding her hand on top of Mia's so that she could brush her thumb over the promise ring that now resided on her ring finger.

"You're amazing you know that?"

Mia blushed. "I try"

"Come here"

Before Mia could stop her Letty was pulling her forwards gently, enough to close the gap between them and connect their lips together. When they pulled apart Mia's eyes were the first to open, her smile growing tenfold when she saw Letty's still closed. She pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling back and settling into her seat, their hands never breaking contact.

"I love you" Letty grinned, watching as Mia blushed at her from across the booth.

"I gathered that. I love you too" There were a few silent moments before Mia spoke again, deciding to push the subject further away from Santana and her plan in favour of a lighter subject. "You know, you need a ring too"

"Oh, I do do I?"

"Mmm, yes" She grinned back, biting her lip as Letty's finger continued to brush back and forth over her promise ring.

"And when do you suggest I get this ring?"

"Leave that up to me"

"You think that's wise?"

"Hey! Are you saying that I don't have good taste in jewellery?"

"Of course not babe" She laughed, her hand squeezing momentarily tighter to reassure her. "It's just that I wanted to enjoy the fact that you have a ring on your finger"

"It's not like we're getting married Let"

"I know but I like that people now know you're taken, promise or engagement ring or not. Not to say that I own you because that's just wrong but you get what I mean" She rambled, making Mia let out a breathless chuckle. Letty never rambled.

"I know" She smiled reassuringly back at her. "The gesture was a very nice one"

"So it wasn't cheesy that I took you to that Mexican restaurant I took you to on our first date with really cheesy Mexican music playing in the background and slid it across the table in a blue velvet box as if I were actually proposing?"

Mia couldn't help but chuckle once more. "Of course not, it was romantic and now it just confirms what I already knew"

"And what's that?"

"That one day we will get married and the promise ring was just the start"

"It may be a start but you know I've always thought you were it for me when we first called each other girlfriends right?"

"I know Let, me too"

Sighing in relief Letty's eyes flickered down to the simple slightly jewelled silver band with a heart in the middle now adorning her girlfriend's ring finger. Sure, it was a first step in declaring just how much Letty truly did care for her girlfriend, but it was nothing compared to what they had felt all along. Ever since the first moment they had become official, probably even long before that when they were teenagers, they both knew that they were going to be by each others sides for a very long time to come. Not one to put a cheesy label on it Letty despised calling it 'eternity' or 'forever' or 'everlasting' or some crazy shit along those lines in favour of just being with her. She and Mia both knew they didn't need to put rings on it to confirm what they already knew but in a spur of the moment decision that Letty had made not long before Valentine's Day itself she couldn't deny the pleasantly warm feeling she had gotten deep down in her stomach when she had seen Mia's face light up at the sight of the ring. It was only a promise ring but one day in the future Letty had decided then and there that she would someday make her her wife and this was just the start.

Breaking forth from her thoughts she looked back over at said girlfriend and smiled sweetly and lovingly, Mia seeing the genuineness behind the action. Letty wasn't one for 'soft' public displays of affection, she much more preferred growling and being possessive of her when guys came up to her at race meets and hit on her. Not that she didn't like it though, she just liked these rare moments when she could see the woman she loved shining through instead of the tough as nails crew leader and street racer that everyone else saw. That's why she felt pride swell in her chest to wear the ring and show everyone that she loved her much more than anyone had initially thought.

"I love you Letty Ortiz"

Smiling back at her girlfriend Letty felt warmth pool in her stomach. "And I love you Mia Toretto"

* * *

Letty kissed Mia on the forehead softly before clutching her beer in her hand as she made her way through to the living room where everybody was waiting. After their conversation that morning she and Mia had decided to call everybody, including Blaine, Kurt, Kitty, Shelby and Holly. This affected everybody, including them, and Letty wanted everyone there so that they could make this decision together. So, sitting down in the last available space at the end of the couch next to Quinn Letty waited for Mia to sit on the arm of the couch next to her before beginning.

"Ok, so you wanted us all here?" Holly prompted from across the room, a beer of her own in hand.

The crew leader nodded. "Yes. As you all know at the start of the week Santana came to us with a plan to get us all cars. She wanted to give us full access to the case and it's progress in return for bringing down Cassandra. That being said I've spent all week going over it over and over again and for the life of me I can't possibly decide this on my own. That's why all of you are here. I wanted to know where you all stand and if you want in or not. This is for all of us, not just me so I wanna go around the room and ask you. I figured at the end we could go with a majority vote in favour of the most popular answer and then call Santana up with our decision. Sound fair?" There was a round of various nods and verbal agreements before she sat forwards in her seat and looked over at Tina. "T, you wanna start?"

Nodding the Asian woman sat up a little straighter in her seat, barely noticeable if you hadn't looked past Marley who shifted a little in her lap. "Personally, I like the idea. I know we can't trust her completely but the detail of how to get all of the cars is undeniably perfect. She did her research and she seems sure enough that we could do this. It would also be good as we'd have full access to the case too. If you wanna know my opinion I'm in. It's worth a try in order for a chance to try and take Cassandra down."

Letty nodded. "Ok, Marley?"

The brunette shrugged from her place on Tina's lap. "I can't deny that her plan is good. I'm still pissed but as long as you promise to keep an eagle eye on her I think we should at least give this plan a try, if not for her then at least for us to have a chance at taking down Puck's crew at Race Wars this year. I'm in."

"Blaine?"

"If you ask me she's not welcome back on this scene, even if she did win but we can't deny that we need someone to help us win against Puck, whether she's a part of your crew or not. If we go along with this plan of hers no matter how much detail there is you'd have to bring her on board if you're gonna get it done in time or if even at all. If you want an outsiders opinion I don't think you should trust her again, even if you do plan to keep her at arms length."

"Good point. Kurt?"

"As a friend looking in from the inside for the past three months you guys nearly fell apart from what she did to you. Can't you see that this will just turn out the same way? I won't watch her rip my friends apart, not again. No matter what her plan involves I think you guys can do it without her help. My answer's no."

Nodding Letty sighed, the stubborn tone from Kurt understandable. She lingered on the painter for a few moments longer before moving on to the next person. "Kitty? Your thoughts on this?"

The blonde shrugged from her place in her girlfriends lap. "Honestly I don't know what to tell you. I know what she did to you was bad, I know because I'm dating Dani, but her plan is really good. I don't want to watch you lose to Puck again, not after he played dirty and basically pushed you to the side like trash. If there's anybody in this world, the only person that can help you is Santana. She knows all of you guys personally, she knows how you drive and she can get the job done if you give her another chance, maybe not as a crew member again but at least as a mechanic. She can give you that edge and as much as my girlfriend hates me for saying this my answer's yes. She was wrong to do what she did but she's the only one who knows you well enough to help you take down Puck and Cassandra."

"And Dani?"

"You don't even need to ask" The blonde sighed, taking a sip of her beer. "My answers a definite no but I know that you probably won't listen to me anyway. Ask the next person."

Deciding to leave Dani alone, the woman like a bear with a sore head Letty turned to the next person in line who just so happened to be Holly. She smiled over at the parts shop owner and took a sip of her Corona before continuing, using the few moments of silence to let Dani's tense atmosphere dissipate a little. "Holly?"

"Dude, first of all this is all crazy by the way. After thinking about it from when you first told me I was kind of angry you'd even consider it by not saying no outright but in light of that I figured that the plan she gave you is solid and it's just what you need. You need a boost in order to beat Puck, I won't lie about that but Santana, despite what she did, is the only person capable of giving you what you need. In no way am I saying that you are dependant on her when it comes to winning Race Wars but you need these cars, you need this edge and it will be worth taking down Cassandra on the good side of the law for once. I say you go for it and then part ways with her once you've won and taken them down. My answer's yes."

"Shelby?"

"Despite what my girlfriend thinks I disagree. Simple fact of the matter is that she betrayed us. She lied and took the one thing that was the apple of Race Wars. Me and Schue spent thousands of dollars on that car only to have it taken away in the space of a few hours. Her plan may be good but I know there's a loophole somewhere that we've missed and personally I don't think we can trust her, with anything. That includes this 'plan' of hers. I can't trust her and I don't think you should either. I'm saying this from years of street racing experience and being your adoptive mother, my answer's no."

Sighing Letty nodded appreciatively at her answer and then averted her attentions to the next person. She didn't want to ask her as she could clearly see that it was a sore subject for her but she had to considering that she wanted the entire crew, including her, to make a decision equally. "Britt?"

Looking up Brittany took a deep breath and then a gulp before shaking her head. "No."

"Any reason why?" She knew perfectly well her reasons but she had to make it at least look like she was keeping everybody on an even playing field by getting their reasons for their answers. That included Brittany as much as she didn't want to press her on the subject. She'd been the one most affected by the Latina's betrayal.

Sighing Brittany shook her head once more. "My answer's no. She betrayed all of us and lied when she knew she could have told us the truth from the start. Her plan probably isn't perfect, as Shelby said, and we can't trust her again. I'm sure we can do this without her, we just need to make sure we practice more, we're perfectly capable. That's why the answer's no."

Letty could see the pain in Brittany's eyes and decided to leave it there, the situation perfectly clear to everybody else in the room that Brittany was definitely done talking about it. That being said she continued on to the next person who just so happened to be her adoptive sister and Brittany's best friend. "Rach?"

"My first instinct is to say no, you should know that better than anybody, but we can't lose to Puck again, even I can see that. Getting some of the cars would be risky hell, we all know that. I don't agree with what she did to us and like Marley I'd want eyes on her nearly all the time but I think it would be worth a shot to go along with this plan for the chance to wipe those stupid smirks off of Puck and that bitch's faces. I don't trust her but I trust in her plan. That's why my answer's yes."

She turned to the woman sat next to her on the couch. "Quinn?"

"I don't think you can trust her as far as you can throw her. She betrayed us Letty, she broke our trust and proved why we should have never agreed to add another crew member in the first place. It led to us losing in the end anyway. No matter what she can offer she can't get that trust back. Her plans good, but it's not good enough. She owes us a lot more than a new set of cars. I want to bring down Cassandra and Puck as much as you do but I won't let her do to us what she did to us before. That's why my answer's no."

Nodding Letty looked up at the woman who was sat on the arm of the couch next to her with her arm around her shoulders. "Babe?"

Squeezing Letty's shoulder she shrugged as best she could in her position. "I'm skeptical on how much we can trust her, especially after what she did to us but can you blame us? I will admit that I was one of the ones who pushed to add her to the crew but she's never once shown us why she's anything but a good driver. Just thinking about that for a moment, there's no one else that could possibly give us an edge like she can. I'm not saying add her to the crew again but maybe we should give this plan of hers a try, at least so that we can see if it's worth anything in relation to getting back at Puck. She went to the trouble of picking cars for every single one of us and it's not like they're substandard either. Those cars will give us the edge we need and I'm not saying trust her completely again but my answer's yes, I think we should say yes to the plan."

Nodding Letty took a few silent moments to consider all the information she had just gained from everybody else in the room. All eyes were on her as she deliberated her choice and when she'd had her mind made up she sat up a little straighter in her seat. "Then that's it then."

"What's the choice?" Quinn asked as Letty fished her phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number, setting it to speaker. Moments later they all heard _her_ voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Santana, it's Letty"

"_Oh, hey"_

"I just wanted to let you know I've made my decision"

"_Ok"_

"Meet me at the garage tomorrow morning at eight sharp"

"_I'll be there"_

"Ok, bye"

"_Bye"_

Sliding her phone back into her pocket Letty looked around the room at expectant eyes and faces. "You'll find out tomorrow. In the meantime who's up for a Sunday night movie?"

Rachel instantly perked up only to be shot down by Tina from across the room. "We're not watching Funny Girl Rach". All Rachel could do was pout.

* * *

_Songs used: Chris Brown &amp; Tyga - 'Ayo'_

TBC


	31. A Clean Slate

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Here you go! Short update but it's now ready for next week which is going to be so exciting! I hope you delight in this update and I will see you when I post the next chapter!_

_**IMPORTANT: **__I would just like to point something out that has been bothering me for a while now – __**guest reviews**__. I reply to every single review I get, no word of a lie, so when you send me guest reviews I can't reply (which annoys me beyond belief). While I get that me knowing who you are for some people is not for everybody (I respect that you would like to remain anonymous which is completely your choice), please don't send me detailed and long winded unsigned review and expect me to reply as I can't (and I won't keep putting replies in my author's notes any more – it's annoying for everybody else). I already put a notice up on my profile about this problem a short while ago and I wanted to bring it up here. That being said if you want to stay anonymous please send me an anon message over on my Tumblr: __**shinodafan94**__,__ and I will reply that way._

_Thank you again to people still following and reading and faving, you know it means a lot and welcome to all my new readers, enjoy the rest of the ride :D_

_(P.S. – Remember, songs are always noted at the bottom of the chapter)_

* * *

Santana waited nervously in the yard of Burt's garage. She had just gotten there but had decided to let the crew come to her. That's why she was now lent up against the side of her car playing with the hem of her old garage shirt, the one that she had gotten in the city she had spent the past eight years of her life. Not that that mattered now though. What mattered right now was that it was decision time, a decision that could make or break her plan of getting back at Cassandra for what she had done to her. Looking up she watched as the crew glanced at her every now and again as Letty talked to them. Each time their eyes would meet, which ever crew member it was, Santana would avert her gaze, instead trying to focus on something that would keep her nerves in check. Luckily though she wasn't kept waiting and it wasn't long before Letty was making her way over to her, everybody else lingering by the door as she made her way towards her by herself. Immediately she stood up from her car and gulped. This was it.

"Good morning"

"Hey" She replied back nervously.

There were a few fleeting moments of silence as Letty eyed her carefully before she spoke, the air tense around the two them. "The answer's yes"

Her head snapping up Santana couldn't believe her ears. She had braced herself for a certain and definite no. "What?"

"You heard me – yes, we'll go along with your plan"

"You will?"

Letty nodded. "Yes, but if you double cross us in any way again I will be first in line to kick your ass, am I clear?"

"Of course"

"Good, now when can we meet this police chief?"

"Uh, tonight?"

"Ok, where?"

"Uh, I'll text you the address once I've talked to her"

"Good enough for me. Your plan is somewhat solid Santana and I'm putting what very little trust I have left in you to make this work and not get my crew killed in the process."

"I hear you loud and clear. No harm will come to them, I promise"

"I will hold you to that"

"I know you will, I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"Yeah, well, just make sure this meeting goes ahead. I'll be waiting for your text."

"Duly noted"

Letty turned to leave but then turned back quickly to add something. "Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Without giving the younger Latina much time to realise what was happening Letty was pulling her into a bro-hug. "I'm going to tell you something Rachel told me and I want you to remember it: I don't trust you but I trust in your plan. That should be enough." She whispered before pulling away, winking at her and turning to leave back towards the entrance of the garage where all of the others were waiting for her.

Internally jumping for joy Santana got back into her car, strapping herself in as she started it up and pulled out of the yard. Santana one, Cassandra zero.

* * *

Alma frowned as she looked over to see Santana's plate of rice and beans hardly touched.

"Santana?"

Looking up at the sound of her name it was clear she was being broken from being deep in thought. "Huh?"

"What's wrong with your food? You've hardly touched your rice and beans since I put the plates on the table."

"I know, I just..."

"Santana"

"What?"

"Out with it mija. What's wrong?"

Sighing Santana put down her fork and let her shoulders deflate in defeat. "I guess I'm just nervous"

"About what?"

"Tonight."

"Disparates. You have nothing to be nervous about."

"You can say that again"

"Why? You don't. You can't possibly have anything to worry about, they already said yes"

"I know but I guess I'm just still waiting for the other shoe to drop and have them turn around and say they changed their minds. They said yes but what if they change their minds after the first few cars?"

Shaking her head the older Latina reached across the table, her hand covering Santana's. "They won't"

"But how do you know?"

"I do" She chuckled, coaxing a smile out of her granddaughter. "You did it Santana, you worked hard and you gave them something that they couldn't refuse. I'm proud of you for that and I'm proud that you convinced them to help you. I just wish you wouldn't injure yourself so much in the process" She smiled, her hand reaching up to cup the side of her face.

Santana's covered the older woman's hand and smiled over at her. "I know and thank you. It's hard not to be nervous you know, I've been planning this for so long"

"I know but just remember to take it easy ok? You may have got them to agree but you still aren't fully healed."

"I know that, I learned it the hard way"

"That you did but I would rather you not have to go back to physical therapy, I had only just finished paying off your mandatory sessions"

"I'm sorry"

"I know you are mija"

By the tone in her voice Alma knew that Santana was apologizing for a lot more than added physio sessions. The thing that she was really saying sorry for was the fact that she had paid for all of her medical bills the moment they got the first one right up until her last therapy session, or at least what they thought was the last one. Alma knew that her granddaughter was mad about it, she would get angry with the subject every time they brought it up, but this was her way of apologizing for kicking her out all those years ago. Santana knew this but she couldn't help but voice her thoughts on the matter, something that Alma had come to expect. Well, she was her granddaughter after all and that was why she hadn't expected anything less than for Santana to speak on it now.

"But I just feel so bad that you are having to pay for all my bills. I'm twenty seven, I should be able to pay for all my own bills"

"I know you can but I want to, you know that"

"I do but it doesn't make me any less angry that you want to do it all by yourself"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my granddaughter and as much as my inner Latina would love to bite back and forth with you I think that right now is not the time to be discussing it. Instead why don't you eat up that food I prepared for you especially and then you go up and change and get ready to blow them out of the water with police chief Washington"

Santana couldn't help but smile at her grandmother's sentiment and clutched her weathered hand in her own. Squeezing tightly in reassurance she nodded and looked back down at her plate with a renewed sense of hunger. Who knew a few words of subtle encouragement could go such a long way? She could do this tonight, she just had to have someone other than herself believe that she could.

* * *

Santana fidgeted nervously with the collar of her shirt, Roz watching from where she was organizing files.

"You know it's going to be fine right?"

Santana looked up to see Roz's attention on the box that she currently had on the table in front of her. "I know"

"Then stop worrying. They said yes"

"I know they did"

"But you're worried they're going to back out"

"Of course. The way they've acted around me, I don't blame them but it worries me that they'll decide that it's not worth it or they can't trust me and they'll back out and all we'll have is just us on this"

"But they're not because they already said yes. If there's anything that I've learned since the day Cassandra opened the case and brought you in it's that Letty doesn't go back on her word. You just have to have a little faith in them like they are for you."

"I know, I know."

"But it's not just about them is it?"

"What do you mean?"

Roz smiled as she stood up and stretched. "It's never been just about them, has it?"

"I'm still not following."

The police chief laughed as she walked over to where the Latina was stood looking out of the window at the view of the city in the distance. "You know. That night when you finally came in after Puck was taken into custody. You got into it with Cassandra and went outside and I brought it up. Brittany, Santana. You know it's always been about her. I know for a fact that this isn't just about the team either even though it's the second time around – it never has been. We both know that we need the crew and their skills to pull this off but I think a little part of you wanted her more than anything."

"How do you know that's how I feel though?" She asked, nervously curling her fists into balls in her pockets.

"Because of the way you act. I wouldn't be police chief if I wasn't able to read people Santana and as much as I admit that I try my hardest against what they call 'profiling' both of my closest friends, you and Matt, I can just see it in you. You never got over her after you were shot and I think we both know it"

Santana sighed and averted her gaze back to the view in front of her so that she could avoid eye contact. "It's just that I can't help it"

"When we're in love we never can"

"What makes you think I'm in love?"

"I didn't say you were in love but you still love her Santana, even I can see that."

"But I don't know what to do. She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you she's just hurting, which wouldn't surprise me or anybody for that matter. What you've got to remember though is that it isn't your fault. Cassandra's the one to blame"

"I know that but Brittany is the one thing I did for myself. I chose to be with her, Cassandra didn't force me to do it. That's why I know I'm to blame for it."

"Whatever you may think Santana, you're not to blame. I will give you one piece of advice though"

"What?"

"Don't mess it up. I know that this is probably the only chance Letty and her crew will give you but if you choose differently this time, make sure it's not the wrong one. Brittany won't wait forever"

And that's when it hit her. Brittany wouldn't wait forever. She knew one day the blonde would move on and if Roz was correct she couldn't mess this second chance up. Not when she had been given it only just barely. Deciding to change the subject due to the fact that she was a little uncomfortable talking about these confusing emotions she still had inside of her she checked her watch.

"When's Matt gonna be here?"

"About five minutes. Oh, and that reminds me"

"Oh?"

"I had a talk to my superiors and we all agreed that instead of re-purposing this place we're gonna let you run it as our base of operations"

"Me – run this?"

"Hmm, yes." She hummed in agreement. "We figured that after everything Cassandra put you through it was the least we could do to help you get on your feet with this plan to bring her in. That being said you can also stay here as well. I know you're still living with your abuela but I thought that maybe you'd want to get away from it all, even your garage, especially when you start work on the cars. This place is a nice quiet escape"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. You can have the keys the moment the crew all leaves. This is the base of operations. I know that Letty and the others won't want to meet at the police station for obvious reasons so when we have a case meeting I'll meet them halfway here. Sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah"

Roz was unable to hide the smile at the Latina's enthusiasm. That's when Matt came through the door. "Hey guys"

"Hey Matt" Santana greeted, a huge grin on her face.

"What's that smile for?" He asked as he hugged Roz.

"I just told Santana that she'll have the keys to this place by the end of the night"

"Sweet, sort of like your own crib"

"I like that idea" Santana said, continuing to smile as Matt hugged her next.

"Oh, how's the arm?" He asked as he pulled away.

Santana shrugged and moved it around a little bit, only a small ache in place of the pain she had been feeling the week before. "Good enough that I'm back to wearing an under-shirt brace which I've got on right now"

"Good"

"I know, I started physio again on Saturday"

"That's great news" He smiled. "So, who's coming tonight?"

"Everybody"

"Everybody?"

"Yeah. Letty, Mia, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Marley, Dani, Kitty, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Shelby and Holly."

"The whole enchilada then"

Santana shrugged. "Pretty much"

"When are they arriving?"

Before Santana could answer they all heard the sounds of powerful yet familiar engines pull up into the driveway as if on cue. All three of them shared a look with each other before Santana excused herself to go and greet them. Rubbing at her forearm scar she hurriedly made her way towards the gate that led to the driveway, almost running over the small bridge that was constructed over the top of it in quickened anticipation. She pulled back the door-like gate to see that they had all managed to fit in said driveway and Letty was already making her way over to her.

"This the place?" She asked, adjusting her leather jacket.

Santana nodded. "Yep. If you guys wanna follow me Roz and Matt are already waiting."

Letty dipped her head in an indication of yes and spinning on her heels Santana led the entirety of the crew and it's tag-alongs into the large living room area where everything was set up ready for the meeting.

"Welcome" Roz greeted with a smile, clutching her hands neatly in front of her. "Feel free to take any seat you want and we'll get started."

The crew remained silent as they did just that, all of them getting comfortable before Letty signalled for them to start. "So, what's the first part of the plan now that I've said yes?"

Santana held up the manilla folder that she had had before when she'd pitched the plan – the case file. "You all get one of these"

"Are you sure that's legal? Haven't we got to be cops or something for that?" Rachel asked from her place beside Quinn.

"Technically Santana's not a cop but as she's had the most experience with Cassandra my superiors are granting her temporary access until the case is over" Roz cut in, explaining.

"But where does that leave us?" Marley asked.

"You're temporarily allowed access too, the exact same as Santana. When Santana pitched the plan my superiors knew that if you said yes then you would all need to be on a level playing field. That means that you have as much access to this case as we do. We bring down Cassandra you all get to walk away freely with no strings attached."

"What about Cassandra? How will you bring her down?" Shelby asked, a manilla folder of her own now placed in her lap after Matt had just handed every one else their own.

"We know about the information in the car"

"You do, but how?" She asked, frowning over at the police chief only to be answered by Santana instead.

"When Cassandra shot me she told me there was information in that car could end a six year investigation that could bring her down. Before that day she told me there was sensitive information in the car but she never specified what the information was, we just needed to get our hands on the actual car – i.e. me behind the wheel. If what she said is true about taking her down then we need to find that car and we'll be able to bring her down. What we also know is that we're running every possible line of investigation."

"What are you getting at?"

Roz cut in once again. "What she means is that we're trying absolutely everything in our power to try and track that car down. We know you and Schue have back ups, we'd be stupid to think that you don't, but it's a last resort"

"So you're just going to sit there whilst I could be sitting on that information?"

"We know you are, but we're not going to push it. Chances are Cassandra has a copy of that information stored somewhere but until we find the car we'll keep you out of the crossfire."

"But why?"

This time Santana spoke up. "Because right now more than anything you need to trust me, as much as I know that's hard to do considering everything that's happened but we won't unnecessarily drag you into something until we've exhausted every possible lead we could think of."

There was a few moments of tense silence throughout the room, Shelby unable to believe what she had just heard. Luckily for her though she didn't have to respond though as Letty decided to speak up. "Now that we've established how we're going to take down that bitch Cassandra what is the first part of the plan? I know you told us Mia's was the first car we needed to get"

Santana nodded. "Of course. The train arrives next week..."

* * *

"You know, if you stare at that too long you might fall in"

Brittany's stupor was broken by the sound of Santana's voice. She'd been staring at the small pool for a little over five minutes whilst they took a break from planning. Everybody had been assigned their roles for the heist next week and whilst they all took a time out Brittany had come out here to clear her head. What she didn't know was that Santana had been stood in the same spot just months before.

Looking up she smiled weakly. "I didn't know how long I'd been out here. I guess I just needed time to think"

Santana held up a hand as she came to a stop on the top step. "Don't worry, you don't have to explain it to me"

Brittany shrugged as she turned to look back at the water. "It's nothing really"

"Britt-I mean Brittany, I know that voice"

Sighing the blonde knew she had her caught, letting Santana's small slip up of her name slide. As Santana came to a stop on the bottom step next to her, her hands slipping into her pockets, she rubbed at her forehead.

"It's nothing"

"Brittany"

Brittany rolled her eyes but relented anyway. Not caring about where they had left things the last time they had talked she decided that talking right now was better than nothing. "Fine, it's just about the job next week"

"Oh, are you not happy with it 'cause I can change what but you're doing if you want me to?"

"No, it's not that. The plan is perfect it's just that I can't believe this is happening"

"Can I ask why? If not you don't have to answer"

Glancing over at the nervous Latina she shook her head. "No, it's fine. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. I'm shocked Letty even said yes but I've got her back which means I've got yours too. It's just a lot to take in right now, especially after the other day..."

As much as she was happy that Brittany had off-handedly mentioned that she had her back Santana knew that now was the time to get something off her chest. It had been bugging her ever since that day at the beach. "Yeah, about that..."

"What?"

Her shoulders deflating she retracted one of her hands from her pockets to come up and run through the waves of her hair. "Britt, I know I shouldn't have kissed you. It was totally out of line and we'd hardly even talked before that day and I just barged back into your life and I took advantage of you whilst you were really emotional. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I know those same two words are the last thing you want to hear over again but it's the truth – I really am sorry. I should have never followed you there-"

Before she could continue Brittany surged upwards, pressing her lips against hers. So shocked by the action she barely noticed the way the blonde's hand came up to rest upon her jaw, her thumb stroking back and forth as she slowly let herself relax into the motions between them. Her own hand came to rest lightly and delicately on her waist, feeling Brittany's body gravitate towards her own as the heat between them quickly grew from a warm flicker to a hot flame. She was surprised that Brittany had even initiated the kiss, considering that she was the one who had overstepped the line the week before and watched her leave as if the air between them had been choking her. It was also confusing considering everything Brittany had said, all the pain clear in her voice as she told her exactly how she felt. She was so sure Brittany hated her yet here she was kissing her. That's why when the blonde did finally pull away from her she had a frown etched across her face, however Brittany's hand never left her jaw as they stayed in close proximity with each other, neither woman wanting to move for fear of breaking the fragile moment.

Brittany's eyes remained closed as she let her forehead bump into Santana's, not willing to pull away from the warmth and the surprisingly comforting silence that had settled between them like a soft blanket of reassurance. They weren't quite sure what that reassurance was right now but they were willing to just enjoy it for what it was. Not caring that the crew could see them a few feet away from inside the house the two of them stayed wrapped up in one another, Santana's hand on Brittany's waist keeping her close. But they couldn't wait forever, Santana was itching to know what the blonde's intentions had been.

"Britt...what was that for?"

She had expected this question and even so she didn't have an answer for it. These were the emotions she had been battling with, the emotions she had told Santana about that day at the beach, and they had yet again taken control of her actions and now she was the one who hadn't thought before acting. She was now in Santana's shoes, not quite sure how to verbally answer when she had no reason why in her brain or her heart for that matter. Her gaze flickering up her eyes met Santana's for the first time, the first _real_ time since she had told the truth. The deep brown of her eyes glinted and shimmered as they reflected both the moonlight and the pool beside them, Brittany unable to tear her own away from the other woman. Everything silenced around them as she almost lost her breath, the sincerity and raw emotion that Santana held within her shone through right at her. If she wasn't at a loss for words before she definitely was now. Nevertheless she couldn't force herself to pull away. She was too wrapped up in everything that she was feeling, everything that was washing over her. It was as if her brain had lost the function to form words and all she could do was just stare, just gaze into the eyes she had once come to love. She was thankful though, thankful that Santana wasn't pushing her to say something. She was giving her time that she so desperately needed to regain most of the senses she had lost within the space of a few seconds like she had always done with the other woman. It was this realisation that gave her back the ability to at least form a few words so that she could finally give her an answer to her question. It was so commonplace, so frequently used in moments like this yet it spoke volumes to what she had done. She couldn't blame Santana for asking it though.

Taking a deep breath she let her hand cling to and clench slightly at the Latina's jaw as she prepared herself to speak aloud for the first time in what felt like hours. "Now we're even" She replied shakily, her breath coming out ragged as her nerves started taking over. Luckily she felt the hand at her waist clinch in reassurance.

"It's ok"

Nodding Brittany still couldn't find it in her heart to pull away, not yet. "I know that we'll be seeing each other a lot more now, especially now that we have our first job planned out but I just wanted to let you know that I don't think I know what I'm doing either"

Looking down into Brittany's eyes, the blue sparkling even brighter than ever before, Santana understood. A hand coming up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Brittany's face she simpered with affection. "Well, that makes two of us"

Brittany was unable to suppress the breathless chortle as she let a strange feeling relief wash over to her. She heard Santana join in and the two of them laughed together, feeling a strange urge to just let it out. There was underlying pain, there always would be, but right now in this particular moment they both chose to ignore it in favour of something else. They didn't know what that something else was, not everything completely clear to them, but they were willing to take that over the hurt between them any day, or at least for tonight.

"What now?" Brittany asked quietly, not quite sure what she was doing considering her emotions had been all over the place lately. She should hate Santana right now but all she could feel was something else. It wasn't love but it certainly wasn't hate and it only served to make her even more confused than before.

There was a pregnant pause between them, Santana taking a moment to figure out how to answer her question. "I don't know, what do you want to happen?"

She felt something radiate from her chest and she couldn't stop herself from blurting it out. "A clean slate"

Santana's eyes widened as she looked at the other woman, seeing the seriousness behind Brittany's gaze. It may have been spur of the moment but it meant much more than a simple blurted comment and she didn't know how to respond, or at least it took her a while to arrange the words in her head to do so. Her heart had initially skipped a beat but she didn't want to jump to conclusions if Brittany wasn't sure so she asked her. "Are you sure?"

The blonde shrugged in her embrace. "I don't know what I'm doing Santana, I have all these conflicting emotions inside and one part of me is telling me to back away and run and never trust you again but another is giving me all of these feelings that I don't completely understand. I once loved you, I won't deny it, but I think that if we're going to get along now that you're back I think it's better if we clear the air."

"Ok, so how do you suggest we do that?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "It's exactly as I said, a clean slate. I miss my old life, but I can't go back, I know that now, last week was what I needed to realise it. We may not be what we once were but I can't deny that I want you in my life. I have things I still need to work out and understand but I guess what I'm trying to suggest is that we start things off as friends again?"

Considering her offer it wasn't a surprise that Santana jumped at the chance. "I would like that. Friends, that is."

Brittany smiled as her thumb stroked back and forth at the other woman's jaw, her eyes flickering downwards and back up again to meet the other woman's gaze. "I would like that too. Friends."

Letting a grin take over her features Santana couldn't help herself and pulled Brittany into a tight hug, the other street racer quickly returning it as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to hold the Latina closer. Relieved chuckles sprung free from both of their mouths as relief flooded over them and when they pulled apart they couldn't stopping grinning from ear to ear at each other. Taking a deep cleansing breath Santana pulled away from Brittany to head back inside, holding out her hand.

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Right before everything went downhill I stood in that same exact spot as you and Roz gave me a choice. She knew that night and she knew when she asked me what family I would choose. She told me there were all kinds of family, it was a choice I had to make"

"And what did you do?" Brittany asked, taking the offered hand.

Santana shrugged as they headed back towards the door that led into the house and held it open for the other woman. "I didn't have to say anything, she already knew my choice"

Brittany paused in the doorway to look at the other woman and even with all of her knowledge of what had happened that day three months ago she knew by the one look on Santana's face just who the Latina had chosen and it changed everything.

* * *

It was currently date night as both Quinn and Rachel sat and watched the slow setting of the sun somewhere on the distant horizon that stretched far beyond the coast. The two women had decided to get out of the house and enjoy a little time to themselves as a couple and had chosen one of their favourite spots where they knew it would be quiet, at least from the buzz of the crew – The Blue Anchor. Along with the fact that it was date night Rachel also had a craving for shrimp and this was the best place to get it.

Placing one into her mouth she looked across the table to the other woman who was gazing out at the sea not that far away from them. "Quinn?" She coaxed, using the hand she hadn't been eating with to cover her girlfriend's which was resting on the sun-warmed wood of the rustic picnic table they were sat at at the front of the café. When she got no response she frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

As if all of a sudden Quinn snapped from her daze to turn to look her. "Huh?"

Letting a small smile cut across her lips Rachel's thumb started soothing from left to right over her knuckles. "I asked you what was wrong. You've been distracted since we got here."

There were a few moments where she watched Quinn's gaze flicker from her to their cars which were parked a few feet away from them next to each other and then back to her. "Sorry" She sighed, looking back at her food before grabbing Rachel's hand and bringing it to her lips. "I guess I am just distracted"

Deciding that she now had her attention and it was ok to go back to eating her food Rachel grabbed another shrimp from her small card box on her tray. "It's about next week isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

Rachel shrugged. "It's not hard to guess, I think we're all a little on edge. It's all been on our minds since the meeting at the start of this week. I know you said no the day before and I know it's been bugging you. I may not have been your girlfriend very long but I could tell it was on your mind. You know you can speak to me right?"

"I know, it's just hard" She replied, her shoulders slumping as she placed some shrimp of her own in her mouth.

"Wanna tell me?"

"You sure you wanna hear?" When she looked up she saw that look Rachel was giving her, somewhat enough to tell her that she was unimpressed. "Sorry babe" She chuckled before taking a few moments to collect her thoughts. "I guess I just think it's risky"

"Of course it is, we're stealing a car Quinn!" She exclaimed, watching skeptically as people passed their table, making sure that they didn't overhear her.

"Yeah, but a train Rach? How are we gonna pull this off?"

"Like we always do – as a crew"

"But what about Santana? She's not a part of the crew"

"I know that but for this we have to act like she is regardless of whether some of us like it or not. I know it's risky babe but think – both of us are going to be together the entire time"

"Yeah, but I worry"

"I know you do and that's why Letty thinks so highly of you. Just think about it this way, because I want to change the subject instead of ruining our date night, we're all getting new cars that are suited to us, she's doing all the work for us to exactly what we want and we'll have something to beat Puck. Getting these cars won't be easy and I know you're skeptical because of the fact that you two were so close and she helped get us together but just go along with it, please? Just have a little faith in her and us that we can get the job done."

Her eyes flicking upwards they met with Rachel's brown ones, the passion behind them unable to stop her from smiling. "You know you're amazing right?"

Rachel shrugged as her lips curled up in a full beam of a smile. "What can I say? It's one of my many talents"

"That it is" Quinn bounced back, a breathless chuckle leaving her lips. She sat up a little in her seat and lent across the table, Rachel meeting her half way. She pecked her lips with her girlfriend's and then pulled away to sit back down. "I love you you know?"

"I do know that for a fact. I also love you too Quinn Fabray"

"Good. Now what do you say we finish up here and then get out on the road?"

"Why, are you challenging me Fabray?"

The blonde shrugged innocently. "Maybe"

Rolling her eyes Rachel still nodded in agreement before a mischievous smile graced her features. "Then you're definitely on"

* * *

Dani crossed her arms over her chest as she lent up against the side of her Ford GT. She was currently waiting for her girlfriend as they had made plans to finally put Kitty's TT to the test. What that meant was them deciding to drive like lunatics on the road instead of doing what every other couple in their group of friends were doing – celebrating date night. Not that Dani was upset over it. She'd rather be driving like a madwoman anyway and she was thankful that Kitty was willing to give up what was considered the norm in favour of doing something crazy. That's why they were together. Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend she looked up to see said woman walking through the bar and towards the front door. Usually as it was a Friday night it would have been buzzing with people letting loose after a tough week at work etc. but Kitty had decided to close early to spend time with Dani. Call it stupid as she could have made a hell of a lot of money but she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to drive her car properly for the first time since it had been finished (due to the fact that she hadn't really had time to get away from the bar to do so).

Stepping outside and locking up she then turned to the other blonde woman who smiled at her. "Hey babe."

Kitty nodded and smiled back as she walked over to her whilst replying. "Hi"

Dani's hands went to her hips as they kissed, Kitty leaning into the embrace and simply enjoying the fact that Dani was comfortable enough with them and their relationship to kiss her on the side of the street without caring who was around to see it. When she pulled away she smiled up at the other woman, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Dani pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The sentiment and the quiet moment lasted for a comfortable minute before Dani eventually pulled back, her hand coming up to brush away a stray strand of hair that has come loose from her usually perfect high ponytail.

"You ready to go?"

"Of course" She pulled away after she brushed her lips against her cheek, a smirk passing over her features. "Here" She said, accentuating her point by pulling her car keys from her back pocket. "You wanna start?"

"You sure?" Kitty nodded, resulting in Dani taking the keys. "Then what are we waiting for?!" She exclaimed, pecking Kitty on the lips lone last time before standing up and heading to the car that was parked in front of hers.

"On one condition" Kitty called out, causing Dani to stop as she was just about to get into the car.

"And what's that?"

"You sleep over tonight"

Dani saw the wink and couldn't help but grin mischievously. She pretended to ponder the offer for a few short moments but Kitty already knew what her answer would be. "How could I refuse? Do you even need to ask me?"

Shaking her head and laughing Kitty made her way around to the passenger side and got in, mirroring her girlfriend and strapping herself into one of the brand new racing bucket seats that had been installed. She wasn't too sure about all of the flashy upgrades at first but she had let the crew go to town on it and she had to admit, whether aloud or not, that the whole idea of having a race-like car was growing on her. Everything from all the dials to the harnesses, to the new seats, to the new entertainment system and to the massive Nos bottle located in between the two back seats made her feel different. She couldn't quite understand it yet but what she did know was that she liked it. Maybe she'd take Dani up on those driving lessons sometime...

Looking over at said girlfriend she could just tell in her body language that she was itching to go. Although not quiet as fast as her Ford GT Dani wouldn't actually admit to anyone aloud, other than Kitty that is, that she was dying to see what it could do on the tarmac. That being said it was if fire had been ignited under her seat and she was just waiting for Kitty's go ahead to get the show on the road and really burn some rubber. Knowing that this was what the older blonde wanted Kitty turned to her and smiled with a barely-there nod.

Her hand on the gear shift Dani grinned something entirely unadulterated and already had the car's engine purring and ready to go. Before Kitty could brace herself the car was already swerving out of it's parking spot and sliding onto the road at speed. She really hoped they even made it back breathing to have a sleepover.

* * *

_It's not me and you, it's not me it's you_

_You're reckless and you know it, they don't love you like I do_  
_Say you're moving on, well, I guess that's just the motion_  
_I guess that's just the motion_

_I don't have a fuck to give, I've been moving state to state_  
_In my leather and my Timbs like it's 1998_  
_And my dog Chubby Chub, that's my nigga from the way_  
_On the Eastside of the city, that's where everybody stay_  
_Seem like everybody calling cause they want me on their song_  
_It's like every time I touch it I could never do no wrong_  
_When they need a favor from your man, they don't leave you alone_  
_But I guess that's just the motion, yeah..._

Santana ran a hand through her hair as she dropped down to the bed, dropping her phone down next to her after having text her grandmother. Now having the safehouse to stay at she had decided to spend the weekend before the job to herself to use some time to think about stuff and prepare herself mentally. She was ready, she just needed some space to make sure that both her mind and body were on the same page. As a result she was taking advantage of the fact that she could play her music as loud as she wanted without having to worry about disturbing both her grandmother and the neighbours next door.

_Then that phone doesn't ring_  
_When they got everything, that's the motion_  
_Oh-oh, I guess that's just the motion_

She took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes, letting the Drake song seep into her veins and start provoking her thoughts. She felt a small ache of pain in her shoulder and reminded herself why that was one of the reasons she was here. She'd already been back in physio for about a week now and she was already feeling the benefits. It had gotten less painful the more she worked to get it better and she had found herself taking less and less painkillers but it was also a reminder that she couldn't push herself next week on the job. As much as she wanted to be on the same page with the crew her health came first, she knew that now, and if she messed up her shoulder again she would probably do permanent damage this time around. What she had planned didn't help her case but it had to be done. Not only would she probably do permanent damage but she'd probably make her grandmother mad and that would make herself mad as a result. She couldn't do that, not when everything was all of a sudden going to plan.

That brought her to the crew. Her plan was now in motion and they were ready to get their first car and she was on the same page as Brittany which she had never expected in a million years. It seemed as if the blonde had at least done some thinking since the week before and come back more smarter than ever which was something she didn't doubt for a minute. It was one of the reasons why she had fallen in love with her in the first place. Roz's words from the night of the meeting rattled around in her brain asking questions to the bigger picture but she was sure that even if she didn't have a definitive answer right now she at least had a chance to make things right with Brittany, had a chance to do over her mistake and she wasn't going to give that up for anything. That's why right in that moment she decided that she'd try her very hardest not to disappoint the blonde. They finally had a clean slate to work things over and they were starting out as friends. That was a start. She didn't know where it would lead but she was going to take it in her stride for as long as Brittany would allow her to and see where it went. She was done planning things, now she just wanted to sit back and let life take control. She'd learnt that she couldn't control everything in her life, no one could, and when it came to Brittany she was going to let the blonde take the wheel. She wasn't going to push her.

Letting her thoughts drift somewhere else she had decided that now that she and Brittany were at least at the same place, a comfortable place, she was happy to move on and think about something else. Her eyes staring out in front of her she slipped on her glasses and enjoyed the view. She could see the entire skyline of the city staring back at her, night finally setting in as the sun conclusively settled to welcome both it and end the day. She took a deep breath in as she clenched her hands over her sweatpants, letting the feeling of somewhere she could call her own settle into her skin and her being. Even in her eight years away from Lima she hadn't physically lived somewhere on her own and it was surprisingly freeing. She had somewhere she could get away to, a place to be herself and take a moment to breathe. Most people would have expected her small garage to be that special place she needed and to an extent it was but where did she go after that? She loved her abuela dearly and loved the fact that they were finally getting much better but she had ultimately needed a place where she could go and be alone, a place she could sleep off all her worries and wake up the next day refreshed. She just couldn't get that anywhere else. She made a mental note to get something for Roz to say thank you.

Speaking of sleeping she was also thankful that the police chief had the sense to get a new bed installed. As simple as that had sounded to anyone else Santana was thankful because she didn't think that she could sleep on the same bed that Cassandra had slept on, not after what she had done to her. She probably would have ended up on the expensive couch in the living room. Luckily for her that wasn't the case and she had a place where she could just let everything out, like now. Music continued to pump through the speakers as her eyes drifted down to the visible gunshot scar that hadn't fully healed on her shoulder. The bullet that had entered there had come out the front, clean through, but it had left an ugly scar that would remind her of everything that happened for the rest of her life, like her forearm of that very same arm. She now had two defining marks that she couldn't get rid of and as much as she told people out loud that it didn't bother her it was brief moments like these when she was completely on her own that she sometimes hated them. They reminded her of times in her life when it wasn't the best, that the dark truth about what other people could do to one another was brought into the light. They were times she didn't want to remember but she had to. Reaching down she pulled up on the hem of her wifebeater to look at the still-healing scar located on her abdomen. That bullet hadn't be as lucky and had lodged itself just beneath the surface requiring the doctors to cut it out. It would have been to risky to try and pull it all the way from the front back to where it had originally entered. That meant that not only did she have two scars on the back of her body but she now had two covering the front. She will admit that she had been offered very recently just before the end of her mandatory physio to have treatment to reduce the look of them, to make them less visible, but in the moment she had chosen not to. It wasn't that she was tired of all the medical white noise that she had endured for three whole months, it was that she knew she already had a scar that she had learned to live with and even though she'd rather forget what had happened with Cassandra she knew that she wanted physical proof that she had survived what she had put her through, mentally and physically. That's why the moment of self loathing didn't last long.

Things were finally looking up and she wasn't going to let her self esteem get her down. These wounds and scars reminded her that even though sometimes they might bleed (emotionally) she could do this, she was living proof that Cassandra couldn't win – and she wouldn't. Standing up she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, letting it cleanse her of everything. She was ready and she wasn't going to stop until the job got done.

_Yeah, looking back on it at least my pride is intact_  
_Cause we said no strings attached and I still got tied up in that_  
_Everything that I write is either for her or about her_  
_So I'm with her even when I'm here without her and she know it_  
_The girl that I wanna save is like a danger to my health_  
_Try being with somebody that wanna be somebody else_  
_I always thought she was perfect when she was being herself_  
_Don't even know how to help, but I guess that's just the motion, yeah_

_She'll probably come around_  
_Soon as I settle down, that's the motion_  
_Oh-oh, I guess that's just the motion_

_Nothing less and nothing more_  
_I hear your heart hit the floor_  
_Talking to you is not enough_  
_I guess that's just the motion_

* * *

_Songs used: Drake – 'The Motion'_

TBC


	32. Train Raid

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_My lovelies! It's over, no more Glee! Ok, so the finale wasn't that great – I think we can all agree on that, but what I will say is thank you to Naya and Heather for giving us the amazingness that is my/our otp Brittana and I will treasure it for the rest of my life. That being said I wrote a little one shot/drabble over and Tumblr and it's up on here too called 'Stupid Grin' so go and check it out if you need some fluff after the disappointment of the finale (really, you're gonna leave my pairing unfinished and give me just four seconds of the final episode?! Fuck you Glee!)._

_Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this update, we're just getting things started and as a special gift this chapter is super super long, either that or my writing program is telling me lies lol. Have fun and I will see you next week!_

_Thank you to everybody still following and reviewing, let's get this restitution plan on the road! I appreciate all the love and welcome to all my new followers etc.! :D_

* * *

Santana yawned as she found herself slowly waking up. Rubbing at her eyes she spun her legs over the side of the bed and let her bare feet connect with the cold hard wood of the bedroom floor. Her vision gradually clearing of sleep she glanced out at the expanded view of the city's skyline, the sun just peaking up over the horizon. The clock on her bedside table it was 7am. She had an hour to get dressed and get over to the garage to meet the crew. Today was the day her plan truly got under-way. Deciding that there was no time to waste on top of not wanting to be late and keep the crew waiting she rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes and headed over to her brand new closet which just so happened to be a walk-in and the biggest she'd ever had in her entire life – the perks of having a mansion-like house to herself. Stretching she let out another yawn and surveyed the clothes she had already moved in. Deciding to go simple and practical she pulled on a pair of jeans along with a t-shirt and her Converses, a watch to topping it off. Her outfit complete she grabbed a pair of sunglasses, her wallet and her car keys and headed towards the kitchen. Once she'd quickly finished a bowl of cereal she was already heading out the door as she slipped her sunglasses on, smiling when her car came into sight. Sliding in she strapped herself in and fired up the engine, already heading out the gate and onto the road.

When she arrived at the garage she was the first one there, not at all surprised. If she'd learnt one thing during her time with the crew it was that they weren't sticklers for being exactly on time, early or late. Pulling herself out of the car she proceeded to lean up against it, rolling her shoulder when she felt a slight ache. It wasn't back to full health but it was good enough that it wouldn't stop her from getting the job done. That being said she just hoped she didn't injure it again. This time she wouldn't be so lucky. This time the damage would be permanent. She was broken free from her haze when she heard the sound of engines and looked up to see the crew pulling up into the yard. As they parked up she remained where she was and waited until Letty approached her. Just as expected the Latina stepped out of her Plymouth and headed straight for her, pulling off her own pair of sunglasses on the way over.

"You ready to do this?"

Santana nodded. "Of course"

"Then lead the way, we'll follow you"

Santana nodded once more and got back into her car. Letty turned back to everyone else and they all got back into their own shared cars. With space to get out Santana pulled out onto the road first and when she was sure that they were all following her she led them to the parking garage where Roz and Matt would be waiting to meet them.

* * *

Roz and Matt had been discussing something to pass the time when they heard the sound of a car approaching. Looking up they watched as Santana's Nissan pulled in and parked up followed by Letty, Quinn, Marley and Dani. It looked like everybody was car sharing today. They watched as Santana proceeded to get out of her car and walk over to them with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Santana. You ready?" Roz asked as she watched her take her sunglasses off, hooking them on her jeans.

The Latina nodded. "As ready as I can be"

"Good. Hello everyone" The police chief greeted, getting a mixed round of hello's mumbled back in response. "Ok before we start where's Blaine?"

"Right there" Quinn piped up, everybody watching as he pulled up and parked his Porsche next to Dani's Ford.

When he'd joined the group Roz clapped her hands together. "Ok so I have three smokin' hot cars for you today courtesy of the Lima Police Department. The first of which is the actual flat-bed you'll be using to transport the car back on"

She turned to Matt and he walked over to the first tarp covered vehicle. Then as everybody watched him he pulled back the material covering it to reveal a modified Dodge truck which Roz proceeded to explain. "This is a Dodge 5500. Unique to our department it has been modified solely for the purpose of repo-ing cars of significant importance for and on any terrain. That being said it's a heavy duty off-road truck that's perfect for today's task. Matt, the last two?"

Nodding he turned back to the car in the middle and pulled away the tarp covering it to reveal a black Ford truck and then the one on the end which was exactly the same just orange in colour.

"Now these bad boys are 2014 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor's. These were given to us courtesy of my superiors for our case specifically. What that means is that you have these until the whole job is done and Cassandra's behind bars. They've been modified to specification exactly the same as one other and they're ready to go on tarmac or off-road."

"What about the Dodge? Do we keep that too?" Tina asked.

Roz nodded. "Yes, same with that as it is with the Ford trucks. They're all yours until this son of a bitch is closed."

"Nice" Letty said, nodding in appreciation as she looked over at the three vehicles. She took a few steps forward and with a glance to Santana and a barely there nod of confirmation from the younger Latina she proceeded to take charge. "Ok, so let's get this started. Quinn, Rachel, as you're the scout team you're taking the orange Raptor. Santana, Brittany, you'll be riding with them to the station. Dani, Blaine, you're delivery team so I want you in the black one. Me and Mia will ride with you to the station. Finally, Tina you're driving the Ram and Marley you'll be riding shotgun with her as co-pilot. We'll rendezvous with you when we're ready to dismount the car from the carriage. Everyone clear on their jobs?" Everybody nodded. "Ok then. You'll keep a lock on our cars here?" She asked turning to Roz and Matt.

"Of course" The police chief nodded. "I'll be watching until the moment you guys get back with the NSX"

"Good. Matt, we'll meet you when we're ready for clean up"

"You got it"

"Then let's get this shit started"

* * *

Ten minutes later and they were pulling up in the parking lot of the train station. They could already see the train waiting at the platform so with a goodbye to the people who had dropped them off and a wish of good luck all around the carriage team started making their way towards the main building. As Santana pulled her backpack full of equipment up onto her good shoulder she watched ahead as Letty linked hands with Mia, the Latina smiling at the sight of the couple walking in front of her. She couldn't help but sigh though.

"Hey, what's that sigh for?" Brittany asked, Santana not realising that they had fallen into step with each other a few feet behind the crew leader and her girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing"

"You're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

"No, of course not"

"Oh, it's just that you seemed so deep in thought"

Santana wasn't going to openly admit out loud to Brittany that she wished she could freely hold her hand like Letty and Mia could but that didn't stop her from internally screaming. She suddenly didn't feel as if she could do this friends thing...until Brittany linked her pinky with hers. She looked down in mixed shock and confusion to which the blonde just laughed.

"What are you doing?"

The question only made Brittany chuckle more. "Linking our pinkies, what else does it look like I'm doing?"

"But-"

"Just go with it Santana. I figured you could use some reassurance"

She didn't know exactly what Brittany meant by 'reassurance' but by the way the blonde momentarily glanced ahead to the couple in front of them she guessed she'd noticed how she had been looking at them. Even after all that had happened Brittany could always pick up on what she was thinking and she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing when it came to their new 'clean state' acquaintance. Deciding to just go with it she shrugged and let their fingers hook together a little more firmly, happy for the distraction as they made their way through the throngs of people and out towards the train which was still boarding. They followed Letty and Mia on-board and a few minutes later they were in their seats ready for the train to start moving. All they had to do now was wait.

"So, do you know what this car looks like?" Letty asked, looking at the woman sat across from her.

Santana nodded. "I know that according to the shipping manifest it's pearl orange in colour."

"And you know where it is?"

"No, just that it's near the middle"

"Then I hope for all our sakes we don't get killed looking for it"

"Me either"

A little while later with the trip well under way Letty got a call from Rachel. _"Letty, it's the scout team"_

"Go ahead Rach"

"_We just hit the mile marker. Everything seems clear from here on out."_

"Ok, keep an eye out and we'll start moving"

"_Hearing you loud and clear. Good luck sis"_

"You too hermana" Ending the call the Latina slipped the phone back into her jean pocket. "That was Rach, we just hit a mile. It's time to shine Santana. Lead the way."

Nodding Santana glanced over at Mia and then to Brittany who was sat next to her before getting up out of her seat. Brittany handed her her backpack and with a reaffirming nod to Letty she started heading in the direction of the end of the train. Now the plan was finally under-way. The train was abuzz with activity as people who got on at the Lima station were still getting settled. That made for a perfect guise allowing Santana to slip through the chaos as if she was one of them. Technically she was but she wasn't looking for her seat. She was looking for the end of the passenger carriages which would tell her that the remaining half of the train was cargo and the cars. She narrowly dodged a woman with a pushchair and smiled politely at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

Santana waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it" She replied, glancing at the baby in her arms before continuing.

Her eyes flickering from one thing to the next she couldn't believe that people still weren't already in their seats and settled by now. They were probably over a good mile out of the city which gave them plenty of time but she guessed that they were all flustered. In a way that's how she needed it to be. She needed it to be chaotic in order for her to slip past the last hurdle – the dining carriage. On this particular train it was at the end of the passenger carriages and meant that there were two cargo trailers which were under lock and key. She had to get past this in order to get to a place where she and Letty could suit up with their equipment. That was easier said than done.

Now in that very carriage she took a look around and spotted an empty table near the very back where the door she had to get through was located. She sat down and made sure that she had a good view of the entire 'room' and pulled her phone from her pocket. Dialling a familiar number she waited for a reply. It picked up after the first ring.

"_Ortiz"_

"I'm in the dining carriage. You guys can start moving"

"_Done"_

The call ending Santana slipped her phone back into her pocket and proceeded to wait. If there was one thing she was good at it was waiting. Checking her watch it wasn't long before the first person arrived. She internally smiled uncontrollably when she saw Brittany approaching and as soon as the blonde sat down at the table next to her she started counting down once more. Like clockwork exactly five minutes later Mia arrived and joined both her and Brittany, leaving only Letty to appear and as expected as Santana counted down the last seconds of the third interval the older Latina appeared in the doorway of the carriage and approached them. Instead of sitting down she remained standing and looked over at Santana.

"You ready for the next part?"

"Yeah, we just need to get into the next carriage"

"You wanna go in first?"

"Yeah, of course"

"What did you have in mind to actually get in there?"

"Leave that to me and Britt"

Brittany frowned. "Huh?"

"Come on, I have an idea"

Brittany took the offered hand and shrugged at Mia and Letty before turning back to Santana. "Lead the way"

"I'll call you when the coast is clear"

Letty nodded over at the younger Latina and joined her girlfriend at the table they had been sat at. Santana on the other hand pulled Brittany towards the door and slipped through and towards the small bathroom.

"What's your plan?"

Santana watched through the window in the door to see someone with their back to them. They were stood by the door but luckily they didn't know that Brittany and Santana were watching them. Turning back to Brittany she shrugged.

"You ok to do a little bit of acting?"

It was a few beats before she answered, a smirk on her face. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm...it's like this..."

The person guarding the door spun around on their heels at the sound of a clear knocking. Frowning at the two people staring back at him he slid his key card through the door effectively opening it and did the same with the one Brittany and Santana were stood behind. Looking down at their conjoined hands Santana felt a squeeze from Brittany before looking back up at the guy who had taken a few steps towards them.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of an emergency" Santana replied as she rubbed nervously at the back of her neck with her free hand.

"What kind of emergency?"

"Well, you see, my girlfriend's pregnant and we only just realised that we left something really important in our luggage and we need it right away"

"Ok, what is it?"

"My toiletries bag" Brittany answered for her.

"And you say it's an emergency?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty urgent"

"Ok then, I'll make an exception this time but next time please make sure that you have everything you need in your carry-on luggage ma'am."

"Oh, we will"

Nodding he turned back to the doors he'd just come through. "Follow me and we'll see if we can find your bags"

Santana and Brittany carefully walked behind him, neither one of them willing to let go of each other's hands. They couldn't explain why but it just felt right. That being said though it didn't take long for him to turn around and ask for their luggage number. By that point it was too late for him. Letting go of Brittany's hand Santana grabbed the front of his shirt and reared forwards, connecting her forehead with his in a vicious head-butt that lasted only a few short seconds. With the sheer force from Santana he was sent flying backwards and fell to the floor unconscious. Blinking her eyes in pain Santana reached up a hand to her head and hoped that injuring herself was worth it in the long run. That didn't stop Brittany from rushing to her side though.

"I thought you were going to put your arm around his neck and knock him out that way!"

Santana shrugged as Brittany came to a stop in front of her. "I was but I guess I just felt that this was the better option in the moment"

Without thinking Brittany stepped forwards, closing the distance between them, and pressed a kiss to her forehead which was already starting to turn bright red. Santana really wanted to let herself get lost in the feeling of the other woman's lips upon her skin but she knew that they had a job to do and right now was the worst possible time to be caught off guard, especially by a simple kiss (not that she didn't like it though). Suddenly stepping back and trying to hide her blush she quickly averted Brittany's attention away from her.

"Come on, it won't be long before he wakes up and we need to get suited up and outside"

Nodding in acknowledgement that it was time to get back to the job at hand Brittany helped pull the innocent guard towards some of the luggage, the two of them propping him up. With a phone call to Letty a few moments later Santana was letting the other two members of their small team into the secured carriage with the guard's key card. Letty threw her her backpack and Santana already got to work on kneeling down and pulling out their equipment.

"Nice work Lopez" Letty admired, her and Mia looking over at the passed out guard.

"You won't say that when you know what she did to knock him out" Brittany said, her arms crossed over her chest with a playful pout on her face.

"And what did she do?" Letty asked, turning back to look at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

When Santana didn't answer Brittany elaborated. "She head-butted him"

"And knocked him out with one hit?"

The blonde nodded at Mia's question. "Unfortunately yes"

The crew leader rolled her eyes. "It gonna affect the rest of the job?"

Santana looked up from where she was crouched on the floor. "Hell to the no. Growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent taught me one good thing in life, how to fight. I've head-butted plenty of ass holes, this was nothing compared to the other things I've done to people. That sounded wrong, what I mean to say is that what I had to do they didn't give me any other choice"

"Don't worry about it but it's good to know for future reference. You ready to start handing stuff around?"

"Of course. Here" Santana reached down into her bag and pulled out the first radio set, handing it up to Letty. When she saw Mia helping her girlfriend to wire up she guessed that she should to. Luckily for her Brittany already caught onto this train of thought.

"Hey, let me help you"

Santana looked up at the blonde who was holding out an expectant hand. "It's ok, I can do it myself"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and that's going to buy us time?"

Deciding that the blonde was indeed right and that she didn't want to argue with her Santana stood up and handed her the radio and connected earpiece. "You win this one Pierce"

Brittany smiled victoriously and forcefully spun Santana around, already threading the wire down the back of her shirt. Brittany didn't miss the shiver as her hands brushed over the skin just below Santana's neck. The way that it ran through Santana's entire body, head to toe, she could tell that she was nervous and it wasn't just about this job. Santana was nervous for something else but instead of dwelling on it she decided to focus back on her task and finish what she was doing. Santana now placing the earpiece in her ear Brittany hooked it up securely to the radio that she had hooked on the Latina's belt. Once the wires were all out of the way, or at least out of sight for Santana's safety, she spun the other woman back around.

"Ok, my turn"

Santana nodded and knelt back down, picking out the two remaining earpieces and radios. She handed one to Letty who immediately got to work on wiring up Mia and then turned to Brittany. "You ready?"

Spinning around Brittany couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, the effect not lost on Santana. "Of course"

Rolling her eyes at the blonde's playfulness despite their current situation Santana reached forward and began to thread the wire down the back of the other woman's baseball raglan, unable to ignore how warm Brittany's skin felt to the touch as she secured the wire by her belt. Brittany could feel her nimble fingers adjusting the wire at her back and she was unable to stop the onslaught of thoughts that bombarded her of images of them in a situation with a lot less clothes, no train, and just the two of them alone. Luckily for her Santana's voice broke her free from all of her crazy thoughts. Or at least, the ones she thought were crazy.

"There, all done"

"Thank you"

Nodding at Brittany's thanks Santana looked over to Mia and Letty who were also ready. "Ok Lopez, what's next?"

"The final pieces of equipment for our belts: safety rope, carabiners and knives"

"What about the other stuff?"

"Dani and Blaine should be handing it to us as soon as we've found the right carriage"

"So throwing?"

"What other way could we do it?"

"None that I can think of. Let's get suited up with the remainder of the equipment and then we'll check to see if these radios work"

Nodding once again Santana knelt down and reached into her bag, handing out some of the remaining stuff that they would need. Once they had the rope attached to their waists along with their safety knives she reached in and pulled out four sets of gloves.

"Ok so me and Letty will work our way towards the right carriage and drill holes in each to check"

"And you've got said drill?"

"Right here" Santana reached down and pulled out the last piece of heavy equipment nestled in a custom thigh holster.

"And Britt and Mia?"

"Will be on top as lookouts. When Blaine and Dani arrive with the delivery system we'll apply it to the carriage connection and they'll hold us safe whilst it disconnects."

"And what about the back-up plan?"

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that" Santana replied, clipping the drill holster securely to her leg and waist.

Letty nodded and pulled on her gloves. It wasn't going to be easy but she was damned if she wasn't going to get the job done. When they were all done, all of them having pulled on their gloves, Santana turned to Brittany and handed her the backpack.

"You keep this safe"

Brittany dipped her head in acknowledgement with a look of nothing but pure determination on her face as she took the bag. "With my life"

Despite the seriousness of the task she had given the blonde Santana couldn't help but smile. "Maybe not that far" She chuckled, internally scared for her life that Brittany was even going out there with them.

Catching the other woman's slight undertone of worry Brittany reached out and gripped her shoulder after she had clipped the straps of the bag into place over her chest, squeezing and sending her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry San, I'll be fine"

Deciding to let the name slip up pass Santana nodded and covered the hand with her own, smiling back at her. "We'll both be fine. All of us" She said, turning to both Mia and Letty in acknowledgement.

Before Letty could reply Brittany had pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug, her and Mia averting their gazes so that they could say goodbye a little more privately. It was spur of the moment but Brittany couldn't deny the way that it made her heart beat faster in her chest. When she pulled away, her blue eyes sparkling, Santana had never seen anything more beautiful. The urge to kiss her was more intense than ever but she decided against it, instead pulling Brittany back into her for a hug round two.

Across from them by the door Letty turned to Mia and smiled affectionately, a hand coming up to trace the other woman's jaw with her thumb. "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Mia..."

"Are you sure that you are willing to do all this just to get me, of all people, a car? What if you fall Letty? What if this doesn't work and you get hurt?"

Letty shook her head and pulled her girlfriend to her by her jaw, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Calm down chica, you know that's not going to happen"

"Yeah but-"

"Shush, it's just nerves. You deserve this car, you do so much for all of us, so let us, especially me, do this for you ok?"

Sighing Mia pulled away to look up into Letty's eyes, nothing but seriousness and love staring back at her. "You know this is one of the reasons why I love you right?"

Letty laughed as her thumb traced back and forth, her eyes studying Mia's face carefully. "Of course, or else that ring wouldn't be on your finger"

Reminded of her promise ring Mia let a smile play across her lips as she surged forward, connecting them with the Latina's. If there was one thing that Letty knew how to do it was how to reassure her. When they pulled apart Letty spent a few moments studying the other woman's face before pulling away completely to look over at Santana and Brittany who had seemed to have finally finished their hug fest. Reaching up she flicked the small switch on the back of her earpiece.

"Testing, can anybody hear me?"

There was a few moments of static before they heard a familiar voice. _"This is Rachel"_

"Hey Rach. If anybody else can hear me check in"

Moments later they got a response. _"This is Quinn checking in"_

"_This is Dani. Got you loud and clear boss"_

"_Same here. Blaine checking in"_

"_Tina checking in"_

"_Marley checking in"_

"Ok with everybody accounted for we're gonna put phase one of the plan into motion. We're about to leave the carriage. You guys, can you hear me?" Mia, Santana and Brittany all nodded. "Ok. Dani, ETA?"

"_We're five minutes out. Until then you'll have a blind spot on one side"_

"Loud and clear. Scout team keep an eye on the one side that you can. The other will just have to wait until Dani catches up with the train"

"I'll do it"

Letty looked over at Santana and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll go up there and be on the blind side so that Rachel and Quinn can watch you."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Of course"

"Ok then, let's move it people"

Santana didn't miss the brief look of worry flash across Brittany's face. Even though they weren't together she found it adorable how the blonde's brow crinkled in anxiousness. Santana was the one this time to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine Britt, let's go"

With a renewed sense of purpose Brittany nodded, following Santana over to where Letty was ready to go. With a bow of acknowledgement at each other Letty and Santana opened the door with the guards key card and made their way outside to set the next phase of the plan in motion. Handing the card back to Mia Letty was the first one to start climbing. She pulled herself up onto the top of the carriage first and then with a look off in the distance she turned to look back down at Santana.

"The blind spot is to your left. You sure you still wanna do this?"

Santana nodded in determination. "Of course" She replied, already starting to climb. "Let's do this"

Letty smiled at her conviction, happy that her head was one hundred percent in the game. Steadying herself as she knelt down on the top of the first auto carriage she waited patiently as Santana climbed the rest of the way upwards, holding out a hand and helping her up. Once Brittany and Mia had joined them both Latina proceeded to start ahead and towards the end off the first auto carriage. This was going to be the hard part.

"Santana, I'm not seeing any hooks on the sides here" Letty said, glancing over the edge from where she was knelt.

"Me either"

"Then we're gonna have to run this son of a bitch"

"Letty!"

"Mia, it's ok. We've got this covered. S, you wanna run it at the same time?"

"In sync"

"Good, let's go. Mia, Britt, you follow after us. We're gonna need you to get us down to the carriage doors."

Before Mia and Brittany could reply Letty and Santana were sharing a mutual look of confirmation and with a slight nod at one another they were already sprinting off down to the other end of the carriage.

"_Letty, what are you doing?!"_ Rachel screamed on the other end of the radio.

Letty didn't reply however, already turning towards the two other woman. "Mia, Britt, NOW!"

In a matter of moments they were repeating hers and Santana's actions and were sprinting down the carriage. Mia immediately latched onto Letty and Brittany without hesitation latched onto Santana.

"Dani's still nowhere in sight. S, you're gonna have to lower down without a spotter"

"It's fine. I've got Britt watching me from above" She smiled over at the blonde who smiled back, a little surprised that Santana was putting so much trust in her. Resolution plastering her features Santana could see that she had nothing to worry about. "You ready to do this?" She asked, turning back to the crew leader.

Letty nodded and held out a fist. "Let's get this done"

Santana fist bumped her and soon they were attaching their carabiners to the roof of the carriage and lowering themselves on the rope.

"Rach, you got me in sight?"

"_Yeah, everyone but Santana. Dani wasn't kidding about that blind spot"_

"I've got it Rachel" Santana answered back as she slowly lowered herself down.

"_Ok"_

"Rach, tell Quinn to keep it steady. This terrain could throw you off any second"

"_I've got it covered Let, just make sure that you find that car fast"_ The blonde replied back, making sure to keep the pick-up that she was driving steady as Rachel kept an eye on the train that she was steadily keeping up with.

"Good, how's it coming S?"

Santana glanced over at Letty and then back to the carriage. "I'm about to start drilling now"

"Make it quick Santana, we need someone watching your side"

"Loud and clear Toretto. I've got this covered"

Mia couldn't help but worry as she watched the Latina put her life at risk to get this car for her. She made sure to remember to thank her if they made it out of this alive. All she could do now though was keep glancing up from where Quinn's orange Ford Raptor was nearly hugging the train and back down to her again to make sure that nothing could go wrong. Keeping an eye out checked. She was brought forth from her thoughts by her girlfriend.

"Anything?"

"No, it's not this one"

"Then let's get back up and onto the next. Dani, ETA!"

"_The trains in sight. We'll be there in half a minute ready for the next carriage check"_

"Good. Mia, Brittany, bring us up so we can move on"

In a matter of moments they were pulling themselves up with the help of the other two women and were back on top of the carriage. Going first again Santana and Letty took a running jump onto the next carriage and along to the end, turning and waiting for Mia and Brittany. Just as they reached the two Latina's Dani's voice sounded over the radio.

_"Ok, I've got you. Hugging to the train now. Blaine's got the lookout"_

"Good, keep it steady D. In the meantime let's crack this second one. Santana?"

"I'm ready"

"Then let's get to it"

A few minutes later and Santana was shaking her head over at the crew leader. "It's not this one either"

"Then let's keep this moving people. We've still got six left to check"

"_Too many if you ask me"_

"Keep it calm Dani, just focus back on scouting"

"_Loud and clear boss"_

They pulled themselves back up again and moved to the next carriage, Mia and Brittany following. That one was empty too. Well, it wasn't necessarily empty per say, but it didn't have the car in it that they were looking for. As a result Santana and Letty proceeded onto the next one. They had just got to the end of the forth carriage to check it when they heard Dani's voice over the radio once more.

"_Carriage team, watch out. You might wanna hold on tight to something"_

"What for?"

"_A large bend in the track"_

"How large?"

"_She's not kidding Letty just hold on tight"_

At the slightly panicked tone in Rachel's voice Letty did indeed grab on tightly to both the train and Santana, the other woman doing the same. That was until they heard a yelp. Both of their heads snapping up they found that only Mia had made it across, Brittany was only halfway when they hit the bend. Without thinking Santana had already let go of her tight grip on Letty and was sprinting back down the carriage as the train lurched to the left as they hit a huge right bend in the track.

"Lopez!"

Letty's plea fell on deaf ears as Santana sprinted down the roof of the carriage as if her life depended on it. All Letty could do was hold onto Mia tightly as she watched Santana race to save Brittany who was rapidly losing control. As if in the blink of an eye Santana felt her heart both race and then stop as she watched Brittany start to slip. She was battling with trying not to fall off herself, desperately taking any risk she could to get her faster to the blonde's side. It was as if nothing else in that moment mattered. Getting the car was no longer her main objective and neither was her safety. It was only Brittany. She was all that mattered and she was the only thing that Santana could see.

Hearing her scream she had split seconds to react and a yell tore from her throat as her arm flew out, grabbing hold of Brittany's hand before the blonde fell. She felt her own body start to slide down the side of the roof as Brittany dangled off the side, the only thing keeping her alive being Santana's grip on her arm. Her right arm to be exact. She was left handed but she was damned if she was going to let that stop her. The way Brittany's eyes were flooded with dread and worry she felt her heart break at the sight of pure fear. It sent a shiver through her entire body but she had little time to dwell as the other woman's grasp was quickly lessening around her own and slipping. She didn't have much time.

Down from beside them Dani frowned. _"You got her Lopez? What's going on?!"_

"_Just keep the truck steady. We can try to catch her Santana!"_ Blaine yelled in response to his driver's comments.

Their voices in her ear were drowned out by the sound of Brittany and her own combined fear. Brittany was rapidly slipping from her grasp and closer towards the ground were she surely wouldn't make it. She had to end this now before the woman she loved was killed because of a plan she had come up with.

"Hold on Britt!" She yelled down, pulling with all of the strength that her weaker arm possessed.

In that moment Brittany had never feared so much for her life. She was on the verge of falling but the look that Santana gave her as she pulled at her arm told her that she wasn't going to give up, she never was. In that moment, even with everything that was going on, so close to death, she was sure she had never been so in love with another person. Santana wasn't giving up on her and she wasn't either.

"Santana!" Brittany cried up at her.

"Don't worry, I've got you Brittany! I'm not letting go!"

Yelling in pure exertion and determination she used her entire body to pull herself up, both her and Santana's combined strength enough to do what needed to be done. With one final powerful tug Santana pulled the blonde back up onto the top of the carriage, Brittany rolling right on top of her.

"S, you ok?" Letty called from down at the other end of the carriage.

"Yeah" She panted, Brittany still lying on top of her.

"Britt?"

"I'm fine"

Both Santana and Brittany heard a large round of cheers in their earpieces as they recovered, Brittany placing a kiss to her cheek in thanks. The brief moment of celebration didn't last for long though as they still had a job to do. Making a mental note in the back of her mind to apologize for risking Brittany's life later she took the blonde's hand tightly into her own and they made their way together towards Letty and Mia who were patiently waiting for them to join them so that they could complete their task.

"You guys ok?"

"We're good" Santana said, a smile adorning her lips as she looked over at a relieved Brittany.

"Yeah" The blonde smiled back. "We're good"

"Then let's do this so we can get off this death trap"

"I hear that loud and clear" Santana replied back, already hooking up her carabiner to the carriage. Minutes later she was looking back over at Letty who was dangling level with her and cursed. "Shit"

"What is it?"

"It's not in this carriage either"

"Fuck. Ok, next one people"

"_Hurry it up guys, I don't know how much longer you can keep this up without one of you nearly falling off and dying."_ Rachel radioed.

"We've got it under control hermana. Just keep an eye out and we'll be fine"

"_Ok, got it sis"_

Rachel watched on from where she was sat riding shotgun next to Quinn as her girlfriend kept a steady control on the car as she kept up with the train. The determination on her face told her everything she needed to know – she wasn't going to let Letty fall, not if her life depended on it.

Back on the train Letty and Santana were already making their way along the top of the carriage to the end, Mia and Brittany quickly joining them so that they could help lower them down. Letty watched from where she was swinging as Santana quickly and carefully drilled another hole.

"Anything?"

Santana shook her head. "Nope. We've gotta move to the next one"

Nodding Letty steeled her gaze. "Five down, three to go"

Soon enough and without incident they were both back on top of the train and unhooked, running in sync to the end of the sixth carriage. Once the other two members of their small crew had joined them Letty scowled as she watched as Santana drilled yet another hole in yet another carriage.

"This shit's getting old Santana, what's the word on this one?" There was an unusual pause as Santana hesitated to reply. "Santana?"

A few moments passed as the other Latina remained silent before pulling away to look at Letty, unable to stop the smile from plastering across her face. "We've got it?"

"Yep, it's at the back at the other end of the carriage, a bright orange NSX"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's unmissable."

"Then let's get this carriage disconnected before the train kills us"

"Word to that, let's go"

Nodding Letty looked back up at Mia and Brittany who both had relieved smiles on their faces. "Bring us back up girls so we can crack this baby apart"

With the car now located Letty and Santana ran back down to the other end, Brittany and Mia following suit once again.

"Ok, what now?"

Santana looked over at the crew leader. "We freeze it and break this fucker apart"

Letty grinned at the curse and bowed her head in agreement. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Santana smiled and turned around to locate Dani. "Ok Dani, you ready to deliver?"

"_More than you know"_

"Ok, me and Letty will lower down on the connection end and wait for Blaine"

"_Sounds good to me. I'm moving closer now"_

Santana turned back to Letty. "Let's go"

Not long later they were scaled down the side of the carriage, Mia and Brittany keeping a watchful eye on them from above as they readied themselves.

"Ok Blaine, we're ready"

"_I'm moving in close now. Be ready to catch that bag Santana"_

"I've got you Dani. One chance"

"_Damn right so you'd better catch it"_

"Duly noted"

"_Hold on Santana, nearly there."_

Santana turned her head to the left to see Blaine hanging out the window on the far side of the Raptor. They had one chance to get this right. It had to be perfect. Her gloved hands gripping at the bar ladder that lined one side of the carriage doors Santana lent outwards, Brittany holding her steady and tightly from above. She had to catch this and she was damned if she was going to fuck this up now. It had to be done and it was going to be done right.

"I'm not gonna reach you!" Blaine shouted across from her, his yell loud enough for her to hear over the train.

Santana lent outwards even further. "You're gonna have to throw it, I can't go any further without spinning around to side and pulling Brittany off the roof!"

"_Hold on, I'm gonna try and move in closer!"_ Dani yelled through her earpiece. The black Raptor keeping up with the train moved even closer. _"That's as far as I can go!"_

"It's enough D! Blaine, throw the bag!"

In a heave of utter faith Blaine howled in a guttural manner as he lobbed the bag towards Santana. Stretching her arm outwards as fast as she could Santana caught the bag, her fingertips just managing to catch the edge of the straps. Brittany held on tightly from above her as she watched the Latina wrap said strap around her gloved hand. Santana groaned as the momentum of the catch slammed her into the metal of the carriage but she was kept relatively steady as Brittany refused to let her let go of the bag. Catching her breath as she moved back around next to Letty Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany.

"Thanks"

Brittany beamed back. "No problem"

Nodding Santana looked back down at the bag and then over at Letty. "You ready to break this thing free?"

"Fuck yeah"

Santana laughed as she started unzipping the bag. Now came the most crucial part – freeing the carriage. They had to get this right, they only had one chance to get it free. Their back up plan was way too dangerous, they had to do this without incident. Reaching into the bag Santana pulled out a tank and a nozzle, throwing it over to Letty then puling out an identical one of her own before handing the bag up to Mia. When she looked back down over to Letty she raised an eyebrow.

"Ready?"

"Hells yes"

Santana grinned just as Brittany called down to them. "Be careful guys"

The younger Latina looked back up at the blonde and smiled reassuringly as she held the small silver tank in her hands. "Always"

With a nod to each other the two Latina's looked down at the carriage hitch. "Spraying now"

At their crew leaders update the scout and delivery teams hugged close to the side of the train as her and Santana started spraying. It took about a minute, the combined power of the two tanks enough to freeze the connection between the two carriages quickly.

"We haven't got long before things start getting disrupted by the freezing. We have to break the thing thing now before we run into any problems"

"Loud and clear. Let's do this" Letty agreed, handing the canister up to Mia.

Waiting for a few more moments they waited until it was time. Santana looked up from her watch and over at the other woman. "And it's time. It should have completely froze by now"

"Ok on the count of three we jump. Nothing is gonna break this thing unless we both jump on it together"

"Got you"

"Three...two...one...jump!"

Both at the same time the two Latina's jumped forwards and landed squarely in the center of the connection. The carriages jerked a little bit at their combined force but it wasn't enough to break the connection. They had to try harder.

Letty looked up at Santana from where her own booted feet were resting atop the frozen metal. "On the count of three we jump again"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we freeze the thing again and repeat the process"

Santana nodded in acknowledgement and with the help of Brittany and Mia they moved back to the side of the carriage that they had been on previously. With a shared look of understanding Letty counted down from three once again and they both jumped on the count, the two women putting all of their weight and force into trying to free the carriage hitch but it wasn't budging.

Moving back to the side again Letty looked up at Mia. "Mia, hand me the canister"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Chica, I've got no other choice. The hitch isn't brittle enough."

Mia knew that Letty knew what she was doing so she reached back into the bag that she had been clutching onto for dear life and handed the silver canister back down to her girlfriend. Santana then watched across from her as the crew leader proceeded to freeze the connection once more, silently praying inside that this worked and they didn't have to resort to plan B.

When she was done Letty handed the canister back up to Mia and then looked over at Santana once more. "Ok, you know what to do"

Mia and Brittany watched from above as the two Latina's used all of their might to try and break the weakened connection but their hard work wasn't rewarded when it stayed exactly where it was. They knew what came next and it wasn't something they were looking forward to. Coming back to the carriage and dangling down Letty looked across at the other woman.

"You know what we've gotta do"

"Are you sure?"

"S, that thing isn't gonna budge. We've gotta do something before we don't have a chance to free the carriage at all"

Sighing Santana nodded. "Ok, what do we do?"

"We rig this thing to detonate apart – it's our only option. You stay on this side, I'll move to the other."

"But you need to be on this side"

"Someone needs to help set the charge on the other side. Trust me, I'll be fine"

Before Santana could further protest Letty had freed her knife from her thigh holster and was sawing through the rope that Mia was at the end of.

"Letty!"

Looking up the Latina smiled at her girlfriend. "Mia, I'll be fine"

Mia had no chance to protest as Letty was jumping over to the other side, gripping at the metal bars that formed ladder-like parts either side of the auto carriage doors.

"Ok, let's rig this thing to blow"

Santana had no choice but to agree and looked up at Brittany. "You ready Britt?"

"Of course"

Without any further instruction the blonde reached up and unclipped the backpack she was still wearing from across her chest and slipped it off. She then handed it down to Santana carefully and the Latina immediately got to work on pulling out the last and most dangerous part of equipment that they possessed. It was a last resort and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't afraid of it. In all honesty it scared the shit out of her just holding it. It could blow her and everyone around her up so she had to make sure she set this right. Roz had given both her and Letty a basic understanding of how to set it off but she told them only to use it if it came down to the very last way they could physically get the carriage free. She had hoped with everything she had that it wouldn't have had to come down to this, had held out hope that there was a good chance that they could free it with both of their strength combined but as per usual in her life it didn't go the way she wanted it to. Instead it was going to be an ass-hole and make her work extra hard for it. That meant rigging this thing to blow apart without blowing herself up in the process.

"Ok the C4 is armed. We've only got a minute to get clear or we're all gonna blow up. Britt, help me up"

Brittany happily pulled Santana up as fast as she could knowing that time was of the essence. The package below them was small but if they didn't get clear in time it could do some major damage and Santana would rather not be back in the hospital any time soon. When she was knelt in between Brittany and Mia she looked over at Letty.

"Letty, come on, you need to get over here!"

"There's no time! Stay where you are!"

"No, I won't leave you!"

"I've got it covered S, just have a little faith"

Before she could reply their attentions were drawn to the C4 package. The timer beeped and they could see that they now had less than twenty seconds.

"Move back"

"But Santana-"

"Mia, go! Move back, I've got Letty"

With a look to Brittany the blonde understood and with a barely there nod she immediately started pulling Mia back along the carriage roof, her arm firmly around her shoulder. Moments later the explosion rocked the carriage that they were on (the one with the car in) and as expected the carriage connection down below finally broke apart. Looking up Santana saw Letty stood on the other side of the train, knowing that once the space grew too wide there would be no chance of getting back across. Somewhere from behind her she heard Mia scream.

"LETTY!"

Everything seemed to crash into slow motion, unaware of the world around them as the explosion rocked the train and the carriage that Letty was on. On either side of said train the scout and delivery teams watched with baited breath as above them time seemed to rapidly run out. Seconds remained as Letty's chance rapidly disappeared right in front of them, all of them internally screaming as she made no move to even attempt to escape the train that was swiftly pulling away with every breadth of a second that ticked by. Quinn and Dani made it their goal to stay right alongside the train, the two Raptor's keeping up beautifully as they tackled the rough terrain of the desert landscape in an attempt to be the safety net that their leader needed.

In a split second Mia's voice rung out again. "LETTY!"

It was the kick Letty needed, having bided her time on purpose until the needle in a haystack opportunity presented itself to her. She had to wait until it was there and she only had one chance to take it. Too soon and she would have overshot, knocking Santana and then probably the both of them off the side of the carriage. Having paid attention to the decreasing momentum of the trailer that the others were on she knew that if she waited too long she wouldn't make the gap at all. It was all about timing. She knew this behind the wheel better than anyone but she also knew that it applied to situations like this, situations where it was everything, where it was the crucial line between keeping yourself alive or killing yourself. That being said she saw the split second opportunity and took it.

Santana and the others watched as Letty took a running jump off the end of the train carriage, everything else seeming to freeze in the moment. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she let her body fly through the hot air surrounding the recently exploded connection, the wind stinging her eyes as she took that leap of faith. It had been stupid to wait but she knew that she had to take that chance. She couldn't not. She had to get it right and she was proved right when her hand met Santana's outstretched one, the other woman holding on tightly as she had done when Brittany had been hanging off the side of the train not that long ago.

Santana grunted and groused in strength and pain as she used both of her arms to hold on tightly to the woman she had once called her crew leader. Just like with Brittany she wasn't letting go. She held on as tightly as she could and when Brittany joined her by her side the blonde helped her pull the older Latina up as the carriage slowly came to a stop. The two Raptor's that had been hugging the side of the moving train like barnacles on the hull of a boat also came to a stop, dust flying up in thick sheets as they still kept an eye on the four women on the train. Their job wasn't done until they all had their feet planted firmly on the desert floor, Santana included. When they had come to a stop and Letty pulled herself to her feet Mia cried out and immediately engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Estoy bien amor. Estoy bien amor"

"Don't do that to me ever again!"

Santana and Brittany watched the couple a few feet away and happily placed their arms around each others shoulders, the two of them letting out relieved laughs as they caught their breaths. Soon enough they were pulling each other into a tight hug as the two teams below them got out of their trucks.

"Everybody ok?"

"Yeah D. Radio back to Tina and Marley and let them know we're ready to unload this car"

"Loud and clear boss"

Letty turned back to Mia and pecked her lips before placing a comforting kiss to her forehead. She'd played that one just a little bit too close for comfort and she knew she'd have hell to pay for it later.

"Come on, let's get off this damn thing" She announced once she pulled away, her eyes never once leaving Mia's.

Santana helped Brittany down and followed as Letty radioed Tina. "T, what's your ETA?"

"_About five to ten minutes. We should be there soon though"_

"Good, keep up the pace, we're on the home stretch. Santana, call Matt"

"Already on it boss"

Brittany watched as Santana moved clear of the carriage, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialling Matt's number from memory. After the second ring he picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Matt, it's me"

"_Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah, the carriage is disconnected. Tina and Marley are on their way ready for unloading so you can start getting out here"

"_Will do. We'll follow the train tracks"_

"Ok, I'll see you soon"

Just as she was about to hang up Matt called out to her. _"Santana!"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're ok?"_

She smiled at his brotherly concern. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you when you get here"

She hung up the phone and turned to see Letty the last one to get off the carriage. The Latina approached her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you"

"No problem"

When Letty pulled away Mia moved over to her and beamed at her before pulling her into a hug too. "Thank you Santana"

"Don't thank me yet, my job's not done until this car is safely locked up in the storage garage"

Mia nodded and pulled away, still smiling at her. The hardest part of the job now done she couldn't help but let her excitement take over. She was soon going to lay her eyes on the car that would change everything.

When Tina finally pulled up she found the doors of the carriage now fully open and the crew waiting patiently for her and Marley.

"So we're here, what's next?" She asked as she stepped out of the cab.

"We find a way to get to get to the NSX"

Tina raised an eyebrow at her leader. "Where is it?"

"Right at the back" Quinn elaborated. "Santana crawled in to check just a minute ago"

"That I did"

"So what are we waiting for?" Marley cut in.

Letty shook her head. "Nothing, let's go. Santana, Dani, Marley, Quinn, over here with me. Rachel, Brittany, Mia, Blaine, Tina get the equipment ready. We need to get this first car off without damaging it."

Half an hour later and they had two other cars unloaded and moved off to the side. Up above on the top level inside the carriage Santana and Dani worked to secure the car. They had to strap it up and then with the help of the modified truck they were ready to pull it out. Nodding over at Dani Santana called to Letty.

"Ok, we're ready."

"I'm sending up Quinn and Blaine. Keep it steady and we'll watch it from down here"

"Loud and clear"

The two women waited for Blaine and Quinn to get into the carriage and once they had a handle on the front of the car they called back down and Letty gave Tina that go ahead. Slowly the car started moving with the help of a high powered winch and all four of them helped guide it towards the open end of the trailer. As soon as the front tires bumped the front of the specially made ramp now came the most critical part of the unloading process. They had to get it down this ramp without losing complete control, i.e. they couldn't let it roll down it. If that happened there was a good chance it was going to over the side and crash down to the desert floor below and all of their hard work up to the current point would all be for nothing. But they weren't going to let that happen. Instead, by the grace of God they all worked together and with the utmost care and attention they got it safely down out of the carriage and onto the back of the flat-bed.

Santana looked over at Letty. "We've gotta get this strapped down and secure and covered."

"Then back to the storage garage?"

"Can we take it back to our garage?"

Letty turned to the woman next to her. "You sure Mia?"

The shorter brunette nodded and looked over at Santana. "Yeah, I wanna get a look at it if Santana's up for that? I could use her eyes on it"

There was a brief pause where Letty's gaze flickered from Santana to Mia and then back again before she nodded and unfolded her arms. "Of course chica. Let's go Lopez"

"On it"

With the help of Quinn and Mia the NSX was soon strapped down and just being covered as Matt arrived with some other officers. The crew tensed momentarily at the sight of three police marked pick-up trucks but relaxed when Matt stepped out and started approaching them. He walked over to Santana first and pulled her in for a bro hug before pulling away.

"So you guys did it?"

Santana nodded as she glanced over at the crew who were all looking at them. "Yep, we did"

"Ok then, we'll clean this up here and I'll call you later"

"Cool"

"Now that's settled I guess we'd better get our asses out of here. Me and Mia will ride back to the storage garage with Dani and Blaine and Santana and Brittany you'll be back with Quinn and Rachel. Marley, throw me the keys to your Camaro and I'll drive it back to the garage for you whilst Mia drives my Plymouth back. Everybody clear?" When she got a round of nods she clapped her hands together. "Then let's go home."

She caught Marley's keys and smiled over at the other woman, sending her an understanding nod that she would take care of her car with the utmost care. It was understood that no one could bring any harm to it except her considering that ninety nine percent of the time after every race she had to get Quinn to patch up the body work. Still, she was protective of it and it was something that Letty understood. That's why she had offered to drive it back. Having trust in Mia driving her car back safely only served to help the fact.

Everybody loaded into their cars Matt watched as they pulled away, Quinn crossing the tracks and following behind Dani's Raptor as they headed back to the city. Looking back at the disconnected train carriage he really wished he'd been there to see it.

* * *

The sun was setting over the city of Lima later that day as Santana ducked her head into her car, reaching over to the passenger side where her backpack rested. She pulled it back out with her and reached inside it, pulling out a button up and tugging it on over her t-shirt. She felt pride surge through her chest as she wore it in public for the fist time since she'd gotten back to Lima. The royal blue and black mix of the shirt was something she had come to respect and take pride in in her eight years away, the garage that it belonged to having given her so much. It brought back memories of her time away, of working in that particular garage and making a name and respectable reputation for herself, and now wearing it outside of her small garage she couldn't help but feel like she was showing off a little. It wasn't selfish it was more like proving that she had built up over time a respected reputation and it felt good to show the crew a little bit of her history that they didn't know about her, the real Santana Lopez. She still had her Hummel garage shirt back at her abuela's house and she hadn't worn it since before she had got shot but she knew that it was wrong to pull it on now when they'd only just got their first car. Instead she was happy to wear a little piece of her history. Call her crazy for being so sentimental but for a street racer like her having a garage shirt showing where you worked was all a part of the lifestyle.

Buttoning up the final button but making sure to leave the top one undone she smoothed out the bottom of the shirt before throwing her backpack back onto the passenger seat, turning and then heading over to the door of the garage where Letty and Mia along with the rest of the crew were waiting.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Letty asked, ignoring her curiosity that had peaked at the sight of Santana's professional pit crew-looking garage shirt that had her name embroidered just above the left breast pocket.

Santana nodded. "Yep, I've gotta be on top of the performance of these cars or else they won't be ready in time for when Race Wars rolls around."

"Fair enough. Mia, you sure you wanna stick around here?"

The younger woman nodded. "Yes, it's my car. Plus I figured Santana could use the help"

"You're sure you don't wanna have a couple drinks with us at Kitty's?"

"No, I'm good. I'd rather be here helping Santana"

Knowing that Mia wasn't budging Letty relented and lent forwards, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Ok then. Come on guys, let's go"

Both Mia and Santana watched as Letty made her way out into the yard and towards her Plymouth before she stopped mid-way and turned to look at both women. "Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Good work today"

Letting a smile cross her lips Santana blushed a little. "Thanks"

Letty then got in her car and pulled out onto the road followed by Marley. Across the yard Brittany caught her eyes and after the blonde flashed her a smile she slid into Dani's ford and was taken away. She watched as the others left and when they were all gone she turned to Mia. "You ready to do this?"

Mia nodded as she turned to the bright orange NSX. "As ready as I'll ever be"

"Ok then, let's pop the hood and really get a look at where we're at performance-wise."

"Lead the way"

* * *

"Seriously though, that body kit would have Quinn horrified." Mia laughed as she and Santana poured over Holly's catalogue.

"Hmm, but you have to admit it would be funny to see her face though when you go to her about installing it for you."

"Oh yeah, I will admit that. It would be hilarious. Can you imagine it?"

"Definitely although I wouldn't want to encounter her wrath though"

"Me either. Those Fabray death eyes could actually kill somebody one day. I wouldn't wanna test that theory though."

"Neither would I"

"Seriously though, it would horrify her and I kinda want this car to look good for Race Wars."

"That's understandable. Did you like _any_ of these body kits?"

Mia shrugged from her place beside her on the worn-out couch. "I do but they're all..."

"Lacking?" She grinned.

The smaller brunette nodded, a grin of her own on her face. "Yes"

"It's understandable though. When I did my research I looked for possible styling options and for such a popular car you'd think there would be more kits that are made for it"

"I know right?"

"What I did think though was that maybe we'd have to step outside of the box"

"How?"

"Well, considering that you've got your car first we could go for a body kit that we'd have to order in whilst we do all the internal work."

"I'm listening..."

"Say you didn't go for any of these 'typical' body kits – I've seen one that's only cropped up a couple times and isn't really all that well known. It's a FX-TA1 widebody kit. It wouldn't be a problem for Quinn to install."

"Have you got a picture?"

"Of course" Santana reached forwards and picked up her laptop from where it had been resting on a small crate that they had been using as a temporary coffee/work table. She clicked around a few times and then turned the screen towards Mia.

"Oh wow"

"I know. What do you think?"

"I think that's the one"

"You do?"

"Of course. It's the best we've seen all night."

"Alright then. I know the kit is the front and back bumpers along with the side skirts but the wing would stay stock unless you wanna add one of your own"

Mia looked up from Santana's screen and then over to the car where she studied the stock spoiler. She then turned back to Santana. "It's gotta go"

The Latina grinned. "Ok then, what spoiler do you want?"

"Something that's not so..."

"Small?" She finished for her.

Mia nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you want a race wing to make it look more intimidating"

"Just what I was thinking"

"Then hold on a sec" A few silent moments later and a few clicks and Santana was turning the screen to her once again. "You could go for a wing that is connected to the two sides of the lights or you could have a custom made bracket that Quinn could install in the middle and have the two wing struts right beside each other."

"The ones that are next to the lights look so out of place. I think asking Quinn to make a custom bracket in the middle would be better"

"Makes it look like a track car doesn't it?"

"Yeah, perfect for Race Wars"

"And perfect on the street too. It would rip up the road."

"It _will_ rip up the road"

"Calm down Toretto, I don't doubt that for a minute" She laughed, Mia joining her.

"Well, once the upgrading is done it will"

"And I will make sure that it is perfect for when that day comes" The mood sobered between them as they both looked at the car they had acquired. Mia smiled at the car and then turned back to the Latina. "Seriously though, thank you"

Santana shrugged. "It's ok, we've only just scraped the tip of the iceberg"

"I know but tank you, I mean it. It means a lot that you would actually go to such great lengths to get me a car. It was the most ambitious one to get. If you haven't noticed I'm not really as involved in the driving as the others"

"Yeah but it doesn't make you any less deserving of it. Mia, I got you this car because I knew that you'd be the only one able to put it though it's paces. I have no doubt that when it's finished and you're driving it through those gates into Race Wars you will decimate anybody you go up against in it. There is no doubt in my mind that you can handle yourself behind the wheel of this car"

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation where Mia took the time to take in just what Santana had said. She admits that she wasn't that great behind the wheel but even though it came from Santana she had no doubt that she could actually do it.

"And think about it this way," Santana continued. "You do so much for the crew already organizing-wise. You deserve it so much."

Before she could brace herself Mia was pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you for doing so much just to get me a car" She whispered.

Placing her arms warily around the other woman she slowly relaxed into the embrace, not that Mia minded waiting, and hugged her back.

"No problem Mia"

* * *

Santana smiled as she walked out of the main living area and towards the pool, propping the door open on the way so that she could hear her music pumping from the sound system. She was happy that she could enjoy it as loud as she wanted and not get yelled at to turn it down, especially since it was her favourite hip hop music. That being said she was taking every available opportunity to do so. Now was no exception. She'd spent a few hours with Mia and they'd worked out a plan of action on what to do with her car so all that they'd have to do is talk it over with the rest of the crew and their varying areas of expertise. In the meantime Mia had text Letty and decided to join her girlfriend at Kitty's for at least one drink that night. Santana on the other hand had decided to head home. Having called her grandmother on the way home she had ended up talking to her for an hour before eventually hanging up and by now it was ten in the evening. She'd pulled on a pair of sweatpants in exchange for her jeans, let her hair down and slipped on her glasses and decided to give into her inner love for hip hop and pulled on her favourite pair of black and grey Nike's. Now completely relaxed she had decided to sit down in front of the pool whilst she listened to some good music and finish up the evaluation on Mia's NSX and the events of the day as a whole.

* * *

Brittany smiled at the crew from her seat at the bar as they celebrated. They were all happy that they'd gotten away from that train relatively unharmed but alive and Brittany was happy too but there was something bugging her. She didn't know exactly what it was but she knew ever since she'd left Santana at the garage that something didn't feel right. The one thing she did know for sure it was that she wasn't in the partying mood. She'd almost fell off a train but she'd survived and that should have been reason enough to live it up but something was eating at her and she knew that she couldn't stay in this bar a minute later. The atmosphere was starting to choke her and she had to get out but she knew she didn't have a car – Dani had driven her here. Luckily for her though Kitty had seen her distress and sucked her from her thoughts, holding out her keys.

"Here"

Her brow crinkled in confusion. "But-"

"Your heart's not in it tonight and you want to leave, I'm not blind Britt. Plus you've hardly touched your drink so I know you can get behind the wheel. Go on, if I need to get somewhere I can just take Dani's GT"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She smiled. "Now go and take a drive and clear your head"

A grin broke out on Brittany's face and she beamed over at Kitty as she took the offered keys. "Thank you, you're the best Kitty!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just go before Dani finds out I let you take my car"

Without a second thought Brittany pulled her into an awkwardly positioned hug across the counter and then practically ran out of the bar. Kitty only rolled her eyes at her friend's sudden change in mood and grabbed the rag from her back pocket proceeding to wipe down the bar as a slightly tipsy Dani starting approaching.

Outside Brittany spotted the TT not that far away from the front door of the bar and unlocked it to get inside. Once strapped into the seats she admired her crews handy work for a few moments before starting up the new car's boosted engine and pulling onto the street. At first she just enjoyed simply driving around, no music and the sound of just the engine soothing her. It was similar to that day she had driven to the beach and she was thankful for the way that the car soothed her. It reached deep down inside of her and temporarily allowed her to forget everything going on around her and every confusing emotion that she was feeling.

She took a deep breath as her fingers curled around the steering wheel, studying the way the neon lights of downtown rolled over the car like they were liquid. A deep breath in and she took in the smell of new car. Rolling down the window she could now smell the night air as she drove north, not quite knowing just where she was going. She let her body do the work and before she knew it she was heading to the last place she thought she would end up. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop herself. Before she knew it she was pulling up into the large driveway of the hilltop house, seeing the golden Nissan 350Z parked by the gate that led inside. She parked up to the side of the driveway and got out of Kitty's TT, locking it and pocketing the keys. She didn't even need to take a few steps towards the gate to hear the hip hop music pumping loudly from all the way inside the house.

_...You know that paper my passion_  
_Bittersweet celebrations, I know I can't change what happened_  
_I can't help it, I can't help it, I was young and I was selfish_  
_I made every woman feel like she was mine and no one else's_  
_And now you hate me, stop pretendin', stop that frontin', I can't take it_  
_Girl don't treat me like a stranger, girl you know I seen you naked... _

Taking a breath in she let her feet carry her towards the gate and finding it unlocked she slipped in and the sight she found had her smiling without her consent. Sat on the steps leading down to the pool, the same very steps that they had kissed on a week before, was Santana. Her glasses on she was pouring over paperwork, the case file open next to her as every few seconds she scribbled something down in her notebook. Even after everything that had happened that day she was still working. It only served to make her realise just how much work Santana was actually putting into this plan and getting it done. From where she was stood, still masked by the shadows she watched as Santana rolled her shoulder, her free hand coming up to rub at the joint. It wasn't hard to tell that her arm hurt and she'd probably overworked it after today. It wasn't exactly the perfect example of 'taking it easy'. Her gunshot hurt and she could tell in the way the Latina winced as she rubbed at it.

Yet Brittany didn't have the heart to move. She was too enraptured in the other woman and being assaulted by confusion and emotion at the same time. She didn't know why she was here, she unconsciously directed herself there and now she didn't know what to do. A part of her was telling herself to leave and Santana would never be the wiser that she was actually there but there was also a part of her that was telling her to step into the light and let the other woman know she was there. She felt like a stalker stood in the shadows watching Santana work, taking in how she scribbled every few moments and then took a sip from her mug that was nestled on the step next to her. The way the water of the pool reflected up and sparkled in the lenses of her glasses...

_We had the type of nights where morning comes too soon_  
_And nothing was the same_

_Watch me, going out of the way_  
_When I should've went home_  
_Only time of the day I get to spend on my own_  
_I was trippin' off how I used to sleep at ya crib_  
_Should drive by right where you live, and pick you up on the way..._

The changing of the music snapped her out of her confused daze, the previous song having come to an end and going to the next one in Santana's playlist. That's when she had her mind made up. Without thinking it completely through she stepped into the light and started walking over the bridge over the pool, smiling shyly and biting her lip as Santana looked up in surprise at the sound of booted footsteps.

"Britt?" She questioned, looking up at the other woman in confusion from where she was sat.

"Hey Santana"

Taking in the other woman's nervous demeanour Santana deduced that she wasn't drunk (considering that she knew she should have been celebrating with the rest of the crew at Kitty's right about now). "Hey. Why aren't you at Kitty's?"

"I left"

"I can see that but I thought you were celebrating with the rest of the crew?"

"I was but it felt wrong"

"Uh, how?" She asked, slipping the notebook from her lap and placing it down next to the case file to her left. She patted the space next to her and picked up her mug, cradling it in her hands.

Taking the offered seat Brittany sighed. "I almost died today"

"Yeah, but you're alive. Why aren't you celebrating that?"

"The bar was suffocating me. It felt wrong"

"It felt wrong?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah"

"Britt, I'm not following. I don't understand"

Shaking her head Brittany didn't understand either. "Neither do I, I just know that it felt wrong."

Her head snapped up when she felt Santana's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Whatever it is, I don't know why you came to me but I'm here for you Britt"

Unable to stop herself she leaned in and let her head rest against the Latina's shoulder. Much to her surprise Santana didn't pull away, instead letting her hand slide across her shoulder blades and come to rest around her right shoulder. Taking it as a sign that Santana wasn't going to pull away any time soon she let herself melt into the embrace much more than before, Santana's warmth naturally radiating onto her and soothing and calming her down. She had so many confusing and conflicting emotions right now, including ones about the Latina, but everything seemed to melt away as if none of it mattered. She had only ever got that feeling before when she was driving. Somehow Santana was the only person that had ever seemed to cause the same affect without having to be driven, as weird as that sounded. Still she wasn't up for trying to decipher her emotions right now, she would rather focus on the feeling of Santana's arm around her shoulders holding her close. Even if they weren't together they had agreed to be friends and right now she needed Santana's comfort, friendly or something more, to help calm her down.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

She lifted her head up from the Latina's shirt-clad shoulder and lent forward, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her cheek. It lingered for longer than necessary but Santana didn't seem to mind. After another beat of silence she pulled away as a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Thank you" She whispered, not quite sure on what else to say. Even with everything that had happened between them Santana had saved her life today and her words were failing her.

In return Santana smiled back, her eyes meeting hers as they simply stared at each other. Her mug now gone from her hand she reached up her brace-clad arm and brushed some of Brittany's bangs away from her eyes, her grin growing tenfold when she caught sight of the bright blue pupils staring right back at her. Her hand lingered on her cheek, simply resting, before it slowly started trailing down to come to a rest at her jaw. Breaths mingling they remained inches apart before they slowly started drifting closer and closer until there was nothing but an inch left between their lips.

Not willing to stop it on either end they let their mouths touch slowly and deeply, Santana's hand coming to rest on the back of her neck as her fingers weaved in between stray strands of blonde hair that had managed to come free from Brittany's ponytail. Seconds passed like minutes and then hours as they moved back and forth as if they had never been apart. It wasn't lust and it wasn't need that drove it, it was something else that neither one of them was willing to touch but what they were willing to admit as they continued to revel in the feeling of kissing one another is that they didn't want to label or force it. That's why when they did eventually pull away, both of their eyes opening for the first time since their lips had initially touched, they smiled at one another before Brittany let her head come to rest on Santana's shoulder once more as her arm came up to rest around her shoulder again.

The mood seemed to relax tenfold as she nestled her head into Santana's neck and when she felt a kiss to the top of her head she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Santana." It came out as barely a whisper but she knew that being so close to one another Santana had heard it with perfect clarity.

"No problem Britt"

* * *

_Songs used: Drake – 'Furthest Thing' / 'Come Thru'_

TBC


	33. Watch Your Back

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok, so word of warning with this chapter – I honestly didn't think I'd get an update out this week so pushing myself to get it done it actually turned out much longer than I expected and I have a feeling that's the way it's going to go from now on with getting all the cars. That being said even though it's long it's got some interesting stuff going on and I will leave you with one word: Brittana._

_Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter and everybody who followed etc., you know what it means to me. I'll see you next week so enjoy! :D_

* * *

Brittany awoke to the sun in her eyes, the light filtering in through the curtains that spanned the length of the bayside window that formed an entire side of the room. Slowly waking up more and more she was alerted to an ache in her shoulders which made her realize just where she was. She recalled the previous night and remembered falling asleep on Santana's couch. It was this realization that pushed her up into a sitting position, immediately regretting the action when pain radiated across her shoulder blades. Reaching up she rolled her shoulders and rubbed at them as best she could before sitting up and stretching. Yawning she rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes before standing up, walking over to the bayside windows, tugging on the curtain to reveal the view outside. Finishing up with the other side she padded over to the middle and smiled at sight of the city skyline in the distance as she crossed her arms over her chest. The early morning sun was warm on her skin as she simply stood and let herself enjoy the spectacle that this expensive house provided. She used to think that buying a big fancy expensive house in the hills was overrated but she had to admit as she took in the sight of Lima in the distance she was quickly changing her mind. It was beautiful and as much as she loved living in-house with the rest of the crew she had to admit that she wouldn't mind waking up to this quiet view every morning, rain or shine. Santana was a lucky woman.

Ah, Santana.

She knew the Latina would worm her way into her thoughts at some point. It was only a matter of time. Then again she guessed that it was needed. Now stood in the house the other woman now lived in with no distractions, including the Latina, she figured that it would be a good time to try and sort out what was going on in her mind. She wouldn't admit it but she had been putting it off for as long as possible. Ever since that day at the beach she had been confused. She had been so angry when she admitted to Santana exactly what she was feeling and then Santana had kissed her and everything slammed right back into her ten times worse than it had originally. She had managed to flip all of her emotions around as if they were nothing but a light switch and everything she thought she had been feeling she had questioned the moment she got back in her car and left her in that beach parking lot. Then Letty had agreed to her plan and she was thrown for a loop again, not quite knowing just how to handle exactly what it would involve, how and when they would be around each other. She didn't know how to feel about it and Santana had managed to catch her off guard again in a moment when she had been trying to catch her breath and take it all in. For some reason still unbeknownst to her today she had been the one to initiate the kiss this time, no anger in the air but something else that she didn't think Santana understood either.

Then came that moment when they were walking back into the house and Santana had told her about the decision Roz had given her and she remembered asking her what she had chosen and everything changed. Santana had made her choice long before Roz asked her question, it just needed to get out into the open. Now that it was and knowing that Santana had chosen her and the rest of the crew her realization snapped like a rubber band in the middle of her mind. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath and a shiver ran down her spine. Now she understood, understood everything Santana had done and as much as a part of her deep down inside wanted to grab at that hate she had once felt Brittany knew that she wasn't that person to hold onto it, wasn't one of those people that kept coming back and stealing bites of a rotten and poisoned apple over and over again. She knew that was toxic and she understood now that she had been holding onto a rotten apple of her own, her soul clutching at it as if she somehow needed it to live.

Brittany had always been a person who saw the good in everyone, she always looked past their flaws and imperfections and focused on what made them good people, it was why she was friends with the crew, but in this moment as she looked out at the expansive view of the city she called home she realized that she had turned into someone other than that person, a person that she didn't like. She had jumped on the same boat as the rest of the crew without really realising it and now here she was regretting ever having acted so out of character. She hated being angry at things, especially people, and the one person she had really loved had hurt her and she had turned her back on her the moment she had.

Sucking in a deep breath she came to the realization that Santana had chosen her. She had been told what to do at every corner from the moment she had been taken in by Cassandra and never given a choice, she had to do it whether she liked it or not but now Brittany knew that as much as she wasn't given any breathing room Brittany was the person she had chose. She had picked her over everything and did it for herself, the woman she was slowly coming to realise was a lot more complex under the surface than anyone Brittany had ever met in her entire life. That was her choice and now Brittany knew that she couldn't hold it back.

She'd spent the past nearly four months clutching at that rotten apple deep down inside her soul as if it was so much more important than who she truly was and she hadn't even realised it. She had been holding onto anger from a situation Santana had never wanted any part in. All those moments Brittany thought the Latina had faked her way through, the family moments, she now understood with clarity were real. Santana had been living a double life on the side but those moments were indeed very real. She wasn't faking them and she wasn't faking her feelings towards her just like she had admitted in that cramped hospital room laying in bed having nearly died from two gunshots.

"_No, of course not! Everything we shared together was nothing short of the real thing. I love you, that was never in question..."_

"_Those moments were real and even if I have to say it aloud you're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

Her words echoed in her head and she was unable to stop the tear that ran down her cheek at the realization of her feelings.

"Britt?"

Her body froze at the sound of Santana's voice but it didn't take long for her to spin on the heels of her bare feet, seeing the Latina holding her car keys in one hand along with a pair of Ray-Bans in the other.

"Britt? Why are you crying?"

Santana closed the space between them and came to a stop in front of her, a frown now firmly etched across her face.

"Are you ok?"

Brittany didn't know how to answer as she looked at Santana's face in a whole new light.

"Britt? You're scaring me, say something"

Instead of getting an answer like she had hoped Brittany was wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a tight hug, the Latina having no choice but to hug back (not that she minded). Wrapping her arms tightly around Brittany's waist she held the blonde flush to her body as Brittany shook with sobs. Her heart cracked at the sound of the other woman crying but she didn't know what to do other than hold her as tightly as she could in the hopes that Brittany told her exactly what it was that was causing her this pain. She hoped to God that it wasn't her.

When she pulled away after a few minutes of silence and Brittany's cries were reduced to sniffles she threw her keys and sunglasses down onto the ottoman a few feet away and turned back to the other woman, cupping her face and wiping away her tears that were staining her cheeks. "Brittany? Are you ok?"

Braving her emotions Brittany's eyes flickered upwards and met Santana's. It was now or never. "Santana...I..."

Her thumbs rubbing back and forth over her cheeks Santana smiled reassuringly back at her. "It's ok, you know you can tell me anything right Britt?"

Swallowing thickly Brittany took in a deep breath as she locked her gaze with Santana's. "I'm sorry"

Santana frowned. "What for?"

"Everything"

"But-"

"Don't. If I don't say this now I won't ever get it out" Santana nodded and remained silent allowing her to continue. "I'm so sorry Santana. I was a bitch to you and you didn't deserve it. I avoided my feelings and I clutched onto anger and that's just not me, you know that better than anyone. I jumped on a boat that wasn't for me and now all I can think of was how I was so stupid to do it without thinking. When I kissed you last week and we were coming back in here I knew, I just knew when you told me that you'd already made your choice long before Roz asked you that you weren't lying. I now know that you were telling the truth in that hospital room. You weren't lying about your feelings for me and every moment we spent together was real. I'm sorry for not believing you, I'm sorry for treating you like crap because I couldn't see the truth right in front of my face staring right back at me. God I'm so stupid"

Before Brittany could ramble any more Santana cut in. "Hey, you're not stupid, you're the smartest person I know"

"But-"

"No, you aren't stupid. You're a genius Britt. I always knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You don't have to be sorry, you were hurting"

"I know but I said so many awful things to you"

Leaning forwards Santana placed a kiss to her forehead. "I know but you were upset and you had every right to say it out loud"

"But it's not right. I hurt you in the process and-"

"It stung but I'm past it"

"I'm so sorry Santana." She cried, her head falling to the other woman's shoulder.

"Shush, I know you are. I am too" She replied, pulling her in close.

With her arms wrapped securely around her Brittany felt at ease for the first time in a very long time. She sighed contently as she felt warmth surround her, Santana's arms holding her close by the shoulders. She nuzzled into the Latina's shirt-clad collarbone simply enjoying the feeling of the other woman encompassing her without any of the weight that had been pressing down on her shoulders for so long before.

When she pulled her head away a while later she did nothing but stare at the other woman's face, Santana looking right back at her as if she was the only other person on the planet. It was this feeling that was radiating off the Latina that pushed them forwards, the same feeling that they had both felt the night before whilst sat at the edge of the pool. This time it was stronger but it had a clarity to it, somewhat crystal clear as their eyes never left one another. It was so strong that it didn't take long before their lips connected, their hold on one another tightening as their body's pressed flush together. This time felt different. Ever since Santana had come back it had been one or the other pushing and pulling and even though the kiss the previous evening had been mutual on both ends, much like this one, this felt different. For the first time they felt free as they moved back and forth with their mouths. They grasped deep down inside and touched something that they hadn't felt since before the day Santana had been called to go and drive that stupid R8. They weren't willing to verbally confirm it just now but they were pretty sure that what they had felt for each other before everything went down was still there, it would just take a little time to get back to it. That didn't mean that they weren't going to try though.

"Wow" Santana replied breathlessly as she pulled away when the need for air became too much.

Her face nothing but an inch from the other woman's Brittany chuckled back. "I know"

"What was that for?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know but I think I'd like to find out"

Santana couldn't help but beam. "Me too but I do have one thing I wanna say"

"Ok..."

Taking a breath Santana's eyes never left hers. "Everything I ever said I felt about you was real, I swear to God"

Looking right back at her Brittany believed every single word for the first time in months. There was a pregnant pause as Santana looked at her with nothing but complete seriousness and honesty, emotion brimming in her hazel coloured eyes. A smile breaking out across her lips Brittany let her hands cup the other woman's face. What she said next made Santana's heart freeze in her chest.

"I know"

It was like months of pain was lifted from her heart and shoulders allowing her to breathe freely and unobstructed. The conviction in Brittany's voice was something she had never thought she'd hear, never thought she'd see the day when the blonde would be anything but angry at her. The Brittany stood before her today was the Brittany she had fallen in love with, the woman that had amazed her from the very moment she had laid eyes on her. It was this freeing feeling that prompted her to speak up, a question still lingering despite the liberated air that now hung between them.

"Britt..."

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

The way she was unsure made Brittany grin. It wasn't in a bad way but she couldn't help but find the look on Santana's face anything but cute. "I don't know either. Maybe we could see where it goes? I'm not ready for any labels but I know one thing"

Santana studied her carefully as slender ivory fingers stroked back and forth at her cheeks. "What?"

"I don't ever want to be mad at you again"

Coaxing Brittany's chin up with one of her hands her gaze steeled. "Hey, that will never happen ever again. It killed me inside to lie to you. I promise right here right now that wherever this goes I will never lie to you again and I will never put you what I put you through ever again."

Looking at her she saw nothing but the truth and it made her smile. "I know"

And with that she pulled her in for another kiss, this one a lot slower and a lot less heavy. It was light and slow but it said enough. It was enough to reaffirm the fresh start they had agreed on but this time on a completely level playing field with their feelings for each other taking forefront.

When they pulled away Santana pulled Brittany as close as possible and with the blonde's head resting on her chest she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She heard the blonde sigh against her collarbone and she simply let herself relax, in turn Brittany following as they both enjoyed the feeling of finally being in one another's arms without the heavy weight of pain resting on their shoulders and the warm morning sun streaming in through the bayside window.

When they did eventually pull away Santana stepped back and grabbed the other woman's hand. "Come on, you must be hungry"

Brittany let Santana pull her through the house without any protest due to the fact that she was just realizing how hungry she really was. When they entered the kitchen Santana directed her to the breakfast bar.

"Here, sit at the bar and I'll make you something"

Brittany nodded and let her head fall to her hand as she watched the Latina deposit her phone and iPod down onto the counter before turning to the cabinets to grab the only box of cereal that she owned. Brittany beamed when she saw the familiar box.

"Yay, Lucky Charms!" Santana turned around to place them on the counter with a raised eyebrow. Brittany did nothing but shrug in response. "What? I love them"

"Oh really?"

Brittany nodded as she reached forwards, grabbing the box and slipping her hand inside. Santana watched as she pulled it back out filled with cereal only to pick out all of the marshmallows.

"Please tell me that you aren't just going to eat the marshmallows"

"What? They're my favourite part"

Santana rolled her eyes as she turned back to the cabinets, grabbing two bowls and placing them down on the counter not that far away from the box. Serving breakfast they sat in a comfortable silence next to each other at the breakfast bar until Brittany finally broke it.

"Where were you coming back from this morning?"

"I had a physio session"

"Was it because of yesterday? Did I hurt you?"

Santana shook her head and chuckled at the other woman. "No, don't worry. I scheduled a session last week. I had a feeling I would need it after yesterday. I'm just glad I paid for this one"

"Why?"

"My abuela's been paying for every single one, even the ones I had scheduled after the mandatory sessions stopped."

"You scheduled more?"

"That night I came back I messed it up real bad. It hurt so bad I had to have more sessions to make sure I didn't do any permanent damage."

"So she's been paying for all of your after care?"

Santana nodded as she spooned more cereal into her mouth. "Yep. That's why this time I paid for it"

"Was this like a one time thing?"

The Latina shook her head. "No. I have another one on Monday just to make sure. Really it's just to check up and make sure that I haven't done any lasting damage."

Without responding Brittany placed her spoon back down into her bowl and then reached across, her hand caressing the other woman's shoulder. She could feel the brace underneath her shirt but didn't mention it, instead leaning forwards and placing a kiss to it. Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek just as her phone began to ring across from them on the counter. Sighing she pulled away and reached over to grab it, sliding her finger across the screen and putting it on speaker when she saw that it was Matt.

"Hey Matt, you've got Britt and Santana. What's going on?"

"_I got a hit on the RX7"_

Santana met Brittany's equally curious gaze before turning back to the phone. "More than just a partial one time flash?"

"_Yeah, it's showed up on seven cameras already. I've been following it for a few minutes"_

"Where is it now?"

"_Uh...still downtown like it has been every other time we've seen it"_

"Ok, we'd better make a move on it now"

"Like right now?"

Santana nodded over at the blonde. "Of course. This son of a bitch is slippery. We've got to get him while we have a chance. Matt, keep an eye on him for me. I'm gonna head over to the garage and round up the crew and go from there."

"_Ok, will do. I'll call you in five minutes"_

"Great." Ending the call she turned to the puzzled blonde. "Come on Britt, I need to get my tranquillizer gun"

"Tranquillizer gun?"

"Yeah, how else am I gonna stop him?"

Shrugging Brittany hopped down off her stool. "I'm gonna go grab my shoes and I'll be ready to go. I'll meet you at your 350?"

"Of course"

And after pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek she was already heading towards her bedroom. Brittany just shook her head with a smile and headed towards the living room area where her shoes were resting on the ottoman. Once she pulled them on she headed outside and over the pool to rest up against Santana's Nissan. That's how the Latina found her a minute later and now with a gun holster strapped to her thigh, car keys in hand, she smiled over at the other woman.

"You ready to go?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course"

* * *

Letty and the others looked up at the sound of a high powered engine quickly approaching. Moments later Santana's Nissan was sliding into the lot, dust from the yard spraying up as she came to an abrupt stop. Both she and Brittany got out of the car and practically ran towards them, the gun strapped to the Latina's thigh telling her it was serious.

"Santana, what's the gun for?"

"It's a tranquillizer gun"

The crew leader raised an eyebrow as her arms crossed over her chest. "What for?"

"Matt just got a hit on the RX7 I had pegged for Rachel. It turned up on more than one camera and it's still there. Matt's calling me any minute now"

"Already? We only got Mia's NSX yesterday. Ok, we need a plan of action"

"Hold that thought" Santana said, holding up her hand as her phone started ringing. Sliding her finger across the screen she put it on speaker. "Matt, what's going on?"

"_I've got it heading south. It's racing with another car"_

Santana turned to the older Latina. "What do you wanna do?"

"Matt you keep a constant eye on that car. The crew will only need to be small. Santana, Britt, Rachel, I want all three of you on this."

"What about cars?" Brittany questioned from her place beside Santana.

"I want a scout and I want a jump driver"

"So Santana can jump in-motion?"

"Yep"

"So who's doing what?" Rachel asked, now joining Brittany and Santana.

"Rach, I want you driving the orange Raptor and I want Santana in the trunk ready to jump into this car."

"What about me?"

"Britt I want you driving the black Raptor so that you can give Rachel extra back up if that guy he's driving with gives you any problems. That means Santana can get into RX7 without getting hurt. Is there anything else we need?"

Santana shook her head. "We just need to get wired up so that we can stay in contact with each other."

"T, you got that GoPro of yours handy?"

"Of course"

Nodding Letty turned back to Santana. "Good, on the way I want you to put it on the dashboard of Rachel's Raptor so I can see you jump. Let's get moving"

"You get that Matt?" Santana asked.

"_Loud and clear S. I've got my eye on the car now"_

"Then let's move"

A few minutes later and Santana was just about to get into the Raptor with Rachel when Brittany grabbed her arm, lowering her voice into a near-whisper.

"Britt?"

"Be careful"

Santana nodded and let her hand squeeze the blonde's. "Always"

And with that she was jumping into the pick-up with Rachel and Brittany was doing the same into the black copy of the same car. She let Rachel pull out first and followed her out of the lot.

* * *

The heavily modified RX7 weaved in and out of traffic alongside the other car ahead as Santana speed dialled a familiar number.

"_Yeah?"_

"Matt, I've got him in sight"

"_Good, I'll still keep an eye on him from the camera's for you. Be careful Santana"_

"I've got this. Thanks Matt"

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

As she ended the call Rachel looked over at her. "What now?"

"I get in the bed of this truck"

"Are you sure about this?"

Santana nodded as she made sure the GoPro was on and recording back to the garage. She then looked over at Rachel. "Keep it steady until I'm in the back."

"Got it"

By Rachel's confirming nod she waited until it was clear and threw open the door. Immediately she was assaulted by a gush of air as Rachel drove at a fast pace. Across to the right was Brittany keeping up steadily and nothing but a few feet away in case Santana nearly fell. Gripping the roof of the Raptor Santana made quick work of throwing herself into the bed of the truck just as Rachel swerved to avoid an oncoming car. Santana rolled to the other side of the bed at the sudden movement and it had Brittany calling to her through the radio.

"_Santana, you ok?!"_

Santana sat up as she caught her breath. "Yeah, I'm good."

"_What now Santana?"_

Kneeling up Santana gripped hold of the roof and peered over the cab at the traffic ahead. "I think I see it. There, the red car up ahead"

"_I see it"_

"Keep on it Rach. You too Britt."

"_What about the car he's with?"_ Brittany asked.

Santana squinted before frowning and scrunching up her face in disgust. "Is that a bright pink Supra?!"

"_Eww. I'm so glad you didn't paint yours that colour S"_

"Me either Rach. Ok, step it up a gear. Those two are way too dangerous in all this traffic"

"_I agree. I'm moving in now. Britt, you got me?"_

_"I've got you Rach"_

It was then that Rachel put the supercharged engine of the Raptor into action, the brunette weaving in and out of traffic alongside Brittany as they raced to catch up with the RX7 and the Supra. Santana watched as ahead the two racers raced side by side in between traffic and she could tell that the RX7's driver was driving just like every other time she'd seen them. They were reckless and she was about to put her life on the line to try and stop them.

Rachel shifted up a gear and they were about a cars length behind them. "Rach, you have to get on the right side or else I'm not gonna be able to knock him out!"

"_I can't! The Supra's there!"_

"That's where Britt comes in. Brittany, can you get close enough to force them out to make enough space for Rachel?"

"_I don't know but I can try"_

"That's all I ask"

"_I'm on it"_

Both she and Rachel watched from their truck as Brittany surged forward in a boost of speed, the high powered engine being put through it's paces as the blonde neared the back of the Supra.

"_They're not letting me through!"_

Quickly thinking Santana saw the opening. "Keep on their ass Britt. You stay glued to their rear bumper long enough they'll have no chance but to break away"

Shifting up a gear Brittany pressed closer. _"I hope you're right on this Santana"_

"Me too"

Santana and Rachel watched with baited breath as Brittany stayed about a foot behind the bright pink Supra, all of her concentration on staying glued to their rear. She had to admit, she was a little wary of Santana's suggestion but it paid off when the car started swerving a little before pulling away.

"Go Britt!"

At the sudden opening and then Santana's yell Brittany kicked it into high gear and was surging forwards into the vacated space from the Supra. Santana watched as Brittany then proceeded to hug the side of the RX7 even though it swerved violently to the left. Rachel kept up exceptionally well as they watched the two cars ahead and it wasn't long before Santana was assessing the situation. Now she had Brittany in place it was time for phase two.

"Ok, Rach it's go time. Britt, stay glued to the side of them. When I say I want you to snap off so that Rachel can break into the freed up space. That Supra is gonna give you hell as soon as you do but keep it steady and keep them away long enough for Rachel to get in position."

"_I've got you Santana"_

"Good. Rach, you ready?"

"_Yeah"_

"Cool. We haven't got very much of Main Street left before it ends and I have a funny feeling he's gonna pull a ninety degree turn before that even happens so we've gotta do this now"

"_Then let's do it!"_ Rachel called, Santana still watching Brittany ahead of her.

She watched carefully as the RX7 turned to the left, Brittany staying right next to it as instructed. She could tell by the way the car was moving that the driver was getting restless and she knew if she didn't act now either him or his friend would ruin it and they'd have no chance of getting this car for Rachel. Waiting just a few seconds more she made the call.

"Britt!"

At her signal Brittany quickly snapped to the right, thick tires squealing as she made the space they needed.

"Rach!"

Taking her cue the brunette kicked the pick-up into it's highest gear and streamed forwards, carefully and quickly pulling into the empty space Brittany had given them. To her right Santana saw the pink Supra and it's woman driver staying right beside Brittany trying to get her to move.

"Keep it up Britt. We're almost there"

"_I've got you Santana"_

"Ok Rach, keep it steady, I'm gonna shoot him"

"_Thank God he has his window open huh?"_

"Yeah-" She was cut off by a violent swerve and when she righted herself she looked up to see the wide open space between them and the target car. "Rach, what happened?"

"_Sorry Santana, I had to avoid a minivan"_

"Get it back and we'll try again"

"_Already on it"_

With a new precision Santa hadn't seen before she watched as Rachel swerved right back to the left, closing the gap that had been created from avoiding a collision. Now back in position Santana knew they could try again at initiating the next part of the plan.

"I'm gonna try and shoot him and get in. Remember that we only have two tries but I wanna get it on the first. Rach I need you glued to his side"

"_I've got it Santana. Give me the word when you're ready to jump"_

"Will do"

She watched carefully as he looked back at her, anger clear on his face. Knowing that she was going to attempt something completely stupid with a high rate of failure she decided that this was the only option and they'd got this far, all she needed to do was shoot him. Taking a deep breath she reached down to her thigh and pulled out the tranquilizer gun. Grabbing one of the specially made ammo she loaded it and held it up, seeing that Rachel could keep it steady for just a little longer before having to move so that she didn't crash.

Just as she aimed the gun at him through his open window Rachel radioed up to her. _"Santana, don't shoot!"_

"Why?"

"_He's strapped in! You're not gonna get him untied quick enough to get behind the wheel before it crashes. You're gonna have to get around to the other side so that you can unhook his harness once you're in the car!"_

"Good point. Get around to the other side"

"_Already there!"_

Brittany looked away from where she was keeping the Supra at bay to see Rachel pulling behind the RX7 only to latch onto the other side. _"What are you doing?!"_

Santana looked up and over at the blonde woman who was steering the black Raptor into the space they'd just vacated. "We need to get on the empty side so I can shoot him and get his harness free so that the car doesn't crash. I need to be in the car to do that"

"_So when are you gonna shoot him?"_

"I've gotta jump first"

"_You sure that's a good idea?"_

"It's the only way Britt"

Steeling her expression Brittany nodded even though she knew Santana couldn't see it. _"I've got your back. That Supra's not getting anywhere near this car"_

"That's all I need. Rach, you ready to do this?"

"_Second time's a charm"_

"Then let's go!"

Rachel moved as close as possible and her gun now holstered Santana knew that she had to get in that car as fast as possible. She knew he would swerve as soon as she moved but she knew that he had nowhere to swerve away to. Brittany was hugging the other side of his car allowing for her to jump without him going anywhere. Knowing this she took a breath and bracing herself she called out.

"I'm jumping now!"

Seconds later she was taking a leap of faith. Just as predicted the guy behind the wheel made to swerve to the right and away from her but he was blocked by Brittany and as the side of her Raptor grazed the side of his car Santana connected with her side of the car. Seeing Santana clutching onto the side of the fast moving car Rachel immediately moved away enough to give her space to open the door. Santana reached down and flung it open and with complete luck and skill she managed to pull herself into the cabin of the RX7, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

The Asian guy yelled and struggled resulting in the car swerving to the left as Santana grabbed hold of the nearest harness strap. Rachel managed to swerve along with him and moments later Santana had got the first strap free. He punched out at her as she reached across his lap for the other strap and he only made it harder as he reached down to bat at her hands that were desperately trying to free the clip so that she could knock him out already. Luckily he was weak and within seconds Santana had it done and was pulling herself back into the passenger seat. A look of horror crossed his face as she reached for the gun at her thigh and before he knew it the trigger had been pulled and was looking down at a dart in his shoulder. He suddenly felt woozy and Santana had moments to catch him as his hands left the wheel and he passed out, falling to the left and across the center console. Knowing that this was her chance as the car started steering out of control she quickly managed to climb over him and into his seat, pushing him into her now-vacated passenger seat. Now in the driver's seat and her hands gripping the wheel she had to quickly dodge the oncoming traffic, swerving to the right as she narrowly avoided an oncoming Cadillac.

"_Santana, you ok?!"_

"I'm good Rach. Britt, what about you?"

"_I'm good now that you're ok but I can't seem to shake this Supra. She's not giving up"_

"You're gonna have to get rid of her Britt. We can't keep fighting in this traffic for much longer"

"_I hear you loud and clear. Give me a minute to think"_

"Make it quick B"

"_I've got it S, just have faith"_

Santana glanced over to her right from behind the wheel as Brittany stayed close alongside of her, the bright pink Supra visible even over the bulky body of the pick-up. In the cab Brittany analysed the changing traffic ahead and looked over at the Supra to her left, the Asian woman showing no signs of giving up just yet and that wouldn't do. She had to get rid of her now. Making a split second decision she shifted down a gear and as predicted the other driver took the opportunity she had given her and for a moment it looked like to Rachel and Santana she was giving up but she had a plan. Up ahead she had seen a potential space and she made sure to get the hot pink car right where she wanted it. Her expression pure concentration she grit her teeth as she shifted up a gear and rushed forwards, steering to the left a little. Luckily Santana saw this and moved to give her room along her to push forwards. Now offset to the rear bumper of the tuner car as she had planned she saw the space up ahead rapidly approaching and in a pure move of utter faith she pressed down on the accelerator pedal and sped up enough to come into line with the left rear tire and a second later she used the bulky front of the Raptor to nudge into the side of it. In a flash the car immediately lost control and as it swerved to the left the driver pulled on the steering wheel to the right to try and gain control but only ended up flying into the wide open space she had predicted. Dodging the destruction she had caused Brittany shifted back up a gear and pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and pulled ahead of Santana. As soon as it was clear she pulled up back onto the right of the RX7 where she had been and heard Rachel and Santana celebrating.

"_Britt, that was amazing!"_

"Thanks Rach"

"_Britt, that was close for a second there, but it was awesome!"_

"Thanks San"

Loving the sound of Brittany calling her by her old nickname she let it linger for a few moments before she looked over at the passed out Asian guy in the passenger seat.

"Let's get to Lima P.D. and hand this guy over to Matt and head back to the garage"

"_Sounds good to me. Thanks for the car Santana"_

"No problem Rach. Let's just finish this up and we'll take this back and pop the hood"

It didn't take long to get there as they were already in the downtown area. Instead of Matt Roz was stood outside waiting for them along with two uniformed officers. They pulled up outside the building and stepped out, Brittany and Rachel helping to get the passed out driver out of the car.

"Well, lookey here, seems we have a new car and a passed out street racer. Well done ladies"

"Santana can take the credit for this" Rachel said.

Roz shook her head. "I'm sure she can't. I'm sure you two girls had an equal part to play in this. In the meantime you got a dangerous driver off the streets and got a car at the end of it. Enjoy it girls"

"Thanks" Santana smiled as they watched the unconscious driver lifted away into the precinct.

"Uh, that traffic accident on main involving a hot pink Supra, I caused that"

The police chief raised an eyebrow at Brittany. "Traffic accident?"

"I kinda hit the person he was driving with. I had to pit manoeuvre her to shake her off of us"

Roz just nodded. "Ok"

Brittany raised a confused eyebrow. "Ok?"

The other woman just laughed heartily. "Yes ok! I can write it off as part of getting this case done. Nice work ladies but I have to get back to work. Have a nice day"

There were a chorus of goodbyes from all three women as Roz turned to leave and Santana laughed over at Brittany, playfully punching her in the arm. "Come on B, we have a car to get back"

"But-"

"You'll get used to it. Come on"

Rachel observed the air between the two other women and could tell that it was different to what it had been since Santana had got back. She couldn't explain it and she definitely didn't want to dwell on it as it was none of her business but she was glad to see the genuine smile back on her best friend's face for the first time since everything had gone down. She was jerked free from her thoughts by Santana calling over to her.

"Huh?"

The Latina smiled. "You wanna drive it back?" She asked, Rachel just noticing the keys dangling from her hand.

It was then that Rachel saw Santana in a new light. She didn't know what it was but for the first time since the truth had come out and she felt anger consume her entire being she felt it lifted. There were still things that needed to be mended, sure, but right now as Santana smiled at her she could see that things were definitely different. Smiling back at the Latina she stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug. She could feel her apprehensiveness but she soon hugged back, her arms wrapping around her as they both let out relieved laughs. Rachel smiled at Brittany over Santana's shoulder and when they pulled away Rachel beamed up at the Latina.

"Thank you"

"No problem Rach"

"You drive it back"

"Really? Don't you wanna be the one to roll it into the yard?"

Rachel shrugged. "A part of me does but I think it would be better if you do. Santana, I don't agree with everything you've done, especially when it comes to lying to our crew, but I want you to know that you're ok in my books. You've got a ways to go but I think this is a good start. Clean slate?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Santana let a smile break across her face as she took it, shaking it. "Clean slate"

When they let go Rachel nodded to the keys in her hands. "I think you have a car to drive back"

Santana looked down at said keys and then back up again. "I guess I do"

* * *

The sound of three high powered cars pulled everyone from their current activities and they all gathered at the entrance to the garage as they came to a stop. Santana stepped out of the RX7 to see Letty with a smile on her face.

"Wow, two cars in two days. You really know how to get work done don't you Lopez?"

Santana shrugged as she threw the keys over to Rachel. "What can I say? I had a job to do"

"Repercussions?"

"Other than a hot pink Supra and a pissed of female driver that Britt pit manoeuvred in main street traffic?"

"All in a days work" Rachel finished off.

"Well then, let's pop the hood. Roll it up to the garage entrance"

Rachel did so and with the car in position the hood was opened and they poured over all of the interior workings.

* * *

A few hours later when they'd managed to get a list of everything that the car already had in it they were beginning to discuss what would need to be put into it or changed. Mia looked up from that list as she discussed it off to the side with both Rachel and Santana. They were currently coming up with a plan of action.

"So what do we do now we have the list?" Rachel asked.

"We do a parts run once we have a full chosen parts list and start putting them into the car. I have to start getting them in soon or else I won't have time to tweak the tuning before Race Wars starts."

"When will that be?"

"I have to come up with a complete list of what needs to be done and plan it out. I'm gonna need to sit down with you to do that like I did with Mia last night"

"So brand parts and styling etc.?"

"Yep"

"Speaking of" Mia cut in "We need to talk to Quinn about that kit we picked out and the custom wing bracket"

"Already on it and to kill two birds with one stone as she's your girlfriend I think it would be a good place to get started to ask her her opinion on what body kit would be good for your car Rach. I know when I researched it there weren't that many defining kits out there"

"Sounds good"

"Ok then, let's go"

The three women moved over to Quinn who was taking a look at the NSX still parked in the main workspace and Santana caught her attention.

"Quinn, can we talk to you?"

Looking up Quinn eyed her for a few moments before relenting when she saw Mia and Rachel stood either side of her. "Sure, go ahead."

"We have a potential kit for Mia. You heard of the FX-TA1?"

"I've seen it a few times enough to know it's not that well known, especially around here. Mia, you thinking of installing it?"

"More like asking you to. Could you?"

"If we found it some place to order it into Holly's."

"There's also something else..."

"What is it Mia?"

"The wing on the NSX usually goes from one light to the other stock and on most modified NSX's but me and Santana decided that it would be better look-wise if we had it on struts in the middle."

"Ok, sounds like a good idea. More of a racer look too"

"That's what we thought but we figured that most wings made for the NSX are usually made stock to go from one light to the other so we were wondering if you could make a custom set of struts for the center and then fit a wing of my choice on top"

Quinn glanced from her crew leaders girlfriend to the NSX and back again nodding. "I can do that. Is there anything else?"

Santana was the one to answer this time. "Yeah, we were wondering if you could shed some light on the RX7 now that we have it. When I looked into it it was like Mia's NSX. A popular car with common body kits"

"And you wanna know if I know of any unusual ones?" Santana nodded. "Follow me" All three women followed Quinn over to said RX7 and gathered around it. "Ok so from what I can see the current body has a lot of diffusers and carbon parts attached to it, it's why it kinda looks tacky, especially with the bright red 'faded' looks it's got going on. Anyway, as much as I wanna disagree with Santana on this I can't. There are sadly a lacking of body kits for such a popular and good race car so you are right in thinking that I might know of something a little 'unusual'. Like the NSX it's hard to find but if we can order it in we'll be set"

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn glanced over at her girlfriend. "It's a Bomex body kit. Hold on, I'll grab my iPad" She moved back into the garage and then came back out and tapped at the screen for a minute before turning it towards the three other women. "What do you think?" She asked after a minute.

"It's up to Rach. What do you think Berry?"

Rachel looked over at Santana before looking back at Quinn. "I think it's great"

"You wanna go with that?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, there is a diffuser that could go on the front but you'd have to order that the same time as the kit. Here, take a look"

Rachel looked back down at the screen and then back up again. "I'm not sure but could we order it and see what it looks like and make a final decision from there?"

Quinn shrugged as she took her iPad back. "Whatever you want, it's your car"

"Then I guess it's settled"

"Then we'll order it at Holly's and hope it comes in on time. You need any help with that?"

Santana looked up knowing that the question was directed at her. "Nope. Now that I more or less have everything I'll put the order in the same time as I do Mia's. Then we can do a massive combined parts run when everything performance comes in."

"So all we need to do is sit down and pick out parts?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "Pretty much"

"Would it be a good idea to put in the order for the kits now that we both have them picked out?" Mia asked.

"Of course. You wanna make a run to Holly's now?"

"Sure."

"Rach, you wanna come?"

"Definitely"

"Then let's get moving. Times a wasting."

* * *

Tina watched late that afternoon from her cubby hole at the back of the garage as everybody milled about both the NSX and the new RX7. She didn't really trust Santana yet but she had to admit that getting two cars in two days was impressive. She watched as the Latina discussed something with Mia, the shorter woman scribbling something down on her signature clipboard, the two of them then laughing at something.

Shaking her head she turned back to her screen and grabbed her can of energy drink, taking a long gulp before bracing her hands over the keyboard and mouse to get back to her own work.

"_Of course. Just hand over the bag and the keys and I'll be on my way to the precinct to rendezvous with police chief Washington."_

"_What about me? What do I do from here?"_

"_You hand over the keys to the R8, I hand you the keys to this police cruiser and we can go our separate ways"_

"_...Then you're free to start you life anew like you had first planned when you arrived back in Lima all those many months ago"_

"_Then hand over the keys and we won't ever have to see each other ever again"_

"_There's something much more important stored within it"_

"_It's nothing you need to worry about. Your job is done Santana, have a nice life"_

"_Sit up"_

"_It won't kill you, at least not until I'm done"_

"_Because what you thought you knew was nothing. I needed to teach you a lesson"_

"_Are you that transparent?"_

"_What was really going on Santana. God, do you really not know?"_

"_Why don't you share with the class?"_

"_This wasn't about bringing Puck down Santana. It never was"_

"_I knew about this car a long long time ago and maybe if Shelby paid more attention to better encrypting her emails none of us, including you, would be in this situation right now."_

"_...especially with me and Shelby's history."_

"_That's why I spent so much time carefully planning it and I found you: a street racer from the wrong side of the tracks who had left Lima to start a better life."_

"_...So I watched you before making my move on my plan"_

"_What the hell is so important about this car?"_

"_I got word that Shelby and Schue were planning on moving information I needed, very important information"_

"_What I'm saying is that somewhere hidden in that car is information that, if you say, were to fall into the wrong hands, my hands, would end a six year investigation into a lot of people in our dear sweet Lima Police Department"_

"_...So that I can finally cover my ass before anybody finds out."_

"_He's been my eyes and ears on the streets this entire time, telling me from his side of the line exactly what you've been up to when I don't have eyes on you."_

"_...It's fucking stupid."_

"_...Why turn my back when the sex is good?"_

"_Exactly, I simply gave him the extra little added trip"_

"_Because then Puck would put pressure onto you, causing Shelby to make her mind up about moving that god-damn car over there. I needed him angry at you. I needed a reaction"_

"_You survived didn't you?"_

"_That's why you're going to keep this to yourself or else I will come back to finish the job, to put a bullet right between your eyes."_

"_That's right, I have some interesting information about your mother that I think you'd might want to hear"_

"_So you felt the need to fuck with my real family too?"_

"_I do like to have my fingers in a lot of pies Miss Lopez. It's why I'm good at my job."_

"_I tracked down your mother. It wasn't easy though, she's more fucked up that I thought she would be."_

"_So when I tracked her down and told her that her daughter, the one she left behind for a life of drugs and unfulfilled highs with your no-good father..."_

"_...And I'm going to watch the chaos I caused."_

"_I'm going to watch as your so-called friends learn the truth about who they shared their lives with..."_

"_I'm going to watch with the utmost pleasure as your precious Brittany finds out that the woman she thought she loved played her like she was nothing but a game."_

"_You know, I really didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I have..."_

"_...But when it really comes down to it the last thing I want from you now is to see you suffer"_

"_...And your emotions were what made you the perfect target, the perfect pawn I could mould into the key to erasing my past"_

"_...in the end I got the one thing I wanted without getting my hands dirty. Not oil, not grime, not grease, but blood."_

"_I'm going to reap the benefits of all that beautiful hard work you put in."_

"_You're despicable"_

"_Call me what you want Santana but in the end you got the job done. Have a nice life Miss Lopez, it was a pleasure working with you"_

There were still a lot of holes but she was getting there, she just had to stick with it especially now that Santana was back. As she had uncovered more and more of it bit by bit no matter how long it took the conversation was turning out to be especially more interesting the more you filled in the blanks. That being said she knew that she was holding this back from the rest of the crew but she wasn't going to present it to them until she had what she thought was the whole thing. Marley was the only other one who knew but she didn't ask questions and Tina was thankful for that. She had to do this on her own with no one lingering over her shoulder but it wasn't as if Marley wouldn't know, she was her girlfriend after all. Anyway, as Tina watched the rest of the crew over the top of her computer screen she sighed before letting her eyes flicker back down to the screen. She wasn't needed right now and she didn't have anything better to do. She just hoped that it didn't take too long to uncover exactly what Santana and Cassandra had been talking about the day the R8 went missing.

* * *

Quinn was pacing and she knew it. She didn't know what time it was but she knew it was pitch black outside and the street lamps were going to turn off any minute. That didn't stop her though. She was worrying and it was eating at her from the inside. Unbeknownst to her the bed covers rustled as Rachel woke up and eventually sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She knew Quinn was way too in her head when she didn't hear her and continued to pace.

"Quinn, baby? What's wrong?"

When she got no response she frowned and crawled over the bed to the end, reaching out and grabbing the blonde by the hand effectively making her stop. Quinn looked down in surprise not having even noticed her waking up and moving down the bed.

"Rach?"

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

Quinn's shoulders slumped and she sighed, situating herself down on the end of the bed they shared with one another. She then felt arms wrap around her t-shirt-clad stomach, a familiar head pressing down on her shoulder. Another sigh escaped her lips at the familiar feeling of her girlfriend and some of the stress melted away. Sometimes she wondered why she underestimated the effects of Rachel's arms around her. Taking this in to consideration she reached hand of her own up and covered the one on her stomach, her thumb rubbing over Rachel's knuckles.

"Speak to me Quinn" Rachel coaxed a few silent minutes later.

"Rach..."

"You're letting it eat you alive. Talk to me babe, you know you can"

And she did. She knew it all too well and that's why, the tone in her girlfriend's voice, she knew that it was better to get it out into the open and Rachel was the best person to do so with.

"It's just that I'm worried"

"About what?" Rachel asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Santana"

"What about her?"

"We've only got two cars and she's already getting comfortable. It's only been two days Rach"

"I know but why are you worried?"

"Like I said, I think she's getting too comfortable. Both you and Mia seem to have magically forgiven her overnight"

"That's not true"

"Really? Then what is it? It seems pretty obvious to me what it is Rachel"

Having known Quinn for so long plus being her girlfriend added to that Rachel knew that she had to be the bigger woman and not bite back or they could get into an argument and she knew she had to be the level headed one in this conversation. So, sighing she tightened her arm around her waist.

"I haven't forgiven her Quinn, far from it"

"Then what is it?"

"I called a clean slate. I told her up front that we still had a long way to go before I trusted her but we agreed to start on a clean slate. She's really trying Quinn and she managed to get us two whole cars in just two days. That's good in my books no matter what our past with her is"

"But-"

"Baby, I know you're mad but you should have seen her today. She jumped into a moving car for me and knocked a guy out. Brittany was pretty awesome too. Trust me, you may be mad now but by the time you get your car you'll feel differently, I promise"

For the first time Quinn turned her head to meet her gaze. "You're telling the truth?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be doing anything else"

Quinn's body seemed to slump impossibly more and for the first time her lack of sleep was apparent in her entire being, including her voice. "I hate being mad"

"I know, I do too baby"

Turning her head a little bit more she pressed her lips to Rachel's, the two of them letting it linger before they pulled away a few seconds later.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel replied, pecking their lips once more. "Come on, let's go to sleep"

There was no protest from Quinn as Rachel pulled her back towards the top end of the bed, the two of them sliding underneath the covers and snuggling together. Instead of being the one with her arms open Quinn snuggled into Rachel's arms, Rachel happily adjusting to the change in roles. She wrapped her arms around Quinn as she nestled her head into the crook of her neck and it wasn't long before they were finally both falling asleep together.

* * *

"Seriously though, that paint makes me feel nauseous just looking at it!"

"I think it's called 'Rum Red'. I don't know, he must have either been wasted or drunk when he picked it out"

"I agree. Just know that I definitely don't want it to be that colour"

"I don't think you'd go wrong with Marley and Kurt painting it, no matter what colour you choose. They wouldn't let you choose something that ugly anyway."

"That's true."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Soda and a four pack of Corona's. I haven't really had a chance to go grocery shopping what with getting these cars and working on the mod lists."

"That's ok, soda's fine. Wait, what kind is it?"

"Dr. Pepper?"

"Then you're on the right track. That's my favourite!"

"No way mine too!"

"Then bring it on Lopez"

"Already done Berry"

A minute later and she was returning, handing Rachel a chilled can from the fridge as she sat down on the ottoman next to the one the brunette was on. It was Saturday night and Rachel had called up Santana to pick her up from Shelby's so that they could go over the list and pick out parts so that they could put in the order at Holly's alongside Mia's.

"You know Quinn's really apprehensive about this"

"I know, I wouldn't blame her. This plan is ambitious I'll admit that"

"I agree it's just that she's been on edge ever since you got back and I know you can't help it"

"I know I can't and I know that I can't change anything either. That's why I have this plan. This plan is to at least give you something to make up for what I did. If anything I just wanted a different way to say sorry. I know I hurt Quinn worse than some of the rest of you but Rach, just know that I will do everything in my power to get her that car and make it the best, to do that for everybody. It's the least I can do."

Rachel reached across and squeezed Santana's shoulder. "I know"

"Thanks"

"So, what's next?"

"Your favourite: interior"

"Yay!"

Santana laughed as she placed her can down by her feet. "Where do you wanna start?"

"Can we talk bucket seats?"

"Sure. What brand? I know you usually go for Bride seats."

"That sounds good. I kinda wanna stick with my favourite brand"

"Understandable. Reclining or bucket?"

"Surprise me"

"Here's what Holly has in stock but if you don't see anything you want we can have her order it in like your body kit."

Rachel took the Racer's Edge catalogue that was open to the racing seats page. "Oh wow"

"Not much of a selection is there?"

"No. How do people get by with similar seats? You can't really make your car unique can you?"

"Exactly. The seats for my Nissan took forever to find"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. Especially when I'm biased to Sparco seats. The lack of choice to a petrol head like me drove me insane. It took about three months to track those seats down."

"That long?"

Santana shrugged. "Yeah but I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to my interior, especially when I'm gonna be spending most of my day inside it. It needs to stack up to my tuning game. It's expected with the work I did back outside of Lima that I have an interior that matched the performance under the hood. You should know, you had to re-upholster the seats for the Supra just because I wanted them to match."

"I do know and I'm just the same. My interior has to stack up to the fact that I'm the trim girl. I guess I underestimated just how hard picking out a seat would be"

"Yeah and it's not like Holly doesn't have everything ready for order. She always has the most up-to-date and hard to find stock so it's not like your getting just a fraction of the brand's catalogue, it's the full thing."

"Yeah, I think we're gonna have to order a seat in after looking online. There's got to be a good unusual one lurking in the deep dark depths of the internet like my body kit"

"I agree"

"So can I go away and do that?"

"Sure"

"Great. Now that's sorted what's next?"

"All the small things. You wanna start with a steering wheel and then work from there?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Dani watched as Santana's gold Nissan pulled up outside of the house across the driveway so that she was parked behind Brittany's RX8. She observed Rachel and the Latina getting out of the car, Santana rounding the back to meet Rachel on the sidewalk.

"So I'll have a look at online for seats and let you know on Monday?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Ok then, thanks for the ride back Santana"

"No problem"

Rachel smiled and turned to leave before turning back last minute. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"What I said the other day, when we got my car..."

"Yeah"

"I meant what I said, it wasn't spur of the moment. I meant it when I said that I wanted a clean slate. I know everything didn't go down well between all of us but just know that whatever you need me for with the rest of the cars I've got your back. I don't know if I want to be friends with you just yet but it was cool to hang out tonight and just gush about cars. I haven't done that in a long time"

Santana shrugged. "My pleasure"

Rachel stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Santana and unlike before Santana automatically hugged her back. The embrace lingered for a few moments before Rachel pulled away and flashed her a grin before turning and heading up the path and heading inside the house. Santana sighed as she bit her lip, fingering her keys and then spinning on her heels. Glancing and smiling at Brittany's RX8 she was so lost in her thoughts of the blonde that she didn't hear the front door to the house open.

"Yo, Lopez!"

Santana froze in her step as Dani fast approached, not daring to turn around and face her.

_A learning departure to hell in a heaven_  
_No matter if you're rich or live like a peasant_  
_The nicest guy or the finest girl_  
_Or the toughest gangster with an O.G. curl_

"Hey, turn around when I'm talking to you!"

Instead of giving into Dani Santana took in a breath of warm night air and continued onto the street. She wasn't in the mood to destroy her car today and if Dani was so hell-bent on calling her out she was going to make her come out onto the street and do it Lima Height's style.

"Lopez!"

"What do you want Dani?"

"To teach a bitch a lesson about coming in and acting like she fucking owns the place. I see through your fucking pity party Lopez and it's not working on me!"

_I live in peace but folks still be testing me_  
_Your best friend today tomorrow, your worst enemy_  
_You never know who's planning to jack_

_That's why I'm trying to warn you people watch your back_

"I don't want fucking pity Dani"

_I'm right behind you so you better (uh) _

_Watch your back!_  
_(watch your watch your watch your back_  
_(watch your watch your watch your back)_  
_(watch your watch your watch your back)_  
_(watch your back watch your back)_

Closer than she thought she caught her from behind and grabbed hold of her shirt before pushing. Santana used the momentum to turn on her heels and face the other woman throwing a left hook to the side of Dani's face. Santana stepped back with her fists held up in front of her face but Dani went football style and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her and slamming her into the side of her Nissan.

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_  
_(watch your watch your watch your back)_  
_(watch your watch your watch your back)_  
_(watch your back watch your back)_

Mia ran to the living room window to see what all the fuss was about and gasped at the sight of the two women fighting. "Shit" Huddled in matching head locks the two of them were pushing each other around in circles in the middle of the street again and again not really going anywhere and it didn't look like either of them were willing to give it up just yet. Turning around she looked over at her girlfriend who was sitting on the floor watching TV with Quinn, Marley, Brittany and Tina. "Jesus Christ Letty, will you get out there? I'm sick of this shit! I'm not kidding Letty, get out there!"

Letty stood up and moved over to her annoyed girlfriend, Mia clearly having had enough of something. Peering over her she saw Santana holding Dani and punching her in the gut repeatedly. "What you put in that sandwich Dani just ate?"

Mia raised an eyebrow up at the other woman. "That's really funny"

"Let!"

"Alright" At Quinn's cut in Letty jumped into action already heading out of the house and down towards the street where the two women were still going at each other hard.

_WATCH YOUR BACK!_

By now Santana had Dani on her back and was punching her in the face whilst the other hand held her shirt. If Dani was going to play dirty she was going to feel the full effect of being raised in Lima Height's Adjacent. With no regard for her arm or her abdomen Santana continued to punch at her before Dani eventually managed to topple her, the two of them rolling further into the center of the street. Now the one on top Dani was the one to reverse the roles and punched Santana hard in the jaw. Pinned down Santana had nowhere to go and nothing to do but thinking quickly she used all of her strength to topple Dani and when the blonde lost balance Santana grabbed her and pulled her upwards, kicking her in the leg. Dani fell to the tarmac in pain but she didn't give up and grabbed Santana to pull her down. Santana went down to the tarmac hard and as she tried to crawl away Dani growled.

"You're not running away now Lopez, you bitch!"

Dani used all of her strength and caught Santana off guard when the Latina underestimated just how much of it she had. Dani pulled her back and as soon as she was close enough the blonde straddled her waist so that she could begin punching her face again. Santana saw nothing but the blur of Dani's fist and repeated bursts of pain to her face and she was surprised when she didn't take advantage and hit her in the shoulder.

Luckily for her though she didn't have to find out as Letty was already there and pulling Dani off of her, the rest of the crew in tow. Before Dani knew it she was being thrown onto the hood of Santana's Nissan, the crew leader in her face and definitely not impressed. Meanwhile on the floor Santana's breathing was laboured as she remained on her back looking up at the night sky as pain radiated from so many different points on her body she couldn't possibly comprehend exactly where.

"Hey, she deserved it!"

"To hell she didn't! Why are you starting shit Dani?!"

"I'm not starting shit!"

"Obviously you are. She did nothing wrong!"

"She's brainwashed Rachel and Mia, can't you see that?"

"She hasn't done anything"

"But-"

"No, enough! You embarrassed me! I'm tired of your bullshit Dani! At first it was understandable but now you've just taken it to a whole new level. You wanna settle this with your fists then you go to the canyon and you do it behind the wheel instead!" With Dani being held back by Quinn and Tina Letty turned to the ground to see Brittany, Mia and Rachel all crouched around Santana. "She ok?"

Mia looked up at her girlfriend. "She needs cleaning up but she'll live"

"No, I'm good"

"Santana, you're far from it-"

"Mia, I'm fine. Just let me go home"

"You can't-"

"I am"

"Lopez, don't do anything stupid"

"I've had enough stupid for one night" She growled, clutching at her side as she pushed the crew leader away from her car.

Taking the initiative Quinn and Tina pulled Dani away from the car and watched as Santana threw the door open.

"What she did wasn't cool. You two are gonna settle it on the tarmac of the canyon like we always do. You clear?"

Santana nodded as she hesitated getting into her car. "Yeah"

"Good"

Before Letty could say anything further Santana was already getting into her 350z and about to close the door as Brittany called out to her.

"Santana!"

"Britt...not now ok?"

Brittany frowned as they all made room and watched as Santana pulled away in her car. Not taking her brushing her off, especially after the other day she ran into the house, grabbed her keys and was already hopping into her own car. Letty barely got a word in to the blonde before she too was driving off without a word. All she could do was sigh and turn back to where Quinn and Tina were still holding a struggling but injured Dani.

"Get her inside and call Kitty. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Santana pulled off her jacket and shirt so that she was just in her jeans and sports bra and entered the bathroom. Leaning up against the counter she let the small thin black cross swing back and forth against her chest, her breathing just that little bit painful as she looked at herself in the mirror. She squinted in pain as the hard bright light of the room made it hard to focus, every inch of her bloodied face hurting and aching. Her shoulder her and for the first time in a long time she felt the gunshot wound to her stomach ache. That's how she knew this was bad. She should have gone to the hospital but having been in and out of it for nearly four months straight she was sick of it and she was sure that if she knocked herself out on pain meds she'd be able to deal with it in the morning.

She should have seen it coming. She should have expected Dani to snap. She didn't know what she'd done to royally piss her off so bad but her bad attitude had won out and she had jumped on her for no reason. It came out of left field and she was sure that if she didn't know how to fight Dani would have kicked her ass and she'd be lying in a hospital bed right now probably fighting for her life. Call it dramatic to think that Dani would go that far but the way she had hit her, whether it be punching or kicking, the force behind it told Santana just how angry she really was. Every memory of every kick and punch made her wince as the pain set in and as much as she understood that Dani was mad at her she didn't know it was that much. In the moment she had given into that inner Latina, that inner Santana that she kept locked away and she had reared her head. Snix had come out and the fighter in her had taken over and as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't deny that it had felt good. She hated brining harm to other people but her survival instinct had kicked into high gear and Dani had messed with the wrong woman. She had let loose for the first time in a long time and Dani had pushed it. She was pretty sure that she had got some good hits in but as she looked down at her bloody knuckles clutching at the white bowl of the sink all she could feel was guilt. She didn't know why but looking at the woman in the mirror she didn't see herself. All she saw was a similar shadow of the woman who had locked herself away in her motel for three days and nearly broke.

And it scared the shit out of her.

Brittany pulled up into the driveway to see Santana's car parked in it's usual space so knowing that the other woman was there and not off somewhere hurting she immediately jumped out of her RX8 once it was parked and headed into the house. Everything was quiet in the warm night air but Brittany didn't much care. She needed to find Santana – now. Her sneakered footsteps were hurried as she searched the large house, not finding Santana right away. She didn't freak out completely as she knew the Latina was here but it didn't stop her from worrying. Finally she came upon the last room, the bedroom, but didn't find her on sight. Seeing a light on in a doorway next to the walk-in closet she guessed it was a bathroom and when she rushed in she came to an abrupt stop to see Santana leaning over the sink, blood dripping down into the sink below. The red liquid was a stark contrast to the blazing white of the bowl but Brittany was frozen.

"Santana?"

The Latina wouldn't have looked up for anyone else but that voice and when she did she felt her entire body give up. "Britt..."

The broken whisper of her name sparked her into action and she reached forwards, pulling Santana into her arms. Not caring that she was covered in blood she clutched her close to her chest, feeling Santana sobbing against her without control.

"Shush, it's ok San. I'm here"

It soothed her but Santana could feel her body giving way. Knowing that she'd rather spend forever in Brittany's arms now that they'd worked things out between them it didn't stop her pain from winning out. Her entire body was starting to hurt and she knew she needed to do something before she passed out and hut herself further. When she pulled away Brittany could already see the swelling clearly on her torso, her once-perfect tan skin now riddled with large bumps and sure enough what were to become very dark and very painful bruises come morning.

Pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead she smiled at her the best she could despite her worry for the Latina. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up"

There was no protest from Santana as Brittany led her back into her bedroom and placed her at the end of the bed. She then re-entered the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found what she wanted. Clutching the red bag in her hands she made her way back into the bedroom where Santana was waiting for her and despite the winces that she got in return she managed to clean up the cut on her face and some other scrapes before wrapping up her bloodied knuckles.

"Have you got something to change into?"

"Yeah, I'll get you something too. Hold on"

Santana entered her walk-in and grabbed her usual tank top and sweatpants and handed Brittany an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Sorry, this is all I could find that would fit you"

Brittany handed the sweatpants back to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, it's enough" And with that she was heading back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Taking that as a sign to get changed herself she just managed even with the pain she was in and as soon as Brittany had come back into the room she was giving her pain medication and putting her into bed. Then she slipped under the covers herself.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching as the blonde got comfortable.

Brittany shrugged. "You didn't think I'd just let you sleep on your own did you? You need someone to watch you"

"Whatever you say Britt"

"Because I'm right"

"Yeah yeah" She mumbled back, already resting her head on the other woman's chest.

Smiling at the closeness Brittany let Santana settle into her arms before wrapping them around her securely and placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Night Santana"

"Night Britt"

* * *

_Songs used: Benny Cassette – 'Watch Your Back'_

TBC


	34. Canyon Conflict

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_So here you go guys! Another long update and the long awaited canyon battle with Dani! (Sorry for the long wait). Anyway, I hope you enjoy and just a quick word: I went and saw Furious 7 this week and I would just like to thank all the wonderful people who made those films and for giving us the awesomeness that is Letty and Mia (I love writing them). So, as this story is heavily influenced by that franchise and is a slight crossover I would just like to say thank you for the awesomeness that it is._

_**#FORPAUL**_

_Thank you to all my new followers and everybody who sent me kind words of encouragement in reviews after last weeks author's note. It's a weight off my mind and I hope to keep rolling out the good quality so enjoy this update and I will hopefully see you again next week! :D_

_Also, thank you to my 200th follower this week: **NikeWest**! It means a lot that just over 200 of you would follow this little old story of mine and I hope you continue to enjoy it to the end!_

* * *

Santana awoke to the sun in her eyes and the comfy body she'd been sleeping on the night before gone. Slowly waking up she reached up to rub her eyes and found that her arm ached like a son of a bitch. Looking down her left arm had a few bruises spotted along it from the fight the night before. She immediately frowned and as soon as she made to pull herself up into a sitting position she immediately regretted it. Pain radiated through her entire body and caused her to gasp loudly. It was then with perfect timing that Brittany bust through the door to the room, worry already taking over her features.

"Santana? Hey, don't try to do it so fast"

Brittany's hands bracing her shoulders Santana gritted her teeth through the pain. "Britt, why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because Dani beat the crap out of you. Here, let me help you"

Usually Santana would have batted her away determined to do it on her own but Brittany was the only one she was willing to be patient for. With that she let Brittany help her up so that she was sitting and waited patiently as the blonde propped up some pillows behind her. When she was done she ever so gently pushed down on Santana's shoulder to get her to sit back. Once she was comfortable Brittany placed a kiss to her forehead.

"There"

"I want my other pillow" The pout on Santana's face and the seriousness of it made Brittany laugh. "Hey, it's not funny! I want my pillow!"

"Ok, calm down. I'm making breakfast and then I'll be back to be your pillow ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok" Leaning in Brittany pressed a kiss to her forehead before starting to pull away only to be pulled back by the wrist. Smiling down at Santana she indulged and pressed her lips against the Latina's. She tried to pull away again but chuckled against Santana's mouth as she tried to draw out the kiss much longer. "I've got to go"

"Stay here"

"No, the waffles are gonna burn"

At the momentary pause Brittany managed to pull herself away from the other woman to see her look of confusion. "Waffles?"

"Yes, waffles or you don't like them...?"

"No I like them!"

"That's what I thought. I'll be back in a minute"

Before Santana could draw her in again Brittany made her exit and headed back to the kitchen to check on the food. Five minutes later she was re-entering the room with a fully loaded tray of food in her hands. Santana looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when she saw the other woman.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever had breakfast in bed. Well, I guess I did when I you know, got shot, but not like this"

Brittany couldn't help but grin at the Latina's explanation as she stepped further into the room, placing the tray down over Santana's lap.

"Britt, you didn't need to do this"

Brittany shrugged as she pulled off her sky blue hoodie, depositing it down on the lounge chair in front of the bayside window. "I didn't have to but I wanted to"

"But how did you get all of this food? My kitchen is basically empty" She asked as she watched Brittany round the bed and slip under the covers.

"I woke up before you and thought that you'd like breakfast in bed. Especially after last night. Anyway, as long as you let me have a few bites I'm happy"

Turning to the woman next to her Santana lent forwards the best she could and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you" She whispered.

"No problem" Brittany replied, cupping her slightly bruised jaw so that she could press their lips together.

"Here," Santana prompted as she pulled away. "I don't think I could finish this all by myself anyway. It would be a pleasure to share it with you"

"Yes!"

The sound of Brittany's excited agreement made Santana grin as she reached for her cutlery. Despite the night before the morning after, no matter how painful, was worth it.

* * *

Later that day Brittany had gone out to get Santana more pain meds and when she came back she found her walking around the living room area whilst still on the phone but unlike when she left the Latina was dressed. Well, as much as she could be considering her fight the night before. Her feet bare she was padding back and forth over the cream carpeted floor in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, her glasses on with her hair up in a messy wet pony tail. She figured she'd attempted to shower whilst she was out. Rolling her eyes at the fact that Santana had clearly ignored her order of all day bed rest considering that it was Sunday, she made her way over the pool and towards the door. Opening it she caught the last part of what sounded like a concerned phone call.

"Está bien abuela. Everything will be fine. I just need to rest up and I'll be back to normal in no time"

"_Ok mija, if you say so. Just call me later"_

"Ok."

"_Ok. Bye Santana"_

"Bye abuela"

"_Love you"_

"Love you too"

At the sound of a click on the other end of the line Santana pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call just as Brittany made her presence known.

"Was that your abuela?"

Santana looked down at the phone in her hand and then back up at the other woman. "Yeah, I figured I'd better call her and let her know what happened"

"And how did she take it?"

"As well as you could expect. She freaked out at first but once I explained I wasn't on my own and I had you here with me she more or less told me to take it easy and try not to get into so many fights. You know it's funny..."

"What is?" Brittany questioned as she placed the carrier bag that she'd been holding down on one of the ottoman's.

"Even after everything me and her went through, including being apart for eight years, it's like nothing changed. I know she still isn't one hundred percent on my sexuality but in the last few months I've caught glimpses of the woman I used to know, the woman who raised me and just now I felt like a teenager again. I used to get into fights all the time when I was younger, I had her temper – I still do, but I kinda feel bad for making her worried again especially with everything going on with Cassandra and her shooting me."

Taking a step forwards Brittany cupped her face and made sure that their eyes were locked. "Don't ever feel bad for it. Last night Dani finally stepped out of line and she attacked you with no reason to. You didn't start that fight Santana, you just reacted the only way you knew how and I'm not surprised that both you and Dani threw equal punches. Just don't try to do it often ok because as much as I don't want you to feel bad about stuff now that we're kinda, you know, I don't really want to see you get hurt, ok?"

"You're such a genius Britt" Before she had time to reply the blonde was being pulled flush against the Latina's body and into an impassioned kiss. Not that she minded though.

"I try" She replied as she pulled away.

"Well, you seem to be doing a good job without really trying at all. Thank you"

"Don't worry about it. Now, seeing as it's turning dark outside and I just heard your stomach rumble how does pizza sound?"

"Really good"

"Then come with me"

Brittany took Santana's hand and the Latina was happy to be the one being pulled this time around. Brittany led her into the kitchen and once she was sat up at the breakfast bar she pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading over to the fridge. Santana happily watched her mill about the kitchen back and forth as she prepared the pizza. Just as Brittany slid it into the oven her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Closing the oven door so that the pizza could start cooking she then pulled it from her jeans and placed it in the center of the breakfast bar and slid her finger across the screen to answer whilst making sure it was then set on speaker.

"Letty you've got me and Santana"

"_Good, it means I won't have to call you both separately"_

"What do you need?"

"_First of all, S how are you?"_

"As good as I can be considering that I got the crap beaten out of me"

"_And I want to apologize for that. I can't speak for Dani but as crew leader I am truly sorry Santana. I know things still aren't' great between us and the rest of the crew but I really am worried. You didn't deserve this, especially since I know you still aren't fully healed from those gun wounds yet."_

"Don't worry, I've got Britt looking after me so I should be fine. As for everything else the progress was slow anyway, I could have lost all function in my arm but I was lucky but I guess I haven't been lucky in everything after. Look, Letty, I know we're still not on good terms but you really don't have to worry. I came back with a plan and I knew the risks."

"_Yeah but that still doesn't make up for what Dani did. I know she beat you up bad and I know you fought back but this time you're not in the wrong Santana, she is. Look, I don't know what's got her so pissed off but if there's one thing that works it's our way of doing things. I know it sounds stupid but what makes us good as a team is that we settle our differences on the road not with our fists. Dani was way out of line and she knows it, her temper gets the better of her and this time it went too far. I guess what I'm trying to get at here is that I'm sorry for demanding you race her and if you're up for it you can choose if you want to or not."_

"I appreciate it Letty and you bet your Latina ass that I'm up for it! If getting behind the wheel and fighting on narrow winding canyon roads at high speeds is what it takes to teach her a lesson you bet your ass I'm gonna be there at that start line extra early and ready to do it."

"_So you're in?"_

"Hell yeah"

"_Good. I'll give you a week to get better and I'll talk to Blaine about setting up a race maybe on Friday. Until then take it easy and seeing as today is only the day after I want you to rest up and take tomorrow off. I'm sure we can all amuse ourselves here at the garage with the two new cars you got us until you get back."_

"You sure?"

"_Yeah, that goes for Brittany too."_

"Great, thanks"

"_No problem. Oh, and one last thing"_

"Yeah?"

"_I don't know what's going on between you two but whatever it is don't fuck it up again, you hear me?"_

Santana's eyes met Brittany's briefly in understanding before they both looked back down at the phone. "Loud and clear Let"

"Yeah, loud and clear boss"

"_Good, now if you don't mind I have to go and help my girlfriend make dinner. I'll see you guys on Tuesday."_

"Agreed. Bye Letty"

"_Bye S. Bye Britt."_

"Bye Let"

When the phone call ended the two women shared a look of confusion. "Did she really just...?"

Santana nodded. "I think so. Does it really matter though?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not if it doesn't to you"

"Then I guess we're both on the same page"

"I guess we are"

"Come here"

At Santana's coaxing Brittany lent over the counter and connected their lips, the two of them letting it linger before pulling away. This week was going to be a long week.

* * *

It was the day before the race with Dani had been set for and currently Santana was sat in the living room area on the lounge chair that she remembered Cassandra occupying every now and again when she'd visit her. Now she was sat in it watching the night skyline of the city in the distance as she steadily sipped at a bottle of Corona. Not hearing footsteps she was surprised when she felt a sudden weight in her lap and when she looked up Brittany was looking back down at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey"

"Hi" She whispered back, leaning up to kiss her as her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Brittany happily kissed her back, momentarily losing herself in the feeling of the Latina's lips against her own before pulling back to rest her forehead against hers. "I ordered take-out. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm still aching but the bruises should be gone by next week. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Santana nodded, her arms tightening around her waist. "Of course. I'm not backing out now"

"But-"

"Britt, I'm ready to do this. Tomorrow night Dani's not gonna know what hit her"

"What about your 350?"

"My cars ready to go. Her Ford won't have anticipated what I'm gonna be doing in that car. It's time we settled this once and for all"

"If you say so"

At the blonde's sigh Santana reached a hand up to her cheek to get her to look at her. "Hey, I'll be ok. I'll be careful but I can't promise it won't get ugly up in that canyon. I promise I'll try"

"That's all I ask" She sighed back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, I need to pee"

Brittany happily got up but before Santana could get up the blonde was helping her. She groaned as she felt an ache in various parts of her body that still weren't healed yet.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, one hand pressed to the center of her shoulder blades whilst the other braced her t-shirt-clad stomach.

Santana nodded, the pain subsiding. "Yeah, I think I just sat there too long"

"Go pee. The food should be here any minute"

"Good."

Brittany smiled as there was a kiss pressed to her forehead and she watched as Santana left the room in the direction of the bathroom. She couldn't say that she was looking forward to tomorrow night but she was going to be there to support Santana no matter what. She just hoped that it didn't cost her any more of her health. The Latina was barely getting by as it was.

* * *

The mist was heavy as she waited at the top of the canyon pass. She was early and that meant waiting for all the others to arrive. Her hand gripped at the wheel as she stared out blankly at the road in front of her. She had heard small titbits here and there about this particular stretch of road and from the sounds of it they didn't race here regularly. She could see even from here that the way it remained relatively dark added with the mist it was going to be a tough trip down to the bottom. But she was ready. She'd been ready the moment she'd woken up that morning after, ready to put Dani into her place even though her body didn't want her to. It was still sore but it was at a point where it was good enough for her to get behind the wheel. She knew this track would probably give her another physical beating all together but she would take that if it meant knocking Dani down a peg or two. She just had to turn up first for her to do so. She hadn't seen the blonde since the night they'd fought and Dani had seemed to avoid everybody, including Kitty, for the entire week leading up to this. Even though she had text Letty and told her simply that she'd be there Santana wouldn't be convinced until she saw her pull up next to her.

"Santana?"

Shaking herself from her daze Santana turned to her right to see Brittany looking back at her with a worried expression on her face. "What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing but this race. I just wanna start already"

She looked down to see Brittany place a comforting hand on her forearm, immediately letting go of the steering wheel so that she could connect their hands. Their fingers threaded together and she raised them to her lips, pressing a kiss to Brittany's knuckles. The blonde smiled and leaned over the center console, in return leaving a kiss on Santana's cheek.

She reached up her other hand to cup Brittany's jaw. "I'll be fine"

"But you're still not better"

"I know, not completely, but I'm good enough to do this. I'm not running from this race, I need to show Dani that I'm not playing around. This score needs to be settled now for everybody's sakes."

Eyeing the Latina carefully for a few moments Brittany finally relented and nodded, this time the one to bring their conjoined hands up to kiss Santana's knuckles. Her other hand cupped the tanned hand she already had a hold of and she squeezed reassuringly, Santana smiling over at her in thanks.

"So," She began, turning her attentions to the cabin of the car. "This is your first time racing on a canyon road with your 350. You think it's ready? I know you haven't had time for tuning considering you haven't done much of anything this week due to the fact that you're..."

"Injured? I know but it's pretty good at not needing to be adjusted. I usually like to tweak it in my spare time and just make sure that everything is more or less at a certain level or performance but I have faith that it can handle it. A weeks worth of missed tuning isn't going to hurt it. It's gonna keep up with Dani's GT without a problem and hopefully stay ahead without missing a beat. As for the canyon thing, yes it's my first race back but I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"So you're sure?"

"Of course. One hundred percent"

"Then that's all I need to know. I'll be watching every minute of it"

"I know you will. Come here"

At Santana's small command Brittany happily lent in, thankful that she could freely kiss the Latina without the weight of anger or pain on her shoulders. She'd enjoyed the last week of enjoying this new thing that they had just between the two of them and even though the rest of the crew except Letty didn't know they were happy to just keep it between themselves for as long as they wanted. That meant that Brittany could enjoy kissing her as much as she wanted without worrying about the consequences. However, the moment didn't last long as they were interrupted by the sound of approaching engines. Pulling apart they both looked behind them to see the familiar headlights of Letty's Plymouth approaching.

"Looks like it's game time" Santana said, watching as Letty pulled up alongside her, just catching sight of Quinn's yellow Skyline behind her.

"Lopez, you still good for this?"

"More than ever."

"Good, I'll see you at the bottom. Quinn's gonna hook you up and then she'll drive down and Blaine can start the race. Britt, where are you gonna be?"

"Coming down with Quinn"

"I'll see you there. Good luck Santana"

"Thank's Letty"

With a nod of acknowledgement Letty pulled away and started heading down. Quinn pulled up at the side of the road and Tina followed behind their crew leader. Next was Rachel, the brunette coming to a stop next to the gold 350Z.

"Good luck Santana"

"Thanks Rach"

"I'll see you at the bottom Britt. Kick her butt S"

"Noted."

As Rachel pulled away Mia followed behind in her Silvia, sending a nod to the other woman before pulling away. The last was Marley and as soon as she had cleared the way Quinn made her way over the road and to Santana, Brittany already hopping out of the car. As Quinn slid into her previously occupied seat with a go-pro in hand Brittany rounded the car to the drivers side, Santana already rolling the window down. Quinn said nothing as she got to work and soon she was done, already heading back over to her car to get the other camera without having said a word to her. Blaine pulled up in his Porsche a minute later behind the yellow Skyline and all they had to do was wait for Dani to arrive.

She was keeping them waiting on purpose, Santana knew this, but she wasn't going to let a little tense waiting cause her to chicken out, that was what Dani wanted. She was going to do this and she was going to be there. Luckily she didn't wait long though when Kitty pulled up alongside her car sending an apologetic look at her before pulling her TT away to start the canyon descent. Then Dani pulled up next to her at the line, not sparing one single glance over at her as Quinn opened her passenger side door to get in and set up the camera.

Santana didn't give her the glance that she knew she wanted her to and instead focused on prepping her car. The moment had arrived and she was more than ready to kick things off. Brittany watched from outside the car as Santana primed her two Nos bottles, tapping away at the screen in the center console and setting her iPod to shuffle. Making sure she was strapped in she rolled her shoulder and readied herself in her seat. Brittany reached in and placed a comforting hand to her left shoulder, rubbing with her thumb in the spot she now knew as the place that seemed to give her the most trouble, the scar tissue. She wanted so badly to kiss it but decided against it considering as everybody else but them knew what was going on between them. That didn't stop her from giving her words of encouragement though.

"Remember, this is the canyon. Dani's technical but she hasn't got what you've got"

Santana looked from the road up to the other woman, enjoying the feeling of her hand still on her shoulder. "Which is?"

"You drift."

"But-"

"I haven't driven on this track in a while but I know that there's a hell of a lot of temp barriers on the turns facing the canyon cliffside. Keep it tight or wide and drift don't turn. She'll play dirty, you know that, but you have the advantage so use it."

There was a few moments of silence between them but Santana heard her loud and clear. She usually would have done whatever needed to be done as it presented itself to her but being reminded that she had the advantage due to the fact that her car was indeed a 350z and she drifted nearly every race she was in she was a little more ready to do this. She tuned out everything but Brittany and nodded, reaching up a hand to the one on her shoulder and squeezing. Brittany smiled back down at her just as Blaine made his way to the middle of the road.

"Britt, you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

She looked back down at Santana. "Good luck baby"

Before she could respond to the term of endearment which made her feel warm inside Brittany was gone and moving over to where Quinn was waiting for her. Brittany spared her a final glance before getting into the Skyline and soon enough Quinn was already heading down the canyon road. Five minutes later Blaine's radio buzzed.

"_Blaine, we've reached the bottom. You're good to go"_

"Thanks Quinn. Ok ladies, it's go time. Santana, are you ready?" He got a loud rev in return. "Dani, what about you?" Another loud rev. "Ok then, let's do this" He stepped backwards a bit and then with his white bandanna in one hand he raised it high above him, both cars already growling in anticipation for the race to start.

Santana didn't even spare a glance to her right as she eagerly anticipated the 'go' from Blaine but she could tell from the way her hand gripped the steering wheel that she was more than ready. Her other hand primed on the shifter she felt as if she had an itchy trigger finger, dying to pull it and get this show on the road. Both highly powered engines revved beside one another as Blaine glanced from his right to his left, both women more than determined than ever.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

Before he could fully drop to the floor both of them were off the start line, smoke and the smell of fumes engulfing Blaine like a heavy blanket of smog. Burning rubber filled his nostrils as he spun on his heels, the rear lights of the two cars already disappearing around the first turn.

_I'm not the table you can come and lay your cup down on now_  
_I'm not the shoulder for a bag, don't wanna carry your heavy load_  
_I'm not the road that you take when you're lookin for a short cut, uh_  
_I ain't the steppin' stone, to be steppin' on, I ain't nobody's crutch _

The first turn had come up fast but it hadn't much bothered either woman. Their only concern was each other. Naturally as they hit the first corner of the track Dani came out in first and shifted up a gear as her powerful engine showed Santana what it was capable of already. It didn't phase her though. She only shifted up into a higher gear and made sure to stay glued to her rear end as best she could as they hit a series of back and forth bends, the two of them speeding even though it was clear that they really should have been taking care around them but it didn't matter. Nothing else other than getting to the bottom of this canyon in first place mattered. First the first time in a long time Santana knew she had to really prove she could take the shit and come out on top.

_I ain't the money man, with your money man, you ain't lookin' at me_  
_I'm not the cheap one, lookin' at me son, you ain't lookin' at free_  
_I ain't the dish rag, to come clean up, all the shit that ya dish out_  
_Ain't got no check for em, if you checkin' in_  
_Mothafucka check this out _

Dani looked up in her rear-view mirror to see Santana keeping up, the gold Nissan staying right on her tail. She growled as she looked ahead and shifted up a gear even though the turn was much wider than the first few. She aligned herself in the center and made sure not to let Santana pass as she took up the middle of the road, the other woman still managing to keep up with her despite the fact that she wasn't letting her pass. Santana knew what she was doing and she could have easily drifted around that turn but she knew that it would have been hard to do and the way Dani and placed herself made it hard to get past her regularly anyway. Trying to slide a car sideways around a car in the middle of the narrow spaced road was next to impossible and even as Brittany's earlier words floated around in her head she knew that it wasn't quite time to put them into action just yet.

_Ain't much I can do but I do what I can_  
_But I'm not a fool, there's no need to pretend_  
_Just because you got yourself in some shit_  
_It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it_

_You handle your own when you become a man_  
_And become a man when you handle your own_  
_Ain't much I can do but I do what I can_  
_But what can I do if I do till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, but what can I do if I do till it's gone _

Instead she remained right on Dani's rear, not giving her an inch as they came out of the turn and hit a short straight. Everybody at the bottom of the canyon watched through their dashboards as they sped up, Brittany wincing as she watched Santana rapidly approach a dead ninety degree turn that would surely send her straight into the wall. She wanted to close her eyes as she saw it come straight at the screen but to her and everybody else's surprise the Latina manoeuvred her Nissan as if it was nothing. She hit the brake and the handbrake at just the right point and spun the car to the right, coming out fast as she watched Dani struggle ahead. The Ford swerved from left to right as the blonde had only just managed to get around the corner at the last moment.

Santana saw this opportunity and as soon as the timing was right she shifted back up a gear and played on Dani's moment of weakness. Just as she was straightening up at the opening of the turn Santana pressed her foot down on the accelerator pedal and went wide. It was risky as there were black and yellow temporary barriers lining the side warning that there was a sheer drop that you weren't safe from but despite this she sped up anyway and as soon as the nose of her car was in front of Dani's she hit the brake and slid it into a drift, the momentum carrying her as she set herself up for the exit. Looking to her left she smiled over at Dani who snarled as she was put into second place, Santana now taking the lead she had once held. Turning back to the road Santana's grin grew even wider as she put her foot down, the car only needing to be turned to the right just a little bit for her to put herself straight in the line of the road.

_I'm not the trash bag, not the last man at the finish line now_  
_I'm not the new kid, on the block_  
_That you can just follow and push around_  
_I'm not the fuckin' needle in the haystack, that you finally found_  
_This ain't no free rent, come and pitch a tent, you ain't tying me down _

Now out of the turn and her car positioned forwards she immediately shifted up in gears and sped up as she handed the next few curves in the road. Dani remained close however as they handled the next turn, Santana glancing up in her rear view mirror every few seconds as they battled with one another. It was tight but she wasn't letting her past, Dani's expression just clear enough to tell her that she was pissing the other woman off more and more. Glancing back at the road in front of her it wasn't long before she was entering the next corner, seeing the wide open opportunity. Yes, Dani was right on her tail but there was enough space between them for Santana to take the moment and do one of the things that she did best.

Dani along with the rest of the crew watched as the Nissan up ahead swing into a full blown drift, the turn wide enough for her to really let loose. Brittany watched as Santana executed a perfect slide, her car made for the action as she moved as if she was on water around the turn. Call her crazy for putting it like that but after not having seen Santana actually do it for so long she'd forgotten just how good at it the Latina actually was. To a drifter like herself she had used what she had and taken the moment when it come to her, using it to her advantage. It was more considered show-boating to most people but strategically Brittany could see from the camera mounted on Dani's dashboard that it was to block her further. She had seen them battling for position and although Santana was good at keeping her in second throwing her car sideways across her path was enough to stop her attempts entirely. Dani was clearly frustrated, already trying to get past through the small space left between Santana's rear bumper and the barrier but it was futile. Going that wide would kill all her chances of winning and she would surely go over the canyon cliff and probably kill herself entirely. That wasn't an option and she knew it so she'd have to settle for second place until Santana either made a mistake or there was a potential place to pass her.

Coming out of the turn Santana expertly turned her car semi-forwards, using the momentum for the turn she'd just exited to carry her towards the next one. She flickered her gaze quickly from the road to her rear-view to see what Dani was doing and then back to the road, the gears turning in her brain as to what to do next. She hadn't come out of her drift state completely for a reason, the next turn way too close to pass up the opportunity to chain her motions together. It wasn't as smooth a turn as the last but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. She timed it perfectly and executed a rapid snap in the opposite direction, smoke bellowing from her tires as she forced the car into the opposite direction, keeping it tight to the inside line as Dani fast approached from behind.

_I'm not a bus ride you can hop inside, and just roll away clean_  
_Not the wheel on the wagon you wanna break_  
_Because I hold up the weight for the team_  
_I'm not the gold watch, and the new truck_  
_That you scheming to check out_  
_Unless you're looking to check out *shot, shot, shot*_  
_What a mess now (c'mon) _

As the turn wasn't as circular as the last Dani saw her chance to at least try and throw Santana off. She had to admit, the combined drift was impressive but it wasn't enough to make her change her mind about winning. Her heart was set on one thing and she wasn't about to let a little show-boating direct everybody's attentions away from what this was really about. This was a canyon race and if she couldn't use her fists to show Santana just how angry she was she was going to use her car instead. A canyon race meant that you traded paint on purpose and she wasn't going to let that opportunity pass her by. Back to the race at hand as they made to exit the turn Dani used her current position to her advantage. Santana was still at an angle as it came to an end and seeing her chance Dani sped up before it was too late.

As if out of nowhere Santana felt herself rammed out of control. A solid hit to her side threw her from her well controlled drift into a slide of utter panic and chaos. Up ahead after having gained first place once again Dani laughed as she handled the next turn, already speeding up as soon as she was out of it. Back behind her Santana fought for control and as expected after so many years of spending time with this car and knowing what it would do, expertly she regained the control she had lost in a matter of a few tense seconds, almost hitting the wall. Luckily though she had gained it back just in time to save herself but she was immediately confronted with her next problem. The tight turn ahead she was now in and she was dangerously close to the temporary barrier, the black and yellow a blazing sign that she was dangerously close to being thrown off the canyon cliff. Knowing this she continued to fight for control of her car as she slid, this slide definitely not controlled and definitely not like she was floating on water. It was a slide of fighting to save herself from falling and as flashes of Dani and her probable shit eating grin crossed her mind she growled and righted the car back into a forwards facing position as she hit the exit of the turn, already hitting the shifter and speeding up to make up for the space the blonde had now put in between them thanks to her car-on-car contact.

The stretch of road wasn't quite short but before she entered the next corner Santana could just make out Dani's rear tail lights in the process. Having seen this it only made her more determined to get her back for nearly killing her. She sped up as soon as she came out of the turn and just as Dani was pulling her GT into the inside line Santana was right back on her, the blonde frowning.

"What the-"

"Didn't think. You could get rid of me that easily did you Harper?"

Even thought she knew Dani couldn't hear her she still said it, her hands gripping firmly at the wheel as they both resumed their battle for first place. Dani growled as Santana came to her side, just enough room for the Latina to challenge her for the top spot once more. She wasn't going to let her through though. She'd just gotten it back and it felt good to be winning, Santana was just hanging on like a lingering smell and it was starting to get old. She wanted her gone already but she wasn't letting up. That meant she had to kick things up a gear, quite literally, and show her who really was the bitch in charge of this. She couldn't let her win, it wasn't an option and she was going to do everything in her power and little book of tricks to make sure she came out on top and not Santana.

_Ain't much I can do but I do what I can_  
_But I'm not a fool, there's no need to pretend_  
_Just because you got yourself in some shit_  
_It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it_

As soon as they came out of the turn they were thrown into the next but they stayed glued on each other, Dani desperate to break free and Santana eager to reclaim her top spot without flying off the edge of the canyon in the process. This being said though she wasn't about to let up on her intensity. Driving off the edge was a very real threat but in the canyon anything went, much more than their usual racing rules. That meant if Dani wanted to play dirty and hit her out of control to get into first place she was going to fight fire with fire and do the same. She just had to wait for the opportunity to arise.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long as they came to a short straight before the next right. She shifted up a gear in an attempt to pass but Dani blocked it and even though they fast approached the next left corner they sped up, neither woman willing to relinquish control in favour of playing it safe. There wasn't much track left to battle on and the race was rapidly coming to a close and if Santana didn't do something quick she would surely lose. That wasn't a choice, she couldn't let Dani win. She wouldn't hear the last of it for months or however long it took to get all these cars etc. Back to the situation at hand, hands down the other racer couldn't win and she had something to prove.

_You handle your own when you become a man_  
_And become a man when you handle your own_  
_Ain't much I can do but I do what I can_  
_But what can I do if I do till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, but what can I do if I do till it's gone _

Shifting up another gear she was now entering extremely dangerous territory. The next corner came up way too quickly and she was about to get burned if she didn't position herself right. Dani was next to her on the inside line and seeing no way to drift her way around this bend she had only one choice and that was to play it wide. It was her only option. Giving up her current position would mean Dani would take first and she would surely lose so playing dangerous was her only choice. She wasn't happy about it but it had to be done. As expected Dani saw the way that she was pressed between her Ford and the temporary barrier so she risked it and swerved closer to the inside line of the turn and then rapidly back out again. Santana groaned as she felt her still-healing body bashed about in her bucket seat, her harnesses keeping her relatively in check as Dani hit her. She had no time to think on it though as she was grazing the side of the barrier, already seeing it starting to break away behind her. One more hit and she and her car would be history. Taking it in her stride she knew there was one more major turn up ahead that would make or break who won this race so she figured she'd have some fun. If Dani wanted to play dirty that's what she was going to get.

_I jump to the sky for my people_  
_I walk through the fire, I give love when it's equal_  
_Don't tell me not to complain about my money and fame _

She let her finish out the turn in front, the blonde already smirking at regaining her lead. She thought she was in the clear as she sped up along the straight, the bumps on the road nothing as she gained a little air time hear and there due to her speed. What she didn't expect though was Santana to be right behind her and as she seemingly glued herself to her rear bumper once again she had no idea that the other Latina had something up her sleeve – one last trick that would put in her place.

_When you come around and telling me I changed_  
_Damn right I fucking changed_  
_When this fuckin' change hit my pocket_  
_Hit the bucket, it was a rocket all a sudden _

Steeling her gaze Santana gripped the steering wheel tightly with her left hand whilst the other gripped at the shifter. She had to time this right or her chances at winning would be shot. As the two cars rapidly approached the oncoming bend Dani thought for sure that she was in the clear to win this thing. Surely after threatening to throw her off the side of the canyon was enough to make her cease trying to win, right? Wrong. It was the complete opposite. Instead it had only made Santana more hungry to put Dani back in her place. At the last moment she shifted up into a higher gear and then pressed down on one of the Nos buttons built into her steering wheel. Her car instantly surged forwards as she swerved to the right and Dani and everybody else watching watched on in awe as she propelled herself into one of her coveted Nos drifts, the action extremely dangerous but needed if she was going to cross that line first. The car slid at high speed as she fought for control, locking it sideways as it overtook Dani and blocked any chance she had at overtaking her.

_I went from shoppin' without nuthin'_  
_To goin' shoppin' for my cousins_  
_Now that the cops know that I'm buzzin'_  
_They wanna drop me in the oven_

_Pull me over just to say "I'm a fan"_  
_Hip-hop, you gotta love it, fuck it_

Her job wasn't done however, control much needed as she rapidly approached the exit of the turn. She was going way too fast and any one else surely would have crashed by now. She kept her hand steady on the steering wheel as the car came out of the corner at an angle, this time prepared for Dani if she tried to hit her out of control. It never came however as seeing the last corner pushed Santana to act quickly, taking the chance that presented itself to her. Her car still at an angle she had moments to pull it back straight before she hit that final turn, hitting the second Nos button as she slid in the opposite direction. Dani watched from behind as Santana's Nissan snapped into place around the last wide corner of the track, knowing that the finish line wasn't that far away from the exit of it.

_Ain't much I can do but I do what I can_  
_But I'm not a fool, there's no need to pretend_  
_Just because you got yourself in some shit_  
_It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it_

Up ahead Santana felt a rush of adrenaline course through her veins as she came out of the bend, swinging her car back into a forwards position as she shifted up a gear and used the last of the Nos' momentum to propel her towards the rapidly approaching finish line where she could see everybody else waiting for her along the sidelines. Seeing Dani in her rear-view she knew she had already won so she pressed her foot all the way down on the accelerator and cruised across the finish line as if it was a breeze. Watching in her rear-view as Dani slowed down she used what space she had and hit the brake, sliding around until she was facing the finish line and the rest of the crew. Smoke billowed up from her tires at the action but she couldn't find herself to care about that or the pain she was feeling radiating throughout her body from the countless back and forth of the canyon turns.

_You handle your own when you become a man_  
_And become a man when you handle your own_  
_Ain't much I can do but I do what I can_  
_But what can I do if I do till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, oh, till it's gone_  
_Oh, but what can I do if I do till it's gone..._

As she caught her breath she let the fact that she'd won sink in and as it returned to normal she found the power to unbuckle herself from her racing harness, pushing open the door and stepping out of her car. Adjusting her beanie she watched as the crew made their way towards her, smiles on all of their faces. Despite what had gone on between them in these past few months they couldn't deny that she'd just blown them all out of the water with her win and finally put Dani in her place. Hopefully now things would be calmer between them in and out of the garage.

"Santana..." Letty started, trailing off and leaving a moments silence between them before smiling and pulling her into a hug. "Well done. For a second there it was tense but you pulled it off. Good win"

"Thanks" She blushed, the others clapping.

"I have to admit, you pulled it out of your ass Lopez. Well done" Quinn clapped.

"Yeah, congrats Santana" Rachel agreed, pulling the Latina into a hug as Letty stepped back.

There were more and more congratulations as Brittany came to stand in front of her last, the blonde smiling before wrapping her arms around the other woman's shoulders. Luckily Santana was prepared for it and happily hugged her back, her hands coming to rest around her waist. She wanted so badly to kiss the blonde woman as Brittany pulled back but she refrained, knowing that neither she or Brittany were ready to announce to the rest of the crew (minus Letty of course) just what was going on between them. Instead she settled for a sweet smile and letting Brittany happily adjust her beanie. When she eventually pulled away, happy that she had it just the way Santana liked it, she remained by her side as Letty smiled at them knowingly.

"So, considering that you won we decided that we would at least make it interesting. We came up with a winners pot and we all pitched in. Whoever won would get it. So, you now have six hundred more dollars in your pocket"

Santana frowned. "Really?"

"Yep. What's a race if you don't make a little cash when you win? Mia?"

"Here"

Mia handed her girlfriend the rolled up bundle of cash and Letty took a step forwards, placing it in Santana's hand. "There, plus a round of drinks at Kitty's on me"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you won fair and square Lopez, you'd just as well celebrate it. You in?"

Looking up from the cash to the crew leader Santana nodded. "Of course"

"Good, there's just one more thing to do before we leave"

"And that is?"

"Saying congratulations to the winner. Harper, get your ass over here!"

Knowing that she was being stared at by the entirety of the crew Dani decided that she'd have to face it, not that she had a choice. She had to face up to this like a woman and admit to something she really didn't want to – Santana had won and she hadn't. Ignoring the rest of the crew's stares, including that of her girlfriend, she focused on Letty and let her booted feet carry her towards the woman in charge.

"What?"

"Hand" Holding up her hand she watched Letty turned to Santana. "Yours too Lopez" Doing so Santana held up her hand. "Now shake like women so we can leave and celebrate with some alcohol."

For the first time Santana and Dani's gazes met one another, the two women still far from over their differences. Hopefully this would be the start of changing that as they reached out to grip hold of each other's hands, shaking firmly as Dani realized for the first time that Santana wasn't going anywhere. As much as she still hated her she was here to stay and she'd settled that fact by winning. Shaking one more time she eventually let go and pulled back and looked up at the other Latina, swallowing her pride as their eyes met.

"Good race, congrats on winning"

Santana nodded appreciatively. "Thank you"

Dani nodded and took a step back as Letty stepped forwards, the crew leader clapping her hands together. "Ok then, to Kitty's! Let's go people!"

Everybody cheered as they started dispersing back to their cars, Letty clapping Santana on her shoulder before making her way back to her Plymouth with Mia by her side. Turning back to her car she watched as Brittany made her way over the passenger side, the two of them slipping in and buckling themselves into the race harnesses. Moments later Letty passed by them followed by Mia, Dani and then Quinn along with the others, leaving them as the last people there. Taking the momentary time alone Santana turned to look over at Brittany once she'd started up the car.

"Come here"

Brittany happily grinned and complied, leaning forwards and pressing her lips up against Santana's. Her hand coming up to her jaw she smiled at her as she pulled away, her thumb rubbing back and forth as she looked into her eyes.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that just a minute ago"

Santana reached up and took hold of the blonde's hand, lifting it to her mouth to press a kiss to ivory knuckles. "Me either" She mumbled against her hand, making Brittany giggle as it tickled her skin.

This time Brittany was the one to pull the other into a kiss. Their mouths lingered against one another for a few moments, the two of them just enjoying the feeling of each other. When they pulled apart Brittany grinned even wider than before.

"What's that grin for?" Santana asked as she let her hand fall to the shifter.

Brittany shrugged. "For winning. Congratulations"

Unable to help herself Santana surged forwards and connected their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling away, her own grin just as bright as Brittany's. Moments later she was turning back to face the road and starting up the car, turning it around so that she could start following after the rest of the crew. When she felt Brittany's hand grip her free one over the center console she couldn't help but smile, her life finally getting back on track.

* * *

_She don't think that I can change_

_So I switched from a Benz to a Range_  
_First class to the jet (yeah!)_  
_Got more money than her ex_  
_Way more money than her ex_  
_And he ain't nothing like me, girl_  
_I done showed you shit you never seen, girl_  
_But he ain't nothing like me, girl _

Santana grinned as she watched the crew celebrate from the bar. They were currently located on the other side of the room in their usual spot, all of them celebrating her win. She was happy to watch from the bar as they did it for her, her happy to just sit there and contemplate it from her bar stool. That and she didn't really want to be around Dani. There was still tension between them and it would probably be like that for a while but she had a feeling that from here on out the blonde would just be quiet and brood rather than verbally assault her nearly every chance she got. Instead here she was sat at the bar sipping slowly on her first and only bottle of Corona enjoying the atmosphere of being invited to join them. The last time she'd been completely ignored and if she had to admit it it had hurt. She wouldn't admit out loud that being brushed off didn't sting but as she sat here having actually been invited she knew that things were really changing. At one point they couldn't stand to even look at her and now they were inviting her out for drinks. It was a big step in the right direction and hopefully the first of many.

Coming out of her thoughts she watched as Mia approached her, leaving the hectic atmosphere of her friends to join Santana instead. Taking a seat at the bar she ordered a fresh drink and turned to the Latina who took a sip of her own. "Hey, you ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"Then why are you over here instead of over there celebrating with us?"

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

"How things have changed"

Taking her drink from Kitty Mia turned fully towards the Latina. She glanced from the crew and back to the other woman. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know" She shrugged in response. "I don't really know what to make of all this"

There were a few moments of silence before Mia replied. "It's about the day we got my NSX isn't it?"

Santana's gaze snapped to Mia, her eyes slightly wide. "How-"

"I was there Santana, it wasn't hard to miss how they brushed you off"

"But-"

"That's in the past. I understand that we still don't trust you completely, especially back then but we've come a long way in the space of nearly two weeks. You got us two cars and finally put Dani in her place. I'm sorry that they didn't invite you that night, I know it's not as good as it would sound if it actually came from their lips but it's something"

"You don't have to apologize to me Mia, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah but they did. I'm sorry Santana, for everything, including that evening. You risked your life to get me a car and saved Brittany's. If anything that makes you good in my books"

"Thanks. Sorry, I don't really know what else to say" She chuckled nervously, picking at the corner of the label on her bottle.

Mia shrugged as she took a sip of her own drink. "Nothing, just come celebrate with us"

There was a pause as Santana considered it and as her eyes met Brittany's from across the room she nodded and pulled herself up off her bar stool. "Lead the way Miss Toretto"

* * *

The sun was hot in the sky as Santana tinkered on her Nissan under the shade of the sheltered garage. The car was currently propped up on a portable hydraulic lift that Roz had sent her way not that long after she had gotten her car back. Now she was putting it to good use whilst enjoying a quiet Saturday afternoon on her own. She had beaten Dani the night before and her spirits were high. That meant she wanted to relax and do something that she enjoyed which just so happened to be lazing around and tweaking her car here and there. She hadn't really had a chance in between getting cars and injuring herself over and over. She had to admit it was starting to get frustrating and she hoped that after this that she'd continue getting better and not take yet another step backwards in her recovery. She was getting tired of her shoulder and abs always hurting. Now though it was playing nice and she was happy for the break, allowing herself to relax for the first time in a while. Her plan was under-way and going good; the crew didn't hate her on sight, Dani had been put in her place and she was in an extremely good place with Brittany. The expected thing to do as the blonde crossed her thoughts was to ponder on what they were but she had to admit that she was enjoying the no labels thing. They were happy just being with one another and even though nobody but them and Letty knew they were content with not slapping any major labels on what they were. Not until they were both ready. They were still getting used to each other but it had only been two weeks something like this was going to take time and as she tweaked her car assessing the damage from the race the night before Santana wasn't going to rush it. She'd already fucked it up once, she wasn't going to do it again. At least not willingly.

Speaking of...

She rolled out from under the car on the wheeled yellow creeper, sitting up on it and grabbing her rag from the floor to wipe her dirtied hands on. She watched from her position as the familiar blue RX8 pulled up into the driveway and the blonde who had been occupying her thoughts stepped out, pulling her sunglasses up to the top of her head and smiling over at her.

"Hey"

"Hi" She replied, her hands now relatively clean.

Brittany rounded her car and spent a few moments fiddling with something before stepping back, a huge smile on her face as she moved back around and towards the Latina who was still sat on the creeper.

"I have someone who's missed you!"

Santana smiled when she saw the sight of the large cat nestled in Brittany's arms. "Lord Tubbington!"

The cat's head snapped around and as soon as he laid his eyes on the Latina he hadn't seen in so long he let out a long meow as his tail started flicking back and forth against Brittany's stomach. He was visibly eager to see the other woman and Brittany couldn't remember a time when the cat had been so excited about something. She didn't know why but he seemed to be obsessed with Santana, not that she was complaining though. She was pretty obsessed herself, not that she was going to admit that out loud though. Instead she continued forwards and knelt down, Santana's arms already wide open and ready to accept the feline. Immediately loud purring could be heard as Santana's hands wrapped around his huge stomach, Brittany smiling as Santana hugged the cat tightly.

"Hey buddy, I missed you"

"He missed you too. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time"

Santana looked down at the cat she was currently holding. "Is that so? And to what do I owe the pleasure of your glorious visit today Lord T?"

"I figured that he could help you get better. Plus I also figured that it would be good to let him have a wide open place to roam around in. He can't really do that in the yard back at the house"

"I understand, it was a nice surprise and you're welcome to stay any time Lord T." She then turned to Brittany and smiled. "Thank you, I feel better already"

"My pleasure" The blonde whispered back as Santana pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled back she looked down at her cat and back up at the Latina. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it..."

"Then let's go" Santana nodded and stood up with the cat still in her arms. "Are you sure you can carry him?"

"It's a little sore," She shrugged. "But it's nothing I can't handle. Come on, I'm hungry" She said, placing a reassuring kiss on Brittany's cheek and already heading for the gate that led into the house.

Brittany followed behind her and opened the gate to let her through, closing it behind them. Santana then placed Lord Tubbington down after she'd crossed the bridge. "There you go buddy, feel free to roam wherever you want"

The cat looked up at her and then rubbed at her leg affectionately before already waddling off in the direction of one of the open doors. Brittany rolled her eyes but slipped her hand into Santana's, the two women entering the house.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Santana shrugged as they headed towards the kitchen. "I don't know. I figured we could just chill for the rest of the day together"

"That sounds good"

"Ok then, let's eat and we'll go from there"

"Sound like a plan" Brittany smiled, placing a kiss to her cheek as they entered the kitchen.

Santana grinned as she stopped walking, suddenly pulling Brittany flush to her front. "A very good plan" She husked, pressing a series of kisses along Brittany's jaw.

The blonde chuckled, bracing her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "Your insatiable Lopez"

"What can I say? I can't help myself when it comes to you"

Brittany laughed as she pulled away, playfully swatting Santana on the arm. "You wish." She said, pressing her lips against Santana's.

"But-"

Brittany shook her head as she moved away from her and over to the refrigerator. "Uh uh, lunch first, make out later"

Santana sighed in defeat, moving over to her and resting her hands on the blonde's jean-clad hips, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Fine, but later you can't back out of it"

Brittany turned and kissed her jaw. "I wouldn't dream of it"

Santana hugged her close for a few more short moments before pulling away to sit up at the bar. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

* * *

Santana hit send on the text to Brittany and slid her phone back into her pocket, her arms coming to rest over her knees as she sat up on the hood of her car waiting for someone to arrive. She wasn't kept waiting long when she heard the sound of an approaching engine. Turning to her left she watched as Rachel's purple S2000 pulled up beside her Nissan, the shorter brunette stepping out and closing the door behind her as they met gazes. Rachel then walked over to her.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I have something that I've needed to talk ton you about for a while"

"And you wanted to meet me here?" Rachel asked, looking around at their surroundings. They were currently parked at the edge of the city, a small sea-view parking lot to be exact. The beach wasn't that far away, they were practically parked on the coast.

Santana shrugged. "I figured that it would be better here. I also couldn't really do it at the safehouse"

"Why?"

"Lord Tubbington's staying there on an extended vacation with Brittany so the house isn't really empty any more and I guessed that the crew house is buzzing with everybody packed in there too"

"You've got that right but why did you need me alone?"

"I just wanted you to hear this first without anyone else eaves dropping. They can't know, not until you've heard first"

"Yeah but what's so important that I've got to hear it first?"

"Take a seat and I'll tell you"

Rachel took the offered empty space next to the Latina on the hood of her car and made herself comfortable before prompting her to spill. "Ok, I'm ready..."

"It's about Finn"

Immediately Rachel frowned. "Finn?"

"Yeah, now you know why I wanted you alone"

"But why now?"

"Because I needed us to be on equal terms if I was going to tell you. I couldn't just barge back in and tell you. I had to build up some sort of trust between us enough for you not to bite my head off every time I spoke to you"

"And here we are"

"Yep, here we are. Just so you know before I continue I never wanted to keep this from you Rachel. I know how much Finn meant to you, I know he was your first love. He was a starting pillar in your crew, I just figured that even though I never met him that you of all people deserved to know first before the truth really got out"

"It got out?"

Santana shrugged. "I've had an inkling that Tina's working on something. I think it has something to do with the day I got shot but I'm not going to poke myself into it, I'm just going to let her do what she wants with whatever it is. Anyway, if there is something that goes with the day I got shot I wanted you to know what happened to Finn on your own terms instead of it bombarding you. I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah, sure it is. I now trust you enough to let you tell me this although I have a feeling I'm not going to like it even when it's got nothing to do with you."

"I know and I would rather it be anyone than me what with everything that went down but I'm probably the only one that knows the truth."

"Go ahead"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I can't go back now. Tell me Santana"

Nodding and breathing in the sea air Santana turned to the coastline in front of her. "It's the information that's in the R8, the information that your mom is sitting on. I know what it is."

"The information that could bring Cassandra down? The six year investigation? Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"The crew will find out at some point, I just wanted you to know first. Not that I'm playing favourites that is. I just knew your connection with Finn"

"So what does Finn have to do with Cassandra and bringing her down?"

"Cassandra told me that day that the car had information stored in it, information that would end the six year investigation into something that she had done a long time ago. Rachel, that race when you guys were new on the scene, the one where Finn stepped up behind the wheel..."

"The race he never finished"

"Yeah, the person he was racing against was Cassandra. Rachel, Cassandra killed Finn. That's what we're working to bring her down for. The evidence that Shelby's sitting on is the information we need to take her in on." She studied the suddenly quiet brunette sat next to her, Rachel's face void of emotion. It was starting to make her uncomfortable so reaching out she placed a steadying hand on the other woman's hoodie-clad arm. "Rach? Are you ok? Talk to me"

Snapping out of her emotion-induced haze Rachel turned to the Latina who had worry plastered across her entire face. "She killed Finn?" She asked, unsure that what she had heard was even true.

Santana nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry Rachel"

Her eyes turned back to the sea view in front of her as a stray tear streaked down her cheek, not quite strong enough to hold it back. Soon enough she was unable to stop the emotion from overflowing and without really thinking as another tear rolled down her face she collapsed into Santana's embrace, the other woman already prepared the moment she had seen the first tear fall. It didn't take long for sobs to start racking her body, emotions and feelings buried deep for so long finally resurfacing. They came from a wound that had never fully healed, Rachel having never expected to get the closure that had just rolled out of Santana's lips. She had never expected to find out what happened to her first love, the cause of Finn's death having been a mystery not only to her but everyone. Santana was right to have told her now, Rachel knowing that she was right when she told her there had to be a little trust between them before she could tell her this truth. She was sure that if she had gone ahead and decided to tell her the moment she got back with her plan in hand she would have told her every word that had come from her mouth was a lie but as she sat here on the hood of her car, Santana's arms around her and holding her as she cried she knew every word was the truth. It only cemented in her mind that the Latina hadn't meant to do what she had and she was truly trying to make up for something she'd never done – at least not willingly. They'd agreed to a clean slate but right now Rachel knew that even if everybody else thought she'd gone crazy she had forgiven her.

Pulling away she sniffled and wiped at her eyes, though not pulling far away enough that Santana's arms left her shoulder's. "Thank you"

"That's ok, I think..."

"For everything. Thank you for getting me a car, thank you for making things right, and thank you for telling me the truth. I meant what I said when I wanted a clean slate but you don't have a long way to go any more. I forgive you Santana"

The smile that broke out on the Latina's face made Rachel smile in return before she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I was mad, I will admit, but I'm sorry. You didn't know what Cassandra was really doing and now knowing that she played and used you that entire time to cover up what she did to Finn I know that you really didn't mean what you did. You were in the wrong place at the right time for her but I guess if you hadn't have flipped our lives upside down none of this would have ever happened and I never would have known what happened to Finn. Now that I know what she did I'm going to make sure that we do whatever it takes to bring her down. I've got your back Santana – friends?"

She took the offered hand and shook. "Friends"

"I've got your back" Rachel said as she pulled her into a hug. "And I'm gonna be right by your side when we bring that bitch down"

"That's all I ask"

"Good. You wanna celebrate with a race?"

Santana grinned. "I'm always down for a race but are you ok?"

Rachel nodded. "I will be. Thanks for telling me. I'll think about it later when I'm alone but right now I just wanna drive instead"

"Sounds good to me. Where to? You pick the place"

"Hmm, does the house sound good?"

"Yep. May the best woman win" She grinned, holding out her hand.

Rachel took it and shook it enthusiastically. "You're on Lopez"

* * *

Santana pulled up outside of her small garage late that evening and put her car into park, unbuckling her harness and getting out to make her way over to the woman who had called her in the first place. Lent up against her Ford Dani looked up at the sound of the other car and felt nervousness pool in the pit of her stomach. She was rarely ever nervous when it came to these kinds of things but with everything that had happened between them she knew she deserved every tense moment that she was feeling. She'd done this to herself and she was paying the price. She'd treated Santana like shit and now she had to be the bigger woman and swallow her pride. It had been eating at her the moment she'd crossed the finish line the week before.

"Why'd you call me here Dani?"

"It's about the other night"

Santana frowned. "You're not going to beat me up again and make me race you are you?"

Dani shook her head. "No, not again"

"Then why am I here?"

"The other night when you crossed the finish line I realised something"

"Which is?"

"That I've been being a dick when I shouldn't have"

"What are you getting at?"

"I needed to talk to you alone away from the others"

"So you could beat me up?"

"I'm not gonna beat you up again, I promise. I just wanted to apologize to your face"

"Now you want to apologize to me? Why not sooner?"

"Because I had my head up my ass and even though I won't admit it to anybody, most of the time myself comes first and I do things without completely thinking them through. You should know by now that my temper gets the better of me and it's extremely short."

"Why should I believe you now after all that you did to me?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow as she lent up against the side of her own car with her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to get it out in the open."

"Ok then, spill"

Taking a deep breath Dani reminded herself that she had to be the bigger woman and push away her pride. "I'm sorry Santana. I know it may not seem like it now but I really am sorry for what I put you through and giving you a hard time. I was so stubborn that I let my anger cloud my judgement and I didn't give you a chance to do what you came to do. If you couldn't tell I have trust issues big time and when you lied to all of us it hit me the hardest."

"Yeah but that doesn't justify the way you treated me. When all of the others settled and tolerated me being around you treated me like shit and it hurt. Before everything went down I knew that you didn't trust easily, I could see that especially when it came to Kitty, but when I came back it's like you made my job ten times harder and it's like you were fucking me over every time we were around each other. I've had enough of that from everyone else let alone you."

"I know and I'm sorry and now I know that no matter how much you say that you're sorry you can't make someone forgive you. Lord, you have to deal with that problem with ten people and you still are even now. I now know it isn't easy for you and I know that as I'm feeling that now – what you've been feeling for so much longer since the moment you got back, it's not easy and I only have it for one person. I can't imagine what it must feel like."

"It fucking sucks"

"All I can say is I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like"

"Damn right you can't"

Dani sighed. "Look, point is I feel like shit and if there's one thing I learnt by settling it in the canyon is that you're here to stay and I can't change that. If you've gotta be around you've gotta be around."

"That still doesn't justify what you did"

"I know and I don't expect after all I did for you to go ahead and get that car for me and I'm ok with that. What I did was wrong and I'll try to make it up to you as much as I can but the only reason I can give is that before I came to Lima and joined the crew someone lied to me and I lost my entire family because of it. I was next, that's why I came to Lima."

Before Santana could reply Dani was getting into her car and speeding away leaving her confused at what had just happened between them although she had a pretty good idea that she didn't go around sharing that information with everybody. Still staring in the direction that Dani had just driven in she was broken from her thoughts by her phone ringing. Shaking her head she reached into her pocket and opened her car door whilst the other answered the call.

"_Santana? Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah babe, it's good."

"_But you're ok?"_

"I'm fine Britt" She replied, propping her phone in between her ear and shoulder as she slipped herself back into her harness. "I promise"

"_What did Dani say? She didn't beat you up did she?"_

"No, she just wanted to apologize"

_"It's about time"_

"I know"

"_So that was it?"_

Santana decided to not divulge the last part of their conversation, getting the feeling that Dani wouldn't appreciate it and let her head fall back against the seat. "Yeah, that was it"

"_Thank God. I don't think we could take you two at each others throats any more."_

"Me either. It's a relief"

"_Yeah. Are you heading back now?"_

"Of course"

"_Good, I'm in bed watching TV and waiting with Lord Tubbington. He misses you already and he threatened to start smoking again if I didn't call you and tell you to come back immediately."_

Santana laughed as she used her free hand to start up her car. "Tell him I hear him loud and clear and I'll be back in ten minutes. Is there anything you want from the grocery store? I was thinking of stopping by on the way back."

"_M&amp;M's?"_

"What kind?"

"_Any"_

"Anything for Lord T?"

"_No, he needs to lose weight"_

"Ok" She chuckled. "I'm gonna start driving. I'll see you in a minute ok?"

"_Ok, I'll be waiting for you"_

"I know you will. Bye Britt"

"_Bye baby"_

Ending the call and pulling out onto the road Santana couldn't help but smile. Finally things were starting to go her way and were looking up from there on out. She just hoped they stayed that way.

* * *

_Songs used: Yelawolf - 'Till It's Gone' / Chris Brown &amp; Tyga - 'Nothin' Like Me' (Ft. Ty Dolla $ign)_

TBC


	35. Truth MkII

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok peoples, here we are! As you can guess by the chapter title this is an important update – ten whole chapters since the truth came out and here we are. Honestly it feels like that was way too long ago that I posted that chapter but alas, we finally reached ten updates later. Anyway, enough with that. I want to warn you that this is definitely the longest update to date – 16,000+ words and the reason for that is because it is quite monologue heavy but I hope you enjoy nevertheless – it was a bitch to write, it's about damn time that this chapter got written! Enjoy!_

_Welcome to everybody who has just started following this story and if you don't already know and haven't already read my previous A/N's then I would like you to know that I update every one to two weeks on Saturday's depending on how long the chapter turns out to be._

_Thank you to all of you plus favers and reviewers, I still appreciate the love, you know I do, even this far into the story! Thank you and I will hopefully see you next week. Enjoy reading! :D_

* * *

The sound of laughter rung in Tina's ears as she withdrew her hands from the keyboard. Pulling out her headphones she let her eyes stare blankly at the screen, not quite sure how to react. She knew there was probably more that she could get but she had a pretty good idea that she'd gotten everything that was relevant. Leaning back in her chair she sighed and pulled off her glasses, the Asian woman already wondering what she should do now that she had the conversation recovered. Months of hard work resulted in this moment, countless hours and sleepless nights as she worked to recover the critical piece of information that would tell them what happened that day in the warehouse leading to Santana laying in the hospital with two gunshots. But she hadn't expected anything quite like this. It was very different from what she had initially expected to find but this changed everything. Suddenly she felt guilty for ever hating the other woman. She'd been as in the dark about Cassandra's true intentions as all of them had been and Tina realised as she stared at the screen that they'd all been very wrong in treating her the way they did.

Making a choice there and then she decided that she wasn't going to burden everybody else with this until the morning. It was currently late and she had to admit that she was tired and all she wanted to do was cuddle with Marley. It just wouldn't be worth getting everybody up for it. Instead she was going to sit on it and bring it up in the morning to Letty.

Closing the lid of her laptop she rubbed at her eyes one last time before grabbing her things and leaving the living room. She stretched as she trudged sleepily up the stairs and quietly slipped into her and her girlfriend's shared room. She smiled at the sight of Marley fast asleep in the middle of their bed and as quickly and quietly as she could she changed into her pyjamas and slipped in beside her. As if almost instantly Marley snuggled into her arms and she soon forgot about everything she'd just heard and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a knocking on the door that woke Letty up the next morning. Looking sleepily over at the nightstand she saw that it was 6:45 – way too early. Groaning she reached up the hand that wasn't wrapped around Mia to rub at her eyes and forehead before she let out a sigh and turned her head in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Letty, I need to talk to you"

"T, what could it possibly be? It's way too fucking early"

"It's about Santana"

Almost instantly the Latina was awake, her eyes wide open as she stared up at the door. "Come in" Tina hesitantly opened the door and peeked her head in through the crack. "What's it got to do with Santana?"

"It's about the day she got shot"

"What about it?"

"I've been working on recovering the conversation between her and Cassandra ever since that day. I finally recovered what I think is the whole thing last night. I'm not playing around about this either, it's some serious shit Let. This is game changing shit and everybody needs to hear it, especially you."

Letty sighed. "Ok, if it's as important as you think it is start rounding up everybody else, including Brittany. I want to be at the garage in fifteen minutes T"

"Got you loud and clear boss"

Letty nodded and watched as Tina slowly backed out of the room and closed the door with a soft click. Looking down she reached her hand down to brush some stray strands of hair out of Mia's face, smiling when her girlfriend's brow creased and her nose crinkled in response. Slowly the other woman started to wake up and a graceful smile formed on Letty's lips as she watched her eyes flutter open.

"Hey there chica. Buenos dias amor."

Mia simpered happily and snuggled deeper into Letty's neck, her arm clutching tightly at the Latina's tank top. It only served to make Letty chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She mumbled into the skin of her neck.

"We've gotta get up"

"What for?"

"Crew meeting"

"It's too early for a meeting"

"I would agree with you but it's about Santana"

As soon as the younger Latina's name was mentioned Mia was raising her head so that she could look Letty in the face. "What about her?"

"Tina's recovered the conversation of the day she got shot. She's serious about this and you know if she's serious about something we need to hear it right away. I would love to stay curled up in this bed with you and sleep but we've got to get up and get to the garage. I don't want to sit on this as long as I can help it. Put it this way, we had to get up for work in an hour anyway."

Mia sighed against her collarbone but sat up anyway. She stared at Letty for a few minutes before leaning in. She kissed her softly before getting up out of bed and heading for the dresser. Letty sighed and did the same. She just hoped that giving up another hour in her warm bed with her girlfriend was worth it.

Six minutes later, Mia having counted it, they were already heading out the door. Everybody knowing that they were heading to a crew meeting they knew it was important so instead of doing what normally they would when it came to a work day they spilt out into their own cars, the importance of the situation calling for something a little more 'formal'. Well, at least as formal as you could expect to get when it came to a group of street racers.

Brittany's head immediately snapped up when she heard the front door of the house shut and as Mia locked it up the blonde immediately started for Letty who was already halfway across the lawn to the driveway.

"Letty!"

Looking up from the keys in her hands the crew leader knew what was coming so she stopped and waited until Brittany caught up with her. "What can I help you with B?"

"I heard it's about Santana. Is she ok? Tina wouldn't tell me anything"

Looking over her shoulder to see Mia just starting to step off the porch, rummaging in her purse for her car keys, Letty looked back Brittany and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's fine, I promise. She's in no way hurt or in any trouble. Tina just found something that she needs all of us to hear as a crew – serious shit. We'll head to the garage and see what it is, Shelby and Holly are already on their way there, and then we'll call her afterwards. Sound good to you?"

Brittany studied her carefully before nodding. "Ok, I trust you. As long as she's not in any trouble"

Letty laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "I promise she's not. Britt, I know that with whatever it is you two have got going on between you you're worried but right now she's still in the clear. Come on, fire up that car of yours and I'll see you at the garage"

Nodding Brittany pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you"

Hugging back Letty smiled. "It's fine. Just take what we find out in stride. Remember what I said: don't fuck it up."

The blonde laughed as she pulled away. "Loud and clear boss. I'll see you there"

Letty laughed in response to the reply and knuckle tapped Brittany before watching her walk away and towards the sidewalk where her car was parked behind Mia's Silvia. Opening the door to her Plymouth Letty hoped that whatever they heard it wouldn't change how well they'd all been working together. She sure as hell had had enough curve-balls thrown her way in the past few months to last her a lifetime.

* * *

Shelby made her way across the yard to the open garage, waving hi to Burt before turning her attentions to a serious looking Letty. "What did you need us for a crew meeting for?"

"And where's Santana?" Holly asked, her eyes scanning the garage and not spotting her.

"Not here"

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's about her"

"I get the feeling it's not just about her is it?" Holly prompted resulting in Letty shaking her head.

"Nope. It's got to do with the R8"

"Have you found it?"

She shook her head at her adoptive mother, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No but it's got something to do with the day it went missing"

"And it's got something to do with Santana so that's why she's not here"

The Latina nodded at the blonde shop owner. "Right on the money. Come on, Tina's waiting"

They made their way into the garage and once they were all sat down Letty prompted Tina to start. The Asian girl stood up and nodded, swallowing nervously. With a reassuring nod from Marley she felt the nerves melt away as she stepped forwards, placing a small wireless speaker down on the toolbox she'd placed in the center of where they were all sat, her phone clutched tightly in her hands as she tried to ignore how much they were sweating.

"Ok, so ever since the R8 went missing I've been working on something. At first it was trying to locate it but that led to a dead end. Instead I came across something and for the past nearly four months I've been patching up an audio file bit by very tiny bit until now when I think I have the full conversation. Thanks to Shelby's ruthless planning and back-up countermeasures I found that whatever was recorded on Santana's earpiece the day she went missing was backed up and it's taken me all this time to find all the pieces. Basically I needed to recover it and patch it together. Last night I cracked it and it's the conversation between her and Cassandra the day the R8 went missing. It's what happened in the warehouse that we didn't get to see or hear. I think after this we've got a lot of rethinking to do. Are you ready?"

Letty glanced around at the gathered group before turning back to the Asian woman. "Go ahead T"

…

The conversation played out loud through the small speaker without interruption, Tina pretty sure that she had gotten all of it. Everybody was silent as they heard the two women talking, the gunshots ringing out through the garage even though they were coming from a speaker. It all suddenly felt too real and as Brittany curled her hands into balls on her thighs nervously Rachel reached over and took one of them, uncurling and clutching it in her own with a reassuring squeeze. The two shared a look as it neared the end, Brittany thankful for Rachel's understanding. Even after so long and where she and Santana were currently at when it came to 'them' she had never expected that that was what happened after she had left her that morning. That being said now that she and the Latina had worked things out it only made her realise just how scared she was. It terrified her to know for most of that conversation that Santana was shot and bleeding out. It resulted in her squeezing Rachel's hand without realising it. Her eyes flickering to the blonde sat next to her Rachel decided not to acknowledge it, knowing that it would only make things much more real for the other woman. She wasn't stupid, she had seen the change between her and the Latina as much as her sister had, she just chose not to comment on it in case she called them out on something they weren't ready to commit to. In the end it was none of her business, she just hoped that after this the two women stopped messing around and got back together already. It was so obvious it made Rachel want to scream but ultimately she refrained, knowing that it would only cause tension and trouble between all of them. That still didn't stop her from screaming inside though. She just hoped that with this they stopped fooling around and saw what she saw. Anyway, back to the situation at hand she ignored the way Brittany squeezed her hand hard without realising it and focused back on the conversation that she had a feeling was coming to a close.

The audio did in fact soon come to a stop, the last thing they heard being Cassandra's crooked laugh. When it was done everybody's attentions turned to Letty. "I think we'd better call Santana"

* * *

Ten minutes later Santana was pulling into the yard, soon followed by Roz's cherry red BMW. When the two women stepped out of their cars they shared equal looks of confusion over the roofs before closing the doors and waking side by side up to the entrance of the garage where Letty was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Am I in trouble? Why did you need Roz?"

Letty shook her head. "You're not in trouble. I just needed the both of you here as I've got something important regarding Cassandra"

"Then lead the way" Roz prompted, both her and Santana sharing another look before following after the crew leader.

Letty motioned for them to take a seat but they waved her off, the two of them preferring to stand considering the fact that everybody else in the room was looking at them pensively. Well, everyone except for Brittany. Looking over at her Santana could see the worry clear on her face and she could tell that the other woman desperately wanted to jump up from her seat to race over to her. Instead she was thankful for the fact that at least Rachel was holding her hand. Turning back to Letty she steeled her features.

"So, what is it?"

"Tina finished recovering something. It's the conversation between you and Cassandra the day she shot you and took the R8. We just listened to it from start to finish."

Santana's features softened into what looked like worry and confusion. "Oh"

"Don't worry. You're still not in trouble"

Crossing her arms over her chest Santana suddenly felt herself become uncomfortable. "So, you heard everything?"

Letty nodded from the toolbox she was now sat on. "Yes. From the very first moment you stepped out of the car to her driving away. We know everything."

Mia nodded. "It confirms that everything you told us that day in the hospital room was true."

"Uh, I don't really know what to say other than you now know exactly what went down. Did you..."

Seeing the way Santana rubbed nervously at her jacket covered shoulder, the place where she'd been shot, Letty cut her off. "You don't have to say anything. We heard everything."

"Including..."

"The shots? Yes."

"Can you play it for us? I want to know what she said"

Letty nodded at the police chief who had spoken up for the first time. "If Santana's ok with it?"

"Sure"

She didn't know if she was ready to hear it, she hadn't even really considered the possibility of reliving it word for word, especially when she knew that for half of it she spent it bleeding out onto a dirty warehouse floor. Instead she steeled herself and prepared to hear it for the first time in three months. Tina pressed play and she was instantly transported back into the scene remembering everything that she had felt, everything that had been running through her mind. It was overwhelming just like it had been that day but now she knew that she was at least safe enough that she wouldn't get shot, at least not around the crew.

She physically flinched at the sound of the two gunshots, suddenly remembering the pain ripping through her body. Pain rippled through her scars, aching and throbbing as she listened to her and Cassandra talking, the blonde finally revealing the truth about what she had been doing and how she had been using her. She held back the tears when she listened to her talk about watching Brittany find out the truth and leave her after what she had done. The only thing that kept her from falling apart was the knowledge that she and Brittany were indeed way past that point and were in a good place. Still, it wasn't enough to keep her mind from running. It hit her like a punch right out of left field, having not expected to be assaulted by all the emotions she'd thought she'd gotten past, Instead they re-opened her old wounds and a mess formed across her mind as she struggled to focus on staying strong in front of everybody. Her shield she'd worked so hard to forge was cracking at the seams.

When she heard Cassandra's laugh and the sound of the R8 pulling away, the recording coming to an end, she remembered how she felt so much pain she wanted to die from it in that moment, just to actually be put out of her misery. It had been overwhelming and it had made it hard to breathe and she was thankful to finally black out but now as she listened to it she realised just how close she had come to dying and it scared her. Wait, correct that – she was fucking terrified.

The room remained silent, all eyes on her as they waited for a comment – anything as she just stood there in complete shock overwhelmed by every possible emotion. She was frozen on the spot and couldn't find it in herself to pull her eyes away from the small speaker in the center of the circle. She was only broken from her thoughts when Letty had to practically yell her name.

"Santana!"

Looking up her eyes flickered wildly from one person to the next, suddenly everything becoming way too overwhelming. Immediately as everything crashed down upon her she couldn't breathe and before she knew it she was spinning on her heels and already moving out towards her car. Seeing this Brittany ignored what the rest of the crew would think and chased after her, calling her name. Santana stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she felt felt the familiar hand clutching around her wrist. Her breathing was quick as Brittany whispered her name once again.

"Santana"

She pulled her back around until they were facing one another and made it so that their foreheads were pressed together. Happy that Santana wasn't going anywhere Brittany reached both hands up to cup her face, Santana unable to hold back the tear that had been threatening to fall the moment she had heard herself get shot. Brittany's thumb instantly wiped it away, the two of them lost in their own little bubble. They didn't care though, it was just the two of them.

"Breathe Santana"

She took in a shaky breath as Brittany's hands remained planted on her face telling her that she wasn't going anywhere and she let herself relax slightly into the touch. She was thankful for the comfort that the blonde was giving her, not wanting to pull away from her for anything in the world. Instead she let her arms wrap around her waist to pull her close, glad when Brittany didn't pull away. Suddenly the rest of the crew reactions didn't matter and in a move of utter faith and adrenaline she lent in, their lips a breath apart as she allowed Brittany the opportunity to pull away. Instead of doing something that she would regret, although thankful for the thought, Brittany closed the space between them. The moment their lips connected with one another it was if the heaviest weight they had ever felt was lifted from their shoulders, instantly feeling lighter the deeper it grew. Everybody else around them who they knew were watching melted away until it was just the two of them, for the first time in a long time seeing with complete clarity just what they meant to each other.

When they pulled apart their breathing was a little laboured but there were smiles plastered across their lips. Santana pecked a kiss to her lips and reached up to brush some of her bangs out of her face. Naturally Brittany lent into the touch but she frowned when she started to pull away. Her hand gripped Santana's wrist as the Latina took a step back.

"Santana..."

"Don't worry, I just need some time to think about some stuff"

Brittany had no words to reply other than a whispered 'ok' and mirrored Santana's barely-there smile before the Latina pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her hand lingered on her cheek for a few moments longer before she pulled away completely and started heading towards her car. She opened the door and was about to get in when she turned to everybody who had been watching her and Brittany.

"I'm gonna give you guys some time to process what you heard and I know you're not mad at me but I guess that I wasn't ready to hear that. I just need some room to breathe to think about it"

"Santana!"

She looked up from where she'd started getting back in her Nissan. "Yeah?"

Letty was now stood next to Brittany. "Take all the time you need"

Nodding she slipped into her car and buckled herself up, already heading out of the lot. Letty watched as she left and placed a comforting arm around Brittany's shoulders. "She'll be ok Britt. Like she said, she just needs time – we all do, including you." She then turned back to the group. "Works out for the day guys. I think we need to process this on our own terms away from procuring cars for a while. If that's ok with Burt that is...?"

The garage owner shrugged as he came to a stop next to Mia. "Sounds good to me. Go and deal with it however you want but I want you all here by eight tomorrow morning. These cars aren't going to modify themselves"

"Loud and clear. You heard the man, let's go people!"

With a nod to Roz Letty watched as Tina handed her a flash drive copy of the conversation. She then turned to Mia and with a shared look of understanding they both waited until everybody else had left, the two of them deciding how to deal with it together.

* * *

Santana pulled up into the driveway and put her car in park. She sat there for a few minutes not making to move, her hands still gripping the wheel as she zoned out. Thoughts about everything that happened over the past few months, especially that day, assaulted her and she felt it start to overwhelm her again. She let out a choked breath as a hot tear rolled down her cheek, hands gripping the wheel tighter as the entirety of her emotions crashed down around her. She'd thought she'd gotten past them, thought she had buried them deep down enough to allow her to carry on but the truth was she had never expected to hear word for word that horrible conversation she had had with the woman she had thought she'd trusted. She hadn't been ready to hear herself get shot and she hadn't been ready to face the truth that she had almost died that day. Of course Cassandra had told her that it wasn't fatal but she was pretty sure that if they hadn't found her in time she wouldn't be here right now – she wouldn't be breathing.

Furthermore it made her angry. It made her angry to think that this woman had shot her and gotten away with it. She understood that in time when they finally nailed Cassandra's ass to the wall that she would pay for what she had done but right here sat in her car feeling not only sadness but rage for what she had done rip through her Santana wanted nothing more than to tear her apart. Her words that she'd tried so hard to erase were now fresh in her mind and this time she had no plan to immerse herself in to help her forget. Cassandra's words were there and they were clear and they weren't going way. In a way she felt guilty too. She'd attempted to leave and for the first time since whatever it was between them began her and Brittany had shown the rest of the crew that they were indeed more than just friends now that she was back. And she had left. She should have been rejoicing at the fact that they were now free in the open and didn't have to hide it from the others but she was so overwhelmed by the recording that Tina had found that she couldn't think about anything else. It was starting to eat at her and suddenly the cabin of the car was starting to become just a little too crowded even though it was just her inside it.

Starting to hyperventilate she all but tore herself from her harness and out into the cool air of the morning, breathing heavily as she bent over to rest her hands on her knees. Taking in a deep gulp of air she felt as if she'd run a marathon when all she had done was lose herself in her thoughts. Standing up and placing her hands on her hips she continued to breathe in deeply and slowly as she took in the neighbourhood she'd grown up in. It was a lot nicer than it had been when she remembered it but it still held that signature 'Lima Heights' charm. It only served her to remember why she had come here in the first place. She hadn't gone back to the house to be on her own, she had come here instead to the one woman who had helped her through everything – her abuela. She'd been there when she'd got shot and she had helped in her recovery every step of the way. She didn't know who other than Brittany to trust and wanting to give the blonde some time to think about the recording without her being there Santana turned to the only other woman who knew her just as much, if not deeper – the woman who had raised her.

Taking in a shaky breath and standing up fully she felt a stab of pain in both her shoulder and abdomen, her forearm also aching in discomfort. Understandable, she thought, she was feeling way too much at the moment and for obvious reasons her gunshots were throbbing in distress with every beat of her heart and her forearm was just hurting for the sake of the emotional stress. It was annoying but it reminded her as she made her way up the path to the porch that she was still here and breathing and Cassandra could never take that away from her. Taking in a shallow and sore breath she reached up and pressed the doorbell. She waited patiently and it wasn't long before the door opened, the face of her abuela immediately falling into that of worry and concern at the pain etched into her brow.

"Santana?"

"Abuela, I didn't know where else to come..."

Alma immediately reached forward, pulling her granddaughter into her arms and inside, already whispering comforting words into her ear. "Shush. Está bien Santana. Yo estoy aquí para ti, lo dejó escapar."

* * *

"Quinn, talk to me."

Rachel stared at her girlfriend who seemed to be deep in thought. They were currently parked up in a small observation parking lot high up in the canyon overlooking Lima in the distance and eating lunch they had gotten from Shelby's diner. They had spent the morning driving together and when they had finally stopped for food they had decided to come up here and take in the views with one another. It also helped with the fact that Rachel wanted to get her girlfriend alone in a quiet place to discuss certain parts of the recording with her – very important parts about someone they both cared deeply for.

Hearing her girlfriend's voice Quinn looked up from where she was clutching her club sandwich. "Huh?"

A small amused look crossed over her features as she reached up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen from Quinn's beanie and into her eye. "I asked you to talk. What's going on in that beautiful mind?" She asked, placing a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

Looking up from her sneaker-clad feet which were resting up on the hood of her Skyline she shrugged as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Nothing"

"Quinn..."

"Rach, it's nothing"

Reaching across and momentarily ignoring her own need for food Rachel placed a hand on her girlfriend's jean-clad thigh. "Quinn, it's not just nothing. Please, tell me what you're feeling."

Looking up from her food to the other woman perched on the car hood next to her Quinn knew her efforts to conceal her feelings were useless. The true power of her girlfriend's concern never ceased to amaze her even after nearly five months of dating. Looking back at the view in front of her she wasn't sure she could meet her eyes, instead letting her shoulder's deflate in defeat.

"I don't know what I'm feeling"

"It's about Finn isn't it?" Her head snapped up to meet Rachel's gaze as if the brunette had just hit the nail on the head. "I'm not clueless Quinn, I know that this isn't just about Santana, as much as you make out to me that it is. This is about what you heard them talking about. It's ok, you can talk to me about it."

"But-"

"I can handle it Quinn, I've already talked to Santana about this."

"You have?" She asked, an eyebrow raised at the other woman.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, she called me up and we met on Sunday"

"So that's where you went? You weren't just going for a drive?"

"No, she called me up and told me she had something to tell me."

"And what was it?"

"She wanted to let me know before everybody else did. She said she had a feeling that Tina was working on something and before anybody else could spill the truth she wanted me to hear it from her first."

"And she told you what happened?"

"Yes, that my mother is sitting on the information that could bring Cassandra down and that she lied to me about Finn all these years."

Seeing the change in the brunette Quinn raised up an arm to rest around her shoulders, pulling her in and placing a kiss to the side of her head. "And you didn't tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it Quinn. After everything that happened between you and Santana I didn't want to make things worse by telling you that she knew about your best friend and what happened to him considering that she didn't know him and you did."

"I understand"

Immediately Rachel pulled back enough to look in Quinn's face, a look of confusion plastered across her own. "You do?"

Quinn nodded as she took a bite of her food. "Uh huh"

"But-"

"Look, I know you're expecting me to say that I still don't trust Santana but it's hard not to. I may not be on good terms with her but I admire that she considered telling you before everybody else. I know what your connection with Finn was, it makes sense."

"So you're not mad at her?"

"No. Not anymore"

"Does this mean-"

"It doesn't mean that we're best friends but I can see the friends thing a possibility. Rach, right up until this moment when it started in that hospital room I couldn't understand what possessed her to do what she did but after this morning I think I'm beginning to understand."

"How so?"

All the blonde did was shrug. "I don't know. I think I was just waiting for any type of proof, no matter what it was, that told me that she didn't mean what she did, that she didn't hurt us all on purpose. Instead we got this bombshell and now I feel guilty for hating her. She got shot Rach, she got framed for a death she didn't commit and what makes it worse is that Cassandra thinks she got away with doing to Jake exactly what she did to Finn. It makes me so angry that all of these years we never knew what happened to him and then she just shows up out of nowhere and does the same. She used Santana and now I feel so embarrassed and ashamed for ever acting the way I did. That's not me Rach, I let my anger get the better of me."

Seeing the struggle visibly evident in her girlfriend's body language Rachel reached out and pulled her into her, her free hand caressing the side of her head as she rested it in the crook of her shoulder. "It's ok Quinn. I can't tell you to forgive her because you might not be ready or willing, but after what she did, after what she told me, I did."

"You did?" She sniffled.

Rachel nodded and placed a kiss to the top of her head before continuing. "Yes, I did. She gave me closure and now she's done the same for you. I was ready admit that what I did and how I treated her was wrong and I realised that she was just a victim that was drawn into a sick and twisted game of avoiding blood on someone's hands – Cassandra's hands. I've got her back Quinn, I want to bring that bitch down as much as she does and after hearing what she had actually said to her after shooting her, I can't let her get away for making Santana the victim. Like I said, I can't force you to forgive her, you need to do that in your own time, all I ask is that you just lighten up on the cold shoulder? She's been through enough in the past few months without us all needing to add to it."

Pulling away and sniffling Quinn let a watery smile cross her lips. Leaning in in she stopped just before she connected her and Rachel's lips together. "Thank you. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too. Now finish your sandwich she we can start driving."

The blonde chuckled before pressing her lips against her girlfriend's. "Yes ma'am"

* * *

The punching bag swung heavily back and forth as it was hit repeatedly. Marley watched from a few feet away as Tina let out her frustrations on the bag, the Asian woman showing no signs of stopping, but the sweat running down the side of her face told her differently. Deciding to step in Marley moved to the opposite side of the bag and placed her hands on it, effectively stopping it from moving.

"T, baby, stop"

Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face Tina pulled away from the bag and realised just how tired she was. Her breathing heavy she reached for the water bottle as Marley rounded the bag to come to a stop in front of her. Sitting down on the bench next to her girlfriend Marley reached for her own water bottle, unscrewing the lid and taking a long gulp.

"T, can I ask you something?"

Looking over as Marley wiped her mouth with the back of her hand she nodded. "Of course"

"How did you get all of that information anyway? I mean, I know you were working on it of course but..."

Looking up at the punching bag Tina sighed as she screwed the lid of her water bottle back on tightly. "You want the technical version or the simplified?"

"Normally I would tell you how sexy it is when you ramble off your tech goddess speak but I just want the simple version. I don't want my brain to hurt."

If it had been anyone else she would have taken it as offence but since it was her girlfriend she understood the need for a simplified version of a very complicated and very long process. "Simply put Shelby had a back-up plan. She had everything recorded as it was happening and it was uploaded to a server and split numerous times. I discovered a small piece when tracking the GPS and it's systems and as soon as I stumbled across it I started searching. Needless to say I went down a lot of fucking small avenues and roads to find the entire thing and I only just patched it all together. It wasn't easy."

"And I know it wasn't" She replied, placing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "How are you feeling now that it's out?"

Tina shrugged as she tossed the bottle from one hand to the other and back again. "I don't know, I guess I just feel weird."

"Wanna try and tell me how?"

Tina's shoulder's sagged as she relaxed into the soothing touch of her girlfriend's fingers running down the side of her face. "I don't know, I guess I just expected more. I wanted everyone to know, sure, but I guess I wanted to see them react a little differently, discuss what we'd heard. Instead we all just split up and I was left without really knowing why I did all that work for nothing."

"But you didn't do it for nothing. In the end once we've all dealt with it in our own ways you know Letty's gonna call all of us to meet with her to talk about it. It's inevitable – we just have to wait. Tina, baby, your work wasn't for nothing. It's just gonna take some time"

"I know but after everything I put into it I just hate the idea of waiting." She sighed, letting her head fall to rest on Marley's shoulder. "I hope you're right"

"So do I baby, so do I" She replied, her arm wrapped around Tina's shoulders.

It wasn't until a few quiet moments later that Tina looked up at her. "You obviously know how I feel about it. How do you?"

Marley shrugged as her fingers continued to trace patterns on her bare shoulder. "I don't know. I guess even after all of this that I just want things to go back to the way they were, before any of this ever happened. I'm tired of the bullshit and all of us hating on each other, especially over little things, and I want us to go back to the crew we were a year ago."

"Simply put you don't want to deal with the Cassandra bullshit" Tina stated as she sat up, looking over at her girlfriend.

Marley nodded as a small smile graced her lips. "Yeah, simply put. You know me so well"

"Yeah, well, if I didn't I don't think we'd still be dating"

"True"

"But anyway, back to the current topic – you don't want to deal."

"No"

"I don't either but we have to do this, if not only for us but for Finn. Now that we know what happened to him and that it was caused by Cassandra it's our job as his fellow crew members to make sure she pays for what she did. I will admit, all of this 'case' bullshit is tiring and boring but I trust Santana enough that we can do it. If bringing her down is what we have to do then I'm gonna be there no matter how tiring it is. I now understand what Santana has been getting at ever since she got back and I'm ready to do this. How about you?"

Marley shrugged as she grabbed her water bottle, taking a sip. "I don't know. Right now I guess I'm still trying to process it but there are a few things..."

"Which are?"

"Ok, here goes – first of all, I'm proud of you for getting the job done. I knew you were good at all that techy stuff but I never knew you were that good. Second – I trust Santana more than I did yesterday, and third – Finn deserves to finally be laid to rest. We spent all this time not knowing what happened but now we do and Cassandra deserves to pay for it and if that means putting my ass on the line to do it, then so be it. She needs to pay. Last – you're so hot when you give me pep talks."

Tina laughed at the wink. "Is that so?" Marley nodded in response. "Well, then, I'll have to make sure I give you more. Anyway, you're on board?"

"Definitely"

"Then I guess I am too."

Smiling Marley lent forwards to place a kiss on her lips, unable to help herself from deepening it. However, moments later Tina was pulling away with a smirk on her face and already heading back towards the punching bag for round two. All Marley could do was roll her eyes before pulling herself to her feet to join her.

* * *

Holly pulled off her sunglasses as she stepped out of her Jaguar and locked it. Hooking them on her shirt she made her way towards the door and pushed on it, smiling in hello to the verbal greeting from one of the waitresses. Tipping her head in acknowledgement she let her eyes adjust to the darker light of the diner before making her way over to the booth at the very end. She knew that as soon as she sat down her girlfriend would understand that she wanted to talk so grabbing a menu she poured over it whilst she waited for her to realise she was here. Knowing that Holly always got served by the owner, for obvious reasons, no one came up to take her order but it wasn't long that she was kept waiting as a familiar body slipped into the seat across from her in the booth. Seeing recognizable hands clutch tightly together on top of a small worn notepad Holly folded up her menu and moved it aside before looking up to see Shelby more nervous than ever. Reaching across the table she took the worn hands into her own and squeezed with a reassuring smile on her face.

Shelby smiled back and relaxed a little as she let her partner's presence calm her enough to allow her to speak. Ever since that morning when they'd parted ways her stomach had been tied in knots. It wasn't just nerves though, it was guilt and she was more sure than ever that as Holly looked at her from across the table separating them that she could see it clear as day plastered across her face, not that she'd expected anything less though – Holly was just good at reading her like that. Before she could speak up first however, Holly beat her to the punch.

"First of all, I wanna say one thing"

"Ok..."

"What you did was stupid"

"I knew I had that one coming"

"Then you know that I am a little disappointed. I knew you had important information stored in that car and probably somewhere else if I know you as well as I do, but I didn't know it was this. I will admit that you were wrong about keeping it to yourself but I know what you're going to say."

"Which is?"

"That you were protecting me to keep me safe, I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that even after everything we went through with Cassandra before you still kept this from me. You kept what happened to Finn a secret from all of us, including your own daughter Shelby."

Sighing Shelby nodded, surprised that Holly hadn't yet pulled her hands away. "I know, I know it was wrong, but you had to stay in the dark – especially Rachel. I know what she's capable of Holly, she killed one of our own. Finn was like a son to me and she took him away from all of us. I couldn't tell Rachel or you, she would have tracked you down and either tortured it out of you or killed you in the process. I had to make sure that my family was safe."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't change the fact that you lied, Shelb's. You knew how much Finn meant to Rachel and you kept it from her. Then she had to find out from someone else."

"Yes, someone I blamed for everything"

Holly nodded. "Pretty much, yeah"

She watched as Shelby's shoulders slouched across the table from her. "I know, and I feel terrible about it"

"I'm not gonna lie, everything that went down with Santana went down the wrong way, but I guess now after hearing exactly what happened to her the least you can do is apologize, you know that's what I'll be doing."

"Yeah?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course, just as soon as I get to see her again. That's the first thing I'm going to do."

"I guess you're right"

"Maybe, but it's the least I owe her. She deserves this much after everything that happened to her. I mean, it's still hard to wrap my head around the fact that Cassandra literally used her like a puppet but she was shot Shelby. Even if she wanted to stop her from driving away in the R8 she couldn't. That much tells us that she had no way of stopping her. She was defenceless and we blamed her for it. We blamed her for something we didn't completely understand."

"I know, it's just hard"

"And it's gonna be. Imagine how she felt the day she came back with her plan? She must have been terrified, I know I would be. But, that's not the point. The point is that nothing to do with this Cassandra thing is gonna be easy, it was never meant to be. The best we can do is face up to all these flaws we have as a family and admit that in part we were wrong for the way we acted and the way we reacted. I'm not asking you to forgive her for what she did, I'm just asking that you consider calling her up and apologizing to her face. At least then we can start healing because to be honest, all this fighting between us is starting to make me wonder if things will ever be normal again."

There was a brief moment of silence between them as Shelby took in everything that Holly had said. Her hand not moving from where it was covering her own she was thankful that the blonde was giving her time to process her words. It helped her to form the next sentence which subsequently made her voice tremble with all of the emotion she was feeling.

"Thank you, I needed that"

All Holly did was shrug. "It's what I'm here for, love. Oh, and one last little thing..."

"Yes?"

"Call Rachel up and go over to see her. She's your daughter Shelby and you need to make sure you two are on the same page. After what you kept from her I don't think she's going to be happy with you."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Babe" She chuckled breathlessly. "She's Rachel. I would be shocked if she _did_ want to talk to you. I suggest you give her some space whilst we all figure this out and I'm sure when the moment comes around by the way it feels you'll just know that she's ready. In the meantime I think you need some space, as do I, and once I've eaten I'll see you back at the house after work. Sound fair?"

Shelby nodded. "Definitely"

Nodding in satisfaction a small smirk crossed her lips. "Good. Now, how about I order the breakfast special?"

"But it's one in the afternoon. You know we stopped making it an hour ago."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking for the owners girlfriend free pass."

"Oh, really Holliday? We're gonna go down that road?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as she stood up from the booth.

All Holly did was continue to smirk as she looked up at the brunette and lent back in her seat. "Of course, you know it love."

Instead of arguing with her Shelby rolled her eyes and lent down, pressing a quick peck to her lips before standing up and making her way towards the kitchen.

"Thanks babe" She called to her retreating form.

"Yeah, whatever" She mumbled as she pushed on the kitchen door.

* * *

Kitty sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her apartment. Usually she would have been thankful that Dani hadn't wanted sex but to be honest the silence from the other woman was disturbing and she was starting to get antsy when they hadn't said anything since they'd gotten back from the garage. Sure, they'd been up and had lunch but not a single word had been spoken and after everything that had gone down with Santana, including her and Dani's recent canyon race, it was freaking her out just how silent her girlfriend was being. She wasn't sure if her being quiet was a good thing or a bad thing. Back to the situation at hand though and it had led them to now. They'd been on this bed wrapped up in each other for hours and even though she'd fallen into a nap every now and again, Kitty couldn't take it any more. Her hand combing through Dani's hair she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

She half expected the other blonde to instantly pull away and snap at her for even asking but all she got in response was a quiet mumble against the skin of her neck where Dani had her head nestled. "Mmm"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

She felt the other woman's head pull away long enough to hear her repeat what she had said before. "I said that I didn't really know. I guess you're not gonna give me a choice though."

"You don't have to talk about it baby, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. The silence is kinda scaring me and usually when you're pissed off or upset or wanna forget stuff you usually come over and we do other things in this bed beside laying together and staring at the ceiling."

This time Dani pulled away enough for their eyes to meet. "I'm sorry" She sighed, rubbing at her tired eyes. "It's just that I don't really know how to feel. I'm not mad though."

"You're not?"

"No. Plus, I didn't want to force you into something when we both needed time to actually think"

"Thank you" She replied, leaning forwards to place a kiss to her forehead. "And that was very thoughtful." It was true, she loved having sex but this time Dani hadn't pushed for anything and she was thankful for the surprise that the other woman had given her. She guessed that this time things were really changing when it came to her girlfriend. "Anyway-" She continued to but got cut off as soon as she began.

"I wanna talk about it"

She frowned, looking over at the woman she called her girlfriend. "You do?"

Dani nodded. Instead of replying she lifted herself enough to allow her to manoeuvre over Kitty's legs. Soon she was making herself comfortable between her legs and almost immediately as her head laid on Kitty's t-shirt clad stomach said girlfriend's hands came to tangle themselves in her hair. Smiling contently she took in a deep breath before beginning.

"Ok, so here goes. After hearing what happened this morning it got me thinking, not just about what happened with Santana and the bitch but what happened to me. I know we've been dating for a while now and seeing as the truth is coming out I guess I should tell you what happened before I came here to Lima. Well, at least some of it."

It was then that her gaze was directed upwards, Kitty having lifted her chin to look up at her. "Whatever it is, however small, you can tell me baby."

Dani nodded and pressed a kiss to her palm. "It's just hard to talk about and none of you know what really happened. I don't think I'm ready to talk about all of it but I guess a little explaining wouldn't hurt. I nearly died because someone lied to me. As a result my entire family got killed instead. That's why I left and came here. I have no one, no family Kitty and I'm sorry for being a bitch. I could have lost you and I'm sorry for everything."

Kitty continued to cup Dani's face with one hand whilst the other remained in her hair. "Dani, you have nothing to be sorry for, especially your past. All I ask is that you make it up to Santana. You hurt her pretty bad baby and you can't just ignore it. Do it, at least for me."

Dani sighed. "I know, I just don't know what to say. I called her up and apologized to her face but I don't know what to do next. I also want to do it for me. I owe her a lot considering what we found out this morning."

Kitty nodded whilst making a mental note to pick up the subject of Dani's past at a later date. That didn't matter right now, Santana however did. "We all do" She said, her thumb tracing back and forth along the other woman's jaw. "We underestimated the weight of the truth she'd admitted to all of us back in her hospital room. We were all fools for blaming it solely on her and I think up until now we did blame Cassandra but not enough. I don't like blaming people Dani but that bitch killed Finn and nearly killed Santana. It wasn't intentional but she could have had the blood of three people on her hands – Finn, Jake and Santana."

"I know" Dani sighed. "But she knew the risk when she shot her. She knew it was a fifty fifty chance that Santana could have died."

"Yeah and that's why no matter what our differences between her that we still have to work out, i.e. any animosity left between us, we need to learn to trust each other again if we're gonna bring them justice, both her and Finn. Dani, I know it's hard, and with what you've told me about your past which I'm not going to push you on, I know you've got trust issues. That's part of the main reason why it took us so long to get together, but putting that aside we need to learn to be friends with each other long enough to bring this bitch down. I'm not asking you to forgive her but I am asking you to make it up to her. You treated her pretty rough baby and now you've gotta face up to that and start paying her back. There isn't any other way."

Looking up from where she had her head resting contently on Kitty's stomach Dani met her girlfriend's eyes and wondered how she got so lucky. Any other woman would have left her by now. "How do you know all the right things to say? I still don't understand why you're still with me even after all the fucked up things I did to Santana and everybody else."

Kitty shrugged. "It's simple"

"Oh?"

"Yeah – I love you. It's because of this that I'm still here and I still will be. I will admit the things you did, especially to Santana, had me pissed but that's no reason to leave you. You're the only person I've ever felt so in love with and as much as you may do fucked up things and leave your clothes all over my apartment I'm not going anywhere. I just wish you'd think things through sometimes before you act."

Dani chuckled at the last part and a single tear rolled down her cheek, Kitty immediately wiping it away. "I love you too. And thank you. I'll try to change, I promise, and I don't ever wanna lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you either. Just think about things next time ok?"

"Ok" Leaning up Dani moved her head close enough for Kitty to close the remaining gap. "Thank you" She whispered against her lips.

"No problem baby"

* * *

The deep red of the evening sun painted itself across the room as it set, the woman perched on the end of the bed taking another sip from her Corona. The door quietly opened and closed from somewhere behind her but she hardly paid attention to it, instead remaining lost in her thoughts. Soon enough the bed dipped and she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, a head coming to rest on her shoulders. Lifting the bottle to her lips once more she took another drag before letting her body slump.

"Letty, talk to me"

"What is there to say Mia? Everything on that tape explained everything she said in that hospital room and we ignored her, every word."

"But that's no reason to bottle it up. You did last time, this time don't shut me out. Please."

At her girlfriend's plea Letty knew that she couldn't deny her, not this time. The last time, the day Santana had spilled everything, she had kept it in instead of letting it out and it had been slowly eating at her ever since. Mia knew that she was angry, it was plain to see to anybody, but never once had she ever verbally voiced her feelings. Now was a better time than any.

"Mia, I..."

The crack in her voice told her everything she needed to know. She slowly turned the other woman around and as soon as she had placed the bottle she had been holding down on the nightstand she turned back to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"It's ok Letty, talk to me and let it out"

It was almost immediate that she received a reaction to her prompt. She felt tears start to soak into her shirt and a sob followed soon after. Her hand came up to rest in Letty's hair as she cradled her close to her chest and the other wrapped around her shoulder's so that she couldn't go anywhere. If there was one thing Mia had learned after years of being with Letty it was that when she did let out her emotions (on the very rare occasion) it was that she liked to feel surrounded. That meant wrapping her arms around her as if nothing could get in and if that's what it took to help her Mia was going to do it. She wasn't going to force her to open up either. Instead she just pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered reassuring words into her ear.

"Shush, it's ok baby. Take your time."

And that's what she did. After what felt like hours Letty finally pulled away, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. She sniffled as Mia reached up to wipe away her tears and she was thankful for such a loving girlfriend. In appreciation she lent her head up and pressed a quick but loving kiss to her waiting lips.

"Thank you"

"Whatever you need"

Letty waited whilst she wiped away a few stray strands of hair out of her face and then as her head proceeded to rest on the shorter woman's shoulder she took in a deep breath before beginning. "She killed Finn Mia, she killed him and got away with it."

"Which is precisely why we need to stay together, even after hearing the conversation."

"I know, I just..."

"Feel helpless"

"Yeah" She replied with a sigh. "Finn deserved so much more. We put him in the ground without the full story not knowing what really happened to him and I wanted justice so bad. I went to prison trying to find out the answers."

"I know you did but you got out"

"I did but that still doesn't change anything Mia. I went to prison and if Cassandra didn't do what she did Finn would still be here today and I never would have left you."

Pulling away Mia looked down at the other woman. "But you didn't leave me"

"I did Mia and it always haunts me. If that bitch had never raced one of my best friends I never would have left you all alone. I-"

"Letty – stop. Quinn and Rachel were here and you didn't leave me alone on purpose. Sure, if Cassandra had never killed Finn then we wouldn't have what we have now. That's not to say that I agree with what she did because I was close to Finn too but I think we have to focus on the now. What's going on right now is much more important and you know as well as I do that we can't change the past, only the future. We need to focus on Santana's plan and bring her down for good, for Finn. There's no other good way to go about it but we have to try. We still have the chance to make her pay for everything she did, including you going to prison."

"I know, it just makes me angry that she's been walking around all this time as if nothing happened, that she can live with what she did. Finn was my best friend Mia and she killed him in cold blood and just walked away. Then she killed Jake and repeated what she did. God, why is it so hard?"

"Nobody said this process would be easy Let, but the least we can do is stick it out and try. She will pay for everything she did, we just need to stick together as a family if we're gonna actually get it done."

Pulling away from the other woman's chest she sniffled with a smile. "God, you're amazing. You know that right?"

Mia shrugged. "I've been told"

Letty rolled her eyes, feeling better already, and surged forwards to connect their lips together. When they pulled apart and her head went to rest against her chest once more Letty breathed out a sigh before speaking up again. "Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I let them down?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I let them down again?"

"Let, you're not making any sense"

"Mia, I already let them down once, what if I do it again?"

"But you didn't let us down."

"I did" She breathed out heavily, standing up and starting to pace in front of the bed.

It only served to make Mia frown. "Letty, explain it to me"

Sighing Letty raised a hand to her forehead as she continued to pace. "I wasn't there for them. I let this stranger in and she flipped everything upside down and my crew got caught in the crossfire."

Before Letty could continue Mia was already standing up from the bed and grabbing her hand, effectively stopping her. "None of this is your fault, Letty Ortiz – none of it. We are all still here and to be honest I think we were getting a little too comfortable. We needed some action in our lives and Santana was the one to bring it. Look, we are all still breathing, including her, and we are all still here, including me and you. Please don't blame this on yourself Letty, we need you more than anything right now. I need you."

Their foreheads now resting together Letty felt her shoulder's slump as she wrapped her arms around Mia's waist, allowing the other woman to pull her in closer as her arms came up to rest around her neck.

"Thank you" She sighed out, Mia already able to tell that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"That's ok. Just don't ever doubt yourself. You're not to blame Letty. You didn't let us down."

Instead of replying the Latina lowered her head down until it was resting in the crook of her neck, Mia cradling her close. Swaying in the slowly setting sun they remained there until Letty spoke up once again.

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you really forgiven her?"

"I think so"

"Then I'm proud of you"

"I know you are, just don't rush yourself just because I admitted it"

"I won't, I promise"

"Good. I love you Letty"

"I love you too Mia"

* * *

The sun had set over Lima as Brittany turned onto another street. She'd spent the day at her parent's house and she'd talked it out with her mom telling her about everything that had happened since the day Santana had come back. She told her about their situation, about how they weren't labelling anything and when she'd finally spilled about her growing confusion on the matter Whitney Pierce had replied in the only way she knew how. She'd told Brittany to ignore her head and follow her heart, as cheesy as that sounded. But it was true. This situation called for much more than listening to the most logical solution – it called for her to listen to the one thing she'd been ignoring ever since the very first time Santana had kissed her at the beach the day she came back. It had been monumental in kick-starting her feelings that she thought were buried so deep that she could just move on with her life and ignore. However, it hadn't worked that way. Everything, every single measure she'd thought she'd taken to protect her healing heart Santana tore down and at the time she'd thought that her chest was being ripped open but in reality the Latina had only just started to help her heal, no matter what their status was.

That's why she started driving in the direction of the safehouse. She'd spent all day considering all of the points of the conversation between her and that bitch of an FBI agent and the things that had stuck out the most to her had been the way she had manipulated Santana's personal life to get what she wanted done. That wasn't acceptable and if she had known that the day Santana had kissed her out of the blue she was sure that they would have saved a lot of heartache that had followed. Brittany wouldn't have questioned feelings that she had been so sure of before and she would have told Santana that she believed her so much sooner but that wasn't the case. Instead she'd found out along with everybody else about the real truth and everything she said in that hospital room that day clicked into place. Every single word she had said about her was true, that she did love her and that she really was the only thing that she had done for herself. The question that had been weighing heavily on her heart ever since that day finally seemed clear enough and she internally scolded herself for not seeing the answer sooner. Everything Santana had said to her about her feelings was true and she did love her. It wasn't fake, it wasn't forced, and she meant it.

As she turned into the familiar road that led up into the scattering of expensive homes that lined the hillside of the city's outer limits she scolded herself for not having seen or realised it sooner. And that's why she had to tell her. Three words churned through her mind over and over as she continued to drive and soon she was pulling into the familiar driveway and pulling up next to the gold coloured Nissan 350Z. The moment she stepped out into the air and looked at Santana's car she knew right there and then what had to be done. Those three words were literally bursting behind her lips and she was sure that if she didn't get them out now after hearing the full truth about what had happened that day in the warehouse she was sure she'd explode from the anticipation.

Her feet quickly carried her towards the gate and although she was itching to find the other woman knowing from her car that she was indeed here, she knew that her cat was too. She didn't particularly want her favourite feline friend escaping to go meet his motorcycle gang buddies all because she couldn't keep herself in check. So, closing the gate as quietly as she could and making sure it was secure she turned to see Santana sat at the edge of the pool with Lord Tubbington curled up next to her on the top step. The sight instantly melted her heart as she took it in but soon the real reason why she was here surfaced again and she stepped into the light.

"Santana?"

The Latina looked up from her coffee cup to see the blonde woman making her way across the bridge towards her at a rapid pace. As if on instinct she stood up and watched as the other woman approached, Brittany coming to a stop in front of her.

"Britt-"

Before she could question her the blonde had gripped her shirt and pulled her towards her. Their lips immediately crashed together in a heated kiss before Brittany pulled back to gauge her reaction.

"Britt? What was that for?"

Brittany licked her lips and took in a breath before speaking. "I can't do it any more" She said, her eyes meeting Santana's.

The Latina felt her heart drop to her stomach and the air rush from her lungs leaving her gasping for breath. "What do y-you mean?" She stuttered, not quite able to get anything else out of her mouth as her brain raced with an onslaught of thoughts. Yet, Brittany continued to grip her shirt tightly, Santana feeling her fingers clench and then loosen not long after. "Britt? Is this about the recording? I understand if you don't want to be-"

"No, it's not that"

Santana frowned. She was so confused right now. "Then what is it?" She asked, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around Brittany's waist in their close proximity.

Her eyes flickered away from the other woman's face a few times and taking a deep breath she mustered up every last drop of courage in her body and met her eyes again.

"I love you."

At Santana's frozen features she decided to continue anyway. "I love you Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world, and because of that I think that anything is possible."

There was a pause in between them, Brittany feeling her heart racing more than it had ever done before in her entire life. Before she realized what was happening Santana was pulling her into a kiss, her arms finally wrapping around her waist. Soon enough she felt herself melt into the kiss as her arms came up to rest around her neck, lips moving languidly against one another as they just enjoyed the feeling. But things had a funny way of ending before you were ready and Santana eventually pulled away, letting their foreheads rest together as her eyes fluttered closed.

Taking in a few gulps of air she slowly opened them to look directly into Brittany's own sparkling blue one's which only seemed to intensify as they reflected the light of the pool beside them. "I love you too"

Brittany's eyes widened in realization. "You do?"

Santana nodded as the grip around Brittany's waist tightened. "Yeah, I do"

Brittany grinned widely and quickly stole another kiss from her lips, her entire body buzzing with the knowledge that Santana felt the same. "You don't know how long I've waited to say that" She sighed out happily.

Santana chuckled. "I have an idea. I seriously thought you were going to crush and leave me then though."

Brittany shook her head and tightened her grip. "No, I could never do that."

"What brought all this on?"

"I finally realised that you were telling the truth in your hospital room. You did love me – I just couldn't see it._ 'Everything we shared together was nothing short of the real thing. I love you, that was never in question, I never expected to fall in love and the only reason I continued to have faith in what I was doing was because you loved me.'_"

"'_Those moments were real and even if I have to say it aloud you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't want to lie to you but by the time that I wanted to tell you it was too late'_" Santana finished, the quote meaning so much more after what had happened leading up from then until this point. "I meant every word Brittany. You were the realest thing I had ever had and my love for you was never in question, it still isn't. I wondered my entire life if I would ever meet the woman of my dreams and although the way we met wasn't ideal I still found you. I found the woman that I would eventually fall in love with. I _am_ still in love with you and even though I'm not working to get a car – well, technically I am, I still have a goal and even though it hurt that you couldn't stand the sight of me you are the only one giving me strength to see this thing through to the end. I have faith that I can do this, but only by your side. I can see you love me now, I just didn't want to push you."

"And you didn't. I've missed you so much Santana"

"I've missed you too Brittany" She said, pulling her close and into a tight hug. When she heard a sob she pulled away and reached up to wipe away a stray tear that had trailed down Brittany's cheek. "Hey, why are you crying? This is supposed to be a happy moment"

"I know" Brittany chuckled breathlessly. "I'm just so happy right now. I love you so much Santana"

"And I feel the same way."

When Brittany opened her eyes to look at Santana something between them clicked into placed. Well, it was more like clicking _back_ into place, as if something had been knocked out of line and only just set back into it's original position. What it was they were now sure of was them, the thing between them not clear until right now as they stared at each other with their feelings out in the open before one another. It was something they thought they'd lost all those months ago when the truth had finally come out but right here, right now, things couldn't be more clear. They were them again and it felt pretty damn good.

Brittany was the first one to lean in, Santana meeting her the rest of the way and the kiss that proceeded felt free for the first time in a very long time. It felt liberating as they held each other close, the two of them finally knowing after so long just who and what they meant to each other. It sent a rush of both renewed love and adrenaline through their veins prompting it to maturate into something deeper and much more meaningful. Suddenly a familiar flame reignited somewhere deep between them and a new flood of emotions circulated through their veins, old memories and feelings resurfacing as if they had never left. Before they both knew it they were slowly trailing towards the door of the house, Lord Tubbington barely lifting his head in acknowledgement as he watched them push through it. His head falling back down to his paws he wondered to himself why it had taken them so long. He'd seen it before anyone else, he'd just been waiting for them to act on it.

As the door closed softly behind them Santana manoeuvred Brittany slowly through the hallways and towards the bedroom, the one that they had already been sharing. This time was different though. This time she was planning on doing much more than sleeping in that bed and in the way Brittany kissed her, their lips never once parting even as they moved, she was sure that the blonde wanted the exact same thing. And this time it wasn't a dream. This time she really was kissing Brittany, her lips were upon her own and the heat between them was very real. It only served to kick her need into a much higher gear as she continued to lead her towards their bedroom.

Brittany reached out and pushed the large door open with one hand and if she hadn't been so preoccupied with other things Santana would have told her how hot it was that she managed to open it with just one arm, the blonde's strength something that had always seemed to turn her on. But now wasn't the time. What was more important was getting to the bed before she either dropped the other woman in her arms or they tripped over something because they weren't looking where they were going.

Luckily though Santana managed to guide them the short distance over to the bed and carefully placed the blonde down on it. Their lips finally parting whilst she took the moment to regain her breath she let herself hover over the other woman, simply taking in the entirety of her out-of-breath beauty – the way her chest rose and fell, the way her hair splayed out beneath her framing her soft features and the way her eyes continued to sparkle in the dim light all added up to the feeling of her heart swelling even more inside her chest. Still catching her breath she couldn't help herself and lent down, connecting their lips together one more time in a short kiss that spoke of volumes despite it's length. When she pulled away again this time Brittany was beaming up at her, the smile enough to make Santana's heart want to explode right there and then with everything that she was feeling.

Brittany reached her arms up until they locked around Santana's neck once more and she soon locked her legs around her waist tightly pulling the Latina down and even closer than before. Their hot breaths mingled as they both continued to pant for air and Brittany couldn't hold back the loud groan as Santana dipped her head to the side, pressing a wet kiss to her rapidly beating pulse point. So long had she missed this, the feeling of the other woman, and in even in her current 'hot and bothered' state she vowed that she never wanted to lose this ever again. She'd lost it once before and it had nearly torn her apart. Now she had Santana back she vowed that she was going to try her hardest to stay by her side.

Pulling the Latina closer with the arms she had wrapped around her neck Brittany turned her head to the side until it was level with the Latina's ear, unable to stop herself from voicing her thoughts again. "I love you Santana"

Instead of mumbling back a reply into her neck Santana smiled against it before pulling back enough to whisper in return into Brittany's ear. "And I love you too Brittany S. Pierce"

Their lips crashed together again as Santana was unable to resist now that Brittany had told her she loved her. It was addictive, the feeling of knowing, and she couldn't deny it no matter how hard she tried. Matter of fact, she had never been able to control it, not even before they broke apart. After so long it felt like coming home and she was going to revel in that for as long as she could. Brittany must have caught onto that though and pulled away so that she could whisper.

"Santana? What's going on in your head? You looked distant for a second there."

Santana nodded in acknowledgement, unable to hide anything from the other woman. "I was just thinking"

"Oh yeah? What about?" She asked, rubbing at the back of the Latina's neck.

"How I finally feel like I'm home"

Smiling Brittany pecked her lips before pulling way again, this time making sure that their foreheads were touching. "Me too" She whispered.

The confirmation that Brittany felt the same way spurred her on and a wave of pleasurable warmth washed over her from head right down to her sneaker-clad toes. She mashed their lips together once more and this time felt Brittany's own desire firing right back at her. They started to rock in place as they pushed one another back and forth on top of the insanely large bed, Brittany's arms pulling Santana as close as she possibly could.

Heat only continued to grow between them and soon it became too much. Brittany hands slid down until the were gripping hard at Santana's t-shirt, her knuckles turning white from the grip and the need. "S-Santana" She moaned, gasping as the other woman immediately latched her lips onto her neck. "S-San..." She stuttered, not able to concentrate on anything else other than the lips on her neck.

"Hmm...?"

It was a barely-there mumble but it allowed Brittany enough anchoring to voice a basic sentence. "Clothes...oh God...t-too m-many clothes"

Santana smirked against the skin of her pulse point but got the message. She had to agree, there were definitely too many clothes between them that they were still wearing. "Ok" She agreed breathlessly. "Hold on baby"

Her lips continued to trail down Brittany's neck until they reached the small expanse of skin just above the collar of her t-shirt. Propping herself up on her elbows she then lent to one side whilst she used her dominant hand to reach down to where Brittany-s shirt met the waistband of her jeans. She tugged and with a little wiggling on Brittany's part she had it up over her head and was throwing it somewhere behind her in seconds. Immediately her lips connected with Brittany's once more, the legs around her waist clenching and telling her that Brittany was definitely way too lost in this. She was too, she just needed to get rid of as many clothes as she could whilst her brain was still coherent enough. Luckily for her though Brittany, no matter how lost in the moment she was, was in tune with the Latina's thoughts and was thinking the same thing.

She pushed her upwards with all of her strength, Santana complying, and soon she had hold of the bottom of her shirt with both hands. Their lips broke contact for only a few seconds as Brittany lifted upwards and it didn't take long before the Latina let a gasp out and into Brittany's awaiting mouth.

"Santana?" She questioned, a frown quickly forming on her face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"My shoulder"

Brittany's eyes instantaneously flickered to the spot that Santana didn't even have to verbally specify. It was as if deja vu hit her like an oncoming train, memories of the dream she'd had flooding into her mind as if the levies had broken all at once. Instead of just staring at it like she had in the dream she sat up a little more and placed a soft kiss to the nearly-healed skin. It was more or less a fleshy bump but it still hadn't completely healed, i.e. the fact that Santana had winced, and Brittany was going to try and ease her pain as much as she could. Her lips lingered on the warm tan skin for a few moments longer before she pulled away to look up at Santana.

"It's ok" She whispered, her eyes then flickering down to the matching raised flesh of scar tissue marring her otherwise perfect abdomen. "I'm here"

That's all Santana needed to hear. She cupped Brittany's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss before pushing her back down to the bed. Her arms now braced on both sides of her head she smiled down at her only to get a smile in return.

"What are you smiling at?" Brittany asked, reaching up to brush Santana's inky black hair behind her ear.

There was a brief but not uncomfortable pause between the two of them, Santana's smile growing wider as she took in everything from Brittany's jaw to the way her eyebrows framed her sparkling blue eyes. Coming out of her haze she let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look"

Brittany laughed and pulled her down to her lips. "You're so sweet"

"I try" She whispered back against the soft lips brushing against her own.

This time it was Brittany who let out the chuckle. "Smooth Lopez, smooth. Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly"

Their lips reconnecting once more they continued to let it grow deeper until that need arose once more, this time Santana tugging on Brittany's jeans. The taller woman was reluctant to let go of the hold her legs had on Santana's waist but she aversely did it anyway, instead letting Santana do the work. Not that she wasn't glad too either. With a lot more enthusiasm than she'd ever seen before Brittany looked down as tan fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans and before she knew it they were joining her t-shirt on the floor somewhere behind Santana. Now in just her underwear Brittany made it her goal to strip Santana of her jeans. She accomplished that by reaching down, meeting no resistance as her long slender fingers thumbed at the belt buckle. Looking down Santana was unable to hide just how turned on it got her, Brittany smirking from underneath her at her obvious heated cheeks.

"See something you like Miss Lopez?"

Without thinking Santana nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from Brittany's fingers which were now popping open the button on her jeans, the sound of the zipper being pulled down louder than anything she'd ever heard before. Unluckily desire got the better of her and before Brittany could push down on her jeans for her Santana was already kicking both them and her sneakers onto the carpeted floor at the end of the bed. Now pant-less Santana pressed forward into the space between Brittany's legs and let her boxer-clad center connect with that of Brittany's panty-clad own. She heard a gasp from the blonde as she pressed closer and it didn't come as a surprise to her that long bare and slender legs came back to lock around her waist as she attached her lips to Brittany's pulse once more.

The next items to go were their bras, Brittany going first and Santana following soon after. They were discarded like the rest of their clothes haphazardly across the room but it didn't much matter when their naked torso's met one another for the first time in months. It set their skin alight and sent sparks flying between the two of them despite their close proximity, both women realising just how much they had missed this feeling of being so close to one another through skin to skin taction. And that's when Brittany finally felt the need to slow things down and get something off her chest.

"Santana..."

The Latina pulled away from where she had been generously kissing along her collarbone to look up at her face. "Britt, is everything ok? I'm not doing something wrong am I?"

"No" She replied, both of her hands rubbing up and down the well defined musculature that were Santana's biceps. "It's just that..."

"Britt, you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I know, I just don't want it to sound stupid or-"

"Babe, look at me" When she had Brittany's eyes staring back into her own she smiled and reached a calloused hand up to trace the side of her face. "Nothing you could ever say would sound stupid to me. Remember, you're a genius Britt – especially to me."

"I don't know..."

"Britt, just tell me. You can trust me, I promise"

Her eyes seemed to lock back on the chocolate coloured ones so full of emotion staring back at her at the sound of the word. _Trust_. It was something she'd had to learn the meaning of the hard way and if you asked her she would definitely without question say that it wasn't pretty. In all honesty it was fucking ugly and it nearly tore her apart teaching her it's true meaning. But she was here and she was still breathing. The woman hovering above her was the living proof that trust really did exist and that it could test you more than you ever thought possible in your entire life. It stirred that question within her that she knew she'd been asking herself, she just didn't know for certain exactly what it was. The blur finally became crystal clear and as she looked back up and into Santana's eyes she felt something shift within her before she asked herself that question one last time, hopefully forever.

_Do you trust her?_

The emotion was clear to see in Brittany's eyes and at the sight of her brilliant blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears Santana knew that Brittany was battling on the inside. It wasn't her place to ask but the only thing she could do was be there for her whilst she worked it out. Despite their current positions and literally being half naked Santana was willing to wait, willing to put everything, including what they had intended to do, on hold if it meant that Brittany was ok. She just wished that the blonde beneath her didn't have to suffer through any more pain because of her. She wanted it to end so badly.

Eventually Brittany realised that Santana had caught on and even in the silence Santana's eyes were telling her everything she needed to know and everything she needed to hear. Santana was there for her and she always would be – now and the distant future. It only made the question more real and looking up into those eyes seeing that reassurance she'd never thought she'd ever feel in her entire life with anyone, she was ready to answer it with a confidence she'd never thought she'd possess. There was an audible gasp of air which she didn't know which one of them it came from before Brittany smiled up at her.

"I trust you Santana"

Everything shifted between them, confirming everything they felt and even beyond 'I love you', considering what had happened between them admitting to trusting her was something that Santana would cherish for a long time to come. She'd come a long way from lying in that hospital bed wondering what on Earth she could ever do to make up for the wrongs she'd done and now here she was resting above the woman she loved being told by her that she trusted her. It meant more to her than anyone would ever know. Before she could reply however, Brittany beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry. I have so much to apologize for"

Santana then cut her off by reaching up her hand to press a finger over her lips, effectively silencing her. "It's ok" She whispered. "You have nothing to apologize for. Hearing you say you trust me means more than anything in the entire world. I don't want any apologies Brittany S. Pierce. I just want _us_."

_Starting to believe you_  
_All the things you've been through_  
_I don't even want to_

"Ok"

The quiet utter of the word was all Santana needed as confirmation to continue, this time taking things a little slower than before, enjoying the way Brittany's lips moved against her own back and forth as if they'd been made just for her own. It was thrilling and she felt those sparks ignite once more but she was determined to make sure Brittany knew just how much she appreciated the verbal admittance of a trust she had once deemed utterly lost and impossible to ever get back.

_Knowing what the truth is_  
_Hating what the truth is_  
_Scared of what the truth is_  
_You were right so I'm just gonna say it_  
_I can feel your eyes are on me _

Soon enough the last two remaining articles of clothing had been removed and they were completely free against one another, their skin burning pleasurably as they finally connected with one another. Emotions and feelings and a host of other contributing factors all merged into something they couldn't name as they kissed slowly but surely, just letting whatever was now between them take the wheel and drive. They were there for the ride and just beginning it felt pretty damn good.

Santana's lips continued to attack Brittany's neck and by the certain way that she nipped at her throat Brittany could instantly tell that the next morning she would definitely have a very large and very visible hickey. Not that she minded though. After everything she had admitted today and finally coming to the realization that she was definitely in love with Santana Lopez she was happy to let everybody else know that she belonged to her. It had been too damn long and she wasn't going to let other people tell her she was crazy. She loved Santana and she loved her back. As far as she was concerned what was all that mattered.

_This is my apology tonight_  
_I don't wanna fight about it_  
_This is my apology and I_  
_I just wanna say I'm sorry_

_It's so hard, takes too long_  
_When we both stay strong_  
_Tryna keep this pain alive_  
_Oh, can we let it be tonight?_  
_Can we let it be tonight? _

Everything came secondary as they moved together as if they'd never been apart. It was as if time had stopped and resumed when they'd finally admitted that they wanted one another. It was like no time had passed at all and all the pain and hurt and lies just dissolved into the heated air around them. Santana's lips met hers once more with a more predominant fervour but the love was still there, it was still taking center stage to anything else and Brittany was overjoyed that this was the case. She didn't want to fuck, as vulgar in the moment as that sounded, she wanted to make love and cupping Santana's face with both hands she made sure they were looking directly at one another as she made this verbally clear.

"I don't want much Santana, nothing other than you. Please, just make love to me"

Santana didn't need to hear it aloud to know that's what Brittany wanted but it did serve to send a racing heat shooting down to her core, the Latina unable to hide the blush that coated her cheeks at the sound of Brittany telling her to make love to her. Even now it sent butterflies to assault her stomach and it almost felt as if it was her first time all over again, just this time it meant so much more. Nevertheless she didn't want to dwell on it. All she wanted to focus on was the woman still beneath her.

Brittany was all that mattered. She would always be the only thing that mattered.

_Oh, the truest words are never wasted_  
_I'm letting go just show me how_  
_I'm getting closer I can taste it_  
_This time, our time_

_This is my apology tonight_  
_I don't wanna fight about it_  
_This is my apology and I_  
_I just wanna say I'm sorry_

* * *

_Song used: Anastacia - 'Apology'_

TBC


	36. Supra Returned

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_I'm back! I know, I've been keeping you all hanging these past few weeks and I'm so so sorry but I needed the break. I would have not got this chapter finished if I hadn't. To make up for it there's a lot of cute Brittana though :). I enjoyed my time planning my next big Brittana project but other than that I can't say much *__wink wink_*...

_Just a reminder to those who might not have read the A/N when I put it up, there is the official story mixtape to which I have a link for on my main profile page that I will update as soon as I post new chapters featuring new music so you can go and enjoy the sounds of this story. I would like to thank everybody who gave me feedback on if I should post this story somewhere else and I'm so thankful for your responses. I'm still debating what to do but I will probably give you a status update on that in the next few weeks._

_Thank you to all my new reviewers and followers – big hugs to you, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the ride. Remember, if you're new I either update in one to two weeks depending on how long it takes to write the update so I hope you enjoy this and I will hopefully be back next week!_

* * *

The weather was temperate but it wasn't as cold as the last time she had been here. Her last memory of this place had been a freezing cold morning she'd been forced into when she'd rather have stayed back at the house with her girlfriend. Thinking about it temperate was a good way to put it. The weather wasn't as harsh as it had been the first time but it had deeper meaning to the emotional value behind this visit. Last time she'd been weighed down by heavy thoughts and emotions and fears but now as the car came to a stop in front of a familiar blue garage with a clear '4' painted on it things were definitely much more different. She'd been alone last time, now she had someone with her – someone she never thought would ever look at her in the same way again.

Turning to her left that someone smiled right back at her as she put her car in park. "Hey"

Santana couldn't help but smile and leant over the center console, pressing a quick kiss to Brittany's waiting lips. "Hey" She whispered back before moving to sit back in her seat properly once again. "So," She started, taking in the garage in front of them. "Why did you insist on bringing me here?"

Brittany looked out the wind-shield to the door as she removed her keys from the ignition and then over at Santana. "Because there's something in there that I want to give you."

Not giving Santana any chance to reply she was already getting out of her RX8, closing the door and pocketing the keys. Santana followed her lead and got out too, closing the passenger side door and walking over to where the other woman was fishing another set of keys from her back pocket. One with a blue tag attached to it. She had an idea of what Brittany was doing but she didn't want to voice it. Then it would become all too real. Instead she sent her a nervous smile and buried her hands deep within her jeans pockets.

Brittany saw the nerves bubbling just under the surface and stopped what she was doing, turning to Santana fully and smiling as she placed a steadying hand on the Latina's jacket-clad shoulder. "It's ok San, I'm not gonna kill you."

Seeing Brittany's goofy smile Santana couldn't help but feel herself relax, letting out a chuckle at the other woman's comment. She nodded as she took a deep breath, Brittany satisfied enough to turn back to what she was doing. Santana watched as the blonde lent down, sliding the key into the padlock at the bottom of the door and tugging upwards on it. Just like Brittany had about a month before her breath caught in her throat as the sight of her old car hit her all at once. She hadn't seen it in four months and she was sure that day she had locked it up here in this garage would be the very last time she ever saw it. Yet again Brittany had proven her wrong.

She was broken free from her car-induced haze by the tug on her arm. Looking down she saw Brittany's long slender fingers wrapped around her bicep, pulling her into the garage. "I was given the key to this place, as you already know, and I read your letter."

Coming to a stop in the empty space next to the Supra Santana watched as Brittany looked at the car before turning fully to her. "I know, I had to leave you something."

"And you did," She smiled, cupping Santana's face and using her thumb to rub back and forth over a tan cheek. "And I want to tell you the truth."

"You do? You're not gonna hit me again are you?"

Brittany chuckled but she knew that Santana was serious. She couldn't understand why the Latina was so nervous. "Don't worry" She reassured. "I'm not going to hit you. I'm not going to leave you either. When I said I loved you I meant it Santana. This is just one thing I knew I needed to do the moment I realised it."

"You did?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. Up until now I didn't know what to do with this car. Shelby gave me the choice to do what I wanted with it and when I came here on my own I came with the intention of walking away with a clear answer but I didn't. Instead I left with more questions than answers and as we're telling the truth I want to tell you that your letter hurt. It made my heart hurt but it didn't hurt for the reasons why I thought it did. I've come to realise that I missed you. This car represented something I didn't understand until yesterday – something I didn't understand until I heard everything that happened the day you got shot and I'm sorry for that Santana. Now that I know what happened and now that I know I love you I know what to do with this car."

Brittany then pulled away and walked over to it, picking up something off of the hood. Turning back to Santana she held up the keys that were adorned by a small blue Nos bottle key-chain. With her free hand Brittany reached out and took Santana's into it, pulling it to her hoodie-clad chest and resting it over her heart.

"Back when I came here I knew that my heart hadn't healed enough to make the decision I knew I needed to make. I left not knowing what to do and I had hope that at least one day I would be able to come back here with the strength I needed to make that decision. I didn't expect it to happen so soon but today is that day. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life, other than last night that is. I love you Santana and I forgive you."

And with that she handed the keys to the Latina, Santana lost for words as she held them for the first time in months. "B-Britt, I don't know what to say..." She said, looking up from them to the blonde with watery eyes.

Brittany only smiled, reaching her hand up to wipe away a stray tear from Santana's cheek. "You don't have to say anything baby, just take the keys and drive."

This time Santana felt a wave of strength hit her all at once as she looked directly into Brittany's eyes. A smile crossed her lips and before Brittany knew what was happening she was being pulled into a kiss. She soon relaxed and it wasn't long before her arms were wrapping around Santana's neck, letting the other woman pull her in close by the waist. Their lips slowly moved together as they remained flush against one another, neither willing to pull away just yet. It felt too good. When they did, due to the lack of air, Santana smiled as she continued to look directly at Brittany.

"Thank you"

The sincerity in her voice was enough to make Brittany tear up. She knew it was much more than thanking her for returning her car, it was partly due to the fact that she'd forgiven her. She didn't need Santana to tell her that out loud to know that's what she meant. Instead she sniffled and let her forehead rest against the Latina's.

"No problem."

There was a beat of silence that lasted a few moments before Santana spoke once again, looking at Brittany who now had her eyes closed. "I want to ask you something."

At the statement Brittany's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah?"

There was another moment of silence as Santana gathered up her courage and when Brittany felt the grip on her waist tighten she knew it was something serious. "Britt...I want to be with you again."

Brittany frowned, not quite sure she was hearing what had just fell from Santana's lips. "What?"

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce, I think you know that by now, but after last night and after we became whatever it is we are it made me think."

"Oh? What?"

"I don't want to keep going on like this. I've enjoyed not having labels, just being free, but you telling me you love me, I can't keep it in any more. I want to be with you Brittany. I want to be your girlfriend...if that's what you want that is?"

A wide grin broke out on Brittany's face and before Santana knew it she was being pulled into a heated kiss. She was unable to resist and when they did finally part, their lips just a breath apart, Brittany whispered the one thing Santana never thought she'd ever hear again.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Santana pulled back a little in shock, taking in Brittany's face. "Really?"

The blonde let out a breathless chuckle and pulled her back close. "Yes" And yet again another kiss was being placed upon her lips.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Santana asked, pulling away from Brittany's eager lips.

The blonde rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Santana, yes! I'm sure! Now just shut up and kiss me!" She demanded, grabbing hold of her jacket and pulling her in for another kiss.

This time Santana didn't resist and let herself fall into it, happy to finally know what she had with Brittany. She now had something to call her and as much as she had loved the freedom of their open relationship the verbal confirmation that they were finally back together after so long and so much heartbreak sent her over the edge. Last night had been amazing, finally connecting with Brittany intimately once again, but this only sent everything into overdrive. Her hands clenching at Brittany's waist she pushed her backwards until her back connected with the Supra, Santana swallowing the delicious moan that erupted from Brittany's lips as if it was the most delectable thing she'd ever tasted. She felt said woman smile against her lips as arms came up to wrap around her neck, pushing herself forwards until their bodies were fully flush together.

Brittany's breaths came out in ragged pants as Santana kissed her way from her mouth along the side of her face to the juncture of her ear and neck, paying special attention to the sensitive crook of skin. Another moan erupted from Brittany's mouth as she was unable to stop Santana once again, soft lips now moving their way down slowly but sensuously to her pulse point where they latched on. It started out as a playful nibble, Santana's teeth teasing the soft skin, but Brittany knew what was coming as as much as she wanted to stop what Santana had in mind she didn't want to. Even if she had the power to pull away she would choose to allow the Latina to keep going, wanting the mark of her lips on her neck plain for everyone to see. Now she knew that Santana was her girlfriend she wanted everybody who looked at her to know that she was finally hers and vice versa, she'd just have to get Santana back in the same way when they could actually remove their clothes. Right now however she settled for letting the other woman hungrily nibble at her neck, her teeth growing more impatient and more forceful as she began to suck. Moments later Brittany had to pull her arms back a little and brace them on Santana's shoulder's, feeling a sharp but pleasurable tug at her neck that she knew was the final mark. A few flashes later and teeth were replaced by the soothing tip of Santana's tongue, the wet muscle tenderly licking at the painful mark she had just left. Brittany was unable to hold back yet another moan as Santana kissed at the spot and when the other woman moved her head back up to kiss at her lips she was almost out of breath and she hadn't even done anything.

"Wow" She sighed, unable to suck in air quick enough.

Santana smirked. "Good?"

"Hmm, more than good" She agreed, connecting their lips together once again as soon as she had enough air.

"Good"

When they finally pulled away Brittany adjusted Santana's jacket. "That went from safe to not safe for work really fast but I'm not complaining."

"You're not?"

"No, though I do owe you a hickey for later on when we're alone."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too but we're gonna be late."

"I guess so."

"Do you wanna race?"

"Are you sure you wanna do that Miss. Pierce?"

Brittany shrugged as she pulled away, backing up towards the door. "Of course, if I didn't think I'd be able to win I wouldn't be offering."

Santana raised an amused eyebrow. "_If you didn't think you'd be able to win?_ Are you saying you think you're better than me Pierce?"

All Brittany did was shrug as she turned to make her way over to where the padlock was located. When she turned back to Santana she smirked. "Get in your car and we'll find out."

At Brittany's wink Santana rolled her eyes and turned back to her car. She paused for a few seconds, admiring the sight of it for the first time in a while before licking her lips in anticipation and sliding her key into the lock. Pulling the door open she couldn't hold back the grin creeping onto her face as she slid in. It was as if she had never left it, the seat and the cabin of the car so familiar as if it were like she was coming back home. Reaching forwards and placing both hands on the steering wheel she thought about all the races she had won behind this wheel and as much as she treasured her 350Z this car was special. It represented so much and now it represented coming back for real as the full Santana Lopez. Looking up her eyes locked with Brittany's and with a reassuring and understanding nod from Brittany she turned back and pulled closed the door, automatically reaching for the harness. After strapping herself back into her bucket seat she allowed herself to sink into the seat before sliding her keys into the ignition. Brittany watched from her place by the door with a proud smile as Santana ignited the engine for the first time in months. Even after so long of being stable it purred as if it had only been driven the day before. The sound to them, two fans of Japanese cars in particular, was candy to their ears. Santana pressed down on the accelerator, enjoying the sound of the engine firing up for the first time since that fateful day she'd left it there and was soon enough unable to help herself. The itch to get this back on the road and burn rubber was overwhelming so she didn't fight it, not that she had a choice anyway. Instead she just pulled out of the garage and up alongside Brittany's RX8 and waited for the blonde to lock up the garage. As soon as the blonde had gotten back into her car she rolled down the window and waited for Brittany to do the same.

"First stop light we reach and then back to the garage – anything goes. Sound good?"

Brittany smiled as she fired up her car. "Hell yeah!"

Santana laughed. "Then let's go."

She pulled out first onto the street, thankful that there was nobody already at the first stop light as she pulled up to the line. Moments later Brittany was pulling up beside her and as Santana glanced to her right she couldn't help but be reminded of the first day she'd gotten this car back on the road. That day with Letty and the roof taken off, the sun hot as they waited beside the vast expansive Lima coastline for Josh Coleman to arrive in his daddy's Ferrari. This time she was looking over at the woman she loved knowing that they were about to drive together for the first time completely free. It was liberating as they waited for the stop light to turn green, the two of them having worked out what they were and Santana finally getting her car back. Now she knew she could drive it without having to lie about anything. She felt renewed and it felt pretty damn good as the light turned green, rubber burning from both cars' wheels as they raced off the line beside one another.

* * *

Letty looked up from the engine of Mia's NSX at the sound of two cars fast approaching and watched as Brittany's RX8 pulled into the lot first, the tuner kicking up dust as it slid to a perfect stop right in front of Rachel's S2000. Seconds later a familiar Supra she hadn't seen in months slid in and came to a stop flawlessly next to the RX8, even more dust kicking up into the air as they shut off the two cars. As expected Brittany stepped out of her Mazda first and moments later Santana was getting out of the Supra, the two woman laughing at something. She watched with an amused eyebrow next to Mia as they pointed at one another.

"I so won that!"

"Yeah but you drifted around every corner!"

"They don't call me the drift queen for nothing Lopez." Brittany argued with a shrug.

"If I didn't get stuck behind that minivan I would have been able to swerve out around it and take the lead!"

"But you lost fair and square."

Santana nodded with a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Looks like Brittany is the only one who's been able to outmatch you Lopez. I haven't heard of anyone else that's been able to claim they've beat you other than her."

Santana looked over at Rachel. "I know, she knows how to win the race just by drifting and I haven't yet mastered that art enough to give her a run for her money."

Brittany laughed and shrugged as they approached the entrance of the garage. "I can't help that I'm better than my girlfriend."

Santana laughed. "Keep telling yourself that Pierce. I'll get you one day."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's something to keep you on your toes."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"That we will." Santana agreed with a chuckle as they came to a stop in front of Mia, Letty and Rachel, Quinn now coming over and joining them.

"So, girlfriends?" Letty asked, her arms now folded across her chest.

Immediately Santana felt herself blush. "Uh, yeah, if that's ok with you?" She didn't know why she was asking for permission but somehow she felt she needed to – Letty commanded a power that compelled her to ask even if she didn't need to.

Said Latina eyed her and watched as Brittany eagerly looped her arm through Santana's, clutching her bicep tightly with the other. Letting a smile grace her lips she nodded. "Of course. Like I said, just don't fuck it up."

"Heard loud and clear."

"Same here boss." Brittany smiled, turning and grinning at Santana with excitement.

"So, you got the Supra back?"

Santana followed the crew leader's gaze over her shoulder to where her Supra was now parked. "Yeah, thanks to Britt."

"Good, I was starting to wonder if I would ever see it again. Anyway, back to right now after yesterday we all have something to say to you."

"You do?" She frowned, instantly feeling her heart drop at what her statement could mean.

"Don't worry. Just listen, we're not kicking you to the curb."

"Ok..." Before she could say anything else Quinn was lunging forwards and pulling her into a tight hug.

A few moments of silence later and Quinn whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry Santana."

"No problem Q" The nickname slipped and as Quinn pulled away she feared that she would call her out but all the blonde did was smile.

"Thanks S"

The confirmation came in the sound of her own nickname, something Quinn hadn't called her since before she came back. Now the smile adorning Quinn's face meant that she could stand the sight of her and maybe, just maybe, one day she'd get her best friend back. Little did she know that that was exactly what Quinn was thinking too.

As the blonde street racer took a step back Dani stepped forwards with her arms wide open. Santana half expected her to throw a right hook at her face but when all Dani did was pull her into a hug she relaxed, thankful that the other woman was at least past beating her up enough to want a different, more friendly type of physical contact with her.

"I'm sorry Santana. Oh, and don't hurt Brittany again or next time I _will_ break your neck."

"I hear you loud and clear – but that's not gonna happen. But...thank you Dani." She smiled, watching as Kitty approached her.

"I wanted to see you before I headed out to open the bar. I wanted to say sorry and offer you a free round of drinks the next time you come over. I know it's not much but-"

"It's ok Kitty" Santana chuckled into her shoulder as they hugged. "It's more than enough"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" She nodded as they pulled away. "Don't think I won't hold you to it though"

"That I don't doubt a single bit" Kitty grinned back, the two of them sharing a laugh.

The next was Rachel. "You already know I forgave you." She whispered so as to stop everybody else but them from hearing. "But I'm glad you told me first. I guess your hunch about Tina was right huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"And I'm happy for you and Brittany. It's about damn time."

Santana laughed as Rachel broke the hug and took a step back. "I agree"

Being pulled into a strong embrace Santana realised it was Marley, hugging her back just as tightly. "I'm sorry Santana."

"It's ok Marley"

"Good. Just know that I have your back on the road and off it."

"That's good to know. Thanks."

The brunette nodded as she pulled away, making space for Tina to pull her into an embrace of her own. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was working on it I just-"

"I understand T. I'm glad you finally did find it though – now you guys know I was telling the truth about everything."

"Yeah, and I've got your back too."

"It's much appreciated. Really, it means a lot that you're not all kicking me out right now. I half expected you to turn on me but I guess I got lucky."

"You didn't get lucky S, what happened was we finally got it into our thick skulls that we were some part in the wrong for the way we treated you. We saw how you reacted to hearing that yesterday, it only proved that you were just as horrified at it as we all were and you were the one that was actually there. You got shot and now that bitch is out there free roaming in our city thinking that she got away with it. We need a clean slate, what happened all those months ago is in the past and all I want to see is that bitch pay for what she did to all of us, Finn included. You may have thought we weren't going to react well and that's understandable with the way that we acted towards you when you came back but right now I think I speak for all of us when I say it's about damn time we work together so we can take this bitch down. You in?"

There was a silent pause as Santana glanced around at everyone, all eyes on her. She met their gazes, every individual one, and eventually came to Mia who even though hadn't said anything sent her a reassuring nod and a smile. The last person however, stood to her left, beamed right back at her as she clutched their hands together tightly. Brittany was brimming with excitement, anyone could tell, but what Santana saw that nobody else did with something she hadn't seen since before the ugly truth had come out. Love. Brittany was looking back at her as if she was everything and nothing else mattered and the icing on the cake was the warm feeling that it sent pooling into her stomach – reassurance. She felt it well up inside her, knowing that Brittany had so much faith in her even after everything that happened and it served to cause her to look back at Letty with a bold smile on her face.

"I'm in"

There was a roar of cheers as Santana was pulled into another round of hugs and it wasn't long before Letty was speaking up once more. "Now that that's out of the way I think it's time we all sat down and discussed where we're at with this case of yours."

"As in a meeting?"

"Yeah, and this time we're all on a level playing field. I think we need to sit down with Roz and Matt and talk about the recording and decide where we're going with the next car or else we're not gonna be ready in time for Race Wars. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then call or text her and set it up."

"For when?"

"Tonight."

"Ok, I'm on it"

Letty smiled and clamped her hand down onto her shoulder reassuringly. "Then do it and get to work Lopez. These cars you got us aren't gonna modify themselves."

"Yes ma'am"

Brittany smiled and watched as Letty made her way back over to Mia's NSX before stepping in front of the Latina. "You heard her Lopez, you've gotta get to work."

"Oh, and you don't?" She grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany shrugged and started tugging her towards Rachel's RX7 by her hand. "Who can say? Maybe I don't," She smirked. "But I'm gonna supervise you in case you don't."

Santana rolled her eyes and let the blonde pull her towards the car. "Whatever you say babe."

* * *

Brittany smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Are you nervous?"

She felt Santana sigh in her arms. "A little."

"Don't be."

"I know, it's just that I'm a little apprehensive about hearing it again. I've already lived through it twice. I don't know if I can do it a third time."

Gripping hold of Santana's waist Brittany pulled the Latina around so that they were face to face. Reaching her hands up she started to smooth out the collar of Santana's shirt. "Baby, you don't have anything to worry about. If this morning was anything to go by I think you're well on your way to getting this job done – at least without any ugly stares anyway. Think about it this way; the last time we all met like this was the night we kissed after the beach. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"We decided on a clean slate and I think that's what tonight is. You've come a long way since that night Santana, you just need to realise it."

"I do but..."

"But, this time there's something different."

Meeting Brittany's gaze Santana raised an eyebrow. "There is?"

Brittany nodded. "Uh huh. This time you have me." She smiled softly, taking both of Santana's hands into her own and squeezing a little. "And I'm gonna be right by your side holding your hand and proving that I've forgiven you the entire time. I'm your girlfriend again and my first order of business is to be there for you in this. It's gonna be hard hearing it again, I know, but I just wanna let you know that you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want ok?"

That earned a chuckle from Santana, making Brittany smile in return. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. I really do love you Brittany."

"I know."

Instead of verbally replying Santana flashed her an even wider grin before pulling her into a kiss, their lips meeting softly as they momentarily let themselves get lost within one another. Santana's arms slowly snaked their way around Brittany's waist, pulling her as close as possible whilst the blonde's arms in turn looped their way around her neck. When breathing became an issue instead of pulling completely away from one another they just let their foreheads rest together, eyes closed contently as they listened to each other's steady breathing. The only thing that broke the quiet content moment between the two women was the sound of approaching engines pulling into the driveway, a sure sign that the others had now arrived for the meeting.

"I guess it's show time huh?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry though, I'm not leaving Santana."

"I know, I know, thank you."

"Don't thank me, it's my job."

All Santana could do in response was smile, momentarily at a loss for words upon the sound of complete and utter conviction in Brittany's voice. So, placing a final kiss to Brittany's lips she pulled away and turned to see Roz heading up the group as they made their way into the pool area/courtyard. Sparing a glance over at Brittany the blonde beamed back at her before she turned back to the approaching police chief and in turn full crew, unable to stop the grin from tugging at her lips as she felt Brittany's hand find her own and weave their fingers together in a hand hold that made Santana feel like she could literally do absolutely anything.

With that in mind she held her head high as Roz entered followed by everybody else. The police chief smiled and nodded at her along with Matt and after a round of greeting from everybody, including Holly and Shelby, everyone made themselves comfortable as Santana rolled out the whiteboard that contained everything they knew so far and her laid out plan.

"So, where do we begin?" She asked, sitting down next to Brittany who already had Lord Tubbington in her lap. However, as soon as the feline had noticed that Santana was in his immediate vicinity he was clambering to get on her lap. Brittany happily let him go and gripped Santana's free hand, the one that wasn't holding up the large cat on her lap.

"I think the logical course of action here would be to listen to it, break it down, and then go from there. Sound good to you?" Roz asked.

"Go ahead" Letty nodded from her place beside Mia.

Roz then turned to Tina. "Ok Miss Cohen-Chang, if you will."

Taking that as her cue Tina set up her speaker and moments later they were listening to the conversation all over again, reminding every single one of them exactly why they were all sitting in that room in the first place. When it was done Brittany pressed a quick kiss to Santana's cheek, not missed by either Roz or Matt, and turned to the front.

"Where do you wanna start?" Santana asked.

"The most obvious: the evidence"

"Uh, can I just start by asking about my mom?"

Everybody turned to Rachel expectantly. "What about her?" Roz prompted.

"I just wanna know why you didn't make a move on her in the first place, no offence mom. It's just that to me that would seem the most likely cause of action. If you had just talked to her about it in the first place surely Cassandra would have never gone complete rogue and shot Santana."

"A valid point to which I have an answer."

"Which is?"

"When all of this began, before Santana ever came into the picture, Cassandra came to us first. She told us there was a way of exposing corrupted police officers within the Lima police department. She said it was crucial and as she was a decorated FBI officer with a spotless record – it was natural that we trusted her. She then told us that she'd done all the backbone work and she'd found the perfect wheelman to get us in and close to the information – which was held by Shelby. Santana turned out to be that wheelman and we brought her in the day she came back to Lima and you know the rest. She fed us all of this, that Shelby was the one, but I knew somewhat something of your background in the street racing scene here Miss. Cocoran and I knew you were clean. That's why I didn't make a move. I saw the way you acted around Santana and I saw that you had a loyalty to protecting the ones you loved so I made sure Cassandra had to take the long way around, Santana getting shot was never my intention and if I could have found another way to do it I would have. I've regretted right up until this very moment not sending out a protective detail to tail Miss. Lopez to the drop off as she may have never ended up in a hospital bed."

"You couldn't help that," Santana reasoned. "Cassandra is probably one of the best shots in the country. Unless you had a swat team following me she would have shot all of those cops down without any bullets even grazing her. I've come to terms with her shooting me but she's gonna pay for even thinking of it. That bitch isn't getting away with it, I promise you that Rachel."

Both Roz and Rachel nodded before Shelby cleared her throat and spoke up. "I don't know what other to say than thank you."

Roz waved a hand dismissively at her. "You don't have to say anything Miss. Cocoran, just listen."

"You can call me Shelby by the way."

The police chief nodded with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Of course – Shelby. Ok, where was I?"

"Talking about the first thing – evidence."

"Thank you Miss. Fabray. Yes, evidence. When it comes to evidence the R8 doesn't really matter. What matters is what was being transported inside it. Shelby, could you elaborate on that?"

The older brunette nodded. "Yes. The car was simply a way to get the information stored away in case me or Schue ever lost either of our copies i.e. Cassandra taking them and destroying them. So, we stored it on a heavily encrypted SD card that I'm sure Cassandra is still trying to access even now. Tina isn't the only one with hacker-level IT skills."

"So it's on an SD card?" Mia asked.

Shelby nodded. "Yes, stored behind the GPS system in the dashboard. Cassandra will have had to have taken that out to find it."

"Which she surely has by now." Santana said as she stroked a content Lord Tubbington's head at the same time.

"Yes, which is why we have to make sure she doesn't find out that Shelby and Schue have back up copies." Roz added.

"But what about the car?"

"Good question Miss. Rose. The R8 for you as a crew is simply what it was intended to be – a prize. When we take down Cassandra and Puck both at the same time your goal is to drive as a crew and win Race Wars. Then, when those two misfits and the rest of Puck's crew are in handcuffs I'll be returning stolen property to Shelby and you're free to do with it as you like. As for the people who stole the car in the first place rest assured that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that they pay for every second they had it in years behind bars."

"Ok, that's justice enough for the car, I understand that, but what about Finn and Jake? She killed both of them. Killing Finn was why she wanted this SD card in the first place. What happens to her once we've done our job and got her?" Letty questioned, a line of thought that had constantly been on everybody's minds since the day before when they'd first heard the recording and the truth about their friend's fate.

"That I am going to personally make sure Cassandra pays for dearly. At least two life sentences plus. We have evidence already in the form of this recording that has her verbally admitting on tape that she killed both Jake and Finn on purpose. The only thing is is that she can never know that we actually have this evidence. She can't know we have something that could bring her down without question or else we don't know what she could do – at least not until we make our final move on her. She is already dangerous, that much we've learnt from the fact that she's shot Santana."

"And the fact that she can probably shoot you dead in the center of the eyes from a quarter mile away." Santana added.

The police chief nodded in response. "Yes"

"Uh, not to put a downer on this already serious discussion but what about Santana's mom?" Quinn asked, seeing Santana tense.

"What about her?"

"Surely you have to make sure that she's ok?"

"Well, that's up to Santana and whether or not she's comfortable enough to speak about it." Roz answered carefully, her attentions turning to Santana who was sat gripping Brittany's hand tightly.

"Uh..." There was a silent pause throughout the room and Santana stuttered on how to answer. When she felt a squeeze from the hand clutching her own she was reminded that she wasn't alone in this any more, that she had someone that was going to be there with her. It was only then that she found the answer, taking a deep breath. "I guess it's ok. I mean, you've all heard the conversation between me and Cassandra. You know she baited my mom into calling me. Simple fact of the matter is her addiction means more to her than I ever did. It's why my abuela raised me. I honestly don't know what else to tell you other than for all we know she could be dead by now, my dad too."

"Give me the word Santana, if you want to, and I will do all in my power to find her. Full rehabilitation for both her and your father."

Santana nodded at Roz's generosity and genuine concern. "Thank you, but I think finding them is a lot more trouble than it's worth. They've been fucked up since the moment I was aware they were my parents, probably even longer. They're probably homeless and dead under an underpass from an OD."

"But couldn't your mom testify as a witness?" Rachel inquired.

Santana shrugged. "Probably but it wouldn't be reliable. She probably doesn't even remember calling up my abuela, let alone who made contact with her in the first place."

"She's right, the drugs would give Cassandra's defence probable cause to have it completely dismissed in court." Roz added.

"Ok, so how will Cassandra pay for shooting Santana? Didn't she do it with intent to harm and not kill?"

Santana glanced at Brittany after she'd asked the question and up at the police chief. "She's got a point."

"Yeah but there's something off about it"

Everybody turned in Holly's direction. "Care to share with the rest of the class Miss. Holliday?"

The blonde nodded. "Think about it. She admitted out loud that she wanted to hurt Santana but she didn't want to kill her. If I know Cassandra, from me and Shelby's past with her, I know that she's a lot smarter than you think she is. It's just a couple of lines though, they've been bugging me ever since yesterday."

"Which ones?" Mia frowned.

"_'It won't kill you, at least not until I'm done.'_ And then she said at the end, _'the last thing I want from you now is to see you suffer'_."

"Ok, what about them? What are you onto?"

Holly glanced over at Letty who had asked the question. "Well, think about it logically. In the beginning she told Santana that the gunshots wouldn't kill her, at least not until she left. Then, at the end she told Santana that she wanted to watch the chaos she had caused. Her intentions had never been to kill her, but to make her suffer. Britt's right when she only intended to hurt Santana, which I'm sure you'll get her for considering you've got it on audible tape, but there's something I can't wrap my head around."

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow. "Which is?"

"How did she do it?"

"Do what?" Brittany frowned.

"Keep Santana alive without killing her. The shoulder shot was not meant to kill but the abdomen shot kept her down so that she couldn't fight back. If she had tried to Santana probably would have killed herself doing so."

"You're right, I understand where you're coming from but I fail to see how this has any relevance." Roz stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Holly shrugged. "Me either but I wanted to bring it up. It's been bugging me for the past day."

"Wait, I think she might be onto something." Everybody turned to Marley. "It may not prove anything in court when we finally put her away but it might be something you could present to the jury – an emotional trigger."

"Ok, say I go for this. What are you attempting to get at here Miss. Rose?"

"Well, when it comes time to put the case forward you're gonna need something to prove that she didn't just do this to clear her name, that she had malicious intent to destroy somebody else's life on purpose when all they did was do as they were told."

"That actually might just work." Matt commented from his place beside his superior.

Roz nodded. "Yes, it might."

"And there's something else, back to what Holly was talking about."

"Ok..."

"She's not the only one who's been wondering about how she could have shot Santana without killing her. There's only one thing I can think of."

"Which is?"

"A non-lethal shot. I know what you're thinking but it's not about where it was placed. A non lethal shot would be in the shoulder but the only way she could have gotten away with shooting her in the abdomen is half loads."

"Rose, you're not making any sense." Letty cut in, a frown etched across her eyebrows.

Marley sighed and tried to think of a way to explain it. "Ok, in my spare time I have a hobby. Guns in fact, yes weird I know. I know enough to know that if Cassandra had half loaded shots in her gun she could have immobilised Santana without killing her. Have you still got the slugs that were taken out of Santana's wounds?"

Roz frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, why?"

"I bet if you had them tested alongside a gun of the exact same calibre and slugs you'll find that the ones you pulled out of Santana are packed with half the amount of gunpowder. In terms of the case it might not prove she had anything to do with Finn or Jake's death but it might just prove the theory that she had the intent of watching Santana suffer. All you'd have to do is build up the fancy emotional wording around it."

Roz nodded her head. "You're right, but it could just prove that she had the intent to ruin someone else's life. Good call Rose, I'll have the slugs checked out immediately. Ok, anything more?"

"Yeah" Dani said, raising her hand from where she was seated next to Kitty.

"Go ahead Miss. Harper."

"I understand that you need evidence and all that crazy police crap but why are we sitting on this when you could be bringing in Cassandra? She's out there getting away with that she's done. She's killed two people already and even though she didn't intend for it she could have killed Santana. Why do we have to wait until Race Wars to do it?"

"That's a valid question. The reason why we can't make a move on Cassandra is that we need solid proof she's found the information and possesses it. The recording, although she's admitted on tape that she orchestrated everything from the start, isn't enough. Before we can take her in we need to know she has the information and we need the time leading up to Race Wars to find out how she stayed under the radar without alerting us until it was too late – we need to build up our case against her. Plus we are still in the process of Santana's claim."

"What claim, if you don't mind me asking?" Mia inquired.

"Her medical bills. I'm fighting to get her abuela reimbursed for everything she had to pay. It's a long process and until I have proof, which I do now I have the recording and hopefully the ballistics results, I can tie Cassandra to it and have her pay in her own cash when we bring her in. The other reason why I haven't made a move on her yet is because she's considered armed and dangerous and until I can ensure every single one of you and your safeties, I can't risk bringing her in. Santana's already got shot, I don't want any one else in this room in her line of fire. Plus, moving on her at Race Wars I will admit personally that I can't wait to see you knock both her and Puck off their imaginary thrones in front of everybody, the humiliation before the public arrest. That's partly why you need the cars – you need to win. Which brings me to the last point – how is it going with the cars?"

"Two down six to go. It's slow progress." Santana answered.

"Too slow. We need to keep moving on it. Who's up next?"

"Logical solution after Rachel's came out of nowhere is Marley. If we're gonna be ready by Race Wars, all of us, her car by far is gonna need the most work and I don't even know how bad a condition it's in."

"Ok, then we need to make a move soon. We need a plan of action. Santana?"

Santana shrugged at Letty, surprised she was giving her the reigns on this. "Uh, like my plan says we need a team of about three people, a flatbed or tow truck, one that can pull it up onto the bed via automatic winch, and we need to get in at night after hours without being detected. We need to get in and out as quick as possible but with the car now functioning there's no way we can be sure that we can get it out completely safe plus there's no way on Earth that thing is in working order. I watched it blow up."

"Ok, pick your people and we'll plan it out."

"Marley and Quinn. Plus me it should be enough to safely get the car out without too much trouble. In the mean time I'm sure that there is a way that Tina can hook us up so that you guys and can watch or hear or whatever."

"Got that covered" The Asian woman smiled.

Santana nodded in response. "Really that's all there is to it. Head to toe in black clothes, a flatbed and we should be good to go."

"Ok, when do you wanna do it?" Letty asked.

"A couple of nights time?"

"Sounds good to me. Quinn, Mar, you in?" Letty asked, turning to the two women in question and receiving nods. She then turned back to Santana. "There you go."

"Good"

"Well, now that's sorted out I want to just remind you of one thing before you all leave and get back to it."

"Which is?"

"Be careful. If you meet Cassandra on the street don't push her and certainly don't aggravate her. Remember, she's considered armed and dangerous. Steer clear of her and we shouldn't have any problems leading up to Race Wars – unavoidable meetings only. Take whatever she throws at you up until then and for God sakes don't start a fight we don't need."

* * *

"_I'm going to watch with the utmost pleasure as your precious Brittany finds out that the woman she thought she loved played her like she was nothing but a game..."_

"_No, don't. You know this isn't right Santana..."_

"_I need to go, I can't be around you right now..."_

"BRITTANY!"

Santana shot up in bed to a painful clamp clenching down around her chest. Her breathing was laboured as she tried to calm down but nothing was helping as sweat beaded down the exposed parts of her chest, dripping down and soaking into her tank top. The darkness of the room started clamping down around her and made her head feel tight, pain throbbing in her temples as if she'd been hit over the head with a baseball bat. Everything started closing in from all sides until she felt a steadying hand come to rest at the small of her back, another firm hand coming to rest atop her bicep.

"Santana?"

The familiar voice was enough to get her to turn her head, the Latina visibly relaxing when she saw the sight of Brittany now sat up in bed next to her.

"B-Britt..." She gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"Shush" Brittany cooed, using the hand she had on her back to rub soothing circles. "Slow down and take in a few breaths then try to talk baby."

Doing as instructed Santana faced back forwards and took in a few steadying breaths, feeling Brittany press a kiss to her scarred shoulder.

"Y-You're still here."

Brittany frowned. "Of course, where else would I be?"

"I-I dreamt that you left me. Cassandra shot me and you left and you never c-came b-back."

Seeing that her breathing had visibly picked up once again Brittany knew she had to calm her down. She didn't have a chance however when Santana started gasping in agony.

"Santana? What's wrong? Baby talk to me!"

"My abdomen and shoulder, a-all of a s-sudden. Argh!"

Immediately Brittany pushed down on her bicep, making Santana lay back down on the bed. Moments later she was shushing heer and rubbing her hand back and forth between each scar, now understanding that this nightmare she had had must have put her under great stress and had to have been related to them. Even she could tell that it must have had something to do with how she had gotten them. The events of the past two days was a no-brainer trigger. So, with this knowledge in mind Brittany continued to soothe Santana until she had calmed down enough to breath properly again and tell her what was wrong.

"Santana? Can you tell me what happened?"

"It felt like I got shot again."

Immediately Brittany pushed back the bottom of the tank top she was wearing to get a look at the stomach scar. It was fine but did seem a little red. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to it before looking up at the one on her shoulder, repeating the action once more before looking back at the face of her girlfriend.

"They look ok. You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"Yeah" She replied, averting her gaze.

"Santana, look at me." Brittany urged, pulling Santana's face back so that they were both looking at one another. "I'm not going anywhere. I left but I came back, I could never stay away. I love you, I'd never ever leave you again willingly. Come here." Laying back she pulled Santana into her, letting the Latina rest her head against her own tank top-clad chest. "I'm not going anywhere Santana, I'd miss you too much."

"Me too"

"And Cassandra is going to pay for what she did to you. I promise. Now get some sleep, I'm not going to move from this bed or stop holding you until you tell me to."

She heard Santana sleepily chuckle on top of her, her breathing already evening out as she began to slip back into sleep. "I know Britt. I love you."

"I love you too Santana." She whispered back, the Latina already fallen asleep as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

"Lopez!"

Santana looked up from where she was working on Mia's NSX engine with Marley to see Burt holding up the garage phone as he stood halfway in and out of the door to his office.

"Yeah?"

"Holly called. Says the body kits for the NSX and the RX7 are in. She says you can go and pick 'em up now."

"Cool."

"Get your butt over there now so Quinn can start fitting them."

"On it boss man"

He smiled at her before re-entering his office, Santana turning to Mia who was walking up to her and Marley. "Toretto, Berry, wanna take a trip to the shop?"

Mia nodded. "Of course"

Rachel beamed back at her from where she was sat on the old couch talking dashboard trim with Brittany. "Count me in!"

"Ok, let's go then. Letty, we're going to pick up the body kits."

"Good. Don't take too long."

"You got it boss. Let's go girls."

Walking over to the couch she pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek before making her way out into the yard. Rachel smirked at a blushing Brittany before being shoved up off the couch, the brunette laughing at her best friend.

"Whatever..." Brittany mumbled, sticking her tongue out at a laughing Rachel.

Mia rolled her eyes as she followed Letty's step sister out into the yard and grabbed the other brunette by the wrist. After a few moments of whispering Rachel nodded and made her way to her S2000, Mia hopping up into the garage's pick-up truck in which Santana already had the engine running.

"Everything ok? Why's Rachel taking her own car?" She asked as she backed out and onto the road.

"I wanted to talk to you alone and this was the only way I could do it."

Santana frowned as she started driving, watching as Rachel pulled up behind her. "Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about the other day."

"Oh...about the recording?"

"Yeah. But don't worry though, I don't wanna discuss that."

"Ok..." She drew out, not sure where this was going. "Uh, what did you want to talk about then?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't get to apologize along with the rest of the crew and I wanted to say it in private."

"Understandable, I accept it though."

"Good" Mia breathed out nervously, Santana glancing over to see her twisting her hands in her lap. "Mia" She chuckled. "It's ok, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to do something I should have done the moment you got me my car. I wanted to forgive you Santana. For everything. You didn't deserve what happened to you and now that we know what happened the day you got shot, the truth about everything from the moment you first appeared, I just feel bad for everything. I was mad at you for no reason."

"Yeah, but you _did _have reason. I lied and I should have told you all. Anyway, I'd rather not rehash something we've talked about before and just tell you that it means a lot that you've forgiven me. It makes my life just that little bit easier."

She smiled nervously over at Santana until the Latina reached over and took her hand, squeezing reassuringly before letting it go again. The simple action made Mia feel a lot more at ease about the current conversation. "I'm glad that you feel that way. I don't know about the rest of the crew at this moment but I know that if you need me I'm there. I'm happy that your life is getting back on track and we're going after Cassandra in the right way. Your plan is ingenious and I'm happy for you and Brittany. I've got you Santana."

"Thank you" She smiled over at her as she pulled up outside of The Racer's Edge. "You know it means a lot." She added as she put the pick up into park, Rachel pulling up beside her. "And for the record, I have to admit that hijacking a train to get you a car was a pretty cool day out. Any time you wanna do it again, like for a girl's day out, just let me know ok?"

Mia laughed as they unbuckled their seatbelts. "Ok, I definitely will. And again, sorry."

"I want that to be the last time you apologize. We're cool now, right?"

The shorter brunette nodded as they got out of the truck. "Yeah, we are."

"Good then, now I do believe we have some kits to pick up." She smiled, watching as the two women who had already forgiven her smiled right back at her.

"Hell yeah we do!" Rachel grinned, making Santana laugh as she opened the door for them.

"Yep" Santana replied, shivering as the AC fan above the door instantly sent a chill down her spine at the sudden change from hot to cold.

They made their way up towards the front counter, Holly behind the desk. When the shop owner saw who it was she instantly stood up straight and grinned, letting her pen fall down to the counter below her.

"If it isn't the ladies from my favourite street crew! You here for the new kits?"

"Yes!" Rachel replied back excitedly.

Holly grinned right back and turned towards the back room door. "Then follow me ladies. Blaine's out back sorting them right now."

She motioned for them to follow and the three women did just that, tagging behind a happy Holly as she moved towards the back of the shop. They entered the large back room and spotted Blaine by the delivery door. He looked up at the sound of someone approaching and smiled as he stood up to greet them.

"Afternoon ladies. You here for these?"

Santana nodded. "You know it."

"Cool. You got somewhere to put them?"

"The garage pick-up is parked out front."

"Ok then, let's load them up."

"Word to that. Ladies?"

At Holly's insistence Mia, Santana and Rachel all divided up and helped Blaine and Holly carry the body kits to the truck. Once they were loaded up Holly clapped Santana on the shoulder.

"Good luck. Enjoy the rest of this sunshine."

"I will. Thanks Holly."

The blonde replied with a smile and her and Blaine both watched as Santana and Mia got into the truck, Rachel into her Honda. The purple car pulled out first and then Santana pulled out soon after, waving at Holly and Blaine before pulling out onto the road to head back to the garage.

* * *

Quinn looked up at the sound of engines and saw Santana and co. pulling into the garage now with the body kits they needed to really get ahead of the modification process. She stood up straight and groaned as she stretched before watching Rachel literally skip over to her as soon as she had parked her car.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey" She smiled back, letting Rachel pull her in for a kiss. "What have you got for me?"

"Work" Mia cut in.

"Funny Toretto. Hey Santana."

"Hey."

"Wanna show me?"

"Sure Q, follow me."

Her arm around Rachel's shoulders Quinn followed Santana and Mia over to the pick-up to look in the back.

"Looks good. Guess we better get started. S, wanna help me unload and mock fit?"

Santana shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Santana laughed as Brittany shoved her playfully. "Santana!"

"What?!"

"That's not funny!"

"Oh, come on! You have to admit it is!"

Sighing Brittany shook her head and let it fall to the Latina's shoulder. "Fine. I guess it is a little bit."

"Yes!"

She rolled her eyes at the other woman's small celebration but snapped her head up in the direction of the front of the house as they heard a car pull up. She and Santana shared a glance before turning back to the gate across the courtyard.

"I'll get it."

"San-"

Santana turned to the blonde as she stood up, leaning down so that their faces were level. "Britt I'll be fine. I promise."

Brittany relaxed as she felt a kiss pressed to her forehead and just as Santana was turning to leave she quickly pulled her back by the wrist and down into a quick but meaningful kiss. Santana let their lips linger, allowing Brittany the comfort from the intimate connection before pulling away and smiling down at her.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Brittany nodded and watched as the Latina made her way across the courtyard, running a hand through her hair as she closed the space between her and the gate. She watched as Santana slipped through it and when she saw the Latina come back and send her a thumbs up with a reassuring smile she happily looked back down at the check-list they had been working on.

After seeing Brittany look away and back to their work Santana turned to the car that had just pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey Q."

"Hey S."

"To what do I owe you the pleasure of your visit?"

"I needed to talk to you in person."

"Ok, do you wanna come in?" She asked, motioning back over her shoulder towards the house with her thumb.

The blonde shook her head. "I would rather talk to you alone. Not that I don't love Brittany but I had to do this face to face and I didn't really get a chance back in the garage today whilst we were mocking up the body kits."

Santana nodded and took a few steps back until she was sat up against the hood of her Supra which was parked in the middle of her 350Z and Brittany's RX8. "Ok, what is it?"

"I was thinking after we decided the other night to get Marley's Shelby. After you chose me I had an idea."

"Wanna share?" She asked, motioning for Quinn to join her in the empty spot next to her up against the hood.

Nodding the blonde took the invitation and let herself rest up against Santana's car. "I was thinking about getting my R35. You said you scouted it right?"

"Yeah."

"And that you'd just have to hack the lock and drive it out of there before he realised right?"

"Right."

"Well, I was thinking, how about a co-op mission?"

"How so?"

"Just you and me, boosting a car in the dead of night from a spoilt ass rich boy?"

"That sounds like a fun girls night out but I'm sensing a 'but' here..."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah but it's nothing major."

"So, what's the but?"

"You help me with this, just the two of us, we'll be cool."

"What? As in _cool cool_?"

"Yeah, despite the way I've acted I want my best friend back Santana."

Smiling Santana held out her hand. "Sounds good to me."

"Wait, it does?" Quinn questioned, a surprised look taking over her features and making Santana laugh.

"Of course!"

Before Santana could react Quinn had completely ignored her offered hand and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Ok Quinn...can't breathe here."

"Oh! Sorry!" She blushed as she pulled away, Santana laughing.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, when do you think we can do this?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. First things first we have to get Marley's car asap. Once it's in the garage and we're working on some kind of plan to get it running in time for Race Wars we'll scout out Josh's house, see what he's doing and then come up with a boosting plan after. Sound good to you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now was there anything else you needed me for or was that it?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. I just wanted to clear the air with you and see where you were at in terms of getting my car."

"Cool."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the shop?"

Santana nodded as she watched Quinn start making her way back over to her Skyline. "Yeah, bright and early."

"Good. Those kits need fitting as soon as possible."

"I know."

"Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Making her way back over to the Latina she pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered before pulling away.

"Thanks, but what for?"

"Telling Rachel first. About Finn I mean. I appreciate you making sure she knew considering her relationship with him. I'm sure that if he were still here he would have liked you. Thank you. You gave us all closure we've been waiting for since the moment we found out he never made it to the finish line."

"I'm glad I could give it to you. As for Rachel I'm sure anybody else in my position would have done the same."

"Yeah, but you never know. I just wanted to say thank you. I know I've been a bitch to you, not as much as Dani, but enough, I just wanted to apologise and make sure things were good between us."

"It sounds good to me. I'm looking forward to our night out. I haven't boosted a car since I was a teenager."

"Neither have I." The blonde smiled, opening the door to her car. "Oh, and just one more thing?"

"What?"

Quinn glanced to the gate over the Latina's shoulder before looking back at the other woman. "Look after her ok? She's like a little sister to me."

"I will. I promise."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

"Bye Santana."

"Bye Quinn."

She watched as Quinn started up her car and reversed out of the driveway before driving off. Shaking her head Santana turned back towards the direction of the gate and headed back inside. Brittany looked up as she re-entered the room.

"Hey, who was it?"

"Quinn."

"Oh, what did she want?" She asked as she sat back down next to her.

"Just wanted to talk about the R35 and some other stuff. Where were we?"

Brittany looked down at the sheet attached to the clipboard in her lap. "Uh, Rachel's dashboard gauges."

"Any more ideas?"

Brittany grinned at her girlfriend. "Of course."

* * *

TBC


	37. Scrapyard Swoop

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hey everyone! So obviously this one took two weeks to write but it may seem short when you read that. The reason for that is I've actually written a lot more but I didn't want to keep you all waiting yet another week for me to finish it so I've split it into two chapters. It makes it nicer to have some shorter chapters for once and hopefully it shouldn't take me more than a week to finish off the next update as a quarter of it is already written in advance._

_Anyway, thank you to everybody still following and reviewing etc. I love you guys! :) Remember, music that I've used in this update with be available on the 8tracks playlist as soon as this update is posted so if you're interested go listen! I hope you enjoy this update and I will see you next week! :D_

* * *

"Really Rose?"

Marley looked down at herself and then back up at the woman who had asked the question. "What?"

Santana watched as a frown formed on Marley's face. "I said inconspicuous not stick out."

Again Marley looked down at herself and then back up at her and Quinn. "I still don't understand." Santana and Quinn shared a look between one another. "What? What's that look for?"

Quinn sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Santana told us all-black Mar."

"Yeah, and that's what I did!"

Santana sighed. "Really? When I said I wanted us to look inconspicuous I wanted us to blend in so that we weren't going to be seen. There was a dress code for a reason!"

"But I stuck to that!"

"Neon orange zips and lining wasn't what I had in mind."

Immediately Marley's head snapped up. "Hey! It was all I had!"

"You're telling me that you didn't have anything completely black?" Santana asked, pulling the duffel bag from her Supra's trunk.

"No!"

"What about Tina?"

"For the record I didn't have anything that fit. Marley's taller and just a little skinnier than me." Tina interjected, looking up from her iPad momentarily to answer the question.

"See!"

"It's ok Mar, I was just mentioning it. I just don't want us to get caught. We need to be virtually undetected."

"Like ninjas." Quinn added with a smile.

"Yeah, like ninjas."

Marley rolled her eyes as Tina walked over. "Ok ladies, you're all synced up. There's an earpiece for each of you and we should be able to hear and watch you the entire time."

"Ok, where do the camera's go?" Santana asked as she took her earpiece.

"Your belt."

"When will they be activated?"

"As soon as you give me the word over the wire Q. Then we can watch your every move."

"Where did you get these anyway?" Marley inquired as Tina handed her a camera of her own.

"Roz gave them to me. She said that the entire department has had a technology re-haul ever since Cassandra's little stunt so now all squad cars and officers have camera's installed. These are body cams that are a part of that new initiative."

"Yeah, she told me about that. I didn't know she'd be able to spare us some though so I didn't ask." Santana stated as she hooked her camera to her belt.

"Yeah, well, she reached out to me the morning after the meeting and told me that she was sending a shipment over. The next thing I know I had a box of police camera's sitting in my lap."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you have eyes on us. It's gonna make getting cars so much easier." Quinn shrugged, adjusting her jacket.

"Where is Roz anyway?" Marley asked, turning to Santana.

"On her way."

"Speaking of..." Quinn said, looking over to the front gate at the sound of someone else arriving.

Roz pulled into the yard and hopped down from the cab, Matt jumping out of the passenger side. "Ladies!"

"Roz, where did you cop this sweet beast of a truck?" Santana asked with a smile, watching as the two people made their way over to where they were huddled around the trunk of her Supra.

"Oh this? This is courtesy of the Lima Police Department."

"How do you guys have such advanced vehicles?"

"Simple Miss. Fabray; Lima is one of the biggest street racing capitals in the country. We have advanced cars for vehicle recovery and repossession. This car is just one of them. It's heavy duty, unmarked and therefore unsuspecting. Just don't crash it through the front gate."

"That's not going to happen. We're going in quiet and coming out quiet."

"I like the way you think Santana. Where's Letty?"

"Right here. You ladies ready?" She asked, walking over to them.

Santana nodded. "More or less."

"Good, what's the plan from here?"

"We take this truck and another car for scout and back up and we head over to the scrapyard."

"Ok, what car did you plan on taking?"

"My Supra."

"Don't bother."

Santana frowned. "_'Don't bother'_?"

Letty nodded and tossed her a set of keys. "You need something that matches the truck. Take the Skyline. It's black, unmarked, and nobody will think anything of it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Move out and head over there."

"Loud and clear boss. Who wants to drive the Skyline?"

"Me!"

"You got it Rose. Here," She tossed the keys towards Marley. "Me and Quinn will trail behind you in the truck. You know where Juan's Auto Scrap and Salvage is right?"

"Yeah, I know the place. On the East outskirts of town."

"Yeah, biggest auto scrapyard in the city. We always send the cars that can't sit in our impound lot there."

Letty turned to Roz with a raised eyebrow. "The ones that can't sit?"

The police chief shrugged. "Only the ones that can't run any more. Hence the reason why this car is there in the first place. It's far from runnable."

"More like not at all. That's why we need the truck. That's exactly why we need to move on it now before it's crushed."

"Yes, Santana. I suggest you ladies move now."

"What about you?" Quinn asked. "Are you staying?"

"Yes, both me and Matt. We'll be watching with the rest of the crew as you proceed."

"Good. Let's go. Quinn, you wanna drive?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Santana shrugged and starting making her way towards the truck Roz had pulled into the yard. Quinn had already hopped in but Santana was halted by the gripping of her wrist.

"Britt?"

Before she could question her further Brittany was pulling her into a kiss, gripping hold of her jacket. Santana soon relaxed into it, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's lips on her own.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" She asked as soon as they had pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Good luck. Try not to get caught ok?"

"I can't promise you that but thank you. I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replied softly, pressing their lips together before pulling away. "Now go."

Santana nodded and after sending her a smile she hopped up into the truck. "You ready to go Q?"

"More than ever."

* * *

They pulled up along the street on the outskirts of town twenty minutes later. Santana pulled in behind Marley and put the truck into park.

"What now?" Quinn asked as she looked ahead towards the front gates.

"Now we wait." Santana replied, checking her watch.

"What for?"

"The guy to leave."

Five minutes later Marley could be heard over the radio. _"Please tell me again exactly why we didn't just buy this car as a piece of scrap?"_

"I couldn't."

"_What do you mean?"_

Santana sighed as she continued to watch the front gates. "It wasn't for sale. I asked the guy on a re-con mission and he told me it wasn't for sale."

"_So we have to steal it?"_

"Gold star Rose."

"_But how? How are we gonna get the car when the front gates are locked? I can see dogs."_

"We get in, locate the car and then send someone back. They pick up this truck, drive in, and then we load it up and leave again."

"Somehow I don't think this is gonna be that simple."

"Have a little faith Q. We've gotta get this car no matter what happens in there."

"_Yeah, well just be careful girls, I can't lose three of my drivers."_

"Is that all you care about Letty?"

"_No Q, but I don't want you getting caught for a car that we might not even be able to get up and running for Race Wars, if even at all."_

"That's not gonna happen, at least not if I can help it." Santana replied, hear voice determined.

"_Hey, he's leaving!"_

Santana's head snapped up at Marley's announcement. "Ok girls, time to move." She said as she watched the guy pull away in the opposite direction in his pick up truck.

Quinn followed Santana's lead and hopped out of the truck. Santana moved towards the Skyline which Marley was now stood next to and popped the trunk. Inside was the duffel bag she'd placed in there. She unzipped it and handed the other two women a set of gloves each, pulling on a pair of her own.

"T, you getting visual?" She asked as she reached in for the back pack.

"Yeah, both HD visual and audio."

"Good, let's go."

She slung the back pack over her shoulder and then closed the trunk, already leading the way down the sidewalk. All three women lingered in the shadows and watched as the dogs settled by the gate.

"Which one of you are a good shot?"

"What do you mean?" Marley frowned.

"My shoulder isn't back to a hundred percent yet and it's my pitching arm. Which one of you two is the better thrower?"

"Me!" They both answered at the same time. "Hey!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Guys, come on."

"But I'm better!"

"No, I am!" Quinn argued.

"Oh God. I'll just do it myself." Just as she was about to walk out into the light of the scrapyard's floodlights she stopped dead in her tracks at the voice over the radio.

"_Santana Lopez, you dare try to throw anything over that fence and trust me you won't wanna come home tonight."_

"Ooh, sounds like a threat Santana! Someone's not getting lucky!"

"Shut up Quinn."

All the blonde did was laugh, Marley joining in. Santana sighed. "Sorry babe but if these two knuckle heads didn't both claim that they're the best and just pick already I wouldn't have had to offer myself. Sometimes I hate being shot in my dominant arm."

"_You can't help you're a lefty babe."_

"I know, just make them pick already."

"_Ok – Quinn"_

"You're up Fabray. Here, throw these." She turned to Quinn and pulled something out of the backpack she had slung over her shoulder.

"What are they?"

"Bacon sticks."

Immediately Quinn snapped her head up. "Bacon sticks?"

"Yeah, bacon sticks."

"You can't eat them Quinn." Marley sighed with an eye roll.

Santana frowned. "Why would she want to eat them? They're dog treats."

"Try telling her that."

"_She's got an unnatural obsession with bacon Santana. I'm sure if she was an actual dog right now she would have already eaten them before you even knew they were missing from your back pack."_

Santana eyed Quinn suspiciously for a few moments before zipping the bag back up. "Nice to know, thanks Rach. Go and throw them Quinn, I'll buy you bacon later."

"Really?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you are acting like an actual dog right now and agree. Yes, I will buy you bacon, now go and throw the damned things so that we can get inside!"

"_I wouldn't have done that Santana." _Rachel said over the radio as her and Marley watched the blonde race over to the front gates.

"Why?"

"_Because she's going to hold you to that every single second until you do it."_

"I'll deal with Q's unnatural urges later. Come on Mar, the dogs are moving away from the gate."

"How are we going to get in?" The brunette asked as they came to a stop next to Quinn. "There's chains on the gate."

"Simple, bolt cutters."

"And you have a set?"

"Yep, right here in my trusty back pack."

"What _don't_ you have in there?" Quinn asked as she produced a pair of blue bolt cutters from said bag.

"I have everything we may possibly need for this particular mission. Including these handy bolt cutters. Move aside ladies."

Doing as they were told Marley and Quinn made room for the Latina and made sure to keep watch as she primed them around the chain. Moments later they heard a distinct cutting sound and Santana was pulling the chain away from the gate and throwing it down to the ground a little way away from them along with the padlock.

"Ok, let's move."

Both Marley and Quinn followed her into the scrapyard, frowning when they realized they had no idea what they were doing.

"Uh, Santana?"

Looking over her shoulder Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "Yeah?"

"Uh, where are we going exactly?"

Stopping Santana reached into her back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of folded paper. "What's that?" Marley inquired, trying to get a look at what it was.

"A map."

Santana unfolded it and the first thing they were confronted with was a crudely drawn plan of the scrapyard.

"Santana, isn't that a little bit basic? How do we know if we're in the right place?"

"I didn't have much time to draw it when I was here without looking conspicuous. Me and Brittany did the best we could. All that matters is I know where the car is. Here, this bit in the front where we are now is purely sports cars, the high-endish kind of ones. The rest of the scrapyard follows a certain format. Seeing as this is specifically auto salvage, and a big yard at that, they need to stay organised so it's divided into sections."

"What kind of sections?" Quinn questioned.

"Performance, muscle, Nissan, Honda, GM trucks, Import SUV's. Ford, all kinds. What matters though is that the Shelby isn't in any of these. It's at the back of the yard on the far end in line for the crusher. Depending on how close it is to the machine tells us more or less when it was planned to be crushed – if it hasn't already gone into it that is."

"What do you mean 'if it hasn't already gone into it'? Santana, if I don't have a car we're screwed!"

"Take a breath Rose and relax. I've got it covered. If the car has been crushed then we're sure to find another Shelby somewhere else but for now lets focus on the plan to get this car out as soon as possible. I promised you a car Marley, what I do to get it doesn't count. As long as you get it in time for Race Wars I'm going to do everything to get it to you, even if it wasn't how I originally planned on obtaining it in the first place."

Marley nodded and clapped Santana on the shoulder, smiling genuinely at her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a car to find."

"That we do. Quinn you ready?"

"More than ever Mar."

"Good, then lead the way S."

"My pleasure." She grinned, spinning on her sneaker-clad heels.

Five minutes of navigating later Santana stopped. "Hey, stop. It's right ahead."

Both Marley and Quinn peaked over Santana's shoulder to get a look, spotting said car ahead. The familiar silver Shelby was the first car in the line for the crusher meaning that if they had waited any longer they probably wouldn't have a chance to get it before it was turned into a cube of crushed metal. That being said Santana didn't waste any time, looking up ahead and analysing the area. When she deduced that it was clear and free from any dogs etc. she started making her way towards it.

"I'm making my way to the car now."

"_Loud and clear Santana. We've got you both in good sight and sound back here." _Tina radioed back.

"Santana! Stop!"

Immediately freezing at Quinn's panicked tone she made sure not to move at all. "What?"

"Camera."

Looking up she followed Quinn's pointed finger up to the corner of the building, seeing a light and a small security camera underneath.

"Looks like the light is motion activated. If we stay out of it's range we should be ok. Just put your hoods up until we're in the shadows next to the car. That way they won't completely see our faces."

Watching as Santana pulled up her hood Marley and Quinn did the same, moving behind Santana who had already started walking again. Being careful to follow her path exactly they made it to the line of cars and crawled in behind them, Santana moving to the front of the queue.

"Ok. I think we're good." She said, breathing out a sigh of relief as she looked over at the camera and pulled her hood back down.

"You sure it can't see us?"

"I don't think so. We should be fine anyway Mar, we've got the police chief on our side."

"Good point."

"Anyway, back to the car."

"It's in pretty good condition considering." Quinn said, looking down at the engine.

"Yeah, are you sure you watched it blow up?" Marley asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced over at Santana.

"I swear to God I watched this thing explode right in front of me. If I had known it wasn't as serious as I thought it was I would have tried to get Jake out."

"Hey, that's in the past. You were under pressure S, and how were you to know it wasn't as big as it looked?" Quinn reassured, squeezing the Latina's shoulder.

"I guess. Come on, we need to get it out of here."

"Yeah, it's definitely his car. See the racing seats and the interior? This was definitely Jake's car, I remember it." Marley stated, glancing inside.

"Yeah, and with most of the car in tact this isn't gonna be as hard as we thought it would be. The only thing gone is the engine. At least we have the wheels to get it on the truck."

"Good eyes Q. Ok, you get the truck and me and Marley will wait here whilst you drive it in. You cool with that?"

The blonde grinned and took the keys that she was offering. "Totally. I'll see you guys in a minute."

"Ok, don't make it any more."

Quinn laughed. "Of course not."

Marley watched as Quinn started walking away and when she was out of sight she turned to Santana. "You ok?"

Snapping out of her daze Santana nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"You seemed a little distant. I know you probably don't wanna hear this but you know what happened to Jake wasn't your fault right? Cassandra was the one that killed him, not you. You couldn't do anything that night. Things with Puck were getting intense and you were caught in the crossfire."

"I know, it's just that it's still a sore subject. Now that I know Cassandra did kill him and the fact that most of the car is in tact, I just wonder how things would have turned out if I was able to save him."

"It's a risk of the job."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Our job – we're drivers. We all get behind the wheel willingly, including me and you. What happens when we're behind those wheels is a risk we gamble against every time we put the keys in our ignitions. Sometimes it's good, like winning or feeling the rush you get from the kick of Nitrous igniting in your engine. Then, sometimes it's bad. I may not be on the front line as much as you but I know that we put our lives at risk for that rush and we keep doing it over and over knowing that one day it might just kill us, even if it's in a single second. That's why you're doing this with us – you're making it right. This car just proves that she did it on purpose and I'm sure that when we get a good look at it we can find out how she did it – sort of like a detective mystery. You can't change what happened Santana, but you can bring justice to Jake, even if he was an ass-hole."

Seeing Marley chuckle at the last line of her pep talk Santana considered it ok to laugh along with her. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you Marley."

The brunette just shrugged. "Eh, I can give pretty good pep talks too. Come on, bring it in."

At the grin and the open arms Santana allowed Marley to pull her in for a hug, the two of them laughing as they squeezed each other tight. When they pulled apart they turned at the sound of a truck approaching. They relaxed when they saw Quinn jump out of the cab and approach them.

"Hey, everything clear out front?" Santana questioned, already jumping back into the mission frame of mind.

Quinn nodded. "Yep, we just need to find a way to get this thing on the back of the truck without the light sensing us."

Looking up at said light and the security camera Santana spent a few quiet moments rolling it over in her mind before coming up with a plan of action. "Ok, I think that whatever we try to do that light is gonna come on, especially with the truck so here's how it's gonna go down; Quinn, I want you to turn that thing around, back it up as close as you can get it and then as the wheels are all still intact we'll push it all together as close to the back of the truck as possible and then hook it up to the winch. Then we'll pull it up and get the hell up out of here."

"What about the camera?" Marley asked.

"Stay away from it as much as possible. Hoods up, backs to it we should be ok even if the light does come on. You guys ready to go?"

"More than ever." Quinn replied.

Marley nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Ok then," Santana grinned, clapping her gloved hands together. "Let's get to it."

Quinn hopped back into the truck and turned it around, backing it up as far as she could. Seeing Santana hold up her hand to stop in the mirror she stopped and waited for her next command. Meanwhile Santana and Marley hooked up the winch to the front of the Shelby as securely as they could before giving Quinn the thumbs up, the blonde hitting the button to pull it in. The chain started moving slowly at first but it started gaining speed and before they knew it the car was three quarters of the way up the ramp.

"Hey!"

Both Santana and Marley's heads snapped up at the sound of the foreign voice and when they saw that it was the owner of the scrap yard they instantly froze.

"Oh shit." Santana gulped.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Santana and Marley remained silent but it was Quinn that shouted back to them as they heard the oncoming sound of the scrap yard's dogs in the distance.

"He's got a shotgun S!"

It was then that Santana jumped into action. "Winch it up fully Q!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Hitting the switch Quinn set it to pull the car up even faster, eventually coming to a stop a few moments later.

"Ok, Rose get in the cab!"

"What about you?!"

"I'm gonna hitch a ride on the back. You got keys?"

Knowing Santana meant the Skyline's keys Marley nodded and quickly reached into her back pocket, throwing them to Santana before rushing around the truck to jump in the cab beside Quinn.

"Mar?!"

"No time Q, just drive!"

"But what about Santana?!"

Glancing in the mirror on her side of the cab Marley saw Santana clamber onto the truck gripping tightly to the Shelby that was far from secured on the truck. "Go!"

Now seeing Santana in her own door mirror Quinn took that as a cue to get going. Her foot hit the gas as quickly as possible and not a moment later there was a loud shot, Santana ducking as the owner fired a shotgun round at them. He fired another and Santana groaned as one of the small pellets hit her in the left arm. Looking down it had only grazed her and she knew it wasn't that major of a wound. It was enough for her to be able to drive and that was all she needed to know. Quinn soon came to the gate and slowed down enough for her to jump off per Marley's instructions, the brunette having guessed what Santana wanted to do when she asked for the key's to the Skyline.

Santana grabbed her back pack that she barely had time to throw onto the truck and hopped off, groaning at the pain in her bicep but gritting her teeth knowing she had to push through it.

"S what are you doing?" Quinn yelled as Santana made her way over to the Skyline and threw the door open.

"I'm gonna be the diversion. Get that car out of her now – we need it."

"But-"

"Q, I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure. My arm's fine, just get back to the garage. I'll shake him and meet you back there."

"Ok, just be careful alright?"

"I'll be fine, you know I will. Now, go!"

Nodding Quinn immediately sped away leaving Santana to deal with the problem they had been confronted with. She had seen his truck as soon as he'd spotted them and she knew that he'd be hot on their tail. As expected the blue Chevy pick up was barrelling towards her as she hopped into the driver's seat. She barely had time to buckle herself into the race harness before shifting it into gear and pealing off. She knew with her arm in it's current condition that if she hadn't she would be in for one hell of a bumpy ride. This way she knew that she'd made it just that little bit less bumpy.

* * *

Quinn threw the brakes on as she sped into the yard, just coming to a stop in front of Letty's Plymouth. Immediately the crew were rushing out of the garage, the two women being swarmed as soon as they exited the cab.

"Where's Santana?!" Letty demanded, Quinn and Marley glancing at each other. "Where is she girls?"

"She told us to go!" Quinn confessed, genuinely scared for her life at the glare Letty threw at her.

"And you just left her?!" Brittany demanded, clearly worried for the Latina more than anyone else around her.

"She said go! She had to let us get away with the car. She said she'd be the diversion and she'd meet us back here!" Marley answered, scared more of Brittany than she was of her crew leader.

"We need to go and get her!" Letty steeled, already fishing for her keys in her pocket.

"Maybe not." Rachel said, everybody following her gaze to see a familiar black Skyline pull up and turn into the yard, parking next to the truck.

As soon as she undid the race harness and pulled herself out of the car she was being assaulted. She didn't have to guess who it was though when she smelt the familiar perfume of her girlfriend as she hugged her tight. Arms wrapped around her neck as they kept her in a tight embrace showing no signs of letting go any time soon.

"I was so worried!"

"Britt I'm ok."

"But you're hurt!"

"I know but it's nothing. Just grazed me. See, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere baby." She reassured, pushing Brittany away a little so that she could look at her face to face.

"You shouldn't have done that, especially when you're wounded. Please, promise me!"

"I can't promise it, you know that, but what I can promise is that I'll try. Sorry, I got carried away."

Shaking her head Brittany let their foreheads rest against one another, taking in a breath before opening her eyes and looking directly into Santana's. "Fine, but at least try to stay away from guns?"

Santana laughed. "I'll try. Come here." She whispered, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist and pulling her closer. She pressed their lips together in a quick but meaningful kiss before pulling away completely, keeping her arm around Brittany's waist as they faced the rest of the crew.

"That was stupid."

"Let-"

"Just don't pull off any of that shit again you hear me? At least not until you're one hundred percent."

"Ok, I've got you."

"Good, now anybody know first aid?"

"I do." Matt offered, stepping up beside her.

"Ok then, patch up Lopez and we'll unload this car."

Santana gasped as Brittany started pulling off her jacket, the severity of the pain now only just making itself known to her. Brittany slowed her movements and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before continuing, placing it down on an empty crate beside her and rolling up Santana's t-shirt sleeve as she tried to ignore the amount of blood that had ran down her arm.

"Hey, Britt look at me." Once Brittany's eyes were upon hers Santana smiled. "It's just a graze. I'm fine."

"She's right, it looks a lot worse than it really is. Looks like a stray shotgun shell hit you."

"Yep, that would be right."

"It's only hit the surface and it hasn't managed to go too deep. I should be able to clean this out right here but it's gonna need a few stitches."

Santana nodded. "Ok do whatever you've gotta do Matt."

"In that case I suggest you hold onto something – tight. This might sting a little."

Immediately Brittany was clutching her hand before she even had a chance to look around for something. Looking up Santana smiled and let Brittany place a kiss to the top of her head, the motion soothing her as Matt readied himself for what came next.

"¿Qué mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! Esa mierda duele!"

Everybody who was in the garage looked up at the sound of Santana's yell, the Latina groaning as Matt continued to dab at her arm.

"I thought you said that it was only going to sting a little?!"

"Santana, come on, you were hit by a stray shotgun pellet. It's gonna hurt. You were lucky it didn't get lodged in there. Now _that_ would have hurt. Stop being a baby." Matt reasoned, turning back to the first aid kit and grabbing what he needed next.

All Santana did was stick her tongue out and continue to mumble causing Brittany to let out a quiet chuckle as she kissed the top of her head soothingly once again.

"Ok, I just need to cover it with gauze and just to make sure I want to wrap it up with bandage."

"Fine but will it hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt Santana." He replied sarcastically but with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Go on then."

Matt looked up and shared an amused smile with Brittany before completing the final step. Once her arm was covered in gauze and then wrapped in bandage he smiled and patted her on the good shoulder.

"There, all done."

"Whatever."

Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled off his gloves, Brittany laughing as she let Santana tug her over to where the Shelby now sat in the main work area.

"Ok, so what have we got?"

* * *

"So this thing needs a lot less work than I thought it would."

"That's a good thing S. The only thing that really needs the bulk of our attention is the engine."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to replace it completely."

"Like Holly said she's putting her feelers out as soon as possible so we can pick an engine up quickly. That way we can get it in, assess what needs to be done and modify it as we need to."

Santana nodded. "I know. Do you have any idea what Jake had under the hood before it exploded?"

"Only from vague memory. I know he had some expensive shit packed into every available space he could find. Then again he was Puck's brother."

"Do you wanna write down those things and we can get started on working up a list?"

"Cool. Anything else?"

"Yeah, in the meantime whilst we wait for the engine do you wanna come up with a separate list for interior so that Rachel and Britt start work on it?"

"Sure, I'll also talk to Quinn about a roll cage."

"Good. I'm sure you've got paint covered?"

Marley grinned. "Of course."

Santana laughed and turned to the car. "Well then, I think we've got everything covered – at least for now until the engine arrives."

"I think so too. Oh, and there's one more thing..."

Santana turned back to Marley. "Ok, shoot."

"I was thinking about something, especially these past few weeks. I have an idea."

"Ok, what is it?"

"This car clearly needs a lot of work. I was thinking, maybe if you're down, we could come up with a plan to raise the money together."

"What, as in a partnership kind of thing?"

Marley nodded. "Kind of. I was thinking maybe we could race together to earn the cash to buy the parts. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

Santana nodded. "Of course. When do you wanna start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Great. Hit up Blaine and tell him to keep it on the down-low. That way it's a surprise for the rest of the crew."

"I like the sound of that. I'll do it now."

"Oh, and Mar?"

The other brunette looked up from her phone. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for considering me."

"No problem."

* * *

"I must say Fabray, you did a good job."

"I can't take all the credit. You helped too."

Santana shrugged. "Eh, we both worked together." She replied with a smile as the two of them stood back admiring both the NSX and the RX7 with their new body kits fitted to what a perfectionist like Quinn and Santana would call 'perfection'.

"Speaking of...Rose, over here!"

Looking up at the sound of Quinn's voice Marley whispered something to Tina before walking over to the two women.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to paint these?"

Glancing back at the cars in question Marley nodded and turned back to them. "Of course, I've been waiting to give Kurt the call for weeks."

"It wasn't _that_ long." Santana reasoned.

Marley rolled her eyes and tapped Santana in the shoulder, the Latina gasping as her gunshot wound was touched. "Oooh, sorry." Marley winced, although by the way it looked to both Santana and Quinn they were pretty sure she had done it on purpose.

"You know you're gonna pay for that right?" Santana questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marley shrugged. "Try it Lopez."

"You shouldn't have done that." Quinn said, biting back a smile.

"You know my girlfriend, my very protective girlfriend, is just over there right? All I need to do is call over to her."

Marley followed Santana's gaze and watched as Brittany looked up. Smiling at the blonde she turned back to Santana. "On second thoughts..."

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway, back to why I called you over here... Marley what do you wanna do about the body kit? Did you and Santana get any further after we all left last night?"

"No, not really. She just told me to look around and see if there was anything that I wanted. Why?"

"I know for a fact that this car is particularly difficult when it comes to picking out a body kit. I can understand why though, the stock is a classic but I know for a fact that the one that Jake installed, or what's left of it, is the typical aftermarket 'Eleanor' one. I was just wondering what you wanted to do."

Turning her head around slightly Marley looked over at the Shelby. "I guess I like classic stock kits but then again most of the time they're easier to repair. Uh, why don't you draw up something that's unique? One that's easy for you to fix since you're the one working on it."

Quinn turned to Santana who shrugged and then turned back again. "Ok, sounds good. Anything you wanna add to that? To give me an idea of the styling?"

"I don't know...diffusers? Struts? A track racing wing on the back?"

"Ok, let me get to it and I'll draw it up."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it." Santana replied.

"Good, then let's get back to work ladies."

Santana shrugged at Quinn and started making her way over to where Brittany was working with Dani and Letty. Quinn shook herself out of her daze and made her way over to where Rachel was stood around her RX7 with Mia and Tina.

* * *

Brittany walked into the living room to find Santana sat in one of the arm chairs looking out over the city and flipping through Holly's Racer's Edge shop catalogue. She continued over to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rested her hands on the Latina's shoulders.

"Hey."

Santana looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Hey."

"How's your arm?"

She followed Brittany's gaze down to said arm and shrugged. "It aches but it's ok."

"You up for a bandage change?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't got anything better to do. Where do you want me?"

"Bedroom?"

"Sounds good."

Santana stood up and after pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek she followed the blonde to their bedroom. Brittany directed Santana to sit down on the end and once she had done as told she made her way to their en-suite bathroom where they kept the dressings that Matt had given them. It didn't take her long to find what she needed and soon she was exiting back into their bedroom to find Santana staring out the bayside window. Seeing the familiar look on her face Brittany put the medical supplies down on the bed beside her and made her way over to the dresser. She pulled her iPod from her pocket and put it on the dock, pressing play before making her way back to Santana.

_Ahhh invader_  
_Look at you_  
_Do you even know who you are?_  
_Do you even know what's true?_  
_You know you're wrong, you know you're wrong. you know you're wrong_  
_So fuckin' wrong, you're so damn wrong_  
_You did me wrong_  
_And you do it again, and you do it and you do it again..._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she sat down next to her, placing a hand on her forearm and internally grinning at the fact that Santana was wearing a tank top (it would make changing the bandages that much easier).

"Nothing much." She replied, turning her gaze away from the city view.

"Santana..."

Brittany heard a sigh and felt the Latina relax under her hands. "I'm sorry." Santana replied after a few moments of silence.

"What for?"

"Getting shot. Every time I seem to be getting better and closer to what I was before I got shot I always get thrown back five steps."

"Yeah but you keep coming back. Just like you will after this. I'm just glad I'm here for you this time."

Santana looked up the second she heard the other woman's tone change. "Britt...you couldn't be blamed for last time. You were angry, you had every right to be. I'm just glad you're here now. I have someone to look after me."

"But your abuela looked after you last time."

"I know, but you're different Brittany."

"How?"

"You're my girlfriend – the woman I love. That's a big difference. I have someone to hold me at night when I can't breathe from the nightmares and I have someone who I can talk to to get what I'm feeling off my chest. Plus it's not awkward when I'm getting my bandages changed."

Brittany smiled at the last part, wrapping the last part of the fresh bandage around Santana's arm. "Ok, all done. Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm honoured to be your special person."

"Same here."

Brittany nodded and turned around heading back into the bathroom to put away the remaining medical supplies. When she was done she exited the room once again and saw Santana yawning and rubbing at her eyes.

"Tired?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You wanna go to bed?"

Santana looked down at her watch and yawned again before looking back up at Brittany. "Yeah, I guess so."

Five minutes later and they were changed into their pyjamas but just as Santana was about to slide into her side of the bed Brittany stopped her.

"Britt?"

"Other side."

"Why-"

Brittany didn't reply, instead pushing her down into what was her side of the bed. Luckily Santana didn't fight her, probably due to how tired she was, and she slid into the empty space beside her.

"Open your arms."

Doing as told Santana opened her arms and Brittany cuddled into her, the Latina soon getting the idea and wrapping her own around the blonde tightly.

"Could you explain why I'm on the opposite side of the bed?"

"I wanted you to hold me but I didn't want you to hurt your arm. This way I'm not crushing it by laying on it."

Santana smiled and kissed he top of her head softly, Brittany snuggling into her more at the action. Letting her head rest on the top of Brittany's, inhaling her sweet smelling shampoo, she turned her gaze back to the city as sleep began taking a deeper hold on her. She felt her eyelids drooping more and more at the simple feeling of Brittany laying on top of her, their legs intertwined, and the soft touch of Brittany's fingers trailing back and forth over her bandage. She had to admit as she finally gave into sleep that nothing felt better to her in her entire life than in that moment.

* * *

_Song used: Tinashe - 'Wrong'_

TBC


	38. Grand Theft Rich Boy

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_First of all, something I forgot to say last week: congrats to all my American readers on marriage equality, I'm so proud to be out and free knowing that you can get married just as much as everybody else! __**#LoveWins**_

_Second, I hope you all enjoy reading this. I'm hoping to get an update out next week too and then I'm gonna be away for summer Swan Queen Week but I'll let you know more about my schedule and that next week._

_Thank you to everybody who has continued to follow, fave and review, I love all of you guys! Enjoy this update and I will see you next week! :D_

* * *

Marley walked into the living room where the entire crew was scattered watching TV and placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, everybody up."

"Marley?"

Looking down at her crew leader Marley shrugged. "We're racing tonight."

Letty shared looks with the others before shrugging. Anything was better than sitting here at the house doing nothing. "You heard the woman, everybody up."

As they exited the house Marley shared a glance with Brittany and once the blonde had announced she'd catch up and sent Marley a wink the rest of the crew set off, everybody splitting off to their separate cars.

* * *

Cassandra laughed from beside Puck as they walked over to where Marley was lent up against the hood of her car at the start line.

"Where's your team member Rose? I thought this was a team race."

Marley shrugged. "It is."

"Then why don't you tell us why you dragged us out here? You plan on taking our guys by yourself?"

The brunette laughed. "No."

"Then where are they? Obviously they aren't any of your cowardly crew."

"No, but they're not."

"Who?"

Looking over her shoulder as if on cue Santana pulled up and filled the space in the center of the row. Marley grinned and turned back to Cassandra. "Her."

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised Cassie." Santana smirked as she got out of her Supra.

"Hey S."

"Hey Rose."

Santana smiled and accepted Marley's hug just as Blaine and the others made their way over. "Who's racing other than Marley and Santana?"

"Rory and Mercedes." Puck replied.

Blaine nodded. "Ok, 15k buy-in for everyone. Dollars everyone." Once they had all handed him the required bundles he smiled and handed the money to Mia to hold for safekeeping. "The race track has been sent to your GPS'. There's a yellow GT86 waiting at the halfway mark for you already so as soon as you see it treat it like a barrel and get around it and head back the way you came to start the second half of the race. To your cars people."

Santana and Marley shared a knowing look over the hood of Marley's orange Camaro and just as she was about to get back into her Supra Santana stopped at the sound of Cassandra's voice.

"Miss. Lopez, where's the mesmerizing Miss. Pierce this evening?"

Turning her head in the direction of the woman she despised she shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like she's my girlfriend anymore. Ask her her crew. Maybe she didn't wanna come."

Without giving the blonde a chance to reply Santana got into her car, smiling as she buckled up her race harness and pulled her snapback around to the front. Little did Cassandra know Santana knew exactly where Brittany was and what she was doing, she just had to keep up the façade until the end of the race. Moments later Blaine was telling them that they just had to wait for the race starter to arrive. Santana turned to her right to see Rory smirking at her but despite the fact that he had a brand new car it didn't phase her. She knew he wasn't anything to worry about, he was the same old Rory, just that this time he had a prettier cover to his book. Then she had a thought. In a way it was much like Fifty Shades of Grey, No matter how many times you changed the cover the writing was still a load of utter crap. Their intense gaze was broken however when everybody went quiet, both crews and the entire crowd surrounding them.

_Faster, faster, faster, faster_

Santana couldn't help but grin at what she saw.

_Say you wanna live faster, faster, I got what you asked for_  
_All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom_  
_You ain't that shy, baby, don't be actin' bashful_  
_Hands all in it like I'm pickin' out a raffle_

Brittany walked confidently step after step towards the center of the road, her black heels clicking as everybody around her watched on in awe. She had to stop herself from grinning to maintain her 'seductive' cover, her face serious but alluring and framed by her curled blonde hair that fell down around her shoulder's like a waterfall of golden waves. It was all a cover – the sexy get up, the black 'fuck me' heels, the cool facial expression, all part of Marley and Santana's plan. They had agreed to get back at Rory and the rest of his crew by playing with them and the first order of business was to keep them thinking just that little bit longer that her and Santana still weren't together any more. If that meant dressing up in clothes that Santana would surely rip off her the moment they were alone, Brittany was definitely up for it.

_Roll up, light a candle_  
_Shot after shot, never runnin' out of ammo_  
_We some wild animals, fuck what the time is_  
_Walk that line, you'll be up all night, bitch_  
_Hell nah, we ain't high yet_  
_Know I got that loud and you niggas sound quiet_  
_In this bitch deeper than a choir_  
_It's lookin' like your first time, baby, are you sure you wanna try it?_  
_Are you sure you wanna try it? Are you sure you wanna try it?_

The blonde grinned and winked at Blaine, who was also in on the plan, and made her way in between Santana's Supra and Rory's Saleen, the two drivers rolling down their windows. "I have something for the both of you..." Santana couldn't help but blush slightly at the sound of Brittany's drawn out husky voice, trying hard to ignore the rush of heat it sent downwards between her legs.

"Whoever wins...gets me. Whoever loses...goes home alone to a cold empty bed knowing that if they tried just that little bit _harder_ they'd be coming home with me..."

She bit her lip and smirked at both Rory and Santana's expressions and turned around, strutting back to where she needed to be. As she walked she knew Santana's gaze was on her, the blonde making sure to put an extra sway in her hips before she stopped and turned around. Looking over to Cassandra she smirked before pulling the white bandanna from the back pocket of her skin-tight jeans.

_Faster, faster, faster, faster_

_Say you wanna live faster, faster, I got what you asked for_  
_All around the world, baby, hope you got your passports_  
_Goin' outta town, gotta leave in the early morn'_  
_I ain't even pack, all I need is a carry-on_

Brittany raised her arms, all four cars engines roaring as they itched to begin. Unbeknownst to Rory he missed the wink Brittany sent Santana's way and began her countdown.

"Four...three...two...one...GO!"

She dropped to the ground and despite wearing high heels she spun to see all four racers speeding down the road. She knew exactly who would win, not that she wouldn't be going home with her anyway.

_I know this sound very strong_  
_But I might just bring my Mary on_  
_Leave your friends, so depressing like a marriage song_  
_Still impressed by the suites at the Marriott_  
_Come and let me upgrade you_  
_Bad bitch sniffin' round, and she hit the nasal_  
_Girls gone wild, takin' shots from the navel_  
_Somewhere overseas, man, my name's Mr. Navel_

Marley laughed over the radio as they hit the first corner, the two of them falling into second and third behind Mercedes in her Lamborghini whilst Rory was pushed back to a non-surprising fourth place.

"_Santana! That was so not an act!"_

"Shut up Rose." She mumbled, focusing on staying right behind Mercedes.

"_You should have seen the look on your face!"_

"Marley!"

"_What? I'm so gonna tell Brittany!"_

"I'm pretty sure she already knows. Anyway enough!"

"_But it's funny!"_

"Just race Marley!" She groaned, more than done with this conversation. Right now they had a race to focus on.

This race was a simple point-to-point and back again. It made it that much more longer but it wasn't something that either Marley or Santana couldn't handle. As for their opponents on the other hand that was a whole different story. Their cars reflected the entire transformation of their crew and just like their crew mates they had upgraded to supercars. Rory, despite the fact that he was now in a much better car than ever before, drove like he always had – sloppily. That's why Santana had no problems pitting her Supra up against his bright yellow Saleen S7. It had a twin turbo like her own car but she was sure that even if the stakes were high i.e. the fact that he thought he was racing for Brittany, her car could outmatch him, if not her driving skills. Marley had no problem either. She knew Mercedes would be greedy, she always was, and Marley wouldn't mind sharing paint with her precious new Lamborghini Aventador. It was such a common supercar that she had to resist the urge to gag. It's bright neon purple paintwork didn't help. God it made her cringe. But it didn't phase her. Like Santana she was confident and if nudging the other woman meant it helped Santana get ahead and win Marley would do it.

The first leg of the race was going to be relatively easy. There weren't that many complicated turns and they were much wider which meant that both Santana and Marley could equally gain an early lead and the opportunity to put some space between them and Mercedes and Rory before they hit the more complex corners that signalled they were nearing halfway.

As expected around the first few turns both Rory and Mercedes floored their cars, pushing them to show off whilst Marley and Santana took it easy. They knew they had to win, sure, but they wouldn't win if they pushed it now. They soon came up to a straight and Santana shifted up a gear as she pushed down on the accelerator, bringing the Supra a few feet behind the bright yellow Saleen. Rory looked up into his rear view mirror and growled, already swerving from right to left to try and stop her from overtaking.

It worked, much to Santana's disappointment, but if she'd tried overtaking him going into a turn she surely would have ended up wrapped around a street lamp or something much worse. That's why she pulled back a little, seeing Marley in her rear-view mirror not that far behind her. Looking back at the road in front of her she swerved easily around a Lexus before catching sight of Rory's car once again. Seeing the map on her GPS and the highlighted course she flickered her eyes back up to the road and continued to close the gap between her and Rory.

"Mar? You seeing this road?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"You see the next two turns?"

"_Of course."_

"Good, go in fast and snap straight into the next. You got it?"

"_I'll follow your lead."_

"Then you'd better hold on tight."

Gripping the steering wheel tightly Santana ignored the pain in her arm and shifted up a gear nearly bumper to bumper with Rory. As expected he did what anybody else would do and started nervously swerving to try and shake her. Santana wasn't having any of it though. She just steeled her gaze and shifted up again, resisting the urge to cry out in amusement when Rory suddenly and violently swerved to the right clearing her path. Immediately she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal, weaving through traffic as she threw herself into the turn. Momentarily she looked up to see Marley right behind her as she did, the woman in the bright orange muscle handling her car surprisingly well.

It only continued to surprise her as she snapped her car from one turn to the next, the long sort-of straight allowing both her and Marley the room to accelerate more without having to worry too much about their speed around the tight turns. Santana watched ahead as the familiar tail lights of the Lamborghini weaved through traffic and entered the next turn.

"One down, one to go."

"_Stay on her-OW!"_

"Rose, you ok?"

Marley looked up and quickly rubbed the back of her head, seeing Rory in her rear-view mirror. He was right behind her and if looks could kill she'd have multiple daggers sticking out of her back. He had come up from behind whilst she hadn't been looking and rammed her rear bumper, the speed and force behind his hit giving her whiplash as her head hit the top of the bucket seat she was sat in. Pressing her foot down she made sure she put another few feet of space between them before answering Santana.

_"Yeah, I'm good."_

"What happened?"

"_Rory rear-ended me. Hit me right up the back."_

"You good to keep going?"

"_It's nothing Q can't fix, plus I'll get over the pain. You got eyes on Mercedes?"_

"Yep, hard to miss."

"_Stay on her S. I'll deal with Rory whilst you gun for first."_

"You sure?"

"_Yeah, now floor it!"_

Santana nodded even though she knew Marley couldn't see it and gripped the wheel just that little bit tighter. She shifted her gaze momentarily from the Lamborghini's rear lights to her map and saw one more turn before it opened into the longest straight of the entire race. When she looked back up however Mercedes was gone, literally.

"Rose, I've lost eyes on Mercedes."

"_To the right!"_

"What?"

"_Look before you miss it!"_

Santana looked to the right and sure enough there was a small opening. In a matter of moments she violently swung the steering wheel in it's direction and was being thrown into a narrow but clear alleyway.

"Mar where does this lead?"

"_It cuts out all the traffic and ends on the turn coming off the straight. If you can catch up to her and overtake you can be in first for all the technical turns coming up. That way you can be the first to the halfway point. I'll keep Rory in fourth, you just need to get the lead so I can go after Mercedes."_

"Done, I've got eyes back on her now."

"_Then go for it."_

Her eyebrows furrowing Santana ignored the throb of pain in from her stitches from gripping the steering wheel tighter and pressed her foot down. Her and Mercedes eyes met through the rear-view mirror of the Lamborghini and Mercedes scowled, Santana knowing that she had pissed her off by finding out she'd taken the short-cut. This however didn't phase her and she continued to push the Supra forward until it was a foot or two behind the Aventador. She had to admit that for a supercar her car was doing a pretty good job at keeping up with it. Then again the person driving it probably didn't know shit about how to push it to it's limits.

She used that to her advantage when they came to the slight bend in the alleyway that opened up and Santana steered to the right, immediately shifting up a gear the moment she was clear of Mercedes' back end. She snapped the car forwards and used the remaining space to speed ahead, taking first place as the alleyway narrowed once again.

"Bitch!"

Santana laughed as she watched Mercedes curse in her rear-view mirror. She focused back on the remaining section of alleyway and when she looked down at the GPS map she knew that the exit she had to make had to be perfect. That meant avoiding traffic. She'd rather not be a victim of a car accident tonight. Not when she was enjoying herself and definitely not when she knew that her girlfriend was waiting at the finish line. Scary Brittany terrified the living crap out of her.

She counted down the seconds and held her breath momentarily as she came to the exit of the alleyway. Mercedes was hot on her tail as she reached it and all she could do was pray to God that she didn't end up hitting someone. There was a slight ramp and as she hit it she felt the car gain air, her hands in a death grip on the wheel as she came out at speed. Mercedes flew out behind her moments later and as soon as the Supra hit the road with force she had no time to think as she focused on avoiding being hit by the heavy traffic. Luckily though the rear wheel drive on the car came in handy and she used the way it slid to her advantage, letting it slide out wide around an estate car before pulling back the control. Marley watched up ahead as Santana drifted in and out of traffic, Mercedes doing a much worse job at keeping up with the fluidity of it. She was all over the place as she fought to get her control back and Marley was pretty sure that the other woman had been so focused on keeping up with Santana that she hadn't gauged the effects of what she was doing like the Latina had and in turn just lost second place.

Marley saw this opportunity and with one last glance in her mirror seeing Rory two car lengths behind her she looked back ahead and shifted up a gear, smiling when she heard the familiar roar of her Camaro's classic engine kick into action.

"_Santana, I'm going for second! Push forward and I'll keep Mercedes behind!_"

"You sure you got it under control?" Santana asked as she entered the wide but rounded turn.

"_Yes. Go!"_

"Roger that!"

Santana did just that and made sure to put some space between her and everybody else as she tackled the next few turns. After she'd managed to pull herself around a tight ninety degree corner without losing too much speed she shifted right back up into a higher gear and pushed into the next straight. It wasn't long before she had hit the next few remaining turns and come to the wide one that led to the turn around point. Seeing as she didn't have anybody behind her, at least not in sight, she threw the car into a drift, the car easily sliding thanks to it's rear wheel drive. She smiled to herself as she came out of it, knowing that she was making Brittany, the crew's resident drift queen, proud. The blonde was probably watching and it only served to make her grin go wider.

Looking up ahead she could see that the road split into two so thinking logically she went right, seeing the bright yellow Toyota 86 up ahead exactly where Blaine said it would be. Construction work around it, this road was perfect for a halfway point meaning that they could get around it without too much trouble. The area around the car was clear as Santana approached it and once again knowing that this would probably require a well executed snap or slide she put all of her drifting knowledge into play. The only person she knew could pull off a perfect snap like that was Brittany but since she wasn't quiet as good as her when it came to things like that she decided to use the fact that she was quite a way ahead of the others and what knowledge she did have and slide around the car relatively wide.

She smirked at the two flirtatious Asian women who were hanging out the windows and grinned as she came out of the turn, already seeing Marley fast approaching, Mercedes and Rory undoubtedly not far behind.

"_Good looking S."_

"Thanks Rose. You ok to keep Puck's minions behind?"

"_Without a doubt!"_

Santana grinned as she watched Mercedes and Rory pass her going in the opposite direction. Marley wasn't far behind, Santana now seeing her in her rear-view mirror signalling that she'd cleared the car and had started the second half of the race, the two of them holding steady at first and second.

She continued to push forwards but she knew that the complexity of the turns would slow her down along with everybody else. That didn't discourage her though. Instead she continued to keep her speed and control in balance as she maintained first place and as soon as she came out of the wide turn Marley was urgently shouting through the ear piece in her ear.

"_Santana, watch out!"_

"For what?" She asked, narrowly avoiding an oncoming bus.

"_Rory got the drop on me. He went tight into the corner and got past me. He's heading right for the alleyway short cut!"_

"I'm not gonna make it! I had to dodge a bus. I'm right on the other side!" There was a brief pause as she contemplated what to do next before she was speaking again. "Keep Mercedes back, I'll deal with Rory!"

"_Are you sure?"_

"I've got this."

And she knew she did. Even though she knew that Brittany would definitely not be going home with Rory she knew that he was more determined than ever thinking that he actually had a chance with her. That meant he was reckless and being behind the wheel of such a powerful car only made it that much worse, not to mention much more lethal. In a way it was like her first race back going up against Brody. A stupid driver had been put behind the wheel of a Koenigsegg Agrera and in turn it could have not only killed him but Santana and innocent civilians. It was the same here.

Knowing that she had no choice she had to swerve in and out of traffic as Rory took the short-cut which had probably put her into second place. She'd have to admit it did make her a little nervous but then again this was Rory they were talking about. Sometimes she really wondered why on Earth Puck picked him to race against her and Letty's crew. He couldn't win for shit.

As she came to the end of the straight she knew that there wasn't that much of the track remaining before the finish line was in sight so steeling her gaze she shifted her car into a higher gear and pushed the Supra around the first corner. Up ahead she could see Rory hitting the next one so she pressed her foot down almost to the floor and slid at high speed around it to make up some ground. Now about three car lengths behind she knew that this was a good straight to overtake him. She came around the corner onto it and saw an opening not that far ahead, the traffic busy on both sides of the road. Up ahead cars blared their horns as Rory swerved in front of them and around throwing them all off. Santana was left to deal with his aftermath as he floored it, the car speeding ahead and putting more space in between them as she was slowed down trying to get around the mix match of vehicles he'd left in his wake.

Her eyes flickered down to the map and it only took her a few moments to gauge that she had very little time at the speed they were both going to regain first place.

"Mar, I need you."

"_What for?"_

"Rory. You wanna do some blocking?"

"_It would be my pleasure. Mercedes is way too far behind anyway."_

"Then get your butt up here!"

"_Done!"_

Not that long later as Santana entered the first turn after the straight Marley was right by her side. The two cars sped up as they gained on Rory and as they entered the next turn Marley was screaming out.

"_Watch out S, this is gonna get a bit bumpy!"_

Santana immediately looked to her left and let Marley overtake, the bright orange Camaro coming into contact with the left wheel arch of Rory's Saleen thanks to the fact that he had gone wide.

"_Go go go!"_

Santana took Marley's words to heart as soon as she heard them and stayed tight on the inside line of the turn. She shifted up a gear as her grip grew tighter and the car sped up, knowing that she didn't have that much left in the way of track. Glancing up into her rear-view as she came out of the turn she could see Marley not that far behind her. She saw a thumbs up and focused back onto the road, turning the Supra onto the final stretch and seeing the crowd up ahead. Smiling she sped up just a little and crossed the line with ease, Marley passing over it moments later, and hit the brakes, letting the car slide to a stop as smoke bellowed from the burning rubber of the tires. Her breathing was ragged as she watched Rory cross the line in third followed by Mercedes in last but she couldn't help the grin that plastered itself across her face as she spotted Brittany following behind the crew as they made their way to her car.

She unbuckled the race harness and slid out, smiling over at Marley as the brunette approached her. The two shared a bro hug before Blaine walked up with a smile of his own plastered across his face. "I do believe this belongs to you." He held out his hands and Santana happily took the cash, in turn giving it all to Marley.

"As part of our deal. All of tonight's winnings."

Marley smiled from the money in her hands and up to Santana, nodding. "Thank you."

Santana shrugged. "No problem. Good race."

"Yeah, you too."

They shared another smile with one another before they heard a few murmurs. Santana looked up and tried her hardest to remain calm and collected, internally jumping for joy at the sight of her girlfriend. Brittany continued to walk through the crowd and soon broke free and came to a stop in front of her.

"Looks like I found my winner. You wanna take me home tonight?"

Ignoring the rush of heat that Brittany's seductive voice sent downwards Santana nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Unable to keep up the façade Brittany's grin grew ten fold and ignoring everybody around them she gripped hold of Santana's neck with one hand and used the other to clutch at her jacket, smashing their lips together hungrily. Santana happily reciprocated the action, kissing her back, and as her arms came to rest around her waist Brittany smiled and took the snapback from Santana's head, putting it on her own. All Santana could do was smile and pull her in for another kiss.

"Hey!"

The two pulled apart, Brittany standing at Santana's side with the Latina's arm still around her waist as Rory angrily approached them.

"That was my race and you know it!"

Santana laughed. "I can't help you got blocked bro."

"She spun me off the road!"

Marley shrugged from her place beside Santana. "And? I was just doing my job."

"What job?!"

"Well, if you and the rest of the knuckle heads in your crew actually cared about racing you'd have someone who blocks for you. All I did was have Santana's back."

"And I lost Brittany – AGAIN!"

Santana shared a glance with said blonde, receiving a shrug from Brittany before turning back to Rory. "Correction – you never had her in the first place."

"She's right," Brittany agreed, unconsciously moving closer to Santana. "You never had me. Santana had me all along and as much as I hate the idea of people like you considering women as objects to be won like trophies I was never going home with you anyway. I'm Santana's girlfriend so back off."

"So you lied from the start?"

Everybody's heads turned to Cassandra who was stood next to Puck but the venom in the older blonde woman's tone didn't phase Brittany one bit – in fact it only spurred her on. "Yes. Why would I ever wanna go home with Rory of all people when I have a super hot girlfriend like Santana to go home to?"

"But-"

"Look, you can't say much. If you don't like the fact that Santana's my girlfriend you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine for all I care. Come on baby, let's go."

Before anybody had any chance to react Brittany was tugging on Santana's arm, more than done with Cassandra and whatever protests she was no doubt about to voice. Santana shared an understanding look with Letty across the crowd and with a knuckle tap to Marley she was getting back into her Supra, this time with Brittany in the passenger seat. They both pulled on the race harnesses and as soon as the crowd had moved out of the way to give her room to move Santana was pulling away.

"What was all that about? Not that I don't like you getting possessive that is..."

"She needed to know that you're my girlfriend and that her plan didn't work. Now she knows that even though I didn't say it out loud in front of her I still love you. She just needed a wake up call."

"Ok but please don't say anything else to her, ok? She's already dangerous enough as it is. I don't want her hurting you over me Britt." She said, reaching over and taking the blonde's hand into her own as she pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Brittany looked over at her and nodded, sending her a smile as her body deflated. "I know. Thank you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Now...about my snapback..."

* * *

Marley and Kurt backed the truck up into the yard careful to avoid hitting any of the crews cars. Santana followed Letty out and stood next to Brittany as the two painters hopped down out of the truck.

"Hey. You guys wanna see the finished products?"

"Less talking Rose, more showing." Letty grinned, getting a playful slap to the arm from Mia.

Marley rolled her eyes as she and Kurt made their way to the end of the truck, both of them gripping hold of the blue tarp that was covering it. The two of them nodded at one another and then pulled it back revealing the first car – Mia's NSX.

Tina whistled in appreciation. "Damn girl, that's nice."

Mia smiled. "I know. Marley, Kurt, you did such a great job. Thank you."

"What can we say? Black isn't exactly the greatest colour to make look good." Kurt grinned. "Although, this car seemed to just suck it up like a second skin. Good match Santana."

"Thank you Kurt." The Latina smiled.

"Yeah, it looks good. Not many cars can pull off a look like 'black diamond' but everything visually turned out good. It's gonna look like a beast out on the streets, especially at night." Marley grinned.

"I agree. That's why I've gotta get her racing. My baby girl needs to make some money!"

"Hey, I just choose not to race." Mia pouted, earning a kiss on the cheek from Letty.

"I know babe but maybe now you can get out on the road. This car is sure to crush any car going up against it. Who knows, maybe you could ask Lopez to ride with you sometime."

Santana nodded at the crew leader and smiled reassuringly at Mia. "I'd love to."

"And that brings us to the second car – the RX7. Now, I have to admit that I thought you were a little crazy at first picking out a colour like 'cinder red' but wow was I wrong." Kurt said, already moving to the second tarp which was on the top tier of the truck.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend and moments later he and Marley were pulling the tarp off. Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh wow."

"Yeah – oh wow." Quinn agreed, taken aback by the bright colour of her girlfriend's car and how good it looked on it.

"Do you like it?" Marley asked, seeing Rachel's still-shocked expression.

It took a few moments but eventually Rachel nodded. "It's amazing! I didn't think it could look so good."

"Me either. I seriously thought you'd pick purple like you always do but this is unbelievable."

"Thank you Dani."

"Why did you pick this colour anyway? It was red already." Brittany asked from her place beside Santana.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, when me and Santana were looking we decided to keep it true to the Bomex stock colour, i.e. what the company paint their cars when they show off their body kits. Seeing how it was orange and bright much like my girlfriend's yellow Skyline we decided to tone it down just a little and came somewhere halfway between orange and red. Then you get this, voilà."

Brittany nodded. "It's an interesting colour. You both did a great job."

"Yeah, they all did." Rachel smiled. "Both Kurt and Marley and Santana who helped us pick out the colours. Come here!" Rachel held out her arms and walked over to Santana. Mia followed her lead and both women embraced the Latina in a hug, soon joined by Kurt and Marley. "Thank you Santana."

Mia agreed. "Yeah, thank you."

"No problem ladies. I just helped."

"Yeah, and all we need to do now is permanently fix in the parts. Everybody ready to get to work?" When Letty received a round of nods she continued. "Ok then. Quinn, get on the roll bars and the rear wings. Santana, Dani, you're on brake and suspension duty. Tina, you're on ECU and transmission with Mia. Rachel, Britt, you're on interior detail. As for Marley you're on engine and turbo duty with me. Everybody clear on what they have to do? Ok then, let's move it ladies."

* * *

Rachel looked up from what she was doing and nudged Brittany.

"Britt, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Have you noticed Quinn and Santana?"

Looking up Brittany followed Rachel's gaze over to the two women who seemed to be joking about something. "What about them?"

"It's like nothing ever happened."

"How so?"

Rachel shrugged as she turned back to her best friend. "It's like they never stopped being best friends."

"Is that a bad thing?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel shook her head in response. "No, I was just pointing it out. It's good. I thought Quinn was never going to talk to her again."

"She just needed time – like you did. You needed some space but eventually you forgave her, same with Quinn. She's almost there but she hasn't quiet reached that point yet."

"I know, and I'm happy for them. Quinn was miserable."

"I'm not surprised. I have noticed that she's happier, Dani too."

"Yeah, it looks like Santana really is here."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette shrugged. "Well, there's just something about her."

Brittany followed Rachel's gaze once more, this time to Santana specifically, and back again. "You see it."

"See what?" Rachel inquired turning back to the blonde woman.

"What I see every day. You're seeing Santana exactly as she is – her. Quinn isn't quite there yet but she's getting there. Marley too."

Rachel nodded and there was a slight pause as she mulled over Brittany's words. She turned back to her best friend and smiled. "How is that?"

"How's what?" The blonde frowned.

"You know, you and Santana. How are you two?"

"What? Now that we're back together?" Rachel nodded. "It's better. She's much freer than she was before that day."

"And you're ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm happier than I've ever been."

"I know, I'm your best friend Britt, but I didn't get a chance to ask if you were ok after the other night when they got the Shelby."

"Oh..."

"It's not like that, I just wanted to check in with you. I know it mustn't have been easy seeing her hurt again, especially considering she got shot."

Brittany shrugged as she looked over at her girlfriend who was playfully punching Quinn in the arm. "I'm fine. Santana's still here breathing and that's all I need. I will admit that it hurt me when she came back hurt but she's ok. I'll get over it."

"How is her arm?"

"It's ok, it's getting better but she'll probably have another gunshot scar."

"Pft, you probably think it's sexy all these scars on her."

"Rach...that's got nothing to do with it!"

Rachel bit her lip trying to to hold back the smile. She knew instantly that Brittany was trying to deny it. "I have to admit though, you did stop her in her tracks when you told her not to throw the dog treat. I would have loved to have seen her face. I bet she loves dominant Brittany behind closed doors."

Brittany blushed at Rachel's wiggling eyebrows, her cheeks tinting a bright red. "Shut up. You're such a dork!" She replied with a chuckle, shoving Rachel in the shoulder.

"Hey, just stating the obvious!"

Ignoring Rachel's laugh Brittany rolled her eyes at her best friend and threw the nearest thing available to her – a parts catalogue. "Shut up!"

"Ladies, less play and more work." Burt chastised in passing, a small smile tugging at his lips as Brittany and Rachel both replied with sweet replies of 'yes'.

As soon as he was out of sight Brittany playfully slapped Rachel over the back of the head. "You heard the man, more work Berry!"

Brittany laughed when all she got in return was Rachel sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Quinn pulled up into Santana's driveway later that night, putting the black Skyline into park and pulling out her phone from her pocket. Tapping away at the screen she sent off a quick text.

**-To: Santana-**

**I'm waiting in the driveway.**

It didn't take long before the phone was buzzing in her her hand with a reply.

**-Santana-**

**Good. On my away out now.**

Quinn looked up a minute later to see Santana walking out, closing the gate behind her dressed in a pair of jeans, a black hoodie and black sneakers, her hair up in the perfect ponytail.

"Ok Q, you know where we're going?" She asked as soon as she was in the car.

The blonde nodded. "Of course. You good?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She frowned, slipping on her race harness.

Quinn shrugged as she turned around in the driveway and pulled out onto the road. "I was just curious. I didn't know whether your arm was good or not."

"It's fine. Well, as good as it can be considering I got shot again. I'll be fine – I can still boost a car with it."

"How's Britt?"

"She's good, or at least I think she is..."

Quinn glanced over at her friend. "You think?"

"Yeah, I don't really know."

"How? What's wrong?"

"I don't know how she feels about this Q. I've asked her on occasion but every time she tells me she's fine with it. I know she's not completely ok with it."

"Well, Rachel would be the same with me. It's most probably just the shock. I mean, even though last time she was angry with you you almost died. Now you're back together and you got shot again but this time she's there with you in the aftermath."

"What are you getting at?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know but maybe the shock of being around you after you got shot again is kinda taking a toll on her. Maybe you should try something to get through to her."

"Ok, you have any suggestions?" She asked as the blonde turned onto another street.

"Just reassure her that you're ok, that you're still here and not going anywhere and if I know Brittany like I think I do, she'll open up. She just needs time."

"You sure about that?"

"I've known Brittany for a long time Santana and even though we may have our differences considering what happened with the whole 'undercover' thing I'm not gonna tell you a lie. So, just give Brittany time and she'll eventually open up."

There was a pause in the conversation as Santana considered everything that Quinn had just told her. Turning to the blonde she smiled and reached out, patting her on the shoulder. "Thank you Quinn."

"No problem." She shrugged. "What are best friends for?"

"Wait – you consider me your best friend?"

Quinn immediately felt herself blush. "Uh...I...yeah." She sighed. "After the day we heard the recording I kinda realised I wasn't angry at you like I had thought – I was angry at Cassandra for everything she had done. As as result I realised that I hadn't lost my best friend, we'd just hit a bump in the road. Well, you can be my best friend if that's what you want...?"

Santana felt herself grin widely. "Of course that's what I want! Bros?"

Looking at the offered clenched fist Quinn smiled and held up her own, knuckle tapping the Latina. "Bros." There was another pause, this one much more pleasant, before Quinn spoke up again. "So, does Brittany know what we're doing?"

"She knows we're out for a girls night."

"Is that all?" Quinn smirked, knowing that Santana wasn't telling her everything.

The Latina sighed in response. "No, she knows we're out looking to boost a car."

"And she actually let you go?"

"She knew I was with you. She just told me to be careful and to not get shot at again. Anyway, she knows Josh is a total tool so she was fine letting me out for the night."

Quinn laughed. "So you had to get permission?"

"I don't see you asking for permission." At the other woman's silence Santana raised an eyebrow. "Hold up, does Berry know what you're out here doing?"

"I told her I was getting my car and that I may or may not have had to break in and steal it."

"And she's fine with that?"

"Surprisingly she is. Believe it or not me, her and Finn used to boost cars all the time. Well, at least before we settled on permanent ones."

"Wow. "Santana whistled. "Whoever would have known Berry was into stealing cars?!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled up to the curb. "Yeah, yeah, there's a lot about my girlfriend that you don't know but those are stories for another day. We're here."

"Ok, so how do you wanna do this?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you were the brains of this operation."

"Fine. We hop the fence, find a way to either cut the power to the gate or find a release key to get it open, hot-wire the car and drive it right out the front. Couldn't be simpler."

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Santana nodded. "Ok, once we get out you hand me the keys to this car and you can drive the R35 out whilst I drive this."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course, this is gonna be your car anyway Quinn. Here, take this ear piece in case we get separated. Now come on, let's get this car already."

Quinn grinned as she slipped on her ear piece and got out of the car followed by Santana. She threw the keys to her over the roof and soon they were making their way down the block towards the house.

"Where do we go now?" Quinn asked as they eyed the house.

"Follow me. There's a secluded area around the back. Shrubbery."

"So you really did case this place didn't you?"

"I had to. If there's one thing I remember from boosting cars when I was younger it was that you had to get in through the best route without being seen."

"Is that why we're both wearing all black again?"

Santana nodded as she came to a stop around the back of the house. "Yes. Hold up, this is the spot. We hop this shrub line we come to the end of the pool. Then all we have to do is make our way around to the driveway."

"Sounds good to me."

Both women counted down from three and then hopped the bushes, Santana ignoring the pain in her arm as they landed right where she said they would. The two of them then moved past the illuminated pool and stuck close to the walls so that they weren't caught on camera. Luckily they both had their hoods up.

"Hey, there it is!" Quinn whisper-yelled, pointing a gloved hand over at the charcoal coloured car. "Why does it look like that?"

"Like what?"

"It looks stock but it's not quite."

"That's because it's Nismo tuned. Josh must have bought it instead of the standard version but it doesn't matter though, he can't drive for shit."

Quinn laughed. "Damn right. What now?"

"We break in."

"What about the gate?"

"Check that first. Stay here."

Quinn did as told and waited in the shadows behind a rather large rose bush as she watched Santana search the side of the house. It wasn't long before she was moving to the gate and then back over to her.

"So?"

"So, I can't find the power source. You're gonna have to break into the car and then I'm gonna have to hop the fence and find the release key."

"How do you know there is one?"

"I just managed to get a look through the gate. I recognized it embedded into the concrete."

"How are you gonna get into it?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out when it's in front of me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now let's steal this car."

Quinn grinned and motioned for Santana to lead the way. The two women quickly made their way over to the target car and stood side by side at the driver's side door.

"How do you wanna do this?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't see any other way than breaking the window. I'd usually have some fancy tool to do it with but I couldn't find one in time."

"So we're going at it the old school way huh?"

"I guess so."

Quinn grinned. "Then let's do it." Just as Santana raised her arm Quinn grabbed it, stopping her.

"What?"

"Let me. Brittany probably doesn't want you going back home injured again, especially if she knows I let you get hurt on purpose and didn't try to stop you first."

Santana lowered her arm. "Fine."

Quinn couldn't help but smile as she raised her own arm instead, both of them bracing themselves as she used all of her force to shatter the window. It wasn't ideal but the gloves gave her some protection and a little bit more force and just like they had hoped it shattered on impact. Unfortunately the alarm decided to go off at the same time.

"Shit!" Santana cursed. "Get in the car!"

Not wasting any time Quinn opened the now-unlocked door and jumped in. Santana hovered by the open driver's door and frantically snapped her head back and forth checking around for trouble. Dogs started barking in the distance as the alarm continued to go off – loudly.

"Come on, hurry up Quinn!"

"I'm trying! The wire's aren't exactly easy to get to Santana!" Rolling her eyes the Latina sighed and turned, starting to jog away from the car causing Quinn to snap her head up and frown. "Where are you going?!"

"To open the gate!"

Knowing that she had to keep going Quinn lowered her head once more and continued to fumble with the wires. Meanwhile, Santana hopped over the small brick wall and moved towards the release key box. Frowning it took her a few moments to figure out what to do but it wasn't very long before her lock-picking skills were in use and she was holding the key. Once she had it she rushed back over to the gate and slid it into the small inconspicuous lock, pushing the heavy metal gates open wide enough for the R35 to fit through. Taking one last look at the street she turned back to the driveway and made her way back over to Quinn.

"How's it coming?"

"Hold on...there!" The alarm suddenly stopped and the car purred to life, the engine revving as Quinn tested out the accelerator pedal.

"Good work Q." Santana grinned, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Ok, now we've got the car running let's get it out of here."

"Too late."

Santana followed Quinn's line of sight and saw a black Ferrari pull up at the mouth of the gate. Thinking quickly Santana knew she had to get Josh out of the way if Quinn was going to get out with the car. She turned back to Quinn who raised an eyebrow at her, the blonde knowing exactly what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Santana, no!"

"That's the only way Q! You need to get out! I'll be fine, all you have to do is follow me down the block to the other Skyline."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and block Josh if he tries to get at me as I get in the car."

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

"Good, now you'd better start running."

Santana nodded and turned to the Ferrari, the driver already starting to get out of it. Santana just caught sight of Josh and knew that she had to do this now. Not caring that he saw her face she immediately dashed straight for him.

"Hey Josh, come get me!" She yelled. She rounded the car and laughed at his confused expression before deciding to throw in a little extra bait that she knew was far from true. "I'm single now! Come see if you can take me home!"

As expected she got a devilish grin in response and as soon as he started to get back into his car she turned and started running. She heard the revving of the signature Ferrari engine seconds later and made sure to speed up. She started running for her life as if she were about to get caught by the cops and prayed to God that Quinn got out. Seeing the crew's Skyline up ahead she felt a little relief flood her system and fished the keys out from her back pocket.

Breathing heavily she heard the Ferrari fast approach as she made it to the car. Her fingers fumbled and sweated a little as she tried to get them in the lock but it didn't take long before they were sliding and clicking into place. She heard a loud screech of tires behind her and momentarily stopped what she was doing to see Quinn expertly slide to a stop a few feet away from her, traffic blaring their horns as she blocked the Ferrari's path in the middle of the street.

Looking back down she turned the key in the lock and clicked open the door, immediately sliding in and slamming it shut behind her. In a matter of seconds Santana had clicked the harness into place over herself and was sliding the keys into the ignition, revving the engine before pulling away from the curb.

"Let's go Quinn!"

"_Right behind you! We've gotta lose him!"_

"No problem!"

A few minutes later Santana could hear Quinn laughing over the radio. _"Haha, we did it!"_

"Hell yeah we did! Best girls night out ever!"

"_Damn right Lopez!"_

"Haha, beers on me at my house. But first, let's get back to the garage and drop that baby off so that you can pick up your car and drop me back at my house so I can make good on that promise of drinks."

"_Sounds good to me S."_

"Sure does doesn't it?"

"_Oh, and one more thing?"_

"Yeah Quinn?"

"_Thank you."_

"No problem Q. What are best friends for?"

* * *

_Song used: Kid Ink – 'Faster'_

TBC


	39. Reassurance

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Peoples! Hello again! Ok, so I didn't intend for this chapter to be anything more than a light filler update but it kind of became heavy and intense Brittana development stuff (no angst!) so I hope you enjo! :)_

_**Important Update Info!**_

_So, as you may know from last weeks A/N or because you're a fellow Swan Queen fan it is yet again Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr. That means that next week there will be no updates for this story as I'm going to be participating again. Adding to this the week of no updating the week after it's my birthday so I'm taking off that week for obvious reasons. Then the week after I will start writing chapter 40 of this story. That being said the date I've set for myself to post is August 8__th__. I know this seems like a long time but for what I have planned it may need extra work and time, I don't know. I don't want to rush it. I hope you bare with me and will see you then. So, for anyone just following etc. please don't send me guest reviews asking when I'm going to update because I won't answer._

_To everybody who has faved, reviewed and followed since the last update thank you and welcome! I will see you when I post next! :D_

* * *

Santana laughed as she stood in front of the Skyline. "Are you serious? He couldn't keep up with me even if he _was_ in a Ferrari!"

"Yeah but you were running! We took this thing right out from under his nose. He was even there!"

"I know but we pulled it off though. Have you put any thought into some of the stuff you want to put into it?"

Quinn shrugged. "I know it's Nismo tuned and they're usually pretty good parts but I have to admit since Letty agreed to go along with your plan I've been eyeing stuff in the parts catalogues."

"You have?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I figured that if Letty was gonna agree then I'd have no choice but to go along with it too. So, I started researching the kinds of things I wanted."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I've eyed a few seats, gauges, steering wheels, entertainment systems, brakes etc."

"What about body kits? I know that's the top priority when it comes to your cars considering your the queen of kits."

Quinn laughed. "That's true. I have looked and to be honest there aren't that many available. I was thinking that if I wanted it to be unique like people expect it to be coming from me I'd have to design my own."

"Well, lucky for you Miss. Fabray I have a few favours I need to cash in on and I have the perfect body kit. I didn't know if you'd be up for it but I have a feeling as soon as you see it you're gonna love it."

"I am?"

At Quinn's raised eyebrow Santana nodded. "Of course. I know a few guys that work at an auto-body shop up state. They owe me a few favours after I helped them out a while back."

"Ok, but are you sure you want to cash in on them now – for me?"

Waving a hand Santana smiled. "You're my best friend Quinn, I think I can spare one for you."

"Ok then. Thanks Santana."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and one more thing..."

Quinn's head snapped up from the car to Santana. "Yeah?"

"When we're through with tuning this thing it's gonna be a beast when it hits the streets, you know that right? If there's one thing I know it's how to tune a Nissan."

"At that I'm not surprised. That's why your 350 is so good. By the way I need to get a look under the hood of that."

"All in due time Q." She laughed. "All in due time, it's my baby remember, but thank you. I won't stop until this is tuned to perfection though."

"Thanks. This thing will rip up the streets. I've been waiting for so long to get my hands on one of these so I can get behind the wheel and push it, not that I don't love my R34 though – that's my baby. You up for a race against it when it's done?"

"Hell yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Quinn laughed. "That's what I thought. It's a date."

Just then the sound of engines could be heard and when Santana and Quinn turned their heads to look Letty lead the rest of the crew in. The two women turned to face them completely and watched as they all exited their cars ready for a hard day's work.

"Ladies, what's this beast I see now sitting in the middle of the garage? It definitely wasn't there the last time I checked."

Glancing back at the R35 Quinn smiled and turned back around to face her crew leader. "It's the latest edition to our growing garage. Let's just say me and Santana had a girls night out."

"So in other words you boosted it?" Dani questioned as the crew gathered around the entrance to the garage.

"You could say that." Santana answered, smiling when Brittany walked up to her and placed a kiss to her cheek. They'd only been apart for a good thirty minutes but that didn't stop Santana from having missed her.

"Hey." She whispered.

Santana smiled and pressed a similar kiss to Brittany's cheek. "Hey." She whispered back.

"Well, whatever you did it looks good. Nismo tuned right?" Letty asked, bringing Santana back into the conversation.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Where'd you get it from?"

"The place I originally cased. Josh Coleman."

"Wait, you're telling me that daddy's little rich boy actually spent extra cash for a tuned version of this? He can't drive for shit!"

Santana laughed. "Got that right. He blocked the gates so I drew him away by running. Stupid prep boy couldn't even catch up to me driving a Ferrari!"

"Praise sister." Dani smiled, knuckle tapping Santana. Surprised by the friendly action Santana just went along with it. They weren't at each others throats any more but that didn't mean that Santana wasn't still a little hesitant when it came to the subject of Dani and how she acted towards her.

"I have to admit though, Q pulled off a pretty neat slide to block him out so I could get in the R34."

"I will admit, it was pretty epic."

Santana laughed at her best friend. "Yes it was."

"Well, as much as I would have liked to have seen it, especially after you two stole it right from under him, we'd better get to work on figuring out how to modify this thing."

"Agreed." Mia smiled, nodding along with her girlfriend.

"Yes. Come on, let's start assigning parts and jobs."

* * *

Santana groaned as her arm was prodded.

"Santana please stop squirming."

"I would but you said you weren't gonna prod me so much!"

Dr. Mizuhara pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think I would need to. Turns out I needed to get a better look at this gsw. Who fixed this up for you?"

"Matt."

"He did this?"

"Yeah, why? Did he do a bad job?"

"No, he did an excellent one actually. That's why I needed to prod it so much – to see how strong it was. It's so good in fact that you should continue healing right away. It might take a while for the redness to fade away but in time it should disappear."

"What about scarring?" Brittany asked from the chair beside the bed, speaking up for the first time in about ten minutes.

"That I'm afraid is an unfortunate side effect. Just like Santana's two other gsw's she's going to have a noticeable mark there. The pellet looks to have gone deep enough to scar so you're going to have to live with it."

"Great."

At Santana's sigh/groan the doctor laughed. "Hey, put it this way; any deeper and you would have problems. You were lucky it hit you the way it did. As for right now I'm going to bandage this back up and we'll make an appointment for you to get the stitches out soon."

"And how soon will that be?"

"In a week or so."

"Ok."

"In the meantime please try not to get shot at again Miss. Lopez. I really don't want to have to keep treating you."

"I've been trying to tell her that."

The Asian woman laughed with Brittany. "And she's right. Your girlfriend is a smart cookie Santana, maybe you should listen to her more often."

"Yeah yeah."

"Ok, let's get this wrapped up again and you can be on your way."

A few minutes later and she was done. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Brittany hand Santana her t-shirt.

"Well, that's it. Just before you go I want you to make one last appointment with your physical therapist."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to make sure that you are nearly one hundred percent again. Plus, she needs to make sure that this isn't going to hamper the remainder of your recovery."

"Ok, I'll make sure."

"Good. If you have any problems with that new gsw come and see me but try to take it easy until I can take the stitches out ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Santana, bye Brittany."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Santana sighed as few minutes later as they stepped out into the sun and the fresh morning air.

"San? Are you ok?" Brittany asked, tightening the hold she had on Santana through their looped arms.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"San..."

"Ok fine, I'm tired."

"Of what?"

"All this medical crap. God knows I've been through enough of it these past few months."

"Hey, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"I can tell you think it's your fault Santana – it's not. Cassandra shot you, she put you through this. Just think about it this way – this is the last time you have to go to your physical therapy and I'm coming with you."

Turning to Brittany she smiled and stopped walking. "I guess you going with me makes it a little more bearable. God, what would I do without the best girlfriend in the world?"

Brittany bit her lip in fake contemplation before smiling and shrugging. "I don't know – you couldn't live without me?"

"So true. Come here."

Brittany couldn't resist the husky whisper of Santana's voice even if she wanted to. Instead she gave in and let the Latina pull her closer, happily accepting the warm kiss that she was offering. That was, until her phone started ringing.

_I wanna rock wit you, no matter what we do..._

Santana sighed frustratedly against Brittany's lips but pulled away anyway, fishing the phone from her pocket but making sure to keep their arms looped together. Sliding her finger across the screen she smiled when she felt Brittany's hand start caressing her bandaged injury over her hoody.

"Hello?"

"_Mija, it's your abuela."_

"Hey abuela, what did you want?"

"_I called to ask how your hospital appointment went. What did she say?"_

"That I have one last appointment with my physical therapist to check up and then I have to go back in a week or so to get the stitches out of my arm."

"_Good."_

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

_"Yes, there is actually."_

"Ok, shoot. Sorry, poor choice if words."

"_It's ok mija. __When are you coming over for dinner?"_

Brittany looked up when she heard Santana sigh. "Abuela..."

"_No is not an option Santana Lopez. When are you free?"_

"Uh, Friday I guess?"

"_Good. Is Brittany there?"_

"Of course."

_"Then put her on speaker."_

Santana's eyes met Brittany's before she pulled the phone away from her ear, switching it to speaker. "You're on speaker abuela."

"_Brittany?"_

"Abuela Lopez, hello."

As much as Santana wanted to groan at her abuela's pushiness when it came to coming over for dinner she couldn't help but smile when Brittany grinned happily in response to the older Latina.

"_Have you just accompanied Santana to her doctor's appointment?"_

"Yes."

"_Did she behave herself?"_

"Yes."

"Hey, I am still here you know!" Santana protested, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"_Yes mija, we know. Brittany, would you like to accompany Santana to dinner on Friday? I would love to finally get to meet you properly."_

Looking up at her girlfriend Brittany then looked back down at the phone that was in said girlfriend's hand. "Yes, I would love to."

_"Ok, why don't you both come over at seven and we will enjoy some nice big plates of rice and beans. Does that sound good?"_

"It sounds delicious."

"_Santana?"_

"Yes, abuela, it sounds good."

"_Bien. I will see you then."_

"Ok, bye abuela."

"_Goodbye Santana."_

"Bye Mrs. Lopez."

"_Goodbye Brittany. Have a good day girls."_

When the line went dead Santana ended the call and slid her phone back into her pocket as they reached the parking lot, already leading Brittany over to where her 350Z was parked.

"Santana? Are you ok?" Brittany asked, looking over the roof at the Latina.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"It's about Friday isn't it? I won't go if you don't want me to."

Looking up from where she was now buckling her race harness Santana momentarily stopped and reached her hand across, resting it on Brittany's arm. Her free hand then came up to lift Brittany's chin, directing the blonde's gaze towards her. "Hey, I want you there. It's just that I'm nervous. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

Looking into Santana's eyes and sensing something else Brittany turned the tables and took the hand Santana had on her chin into her own and used her free one to rest on her thigh. "You have nothing to be nervous about. It's ok though, I'm here if you need to get it off your chest. You're not on your own any more Santana, you have me. You don't have to act strong just for me, what's on your mind?"

Santana knew that nothing else but meeting Brittany's eyes would cut it so looking up brown met blue and she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I know I can tell you anything. It's just that we didn't really have a chance to do it before, you know, everything happened. Now we do and..."

"You're nervous. I get it. I'm gonna be there holding your hand every step of the way."

Brittany could see the vulnerability in Santana's eyes, knowing that what she was admitting wasn't easy. She was thankful though, the woman sat in front of her wouldn't have even shown her this before but after what they had been through there wasn't any room for anything but the truth. That's why she was glad that Santana was admitting this much, it allowed Brittany to do what she considered her job – being there for her. There was a fear underlying that insecurity, Brittany knew it all too well. She had felt it once just before she had come out to her parents but then again it was only brief, she knew they'd accept her no matter what. She knew for Santana though that that wasn't the case. She'd had enough courage to come out to her grandmother and it had backfired – badly. Now after years apart she was finally bringing home her first girlfriend and there was a fear that she wouldn't accept her after seeing it in person. Sure, she had been getting along with her granddaughter but knowing and seeing were two completely different things. Santana hadn't forgiven her yet, at least not verbally, but that didn't mean she wasn't still terrified of how things would go down. And that's where Brittany would come in. She was going to hold Santana's hand for as long as she needed it and she'd be there every step of the way and because she loved her she was going to stay by her side – starting with this.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Seeing Santana blush Brittany leaned forwards and cupped her face, placing her a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's my pleasure. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too Britt-Britt."

"Good." She smiled, giving her another kiss, this time to the corner of her mouth. "Now, how about we get lunch and head to the garage?"

"That sounds good."

"Ok then, drive Lopez."

Santana chuckled as she slide the keys into the ignition and brought the car to life. "Consider it done Miss. Pierce."

Brittany smiled and lent back over, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you miel."

Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany's use of Spanish and at the blonde's shrug she rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is!"

"The problem is, we can't keep losing."

"I can't help that."

"Yes you can Puck. These bitches are winning every race."

"Cass, we've raced them twice!"

"Before that. Before I took the R8 when I had Santana under my thumb she was still winning every race against your drivers. She never lost once! Once!"

"What do you expect me to do about it? I'm not the one racing!"

"Maybe you should be but you need to make sure your crew is good enough to at least challenge them! They have new cars courtesy of me and they still can't seem to get shit done! They're driving supercars Puck!"

"And?!"

"They need to be able to actually drive. Word on the street is that after Santana and Marley's little stunt the other night we're a laughing stock compared to Letty's crew!"

"Hold up, this isn't just about her crew though is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"There's something else. It's Santana isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

"You need to let go of this beef. So what, your plan didn't go quite how you wanted it to but the fact that she is racing with them again is something you can't control."

"And that makes it harder for us to make cash! They walked away with 60k the other night! That's a lot of money that we could have used."

"It was a high stakes race, what do you expect? As much as I hate to admit it they won fair and square."

"And that won't do. If you're not willing to kick this crew into shape I'm gonna have to show you all how it's done!"

"Cass, don't do something stupid." But before he could be heard his girlfriend was already exiting the office and making her way outside to her Mercedes. Sighing he got up out of his chair and followed her. "Everybody to your cars, we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Mercedes asked with a frown from her place where she was stood beside Sam.

"Ortiz territory."

* * *

Santana and the others looked up at the sound of multiple engines approaching. That could only mean one thing – they weren't just anybody. As if on instinct Mia and Santana were ushering the others to cover the cars with tarps so that they couldn't be seen. When they were out of sight they rejoined the others as the group of cars filled up the remaining space in the yard, a familiar black Mercedes leading the pack. Santana felt Brittany's hand slide down her arm and link with her own, squeezing as the familiar blonde stepped out of the expensive sports car and made her way towards them.

"Lopez!"

She tensed but she remained calm as Cassandra got closer. "What do you want July?"

"I have a proposition."

"About what?"

"Stay out of it Miss. Ortiz."

Stepping up beside Santana she steeled herself and shook her head. "No, not until you tell me why you're stepping into my territory with no respect. Puckerman, you have anything to say about this?" She asked, turning her attentions to Puck who was lingering just behind her.

He shook his head and shrugged. "No idea."

That was the most pleasant they'd been towards each other in a long time. Taking it as a one time thing Letty turned back to Cassandra. "Come on, spill. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask Santana something."

The Latina in question frowned. "What?"

"I have an idea."

"Ok then, why don't you just say it out loud and share it with the class?"

"I've had enough of your constant disrespect."

"Disrespect? Like you haven't disrespected me enough already? What could you possibly want?"

"A race."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me – a race. I'm tired of watching you win again and again so I'm challenging you. Crew race conditions, a race in the city and then we settle it in the canyon like women. 25K buy-in each. Are you in?"

"So you're challenging me to a race? Took you long enough to grow the balls to ask me."

Cassandra seemed to quietly fume, Santana knowing that she was pushing her buttons. Surprisingly she didn't bite back though. "Yes. Now are you in or not?"

Santana momentarily let go of Brittany's hand, stepping closer so that her and Cassandra were only a few inches apart. The air was tense around them but Santana didn't even need to think twice about her answer before replying. "Oh, I most definitely am."

"Good. Blaine will call with the details. I'll see you on the streets Miss. Lopez."

"I'll be waiting."

With that Cassandra turned on her heels and made her way back to her car, the rest of her and Puck's crew following. Soon they were pulling out of the lot and leaving, Letty's crew in silence at what had just happened.

"Santana, are you sure about this?"

Looking over at Letty she nodded. "Yes."

"S, you can't be serious!"

"Marley..."

"No, she's right S. This is dangerous." Tina argued, agreeing with her girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's dangerous Santana. Who knows what kind of crap she could pull! You know what she did to Finn and Jake. What if she does that to you?!"

"Rachel I know the risks involved."

"Yes, and that should be exactly why you should have said no." Dani reasoned.

"Look, I know you guys are worried, I understand that after everything that happened, but this is our chance – _my _chance to put her in her place. Ever since the day she shot me all I've wanted to do is have a chance at getting back at her. If that means settling it behind the wheel then I'm gonna do it. You all have your reasons why this is dangerous and you can tell me over and over again about how this is a bad idea but I'm not gonna back out of it. I have my own reasons why I'm doing this and whether you want to support me or not I'm gonna get behind that wheel and show that bitch that she messed with the wrong woman."

There was silence before Letty eventually spoke up. "Ok. If you wanna race her that's your choice but we've got your back nonetheless."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, back to work ladies."

As the crew started dispersing Quinn clapped Santana on the shoulder, the two best friends sharing a look before she walked away.

"Play this smart Santana." Mia whispered, sending her a reassuring smile before walking away and leaving Brittany and Santana as the only two remaining.

"Britt, before you say anything-"

"I know."

Looking up surprised Santana frowned. "Wait, you do?"

"Yes. You need to do this. Just don't let her hurt you again, ok?"

"But aren't you mad?

"I will admit that right now I'm angry at you for not thinking about it first but I know that no matter what I say you won't back out of this. Just don't let her shoot you ok?"

"Ok." She nodded, stepping closer to her. "Thank you Brittany. I'll try, I promise."

"I know you will." She whispered, her hand coming up to play with the collar of Santana's garage shirt. "And that's why I trust you. I'll be there with you to support you, I promise."

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you. I love you so much Brittany S. Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

Brittany pulled away from the hug enough to press their lips together, letting the kiss linger before pulling away completely and grabbing Santana's hand. "Come on, we still have work to do."

* * *

Brittany's fingers trailed lightly over the countless shirts in Santana's extensive wardrobe. To be honest it wasn't that Santana had an excessive amount of clothes, it was the size of the closet itself that overwhelmed her. There was so much space, even after she'd added her own clothes to it. The perks of such a big house she guessed. Her fingers continued to trail until they reached the Latina's hoodies and eventually they came to her small collection of leather jackets. Brittany let herself enjoy the feel of the cold material under her fingertips as she slowly took another step but she stopped when she came to the last one on the rack. Glancing down at it she frowned before recognizing it. Turning her body to face the clothes she pulled it's hanger off the rail and realised why it looked so familiar. It was the one she was wearing that day...

She removed the hangar and placed it back on the rail, now holding the leather jacket in her hands fully. She'd seen it in that dream she had, the one where she'd woken up suddenly – the one where she realised that she wasn't completely over the Latina. Back then it was untouched but this only proved it was a dream. What was in her hands wasn't that jacket from her dreams, it was the one that was very real, the one Santana had been wearing the day things went south. Her eyes automatically searched for them without letting her think, eventually landing on two bullet holes. There was blood staining each hole, the jacket probably never washed since before that day. Raising it to her nose she could smell the faint remnants of Santana's aroma.

A single tear rolled down her eyes and before long it opened the gates she'd been trying to hold back for weeks.

And that's how Santana found her. She had been in the kitchen texting her grandmother whilst trying to get dressed and had left Brittany to get changed in their shared closet whilst she checked on Lord Tubbington in the kitchen. When she came back she had expected Brittany to be stood in the middle of their bedroom with multiple outfits spread across their bed unable to make her mind up but when she hadn't she guessed she was still in the closet picking something out. What she didn't expect however was to find her slouched on the ottoman in the center of the room clutching an all too familiar leather jacket in her hands. She instantly knew what this was about – Brittany was finally opening up.

"Britt? Baby, you ok?" It was a stupid question but she asked anyway. What else was she supposed to say? _"Hey Britt, what are you doing looking at the jacket I was almost killed in?"_. She moved and knelt down in front of her completely ignoring the fact that she'd been wrestling to get her t-shirt on whilst texting her grandmother at the same time.

Brittany looked up at the sound of Santana's voice, her eyes coming level with the other woman's who was projecting nothing but pure concern and worry right back at her. "I-I..."

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me Britt. What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on Brittany's knee.

The touch of Santana's hand was what broke everything free, all of Brittany's emotions welling over and the barriers breaking for the first time since before they'd got back together. She fell forwards, her head meeting Santana's collarbone as sobs racked her body and hot tears rolled down her cheeks staining into Santana's clean t-shirt. All the fight seemed to seep out of her in the matter of a few moments, her sobs coming harder than before as she felt Santana's arms wrap around her as she pulled the blonde more into her. Her hand coming to rest on Brittany's back she let it rub soothingly back and forth as Brittany continued to cry. It pained her to see her like this, so upset, and she cursed herself for even having put her through this pain on purpose. She knew this was how Brittany had probably been after she'd found out everything but she vowed in that moment to do everything in her power to try and prevent it from happening again. That definitely meant it went for right now too.

"Shush, it's ok. I'm right here." She didn't know what else to say other than she knew that she wasn't going anywhere until Brittany was in fact ok.

A minute or two later a sniffling Brittany finally pulled away, her hands clutching at Santana's shirt as the Latina wiped away her tears carefully with her thumbs as if she were the most fragile thing on the planet.

"I got your clean shirt all wet."

Looking down at said shirt and the wet patch Santana looked back up at her and smiled. "I can change it." With that she got up and situated herself on the ottoman next to the other woman, her arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"It's ok." She replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Brittany's head. "It's long overdue. What were you doing with this anyway?" She asked, motioning to the jacket and taking it from Brittany's hands into her own.

"I saw it and I recognised it. That's when it hit me."

"What hit you?"

"That I almost lost you."

"Britt-"

"No, Santana please, let me get this out."

"Ok." She replied quietly, kissing her reassuringly on the side of the head. "Go on."

Feeling Santana's hand rubbing soothingly up and down her arm she snuggled into her warmth and prepared herself. "I almost lost you and then I left you. I left you to deal with it when I should have been there by your side. I was so angry at you for lying that I didn't see that you needed me. I knew you loved me, even back then when you hadn't said it aloud and now I feel like a bitch for ever blaming you when I should have been blaming myself."

At the pause Santana could tell that Brittany was done. She hadn't wanted to interrupt her. "Britt...you don't have to blame yourself. Scratch that – you should never blame yourself. What happened happened. Bottom line is I lied and I paid the price."

"By almost dying!"

"And there's no point feeling guilty over it. You have nothing to feel guilty about. The only one who should be feeling that is Cassandra. She's the one who shot me and she's the one who's going to pay the price – not you, not me, not the rest of the crew – her. You had every right to blame me for what happened but we're past that now. We have each other back, that's all that matters."

"But-"

"And I'm still alive. I'm here, breathing, holding you. I'm not going anywhere Brittany, I had to live for you, as much as you didn't think that was the case in the moment. Sure, you weren't there but my abuela was and we had time to heal together – that's why we're going over for dinner tonight. She wants to meet you properly. She knows how much I love you and I'm proud that I can spend this time with my two favourite people – the woman who raised me and the woman I love. And yes, I got shot again, but it was a graze and you're here looking after me when I need it. I couldn't ask for more."

There was a brief pause before Brittany looked up at her. She smiled and let her forehead rest against Santana's as they enjoyed the silence between one another. Santana sensed Brittany's eyes opening and followed her gaze, watching as the blonde's fingers delicately traced the bullet hole in the shoulder of the jacket, then slowly moving down to the one that would have been covering Santana's stomach.

"Why did you keep this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, temporarily taken off guard by Brittany's question.

"Why did you keep this when you nearly died in it?"

Santana shrugged looking down at the holes. "I don't know. I guess I couldn't part with it."

"But why?" Brittany asked again, frowning as she tried to understand why on earth Santana would keep a reminder of something that nearly killed her.

"I guess it was a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of you."

That caught Brittany's attention. The blonde looked up from the jacket at the other woman. "Me?"

"Not in a bad way. I guess I kept it because it reminded me of the last moment we spent together – the last happy moment."

"That morning when you got the call from Shelby and I didn't want you to leave."

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave. I knew that that was our last moment, our last kiss. I cried when I closed that door."

"And I just went back to sleep thinking you were coming back. Then Shelby called and said she couldn't find you and you weren't answering and I panicked and then we went to the docks and Roz told us you had been shot and then I...I just..."

Santana took Brittany's hand and forced her to look at her. "Hey, calm down Britt. I know, she told me that you all came looking. I know you were worried. But that's over. I'm still here."

Brittany breathed deeply as Santana knelt down in front of her once again, taking her hand and placing it over her chest. She could feel the steady beating of Santana's heart under her fingers and let it sooth her as she soon calmed down. When she opened her eyes, their foreheads pressed together, she smiled and pressed a light but meaningful kiss against Santana's lips, letting it linger for a few moments longer than necessary before pulling away.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Here, I have something to show you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Brittany watched as Santana pulled back, sitting back on her knees as she gripped the hem of her t-shirt. Brittany frowned, not knowing quite what she was doing, but went along with it anyway. Santana discarded the shirt on the empty space next to Brittany and took the blonde's hand once more. She slowly moved it towards her sports bra-clad chest and gently held it to her warm skin. Once it was resting over her heart again she slowly started moving it upwards. She trailed Brittany's hand to a familiar mar on her complexion and let it hover above the raised skin.

"I know you've been avoiding it. I know you try to look away when you think I'm not watching and you flinch whenever you touch it by accident but I think you need to know _it_ to know I'm ok. Go on, touch it."

"But won't it hurt?"

"No. Go on, touch it."

Her eyes wearily meeting Santana's she took a deep breath and unconsciously lent forwards, Santana's hand falling to her side as her fingertips made contact with the scar tissue, in response sending a shiver down her spine. Santana remained still underneath her, not moving as she let her fingers wander over the place that had long-since healed. It was strange but it was oddly soothing. She had feared hurting the other woman with just a simple touch and she admitted that a part of her had indeed been avoiding it. For what reason she didn't know why but right now that answer didn't really seem to matter.

Eventually Santana took hold of her hand once again and lowered it until it was hovering over her abdomen and the more deadly of the two shots. She let go and trusted Brittany to take the lead and initiate the next part. Luckily for her the blonde did and her fingers were back on her skin once again. Just as before they lightly grazed over the raised scar tissue, exploring the bumps of the long healed wound. Santana had flashes in her mind of times when she really wished they had killed her, the pain unbearable, but with Brittany's fingers just touching them was enough to make it all worth it. The blonde's touch was soothing, soothing enough to make all the pain and agony worth it to get here to this very moment.

Brittany broke the silence.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"That nightmare. It makes them hurt doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"But you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Is this what your other scar is like?"

Santana knew which one she was talking about. "This one?" She asked, holding up her left arm so that Brittany could see the large jagged scar that went from wrist to elbow.

"Yes." She nodded, leaning forwards and pressing a quick kiss to it.

"It hurts if I'm stressed or there's too much strain or pressure on it but I've learned to live with it. Just like I will this one." She said, motioning to the bandage further up her arm.

Brittany reached out and let her hand linger on the white gauze. "Your left arm seems to attract trouble doesn't it?"

Santana looked down at Brittany's hand and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does but admit it, you think it's sexy on me."

"Santana..."

Seeing the other woman's blush Santana saw her opportunity. "Come on, admit it!"

There was a pause before Brittany sighed. "Fine. Yes, I think it's sexy."

"Ha! I knew it! You wait, once this one has it's stitches out and heals you're not gonna be able to keep your hands off me!"

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will." She grinned, leaning forwards and placing her hands on the ottoman either side of the blonde, now situated in between Brittany's jean-clad legs. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke once again. "Are you feeling better now?"

Instead of answering right away Brittany lent forwards and kissed the scar on her shoulder, her lips lingering for a minute or so before pulling away. She then took Santana's face into her hands, letting her fingers cup either side of her face so that her thumbs could trail back and forth over her cheeks.

"Yes. Thank you."

She then pulled the Latina in, their lips connecting in a meaningful and deep kiss that gave confirmation to everything Santana needed to know. Brittany would get there one day, to a point where she'd accept what had happened to her, but for now this was a start. She could feel the blonde's relief and let her own relief wash over her. It had been something that had been tugging at the both of them since they'd admitted their love for one another and now they could finally start moving on from it – and Santana was going to be by Brittany's side through every single moment.

"Come on, lets get dressed or we're gonna be late."

Standing she pulled Brittany up by the hand and picked up the hole-ridden jacket. She gave Brittany a kiss and made her way over to the hanger, sliding the jacket back onto it before letting it rejoin her other jackets. Turning back to Brittany she smiled and proceeded to search for a clean t-shirt.

Santana had just finished pulling on her button up shirt when she spotted Brittany reaching for her sky blue converses. She walked over and stopped her.

"Stop. I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, sit down on the ottoman whilst I go get it."

"Santana..."

"Britt, please."

"Ok."

Santana smiled and kissed her forehead before disappearing. A minute later she was reappearing with two black boxes under her arm. She knelt down in front of the blonde and smiled up at her. She then turned to the boxes and held them up in front of her.

"For you m'lady."

"Me?"

"Yeah, go on, open!"

Brittany took the first box and did as told before smiling. "Santana, you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

"What's in the second one?"

"Take a look for yourself." She handed her the second box and Brittany opened it to find another pair of shoes inside. "Now, I know it's not a lot considering I make a bunch of cash behind the wheel and if I could have bought you expensive jewellery I would have but if there's one thing I love about you it's that you have a thirst for sneakers that rival my own. Not that I don't love you in those black heels you wore the other night, especially when you don't have anything else on, but I wanted to get you something just to show you that I appreciate you and I love you-"

"Santana, baby, breathe, I appreciate the thought. Thank you, I love them. I wouldn't expect anything less than DC's either considering you practically live in them. And don't worry – I don't need jewellery, I just need you. Now I have two pairs though so I can pick and choose."

"My thought exactly. Which ones do you wanna wear?"

Brittany handed her the first box. "These."

"Nice choice Miss. Pierce. Mint and grey it is."

"What about you?" Brittany asked, smiling as Santana carefully slipped the first shoe onto her foot for her.

"I have a new pair I wanna wear. You seriously didn't think I wouldn't buy a pair for myself while I was at it did you?"

"No, that doesn't surprise me one bit."

"And it shouldn't. There, I'll let you lace them and then we should be ready to go."

"Thank you." Brittany kissed her and let her stand up, watching as Santana pulled a box from under her shirt rail. Santana came to sit down next to her and when she opened the box Santana smirked at her.

"Curious much?" Brittany shrugged causing Santana to roll her eyes and continue. She pulled back the tissue paper and the blonde grinned. "You like?"

"I like – a lot!"

"I thought you'd say that." She smiled, pulling out one of the light cream coloured Vans. She proceeded to pull them on and lace them before standing up and slipping on her watch, then turning to Brittany. "You ready?"

"More than ever."

"Good. Let's go."

Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand into her own, lacing their fingers together tightly. "Lead the way Miss. Lopez."

* * *

Santana nervously knocked on the door and took a step back, Brittany using her free hand to calmingly rub up and down her jacket-clad arm, the other clutching Santana's hand tightly in her own.

"It's gonna be ok San."

"I know, thank you."

She smiled reassuringly at the Latina and they both turned to look at the door when they heard it open.

"Ah, girls! Come in, come in. Bienvenido."

She ushered them in and then pulled Santana into a tight hug before turning to Brittany, holding out her arms. The blonde happily accepted and Santana watched with a smile as her two favourite people finally came together. Eventually Alma pulled away from the blonde and with a big smle on her face.

"Something smells good abuela."

Alma smiled at Santana and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I made three big plates of rice and beans. I hope you are hungry Brittany."

"Definitely."

"Ok then, let's go and eat."

She pulled Santana into the dining room and sat her down across from Brittany whilst she sat down at the head of the table.

"Tuck in las niñas. I finished cooking just as you arrived."

Both women happily did so and as soon as they took their first few bites Alma followed. It wasn't until a few minutes later Brittany spoke up.

"Mrs. Lopez, this is really good." She grinned, shovelling another bite into her mouth, the smile on Santana's face at how she cute she was missed by the blonde completely.

Alma chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. This is Santana's favourite."

"It is?"

"Yes." She replied, looking over at her granddaughter. "When she was younger it was all she ate. Apart from Breadstix that is. This girl could not get enough of them!"

"I'm not surprised. She's still addicted to them now."

"Which isn't a surprise to me either. Why do you think she's the legendary Snix?"

"Yeah, yeah, so I like Breadstix. Moving on."

Alma laughed and placed her hand on Brittany's arm. "She's just shy. I swear she doesn't like being the center of attention."

"What? Santana?"

"It's not that I don't like it it's just that it's kind of awkward when your grandmother and girlfriend are talking about you right in front of you."

Alma smiled and lent over, placing a kiss to the side of her head. Brittany couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the words that fell from Santan's lips. She still got goosebumps whenever Santana referred to her as her girlfriend out loud and in front of her grandmother it made it even more surreal. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Alma calling her name.

"Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell me more about you? I would love to hear about the woman my Santana can't stop talking about."

"_She can't stop talking about_?"

Santana blushed under her girlfriend's gaze. "Yes. She talks about you all the time."

Brittany smiled over at her. "I'm honoured. What do you wanna know?"

"Anything you want to share."

"Ok, I was born and raised here in Lima and I have a little sister named Abby. I was offered a place at MIT but I turned it down to stay close to my family and I love to dance."

"So you've lived here all your life?"

"Yep. Born and raised."

"And you love to dance?"

"Yeah, in my free time when I'm not working or driving."

"And you were offered a place at MIT?"

"Yeah, supposedly I'm some kind of maths genius. I didn't want to be away from my family though. Plus I'd miss Lima too much."

"Maybe you could teach Santana a thing or two."

"Maybe."

"Abuela...!"

* * *

Santana entered her old bedroom to find Brittany walking around investigating her stuff.

"Hey, you ok? I went to the bathroom and abuela said you were up here."

"Yeah, I needed some room to breathe."

"Let me guess, she cornered you once you were alone and started talking?"

"Yeah. How did you-"

"I know my abuela better than anyone. She didn't make you uncomfortable did she?"

"No, she just asked about us."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. She just wanted to know how we were doing since we got back together."

"She didn't pry did she?"

"No. She just told me she was happy that you had found someone to look after you."

In reality it had been much more than her asking Brittany about how they were doing as a couple. The blonde had used the situation to her advantage to voice some thoughts about things she couldn't talk to Santana about. To say it had turned into something completely unexpected was an understatement.

-10 Minutes Earlier-

"_Mrs. Lopez, can I ask you something?"_

"_Please, call me abuela – or Alma if you prefer."_

"_Ok, abuela, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_It's about Santana."_

"_Oh, is she ok?"_

_"She's fine. I just wanted to ask you something that I coulnd't ask her."_

"_Go ahead, what's on your mind?" She asked, reaching over and taking Brittany's hands into her own, the blonde smiling at the warmth radiating from the older woman._

"_Ok, here goes." She took a deep breath before continuing. "She's asked me if I'm ok, especially since she last got shot, but I wanted to ask you something about when she got out of the hospital the first time."_

"_When the truth came out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Go on."_

"_Did she suffer?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Was she in pain?"_

"_Yes but I have a feeling this isn't about her physical pain is it?"_

"_No."_

_Seeing Brittany bow her head Alma used her free hand to lift the blonde's chin up. "It's ok if you want to know."_

"_I just can't take knowing that she may have hated me."_

"_She didn't hate you. In fact it was quite the opposite. Santana's a complicated woman and even though I struggled with her coming out to me I know that you're the only thing that kept her going. She knew that there was a chance that you might not ever love her again but she knew that she had to keep going for you. You're the only reason why she's where she is now Brittany. Yes, she's doing the plan to make it up to the others but she wanted to prove to you that she never meant what happened to you two and your relationship. Call this old woman crazy but she's clearly in love with you."_

_Brittany smiled. "She did that all for me even when she knew I might say no?"_

"_Yes. She needed you in her life Brittany, even if it was just as friends. She couldn't take the fact that you would hate her whenever you looked at her."_

"_I love her too."_

"_I know, I can see it. You smile whenever you look at her, whether you realise it or not. I sense there's something else, isn't there? What's bothering you?"_

"_She's putting herself in danger again. This time willingly."_

"_What crazy thing has she decided to do now?"_

"_She's racing but it's not just any race."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She's racing Cassandra."_

"_And she agreed?"_

"_Yes. She came to the garage and demanded to race Santana. Without hesitation she agreed."_

"_And you're worried?"_

_"Yes. The last time she raced against our crew our friend Finn got killed and then she killed someone else, Jake. She's got something up her sleeve, I know it, and I don't want her pulling something sneaky and Santana ending up getting hurt as a result. Cassandra's got it out for her, especially after she won the other night. She's on a war path."_

_"And she might get up to her dirty little tricks again behind the wheel and because it's Santana it will be twice as bad?"_

"_Yes, exactly."_

"_Don't worry about her Brittany."_

"_But how can I not? The woman I love is going up against the woman who almost killed her."_

"_Yes, and if I know my nieta it's that she is a good driver. She was so dedicated to getting back behind the wheel after she was shot I had to force her not to leave the house so that she didn't injured herself further. She has something to prove, she has since the moment she first got back into her car. Now is simply that point where it is finally coming to fruition. That dedication is finally coming to a point where she can prove that Cassandra didn't beat her. She's proved that your relationship with one another is stronger than she thought and now is Santana's time to prove that Cassandra didn't win at all. I will admit that at this news I'm not happy that she's throwing herself into danger but then again my graddaughter is a hard headed Lopez Latina like me so I'm not surprised. All I can say is that if there's anything we can do other than hopelessly trying to get her to change her mind, which she won't, is to support her. She needs you more than ever if she's going to do it. Just like I said, you're the only reason why she's even doing this at all."_

"_I know, I'm just worried." She sighed, letting her head fall to Alma's shoulder._

"_And you have every reason to be querida. Just don't think about it too much and be there for her. If she knows you're worried she won't focus and she'll let Cassandra exploit that. Promise to me that you won't let that happen." She said, her hand coming up to soothingly stroke Brittany's blonde hair._

"_I promise."_

"_Good, now why don't you go upstairs? I'm sure that you are itching to get a look at my granddaughters room."_

_Brittany laughed. "Of course."_

-Present-

"Britt?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed to zone out just then. You ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm good."

"Good. You taking a look around?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"I think I see a nineteen year-old girls bedroom showing off all the things she loves."

"Is that so?" She smirked, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"Admit it, you're being curious."

"Fine, yes, I'm being curious."

"I knew it."

"I have to admit though, I'm not surprised that you have multiple car posters all over the walls."

"You're not?"

"No. I think it's kind of cute actually."

"Cute? Me?"

Brittany laughed, her hand coming up to rest over the arm around her stomach. "Yes." Her eyes flickered around the room and landed on the dock resting upon the top of the dresser on the far wall giving her an idea. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I play you a song?"

Santana frowned but didn't make to move from where she was stood. "Sure."

She let her go and Brittany made her way over to the dock pulling her iPod from her pocket. A few moments later a soft song was flowing through it's speakers, Brittany turning around and making her way back to the Latina. She wrapped her arms aroun her neck just as the lyrics started.

_You never hear me singing love songs, wasn't big on poetry_  
_Never cried in the movies, didn't want to feel so weak_  
_I would never talk about it, never let it get too deep_  
_But something in me's changing; guess you did something to me _

Santana soon followed her lead and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close and resting their foreheads together.

"You're playing this for a reason aren't you?" She asked, watching as Brittany's eyes closed as they swayed.

"Yes."

_Cause for the first time, I get worried when I'm looking in your eyes_  
_That one day, you might leave me, and it keeps me up at night_  
_I guess that means I really love you, cause I'm afraid to make mistakes_  
_If you ever left me, that would be my first heartbreak_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_If you ever left me, that would be my first heartbreak _

"I wanted you to know how I feel."

"Tell me." She beckoned softly.

Brittany opened her eyes and met Santana's. "I don't want to lose you. Ever. I already did and it nearly killed me."

_Maybe I shouldn't be thinking so far ahead_  
_Better just enjoy this moment and be happy for what I get_  
_But you know it's not that easy to get out of my head_  
_So I guess that it's a good thing when you want something so bad _

"This is about my race isn't it?" Brittany nodded. "You're afraid of what might happen?"

"Yes. I'm not scared Santana."

"But-"

"I'm terrified." She cut in, looking up to see Santana's eyes a mix of confusion and worry.

"You're terrified?"

Brittany nodded. "You almost died because of her once and now I have you back I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't."

"I know you mean it but I can't keep it in anymore. I need to tell you this out loud."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you to come around. I know there's been something under the surface ever since we got back together. I just didn't want to push you, especially when it came to us and what happened."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just doing what I'm here for. Is there anything I can say other than what's expected? What can I say other than I'll try to stay safe?"

"I don't know. I just fear that I'll see you leave and not make it to the end of the track. Rachel lost Finn to her in that way, I don't want to lose you the same way when I just found you."

"And you won't. Here, give me your hand." She took it as Brittany lowered it from around her neck and guided it down to her shirt-clad shoulder for the second time that night.

_Cause for the first time, I get worried when I'm looking in your eyes_  
_That one day, you might leave me, and it keeps me up at night_  
_I guess that means I really love you, cause I'm afraid to make mistakes_  
_If you ever left me, that would be my first heartbreak _

"I'm here, this proves it. I have the physical scars to affirm that I made it. She's not going to give me more and she's not gonna give you any either, physical or mental. I won't let her even get close to you. All I need when I go up against her is you cheering me on as if I can do anything. Nothing else matters to me Brittany, nothing but you. This race isn't only for me, it's for you too. Us."

"You mean that?"

Santana nodded, their foreheads still pressed together. "Yes. You're the only person on this planet I've ever felt this way about. I want to make sure nothing ever hurts you which is why when I get behind that wheel I'm going to do everything in my power to show Cassandra that she's not the queen bitch she thinks she is. She's not winning again."

The look Santana gave her was enough to prove her words, enough to tell her that maybe her racing Cassandra wasn't as bad as she thought it was. All she needed was Santana to tell her so in her own words.

_I wanna run, I wanna stay_  
_Hold every piece so it won't break_  
_Wanna let go, wanna hold tight_  
_Afraid that I might suffocate_  
_You with my love_  
_How much is enough?_  
_How much is too safe?_

_Cause for the first time, I get worried when I'm looking in your eyes_  
_That one day, you might leave me, and it keeps me up at night_  
_I guess that means I really love you, cause I'm afraid to make mistakes_  
_If you ever left me, that would be my first heartbreak _

The two softly sang together, the words sinking in deep as Brittany's fear slowly dissipated. She felt her eyes tear up and Santana wipe away a stray with her thumb as she placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I've never loved someone as much as I love you in my entire life. I love you so much Santana and it terrifies me."

"You wanna know something?"

"Yeah?"

"It terrifies me too but the thing is we're gonna do this together. We're gonna be side by side every step of the way. I couldn't ask for a better woman to call my girlfriend."

"Me either."

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_If you ever left me, that would be my first heartbreak _

* * *

_Songs used: (Santana's Ringtone) Alicia Keys – 'Rock Wit U' / Tori Kelly – 'First Heartbreak'_

_P.S: For anybody who's curious to know what Santana and Brittany's shoes were let me know over on my Tumblr (**shinodafan94**) wtih an ask and I will get back to you ASAP to show you!_

TBC


	40. Long Time Coming

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_I'm back! Hello to all my new followers etc. and enjoy this long update. I don't even know how I managed to write it in the time that I did. 17, 000+ words is the longest update I've ever written for any of my stories. So, you obviously know what's going down, it's a long time coming but be warned as it's so long I had to edit it in four seperate parts. If there's any motivation there's a whole scene of Brittana smut at the end (it's a bout time I wrote it lol). Also, if anybody can pick up on the references to a few of my (favourite) different things in this chapter there are virtual hugs and cookies waiting for you! Enjoy it, it wasn't easy to write!_

_Just a quick note, there's lots of songs in this chapter being added to the mixtape and the playlist on 8Tracks now isn't the only one. If you head over to my Tumblr (__**shinodafan94 . Tumblr . com**__) if you click on the '__**Fast Lane (Official Story Mixtape)**__' it will take you to the Podsnack version of the playlist and it basically allows you to listen on a different platform and to whatever song you want without having to play the playlist from the start just to get to the latest updated track. The 8Tracks one is still available but you have to click the __**8Tracks**__ link on my Tumblr to get to it (the link on my profile page broke so I had to get rid of it) so you can bookmark it from there or whatever you wanna do._

_Thank you to everybody still following, I can't wait to sink my teeth into the next update. Thank you to all my reviewers and the anons on Tumblr and enjoy this and I will see you next week! :D_

* * *

"Santana this is crazy!"

"Don't you think I know that?! It's not going to change my mind though."

Rachel sighed. "You know what she's capable of, she almost killed you once. Now you're gonna give her another chance willingly?"

The Latina sighed and rubbed her temples. "This isn't a choice, I have to do this. I know what I'm getting into but I'm not letting her get the best of me. She expects this fear to win and cause me to back out but I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction of getting what she wants. She's already spent way too long doing that, it's time someone put that bitch in her place and that person is gonna be me."

"Rachel's right Santana. I support you in everything else but this is pure crazy. Cassandra is insane and you're willingly getting behind the wheel just to prove to her that you're the better driver?" Kitty agreed with Rachel from across the room.

"Yeah but it's a lot more than that. This is Santana's way of showing her that she didn't win when she shot her." Quinn argued, sharing a small smile of agreement with her best friend.

"So? That doesn't change the fact that this is Cassandra we're talking about. You now this isn't safe Quinn!"

"Tina-"

"She's got a point Miss. Fabray." Roz cut in before turning to Santana. "You should have known better than anybody to think about something this big before saying yes. What was going through your head?"

Santana sighed feeling a headache coming on quicker than she would have liked. "I don't know but I don't regret it. Whether you like it or not I said yes – without hesitation. I'm doing this for me and that bitch is going to find out that she messed with the wrong fucking street racer."

And with that she got up and stormed out of the room, tired of the same back and forth that had been going on between all of them for the past half an hour. She'd frankly had enough of it and no matter how much they tried to convince her this was a bad idea she wasn't backing out. She'd made her choice the day Cassandra confronted her and all this was doing was wasting time. It felt like an intervention and she was sure that if she had to stay in that room with them for a few minutes longer she would have surely punched someone and considering the good place she was at with the entirety of Letty's crew right now (Blaine, Kurt, Kitty, Shelby and Holly included) she really didn't want to punch the people she considered friends.

Brittany sighed and rubbed at her forehead before standing up knowing that there wasn't any chance at all that Santana would be coming back out, even with all of her own personal methods of convincing. That meant that they would have to drop this and talk about it at another time. She understood their anger and their worry, she really did, but she'd talked it out at length with Alma and she knew that fighting Santana on this was the last thing the Latina needed. If she was going to race Cassandra and beat her she needed her head screwed on straight and all the support she could get. Doing this just wasn't helping anyone, especially Santana.

"Guys, there is probably no way she's coming back out so I think I need to just tell you something right here and now."

"What is it Britt?" Rachel asked, raising a worried eyebrow at her best friend.

Walking over to the space beside Roz and Matt at the front of the room Brittany crossed her arms over her chest. "I know for a fact that I was exactly where you all were, or at least some of you." She said, directing her gaze specifically to Quinn and Marley, the two women already making it known from the start that they were backing Santana up on this. "But we can't change her mind. I know my girlfriend enough to know that no matter what you do or try to say she won't back down. It's part of the reason why she's such a good wheel-woman. When she told us about her plan she was so sure of it and even though no one backed her up on it from the start except Roz and Matt she still went for it. I'm not saying just completely ignore her but two people backing her up on this isn't enough this time, not with what's at stake."

"Who's the second person other than you?" Dani asked.

"Her abuela. We talked about it and she told me something that I think you all need to hear. This race isn't just any race, it's against the meanest bitch that any of us has ever met. Alma told me that she was angry too and a little worried but we can't change her mind, we need to be behind Santana on this. I could understand if it was something small but this really isn't. It's big and I'm sure that if she was actually a part of the crew you would all be there for her no matter what and not fighting her on it. What I'm asking is that you put aside whatever doubts you have about this and think about giving her your support – if only for this one night. You know she can beat her behind the wheel, she just needs a chance to prove that, to herself and all of you, and she can't if you tell her no from the start."

"I think that Britt has made a valid point. I've got Santana's back on this but I think everybody else needs to take some time and think and consider what this really means not only for us as a crew but for Santana as a person. Come on, let's go. We all have some thinking to do."

With Letty's final word everybody stood up. They started saying goodbye to Brittany and once Letty was the only one left she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you Britt. Keep her sane ok? She's gonna need it going up against that mal perra."

Brittany chuckled at her 'creative' use of Spanish as she hugged her back. "I will."

"Good. If you need anything, or someone to talk to for that matter, just call me ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow Britt."

"Bright and early."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Tell Santana I said goodbye ok?"

"I will. Night Letty."

"Night Britt."

Brittany watched as Letty made her way across the bridge over the pool and as soon as she had closed the gate, Brittany hearing the sound of engines roaring to life and then leaving, she turned around and headed back into the house heading straight to the bedroom. She had a funny feeling that Santana wasn't in the best of moods, a headache surely now taking precedence in the front of her head.

As expected she found the Latina sat on the bedroom recliner that looking out over the city through the large bay-view windows of their bedroom. Her head was resting back up against the headrest and her eyes were closed, the only sign her clipped breathing telling Brittany that she did indeed have a headache. If there was one thing she had learnt since they basically started living together it was little things like being able to tell when the other woman was in pain even if it was the smallest of things. Unfortunately for Santana this wasn't, the way she was clutching at her forehead with her hand a clear sign that it was worse than Brittany had originally thought.

Brittany continued to approach her and came up to the back of the chair, leaning over the top and pressing a kiss to the top of her head feeling Santana wince as her lips lingered just a little bit longer than necessary.

"Hey baby. You ok?"

Santana's eyes opened and looked up at her. "Hey. No, I'm not."

Santana must have been in pain because rarely did she ever just tell her outright without at least trying to hide it first. Brittany frowned, her hands sliding down to rest on the other woman's t-shirt-clad shoulder's.

"Is it bad?"

Santana didn't even need to elaborate to Brittany that it was indeed a headache, and a bad one at that, the blonde just knew and she was thankful. Instead she nodded and closed her eyes again with a sigh. "Yeah."

"Ok, hold on."

Before she could respond there was a kiss placed to the top of her head once more and Brittany was gone. About a minute later the blonde re-emerged from their bathroom and Santana felt a cold wet hand towel being placed to her forehead, the coolness instantly soothing her. Brittany heard her sigh in relief and smiled in victory to herself.

"Thanks Britt. Now come here?"

Santana didn't even open her eyes as she asked, just held open her arms expectantly. Brittany rolled her own eyes knowing that Santana couldn't see her but relented nonetheless, rounding the chair and happily placing herself in the Latina's lap, making sure to wiggle just a little bit more than necessary as she got herself comfortable. When she heard Santana groan in that familiar way she smirked in victory and leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Ugh, Britt are you trying to kill me? Soy demasiado dolor para esta tomadura de pelo. "

Brittany giggled and reached up to cup her cheek with her hand. "Of course not love, but it doesn't hurt."

"To what? Get turned on by your super hot girlfriend knowing that you can't do anything about it because your head feels like it's going to explode?"

Brittany chuckled, her hand coming up to caress the small slither of skin in between Santana's hairline and the hand towel. "Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel anything other than pain."

"It just hurts so much." Santana bemoaned, Brittany watching as her eyes scrunched together as another wave of pain rolled throughout her head.

Brittany sighed in understanding, kissing her temple soothingly. "I know, it's just the stress. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be here. I don't wanna think about it any more. I've made my choice."

"I know you have. They just have to think about it a little bit more. How about to take your mind off of it you take some pain killers and I give you a massage?"

She heard Santana groan in that certain way again, a grin tugging at her lips. "That sounds great."

"Good, take your shirt off and change into some sweats and sit on the bed." When Santana's head snapped up to look at her as she stood up she rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Santana on the shoulder. "Not like that you horn dog. But... I promise once you feel better it's a very real possibility."

"Yeah?"

"Yes but only if you do what I tell you to."

"Ok."

Brittany laughed as Santana eagerly stood up, rolling her eyes as she watched the other woman take the hand towel off her forehead and grip the hem of her shirt. She turned around and headed into the bathroom, already raiding the medicine cabinet for Santana's painkillers. When she found them she headed back out and found the other woman sitting on the edge of the bed as requested, Santana now shirtless in just a pair of sweatpants and her sports bra. She had to bite her lip to suppress a moan that hit her out of nowhere at the sight of Santana's athletic body seemingly glowing in the soft dimmed lights of their room. Even after being shot twice she had managed to keep her body in the peak physical condition it had been in the very first time they made love, if not looking even better than that first time. She could just see the scars from where she was stood along with the very fresh one to her bicep, and it took every fibre of self control inside of her to remain focused on the task at hand. She had told Santana she was going to give her a massage and a massage was what she was going to give her.

She steeled herself and made her way over to the other woman, handing her the pill bottle, before turning and making her way over to the dresser and pressing play on the iPod sat on it's dock. Soft beats from one of Santana's R&amp;B playlists started drifting throughout the room.

_I think I love you_  
_But don't let me get in the way (get in the way)_  
_Don't let me stop you girl_  
_From doing your thing (doing your thing)_  
_Cause I don't deserve you_  
_I don't want to hurt you_  
_Play with your mind_  
_Have you running in circles_  
_Don't let me get in your way (get in your way) _

She turned back to Santana to see her screwing the lid back onto the bottle and once she had watched her swallow the painkillers Brittany made quick work of taking it out of her hand and crawling onto the bed she reached over and placed it down on the nightstand before turning back to her girlfriend and shuffling back over to her. Kneeling up behind her she couldn't resist and placed a kiss to the back of her neck and then her shoulder before pulling away, bracing her hands on her shoulders.

_It ain't even the puss' I got your mind_  
_It's usually a one way thing but baby girl got mine_  
_Perfection is the formula when me and her combine_  
_Like candy to the corn and yeah your finger-licking fine _

"You ready?"

Her eyes already closed in anticipation Santana nodded. "Have your way with me babe."

* * *

Santana hooked her sunglasses on her t-shirt collar as she got out of her Supra, thankful for the amazingly hot and sunny weather allowing her to take the removable roof off. It reminded her of the day she and Letty had taken it out for it's maiden voyage after modifying it, coming to this exact same spot on that day. Instead she looked over and saw Quinn getting out of her R34, the bright yellow Skyline seemingly sparkling in the hot Lima summer sun as it sat next to her own highly modified Japanese tuner. She smiled and rounded the front of her car, following behind Quinn as they made their way inside The Blue Anchor.

Santana watched as Quinn slid her sunglasses off her face and placed them down onto the wooden table they had just sat at, already reaching for a menu. Santana eyed her curiously, knowing that something was up with her best friend, but decided to let it go for now at least until they wouldn't be interrupted by people bringing them their food. Once they had food on the table however, Santana had already taken off her own sunglasses and was reaching for her first shrimp seeing this as her perfect opportunity.

"Ok Q, out with it."

The blonde looked up and watched as Santana put the shrimp in her mouth. "What?"

The other woman shrugged, reaching for another, using her free and still clean hand to adjust the backwards orientated snapback on her head. "You know. I know you didn't just bring me here of all places just to grab shrimp for lunch. What's on your mind?"

It only took a few seconds for Quinn to sigh, Santana watching from across the table as her shoulder's slumped. "Fine."

"Good, now what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Let me guess, about my race on Wednesday?"

Quinn looked up as she took a bite of her own food. "No."

"Oh?"

She shrugged. "Last night was intense at your house. Britt told me you had a pretty bad headache and I don't wanna give you another one, not when you need to be focused. I brought you here because I wanted to tell you alone and not in front of the rest of the crew."

"Ok."

"You're my best friend Santana, I just wanted to let you know that I have your back and I'll be there for you waiting at the start and finish line no matter what happens."

There was a brief pause between them as Santana considered Quinn's words, knowing that she really did have her best friend back. Looking up from her shrimp she smiled and took another bite. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Quinn shrugged. "No problem. Oh, and there is one more thing..."

"There always is isn't there?" Santana laughed, Quinn chuckling in response.

"Yeah, I guess there is. But it's the last thing, I promise."

"Ok, go ahead."

"I know the past week wasn't a good time. I wanted to tell you but I knew I had to do it face to face, you deserve that much. I wanted to let you know that I forgive you Santana, for everything. I finally got my best friend back but I just wanted to say it out loud, it felt wrong keeping it in after we settled things between us."

"You do?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. This I had to do face to face. It was hard to understand and come to terms with but I realised, with the help of Rachel, that after everything that's happened we can't stay mad at the people we love. I know we still have a long way to go, all of us, but I forgive you."

"Thank you Quinn, I don't know what to say. That means so much." She frowned, making Quinn smile.

"You don't need to say anything, just let me pay for this shrimp and let me help you warm up your Supra with a race back to the shop. You in?"

"Free food and a race? Why wouldn't I be?"

Quinn laughed at her best friend and Santana high fived her across the table. "You have no reason not to. As long as you let me win."

Santana smirked as she ate another shrimp. "No chance in hell."

"How did I know you'd say that?"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as a random song pumped out of the speaker dock close to where their cars were parked in the driveway, Brittany making her way across the bridge and to the gate to find Santana rolled under her Supra, her sneaker and chino-clad legs poking out from underneath it. It was the day before the race and Letty had given them the afternoon off to get ready for the race the next day. She knew Santana was a tuning freak and she knew that giving her an afternoon to tinker away at her car would calm her mind down and leave her just that little bit less nervous for the coming events. Brittany was there for moral support.

"Hey babe, you thirsty?"

Santana rolled out from under the car, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. "Only if you're offering."

"In that case I have Corona's or soda."

Santana sat up and wiped her hands on the dirtied rag resting on the floor next to her. "A Corona sounds good right about now."

"Good, I'll be back in a minute."

Brittany walked over to her and lent down to kiss her before standing up and turning around, Santana watching as the other woman made her way back inside the house. As promised a minute later she was re-emerging, this time with two ice cold Corona's in hand. Santana smiled as she handed it down to her.

"Thanks babe."

"My pleasure." She replied, sitting down next to her. "So, how's it going?" She asked, motioning over to the Supra they were sat in front of.

"Good."

There was a beat of silence as she took a sip of her drink. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you wanna race this car? What made you pick the Supra?"

Santana glanced at her car and then back at her girlfriend. "She's not getting her hands on my baby. For that she's gonna have to come to Race Wars, me on a crew or not."

"So you want her to get desperate?"

"That's the idea."

"Making her wait until Race Wars sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Exactly what I would if I were working on my Nissan. I'm precision tuning. These cars are my babies."

"Can I help?"

Santana's gaze turned from her car back to the blonde. "You wanna help?"

"Yes. You seem to know what you're doing when it comes to this kind of thing and I'll be the first to admit that I've been curious as to what you do that makes your car run so smooth. The kind of thing I'd love to be able to do for my own car."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"It sounds like a plan. I tell you what, you wanna help out today that's fine by me, I could always use a second pair of hands, and I'll give you some tips and pointers later on. Sound good to you?"

Brittany nodded, placing her bottle down beside her and quickly straddling Santana's chino-clad legs. She grinned as she lent in close, Santana feeling her breath hot against her lips. "Best-Girlfriend-Ever."

All Santana could do was smile and press her lips onto the other woman's eager waiting ones, her arm wrapping around her waist. "I like to think so. Now, how about we get to work?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Santana was just pulling up her hair into a tight ponytail to top off her outfit of a t-shirt, jeans, a hooded jacket and Etnies sneakers she had bought the same time she bought Brittany's DC's not that long ago when said blonde entered their bedroom.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Fixing her jacket Santana looked up at her girlfriend and nodded, walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her lips. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Brittany nodded and kissed her back before they made their way out towards their cars. "You taking yours or carpooling?" Santana asked as she hovered by the driver's side door of her Supra.

The blonde continued walking until she reached her RX8. "Of course I'm taking my car. It's a crew race, I'm representing my girlfriend tonight."

"She must be a lucky woman."

Brittany grinned and then sent her a wink. "Oh trust me, if she wins tonight she'll be a _very_ lucky woman."

Santana was left standing there take in Brittany's words before mentally slapping herself to get her head out of the gutter and get in her car. Closing the door and strapping herself into her race harness she smiled as she fired it up knowing that Brittany definitely wasn't joking about her getting lucky. Then again she was getting lucky either way, winning just made it that much better.

* * *

The loud roaring of engines alerted everybody to the arrival of the people they wanted to see. Heads looked up and turned to see Letty's crew following behind a familiar blue Supra, every individual car showing that they were a force to be reckoned with and proving that they were on Santana's side for tonight's events. The heavy hip-hop music continued to pump out loud as the crowd made room for them, Santana coming to a stop a few feet away from where Puck was lent up against the front of his Charger, Cassandra stood next to him. Ignoring the blonde Santana got out of her car and turned, nodding at Letty and Brittany who had been right behind her. They nodded back and Santana took that as her cue, turning back to her car and closing the door, the rest of the crew walking over to her as Blaine made his way over to them, Puck's crew included.

"Welcome everybody." Blaine greeted, small worn black notebook in hand. "Ladies." At his cue both Santana and Cassandra stepped forwards, Santana ignoring Cassandra's death glare in favor of focusing on the race coordinator. She wasn't going to play her games, not any more. "Ok, since you're both here and you haven't killed each other yet I'm going to assume that these races are going ahead. You know what the conditions are – we treat this as a crew rivalry challenge, one race down here in the city and then a race up in the canyon to settle the dispute. Do you have anything to say before we start?"

Santana nodded. "One thing."

"Spit it out Miss. Lopez."

Ignoring the chill that shivered down her spine Santana steeled herself as she took a step closer to the woman that had almost killed her. She looked straight in her eyes showing no fear for her. She wouldn't give Cassandra that. She didn't deserve the satisfaction. "Whatever you have planned it's not going to work. I'm going to race you fair and square on the rules of the streets. This isn't some high stakes buy-in, this is street racing. Think you can handle it, bring it on but don't expect to win with dirty tactics, it's not going to work – especially against me."

The way Cassandra's brow seemed to crease in anger had Santana confirming that she had indeed successfully pushed a button. It was a brief moment of tense silence, even with a surprisingly massive crowd, before Cassandra spoke. "If that's the way you want to play our little game Santana, so be it. If you think you can beat me in my Mercedes with that piece of scrap metal you picked out you're welcome to try but I'm going to win again and this time I won't be so courteous. You're going down, especially in that rust bucket you call a car." She sneered, motioning to the Supra Santana was stood in front of.

Santana moved so that their faces were inches apart, Letty stopping Blaine from stepping in to try and break them apart. She could tell Santana wasn't going to start anything physical, she was just going to give her a warning, a warning Letty knew that Cassandra wouldn't soon forget. "That rust bucket is the car that helped me beat the entirety of your crew, in fact _still_ beating your crew. That car isn't something pretty to look at and when you go up against it you'll know the true power of a car, not like that expensive toy thing you call a street racer. I'm going to prove that that Mercedes is just something pretty to look at, something that my car is not. Don't test it, it'll bite you in the ass the moment your back is turned. You underestimated me the day I picked that car. Now stick whatever insults you have where the sun doesn't shine because you don't know shit."

"So that's how it's going to be?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"Not in the slightest. I just thought you would have been a lot less stupid and picked the smarter choice here going up against me Miss. Lopez." She frowned when all Santana did in response was laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you really think I would let you race my Nissan? You're not worthy, at least not here. Oh no, you're not going to get a chance until Race Wars."

"So you're going to make me wait?"

Santana shrugged. "I can do whatever I want."

"If that's the way you want it to be then so be it. You won't get far without a crew Lopez."

"That may be but I'm racing anyway. You wanna go up against me you find me at Race Wars. As for tonight you feel the wrath that's my Supra."

"Fine. Anderson, let's get this race started already."

Knowing that Cassandra was serious he nodded. "Ok, payment ladies and we'll get over to the race start where Holly and Shelby are waiting for us."

Santana pulled a roll of cash from one of her jacket pockets and handed it to Blaine, Cassandra doing the same.

"Ok then, everybody to their cars. Let's move out!"

"You heard the man!" Letty urged, the two crews and the crowd all moving to their cars. Letty clapped Santana on the shoulder in a silent agreement and made her way over to her Plymouth, Brittany lingering behind just a little longer.

"Britt, you ok?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I'm proud of you."

Santana smiled and pulled her closer by the back of her neck placing a kiss to her forehead, neither woman missing Rory's glare as he opened the door of his Mustang. "Thank you." She whispered before actually kissing her lips, letting it linger for a few moments before pulling away. "Come on, we have a race to get to."

Brittany nodded and squeezed her bicep just above her steadily healing gsw, smiling at the Latina and turning around to make her way over to her RX8. Santana watched her get into her car and then got into her own, taking in a deep breath strapping herself into her harness before firing up the car and leading Letty's crew out of the alleyway they had pulled into.

* * *

Santana watched the flurry of the crowd as she pulled up to the spray-painted temporary start line, putting her Supra into park but leaving the engine running as she started to mentally prepare herself. She breathed in deeply and let herself tune into the sounds of her car, the smell of engine fumes seeping in through the open window from outside and the faint thump of somebody's music blaring from their trunk a little ways down the road. She looked to her left seeing Letty and the crew, each one resting up against the hoods of their individual cars representing her. Even though she wasn't an official part of their crew she was glad that they'd come tonight to support her. It made her just that little bit less nervous than she was before and tonight that meant a lot, especially when it wasn't just anybody she was going up against.

It was then that Quinn made her way over to her open driver's side window, leaning her arms on it and crouching down so that they were more or less face to face. "You ready for this Lopez?"

Santana grinned and revved the engine a few times, Quinn's smile breaking out into a full blown grin. "That's what I like to hear. There's nothing better than the sound of a tuner engine ready to rip up the streets. You good?"

"Yeah, as much a I could be."

"Don't worry about it bestie. You've got this."

"I know."

"Your camera good?"

Santana glanced to said camera which was attached to her dashboard and then back to her best friend. "Yep."

"Good. Show this bitch just who she's messing with."

"You got it Q."

Quinn stood up fully and reached her clench fist in, Santana bumping it with her own before sharing a smile with one another. When Quinn left Brittany moved over to her girlfriend's car, smirking as she lent in like Quinn had.

"You know it's a little disappointing."

"What is?"

"I kind of liked teasing the crowd."

"Oh did you now?"

"Hmm. It's not as fun this time around. You sure you don't wanna tease them a little more?"

Santana chuckled as she glanced around through the windows of her car before looking back up at her girlfriend. "Nope, most definitely not."

"Shame." Brittany husked, Santana not missing the undertone as her voice dropped only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I kind of enjoyed it. There is one thing though."

"And what's that?" Santana asked, unable to stop watching as Brittany lent in the window even more, their mouths only inches apart.

"You get this whether you win _or_ lose."

"I do?"

Brittany nodded, biting her lip in the way Santana liked on purpose. "Hmm. Just make sure you win and you'll get a little something extra."

Santana grinned and without any warning she crashed their lips together, Brittany smirking as she provoked the reaction she had originally intended. When they pulled apart she grinned and cupped Santana's face. "Make sure you show this bitch who's boss, ok?"

"I promise."

"Good. I'll be waiting here at the finish line."

"I know you will."

"Ok, good luck baby."

"Thank you."

Before Brittany could pull away Santana had pulled her into another kiss, this time though being less rough than the first. Whereas the first had promised lust and that hungry need for each other this promised that Santana was genuinely thanking her, telling Brittany that she silently loved her. When they pulled away Brittany smiled at her and rubbed at her jaw with her thumb before pressing a kiss to the side of her head and pulling away, moving to go and stand back next to Rachel who was stood with the rest of the crew.

A voice pulled her out of her thoughts however and she turned to her right seeing Cassandra smirking at her.

"You do remember who it is you're racing against right? I don't think you do. If you did you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Santana shook her head and focused back onto the road in front of her, a smirk adorning her lips. "I know exactly who I'm racing and whatever she thinks is going to happen isn't."

Before Cassandra could reply Blaine moved to stand in between their cars. "Ok, the race route has been uploaded to to your GPS' and it's a single loop back to here at the start line. It's across the city and back to here. You ladies ready?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ok then. Brittany!"

Said blonde made her way over to the race organizer and he whispered something to her before handing her the white start bandanna. Brittany smiled happily as he made his way over to Letty and the rest of the crew and then turned to the two racers. She looked over at Santana first, the Latina gripping her steering wheel tightly. She nodded at her girlfriend and Santana nodded back, revving a her engine a few times as Brittany sent her a wink and then turned away. She looked at Cassandra and nodded, the blonde replying with a mirrored nod and a few revs of her Mercedes' high powered engine. Brittany's heart beat fast as she counted down the seconds in her head and it wasn't long before a few short moments later she was dropping to her feet along with the bandanna and starting the race. Engine fumes and the smell of burning rubber washed over her like a wave all at once as she spun on her sneaker-clad feet, watching as the two racers already sped off neck and neck. She rushed over to Tina to get a look at the dashboard camera's.

_These donuts are delicious... son of a bitch! We got a 10-94 on Hines Road, requesting backup. Repeat, 10-94 on Hines Road heading southbound. I'm in pursuit! _

Santana smiled as she approached the first turn, heavy hip-hop blaring from her in-car entertainment system. Ask her any time she raced, nothing beat a fast car and the sound of a good song blaring from your speakers to get your blood pumping.

_Pick up, pick up, daddy's in the pickup_  
_Got so much bounce the kick drum give me the hiccups_  
_You don't want it with me, sucker, just look up_  
_Beer flyin' in this mothafucka like bird shit_

_Ran these Mickey Thompsons up on the curb, bitch _

The first few turns were simple enough, the two cars remaining side by side. Seeing what was up ahead Santana intentionally slowed down, knowing that Cassandra wouldn't. She watched as expected and saw Cassandra slide all over the place, Santana taking the turn slow and snapping around the hairpin bend as if it were nothing. It then threw them right into a ninety degree turn, Santana handling that like it was nothing a second time. Cassandra went in fast but just managed to handle herself enough to keep in line with the Latina, the two already speeding up as soon as they had the chance.

The straight up ahead was clear and glancing at the highlighted route on her GPS Santana knew that this was probably her only chance to take a good lead on the other woman. She knew Cassandra would speed up too but she wasn't going to let her win this, she wasn't going to give her a chance from the moment they began the race. She shifted up a gear and put her foot to the floor, the car immediately gaining momentum. She let the edges of a smile tug on her lips but she knew she had a long way to go yet. Cassandra was right on her, her Mercedes easily catching up with her. That was going to be a problem.

It didn't phase her though. Instead she just continued to keep her foot down, expertly handling the Supra as she came into a slight bend which then came back and threw them both into another direct ninety degree turn. Santana threw on her brakes and used every ounce of her drifting knowledge to go in fast and smart. To everybody else it looked effortless but in reality she was doing everything she could to keep the car in line without losing complete control and killing herself in the process. It slid easily but she had to keep control so that she could avoid Cassandra crashing into her with her expensive Mercedes. Luckily she came out alive, lining it back up in a forward direction and shifting back up into a higher gear, already pushing it faster to make up some space as Cassandra came out slow. She didn't bother to look up at her rear-view mirror, instead looking down at the screen embedded in her dashboard seeing that the next turn put her on the highway. All she had to do was keep going forwards.

_Crook as a picture on Sunday_  
_My maniac Slumerican squad mount up around your Hyundai_  
_Chevy's up, we got low lives and bow ties_  
_Up shit's creek, I'll take you for a boat ride_  
_Stick his head in the water, now let him flap his lips_  
_Motormouth, make a wave, yeah, Roll Tide_  
_You're playin' golf in lightning? So am I_

Cassandra shifted up a gear and smiled at the gain in speed. It felt good, sure, but it wasn't anything compared to the R8. She wouldn't tell Santana that though, she didn't need to – the Latina already knew. All she needed to do here was win. She smirked, Santana was in front for now but it wouldn't last for long, she'd made sure of that and it would be quick work too. She shifted up a gear and felt the pure power under her fingertips closing the gap between them significantly. _You'll have to do a lot more than that to get a lead on me Miss. Lopez_, she thought, a wicked grin forming on her lips as she put her foot down and closed the gap even further. She followed behind the signature lights of the Supra down the correct turn off and when they came out of the wide bend she decided to turn up the heat. She shifted up into one of the highest gears and put her foot down, the Mercedes' engine roaring in satisfaction as she stretched it's legs so to speak. Power was good, she thought to herself, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Santana avoided a logging truck and watched in her rear-view as Cassandra did the same, forcing the Supra into it's highest gear. The engine growled as it's full five hundred plus horses were put to the test, not once allowing Cassandra to get past her. She checked her route again on the small screen next to her and knew she had to hold this position at any costs. She couldn't afford to slip up, not when the stakes were so high. With this in mind her hands gripped the wheel just that little bit tighter and she focused back on the road ahead instead of behind, biting her lip in concentration as she swerved around a Lexus and then a BMW in rapid succession. Glancing up to her rearview mirror and seeing the Mercedes about two car lengths behind her and smirked.

"Ok Cassie, let's see how you like this..."

_You're playin' golf in lightning? So am I_  
_Dressed in a tin man suit_  
_Drinkin' a tin can too, that is 110 proof, uh_  
_Man if I only had a heart for you bitches_  
_I'd get down on my knees and help you dig them ditches_  
_But mama only raised Hell_  
_So when you're done diggin' that ditch, bitch, bury yourself, boaw_  
_Pass me that Colt .45_  
_I'm partyin' 'til my fuckin' throats sore and dry_

Brittany watched from Cassandra's dashboard camera as Santana swerved harshly to the left and then back again to the right, traffic honking in protest as she threw them off. Cassandra swerved, as expected, and Brittany prayed to God for her girlfriend to not end up on the wrong end of her distraction.

"What is she doing?"

She was brought forth from her thoughts by Kitty, the blonde woman frowning as she too watched the screen. Rachel shrugged. "Causing trouble on purpose. She's trying to throw Cassandra off."

"Isn't that stupid?"

"Extremely but it's working. Now she can put some space between them."

"Yeah but what if she doesn't win?" Marley asked.

"It's not gonna come to that." Letty cut in.

"Yeah, plus Santana has the advantage here and up in the canyon. She wins here she'll smoke her in the canyon." Quinn added, Letty smiling at her in agreement.

"Whatever you say." Kitty sighed, looking up and smiling when she felt Dani pull her in close by wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

_I'm goin' down_  
_Aww man you gotta love it_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Hey mama, all around the town they're sayin'_  
_"He's goin' down, Lord have mercy"_  
_I'm country rich, no budget_  
_Got to get paid_  
_Hey daddy, all around the town they're sayin'_  
_"He's goin' down, Lord have mercy"_

Santana all but flew off the highway and onto the off-ramp, checking out her speed at a hundred and twelve miles per hour. She was doing good and her plan had worked – for now. She looked up into her rear-view mirror to see Cassandra nowhere in sight but that didn't mean she wasn't far behind. Deciding that it was better to keep the intensity up instead of relaxing (which was most street racers number one mistake – getting too comfortable), she shifted back up into a higher gear and pushed on ahead along the waterfront.

She swerved around a pick-up truck and around a corner before checking her rear-view mirror not seeing Cassandra still. She frowned as she straightened up and dodged a taxi. Something wasn't right. She reached over to her cup holder and picked up the radio.

"Q, where is she?"

"_I don't know."_

"What do you mean? What is her camera showing?"

"_She just went offline. Her camera went black and we have no sight on her. You're racing blind."_

"Fuck. I knew she'd pull this kind of shit."

"_S, pull back now. You know she's got something planned."_

"Which is exactly why I'm not."

"_S-"_

"Q, I've gotta do this. If she wants to play dirty she can try but she's not gonna get away with it, not today."

_"Ok, just be careful."_

"I will. It's not like I've raced without a camera before."

_"I know. Stay safe."_

"I will."

Santana eyes flickered back and forth as she continued to dodge traffic, her mind running through what could possibly happen and what she could do if it did. She knew Cassandra would pull something like this, she just had a to be prepared enough so that she could cross that finish line first.

"We've got to stop the race!" Kurt argued.

"Santana's got this covered!" Letty growled back. "If she wants to keep going that's her decision. We made a choice to come here tonight and support her and that's what we're gonna fucking do."

"But-"

"Look, we've got eyes on her and she has a radio. She's fine, she can handle herself, that's the end of it!" She yelled back, tired of everybody not believing Santana couldn't handle this. She looked over at Puck and caught his attention. "Puckerman!"

"What?"

"Anything happens to my fucking driver and you're the first person I'm laying the fucking blame on!"

"Bring it Ortiz!"

"Everybody shut up!" Brittany yelled, the arguing ceasing immediately. "Just focus on the race! We'll decide who's gonna beat each other up when they cross the finish line."

She hated herself for saying it but it was true. They couldn't worry about Santana, she wouldn't want that. Instead of arguing even when they couldn't actually do anything she suggested that they focus back on the race with no protests from either crew. She did however share an understanding look with Letty before looking back down at Tina's iPad.

_Uh, You drivin' drunk, better lift your seat up_  
_Cause cops pull us over just to fuckin' meet us_  
_Cause Marshall's a Rap God, damn right_  
_Well, then I guess that makes me Jesus_  
_So turn this water to whiskey_  
_Watch the dirty south go from dirty to filthy_

Santana had reached the halfway point and there was still no sign of Cassandra. That was until she saw the last junction to her right up ahead. A familiar black Mercedes slid out wide and in front of her, immediately speeding up as it righted itself. She grinned and squeezed the wheel tighter.

"Oh, it's so on."

She put her foot down and sped up to make up time knowing that Cassandra had tried to get away with cutting the route so that she could gain the lead. It was cheating, sure, and she knew that everybody at the finish line were probably freaking out but she was going to prove that no matter what she did, including things like cheating, Cassandra wouldn't win against her. She wouldn't let her. Anyway, she'd gone to all that trouble and she was only about three car lengths ahead of her. Her cheating hadn't really achieved anything.

Cassandra looked up into her rear-view mirror and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she sped up. "You just won't give up will you Miss. Lopez?"

She hit the turn, a straight ninety degree angle, and Santana followed after her quickly. She wasn't giving up.

"Show me what you've got bitch." She growled, knuckles turning white from the death grip she had on the steering wheel. She glanced down to the GPS and then back up again, smirking when she saw Cassandra speeding up. "Too fast."

Instead she slowed down, feathering the brake as she came into the turn. She made sure to keep her line tight and treated it as practice for the canyon as she drifted seamlessly around the tight bend, unbeknownst to her making Brittany grin impossibly wide with pride back at the finish line.

_High class only means stoned in school_  
_Joints rolled up bigger than pony stool_  
_Smoke, stains on the roof of the old Regal's brown_  
_So what I got spokes on this bitch, and?_  
_The lift kicks like climbin' into a spaceship_  
_UFO's, unidentified flyin' Oldsmobiles_  
_And mobile homes, amen_  
_I can still smell the kerosene leakin'_  
_I should've seen the signs, I was blowin' up_  
_Either in a trailer home or a pickup_

The next few turns were uneventful but Santana made sure that she was keeping up enough to keep Cassandra working for her lead. She wasn't going to let her get away with it that easy. She had something of her own up her sleeve, she just had to wait until the turn came up. Soon enough as they hit the final few turns of the street portion of the race Santana glanced back down at her GPS and then to the car in front of her. It was coming Cassandra had no idea it was going to hit her.

They came back onto the highway to start the return leg of the race and she braced herself seeing the opening of the wide bend. She thanked God that there was only one other car there than them, she didn't know how she would have been able to pull it off if there had been more. It probably would have ended up looking ugly and she probably wouldn't walk away breathing. Speaking of, she took a deep breath and put her foot to the floor, the car speeding up. She braced herself and pressed down on one of the Nos buttons in the center of her steering wheel, then throwing the car into a violent but controlled enough slide.

Everybody watching viewed through her dashboard cam with baited breath, watching as the car slid fast around the wide bend rapidly catching up with Cassandra's Mercedes. The blonde frowned and watched as Santana slid around the outer line of the bend around her as tightly as she could at her speed, somehow pulling it off as she took first place. Everybody at the finish line, Letty's crew and crowd alike, cheered at the signature move as Santana regained first, unable to believe that she'd pulled it off without killing herself.

Santana laughed in victory as she came out of the turn and straightened up, pulling her car back into a straight line and speeding up as she dodged a minivan. All Cassandra could do was grumble. Speeding up Santana had one shot of nitrous left (the whole second tank) and as appealing as it was to blow it right there and then she knew that she might need it towards the end. Call it a gut feeling but she didn't want to risk it trying to gain a lead that she might lose right at the last moment when it counted the most.

She continued to speed down the highway dodging the traffic as she went, watching carefully from her rear-view mirror as Cassandra kept up with her like she was determined to force her out of first. But that wasn't going to happen, at least not until she crossed the line first. It continued this way until they hit the exit, the technical turns they'd encountered at the start now in reverse signalling the homestretch to the finish and last few tense moments of racing before they battled it out in the canyon.

Santana saw that tight turn coming up ahead and slowed down, or in other words hit the brakes and slid around it as controlled as she could whilst trying to maintain her lead. Cassandra was close and pushing but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of spooking her out of her advantage. She just had to make it to the end and she'd have one up on her. She'd done it so many times before against Puck's crew, even the crew leader himself, but this time was different. It was personal and she was more determined than ever to prove that what Cassandra had done to her hadn't broken her, only made her stronger.

_Hey, Bubba, your baby boy is in big trouble_  
_I fuckin' ran through a briar patch and got cut up_  
_Now I'm wide open in front of the whole town_  
_I bled for the game, I guess it's obvious now_  
_I'm goin' down now, he told me wear it with pride_  
_You wanna take the hard road you gotta cherish the ride_  
_Most mothafuckers won't jump to embarrass the fly_  
_Can't build a legacy up, then let it perish and die _

She continued to push it, knowing that she had the upper hand around these turns as Cassandra didn't know how to handle the Mercedes around the tight technical bends. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly as she made it around the hairpin turn without too much trouble and watched in her mirror as the other woman slowed down significantly. She just managed to catch the sneer on the blonde's face but smirked knowing that she still had the upper hand and was so close to securing it.

_I'm goin' down_  
_Aww man you gotta love it_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Hey mama, all around the town they're sayin'_  
_"He's goin' down, Lord have mercy"_

She saw the accident before it happened and as if on instinct hit the second Nos button on her steering wheel, the pick-up truck just missing her. She watched in her rear-view as the intentional hazard failed and she knew her gut feeling had been right, Cassandra did have one last trick up her sleeve but it wasn't enough to stop her. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest but she only cared about the rush of adrenaline surging through her veins as she threw the Supra into a well placed slide, the car drifting around the turn and coming out of it still in first, the finish line now in sight. It wasn't any trouble and with the remnants of the speed gain from the Nos she just put her foot down, closing the gap and crossing the line first, Cassandra not that far behind her.

_I'm country rich, no budget_  
_Got to get paid_  
_Hey daddy, all around the town they're sayin'_  
_"He's goin' down, Lord have mercy"_

The crowd erupted into cheers as their winner came to a stop, smoke bellowing from her tires as she slid around into a perfectly executed stop. She killed the engine and took a breath and a moment to take in the fact that she'd in fact won, something that she had no doubt a lot of people thought she couldn't do. But she had and now everybody was surrounding her car and cheering. She continued to smile and unbuckled herself, stepping out of the car and immediately being engulfed by a hug from Brittany.

"You did it!"

"I did."

Before she could respond Brittany had pulled away, cupping her face and crashing their lips together passionately in front of everybody. The rest of the crew made their way to the front of the crowd and congratulated her.

"Well done." Blaine smiled, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah well done." Letty agreed, playfully punching her in the shoulder.

"Thanks but my job's not done yet."

"Hell no it's not!" Santana rolled her eyes as Cassandra angrily approached them, Puck joining her side. "You still have to face me in the canyon."

"I know."

"There _should_ be no race in the canyon." Blaine cut in.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" He stared incredulously. "What I mean is after those two stunts you pulled I should disqualify you for cheating! You took off your camera and you intentionally had someone try to crash your opponents car. I should ban you from ever racing in this city again."

"He's right." Shelby agreed. "You don't deserve to race in this city after the shit you pulled."

"And what makes you think you have the right to race? You're old news Corcoran."

"You b-"

"Ok, that's enough!" Letty hollered, holding out a hand in front of Shelby to stop her from lunging for Cassandra.

"Why? She doesn't deserve to race in the canyon!"

"She doesn't, I agree, but it's Blaine's choice."

"But what about Santana?" Rachel argued. "Cassandra almost killed her – again!"

"Yeah, who knows what kind of shit she could pull in the canyon!" Dani agreed.

Mia nodded. "Dani's right. It's too dangerous."

"Enough, everybody!" Santana yelled, everybody including the crowd going silent. "That bitch tried to pull some sneaky shit but in the end she still didn't win. If she wants to try again she's more than welcome to face me in the canyon, like a woman. If she's really got the balls to try and kill me again she'll meet me there where we'll settle this once and for all."

Before anybody could respond Santana was getting back in her car and driving off. Letty turned to Blaine and with a confirming nod in her direction she turned back to the crowd and the two crews. "You heard the woman, to the canyon!"

* * *

Santana rubbed at her jacket clad arm, more specifically her scar, out of habit as she waited for everybody else to arrive. She barely even noticed the sound of a familiar engine pulling up behind her until her passenger side door opened and Brittany slid in. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ok?"

Santana didn't really know what to say. "I don't know."

Brittany reached over and covered the hand Santana had resting on her jean-clad thigh. "It's ok. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Santana nodded. "I'm not backing out now."

"Ok then. Just visualize the win and do it. I _know_ you can do it."

The Latina looked up and over at her girlfriend and smiled. "Thank you."

Brittany shrugged. "I figured you could use the encouragement after the way you left."

"I know it's just-"

"It's just that they keep going back and forth on this, I get it, but you know they care for you right?"

"Yeah, I do. I just wanna win though. I proved myself once, I wanna do it up here where we settle everything."

"You want to know that you beat her in the canyon fair and square like you did when you proved yourself before."

"Yes."

"Then do it."

Santana's grin grew impossibly wider, still amazed at Brittany's unyielding support for her in this. "You know I love you right?"

The blonde shrugged but smiled at the same time. "I've been told."

"Hmm, good."

Santana lent in, loving the feeling of Brittany's slender fingers cupping her jaw as she connected their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, an underlying hint of what was to come later that night when they got home and alone together. Her hand had just came up to cup Brittany's jaw in a mirrored response when they heard cars starting to pass them. The crowd had started arriving and were making their way down to where the finish line would be located. Santana pulled away but not enough to break their contact completely. She let her forehead rest against Brittany's and closed her eyes, the blonde hearing her lover's steady breathing as she no doubt mentally prepared herself.

"I guess I'd better go." She whispered, her thumb rubbing back and forth along Santana's jaw.

"Yeah."

"Good luck, and be careful ok?"

Santana nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

After Brittany had pressed a kiss to her lips she pulled away and smiled at her before exiting the car. "Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Give that bitch a taste of those Lopez drifts."

Santana chuckled loudly. "I will. See you at the bottom Britt."

"Yeah, in first place."

"You know it."

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's wink and closed the door properly, a minute later Santana watching her driving past and out of sight down the canyon. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without her. She wouldn't be here waiting to race Cassandra that was for sure. Puck's crew passed her and then Letty's followed, the Latina crew leader sharing a nod with her before leaving with the rest in tow. She got reassuring looks from the others and once they had gone Blaine pulled up along the side of the road out of the way, leaning up against the side of his Porsche as they now waited for Cassandra to arrive.

They weren't kept waiting long though when they heard the sound of a high powered engine roaring in the distance coming up fast. She came to a sudden stop next to the Supra and growled through the open window.

"It's your last chance to face reality and BACK OFF!"

As Blaine made his way to stand in between their cars to start Santana laughed before looking over at the other woman. "I had my chance. I'm not going anywhere. I'm surprised you even showed up after what happened on the streets."

"Ladies, let's go!" Blaine interrupted before Cassandra could reply, Santana smirking and not missing the small smile tugging up on Blaine's face. "Ok..." Engines revved loudly as Santana pressed play on her touch-screen/GPS and music filled her car. Blaine raised his arms, white bandanna in hand as the two cars itched to get going. "You ready?" Santana nodded and revved. "Are you ready?" Cassandra did the same. "Ok...GO!"

Their rear ends erupted in smoke as rubber burned and they shot off the line, Blaine spinning and watching them rapidly disappear around the first turn. He just hoped that Santana made it down to the bottom: A, alive, and B, in first. Who knows what would happen. It was the canyon after all.

_You tore my heart out_  
_You tore my life apart_  
_You tore the sheets off this bed_  
_Just like a pornstar_  
_Just like a pornstar_

The first turn was just a little wide but it was enough for Santana to ease into the feel of the canyon. She wasn't going to slide on the first turn but she sure as hell _was_ going to play it safe until she had a chance to really let loose and rip it up. Cassandra didn't even have a chance. Sure, she had watched her race back when she didn't know any better about her true intentions but watching and racing Santana Lopez were two different things. Cassandra had no idea what it was like to race these courses and if she thought she was going to get away with it on the streets she definitely wasn't going to get away with it here.

_I'm ripping pictures_  
_I'm ripping you off the wall_  
_I'm ripping letters_  
_I'm getting rid of it all _

_Of it all_

_Of it all_

This rrack didn't have too many varying turns but it did have hairpins and oh did Santana love hairpins. She watched ahead as Cassandra immediately slowed down having made the mistake everybody else did – speeding up. Santana kept it paced however and when it came to the first major hairpin she happily hit the brakes and slid around it, Brittany smiling as she watched from her dashboard cam as she did her proud knowing that the Latina hadn't even begun to show her what she was made of yet. The next two turns were the same – simple. She slid around them easily and happily let Cassandra have her fun – until they hit the straight. The bend that came off it was wide enough and Santana had a gut feeling that the blonde would speed up and brake just to barely manage it. She'd been here before on this road and she knew it was wide enough to pull the slide she needed to do off, she just needed to time it right.

As expected Cassandra sped up but Santana kept up, shifting up a gear and matching her speed as she saw the turn approaching rapidly up ahead. She guessed where the Mercedes would go based on her speed and deciding to chance it she went wide. Everybody at the bottom who was watching and waiting were once again viewing with baited breath as Santana seemed to attempt yet another impossible slide. Brittany however knew what was going to happen. It was as if it was in slow-mo in her eyes, her unparalleled knowledge of drifting telling her that by the way Santana was controlling it she was going to easily continue sliding around Cassandra until she came out of the turn and she knew that it would be in first place.

_I hate you and you're to blame_

_I'll send it up in flames_

_And burn it up_

_I've got gasoline_

_Got a match gonna light up all your memories_

_Burn it up to a pile of ash_

_Burn it up I want to watch the blast_

_Just as soon as I blow it up_

_Yeah burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

Cassandra yelled making her throat hurt as Santana took over first and she was once again left with watching those annoying lights of the Supra's behind. She was so angry she'd do anything to win. Then again Santana wasn't going to let her. She put her foot down and watched on in anguish as the other woman slid so easily around it as if it were nothing, her on the other hand begrudgingly slowing down because she knew that she'd crash otherwise. That didn't stop her though. Just one more bend and she'd have a nice long straight to take back first place. Ultimately that was her undoing. Santana had predicted she would do this and as soon as they exited that turn she made sure to block her every attempt at getting past. It sacrificed her speed but it was so satisfying to watch Cassandra try again and again to get past without avail. Call her crazy with how dangerous this race actually was but Santana was enjoying it.

_I'm moving past this_

_I took my lashes_

_Pissing on the ashes_

_I'm leaving you where the past is (the past is)_

"You bitch!"

Santana laughed as she glanced up in her rear-view mirror and watched as Cassandra tried to overtake her once more. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you wanna win against me bitch."

_I hate you and you're to blame_

_I'll send it up in flames_

_And burn it up_

_I've got gasoline_

_Got a match gonna light up all your memories_

She handled the next corner with ease, the turn not all that hard, and continued to watch as the blonde woman tried yet again to overtake her. It was dangerous and if they were on the edge with a temporary barrier she would have surely went off it. Was it bad that Santana secretly wished that it had been? It would sure as hell save her the trouble of this race just to prove a simple point.

_Burn it up to a pile of ash_

_Burn it up I want to watch the blast_

_Just as soon as I blow it up_

_Yeah burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

Cassandra watched on helplessly as Santana approached the next bend in front of her, knowing exactly what she would do. She would drift but she'd speed up. Seeing her opportunity as Santana went in tight to hug the inside of the turn she went wide and as soon as she saw her opportunity she put her foot down not giving the Latina enough time to react as she shot past her on the exit. Santana didn't worry though, not like everybody else watching at the finish line who were having a mini freak out as she was put back into second place again. Instead she took a breath and knew that there were a few turns left before the end and Cassandra certainly wouldn't be finishing them ahead of her.

_I'm burning up your memory_  
_There's nothing left of you and me_  
_And as far as I'm concerned_  
_You can go to hell and watch it burn_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Watch it burn_

Taking the kink in the road easily Santana sped up, shifting up a gear and making up the gap that the other woman had managed to put between them. It didn't take her long, only about a car length behind her as they entered one of the last few remaining corners. Cassandra growled as she watched Santana close in on her in her rear-view mirror and she was determined to win. She had the lead back, she wasn't going to give it away again. She wasn't going to give the bitch the satisfaction.

Santana on the other hand had other ideas.

"Here goes nothing."

_Burn it up_

_I've got gasoline_

_Got a match gonna light up all your memories_

Instead of slowing down as she normally would have on a corner this closed in she sped up, unable to ignore the extra pound in her heart and hum in her ears as she heard the sweet shifting sound of her Japanese tuner engine as she changed gears. It was enough to spur her on, knowing she didn't have much time left, and put her foot down. Cassandra frowned as Santana went around her and before she even had time to react and recover the ice blue Supra was already speeding up. Santana shifted up a gear the moment she was out of the turn and made quick work of the short straight between that and the last corner, holding in a breath and deciding 'fuck it'. Cassandra could only watch on helplessly as Santana entered the last turn with the tell-tale blue flames spitting out of her exhaust. She'd hit both the Nos buttons on her steering wheel to flush out whatever was remaining in those large tanks she knew she had and now she was sliding around the last corner as if she was made for it.

_Burn it up to a pile of ash_

_Burn it up I want to watch the blast_

_Just as soon as I blow it up_

_Yeah burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_Uh, yeah, burn it up_

_'Cause I just wanna burn it up_

Santana felt that accustomed feeling of raw unadulterated adrenaline rush through her entire body as she sped around the last corner, that last burst of Nos giving her the rush that she so desperately needed. She maintained that speed as she slid out of the turn, shifting up to the Supra's highest gear as she hurtled towards the finish line. Everybody watched in awe as she zoomed across the line in first winning the second race and therefore the challenge all together. To say everybody was ecstatic at this news was an understatement.

Bringing the Supra to a stop a little ways down the road but not enough to clear the line of crowd cars parked down the sides Santana let herself just sit, her hands still gripping the wheel as she breathed heavily, a grin on her face. The sound of the approaching crowd was what brought her from her thoughts and her grin grew wider as she hit the steering wheel in both disbelief and excitement.

"Shit!"

When people came into her view, the crowd surrounding her car, she finally unbuckled herself and got out only to be assaulted by the entirety of Letty's crew with hugs and congratulations. When they finally pulled away from her Blaine grinned and handed her the two large rolls of cash, Santana happily accepting them.

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "Oh no, the pleasure's all mine. Congrats."

She nodded as Brittany finally reached her side, happily planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips in front of everybody. To be honest she didn't care. She was high off winning and she was going to milk this victory over Cassandra for all it was worth.

"Well done." Brittany whispered as they pulled apart.

Santana grinned. "Thank you. For everything."

"That's ok. You won, that's all that matters."

They were brought out of their little happy state by Cassandra approaching, the blonde definitely not happy. In response to her approach Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist protectively and squeezed tightly.

"What do you want?"

"This isn't over Lopez."

"It never is with you."

She was just about to reply when Letty cut her off holding up a hand. "There's a saying we go by on the streets of Lima. I think right now you best take note of it before you say something you regret." Letty then looked around at the crowd knowingly and back to Cassandra. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile – winnings winning."

The whole crowd cheered in joyful agreement at the well known statement and Cassandra didn't have a chance to respond for a second time, this time being cut off by Kitty who was addressing the whole crowd. "And on that insightful note, there is a round of drinks for the winning crew and the crowd on me at my place!"

The whole crowd cheered and with a few more congratulations to Santana they started dissipating, cars coming to life and leaving as they headed back into the city for Kitty's bar. Santana and Letty watched as the others left and Letty shooed off Puck and the rest of his crew.

"You're not invited. Get out of here!"

Puck grumbled and sent her a glare as he headed for his Charger, Cassandra getting into her Mercedes and speeding off before he even had a chance to start the engine. With that Letty turned to Santana and Brittany.

"I'll see you at Kitty's."

* * *

_It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again_  
_How we did it in a one night stand_  
_Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya_  
_Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again_  
_How we did it in a one night stand_  
_Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya_  
_Let's do it again _

Santana grinned as she watched Brittany approach her from across the room, coming to a stop in between her legs, the Latina sat up on one of the barstools observing all of the various people currently inhabiting Kitty's bar.

"Hi."

Santana grinned back. "Hey."

"You ok? You're sat here all alone."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

Santana smirked and took another sip of her Corona. "You."

Brittany smiled. "You know your pick up lines suck right?"

Santana shrugged. "Yeah but I don't need to worry. I don't need to ask the hottest girl in this bar to come home with me because she is anyway."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it very much is."

"Hmm, you're lucky I want you right now. Any other night I'd punch you for being so cocky but you won tonight so I'm feeling a little in the giving mood."

"Oh? I guess it's a good thing I'm in the _taking_ mood tonight." She smirked, biting on her lip. She knew it drove Brittany crazy.

Before she could react Santana was being pulled off the barstool abruptly, watching as Brittany threw the keys to her RX8 to Kitty before pulling her out of the bar.

_Hey baby, are you sure that you want it?_  
_All caught up in the moment, let me know now_  
_Oh baby, it got a little crazy on the first night_  
_So I'mma have to do you better than the first time..._

Santana grinned as she slid into the driver's side of her Supra. Tonight was definitely shaping up to be one of the greatest nights of her life.

* * *

Santana groaned as she was thrown against the wall, hungry lips attacking her own as she automatically gripped at the hips that were nearly flush with her own. She was unable to stop the moan from escaping her mouth as delicate fingers cupped her neck, feeling a smirk against her lips as Brittany continued to kiss her heatedly. She deepened the kiss, if that was even possible, and pulled Brittany to her, their fronts now flush together as Brittany still maintained control and kept her pinned up against the wall. They'd only just made it into the gate of the house, Brittany unable to reign herself in any longer. She'd been desperate for the intimate contact between them for days. It wasn't like they didn't do it regularly but she couldn't get enough of the Latina and tonight those feelings were bubbling over and Santana was happily taking it all in her stride. She could never get enough of Brittany.

Santana was the first one to pull away, panting as she tried to regain her breath and letting out a chuckle as she closed her eyes and Brittany attacked her neck. "Britt, baby, what's the rush?"

"I can't help it." The blonde mumbled against her pulse point, Santana enjoying the feeling of the hum against the skin of her neck.

"Britt, we did it a few days ago."

"I know but I missed you."

She grinned at the innocent intonation of her voice, it's sing song qualities betraying the true intentions behind her answer. Deciding to flip the tables Santana opened her eyes and dipped her head, forcing Brittany's away from her own neck, her lips attaching to the blonde's instead. This time she was the one to smirk when she heard the sweet sound of Brittany's moan ring in her ears, the blonde trembling in that familiar way in her arms. She was getting just as worked up as she was and she couldn't wait to bring her to that edge. Her hands slid down past the waistline of Brittany's jeans and landed on her rear, the blonde moaning again but this time louder as she squeezed. The hands clutching at her neck in response Santana continued, squeezing again and loosening before repeating the action again. She gave one last hard squeeze but this time Brittany got the intended message, jumping up as Santana pushed away from the wall and wrapped her legs around the Latina's waist and tightening as her arms locked around her neck securely.

When Santana pulled away she gazed into Brittany's eyes, the blonde smiling at her before Brittany connected their lips together once again, this time a little slower. It didn't take long to grow frantic again though, Santana's hold on her butt grasping tighter as she started walking towards the bridge that led to the house. She just had to make it inside and Brittany wasn't making it easy.

She let out a moan as she made it halfway, Brittany's lips back on her neck and sucking hard as she tried to continue walking. She wanted to make it inside but if Brittany didn't stop what she was doing she was sure that she was going to just lay her where they were standing and take her right there on the bridge. But she held back. She managed to gain enough self control and hurried into the house, pressing Brittany up against the edge of the couch as they struggled to contain their fervency for one another. Brittany moaned as she cupped Santana's jaw with one hand, keeping the Latina locked in between her legs as she used her free hand to grip at the jacket she was wearing. Santana continued to kiss back her back just as hard, letting the blonde pull her flush to her clothed center not at all unhappy with the closeness of their bodies. Brittany soon grew tired, the blonde impatient, and let her other hand drop from her jaw, reaching down and mirroring her other as she pushed up on the collar of her jacket. They slipped underneath and soon Santana was helping her, shrugging the jacket upwards and letting the blond push it off and onto the carpeted floor below.

"Hmm, too many clothes." Brittany mumbled, her hand now gripping the front of Santana's t-shirt so tightly that her knuckles were turning white from the need.

"I agree." Santana mumbled back, her hands falling back to Brittany's waist and sliding down to cup her butt once more, pulling and lifting.

Brittany's legs tightened around her waist once more and Santana turned them, already heading in the direction of the hallway that led to their bedroom. It didn't surprise her that other woman's lips found her neck once more as she stumbled the both of them towards their room, unable to stop the moan that bubbled forth from her mouth as Brittany bit down particularly hard, sure to leave a mark in the morning. It threw her off, the feeling of Brittany's tongue against the stinging mark causing her to stumble and crash them into the wall. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but Brittany couldn't stop her own moan as their centres bumped against one another, not sure how much longer she could go without Santana touching her.

"Ugh, Santana, baby, I don't think I can go much longer." She panted, feeling Santana's lips on her neck.

Hearing the desperation in her voice Santana pulled back. "I know baby, hold on, we're almost there."

It's true, they were only a few feet away from the door but the feeling of Brittany's teeth clamping down around her pulse point had sent Santana off balance causing her to nearly trip over herself. She'd never felt that before with anyone, Brittany was the only woman that could ever do this to her and she wouldn't choose anything or anyone else for the rest of her life if she could keep on feeling it.

Having regained some of her control Santana pulled away from the wall, feeling Brittany's hands gripping at her t-shirt desperately as she stumbled the last few steps to the door of their bedroom, her hand fumbling with the door handle as she tried to balance that with holding onto her girlfriend at the same time. By the grace of God she managed to press it down enough and with a kick the door swung open, Santana waiting no time as she quick-stepped in and made a bee-line for the large king sized bed, her actions betraying her evident need as she carefully placed her girlfriend down on top of it. Brittany internally smiled at the loving action but it wasn't long before her lustful side won out once more.

She tugged up on the hem of Santana's t-shirt, the Latina getting the idea and lifting her arms, the blonde then helping pull it off over her head and throwing it to the floor somewhere over Santana's shoulder. The other woman was now hovering over her in just her jeans and a sports bra. Her hands roamed over her body, the tan skin warm to the touch as she let her fingertips trail over her girlfriend's torso softly. Santana couldn't wait though, ignoring the shivers Brittany's touch invoked and reaching down helping her girlfriend take off her own t-shirt, the blonde having already shed her hoodie before they'd even left the Supra.

Brittany's hand clutched at the juncture between Santana's shoulder and neck as her lips found her neck, Santana biting down hard and probably leaving a mark as she then proceeded to suckle at her pulse point. She moaned, her legs squeezing around Santana's waist, and felt her girlfriend's lips trailing down towards the valley of her chest. Her lips did linger but only for a few moments before Santana pulled away, Brittany frowning for a few seconds before Santana lifted her up, now placing her in the center of the bed. Her hands automatically gravitated upwards to clutch at Santana's neck and she felt the Latina slowly slide her hands down and underneath her back telling her what was going down next. She sat up a little and let her unclasp her bra in record time, allowing it to fall loose around the front of her chest. Santana smiled at the sight and Brittany watched as her grin grew when she pulled the blue lace piece of material free of her body. Her chest now exposed and free of it's material confines Brittany felt a shiver run through her entire body starting at the top of her spine as Santana placed open-mouthed wet kisses down along her collarbone and towards her naval.

Santana smirked against her skin but soon Brittany was sliding her fingertips underneath the hem of her bra knowingly, Santana pulling back and allowing her to help her pull it over her head. Once she was free of the item of clothing just like her t-shirt she let Brittany take hold of it and seconds later it was being flung behind her somewhere down onto the floor below. She didn't care however, more aware of the similar shiver that shot down her own spine at the contact of their now-bare chests as Brittany pulled her down flush to her body. Santana didn't complain however, enjoying the feeling of the two of them being pressed together. Sure, it had only been a few days like she'd reasoned earlier but she'd admit that right now she felt just as desperate as Brittany. She couldn't get enough of the blonde, why wouldn't she? She was all hers, this super hot woman below her kissing her with hot blooded passion, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Soon enough Brittany's hands slid down from around her neck, pushing Santana back a little and fumbling with her belt buckle, Santana unable to deny the way it turned her on as she watched skilled blonde fingers unclasp it and slide under to pop open the button. Her fingers made slow work of the zip though, Brittany not missing the way Santana bit her lip above her and before she knew what was happening the Latina had kicked her jeans off and was pulling down the blonde's along with them, dropping them to the floor as she pressed their bodies right back up against one another.

Brittany moaned as their warm centres pressed together, her legs wrapping back around Santana's waist as she felt the Latina's small black cross bump softly up against her chin as she rocked back and forth as they kissed deeply unable to think about anything other than the fact that they were so close to feeling that high. She had to pull away, she had to tell Santana what she wanted.

"Santana..."

Her response was another kiss to her neck, nibbling on an untouched piece of skin and humming.

"Baby...please."

"I know baby." She replied, pulling herself away from a pale neck to look down at the blonde, her breathing laboured as Brittany reached up to cup her jaw. She turned her head to the left and pressed a kiss to the inside of Brittany's jaw, the blonde smiling up at her as they regained their breaths.

"Santana, I need-"

"I know and I'm gonna give it to you. I Just want to look at you."

It was something that before Santana she'd always felt self conscious about, being looked at whilst she was almost completely naked and vulnerable but with the look in Santana's eyes, not the one of lust but the one of love she felt beautiful. It made her feel warm on the inside, the feeling something she didn't think she'd ever get used to whenever Santana directed that gaze onto her. It was strange but despite the lust that still lingered very close to the surface it was welcomed. She needed reassurance that this wasn't just raw, that there was that underlying love between them, and when she found it sparkling in Santana's dilated eyes she pulled the other woman close by the neck so that her mouth was level with her ear.

"Hazme el amor Santana."

The whisper of Spanish sent a hot chill down her spine, still amazed how easy and how naturally the language rolled off of Brittany's skilled tongue. It told her everything she needed to know though, smirking down at the blonde and crashing their lips back together and ignoring the way that their teeth bumped together in the process. Neither of them cared, Santana instead starting her descent downwards and letting her lips map the contours and dips of Brittany's body like it was the first time all over again. Up above her Brittany's eyes had already rolled into the back of her head, gasping at the feeling of Santana kiss-swollen lips hot and wet on her skin burning a trail down her torso. Her hips unconsciously canted upwards as Santana reached the space just below her breasts in anticipation of where they were headed feeling said Latina smirk against her skin as she reached a tan hand up to pin them back down to the bed so that she could continue.

She resumed her painfully slow descent towards her bellybutton, Brittany sure that she would die if Santana didn't hurry up and touch her. She was going crazy and she was shaking from the need.

"Santana, baby, please."

She heard the pleading tone in Brittany's voice, the raw need burning at her throat, and decided to give the blonde what she wanted. Her hands hooked on either side of Brittany's pale hips and took hold of the blue lace panties that matched her bra, the sight making Santana lick her lips. She made a mental note to thank Brittany for wearing them later on when they were spent but right now she let herself enjoy the feeling of sliding them down her long endless legs, savouring the feeling of the lace under her fingertips before throwing them down onto the floor behind her, not missing the way that they had been soaked compketelt through when she'd pulled them off her girlfriend's completely.

"Damn, you're so wet baby. Me ha encendido tanto."

Brittany moaned and felt her hips raise again in response to the murmur of Spanish, feeling her arousal spike ten times hotter whenever Santana spoke in her native language.

"Santana..."

The breathy gasp of her name broke her out of her trance, Santana looking up and seeing Brittany's eyes screwed shut.

"Baby, look at me." When Brittany's eyes slowly met her own she smiled. "Tell me what you want."

"Please..."

"Tell me what you want." She repeated, her voice a little more firm the second time around.

"Fuck me Santana."

She smirked from below, the lust instantly back between them again and consuming both of their minds. Santana loved making love to Brittany, most of the time being the preferred option, but tonight was one of those nights where they let their true passion for one another run wild and when they did let the animal out of it's cage so to speak it drove them wild consuming them both whole until they couldn't go anymore. This was only the tip of the iceberg, Santana enjoying the curse leaving such innocent lips.

"Fuck." She breathed out quietly, Brittany almost missing it.

Before the blonde could respond though, telling Santana to just do it already, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her hands were gripping the sheets below her as a hot mouth connected with her center in one swift but sudden move. Her back arched and she was unable to hold back the wanton moan that escaped her lips at the feeling of Santana touching her in one of the most intimate ways imaginable.

A hand slid down and found the back of the Latina's head, fumbling around until she found what she was looking for. Santana didn't let it phase her and barely focused on Brittany pulling her hair free of her ponytail, knowing that she liked to thread her fingers through it when it was down and tighten as she worked. As expected Brittany pulled on the hair tie and it was being thrown somewhere off to the side, probably to the floor, and her hand was threading in between her dark raven locks, Santana still focusing on the plasure that she was so happily giving to the blonde. She heard the other woman gasp above her and it only spurred on her movements, her mouth lapping at Brittany's core as she felt the other woman tremble as she got closer to her release.

Brittany moaned again above her and the hand in her hair tightened almost painfully. "Santana..."

She knew by the tone in her voice Brittany was close so she hooked her arms around her thighs and used her hands to pin her hips to the bed once more as she sped up her ministrations. The sounds that were coming out of Brittany's mouth were like music to her ears, pride swelling inside knowing that she was the only person on Earth that could evoke them from her. They came from deep within Brittany's chest, the blonde long past caring how loud she was as she let herself get lost in the feelings of Santana's mouth on her most intimate area. Her other hand gripped the bed sheets in a white knuckle death grip almost ripping them as she felt herself nearing her release, Santana's mouth driving her crazy in ways she never thought possible.

Santana felt heat pool in between her own legs at the sound of yet another moan bubbling forth from Brittany's lips and she continued for a few moments until pulling away completely. Brittany was about to protest but was cut off by Santana's lips on her own, tasting herself as the Latina pressed their bodies together. Moments later those lips were back on her neck and she suddenly felt two fingers sliding inside her, her current state of wetness making it easy for Santana to enter her. She groaned and felt herself lifting up a leg, hooking it around Santana's boxer-clad waist, her hand coming up to tangle in her hair once again whilst the other scratched at her back painfully.

"Santana, baby, take your boxers off."

Santana momentarily stopped her movements, both with her mouth and her hand and pulled back knowing that she too would rather they both be in an equal state of complete undress. She pulled back a little further. Looking down she used her free hand to grip hold of the waistband, tugging down and in a matter of moments she was discarding them down to the floor behind her. Immediately she pressed her body back up against Brittany's and the blonde whimpered wantonly when she felt just how turned on the other woman was, Santana's wetness hot against her own. Soon though she was directed back to other things and Santana's lips were sucking her neck again and her fingers were moving in and out of her a little faster than before.

She knew she was close, she knew Santana knew it too, and she wasn't afraid to make it known aloud. "Santana...I'm close."

She then felt the pace of her fingers speed up, her back arching further and her eyes rolling into the back of her head once more as she felt that familiar coil in her stomach tighten even further. Her body moved back and forth in rhythm with Santana's and as the Latina pressed her down into the bed, her pace fast but steady, she heard herself moan every single time, Santana now kissing at the front of her exposed neck. It didn't take more than a few more thrusts before she was crying out Santana's name as she finally reached her climax, her whole body tensing as her hightened and intensified orgasmn englufed her entire body, Brittany unable to feel anything other than Santana all around her. The Latina pushed back in and out a few more times helping her ride her orgasmn out and slowed down until Brittany trembled and shook in her arms completely spent. The blonde's breathing laboured Santana let herself roll over to the empty space beside her and pulled Brittany with her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close as the exhausted woman's head came to rest on her chest.

Brittany's fingers wandered as her breathing returned to normal, taking in the sound of Santana's own steady intake and release of breath and enjoying the way her chest rose and fell as she let her fingertips trail over the tan skin of her collarbone. She felt Santana's hand on her shoulder and despite how hot she had made her, how exceptionally high she had made her, Brittany couldn't help but love the fact that they could go from raw passion with one another one minute to soft cuddling the next. Instead of dwelling on it she focused back on the other woman and trailed her fingers up to play with the small black cross that Santana never took off, fingering the black metal as Santana watched her intently.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think we're done."

Santana didn't have chance to reply before Brittany was straddling her legs, giving her a full view of her gloriously naked body. The dim lights of the room illuminated every inch of skin and Santana couldn't help but reach out and grip at her hips, holding her in place as Brittany smiled and lent forwards kissing her lips to her own. It was slow but full of promise, Santana feeling that heat that had temporarily dimmed within her ignite once again into a full blown flame. Brittany could feel it, something like a sixth sense, and pushed it further hearing Santana breathing loudly and laboured as she let her hands rest on her tan chest. Santana gasped as Brittany cupped her neck deepening the kiss but before the blonde could take it further Santana was pulling them up into a sitting position, a steadying hand cupping the dip in Brittany's back as they came closer. They languidly kissed for a few moments before Brittany pulled away, her hands framing either side of Santana's face.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be pleasing you!"

"I know. I couldn't help it." Santana whispered huskily kissing Brittany's bare chest before letting her forehead rest there for a few silent moments.

It wasn't long before Brittany became impatient, pulling Santana's face away and kissing her lustfully, reminding her that she was not the one that was taking charge and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not that Santana protested though. She let Brittany push her back down to the bed, the blonde continuing to straddle her for a few moments, and then watching as Brittany rolled onto the bed next to her. She turned Santana onto her side and let her hand rest on her neck, enjoying the steady beat of Santana's pulse as she then started moving it down. She let it trail down to her collarbone, fingers dusting over the jutting bone and then moving down lower. She teasingly trailed them down the center of her chest, feeling it raise more rapidly before making her smirk and linger just a little bit longer than she had intended. Deciding to add to the touch she ducked her head down, taking one of Santana's dusky nipples into her mouth and sucking, her teeth nipping when she heard a moan of approval come from above her. She sucked a little harder and smirked against the skin as she felt a hand tangle in her own hair, Santana's fingers tightening as she nipped at her breast again with her teeth.

She let it go with a pop and turned her attentions to the other one, hearing Santan groan as she repeated the pleasure on the other side of her chest. As she suckled steadily her hand moved slowly down Santana's side until she reached her hip, her fingers dusting lightly over the expanse of her thigh until she reached around and wrapped her hand around the back of it, pulling and smiling when she was met with no protests as she hooked it over her own waist. A hand came up to rest on Brittany's neck and she smiled before pulling away once more, looking back up at Santana and happily reconnecting their lips as she let her hand resume it's trail downwards past her breaths until it reached her naval. Automatically her fingers drifted to the side, letting the tips ghost over the raised skin of her gunshot scar. Santana felt no pain but Brittany felt her shiver at the action. Deciding not to linger she moved it back and to the center until it rested just on the Latina's waist line.

"Britt..." She breathed heavily, her hand still cupping Brittany's neck whilst the other stayed tangled in her hair.

"What do you want Santana?" She asked, reversing the question that she had asked her not all that long ago.

That's when she felt that heat turn into that coil her eyes opened and she looked directly into Brittany's eyes. "Please. No me hagas esperar más."

She didn't need to be an expert in Spanish to know what Santana meant. She knew those words, Santana having spoken them countless times before in situations just like this, so she just did what came naturally to her. The hand she had resting at Santana's waist came upwards to rest on the thigh she had wrapped around Brittany's waist, the blonde's fingers gripping tightly at the skin as her other hand managed to somehow reach in and around. Santana knew what was coming and Brittany heard a loud moan as her fingers waisted no time in dipping below into the one place Santana needed her the most.

"Oh Dios mío. Brittany que se siente, a la mierda, increíble."

The woman in control smirked against the skin of her neck as she started moving her fingers back and forth through slick wet heat, amazed at how wet Santana had gotten in such a short period of time. As she kissed her pulse point before nipping at it with her teeth she prided herself in the fact that she was the one to cause it and without warning she sheathed two fingers inside of the Latina, Santana gasping in btoh shock and pleasure as her back arched. She couldn't control herself as Brittany started moving, her mouth in a silent 'o' as Brittany breathed heavily against her neck. It wouldn't take Santana long to be brought to the edge but she was sure as hell going to enjoy it whilst it lasted.

Santana felt white hot pleasure burn through her veins as Brittany increased her pace, her climax not that far away as that coil in her addomen tightened even further. The sound of laboured breathing filled the room as Brittany continued to increase her pace and without warning Santana somehow managed to slide her hand downwards into Brittany's own waiting center. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and the surprise of how Snatana managed it considering how close they were together but the Latina captured her focus back.

"Don't slow down. Please."

The desperate whimper that escaped Santana's mouth told her to just go with it and if it helped her reach her high faster if she touched her whilst she touched her Brittany wasn't going to argue. Instead she let Santana work her fingers in and out of her as she sped up her pace and by the sound that came out of Santana's mouth she was back to reaching her climax, and fast. Brittany felt her own pleasure rising, Santana's hand speeding up it's ministrations and just the thought of the Latina pleasuring her at the same time told her that it wouldn't take long before she too reached her own edge for a second time, the action turning her on more than she would ever admit out loud.

Without realising it she let go of Santana's thigh and her hand went to her back, her fingers stratching deeply at her skin as Santana helped build her pleasure, their paces equal as they rapidly approached that edge.

"Britt..."

Bittany watched the furrowing of Santana's brow before her and she continued to pump in and out of her lover at a fast pace, Santana's hand speeding up in response. "Come for me baby."

Her hand's pace became erratic and Brittany knew it was coming but Santana never stopped even as her orgasmn ripped through her body. Brittany heard her moan loudly, her name rolling off her lips in a heated gasp and moments later Brittany was being thrown into her second orgasmn, the two of them helping each other ride out their shared highs. Soon their hands stopped and Santana gazed, breathing heavily as she watched Brittany raise her slender fingers to her lips. She groaned as she watched the blonde taste her, licking her fingers off until there was nothing left at all. Santana bit her lip before pulling her in for a hurried kiss, Brittany smirking into it in pride knowing that she was still getting Santana turned on even after that amazing event that was their joint orgasms.

"Hmm, you taste good baby." All Santana did was groan in response making her laugh. "What?"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you."

"Fine."

When Brittany shivered a few moments later Santana pulled away and managed to get them both under the overs before laying on her back, letting the blonde rest her head on her chest as they snuggled together. It was a few moments of silence later before one of them eventually broke it.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her fingers absently playing with stray strands of Brittany's hair.

"That was the best race winning sex ever."

The Latina chuckled underneath her, Brittany feeling it radiate through her chest. "Hmm, you think so?" Brittany nodded. "Then I guess I'll have to win more often."

Brittany lent up, resting her hand on her tan chest and then her head on her hand. "Yeah, I guess you will." She grinned, Santana looking at her intently for a few silent moments.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too Santana."

* * *

_Songs used: Lloyd Banks – 'I Don't Deserve You' (Ft. Jeremih) / Yelawolf – 'Down' / Saliva – 'Burn It Up' / Pia Mia – 'Do It Again' (Ft. Chris Brown &amp; Tyga)_

TBC


	41. Intermission

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Ok, so I know this is kind of a lame excuse as for waiting two whole weeks you should have a much longer update but after that last one I needed a rest! I was pooped! Anyway, this is a filler chapter and basically sets up for a couple of things that I have planned, especially the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this (and the Brittana fluff!) and I will see you next week!_

_Thank you to everybody who followed, faved, reviewed and sent me anon messages on Tumblr between the updates, I appreciate the communication between us, and I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter! :D_

* * *

Brittany walked into the living room with a mug of coffee in hand, spotting Santana laid out on the section couch watching TV. She smiled at the fact that the other woman was dressed only in a pair of red boxers and a grey tank top, the ultimate picture of lazy. She couldn't blame her though. After the night they had a lazy day off was just what they needed to recuperate.

"Hey baby. What are you watching?"

Santana looked up, turning her head to see Brittany grinning at her dressed in a pair of boxers she recognized as her own and a unicorn t-shirt. "Nothing much – Rizzoli and Isles."

"Ooh, catching up before the new season starts?"

Santana glanced towards the large expensive TV where she had said show paused and then turned back to her girlfriend. "Yeah, I figured with all this free time there wasn't anything better to do on our day off."

"Can I join?"

"Of course." She smiled, Brittany placing her mug down on the coffee table in front of her. She was just about to situate herself in between Santana's legs when she stopped. "Is everything ok Britt?"

"Yeah, how is your back though?"

"Oh, it's ok."

"Santana..."

"It's a little painful but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Can I still have a look?"

Deciding that it would make Brittany feel better to actually visually check it Santana nodded and sat forwards so that Brittany could slide in behind her. Moments later she felt familiar fingers pushing up on her shirt and the air hitting her now-exposed back. When she felt fingertips start pressing onto the scratches she gasped.

"Is that painful?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to treat them before they get infected. They're quite deep."

Ignoring the pain as she shrugged her shirt back down over her back Santana turned to the other woman and smirked. "You seemed to enjoy doing it."

"San..."

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's obvious blush. "Come on, I find it kinda sexy."

Brittany blushed even harder, if that was even possible. "I couldn't help it. I got carried away!"

"Yeah, I think it was a little more than carried away. I must have done a good job if you need to treat them."

"Santana!"

"What?!" She chuckled.

Brittany playfully shoved her. "It's not funny! I hurt you!"

"I don't mind, it just means I _must_ be good. That's the first time you've done it isn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on, admit it."

"Ok, last night was the best sex of my life! I couldn't help but scratch you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Brittany sighed, her cheeks now a bright red as Santana grinned at her.

"Hmm, that's what I like to hear. Maybe I could show you again..." She purred, kissing her way down Brittany's jaw.

"As much as I would love another round, I'd rather make sure that your back is ok. You really don't need another injury."

"I don't mind, I actually wanted this one."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her and pulled away, standing up. "I'm gonna go and get the hydrogen peroxide and your antibiotic ointment. Don't move Lopez."

Santana grinned cockily and Brittany rolled her eyes for a second time, already turning on her bare heels and heading for their shared bathroom to get the items she needed. Santana grinned and sighed happily before turning to the TV, grabbing the remote and pressing play though she had to pause it again when Brittany came back out, plopping down behind her once again and lifting up on her shirt.

"Off."

Santana complied and it was then that Brittany got a proper look at what she had done, having to admit to herself that Santana had indeed done a good job in eliciting such a bold reaction from deep inside her. She'd never done anything so 'animalistic' before. The scratches were a bright red and they were deep. She couldn't help it though, it just felt so damn good.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Last night."

This time it was Brittany's turn to smirk. "Which part?"

"Mind out of the gutter Pierce, I'm being serious."

She kissed the nape of Santana's neck. "Sorry baby. Why are you thanking me?"

"I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you being their for me last night. I know you didn't have to."

"I'm your girlfriend Santana, of course I had to. Anyway, I wanted to. Last night you kicked some serious butt. Cassandra will think twice about calling you out from now on."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Santana winced when she felt the peroxide being dabbed at her scratches. "I hope so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Now that you've raced Cassandra what's next?"

Santana thought for a few moments before replying. "Now I talk to the rest of the crew, check where we're at with Mia and Rachel's cars and hopefully we can start testing them so we can get just ahead of schedule."

"Ok what about who's next though? What car is next on your to-get list?"

"Dani's." She winced, Brittany now dabbing at the deepest scratch she had made.

"And what does that involve?"

"I was thinking about driving up next week. They're exhibiting it for the entire week and then it's going into the garage to be fitted for full track use."

"I guess it's ironic that it's happening next week huh?"

"Yeah, you're telling me. I just wanna get it already. I don't wanna miss our chance."

"And how do you feel about working with Dani?" Santana shrugged in response and gasped at Brittany continued applying the peroxide. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I guess I'm kind of wary but we haven't fought since the day we raced each other in the canyon. I'm sure it will be fine. Well, I hope it will be. It's only a two woman job though."

"And you're sure about that?"

"I think so. It shouldn't be too much trouble. We'll have Roz on backup call though so we should be fine."

"I hope you have fun doing it. Ok, it's done."

"I hope so too. Thank you."

Ignoring the fact that Santana was only dressed in a pair of red boxers, her torso completely naked, Brittany kissed her slowly before pulling away.

"Ok, turn around."

"Bossy."

"You love it." She grinned, grabbing the ointment.

"Fortunately for you I do."

"Press play, I'll treat these wounds and we can have a Rizzles marathon. Sound good?"

"Of course it does. Only if you promise we can cuddle once you're done though."

Brittany laughed and pressed another kiss to the base of Santana's neck. "You're adorable. Of course we can cuddle."

"Then hurry up. I wants my sweet lady cuddles."

Brittany laughed. "Now who's bossy Lopez?"

Santana grumbled as she grabbed the remote and pressed play. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Brittany giggled and started applying the ointment to the pre-treated scratches. She had the cutest girlfriend ever.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Santana and Brittany made it into work. Letty had given them the day off after the race so that Santana could recharge and now they were back and ready to work despite it being the end of the week. Both women got out of Santana's Supra and made their way over to the main garage door where Letty and Mia were stood discussing something.

"Ah, Lopez, just the woman I wanted to see."

"You wanted to see me?"

Letty nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk to you about something. First though, how was your after party?"

Santana frowned. "It was good, you were there."

Letty rolled her eyes, Mia chuckling next to her. "I know, I mean the after party of the after party."

Santana's eyes widened in realization. "Oh..."

"You don't need to ask her. Lopez scored." Dani smirked, passing them on her way to help Marley with something.

Santana blushed. "I-"

Brittany knew what was coming and spoke over her before she could say it aloud. "Babe, before you say it, I will. As it's private between Santana and me the scratches down her back should say everything you need to know."

Dani whistled loudly. "Ooh, sex scratches. Brittana definitely got laid!"

Quinn grinned and high fived Dani, agreeing with the other blonde. "Of course they did."

Santana frowned. "Wait, what's Brittana?"

Quinn smiled over at her best friend and shrugged. "That's your ship name."

"We have a ship name now?"

"Of course you do! We all have one, like me and Rachel are Faberry, Dani and Kitty are Kani, Tina and Marley are Tarley and Letty and Mia are Mitiz."

Santana continued to frown until Brittany pressed a kiss to the side of her head. She rolled her eyes but considered how good their 'ship' name was before looking back at Letty. "Now that you know I got laid what did you want to talk to me about?"

Deciding to get back to business Letty motioned over to where Dani and Marley were stood over the engine of Mia's NSX. "Mia's car should be finished today. Rachel finished interior yesterday and there's just a few performance tweaks that need to be done to bring it up to scratch. We just need to tune it up and start testing it out on the streets."

"What did you need me for?"

"I want you to lay out how we're gonna do that. You know what your doing when it comes to fine tuning, I want you to tell us how to do it ourselves."

"That's fine by me. I'll see how much work is left and then we can get it out on the black-top."

"Good. Make sure to talk to Mia, we all need practice behind the wheel of these new cars or else we're never gonna beat Puck's crew. I need you to take the lead on that, even when it comes to me getting mine."

"I'm on it."

"That's what I like to hear. Rachel's should be done by mid-next week too so could you start working on a plan for that too?"

"Already done."

Letty nodded. "Ok then, just a few more things."

"Yeah?"

"Who's next?"

"Dani. The cars going up for exhibition next week before it does it's last few races before heading to the garage to be track modified."

"You got a plan for that?"

"Yeah, I've gotta talk to Roz when I meet her for lunch later but it should only be a two woman job so it should be easy."

"If you say so, just let me know if you need any help ok?"

"Will do."

"Good. Quinn, you wanted to tell her something?"

The blonde nodded and walked over to them whilst wiping her hands on an already dirtied rag. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I got an email saying that my body kit was on it's way already. They said it should be at Holly's in about a week."

"That's good. I'll call them up later and thank them for getting on it so quickly. Is that all?"

Letty nodded. "Yes-"

"One more thing." Burt said as he approached them, a smile on his face. "Lopez, bright and early Monday morning I want you in the shop as normal but wearing my shirt. I know you love your previous garage and I respect that but you spend enough time in this one that I want you working for me full time like the rest of the crew until Race Wars, you hear? You still got your old one?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Don't forget it."

With an excited smile pulling on her lips Santana nodded. "I won't."

He nodded. "Ok ladies, back to work or all these cars aren't gonna get fixed up for you to race in 'em."

"You heard the man, to work ladies!" Letty commanded, everybody splitting off to start work for the day.

* * *

"Thanks Shelby." Roz smiled as the brunette diner owner placed her and Santana's food down on the table in front of them.

"No problem ladies. This time it's on the house on the count of the fact that you beat that bitch Santana."

"Thanks." The Latina replied.

Shelby just waved a dismissive hand with a smile and retreated back into the kitchen. Santana turned to her food and reached for her drink.

"So, how has it been in the garage this morning?"

"The atmosphere is good. Everybody's happy about my win the other day."

"And so they should be. That snake cheated and you still beat her."

"I guess. She got what was coming to her – she got her ass handed to her twice."

Roz laughed. "Ain't that the truth sister. I do have a question though."

"Oh?"

The police chief nodded as she watched Santana place a fry in her mouth. "Yes. If she had won in the city and you won in the canyon, what would happen?"

"If it was equal between us?"

Roz nodded again. "Yes."

Santana shrugged. "We'd race back up to decide. Whoever won that would add a win to their current total. Sort of like a sudden death tie race."

"So you'd race back up the canyon to the start line?"

"Yeah. It's a lot harder than you'd think."

"I'd imagine it is. Not that I'd have any doubt you'd be able to pull it off though, she never stood a chance in any race she went up against you in."

"I guess not."

"It's true Santana. If it's worth anything, I'm proud of you. You came back and you showed her that she didn't get away with anything and now you've set the bait she's more than likely going to bite and bring that R8 out of hiding and to Race Wars. Especially if it's another chance at beating you."

"That's the plan. Thank you, it means a lot for you to say that."

"Hey, it's the least I could do. I wanted to be there in person but it would have been suspicious for obvious reasons."

"I know. I know you were watching though so it wasn't all that bad."

"What's next for you?"

"Resuming my plan. Like I told everybody else this morning, Dani's car's going up for exhibition next week so we're going up to steal it then."

"And then Tina's next?"

"Yep."

"And you've got that planned out too?"

"In my head as well as on paper."

"Good, I'm glad you haven't lost that drive. I'm excited to see what you're going to produce leading up to Race Wars Lopez. I'll be watching, Matt too."

"I know. It's gonna be a stretch but if I know the rest of the crew we'll get it done. Oh, I do have some news on that front though."

"Go ahead."

"Burt told me to wear his old garage shirt. He wants me working for him until Race Wars."

Roz eyed Santana's current out of town garage shirt and nodded with a smile. "That's good! That means he trusts you enough to work for him again."

"I know, I just want it to last."

"After Race Wars. You don't want it to be temporary do you?" Roz asked knowingly, her suspicions confirmed when Santana nodded.

"Yeah. I'm kind of enjoying being back there. It's almost as if I never left."

"And you didn't. You just took some time off. Things will be different by the time Race Wars roll around Santana, mark my words. You may not believe it now but they will be."

"I know, I'm just having a hard time believing it."

"Yes but it will be better than ever, I promise. Now, how about we finish up this lovely lunch Miss. Corcoran made for us and discuss how we're going to make Cassandra pay even more?"

Santana smiled. "It would be my pleasure. Where do you wanna start?"

* * *

"How's Brody doing?"

Puck shrugged and took a sip of his beer as he sat on the front porch of his house (the one he similarly shared with the rest of his crew like Letty did with hers). "He called last night and told me that the prize hasn't been touched like you requested."

"Good." Cassandra nodded in finality. "What about your pet project? How's that coming along?"

"It's nearly there. There's just a few things I have to add and work on and we should be ready to go in time for Race Wars."

"And you're sure of that?"

Puck rolled his eyes but made sure that Cassandra didn't see it. He swore that woman was like a hawk. "Yes, I'm sure of it. What about you?"

"What about me?"

Puck shrugged again. "I'm not tryna make you feel bad but you got your ass handed to you by Santana the other night."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

He sighed. He knew this was the reaction he would get. "She's now beaten us all, in the streets and in the canyon. The plan failed."

"It hasn't failed. We haven't been to Race Wars yet."

"And what are you going to do then? Yell at her and pull some stupid shit like you did the other night? That crap isn't going to cut it at Race Wars Cass, not this time."

"Well, it seemed to work last time."

"And that was because she wasn't there. Letty's crew were easy pickings back then, they'd lost their secret weapon and didn't know where to turn but she's back."

"Yes and she isn't a full crew member though. We've got nothing to worry about."

"That doesn't matter. They only need her there and already we're gonna have problems. She doesn't need to be behind the wheel as part of their crew for them to win."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that they aren't going to be easy pickings any more. You can't deny that with Santana they're stronger. This years Race Wars isn't going to be as easy as we though it was. They've got the home-court advantage, their crew founded the tournament and they've won it nearly every year since."

"That doesn't mean anything! We just need to improve and show them that messing with Noah Puckerman's crew was a big mistake."

"Hmm, whatever you say."

With that he sighed and stood up, leaving his bottle on the top step. Before Cassandra could stop him he was making his was to his Charger and firing it up, the powerful engine roaring as it came to life and growling as he pulled away down the street. Cassandra sighed, reaching over and taking his bottle and gulping down the rest of the liquid that he had left behind. Seeing the skyline of Lima in the distance she knew that Santana wasn't going to win. Not her, not her crew, and especially those bitches Shelby and Holly that called themselves street 'legends'. She was the true legend. She just had to make everybody else see that and it would start with her winning against that little 'Lopez' Latina bitch at Race Wars.

She was the head bitch in charge and she was going to prove it.

* * *

Letty sighed happily as Mia curled more into her side, her head resting on her shoulder and her arm looped through the older woman's as they looked out at the Lima city skyline in the distance, the sun setting in warm brilliant reds across the sky as they sat at the picnic table in the back yard of the house. Letty took another sip of her beer before putting it on the table in front of her and breaking the silence.

"You think I should tell her?"

Mia didn't even need to look up to see where Letty's gaze was directed. The shed. She shrugged against her shoulder. "Do you _want_ to tell her?"

The Latina eyed the shed knowing what rested inside it. "I don't know."

"Only you can decide baby. I know it's important to you. Just don't wait too long, ok? We don't have long before Race Wars and Santana's close to finishing her plan."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"You don't fully trust her do you?"

Letty pulled away to look down at her girlfriend. "What?"

"I know you better than you know yourself Let, or at least I like to think so. I know when you don't trust something completely. I know you trusted her fully once before, but you're not quite there again."

"But Mia, how did y-"

"Shush. You're hesitating aren't you?"

There was a tense few moments of silence as Letty sighed and her body deflated. "I guess I am. I just don't want things to end. I like the way things are right now. We're all getting along with her, she's sticking to her word, and she gave us closure for Finn."

"There's something else too it isn't there?"

Letty nodded. "Yeah. She's making Brittany happy."

"I don't think you really care about any of that other stuff as much do you?"

"No. I know it's bad to say that but the fact that she's making up for what she did, especially to Brittany, I don't think I could ever hate her again, it's not me."

"And there's your answer. I think it's best if you make up your own mind, and I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think you've already made your decision."

Letty's gaze met Mia's for a few short moments again, this time really taking in everything she wasn't saying aloud through her eyes, and she knew her girlfriend was right. She smiled and lent in, brushing their lips together softly in an attempt to show her all of her appreciation for her helping her.

"Thank you." She whispered, reaching up a hand to cup Mia's jaw, her thumb rubbing back and forth.

Mia nodded and smiled, reaching up to the hand and pulling it away enough to allow her to kiss her palm. "My pleasure."

"I love you."

"I love you too Leticia Ortiz." Letty smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" She questioned back, Mia resting her head against her shoulder once again with her arm tightening around her bicep.

"My brother would be so proud of you."

Instead of replying verbally Letty let her head fall on top of Mia's, smiling at the thought of making her girlfriend's brother proud of her. He would be, but she still had some proving left to do. Pressing a kiss to the top of Mia's head she also knew she had a decision to make.

* * *

It was a hot Tuesday afternoon as Santana pulled off her garage shirt and smiled when Brittany handed her a fresh t-shirt, trying not to blush as the Latina took of her under-shirt so that she was just in her sports bra. Santana didn't miss it however, smirking as she pulled on the navy blue t-shirt and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mind out of the gutter Pierce."

"But-"

"Don't even try to deny it. I know you were checking me out." Brittany only blushed in response making Santana laugh. "You put my clean shirts in here?" She asked, changing the subject and pointing at the backpack that rested on the roof of her Supra that they were stood next to.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. There's some other things in there too, like deodorant. I thought it might be hot today and you're gonna sweat being stuck in your car for so long on the drive there."

"Hmm, and that's why I love you." She grinned, leaning forward and this time placing a kiss to her lips.

"You'd do the same."

"That I would."

"Oh, and there's one more thing."

"Oh?"

"Wait here." Santana nodded and watched as Brittany moved over to her own car which was parked next to Rachel's S2000, grabbing something from the passenger side and then making her way back. "Here." She grinned, holding out a blue Nos cooler bag. "I thought you'd get thirsty on the way there. There's also some sandwiches too if you and Dani get hungry." She explained, watching as Santana unzipped it to take a look inside.

The Latina looked back up at her with a broad grin plastered across her face. "You're a lifesaver. I have the best girlfriend ever."

"I should hope so." Brittany smiled, accepting Santana's kiss.

"Yo, Harper, you want a drink?" She yelled when she pulled away.

The blonde street racer looked up from where she was hanging out of the cab of the black Ford Raptor (one of the two they had been given to complete Santana's plan, i.e. the train heist). "Hell yeah."

Santana grinned and pulled out one of the bottles of Nos energy drink, throwing it over to the other woman and turning back to Brittany and zipping up the bag. She then turned back to Brittany just as Letty and the crew approached them.

"Lopez, Harper, you ready to go?"

"Yep, I am." Santana replied, leaning in and putting the cooler bag on her passenger side seat.

"Me too." Dani added as she moved around to stand on Santana's empty side.

"Good. Are you sure you don't need more than two people for this?"

Santana shook her head. "Nope, we've got it covered. I know what I'm doing, it's a quick in and out."

"But you're stealing a car from a race track – a race car. How can you be so sure?" Rachel asked.

"If there's anybody that can steal a car from a race track it's me and Dani. Anyway, I have past experience. I got Marley her Shelby didn't I?"

"Yeah and you got shot in the process." Quinn quipped, a smirk on her face.

Santana rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. I'm not gonna get shot at either, at least not this time."

Letty eyed her cautiously for a few moments before nodding. "Ok then, if you say so. I have faith you two can get the job done. Call me when you have the car and you're on your way back."

Santana nodded. "Will do boss."

"Also, text me when you arrive at the race track."

"We will."

"Then get to it."

Santana grinned and turned to Brittany, kissing the corner of her mouth and getting into her Supra. Once she had the door closed and was strapping into her harness Brittany lent in through the open window.

"What was that kiss about?"

Santana grinned as she looked up from what she was doing. She knew full well what that kiss was about and she had planned on evoking this reaction. She just couldn't resist. "You tell me."

It didn't take long for Brittany figure out what her girlfriend was up to and growling she gripped Santana's jaw harshly and crashed their lips together fervidly, breathing becoming a problem quickly. When Brittany pulled away, hearing Santana panting, she smirked. "You're so gonna pay for that when you get back."

Santana smirked. "Oh, I can't wait."

"Whatever. Have you got your lanyard?"

"Check."

"Pit-stop pass?"

"Check."

"Phone?"

"Check."

"Radio?"

"Check."

"Ok then, good luck baby." She smiled, pulling Santana in for another kiss, this one much softer than the first.

"Thank you."

"Yo, Lopez, you ready to go?"

Santana reluctantly pulled away from Brittany's lips at the sound of Dani's voice. "Yeah."

"Then let's go already!"

"You heard the woman. Bye baby."

"Bye Britt."

"Get moving you two or you're gonna be late."

At Letty's words Santana fired up her car, pulled on her sunglasses and pulled out onto the street, Dani following. Today was going to be a long, hot and sweaty day.

* * *

TBC


	42. Speedway Confessions

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_I'm back! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for this update, I know I haven't been the best updater/author lately but I'm happy to say that recently I've been playing Glee Forever (and I might be a little bit obsessed with it – go and play it it's awesome, seriously!) and it's helped me get back into the spirit of Glee and finally push through my writer's block and get these chapters done! I know it's not much for how long I made you wait but it's a start and it gets some important stuff out of the way. I wanted to give you this chapter last week but I thought one more week couldn't hurt so I waited and this week you get two chapters instead of one (win!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will see you next week! :)_

_Also, to Gabz, I'm working on your one-shot in my head as to what it's gonna be and I'll let you know when I start writing it!_

_Thank you to everybody who supported me whilst I took a break from this story and to everybody who faved, reviewed, and added to alerts in the meantime, it means a lot to know you are putting up with my crap. Thank you and enjoy this long awaited update! :D_

* * *

The mid-morning sun was hot and bright in the sky as a familiar blue Supra pulled into an empty parking spot in the half full speedway, soon followed by a black Ford Raptor. The two cars parked alongside each other, their drivers stepping out into the hot sun and looking over the roof of the Supra at each other.

"That was one fucking hot drive."

Santana laughed. "You're telling me. Look at my arms."

Dani's gaze followed Santana's down to the Latina's armpits seeing the dark rings of sweat. "Eww."

"I know." Santana agreed, scrunching up her face. "I think we both need a shirt change Harper."

Looking down at her own armpits Dani nodded and then met Santana's gaze once more. "I think you're right there S. You wanna do that now?"

"Sure."

When Dani next looked up she saw Santana ducking her head back into the Supra, her soiled t-shirt now being placed into her backpack. Santana then pulled back out, reaching into her pocket to grab her phone.

"You calling the boss?"

Santana nodded. "Yep."

A few moments later she got a reply. _"Hello?"_

"Letty, it's Santana."

"_Hey. You guys ok?"_

"Yeah, we just arrived at the track."

"_Good. Where you going now?"_

"We're gonna head inside and ask about our pre-race pit tour."

"_Sounds good to me. Let me know how it goes."_

"I will. How's everything back at the garage with you guys?"

"_Steady, that's all you need to know. All you and Dani need to do is stay focused on the job and not come back empty handed, you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear."

"_Good. I'll be expecting an update soon."_

"And you'll get it. I'll see you later Letty."

"_Same here S. Stay focused. Bye."_

"Bye."

Dani slid her sunglasses back onto her face as Santana ended the call. "Everything good?"

"Yep. You ready to do this?"

The blonde grinned as she looped her Ford GT lanyard over her head, Santana doing the same with her own Sparco one. "Hell yeah."

"Then let's go."

* * *

The speedway was alive with the sound of people and car engines revving loudly as Santana and Dani approached the entrance to the pit. The whole place was buzzing, everybody excited for a day of racing and even if she didn't admit it out loud, even though they were on a 'mission/heist' Santana was excited. Something about the sound of high powered cars and the energy of the crowd called to her in her blood, her passion for driving running hot through her veins. She'd gotten it the first time she came with her abuela a few months ago and now she couldn't deny it. No matter how much you wanted to yell at her that this was strictly business she was a little giddy to be watching racing from somewhere other than behind the actual wheel. She was pretty sure Dani was feeling the same, a small smile tugging at the blonde's lips visible to Santana even through the sunglasses that she was wearing.

"Ladies, my names Glenn and today I'll be your tour guide today. Which one's Santana?" An overly cheerful man asked, clapping his hands together as the two women came to a stop at the gate.

"I am." Santana replied, feeling like a kid as she held up her hand whilst she used the other to pull off her sunglasses and hook them on her jean pocket.

Glenn smiled. "Ok then. I was told by a friend of yours, the one that booked this tour, Roz, that you're here for your bachelorette party? She said that you've been looking forward to it for months."

Santana frowned slightly and looked over at Dani, the blonde subtly shrugging with an equally confused expression on her face. She then turned back to the overly happy guy. "She said that did she?"

"Yep."

"I guess that it is. I haven't stopped talking about it, neither as my fiancée. She's just as obsessed about it as I am and she's not the one that's even going." She smiled politely, going along with it.

Glenn grinned, obviously not knowing that Santana wasn't actually getting married, at least not any time soon. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Sharing another quick glance with Dani Santana decided to continue going along with it. She'd get back at Roz later. "Her name's Brittany."

"Ok then, I must make sure to get you back safe to Brittany by the end of the day. In the meantime you ladies are my responsibility and if you're ready I have an amazing pre-race tour of the pits lined up for you to give you an idea of how the Lima speedway runs and what goes on behind the scenes."

Santana smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Lead the way."

"My pleasure. If you would like to follow me please."

As soon as he had his back turned and had walked ahead a few steps Santana turned to Dani who let out a laugh she had obviously been holding in. "What's so funny?" The Latina groaned with a frown etched on her face.

Dani let out another laugh. "Roz got you good Lopez."

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny because I don't."

Dani continued to laugh. "I do, oh trust me I do." Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Do you not even find it a little but funny?"

Santana looked over at her with a small smile tugging at her lips, Dani's grin growing wider at the action. "Whatever, we have a job to do Harper."

Before Dani could respond Glenn came to a stop in front of them and turned around. "Here we are ladies. This is where the tour begins. This is where the magic happens behind the scenes of the Lima Speedway!"

As he started rambling off whilst leading them towards the first crews garage door Santana lent over to Dani in a whisper. "Is this guy for real?"

The Latina shrugged. "You've got me sister. He does seem to be way too excited. I'm surprised he didn't piss his pants the moment he realized he could start the tour."

Santana snickered. "Got that straight. Este tipo es demasiado feliz de no estar sola."

Dani laughed. "Hells to the no. Word to that hermana." She replied, holding up her fist for Santana to bump, the other woman happily complying and doing just so.

"And here we are at crew eighteen. Coyote Team Racing. This team has two cars exhibitioning today, a Bailey Blade BXR and a Lexus LFA. Both cars are new to the team and are due for curcuit refits in a week or so so that they can start racing full time for the crew. This week is your only chance to see the fullstock versions in action. As for the team themselves..."

As he started rambling off on a tangent about the team Santana lent in close to Dani. "There it is."

Dani examined the car before leaning in too. "It's hot. The LFA isn't bad itself. Kinda reminds me of my Ford GT."

Santana looked at the LFA and nodded. "I guess it kind of does. What do you think about the BXR?"

"I could easily race that. Shouldn't be too hard to get used to once I've figured it out."

"Good. You up for stealing it?"

"Oh, hells yeah! I'm sure as hell not backing out now. Es demasiado fácil ... demasiado fácil."

Santana grinned as they bumped fists. "Bien. I guess the only thing left to do now is watch this baby in action and pay it a little visit later on tonight."

Dani smirked just as Glenn had finished explaining the team it belonged to. "You're on – but only if we survive this cabeza hueca first."

"All in due time Harper, all in due time. Se paciente."

Dani groaned. "Easier said than done."

* * *

"_So you're nearly done?"_

Rachel nodded, as she continued to hold the phone as Quinn gave Shelby their order up at the front counter. "Yep."

Rachel watched as Santana nodded in response on the screen. They were facetiming each other in between doing things, i.e. working. As Rachel was on lunch break with Quinn she had text Santana and set up a facetime call, the Latina and Dani getting food before the afternoon racing began.

"_Good. I'm excited to see what it looks like when I get back."_

"I am too. What are you and Dani doing now?"

"_Heading to our seats. We just got food."_

"_Hells yeah! I get to pig out on speedway junk food baby! __¡Viviendo el sueño!__"_

Santana and Rachel laughed as Dani cut into the screen to interject with her colourful 'opinion'. "Ignore her, we're being good, I promise. Just don't tell Brittany."

Rachel laughed. "Ok, I won't. I can't guarentee she won't find out on her own though."

"_I wouldn't be surprised."_

The brunette grinned just as Quinn slid into the seat across from her in the booth. "Ok Santana, Quinn just finished ordering our lunch. I gotta go."

"_Is she there?"_

"Yeah."

Rachel spun the camera around so that it was facing Quinn. "Hey S."

"_Hey Q!"_

"I'll see you later Santana?"

"_Definitely."_

"Good. Have fun watching the racing."

Santana grinned from the other end. _"I will. Bye Rach."_

"Bye Santana."

Rachel ended the call and slid the phone into her pocket, smiling as she looked over at her girlfriend. "Did you order?"

"Yes, I did. You should-"

"You know I didn't want to come here right?"

"But Rach-"

"You know I haven't talked to her since it came out."

"I know but you need to eat and this is the best place for lunch other than The Blue Anchor and this was quicker."

"Yes but me and my mom haven't talked."

"Why do you think I ordered at the counter? You should have seen the look on her face."

"Quinn." She smiled sadly, reaching across the table and taking one of the blonde's hands into her own. "Baby, I know you mean well but you and I both know what she did. She kept what happened to Finn a secret from the both of us instead of telling it to our face. Instead I had to find out from someone else. I know both you and I forgave Santana for what she did but that doesn't forgive what Shelby did. I love my mom, you know that, but this was wrong and you know it."

Quinn sighed but just as she was about to respond Shelby was making her way over to their table. "Rachel-"

The younger brunette let go of Quinn's hand and held up one to her mother to halt her from continuing. "Whatever it is I don't want to hear it."

"But Rachel-"

"No. You kept what happened to Finn from me. Don't tell me some sob story in the hopes that I'll believe you were 'protecting' me because it won't work. You lied, I can't forgive you for that – at least not yet."

Before Shelby could even respond Rachel was getting up out of the booth and heading for the front door, the bell above it ringing as she exited and made her way to her car. Quinn sighed as she watched her girlfriend get in her S2000 and drive off. She then looked up at Shelby.

"She's just being stubborn but I understand where she's coming from. She's still hurting – I am too. Just give her a little time and she'll talk to you when she's ready."

"What if she's never ready?" Shelby frowned.

Quinn shrugged in response. "That I can't help you with. I'm gonna go and calm her down but you're gonna have to let her come to you in her own time."

Shelby nodded and looked over at the blonde. "Here, there's a black Chevrolet pick-up truck parked out back. Go and follow her." She smiled sadly, tossing Quinn a set of keys she pulled from her back pocket.

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Shelby sighed as she watched Quinn exit the diner. Maybe she had a much longer way to go than she originally thought.

* * *

Santana squinted against the high afternoon sun and sat back in her seat, unhooking her sunglasses from her jeans just as a text buzzed on her phone. Temporarily abandoning her glasses she turned her attentions to said phone and eyed the text, smiling at the goofy picture Brittany had sent her.

**-Britt-**

**(Photo)**

**Hey baby! xxx**

Santana shook her head and started tapping her reply, catching the attention of the woman next to her.

"What's so funny?"

Santana looked up and held the phone up at the same time so that Dani could see it. In the selfie that Brittany had sent she had been making a goofy face next to Kitty, the other blonde equally as silly with her own goofy look plastered on her face. Dani laughed.

"Weirdos."

Santana let out a bark of laughter as she resumed texting, not taking very long to send her reply back to her girlfriend.

**-To: Britt-**

**Very funny babe. Aren't you supposed to be working? xxx**

Her phone buzzed almost instantly, not that she had expected anything less though.

**-Britt-**

**We are, we're just taking a break. Kitty came by with lunch and decided to stay a while. Is everything ok with you and Dani?**

Santana knew on a serious note that Brittany was checking up on her. She couldn't blame her though, after everything that had happened with the hot headed blonde she couldn't blame her girlfriend for worrying about her whilst she was left alone with her. She'd probably feel the same way if the roles were reversed. She wasn't worried though. After the last time their fists had met she'd taken greater care to put back on the muscle she'd lost after getting shot and prepare herself for or if the other woman decided to use action rather than words to settle their differences again. She was ready but she wasn't scared and that's exactly what she was going to tell Brittany.

**-To: Britt-**

**Everything's good. She's actually being cool for once, or at least as close to the cool I remember before all the shit went down. Anyway, I can handle myself.**

**...**

**-Britt-**

**Are you sure?**

**...**

**-To:Britt-**

**Baby, I'm fine, I promise. Look, whatever happens I'll handle it. Anyway, the races are starting. I'll call you when they're done?**

**...**

**-Britt-**

**Ok, but I want Facetime. I want to see you, I miss you.**

Santana laughed, imaging Brittany's pout before replying.

**-To: Britt-**

**I promise I'll Facetime you as soon as we're done. I miss you too. I love you Britt-Britt xxx**

**...**

**-Britt-**

**I love you too baby xxx**

As soon as she figured that it was ok to put her phone back in her pocket she did just so and resumed the process of slipping on her Ray Bans, sliding them on and pushing them up her nose with her pointer finger.

"Everything ok with Britt?"

"Yeah, they're just taking a break. Kitty came by with lunch and decided to stay a little while."

"Cool. Everything good with you?"

Santana looked over at the other woman who just so happened to be wearing her own sunglasses once again, her gaze directed towards the track where the lap car, a Chevrolet Corvette, was making it's way onto the track to signify the start of the race. She had a feeling she'd touch a little on this subject and she was ready to answer.

"Yeah, why?"

Dani shrugged nonchalantly in response, her gaze still fixed on the lap car. "Just curious."

"Curious as to what I've been up to." Before the other woman could respond Santana held up a hand and cut her off. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna shout at you for asking. As long as you let me ask back."

Taken aback by Santana's response Dani deflated a little whilst Santana mentally thanked Brittany, for if there was one thing she'd taught her since they'd gotten back together it was patience and keeping calm. God knows she needed it before she went all Lima Heights on someone's ass for pissing her off. Dani was especially no exception.

"Uh, ok."

Santana nodded and sat back in her seat, taking a sip from her drink. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Sitting back in her seat Dani deflated a little more and sighed, rubbing at her forehead. "I wanna be honest with you. I don't wanna pry, I know what you went through, but you don't know what I went through."

"And you want to tell _me_, of all people?"

Dani nodded. "You deserve to know considering I nearly beat you to death. Like I said that night, I don't expect you to forgive me, if ever at all, but you deserve to know the truth – my truth. If you'll let me tell you that is?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Santana answered. "You haven't told Kitty this yet have you?"

"No."

"Are you sure you wanna do this? She is your girlfriend."

"I know, just like Britt is yours. I just wanna clear the air with you, as much as I can at least. I talked to Kitty about this not that long ago. She agreed that I could tell you first."

Santana nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, you sure you wanna do it in front of all these people?"

Dani sighed and frowned even behind her sunglasses. "Lopez, yes! These people don't mean a crap. They don't know me and I don't know them, let's keep it that way. You wanna hear or not?"

"Fine, go ahead."

Instead of responding verbally Dani nodded and took in a deep breath before starting. "Just over ten years ago I met someone. Someone who I thought I could trust. I was sixteen at the time but I didn't know any better, I was a kid trying to be a woman. Being a part of the Harper family, I had to grow up fast. You know, seen some crazy shit at a young age and forced to be a grown up when all the other kids were enjoying being kids with their perfect families. I envied them, I still do. They had everything I wanted. Instead I got an alcoholic dad sand a conman, a mom who was too afraid to speak up or do anything about it, an older sister who was trying to make a better, non-criminal life for us, and a younger sister who was steadily realizing the fucked up family she'd been born into."

"So you're the middle child?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah. Always a little bit of each but never fully one or the other. I swear it drove me fucking crazy but now looking back on it my sisters were the only thing that gave me strength to fight what was going on in my head. I had some dark fucking thoughts, thoughts I know probably would have ended up making me commit suicide."

"Really?"

"Yeah, which is why what happened is a bitter-sweet reminder of two halves."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my family but I was ripped out of a life that would have no doubt drove me so crazy with my demons that I would see death as the only way out. I know it's dark but it's the truth."

"I'm not judging. What happened next?"

"What happened next was a result of my dads never ending need to always have more money. I swear if that fucker could eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if he could have. He was obsessed and that meant that the rest of the family, including me, had to be as well. He did own a garage, which is where I fell in love with cars, but that's the only thing he gave me that didn't come with a price. He soon got bored with it though. Instead he turned to making an illegal chop shop out of it and thus he found a way to con people out of thousands of dollars in cash – until one day he ripped off the wrong fucking people. They came knocking one day asking about how my dad had stripped their car and replaced the parts with cheap knock-offs. Turns out he conned the head of the local drug trade's boss and they wanted him to pay. Then enter my friend."

"Let me guess, the one that betrayed you?"

"Yeah, for now let's call her 'E'."

"Ok."

"So, _'E' _comes in and befriends me. I'd never had a best friend before so I fell for her lie and before I knew it she had my back. I felt as though no matter what kind of crazy shit I'd gotten myself into she'd be there to help me out of it. That's how she 'helped' my dad. He considered me his partner in crime, even though I wanted nothing to fucking do with it, and I had no choice but to 'advise' him as E told me to. I believed her so I stepped up and did what she said. It resulted in them demanding payment and then some for the damages he'd caused. They also wanted complete control of the chop shop and they'd let us all live. We agreed and set up a meet. The terms were to bring the rest of the family or else they'd track us down and kill us all. In the end, after a lot of fighting on me and my older sister's parts, my dad still decided to go ahead with it. E was my best friend and practically like a fourth daughter by then so he agreed to let her come with us."

There was a pause and Santana reached over placing a hand on Dani's forearm. "Hey, Dani, you ok?"

Being shaken out of her haze Dani looked up and over at the other Latina. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about what happened next."

"You know you don't have to tell me right? I've got a pretty clear idea already."

"No." She replied, shaking her head and steeling herself. "You deserve the entire story. I'm not done yet."

"Ok, if you feel comfortable enough to continue."

Looking over Dani could see the sincerity plastered across Santana's face. She never would have even believed she'd be here sat next to her right now not wanting to punch her but it felt pretty good finally levelling out the road that their friendship had taken many bumps on. Santana was concerned and had given her a chance to back out and stop but she deserved to know the whole truth behind her evident trust issues. She didn't owe it to herself to get it out in the open but she definitely owed it to Santana, even if it hurt. That's why she took in another steadying breath and nodded, covering the hand on her arm with her own.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What came next nearly broke me. I'll never forget it. We arrived at the meet to make the deal, my dad was going to hand over everything – the garage, our life savings, the chop shop, just because of one stupid rip-off he made. The boss was there and demanded even more ash as he'd changed his mind. He was so coked up on his own product that he was tripping on the price. Let's just say that one thing led to another and he had my mom and sister at gun point."

"Which sister?"

"My older one."

"Carry on."

"So, with them at gun point my dad still told them that we had no more money. I knew he was lying. I knew he had a stash that held thousands of dollars but even I didn't know the true extent of the total sum. I just knew that it was a lot. He kept denying it over and over again until I was just about ready to shout it out loud. Instead when I opened my mouth two gunshots rang out. That's when things went crazy. My dad somehow managed to slip free and drove off without even caring to grab me and my sister. Before I even realized what was going on, other than my mom and sister had just been shot, E was pulling a radio out of nowhere and calling in for reinforcements. It had been a sting. She'd pushed us into the meeting so that she could take down the drug boss. My family had been her meal ticket and it had worked. I wanted to beat the crap out of her but I remembered my little sister so we made a run for it. I jumped in my car with her and we drove. I followed my dad until he was stopped and it was then that I lost both my parents. They'd stopped him themselves, the drug dealers, and put a bullet in his head the same as my mom and sister. When they saw me our eyes locked and he raised his gun. It was aimed straight at me and for a second I let myself slip away thinking that maybe this was my chance to get out of the shit storm that was now my life. I swear if it hadn't have been for my sister I probably would have let him kill me. She was twelve and she had no one but me left. I had to be there for her and me. Instead of letting that bullet hit me I slammed my foot on the gas and never looked back."

"What did you do next?"

Dani shrugged as she watched the cars speed around the track down below them. "The first place I headed was home. That shit was risky, I know, but I had to get a few things. I grabbed by dad's gun, a duffel bag of clothes each for me and my sister and my dad's stash."

"You knew where it was?"

"I told you I didn't know how much was in it. I never said I didn't know where it was. It was then that I got the hell out of there. I just drove, halfway across the country until I was sure we weren't being followed. When I opened the stash there was a 100k in hard cash just rolled up in bundles. I remember looking at it in my hands thinking that if my dad had handed the fucking shit over to them my mom and older sister would still be here and he'd still be alive. Instead there I was, a scared sixteen year old kid trying to look after a twelve year old on the run from a crazy fucking bunch of drug dealers. I'll never forget the look on E's face the moment everything went to shit and she revealed that she was a cop and that she'd played me just so she could advance her career. So, bottling that and everything up I looked down at the money and thought about what my mom would want me to do. She'd want me to take care of my sister instead of taking the easy way out so I came up with a plan."

"Which was?"

"Drive her to the safest place I could fucking find until things blew over."

"And did you?"

"I guess you could say we did. Five years later when she turned seventeen I let her go her own way and I split the 100k between the both of us. I told her to not tell me where she was going in case they ever found me so that they could never know."

"What happened to her?"

"She emailed me a while ago telling me that she was happy working as a secretary-type thing at this garage up state and she has a girlfriend. She wanted to stay close but far away enough that she could run if she needed to."

"So you stay in contact?"

"We email each other once a month."

"So you actually have a sister?"

"Yeah but no one other than you knows. I've kept her a secret ever since the day we went our separate ways. I joined the crew and never looked back, until now that is."

There was a brief pause before Santana responded, taking a few moments to process everything that Dani had just told her. "Thank you."

The simple reply surprised the blonde, causing her look up and over at the other Latina who was smiling sympathetically at her. "What?"

"Thank you."

"But why?"

"Why am I not asking questions? Why am I not prying for every detail? Because I respect you. You looked after your sister all by yourself and did your best for her considering the direness of your situation. In my books that's cool with me. You shared and I listened. I know everything I need to know now from what you've told me. I understand."

Dani didn't know what to do so instead of responding verbally she engulfed Santana in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you." She whispered, returning the sentiment.

When the crowd erupted into cheers the two women pulled apart to see the BXR pulling onto the track behind the lap car, the first one to emerge from the star crews pit garage.

"Hey, looks like your car's taking center stage."

Dani grinned. "Yeah, let's see what this baby can do."

"I'm with you on that one." Santana agreed with a grin, high-fiving the other woman as an easier and happier, much needed air settled between them.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she saw a familiar all-black Chevrolet pick-up truck pull up in the empty parking space next to her. She paid it no mind however continuing to look out over the sea as she heard a door open and close. A few moments later someone came and filled the empty space beside her on the hood of her car.

"Don't go there Quinn."

There was a moment of silence as Quinn debated what to do and what to say. Rachel was being stubborn, she knew this much, and if there was one person she needed right now it was the blonde. She was still hurting over Finn and the recent news but even she would admit that she was hurting too. The news of hearing how her best friend had really died had reopened a wound she had thought had healed a long time ago. That's why no matter how stubborn Rachel was being she needed to hear it from Quinn of all people that she needed to be strong and not rip their family (connected by blood or not) apart because she was angry. She was entitled to her feelings, Quinn would give her that, but maybe she needed to hear an outsider's opinion no matter how much she didn't want to and that's what made up the blonde street racer's mind.

"I'm not."

Surprised Rachel finally looked up and over at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow in the process. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. I am however gonna tell you something."

"Ok..."

Quinn let out a barely audible breath and played with the pick-up trucks keys in between her fingers. "Rach, if there's one thing you taught me over the past few months is that everybody deserves a second chance-" Rachel was about to cut her off but she held up a hand. "Don't stop me because you don't want to hear it. You have to." When Rachel stayed quiet Quinn nodded in silent thanks and continued. "When I was mad at Santana you told me over an over again that holding onto my anger wasn't the way to go and by the grace of God you somehow managed to convince me that maybe I was holding onto it because I thought that it was the only thing to do. But it wasn't, I know that now. Instead I let it go and gave Santana a chance to prove to me that she really didn't mean what she did and that she was paying the price physically and mentally for it. Now look, I have my best friend back and I've forgiven her. You have too and so have Mia and Marley."

There was a brief pause and when Rachel looked over at Quinn she realised that the blonde was giving her a chance to speak. "I know, it's just that it's hard. It's hard to see past what she did. She held back what really happened – on purpose. She knew all this time what happened to Finn and she didn't tell me, she didn't tell us. We could have known, could have visited him and told him that he could really rest in peace but we buried him never knowing what truly happened that night."

"Have you considered Shelby's side of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you put serious thought as to why she kept this from you? There had a to be a reason."

"Whatever the reason she hurt me Quinn. She hurt us."

"I know but you can't let your anger cloud all the angles. You have to consider why she did it in the first place. With Santana it was because she was doing a job, not that she really wanted to do it, but with Shelby maybe she was doing it to protect you, to protect all of us."

"But-"

"What if she'd told us and we'd run across Cassandra? You've seen what she's capable of, she nearly killed Santana over a usb drive. What if she'd somehow managed to take one of us and tried to torture it out of us. Then she'd know that the rest of the crew knew and she'd try to silence all of us. You know she wouldn't hesitate either."

"I know, she had a reason. It's hard to see it though, especially with this anger inside of me. Finn deserved that justice Quinn. He deserved it a long long time ago."

"I know he did. I was his best friend."

"I just can't believe that she did it. She made our lives hell by putting Santana through all of that but I don't understand how she could live for so many years knowing that she just killed a man because he was doing what he loved."

"She's a corrupt cop. It's what she enjoys doing. In the end though that's the risk we run every time we race, every time we get behind the wheel of these cars. We put ourselves at risk for the rush of being free. You and I know that better than anybody."

"But I lost him Quinn, I lost him and he's never coming back."

"I know he's not Rach, I know." She replied, the quiver in Rachel's voice something she was all too familiar with. She knew what was coming, so wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and pulled her in close so that the brunette's head was resting on her collarbone.

As expected Rachel's tears started running out of her eyes and down her cheeks staining Quinn's shirt. Instead of verbally trying to comfort her Quinn just held her tighter knowing that no words on this Earth could calm the other woman down when it came to the sore subject of Finn. It was hard, it always had been, and she was pretty sure it would be for the rest of their lives, but she knew that they had to push on for his and their sakes. He would have wanted that, for them to live the rest of their lives happy, and if there was one thing Quinn was going to do was make him proud by making Rachel happy for as long as she possibly could. That started now.

When Rachel's sobs had calmed down Quinn pulled away a little so that she could use her free hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her girlfriend's face. She smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Rach, like you said to me about Santana, I can't force you to forgive Shelby, it's not the way it works. I will say that you have to at least give her a chance. She was trying to protect you, no matter how much you want to deny that, and she had her reasons. What she did wasn't right but I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. At least for Finn's sake let it cool down a little and go and apologize and talk things out because I hate seeing you two at each other's throats. I kinda miss the time when it wasn't awkward between us and her. Please, promise me and I'll stay off your case."

Looking up into Quinn's eyes she smiled sadly and nodded, reaching a hand up to cup her jaw. "I promise." She said, pulling the other woman into a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

"No, _thank you_ Quinn." She whispered back, letting Quinn pull her close. She smiled when she felt a tender kiss placed upon her forehead. She had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Dani whistled as she watched the BXR whiz past them on the track below. "Damn that's fast."

Santana nodded in equal amazement. "Sí hombre. That thing is gonna rip up the streets."

"Correction hermana – it's gonna tear up the streets. You put about 40k's worth of parts in that thing it's gonna be like a Lambo on steroids."

"You think you can handle that much power and speed though?"

Dani turned to look at her with a playful raised eyebrow. "Did you really just ask that? Hell yes I can! Do you know who you're talking to?"

Santana laughed. "I do. That thing is gonna be fast is all. Just don't crash. I don't wanna be peeling you off the sidewalk when you do."

Dani playfully shoved her. "Whatever man. This thing is gonna be a beast, especially with me behind the wheel. You wait, Puckerman's crew won't stand a chance at Race Wars, I'm telling you. Manojo de putos aficionados."

Santana let out another loud laugh as the crowd around them cheered as the LFA joined the BXR on the track, both cars racing alongside one another. "I knew there was a reason why they were making these track-only cars."

"Yeah, but they're not. Instead it's coming home with me and we're gonna make it into something better."

Santana smiled and held up her clenched fist for Dani to bump. "Word to that sister. Word to that."

Dani grinned and connected her own fist with Santana's. "De acuerdo."

* * *

"Santana come on!"

"Why are you rushing me? You're still not ready either." Santana growled back, currently sat out of the door of her Supra lacing up a pair of all-black sneakers.

Dani rolled her eyes and pulled her black hoodie on, then grabbing her gloves. "Whatever. Let's just get this thing over with. I wanna drive it already."

This time it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes. "You do know you can't drive it until we get back to the garage right?"

"Fine. You ready?"

"Almost." She replied, getting out of her car and grabbing her 'job' backpack. She grabbed her gloves from inside it and then zipped it back up before locking up her car, Dani doing the same with the Raptor. "Ok, I'm ready."

"So what's the plan?"

"We go to the gate, check out what's going on and go from there."

"So we're just winging it?"

"Yeah, we're just winging it. Do you have a better idea?"

Dani shook her head. "On second thought winging it sounds a lot better than 'Santana you're right'."

The Latina rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned in the direction of the gate. "Come on, let's go check it out before we're caught."

Dani agreed by following her, the two women carefully making their way across the now-empty parking lot towards the rear gate where they knew they could then drive into the pits in the center of the raceway.

"Ok, so what do you think?" Dani asked as they scoped out the space beyond the chain link fence they were stood behind.

"I think I'm gonna cut the chain on the gate and you're gonna drive in. Then I'll direct you on foot into the pits and we'll find the team garage with the BXR in, and go from there."

"What if it's not there?"

"Then we search this whole fucking place until we find it."

Dani grinned. "Lead the way Lopez."

Five minutes later and Santana was pulling the radio from where it was clipped onto her belt. "Ok, make sure your mask is covering your face and your hood is up. We don't want these people seeing our faces and catching us ok?"

"_Ok. My mask and hood are up. You ready with the gate?"_

"Yeah, just pull up and I'll let you in."

"_Coming now."_

Santana looked up and saw the Raptor approaching. Once Dani was in eyesight they shared an agreeing nod before Santana made her way over to the gate and cut the chain so that she could pull it open. Once Dani had crawled through with the pick-up she closed it behind them and made her way forwards so that she was walking in front of the Raptor, Dani trailing behind her. The two women spent a good few minutes looking around as Santana led them inwards and it wasn't long before they were making their way into the center of the race track, speeding it up knowing now that time was of the essence before they got caught. That wasn't an option.

Now in the pits Santana counted her way along the numbers above the numerous garage doors until she found it. "Sixteen... seventeen... eighteen! Ok D, this is it. Coyote Team Racing. The car should be in here."

Dani stopped the Raptor and got out, the two of them approaching the garaje door. Santana swung the backpack off her shoulders and found her bolt cutters, handing Dani the bag and crouching down. Seconds later the lock had been cut and Dani was helping her slide up the door. When they stepped back however Dani huffed frustratedly.

"Shit, it's not here."

"Neither of the cars are."

"Where do you think they are?"

"I have no idea."

"That helps Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes in response. "Like I said, we stick to the plan. We search this place until we find it, simple as."

Dani sighed. "Fine. Where do we start?"

"I don't know… wait!"

"What is it?"

"I remember seeing a few team trailers back where we came in. They might be in amongst them."

"It's better than what we had a minute ago. Let's go check it out."

Santana nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder before hopping up into the bed of the Raptor, Dani slowly turning it around and heading for the exit as she kept an eye out for trouble. A couple of minutes later they were back in the rear parking lot reserved for the crews only and they were seraching around. Dani stopped to take a look and using the height she now had from being in the back of the truck Santana used the night vision binoculars Roz had given her to get a better view of the entire lot. It was then, tucked away at the back of said lot, that she spotted a familiar red and white design on a large car trailer.

"D, I think we've got it."

"Where is it?"

"I'll hop out of the truck and lead you on foot."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll crawl behind you."

Santana took a few moments to map out the route mentally and memorize it before jumping back out of the Raptor and onto the asphalt. She shared a gloved thumbs up with Dani and made her way around to the front of the truck and started leading the blonde towards the trailer. She really hoped this was it, she didn't want to get caught stealing a race car. Even though she was the one to come up with this idea being caught stealing such a high risk car wasn't on her bucket list.

Under the cover of darkness the two of them carefully weaved their way through the maze of racing crew trailers and various cars until they reached the one that Santana had picked out from the crowd. With _Coyote Team Racing_ splashed across the side in big letters they both hoped that they'd found the car they were looking for.

Dani hopped out of the truck and watched as Santana pulled out her bolt cutters for a third time that night. "If you cut that how are we gonna secure it back up to get it out of here?"

"I've got a spare lock in my bag. Don't worry, I've got it covered. All you need to worry about is if the damn car is in here."

Dani nodded and watched as Santana cut the lock, then helping her slide up the rear door. "Shit. Wrong car!"

Before Santana could respond to the other woman she saw the beam of a flashlight in the distance, turning back to Dani and shaking her head. "We don't have time to try and find the other one."

"You sure about that?"

"Not unless you wanna get caught. The LFA is just as good, you saw that today the same as I did."

Deciding not to argue as it would be better than getting caught the blonde just nodded in response and the two women took one last look at the LFA inside the trailer before sliding down the door once more.

"Ok, you reverse back to the hitch and I'll attach the new lock. Then we can get the hell out of here."

"Don't need to tell me twice sister."

As Dani made her way back over to the Raptor Santana fished around in her backpack for the replacement lock and when she had found it quckily knelt down so that she could secure the back door of the trailer. Just as she had stood up and pocketed the keys, throwing the old lock that she'd cut to the floor, she heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Acting on instinct Santana ran towards the cab of the truck to Dani. "Drive!"

"What?!"

"Is the trailer locked to the Raptor?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Santana momentarily took a few steps back to check it and when she did indeed see that the trailer was securely connected to the Raptor she ran back to Dani. "Drive!"

"Get in!"

"No, go! I'll distract him!"

"Santana!"

"Dani don't argue with me!"

"Fine. Idiota loco de mierda."

Ignoring Danui's colourful use of Spanish Santana watched as she started pulling away. She jogged alongside the truck and when they'd cleared the maze of trailers Santana yelled at the security guard giving Dani enough time to pull out of the gate, which was now conviniently open - not that she wanted to though. As much as she had hated Santana in the past she wasn't about to leave her to get caught, at least not willingly. But, she had no choice. Now she knew how Quinn and Marley must have felt the night Santana told them to leave after she'd got shot by a crazy ass mother fucker with a shotgun claiming to be a distraction so that they could get away. Now she knew just how far Santana was willing to go to carry out her plan – no matter what happened she was going to get it done, getting caught or not, and for that Dani respected her. The woman had balls, she'd give her that, and it took a lot to impress her of all people.

Watching as Dani pulled away Santana turned her attentions back towards the guard who now had his hand on his gun, the other holding his flashlight. Knowing what had to be done she yelled and led him back into the maze of trailers.

Minutes later she was running out as if her life depended on it, never more thankful for getting back into shape as she ran out past the gate and across the empty parking lot. She could see the Raptor already waiting near her Supra ready to go. Amazingly maintaining her fast pace Santana continued to run as she fished her Supra keys from her back pocket. She gasped as she heard a shot, the bullet hitting somehwre not too far away from her.

"Woah. Shit!" She panted heavily, coming to a stop next to her Supra and fumbling with the keys in her gloved hands.

Luckily they worked with her and she slid them into the lock, tossing her backpack to the passenger seat and firing up the engine. In a matter of moments and in a time only a seasoned street racer could achieve she had it in gear and was burning rubber as she and Dani both took off side by side. The security guard watched helplessly from where he'd come to a stop as the two cars escaped along with the trailer with one of the most expensive cars in the speedway.

"Fuck."

Meanwhile, Dani yelled in elation as they both hit the road leading to the highway, hitting the steering wheel with her gloved hands. "Now that's how you steal a fucking car!"

"_You hear that Lopez? That's how you steal a fucking car!"_

Santana laughed at the woman on the other end of the radio. "Hell yeah! Así es como se hace mierda!"

She heard Dani laugh. _"Word sister, word."_

"The jobs not done yet though."

"_What do you mean?"_

"You're driving with a trailer attached that has 'Coyote Team Racing' written in large bold red letters on the side. Don't you think it's a little bit obvious?"

"_What do you suggest?"_

"I have temporary vinyls courtesy of Marley."

"_Wow, you really are prepared for anything huh?"_

"I've gotta be or else none of you would have cars for Race Wars. Come on, let's pull over and cover the trailer. I'll call Letty at the same time."

"_Sounds good to me."_

* * *

Santana watched as Dani applied one of the vinyl's to the back of the trailer, waiting for Letty to pick up.

"_Lopez?"_

"Ortiz. You want some good news?"

"_I'm listening."_

"Add to the tally. You're gonna have a surprise waiting for the rest of the crew tomorrow morning at the garage."

"_You got it?"_

"Hell yeah. We did hit a bump in the road though."

"_What do you mean?"_

"What she means is we got the wrong fucking car!" Dani yelled as she walked past Santana.

"_What does she mean you got the wrong car?"_

"It's a long story but we're coming back with a car that is just as good."

"_Ok, I'll take your word for it. Are you gonna be able to get back ok? Where are you?"_

"We're fine, me and Dani can handle it. We're pulled up on the side of the road replacing the logos on the side of the trailer."

"_So you needed Marley's vinyl's after all?"_

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"_Ok, let me know when you get back into town. Park the trailer in the yard of the garage and we'll all check it out tomorrow morning okay?"_

"Okay."

"_Good. See you tomorrow Lopez. __Buenas noches."_

"Buenas noches. Bye Letty."

"_Bye Lopez."_

Ending the call Santana sent off a quick text to Brittany.

**-To: Britt-**

**Just got the car. Heading back to Lima now but don't wait up for me babe. XX**

She then looked up and over at Dani who was wiping her gloved hands together. "You finished with the back one?"

"Yeah, all done. Now they'll never know it belongs to a race team."

Santana admired the Hummel garage logo and nodded. "Nope. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one more thing..."

"What is it?"

Dani held out her clenched glove-clad fist. "We're cool."

Santana smiled and bumped it with her own. "Cool. Gracias."

Dani smiled with a nod and made her way to the cab of the Raptor. Santana smiled a small grin of her own and made her way back to the Supra, sliding in and buckling herself into the race harness just as she got a text from Brittany.

**-Britt-**

**Ok baby. I'm not gonna listen to you though. You know I can't sleep without you here in our bed next to me so I'm waiting up anyway. I'll see you when you get back. Love you baby XX**

**...**

**-To: Britt-**

**I love you too. I'll think of you the entire way back until I'm there next to you. XX**

She smiled as she tossed her phone onto the passenger seat next to her backpack and fired the car up, following Dani onto the road and onto the highway. Ask her then and she'll say it was a night doing a job well done.

* * *

TBC


	43. 2 Down, 3 To Go

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_2 of 2! Enjoy this chapter and I will see you next week! Peace :D_

_P.S. - Seriously though, go and play Glee Forever, it reminded me exactly why I liked Glee in the first place. Plus it's awesome playing songs from the show. Not that I'm trying to advertise it or anything though. (It's so good... ok I'm done now)._

* * *

"I must say Lopez, for stealing the wrong car you sure did seem to pull it out of your ass."

Santana looked up and over to Letty who had her arms crossed over her chest. "You really think so?"

Letty nodded. "Yep. If Dani's cool with it I am. This supercar kicks serious ass, and it will annihilate evenything in it's path when we let loose on the engine."

"Word to that."

"How _did_ you get the wrong car anyway?" Quinn questioned from her place beside Rachel and Brittany, arms folded over her chest as she looked over at her best friend.

"The car wasn't in the pits. Me and Dani cut the lock, opened the door, and found nothing inside. Turns out that they don't keep cars in there at night, at least not this team. Neither one of their cars was there so we headed back outside and checked the crew lot. Turns out this team were keeping them in the trailers but there was only one actually there. We didn't have time to go exploring for the other one once we'd cut the lock. It was this or nothing."

"So our day trip all the way out there would have been a bust. I'm happy with this one anyway. It's fast, that's all I need to know."

Kitty raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "You of all people isn't being picky? With a car?"

Dani rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the other blonde, Kitty laughing. "Shut up loser."

"She's right though D, you're really picky with your cars. I'm surprised you're brushing this off." Tina reasoned, Marley nodding from her place next to her.

"Whatever, can't I just be happy from the start for once? Lopez got me car that's fast, she held up her end of the bargain so I'm doing the same. I'm cool with it. Plus once this thing has some killer performance mods added under the hood those ass-holes at the speedway are gonna wish they never planned to put it in the garage for circuit conversion because this is gonna be a beast on the road. The Lima race scene won't know what hit it."

"Ok, so now you've got the car what are you gonna do with it first?" Mia inquired, already organising the most obvious points of interest in her well-coordinated and prepared brain. She wouldn't admit it to anyone (other than Letty that is), even though most of them already pretty much knew it, that she lived for this kind of thing. Adding another car to their already growing garage excited her. She would admit though that she was sad that she knew soon it would be coming to an end. She'd miss the planning.

"Lopez?"

Santana looked up and to the woman next to her at the sound of her name. "You want me to pick?"

Dani shrugged. "Why not? Go ahead, I have no idea where to start when it comes to this full modding shit."

Santana glanced at the white supercar and then to the crew that all had their expectant eyes trained on her. "The body. We'll work outside inward. Harper, you cool with that?"

"Hell yeah." She replied, holding out her fist.

Santana bumped with her own and smiled, Letty taking that as her cue to jump back into the conversation. "If that's the way you wanna go Fabray you're up. D, talk with Lopez and Fabray and start with the exterior. Everybody else I want you on the RX7 so we can move forward onto the newer cars. The Shelby needs a lot more of our attention."

"We've already got you boss. Come on ladies." Marley waved, the others following her over to the two said cars.

Santana turned to Quinn and Dani, Quinn speaking first. "Ok Dani, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

_Now baby the day you were born_  
_They picked you up and wrapped you, you up_  
_So cold but so hot everything melts on you_  
_It's cool you ain't got on nothing baby_  
_Cause I know what to do, girl, let's coordinate, yeah_

_First I take you out, then you turn around baby_  
_Then you back it up, ooh yeah, like we're at our own place_  
_So I take you home, wear wherever you want, baby_  
_Cause I know that we're gonna end up back where we started _

A random Justin Timberlake song drifted from the dock and filled the warm bedroom as Santana hummed in appreciation with her eyes closed, skilled fingers pushing and smoothing at her tensed up shoulder muscles.

"Baby, you're really tense. Is everything ok?" Brittany asked, not once stopping her ministrations as she remained knelt up on the bed behind her girlfriend.

"Huh?"

"I said you were tense baby. Is everything ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, just thinking after a long day's work."

At the mention of working Brittany realised she was probably tense because of her still-healing scars. Before Santana could verbally continue Brittany let her know what she meant by leaning down, pressing her lips to the soft skin of her shoulder slowly and delicately enough to silently whisper that she was there to help her in any way she could. She heard Santana sigh below her again and smiled against her tan skin, feeling her relax under her hands before pulling away to resume her massage.

"Does it hurt?"

Santana opened her eyes and let her gaze fall down to that one particular spot on her otherwise unmarred bare stomach. Her survey soon drifted to her arm where she'd only just had her stitches out, the wound still a long way from healing.

"A little. It aches."

"We had a long day."

"Yeah but it was worth it."

Brittany nodded knowing that Santana couldn't see it, she didn't need to – she just knew. "Now you've put in the groundwork are you ready to sink your teeth in?"

"Yeah. When we're done with this thing Dani is gonna be unstoppable."

"Are you sure you want that?"

Santana shrugged as Brittany's fingers continued to knead at her shoulder's. "I don't have to worry any more, she's on our side. Puck won't know what hit him."

"Hmm, that's for sure."

"And you'll sneak in like the awesome ninja you are and finish them off before they even knew you were there."

Brittany laughed loudly from behind her, a wide grin planted across her face. "Is that right?"

"Hmm,_ my_ ninja."

Brittany let out another chuckle as she remembered something that she had been meaning to bring up. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"How's this thing with Tina going down? She _is_ the next one on the list right?"

"She is. It involves you, me, her, and _a lot_ of drifting."

"Sounds like _a lot_ of fun."

"It should be, especially for you. I'm gonna need you on this one or else we're not gonna pull it off."

"So you need me to work my Drift Queen magic behind the wheel to get an otherwise impossible job done?"

"Hmm, yeah but right now I want you to continue working your magic on my shoulders."

Brittany couldn't help the way she bit her lip as she grinned from behind her, momentarily squeezing Santana's shoulder's a little harder. "I can do better than that."

Before Santana could respond to the low and husky voice lowered to her ear it was gone along with the hot breath and a body was suddenly right in front of her, long and boyshort-clad pale legs resting either side of her legs as Brittany precipitously appeared in her lap. Hands came up to rest on her shoulders once again, this time from the front, and Brittany smirked at Santana's momentary look of confusion plastered across her face.

"Hi."

Shaking her head of her temporary bewilderment Santana's eyes focused back on the goddess she called her girlfriend and canted her hips upwards a little to set the other woman on her lap a bit better. Her hands instinctively went to her waist, holding on to her tight as Brittany's hands finally linked around her neck and brought their foreheads together.

"Hi." She uttered back huskily, Brittany feeling her hands tighten at her waist. She couldn't deny the way it made the heat in her stomach spike. "You said you could do better...?"

"I did." She replied, snapping back to reality.

"Enlighten me."

_First I take you out, then you turn around baby_  
_Then you back it up, ooh yeah, like we're at our own place_  
_So I take you home, wear wherever you want, baby_  
_Cause I know that we're gonna end up back where we started_

Brittany simpered, Santana enjoying the way her warm breath puffed against her lips before the blonde leant forwards and connected their lips with one another. Instinctively she tugged the Latina closer, enjoying the heat between them, and thanked God for the fact that Santana was only dressed in a pair of purple basketball shorts and a sports bra, letting her long and slender fingers explore her shoulder blades and her biceps. Santana didn't mind, instead returning the favour of pulling the other woman closer as she enjoyed everything that was Brittany S. Pierce.

_And all I'm saying is you don't gotta worry what you wear tonight_  
_Those heels lift you up where you fit me right, said oh_  
_You already got it on oh baby_  
_Tell me what's better than the two of us_  
_Cause you by yourself is more than enough for me_  
_Honey, I don't think she heard me so I say_  
_Oooh, baby you got it... on_  
_I said ooh, baby you got it... on _

Heartbeats spiked as they paced forwards quickly, Brittany moaning out against Santana's lips as her tongue begged at her own lips for entry. She gladly allowed passage, further losing her breath as they continued to kiss with fervour, their heaving chests pressed flush up against one another along with their waists. She was snapped back to reality though the moment Santana pulled away.

"Santana? Baby? What's wrong?" She panted and clutched at her jaw with her slime fingers, desperately wanting to recouple their lips, already missing the way they felt against her own.

"You have too many clothes on." She panted back, her forehead resting against the blonde's.

Brittany let out a chuckle with what little barely recuperated breath she had left. "I agree."

Tugging on the hem of Brittany's t-shirt the blonde soon got the idea and momentarily let her arms leave Santana's shoulders to lift them up. A couple of seconds later she was drawing Santana back into another kiss, this time a lot less heated but only temporarily and long enough to whisper something that she felt she needed to reiterate just in case Santana (with the slimmest of chances in the entire world) forgot.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt."

_Don't matter what you wear_  
_Baby you've got it on_  
_And it sounds like falling in love_

_Sounds like falling in love_  
_Sounds like falling in love_  
_Yeah baby you got it on _

* * *

Rachel sighed as she pulled her jacket around her body tighter, the early air unusually cold for this time of year. The sun was setting before her after a quiet Sunday, the sky a slight shade of pink telling her that in little to no time at all she'd be treated to a deep red sunset. Not that that was an unusual occurrence here in Lima but still, it was amazing to look at every time. She'd come here, to the same coastal parking lot as the day Santana had told her about Finn, to think about things. It calmed her down, the waves a welcome change from the busy hum of the house filled with other crew members, including her girlfriend. She needed time to think.

About Finn.

She had so much going on in her brain and even music wasn't helping, which to Rachel was definitely a big indicator that what was swirling around her head was something extremely serious. She needed the quiet buzz of life around her, not street racers or crew members or girlfriends, just her. Just Rachel. She'd needed it for a long time, she knew that. She'd left it way too long, putting it off with every single excuse she could ever come up with, but her recent argument with Shelby and talk with Quinn had brought her away from her family to just be alone with herself and her thoughts.

Said thoughts were jumbled in her brain like a disarrayed puzzle of cluttered memories. Memories that were painful even to this day and to the day she would die. She supposed they'd never truly heal, at least not emotionally, and she was to a degree ok with that, but she needed and wanted herself to understand what was going on right now. Flashes of her first love flitted across her minds eye, Finn's smile and his impeccable ability to make every single member of the crew feel like he was their big brother and would do anything for them. His loyalty, his skill behind the wheel.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she thought about the person she'd lost, they'd all lost, and how he'd been cruelly taken from this world before his time. Cassandra had put him in a coffin and ran away like she'd never done it. How could she live with herself knowing that she'd taken an innocent man's life away? Rachel was sure that he wouldn't want her to feel angry about it but she couldn't help but do so now that she knew the truth. It was a taint in her blood that she just couldn't seem to kick, much like a bad habit. A bad habit he'd tell her wasn't good for her. She chuckled breathlessly, the anger momentarily melting away as she thought about what he'd say to her if she could talk to him right now.

"_Let it go Rach, you need to enjoy life for what it is. Live the moment. I should know better than anyone that that's more true and important than you will ever admit to out loud."_

It was. She felt that anger deep down inside of her, that hatred for the woman that had taken him away from her, but she forced herself to squash it deep until the moment when she could finally release it and tell Cassandra to her face that she'd pay for taking Finn away from them. That day would come but it couldn't come soon enough. She snorted, the thought tantalizing as she thought about Cassandra's face when she, and the rest of the crew, finally stuck it to her at Race Wars. The moment when they finally won, when Santana won. The other reason why she so much looked forward to Cassandra's fateful day – the look on Santana's face when she could finally smile in the blonde's face and tell her that she didn't beat her, but she did instead. Cassandra would go away for a long time, Rachel was sure of it, but it didn't ease the hurt of what she had done and what had come of her actions when she had left all those years ago.

The salt from that single tear reminded her how bitter-sweet this situation really was. On the one hand she had finally been given the missing piece of the puzzle that formed the truth to as how Finn had died, but on the other she was now at odds with the one person she cherished the most (other than Quinn that was) – her mother. Shelby had been there for her when her fathers' had died, had raised her for the remainder of her young adult life and had helped shape her into the woman she was today. That had been no easy feat and that respect that Rachel had for her she was finding hard to pinpoint. Her anger for what her mother had done was clouding her judgement like a thick fog and she knew it, the betrayal stinging in her heart and in the gradual increase of tears that had begun to stream down her face. She'd been lied to about the one person Shelby knew meant the world to Rachel and she'd be crazy to say it didn't hurt because it did. It felt like a knife had been lodged in the right side of her chest and the adrenaline, the anger, was making her forget that it was there slowly killing her. Only a fool would tell you that anger wasn't easy because it was. Rachel found it easier to be angry than face what she knew, the truth.

Shelby had lied to her for valid reasons, not one wrong, the but the saying that the road to hell was paved with good intentions kept buzzing around her brain and her thoughts like an unrelenting fly on a hot summer's day. She couldn't get rid of it, she couldn't bat it away with her hand, and she really couldn't push it so far down inside of herself in the hopes that it would never come back to bite her in the ass one day because it would. She had a feeling that if she left this place forcing all these bubbling and simmering feeling's she'd regret it when it all came to the tipping point. Instead she'd continue to force herself to face her fears, her demons, and her pain in the hopes that one day soon she'd be able to face her mother and forgive her.

Right now in that very moment, staring at the bright red sunset painted sky in front of her with her kneels curled up to her chest as she sat on the hood of her car, Rachel knew that she had some very painful feelings she'd have to face first.

* * *

"Yo, Lopez, look what I got."

Santana looked up from where she was pouring over Holly's parts catalogue to see Dani approaching her with two bottle's of Corona in her hands. "What are they for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dani smirked as she plopped herself down next to the other Latina on the worn out couch in Burt's garage, holding one out for the other woman. "What do you think they're for?"

Shrugging Santana decided to indulge her and took the cold bottle, taking a large swig of it as Dani continued to smirk from beside her. Any other time she would have said no but seeing as it was late on a Monday evening and the rest of the crew had gone home leaving just them to work after hours she thought what the hell and let herself relax a little.

"So, what have you got?"

"I'm about halfway down the list."

"List of what?"

"The list of the main parts you need. Once we've got this down we can get them ordered and ready to fit as soon as possible."

"What about the Shelby?"

"What about it?" Santana asked, her eyes leaving the book in her lap and flickering over to said car and to the woman next to her.

"When do you think you're gonna be finished with parts?"

Santana shrugged as she took another drag of her drink. "Hopefully soon. As it's in better condition than we thought we just need to replace the engine and get all of the extra parts in."

"And then that's it?"

"Other than Quinn working her magic on the outside and Rachel working hers on the interior? Yeah, I would have said that's it. Why are you asking me about this? You know about it already."

Dani internally cursed herself for letting herself be so obvious, then taking a sip of her beer before letting the silence sit between them for a few long moments, Santana happy to wait on her as she organized her thoughts.

"Thank you."

Dani watched as Santana lifted her head up and looked at her, her eyes a little wider from confusion.

"For what?"

"Not telling anybody about what I told you."

"When I said I wouldn't I meant it."

"Still, it means a lot."

"Yeah but why me?"

Dani looked over at the other woman. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you tell me, of all people, something as personal as that? Something you've never told anybody before?"

The blonde shrugged as she took a sip of her beer. "I needed to get it out and considering all of the shit I put you through you deserved to know the reason why I did what I did."

"What about Kitty?"

"What about her?"

This time Santana was the one to take a sip of her beer, momentarily enjoying the way the cool liquid slid down her throat. "Are you gonna tell her?"

Dani shrugged. "Eventually – that's the plan. I love her, sure, but you deserved to know first."

Santana grinned. "You love her?"

"Yeah, I do. Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about what I told you?"

"What do you mean?"

Santana looked over and saw the rare vulnerability in Dani's eyes. "What I told you wasn't exactly 'light'."

Santana let out a breathless chuckle before taking another sip of her drink. "No, it wasn't."

Dani's own brief smile died down as she reminded the other woman of their current point of conversation. "After me telling you the other day you must have thoughts on it."

"What are you getting at?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know. I was just curious to know what you thought about it."

"I won't sit here and lie to your face that I haven't had thoughts about it because I have but it's not my place to voice them out loud, especially to you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my place. It's your life, your memories, it's yours. I have no right to judge or give you an opinion on it because I didn't live it."

"But what if I'm asking you to?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at the other woman. "After all we've been though with each other, after the bad blood that happened between us, you want me to tell you what I think about what happened to you? Dani, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Please, Santana. You're the only person I've ever told and I've never had someone to talk to about it other than with my sister. Please, I know what happened between us and you know I'm sorry and you know what? I feel like a fucking idiot right now for the way I treated you but I want you to tell me, I'm giving you permission to."

As Santana looked into the other woman's eyes, eyes that were once filled with pure unadulterated hatred for just her and her alone whenever she looked at her, were now filled with nothing but trust and honesty. If you had asked her not that long ago if she would ever imagine a day that Dani would ever look at her with something other than hate in her eyes Santana would have laughed in your face and told you you were absolutely and completely crazy. Then again life had it's surprises and right now was one of them.

Nodding she took a swig of her drink and a deep steadying breath. "Are you sure?"

Dani nodded back at her. "Of course."

Letting out the breath of air that she had held heavily in her chest Santana cradled her beer bottle in both her hands. "What E did to you was wrong. I don't care if she was an undercover cop. It was her job to protect you if things went bad, not get in, do her job and leave without paying the price. She let near enough your whole family die so that she could get done what her and her fellow 'law enforcement officer's' considered their job. It's not right and you have every right to be mad at them for what they did. The only thing I don't agree with obviously is the fact that you took that out on me. I can never apologize enough for what I did and if I had known your history I certainly would have tried my hardest to get around Cassandra and tell you the truth from the start. Instead I was by myself and I hurt you all, you especially without even realising it. That's why I'm here, everyday, trying to make it up to you. That's why I'm promising now to never lie to you again. Maybe one day we can even be bros, but you need time to think about it and consider that this time the situation left you with one more person who has your back – me. You didn't lose anyone this time Dani, you gained a person and as much as you might still be angry for what happened I've got your back even if you don't have mine – I owe you that much after what I did."

When she had finished a tense silence hung between them until suddenly Dani was pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Instead of fighting it and telling her that she was making it hard for her to breathe Santana hugged back, happy at the sudden physical expression of her feelings – at least to her anyway. The surprise at Dani hugging her of all things soon wore off though and she heard her sniffling next to her ear. Deciding not to question it vocally Santana decided to show her support by squeezing her tighter.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

"You know she never tried to find me and apologize, never once took the time to talk to me face to face like a woman. Instead she ran like a coward. I may have treated you wrong Santana but you gave me something – you took the time to apologize, hell you got me a car! What matters right now is you showed me that even though it happened again, or something like it, people care and are sorry for the things they've done and have the decency to say it to my face. Thank you, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Dani." She replied hoarsely, the two women still embraced tightly as they both cried, tears streaming down their cheeks as they finally connected with one another for the first time since the day the truth came out in that small cramped hospital room.

* * *

Santana grinned as she and Rachel took a step back admiring their work. Letty soon approached with Mia in tow.

"What are you two grinning about?" The crew leader asked, unable to help the infectious smile of her own from crawling across her plump lips.

"You wanna tell her or me?" Santana asked, arms crossed over her chest as she looked to the woman next to her.

Rachel grinned. "Do the honours."

"Car two is done. Terminado. Hecho. Completado."

Letty's gaze traveled from her sister to Santana and back again. "Are you serious? Finished?"

Rachel shared a grin with Santana and looked back at the crew leader with a nod. "Yes. Now we can really sink our teeth into the Shelby and the GTR."

Letty surged forwards and pulled them both into a hug, Mia joining in before the whole crew got in on the action.

"Group hug!" Marley hollered as she and Brittany were the last ones to latch onto the large group of street racers.

Burt came out of his office to see everybody huddled around Santana and Rachel laughing and cheering. "What's got all of you excited?"

Marley turned to look at him with a grin. "The RX7 got finished. Two cars down three to go."

He grinned widely as everybody's gazes eventually came to land on him. "About damn time! Come on, let me in on the action."

There were a few loud plaudits as he joined in on the hug and as Santana and Rachel looked at each other they shared a mutual gaze of respect and admiration as well as pride for what they had done. They hadn't just finished a car, they'd just fixed their friendship.

* * *

"Ok so what's the plan this time?" Dani asked as she took a seat next to Kitty, looking over at Roz who was stood at the front of the room (Santana and Brittany's living room to be specific) next to the 'plan' whiteboard along with Matt on the opposite side.

"I'll let Santana do the honors."

She nodded over at the Latina as her and Matt took a seat next to Holly and Shelby, Santana standing up along with Brittany. "You ready babe?" She asked, looking over at the blonde who was stood on the other side of the board.

Brittany nodded with an excited smile on her lips. "More than ever."

"Ok." Santana started, turning back to the room full of people. "This job is the definition of drifting, hence why Brittany is up here with me. We are going to need a three woman crew, a car tuned to the drifting specifics and we're gonna need a whole lot of luck and pure skill."

"So how's it going down?" Quinn asked, feeling Rachel's hand on her knee as she looked up at her best friend.

"Good question Q. Luckily Roz was able to procure arial shots of the docks."

"Are they recent? What if something could have changed?" Blaine asked.

"I'm getting to that don't worry."

"They're very recent. Last week actually." Roz cut in.

"That's why we need two skilled drifters – one to get us in and another to drive the other car out. They need to be good enough to react to sharp corners and turns if we have any hope of getting this car out of there without being caught."

"So you and Brittany then?" Holly assumed, her eyes flickering from Brittany to Santana and back again.

The Latina nodded. "Yes. Unless you guys think there's anyone better?"

"I think you two are perfect for the job." Rachel grinned.

Dani nodded. "Yeah, hell if we can drift as good as you two, especially together. You're made for this job."

"I agree." Kitty added from beside her with a smile.

Letty sat up a little straighter and looked around the room at her crew. "Ok then, all in favour of picking Brittany and Santana to drift this thing?" When she got a unanimous round of raised hands and grims she turned back to the two other women with a smile. "Then I guess you guys are up."

"Good. We were going to volunteer anyway." Brittany said with a knowing smile as she looked over at Santana.

"I would have chosen you two anyway." Tina said, bringing them back to the situation. "I'm coming with you."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." The Asian girl replied with a smile.

"Well then, on to the next point. Cars."

"Isn't that what this is about?" Shelby frowned.

"Yes but we need a car to get us in. A car that can fit three people and drift as if the world were ending."

"Uh babe, that's where I come in."

Santana turned to look at Brittany with a confused expression as did the rest of the crew. "You do?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm offering up my RX8. My car will fit three people, it's already drift tuned, and it's the perfect car to get us in and out. You know it's one of the only cars on the crew that can pull this off, other than yours outside that is."

"She's got a point." Santana agreed looking back at the crew.

"Second point decided." Letty agreed. "What's next?"

Santana shrugged. "Nothing much. We go in when the dock workers have gone home for the night when it's dark, locate the container and cut it open."

"Uh, there's just one small problem with that." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm listening."

"What if the car is stacked high? As in on top of other containers? How are you gonna get it out?"

"It's not." Roz quickly shot down. "I have eyes on the container, that's how you guys are gonna get in too. They're waiting for you to turn up at the gate and give my name. We're just waiting on you to give the word. Trust me, that car is on the bottom, I made sure of it. There's a lot of perks to being police chief Miss. Berry."

"Consider myself told. Santana?" She replied, looking back over at the Latina expectantly.

"We cut it open, fire it up and drive out of there before security get onto our plans to steal out of their dockyard from right under their noses. Simple as. Me and Brittany will do the hard work, all we have to do is get in and get out."

"If you think it's that simple I think that's the plan. When do you wanna do it?" Letty asked.

Santana turned to Brittany. "You wanna choose?"

"Sure. The night after next."

"Ok then, it's settled. The day after tomorrow you get behind the wheel and steal that car. I'll have a small crew waiting not far away as back up just so you're covered. I think that's it."

"Just one more thing." Roz spoke up, pulling everybody's attentions back to her. "How are the current cars coming along?"

"The NSX and RX7 are completely done, we just need to tweak them. The GTR is coming along nicely and once Quinn has finished fitting the bodykit and it's gone to paint all is left is trim and it will be road worthy in around two weeks. As for the Shelby the engine's done we're just fixing up the rest and fitting the new parts. Our most current addition, the LFA, has already got two people working on it. Holly had half the parts already in stock so we're fitting them now. Once Quinn's finished with her car and the Shelby's body the rest should be smooth sailing."

"But you'll be able to get them finished before Race Wars?"

Santana nodded. "That's the plan."

"It's the plan but it's also the truth. I know Santana won't admit it but she won't let those cars go unfinished before Race Wars. We _will_ finish and we _will_ win this year. I know because I have faith."

Roz smiled at Letty's declaration. "That's all I need to know. If you're confident she can get it done then I believe you can all work together to do so. As that was my last point I believe we can now end the meeting and be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan." The crew leader agreed.

A few minutes later and Santana was watching as the last person exited through the gate that led out of the house and to the driveway, smiling when she felt a pair of arms slide around her t-shirt-clad waist and rest on her toned stomach.

"Hey." Brittany whispered into her ear.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"You ok?"

"Better now you're here."

Brittany rolled her eyes but enjoyed the cheesy comment nonetheless. "Good."

As it went quiet between them, the only sound the sound of engines pulling away in the distance, Santana felt Brittany press a kiss in between her shoulder blades just before her head came to rest against them, her hands relocating themselves over two points Santana was glad the other woman was getting more and more comfortable with. One rested over her abdomen, her almost-kill shot, and the other reached under her arm and up, coming to rest upon the one that had almost paralysed her entire arm. She smiled as her fingers started circling both scars even over her clothes, the thought that Brittany was coming to terms with them bringing a warmth to her chest. She reached up with one of her own hands, letting it rest on the one on her stomach and squeezing. She was rewarded by another kiss to the back.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just curious. You haven't been on a job with me with. At least not on a small three person crew."

"I know and every time that I wasn't there you've got shot at or almost run over. Maybe if I go with you you won't get shot at."

Santana let out a chuckle. "Hmm, is that what you think?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well, I guess I should have taken you in the past. Who's to say, maybe I won't get shot at if you're there to protect me."

"I like the idea of that."

"Of saving me or the fact that you're my good luck charm?"

"Hmm, both." Brittany replied, smiling into a kiss as Santana turned around and pulled their fronts flush together.

As her arms wrapped around Santana's neck she felt the Latina's hands plant themselves firmly on her waist, clenching knowingly as they kissed back and forth.

"You wanna know something?" Santana asked as they finally pulled away for air, their foreheads resting together and their eyes closed.

"And what's that?"

"I'm glad you're coming with me."

"You are?"

"Hmm." She agreed, her eyes still closed as she nodded. "We're gonna be awesome."

Brittany chuckled breathlessly, her fingers playing with the soft hairs at the base of Santana's neck. "Of course we are. We're Brittana."

Santana laughed at their ship name that the rest of the crew and now her girlfriend had seemingly named them. "Of course. We're Brittana." She replied with a smile before connecting their lips together anew.

* * *

_Song used: Justin Timberlake – 'You Got It On'_

TBC


	44. Now We Match

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_I'm back! Sorry for the wait on this one guys, I've been super busy but hopefully I will be back next week. I think there's gonna more chapters like this (short-ish) so that I can get regular weekly updates out rather than making you wait two weeks between chapters. Anyway, we'll see what happens :)_

_To everybody who reviewed and followed, thank you and welcome, enjoy this chapter and I will see you soon! :D_

* * *

Letty studied the map before her whilst Santana and the others got ready to start the job.

"You sure you guys can pull it off?" She asked, looking up to see Santana pulling on a black jacket over her matching black t-shirt.

The younger Latina nodded. "Sure, we have Britt."

"Don't worry." Brittany grinned. "I'm gonna get them in as fast and cleanly as possible."

"As long as you manage to get out just as cleanly."

"We've got it covered boss." Tina said, clipping her ear piece around her right ear.

"Ok then, if you're so sure. Me, Dani, Quinn and Marley will be your muscle in case this thing goes sideways – the cops are ruthless here in the tri-city state. We'll wait and watch you from here. Britt, is your dashboard cam working?"

The blonde nodded. "Tina checked it five minutes ago."

"What about person cams?"

"Already on and working." Santana replied, pointing to the camera attached to her belt.

"Good. If that's everything I want you in and out of there in under ten minutes."

"Isn't that cutting it a little close?" Santana asked, clipping her own earpiece in.

"Not for you guys. I trust you and Brittany's combined skill to do it in half the time."

"It won't be a problem, right San?"

Sharing a glance with her expectant girlfriend she shrugged and turned back to Letty. "Nope."

"Good. Get in the car and get over there. We don't have much time before the cops realise we're breaking out a car."

"It's not coming to that. Britt, T, you ready? Ok, let's go."

"Why are you so worried?" Mia asked as the three women piled into Brittany's RX8.

Letty shrugged. "I hate the police down here."

Reaching out Mia placed a hand on Letty's jacket-clad arm and started rubbing soothingly. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right for their sakes."

* * *

"Ok, we're approaching the docks now."

Brittany looked over at her girlfriend. "You ready to do this?"

"Yep, in and out quick and clean."

Nodding Brittany turned her attentions back forwards and turned into the road that led to the docks. They came to a security gate and rolled the window down as the guard approached them.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked, looking at Brittany expectantly.

Instead of answering Brittany turned away and looked at the woman next to her, Santana getting the idea. "We're here courtesy of a friend of ours."

"And what's that friend's name exactly?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Washington."

"Hmm, Lopez?"

"Yep, that's the name."

"Ok, you don't have much time. Have a safe time ladies."

Santana nodded back in understanding as he raised the gate. "Thanks."

"No problem, just hurry it up before your window closes."

Brittany smiled at him and began to drive into the docks, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked up into the rearview mirror and saw the gate closing behind them.

"Ok, we have exactly ten minutes before they realize we're not supposed to be here." Santana announced, checking her watch. "Hit the gas Britt."

"Already done."

"Woah!"

Santana laughed as she turned to see Tina with wide eyes, the Asian girl unprepared for Brittany's sudden gain in speed. "You ok there Chang?"

"Yeah, just caught off guard."

This time it was Brittany's time to laugh. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that." Santana grinned, reminiscing all the times when Brittany had insisted she drift with her in the car. She'd been caught off guard too, even being a seasoned drifter herself, but it was what made Brittany so good at what she did – the ability to switch on her ability like a light switch.

"Hopefully." Tina mumbled, looking down at her iPad, Brittany already drifting around a tight corner.

"She hasn't even got started yet."

Brittany nodded along with her girlfriend. "That's right. T, where am I going now?"

Tina looked up from her screen. "The next left and the first right."

Instead of looking at what was in front of them Santana looked over at her girlfriend and watched as she focused on following Tina's directions, her hands on the wheel whilst her feet worked the pedals in tandem with each other. Easily she flowed around the corners of shipping containers as if they were nothing but simple traffic cones and asked for the next set of directions.

"First left, then the second right."

Tuning out Tina's directions that currently she had nothing to do with she heard Letty over the radio. _"Lopez, how are you guys doing?"_

"We're making good progress." She replied, watching as Brittany fast approached each turn. Anybody else would be terrified at the speed around the sharp corners but Santana wasn't phased by it and had complete faith that Brittany would have analysed it and mapped what she was going to do long before Santana's own eyes ever reached it. That's why she wasn't worried. "I think we're close."

"We're about halfway there. Next right Britt." Tina interjected, her eyes never leaving the digital map on her iPad she'd created the day before.

"_So Brittany's handling it?"_

"With the grace only she has."

"Aww babe, you're so sweet." Brittany smiled, throwing the car around another corner.

Santana grinned right back. "I try. Letty, we're nearly there."

"_Good, check in when you cut that container open."_

"Will do."

"Ok the next right and then a left and we'll be there."

Santana took in Tina's last directions and looked back at the view in front of her, her girlfriend expertly handling each corner even though she was going at a high speed.

"There!"

Tina pointed ahead and Brittany followed her gloved finger, seeing the small 'clearing' of space in between a large group of containers. Tina braced herself and Santana smirked, the expression turning into a smile as Brittany came to a perfect drifted stop/slide in the middle of said space.

"_Nice stop Britt."_ Quinn radioed, Brittany smirking as she turned the car off.

"I know, it was nothing."

Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's cockiness and got out of the car, letting Tina out as well and then closing the door. "Ok T, which one is it?"

Looking up from her iPad Tina frowned. "There's no markings on these containers but this is where Roz said it would be."

"Let me guess, they're not marked for a reason?"

"I think you're right about that theory." Brittany agreed, coming to stand next to her.

"Ok, Letty, thoughts?"

"_From what I can see from your camera these containers are illegal stock."_

"Just what I was thinking." She agreed.

"_It's got to be one of the bottom ones, that's what Roz told us. Cut the locks on as many as you have to to find that car. Are you sure you're in the right place?"_

"Yeah, Tina's map shows that we're in the exact spot Roz marked on the map."

"_Then do what I just told you and we'll see where it leads us. This car must be modded illegally if it's in the restricted zone."_

"Restricted zone?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend ready to explain. "A rare few docks, at least the big ones like here in the tri-city area, have places that keep stock that's off the record books. It can go as far as illegal human trafficking, that sort of thing. That's why this has gotta be quick. If they know we're in the place they keep all their illegal shit in we're done for."

"Oh." Brittany replied, her eyes widening in realization.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, a car is only the start of what we could find in these containers."

"_That's why you three have gotta play it safe when you open them. Let's hope they're in one of the first few. How many have you got?"_

"Five."

"_Right. S, cut the first one and we'll continue watching from back here."_

"Got it. Ok ladies, we're up."

Tina slid her iPad into it's messenger bag and carefully placed it on the hood of Brittany's RX8. Santana then proceeded to pull her trusty pair of bolt cutters from her backpack and handed her girlfriend said bag as she approached the first container.

"Ok, here goes."

Santana cut the lock quickly, propping the bolt cutters under her arm as she pulled away the now-useless lock and pulled back both doors. Inside she was not expecting to find what she found.

"_S, is that what I think it is?"_

"Yeah Q."

Before Quinn could respond to her best friend Brittany squealed. "Unicorns!"

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, watching as Brittany rapidly approached the now-open container.

"I thought you said it was illegal stock?" Tina frowned, looking at the woman stood next to her.

The Latina shrugged. "I told you it could be anything. That includes the illegal importation of plushies." Turning back to her girlfriend she couldn't ignore the way Brittany's excited smile warmed her chest. "Britt, we need to move on to the next one."

"But-"

"Hold on." Moving forwards Santana came to a stop next to the blonde woman and reached in. She tore a whole in the nearest bag to her and reached inside, pulling out a toy with her gloved hand. She then turned to Brittany with a smile. "Here, a souvenir of our first job together."

Brittany beamed widely as Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek and took the toy, the Latina smiling back at her as she stepped back outside and moved to the next container. As Brittany placed the toy next to Tina's bag on the hood of her car she turned to see Santana already cutting the lock.

"Ok, what have you got for me?" She mumbled to herself, breaking it free and then opening the doors as she had on the first container, her eyes widening when she saw what was inside.

"Are you guys seeing this?"

She heard Mia gasp on the other end of the radio. _"Wow, is that what I think it is?"_

"Yep. A fully stocked race car just waiting to hit the road." She replied, taking a step back to stand in between Tina and Brittany.

"It's amazing." Brittany admired, her own expression that of pure amazement.

"Yeah but what do you think T?"

"I think we just need to steal it. It's beautiful."

"And it's yours. Come on, let's get this thing free and on the road."

"I'm with you on that. Where do we start?"

"We get inside and see what we're working with."

Tina nodded and followed Santana's lead, Brittany doing the same. The Latina was the first one in, already examining the car in the tight space she had to work with.

"How are we gonna get in it to drive it out?" Brittany asked, watching from the entrance of the container as Santana looked in the driver's side window to get a better look inside the actual car.

"You see the red tow ring on the back just below the licence plate holder? That's our way out. It's on blocks and strapped down."

"_What's the quickest way to get it free? You only have five minutes left."_

"I'm working on it Ortiz. Let me see." There was a brief moment of silence as Santana examined the car and then she came up with a speedy plan. "The quickest way is to cut the straps, not un-holster them properly as that will take up more time, and kick out the blocks and attach it to the front of Brittany's car."

"_You sure you can do that?"_

"Britt, you up for some pulling?"

The blonde shrugged. "Sure."

"Then let's move. We need to get it out so we can figure how to start it."

Santana exited the container and after rummaging around in her bag she found what she was looking for, pulling out an industrial strength two rope Roz had given her for quick tows. She attached it first to Brittany's RX8 via a tow strap attached to her front bumper and then the tow ring on the Evo and soon they were ready for the next step. Santana handed Tina a knife and told Brittany to get in her car, watching as the blonde took the stuff off her hood and brought it into the car with her. Turning back to Tina, a knife now in both their hands, she nodded and in unspoken agreement both women got to work on cutting the straps to free the car.

"_You guys have got company."_

"What do you mean Q?"

"_The radio says that cops are heading your way right now."_

"Already?"

"_I told you you had to be quick, these fuckers don't wait around."_ Letty replied.

"Then I guess our window just got cut shorter. Come on T, we just need to kick out the blocks. Britt you ready?"

"Waiting for you to say go."

Nodding Santana and Tina started kicking out the blocks. "How are we gonna get this thing started?"

"One thing at a time T. One thing at a time."

Once the blocks had been moved from under each of the four wheels Santana and Tina exited the container and looked over at Brittany. "Ok babe, you're good to go. Pull it slow and leave your engine running in case we need to dash quick."

Doing as instructed Brittany put the car in reverse and pulled the other car out. Luckily it came easily and quickly and Santana and Tina were able to get a good look at it in all it's glory.

"What do we do now?" Brittany asked getting out of the car and stepping next to her girlfriend.

"Now we find a way to start this thing."

"_Guys you'd better hurry up. You've got cops closing in on the docks right now."_

"We hear you Q."

"S, here! They were tucked in between the window blades."

Looking up Santana just caught the keys that Tina threw to her, sirens now being heard in the near distance.

"T, get in Brittany's car."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Not arguing Tina got in said car as Brittany looked over at her girlfriend. "San, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna cut you free so you can get out of here first."

"But San-"

"Britt-"

"No, you're not being the distraction again, not whilst I drive free. I'm not leaving you behind."

Judging by the look on Brittany's face Santana knew that she wasn't going to be argued with. Knowing that Brittany was putting her own life at risk to stay behind and help her warmed her chest if only for a brief reprieve of a second before she was jolted back to reality. Relenting she nodded. "Ok, help me get the strap free from both cars."

Nodding at her girlfriend Brittany pressed a quick kiss to her cheek in thanks and moved to her RX8. She wasn't leaving Santana behind, not whilst she needed help.

"I can hear them." Brittany said, helping her girlfriend pull the strap free of her car.

Listening to the sound of said voices fast approaching Santana nodded as she stood up. "I do too. We've gotta hurry."

"I agree."

They moved to the Evo, Tina watching anxiously from the passenger seat of Brittany's car as both women started working on freeing the tow strap from what was to be her future car. She looked up and saw flashlight beams.

"Hurry up guys!"

When Santana stood up she knew they had very little time remaining. She helped Brittany up and just as she grabbed her backpack from the floor she heard the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Freeze!"

Both her and Brittany followed the sound of the voice to a guard with his gun raised and before Brittany knew what was happening Santana was pushing her in the direction of her car.

"San-"

"Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Trusting that Santana would stay true to her words Brittany made a dash for her car, the guard yelling as Santana too moved. When she heard the gunshot her head instinctively followed the sound and she saw Brittany stumble, clutching at her arm.

"Brittany!"

"I'm ok, get in the Evo!"

Knowing not to disagree with her due to their current situation Santana jumped in said car, immediately firing it up. She looked up to see that guard that had shot her girlfriend holding the gun in her direction.

"I said freeze!"

She was jolted out of her focus and saw in her rearview mirror Brittany already pulling away. She immediately put the car in gear and rubber burned as she put her foot down, the car sliding as she turned it in the right direction pointing the way Brittany had left in.

"_Guys, what's going on?"_

"Letty, we're on our way out right now."

_"I heard a gunshot. Are you ok?"_

"Britt was hit in the arm but she's driving."

"_Ok, we're waiting for you to get free."_

"Copy that."

Soon enough she caught up with her girlfriend, speeding up so that she was right behind her. When they shared a brief lock of glances in Britany's rearview mirror they knew it was time to put their skills to the test. Keeping in line with the RX8 Santana made sure to keep her lines tight and her corners sharp, not once letting Brittany's rear lights out of her sights.

"Almost there." Tina announced. "Take the next right."

"Bad idea."

"What-"

"Cops!" Tina followed Brittany's ling of sight and saw the blue and red lights bouncing off where she had said to turn. "Santana, I'm gonna freestyle it. You ready to keep up?"

_"Sure, whatever you do I'll follow."_

"Good, keep up."

"_There was never a doubt."_

Brittany watched in her rearview mirror momentarily as Santana kept up just as good as she had expected, smiling at the thought. She couldn't ask for a better drift partner. Expertly weaving around the containers Brittany stayed five steps ahead of everybody else as she threw her car into slides around each turn, eventually clearing the minefield that was the docks. She smiled when she saw Santana slide behind her around every turn, the Latina not once failing to keep up with her even in a car that she hadn't even driven before, especially a race spec one.

"Santana, you ok back there?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine T. Just make sure Brittany gets back to the rendezvous point quick so that Mia can take a look at her arm and patch her up."_

"Will do S. You heard the woman Britt, let's get back to the others."

* * *

Santana pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, making her way over to the RX8 that had pulled up in front of her. She opened the driver's side door and helped Brittany out whilst trying to desperately ignore the amount of blood that had seeped out and over the arm of her jacket.

"Baby I'm fine." Brittany reasoned, her eyes meeting Santana's.

Now she knew how the blonde had felt whenever she had got shot. Instead of letting her worry get the best of her she nodded and tensed her jaw, turning to Mia. "She needs patching up."

"I can do a temporary patch and fix it up properly when we get back to Lima."

"Go ahead." Brittany urged, taking Santana's hand into hers and tugging her towards the crew leader's girlfriend, squeezing reassuringly. "Hey, at least now we match."

Rolling her eyes Santana let her tug her over to Letty's Plymouth, Mia motioning for Brittany to hop up onto the hood.

"This thing is sweet." Dani whistled, admiring the charcoal coloured Evo, Tina taking the keys from Santana as she stood with Brittany.

"It should be. I bet under the hood it'll be like a candy store." Marley agreed.

"For sure. T, you sure you can handle this?" Quinn asked, looking up at the Asian woman.

The tech expert nodded. "Of course. I'm not incapable behind the wheel."

"Nobody said you were baby. It's just a lot of power." Marley smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head which in turn made Tina roll her eyes.

"Whatever guys, I'll prove it. S, how easy was it to control?"

Said woman looked up from where she was holding Brittany's hand. "It was like a dream. That thing is definitely race tuned. If that had hit the streets of Lima our race scene would have definitely had a problem, especially the crews like yours."

"But luckily it hasn't and now we have it. You think anything's illegal under the hood?" Letty inquired.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell until we actually pop the hood and get a good look at it."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry up and get this thing back. Mia, how close are you to finishing?"

"I'm actually finishing right now. There you go Britt, take it easy until we get back to the garage."

Before Brittany could respond Santana was taking the keys to the RX8 out of her hands, the Latina already cutting off her vocal protest. "Before you argue _I'm_ driving your car back. Driving with a freshly shot arm isn't fun, trust me."

Nodding Brittany decided that it was best not to argue with her, Santana was concerned and she wasn't going to make her worried any more than she already was. She handed over the keys and was rewarded with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Ok ladies, let's move out. The cops are probably canvassing the area now and it won't be long before they find us."

At Letty's order everybody made their way to their separate cars, Santana opening the door for Brittany and closing it for her. She made her way around to the drivers side and slipped into her girlfriend's car, firing it up, slipping herself into the race harness and waiting to pull out. Once Quinn, the last person she had to wait for, had moved she pulled onto the road, seeing Tina in the rearview mirror follow in the Evo behind her. She turned to Brittany and took her hand over the dashboard to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm ok Santana, I promise."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Now you know how I felt."

"Yeah, now I guess I do."

* * *

"Brittany are you ok?" Rachel asked, worry written across her face as she watched said blonde enter the garage and move towards a stack of empty crates escorted by Santana.

She nodded in response to her best friend. "Yeah, just hit a little bump in the road. I'm fine."

Rachel smiled reassuringly at Santana and watched Mia join the couple whilst placing down a first aid kit on an empty toolbox next to them.

"Ok it looks to have just grazed you. It looks worse than it is."

"Try telling that to all the blood down my arm and staining my jacket."

"Trust me, it's true. It's worse than it looks. I don't think you're gonna need stitches like Santana here as it's just a graze but it might scar."

Brittany shrugged and looked up at Santana as Mia pulled on a fresh pair of purple latex gloves. "Now we match."

"Unfortunately."

Mia watched from the corner of her eye as Brittany pressed a soft kiss to Santana's knuckles before interrupting. "Hold onto something tight, this is gonna sting."

Immediately Brittany's hand found Santana's, gripping hard as she prepared herself for the oncoming pain. Santana squeezed back and Brittany had to restrain herself from yelling out cuss after cuss words as Mia dabbed at the wound. Now she suddenly didn't blame Santana so much for yelling out that night she'd been shot in the arm at the scrapyard. It was much more than a sting. If this was what it felt like getting grazed in the arm she couldn't imagine what it felt like being shot in the shoulder and the gut both at the same time. Now she had a new found understanding of just what pain Santana had experienced.

"Holy shit that hurt." She panted, Mia smirking as she watched Brittany let her head fall to rest against Santana's t-shirt clad stomach.

"See, I wasn't lying." Santana husked, kissing the top of her head.

"I understand now."

"The worst is over. I've cleaned it and I just have to dress it. Make sure to clean and re-dress it regularly and I'll check it in a few days."

* * *

"It makes a change for Santana to be the one not getting shot at for once." Holly grinned as they all stood around the new car.

The Latina rolled her eyes and placed an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her in close. "Yeah yeah. T, you wanna pop the hood on this thing?"

The Asian woman grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

Taking a step forward she worked on pulling up the hood, everybody else crowded around the car in anticipation for what was inside it. There were multiple gasps as Tina took a step back to stand next to Marley, everybody taken aback at the sight before them.

"It's..."

"Beautiful." Tina finished for her girlfriend.

Mia smiled. "It's practically done, all the hard work just doesn't exist."

"Yeah which means only a few tweaks. Unless Tina wants anything else added?"

Looking over at Santana Tina shrugged. "I don't know. I'd have to go through it with you but it's pretty much already done from what I can see. Only a few tweaks here and there and some precision tuning and we'll be done."

"What about paint?"

"I'll think it over."

Santana nodded in response. "Ok then, we'll go through it first thing next week."

"Good plan. I don't think there's really anything more we can do right now. Let's go home señoras. It's been a long night. Take it easy Britt."

Brittany smiled in response to her crew leader and everybody started dispersing towards their cars. Santana helped her back into the RX8 and slipped back into the driver's seat, clipping herself into the race harness before starting up the car. She had a girlfriend to look after.

* * *

"Hey how's your arm?" Santana asked as she entered the room, slipping off her jacket and putting on her glasses. She'd just made a Sunday run for some groceries they were in dire need of.

Brittany smiled over at her girlfriend with a shrug. "It hurts."

Santana nodded and rounded the bed until she was on the empty side, her side, and sat down. She pulled off her shoes and then disappeared into their now-shared closet before reappearing in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sliding into the warm bed next to her girlfriend she smiled.

"Let me have a look."

Brittany did as she instructed, turning around so that she could look but seeing the opportunity that arose she took it, confusing Santana as she suddenly moved from her current spot. She grinned at the look on Santana's face now that she was on her lap.

"San...are you there?"

"Oh..." She muttered, shaking her head. "Yeah, sorry."

Brittany grinned and lent forwards, placing a kiss to the end of her nose and pushing up her glasses with the end of her pointer finger.

"Easier?"

"Much. Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"I don't think the bandages are gonna need changing. Just take it easy and try not to knock or bump it against anything and you should be ok."

"You know you're becoming an expert on getting shot right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Hey, it's ok. At least it wasn't you this time."

"Yeah but you got shot instead. You got hurt."

Brittany could see the vulnerability in Santana's eyes and directed her gaze so that they were looking directly at each other. "Santana, cariño, it was just a graze. I'm fine, I'm still here."

"Yeah but-"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to do this."

Instead of giving Santana time to respond she cut her off with her lips, her eyes immediately falling closed as she pulled the Latina close by the back of her neck. For a few silent moments they let their lips languidly move against one another, their breathing heavy as they continued to deprive each other of precious air as they kissed, unable to pull away from the other's intoxicating lips.

When they did however, Santana let her forehead fall against her girlfriends, enjoying how Brittany's fingers felt as they danced across the base of her neck. She sighed contently, her eyes still closed as her hands continued to grip tightly at the other woman's waist.

"You know you're sneaky right?"

Brittany snorted quietly, a smile tugging at her lips as she angled her head upwards so that she could place a kiss to a tan forehead. "Hmm, yeah but you love it." She was jolted out of her blissful haze and the next minute she found herself laying on her back, Santana between her legs as she hovered over her. "You work fast."

Santana laughed as she bowed down and placed a kiss to Brittany's jaw along with a following cursory nip. "I don't see you complaining." She grinned as she mumbled against her jaw and felt long toned legs wrap around her waist tightly.

"I'm not."

"Good, and by the way I love how sneaky you are."

Santana felt Brittany's laugh as she rested her mouth against her neck, the sound reverberating pleasantly. "Bien."

"Did I also mention how much I loved you speaking Spanish?"

"I'm learning."

"And it's paying off."

"How so?" Brittany smirked, already knowing the answer but asking out loud anyway.

"You know exactly what it does to me. I do just have one question though..."

"Tell me."

Santana pulled back from where she had been nipping at her pulse point to look down and directly into her eyes. "How do you feel about having a lazy Sunday in bed?"

Brittany grinned, her hands coming up to rest around her girlfriend's neck pulling her close. "If by 'lazy Sunday in bed' you mean what I think you mean then I'm in one hundred and ten percent. Vaya por delante, hacer el amor conmigo."

She swore she could have heard the Latina moan quietly at her use of Spanish, thoughts that were only confirmed when she felt colloused but strong tan hands gripping at her bare things and tugging up around her waist. Yeah, she definitely got the reaction she had been looking for. She silently thanked whatever God that was listening for giving them an entire house to themselves.

* * *

"So what's left?"

Marley looked up from where she was sat on a crate taking a break from working staring at the car in front of her. "Just paint and final fitting."

Santana looked at the Shelby and then back at the other woman. "Mind if I join?"

"No, go ahead." She watched as Santana made herself comfortable on a stray empty crate next to her. "Where's Brittany?"

"She went to get lunch from Shelby's." The Latina replied, Marley watching as she took a sip of her energy drink.

"So you're waiting for food?"

"Yep so I came to check up on what was going on. Tina out getting food for you two?"

"Yep."

"So, what is going on with this?"

"It's ready to go to paint. I was gonna call up Kurt so we could get it over there and put down the base before the end of the day."

"Quinn came through on the bodykit?"

"She did. Better than I expected."

"In what way?"

"She just came through. I thought she was gonna go crazy you know, adding a full kit but she didn't Instead she came halfway between barely anything to full modification. She said that way it's easier for her to, and I quote, 'fix any problems my reckless ass creates' which is usually all the time."

Santana laughed loudly. "Yeah, that sounds like Q."

"It does. I will admit, I'm glad she made it easier for herself. Don't know what kinds of crazy situations I'm gonna get up to in this thing."

"Me either and a strange part of me somewhere deep down both wants to see it and not see it."

Marley watched as Santana chuckled before taking another gulp of her energy drink. "On a serious note though..."

"Ok..."

"I wouldn't have been able to even think about those situations if it weren't for you. My Camaro is great and all but seriously, the fact that this is Jake's Shelby makes it all the more sweeter when I think about all of the ways I can block other guys out on the streets so you guys can cross the line in first."

"Well, for that I'm honoured."

"For that you should be, even more so."

"What do you mean?"

Marley shrugged. "I know when you look at this car you think about that night, which I don't blame you for, but you continue to put your all into it to get it back on the street so that I can race with it knowing my history with him. I appreciate you putting your feelings aside for me, to me that means a hell of a lot more than having the balls to block someone else with your car putting your own life at risk. Feelings aren't easy, I have respect that you had the balls to put your personal opinion on this to the side for the sake of the crew."

There was a beat of silence before Santana spoke in response. "Anyone would think you're giving an inspirational speech. Any reason for this?"

Marley shrugged. "I don't know. I just figured that now I had you alone and after you got my girlfriend one of the most badass cars to hit the streets of Lima you deserved it. I've been waiting for a while actually."

"What for?"

"To thank you without anybody else around. You know, this kind of stuffs private. I figured you wouldn't want anybody else listening in on our conversation."

"I appreciate the thought. It means a lot."

Marley nodded. "There is one more thing though..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Ok, what is it?"

Marley turned to face her completely so that they were looking at one another directly and smiled. "I forgive you Santana. I've wanted to say it for a while now, I just haven't got the chance what with you stealing all these cars and everything. You know, you're a girl that likes to move fast."

Santana chuckled. "I guess I do like to move fast. Thank you."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you but you're welcome. Here, bring it in Lopez."

Santana grinned along with the other brunette and let her pull her in for a tight hug. Marley's declaration was unexpected but then again when was anything that she ever did expected? Santana was just thankful, she'd managed to make it up to another person that she really cared about. She just hoped she'd be able to keep the ball rolling.

* * *

"What's going on in that tech nerd brain of yours?"

Tina looked up from her iPad to see Santana holding a parts catalogue in one hand and a small notebook in the other. "Many things, many _car_ things."

"Mind if I ask what those things are?" She asked, popping the hood of the Evo and placing her book and her catalogue off to the side.

The Asian woman shrugged. "How I'm gonna handle that thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I'm gonna manage. Someone like you or Dani maybe but not me."

"You're telling me that you don't think you can do it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why?"

"Because it's the truth. It's no secret that most of you are better driver's than me, even my own girlfriend."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Ok..."

"Don't listen to yourself."

Tina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to your brain, most of the time I find that it's telling you lies. I know this might sound cheesy but what is your heart telling you about this car?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, really think about it."

There was a brief silence as Tina stood up, moving over to Santana as she considered her words. "It's telling me that this is the best chance I'm ever gonna get."

"To get better?"

"That's exactly what I'm feeling."

"Well then, there you go."

"But how did you know?"

Santana shrugged as she propped herself up against the car, her arms folding across her chest. "Instinct. I've been there before, every racer has, this is just the moment when you realise you've either gotta step your game up or become a coward. Harsh I know but it's the truth."

"No, I understand. To be honest I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Let me guess, the day I got shot was the day everything changed?"

"Yeah, for everybody. We all had that 'wake up' moment. I guess I've been putting it off until now but now I've got a car it's like all that doubt has come back up to the surface."

"Understandable. How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, after seeing you and Brittany drift and absolutely kill it, especially in the car that was gonna be mine, I just want to be better. I just don't know how."

"Because it's hard to ask for help, especially when your crew is supposed to be the city-wide example of premium quality driving."

"Yeah."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna learn."

"You want some help?"

"Are you offering?"

Santana shrugged. "Maybe. You want my help?"

Tina paused briefly, considering Santana's offer. "Ok but will Britt help too?"

"Sure, if you want her to. I'm sure if you ask her too she won't be against sharing a few tips."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You know, I've always been kinda shy when it comes to this stuff. Most of the time people think I'm the tech nerd of the crew who sits behind a computer screen all day and just drives because the rest of her crew pity's her."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It's not but it's what people assume."

"T, if there's one thing I've learned so far in my life it's that it's better to ignore what people assume as long as you know the truth and what's right."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know but it takes time. One day you'll be able to ignore all that chatter and be fully confident of yourself. Trust me, if I hadn't have I wouldn't have survived being shot twice and left to die. It took it out of me mentally but because I'd learned to ignore the judgement I survived. I'm not saying you have to turn cold and hurt the people you love but I am saying that if you want a thicker skin you're best to start with something that makes you feel confident."

"Like what?"

"You tell me. What makes you feel strong like nobody can touch you?"

"Driving."

"There you go. Simple as that. Now, anything in particular?" Tina shrugged. "Come on, there must be something."

Tina paused, Santana watching out of the corner of her eye as she kicked at the stray gravel of the garage floor with her Converse-clad foot. "There is one thing..."

"Go on, you can tell me."

"I like scouting."

"As in finding shortcuts?"

"Yeah. It's just that I don't feel as if I'm good enough at it."

"And that's where me and Brittany come in?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you know it's hard to find good scouts these days right? Crews are always looking for good spotters, it's what wins races."

"Exactly. That's why I don't feel as if I'm good enough."

"Because there's a lot of pressure on scouts these days to pull off miracles as the races get harder and more complex."

"Exactly. That's why when you and Brittany drove in sync with one another out of the docks on the run from the police the other day I realised that if our crew is gonna be better than Puck's here on the streets of Lima and out in the desert at Race Wars I need to step up my game."

"Well then, you answered your own question."

"Wait, I did?"

At Tina's confused frown Santana laughed loudly and reached over to clap her on the shoulder. "You did my friend. You wanted something that made you strong, that helped you ignore what other people assumed – you just found it. You practise your scout skills, make yourself the best in this city and anywhere else for that matter, you'll both be feared and respected whenever you get behind the wheel. That starts with this car. It's race tuned, more or less ready to hit the streets, all you have to do is learn how to drive it. It won't be easy but if you put in the time from now leading up to Race Wars you guys are gonna have another weapon Puck and the rest of his crew never saw coming."

"And you'd be willing do help me?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I do anything other than tinkering in my spare time. I'm sure I could free up my schedule."

Tina laughed before sobering a little, her gaze switching between Santana, the car, and back to the Latina again. "Thank you Santana."

"No problem."

"I mean it. No one's ever put it into perspective like that. I appreciate it."

Santana shrugged. "It was nothing really. You did something for me, you cleared my name with that recording, it's about time I returned the favor."

Tina smiled and pulled her in for a hug, Santana happily excepting it.

* * *

Santana made her way out of the gate that led to the driveway with two sodas in hand and spotted her girlfriend slid under her RX8 tweaking something.

"Hey babe. You should be taking it easy with your arm."

Brittany rolled out and looked up at her girlfriend who was stood only a couple of feet away. "I'm ok."

"Britt-"

"Santana, I'm taking it easy I promise."

"So working on your car is taking easy? You get enough of putting stress on it at work and you're only adding to it. Letty gave us the afternoon off for a reason."

"I know but I want to be good, or at least even a fraction of what you are."

Santana knew she was referring to her skill. Ever since she had taken Brittany under her wing the blonde had been pushing herself to learn everything that Santana taught her and that included putting in extra hours under the hood whenever she could.

"You can take your time on that, there's no rush."

"I know, maybe not to you but to me there is."

"Ok, why?" The Latina asked, pulling up the folding lawn chair and sitting down on it before handing the other woman one of the chilled cans of soda.

"Because..."

"That doesn't help Britt."

She sighed, Santana seeing her deflate as she opened up her drink. "I want to be better."

There was a brief waver in the conversation as the gears started to turn in Santana's head. "I get it."

"Wait, you do?"

Santana nodded. "It's Cassandra isn't it?"

"San..."

"I told you Britt, I didn't want you on a war path with her. I only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again, especially not to her. It will only end up with one or both of us getting hurt."

"I know..."

"But you want to be strong so that I don't see you as weak. I don't Britt, I've never seen you as weak. I've seen you become stronger since the moment I met you. That's not going to change. No amount of car tuning in the world is going to prepare you for what happens at Race Wars with her. We're all taking a risk, all I ask is that you prepare mentally instead."

"So it doesn't matter?"

"Not so much as it does mentally. I care about what's going on in your head Britt, not your car. It's good enough as it is, you don't need it to defeat Cassandra. We'll do that together."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Just take it easy ok? If there's anyone that knows better it's me. I've been through it enough to know when to take it easy."

Brittany nodded and knelt up, crawling over to the Latina. Her hands now free of her soda can she pried Santana's jean-clad legs open and situated herself between them. She smiled up at her and Santana lent down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Sighing contently she wrapped her arms around her waist and let her head rest against her stomach, feeling Santana's arms coming down to rest around her shoulders securely. She was right, she had been overcompensating via her car but after hearing it come from Santana's mouth Brittany knew that she wasn't in it alone, Santana would be right by her side and even though they were going to beat her behind the wheel the sweetest victory over Cassandra would be locking her in handcuffs and watching her being driven away in the back of a police car.

* * *

TBC


	45. Chasing Leads

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_Hello! This update is short but at least there is an update this week. This is probably how things are going to go from now on, especially on this last stretch of plot leading up to Race Wars and the end of the actual story, so I hope you enjoy it and can bare with me!_

_Thank you to all my new followers, reviewers, and various other Fast Lane lovers, I appreciate the love, you know I do, and I will see you next week! Peace! :D_

* * *

"Oh come on, he didn't."

Brittany laughed. "He did. Despite my mom's warnings he didn't listen and the next moment he was face down on the floor, Lord Tubbington sat on top of him purring and flicking his tail back and forth happily."

Santana laughed aloud but restricted it enough so that the people sat near their table didn't look at her funny. "That's funny."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, your dad sounds like a comical guy. I bet he embarrassed you a lot when you were a kid huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Brittany mumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

Santana chuckled. "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

"Telling you about it isn't as good as seeing it in person. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"I'd like to meet him too-" She was cut off by her phone ringing, reaching into her pocket to retrieve it and sliding her finger across the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"_Santana, it's Roz."_

"Oh, hi. Is there something you need?"

"_Yes. What are you doing right now?"_

Santana glanced over at Brittany just as the blonde was placing a shrimp into her mouth. "I'm on a date with Brittany at Breadstix. Why?"

_"Think you could cut that date short?"_

"If there was a good enough reason. What's wrong?"

"_I got a tip about an hour ago and we need to move on it whilst it's still hot."_

"A tip? What about?"

"_The R8."_

"And there it is. What do you need us to do?"

"_I need you to meet us at the Chinatown food market."_

"Us?"

"_Yes. I have Miss. Corcoran with me and Miss. Ortiz is on the way already."_

"Ok, right now?"

_"Preferably."_

"Then we're on our way."

_"Thank you Santana."_

"No problem. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"_Good. I'll see you soon. Goodbye Santana."_

"Bye Roz."

Brittany watched as Santana ended the call across from her, the blonde wiping her hands on a red napkin. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, you feel like making a trip to Chinatown to meet Roz?"

"Right now?"

"Yep, right now."

There was a brief pause before Brittany responded. "Ok but the moment we get home you're making it up to me."

Santana smirked at the familiar glint in her girlfriend's eyes, reaching across the table and taking her hand into her own. "Of course I am."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

"Good, I guess we'd better get out of here."

Once they'd paid the bill the two women made their way outside and over to Santana's Supra, the Latina unlocking it and opening the door.

"So, why are we heading downtown?"

"Roz got a lead on the R8. She's got Shelby with her and Letty's on her way."

"What does she think we're gonna find? What's the plan?" Brittany asked as she strapped herself into the passenger side bucket seat.

Santana shrugged as she slid the keys into the ignition to fire the car up. "I don't know but whatever it is it's urgent."

"Then you'd better put your foot down."

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

20 Minutes later and Santana was pulling up at the entrance to the Chinatown food market, Roz's cheery red BMW parked in a diagonal parking bay next to Letty's Plymouth and a black Ford Explorer. After Santana had parked in the empty space next to Letty's car she and Brittany got out and pulled off their jackets and made their way over to the police chief who was stood with Letty, Shelby and Matt.

"Ladies, only five minutes late." Roz smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's mischievous look. "Whatever. We were at Breadstix and the traffic got bad on the way back into town."

"Whatever it was you're here now and _you_ can finally tell us what this is about." Letty stated, turning her gaze on Roz.

"Sorry, I needed you all here to hear it in person instead of over the phone. I got a tip earlier today saying that Puckerman and Cassandra had been seen with the R8 in a garage on the outskirts of town."

"Ok so why are we in Chinatown then?"

"I'm getting to that Miss. Ortiz. We're here because we need to stay out of sight. If Puck sees our cars he'll know we're near and on to him and he'll flee the first chance he gets taking the R8 with him, hence the inconspicuous SUV. Matt is going to watch our cars here whilst we drive to the garage."

"And what are we gonna do there?" Brittany asked.

"Good question. We're going to go over there and check out this garage."

"So we're basically gonna break in to see if the car's in there?"

"Santana you just hit the nail on the head. Yes, but we're going to try and make it look as if we were never there. We get in, clear the garage, and get out. If the cars there I'll call one of my officer's and place them on surveillance. If it's not, then we continue on with our main plan until Race Wars and get it that way."

"What if this is just a trick? How do you know this tip is solid?" Shelby asked, arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at the police chief.

"I have a confidential informant who I've worked with for many years. If they say they saw something then they sure as hell did."

"Ok so are we planning to head over there as soon as possible?"

"Yes Santana. If you would all like to make your way to the Ford Explorer we'll make our way over there."

With Roz and Shelby sat up front Letty was about to get into the very last seat in the back of the SUV when Brittany stopped her. "I'll get in the rear seat."

Letty frowned at her crew member. "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I don't need to sit near the front to talk to Roz or Shelby."

"Ok."

Brittany got in and it wasn't long before Santana and Letty were following after her. Once everybody had clipped their seatbelts on Roz was pulling out of the parking space and driving out onto the main road.

"Is anybody gonna explain to me why this is a good idea?"

"It's not Miss. Ortiz. That's why it's only us five."

"But I know Puckerman better than anyone. Who's to say we're not walking into a trap? Who knows what kinda crazy security measure's he could have in place. What if he catches us?"

"That's not going to happen." Shelby affirmed, speaking for the first time since they'd gotten into the car.

"What makes you so sure?" Santana asked.

Roz cut in before Shelby could answer. "Because we all know how to get out of a tight situation if it goes south. Plus I have a gun. If I give the word you run and don't look back, simple as. I can then call for back up and Puck won't even make it out of the garage before the whole brute force of Lima's police department is on his ass."

"I hope you can stick to that Roz."

"Oh, trust me I will Miss. Pierce, I will."

Looking over her shoulder Santana shared a knowing look with Brittany. They had each other's backs, they weren't going to let Puck get anywhere near them.

* * *

"This is the place." Roz announced, pulling the car up to the side-walk across the street from an unmarked garage and putting it in park as she killed the engine.

Everybody hopped out of the car and made their way across the street following Roz's lead and climbing up over the fence. They followed her across the short yard and used the ladder on the side of the building to make their way up to the roof, Roz already picking out one of the skylights in the center.

"What are we planning to do now?" Santana asked.

"We're going in through the roof."

"But what if we can't get out again?"

"This garage ceiling isn't as high as you would expect. We'll get in and out easily if need be." Turning her attentions back to the skylight she missed the worried glance Brittany then shared with Santana.

"Ok ladies, let's go."

Continuing to follow her lead they all slid in through the skylight and down into the garage below, using their phone's flash-lights to look around the darkened room. Santana helped Brittany down and with an understanding nod they split up to go and investigate the rest of the garage.

"Yo, Ortiz." Santana called, using her light to shine over something. When Letty moved over to her she pointed to what was in front of them. "There's no engines."

Letty frowned as she shone her own light on the engine-less car in front of her. "What are they planning on racing with? Hopes and dreams?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is they're sneaky as shit and they've got enough money to buy anything."

"The cars-"

Brittany held up a hand to stop Shelby from talking.

"Britt? What is it?" Santana probed, coming to stand next to her girlfriend.

"Someone's coming."

Before any one of them could respond they heard the sound of approaching engines. "Alright we've got company. Let's go!" Letty hollered, everybody following her towards the back of the garage just as the doors at the front of the garage opened.

Despite nearly getting caught Brittany sent Santana a grateful smile when she felt the Latina's hand comfortingly placed on her lower back. Looking back at the garage door two cars pulled in, a third close behind. The first was Puck's Charger and the second was Cassandra's Mercedes, the third just visible enough to let them know that it was Brody's yellow Corvette. They watched on quietly as they all got out of their cars, Brody pushing an old man over to where Puck was stood in the center of the garage.

"Come on, move!" Cassandra demanded, holding up a gun to his head and shoving him forwards in front of Puck.

"Let me ask you a question Sidney. Do you see anything wrong here?"

The man they now knew as Sidney eyed the gun out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Puck. "No."

The crew leader closed the gap between them and in a sudden move he had him by the back of the neck and was forcing him down so that his head was now in the empty engine bay. "We've got no engines do we?!"

"No!"

"Do we?!"

"No!"

"Do we?!"

"No!"

"Hmm, I'm sure three missing supercar engines will be a nice insurance policy right before Race Wars huh?" Puck sneered, knowing that the next lie that came out of Sidney's mouth would indicate that he knew exactly what that statement meant and that they were onto him.

"Sure."

"Right... what are you feeling Cass? Forty weight? Fifty weight?"

Cassandra smirked as she watched Puck take off his jacket and prop it up on top of an empty toolbox. "Hmm... a forty weight sounds nice."

Again he was moving suddenly and before Sidney knew it he was being thrown to the floor and had Puck's knee to his chest holding him down. Puck reached up blindly behind him and as expected Cassandra handed him the pump, the crew leader shoving the nozzle into Sidney's mouth. Unbeknownst to them the people watching at the back of the garage were all wincing knowing what was about to happen.

As if by non-verbal communication Cassandra didn't need Puck to say out loud what he wanted her to do, she just pumped.

"Where are they Sidney? Where are they?!"

"Enough!" He gargled out, his entire face now covered in oil as he struggled to breathe.

"Where are they?"

"They're in a warehouse! They're in a warehouse!"

Having the information he needed Puck looked down at the man in disgust and then at his own oil covered hands before standing up and making his way over to one of the engine-less cars, Brody's Koenigsegg. As he lent up against it Santana's eyes started to wander around the room and she couldn't help the familiarity as she glanced at certain areas, especially the garage door that they had come in through. She didn't have time to dwell though when she heard Puck's voice again, turning her attentions back to the crew leader.

"Sidney, kiss my shoes."

The mechanic looked up from where he was resting on his knees, oil dripping down his face and staining his shirt and the concrete. Deciding not to disobey him he crawled forwards slowly, Cassandra's gun still trained on him, and came to a stop in front of Puck. Swiftly Puck's booted foot connected with his stomach and he was wheezing, falling to the floor as he grunted in pain.

"Brody, hang him up." Puck ordered, dusting his hands together on a rag as realization hit Santana.

"I know this place."

Brittany turned to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She whispered in question, her eyes flickering from Puck and back to the Latina again.

"This is where they took me. This is where they beat me after Jake died."

Before Brittany had chance to respond Cassandra was speaking up for the first time, cutting off Puck's order. "Don't, we don't have any time for games tonight."

"But you love games." Puck argued.

Cassandra shrugged as she varied her gaze between him and Sidney who was still hunched over on the floor. "I do but I think that he's learned his lesson, at least for now. Isn't that right Sidney?"

Looking up and at the gun still in the blonde's hand he nodded. "Yes."

"You'd better be right. I want those engines back in these cars within the week. If not she's not going to be as forgiving when it comes to the use of that gun. Let's go and leave him to clean up this fucking mess. Sam wants to talk to us about something back at the garage."

"What's it about?" Cassandra asked as she walked alongside him towards the open door of the garage.

"How to finally fucking beat Letty's crew."

"Yeah, as if him of all people has got a viable fucking plan. He had better have a good one Puckerman, I'm sick of losing to that bitch and her lap dog Lopez."

"I know you are, you just have to be patient. Just wait until they see us at Race Wars, they won't know what fucking hit them until it's too late."

"I like the sound of that."

Once they'd left and the door had closed and the sound of engines could be heard disappearing in the distance Roz came out of cover and the rest followed, the police chief making her way over to the mechanic who was still recovering from Puck's brutal attack on the floor.

"Mr. Greene, are you ok?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lima Police Chief Roz Washington." She smiled reassuringly, offering her hand and helping him up.

"Sidney Greene. How come you didn't step in?"

"Because if Mr. Puckerman had caught us we would have been compromised."

"Who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Letty Ortiz, rival crew leader and this is Santana Lopez, who no doubt you've heard of, Brittany S. Pierce, one of my other drivers, and-"

"Shelby?"

Letty frowned, her eyes flickering between him and the woman in question. "You two know each other?"

Shelby nodded. "Yes. Me and Sidney worked together back before we started working with Burt. He used to be our team mechanic before we switched when he retired. How come you're back on the scene and working for Puck?"

Sidney smiled gratefully at Roz who handed him a towel. "I had retired but Puck forced me back into it. He threatened to hurt my family if I didn't agree to work for him. He's had me running back and forth between all of his crew's cars ever since Santana came back on the Lima racing circuit a few months ago. He keeps me in the shadows."

"I'm not surprised he picked you, you were considered the best."

"That I was, apparently that's still so. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I can answer that." Roz interjected. "I got a tip earlier today from a CI that Shelby's R8 had been spotted here."

"That's right, it was, but she moved it. Drove out of here earlier in it and came back in her Mercedes."

"Do you have any idea where she might have taken it?"

"No, I'm sorry. They keep me in the dark about those things. By now I've learned not to ask either her or Puck too many questions."

"Good call. Would you be willing to feed us any information you get regarding them and the rest of their crew?"

"What, like an informant?"

"Yes, like an informant. Under the radar so that he doesn't know."

"That sounds ok I guess, anything to help Shelby and the rest of you win against him at Race Wars."

"Good, I'll call you with the details."

"I look forward to it." He smiled, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

As they finished up with Sidney Santana wandered over to the now-closed garage door and looked up at the hook in the ceiling and down at the concrete. Brittany soon joined her by her side, following her gaze down to the floor. What she saw made her blood run cold.

"Is that...?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, my blood."

Brittany continued to look at the dark red stain in the concrete. "Is that what you meant by this place looking familiar?"

"Yeah."

"That night when they took you and beat you up after Jake died, they brought you here and chained you to the ceiling?"

"Yeah, they strung me up and took their turns beating me."

Just saying those words and looking down at the blood stain on the floor instantly transferred Santana back to that night, flashes flooding her mind.

"_This is for choosing that bitch Ortiz over me!"_

"_And this is for killing my brother!"_

"_You were there and you let him die!"_

"_She's all yours."_

"_This is for taking Brittany away from me!"_

Just as she was remembering Rory wrapping his hands around her neck and choking her Brittany was shaking her back to reality.

"Santana!"

"Huh?"

"I said are you alright? You zoned out on me."

"Sorry, I was just remembering."

"You don't have to. We got you to the hospital safe and you're still here. This blood stain means nothing."

"But it does Britt, I bled for everything including something I never did."

"And you know that. You're strong, you remained strong that night and look where you are now. I know what you mean though."

"You do?"

Brittany nodded, reaching out her hand and smoothing up and down over Santana's shirt-clad bicep. "You bled for me."

"Britt-"

"It's ok, what's done is done. We've both shed blood for each other, it's one of the reasons why we're here. Come here."

Instead of fighting it, knowing that she was right, Santana fell into Brittany's embrace and let the blonde hold her close. That night hadn't been easy, she'd provoked both Puck and Rory and shed her own blood as the consequence, but if she hadn't she wouldn't be as strong as she was today, that much was the truth. It still hurt but it was a wound that had long since healed, that didn't mean it didn't ache from time to time though.

"You're strong." Brittany whispered as she pulled away, her hands cupping Santana's jaw as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Ladies, let's get out of here before Mr. Puckerman returns. We have some thinking to do."

"Duty calls."

Santana sighed, letting her forehead rest against her girlfriend's for a few quiet moments. "Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

Mia yawned as she padded out of the house and towards the garage where she could clearly see that the lights were on, indicating that someone was in there. She knew who though. She'd woken up to an empty bed, it could only be one person. Holding her hand over her mouth she yawned again and opened the door, sliding in and pulling her robe around herself tighter as she shivered at the cool night air.

"Letty?"

The basketball-clad legs slid out from under the car and Letty appeared as she wiped her hands on an already dirtied rag. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Couldn't you sleep?"

The Latina shrugged but she knew very well that Mia knew the answer. Whenever insomnia hit her hard she'd come out here to tinker. It usually meant she had something on her mind that needed to be thrown out into the open.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"You know I'm gonna ask anyway right?"

"Yep." She replied, already back under the car tweaking something. Mia didn't mind the loss of eye contact, she had found it was easier for Letty to talk about things if she let her restless hands worry over something out of sight whilst they talked.

"It's about the other night isn't it? About Puck and the garage?"

"Yeah. He was brutal Mia. I knew he was crazy but damn. At least I didn't beat Santana when she showed up at the garage after everything that went down."

"That's because you're different."

"Yeah but still, knowing that he also brought her there to beat her up that night after Jake died, it just sends chills down my spine. I can't help but feel a little intimidated by it."

"Is there a reason why you feel like that?"

"I don't know. At first I thought it was because I just hadn't seen his brutality up close for a long time but now knowing that that's what he's doing just so that he can beat us, I'm worried what lengths he'll go to the more desperate he gets. I almost want to pull the crew out of Race Wars and not do this thing at all."

"You'd do that? Pull us out when we've worked so hard for it?"

"I know it sounds cruel Mia but the moment he becomes a physical threat to me and the rest of my crew, my family, that's the day I back off. He's usually all bark and no bite as are the rest of his punk ass drivers but this time I don't think he's playing, at least not after what I saw the other night."

"Letty, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I know that reason is valid but don't let him scare you."

"Mia-"

"It's true, I know it scares you. You don't need to say it out loud for me to know it Letty. It's ok to be scared by these things but after he won last year, after what he put Santana and all the rest of us through, we all deserve a shot at turning the tables on him."

Letty rolled out from under the car and wiped her hands for a second time as she sat up, motioning for Mia to join her. Padding her feet across the cold floor of the garage Mia carefully placed herself on Letty's lap, letting the Latina wrap her arms around her waist.

"I want to give you all a shot, I just don't want any of you getting hurt in the process."

"And we won't but if we do then it will just be another addition to our current collection of battle scars. For at least one night Letty, you can be scared. It's ok, I'm here."

Instead of getting a verbal response Mia felt Letty's head rest against her chest, the only sound their combined breathing. She didn't know how long it was until the Latina spoke again, the silence feeling long but comforting, and let her hand rest on the back of her neck.

"Thank you."

"Hmm, you're welcome." She smiled, pulling the other woman in for a kiss. When they pulled away, their foreheads still resting together Mia looked over her girlfriend's shoulder to the car behind her. "Do you wanna tell Santana about your project?"

Glancing over her own shoulder at her pride and joy Letty shrugged and turned back to the other woman. "Maybe. We'll see what happens when she gets me my car."

* * *

Santana groaned as she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand next to her head. Blinking her eyes open and letting them adjust to the darkness of the room she glanced down to see Brittany's head resting her chest, the blonde's hand clutched tightly and protectively around her waist whilst Lord Tubbington rested at the bottom of the bed. Blindly reaching up the best she could without disturbing her sleeping girlfriend she grabbed the offending object and slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Santana Lopez?"_

"Yeah, who's this?"

"_That's not important. You want a Subaru BRZ for Brittany?"_

Frowning Santana was suddenly more awake, the digitally altered voice a little unsettling. "Maybe. Who is this?"

_"I said it's not important. What's important is that you have a window to obtain the car for your girlfriend. Are you in?"_

"Maybe."

"_It's either yes or no."_

Santana paused, looking down at the sleeping woman on her chest before sighing and making her decision with a sigh. "Yes."

_"Good. Head over to the storage depot on the edge of town. You know the one?"_

"Yeah."

"_Good. Head over there and park your car out of sight. Hidden away is a car that is made specifically for your task. Don't ask questions, the keys are on the hood."_

"Ok. Is it only me or can I bring someone with me?"

_"You're allowed to bring only one person with you, but it's got to be a two woman job and it's got to stay that way. It can't be Miss. Pierce."_

Santana sighed, the gears already turning in her head. "Ok, I'll text someone to meet me there. Is there anything else?"

"_Wear all black and make sure you have something that covers your faces. Once you're in the car I've provided follow the directions on the navigation system and when you see the truck with 'Rodgers' written on the side you've got the right one. You then go from there of your own accord. What happens after you reach that truck is up to you."_

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"_Let's just say I'm an interested party hoping that someone other than Mr. Puckerman doesn't win at Race Wars. That's all you need to know. Good luck Santana. Oh, and by the way..."_

"Yeah?"

"_You can keep the car I've given you when the job's done, if you make it back that is. Consider it a gift from one street racer to another."_

"How can I trust you?"

_"You can't. If it's confirmation you want you won't find it but if it gives you some kind of reassurance I'm an old friend of Letty's crew. That's all you need to do, now you have a choice to make Santana."_

As the line went dead the Latina frowned in confusion, her phone still clutched in her hand as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Shaking her head she didn't know whether to believe it or not. It seemed kind of sudden. Then again when wasn't anything other than that in her life? She guessed she'd never know. Looking down at Brittany she knew it would hurt to keep this from her but she'd have to think quickly of all the things she would need if she was going to pull this off and get back safely in one piece. She had a call to make to a certain blonde. Sometimes she really wished her life wasn't so complicated.

* * *

_Ohh, who's Santana going to pick? Who's the mysterious person on the other end of the phone? What's she going to tell Brittany? (Please don't hate me for this cliffhanger!)_

TBC


	46. Maximum Heat

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. All the characters of The Fast and the Furious belong to Universal Studios, I'm just borrowing some of them. All writing belongs to me.

* * *

_YAY, new chapter! (Sorry for any mistakes in advance that I may have missed!) I know, It's been a long time but I'm finally back! I'm gonna try my hardest to get this finished for you guys soon so bare with me and I will work my ass off to make sure it does. Anyway, this chapter had been sitting on my laptop just over halfway finished for about two months or so but I finally powered through my writer's block and got it done. That's it for my status update but thank you to everybody who sent me kind words of encouragement and stuck it out with me, you guys know how much I appreciate the love and support as this story would never get finished otherwise! :D_

_Welcome to all my new followers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but thank you for taking the time to sit down and read through my story, it means a lot as it's so long already! This chapter has a been a long time coming, no truer words have been said. If you don't know I update every Saturday every 1 to 2 weeks (depending on how writing goes) so keep that in mind! :)_

_Thank you to all my reviewers, people checking up on me with asks over on my Tumblr, I've enjoyed interacting with you (even if it's anonymously!), and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be back next week with a new update! :D_

_(P.S. I know you guys were secretly checking to see if I updated, lol ;P I took down the A/N's ready to update!)_

* * *

Santana was just pulling on her gloves as a familiar car pulled up into the storage depot's open lot. She waved them down and soon enough they were pulling up next to her Supra which was now tucked away in the shadows.

"Lopez, what's going on? When you text me I thought you wanted to talk about something serious, not go out driving without back up. What's going on?"

Santana looked up and watched as Dani made her way over to her. "I got a phone call."

"From who?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'don't know'?"

"I got a call from someone who was altering their voice. They offered me a chance to get the car I originally wanted for Brittany so I took it."

"Without even thinking?"

"I didn't have chance to, it was either yes or no there and then. That's why I called you."

"What about Quinn? Isn't she your best friend?"

"She is but I figured she wouldn't mind sitting this one out. I needed someone I trusted enough to help me pull this off."

"What about Brittany?"

"They told me I couldn't bring her."

"So instead of asking your best friend to help you with this you called me, of all people, instead?"

"Does it really matter?"

"To me it does."

Santana sighed and took a step closer to the other woman. "If you really wanna know the truth I wanted to say thank you for the other day at the speedway. You didn't need to tell me what you did so consider this me throwing you a bone because come on, you would have been mad that you didn't get in on this job."

Dani smirked. "Damn right."

"Well then, now that's settled do you wanna see what car they gave us?"

"Hell yes!"

"I thought you'd say that." Santana chuckled, turning to the tarp covered car located a few feet away from them. "Ok what are we working with?" Pulling the tarp back with Dani's help she exhaled a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding, hearing Dani whistle next to her. "Oh wow. Es bonito."

"Oh wow en efecto. Mommy likes."

Santana laughed at the other woman's comment and took a step back to admire the blue velvet metallic coloured car in full. "This thing is amazing. Looks like it's tuned to perfection as well. Hood pins, after-market body kit, performance brakes and suspension, this thing is loaded."

"What model is it? I don't think I've ever seen a Camaro that looks like this."

"That's because you haven't. It's a 2016 model, it's not even out yet, at least not for the public anyway."

"And we get to drive it?"

"Looks that way."

"That's fucking cool. Whoever the person on the other end of the phone was must have some serious connections to have pulled this one for us."

"I know."

"And now we're gonna go and fuck it up."

"It's a shame but that might be true. We won't know until we get to the truck though."

"That's true. Just before we do though, there's something I wanna say."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks for considering me for this. You didn't have to. I know you'd rather have brought Quinn instead of my angry ass."

"Hey, I needed an angry ass for this. I didn't know what I was gonna be up against and I figured I kind of needed someone who wasn't afraid to take the big risks right there and then in the moment."

"And you thought of me? Geez, thanks Lopez."

Santana laughed as she picked the keys off of the hood. "Hey, it was either you or Quinn. Who has the balls to do anything they want when it pertains to matters behind the wheel?"

"Point taken. So, who's driving this thing?"

Santana looked down at the keys and then tossed them to her. "You."

"You sure?"

The brunette Latina shrugged. "It's _my_ girlfriend this job pertains to so it's my responsibility. Just make sure you can keep up with the truck."

Dani smirked over at her as she clutched the keys. "You don't have to worry about that Lopez."

"Good, now are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready."

"Then pull on your gloves and get in. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Santana checked the navigation system in the center dashboard again.

"How much further have we got to go?" Dani asked, keeping her eyes on the darkened road ahead.

"About a mile."

"What do we do when we hit a mile?"

"I don't know. I guess the truck's stopped or something."

"What if it's not?"

"Hold on."

"What?"

Santana frowned in thought for a few moments. "What if it's on the move? The directions are just a guide."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"The phone call. They said to follow the directions and once I'd reached the truck the rest was up to me. Maybe we have to continue on once we've hit that spot and find the truck from there."

"Or we could wait where the directions end and see if it turns up. I don't know, you're in charge here Lopez, it's your call."

There was a brief moment of silence that took over the car as the gears turned in Santana's head, the Latina mulling over her options. Her brain was telling her to stop and wait but her gut was telling her to carry on. If there was one thing she'd learned being both a street racer and the woman that she was it was that her gut was almost always right. That meant the decision wasn't that hard.

"Carry on."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I have a gut feeling that this truck is on the move. If we stop we could miss it and it would be long gone along with the car. I think you'd better put your foot down."

"Ok boss."

* * *

"There, I think that's it up ahead. Try and get me a closer look at it."

"Already done." Dani sped up a little and pulled up to the side of the truck so that Santana could see it. "Is this the one we're looking for?"

Santana saw the massive 'Rodgers' name painted on in blue letters on the side and turned to Dani. "Yep, it's showtime."

"How are we gonna do this?"

"I want you to get me close enough so I can transfer onto it."

"Wait, you want to jump onto it? Without a harness or any kind of safety equipment?"

"I don't see any other way."

"We could pull up, stop it, and get the car whilst the truck's stationary."

"Too risky. These highway truck driver's usually come with a shotgun that they won't hesitate to shoot first and then ask questions later. I don't know about you but I'm kind of tired of being shot at."

"Good point. Ok we'll do it your way. You just tell me where to drive and I'll do it."

"Thank you. Right, I've got a carabiner from Mia's train raid that I'm gonna hook on one of the roof hooks. See it?"

Dani squinted out of the wind-shield. "Yeah, I can just make it out."

"Good. I'm gonna jump, hook myself up to it as soon as possible and then swing around to the back and cut the doors open."

"Why not just cut them with a bolt cutter?"

"Because despite how much I love my good 'ol trusty bolt cutters that haven't let me down as of yet I know it won't be easy. I need something simple that fits right into the palm of my hand, hence this." She pulled something from a holster on her thigh.

"What's that?"

"A mini plasma cutter."

"Are you sure that thing is gonna be powerful enough to cut through that door?" She questioned, gesturing with her hand to the back of the truck in front of them.

"It's stronger than it looks but it's gonna have to be first time lucky."

"Why's that?"

"It's only got enough juice for one try."

"So if you fail to cut it right the first time we're fucked?"

"I wouldn't say fucked but we'd be pretty close to it. Anyway, I'm not gonna let it come to that."

"I hope you don't or else I hope you can pull a miracle out of your ass Lopez or this car isn't coming home with us."

"It is, trust me. I'm gonna get that car for my girlfriend even if it kills me."

"I hope you're right. I've got your back on this though." She smiled, holding up her closed glove-clad fist over the dashboard.

Santana bumped it with her own. "Thanks. Here's to it being a simple in and out."

"Yeah, here's to in and out."

"Yep. Now get me as close as possible."

"Just tell me a side."

"The truck's drivers side. I want you to get me as close as you can without touching it so I can jump out the window. Once I'm on the truck I want you to wait until I'm hooked up via my carabiner and rope and once I've radioed back to you that I'm good I want you to get back so that you're right behind the rear of the truck and stick to him like glue. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Here's a radio. Make sure you move as soon as I tell you to."

"I'm on it S. You don't have to worry." Dani reassured, clipping the small radio onto her ear the same as the other woman was doing.

"I know, I just want to make sure we're both in sync with each other on this, there's only two of us."

"We're good. Bros?"

At Dani's grin she accepted another fist bump. "Bros."

"Cool. Good luck S."

"Good luck D." She smiled back.

"Here goes."

Suddenly the car sped up and they were moving up alongside the large vehicle. It was go time.

As soon as the car was level with the middle of the truck she rolled the window down and prayed to whatever God was listening before planning out mentally in her head how she was gonna do this. The window was tight, she'd have to get through it in record time if she was going to maintain control over her body whilst the Camaro moved at a high speed to stay alongside their target.

"Here goes." She muttered under her breath, pulling up the concealing bandanna over her mouth securely, and before Dani knew what was happening Santana was suddenly moving.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the other Latina hoisted herself out of the window until she was halfway, halfway there and halfway behind.

"Dani, get me closer!"

"Already on it!" Her eyes flickering from the road in front of her to the truck beside them Dani nudged the Camaro closer. "How's that?"

"Closer!"

Moving again her eyes settled back on Santana briefly. "What about now?"

"That's good. I'm going for it! Three... two... one!"

A second later she was pulling herself the rest of the way out of the window and throwing herself around so that she was on the hood. Once she had a grip on it she righted herself and with a nod of understanding to Dani through the windshield Dani swerved the rest of the way to the right and Santana watched eagle-eyed for the right moment to move, seeing it and seizing it when she took that leap of faith and pounced on the truck.

As soon as her body collided with said vehicle it caused the rear to swerve a little out of control, Dani reluctantly pulling away to avoid being hit by the large vehicle. She watched on helplessly as Santana swayed back and forth clutching on for dear life as the driver of the truck up ahead tried to maintain control of his vehicle and it's trailer. Knowing that she had to be there in case Santana needed her, one of the reasons why she had brought her in the first place, she steeled herself and swerved back desperately trying to maintain her own control as she swerved with the truck, glad that the Camaro had been fitted with a large racing wing to help keep her rooted to the road.

"Hold on Santana!"

"_I'm good, I just need to get up."_

Dani's eyes flickered from the front to her side where Santana continued to struggle and hoped that she could pull herself up.

"You can do it S! Push it!"

With Dani's words of encouragement Santana looked up and gritted her teeth as she hoisted herself up and onto the roof, sighing in relief when she hit it.

"_S, you good?"_

"Yeah, I'm good. Get to the back."

"_Are you sure?"_

Gripping on tightly to the roof that she was now located on Santana could see that it was all back under the driver's control.

"Yeah. Get around to the back. We need to move fast before he kills us both, gun or not."

"_Copy that. Moving into position now."_

Santana watched from where she was currently holding on to see Dani pull back, the Camaro coming into line behind the truck as it had once before.

"Ok, I'm moving now. I'm gonna hook myself up and lower down. I want you on his ass like glue you hear me?"

"_Like glue, got it S."_

"Good, I'm going now."

She slowly crawled towards the end of the trailer and once she was close enough she reached down to her belt and unclipped one of the heavy duty carabiners and clipped it onto the hook that was conveniently placed on one of the corners of the roof. At least one thing was going her way. Knowing she had no time to dwell on this though she reached back down to her belt and pulled out the rope, hooking it onto the carabiner much like the day they had raided the train and once she had hooked herself up to it securely she looked over the edge and down at Dani was was about a car length behind her and the truck.

She held up a gloved thumb. "I'm descending now. I'm counting on you D."

"_And I'm not gonna let you down. I'm gonna be right behind you the entire time."_

Nodding at her she turned her back and shakily dropped herself over the back edge of the trailer. Dani watched with hawk eyes as the other Latina carefully and slowly made her way down, the blonde not willing to let her out of her sight even for a millisecond. It was her responsibility to have Santana's back, she wasn't going to let her down now, not after everything they'd been through.

Suddenly the truck swerved to the right and as soon as he caught sight of the Camaro swerving back in behind him he sped up.

"Dani, what's happening?"

"_He saw me!"_

"What do you mean?"

"_He saw me and I think he freaked out. I've had to speed up to catch up with him. He's trying to fucking shake me."_

"Stay cool and keep glued to the rear of the truck. I need you here in case something happens."

"_What about you, are you good?"_

"I'm fine. It just means that we're gonna have to be even more careful because we're going faster. I've got it D, just make sure you have as well."

_"Copy that."_

"Good, I'm moving down the few final inches now and I'm gonna start cutting into the door. Be ready for when it flies off."

_"I will be."_

Santana moved down the remaining space and once she was level with the rear doors she made a quick mental plan of how she was going to do this. Knowing what she had to do she reached down and unholstered the plasma cutter, firing it up and testing it by pulling the trigger. When she saw the flame she turned back to the door and started cutting, going from left to right and top to bottom and back again. She moved back as much as she could whilst still being able to reach and took a deep breath.

"You might wanna move Dani."

Looking up ahead at the woman in front of her Dani watched as she cut the last side of the door, waiting for her moment to move. When she saw it she swiftly curved the Camaro to the right just as the hunk of metal came free, Santana bracing herself as it flew off with a power she didn't want to be stood in front of. The sheer force alone probably would have killed her had she been in front of it, in a car or no. When she looked back up at Dani and saw the blonde throw her a thumbs up as she centered herself back behind the truck Santana sent her a nod in return and turned back to the remaining door. She cut into it as quickly as possible, using all of her skill as the truck continued to travel at a high speed. It was almost enough to throw her off her game but the mental image of the woman she was doing this for kept her grounded and allowed her to push through the obstacles before her, cutting as if her life depended on it.

"Ok D, second one's coming your way."

"_Already waiting."_

Santana pulled back as she had before and soon the second door was flying off, Dani missing it having moved out of it's line of sight. Once she was back in behind the truck she looked to Santana.

"You're good to go."

"_I'm pulling myself in now."_

Dani watched as she did just that, Santana landing in the trailer in the narrow space between her and the car.

"Shit."

"_S, what is it?"_

"The car's at the back."

"_How many behind?"_

"Just this one here." She responded, pointing to the copper coloured Toyota 86 nearest the open back of the trailer.

"_What do you wanna do?"_

Looking back to the car next to her Santana thought for a few moments before looking back at Dani. "We're gonna cut it loose."

"_You sure?"_

Looking from the Toyota to the blue BRZ tucked away at the front of the trailer Santana looked back to her partner and nodded. "I hate to waste a perfectly good car but this situation calls for sacrifice. If we're gonna get the BRZ out of here we're gonna need to get this one out first."

"_Ok, whatever you want to do boss. I've got your back on this. Just tell me where to go."_

"Stay protecting the back of this trailer whilst I figure out how to cut these straps free."

"_Got it. Looks like you're gonna have to do it the old fashioned way."_

Santana nodded, hands on hips as she stared at the car in front of her. "Yeah, the old fashioned way. It's gonna take longer but it's gotta be done. You ready?"

_"Of course."_

"Good. Then let's get this baby free so my baby back at home can have a new car when she wakes up."

Not sure of unhooking herself from the safety rope just yet Santana moved around to get a better look at the straps holding the car down. It was the same concept as the Evo in the shipping container but this time she'd have to undo them properly via the clasps. It would take longer, and in their current situation – i.e. the truck going so fast it wasn't ideal but it would have to do. She'd just have to work fast that's all.

She made quick work of the first strap at the front of the car and made her way as quickly as possible around the front, squeezing herself in between the two vehicles and unhooking the other. Once it was free all she had to do was loosen the second one and release the blocks wedged underneath the rear wheels and she could push it out. It was a waste of a car but it was the only way they were going to be able to get this BRZ whilst on the move.

Dani watched on from the Camaro whilst keeping up as Santana moved as quickly as she could in the moving vehicle, the truck swaying violently due to the speed in which it was going. It wasn't safe but he was trying to shake them and it was making their job harder. Dani just hoped Santana could pull this off. She wasn't going to be the one to tell Brittany that something happened to the other Latina whilst they were pilling off a secret job without telling anyone.

Once the last strap had been loosened Santana looked up at Dani and with a shared nod she kicked out the rear blocks from under the wheels, the car not moving. It was heavy enough to stay stationary for a little while but it was now free enough to move when pushed.

"You might wanna move out the way D, this thing is gonna fly out of here and go wherever the hell it wants to."

"I'll move up alongside the trailer. I won't have eyes on you though."

"It's cool, I've got this."

Knowing not to fight Santana on this Dani didn't reply and pressed her foot down, pulling the Camaro up alongside the trailer once again. Knowing that this was her opportunity now Dani was out of the car's line of fire she pushed as hard as she could on the front end. It seemed like an impossible task for just one woman but thankful for her strength Santana managed to get it loose but just as it started moving the truck violently swerved to the left and in Dani's path sending Santana flying into the hard metal wall of the trailer. Now free the car picked up speed and was flushed from the trailer at an awkward angle, immediately hitting the asphalt and flipping out of control. Sparks flew as it rolled on the highway and Santana was gasping for air at the sudden turn of events.

"Dani... what was that?!" She panted, shakily pulling herself to her feet.

"_I don't know! He swerved suddenly and headed straight for me. Luckily I pulled away just in time."_

Santana was about to respond when the truck jerked to the opposite side throwing her off her feet once again.

"Fuck!"

"_S, are you ok?"_ Dani yelled through the earpiece as she swerved to avoid being hit by the truck.

"Ugh," She groaned, reaching up a hand to rub at her head. "Yeah, I think s-" Before she could continue she was thrown again. "Dani what's going on out there?"

"_He's losing control He's going too fast. You're gonna have to get out now!"_

Knowing that she was right Santana pulled herself up the best she could despite the violent movements of the trailer and used what strength she had to stay upright and turn towards the car. Deciding to move it rather than be thrown into the floor again she double timed it towards the front of the BRZ, hating that she couldn't take the time to admire the beautiful car for what it was due to her current situation. She'd have time for that later though – when she was back at the garage stood next to Brittany, the woman who would eventually slay everybody in her path with it. That thought alone, Brittany doing what she did best and putting other drivers to shame behind the wheel, was what drove her those last few feet, grabbing the keys off the hood of the car and gripping hold of the rear strap both to get started on releasing it and for support as the trailer shook to one side once again.

"_S, you'd better get your ass in gear quick or else this fucker is gonna kill the both of us!"_

"I'm trying D. It's not as if it's exactly easy considering the fact that I'm being thrashed back and forth!"

"_I know, just hurry it up. Soon he's gonna loose all control. You don't wanna be in that trailer when he does."_

"I know, I know!" She gritted through her teeth, her gloved hands desperately working to free the rear of the car from its straps.

Once they were gone, only the front remaining, she knew that the next decision she made would be a risk between literal life and death. If this didn't work she'd be trapped. She had to have faith in a car she'd only just laid eyes on but if her research and ruthless planning to get her love the perfect car was anything to go by this was going to go exactly how she planned. It had to.

Deciding to take that risk she kicked out the blocks from under the rear wheels and unclipped herself from the rope she'd been using as a lifeline. As soon as she had the car unlocked she slid in through the space the door provided and buckled up into the race harness. She slid the keys into the ignition and as soon as the engine fired up she threw it into reverse and started accelerating.

"_Santana..."_

"Yeah?"

"_The guy just jumped."_

She froze. "What?"

"_He just jumped. He grabbed his pet iguana and jumped. The truck has no control."_

As if to reiterate her point the trailer jolted and she could see in the rear view mirror how it swerved across the road.

"_You'd better hurry it up!"_

"I'm trying!" She gritted through her teeth, a vein in her forehead popping out as she pressed her foot all the way down to the floor, smoke billowing out from the tires as she tried to force the car free.

Her doubts were coming true and her risk looked as if it were going the exact opposite way that she wanted it to. Instead a sudden jolt of the trailer as it swerved out of control served as her way out, keeping her foot to the floor as the car bounced upwards enough to come free of the front tire blocks and eventually the straps.

Dani watched on from her place not that far away from the truck as Santana threw the car backwards. The BRZ flew from the rear of the truck rapidly and Santana barely had time to brace herself as she fast approached the asphalt of the freeway below. Unlike the Toyota 86 that she had pushed free the BRZ had a driver behind the wheel, it had her, and despite her arms aching as she desperately fought for control she managed to brace the car in the best position she could muster as it finally hit the road surface, debris of the rear bumper flying in all directions as she fought for control. Smoke bellowed from the tires as she spun the wheel, the wheels protesting as she threw them in a direction that desperately begged for control of the vehicle they were attached to. Luckily she gained just enough to allow her to snap the car around, now in reverse with her back to the trailer she had just flew out of.

Dani watched on in horror at the sight in front of her. _"Santana!"_

"I've got it D! I can take it!" She growled, watching in the rear-view as the trailer now crossed the entirety of the road. Santana's eyes met Dani's briefly but for long enough. "Stay on me!"

"_What?!"_

"Stay on me!"

Growling to herself all Dani could do was grit her teeth and as she gripped the wheel tightly she pulled the Camaro up close to the front of the BRZ, about a foot between them, and stayed glued to Santana as if her life depended on her. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. Instead by the grace of God the trailer started rolling and as it gained momentum on them it started bouncing higher and higher and just as it was about to hit them they slid underneath it, Santana's plan coming to fruition. Dani knew that had she not ordered her to pull up close she would be crushed under God knows how many tonnes of metal in a fiery wreck right now but she wasn't. Instead she was panting heavily as she allowed herself to pull free of the target-like lock she had had on the BRZ, Santana snapping the car back to face forwards. Her foot immediately pressing down heavily on the gas pedal Santana let out an exasperated breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"_What the fuck was that?!"_

Santana laughed at Dani's statement. "That my friend, was a moment you will really wish the rest of the crew had seen. We just pulled off a near death fucking move! Nice driving."

Seemingly catching herself Dani started to smile. _"Not so bad yourself Lopez. How'd you know it was going to work?"_

"I didn't."

Rolling her eyes Dani caught her breath. _"Whatever. That was fucking amazing!"_

Santana laughed. "Hell fucking yeah it was!"

Just as soon as their happiness that they'd just pulled off the hardest job they'd faced started to take flight their bubble was burst. "Yo, D, check it."

"_What?"_

"Blue lights."

Looking up into her rearview mirror Dani sighed. Cops. _"Fuck, five-0. How'd you wanna do this?"_

"Like we always do. Wait, up ahead."

Turning her attentions to the road up ahead Dani saw the distant glow of flashing blue. _"Fuck."_

"Looks like a roadblock. Let's get free of it and outrun them so we can go home."

"_What if there's too many?"_

"That's why I brought you D, you stole a cop car from a police parking lot and got away clean didn't you?"

_"Yeah, I guess I did."_

"That was pretty fucking awesome. Now is no different. You just have a better car. A fucking awesome one at that too."

Looking over at the car that was driving alongside her Dani threw Santana a smile. _"Ok, I've got your back, I still have. Let's do this."_

"That's what I like to hear. Let's do fucking this!"

Santana shifted up into a higher gear and Dani was right behind her, the two women heading straight for the police blockade up ahead.

Dani watched up in front of her, seeing the two weak points and when Santana moved to the right she stayed left. They both hit the block at the same time, breaking through the temporary barriers that were usually used for crowd control and letting them fly high into the air as if they were nothing but twigs. Dani and Santana didn't care though, instead focusing on the exit and the upcoming. Ahead they spotted about four Dodge cruisers all lined up ready to pull off the side of the road. It was easy to predict. They'd pull out just behind them, two to a suspect, and try and pit manoeuvre as soon as it was safe for them to do so. What they hadn't counted on though was Dani and Santana. If anyone knew about escaping from police it was them and they sure as hell weren't going to humiliate themselves by getting caught today. They were taking this car home to Brittany one way or another.

Santana gripped the steering wheel with her gloved hands a little bit tighter and prepared for what she knew would happen, which it did. The two cruisers on the left hand side of the road pulled up behind her alongside one another whilst the other two did the same to Dani. She could just make out the other cars in her rearview mirror as they slowly started catching up. Spread across four lanes of traffic going both ways Santana expertly dodged oncoming cars as the two Dodge Charger's stayed as close to her as possible. She knew moving over next to Dani was a risk as they'd have a chance to get them both at the same time and it would make it that much harder for them to escape in one piece the closer they were together. Instead she clenched her jaw and continued to weave in and out of civilian cars as the cops behind her desperately tried to keep up in the hopes that they'd be able to bring her down with a simple hit to the back of her rear fender. She wasn't going to let that happen.

They were both in the dark as to what the police were planning, i.e. radio chatter, but it wasn't as if they needed it. Sure, it would be nice to have Tina's police scanner right now but being back to basics and trusting their instincts instead of relying on a simple box was kind of thrilling. It was a rush you couldn't get anywhere else. Sure, it was dangerous, but knowing that they could be caught at any moment was enough to keep them on their toes, their senses sharper than usual as they expertly weaved in and out of traffic, a simple skill needed as a racer and something that was tested to it's limits right now as the police force gained on them significantly.

"_Yo, Lopez, you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

Looking up ahead Santana could just make out the flashing red and blue lights, sighing as she checked on her two closest pursuers in her mirror. "I see it Harper, they're spread across two lanes. Shit."

"_Don't worry, I think I see two spots on either side."_

"Enlighten me." She said as she dodged an SUV.

"_Stupid fuckers put the barriers in between each car. We have an easy way out."_

"I hope you're right on this D."

"_Of course I am. Just brace for impact."_

And she did just that, her hands gripping the wheel even tighter as she fast approached said barrier. Sirens roared obnoxiously as she hit it at high speed, the fragile barrier snapping under the immense pressure and flying in different directions as she cleared the second blockade and effectively lost her two close-behind pursuers.

"_We lost those close pigs. What now?"_

"I see SWAT."

She was sure she could practically _hear_ Dani frown over the radio. _"What do you mean?"_

"SWAT trucks. They aren't going to let us through D."

"_I know. What do we do?"_

Looking up ahead Santana scouted the oncoming terrain with her keen eyes, marking a way out. "The next two slip roads. I'll take the one on the left and you take the one on the right."

_"Are you crazy?! We're not splitting up!"_

"Dani we've got now other choice and we've got to do it now!"

"_Fine but if we get lost and can't find each other I'm blaming you."_

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go."

"_Lo que sea.__ See you on the other side Lopez."_

"You too Harper."

And with that she pulled onto the opposite slip road, a few cruisers following her down it. Looking ahead she clenched her fists over the wheel as she took in a deep breath. "Ok baby, let's see what you can do."

She pressed her foot down harder, the car easily slipping into a faster pace. The engine purred and for a minute Santana's mind was whisked away to thoughts she'd had months ago, knowing that this was indeed the perfect car for her girlfriend and nothing else would have stacked up. Now she had a chance to get it for her but she had half of the states cops on her ass because of it. She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. Frowning she looked up in her rear-view and when she could only see the lights of two cruisers a good ways behind her she fished it out as quickly as she could and realized that the person who had called her with this job in the first place was calling her now. Rolling her eyes she prepared to give them a piece of her mind as she slid her gloved finger across the screen to answer.

"_Before you curse me out about how this isn't fair, listen. The heat was necessary. This is your last test."_

"Last test? I've got half of the state's fucking police force on my ass because of this car!"

"_Not because of the car, because of ME."_

"Wait a minute," She frowned. "You said on the phone I could keep the car you gave me if I made it back. You called the cops on_ purpose_."

"_You're a smart woman. I won't lie and tell you I didn't because I did. Now these law enforcement officers are chasing two wanted street racers for theft of a vehicle and destruction of property as well as harm to others."_

"All for a car."

"_All for someone, not simply just a car. Don't forget who this is for Miss. Lopez. Like I said, you escape, you get to keep the cars. It's quite simple really."_

"Yeah, it sounds simple to you maybe. Me however? Not so much."

The distorted voice on the other end of the line laughed._ "I have faith in you and your co-driver Santana. Here, I do have this for you though."_

"But-"

"_Units be advised suspects were last seen driving a blue 2013 Subaru and a dark blue 2016 Chevrolet. All units be aware and on the lookout, these drivers are considered dangerous. Lethal force is authorised."_

"Shit."

"Remember, I have faith. Just don't get caught."

And with that the line went dead, Santana momentarily glancing up to her rear-view mirror and sighing. "D, you get that?"

"_I heard it loud and clear S. What do you wanna do?"_

"We need to get back on the highway and press through the heat. It's the quickest way back home."

"_Agreed but it's crawling with cops."_

"I know but do you have any better ideas?"

She heard Dani sigh. _"No."_

"Then the highway it is."

"_Ok, I'm heading back now. How's it on your end?"_

"Quiet, a few cruisers. I'm on a deserted road though but I have a feeling it's going to get a whole lot stickier when we hit the main road."

"_Word to that I'm-"_

Santana frowned when Dani cut off mid-sentence. "Dani? D? Speak to me!"

"_S, you've gotta get back now! I just hit the highway and they're boxing me in! I have no way out!"_

"Ok, I'm heading back right now. Hold tight D, I'm coming to get you!"

Shifting up a gear Santana saw the next opening onto the highway and took it, speeding around the curve and seeing Dani in the Camaro up ahead. Seeing the cops swarming around her she cursed. This wouldn't easy. She'd have to get there, weasel her way in and get them both out again. Gritting her teeth though she wasn't about to let it get to her. She'd been in plenty of sticky situations before just like this and if there was one thing she knew how to do it was evade cops. The fact that it was Dani made her even more determined.

She shifted into yet another higher gear and watched as cops started swarming around her. Having faith in the car she was driving however, even if it was just stock, she knew it could do the job. She wouldn't have picked it for Brittany if it wasn't. Back to the task at hand she scanned the scene before her expertly in the blink of an eye, mapping out her route and already executing it. Dodging around a police SUV she put her foot down and the engine growled in satisfaction as she placed herself in between the car that was directly behind Dani and the one that was to the right of her. It was a classic box-in and the fact that there were more cars piling on around them made it a smart move but she was smarter. She was a wheelman and a street racer, she had to be. Her eyes flickered between the car next to her and the one just in front of her. She edged her way forwards until it pushed them away and when she was alongside Dani she knew this had to go perfectly or basically they were screwed.

"D, I'm gonna move. When I do you stayed glued to the back of this BRZ as if your life depends on it. I'm gonna create an opening and I want you to follow me through it or they're gonna fuck us over. You with me?"

"_Of course."_

"Ok then, let's lose these pigs."

Timing it would be everything. She watched as the car to her right now boxed her in and the one directly in front of Dani moved slightly to the right. The cops were losing either way. Stay where they were and it would leave an opening on the right, move to cover both of them on the right and it would create an opening on the left. Either way Santana knew she had a way out and she and Dani were both taking it whilst they had the chance. Before giving the cops any ideas Santana decided to seize the moment before they didn't have one at all.

"Ok D, now!"

Shifting up a gear and putting her foot down on the accelerator she let the car lurch forward into the opening on the right. Not letting Santana's earlier instructions go wasted Dani stayed true to her word and focused on the back of the BRZ as if her life did actually depend on it. She was grateful. If you'd asked her months ago if she'd be depending on Santana to save her ass from the cops she would have probably laughed in your face and slapped you but now as they cleared the box-in of law enforcement she couldn't have been more thankful that they'd repaired their friendship. She sure as hell would have been in the shit but even as they were still being chased as they freed themselves she yelled out in relief.

"_Thank God! You saved my shit there Lopez!"_

"Don't thank me yet, we've still gotta lose these idiots."

Dani laughed but soon sobered. _"I know, thanks though."_

"No sweat. Let's just lose these guys."

They spent the next few minutes speeding along the highway, more cops joining the chase and it wasn't long before the cops initiated the next phase of their plan.

"_Shit, Lopez we've got a bird."_

Glancing upwards through the front wind-shield momentarily Santana sighed. "I know, a chopper means serious shit."

"_Yeah, be on the lookout for spike strips. Two SUV's just joined the chase."_

"More than that. I just eyed two SWAT Hummer's and a Corvette."

"_They're bringing out the big toys. How many more do you think they've got?"_

"I don't know but it's sure as shit a lot more than what we're seeing right now."

_"Word. Hold up, I've just spotted something behind us."_

"Where?"

"_In your rear-view, look to the left. Two high powered '13 Viper's just joined along with an unmarked '06 model."_

Santana sighed as she spotted said cars. "Shit."

"_Is it safe to say we're-"_

"Don't you _dare_ say it Harper. We don't have a choice, we _hav_e to escape. Not only for us but the rest of the crew and our girlfriends."

"_Fine fine but how do we lose them? An R35 and a Porsche 911 just joined the chase and we're on an open stretch of highway running from them. There's no street blocks and alleyways to lose them in, we're sitting ducks out here especially with the chopper."_

"Hold yourself together Harper, we'll make it through this. Just let me think... I've got it!"

"_Enlighten me."_

"We have to lead them towards the city."

_"Are you crazy?!"_

"Maybe but it's the only way we're gonna lose them. The road narrows into two lanes on either side of the highway before you hit the expressway. There's going to be more traffic making it a little harder for us but easier to evade them. It's the only way."

"_Ok but I hope you know what you're doing for both our sakes sister."_

"So do I D, so do I."

Putting her foot down Santana led the way and Dani wasn't far behind, the blonde keeping close in behind her as she paved a way through the oncoming traffic as the cops massed behind them. Things were becoming dire but they were both determined to make it out of this alive and free. They just had to do it first.

Shifting up a gear Santana watched ahead as an SUV changed lanes. She swerved around it and cursed out loud when she caught sight of what was up ahead.

"D, up ahead we've got two Challenger's. Looks like they're waiting for us."

"_Then just blow past them. It's not as if we can avoid them, the traffic's too thick."_

"Ok, stay close."

"_Already on it."_

They moved faster, sirens blaring as they weaved in and out of other cars and passing the two Camaro's stationed either side of the road. As expected they both joined the chase and Dani and Santana had no choice but to try and shake them in the thickening amount of vehicles. That was no easy feat. Santana pulled up and swerved in front of a bus, earning a loud blare of it's horn from it's driver but she paid it no mind. Dani followed close behind and went the opposite way, moving out in front of a BMW estate car as the gap narrowly closed. The traffic did eventually get thicker and it was getting harder to navigate, the cops just barely keeping five car lengths behind them as they raced ahead into tricky waters. The gaps were smaller and the driver's less forgiving, everyone fighting for a spot. This was the main highway into Lima from the outside world and even at this time of the morning there were a substantial amount of people making their way into the city. It made their job harder but this is what they trained for, street racer and cop alike. Luckily for them though a numerous amount of training learned the hard way on the streets evading cops whilst still trying to win the race meant that they had the upper hand and therefore the most training out of the two. That's why even with so many black and white's on their tails Santana and Dani managed to somehow lose them in the thick of the traffic flow entering the expressway. Well, at least the main bulk of them anyhow.

"_Well, shit, we did it."_

"Don't count that as a win yet D. We've only just hit the expressway. They're still gonna have one last thing to throw at us."

"_What do you mean? You speak like you know from experience."_

"I do."

"_Wanna tell me whilst the heat's cooled off a little?"_

"That day I came back to Lima, the day Cassandra arrested me and offered me the deal. She hit me here at the entrance of the expressway. Then what must have been the entirety of the Lima police department rained down on me. They pulled out all the stops; helicopter, SUV's, supercar cruisers, blockades, spike strips, anything to get me to stop."

"_And how did she?"_

"Spike strips. I would have got away clean if I hadn't hit my tires. I was basically fucked, I had no wheels to carry me to freedom."

"_And she arrested you and took you back to LPD and offered you her deal?"_

"Yeah, something like that..."

* * *

"_Take the keys out of the ignition and slowly step out of the car now!"_

"_Shit."_

_She did as she was told and pulled the keys from the ignition, killing the engine._

"_Ok, now throw the keys out of the window and show us your hands at all times as you open the door."_

_She did that too, regrettably throwing her beloved keys to her 350Z out of the window and slowly opened the door._

"_Now put your hands on your head and face the car!"_

_Raising her arms slowly she placed them on the back of her head and followed the directions, turning and facing her car door. Moments later her arms were being yanked down and she was being cuffed, a female voice coming from behind her as they slammed her down onto the hood of her Nissan._

"_Hello Miss. Lopez, glad to finally meet you."_

_As she was escorted to the back of one of the patrol cars she heard the woman yell out to one of the other officer's. "Get that car to the impound lot ASAP. I don't want a single scratch on it!"_

* * *

"_Yo, Lopez, you still there?"_

Shaking her head free of her thoughts Santana nodded even though she knew Dani couldn't see it. "Yeah D, I'm still here."

"_You spaced out there for a few minutes. Thinking about her?"_

"Yeah and the moment my entire life changed."

"_Well, this time you've got an extra set of wheels to help you. We're gonna get out of this together you hear me?"_

"I hear you Dani."

"_Good because I spy an SUV blockade ahead."_

"Can you see if any of the highway cops managed to keep up?"

_"Uh, yeah. The GTR, The Fastback and the newer Viper along with some bog standard Charger cruisers."_

"Ok, stay sharp, be on the lookout for spikes and we'll be home in no time."

"_Now there's the Lopez I know and love! Hells yeah, I'm ready!"_

"Good, then let's do this."

It wasn't easy but somehow they managed to pull it off. They'd gone from impossible odds to reality and now they were on the home stretch. The question was could they make it back to the garage without getting spotted or caught? That really would be a bummer.

* * *

Santana was the first one to slide into the yard, Dani close behind as they finally ended the wild night out in the place they both considered the finish line. They'd managed to lose the last few cops in and around the various city blocks and headed back to home base the moment they agreed they were no longer being chased. Now that meant that they were in the clear and they could relax a little and take a much needed breath. Surviving the highest heat level you've ever experienced tends to wear you out.

"Lopez, I swear, that shit was intense! Remind me why I haven't escaped five-0 with you yet?"

Santana laughed as they rounded the fronts of their cars, pulling Dani in for a bro hug. "You just haven't asked. You had my shit back there, thank you."

"Yeah, well, maybe we'll have to change that. No problem though, I've got you." The blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Dani Devonne Harper!"

"Santana Maria Lopez!"

The two said women turned around just in time to see their very angry looking girlfriends fast approaching them.

"Oh shi-"

Before Santana even had time to finish her sentence she was met with a hard shove to the shoulder by Brittany.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"For leaving me in the middle of the night without telling me where you were going!"

"But I had good reason!"

"Not good enough! That's not gonna cut it right now Santana."

"Or for you either." Kitty frowned, cutting off any protests Dani was about to voice.

"They're right. It was reckless." Letty added, the whole crew trickling out from the garage behind her.

"What was I supposed to do?" Santana asked.

"You should have called at the very least. How about you explain from the beginning what happened?"

Santana and Dani exchanged looks before Santana shrugged and started, the whole crew now surrounding them. "I got a call telling me about the car that I originally wanted for Brittany. They said if I could steal it I could keep it. I couldn't bring Brittany with me, their instructions, so I picked Dani as I needed someone with the balls to pull off something risky. We headed to the location, picked up this Camaro and headed to the next place it told us to go. We then hijacked it from a moving truck and were intentionally thrown into maximum heat by the person who set me up with the job in the first place. I'm talking Camaro's, Corvette's, R35's, Vipers, Ford SUV's, Porsche's, Mustang Fastbacks, Hummers, Challengers, SWAT and even helicopters, the whole entire state police force was on our asses in the space of five minutes. We managed to lose them and headed back here. Granted the two cars may need a bit of tlc in the morning but we managed to escape with them so we get to keep them."

Dani nodded along with the other Latina. "Yeah, at least we're in one piece and not dead or locked up in police cells."

"So you expect me to believe that you two single handedly stole a car from the back of a moving truck and escaped the entire state police force?"

Dani and Santana exchanged looks and both shrugged and nodded at the crew leader. "Yeah."

Letty laughed unabashedly. "Oh wow, this is priceless. I can't believe you two actually did it."

"It really happened!" Dani protested.

As Letty's laughter died down her face sobered and a frown set itself upon her face. "Yes and in the process you two put yourselves at serious risk trying to pull off what sounded like it was supposed to be a five woman job! You needed back up but you did it anyway!"

"I had no choice! The voice on the other end of the line, which was made to sound distorted by the way, said I couldn't tell anyone, I could just bring a partner. I did as I was told, I picked the person I thought was most capable to get the job done and I stole a car from the back of a moving truck. Not to mention that that truck had no driver."

"What do you mean 'no driver'?" Quinn asked, frowning at her best friend.

"Exactly what I said! The guy bailed on us just as we were about to drive the thing out the back! The trailer naturally slid to the side and I had moments to get out before I was actually killed or crushed or both. I pulled off a stunt knowing that I was risking my life. I knew I was being stupid and I knew you wouldn't approve but this plan to get your cars was mine and I was determined, and I still am, to get the job done even if it's only me doing it. The fact that it was Brittany's car, my _girlfriend_, meant that it was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. This car is now hers for Race Wars. Letty, I know you mean well but I couldn't pass it up, I just couldn't."

There was a brief break of silence before Letty took a step closer and clapped Santana on the shoulder with a tan hand. "I know. Just... next time call us? Or don't be so reckless? Either of you, we all need you both for Race Wars, at least in one piece. The fact that you're here is a miracle so let it be in the past and get these cars into the garage before the cops spot them and start asking questions, ¿lo tienes?" When she got a round of nods and murmurs of yes' in response she smiled. "Ok then, let's go!"

When the cars were hidden and out of the sight of the police Santana followed Brittany to her RX8 whilst everybody else left. Once they were alone the blonde gripped either side of Santana's face tightly within her hands and pulled her in for a kiss that spoke volumes to what she was feeling.

"Never do that to me again." She whispered, strained, into Santana's ear as she pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Britt." She whispered back, wrapping her own arms around the other woman and drawing her closer. "I really wanted to tell you, I just couldn't."

"I know, I know. Just don't leave without saying anything again ok? I don't think I can take losing you a second time."

Pulling back Santana reached up to brush a strand of hair off her face followed by a lone tear that tracked it's way down her warm cheek. "And I can't either. I can't promise you anything like that but _I can_ promise to try. I love you too much to leave Britt. I love you too much."

"And I love you too."

Sealing the confirmation of their feelings with a kiss Santana soon broke out into a grin. "Do you love your car?"

This time it was Brittany's turn to smile. "Of course I do! It's badass!"

"It most certainly is and it's going to _own_ the streets of Lima when I'm through tuning it."

"That sounds like a promise. Are you willing to keep it?"

"I'm sure I could. I won't stop until that car is the best drifter from Lima to New York. Think you could handle that?"

Brittany chuckled, her arms wrapped around Santana's neck. "Most definitely but for now can I just go home with you and be 'best snuggler'? I miss my Santana pillow."

"'Santana pillow'?"

"Yeah, you're like the best pillow ever. I thought you aready knew this?"

"Hmm, I think you'll have to remind me but can we go and get my car first? I sorta left it when I took the Camaro."

"Of course, as long as you promise to snuggle."

"Yes, I promise to snuggle."

"Then it's a date! I'm gonna hold it to you Santana."

Said Latina laughed as she opened the passenger side door of her girlfriend's RX8. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

TBC


End file.
